Mobile Suit Gundam: The Second Century Part 2
by Buried Alien
Summary: The saga of Athena Ibaz and Jolie Minh continues! Jonah Michaels, an artist-turned-soldier, alters Jolie's life forever, and Athena must confront her past and all of humanity's future as the Federation, the Neo Zeon, and the ISRLA clash.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

March, U.C. 0098, the Asteroid Belt and the Outer Solar System.

Two-hundred years have passed since human beings first journeyed beyond their homeworld of Earth. One-hundred have passed since human beings first migrated _en masse_ into outer space to alleviate the problems of overcrowding, environmental pollution, and natural resource depletion that besieged the planet. Nearly fifty years have passed since a great thinker and leader prophesized that with humanity's migration into the gravity-free environment of space, _Homo sapiens_ would evolve into a more advanced form with increased telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Almost twenty years have passed since the people of Earth and their Spacenoid brothers first went to war against one another over the right to decide humanity's future.

In U.C. 0079, the Archduchy of Zeon ruled by the Zabi Royal Family began its war of independence and conquest against the Earth Federation Government. The Zabis' goal was to destroy the Federation by any means necessary, including genocide. Prince Giren Zabi of the Archduchy of Zeon decided that the "Oldtypes" of Earth represented an obsolete and degenerate form of humanity…one that needed to be eradicated before the Chosen People of Zeon could rise to claim their destiny among the stars. The main weapon of war for both sides: massive, anthropoid mechanical engines of destruction known as MOBILE SUITS.

The Archduchy of Zeon was defeated by the Earth Federation Forces in U.C. 0080, only to menace Earth and the Cislunar space colonies again in U.C. 0087-0088 under the leadership of Regent Haman Khan, then the acting ruler of Neo Zeon for Duchess Minerva Zabi, last heir of the Zabi Royal Family.

Five years later, Colonel Char Aznable led a second Neo Zeon War, attempting to create nuclear winter on Earth by dropping the massive Axis asteroid spacefortress onto the surface of the Earth. Fortunately for Earth's people, Colonel Char's plot was thwarted by Captain Amuro Ray and Colonel Bright Noah.

After Char's attempt to destroy Earth, the remaining military force of the Neo Zeon Empire withdrew to the Asteroid Belt. There, the remaining generals of Neo Zeon began to divide the colonies of the Asteroid Belt and Outer Solar System among themselves, in effect becoming feudal warlords, each waging war against the other in hopes of someday becoming the sole ruler of the Neo Zeon Empire.

In March, U.C. 0098, five Neo Zeon generals who once served under either Regent Haman Khan or Colonel Char Aznable vie for power in the Outer Solar System.

Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas is the Lord of Titan, a Neo Zeon colony established on the largest moon of Saturn.

General Napoleon Spector has declared himself the Viceroy of Jupitorius, having conquered and occupied the Jupitorius space colonies as the base of his Neo Zeon military domain.

Admiral Lara Constantinas rules the Neo Zeon as the Governess of Callisto, based on one of the largest of Jupiter's moons.

Field Martial Konrad Von Bach rules the Imperium of Deimos, from the Martian moon of the same name.

General Alexander Miguel rules the Principality of Phobos Neo Zeon from the other Mars of moon, named after the ancient Greek god of fear. A fitting name for the home of one of perhaps the most fearsome man alive in U.C. 0098.

In years past, the Archduchy of Zeon, in its various incarnations, had always put forth a united front against its enemy, the Earth Federation Forces. There had always, however, been an underlying rivalry among the Zeon leaders that the Federation seldom knew about, but always gained a significant advantage from. Historians generally agree that, had Prince Giren Zabi not assassinated his father, Duke Degin Zabi, which in turn compelled Giren's younger sister, Princess Kishiria Zabi, to summarily execute Giren in retribution, the Zeon Armed Forces might not necessarily have been defeated by the Federal Forces in December, U.C. 0079. Similarly, eight years later, the Axis Neo Zeon invasion began to crumble when General Glemy Toto led an insurrection against Regent Haman Khan. The infighting among the Neo Zeon leaders enabled the Earth Federation/AEUG Alliance to gain the upper hand and drive the Neo Zeon from Earth and battle them to the gates of Side 3.

Those Zeon internecine conflicts, however, pale now before the Neo Zeon civil war that has erupted among the warlords of Titan, Jupitorius, Callisto, Deimos, and Phobos.

The war started within six months of Colonel Char Aznable's death and the destruction of Axis Fortress. During the past five years, millions have died in the Asteroid Belt and the Outer Solar System. Most of these deaths have occurred in Neo Zeon or independent space colonies, but several hundred thousand citizens of the Earth Federation's Outer Solar System and Asteroid Belt colonies have also perished in incidents of "collateral damage" during the war.

For its part, the Earth Federation has elected to remain neutral in the Neo Zeon Civil War. The leaders of the Earth Federation Government have reasoned that it is beneficial to the Federation to let the Zeon busy themselves fighting each other in the distant Asteroid Belt and Outer Solar System; there is simply no need or benefit to be gained from intervening in the Zeon's internal conflicts.

Such is the status quo in the Asteroid Belt and Outer Solar System in March, U.C. 0098.


	2. Chapter 1: JONAH

EPISODE 1: JONAH

The obsidian-hued Geara Doga mobile suit twists and fires its beam rifle. Already fatally the damaged, the Doga nevertheless manages to score a direct hit through the center of the gray-colored Zaku III whose Heat Hawk had damaged the Doga. Both mobile suits explode into thousands of pieces of titanium alloy shrapnel.

Elsewhere, a gray-colored Dreissen MK-II of the Imperium of Deimos rips into a black Gellond with its beam tri-blade, bisecting the ebony-colored Phobos Principality mobile suit with a three gracefully violent motions of its weapon.

The same Dreissen MK-II is then blasted from behind by the beam rifle of a Phobos Jagd Doga mobile suit.

The Jagd Doga dodges incoming missile fire from a pair of Gaza-G mobile suits, only to fall prey to the beam rifle of a grey Geara Doga with Imperium of Deimos markings.

And the scene is repeated dozens of times over in local space: sixty black-colored mobile suits belonging to the Principality of Phobos versus fifty grey-colored mobile suits from the Imperium of Deimos. Neo Zeon versus Neo Zeon, in the name of supremacy…in the name of "turf" (or as close as the domination of space can come).

Of the many mobile suits deployed in combat this day, the pilot of one of them takes particular relish in the battle. Many emotions course through the mind of a mobile suit pilot in combat: terror, remorse, hatred, anger…even complete numbness.

For General Alexander Miguel, Prince of the Principality of Phobos (Neo Zeon), however, there is only the sheer ecstasy of bringing death and suffering to his enemies, whom Alexander considers all those who stand in the way of his goals.

During the past five years, the Principality of Phobos and the Imperium of Deimos have struggled over the control of Mars and Marsspace. Mars' vast mineral resources and strategic location represent a rich and juicy fruit that both Miguel and his counterpart from Deimos, Imperator Konrad Von Bach, salivate over and for which they are willing to send hundreds, if not thousands of men, to their deaths. Moreover, Mars will prove an invaluable touchstone for the conquest of their rivals farther out in the Solar System…in the Asteroid Belt and the orbits of Jupiter and Saturn, and eventually, to the Earth Federation-dominated Cislunar Space, where the sourcepoint and birthplace of Zeon, Side 3, remains occupied by the Federation.

These long-term ambitions are never far from the mind of Alexander Miguel. In fact, they represent the core of Alexander's life…the reason for which he lives. During combat, however, he can set aside, at least for a short interval, these considerations and simply live for the moment…the sheer thrill of crushing the life out of his enemies, and watching the weak and degenerate die as they are meant to.

General Alexander Miguel does not tolerate weakness…not among his own people, and certainly not among his enemies. The Neo Zeon units under Alexander's command are brutal, but also well-trained. Within several minutes, they have their enemies from the Imperium of Deimos in full retreat.

But one does not escape from Alexander Miguel so easily.

Alexander's mobile suit is a black-colored MSN-04S Nightingale, a development from the MSN-04 Sazabi project that provided Colonel Char Aznable his final mobile suit. The Nightingale had originally been intended for Colonel Char's use should the Sazabi prove insufficient to handle the Earth Federation Forces' RX-93 Nu Gundam (piloted by Captain Amuro Ray). After Colonel Char's demise, the then-Colonel Alexander Miguel seized the experimental mobile suit for himself, and has had his crew of engineers and technicians continually upgrade it since.

Alexander fires a spray of shots from the Nightingale's arm mounted beam-cannon, riddling an enemy Zaku-III unit full of holes. The enemy mobile suit is disabled, but the pilot lives. Alexander does not wish for his enemy to die so quickly: first, he must experience the terror and pain that the Prince of Phobos relishes to mete out.

Alexander drives the armored hand of his Nightingale into the chest cavity of the disabled Zaku-III, directly into the mobile suit's cockpit. The Nightingale's hand wraps itself around the terrified pilot.

Slowly, gradually, Alexander increases the pressure of his mobile suit's hand around the pilot.

Opening communications to the enemy pilot's helmet receiver, Alexander says to his foe, "This is happening to you because you are weak. The weak aren't worthy to live. Nature determines that the weak must die, in pain…and in terror…"

The hand of the Nightingale squeezes around the Zaku-III pilot, crushing every bone in the man's body and causing his internal organs to implode. Alexander takes perverse satisfaction in hearing the enemy pilot's screams of terror and pain in his horrific final moments.

And then, it is over. There is silence, and a bloody, fleshy mass in the hand of the Nightingale.

The sight of the blood, quickly freezing solid in the cold of space, causes Alexander's mouth to water.

His bloodlust sated, at least for the moment, Alexander opens communications to his mobile suit pilots, "This is the Leader. Good hunting today, men. Let's return to the Lair."

"The Lair" is code for Phobos Fortress, the enormous Neo Zeon military base built into the Martian moon of the same name. Not only does Phobos Fortress house the Phobos Forces' 500-plus mobile suits, 800-plus war spacecraft, and 50-plus space battleships (as well as the facilities for manufacturing and maintaining them), but it is also the seat of government and civic life for the Principality of Phobos Neo Zeon. Within the moon is Phobos City, home to one million Neo Zeon citizens living under Alexander Miguel's protection and rule.

It cannot be said that General Alexander Miguel is defined entirely by hatred, cruelty, and sadism. These aspects of his personality, though dominant, are generally directed only towards his enemies and those whom he considers weak. To the people of Phobos, General Miguel is a hero…one who cares about them as a father would care about his children. When Miguel brought his people to Phobos in the early U.C. 0090s, they were a mass of desperate refugees, eating each other's flesh to survive, surrendering their minds to madness in the emptiness of space, resigning themselves to the slow, agonizing death of oxygen-depletion and asphyxiation as what little oxygen remained in their escape vessels dwindled away.

Those who surrendered and those who resigned were those whom Alexander considered unfit to live under his protection, and they were left to die or, more commonly, dispatched by Alexander and his forces to the Great Beyond. Those who persevered and stood by Alexander during those difficult early days became his Chosen People…the strong ones whom no amount of suffering could break…whose loyalty to him was unquestionable. Those were the ones who would benefit from Alexander's largesse. Those are the ones who would have the privilege of living and the honor of continuing to stand beside him. To those who have proven themselves strongest and most loyal, Alexander has shown great generosity, and the wealth and power that they have helped Alexander to accumulate in battle is shared with them. From this wealth and power, a great metropolis has been built within Phobos Fortress, a city-state run by a culture of brutality and fear.

But this is a universe that abhors absolutes. Within even the most extreme darkness, there must yet shine the tiniest flicker of light. And so it is that in the militaristic, authoritarian society of the Principality of Phobos, and in the cold, dark heart of Alexander Miguel, the light that shines brightest is one young man…his younger brother, Jonah Miguel.

Seventeen year old Jonah Miguel gently applies the brush, endeavoring to lend just the proper tone of color he wants to convey the mood of the portrait. Stepping, he frowns at the result.

_Not exactly what I intended,_ Jonah evaluates.

Patiently laying down his filbert paintbrush and picking up a palette knife, Jonah gently removes the recently misapplied paint. Every mistake can be corrected. Jonah believes this to be true of painting, and to be true in all human affairs and enterprises.

Tall, as the men in his family have always tended to be, dark-haired, and dark-eyed, Jonah Miguel is a strikingly handsome youth. Jonah's fit, but somewhat slight build affirms his temperament and inclination as an artist and a scholar. He is clearly a young man for whom constant physical labor is not the norm. His hands are the hands of a painter: slim, refined, and graceful. His eyes, dark as the cosmos, reflect a soul much older than his seventeen years. Like his two older siblings, Jonah has inherited the good looks of their mother…a woman known in her youth to be among the most beautiful women of Zeon.

Realizing that the moment of inspiration has passed and that no further progress can be made on the painting today, Jonah turns his attention to a message he received recently on his Datapad. Jonah smiles as he reads the message for perhaps the hundredth time during the past few days, hardly able to believe his good fortune.

The message is from the famous _L'École des Beaux-Arts_ in Paris, France on Earth. Founded during the 17th Century (on the old Gregorian calendar) as the _Académie des Beaux-Arts_, the institution has trained such renowned masters as Degas, Monet, and Renoir. Closed for a period of nearly ten years after the devastation suffered on Earth during the One Year War, _L'École des Beaux-Arts_ is once again providing education and training to those with the requisite gift of heart, imagination, eye, and hand to bring beauty into the world – something humanity has needed now more than ever in light of the horrors of the past twenty-five years.

Horrors, Jonah realizes, that his family has had no small part in perpetuating.  
Turning away that dark thought, Jonah reads the email once again:

_  
March 2, U.C. 0098_

Dear Mr. Miguel:

It is the pleasure of our academy to inform you that that the admissions committee has decided to extend you the privilege of admission to the academy for the continuation of your education during the following semester. The committee evaluated your portfolio with great care and sensitivity, and found itself highly impressed by your abilities…  


Jonah was barely able to contain his excitement upon receiving the message a week earlier. _L'École des Beaux-Arts_ is famous for its extremely stringent admissions standards, and few were extended the opportunity of refining their craft within its hallowed halls. But Jonah has invested a lifetime of work into refining his craft. He first took up the paintbrush at the age of four, demonstrating a keenness of perception and an eye for detail regarded as highly improbable for a child of that age. At the age of ten, he already knew that he wanted to spend his life searching for and creating beauty and meaning in a universe that has, of late, known too little of such virtues.

As the scion of the powerful and wealthy Miguel noble family of the Archduchy of Zeon, Jonah has no worries that he will not be able to afford the tuition fees of the _L'École des Beaux-Arts_. Indeed, the Miguels have enough wealth to buy the academy itself for what to most people would be the proportionate equivalent of money spent to purchase a cup of tea. The Miguel family is among the elites of the Zeon aristocracy, heralded only a level below the infamous Zabi Family itself. Jonah begins to wonder if the _L'École des Beaux-Arts_ had accepted his application on the merits of his artistic work, or if it had accepted him because of the wealth and power of his family. Considering the Miguels' reputation on Earth, however, Jonah takes greater confidence that his admission is the fruit of his abilities rather than his connections. Moreover, Jonah had declined to make any reference of his connection to the famous Miguel family of Zeon on his application, figuring the less said on that matter, the better.

No, affordability would not be an issue. Artistic and academic qualification would not be an issue either. There is one issue, however, that troubles Jonah deeply, and upon which he has been indecisive for days…

How will Alexander react to the news?

Alexander Miguel and Jonah Miguel share a set of parents and an elder sister. They are both extraordinarily handsome young men who each can and have won the heart of many a young Zeon woman in Phobos City. That's where the similarities end, however. There can be very little in common between the brutal warrior known as the Prince of Phobos and the gentle, reserved young man known among his friends and peers as a talented, but shy painter.

That is not to say, however, that the Miguel brothers have experienced great friction between one another during their upbringing. Quite the contrary, in fact. Alexander, thirteen years Jonah's senior, has been the world to his younger brother. Their mother having died shortly after Jonah's birth, and their father following her to death in Jonah's tenth year, Alexander has been as much surrogate father to Jonah as he has been older brother. Although Jonah knows of and gravely disapproves of his brother's belligerent, warlike ways, he has no doubt about Alexander's benignity towards him. Whatever else Alexander might have done, he has always been generous and kind to his younger sibling, furnishing Jonah all the comforts that the wealth and power of the Miguel family could obtain. Jonah's needs, however, have always been modest and simple, and Jonah has invariably declined Alexander's more extravagant favors. Jonah's liberal education has given the youngster an egalitarian bent, and causes him to disfavor the notion that wealth should be the domain of a privileged few.

The door of Jonah's bedroom in the spacious, Gothic manor known as the Palace of Phobos opens. In strides Alexander Miguel, fresh from the clamor and din of battle.

Anyone who meets the Miguel brothers would have no doubt that they are siblings. Descended from a long bloodline of European nobles whose history dates to the Middle Ages, the Miguels are known for their aristocratic attractiveness.

That being said, despite the obvious familial similarities, there is also no mistaking that Alexander and Jonah Miguel are two very different kinds of men. Alexander takes on the aspect of the savage hawk: a merciless predator endlessly prowling and stalking new prey, reveling in the spilling of blood and the glory of the kill. Jonah's aura is much gentler and more benign, like that of a dove in flight, an enemy to no one…completely absent of malice.

The hawk and the dove, brothers of contrast.

"Jonah," Alexander greets his younger brother with his customary killer's grin.

"Alex," Jonah replies, motioning his elder brother towards him, "Come here and tell me what you think of this."

Alexander steps around Jonah's easel to survey the portrait that his brother has been developing. It is a portrait of Alexander himself, dressed as he is now in the military regalia that is the only raiment that Jonah has ever known his brother to wear. By the time that Jonah was old enough to remember, Alexander was already a teenaged cadet in the Archduchy of Zeon Military Academy.

After the death of their father and Alexander's ascension to the position of Prince of Phobos, Alexander's life revolved around the military more than ever. At times, when Alexander is in the midst of a military campaign, the brothers would not see each other for months.

Jonah is sometimes glad for those periods. Although he holds great personal affection for Alexander, Jonah has long realized that he and his brother carry incompatible worldviews, and have had their share of arguments over such topics as human rights, war and peace, and authoritarianism versus liberalism.

At the moment, however, Alexander is agreeable with the work that Jonah has done on his portrait, "That's very good. An excellent likeness. Somewhat smaller than it should be, but it can be enlarged after you're finished."

_Larger than life,_ Jonah reflects wryly, _Just the way Alexander always likes things when they refer to himself._

Alexander takes the opportunity to broach the subject he actually came to discuss with his younger brother. Picking up one of Jonah's sharp painting tools, Alexander says, "Fine arts makes for a good pasttime, but as heir to the Miguel tradition, Jonah, the sharp eye and steady hand you bring to your painting should be applied to strengthening our nation."

Jonah sighs. He knows this has been coming. For months now, he has dreaded conversing with his brother because inevitably, this troublesome subject would come up.

"I've told you many times before, Alex," Jonah says calmly as he cleans paint residue from his brushes, "I don't want to be a soldier."

"And I've told you many times before," Alex says sternly, "that this matter is not about what you personally 'want.' It is about your duty to our Miguel family heritage, to our Zeon nation, and to humanity's future."

Jonah replies, "I don't see causing death and suffering, or depriving others of their freedom, as any kind of 'duty' that anyone can have a moral obligation to fulfill. I also can't see war and violence as somehow good for 'humanity's future.'"

Alexander continues firmly, "I'm not going to debate ethics with you. Ethics are irrevelant - the psychological crutch of the weak, the doomed, and the defeated. Only those who are committed to the gain and use of power survive in the end. For this reason, I expect you to enlist in the Principality Military Academy within three days' time. You will serve your nation and your family heritage. There is no choice, as far as you are concerned."

_We'll see about that,_ Jonah thinks to himself, but does not iterate.

Alexander has said all that he feels needs to be said on the subject, and turns to leave, expecting Jonah to comply with his directive. Alexander Miguel has not risen to power by tolerating disobedience of his directives. He does not tolerate it of the military officers who serve him, and he will not tolerate it even from his own younger brother.

Jonah sighs, resigned to his fate. He finishes cleaning his painting tools and storing them away.

Jonah stares at the half-completed portrait of his elder brother, General Alexander Miguel. He wonders when, if ever, he will complete the portrait.

Jonah takes a traveling valise from his closet and begins packing clothing and some personal items, including the portable items of his painting equipment, into it.

Ninety minutes later, Jonah is at the Phobos City Spaceport, boarding a hastily booked shuttle flight from Phobos to the Frontier 8 space colony located halfway between Mars and Cislunar Space. To avoid being traced by his brother, Jonah pays for his shuttle ticket through cash rather credit card.

Jonah has one-thousand Zeon credits on him, which he figures will be enough for him to live on for about a month. Jonah's plan is to find temporary work at Frontier 8 to earn enough money for passage to Earth, then find other work after he enrolls at the art academy.

A man of his own mind already at age seventeen, Jonah knows that he cannot and will not follow his brother's path. However kind and loving Alexander has been to him on a personal level, Jonah refuses to buy into Alexander's predatory ideology and join him as a killer. To a great extent, Jonah regrets leaving Alexander behind to continue his life of bloodshed and conquest. Every death that Alexander causes weighs upon his younger brother's soul. Jonah feels a moral obligation to persuade his brother to abandon the pursuit of war, as unrealistic as Jonah knows it is to expect Alexander to listen and accept such a proposition.

_Every mistake can be corrected,_ Jonah reminds himself.

The shuttle leaves the Phobos City Spaceport, bound for Frontier 8. Jonah Miguel departs the Zeon asteroid spacefortress that is the home of his youth, unknowingly taking the first step on a path that will define the remainder of his life.

Butcher Neville, Lord Chamberlain of the Phobos Imperial Household, reports to General Alexander Miguel, "My lord, young master Jonah is not in the palace. He might have gone into the city for…"

Alexander cuts off the lord chamberlain, "I doubt you'll find him there, Butcher. I believe my brother's plans go far beyond a brief visit to the city. Nevertheless, have my men begin their search there. Trace all activity on Jonah's credit cards. My brother has initiative; I must concede him that. Nevertheless, he will serve his family, his nation, and his people in battle as is expected of him. He will not escape his duty."

Chamberlain Neville replies, "Yes, sir," then rushes to carry out Alexander's orders.

At Phobos Fortress, the word of General Alexander Miguel is law, and someday, Alexander knows, the authority of his word will extend to all of humanity.

Such is the destiny of the strong: to rule over, exploit, and, when necessary or desired, destroy the weak.

Alexander broods darkly in his sepulcher-like private study. Although Alexander holds great affection for his younger brother Jonah, he will accept disobedience of his will from no one. Being Alexander's brother will spare Jonah his life, but nevertheless, Alexander resolves that Jonah will taste the bitter fruit of discipline when he is returned to Phobos Fortress, before he begins his service to the Zeon cause. 

The construction of Frontier 8, located approximately equidistant between Earth and Mars, began in the mid-U.C. 0070s, even before the completion of Side 7 shortly before the outbreak of the One Year War in U.C. 0079. The beginning of the Earth-Zeon War era rapidly halted Frontier 8's construction, and further development of the colony was delayed for a decade until the late U.C. 0080s, after the end of the First Neo Zeon War and the Federation's subsequent realization that it needed a greater presence in the Outer Solar System. Progress on Frontier 8's construction has proceeded relatively rapidly during the U.C. 0090s, and the colony is now, in the spring of U.C. 0098, nearing forty percent completion. Top officials of both the Earth Federation Government and the private sector conglomerates behind Frontier 8's construction estimate that the colony will be complete by U.C. 0110.

Frontier 8 began receiving its first immigrants a mere four years earlier. Many of these immigrants hail from older space colonies such as Side 1 and Side 2, as well as those who have left behind the strife of Side 3. Frontier 8 has taken on a reputation as a great venue for people who desire to get a fresh start on life. The colony's remote location relative to Earth and Cislunar Space makes it ideal for such a purpose: contact with the Earth Sphere is minimal (other than supply and merchant vessels, and the occasional military convoy), and one is hardly likely to run into familiars out at Frontier 8.

Overall, Frontier 8 is residential in composition. Its distance from the natural resource centers of Earth, the moon, and Mars make it unsuitable to serve as a heavy industrial base. The Earth Federation Government originally had plans to make Frontier 8 a military bulwark against the growing Neo Zeon presence in the Asteroid Belt, but internal disagreement among the Federation Security Council has left those plans in limbo. One faction, headed by General Bright Noah, supports heavily arming Frontier 8 as a deterrent to resurgent Neo Zeon aggression originating from the Outer Solar System, as occurred during the U.C. 0080s. A second faction, however, headed by General Manron Blackhead considers such a heavy allocation of Federal Forces resources so far from Cislunar Space a wasteful venture, and that the Federation should concentrate its strength near its center rather than out in the figurative hinterlands of the Outer Solar System. The result is an impasse that has limited Frontier 8's fortifications to a token defense force of ten battlecruisers, fifty mobile suits, and one-thousand Federal Forces officers and enlisted soldiers – a laughably inadequate force for defending a space colony.

Frontier 8 is probably best represented by space colonies such as Crosshaven, a colony in Frontier 8's Third Bunch. Crosshaven reflects the typical Frontier 8 colony and the Federation's vision for its new generation Outer Solar System colonies. Crosshaven consists mostly of suburban-style single family homes, small businesses, parks, libraries, schools, and churches. In short, it is an excellent place for younger people to settle down and start families, or for the elderly to retire, or for a young man looking to take his first step towards a life independent of his family…

Jonah Miguel stands in a long line at Crosshaven's Employment Development Department office. Like many young people new to the space colony, Jonah is in need of work. Having never held a paying job before (being the son of General Carloman Miguel of the Archduchy of Zeon precludes such a need), Jonah wonders if he'll be able to find any suitable work…or if he will have the skills necessary to perform whatever work might become available to him.

Jonah's intent is not to stay at Crosshaven for long. His plan is to find temporary work that will pay him enough to complete the journey to Earth, and for at least one semester's worth of tuition and board at the _L'École des Beaux-Arts_. Nevertheless, the environment at Crosshaven is pleasant enough, and Jonah can see himself returning here to do his work after he has earned his fine arts' degree.

After several hours, during which he has already sketched out the figures and faces of a dozen people standing either in front of or behind him in line, Jonah reaches the window of the clerk, whose face bears the unmistakable put-upon, weary look of the overworked, underpaid bureaucrat.

"Name," the clerk says with almost mechanical impassivity.

"Jonah Michaels," Jonah says, using a pseudonym that he created to avoid the possible problems that the surname "Miguel" could cause for him in non-Zeon territory. 

"What kind of work are you looking for?" the clearly bored clerk asks.

"Um, no preference, really," Jonah replies, "Anything that pays decently."

"Would you be willing to do temporary work?" the clerk asks.

"Yes," Jonah replies, "in fact, that's what I'm mostly interested in."

"What kind of skills and experience do you have?" the clerk continues.

Jonah says, "I'm a painter. I just finished high school a few months ago, and this will be my first job."

"Just a kid out of school, eh?" the clerk says, showing some genuine human interest for the first time, "What do you mean by 'painter?' I mean, do you paint people's houses, paint logos on military hardware, paint Easter Eggs…?"

Jonah smiles, "I'm an artist. I do portraits. Still-life paintings. Abstract art. That kind of thing."

"A junior Van Gogh, eh?" says the clerk, looking through is computer files for a suitable match, "Let's see what we've got here…"

"I'm going to be attending art college on Earth," Jonah says, "I just need a temporary job that will pay me enough for the first semester's tuition…and books, a room, and meals."

The clerk produces a computer printout for Jonah, "This is all I have: a new elementary school is being finished in the Woodbridge District. They need a painter to decorate the outside walls of the school with a mural. It pays about fourteen credits an hour, and you'll be working about nine hours a day, five days a week, for probably about two weeks. Want to take it?"

Jonah nods and replies, "It's a start."

The clerk hands the printout, which includes the school's name and location, to Jonah, "You start tomorrow morning at 6 a.m."

Early the following morning, Jonah is already at work painting the mural outside the school. The night before, the project manager had laid out for Jonah what he wanted: a mural featuring happy children playing under a bright, sunny sky, done in a cartoonish style that would appeal to young children. It's not Jonah's usual style, but he is a skilled and versatile enough artist to do what is required of him. Jonah believes that he can get the job done within the two-week timeframe that the project manager has proposed.

Jonah begins by sketching out the basic outline of his vision on his artist's pad. This, Jonah completes within two hours. He then patiently and methodically begins the long, painstaking task of transferring the idea of this sketch onto charcoal outlines on the school's outer wall. Jonah estimates that this process will take approximately three days.

After a while, a little boy and a little girl, the boy around nine and the girl around seven years of age, shyly approach the young painter as he works.

Jonah smiles a friendly smile at the two children, "Hi, there."

The little boy asks, "Are you the one who's gonna paint our new school?"

"Yes," Jonah says, "Do you like it?"

The little boy studies the drawing, just a rough charcoal outline so far, and says, "Can you draw a mobile suit on it?"

The girl then interrupts, "No, no mobile suits! Pony! Draw a pony!"

The boy says, "No, a fighter jet! With lots of guns!"

The girl adds, "A big dragon, and some knights!"

Jonah grins. The kids' visions of what the school should look like are much more imaginative than the project manager's.

Jonah tells the children, "Well, it's not up to me what to draw on the wall. Dragons and mobile suits are cool, but my boss wants me to draw some kids playing."

The two children, whom Jonah guesses are brother and sister, look at each other. The girl then says, "Can you make two of the kids you paint on the wall us, then?"

Jonah smiles and pats the little girl on the head, "Sure. What are your names?"

The little girl says, "My name is Jocelyn. This is my brother Kirby."

The boy thumps his chest proudly, "Kirby Han. My sister and I live just across the street. We're gonna start going to this school when it opens!"

Jonah says, "My name is Jonah. I'm a painter. I'm going to be going to school too, but not here. I'm going to go to an art college on Earth."

"Wow," says Jocelyn, "You're gonna go to Earth? Cool!"

"I wish we could go to Earth," Kirby adds, "Grandpa always talks about how beautiful it is there."

"It's going to be my first time there too," Jonah tells the children, "but only if I can earn enough money. I'm doing this job because I need the money to pay for school when I get to Earth."

"Where are you from, Jonah?" Kirby asks.

Jonah winces internally. He hates to lie, especially to children, but the less said about his past, the better, "I'm from…uh, another Bunch here at Frontier 8. I came to Frontier 8 when I was really little and grew up here."

Jonah looks at his watch and frowns, "It doesn't look like much more work is going to get done today. I've still got to find a place to stay."

Kirby says, "You haven't got a home?"

"No," Jonah admits, "I just got here not too long ago, and I haven't found a place to stay. I've been sleeping in a park the last two nights."

Jocelyn smiles and tugs on Jonah's hand, "Why don't you come home with us? Mommy and Daddy won't mind. They're really nice people."

"Thanks," Jonah says, "but I don't want to impose on your family. It wouldn't be right for me to just stay at your home like that."

"Don't you like us?" Jocelyn says, suddenly appearing miffed.

"I like you both just fine," Jonah says, "It's just that you guys barely know me and…"

"Then at least come for dinner?" Kirby presses.

"Well…," Jonah says, realizing he has not had a decent meal in two days.

"Come on!" Jocelyn all but insists.

"All right," Jonah finally agrees, "Thank you both."

The children guide Jonah to their home across the street from the unfinished school. Their home is a pleasant, simple two-story single family house, the kind in which Jonah himself has never lived. To Jonah, it seems much warmer and cozier than the cavernous halls of Phobos Palace.

"Mommy!" Jocelyn calls as she opens the door to her home, "Kirby and I brought home a friend!"

Mrs. Han, an attractive woman of Asian descent in her late twenties or early thirties, expects her daughter's announcement to mean another child her own age. She is mildly surprised to see the studiously handsome young man dressed in work coveralls standing at her door.

"Hello, Mrs. Han," Jonah says with a friendly grin, "My name is Jonah Michaels. I'm painting the school across the street. Your children invited me over."

"For dinner!" Kirby adds.

Mrs. Han smiles at her son, then turns the smile to Jonah, "It's a pleasure to meet you. So you're the painter working on the school?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah responds politely.

"You look very young," Mrs. Han says, "Are you still in high school?"

Jonah replies, "I just graduated a few months ago, ma'am."

"This must be your first job, then," Mrs. Han accurately observes, "Does your family live here in Crosshaven?"

"No, ma'am," Jonah says, more quickly than he would have liked, "They're…uh, far away from here."

"You poor thing," Mrs. Han says, "living and working so far from home. Why don't you have a seat? Would you like some coffee, tea, or juice? My husband will be home within an hour, and you're welcome to join us for dinner. Hope you like Korean food."

"Thank you very much," Jonah says, "I do enjoy Korean food. I'll also take up that offer for a drink, although just water will be fine."

Mrs. Han tells her children, "Kirby, Jocelyn: keep Jonah company for just a minute while Mommy gets him a glass of water, OK?"

"All right, Mom!" the kids reply.

"So you're like an artist, huh?" Kirby says, "Are you famous or anything?"

Jonah laughs, "No, not yet. Maybe someday."

"What kind of stuff do you paint?" Jocelyn asks.

"Different things," Jonah replies, "I paint portraits of people, of things I see with my eyes, of things I see in my imagination."

"Isn't that kind of boring, though?" Kirby asks.

"I don't think so," Jonah replies, "I enjoy it very much."

Kirby declares proudly, "I'm gonna be a mobile suit pilot when I grow up! I'm gonna kick Zeon butt!"

Jonah smiles at the boy's youthful enthusiasm, masking his disapproval of the violent implications the boy's career aspirations.

Mrs. Han returns with the glass of water that Jonah had requested. Jonah accepts the water with a polite, "Thank you."

"Are you a painter by trade, Jonah?" asks Mrs. Han, making friendly conversation.

"You could say that," Jonah replies, "although not in the sense of being a wall painter. I'm actually going to be studying at the _L'École des Beaux-Arts_ in Paris, France on Earth."

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Han smiles, "Being able to go down to Earth is a really rare privilege. You're very lucky."

Jonah nods, "Yes, but before I get there, I need to earn myself at least enough money to pay my way through the first semester."

"Which is why you've taken the school-painting job?" Mrs. Han ventures.

"Yes, exactly," Jonah replies.

At that moment, a bespectacled, scholarly-looking gentleman in his mid-thirties enters the home. Mrs. Han smiles and rises to greet him.

"Hello," the man says in a friendly manner, "I didn't realize we were having company tonight."

"Hi, honey," Mrs. Han says, kissing her husband on the cheek, "This is Jonah. He's an art student who's working right now as the painter of the new school across the street. The kids brought him home for dinner. Jonah, this is my husband, Adrian."

"How do you do, sir?" Jonah says, shaking the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure, Jonah," replies Mr. Adrian Han.

A few minutes later, everybody is seated around the dinner table.

"So you have nowhere to stay?" Mr. Han says.

"I just got here, and I'm looking for a place," Jonah says, "I don't plan on staying long. A month, maybe. Two tops."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Mr. Han says, "We have extra room, and the kids could use a tutor. That could be your room and board for at least a month."

"But I couldn't…" Jonah begins.

Mrs. Han smiles, "It wouldn't be a big imposition. The children like you and I think you'd be a good influence on them."

"Yeah!" Kirby enthuses.

"Yeah!" his little sister Jocelyn echoes.

Jonah smiles, "You're all very kind people. Thank you."

The next two weeks pass uneventfully. Jonah works meticulously on the school mural by day, and tutors the Han children by night. Overall, it's a good life that Jonah feels very comfortable in. It's certainly a great improvement over the pressure of Alexander forcing him into military service back at Phobos.

Jonah comes to admire Mr. and Mrs. Han greatly. Both are very good-hearted people, and what Jonah admires most about them is their devotion to each other and to their children. Jonah has never been a part of a family like theirs. Perhaps someday, he could rectify that…

"Jonah!" Jocelyn Han calls out, bringing the young man a glass of juice, "Mommy told me to give you this!"

"Thank you," Jonah replies, taking the drink gratefully, "What do you think of the painting?"

Jocelyn looks at the developing mural for a moment, then her eyes light up, "That little girl looks like me!"

"It is you," Jonah says with a smile.

Kirby takes an appraising look at the mural, and then adds, "But where are the mobile suits?"

Jonah grins and shakes his head. Kids will be kids.

One hundred kilometers away in the space outside of the Frontier 8 Zone, the threatening forces of war gather for a storm.

A Deimos Forces Dreissen II explodes as it is stricken by beam fire from a Phobos Geara Doga…the shrapnel of its ballooning explosion flung far into space.

All around local space, the scene is repeated as mobile suits of the Phobos Principality Forces rout the Deimos Imperium Forces mobile suits they have chased to the gates of Frontier 8 from Martian orbit. The Phobos Forces include three _Gwadjin_-class battleships as well as fifty mobile suits. The Deimos' mobile suits motherships have already been destroyed, making the defeat of the remaining Deimos mobile suits just a matter of time.

Of course, General Alexander Miguel never leaves for time to accomplish what he can with some well-placed beam cannon shots and missiles. 

Miguel dispatches enemy MS after MS with callous casualness, smiting them out of the skies with less care than most people would bring to killing insects.

Captain Blais Cummings, leader of the Deimos Forces mobile squadron 108, nicknamed the "Vultures," grits his teeth in pain at the shrapnel digging into his side, the result of impact from Vulcan cannon rounds that struck his Zaku III Officer's Type several minutes ago.

Captain Cummings opens communications to the surviving members of his unit, "This is Vulture Leader to Vulture Squad. Retreat into the Frontier 8 Zone for shelter."

"Sir," replies one of the Vulture Squad pilots, "Frontier 8 is under Federation jurisdiction. If we enter…"

Cummings cuts off his subordinate, "Let's take our chances with that rather than getting killed by the Phobos out here. Obey your orders, soldier!"

The five remaining Deimos Forces mobile suits of the Vulture Squad plunge into the Frontier 8 Zone.

General Alexander Miguel surveys the situation, and then orders his subordinates, "Continue pursuit. No prisoners."

At the Federation garrison in Frontier 8, the approach of the warring Zeon forces has been monitored. An order comes through from Colonel Richard Maiter, commander of the garrison, to scramble civil defense units to intercept the approaching Zeon forces.

A mobile suit squadron of ten GM-III MS is deployed.

As to not create an undue panic, Colonel Maiter has ordered that the civilian authorities not yet be alerted to the approaching Zeon forces. Maiter hopes that his civil defense units can drive the Zeon forces out of the Frontier 8 Zone without unduly alarming the civilian population.

It is an error in judgment that will prove costly to many this day…

The mobile suits of the Federal Forces MS Squadron 139, nicknamed "Roundheads," take up a defensive position near Crosshaven Colony, towards which the fleeing Deimos Forces and the pursuing Phobos Forces are rapidly headed.

"Enemy units approaching bearing fiver-zero," Sgt. Henry Garner reports to his commanding officer, Lieutenant Felipe Orozco.

"Roundhead Leader to all units," 1Lt. Orozco orders, "Target incoming enemy mobile suits and fire at will."

The GM-III mobile suits let loose with beam cannon shots and missile racks. Hellfire erupts into the stygian sky.

The pilot of one of the five remaining Vulture Squad units screams in the agony of fiery death as his mobile suit is immolated by the incoming Federal Forces gunfire. His comrades, more fearful of the Phobos Forces units behind them than the Federal Forces units ahead of them, plow ahead despite the demise of their brother-at-arms.

"We've lost L'il Moulty," says Captain Cummings, "Regardless: fight your way into the colony! It's your only chance!"

The Vulture Squad fires back at the Roundheads. Although weakened, the Vultures still pack a punch. They are fighting for their lives, and desperate men in mobile suits are a force to be reckoned with.

Two of the Federal Forces GM-IIIs explode in the counterfire. Captain Cummings' Zaku-III rams into Lieutenant Orozco's GM-III with its shoulder, pushing the Federal Forces MS in the direction of the Crosshaven colony.

From behind this carnage, Alexander Miguel watches with quiet delight, "Hmph. Now the Federation becomes involved too. Very interesting. Attention all units: continue pursuit! Target Deimos and Federal Forces units alike!"

Inside Crosshaven, Jonah is watching Jocelyn and Kirby play on the newly completed playground of the school. The two children delight in the newness of the playground's swings, slides, and jungle bars.

As it is a Sunday, Mr. and Mrs. Han are both relaxing at home across the street. Mrs. Han tends to the front garden while Mr. Han naps peacefully on a lawn chair.

Jonah is the first to hear the distant explosion and see the flash of light approximately six kilometers away across the length of the colony. He senses the approach of danger.

"Jocelyn, Kirby," Jonah says, leading the children away from the school and toward their home by the hand, "Let's go, now."

"What's wrong, Jonah?" Jocelyn asks.

"Hopefully, nothing," Jonah replies, not wanting to frighten the little girl, but concerned about her safety.

Jonah rushes the children across the street. Mrs. Han notices Jonah's unease and asks, "What's wrong, Jonah?"

"Mrs. Han," Jonah says, "There's going to be danger here soon. Please get yourself, your husband, and the children to safety."

"What's going on?" asks Mr. Han, awakening from his nap.

"Jonah says there's some kind of danger coming," Mrs. Han says.

Mr. Han replies, "What kind of dan…?"

Adrian Han never gets to complete his question. It is answered for him by the fire, smoke, ground-shaking impact, and noise of mobile suits crashing through the external wall of the space colony into Crosshaven's residential innards.

The horror of war has arrived in the suburban paradise of Crosshaven.

Captain Cummings peppers one of the defending GM-IIIs with cannon fire. The Federal Forces mobile suit explodes, its flaming shrapnel setting nearby building and trees afire.

Lieutenant Orozco pulls out his GM-III's beam saber and charges Cummings' Zaku-III. Cummings raises the Zaku-III's arm shield to block Orozco's slash, then pulls out the Zaku-III's own beam tomahawk, burying its blade into the cockpit of the Federation mecha, killing Orozco immediately.

_Nothing personal, man,_ Cummings thinks to his deceased opponent, _Just war_.

Cummings' moment of respite costs him dearly. A Phobos Geara Doga mobile suit kicks his already damaged Zaku-III down. The Deimos Zeon mobile suit tumbles down the street, crushing buildings, vehicles, and people in its wake.

Fewer than sixty seconds have passed since the mobile suits of three different factions crashed violently into Crosshaven. Already, eighty people in Crosshaven are dead or critically injured.

Cummings Zaku-III rises. The Monoeye of his mecha disabled, Cummings opens the cockpit hatch for visuals. 

He sees General Alexander Miguel's black mobile suit Nightingale standing several hundred meters up the street, beam rifle pointed towards him.

"No, please!" Cummings begs futilely.

Miguel's reply is a shot from his mobile suit's beam rifle that penetrates the nuclear fusion engine of Cumming's mobile suit. The horrific explosion that follows immolates several city blocks and kills hundreds, perhaps thousands.

Just as Alexander planned. Enemies killed, Earth-loyal degenerates as bonuses.

Jonah rises painfully. He doesn't think any bones are broken, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to move.

Coughing up dust residue from the wrecked school building across the street, Jonah opens his eyes to a scene of terror. Many nearby structures are on fire. Quite a number have been crushed to rubble, and a fog of wrecked buildings fills the air.

"Jocelyn?! Kirby?! Mrs. Han?! Mr. Han?!" Jonah calls out.

The silence sends a chill up Jonah's spine.

But the next sound that Jonah hears is like a hammer on his heart.

"Mommy…Daddy…" the weak voice of Jocelyn Han comes through the din of catastrophe. The little girl's voice is full of pain and fear.

Jonah runs over to where he heard the girl's plaintive voice. He is horrified to find the little girl gravely wounded, a large piece of shrapnel embedded in her midsection, her lifeblood spilling out of her.

Jonah cradles the little girl in his arms, providing what comfort he can to her in her final moments, "Jocelyn? Sweetie, just rest. Don't try to move."

"J-Jonah?" the little girl asks, terror in her voice, "W-what happened? W-where are my Mommy and Daddy? Where's Kirby?"

Jonah looks around. He sees the horribly burned and maimed corpses of the other Hans lying nearby. Mr. Han's arms and legs were blown clear off in the explosion, Mrs. Han's attractive face is no longer recognizable, and Kirby looks like he might has been cut in half by the powerful and merciless forces unleashed in the residential colony.

Jocelyn does not need to see any of this. Jonah holds the dying girl close to him, letting her sob into his chest.

It was a stroke of dumb luck that spared Jonah any serious harm when the Hans were so gravely wounded. A large piece of sheet metal had landed on top of Jonah, shielding him from the worst of the explosion. Were it not for the fortuitous landing of that sheet of metal, Jonah would likely be lying dead now along with the Hans.

"Jonah," Jocelyn sobs, "A-are you going to still finish painting the school?"

Jonah holds the girl tightly, "Of course I will, honey. With dragons and knights too."

Jocelyn says, "I-I want to go to that school soon. I-I…."

The girl's life slips away in that moment. Jonah closes the child's eyes and lays the slain girl next to the corpses of her parents and sibling.

Jonah turns furiously towards the still-fighting mecha that have moved further down the street. Angry tears fill Jonah's eyes.

"You murderers!" Jonah rages at the mobile suits "You're all goddamned murderers! You're the ones who deserve to be lying here dying, not these innocent people!"

Through the smoke and debris created by the battle, Jonah spots one particular mobile suit that is all too familiar. It is a black-colored MSN-04S Nightingale mobile suit. Of all the mobile suits present, this one is the one doing the greatest amount of damage, seemingly taking pleasure in the carnage it creates.

Jonah would know that mecha anywhere. He's seen it in numerous photographs and portraits in his brother Alexander's office back at Phobos Fortress.

It is General Alexander Miguel's personal mobile suit.

Jonah's brother, Alexander, is the one responsible for the horrific attack on Crosshaven Colony.

"Alex!" Jonah snarls, "Alex, stop it!"

But Alexander cannot hear his younger brother. He is too far away, and there is far too much noise for a human voice to be heard at any distance. Even if Alexander had heard Jonah, it's doubtful that he would have stopped his frenzy of killing.

Jonah sinks to his knees, tears streaming forth, "A-Alex. You murderer. You're my brother, but you're a killer. A heartless killer!"

At that moment, Jonah resolves that he will do what he can to stop Alexander from taking more lives, from condemning himself with every blow he strikes. Whatever it takes, Jonah knows, he must stop Alexander from creating more horrors like the fate of the Han family and millions of others like them.

Jonah is a pacifist. Violence disgusts him to the pit of his stomach, and presently, he feels very, very sick. Jonah begins to realize, however, that violence unchecked and unanswered will lead to greater violence.

Jonah arrives at a decision: he will stop Alexander, even if he must fight his brother.


	3. Chapter 2: THE NEW CENTURIONS

EPISODE 2: THE NEW CENTURIONS

Two weeks have passed since the massacre at Crosshaven Colony. The final damage toll taken by Earth Federation Government and Frontier 8 officials is devastating: in all, over 250,000 lives were lost and damage to the colony is estimated to be in the billions. Were it not for the fact that Crosshaven was a newly developed colony and lightly populated, the casualty figures would likely have been much higher.

The various Neo Zeon factions in the Outer Solar System have made incursions into Earth Federation Government controlled-space before, but never so brazenly. Therefore, in response, the Federal Forces dispatch General Bright Noah on the first of several visits he will make to the Outer Solar System during the current year to assess the scope of the threat that the warring Neo Zeon factions pose to Earth.

General Noah's initial assessment is dire: he believes that of the various Neo Zeon factions, the Principality of Phobos Zeon is the one whose strength is growing most rapidly. It is General Noah's opinion that as this faction grows stronger, it will likely step up its attacks on its rivals, with very little regard for collateral damage to the Federation. Moreover, General Noah is concerned that should Phobos defeat its rivals, the Federation itself might be its next target.

For these reasons, General Noah recommends to the Earth Federation Security Council that the Federal Forces should establish a greater presence in the Outer Solar System – short of directly intervening in the Neo Zeon civil war (an act that would almost certainly drag the Federation into that war). The general's recommendation is to fortify Frontier 8 and the assorted space stations the Earth Federation has installed in the Outer Solar System, and dispatch the Special Forces to patrol and defend the Frontier 8 Zone.

Noah's proposal runs into objection, however, by General Manron Blackhead and other members of the Federation Security Council. Blackhead argues that Noah has oversold the severity of the Neo Zeon threat in the Outer Solar System, and that instead of planning impractical and wasteful crusades in far-off frontiers, the Federal Forces should concentrate on fortifying its defenses on Earth and Cislunar Space, particularly in the Sides space colonies that are increasingly threatened by the Spacenoid separatist movement calling itself ISRLA (Independent Spacenoid Republic Liberation Army). The two generals' visions leave the Federal Forces at an impasse, and as a result, the status quo, which favors General Blackhead's position, prevails.

And so, as the Federation bickers and stalls in its own bureaucratic morass, the power of the Principality of Phobos continues to grow unchecked.

Such is the military and political situation in U.C. 0098 – a prelude to a much more explosive year to come.

It is already mid-April by the time that Jonah Miguel (now calling himself "Jonah Michaels") arrives at Side 7 in Cislunar Space. Already, Jonah has sent a message to the administrators at _École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-Arts_ deferring his admission to the university for a future, unspecified time. Studying art at the _École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-Arts_ is Jonah's dream, but that dream must now be deferred to fulfill a much more pressing need.

Jonah has always been a pacifist. He loathes fighting and violence, and left his home and his brother Alexander to avoid being forced to become a soldier in the Phobos Zeon Forces. Jonah can well appreciate the irony that now, he is about to commit himself to joining the Earth Federation Forces to fight against the Phobos Zeon, an idea he would have laughed off as utterly ridiculous and implausible as recently as three weeks ago.

That was before Jonah witnessed his brother Alexander and the men under his command indiscriminately slaughtering thousands of civilians while pursuing their enemies, including the loving and kind-hearted Han family that Jonah had boarded with during his two-week stay at Crosshaven Colony.

Jonah will never forget the horror of that day, when he watched as little Jocelyn and Kirby Han, a sweet little girl and little boy, brother and sister, and their parents were slain in a moment of barbaric violence. He will never forget the look of terror and pain in little Jocelyn's eyes as her life flowed out of her, her parents and brother already beyond help.

Jonah will never forget the callousness and utter malice with which Alexander and his men hunted down their enemies, oblivious to or perhaps simply not caring about the carnage they were causing to the civilians of Crosshaven.

Alexander is almost as much Jonah's father as he is his older brother. The Miguel Brothers' father died when Jonah was very young. Jonah never knew Carloman Miguel; Jonah was practically raised by Alexander. As such, Jonah has always had great affection for his brother, despite their ideological differences.

But after witnessing the atrocities committed by Alexander at Crosshaven, Jonah has come to loathe his brother, and vow to thwart his mad ambitions at any personal cost…including giving up his pacifistic beliefs and taking up arms against Alexander if necessary.

Jonah enters an Earth Federation Forces' recruiting office in Green Oasis City. Within an hour, he has completed the requisite application form. The Federal Forces recruiting officers take him to a Federal Forces' clinic for a complete physical and psychological examination.

Jonah's journey into a new and completely unexpected life has begun.

The next six months pass like a blur for Jonah.

His days begin at 4:00 a.m. (or 04:00, as the drill instructors constantly drum into head), a good three hours earlier than Jonah is accustomed to awaking. The next sixteen hours of each day consist of constant physical, mental, and emotional drills designed to push him to the limit…to break him, or help him grow. Jonah is forced to undertake numerous challenges that he could not have imagined that his body, mind, and heart could endure, but as the days, weeks, and months go by, he perseveres, and to his own incredulity, succeeds. He must. The memory of the Hans and many others like them compel him.

By October, Jonah has completed basic training. He is a soldier in the Earth Federation Forces…something unimaginable just months earlier.

Cadet Jonah Michaels has shown his drill instructors an aptitude for operating mecha. This is a surprise even to Jonah himself, who had never had any interest in mobile suits or war machines of any kind during his young life. The drill instructors, however, have identified him as a natural…an uncommon talent the likes of which the Federal Forces have seen only twice before in their ranks.

In early November, Master Sergeant Junichi Atsuka, Jonah's drill instructor at the academy, places a phone call to Colonel Peter Cairlay, Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces…

"What? Another one?" Colonel Cairlay says into the telephone receiver, "Unbelievable. This is an uncommon run of good fortune. First, we picked up that girl from Industria, and now you're telling me you have another cadet with similar aptitudes? Excellent…"

Master Sergeant Atsuka says, "Cadet Michaels doesn't quite have the fighting prowess and instincts that the girl had. In fact, despite his talents, his temperaments don't seem all that well-suited to combat. Nevertheless, he's got amazing potential."

Cairlay replies, "That's enough for us to want him under our control. General Noah is pushing for an expansion of the Special Forces after the turn of the New Year. That would be a good time to break him in."

Master Sergeant Atsuka says, "Sir, with all due respect: is it a good idea to put them together, especially considering who their commanding officer is?"

Cairlay smiles fiendishly, "They'll make for quite a terrific trio, so long as they remain under our command."

A week before Christmas, Cadet Jonah Michaels receives word from Msgt. Atsuka that he has been promoted to Chief Warrant Officer and designated for Special Forces training. His assignment is to the Centurion Special Forces Team, where he will continue his training as a mobile suit pilot. His tour of duty with the Centurion Team begins a week after the turn of the New Year.

January 7, U.C. 0099

Master Sergeant Junichi Atsuka leads Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels to Garrison Noah, Headquarters of the Earth Federation Special Forces. Today is the day that Jonah is to be formally inducted into the Centurion Special Operations Team.

"I'm taking you to meet the team's executive officer," Msgt. Atsuka tells Jonah as they walk towards the Special Forces MS docking and maintenance facility, "1Lt. Minh is expecting you."

Upon arrival, Jonah marvels at the immense military facility that is Garrison Noah's MS dock. Dozens of Federal Forces mobile suits are being prepped and readied for combat deployment by teams of engineers and technicians. The facility is bursting with activity as humans and machines are readied for the business of war.

Despite his pacifist leanings and lack of interest in combat and warfare, even Jonah must admit to being impressed by the efficiency of it all. A shame that such efficiency must be wasted on the conduct of war…

"There's 1Lt. Minh right now," Sgt. Atsuka says, pointing forward towards a tiny, normalsuited figure emerging from the cockpit of a Federal Forces mobile suit…a Gundam, as even the militarily-disinterested Jonah can recognize.

The normalsuited figure approaches.

_Rather short person, this 1Lt. Minh,_ Jonah observes, seeing that the top of the lieutenant's helmeted head comes up just below Jonah's shoulders. Jonah also notes that Minh is also rather slight of build for a soldier.

1Lt. Jolie Minh removes her helmet.

Jonah's heart skips a beat…or two…or three….

_Whoa!_ Jonah's dazed mind reels with delight, _She's really, really cute!_

Indeed. Standing before Jonah is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen: she is about his age, or perhaps a year younger, of Asian descent with fine, long, straight black hair, a silky-smooth complexion on a pleasantly oval-shaped face. Her wide eyes are like pools of dark liquid, illuminated by a fire of vivacious energy. The pretty smile gracing her tiny mouth completes the visage.

As Jonah observed, Jolie is rather tiny and short, but she makes up for her relative lack of size with a curvaceous figure that would be the envy of any fashion model or movie actress. Jolie's long, coltish legs curve along her hips in just the right way to send an electric fire up Jonah's spine.

Jolie speaks to Jonah for the first time; her voice is like aural honey, "Whatsamatter? Forgot how to talk?"

Jonah stops gaping long enough to offer a salute, "1Lt. Minh, ma'am. Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels reporting, ma'am!"

Msgt. Atsuka turns to Jolie, "I'll turn him over to you now, Lieutenant. Why don't you break him in? Major Ibaz is busy in a conference, but you can introduce Chief Michaels to the major later."

"Right," Jolie says, adding a mischievous "heh," after Atsuka leaves that makes Jonah both anxious and eager at the same time.

Jolie folds her hands behind her back and leans her face closer to Jonah's, as if to inspect him more closely, "Very nice," she says, with a satisfied grin.

_This 1Lt. Minh is certainly not shy,_ Jonah reflects.

"Come with me!" Jolie says, grabbing Jonah by the arm and pulling him along.

"Um, where to, Lieutenant?" asks Jonah.

"To 'break you in,' as the Master Sergeant said," replies Jolie, "and stop calling me 'Lieutenant.' I hate being called by rank. Unless there are other officers around, I want you to call me Jolie."

_Jolie Minh_, Jonah smiles. He really likes the name. He likes everything about the girl officer now dragging him along to…uh…

Jonah wonders what kind of abuse getting "broken in" will entail. Despite Jolie's sweet appearance and casual demeanor, Jonah is guessing that being "broken in" will prove as painful as it sounds.

They stop in front of the door to the pilots' locker.

"Wait for me here," Jolie says, disappearing into the female officers' locker room.

Jonah stands waiting in front of the locker room for about ten minutes. Girls, even military girls, always take forever and a day changing clothes. Jonah wonders if that's the case even during a red alert.

Jolie emerges from the locker room, having showered and exchanged her pilot's normalsuit for her Earth Federation Forces' officers uniform. For the second time in less than a half hour, Jonah's breath is taken away. The cut of Jolie's uniform skirt is rather high, barely covering the tops of her shapely thighs. Jonah feels a surging warmth that coalesces behind his face and threatens to erupt like a volcano from the top of his head.

"You're sweating," Jolie observes, "Feeling hot?"

"Um, yeah," Jonah replies, feeling somewhat dizzy, "a little."

"Just wait 'till we get there," Jolie grins, "you'll feel even hotter."

Jolie grabs Jonah by the hand again and this time, drags him out of Garrison Noah and into the streets of Green Oasis City.

_This isn't what I expected from a military 'breaking-in' ritual,_ Jonah thinks.

"Just where are we going, Jolie?" Jonah asks, being dragged along…not exactly against his will, as he's quite happy to go and be anywhere with Jolie, but certainly a bit disoriented and mystified.

"You'll see," Jolie says, that hint of playful mischief in her voice again.

They finally stop at a nightclub in Green Oasis City, the Andromeda Club.

"Let's go inside," Jolie says, not giving Jonah much of a choice, dragging him into the club.

The club is alive with the sound of music. Dozens of couples are on the dance floor, dancing to high energy rock tunes. The theme of today's dance is mid-20th Century rock, particularly the period known historically as the 1960s.

"One, two, three four!" comes the ancient, but still-familiar voice of Paul McCartney, a great English rock musician of the 20th Century.

The familiar guitar, drums, and bass licks of the Beatles' song "I Saw Her Standing There" begin to play.

Jolie breaks into a lively, 1960s go go style dance…for which her lithe, shapely figure is perfectly suited. Jonah's heart begins to pound.

"Don't just stand there, dance!" Jolie demands, gyrating her hips to the beat of the music.

Jonah follows suit, _So this is her idea of 'breaking-in' a new officer_.

Jolie and Jonah feel the hot blood pumping from their hearts through their young bodies. The ecstasy of the moment is conveyed in the small space between them, and in the lyrics of the ancient rock song that fills the room…

_Oh, she was just seventeen!  
You know, what I mean!  
And the way she looked, was way beyond compare! _

So how could I dance with another?  
Since I saw her standing there.

Well, she looked at me.  
And I…I could see  
That before too long,  
I'd fall in love with her.

Oh, she couldn't dance with another  
Since I saw her standing there.

Well, my heart went boom  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine.

Oh, we danced through the night.  
And we held each other tight.  
And before too long,  
I fell in love with her.

Now I'll never dance with another,  
Since I saw her standing there! 

Almost out of breath as the song ends, Jonah begins to ask Jolie, "So, um, Jolie? What…"

Jonah doesn't have time to finish. Another Beatles song begins to play on the club's speakers, and Jolie is moving again.

_It won't be long, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
It won't be long, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
It won't be long, yeah, yeah…till I belong to you! _

Every night, when everybody has fun!  
Here I am sitting all on my own! 

Jonah moves to the music, resigning himself to the realization that Jolie isn't going to let him talk to her until she's gotten her ya-ya's out.

It's going to be a long night, but Jonah doesn't mind. This is not the kind of excitement he'd expected when he joined the Earth Federation Forces, but it is something that he lacked in his quiet, mostly solitary life back in Phobos City. Jonah has known Jolie for only about an hour, but this hour has changed everything for him: he knows that from now on, he wants to be wherever she is.

Two hours later, their bodies covered in perspiration and their mouths panting for air, Jolie and Jonah sit at a table at the Andromeda Nightclub with some drinks.

"Exercise is good for the body and mind," Jolie pants, "And as a soldier, you need both to be sharp. That doesn't mean training has to be BORING, though."

Jonah smiles, "I'm guessing this isn't standard training procedure."

"'Course not," Jolie grins in response, "but I hate doing things by the book. That's more Athena's way."

"Athena?" Jonah asks.

"Major Athena Ibaz," Jolie fills in, "my commanding officer and yours. She's also my best friend and surrogate 'big sister.' You'll meet her tomorrow morning. You'll really like her. She's very sweet and nice, but don't piss her off. She can be a real bitch if you piss her off."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Jonah replies, wondering what Athena is like.

"And," Jolie says almost admonishingly, "although Athena is drop-dead gorgeous, NO flirting with her! I'll kill you if you do, Jonah."

Jonah is amused by the protective, almost proprietary way that Jolie says that.

Jolie rests her lovely chin in her hands, staring intently at Jonah, "So tell me about yourself, Jonah. Where are you from? Why'd you join the Federal Forces?"

Jonah considers his answers carefully before giving them. Although he feels that he can trust Jolie with anything, certain things are better left unsaid, "I'm from the Outer Solar System…most recently Frontier 8. My parents died when I was really young, but my older brother raised me. We had an argument, so I left home."

"What were you fighting about?" Jolie asks.

Jonah hesitates, "Well, um…"

"Too embarrassing to talk about?" Jolie asks, "Then don't. Family stuff can get embarrassing sometimes, so you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna."

Jonah says, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I don't trust you or…"

"Don't be silly," Jolie says, "You've only known me for…what? Three hours? You can tell me later. We're gonna be spending a lot of time together from now on."

Jonah smiles at that idea, "Anyway, let me answer the rest of your question. I'm actually an artist. I was going to study art in Paris, France on Earth, but on the way, I witnessed a Zeon attack on Frontier 8. It was the most awful thing I'd ever seen. People dying. I decided I had to do something about it, so I joined the Federal Forces."

"Artist, huh?" Jolie responds, taking a sip from her drink with a straw, "what kind of stuff do you paint or draw or sculpt, whatever?"

"I do paintings and drawings," Jonah says, "all kinds of subjects, but especially people."

"I can't draw a straight line," Jolie responds, "I never did get beyond stick-figure level in art class back in grade school. I did some graffiti back in Industria, though."

"Industria?" Jonah asks, "That's an old slum colony, isn't it?"

"It's where I spent five years after my parents and brother were killed," Jolie says.

"I'm sorry," Jonah says, saddened to hear about such sorrowful events in Jolie's past, "It must have been hard."

"It was," Jolie says, sweetness turning to bitterness for a moment, "My family was murdered by the Neo Zeon when I was ten years old. They attacked my home space colony of Quebec. I drifted to Industria and lived there for five years by shoplifting and petty theft, until Athena found me over a year and a half ago and brought me into the Federal Forces."

"I've seen the Neo Zeon do terrible things," Jonah confesses, "I was staying with this nice family at Frontier 8 when the Neo Zeon attacked it a little over a half year ago."

"I remember hearing about that," Jolie says, "Pissed me off, because that's almost exactly what happened to my family. I'm glad we're going to be shipping out to the Outer Solar System later this month. We'll finally be able to get some payback on the Zeon for all the things they've done to us. Especially Alexander Miguel."

Jonah's heart goes cold at the mention of his elder brother's name, "I'm sorry…did you say 'Alexander Miguel?'"

Jolie says, "Yeah…you must have heard of him, right? The leader of the Principality of Phobos? That sonofabitch led the attack that killed my family. I swore I'd make him pay for it someday, and I'm finally gonna get my chance. I'm going to make that evil bastard suffer for what he's done."

Jonah's heart begins pounding again…this time not from excitement or joy, but from sheer terror.

His brother's evil has found its way into his life again, this time on a more personal level.

Noticing that Jonah has gone numb on her, Jolie waves her hand in front of his face, "Jonah? Hey, Jonah! Yo! Wake up, boyo!"

Jonah shakes himself out of his trance, "Wh…?"

"Are you OK?" Jolie asks, concerned.

"Sure…fine," Jonah says, struggling to compose himself.

"You look a little pale. A little too much action maybe for one day, maybe?" Jolie ventures.

"Maybe," Jonah says absently, taking a gulp out of his drink and choking on it.

"We ought to go back," Jolie says.

The pair pays for their evening at the bar, and heads back to Garrison Noah, with Jolie protectively holding Jonah's arm. Jonah seems absent…lost in thought.

Elsewhere at Side 7, General Bright Noah, General Manron Blackhead, Colonel Peter Cairlay, and other assorted other flag-rank Federal Forces officers are in a video conference with the Earth Federation Security Council based in Shanghai on Earth. They are discussing the Federation's plans to expand its profile in the Outer Solar System.

"The attack on Frontier 8 is a sign of things to come, ladies and gentlemen," General Bright Noah says, "if we don't give more attention to the resurgence of Zeon power in that part of space."

"You're starting to sound like a warmonger, Bright," General Manron Blackhead interjects, "It would be a waste of our resources and an unnecessary provocation of the Zeon to deploy our forces so close to their territory. Their civil war is their business, and frankly, it benefits us. Why fight them when we can let them fight each other?"

"Because sooner or later," Bright says, "someone out there will prove stronger than the others, and when Zeon power is once again consolidated under a single leader, Zeon will turn its sights on the Federation again."

"You're chasing phantoms," Blackhead responds, "As of right now, there is no war between the Federation and the Zeon. You want to provoke one? Let sleeping dogs lie, General Noah."

Bright sighs heavily, "I'm not proposing going into the Outer Solar System with a large invasion force bent on the destruction of Zeon, General Blackhead. Frankly, if we were going to do that, we should have done it years ago. As is, all I'm proposing is that we fortify our existing positions out there, to remind the Zeon that although we are uninterested in their internal conflicts, they must respect our sovereignty even in the Outer Solar System."

The President of the Federation Council strikes her gavel on its sound block for attention, "The Council has decided to follow General Noah's recommendation to increase the Federal Forces' profile, to a limited extent, in the Outer Solar System. General Noah, what is your proposed plan?"

General Noah rises and salutes the President and the Council, "Madame President, Members of the Council, my proposal is to deploy five of our newly expanded Special Forces Teams to the Outer Solar System for patrol and reconnaissance purposes. They will be supported by five capital ships from the Federal Fleet."

"A waste of resources," mutters General Blackhead under his breath.

Not hearing or ignoring Blackhead's remark, Bright tells the Council, "Colonel Cairlay and Major Ibaz have already developed a plan for our deployment, which is available now in your files for review. We are taking both strategic and political considerations into view…to establish greater security for our citizens in the Outer Solar System without unduly provoking the Zeon forces."

The Federation Security Council reviews the documents for a few minutes, and then the President says to the generals, "Very well. You have our authorization to proceed."

The Federal Forces officers rise and salute as one, "Ma'am."

As an officer, albeit a junior one, Jonah has gained the privilege of having his own private quarters at the Centurion Team's residential dormitory at Garrison Noah. Although by no means an antisocial hermit or loner, Jonah does like his privacy, especially as it gives him peace and solitude.

The peace and solitude he needs to let his spirit flow forth from his heart into his hands, and from his hands to the tools that produce last images of beauty.

Sketchbook and pencil at hand, Jonah's fingers lovingly create an image on the paper, an image of the subject that has occupied his heart and mind all day: Jolie Minh.

What is it about Jolie that fascinates Jonah? Certainly, Jolie is beautiful…the most beautiful girl that Jonah has ever encountered. But that alone would not have held Jonah's interest for long. What Jonah finds compelling about Jolie is her boundless, vivacious enthusiasm for living – the _joie de vivre _that is a natural part of her character. Just being around Jolie makes Jonah feel more alive, more energetic somehow.

Jolie has been on Jonah's mind and in his heart since he met her earlier in the day. Only eight hours have passed since their first encounter, but Jonah somehow feels like he has always known Jolie…or that he's bided his first seventeen years in this world just waiting for her to appear in his life this day. Although he is separated from her only by a few walls and a few meters of corridor, and the time he will see her again is merely hours away, he feels anxious that the regulations of the military schedule and basic propriety will not permit him to see her any sooner than that.

In an hour's time, the sketch is completed, a likeness of the beautiful young woman whose image fills Jonah's imagination is rendered in graphite on paper.

His work done, Jonah sleeps, and his mind dreams of Jolie…

But dreams can turn to nightmares.

Jolie's adorable, smiling image morphs into the form of a fierce burning phoenix. The phoenix lances out at Jonah, burning him to a cinder.

Jonah bolts awake, drenched in cold sweat, shaking in horror.

Reveille comes at 04:00. It's just as well. Jonah wasn't getting much sleep accomplished anyway. Caught between both positive and negative anxieties, his mind could not rest. But the thought that he would be seeing Jolie again in mere minutes lifts his spirits.

Jonah showers, grooms himself, and dresses in his Earth Federation Special Forces uniform in fewer than ten minutes (as much time as troops are allowed in the morning for their personal hygiene before morning inspection).

Jonah leaves his quarters at 04:09, anxious to see Jolie.

As it turns out, he doesn't need to wait long.

As soon as he steps forward from the door, Jolie appears at his side and latches onto his arm, "Come with me!" she says excitedly.

_Did she stand there all night?_ Jonah marvels.

"Where are…?" Jonah begins.

"I'm gonna take you to meet 'Thena before morning inspections," Jolie says, dragging Jonah along, "and remember what I told you yesterday: don't flirt with 'Thena. She's already got a boyfriend, got it?"

Jonah grins. Whomever Athena turns out to be, she must be someone quite extraordinary for Jolie to feel threatened by the potential competition.

Fifteen minutes later, they are at the mobile suit dock of Garrison Noah, where Jonah had met Jolie the previous day. As always, teams of engineers and technicians are busy at work servicing the mobile suits of the Special Forces.

Two new mobile suits have arrived at Garrison Noah, newly shipped off the assembly line at Anaheim Enterprises' mobile suit factory in Anman City on the moon. One is a Cour de Leon, and the other is a Centurion Gundam.

Standing at the gantry observing the arrival of the new mobile suits is an attractive young woman, around twenty years of age with slightly reddish blonde shoulder-length hair and delicate, refined European facial features. Her figure is similar to Jolie's - lithe, shapely, and long-legged, but taller. There is something authoritative and sophisticated about her – an elegant bearing that Jonah recognizes from his own upbringing as unmistakably aristocratic. The manner in which she wears her uniform supports this image: her Federal Forces officer's uniform, though cut similar to Jolie's, is supplemented by a command overcoat she wears draped over her shoulders. An officer's hat lends her an extra air of authority, and a gold pocketwatch on a chain in her uniform's vest pocket attests to an uncommon sophistication for one so young. Whoever she is, this young woman must come from a privileged background.

Most of all, however, Jonah notices the searing intelligence in the young woman's beautiful brown eyes…seemingly capable of seeing into others' minds. Jonah finds himself guarding his thoughts in her presence, averting her gaze out of fear that she might discover his most private thoughts.

"Jonah," Jolie says, "This is Major Athena Ibaz. She's the commanding officer of the Centurion Team and Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces."

Athena smiles. Jonah finds her smile very pretty, and it softens the authoritative edge that Athena carries. Athena speaks, and it is the voice of a mature, confident young woman that he hears saying, "You must be Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, our new junior executive officer."

Jonah salutes smartly, "Yes, ma'am, Major Ibaz. Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels reporting for duty, ma'am."

Athena nods with approval, "I've read your profile. You'll definitely fit in very well with the Centurion Team. That Centurion Gundam out there has been assigned for your use. It's the second of only two units of its kind in the entire Federal Forces' arsenal. 1Lt. Minh here was assigned the first one, and this second one was custom made for you."

Jonah nods, "Yes, ma'am."

Other pilots would be ecstatic to hear that they've been assigned to pilot a Gundam-series mobile suit, but to Jonah, it's just another bitter reminder that he is a soldier now.

"1Lt. Minh," Athena turns coolly to Jolie, "I trust that you've already briefed Chief Michaels on our daily operating procedures."

"I…uh…" Jolie begins, thinking of how she "broke" Jonah into life in the Special Forces the previous evening.

Jonah stifles his laughter at the memory, but his amusement turns to concern when he wonders about the kind of discipline that Athena might deal Jolie.

"1Lt. Minh…" Athena says, raising her voice authoritatively.

_Oh, boy…_ Jonah thinks helplessly, _Jolie's going to get it. Maybe I should say something…_

Before Jonah can say anything, Jolie raises her arms, blocking her face from the view of the glaring Athena, "I took him dancing at the Andromeda. Don't kill me, Athena, please!"

Athena can hold her serious expression no longer. The pretty smile returns, followed by a graceful laugh.

Jolie, also laughing, puts her arms down and reaches out to Athena. The two embrace like familiar friends.

"Jolie…" Athena says fondly, "…when are you ever going to learn?"

"Not until I get you discharged from the Federal Forces on a mental health furlough," Jolie says with a grin.

Jonah smiles. Athena and Jolie are just like sisters. It's clear that they are very fond of each other, and have great trust in one another.

"Wasn't I right, though, Jonah?" Jolie says, "She can be a real bitch sometimes, can't she?"

"What lies have you been corrupting this boy with, Jolie?" Athena teases.

Jolie says, "Oh, not much. Other than telling him what a bitch you are, I also told him you're a slave driver, a workaholic, and a flirt to boot."

Athena crosses her arms in mock disapproval, "If I could just seal your mouth shut with one of these welding tools here in the hangar, life would be perfect."

Jolie slips around Athena and wraps her arms around her friend affectionately, "But, she's also the sweetest, smartest, and bravest commanding officer in the Federal Forces, and the best friend anybody could ever have."

Athena grins, "Flatterer…"

Jolie tells Jonah, "Jonah, go ahead of us to the training area where the rest of the team is waiting. Athena and I need to have a little girl talk, but we'll be there in a minute."

"Girl talk, eh?" Jonah smiles.

"Get going, Chief!" Jolie says, mimicking Athena's no-nonsense military tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah salutes, leaving with an amused grin.

After Jonah is out of earshot, Athena asks Jolie, "So do you think you can handle him?"

"Of course I can!" Jolie replies confidently, "Which brings me to my point: I saw him first, OK? You keep your hands off him, understand?"

As she says this, Jolie waves a finger admonishingly at Athena's face.

Athena can barely suppress her amusement, "Oh, come on, Jolie. What do you take me for: some kind of hussy who steals other girls' boyfriends?"

"Well…yeah," Jolie says, half-seriously.

That gets Jolie a mockingly reproving glare from Athena, "So much for sisterly trust…"

Jolie smiles, "So you promise…?"

"All right, all right," Athena says with an exasperated sigh, "I promise."

Jolie nods in satisfaction.

Not willing to let Jolie off the hook so easily, however, Athena adds with a sly smile, "He is pretty cute, though…"

"'Thena!" Jolie says, lightly punching her best friend on the arm.

"Ow!" Athena replies, exaggerating the pain for humorous effect, "All right…just kidding."

After a moment of shared laughter, Athena turns more serious, "You've known him fewer than twenty-four hours. You're sure he's the one?"

Jolie responds, "I think so…I mean, I know so…I mean…"

"Maybe you ought to get to know each other better first," Athena suggests tactfully.

"Well, we will. I just…have this feeling," Jolie says, "He just feels 'right', somehow."

Athena puts her hands affectionately on Jolie's tiny shoulders, slipping into "Big Sister" mode, "Jolie, it's like what I say to you before we go into battle: don't rush things. Consider the situation from every angle. Consider the other side from every angle. Have an entry strategy and, just in case, an exit strategy."

Jolie rolls her eyes, "Is _everything_ a strategy or tactic to you?"

Athena smiles, "Things work out better when you have an organized plan, no matter what your endeavor is: penetrating an enemy fortress…or dating a boy."

Jolie raises two fists into the air confidently, "Well, I've never lost a fight before."

Athena concedes that, but adds, "You've never been in a situation like this either."

"So are you gonna guide me?" Jolie asks.

Athena laughs, "Are you kidding? I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Patting Jolie on the back, Athena says, "Anyway, let's go. Contrary to what you think, it's not just Jonah who's joining the Centurion Team today. We've got other new recruits to welcome and they're waiting for us. Come on."

The commanding and executive officers of the Centurion Team proceed to meet their new charges.

The Centurion Team, now twelve young soldiers in number (including their commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz), lines up for inspection in the team's commons area. They stand at rigid attention, their uniforms crisp and immaculate, their facial expressions attentive and serious.

Major Athena Ibaz (age 20, commanding officer and mobile suit pilot) gives the team an appraising glare. Five members of the team are veterans who have served under her for a year: 1Lt. Jolie Minh (age 17, senior executive officer and mobile suit pilot), Msgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said (age 22, artillery specialist and mobile suit pilot), SSgt. Tomo Higashi (age 22, artillery specialist and mobile suit pilot), Sgt. Geoffe Sutcliffe (age 19, mobile suit pilot), Sgt. Anna Horowitz (age 18 senior reconnaissance specialist and mobile suit pilot).

The new six include:

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels: Age 17. A young artist from the Outer Solar System. Said to be a Newtype, and assigned to pilot the second Centurion Gundam (after Jolie's). Jonah is the team's new junior executive officer, taking that position from Jolie, who is now the senior executive officer.

1Lt. Wenwu "Doc Wooster" Zhou: Age 29. Medical Corps. Has medical doctor's degree. Provides medical consultation and emergency medical services.

1Lt. Maurice Tsombhe: Age 30. Science Corps. The Centurion Team's scientific inquiries consultant.

2Lt. Molly Duran: Age 24. Senior mobile suit engineer. Heads a team of MS engineers and technicians assigned to service the mecha and weaponry of the Centurion Team.

Cpl. Nicholas "Nick" Van Dyck: Age 20. Demolitions and explosives expert. Pilots an RGC-100 Guncannon 100.

Cpl. Phoebe Mendoza: Age 18. Reconnaissance specialist. Works under guidance of Sgt. Anna Horowitz (senior reconnaissance specialist). Pilots GM-IV AWAC.

Athena grins slightly, nodding with approval at her New Centurions. The team, already among the elites of the Federal Forces, is now reinforced with experts in various disciplines and fields of professional knowledge, all of which will be needed for their upcoming extended mission into the Outer Solar System.

Athena speaks, "For those of you who are new: welcome to the Centurion Team. I'm Major Athena Ibaz, your commanding officer and Deputy Director of the Special Forces. You have been inducted into the Special Forces and assigned to the Centurion Team because the Earth Federation Forces' High Command and Security Council have determined that you are each among the best and brightest individuals to be found in your particular areas of expertise. Much will be asked of you and your abilities. You will be called upon to make great sacrifices for your comrades, but remember that your comrades will also make great sacrifices for you. Our objective is to maintain peace, security, and justice in all territories under the jurisdiction of the Earth Federation Government. Am I to understand that each of you is fully committed to this objective?"

The Centurion Team salutes as one, replying "Yes, ma'am!" in unison.

"Excellent," Athena continues, inspecting at each of her subordinates carefully, "On the fifteenth of this month, the Centurion Team and four other Special Forces units will be deploying to the Outer Solar System…to monitor the Neo Zeon civil war being waged in that territory and protect the Federation's interests there. Our efforts until that time will be concentrated on preparation. No detail is too intricate to overlook. No task is too monumental to be neglected. Your individual duty assignments are contained in your personal Datapads. After dismissal of inspection detail, you will proceed to begin duty assignments."

Athena nods at Jolie, who as senior executive officer, announces, "Centurion Team: dismissed to duty!"

For the mobile suit pilots on the team, there is the morning training drill. The pilots rush to the MS docking area of Garrison Noah. For a few of them, it will be their first formal session as a pilot in the cockpit of a mobile suit.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels is being strapped into the cockpit of his RX-780 Centurion Gundam. During basic training, he had operated MS cockpit simulators and even a GM-III mobile suit, which had uncovered his latent talent for piloting mobile suits and resulted in his being recommended for Special Forces duty. Jonah finds it odd that he is now regarded as an MS piloting prodigy, as he had never had the slightest interest in mobile suits or war machines of any kind growing up. As a matter of fact, he detests such technology because of its application to violence and destruction. Inexplicably, however, Jonah has demonstrated a natural talent for its use and operation, which comes to him as easily as his preferred pursuit of the visual arts does.

Jonah feels the powerful thrum of power beneath his cockpit seat…the revving of the Centurion Gundam's powerful nuclear fusion engine. His display monitor lights up in a dozen flashes of color, displaying data that he has only recently learned to read and interpret.

Adjacent to Jonah's Centurion Gundam is Jolie's identical mecha. The only difference between the two mobile suits is the coloring: Jonah's, a light blue on silver and Jolie's, a dark lavender on silver.

"Jonah," Jolie's voice comes through the comlink built into his helmet, "When we get out there, follow me. Let me guide you, OK?"

"Roger that, ma'am," Jonah replies.

Elsewhere, Major Athena Ibaz straps herself into the cockpit seat of her Cour de Leon mobile suit, a new unit recently shipped from Anman City to replace her previous Cour de Leon, lost in combat against the infamous "One Strike Killer," Col. Braniff Oskar, a few weeks earlier. This new Cour de Leon, which is a refined model, features improved avionics and maneuvering capabilities over Athena's destroyed first unit, which had been a prototype.

Athena opens the comlink to all the Centurion Team's mobile suits, "This is Centurion Leader to all units. We're going to be running deep space combat, evasion, and escape drills this morning. If there are deficiencies in our skills as individuals and as a team, we want to find out about them now, before we are deployed in actual combat. I expect each of you to treat this as if it were a real combat situation. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" comes the collective reply.

"All right then," Athena says, "Prepare to deploy for drills."

During the past twenty years, the Earth Federation Forces, the Archduchy of Zeon Forces, the Anti-Earth Union Government, the Titans, and the various incarnations of the Neo Zeon have fielded thousands upon thousands of mobile suits in combat. The vast majority of these have ended up reduced to scrap, but quite a few obsolete models have survived and are now used as automated target drones for training maneuvers. Damaged units no longer suitable for actual combat have also been salvaged and refurbished for this purpose.

The eight mobile suits of the Centurion Team are deployed in local space near Side 7's Green Noah 1 Colony. Deployed in space around them: an assortment of twenty-one mobile suits of various makes and models, armed with live ammunition and programmed to fire upon the Centurion Team.

Computer-simulated holographic training is part of each Federal Forces mobile suit pilot's daily routine, but at least once every month, depending on the availability of resources, a mobile suit combat unit will be deployed in a live training exercise with their actual mobile suits against actual test targets. For the three new pilots on the Centurion Team (Michaels, Van Dyck, and Mendoza), this is their first combat action with live ammunition.

Major Athena Ibaz opens communications to the mobile suit pilots of the Centurion Team via the tactical net, "This is Centurion Leader. All units report in."

One by one, Centurions Two through Eight report in.

"Target identification and acquisition," Athena continues after her unit has reported in.

Centurion Four, a GM-IV AWAC piloted by Sgt. Anna Horowitz, the team's senior reconnaissance specialist, reports in, "Bogeys in a wide dispersal in target sectors one, two, five, six, and seven. Twenty-one in number. Identifying: five GMs, four Balls, three Zakus, one Rick Dom, three GM-IIs, two Hizacks, one Marasai, two Nemos. Standard armaments.

The same data is relayed into each Centurion Team mobile suit's combat computer.

"Targets acquired," Anna reports.

"Commence firing," Athena orders.

The Centurion Team's mobile suits pour forth a torrent of fire from missile racks mounted on their arms and legs, or, from the Guncannon-100 units, shoulder-mounted shell cannon.

A moment later, spherical, orange explosions from stricken targets become visible dozens of kilometers away.

"Seventeen targets confirmed destroyed," Anna reports. Remaining units still closing.

"All units: switch to close quarters combat," Athena orders.

One of the surviving target units, the lone Marasai in the group, suddenly rushes up on Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michael's Centurion Gundam. Jonah had sensed its approach twenty seconds earlier, but even so, his shock at its sudden appearance is only slightly diminished.

The Marasai, painted the red of freshly spilled blood, draws its beam saber and thrusts the fusion-powered weapon towards Jonah's Centurion Gundam.

Calling upon his training, Jonah draws the Centurion Gundam's own beam saber to redirect the Marasai's blow. The Centurion Gundam's red energy blade meets the Marasai's yellow energy blade with a brilliant flash.

The Marasai, unoccupied by a human pilot, but moving according to a set of computer-generated algorithms, continues to attack Jonah's Centurion Gundam relentlessly…exchanging its beam saber for its beam rifle, and bringing its head-mounted Vulcan cannon into play.

Jonah brings up the Centurion Gundam's arm-mounted shield to block the incoming gunfire. He is fully aware that the practice drone is unoccupied…that no one will die if he cuts loose against it. Nevertheless, Jonah is reluctant to do so. The thought that someday soon, he will face an enemy mobile suit that does contain a human pilot…possibly even his brother, causes him to hesitate.

"Centurion Three, what's wrong? Return fire!" Athena's voice comes sternly over the tactical net.

Responding to Athena's order, Jonah directs the Centurion Gundam to turn its shield aside and raise its beam rifle. He targets the Marasai in the reticle.

Jonah squeezes the trigger. A beam of red energy erupts forth from the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle, striking the Marasai dead center, eviscerating it.

The flash of the explosion fills Jonah's cockpit. Panting, sweating in his normalsuit, Jonah feels a wave of relief coming over him.

Relief turns to panic, however, when cannon fire from another surviving target unit, a Nemo, rakes the back of his Centurion Gundam.

The Nemo levels its beam rifle at the Centurion Gundam.

Jonah attempts to twist his mecha around, but the starboard maneuvering thrusters are damaged, slowing him.

The Nemo is a nanosecond from unleashing the beam energy stored in the weapon held in its armored hand.

A second Centurion Gundam, assigned to 1Lt. Jolie Minh, appears out of the dark heavens like an avenging angel, lancing forth with its beam saber, slicing the Nemo in half.

Even as the Nemo explodes, Jolie redirects her Centurion Gundam to fire its beam rifle at another incoming target approaching from behind Jonah's mobile suit, destroying that target as well.

Jonah senses a final enemy unit, a Rick Dom, approaching from behind Jolie's Centurion Gundam, a rocket erupting forth from its handheld giant bazooka.

Jolie deftly dodges the incoming missile and once again draws the Centurion Gundam's beam saber. Jonah does likewise with his own Centurion Gundam.

The two Centurion Gundams thrust their beam sabers simultaneously into the Rick Dom's central body cavity. Seconds later, the twin Gundams withdraw their weapons and vector backwards. The Rick Dom, energy and fluid leaking from its wounded armor, explodes like a tiny supernova.

Jonah hears Jolie's concerned voice coming through the tactical net, "Jonah! Jonah, are you all right?!"

"Yeah…," Jonah breathes, "I'm OK. Thanks."

"Confirming: all targets destroyed," Sgt. Anna Horowitz reports.

Athena issues the withdrawal order, "All units, return to Garrison Noah."

The mobile suits of the Centurion Team withdraw to their base at the Garrison Noah MS dock. 2Lt. Molly Duran and her crack team of engineers and technicians prepare to begin conducting maintenance and repair work on the team's mecha

There is a post-training debriefing session in the Centurion Team's conference room immediately after the training session ends. Major Athena Ibaz points out to each of her members the flaws in their combat techniques, and advises them on how they must rectify those flaws. Although she is soft-spoken in her criticisms, Athena nevertheless pulls no punches…letting each of her subordinates know what he or she did wrong during the training session and what the consequences are.

"You can't ever let yourself hesitate in battle," Athena tells Jonah sternly, "not even for the briefest instant. That instant invariably decides who lives and who dies, and the one who dies is always the one who hesitates."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah says contritely.

"Remember," Athena continues, "you're a soldier and this is war. You have two choices: kill or be killed. I doubt that you signed up in the Special Forces to be killed. There are faster, easier ways to commit suicide that don't cost the Federation the time, effort, and funding necessary for your training."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah says meekly.

"And don't forget," Athena finishes, "it's not just you out there. If you slip up, you endanger your comrades as well, because they'll have to pick up your slack and try to save you. Today, 1Lt. Minh bailed you out. What if she had been hurt or killed coming to your rescue, and you could have prevented it by not endangering yourself through undue hesitation? Would you have wanted that on your conscience, Chief Michaels?"

"No, ma'am," Jonah says quietly.

"I can't hear you, soldier!" Athena says, raising her voice.

"No, ma'am!" Jonah replies, his voice shaking.

Athena orders Jonah, "I want you to prepare a full report on the errors you committed during training today, then report to the simulator at 13:00 for additional training. You'd think that after six months of basic training, the academy would have already instilled the killer instinct into you long ago. We're going to have to rectify that."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies, his face red and hot with shame and embarrassment.

"Dismissed," Athena tells him, and moves on to eviscerate the next pilot.

Jolie approaches Jonah, a slight grin on her face as she observes his discomfort, "What did I tell you? Total bitch, huh?"

"Don't say that," Jonah says gently, "Major Ibaz is just doing her job. She wants us all to stay alive, so she needs to be very strict with us about making sure we're effective in battle. It was my fault: I screwed up and put you all in danger."

Jolie giggles slightly, "Spoken like a good soldier. I guess you must have been the teacher's pet back in school, huh?"

Jonah replies, "Just trying to be fair…"

Jolie attaches herself to Jonah's arm, leaning her chin against his shoulder, "Well, yeah, you're right. Athena does care about us, and that's why she's strict. She's the same way with me a lot of the time, but I don't put up with her shit like you do."

"You seem to really dislike authority," Jonah remarks, "if that's the case, why did you join the military?"

"It's a really long story," Jolie replies, "I'll tell you after we're off-duty tonight. To make a long story short, though, Athena basically found me off the street and dropped me into a mobile suit cockpit."

"I see…" Jonah says, concluding that that vague summary would get a more precise retelling later in the day.

"What about you?" Jolie asks, "You're not exactly a born soldier yourself, as 'Thena was hinting at."

"I'm definitely not," Jonah confesses, "Just a few months ago, I was a pacifist and would have rather been beaten to death than point a weapon at another human being. But…I saw some terrible things, and I decided I just had to do something to prevent such things from happening. Maybe I did it on impulse, I don't know, really. But I felt that I had to help in some way. I still don't know whether it's the right way."

Jolie replies, "Yeah, well, Athena is right about one thing: you can't stop in the middle of the battle to have these little philosophical debates with yourself, or you're gonna end up fried. I hope that every time you're in danger, I'll be there to save you like I was today. But what if one day, I'm not…"

Jonah nods, "Yes, you've both made your point. I won't let it happen again, I promise. I don't want to endanger any of you."

Jolie looks deeply into Jonah's eyes, dark as her own, and says earnestly, "I don't ever want to see you die, Jonah. I…I don't think I could bear it."

Jonah regards Jolie's eyes, black, beautiful windows into her soul. In those eyes, Jonah can see the shadows of past losses, and a fear that such loss could be incurred again.

Jolie gives Jonah a light kiss on the cheek, sending a fire running up his spine into the bottom of his brain.

With an irresistible smile, Jolie leaves Jonah to his thoughts in the now empty conference room, heading to see to her own responsibilities as executive officer and second-in-command of the Centurion Team.

Jonah finds his face red and hot once more, not from embarrassment this time, but from the sheer thrill of Jolie's demure first kiss.

Even at this early juncture, Jonah senses that there is a bond growing between himself and Jolie that runs much deeper than that which exists between a superior officer and a subordinate.

Jolie approaches Athena at the mobile suit dock. Athena is supervising and directing the repair work on the mobile suits being performed by 2Lt. Molly Duran and her staff of engineers and technicians.

"Give priority to Centurion Gundam Unit 2," Athena tells Molly through her handheld comlink, "No, I don't want the thruster unit patched up, Lieutenant. I want it replaced. Tell the CO at Central Supply that it was my order. Centurion Leader, out."

Jolie leans against the guard rail, watching 2Lt. Duran and her team maneuvering a crane over to Jonah's Centurion Gundam.

"You were kinda harsh on him, weren't you?" Jolie asks.

Athena grins, "No more than I am with any of the rest of you."

"But he's a rookie," Jolie says.

"That's no excuse," Athena returns, "I wasn't any easier on you when you were a rookie."

"No," Jolie admits, "If anything, you were a lot harder on me. At least you haven't slapped or punched the poor boy yet."

That brings forth a laugh from both Athena and Jolie, as the two lovely young officers recall times past.

"I know you're doing it for his own good," Jolie continues, "but don't be too hard on him, huh? He's…kind of fragile, y'know?"

Athena grins, "Do I sense a hint of selective protectiveness on your part, Lieutenant Minh?"

"Well, oh gee," Jolie replies mockingly, "Am I being that obvious?"

"I can tell you like him a lot," Athena says.

"I do," Jolie admits, with a sheepish smile.

"That doesn't change anything, though," Athena says, "He's a soldier, and he's expected to carry out his duty like all the other soldiers. If you want to keep him alive and well, Jolie, you need to remember that."

"I don't need a lecture on that," Jolie says, "I've been an officer long enough to understand that, 'Thena."

"Just reminding you, Lieutenant," Athena says seriously, "War isn't easy on anyone…especially not on lovers."

"I don't know if we're lovers yet," Jolie confesses, "but, I don't know…I just have this feeling that he and I were just meant to meet."

Athena recalls having that feeling once herself, "Well, like I told Jonah: don't hesitate. If that's what your heart tells you, Jolie, you have to make sure you communicate how you feel. You know what our lives are like: there might not be a tomorrow to say the things you don't say today."

"Funny you should say that," Jolie says wryly, "Weren't you the one who told me the other day not to rush things? Nice advice, talking out of both sides of your mouth, 'Thena."

Athena grins, ready for that, "I told you to not rush in without a plan, but I didn't tell you to dither indecisively. Being able to strike the balance between caution and promptness is the art of victors. Remember that, Jolie."

With that, Athena leaves, off to see to yet another of her dozens of responsibilities as commanding officer of the Centurion Team and Deputy Director of the Special Forces.

Later that evening, the three Centurion Team officers, Major Athena Ibaz, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, gather in the privacy of the team conference room.

At the end of each day, it is customary in the Earth Federation Forces for the commanding officer of a unit to meet with his or her executive officer(s) to discuss the day's work and pending matters that will affect future duty assignments. Athena and Jolie have been having these conferences daily for over a year now, but this is Jonah's first such conference.

"We do this every night," Athena explains to Jonah, as Jolie readies the audio-visual equipment, "it's part of our duty routine."

"I see," says Jonah, a little lost in the flurry of activity, but doing his best to follow along.

"Are we ready?" Athena asks Jolie.

"Almost," Jolie replies, "Just two more things."

"Right," Athena says.

To Jonah's amazement, he watches as Athena places a bottle of whiskey and three tumblers with ice on the conference table.

To Jonah's disbelief, he watches as Jolie tosses three unopened packs of cigarettes on the conference table.

To Jonah's incredulity, he watches as Athena pours out three tumblers of the strong whiskey and hands one to him.

To Jonah's shock, he watches as Athena lights a cigarette in Jolie's mouth, offers Jonah one (which he declines), and lights a cigarette of her own.

To Jonah's horror, he watches as Athena and Jolie empty their glasses of whiskey and inhale deeply from their cigarettes as they settle in for the long conference ahead.

"All right, let's get started," Athena says, producing her Datapad and hooking it up to the video projector.

Athena tells her two subordinates "First, we're going to talk about the limitations in our training simulations. It occurs to me that…"

Athena goes on to discuss a highly technical assessment of the weaknesses in the Federal Forces' training simulation programs, but Jonah is no longer listening.

_These girls sure have quite a list of bad habits,_ Jonah reflects, as he watches Athena and Jolie puff away on cigarettes and down the whiskey as if it were water while they discuss military matters, _They're abusing their health like they figure they're not going to make it to old age._

Jonah sadly reflects that that's probably the case…for Jolie and Athena, and now for him perhaps as well. Only a few hours ago, during a _training_ exercise (not even real combat), he had almost lost his life. The work of a soldier is necessarily dangerous, and no one can be certain if today will be his or her last.

Jonah takes a sip of the whiskey, immediately choking on it.

Jolie and Athena look at Jonah in surprise for a moment, then smile in amusement as the handsome young man blinks and coughs.

"Are you all right?" Jolie asks, patting Jonah on the back to help him cough out some of the alcohol.

"Yeah," Jonah says, coughing, "T-that stuff…_gasp_…that stuff was stronger than I thought."

"You really are an innocent kid fresh out of school," Athena smiles, "Unfortunately for you, you've gotten stuck with some really bad girls."

"Want a glass of milk?" Jolie asks, half sincerely, half mockingly.

"I'm all right," Jonah says, "I'm not as wimpy as you might think," he adds boldly.

Jonah begins coughing again.

Athena and Jolie can't help but laugh, and soon, after he catches his breath, Jonah joins them.

Jolie says with a smile, "So, 'tough guy,' think you're man enough to hang with bad girls like me and 'Thena?"

Jonah looks at the two beautiful young women dreamily, "I'd hang with you two anywhere."

Jonah has often heard his brother Alexander and the Zeon officers who served him speak of how bad morale was among the soldiers of the Earth Federation Forces. Jonah wonders how bad the morale among Federal Forces troops could possibly be with officers such as Jolie and Athena around. Tough orders and harsh reprimands are much more palatable when they come from pretty girls…

Jonah shakes himself. What is he thinking? He guesses that the whiskey, as little as he swallowed, must be affecting his inhibitions.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this merry moment," Athena says archly, "but we do have some serious matters to discuss. Shall we continue?"

Jolie shrugs as Jonah replies, "Yes, ma'am."

The discussion continues for the next two hours.

At the end of two hours, after Athena and Jolie (and to a lesser extent, Jonah) have discussed, dissected, debated, and bickered over the details of new battle plans, the officer's conference ends. Between them, Jolie and Athena have emptied two packs of cigarettes and drained most of the bottle of whiskey. To Jonah's surprise, the two young women are as fresh and sober as they were when they entered the room two hours ago, despite having imbibed at least four tumblers of whiskey each.

After Athena has left to review reconnaissance reports with Sgt. Anna Horowitz, Jonah asks Jolie, "Do you and Major Ibaz always drink and smoke like that at your meetings?"

"No," Jolie says, "Normally, we actually drink and smoke twice as much. We held back out of respect for you."

Jonah gapes at Jolie.

Jolie laughs, "Kidding! Yeah, we do tend to smoke and drink A LOT, but what you saw tonight is as bad as it usually gets."

"That's rather unhealthy, isn't it?" Jonah asks mildly.

Jolie shrugs, "Yeah, but you know what? We're probably not gonna live long enough to worry about it. Athena once told me that our odds of living to thirty are like one-in-five. Now I don't know if it's all that bad, but since we're gonna be deployed for combat soon…"

There is a moment of awkward silence, then Jolie's eyes light up and she says, "All right! That's enough depressing talk. Let's talk about something fun!"

"Such as…?" Jonah ventures.

Jolie pulls on the lapels of Jonah's uniform jacket, "I want you to help me with something."

"Um, like what?" Jonah asks, not sure if he should be excited or terrified. Jolie is unpredictable that way.

"I can't tell you now," Jolie says with a mischievous grin, "but when I'm ready, I want you to support me a hundred percent. Are you gonna do it?"

"I'd do anything for you, Jolie," Jonah says.

"Great!" Jolie enthuses, her smile widening, "Come with me!"

She begins to tug Jonah along by the arm, pulling him to goodness knows where…something that Jonah is getting used to, and quite fond of.

And so their first day together ends for the Centurion Team. In the violent, turbulent months ahead, those among them who remain will look back upon this peaceful, carefree day with nostalgia and regret.

For the moment, however, fleeting as it is, there is peace and harmony.


	4. Chapter 3: ANTEBELLUM

EPISODE 3: ANTEBELLUM

An alarm clock sounds in Jonah Michaels' quarters at the Centurion Team's barracks at Garrison Noah. Jonah emerges blearily from under the covers and turns the infernal noisemaker off. The hour is 0700.

On most days, he would already be three hours AWOL for duty, but today is Sunday…a rare day off for the Centurion Team.

Which doesn't mean that Jonah plans to spend the day in bed. Free time is too valuable a commodity in military life to waste away by sleeping.

Jonah rises and dresses, in civilian clothes for the first time in what seems like ages…loafers, a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and letterman style jacket. To Jonah, such garb feels much more natural than the Earth Federation Forces uniform he is obliged to wear during most of the week.

Jonah is looking forward to completing the sketch he started making of Jolie on the day he met her, about a week and a half ago. But why face a sketch when the real thing is just a few doors down the corridor?

Jonah opens the door to his private quarters. He has scarcely stepped out of the room when Jolie appears as if out of the air and latches onto his arm.

_Has she been camping out all night here, or did she just teleport in right now?_ Jonah wonders.

"A-ha! Finally!" Jolie bubbles, all youthful, girlish energy, "Let's go!"

Jonah regards Jolie and feels his heart race. Like himself, Jolie is wearing civilian garb: a denim outfit with a jacket and a skirt even shorter than her uniform's (a centimeter or two shorter and she'd likely be busted by the authorities for indecent exposure). Her beautifully shaped feet are exposed by the black flip flops she is wearing.

_Waking up to a sight like this can certainly make a guy's day,_ Jonah thinks to himself with a smile.

"Where are we going, Jolie?" Jonah asks.

"Remember that favor I wanted you to back me up on the first day you were here?" Jolie asks.

"Yeah," Jonah replies, having been curious about it for quite some time, but having not pressed the issue with Jolie.

"Well, now's when you have to make good on it," Jolie says with mischief in her eyes.

"Uh-oh," Jonah says.

"Uh-oh, what?" Jolie demands, "You're not gonna back out on me, are you?"

Jonah says, "No, of course not…but I'd feel a lot better if I knew just what it is I'm supposed to be backing you up on."

"You'll know soon enough," Jolie teases, "Just come with me."

A few minutes later, Jolie and Jonah are in Major Athena Ibaz's office. Unlike Jolie and Jonah, Athena is, as usual, in her Earth Federation Forces uniform. Athena has given her subordinates the day's leave, but the workaholic Centurion Leader has a full business day scheduled in preparation for the team's deployment to the Outer Solar System in two weeks.

"A dance party?" Athena asks, rubbing a hand through her lovely reddish-gold hair.

"Yeah," Jolie says, "you know…for the team. We're gonna be on full combat status after we're deployed, and we won't have any R&R until who knows when! It'll be good for morale."

Jolie elbows Jonah, giving him his cue.

Jonah adds, "Major Ibaz, I agree with 1Lt. Minh. Good morale is a key component to victory. A demoralized corps of troops can't hope to prevail because they don't believe there's a good life worth fighting for. Our unit is going to be deployed for months…possibly longer. It would greatly help our cause if our soldiers go into battle with relaxed minds."

Athena, who has been smiling through Jonah's spiel, asks, "Are you finished, Chief Michaels?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies.

"That was some speech," Athena says, then turns her gaze at Jolie, "Did you put this poor boy on the spot for you?"

"No!" Jolie says defensively, "He…um, he really feels that way, don't you, Jonah?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah says, addressing both Athena and Jolie simultaneously, "It's my observation, although I basically agree with what Lt. Minh has already said."

"All right," Athena finally says with a sigh, "No need for the elaborate charade. If you want to do this dance party, you have my permission, but Jolie: you're in charge of organizing it and supervising it. I've got my hands full with three dozen somewhat more important matters right now."

"Just leave it to me," Jolie grins.

"So just when are you planning on having this dance party?" Athena asks, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Tonight!" Jolie replies.

Athena looks at Jonah, who shrugs helplessly.

"Tonight?" Athena says, pulling out her handkerchief from the breast pocket of her uniform to wipe her elegant, slender fingers, "Isn't that cutting things a little close?"

"I have like eleven hours," Jolie says, "I can get it all done in three!"

"Just what's your plan?" Athena asks.

_Always asking for a plan!_ Jolie thinks to herself in frustration. Athena could be so _anal_ sometimes.

"The Andromeda Nightclub is doing a 1950s/1960s rock revival dance tonight starting at 21:00…real live band as well as a deejay," Jolie says.

"Sounds interesting," Athena concedes, replacing the handkerchief in her uniform breast pocket, "All right. You take care of it, then."

"Thanks, 'Thena! You're the greatest!" Jolie enthuses, "C'mon, Jonah! We've got a lotta ground to cover today!"

Jolie drags Jonah away again, leaving Athena in her office.

Athena smiles. Jolie and Jonah amuse her no end. She needs no other diversion: just watching the two of them operate is amusement enough.

Elsewhere in Green Noah One Colony, a military shuttle touches down in the gigantic airlock of the Green Noah spaceport. No sooner does the shuttle come to a halt on the deck of the airlock than does a convoy of limousines rush towards the spacecraft.

The limousines come to a halt. From the limousine farthest back in the convoy exits General Bright Noah of the Earth Federation Forces. General Noah and his staff wait expectantly as a mobile staircase is positioned at the space shuttle's door.

After a few minutes, the shuttle door opens. Standing at the threshold of the door is an Earth Federation Forces officer.

Captain Beecher Olech, age twenty-seven, is a veteran of the First Neo Zeon War. Some eleven years earlier, he was drafted into the AEUG under circumstances so incredible that even Beecher can barely believe that it all happened. Born and raised in the Shangrila Colony of Side 1, Beecher had been a salvage collector when, in U.C. 0088, he and his friends Judau Ashta, Judau's younger sister Reina, Elle Viano (now his wife, Elle Viano Olech), Roux Rouka, Ino Abbav, and Mondo Agake became the new crew of the AEUG flagship _Ahrgama_ after most of the ship's original crew had been killed, disabled, or turned up missing after the final battle against the Titans at the Gate of Zedan in early U.C. 0088. Beecher became a crewman under Captain Bright Noah's command aboard the _Ahrgama_, and the desperate shortage of personnel faced by the AEUG in general and the _Ahrgama_ in particular meant that Beecher, through the course of the war against Haman Karn's Neo Zeon Forces, served as his comrades did as everything from frontline mobile suit pilot to cook to laundry room attendant.

Early in his days as an _Ahrgama_ crewman, Beecher had been known as a self-centered practical joker and all-around goofball. Beecher and his friends matured quickly through the course of the war, however, and during the war's final months, Beecher was actually placed in command of the _Ahrgama_'s successor, the flagship _Nahl Ahrgama_. Beecher led his comrades to victory against the Neo Zeon in late U.C. 0088, becoming a hero of the AEUG/Earth Federation Alliance during that war.

After war's end, almost all of Beecher's friends returned to civilian life. Judau went to Jupitarius with Roux Rouka, and last Beecher heard, the two had gotten married. Reina became a schoolteacher back in her home colony of Shangrila. Beecher's old buddies Ino and Mondo invested the handsome reward pension they were awarded by the Earth Federation Government into an engineering firm that has since grown relatively successful (it's no Anaheim Electronics, but it's profitable enough to ensure that Ino and Mondo will retire in style someday). Beecher, having acquired a taste for command, formally enlisted in the Earth Federation Forces Space Fleet in U.C. 0089. For his distinguished service to the Federation as a volunteer/freedom fighter during the First Neo Zeon War, Beecher was fast-tracked into a command position, being given his first formal command of a Federation warship in U.C. 0092. Beecher was not assigned to the combat theater of the brief Second Neo Zeon War in U.C. 0093, but has steadily been commanding patrol ships for the Federal Forces in both Cislunar Space and the Outer Solar System for the past six years.

In U.C. 0095, Beecher finally married his longtime girlfriend Elle Viano, whom he'd known since they were in high school together. Elle piloted the RX-178 Gundam MK-II during the First Neo Zeon War and had saved Beecher's life on a half dozen occasions (and he, hers on an equal number of occasions). They had fallen in love towards the end of that war and had been together since. At present, Elle is pregnant with their first child, and Beecher's acceptance of a new command at this time has caused no small dispute between the couple. But how could he turn down General Noah's request? General Noah has great faith in Beecher's decision-making and leadership abilities, and has tapped Beecher specifically for this new command. Once the worst example of insubordination and lack of discipline, Beecher has ironically grown to become an excellent commanding officer,

Beecher removes his officer's hat to reveal his short cropped hair. Long gone is the shaggy mullet of his youth, replaced by a much neater, much more military-appropriate cut. He had been such a slob during his youth that it is difficult for those who had known him then to see him as the polished, "STRAC" officer he is today.

Beecher approaches General Noah and salutes the senior officer smartly, "General Noah. Captain Beecher Olech of the Federal Space Fleet reporting for duty, sir!"

Bright returns the salute with a smile, "At ease, Captain."

The two men shake hands. It has been years since they've seen each other, but when General Noah proposed deploying the new Federal Forces battlecarrier _Amuro Ray_ to the Outer Solar System, Captain Olech was the first man who came to Bright's mind to serve as the ship's commanding officer.

"How has Elle been, Beecher?" Bright asks, "I hear you two are going to be parents soon. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Beecher replies, "Elle's doing fine. She's in her seventh month. She was right _pissed_ at me when I told her I'd accepted the commission."

Bright chuckles, "You'll have to forgive me for breaking up your family, Captain. Being a Federal Forces officer demands sacrifices sometimes."

Beecher, a hint of his old boyish playfulness emerging, replies, "Well, whatever it is we're going to be doing, I hope we can get it wrapped up before Elle has the baby."

Bright sighs, "I don't think that's likely, unfortunately."

Changing the subject, Beecher says, "I've read the specs on the new ship, the _Amuro Ray_. Now that's one hell of a ship. Armed to the gills with the latest shipboard weaponry. The most sophisticated battery of navigational computers ever installed into a spacecraft of its size. Engines that can carry the ship from Earth to Saturn in two weeks. This ship makes the old _Ahrgama_…even the _Nahl Ahrgama_ look like an old 20th Century space shuttle by comparison. The idea that I was going to be given command of this baby is the only reason I agreed to this, Bright."

Bright replies, "Or your latent sense of military responsibility."

"Yeah, that too," Beecher says, "Who'd have thunk it, huh?"

Bright tells Beecher, "A Special Forces unit is being assigned to your ship: the Centurion Team, commanded by Major Athena Ibaz. They'll be operating independently, but they will respect your authority as captain of the _Amuro Ray_."

"Yeah, I've heard of them," Beecher replies, "They were all over the news last year. Didn't they save your life down in Shanghai during that little Mafty brouhaha last November? They're the team with the new Gundam, right?"

General Noah nods, "Two of them now. They've recently recruited a second Newtype pilot and rolled out a new Gundam-100 unit that's been assigned to him."

"Just like old times," Beecher remarks nostalgically, his thoughts going back a decade to the days when he was part of an _Ahrgama_ crew that boasted several Newtypes and three Gundams (the MK-II, the Z, and finally, the ZZ).

Jonah sits in a comfortable easy chair at a fashion boutique in Green Oasis City. He stretches tiredly and glances at his watch. 12:15.

Since 10:00, Jolie has already led Jonah through a good percentage of the boutiques in Green Oasis City.

Shopping for women's clothes is not exactly one of Jonah's favorite pastimes, and he has already endured over two hours of it. It's a small price to pay, however, for being able to be with Jolie, especially seeing her in some of the outfits she's been trying on.

Jolie is looking for something in a 1950s/1960s style, but none of the outfits she's tried on has quite fit her requirements. Jonah isn't sure what Jolie has in mind, but is game to helping her find it.

"Jonah," Jolie's voice comes from behind the curtain of a dressing booth.

"What's up, Jolie?" Jonah asks.

"Could you come in here a sec?" Jolie's voice returns from behind the curtain.

Jonah gasps.

"C'mon, hurry!" Jolie insists, "We haven't got all day, boyo!"

Jonah looks around nervously. Satisfied that nobody is watching, he slips into the tiny dressing booth.

The booth (and that's quite truthfully all that it is…a booth) is small, as most enclosed spaces in space colonies tend to be. With Jolie and Jonah both inside the booth, there is just enough room for them to maneuver.

Jolie is wearing a purple dress reminiscent of the "poodle skirts" of the 1950s. On the wall is hung the denim outfit she came into the boutique dressed in.

"Zipper won't go up on the back of the skirt," Jolie says to Jonah, "I can't get the angle to put any leverage into it. Give me a hand, 'K?"

"All right," Jonah says, giving the zipper a light tug. It rises slowly, resistingly. The backs of Jonah's fingers brush briefly upon the smooth warmth of the back of Jolie's thighs as he struggles with the zipper.

One sweat-inducing minute later, Jonah has the zipper in place just above the pleasant, tiny bump of Jolie's buttocks. His face feels as hot as the surface of the sun.

"How do I look?" Jolie asks.

Jonah considers the awkward angle. He's standing just a few centimeters from Jolie, "I don't know. I can't see that well from this angle."

"OK," Jolie says, "Go back out and wait a minute. Let me get the socks and shoes on."

"All right," Jonah replies, stepping out of the tiny booth back into the display area of the boutique.

The boutique manager, a middle-aged woman, and several shoppers who have since entered the clothing retailer, give Jonah appraising glares and walk slowly away.

Red-faced, Jonah takes a seat back in the easy chair, wondering if he will be forever known among the people of Green Oasis City as a pervert who hides in women's dressing booths.

Jolie emerges from the dressing booth, clad in the garb that a teenaged girl who had lived 250 years ago might have worn.

Jonah smiles at the sight. The image is perfect: Jolie's long, fine black hair is tied in a pony tail with a purple bandana. The white blouse, purple poodle skirt, and bobby socks complete the image.

"Jolie," Jonah says, trying to find the right words to convey his delight, "You look incredibly cute."

Jolie grins brightly in response, augmenting the cuteness factor far beyond safe levels. Jonah begins to wonder if he's too young to have a stroke.

"OK. I'll take this outfit then," Jolie says. She disappears back into the booth to change back into her regular clothes.

The store manager approaches Jonah and asks, "Is that pretty young lady your girlfriend?"

Surprised by the suddenness and directness of the question, Jonah can only stammer, "Um…w-well, we kind of just met a week or two ago. She's very friendly and sweet though, and I like her…a lot."

The store manager smiles, "She comes in here about twice a month…sometimes with friends, sometimes alone. She's an army girl. A mobile suit pilot, I think."

Jonah says, "I know. I'm in the same military unit that she's in. In fact, she's my direct superior."

"Oh," the store manager replies, somewhat embarrassed, "That's a surprise. I would have never guessed you're a soldier. You look more like a student."

Jonah smiles, indicating the dressing booth with a toss of his head, "Well, she doesn't look like your average soldier either."

"No, she doesn't," the store manager concedes, "she reminds me of my daughter. So young, so pretty, and so full of life. I think it's awful that young people like you are being forced to fight in the war. What's the point?"

_What indeed?_ Jonah wonders glumly.

Jolie emerges from the dressing booth, the outfit she has decided to purchase in hand. She brings it to the store manager for checkout.

"Found what you wanted?" the store manager smiles.

"Yep," Jolie replies, "Pretty much what I had in mind."

The price of the outfit is significant, although not unreasonable, and Jolie, as an officer and veteran, can afford it. Never one to save her money, Jolie probably would have purchased the outfit even if she _couldn't_ afford it.

Mission accomplished, Jolie takes Jonah by the arm and begins dragging him along once again, "Let's go!"

_One thing is for certain,_ Jonah reflects, _Hanging out with this girl is going to definitely keep me in shape…or leave me dead from exhaustion!_

Having blown a substantial portion of her monthly salary on her party dress, Jolie decides to keep lunch simple. She and Jonah are sitting at an outdoor (relatively speaking, as they _are_ inside a space colony after all) café specializing in Southeast Asian casual dining. Jolie, being of Chinese-Vietnamese heritage (her ancestors were Chinese immigrants who migrated to Vietnam back in the 20th Century and had stayed there through the Vietnam War and subsequent calamities during the next two and a half centuries), is inclined to go for the quick, inexpensive, and familiar bowl of _pho_ noodles…or two or three of them.

Jolie seated cross-legged (Indian-style) on one of the café's wooden chairs, works through her third bowl of pho. Jolie's sitting in such a position in her short, tight denim miniskirt gives Jonah an exquisite view of Jolie's long, luscious legs.

However much his eyes are feasting, however, Jonah's mouth is being subjected to a sensation of far less sensual appeal. Having grown up in a space colony that had few (if indeed any) inhabitants of Vietnamese descent, Jonah has never eaten pho in his life, and he finds the spiciness of the traditional Vietnamese noodle dish a bit overwhelming. It's like having a volcano erupting inside his mouth, scorching his tongue and singing his gums. Jonah figures it'll also be hell on his G.I. tract on the way down.

Jonah stares amazed as Jolie polishes off her third large bowl of pho and then signals to the waiter, "Can we have an order of egg rolls here, please? Thanks!"

Jonah, taking a long drink of ice water to cool his tongue (and cool his nerves, overheated by the sight of Jolie's beautifully crossed legs), remarks, "You know, I have no idea how you keep that slim figure of yours. The way you eat, you should look like a balloon and weigh as much as a small cow."

Jolie smiles, "I eat it, but I don't retain it. It doesn't get a chance to turn into fat because I shit it all out. Every couple of days, I get these attacks of constipation where I have to push so hard to poop that I feel like I'm giving birth out of my butt."

Jonah puts down his chopsticks, having lost his appetite.

Jolie begins giggling, enjoying the effect her frankness is having on Jonah, "What's the matter? Did I gross you out?"

Jonah takes another sip of water, smiling, "Well, yeah…there are other things you could talk about at lunch rather than your bowel habits."

"You're right," Jolie says, her voice teasing, "We could talk about your bladder habits."

That gets both of them laughing. Jonah is not one to indulge in toilet humor, but Jolie cracks him up. He feels completely at ease with her…largely because she's so at ease with herself.

Jonah admits to himself that Jolie's complete candidness is one of the qualities he finds so appealing about her. Jolie is very direct about her thoughts and feelings, and she expresses exactly how she feels without any reservation. There is a complete honesty and lack of pretension to Jolie that Jonah admires. She is one of the few people Jonah has ever met who can say that she is true to herself, which is a quality that Jonah likes, but sees too little in most people. Jolie is an individual with no secrets.

Jonah becomes momentarily crestfallen as he recalls that he is a being more than just a little hypocritical in this matter. Should he tell Jolie the truth about himself? How would she react if she knew that his brother was the killer of her family?

Jolie uncrosses her legs and draws her knees up to her chest, giving Jonah an even greater eyeful. Jonah gulps, his mind blank except for the information being fed into his brain by his eyes.

The waiter arrives with the egg rolls, and Jonah orders some more ice water. To his combined relief and disappointment, Jolie lowers her legs into a normal seating position, her bare feet settling back into her flip flops.

_I don't think she's even aware how much she's turning me on,_ Jonah thinks to himself, closer to the truth than even he suspects.

During his high school years, Jonah had no shortage of casual "girlfriends," but those were, without exception, social acquaintances…friends in the platonic sense. There had been a number of girls he had known that he had found attractive, but those were usually forgotten after a short time. None have ever come even close to mesmerizing him the way Jolie has. Jolie has initiated something of a second sexual awakening after puberty for Jonah, but her attractiveness to him runs much deeper than her obvious sex appeal. From the moment that he first saw her, Jonah has not been able to shake (nor has he wanted to shake) an indelible feeling that somehow, he and Jolie had always been destined for each other.

Chewing on an egg roll in a manner that convinces Jonah that Freud was right about everything he had written in _Psychoanalysis_, Jolie says, "JoMi JoMi...", pronouncing it "joe me, joe me."

"I'm sorry, what?" replies Jonah, distracted on several levels.

"I just noticed our names," Jolie says, "They're kind of similar. JOlie MInh. JOnah MIchaels."

_If she knew my real surname, they'd be even closer,_ Jonah thinks, before replying with a grin, "Yeah…you're right. Hah. I never thought about that."

Jolie smiles, "Maybe we really were meant for each other. Hmmm… that gives me an idea."

Wondering what crazy scheme Jolie has in mind now, Jonah says, "Uh-oh…"

"There you go with the 'uh-oh' again," Jolie says in mock anger, "Why 'uh-oh' now?"

"Uh-oh," Jonah says grinning, "because your 'ideas' usually get us into trouble."

"This one won't," Jolie promises, asking the waiter to bring the bill for their meal, "I promise you: this is going to be cool!"

After a little struggle over who gets to pay the bill (a struggle that Jolie ultimately lets Jonah prevail in), Jolie leads Jonah into town again.

Back at Garrison Noah, Major Athena Ibaz is locked in her office, carefully studying a top secret file on her computer containing a detailed diagram of Phobos Fortress in Mars orbit. The Earth Federation Intelligence Agency has accumulated data on all the major Neo Zeon fortifications in the Outer Solar System, and Athena is studying them for points of vulnerability. Athena makes notes on Phobos Fortress' troop deployment patterns and armaments distribution, as well as where key infrastructure necessary for the moon fortress' operation lie.

The Special Forces' assignment to the Outer Solar System, officially, is strictly observational and, if necessary, defensive. Athena has no illusions about the Special Forces launching a frontal assault against any of the Neo Zeon factions in the Outer Solar System. The Outer Solar System is now the domain of the Zeon; the Federation has very little military presence out there. Although the Neo Zeon factions are scattered and at odds with one another, any one of them still has many times more than adequate resources to rout a Federation Special Forces unit so far removed from Cislunar Space. As Athena understands it, the Federal Forces are sending a fleet of seven ships, including the battlecarrier _Amuro Ray_, to which the Centurion Team has been assigned, for this mission. That's enough to protect a space colony from stray Zeon incursions, but not nearly enough to fight a full scale war.

Athena has long supported General Bright Noah's proposal to take the war to the Neo Zeon in the Outer Solar System. Over the past twenty years, Zeon has threatened Earth three times under three regimes. General Noah reasons that Earth will continue to be threatened by Zeon unless the Zeon are put down once and for all.

For personal as well as pragmatic reasons, Athena is in complete agreement with this goal.

The relatively paltry forces assigned to this particular mission, however, indicate that the Federation Security Council does not support such an objective. Typical. The Federation's weakness has always been that it has always been reactive rather than proactive. The Federation should have stopped the Zeon from the massive arms development it conducted during the U.C. 0070s. The Federation did not, and the result was the One Year War. The Federation should have pursued the Zeon to Axis Fortress in the Asteroid Belt, but did not; the consequence was the First Neo Zeon War. The Federation should have given greater resources to the Lond Bell Force to pursue Colonel Char Aznable. The Federation did not, and as a consequence, Char came close to creating the nightmare of nuclear winter on Earth before he was foiled by the sacrifice of Captain Amuro Ray.

Unfortunately, Athena concedes, the Federation is likely to make that mistake once again.

Sighing, Athena draws a cigarette, places it into her mouth, and lights it. She blows forth some smoke before turning her thoughts to another concern.

Athena contemplates, _Jolie seems to be really attracted to that new pilot, Jonah Michaels. As Jolie's friend, I'm happy for her. As her commanding officer, I'm worried that it'll affect her combat effectiveness. It could be a distraction she can't afford in battle._

Athena shakes her head, placing her cigarette on an ashtray, _Someone once said that love is the first casualty of war. Truer words perhaps have never been spoken._

Athena opens the drawer of her desk. She takes out a framed photograph of Hathaway Noah, recently provided to her by her friend, Dory Ischinda.

Athena contemplates the image of the roguishly handsome young man, inhaling deeply again from her cigarette.

Athena gently touches the image with her slender, delicate fingers, wishing she could touch the substance of Hathaway's actual person rather than just his image on celluloid.

Athena sighs, and replaces the framed photograph in her drawer, closing it.

_I can't afford to be distracted either_, Athena resolves.

At a small shop in downtown Green Oasis City that specializes in the making of embroidered patches, Jolie is explaining to the clerk what she wants.

"It's for two military jackets, Federal Forces style," Jolie tells the clerk, "I want it to say "JoMi, JoMi…that's "capital 'J', small 'o' and capital 'M', small 'i' on two rows on a black field."

Jolie calls out to Jonah, who is sketching something onto a piece of paper, "Hey, Jonah…are you ready with that design?"

"Almost," Jonah says, working the pencil gently, but steadily, "Just a few more details…there. What do you think?"

Jolie admires the design…a stylized "C" (for Centurion) enveloping two hearts, bearing the logo "JoMi, JoMi."

"What does 'JoMi, JoMi' mean anyway?" the clerk asks, curious.

Jolie explains, "My name is Jolie Minh. His name is Jonah Michaels. Our names are kind of similar, so that's why it's 'JoMi, JoMi.'"

"I see," says the clerk, smiling, "Are you two engaged or anything like that?"

Jonah and Jolie look at each other, exchanging embarrassed smiles, and Jonah says, "Actually, we just met a week or two ago."

"Some couples tie the knot after even less time," the clerk remarks.

"Speaking of time," Jolie says, "how much time will you need to make the patches?"

The clerk shrugs, "Twenty minutes, maybe. Half hour, tops. Want to wait around while I make them?"

"Yeah," Jolie enthuses.

The clerk takes the design and sets off the work to make the customized patches.

As they watch the clerk work the sewing machine, Jonah says, "Do you think Athena will mind our adding these to our uniforms?"

"Nah," Jolie says, "she's not uptight like that. She'll probably ask us about it, but she won't make us tear them off our uniforms or anything."

"I just wonder if we're sending the wrong message to the rest of the team," Jonah says, "That we're different from them. Special, somehow."

"There you go again," Jolie says rolling her eyes, "Don't sweat it. Besides, we _are_ special. We're a team within a team. We're the Centurion Team's 'JoMi, JoMi' Duo!"

Jonah smiles. Jolie has that effect of putting him at ease with her boundless vivacity and humor.

Twenty minutes later, the patches are finished. Jonah and Jolie are quite pleased with the result and pay the clerk for his services.

They place the patches on each other's upper arms at the spot where eventually, they will be sewn onto their uniform jackets: "JoMi, JoMi."

It is to be their unique signifier, their code, forever. Shared by no others.

When the space colonies were first designed a century and a half in the past, engineers and social scientists alike agreed that for the sanity of the colonies' inhabitants, the internal environment of the space colonies would need to resemble that of Earth as much as technology would allow. After one-hundred and fifty years, those engineers and social scientists have achieved great success in this endeavor, and literally billions of people (the lion's share of the human population, in fact) lives in reasonable comfort in the space colonies. The vast majority of the Spacenoid population can live their entire lives in the space colonies, never setting foot on the mother planet (the realm of elites). Inter-colonial immigration has become common since the end of the One Year War, with many people choosing to depart the crowded Cislunar colonies for the Frontier colonies in the Outer Solar System.

Side 7's Green Noah 1 Space Colony, Green Oasis (site of the Garrison Noah Federal Forces base), is among the youngest space colonies in Cislunar Space. Completed just before the beginning of the One Year War, it is highly favored by space colonists loyal to the Earth Federation given its proximity to Earth and great distance from Side 3, the epicenter of Zeon. Side 7 has not been immune to Zeon incursion. Indeed, a turning point in the One Year War occurred at Side 7 in September of U.C. 0079 when the Zeon launched a destructive, but unsuccessful attempt to capture or destroy the Federation's V-Project mobile suits…the original RX-78 Gundam, RX-77 Guncannon, and RX-75 Guntank.

An extraordinary combination of civilian urban center and military base, Green Oasis is one of the relatively few space colonies to feature a topography of rolling green hills. Those fortunate to have lived on or at least visited Earth have compared Side 7's hills to those of Scotland on Earth, punctuated by suburban areas and more heavily populated urban zones. The hills of Green Oasis, artificial though they might be, nevertheless provide the colony's inhabitants with a place to which they can momentarily escape the cares of their lives and find some tranquility.

Jonah and Jolie have ascended to the top of one of these hills, from which they can see the entire layout of Green Oasis Colony. Their home and headquarters, Garrison Noah, lies six kilometers on the other side of the colony, clear across the colony's long axis.

Jonah and Jolie sit back-to-back, leaning against one another. In two hours, they would need to return to Garrison Noah, but before that, they want to cherish every second of precious free time that they have.

"It's so peaceful here," Jonah says, closing his eyes, feeling the circulating internal air conditioning that passes for a fresh breeze in a space colony, "I wish we could stay up here forever."

Jolie says, "I don't. This grass is prickly to sit on."

"Oh, come on," Jonah teases, "Where's your appreciation of nature?"

"Nature?!" Jolie laughs, "Jonah, we're inside a space colony!"

"All right, then," Jonah concedes, "Artificial nature. How's that for an oxymoron?"

"An oxy…what?" Jolie asks.

"'Oxymoron,'" Jonah repeats, then explains, "That's when two words contradict each other. Like 'artificial nature,' or 'jumbo shrimp,' or 'dry water'…you get the idea."

"Oh," Jolie says noncommittally, barely listening, "You know, my vocabulary is barely eighth grade level. I stopped going to school when I was in fifth grade. During the past two years, though, Athena has been tutoring me and helping me to catch up a little."

"I'm sorry," Jonah says, "I didn't mean to make you feel self-conscious."

Jolie smiles, "Forget it. I wasn't much of a student even when I was in school. I think I was getting straight C's the last semester before my family was killed."

"Didn't like to study?" Jonah asks.

"Hated it," Jolie says, "But Athena's turned me on to reading a bit. She dropped a ton of books on me the first day I joined the Centurion Team."

"Any favorites?" Jonah asks.

Jolie replies, "_Macbeth_ by Shakespeare was pretty cool, once you got past all that old English B.S. I also liked _Heart of Darkness_ by Joseph Conrad. Athena showed me the movie _Apocalypse Now_ which was based on that book, and it was pretty good."

"Ever read any Dickens?" Jonah asks, "like _A Tale of Two Cities_ or _Great Expectations_?"

"Nah," Jolie says, "Dickens is too long-winded. Athena gave me _A Tale of Two Cities_ once and I swear I couldn't get past that first paragraph."

"It's a great book," Jonah remarks, "About love and sacrifice in a time of conflict and hatred."

"I've read a book like that," Jolie says, "Ever read _The Giant Eagle and Its Companion_ by Louis Cha?"

"No," Jonah confesses, "I'm sorry. I've never even heard of it."

Jolie laughs, "I'm not surprised. Even these days, few non-Asian people know about it. I was kind of surprised that Athena did, but that girl knows EVERYTHING."

"What's it about?" Jonah asks.

"It's an adventure story," Jolie says, "but mostly it's a love story…about a man who waited sixteen years for his lover, even though he had no idea whether or not she was still alive."

"Sounds tragic," Jonah says.

"It ended happily," Jolie says.

"Not all stories do," Jonah remarks darkly.

"I hope ours does," Jolie says softly.

Jonah feels the soft warmth of Jolie's hand touching his. He gently grasps her hand and holds it lovingly in his own. Jolie leans back closer to him and closes her eyes. Jonah hears the telltale sound of contentment in the gentle sigh that Jolie lets out.

Jonah relaxes, soaking in the happiness he feels at the moment. When he left Phobos City, he had no idea that he would find Jolie, but now that he has, he counts all his blessings that fate has led him across the cosmos to her.

Far, far away, millions of kilometers across space from where teenagers contemplate the first stirrings of love, the tides of war gather and swell once again.

From the bridge of his flagship _Cassius_, General Alexander Miguel is deep in thought, contemplating the obstacles that he must eliminate to impose his order upon the world.

Colonel Ross Davenport, Miguel's first officer and personal adjutant, notices the brooding of his commanding officer, "Problem, my lord?"

Miguel comes out of his dark contemplations to reply, "No, Ross, no. Just thinking about humanity…its weaknesses and its needs."

"My lord?" Davenport asks, mystified.

"Humanity has great potential, Ross," Miguel says, "its destiny is to reach out to the universe and rule its countless stars, but it will never reach that potential unless it rises forth from the mire."

Miguel rises from his seat, walks over to the forward viewing port, and takes in the vastness of the cosmos in a grand gesture, "The endless universe, waiting to be claimed by humanity's hands if only the people could rise above their limitations. Ross, humanity is like a child who has grown to adulthood, but has never left the cradle. Its body is mature, but its mind is still infantile. To reach its potential, humanity needs a leader…a guide."

Davenport smiles, "The Zabis…Haman Karn…Char Aznable…all of them tried, but failed. You, my lord, will succeed."

Miguel replies, "Perhaps. The Zabis…Lady Haman…Colonel Char…all of them had the vision and the will to be the leader that humanity needed, but they lacked strength. At heart, they were all true Zeon, but did not bring sufficient power to bear to achieve their hallowed goals."

Davenport says, "And so our first goal is to accumulate and consolidate power?"

"Correct," Miguel says, "We will eliminate our so-called 'rivals' and take the power that their feeble and incapable hands are unworthy of wielding. Then, we will take the power of the moles that rule the Earth. After we have eliminated the Earth Federation forever, then I can lead the true humanity…enlightened and evolved humanity, forward to claim its true destiny."

"Your destiny is to rule billions, my lord," Davenport enthuses.

Miguel turns to his subordinate with a look of surprise, "Billions? Oh, no, Ross. We have no use for 'billions.' Of those billions, the vast majority are simply worthless burdens…the result of humanity's Earthborn tendency to breed like beasts. This empty baggage will need to be eliminated before the chosen people can embrace the cosmos."

"My lord, do you mean…?" Davenport ventures.

"Project Alpha/Omega: humanity's rebirth…refined, streamlined, perfected. Doesn't it make your heart race with excitement, Ross? You will be there to witness humanity's ascension to a new, higher level of life. The degenerates of Earth will be artifacts of the past, and we will lead the real humanity on a glorious new course for eternity."

"Yes, my lord," Davenport replies, the gleam of mad ambition and fierce loyalty in his eyes.

Alexander Miguel quotes from his favorite biblical passage, from Revelation 21: 1-8, "'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last.' The slate of the old and the degenerate will be wiped clean, and a new humanity will rise proudly from the cinders of a martyred, purified, and renewed world."

Far removed from his elder brother's ominous and terrifying contemplations, Jonah Michaels stands outside Jolie Minh's door at the Centurion Team's dormitory, waiting for his girlfriend to finish dressing.

Jonah has been able to assemble a simple outfit that approximates the look of a 1950s teenager: a letterman's jacket, a t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of canvas sneakers appear to fit the bill just fine.

Jolie, as Jonah has come to recognize as being typical of her, is taking her time dressing up. It only took her a few minutes to get into that outfit back at the boutique, so why has she been locked in that room for forty-five minutes?

Jonah is about to knock on the door when it slides open. Jolie grabs onto Jonah's raised hand, wrapped in a fist, and twists it down.

"Ow," Jonah complains.

"Just 'cuz I took a few minutes longer to get dressed doesn't mean you have to get all punchy on me, Jonah," Jolie says teasingly.

"I wasn't," Jonah says, shaking his wrist, which still tingles. What kind of grip did Jolie just use on him, anyway?

"I was about to knock on the door when…" Jonah tries to explain.

"Never mind," Jolie says, rolling her eyes. Jonah is adorable, but he can be kind of thick sometimes in his naivety, "You wouldn't make a very convincing girlfriend-beater anyway. Maybe a guy who gets beaten up by his girlfriend, yeah…"

Feeling finally coming back into his wrist, Jonah remarks, "Let's just go."

"Hey, you aren't really mad, are you?" Jolie says, "I was just kidding. Don't be so thin-skinned!"

Jonah isn't, but he likes teasing Jolie as much as she likes teasing him.

Jonah scoops Jolie off her feet in one quick move that surprises even Jolie.

"Fine," Jonah says, "I'll be thick-skinned. Hope your skin is as thick as mine!"

With that, Jonah pretends to make a vampire bite at Jolie's neck, causing Jolie to giggle in delight.

"So who are you?" Jolie asks as Jonah relents, "Count Vlad Jonah?"

Jonah feigns a Transylvanian accent, "I vant to zuck your blood…"

With that, Jonah goes after Jolie's neck again. Competitive as ever, Jolie attempts to "bite" back.

The door of Athena Ibaz's quarters slide open. The commanding officer of the Centurion Team smiles as she spots her two subordinates and friends.

"You two ought to get a room," Athena remarks.

"Hey,'Thena!" Jolie says, letting Jonah put her back on her feet, "That's a great outfit you put together!"

Indeed. Like Jolie, Athena is wearing a 1950s poodle skirt, blazing red with a similarly crimson red bandana securing the ponytail that Athena has tied her gorgeous honey-blonde hair into. Thus attired, Athena looks a good four years younger than her tender twenty years.

"Never underestimate the inventory of a thrift shop," Athena remarks, "The same one we use to get disguises when we're sent on undercover missions."

Jolie knows the one…in one of Green Oasis City's relatively seedier districts. Even Zeon military uniforms are available there.

"Anyway," Athena says, "We'd better get moving. We've got the Andromeda booked from 21:00 to 0:00, and we don't want to waste anybody's time."

Jolie whispers to Jonah, "Athena's anal about punctuality like that."

Athena remarks from across the room, "And I'm all ears to snide little comments about me too. Let's go, you two!"

Jonah and Jolie dart ahead of Athena. Athena smiles at the backs of the disappearing young couple.

It is Golden Age of Rock 'n Roll Nite at the Andromeda Nightclub in Green Oasis City, a club especially popular with young Federal Forces officers. A live band is on stage playing their versions of songs that were hits during the middle decades of the 20th Century.

The band tears through a wild rendition of "Twist and Shout," made famous by the Isley Brothers and later, the Beatles:

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_  
_Twist and shout. (twist and shout)_  
_Cmon cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby)_  
_Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)_

_Well, work it on out, honey. (work it on out)_  
_You know you look so good. (look so good)_  
_You know you got me goin, now, (got me goin)_  
_Just like I knew you would. (like I knew you would)_

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_  
_Twist and shout. (twist and shout)_  
_Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby)_  
_Come on and work it all out. (work it all out)_

_You know you twist your little girl, (twist, little girl)_  
_You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)_  
_Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)_  
_And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine)_

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_  
_Twist and shout. (twist and shout)_  
_Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby)_  
_Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)_

_You know you twist your little girl, (twist, little girl)_  
_You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)_  
_Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)_  
_And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine)_

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)_  
_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)_  
_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)_

Members of the Centurion Team are spread out across the dance floor, boogieing the night away. It's a rare moment of release for the team, busy are they usually are with the business of protecting the Federation's interests from Zeon and ISRLA threats. A few hours of respite wherein they can temporarily forget that any or all of their lives could be forfeit tomorrow. For one night, at least, they can celebrate being young and alive.

Jonah and Jolie work up quite a sweat dancing to the manic rock 'n roll classic. Neither of them has much of a dancing "style" so to speak, but in rock dances, style counts for little anyway. It's all about energy, and Jolie has enough to spare for herself and Jonah alike. The Mashed Potato…the Watusi…the Twist…every single variation of dance from that long ago era of Earth history comes into play.

There is scarcely a moment for a breather before the band launches into another fast paced early Beatles tune:

_I wanna be your lover baby_  
_I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your lover baby_  
_I wanna be your man_  
_Love you like no other baby_  
_Like no other can_  
_Love you like no other baby_  
_Like no other can_

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_

_Tell me that you love me baby_  
_Let me understand_  
_Tell me that you love me baby_  
_I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your lover baby_  
_I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your lover baby_  
_I wanna be your man_

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_

_I wanna be your lover baby_  
_I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your lover baby_  
_I wanna be your man_  
_Love you like no other baby_  
_Like no other can_  
_Love you like no other baby_  
_Like no other can_

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_  
_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_

"Well," Jonah remarks, out of breath and panting, "Now I know how you _really_ are able to eat three bowls of pho at lunch and still look like a willow."

Jolie smiles, drenched in sweat, "What? You didn't like the explanation I gave?"

The couple laughs, even as the lights dim on the dance floor.

The band's bassist comes up to microphone as his bandmates retune their instruments, "All right. After a couple of fast numbers that got your feet moving, how about a slower number to get your hearts beating, eh?"

The bassist cues in the start of a slow-tempo ballad, suitable for slow dancing.

_I give her all my love _  
_That's all I do _  
_And if you saw my love _  
_You'd love her too _  
_I love her _

_She gives me ev'rything _  
_And tenderly _  
_The kiss my lover brings _  
_She brings to me _  
_And I love her _

Jonah takes Jolie into his arms and holds her gently. Jolie leans her head on Jonah's shoulder and closes her eyes. They sway gently to the soft music. Time stands still, and space is confined to the single spot they occupy on the dance floor. For a moment, the universe is empty of all others except they two.

_A love like ours _  
_Could never die _  
_As long as I _  
_Have you near me _

_Bright are the stars that shine _  
_Dark is the sky _  
_I know this love of mine _  
_Will never die _  
_And I love her _

Jonah sighs gently with contentment as he holds Jolie's weightless warmth to his chest. Having her so close to him now, Jonah wonders how he could have gone the first seventeen years of his life without her. Jonah wishes he could change the past…so that he could have grown up with Jolie from childhood. Of course, that is a nonsensical dream. He is grateful to have her here, now, and prays that he always will.

Jolie leans closer into Jonah's chest, feeling warm, secure, and at peace in his arms. For much of Jolie's life, there has been anger and bitterness – over the loss of her family and the evil she has witnessed. None of that matters at this moment. In the sanctuary of Jonah's embrace, Jolie finds a happiness she once only dreamed of. She needs nothing else and wants nothing else.

_Bright are the stars that shine _  
_Dark is the sky _  
_I know this love of mine _  
_Will never die _  
_And I love her_

The song ends and the lights rise. The band announces that it will take a fifteen minute intermission before continuing its performance.  
Much to the Centurion Team's amusement, Jonah and Jolie are still locked in their embrace, completely oblivious to the fact that the song has stopped playing.

Athena grins, then gracefully motions to the rest of the team to leave the floor to the two young lovers.

A full five minutes after the music has stopped, Jolie opens her eyes to realize that the lights are on, and that she and Jonah are alone on the dance floor. At the same moment, Jonah also drifts back down into reality.

They turn their heads to see their Centurion teammates smiling amusedly and encouragingly at them.

Athena leads the applause, followed by the rest of the team.

Jonah and Jolie turn to each other, grinning ear to ear.

"My lord!" Colonel Ross Davenport bellows, rushing into General Alexander Miguel's private office in Phobos Fortress, "Two enemy Armadas are approaching Phobos, sir! Our advance scouts have identified them as belonging to the Jupitorius and Callisto factions!"

"Excellent," General Miguel replies, preoccupied with a razor-sharp letter opener that was once a combat knife belonging to a Federal Forces soldier Miguel had killed years ago with the selfsame knife.

"Excellent, my lord?" Davenport responds, confused.

"Are they mostly preoccupied with fighting each other?" Miguel asks.

Davenport replies, "Yes, my lord. The two factions began this engagement three days ago, and the fighting has drifted into our territory. Our intelligence personnel don't believe that they've come to attack us, but nonetheless…"

Miguel has heard enough. The time has come to act, "Scramble three squadrons of _Gwajin_ cruisers and _Mouzzei_ battleships. Also, send out an attack force of fifty mobile suits from the Lanceheart, Iron Mace, and Blackwhip squadrons. I will lead the counterattack personally."

Miguel stabs the knife deep into a small cushion on his desk. Miguel twists the knife with savage relish before rising from his seat and striding to the mobile suit hangar.

_Their power should be mostly depleted having fought for three days and come such a great distance,_ Alexander reasons, _They'll be ripe for the taking, but first, I need them to help me put on a little show for the right audience._

Aboard his flagship _La Rapier_, General Napoleon Spector leads several squadrons of the Jupitorius Zeon Army into battle against his rival, Admiral Lara Constantinas, Governess of the Callisto Zeon.

Spector, a tall, but obese man of about fifty years, is a veteran of all the wars that Zeon has fought against the Earth Federation. Having first ascended to the rank of general under the command of Regent Haman Karn during the First Neo Zeon War, Spector was dispatched by Fuhrer Char Aznable in U.C. 0093 to secure Jupitorius under Neo Zeon control. Since seizing control of the strategic gas mining colony, Spector has built up his own power base, expanding his portion of the Zeon military with the ultimate goal of reunifying Zeon under his rule.

One advantage that Spector enjoys over his rival Zeon warlords is the vast energy resources that Jupitorius supplies. Jupitorius supplies much needed hydrogen and helium gas needed for the nuclear fusion generators that provide energy to everything from space colony life support systems to spacecraft to mobile suit weaponry. Even the Earth Federation Government, to some extent, is beholden to Spector and his gas mines.

The latest conflict was provoked by the most recent attempt by General Lara Constantinas to launch a lightning raid on Jupitorius and take those gas supplies for her Callisto Zeon Forces. Admiral Constantinas had been a close personal friend of Regent Haman's. It was once believed that should Regent Haman perish, her role as military leader of Zeon would fall to Admiral Constantinas. The end of the First Neo Zeon War was so chaotic, however, that the lines of succession were never executed as planned, especially after the disappearance of Duchess Minerva Zabi. Eventually, after the Fuhrer Char Aznable reorganized Neo Zeon in U.C. 0092, Constantinas was given command of the Neo Zeon Callisto Armada. After the loss of the Fuhrer, Constantinas commanded the armada on her own personal authority, using Callisto as a base from which to prey upon Jupitorius' vast gas supplies.

Three days ago, the Callisto Zeon Armada commenced a massive assault on Jupitorius, but were forced back by a powerful counterattack by the Jupitorius Zeon Forces. The Callisto Armada was able to prevent the Jupitorius Forces from attacking its base of operations on the Jovian moon of Callisto, leading the Jupitorius Zeon instead towards the orbit of Mars…into the control zone of the Principality of Phobos Zeon. Admiral Constantinas hopes to deplete some of the Jupitorius Zeon Army's power by leading them on a distant chase across space before confronting them, but gambles on the likely probability that her own forces' fuel and ammunition supplies likely would not hold out.

"Press the attack!" General Spector orders from his command chair aboard the flagship _La Rapier_, "Push them past the Asteroid Belt!"

"My Lord," interjects Tweedy, Spector's second-in-command, "the Callisto Forces are about to enter the Phobos Control Zone. Perhaps it would be wise to withdraw…"

"Nonsense!" Spector responds like angry thunder, "I'm not afraid of Alexander Miguel any more than I'm afraid of that woman Constantinas! Continue pressing the attack! We'll crush the Callisto and the Phobos today! Jupitorius is the true successor to the Zeon legacy! Sieg Zeon!"

The ships and mobile suits of the Jupitorius Zeon Army continue to pushing forward, its Dreissen MK-IIs and Zaku-IIIs brutally immolating the Callisto Zeon Forces' Gaza-C, Gaza-D, and Galubaldy Delta mobile suits. Thousands have already died on both sides during the past three days of fighting, and many more would die still before this battle would end.

Aboard her flagship _Artemis Moon_, Admiral Lara Constantinas receives reports of the losses being sustained by her forces as they begin to retreat into the Phobos Control Zone.

An aide reports, "Madame Admiral, we're sustaining heavy losses. Our 1st, 18th, and 32nd mobile suit squadrons have been wiped out by the enemy, and we're down to two mobile suit carriers, a destroyer, and our flagship!"

A tech reports, "Now entering Phobos Control Zone."

"We'll be caught between two enemies if Alexander Miguel deploys his forces, and he surely will," reasons Admiral Constantinas, a severe and martial-looking woman of forty-five years, "but the Phobos Forces will be able to draw the Jupitorius Army's fire away for us, perhaps long enough for us to escape the battle and make a run for home. We need to regroup."

"Madame Admiral," the tech reports, "We've detected the approach of mobile suits and a squadron of attack ships from Phobos Fortress."

"Prepare to withdraw from the Phobos Zone," Admiral Constantinas orders.

"Madame Admiral," the tech adds, "Jupitorius Army units closing in."

An attack force from the Army of the Principality of Phobos Zeon, commanded by General Alexander Miguel, bears down upon the other two factions of warring Zeon, who have dared to bring their fight into his territory.

_No matter,_ Miguel reflects with a malicious grin as he sits, normalsuited in his black Nightingale mobile suit, _it will work to my advantage._

General Miguel opens communications from his mobile suit to all ships and mecha in his attack force, "This is the Leader. Commence attack. Target: Jupitorius and Callisto forces."

The Gellonds, Kruger (a new Zeon mobile suit descended from the Gouf line, designed for space combat), and Geara Doga MK-IIs of the Phobos Zeon Army unleash a heavy torrent of beam and missile fire, which is soon followed by a massive volley of cannon shots from the capital ships that support them.

The vast display of firepower rocks both the Jupitorius and Callisto forces alike, momentarily halting their battle.

General Napoleon Spector grits his teeth as the beam and missile impacts rock his flagship.

"Damage on Decks 3-7 reported," a tech announces.

"Reactor leak on Carrier Three reported," a second tech adds.

"Seven mobile suits lost," a third operative reports.

"Identify new enemy targets!" Spector orders.

"Gellond, Kruger, and Geara Doga-IIs. Phobos Zeon registry," comes the prompt reply.

_So_, Spector concludes, _Alexander Miguel has decided to throw his gauntlet into the battle as well, eh? He'll pay for his insolence just like that bitch Constantinas!"_

"All units counterattack!" orders Spector, "Destroy all Phobos and Callisto targets!"

"My Lord, they've begun their counterattack," Colonel Ross Davenport reports to his commanding officer, General Alexander Miguel.

"Excellent," Miguel replies, malicious pleasure in his voice, "Withdraw our forces towards Frontier 8."

"Frontier 8, my lord?" asks Davenport quizzically, "With all due respect, my lord, that's Federation-controlled space."

"Do not question my orders," Miguel says coldly, "Do it."

"Yes, my lord," Davenport replies, relaying the order to the Phobos Zeon Army.

"My Lord," Tweedy reports to General Spector, "the Phobos Forces are withdrawing."

"So soon?" Spector laughs, "Alexander Miguel…son of our late colleague, General Carloman Miguel. I always knew that the boy never had the spine that his father did. His father was a real man…a real warrior, and a true loyal Zeon. How far this apple has fallen from the tree!"

After a moment's pause to reflect upon his old friend and colleague from wars past, and how he will now engage his old friend's son in combat, Spector orders, "All units: pursue Phobos forces! We'll eliminate two birds with one stone today!"

The Jupitorius Army tails the withdrawing Phobos Zeon Army in the direction of Frontier 8.

Watching these developments from the _Artemis Moon_, Admiral Lara Constantinas knows that now her moment of opportunity.

"Follow them!" the admiral orders, "We have enough in reserve to polish off the exhausted victor!"

Upon the admiral's orders, the remaining Gaza-C and Gaza-D mobile suits of the Callisto Zeon Armada converge behind the battling Phobos and Jupitorius forces

At Frontier 8, the Civil Defense Patrol of the Earth Federation Forces has detected the approaching Zeon forces.

Colonel Richard Maiter issues the deployment order to the Frontier 8 Civil Defense Patrol, "This is CDP Command to all units. Hot scramble, hot scramble! This is not a drill! Enemy units approaching at a distance of 40 km and closing fast! Launch and intercept!"

Squadrons of Core Fighters and GM-III mobile suits tear forth from launch tubes scattered across a dozen Frontier 8 colonies. Accompanying them are two _Magellan_-class battleships.

The Federal Forces will now also join the fray.

"Withdraw!" General Miguel orders his troops.

Disengaging quickly from their battle against the Jupitorius Army, the Phobos Army retreats to the edge of Frontier 8 space.

The Jupitorius Army is about to give pursuit to the fleeing Phobos Army when it finds itself being attacked by the Frontier 8 Civil Defense Patrol.

General Spector notes the situation with rising anger, "Goddamn it, now the Federation is interfering too!"

The Jupitorius Army engages the comparatively pitiable Frontier 8 CDP force. The Federal Forces defenders are greatly outnumbered and overwhelmed.

Approaching from behind, the nearly forgotten Callisto Armada bears down upon the occupied Jupitorius Army.

Admiral Constantinas orders harshly, "All units, open fire! Target: Jupitorius Army units!"

The Gaza-Cs and Gaza-Ds of the Callisto Armada renew their assault. Suddenly, the Jupitorius Army finds itself besieged on two flanks by the Frontier 8 CDP and the Callisto Armada.

From a distance, General Alexander Miguel watches the chaotic situation with glee.

General Spector sees the Federation's Civil Defense Patrol and the Callisto Armada bearing down upon his army on two sides. There is also the Phobos Zeon Army to worry about, waiting in the wings just outside of the battle zone, ready to rejoin the fray at just the wrong moment.

Spector says, "We need to get them off our backs! Take shelter in Frontier-8 colonies!"

In an eerie replay of events that had occurred at Frontier 8 six months earlier, the Jupitorius Zeon mobile suits force their way into a heavily populated Frontier 8 space colony, disregarding the innocent lives that they threaten.

1Lt. Roger McConnell, current leader of the "Roundheads" 139th Mobile Suit Squadron of the Federal Forces' Civil Defense Patrol, orders his subordinates, "Right! The intruders are penetrating our defenses! Withdraw to defend the colony!"

The GM-III units of the Roundhead Squad pursue the Jupitorius and Callisto forces fall back into the Frontier 8 colony, in pursuit of the Jupitorius Army's mobile suits.

Trailing behind are the mobile suits of Admiral Lara Constantinas' Callisto Armada.

Observing it all with maniacal satisfaction is General Alexander Miguel, who says to himself, "Such disorder…such carnage…such turmoil…it's _perfect_."

Make no mistake: Alexander Miguel is not one who values chaos and disorder.

Quite contrarily, Miguel values order above all else.

But this disorder that he planted today will furnish him with the opportunity he needs to impose his order upon the world.

Without a leader to guide it, humanity is weak, disorganized, and fearful. With the correct leader, humanity can be strong, unified, fearsome.

Alexander is certain that he must be that leader. Humanity needs him. It is his destiny to lead humanity to greatness within its potential.

But first, the maggots that bog humanity down must be exterminated like the vermin that they are.

For the second time in less than a year, bedlam reigns supreme in the usually tranquil Frontier 8 space colonies.

Jupitorius Army mobile suits crash into a residential colony housing over 600,000 civilians. While the Jupitorius Army is not here to harm the civilians or to destroy the colony, it is nevertheless indifferent to the collateral damage it creates as it uses the colony as a refuge from its pursuers.

Following the Jupitorius forces in are the mobile suits of Frontier 8's own Civil Defense Guard. The GM-IIIs that enter the colony after the Jupitorius _are_ indeed here for the express purpose of protecting life and property in the colony, but can it do so by engaging in a pitched mobile suit battle within the confines of the colony? 1Lt. McConnell knows it cannot, and orders his troops to standby rather than attempt to engage the Jupitorius mobile suits.

Unfortunately, aside from his small squad of mobile suit pilots, 1Lt. McConnell has as much control over the situation and its eventual outcome as does a dust mote in a hurricane.

The Gaza-C and Gaza-D mobile suits of Admiral Lara Constantinas burst into the space colony like bursts of angry lightning. Uninterested in the space colony and its people, but uninhibited in their zeal to destroy their enemies, the Callisto Armada mobile suits open fire indiscriminately, striking enemy mobile suits and innocent civilian structures alike.

The Jupitorius Army, finding itself under siege, similarly cares little about the combatants caught in the middle as it returns fire against its enemies.

The Civil Defense Guard, seeing that the slightest hope that the colony could spared the devastating ravages of a mobile suit battle in its confines, responds with a measured display of force against aggressors on both sides…not understanding or interested in the particulars of Zeon politics, but resolved to sheltering as many lives as possible from the horrific outcome of the confrontation between those particulars.

A Zaku-III peppers a Gaza-D with autocannon fire, having seemingly prevailed, but sustaining a fatal hit from the Gaza-D's head-mounted beam cannon before its heavily damaged enemy explodes into a fireball. The double explosion propels superheated gas and metallic shrapnel across hundreds of square meters, condemning dozens to painful, burning, shredding deaths.

A Gaza-C counterattacks a GM-III attempting to drive it away from a residential complex, firing its missile pod indiscriminately. The GM-III disappears behind a brilliant flash of light, a concussive, ground-shaking roar, and a rain of metallic scrap parts. Seconds later, the same Gaza-C is felled by a Dreissen-II's beam tomahawk impaling it from behind. The Gaza-C succeeds in setting the Dreissen-II ablaze with its beam cannon before itself fireballing into nonexistence.

Aboard his own GM-III (Officer's Type), 1Lt. McConnell struggles against a Dreissen MK-II. The beam saber of McConnell's mobile suit is drawn as he parries the Dreissen's beam tomahawk slashes. At the same time, McConnell raises the arm-mounted shield of his GM-III to block raking fire of the Dreissen's wrist-mounted triple beam cannon.

McConnell lets out a savage, throat-rending battle cry as he charges the Dreissen-II with his heavily damaged GM-III. Even if he is to die here today, McConnell will not let the Zeon do any more damage to the space colony.

McConnell smashes the arm-mounted shield of the GM-III against the Dreissen-II's heavily armored body, driving the unprepared Jupitorius Zeon mobile suit back, but failing to knock it down.

Sgt. Owen Bluthner, the pilot of the Dreissen-II, grits his teeth against the impact. Stabilizing his mobile suit with its powerful vernier thrusters, Bluthner snarls, "Filthy Earthnoid pig!" as he counterattacks with a powerful punch from the Dreissen-II's armored right fist that catches the GM-III on the head/camera unit and sends the weakened Federal Forces mobile suits sprawling onto the pavement.

1Lt. McConnell's GM-III lies on its back. His mobile suit's head/camera unit shattered by the Dreissen-II's devastating punch, McConnell's mobile suit cockpit is dark.

McConnell knows that this cockpit will be his fiery coffin in just instants if he does not act now.

McConnell opens the cockpit hatch of his GM-III, relying on the view directly from the threshold of the cockpit door to guide his actions. McConnell now knows that he is fully exposed to any stray fire or shrapnel that comes his way.

McConnell sees the muzzles of the Dreissen-II's sleeve-mounted triple beam cannon begin to glow green. It is already too late for McConnell to hope to maneuver his damaged GM-III out of the way in time. If this shot fails to get him, the next shot surely will.

McConnell makes peace with his creator, and says a silent farewell to the parents, younger brother, and younger sister he will leave behind.

There is a terrible explosion: the harsh glare of brilliant light, the powerful vortex of vacuum, and the deafening roar of exploding metal.

There is fire, smoke, and burning fuel choking the air.

At first, McConnell believes he is getting his first glimpse of Hell…all fire and brimstone, as depicted in religious iconography since time immemorial. The devil, as the legends have always described him, is crimson red, horned, and…a cyclops?

It dawns on McConnell at that point that he is still alive, and that he is not in Hell just yet, but inside the same Frontier 8 space colony that he was in a moment earlier (although given the view from McConnell's cockpit, whatever difference might exist seems entirely academic). The "devil" is no evil spirit of the netherworld, but a blood-red Gaza-D mobile suit of the Callisto Zeon Armada.

_Looks like that trip to Hell is coming after all,_ McConnell reflects ruefully, _From a Callisto MS rather than a Jupitorius one. Not that it matters, of course._

Indeed, it matters very little to a dead man what model and make of war machine killed him.

The Gaza-D is among the most heavily armed mobile suits in the Callisto Zeon Armada's arsenal. Featuring twin impact cannon mounted like a pair of vertical horns on its head, a missile rack armed with up to forty-eight warheads, and additional beam cannon on each of its heavily shielded forearms (plus the standard suite of beam sabers and beam tomahawks), the Gaza-D is a mighty mobile fortress of mayhem. It is a far more dangerous mobile suit than the Federal Forces' (relatively) inexpensive, defense-oriented GM-III mobile suits…especially one that has been effectively crippled by over a dozen different strikes.

In an act of desperation, McConnell fires the GM-III's nearly-depleted beam rifle at the Gaza-D, expending the last of the weapon's charge. The beams, unfocused and aimless, stray off to either side of the Gaza-D. McConnell is truly helpless now.

Once again, McConnell resigns himself to his fate and bids farewell to his loved ones.

Once again, death fails to claim him.

Beside himself with terror and confusion now, McConnell sees the Gaza-D felled just like the Dreissen-II before it. From behind the growing plume of flame and smoke rises the massive armored figure of a black MSN-04S Nightingale mobile suit.

The Phobos Zeon Army has arrived.

_Third time's the charm, or curse,_ McConnell knows, _I've gotten lucky twice, but now my luck HAS to have run out._.

But in a twist of fate that leaves McConnell grasping at the last fibers of his sanity, the Nightingale does not immolate him.

Indeed, the menacing black mobile suit gestures at him as if to say, "You're welcome."

All around, Phobos Zeon Army mobile suits attack the Jupitorius and Callisto mobile suits, but leave the Federal Forces Civil Defense Guard MS alone…even when fired upon by Federal Forces MS, the Phobos Zeon MS do not return fire against the Federal Forces…only against the Jupitorius and Callisto MS.

_What's going on here?_ McConnell wonders, daring to stick his helmeted head out of the cockpit of his wrecked GM-III to get a better view of the horrific scene.

Throughout the colony, Phobos Zeon Geara Dogas and Gellonds mop up the remaining Jupitorius and Callisto MS. Those Phobos MS that are not engaged in active combat are busy putting out fires and rescuing endangered civilians.

_Weird!_ McConnell notes to himself, _Those Zeon mobile suits seem to be trying to help us! They're fighting the other Zeon mobile suits and actually protecting us and the colony!_

Col. Richard Maiter's voice comes through 1Lt. McConnell's helmet transceiver, "1  
Lt. McConnell, what's going on? What's the situation over there?!"

"Sir," McConnell says, "you're not going to believe this…"

Several hours later, after emergency rescue efforts have gotten underway and the damaged space colony secured from further immediate attacks, Colonel Maiter has an injured, but extremely fortunate-to-be-alive 1Lt. McConnell in his office.

"You were right, I do find it really hard to believe," Maiter says over a cup of coffee at the Roundhead Squad Leader, "the Phobos Army intervened…to help us?!"

"It was the weirdest thing, sir," McConnell agrees, "They just came out of nowhere started blasting at the Jupitorius and Callisto MS, but left us alone. Then, they started doing our jobs for us and rescued a lot of the civilians that were in danger. I could barely believe my eyes."

"What could it mean?" Col. Maiter wonders, "What is Alexander Miguel trying to accomplish?"

"He has no real reason to help us, does he sir?" asks McConnell speculatively.

"No, he doesn't," Maiter confirms, "Very strange."

Turning the discussion to a matter of more immediate and pressing concern, Maiter asks McConnell, "What's our damage, Lieutenant?"

"In a word, sir," McConnell replies, "Devastating. We must have lost a dozen mobile suits today, and more importantly, the brave men and women who piloted them. Additionally, approximately three-thousand civilians in the space colony were killed in the attack, with an additional ten-thousand injured. Property damage is still being calculated, sir, but most of the engineers believe that Frontier 8's Beaumont Colony is beyond salvaging.

Col. Maiter sighs deeply, a sense of abject failure weighing upon him, "I'll need to file a report immediate to Federation High Command. The Special Forces can't get here soon enough…we have to let the High Command know that we're in increasingly dire straits here and we need help immediately!"

1Lt. McConnell brightens, his mood lifting for the first time all day, "It won't be the same after the Special Forces arrive and back us up, Colonel!"

"Let's hope, Lieutenant," says the colonel darkly, "that we can hold out until they arrive."

Back at Phobos Fortress, the pilots and battleship crews of the Phobos Army celebrate their double victory over the forces of the Jupitorius Army and the Callisto Armada today. It was a complete rout – one that would send the message that the Phobos Zeon are the most powerful and most dangerous army known to humankind, and that inevitably, the Phobos would rule supreme over not just the Zeon, but all of humanity everywhere in the universe.

General Alexander Miguel exits from his Nightingale, coldly observing his celebrating troops and officers for a moment. He then lashes out with sudden, viper-like speed and viciousness at two nearby officers, knocking them both the ground with bloody wounds and heavy concussions.

"Fools!" Miguel says angrily, his eyes afire with demonic rage, "What are you celebrating?! Today's work was an opening move, not endgame! Victory lies far beyond the horizon, with many days of work and sacrifice ahead!"

Miguel's troops fall silent and attentive, as they have been trained to be when their Leader speaks. Many of them realize with a sinking feeling in their stomachs that the Leader had trained them to show better discipline that they did in the thrill of first triumph, and that the Leader would, if he deemed it necessary, take any or all of their lives to enforce discipline.

But today, the Leader is magnanimous, and he settles for telling his collected troops and officers, "All of you must be prepared for the many sacrifices that will be made so that humanity can rise from the depths of the Earth to claim its legacy in the cosmos! You, my brothers, will lead them! In life, you will be their guides and their masters…in death, martyrs and heroes to all mankind. Will you claim your destiny?! Will you lead and sacrifice?!"

"Yes, my lord!" comes the collective reply.

"Our bodies, our minds, our souls are dedicated to but one cause: Sieg, Zeon!"

The roar of ten-thousand voices echo throughout the massive hangar complex, **"Sieg, Zeon! Sieg, Zeon! Sieg, Zeon!"**

Millions of kilometers away at Garrison Noah at Side 7, General Bright Noah receives a perplexing report from Colonel Richard Maiter, commanding officer of the Federal Forces' Frontier 8 Civil Defense Guard.

Months ago, General Noah had conducted a surveillance mission in the Outer Solar System to study and assess all aspect of the Neo Zeon civil war that had been raging sporadically outside of Federation space for the past five years. The general's surveillance had identified the principal players in the conflict, their relative strengths and weaknesses, and their attitudes towards one another (and towards the Federation).

If he had to pick an unlikely ally for the Federation among the Neo Zeon of the Outer Solar System, General Noah would not have picked the Phobos Zeon Army of General Alexander Miguel.

And yet, here was Colonel Maiter's report, telling him that it was Miguel's Phobos forces that had effectively saved the day for Frontier 8 today, and spared the space colony from even more terrible carnage.

It is a confounding mystery to add upon the already befuddling morass that is the Neo Zeon Civil War.

And in just a week's time, the Federal Forces' best and brightest, the Special Forces, will be diving directly into that morass to see if they can make sense of it, and find a way to neutralize its threat to the Federation's assets in the Outer Solar System.

General Noah knows that the forces he is bringing to bear in this difficult assignment are the best the Earth Federation Forces has to offer: the brilliant strategic mind and cunning of Major Athena Ibaz, the peerless mobile suit piloting skill of 1Lt. Jolie Minh, the promise of the young mobile suit pilot Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, and providing them leadership: the veteran experience of Captain Beecher Olech.

But would even they be equal to the task set before them?

The future of humanity rests upon their young shoulders.

The following morning, Major Athena Ibaz has the Centurion Team lined up for morning inspections. The night of dancing and fun has passed, and it is back to the grim business of preparing for war.

Athena carefully surveys each of her troops. She notices new patches on the right upper arm sleeves of 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, bearing the image of the Centurion Team's stylized "C" logo enveloping a pair of hearts lanced together by twin arrows. Below the image is the indecipherable phrase, "JoMi, JoMi."

Athena looks severely at Jolie and Jonah, "Lieutenant Minh, Chief Michaels. Would you care to explain these unauthorized new patches on your uniform jackets?"

"Um," Jonah says, not sure what to say.

Jolie, with no such reservations, says, "Major, ma'am. It's a little token of unity on our team."

"The Centurion Team," Athena asks, "or just you and Chief Michaels?"

"Well, uh…," Jolie says.

"It's…," Jonah attempts.

The rest of the Centurion Team fights to suppress giggles, knowing that the slightest titter could put them into the stockade for the rest of the day.

Jolie and Jonah, they figure, however, are definitely busted.

Athena smiles enigmatically, "'JoMi, JoMi'…I figure these must be abbreviations of your names, correct?"

Jolie and Jonah turn to each other, speechless, but not really surprised that Athena has figured it out.

What comes next does surprise them, however, "They're very nice, and you have my permission to continue wearing them. Remember, though, you're part of a team of twelve and an army of millions: don't ever forget it."

"No, ma'am," the JoMi, JoMi Duo replies in unison.

"And 1Lt. Minh...?" Athena thinks to add.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jolie responds, waiting to feel the keen edge of Athena's sometimes sarcastic wit.

"Please consider wearing a longer uniform skirt; you're distracting your fellow soldiers," Athena says, smiling.

Jolie tugs down the hem of her very short uniform skirt, "Yes, ma'am."

The Centurion Team can no longer hold their giggles. Athena tolerates it for a few seconds, and then turns serious.

"The mission that we are being deployed on seven days from now could well decide the future of all humanity," Athena says to the entire team, "As such, I expect each of you to perform your duties to the best of your considerable abilities. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" comes the collective reply.

Athena nods in approval. Her youthful, pretty face beams confidence, but deep down, she has misgivings. She has no doubts about the ability and commitment of her team, but will they be able to accomplish the monumental tasks set before them?

The answer to that question would be forthcoming in the weeks and months to come.


	5. Chapter 4: INTO THE BREACH

EPISODE 4: INTO THE BREACH

Side 7, Bunch 1, Garrison Noah, January 25, U.C. 0099, 03:00.

Final preparations are underway for the launching of the Earth Federation Forces space warship _Amuro Ray_, a _Ra Cailum_-II class space battlecarrier named after the Earth Federation Forces' most famous war hero. The ship's commanding officer is space naval Captain Beecher Olech, AEUG veteran of the First Neo Zeon War and onetime commanding officer of the _Nahl Ahrgama_.

The _Amuro Ray_ floats in a Zero-G airlock, the orbital analog to the old maritime dry dock, as dozens of technicians and engineers make final checks in preparation for the ship's launch in T-minus ninety minutes. The ship's nuclear fusion turbine engines, digital navigation systems, gunnery (multiple missile tubes, beam cannon, and a single, mighty mega-particle beam cannon), communications (a full array of radio, laser, broadband, and microwave systems), and hundreds of other assorted sundry systems and mechanisms are checked and rechecked in triplicate.

For its mission to the Outer Solar System, the _Amuro Ray_ will be operating with a crew of seven-hundred members of the Federal Forces Space Navy. Attached to the _Amuro Ray_ will be the twelve-member Centurion Special Operations Team and its force of nine mobile suits.

On the bridge of the ship, General Bright Noah introduces Captain Beecher Olech to Major Athena Ibaz, commanding officer of the Centurion Team and Deputy Director of the Special Forces under Colonel Peter Cairlay.

Beecher is a naval captain, meaning that he outranks Athena by two grades according to the parallel ranking structures of their respective departments (he, space navy; she, space army). As the vessel's commanding officer, Beecher has ultimate authority aboard the _Amuro Ray_. Nevertheless, Athena has effectively autonomous authority over her personnel on the Centurion Team, the key concession being that the Centurion Team must observe the rules that apply to all crew members of the _Amuro Ray_ while aboard the ship and respect Captain Beecher's authority.

Interdepartmental deployments such as this are not uncommon among the Federal Forces, but it is a first for the Centurion Team, which has, in the first two years of its existence, been primarily attached to army bases, not space navy ships.

"Major Ibaz is one of our finest officers in the Special Forces," Bright tells Beecher, "she will be a great asset to you as your First Officer, Captain."

"Yes, I'm sure," Beecher smiles. He has read the dossier on Athena and her team, and knows that he has been assigned the Federal Force's star combat squad…a unit that has had extraordinary achievements during the past year.

Never a tactical genius himself, Beecher feels relieved that Athena will be available to help him plot and direct strategy in the very likely event that the _Amuro Ray_ sees combat out in the Asteroid Belt.

"It will be an honor, Captain Beecher, for my team to serve under your command," Athena says to Beecher, shaking his hand, "We are pleased to be at your service."

"Thank you, Major," Captain Beecher says, shaking Athena's smooth, soft hand. The captain stares at Athena fixedly…not just because she is an extraordinarily beautiful young woman (besides, Beecher's wife Elle would kill him if she finds him flirting), but because she seems…_familiar_ somehow. Beecher has a strange sense that he has seen Athena somewhere, long ago, but cannot place exactly when or where.

"Major," Beecher ventures, "I hope you'll pardon my asking, but have we met? You seem somehow familiar to me."

Athena smiles prettily, "No, sir. As far as I know, we haven't met before. I have, however, conducted joint operations with space navy personnel in the past. Perhaps we encountered each other briefly during one such operation."

"That might be it," Beecher says, although he doubts it, "Anyway, I'm glad to have you and your team aboard, Major. You have my permission to rejoin them now so that you can supervise their integration into the ship's crew. We'll talk at length later."

Athena salutes crisply and smartly, "With your leave, sir."

Athena salutes General Noah as well, and leaves the bridge _en rout_ to where the rest of the Centurions are being processed into the ship's crew.

"Wow," Beecher says after he and Bright are alone, "she's something."

Bright smiles, "Quite a stunner, eh? Beauty and brains, all in one package, and an excellent combat pilot as well. But you'd better be careful, Captain. If your wife catches you flirting with her, I wouldn't be in your shoes for a tubful of diamonds and gold bars."

"Yeah, I hear that," Beecher grins, reminding himself that he's a married man and soon to be a father to boot, "There's something about her, though. I swear I've seen her somewhere before."

Bright shrugs, "That's not surprising. Athena and her team have been right in the middle of several high-profile combat incidents during the past year, in each of which they turned the tide in the Federation's favor. You might have seen her on the TV news or the Uniweb."

"No," Beecher says, "The feeling goes back way further than that. For some reason, I keep seeing this vague image in my head of the major as a little girl."

"You're a little young to have fathered any illegitimate twenty-year old daughters," Bright jokes.

Beecher sighs, "Well, it's probably not important. What's important is that she's got the brains needed to be my badly needed point person on the strategic end of things."

"She'll give you that and more," Bright promises, "Athena's second-to-none when it comes to strategy and tactics. We're extremely fortunate to have her on our side. I shudder to think what we'd be up against if she were working for our enemies."

"Lucky me," Beecher smiles, suddenly feeling less anxious about his new assignment.

Below decks on the _Amuro Ray_, the Centurion Team is setting themselves up in their quarters among the regular crew of the ship. Although the Special Operations Teams are the very elites of the Earth Federation Forces, they will be given no special privileges aboard the _Amuro Ray_. They are expected to conduct themselves under the same guidelines as the ship's regular crew.

Gravity-control has been deactivated aboard the ship in preparation for deployment from the airlock. Hence, crew members are able to float freely in the corridors and other access areas aboard the ship. "Swimming" through Zero-G is nothing new or particularly uncommon to the ship's space-born crew.

1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels float gracefully down a corridor aboard the ship, lugging a proverbial ton of their personal gear in enormous nylon bags on their backs. Under normal gravitational conditions, such bags would be far too heavy for either one to move, but in the Zero-G environment the ship maintains for docking and loading, the weightless bags are merely bulky and unwieldy.

"These warships are so damn cramped!" Jolie complains, as her large bag bounces against the corridor walls, causing her to struggle to float forward.

"I know," Jonah agrees, "You can barely move around here without bumping into anything."

At last, the couple reaches crew cabins G-108 and G-109, to which Jolie and Jonah have respectively been assigned. The rest of the Centurion Team occupies quarters farther down the corridor. Athena, as commanding officer, has the privilege of a larger officer's suite on the command tower just below the bridge.

Jolie floats through the narrow passageway into the tiny room, which is austerely furnished with a bunk bed and a Plastiform desk and chair. The cabin is about the size of a standard elevator car.

Jolie's equipment bag, as could be predicted, gets stuck in the narrow doorway. She tugs on it, but the damn thing won't budge.

"Jonah," Jolie says from inside the room, "I can really use a hand here…"

"On my way," Jonah says, pushing the bag from the outside even as Jolie tugs from the inside.

A few minutes of tugging and shoving later, the recalcitrant mass of the bag finally slides free of the door's threshold. Unfortunately, Jonah exerted so much force to shove the bag forward that he finds himself propelled towards the inner wall of the tiny cabin at neck-breaking speed.

Jolie, seeing Jonah hurtling her way, gives a yelp and tosses the mass of the bag into Jonah's path to prevent him from slamming into the cabin's inner wall. Jolie succeeds in this, but the impact of the bag knocks Jonah back towards the door and the corridor outside. Reaching out, Jolie grabs onto the collar of Jonah's uniform tunic, hoping to stop his momentum. Jolie manages to slow him down slightly, but is ultimately dragged towards the door with Jonah.

Reacting quickly, Jonah stretches out his arms to brace himself against the frame of the door. Having stabilized himself, he uses his body to provide a relatively soft "crash pad" for Jolie, whose tiny figure falls lightly onto his chest an instant later.

Jonah disengages his arms from the doorframe and wraps them around Jolie, "You all right?"

"Fine," Jolie says, "Nothing says 'comfort' more than bouncing off the walls in Zero-G. What about you?"

Jonah replies with a smile, "All arms, legs, and internal organs accounted for, ma'am."

Jolie knocks on the top of Jonah's head gently with her fist, "Brain might be missing in action, though," she chides.

"Heart too," Jonah grins, holding Jolie closer, letting her lean against his chest.

Jolie sighs happily, wishing she could stay there forever, but the call of duty is relentless.

"We'll talk about your missing anatomy later, Chief," Jolie says teasingly, "We'd better get your stuff moved into your room first or Athena will chew us out for inefficiency."

Agreeing with Jolie, Jonah floats out into the corridor where his own bag of equipment remains floating. Down the corridor, he can see the other Centurions likewise struggling to get their equipment bags into their equally cramped quarters.

"See?" Jolie indicates as she and Jonah watch Sgt. Geoff Sutcliffe struggle with both feet to force his equipment bag through the narrow door into his quarters, "You'd think the engineers the Federation hires to design these flying death traps could build a little more elbow room into them."

"Actually," Jonah says, admiring the engineering wizardry of the ship around him despite being no expert on mechanics himself, "It's a pretty well designed ship. Every system aboard is state-of-the-art technology. I've heard that this ship can get from Cislunar Space out to the Asteroid Belt in just ten days. That's pretty amazing! The average commercial ship takes at least two weeks."

"Yeah, she's fast," Jolie admits, "and the sooner she gets us out to the Asteroid Belt, the better. It's about time we taught those Zeon creeps a lesson!"

Jonah frowns. As much as Jonah adores Jolie, the raging belligerence within her disturbs him, "Why do you hate the Zeon so much, Jolie? They're people just like we are."

"They're people," Jolie says, "but their soldiers are murderers and evil scum. How many people have the Zeon armies killed since the wars began twenty years ago, Jonah? Tell me."

"And how many people have the Federal Forces killed?" Jonah returns fairly.

Jolie glares angrily at Jonah for a moment. Over the past few weeks, they have been of one mind and one heart on just about everything. It shakes Jolie a bit to hear Jonah disagreeing with her, especially on something of such personal importance to Jolie.

Sensing Jolie's growing ire, Jonah puts his hands gently on her shoulders and says, "Jolie, I just want you to understand: people aren't good or evil just because of where they come from or what government they live under. There are good and evil people from both Earth and Zeon, and that includes soldiers as well as civilians."

"I know that," Jolie says with some exasperation, "I'm not _stupid_, Jonah."

"No," Jonah says apologetically, "I wasn't trying to say or hint that you are. It's just that when I heard you go off on the Zeon people like that…"

"I wasn't talking about the Zeon people," Jolie says, "I'm just talking about their army. Their leaders. I don't hate Zeon people, Jonah…just people like the Zabis and Alexander Miguel."

Jonah feels a cold sweat break on his neck as Jolie refers to Jonah's brother.

"My best friend is a Zeon," Jolie continues, "You think I hate her because of it?"

"Your best friend?" Jonah says, "You mean Athena is a Zeon?"

Jonah is not surprised, really. He recognized early on that Athena speaks with a slight, but still noticeable Zeon accent. Likely, Athena has recognized Jonah's Zeon accent as well, although if she has, she's declined to remark upon it.

"Yeah," Jolie answers, "but she doesn't exactly want everyone to know about it. I shouldn't even have told you, really, but I know I can trust you. Just keep it a secret, OK?"

"I will," Jonah promises.

"Anyway," Jolie says, "I'm sorry if what I said about the Zeon was out of line. I'm not the greatest speaker in the world, you know? I kind of just blurt out what's on my mind, and sometimes I forget how the stuff I say pisses off other people. That's the way I've always been. I'm trying to change that about myself, but it's hard sometimes."

Jonah smiles, "Forget it. The important thing is that you know that you have a problem and that you're trying to change it. I didn't mean to suggest you're some kind of dogmatist or anything like that, Jolie."

"A dog…what?" Jolie asks, perplexed again by Jonah's college boy vocabulary, "Are you calling me a bitch, Jonah?"

Jonah laughs, "No, of course not!"

Jolie smiles, her irritation fading. She finds it impossible to stay upset at Jonah for long, "Well, you know, I _can_ be a bitch sometimes. You realize that, right?"

"Even if it's true," Jonah says, "I don't care. If you really are, as you say, a 'bitch,' I'll be your dog any day."

As if to underscore the joke, Jolie lets out a little bark. She sounds like a chihuahua on uppers.

Jonah begins to laugh, then replies with a somewhat deeper bark, like a greyhound in heat.

The sounds of simulated barking and laughter fill the corridor, drawing stares from crew members passing through the corridor.

Suddenly, Major Athena Ibaz appears in the corridor, but Jonah and Jolie fail to notice her. They continue barking and laughing at one another for a moment. Athena folds her arms and leans against the corridor, enjoying the humorous scene for a moment.

The couple finally notices Athena standing a few meters down the corridor, smiling at them.

"Major Ibaz!" Jonah and Jolie salute, petrified.

"Time to get out of the kennel, you cute puppies," Athena says, "We're shipping out in just one hour."

Other than the _Amuro Ray_, four other battlecarriers of the _Ra Cailum_ class are being deployed into the Asteroid Belt and Outer Solar System by the Federal Forces, each carrying a Special Operations Team that includes nine mobile suits, just like the Centurion Team. One cannot exactly call it an overwhelming show of force in light of what the Federation's resources _can_ bring to bear against its enemies, but the addition of five battlecarriers and forty-five Special Forces mobile suits (which considering the Special Forces' superior pilots and mecha, would each be the equivalent of five regular pilots and mobile suits) will greatly reinforce the beleaguered Frontier 8 space colonies and deter the Neo Zeon from allowing their civil war to spill over into Federation-controlled space.

Even with the significant speed improvements incorporated into the second-generation _Ra Cailum_-class ships' thrusters, the journey from Cislunar Space to the Asteroid Belt will require nine to ten days. During this time, the crews of the battlecarriers and the Special Forces teams must spend nearly every waking moment training in preparation for the combat that is anticipated.

"He's just not very aggressive," 1Lt. Jolie Minh admits to her superior officer, Major Athena Ibaz, in a private planning conference between just the two senior officers, "he's an artist, not a fighter. He's got no killer instinct."

Athena nods, "Exactly. Jonah isn't like you and me, Jolie. He's a good kid, and he didn't grow up in an environment of constant bloodshed like we did. If he's going to be a soldier, he needs to get that killer instinct and quickly, or he's going to end up dead even faster."

Jolie sighs and runs her hands through her long, luscious black hair tensely, "'Thena, don't ask me to do this, please. You know I can't."

Athena replies, "Jolie, you care about Jonah, right?"

"Of course I do!" Jolie says, growing impatient with Athena's asking questions whose answers should be obvious.

"You want to keep him alive, don't you?" Athena presses further.

"Skip it, 'Thena!" Jolie says, "Get to the point!"

Athena says, calmly and firmly, "Then you need to hit him and hit him hard when the training begins. Don't go easy on him, Jolie; you'll just be condemning him if you do."

"But 'Thena," Jolie protests, "I can't bring myself to hurt him…I just can't."

Athena sighs, "I'm not telling you to maim him, Jolie…just make sure he understands what real combat is like, and why he has to be more aggressive than the enemy. Jonah has a tremendous amount of potential, but unless he discovers some latent aggression, he's not going to last long out there in battle."

Jolie closes her eyes and nods, realizing that Athena, as usual, is right, "It's not going to be easy…on him or me."

Athena puts a comforting hand on Jolie's shoulder, "I know, and I'm sorry about that. But if you love him, and I know you do, you have to do this or…"

Athena declines to finish the horrible thought. She knows that Jolie has caught her meaning.

"OK," Jolie says reluctantly, "I'll do it."

An hour later, the three commissioned officers of the Centurion Team are assembled in the combat training center located aboard the _Amuro Ray_. The staging area is the largest enclosed space aboard the ship other than storage areas and the hangar deck.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels is attired in his white Federal Forces normalsuit, a standard sidearm loaded with rubber pellets at his side. Standing next to him in the Ready Room is Major Athena Ibaz, giving Jonah some words of encouragement and advice.

"Be prepared for anything, Chief Michaels," Athena tells Jonah grimly, "and remember: don't relent, don't let up for ANY reason. The enemy is out to kill you and will succeed in doing so unless you kill him first. You have a good heart and your compassion does you credit as a man, but in combat, compassion must be set aside. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah says tentatively.

"Good luck, Chief," Athena says, patting the side of Jonah's helmeted head and opening the door into the combat simulation chamber.

Jonah enters the cold, cavernous chamber. The door closes behind him with a metallic _clang_, echoing in the empty space. The lights of the chamber are darkened, giving the place an eerie, ominous atmosphere.

As his eyes adjust to the darkness, Jonah makes out a tiny, feminine figure normalsuited and helmeted like himself. Jonah knows that it is Jolie, although her lovely young face is hidden behind the dark visor of her helmet.

Jolie's presence puts Jonah at ease.

Which is precisely the wrong feeling for him to have at this particular moment.

Without warning, and with a speed nearly incomprehensible, Jolie covers the distance between where she stood across the chamber an instant ago and the spot where Jonah stands. Jolie kicks out with her right foot, connecting with Jonah's helmet visor and knocking him off balance.

Jonah attempts to rise, but is chopped across the back of his neck by Jolie. Dazed and stunned, he has hardly a second's respite before another kick sends him reeling across the room. This is followed by a solid punch across the visor of his helmet that cracks its reinforced glass.

"C'mon, fight!" Jolie demands, "Or you're going to wind up dead!"

So saying, Jolie lands another kick on Jonah's chest, causing him to fall back on the far wall. As he leans against the wall, wincing from pain and blood seeping from the corner of his mouth, Jolie presses her foot against his throat, her pistol drawn and pointed at his heart.

"If this were real," Jolie says, "You would've been dead six times over already. Any one of those blows I struck at you could have been lethal if I wanted them to be. When are you going to learn how to fight back?"

So saying, Jolie drags Jonah by the arm, like she had so many times before, but this time with fierce aggression rather than warm affection. She pulls him to the ground, and presses her right knee against his neck, "Come on, damn you! Fight!"

Behind the glass partition separating the ready room from the combat simulation chamber, Athena watches the training progress and shakes her head in frustration. _This is no good…Jonah just doesn't have an aggressive bone in his body. He's not going to make it if this keeps up._

Jolie continues to pummel Jonah with blow after blow, pleading with him, "Fight back, damn it! What's the matter with you?! You're going to get killed unless you learn how to fight! FIGHT ME!!"

Jonah rolls away from Jolie, easily throwing off her light weight. Still unwilling to counterattack, Jonah attempts to rise, but finds himself swiftly knocked off his feet by Jolie's sweeping kick.

"Damn you, Jonah," Jolie says, her voice filled with anguish, "If you die on me out there in battle, I swear I'll never forgive you…"

That does it…from somewhere deep down inside him, something horrible, something that Jonah never knew existed within him, wells up and rises to life. It consumes his being, seizing control of his brain and his limbs. Before he knows it, his fists lash out…quickly, powerfully, precisely.

Jolie dodges backwards, dancing away from some of the incoming blows, deftly blocking others. Jonah's punches and kicks lack true refinement and practice, and Jolie is able to counter them easily. Nevertheless, just the fact that he has begun to counterattack at all is heartening.

"Yeah!" Jolie yells encouragingly, "C'mon! Come at me again!"

Jonah does, with a series of fluid strikes and blows that would surely have felled a lesser opponent. Jolie dodges or parries these blows with almost casual ease, but it is doubtful that anyone else alive could.

As Jonah moves, his mind reels with shock and surprise. He has always hated fighting, and he would have laughed off the suggestion that he had any talent for it, but here he is, striking with inexplicable ability against the best fighter in the Earth Federation Forces.

Jolie, her instincts as ever competitive, launches a series of counterattacks. Having seen that Jonah is capable of defending himself, Jolie goes for a more aggressive series of strikes this time.

But she has overestimated Jonah's abilities.

A hard punch gets through Jonah's crude defenses, landing firmly against his sternum. Jonah falls back and down.

Knowing that she's stricken too hard, Jolie winces and runs over to the fallen Jonah, pulling off his helmet. Jonah coughs up a small mouthful of blood.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Jonah, I'm sorry!" Jolie says frantically, unsealing Jonah's normalsuit and fighting desperately to get the spacesuit off of the injured young man so she can examine the wound she caused him.

Athena rushes in from the ready room, first aid kit in hand. She radios Dr. Wenwu Zhou, the Centurion Team's physician, "Doc Wooster, this is Major Ibaz. We've got a situation in the combat simulation chamber on Deck Five. Chief Michaels has sustained an injury…possibly internal bleeding in the upper thorax, please report immediately."

"On my way, Major," the doctor's voice comes through the comlink.

Jolie pulls the top part of Jonah's normalsuit and lifts up his shirt. There are bruises all over the young man's body, particularly on his chest.

"Jonah…I didn't mean to…I-I got carried away and…" Jolie says frantically.

"It's OK," Jonah coughs, more blood coming forth, "I'm all right. I-it's not as bad as it looks."

"I shouldn't have…" Jolie says.

"N-no," Jonah says painfully, "You have to do this. If you don't, I won't be ready in combat. Then we might all get killed."

As Jolie comforts Jonah (or is it the other way around?), Athena examines Jonah's wounds. Having acquired the equivalent of three years' medical training on top of the paramedic training that all Federation officers must receive, Athena determines that Jonah's injuries are indeed not as serious as they appear to be.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Athena says to Jolie, "Don't worry…Jonah's right, it's not nearly as bad as it looks. He's basically got a bruised sternum. Nothing broken, as far as I can tell, but Doc Wooster will give him a thorough MRI scan just to make sure."

A bit more at ease after having gotten this information from Athena, Jolie turns to Jonah again, "Does it hurt bad?"

Attempting to console the worried-sick Jolie, Jonah flashes a pained grin and says, "You think? Remember what you said the other day about me looking like the guy who gets beaten up by his girlfriend? Well…"

Jolie smiles in spite of herself, "You still remember that stupid joke?"

"I remember everything you tell me," Jonah says, "and every hit you land on me…ow!"

Jolie and Jonah laugh as Athena runs to greet Doc Wooster and guide him to Jonah.

"Owww…don't make me laugh…," Jonah pleads, "It hurts when I laugh!"

Jolie strikes Jonah, gently, one last time, "You're the one making stupid jokes, mister!"

"You always hurt the ones you love," Jonah teases.

Athena and Doc Wooster approach, and the major explains to the doctor, "No broken bones, and apparently, sense of humor is intact too."

"Hi, there, Doc," Jonah greets the physician cheerfully.

"Been sparring with 1Lt. Minh?" the doctor remarks.

"Yeah," Jonah replies, "Quite a workout. She's trying to kill me before the enemy does."

The doctor grins, and even Athena has to stifle a laugh at that wisecrack.

Doc Wooster makes a more careful examination of Jonah's wounds, and confirms what Athena previously determined, "Not to worry. You're not hurt that badly. Mainly, just bruises, although that blow to the sternum came pretty close to cracking it."

Jolie bites her lip and whispers meekly, "Sorry…"

"1Lt. Minh puts more soldiers into my infirmary than the enemy does," Doc Wooster chides, "it's a good thing she's on _our_ side...or at least, I hope she is."

Her attitude returning now that she knows that Jonah is in no real danger, Jolie remarks, "If it weren't for me, you'd be collecting unemployment, Doc."

"Hardly," the doctor says mildly, "If it weren't for the war, I could be happily running a nice, quiet clinic for old ladies and little kids back on Earth instead of looking after you military maniacs."

A stretcher arrives, but Jonah waves it off, "I won't need that. I can get to the infirmary on my own power."

So saying, Jonah rises to his feet. He's a little shaky at first, but finally finds his balance. Jolie and Athena each take one of his arms, and support his weight on their willowy shoulders.

Looking to his left and right from one beautiful face to the other, Jonah smiles at Doc Wooster and says slyly, "You know, I think I'm going to have to find ways to get hurt more often."

"Knock it off, Jonah," Jolie says with mischief in her voice, "or 'Thena and I will just drop you on the deck right here…and maybe kick your butt some more."

"Maybe we should anyway," Athena says with a grin, "so that we can really test the limits of Chief Michaels' endurance."

"Over my dead body," Jolie says protectively, "C'mon! Let's get him to the infirmary before he passes out on us here."

Twenty minutes later, Jonah lies comfortably on a bed in Doc Wooster's infirmary, his upper body bandaged in medicinal tape. The MRI reveals no significant damage. His sternum is bruised, but otherwise, Jonah has been declared headed for a full recovery by Doc Wooster.

Athena has given Jolie leave to accompany Jonah for a while. She injured him as a consequence of training, so she has the responsibility (which for once, she doesn't mind taking) for nursing him back to health.

Jolie touches the bandages on Jonah's chest, wishing that she could take away the wounds as easily as she inflicted them.

"You know, if you have other things you need to do, you don't have to stay," Jonah says, "I'll be out of here soon enough."

"What are you saying?!" Jolie demands hotly, "I'm not leaving!"

"Whoa, simmer down," Jonah says soothingly, "I didn't say I wanted you to leave, just that if you're needed elsewhere…"

"Screw 'elsewhere,'" Jolie replies, "The only place I want to be is with you."

Jonah smiles, stroking the back of Jolie's head fondly, grateful for her devotion to him, "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"You wouldn't be lying here hurt, for starters," Jolie says guiltily.

"Hey, enough with the guilt-tripping," Jonah says warmly, "I'm all right, and besides, better to have you beat me up in training than me getting killed in combat, right?"

"Still trying to play 'good soldier,'" Jolie says with a chiding smirk, "If only your reflexes were as game as your attitude…"

"I'll be fine," Jonah says, rising from the bed, grimacing with pain.

"I hope you'll still be able to say that in an hour," Jolie says, "because if you're not too badly hurt, Athena wants to test your marksmanship skills."

"Now?" Jonah winces.

"Now," Jolie confirms, "If you're able, that is. Remember: Athena is nothing if not a taskmaster."

Jonah sighs, reaching for the normalsuit hung on a rack in the corner of the infirmary room, "Better get moving then…ow!"

Jolie helps Jonah steady himself, then adds, "I've got to warn you that you're going to be going up against the Federal Forces' best markswoman. There's nothing anywhere that Athena can't hit with that Walter minipistol of hers. I own her as in hand-to-hand combat, but even I have to admit she's probably a better shot than I am."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jonah says, re-donning the normalsuit and checking his plastic-pellet loaded sidearm.

"She's not going to go as easy on you as I did," Jolie warns darkly.

Jonah sighs. He volunteered to become a soldier when every cell in the rational part of his brain screamed, "Don't do it, idiot," and now he needs to accept the consequences.

Jonah takes another look at the sylphlike Jolie, lovingly clutching his arm, her wide, soulfully dark eyes and her river of long hair, and smiles. Some consequences, Jonah concludes, one never needs to regret.

Doc Wooster returns with a roll of gauze bandage and a tube of analgesic cream, "These are for tonight and tomorrow morning. You ought to apply it before bed tonight along with fresh bandages, and replace them every morning."

"Thanks, Doc," Jonah says, accepting the items from the physician.

Jolie says, "I'll help you apply them tonight."

Jonah replies, "Thanks. You're all the medicine I need."

A quick kiss later, the JoMi JoMi Duo is on their way back to the combat simulation chamber so that Jonah can face the Federation's finest markswoman.

Jonah and Jolie arrive back in the combat simulation chamber and find Athena waiting there. Athena is attired in her skintight normalsuit, accentuating the appealing curves of her figure.

Athena quickly surveys Jonah, noting that he's moving fairly well considering the beating that Jolie administered to him in the hand-to-hand combat and survival training, "Looks like you're going to live, Chief Michaels, and in our line of work, living means getting right back into the fight. Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies crisply.

Athena checks the action on her chrome-encased sidearm as she tells Jonah, "Our weapons are loaded with plastic pellets loaded with a red dye. The pellets will burst upon impact and release the dye. Let's see if you can come out of this clean, soldier."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah repeats.

"You might actually find this a little easier than the hand-to-hand combat simulation," Athena says somewhat coldly, "After all, I'm not Jolie."

As embarrassed as Jonah is to acknowledge it, he realizes that Athena is right. Jonah does like Athena, but as a mentor and "big sister" – a completely different and less visceral relationship than his special bond with Jolie. Even now, after weeks of growing familiarity, Jonah finds that Athena intimidates him. It's more than just Athena's relentless demand for discipline and her no-nonsense efficiency; Jonah cannot shake the feeling that somehow, Athena is privy to all his most private thoughts…that she can see into his soul and know what he's thinking before he himself knows.

"Kill the lights, Lieutenant!" Athena orders.

Inside the Ready Room, Jolie moves the light switch for the combat simulation chamber into the "off" position.

"Target Scenario G9413," Athena instructs.

The combat simulation chamber's holographic environmental projector activates at Jolie's command from the Ready Room. The chamber suddenly takes on the appearance of a dark street in a war-ravaged city at night.

Jonah draws his sidearm and points it in the direction in which he had last seen Athena, but the sylphlike Centurion Leader is gone.

Jonah feels something tiny and hard pelt him on the back, just below his left shoulder blade. A red dye covers the back of Jonah's white normalsuit.

Athena's voice comes coldly through Jonah's helmet receiver, "That shot would have sent a bullet right through your heart, Chief. Pay attention!"

Jonah drops into a combat crouch and ducks beneath the cover of a holographic "building."

Jonah points his sidearm forward, glancing left, then right, listening for the slightest sound picked up on his helmet's built-in microphone. The chamber is filled with a roaring silence.

Jonah catches a slight movement to his left and fires his sidearm in that direction. The bullet sparks off the far wall of the chamber.

Suddenly, Jonah senses movement to his right. He twists around and aims his pistol towards the source of the motion, opening fire.

Once again, he hits nothing but reinforced wall.

A plastic pellet explodes on the front of Jonah's visor, smearing his vision with red dye.

Athena's voice comes in, "That shot would have gone straight through your visor and into your brain."

Jonah takes cover once again, this time next to a holographic projection of a large, truck-like vehicle.

_I can hardly see anything in here,_ Jonah considers, _especially with this red goo covering my visor._

Jonah opens the helmet visor, exposing his handsome face to the chamber. He knows that that would not be an option were he in outer space.

Jonah closes his eyes and reaches out with his mind. He senses a familiar presence approach.

Jonah leaps away from his position behind the holographic truck, tumbling away as three plastic pellets explode upon the ground where he crouched a moment ago.

Jonah rises and fires three shots in the direction where he had sensed the familiar presence. Two of the shots strike the wall and explode; the third grazes the edge of something soft.

A shot follows from the dark, striking Jonah in the chest. Red dye explodes. A final shot strikes Jonah's sidearm itself, knocking the gun out of his hand.

Jonah leaps after the gun. Just before he reaches it, a long, lean leg extends to kick him in the gut, knocking him back and away from the gun.

Athena places one knee upon Jonah's chest and thrusts the muzzle of her Walter handpistol onto the temple Jonah's helmeted head.

"Click," Athena says, before withdrawing the gun, rising and stepping back away from Jonah, and reholstering her weapon.

"All right, Chief, get up," Athena orders Jonah.

Jonah is covered in red dye…on his back just behind where his heart is, on his chest in front of where his heart is, on the visor of his helmet behind which is his skull.

Three lethal hits.

Jonah looks at Athena's normalsuit…a slight spatter of dye just below her right shoulder.

Athena says, "If this had been real combat, you would have been dead three times already before you managed to nick me with that last shot. The enemy won't give you any second chances, Chief Michaels."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies sheepishly.

"Still," Athena says, finally revealing the warm, pretty smile that Jonah prefers to see on her, "That was a nice recovery and counterattack at the end. You actually managed to graze me. Even Jolie is only capable of doing that on occasion."

"I heard that," Jolie says, stepping into the chamber and latching onto Jonah's arm protectively, "Are you OK?"

"Fine," Jonah grins, "Major Ibaz is a great shot. I couldn't keep up with her at all."

"You could," Athena corrects, "but you didn't. Again, I sensed that you were tentative during the simulation…like you couldn't bring yourself to shoot."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah admits, "you're right. I did feel that way."

"That's your biggest weakness right now," Athena advises, "Just like in your hand-to-hand training with 1Lt. Minh this morning, you demonstrated a lack of killer instinct. That's not going to be acceptable if you're going to be a soldier, Jonah."

"No, ma'am," Jonah says.

"You do show great potential," Athena says at last, "but unless you develop that killer instinct…that aggression quickly, you're going to wind up with a Purple Heart and ride home in a body bag, assuming there's anything left of you."

Jonah can well imagine it. He has no fear of death, but he did not join the Federal Forces seeking it. Perhaps it was never really his calling to be a soldier, but now that he has chosen to become one, he must become as good a soldier as he can be.

"We'll continue training," Athena tells Jonah, putting a comforting hand on his arm, "We have ten days to make a viable combatant out of you. 1Lt. Minh are going to be pushing you hard during these ten days, so be prepared."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jonah salutes.

"Meet us in the MS Combat Simulator on Deck 4 at 11:00," Athena orders, "next up is MS combat training."

"Yes, ma'am. With your leave, ma'am," Jonah replies.

Athena dismisses Jonah, then says to Jolie, "1Lt. Minh, could you stay behind for a moment?"

Jolie reluctantly lets go of Jonah's arm, then whispers into his ear, "See ya upstairs in a little while."

When they are alone, Athena sits down on a nearby metal bench and says, "We're really going to have to do something about that boy, or he's going to get himself killed out there."

"Yeah," Jolie says, "Unless we kill him in training first."

Athena stretches and smiles, "Aren't you worried about him?"

"Well, of course I am," Jolie admits, "but I'll be out there protecting him, so…"

"You know that's not how it works," Athena tells Jolie, "How many times can you protect him, Jolie? Even you're not invincible. Moreover, your responsibility is to the team and to the Federation, not just Jonah. He's going to have to learn."

"Fine," Jolie says, realizing that Athena, as usual, is right, "So we continue with the training?"

"Hard," Athena says, "By the time we reach the Asteroid Belt, Jonah is going to be combat ready, even if we have to run him into the ground to do so."

Jolie gulps, "But…"

"No 'buts,' Jolie," Athena says, "I know how much you adore him, and if that's the case, you have to help me make a stronger soldier out of him. Agreed?"

"OK," Jolie says, "Agreed."

"We're going to make life Hell for Jonah during the next ten days," Athena says, "But the result is that he'll still have a life to show for it after we enter combat."

Jolie nods in reluctant agreement. She doesn't like the idea of having to put Jonah through "Hell," but she knows that it is inevitable of Jonah is to develop the killer instinct he needs to survive in battle.

Athena puts a comforting arm around Jolie, "I know it's hard. You love him very much, don't you? I understand. It isn't easy for me either: he's such a gentle soul, and we have to take that gentleness and grind it out of him. I hate myself for having to do it, but I'll do it anyway. If I don't, I'd just be murdering Jonah."

Jolie says, "That's what sucks about war, right, 'Thena? It forces people to be what they aren't, and do things they shouldn't."

Athena nods, "War doesn't give offer people many options. It's very Darwinian: adapt or die, that's about it. Jonah needs to adapt to the realities of being a soldier. We have to help him do that…and sooner rather than later."

The next phase of the training, as ordered, is MS combat simulation. Because of the Centurion Team's distance from the full MS maintenance facilities available only at a base, and because their MS must be fully prepared for combat duty at any time after they arrive in the Outer Solar System, the Centurion Team must hone their MS piloting skills using computer-generated simulation programs rather than their actual mobile suits.

This special exercise has been booked for the team's trio of MS-piloting officers only: namely, Major Athena Ibaz, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels. The rest of the team, currently conducting routine shipboard drills, will join them for a second round of combat simulator training late in the day.

The programmed scenario has the small squad of three, Athena in her Cour De Leon and Jolie and Jonah in their respective Centurion Gundams, squaring off against an assortment of twelve Neo Zeon mobile suits. The scenario presented is that the squad of twelve Zeon mobile suits is assaulting a space colony of 800,000 inhabitants, and that the three Centurions must neutralize the Zeon MS with minimal casualties to the space colonists.

"Centurion Leader to Centurions Two and Three," Athena says through the tactical net, ""Enemy units, twelve in number, have invaded the Virtual Colony. Intercept and destroy all enemy targets, but use caution: civilians will be all over the kill zone."

"We're outnumbered only four to one," Jolie complains, "You've made this way too easy, 'Thena!"

"Sorry, Jo," Athena's voice returns with a sarcastic edge, "We've got a rookie with us. Can't expect him to be ready for thirty-six to one yet."

_Thirty-six to one?!_ Jonah thinks to himself, _She's got to be kidding!_

Neither Athena nor Jolie is laughing, however. The two sylphlike officers have turned dead serious.

"Attack formation," Athena orders.

The two Centurion Gundams form up in front of the Cour De Leon, in its Waverider configuration.

"T-minus fifteen seconds to entry," Athena adds.

Centurions Two and Three prime their weapons.

"Commence attack!" Athena orders.

The twin Centurion Gundams enter the simulated space colony via an access hatch in its forward terminus. Their tracking computers detect twelve enemy targets scattered amidst the urban environment below.

A Dreissen-II mobile suit occupies the intersection between two thoroughfares in the city, creating panic in the streets. Suddenly, Jolie's Centurion Gundam lands feet-first on top of the Dreissen, piledriving the Zeon mecha onto its knees. Before the enemy mecha has time to recover, Centurion Gundam Unit 1 has hoisted it up and away from the busy intersection, using the mighty mechanical gears in its armored arms to throw the enemy mecha onto some unoccupied parkland.

Jolie follows up the assault by drawing the Centurion Gundam's beam saber and driving it directly into the cockpit of the Dreissen-II. If this were actual combat, the enemy pilot would be dead…instantly melted by the heat of the beam saber, more intense than that of the sun's core. This tactic, although cruel, is effective in neutralizing an enemy mobile suit without causing collateral damage to neighboring structures as it does not induce the MS to explode…something that cannot be allowed to happen in a heavily populated urban zone.

Three more Dreissen-IIs and a Zaku-III converge on Jolie's Centurion Gundam, their beam tomahawks and beam cannon drawn.

Behind the visor of her normalsuit helmet, Jolie grins, _This is too easy!_

The three Zeon mobile suits open fire with their beam cannon, and strike...each other (!) as Jolie dodges the Centurion Gundam out of the path of their bolts of beam energy faster than seemingly possible. The Centurion Gundam rolls twice along the ground, slashing out with its beam saber. The three Zeon mobile suits, already damaged by their own errant strikes, collapse in unison as their legs are cut out under them.

Elsewhere, Major Athena Ibaz's Cour De Leon twists away from beam cannon shots fired by a trio of Gaza C mobile suits led by a Gaza D unit. With surgical precision, Athena delivers shots that strike near, but not upon her four targets. She then jets the Cour De Leon away.

As she anticipated, the four Zeon mobile suits pursue. Having drawn them away from the city, Athena is free to use her mecha's firepower. Two well-placed missiles skeet two of the three Gaza Cs from the sky. Having dispatched those two units, Athena finds her Cour De Leon under assault by the enemy commander's Gaza D, which reconfigures to mobile armor configuration to blast at the Cour De Leon with its beam cannon. Even as her enemy changes configuration, however, so too does Athena, converting the Cour De Leon into its mobile suit mode. The Cour De Leon swiftly grabs onto the Gaza D mobile armor and holds it fast in an iron grip, not allowing the transformable Zeon mecha to return to mobile suit mode.

Its commanding unit thus held by the Cour De Leon, the computer-simulated Gaza C is at a loss for what to do next. In its moment of confusion, Athena incapacitates the Gaza C with a precise beam rifle shot straight through its cockpit.

The Gaza D finally breaks free of the Cour De Leon's grip, but before it can launch another attack, Athena separates its top from its bottom with the Cour De Leon's beam saber, rendering the enemy MS immobile and helpless.

Near the city center, Jonah finds a school campus ablaze and under assault by a two Gellond mobile suits. His mind flashing back to that horrible day at Frontier 8 when he watched helplessly as the Han family fell victim to a callous assault by Zeon mobile suits, Jonah remembers why he has set aside his pacifistic ideals to become a soldier in the Earth Federation Forces. Although Jonah is conscious that this merely computer-generated simulation training, and that no real lives will be lost if he fails today, Jonah throws himself into the battle with the same intensity that he would had real lives actually been at stake. The lessons that Athena and Jolie have taught him are beginning to sink in: someday, soon, it _will_ be real, and innocents will die unless Jonah acts promptly and precisely, as his two superior officers are training him to do.

Jonah takes an instant to run through his list of attack options: missiles? Too destructive and unpredictable for use in the relatively confined space of a colony cylinder, especially when innocent lives are at stake. Beam rifle? Requires precise aim and could pose the same potential danger as the missiles. Vulcan cannon? No computer targeting available and limited to fixed-forward firing; moreover, its firepower isn't strong enough to do serious damage to an enemy mobile suit. Beam saber? Requires getting in close, and difficult to use in hitting multiple targets…unless one is as good as Jolie or Athena. Hand-to-hand? Frankly, after his morningtime beating at Jolie's hands, Jonah isn't feeling particularly confident about his hand-to-hand fighting skills, mobile suit or no mobile suit.

These thoughts run through Jonah's mind in the span of a half-second, but he is forced to abandon his consideration and act because one of the two Gellonds is slashing at his Centurion Gundam with its beam halberd while the other takes aim at him with its beam rifle.

With a deft move that Jolie had taught him some days ago, Jonah blocks the downward slash of the first Gellond's beam halberd by using the Centurion Gundam's own beam saber. Holding the defensive parry, Jonah simultaneously kicks out with the Centurion Gundam's left leg, sinking his mecha into a gymnastic crouch seemingly impossible for a mechanical structure.

It is a graceful and breathtaking move, and highly effective, but with one very significant flaw…

"Oh, no!" Jonah's eyes widen in dismay as he realizes what he has done.

The beam-rifle wielding Gellond tumbles onto its back, for the moment unable to threaten Jonah. Unfortunately, the Zeon mobile suit's backwards tumble causes it land upon and flatten several school buildings. Had this been a real battle, the occupants of that building would have been killed or gravely wounded.

Distracted by the consequences of his error of judgment, Jonah momentarily freezes…_a mistake that Athena and Jolie have warned him against time and again._

The beam-halberd wielding Gellond disengages from its sword-lock with Jonah's Centurion Gundam, using its shoulder to knock Jonah's mobile suit backwards and down. The simulation pod, designed to mimic the impact of combat as well as the sights, upends Jonah's simulated cockpit module with a violent rocking motion that knocks the wind out of young mobile suit pilot.

When Jonah finally comes to his senses, he sees the Gellond about the plunge its halberd straight into his mobile suit's cockpit.

Jolie's Centurion Gundam appears on the scene like a flash of lightning, impaling the Gellond sidelong with its beam saber and cutting upwards, lengthwise, incapacitating the mecha without compromising its nuclear fusion engine and inducing an explosion. With an additional fluid move, Jolie's Centurion Gundam also kicks down the second Gellond, which had risen from where it had fallen and had been taking aim at Jonah's prostrate Centurion Gundam.

Unlike Jonah, Jolie calculated the kick precisely, causing the Gellond to fall down upon an unoccupied automobile parking lot behind the school. After the enemy mecha is down, Jolie smashes its head/camera unit with the Centurion Gundam's knee, strips the Gellond of its beam rifle, and finishes it with a hard punch of the Centurion Gundam's armored fist that collapses the Gellond's cockpit. Were the mecha real, its pilot would have been crushed into fleshy pulp.

Jonah watches the scene in horror. He is shocked by how merciless Jolie becomes in combat. Doesn't she realize how much agony she would have caused the enemy pilot if this had not been a computer simulation?

Athena's voice comes into Jonah's mind to haunt him, "This is war. You have to set aside the compassion you feel and destroy the enemy before he destroys you. There's no such thing as 'mercy' in combat."

Once again, Jonah finds himself reflecting upon why he joined the Federal Forces. He had witnessed his own brother, Alexander Miguel, lead a battle that had resulted in the deaths of thousands. Disgusted by Alexander's actions, Jonah resolved to do what he could to prevent similar slaughters.

Having turned his back on the family of his birth, Jonah found a new family in the Centurion Team, particularly Jolie, who has all but become his soulmate, and Athena, more of an older sister to him than his biological older sister, Nanai. Jonah has great affection for them both, and holds them in high regard. Jonah is disturbed, however, by the utter ruthlessness that both Jolie and Athena are prone to exhibiting in combat. Are Jolie and Athena any better in that sense, Jonah wonders, than Alexander? Has he merely exchanged a Zeon flag for an Earth Federation one, without transcending the evil called war?

Jonah shakes his head to clear it, refocusing on the task at hand.

There remain one final Gellond and a Nightingale to contend with.

The Nightingale greatly resembles the mobile suit that his brother is known for piloting. Jonah avoids confronting that mecha, instead going after the last remaining Gellond.

Suppressing his natural inclination towards compassion, Jonah charges the Gellond with a throat-tearing war cry that he would never have imagined himself capable of emitting. It is an expression of extreme anguish and effort, as he struggles against the pull of his own conscience to do what he must.

The beam saber of Jonah's Centurion Gundam lances directly into the head unit of the Gellond, blinding the mecha. Jonah then removes the Gellond's beam halberd from the enemy mecha's own backpack storage unit, activates the enemy weapon, and uses it to cleave the Gellond in half horizontally along its waist, just below where the mobile suit's nuclear fusion generator is situated. The Gellond is immobilized, but its would-be pilot is spared.

Jonah spots Jolie's Centurion Gundam high in colony's sky, dueling with the Nightingale so much like Alexander's. The simulated Zeon mobile suit is programmed with ace pilot attributes, challenging even Jolie's skills. Jonah watches amazed for a moment the breathtaking dynamic maneuvers of both mecha, more like dance than warfare, then rejoins the fray at Jolie's side.

Jonah fires his Centurion Gundam's missiles at the Nightingale, forcing it away from Jolie's mobile suit. The Nightingale, dodging the torrent of missile fire, turns its beam rifle in Jonah's direction and opens fire. Jolie places the shield of her Centurion Gundam between the beam and Jonah's Centurion Gundam just in time, sacrificing the shield, but preserving Jonah.

Athena's Cour De Leon soars in from behind the Nightingale, strafing the Zeon mobile suit's back with fire from the Cour De Leon's beam cannon. The Nightingale responds with a flight of missiles that forces Athena to withdraw.

Jolie and Jonah's twin Centurion Gundams draw their beam sabers in unison and assault the Nightingale, which responds by drawing its double-bladed beam saber.

Identical sparks of psi-energy erupt from Jolie and Jonah's helmeted heads. The sparks coalesce into a powerful energy bolt that inundates their two mecha's systems and powers the two Gundams far beyond the limitations of the mecha's design.

The two blades of Jolie and Jonah's beam sabers meet as they rise to block the Nightingale's vicious slash, the two streams of energy flow together into one, overwhelming and finally dissipating the energy of the Nightingale's beam tomahawk blade.

With a graceful maneuver that appears choreographed, but is in fact, spontaneous, the two Centurion Gundams disengage their merged beam sabers, spin away from the Nightingale, then instantly deliver twin stabs directly into the Nightingale's cockpit. The entire sequence of motion occurs in just a second's time.

The Nightingale falls onto the artificial turf of the colony's "ground," immobilized.

"J-Jonah…" Jolie's voice comes through the tactical net, "Did you feel that? Did we…?"

"I know, Jolie," Jonah replies, "I felt it too. It was like...I can't describe it. We felt…I guess, merged somehow."

"That's how I felt too," Jolie says, "Like I knew exactly what you were thinking…what you were feeling."

Athena lands the Waverider-configured Cour De Leon near where the two Centurion Gundams stand. Athena radios her two subordinates, "Are you two all right? What just happened?"

"We…" Jolie tries to explain, but cannot, "I don't know, 'Thena. It was the weirdest thing. Jonah and I seemed to just combine into a single person or something for a second."

"Yes, Major Ibaz," Jonah adds, "That's how I would characterize it too. It was like Jolie was communicating directly to me in my mind."

Athena opens her helmet visor, "You two are powerful Newtypes, and it's not surprising that you produce a kind of empathetic vibe when you're together, but what you're describing is pretty extraordinary. We ought to have Doc Wooster look at you two right away."

So saying, Athena cancels the combat simulation program. The holographically rendered artificial environment and enemy mobile suit wrecks disappear, and the trio finds itself once again in the stark reality of the combat simulation chamber aboard the _Amuro Ray_.

Two hours later, Jolie and Jonah walk out of Doc Wooster's clinic. The doctor has taken blood samples and other tissue samples from them both and will be examining them in the coming days.

In the meantime, the physician offers this to Jolie, Jonah, and Athena, "The tissue samples probably won't tell us anything important, but the EEG readings I've taken are telling. The brainwave patterns for 1Lt. Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Michaels are in perfect sympathy with each other."

Athena's eyes widen in revelation, while Jolie thinks to ask, "Is that rare, Doc?"

"Rare?" the physician says, "Jolie, it's nothing short of miraculous. The EEG wave pattern of each individual is as unique as his or her fingerprint. No two are identical, but each one is sympathetic with exactly one other in the entire universe. Rarely, however, do two individuals with sympathetic EEG patterns encounter each other."

"What does that mean, Doc?" Jonah asks, perplexed.

"It means," Athena explains with a smile, "that you two really were meant for each other. Perfect sympathetic Newtypes…brought together here against all odds."

The long training day finally ends. Jolie is inside Jonah's quarters, gently rubbing analgesic cream on the wounds she inflicted upon him during the morning's training, then wrapping his wounded torso in gauze bandage. The sensation of Jolie's tiny, soft hands upon his body comforts Jonah greatly, and he notes the irony that the same hands that had hurt him so badly now soothe those same injuries.

"Did you see what we did to that last enemy MS in the simulation program, Jonah?" Jolie says as she wraps the bandage around him, "That was like…wow!"

"It was a very powerful feeling," Jonah concurs, "Almost a little frightening. It was like we possessed each other for a second or something."

"I was thinking…" Jolie says, "Maybe we can train ourselves to do it voluntarily. It could make us unbeatable."

"I'm not going to feel so unbeatable if you don't stop wrapping me in this bandage, Jolie," Jonah says with a pained grin, "You're mummifying me."

Jolie goes wide-eyed, "Oops. Sorry."

Sure enough, the distracted Jolie has wrapped Jonah in much more than the necessary amount of gauze.

The two laugh as Jolie locates a pair of scissors and begins to snip away the excess bandage.

"Seriously, though," Jolie says, "It's awesome that we're perfect synthetic Newtypes."

"That's perfect _sympathetic_ Newtypes…ow!" Jonah winces as Jolie binds him tightly with the bandage, "We're definitely not 'synthetic.' At least I know I'm not."

"We're really soul mates in every sense then," Jolie says smiling.

"I didn't need a medical expert to tell me that," Jonah says, taking Jolie into his arms and holding her tightly, "I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you."

Jolie leans on Jonah's chest, closing her eyes, "If it means that your combat skills are gonna get better, I want to work on seeing if we can learn how to do what we did today at will."

"Why are you so anxious to do that, Jolie?" Jonah asks, "It's not as if we don't do enough killing as it is. Should we really be using this…power we have to kill even more?"

Jolie disengages herself from Jonah's embrace, glaring at him angrily, "Is that what you think I'm doing this for?! What do you think I am, Jonah?! A heartless killer?!"

Caught off guard by this reaction, but understanding how it must appear from Jolie's perspective, Jonah amends, "I'm sorry. I…just don't want more blood on your hands, Jolie. Every time you take a human life, you lose a little bit of yourself. I know because my brother is that way. He's been a soldier for his entire adult life, and during his career, he's killed so many people. I love my brother very much, but I left him because…I don't know him anymore. The war has twisted him inside…turned his heart into a coil of cold iron. Jolie, I…I love you too much to see you become like that."

Moved by Jonah's sincerity and concern for her, Jolie lets Jonah take her back into his arms, "I've always had a hot temper, Jonah. I hope you can forgive me when I sometimes let it go off on you like that. Maybe you're right about me. Maybe I have turned into something terrible."

"No," Jonah says soothingly, stroking Jolie's hair, "You have a noble soul, Jolie. When we merged today, I could see into your heart, and I saw the light of a hero there. Your instinct is to help people…to protect the weak and innocent and fight against cruelty and evil. I know that's where your heart is, and that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Jolie says, "Then do you understand why I want to learn if we can use this power we have together?"

"I know," Jonah says, "You don't want to see me die."

Jolie leans against Jonah's chest again, and Jonah feels the moist warmth of Jolie's tears upon him, "I can't lose you, Jonah. I've already lost so many people I've loved…my parents, my brother, my friends. I'm not afraid of dying, Jonah. What I'm afraid of is having to helplessly watch the people I love die. That scares me more than anything. Everyone I ever love seems to die and leave me behind. I can't let that happen to you too. But I don't know if, in the middle of combat, I can always be there to protect you like I want to. That's why I have to be sure you can protect yourself."

Jonah holds Jolie closer, "Jolie…I don't know what to say. To say that I'm grateful isn't even close to enough. You're giving all of yourself to me…how could I…?"

Jolie shushes Jonah, "Just promise me you'll stay with me forever. That things will never change between us. That we'll spend our lives together. To the end."

"I promise," Jonah says without hesitation or doubt, "We'll always be together, Jolie, I swear we will."

The couple embraces. Unknown to them, and unwitnessed by others, a life-giving energy cocoon surrounds them, warming and nourishing their souls. Thus giving each other strength, Jolie and Jonah's Newtype essences begin to grow in ways that even they do not comprehend.

In the video conference room aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Captain Beecher Olech and Major Athena Ibaz conduct a teleconference with General Bright Noah, who remains at Side 7, General Manron Blackhead of the Federal Forces' High Command, Colonel Peter Cairlay (Director of the Special Forces), and the Federal Forces Security Council in Shanghai on Earth. Beecher and Athena are being updated on the situation in the Outer Solar System, sorting out the various factions of Zeon that are vying for power in that sector of space.

The Neo Zeon warlords each have the same general goal: to establish himself or herself as the new supreme ruler of the Zeon Empire and eventually, conquer Earth and the Cislunar space colonies as well as the settlements of the Outer Solar System and the Asteroid Belt. Five major factions have emerged: the** Titan-Zeon** (not to be confused with the Titans Corps that was the Federation's elite anti-Zeon task force during the mid-U.C. 0080s) in the orbit of Saturn, **Jupitorius-Zeon** in Jovian orbit, **Callisto-Zeon**, also in Jovian orbit, **Deimos-Zeon** in Martian orbit, and finally **Phobos-Zeon** in Martian orbit.

Lacking a mother planet, and isolated from the Cislunar space colonies, the Zeon warlord factions have needed to be resourceful and self-sufficient. There _are_ valuable resources even in this cosmic hinterland. The gases in the atmosphere of Jupiter and Saturn can be converted into fuel for the warlords' war machines, including space battleships, fighter planes, mobile suits, and other vehicles. In fact, an irony of the Earth Federation Forces' having exiled the remaining Zeon forces to the Outer Solar System is that the Federation has effectively delivered the Zeon to a vast supply of energy that the Federation itself cannot muster on Earth or in Cislunar Space. Jupiter and Saturn each contains inconceivable quantities of concentrated hydrogen gas that can be converted to fuel for nuclear fusion to power space colonies and modern war machines alike. The Titan-Zeon, Jupitorius-Zeon, and Callisto-Zeon largely control this vast power supply, mining the gas directly from the giant planets that occupy the middle of the Solar System. The Zeon stranglehold on the hydrogen mines of Jupiter and Saturn effectively denies access to these resources to the Federation, forcing outlying Federation space colonies to rely on hydrogen supplies imported from Earth and Cislunar Space.

In the Asteroid Belt and on Mars, there are large supplies of metallic ore useful for the construction of machinery. Largely unexploited, Mars remains a planet whose ore resources remain rich and deep, unlike the greatly depleted Earth that humanity has been exploiting for millennia. The Deimos-Zeon and the Phobos-Zeon rule this region, and thus also control the metallic ore supplies necessary to maintain a space-based civilization…and to conduct space wars.

Each of the Zeon factions looks warily and enviously at the resources controlled by the others, and their leaders scheme to eliminate their rivals so that they can claim these resources for themselves. Moreover, the Zeon occupation of these resource-rich zones denies the Federation access to them. Although there is little unity among the surviving factions of the former Archduchy of Zeon these days, despite their shared militaristic Contolist ideology, one thing that they can agree on is that anything that puts the Earth Federation at a disadvantage is good for Zeon.

Some resources, however, the space-based civilization will forever suffer a paucity of. First and foremost is water. Lacking Earth's oceans, the space-based Zeon civilization must rely on the frozen ice blocks in Saturn's rings or the polar caps of Mars. The Zeon space colonies of the Outer Solar System include hydroponics agriculture colonies at which staple grains, fruits, vegetables, and livestock are raised in vast enough quantities to feed the space-based population, which census-takers estimate at approximately four billion (compared to the Federation's nine billion on Earth and in the Cislunar space colonies), but hydroponics agriculture is tenuous and expensive to operate and maintain. For this reason, the leaders of Zeon look thirstily and hungrily to the mother world of Earth, hoping to take the cosmic blue gem of life from the degenerate hands of the Earth Federation that desecrates it more with each passing day.

Major Athena Ibaz uses a holographic map of the Outer Solar System and Asteroid Belt regions to illustrate her understanding of the situation to General Noah, General Blackhead, Colonel Cairlay, and the Security Council, "During the past six to twelve months, the Callisto Armada and the Jupitorius Army have been putting a great amount of pressure on the Frontier 8 Zone and the Deimos and Phobos Zeon factions. Evidently, the Callisto and Jupitorius factions are suffering from a severe shortage of metallic ore supplies, probably from high rate of consumption during the Zeon civil war that has gone on for the past five years. They need a base from which to attack Deimos and Phobos, however, and that's why they're interested in Frontier 8."

A member of the Security Council asks, "And our civil defense forces at Frontier 8 haven't been adequate to drive them off?"

"No, ma'am," Athena tells the councilwoman, "not nearly, I'm afraid. The civil defense units have simply been overwhelmed. Frontier 8's entire Civil Defense Guard isn't nearly enough to stand up to even one of these Zeon factions, let alone five of them."

"What about the Special Forces, Major," asks General Noah, "Do you think you and your comrades will be able to stem the tide?"

"If we pursue wise and effective strategies, then yes," Athena says, "but we can't take a permanently defensive position, which is the best that we of the Special Forces will be able to do on our own. To truly eliminate the threat, we would need to mobilize the bulk of the Federal Forces Space Armada and Mobile Suit Army Corps to the Outer Solar System."

Athena's remark sets off a wave of muttering and mumbling among the Security Council members. Half of the council supports Athena's suggestion that the Federation take a more aggressive stance; the other half rejects it as unaffordable.

General Blackhead asks, "Major, just exactly what do you mean by 'wise and effective' strategy? And do you really think the Federation can afford to or has the right to involve itself in a Zeon civil war? Especially so far from the Federal Forces' home base?"

"No, sir," Athena replies, "and the idea is not for the Federation to move against the Zeon immediately, but after their strength is further depleted by their own internal conflicts. The Zeon are weak presently because they are not unified; that could change if the Federation goes in against them right now. Their current collective strength would still be extremely difficult for the Federal Forces to handle. Therefore, we must deplete the Zeons' strength by letting them, even encouraging them to continue their civil war, but at the same time, ensuring that they do so without threatening Frontier 8 or the Federation's sovereign territories in the Outer Solar System."

"Can we afford to wait, however?" General Noah asks fairly, "We could win a war of attrition against them on Earth or in Cislunar Space, but out there…"

"Not war of attrition, sir," Athena amends, "The crux of my plan is not only for the Special Forces to secure Federation territory in the Outer Solar System, but also to strike at and seize the Zeon's ore and fuel supplies. We need to cut off their access to this lifeblood."

Blackhead, who has never liked or trusted Athena because of her ability and tendency to upstage him as a strategist, smiles sarcastically, "How do you propose to do that, Major? Blow up Mars…or better yet, Jupiter and Saturn?"

"No, sir," Athena replies evenly, "but by strategically hitting the facilities and equipment that the Zeon need to access these resources, we can weaken them rather quickly. The Special Forces' training does prepare us for operations of that nature."

Athena's strategy meets with the approval of General Noah and the Security Council. Blackhead, however, scowls darkly.

General Noah says, "Major, you, Captain Beecher, and the other fleet captains and Special Forces commanders can work out the specifics and report back to us when you've formulated a concrete plan…"

"Done, sir," Athena says, "you'll find the file sent encrypted in code in the Intelligence Department's secured databanks."

Amazed, but paradoxically not surprised by Athena's efficiency, General Noah responds, "Very well then, Major. We'll study it immediately and if we find it sound, we'll give you the green light to go ahead."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Athena salutes, and Captain Beecher follows suit.

The conference ends. Breathing a sigh of relief, Athena turns to Captain Beecher and asks to be excused so she can supervise the training of her squad.

Beecher grants the request for leave, but asks Athena, "Major, do you really believe we can accomplish the goals you've set out? Our forces are well-armed and well-trained, but numerically, we're still at a great disadvantage."

Athena replies, "At this point, Captain, sir, we don't require a great amount of force. What we do need is the right intelligence to hit them at the right spot at the right time, and the right personnel to carry out these surgical maneuvers."

"That explains why you've been training your people so intensely," Beecher says with a smile, "but aren't you concerned about exhausting them before the battle even begins?"

Athena says, "They've been trained to endure even the most demanding of circumstances, sir. But their success will depend on their precision, and that's why they must constantly refine their skills."

"In that case," Beecher says, "I'd better let you get to them. Dismissed, Major."

"Thank you, sir," Athena salutes and leaves the conference room.

As Athena leaves, Beecher smiles admiringly at the young officer. Sometimes, he wonders who's really in charge aboard the _Amuro Ray_, and to be frank, Beecher is glad that it's more Athena than him.

The next day, Jolie and Jonah are hard at work in the combat simulation chamber, trying to duplicate the feat of merging their Newtype energies to synchronize their attacks as they had done during the previous day's training. So far, however, they are having no success. Jolie's moves are lightning quick and fluid as always, and Jonah is improving seemingly by the hour, but the magic spark of that moment seems to have vanished for the present, and the couple cannot establish it again despite their best efforts.

"Damn it!" Jolie rages, throwing her helmet onto the metal deck of the chamber, "Why can't we get it to work again?! We were able to pull it off without even trying yesterday, what the hell is wrong?!

Jonah, removing his own helmet much more gently, puts a hand on Jolie's normalsuited shoulder and says, "Calm down. We'll find how to make it work again. Your getting so upset about it probably doesn't help matters."

"What do you propose we do, then?! Sit down and meditate until we figure it out?!"

Jolie sits on the floor crosslegged and pulls her helmet into her lap. Her young, pretty face is a scowl of frustration. Jonah can almost see a plume of angry smoke rising out of the top of her head.

Jonah smiles wanly. His girlfriend has quite a temper…one that would probably scare many guys off. Jonah doesn't mind, however; Jolie's occasionally explosive temper is part of her appeal to him. A calm and retiring personality himself, Jonah feels that he needs Jolie's fiery character to energize him.

Jolie removes the glove of her normalsuit and begins chewing on it…a sure sign that she's at the end of her rope and that her patience has all but run out.

Jonah puts a comforting arm around Jolie; she leans on his shoulder in frustration, but calms herself enough to say quietly, "Sorry. You must be getting really annoyed with me blowing up at you all the time like this. I know I've got a lousy temper."

"It's OK," Jonah smiles, "I think we'll have better luck with this if we calm down. Maybe our problem is that we're too tense. Maybe it doesn't work that way."

"I'm hungry," Jolie remarks, and indeed, Jonah can hear her stomach growling. They have been training since the early morning, and gotten so involved in their task that they skipped lunch.

"Then again," Jonah says, "Maybe we're not able to do it because our blood sugar is low."

Jolie lies down on the cold metal floor of the combat simulation chamber, "I don't even have the strength to stand up right now…"

As if on cue, Athena appears at the door of the combat simulation chamber. In her hand, Athena carries a basket.

"The two of you have been working so hard," Athena says with a smile, "I'm very proud of both of you. I heard you skipped lunch today, so I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks 'Thena! You're a lifesaver!" Jolie says, grabbing three sandwiches and a container of fruit juice from Athena's loaded basket. Athena offers a fourth sandwich and a second fruit juice to Jonah.

"What about you?" Jolie asks, wolfing down the first sandwich.

Athena sits down on the cold floor of the combat simulation chamber, curling her long, shapely legs beneath her and covering them as demurely as possible with her uniform skirt, and replies, "I had lunch in the commissary already; the steward there told me he hadn't seen you two all day."

Her mouth full of roast beef sandwich, Jolie says, "Veevebntrntdothttngweddystday!"

Jonah, smiling, translates for Athena, "I think she's trying to say that we've been trying to do that thing we did yesterday."

Athena, shaking her head at Jolie and laughing, asks Jonah, "Have you two had any luck?"

Jonah says, "Well, my skills are getting much better, which is definitely a plus, but we haven't been able to duplicate that phenomenon we produced yesterday."

Athena nods, "Don't push it. This isn't the kind of thing that can be accomplished by brute force."

"Fshor!" Jolie says, stuffing a second sandwich into her mouth.

Jonah takes a bite of his own sandwich, eating as slowly as Jolie is quickly. Chewing thoroughly before swallowing, he then says, "It was so spontaneous when it happened yesterday. I know that I wasn't trying to cause that effect. Isn't that how it was for you Jolie?"

Jolie, busily chewing the second sandwich, nods and makes vague approving noises.

"Spntns! Ye!" Jolie says after some of the sandwich goes down.

"I see," Athena says, "In that case, it's probably not something that you can will through your conscious mind. It comes from deep in your subconscious. I think that to make it work, you need to drop your individual inhibitions and open up your hearts and your minds fully to each other. That's the only way you'll be able to recreate the effect again."

Jonah and Jolie think about what Athena tells them. It makes perfect sense, of course. Considering the source of the advice, they are not surprised.

Athena rises and says, "Take a short break after you finish eating, then try it again with the approach I suggested. See if it makes a difference."

The Centurion Leader leaves her two executive officers as she rushes off to attend to other matters.

"Athena's advice makes a lot of sense, Jolie," Jonah says, "It only works when we open our hearts and our minds to each other…I remember feeling something like that just before the effect kicked in yesterday."

Jolie, unwrapping her third sandwich, says, "We do that just fine when we aren't in the middle of a firefight, but in the heat of battle?"

"We did it before," Jonah replies, "why not again?"

"Mmmm," Jolie remarks in agreement, biting into the sandwich.

Jonah smiles at his voracious girlfriend, "If you keep eating like that, we might never be able to squeeze you into an MS cockpit again."

Jolie smiles, "You trying to say I'm getting fat, Jonah?"

Jonah takes in Jolie's willowy frame, _Unlikely_, he thinks to himself…he's beginning to wonder if Jolie's digestive system isn't just some great black hole that delivers everything she consumes into another dimension.

"You're going to get constipated again if you don't stop eating," Jonah says mischievously.

"Better break out the laxative capsules then," Jolie says, swallowing the last of the sandwich, "'Cuz I've eaten it all."

Jolie opens a bottle of fruit juice and takes a drink from it. In eating the three sandwiches (or more like inhaling them, Jonah notes), she hadn't taken a single sip of liquid.

Jonah, amazed and amused by his pretty, petite girlfriend's voracious appetite, begins to make mocking grunting noises like a pig.

"Hey!" Jolie says, slapping Jonah on the arm and laughing, "Now you're calling me a pig!"

"Well, you eat like one," Jonah says mirthfully.

"Hey, well," Jolie says, "You know: I joined the Federal Forces for the free food."

"I bet you regret it now," Jonah says.

"Every meal," Jolie replies.

The two laugh, enjoying the casual chatter.

"When we retire from the military some day," Jonah says, "I'm not sure our pensions will cover our grocery bills."

"What's with the 'our' talk, kemosabe?" Jolie says, drinking from the fruit juice bottle again.

"Weren't you the one who made me promise that we'd always be together?" Jonah asks.

"I've changed my mind," Jolie says, "You called me a pig and I hate you now."

Jonah leans forward and kisses Jolie on her forehead, "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because," Jolie says, smiling, "you'd be a fool if you did."

"I've been a fool before," Jonah says, "but fools get lucky. I sure did."

Their lips meet. Tender moments like this nourish their souls in a manner not unlike how the sandwiches that the couple consumed nourish their bodies.

"I didn't know soldier girls could kiss so sweetly," Jonah says warmly.

"Or soldier boys," Jolie replies breathily.

Jonah and Jolie's lips touch again. Jolie leans back, and Jonah strokes her long, fine, luscious black hair.

Then it happens.

_spark!_

"Whoa!" Jonah says, "Jolie did you…?!"

"Yeah!" Jolie exults, "We did it!"

The two rise, the thrill of adolescent romance momentarily replaced by the excitement of imminent success.

Too excited to think straight, the couple is momentarily at a loss for what to do next.

Jonah is the first to snap out of it, "Let's get into the simulators right now! We've got to see if we can make it work when we're in combat!"

"Already ahead of you!" Jolie calls out, leaping gracefully with a gymnastic somersault into the cockpit simulator.

Within seconds, the couple have donned their helmets and gloves and have activated the simulators to mimic the cockpit controls of their Centurion Gundams and a combat scenario similar to what they are anticipated to face in the Outer Solar System.

Blips appear on Jolie's monitor screen, indicating enemy targets.

"Targets acquired," Jolie reports, all serious soldier now, "Twelve in number: two Gellonds, four Zaku-IIIs, three Geara Doga IIs, two Dreissen-IIs, and a Quebeley-III."

"Roger, Lieutenant," Jonah replies.

"Prepare to engage," Jolie says.

"Five seconds to contact," Jonah says, "four, three, two, one."

"Commence firing!" Jolie commands.

In perfect unison, the computer-simulated Centurion Gundam Units 1 and 2 unleash a torrent of heat-guided high-explosive missiles. Most of these find their targets. The four Zaku-IIIs, three Geara Doga IIs, and two Dreissen-IIs are quickly eliminated, leaving only the pair of Gellonds and the command mobile suit, the Quebeley-III.

A Gellond draws its beam halberd on Jonah's Centurion Gundam and charges the young artist's mobile suit. Jonah, his battle instincts much improved through training, draws the Centurion Gundam's beam saber and deftly blocks the incoming slash. He twirls the beam saber in the Gundam's hand in an arc that finds its way to the Gellond's wrist, severing the enemy mecha's hand. Then, as if from nowhere, Jolie's Centurion Gundam swoops in swiftly and uses its beam saber to cleave the Gellond in half lengthwise, upward from its bottom.

The second Gellond approaches, firing its beam rifle ineffectually towards the two Centurion Gundams, which both dodge the incoming fire with seemingly effortless grace. Jolie takes aim with her mobile suit's beam rifle and shoots the Gellond through its nuclear fusion engine, destroying the enemy mobile suit with one shot.

"It's much easier to fight without having to worry about collateral damage to civilians," Jonah observes.

"Yeah," Jolie replies, "but that's not always the case. We'd better…hold on…Jonah, DODGE!"

The two Centurion Gundams vector away and apart just in time to avoid being immolated by beam fire emitted from multiple angles. The beams strike from seemingly every direction…suddenly, swiftly, mercilessly.

"Jolie…wh?!" Jonah grates as he twists the Centurion Gundam to barely avoid being nailed by two beam shots fired from odd and unpredictable angles.

"The Quebeley is using its fin funnels," Jolie tells him, "Newtype-power guided weapons. Be careful, Jonah!"

Jolie is able to dodge the rapid and multidirectional beams with seeming ease, but Jonah is struggling. He manages to block some blasts with his Centurion Gundam's armored shield and dodge some others, but blasts are beginning to get through, damaging his simulated mecha's sensor and motor units.

"Jonah!" Jolie calls out worriedly, thankful that this is only simulation.

Jonah calms down, and he recalls Athena's words, _Open up your hearts and your minds to each other…_

The same thought enters Jolie's consciousness at the same time.

_spark!_

All at once, the two Centurion Gundams begin to move in perfect synchronization. Standing back to back, both Federal Forces mobile suits draw their beam sabers and, standing in space at the center of the beam storm created by the Psychom funnels of the unseen Quebeley-III mobile suit attacking them, use the blades of their energy sword to bat away the incoming beam blasts.

Jonah and Jolie angle their beam sabers to deflect the incoming beams back at their emitters, managing to hit only a portion of them because the emitter funnels are quick and mobile. Nevertheless, using this technique, they are able to halve the number of their tormentors after less than a minute.

"Jolie…," Jonah says with difficulty, straining to keep up with the incoming beams.

"We can't hold this defense forever; we've got to counterattack!" Jolie says.

Jonah nods. Once again, the couple surrenders their individual will and merge their consciousness, trusting in one another implicitly.

_spark!_

In flawless coordination, the two Centurion Gundams draw out their beam rifles in a single fluid motion. Taking aim without seeming to, the twin Federal Forces mobile suits fire multiple shots from their weapons, each beam striking a darting Psychom funnel.

Explosions fill local space. From behind the cloud of debris emerges the Quebeley-III, soaring in at multiple mach speeds.

"Jonah!" Jolie calls out.

"I see it!" Jonah replies.

The Quebeley blasts at Jonah's Centurion Gundam with its wrist-mounted beam cannon. Jonah dodges the Centurion Gundam away from the cannon fire, and counterattacks with a shot from his own mobile suit's beam rifle. The shot penetrates one of the shoulder-mounted "wing" thruster units of the birdlike Zeon mobile suit, disabling its maneuvering capabilities. Jolie finishes it with a shot that instantly disintegrates the crippled Quebeley.

"Woooooohooooo! We did it!" Jolie yells gleefully.

"Awesome," Jonah adds in agreement. He has never been one to celebrate or glorify violence, but even Jonah must acknowledge the thrill he feels at the incredible power and precision that he and Jolie have achieved together. It was uncanny…almost as if their beings were combined into a singular super entity.

The combat simulators disengage and the cockpit hatches open. The two Centurion Team ace pilots emerge into the lighting of the ready room to find Major Athena Ibaz leaning against one of the walls, applauding them.

"Bravo!" Athena says with a smile, "That was the most extraordinary display of virtuosic mobile suit piloting I've ever witnessed."

"I guess that means you liked it," Jolie remarks, doffing her helmet and shaking out her long, luscious black hair, "Thanks."

"It was incredible," Jonah remarks, "I didn't know that I…um, that is, we were capable of anything like that."

Athena offers Jolie a congratulatory cigarette, lighting it for her, Jonah declines (as always), and Athena lights a cigarette of her own before looking Jonah unnervingly straight in the eye and saying, "You two are walking WMDs. You have more power within you than you comprehend. For now, and for the foreseeable future, however, I think we'd best keep that knowledge among the three of us."

Jonah does not see Athena's logic in this, "Ma'am? With all due respect, as Federal Forces officers, aren't we obliged to let the high command know?"

Athena slowly exhales a lungful of smoke, and says nothing, letting Jolie answer for her.

Jolie tells Jonah, "Remember that conversation we had about how there are good and bad people on both the Federation and Zeon side? Well, Athena and I have seen the Federation's bad side, and even though we're Federal Forces officers ourselves, we honestly can't deny that there's a lot of cruelty by Federal Forces. Before you joined the team, we were stationed for a month at Side 3 trying to get a hold on the ISRLA rebellion there. We….we saw the Federal Forces kill an entire office of news reporters."

The information makes Jonah sick to his stomach. Evil really does fly all colors and flags. He truly begins to wonder if it hadn't been a mistake for him to leave Phobos Zeon only to join the Federal Forces.

Jonah looks at Jolie, lost in thought and terrible memories as she stamps out her cigarette, and berates himself. Any decision that brought her into his life is one he will never regret.

Nevertheless, what Athena and Jolie have revealed to Jonah is disturbing. It is difficult enough for him to kill enemy soldiers out to kill him. Will he be ordered to kill innocent people as well?

Jonah would rather die himself than follow such orders.

Then he remembers his promise to Jolie…to be by her side always…to not die on her and leave her alone in the world.

These internal conflicts cause Jonah great turmoil.

Sensing that her two executive officers are exhausted both physically and mentally, Athena says, "I think you both have trained enough for today. Go get some rest. We'll continue the training tomorrow."

"We're arriving in the Asteroid Belt in just three more days," Jolie points out, "Just three more days to train."

Athena replies, "There's no better training than real combat. Intelligence reports that the Callisto Armada is bearing down on Frontier 8 again. At our current rate of speed, we should arrive just in time to intercept them. That's going to be our first priority when we arrive. I need to know that I'm going to be able to count on both of you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jonah and Jolie salute in unison.

Athena returns their salutes, "At ease. Go get showered and changed. We'll have an officer's meeting at 16:00."

Athena leaves the combat simulation chamber. Jonah begins to leave too, but then he notices that Jolie stands in her spot, helmet held in the crook of her arm, scowling.

"What's the matter, Jolie?" Jonah asks.

"Jonah," Jolie says with a slight edge of anger in her voice, "When we merged, I felt…I felt you were holding out something on me. There was something you didn't let me share with you."

Jonah tenses. He knows what Jolie sensed is true. He indeed had been hiding a part of his thoughts from her…his true identity as Jonah Miguel, younger brother of the man who murdered Jolie's family…the man whom Jolie hated terribly in her heart.

Jonah does not know what to say, "Jolie, I…"

"I thought there wouldn't be any secrets between us," Jolie says with a hurt look on her flawlessly smooth face, eyes moist with tears.

"Jolie, I'm sorry," Jonah says, "There are certain things I haven't worked out for myself yet, and until I do, I don't want to burden you with them. It wouldn't be fair."

Jolie takes Jonah's arm in her own, "We're supposed to share our burdens, dummy," she tells him sweetly, "That's what love is like."

"But I love you too much to weigh you down with my burdens right now, when you aren't prepared to handle them, Jolie," says Jonah, "Someday, when you and I are both ready, I'll share them with you. I promise."

"All right," Jolie smiles warmly, "I'm sorry, Jonah. I should know that I can trust you with anything. I do. I trust you with my heart, the most valuable thing I have."

"I'm glad," Jonah returns the smile, kissing Jolie on the cheek and pulling her close for a warm embrace, "because you're the most valuable person in my life."

_spark!_

In the shadow of war, intense love has blossomed in the hearts of two young people, but will their love survive the terrible ordeals to come?

Three _Gwadjin_-class space battleships, four _Chivvay_-class cruisers, two _Dolos_-class carriers, and Grand Admiral Lara Constantinas' flagship _Artemis Moon_, a _Moussei_-class cruiser, bear down upon the Frontier 8 space colonies.

Grand Admiral Lara Constantinas has mobilized a formidable assault force that, in addition to its ten capital ships, includes 100 mobile suits of the Gaza-C,-D, and new –E class, Dreissen-IIs, Jagd Doga-IIs, Gellonds, and if necessary, the Grand Admiral's personal mobile suit Gorgon Medusa. As a young officer in the Archduchy of Zeon during the One Year War, Lara had been one of the first and finest female mobile suit pilots on either side of the conflict. She has not piloted a mobile suit in combat in twenty years, but she has continued to train in the operation of newer generation mobile suits. Having risen through the ranks of the Zeon forces during the reigns of Regent Haman Karn and Fuhrer Char Aznable, Lara now commands perhaps the most impressive space navy in the history of space warfare.

Maintaining that navy requires vast amounts of both fuel and raw materials. As the ruler of the Callisto Zeon based on the same-named satellite of Jupiter, Lara has access to more than adequate amounts of hydrogen fuel from the largest of the Solar System's planets, but the metallic ore that she needs for her ships and mobile suits are most readily available on Mars…a planet controlled by the Phobos Zeon and Deimos Zeon, the factions ruled by Alexander Miguel and Konrad Von Bach, respectively. Lara knows that she will need to rid herself of these rivals if she is to extend her rule beyond the Callisto domain to the entire Outer Solar System.

To achieve this goal, the Callisto Armada will need a field operations base within proximity to Mars. The armada's home base at Callisto in Jupiter orbit is much too far away from Mars to be a viable base from which to assault the heavily fortified Phobos and Deimos forces. The best available base, both in terms of location and resources available, is the space colony Frontier 8. Although the colony is under Earth Federation protection, the Federal Forces' presence at Frontier 8 is too light to be of any consequence. Even the limited force that Lara has brought with her will be more than adequate to rout the Federation's Civil Defense Guard at Frontier 8. In Cislunar Space, perhaps, the Grand Admiral would perhaps be mildly concerned about drawing the attention of the Earth Federation Forces to a Zeon civil war, but out here, so far from Earth, she could care less. The Federation is cowardly, corrupt, and self-engrossed: it would not expend its resources or risk provoking another war with Zeon for a far-flung developmental colony such as Frontier 8.

From the command bridge of the _Artemis Moon_, Grand Admiral Constantinas sends a message to all of the troops that she handpicked for this mission, twenty-thousand Zeon soldiers in all, "Attention. This is the Grand Admiral. In just sixteen hours, we will be entering the Frontier 8 Zone. Heavy combat against the Phobos and Deimos Zeon and the Federal Forces' Civil Defense Guard at Frontier 8 is anticipated. You are, I presume, all prepared to fight to your last breaths for the glory of Callisto, the true Heir of Zeon?"

"Sieg, Zeon!" comes the collective reply.

At the Aerie, the command center of the Phobos Zeon Forces located atop the northern pole of the Phobos Asteroid, word is received from Phobos reconnaissance craft that the Callisto Armada has been sighted approximately 12,000 kilometers from the Frontier 8 Zone and seem poised to attack the space colony.

Supreme Leader General Alexander Miguel meets with his inner circle, the Superior Command, to discuss how they will react to the approaching hostile forces.

Brigadier General Dieter Bettelheim says, "That woman has assembled quite a fleet, but it looks like their target is Frontier 8, not us."

"Naturally," replies Lt. General Zhong Fayang, "That force she brought isn't nearly enough to take on our forces. Constantinas has quite an armada, but she brought only a fraction of it for whatever purpose she had in mind."

Lt. General Sandoval Cuevas adds, "I wouldn't have either, if I were in her position. She's far from her base; if anything should go wrong, her forces would be at a huge logistical disadvantage out here away from her roost."

Bettelheim reiterates, "Then her plan must be to take Frontier 8 as a beachhead…a landing point where she can marshal additional forces for a later invasion."

"We must neutralize her now, then," says Maj. General Stone Waller, "throw a heavy assault on that fleet before it even reaches Mars Space."

General Alexander Miguel, who has thus far been listening quietly to his generals' discussion while smoking a cigarette, finally speaks, saying only, "No."

"No, sir?" asks General Waller, "But my lord, if we…"

"Waller," Miguel says coolly, "only a fool wastes his energy on a task that others will readily perform for him."

Seeing that his generals cannot possibly comprehend his meaning, the Supreme Leader of the Principality of Phobos Zeon orders an aide to play on the conference room monitor a transmission he received less than an hour ago.

The generals see the image of five Earth Federation Forces _Ra Cailum_-II class battlecarriers somewhere in space.

Miguel tells his subordinates, "These ships are approaching from Cislunar Space. After years of playing desert ostrich, the Federal Forces have finally acknowledged that the Zeon still pose a threat to them…so much so that they have actually dispatched a substantial force out to reconnoiter and monitor the situation…"

"If the Federation is getting involved," General Cuevas says, "it will complicate matters."

Miguel chuckles, "On the contrary, Cuevas; this is the opportunity we've long been waiting for."

"But my lord," says Zhong, "the balance of power between us and the other factions is delicate enough as it is. If the Federation interferes as well…"

"In the war strategy books of your ancestors' homeland, Zhong," Miguel begins grandly, "is there not a tactic known as 'using barbarians to battle barbarians?'"

The generals fall into silent respect as they were their lord to explain

"Let the Federation's Earthist degenerates and that woman Constantinas' laughable fleet grind each other to pulp," says Miguel with cold calculation, "whoever remains at the end will be sufficiently softened for us to easily manipulate as we will."

The Phobos Zeon generals have only a vague idea of their lord's ultimate plan, but they know well enough to trust in his judgment. He is, after all, their Prince and Supreme Leader, and he has led them to victory countless times before. Unquestioningly obeying his directives has been, through the years, a proven path to triumph and glory as well as the best promise of keeping one's head attached to one's neck.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray,_ Major Athena Ibaz is conducting a multi-channel military planning strategy with General Bright Noah and Colonel Peter Cairlay at Side 7, the Federation High Command and General Manron Blackhead on Earth, and the ship commanders and Special Forces Team Leaders assigned to the current reconnaissance mission, which has been dubbed "Operation Vigilant Eye." In addition to Captain Beecher Olech, Athena has also invited her executive officers 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels to attend the meeting. Usually, junior-level officers such as Jolie and Jonah would not be asked to attend such a high-level conference, but Athena wants her two executive officer to be privy to the Federal Forces' overall strategy as well as the problems and limitations they likely would encounter.

"Reconnaissance patrols indicate a fleet from the Callisto Armada moving into attack position towards Frontier 8," Athena says, indicating an image on the monitor, "they have ten capital ships of the _Gwadjin_, _Chivvay_, _Dolos_, and _Moussei_-classes. Additionally, those _Dolos_ carriers each can carry a contingent of up to fifty mobile suits and seventy fighter planes each. That being the case, even with the support of the Frontier 8 Civil Defense Guard, we will likely be outnumbered by a ratio of two to one."

"And that's before the Zeon at Deimos and Phobos get involved," Captain Beecher adds, "and you just know they will, since this little brouhaha is going to go down in their bailiwick."

Athena supplements, "For this reason, we need to get in the first strike and we must hit them in the right places. We need to neutralize their fighting strength quickly and occupy Frontier 8, reestablishing the colony's defense and fortifying it against further attack."

General Noah asks, "In specific terms, Major, what do you mean by hitting them in the 'right places?'"

Athena indicates the two _Dolos_ mobile suit carriers, "We need to take these two vessels out before they deploy the bulk of their forces. Their strength lies more in their mobile suits than in their capital ships. If we can cut down their mobile suit assault force early, we can fight them on a more even footing."

"Your intelligence report says that the Callisto Armada will arrive at Frontier 8 ahead of our forces by four to five hours, even with the fleet traveling at top speed," General Manron Blackhead says, "By that time, the enemy will likely have established a foothold Frontier 8 already; just how are you planning to neutralize the enemy's fighting strength and occupy the colony, Major?"

Athena replies without missing a beat, "The mobile suits of the Special Forces will deploy the M-Booster Packs."

There are a few gasps and some mumbling among the flag-ranking officers and command council. Not all of them even are aware of exactly what an "M-Booster Pack" is.

Colonel Cairlay speaks up, "Major, the Mega-Booster Afterburner Thrust System is still undergoing final testing. Who authorized…?"

"I did," General Noah says, "My apologies, gentlemen. Under the hectic conditions that prevailed just prior to the launch of Operation Vigilant Eye, I authorized the assignment of thirty-six of the newly produced M-Booster Packs to the Special Forces for this mission."

"That's dangerously close to insubordination, General Noah," General Blackhead bristles, "You know that the High Command did _not_ authorize those M-Booster Packs for assignment to anyone under any circumstances."

"I accept full responsibility for the commands that I issue to my subordinates," General Noah says evenly.

"General Noah," President Gloria Brenner of the Federation High Council says, "the High Command Council would like you to account for your decision. If you can satisfy us that you gave the order to assign the M-Booster Packs for a legitimate reason, then we will agree to authorize you to carry out your plan. If not, you will be held in contempt of the Council and subject to charges of insubordination."

"Hooboy," Jolie whispers to Jonah, "General Noah is gonna get busted!"

"I hope not," Jonah whispers back, "He's the best general the Federation has. I think he's the only one who actually cares about us troops."

"Shhh…" Captain Beecher whispers at the couple, as General Noah prepares to begin his defense of his decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen," General Noah begins, "Expedience is necessary when battles must be won and lives, property, and freedom saved. Nobody ever authorized a young civilian by the name of Amuro Ray to approach, much less board and operate the RX-78 Gundam at Side 7 nearly twenty years ago, but he did, and in the end, that moment's decision won the One Year War for the Federation. The young woman sitting accompanying Major Ibaz and Captain Beecher, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, was a civilian with no security clearance when she boarded the stolen Gundam-100 and reclaimed it for the Federation from the hands of anti-Federation terrorists. Bureaucratic procedure is a luxury of peacetime, ladies and gentlemen, but we do not live in a time of peace. If we are to prevent more children from becoming war orphans, if we are to continue to live democratically rather than under the rule of despots, then we cannot afford to be bogged down in bureaucratic procedure. If you find me wrong, then prosecute me."

The Federation Security Council discusses the matter among themselves for a few tense moments. Finally, President Brenner says, "General Noah, we hereby authorize the assignment of the M-Booster Afterburner Thruster System for use by the Special Forces for Operation Vigilant Eye."

"Thank you, ma'am," General Noah salutes, his face betraying no emotion.

At her place at the conference table of the _Amuro Ray_, Athena is similarly stone-faced.

Captain Beecher offers only a slight smile.

"Yes!" Jolie and Jonah clench their fists and grin in triumph.

Colonel Manron Blackhead and Colonel Peter Cairlay are red-faced in fuming humiliation, angry that their authority was undermined once again by that Spacenoid-loving Bright Noah and that smart aleck girl Athena Ibaz.

The conference ends. Captain Beecher, Athena, Jolie, and Jonah depart the conference room. The captain says, "That was some speech by Bright. I didn't know he had it in him. When he was our commanding officer on the _Ahrgama_ during the First Neo Zeon War, I remember him communicating with us more like a rabid bear than anything…and he often made his point with his fists rather than his mouth. He's really smoothed out his act over the years."

Athena says "With twenty years' experience as an officer in the Federal Forces, the general must have learned a thing or too about dealing with the top brass."

"For someone with about twenty months' experience in the military," Captain Beecher says with a smile, "you handled yourself pretty well too."

"Thank you, sir," Athena says.

"A major at twenty," Captain Beecher muses, "It used to be that people would have to be out of the academy upwards of a decade before they might make major."

"The previous wars have killed off many of the older, more experienced officers," Athena says nonchalantly, "The younger personnel are all that's left."

"How well I know it," Beecher sighs, recalling how at seventeen, he had been hijacked into becoming a guerilla fighter very much against his will.

Captain Beecher heads for the bridge to continue his command watch on the _Amuro Ray_. Athena, Jolie, and Jonah head for the mobile suit deck, where 2Lt. Molly Duran and her crew of technicians are already installing the M-Booster Afterburner Systems onto the Centurion Team's mobile suits.

Twenty minutes later, all of the mobile suit pilots of the Centurion Team are gathered on the mobile suit deck, where they listen to Chief Engineer 2Lt. Molly Duran explain to them the functions of the M-Booster Afterburner System, as well as its associated hazards.

"The M-Booster's afterburner is powered by a fusion battery not so different from the generators of your mobile suits," Molly tells the pilots, "but in this case, 100 percent of the battery's energy is directed towards thrust and nothing else. Basically, the equivalent energy needed to power your mobile suits for regular operation over a seven-year period will be expended in one five-hour blast run by each M-Booster. Think of it as a super ramjet. For a period of five hours, the M-Booster will be able to accelerate your mobile suits at a velocity of up to Mach 60. "

Soaring at sixty times the speed of sound…the very idea sounds staggering to the mobile suit pilots. At maximum normal thrust, none of their mobile suits save Athena's Cour De Leon in its Waverider configuration can accelerate to supersonic, much less hypersonic speeds, and even the Waverider can't do better than Mach 2.

The M-Booster can push their mobile suits to thirty times that speed.

"On Earth, the friction and gravitational forces would rip your mobile suits to fiery shreds," Molly continues, "not to mention cause all kinds of collateral damage from the resulting shockwave. Out in space, that won't be a problem, but don't expect to be able to maneuver your mobile suits while the M-Booster is engaged. Basically, we'll point you at the target destination, catapult you out, and you make a beeline at sixty times the speed of sound towards the target. You'll need to disengage the M-Booster before engaging in combat. As soon as you disengage the booster, it'd be a good idea to put as much distance between yourself and the booster as quickly as possible; to prevent enemy theft, the boosters are designed to self-detonate thirty seconds after disengagement."

Athena asks, "What about the retro-acceleration thrusters, Molly?"

"Right, Major," Molly says, "as you have read in the operation manual for the M-Booster, you'll be switching off the forward acceleration after you reach the 10,000 km mark on approach to the Frontier 8 Zone. At that point, you will engage the M-Booster retro-acceleration thruster to slow you down gradually as you approach Frontier 8. It will take between thirty to thirty-five minutes for you to decelerate to safe speeds for disengagement of the booster."

Athena adds, "Needless to say, the deceleration and disengagement process needs to be timed precisely. If you get it wrong, your mobile suit will spin out of control and likely vector out into deep space and be lost forever. Also, if you collide into anything solid while accelerating at Mach 60, it won't matter how strong your mecha's armor is: you'll be pulverized into space dust."

"Great," Jolie exhales, "This is gonna be fun…"

Jonah says nothing. He looks a little green. Just _thinking_ about moving that fast (Mach 60!) makes him feel sick.

Athena says, "We deploy tomorrow promptly at 04:44. Even so, we won't be able to intercept the Callisto Armada before they enter the Frontier 8 Zone. Captain Beecher and the other vessels' captains are pushing the fleet forward as quickly as possible, but that combined with the M-Boosters will get us there about an hour after the Callisto Armada reaches the outer perimeter of Frontier 8. We can only hope that the Civil Defense Guard there can hold them off until we arrive."

Each of the Centurions is grim and sober. Even the normally rambunctious and ebullient Jolie is subdued. This is an extremely dangerous mission, and for several members of the team, including Jonah, their first real mission under actual combat conditions. There is no guarantee that any of them will return from the mission alive.

Later that evening, Athena returns to her quarters. Bone weary, Athena nevertheless lights up a fresh cigarette as she switches on her personal Datapad.

Using a private email account registered with a civilian Uniweb provider, Athena checks her personal email, including a message from "Chibi Noah," nickname for Chieming Noah, daughter of General Noah and his wife, Mirai Yashima.

Chieming, a girl of seventeen, is in her final months of high school before her post-graduation plan to join the Earth Federation Forces Officers' Academy. Athena and Jolie had met and become good friends with Chieming a few months earlier when the Centurion Team was assigned to provide security for her father as he attended a security conference in the Chinese metropolis of Shanghai on Earth, capital city of the Earth Federation Government and the city wherein the Noahs make their residence.

Athena reads the message from Chieming, which arrived just an hour or so earlier.

_  
Athena,_

_Hey, girl! How RU doing? Heard you were on some kind of secret mission so I don't know when U'll get this._

_Daddy says thanks for helping him write up that speech. I don't know what speech he's talking about but he said U would know which 1._

_I got a message from Hathaway asking about U but I told him I hadn't heard from U lately either. He said not to forward anything directly to U from his email (he's weird about privacy like that), but wanted me to pass on a "hello" shout out to U, so hello! LOL! RU2 still seeing each other? Doesn't sound like it. He really likes U, U know? I think U2 would be really cute together!_

_Anyway, gotta go. Say "hi" to Jolie from me. I got an email from her last week saying that she's got a boyfriend now. Even showed me some pictures. His name's Jonah, rite? He's pretty cute. U 2 are so lucky! U both have boyfriends! When am I gonna get lucky?!_

_TTYL!_

_"Chibi" Chieming_

Athena considers Chieming a good friend, but in Chieming's email message, Athena's interest lies primarily in one line: "Daddy says thanks for helping him write up that speech." It was Athena who proposed the idea of using the M-Booster Afterburner System for the operation…an idea that might not have gotten the High Command Council's approval had she gone through regular channels or, just as likely, gotten bogged down in bureaucratic procedure for many months. The most expedient way was to persuade General Noah to authorize it directly.

General Noah saw the strategic and tactical wisdom of deploying the M-Boosters for the operation: it was the only way to ensure that the Special Forces would be able to reach Frontier 8 in time to be of any help should the Zeon attack the colony while the Special Forces were still in transit from Cislunar Space to the Outer Solar System (something that the Federal Intelligence Agency had warned likely would happen and now, certainly has). General Noah could and did use his authority to make the M-Boosters available to the Special Forces, but he knew he would need to answer for it to the Earth Federation High Command Council.

Fortunately, Athena provided that answer in the form of a succinct, 167-word speech that persuaded the High Command Council of the need for them to act expediently if they were to save Frontier 8. Those stirring, compelling words sounded to the council as if the general had spontaneously uttered them; only the general and Athena know that she had, in fact, penned those words for him.

Athena grins slightly as she exhales a stream of smoke from her cigarette, recalling General Blackhead and Colonel Cairlay's flustered, chagrined looks as the High Command Council overruled their protests and supported General Noah's decision.

Athena well remembers how Blackhead and Cairlay ordered and executed the slaughter of dozens of journalists from the _Cislunar Free Media_ at Side 3. She also remembers the police state they perpetuated at Federation-occupied Side 3, causing hardship and misery for the millions of people living in the former capital of the Archduchy of Zeon. Beyond her personal contempt for their callousness and inhumanity towards Spacenoids, Athena also views Blackhead and Cairlay as obstacles to her ultimate plans. Like all obstacles, Blackhead and Cairlay would need to be removed, but being that they are high ranking and respected officers in the Earth Federation Forces, their removal would require patience and planning. Inflicting the kind of public humiliation upon them that they endured today is just the beginning of Athena's plans to undermine their authority.

_After the likes of Blackhead and Cairlay are eliminated,_ Athena reflects, _authority over the resources of the Earth Federation will be in the hands of capable leaders rather than corrupt, self-serving officials. The, we can really begin to make a difference in this world._

Athena is confident that her plans will pay out dividends in time: after all, she has two trump cards for which the Federation will have no choice but to be beholden to her authority: the loyalty of and personal authority over two of the most powerful Newtypes to have ever lived. Blackhead and Cairlay undervalue the importance of Newtypes, and that is the reason that they have so readily let first Jolie and now Jonah slip out of their control and into Athena's protection and guidance. Athena knows very well how cruelly both the Earth Federation Forces and the Army of the Archduchy of Zeon have exploited Newtypes in the past; she is determined that nothing of the sort will happen to Jolie, Jonah…or herself.

For years, Athena has been conscious of the emergence of her own Newtype abilities, although hers are not on par with Jolie or Jonah's. Colonel Char had much to say about Newtypes during the years he spent caring for Athena during her adolescent years, and one of the things that the colonel had impressed upon Athena's young mind at the time was that Newtypes represented humanity's future, and needed to nourished rather than exploited.

Butting out her cigarette, Athena takes a second and last look at Chieming's email message before deleting it. There is another line that is of interest to her:

"I got a message from Hathaway asking about U but I told him I hadn't heard from U lately either."

Hathaway Noah. Chieming's elder brother. General Noah's son.

The one man in all the universe who has ever moved Athena's heart.

Athena was raised as royalty, the Duchess Minerva Zabi, heir to the throne of the Archduchy of Zeon following the death of her grandfather, Duke Degin Zabi, and her father, Prince Dozle Zabi, as well as her uncles Giren and Garman and aunt, Kycilia. As a young girl, she had been kept sheltered from contact with other children her age. The matter of her education was handled by royal tutors and by her regent, Lady Haman Karn herself. The matter of Duchess Minerva's eventual marriage when she reached maturity was a matter for Lady Haman and the Royal Staff to decide. The Duchess, being young (nine at the time she abandoned the throne), was not consulted for her input on this matter. Inevitably, she would be expected to marry a Zeon nobleman of elevated lineage, qualified to be the Prince Consort of Zeon.

The fall of the Archduchy of Zeon in U.C. 0089 saved Duchess Minerva from such a fate.

Minerva's first intimate relationship of any kind with a man was Colonel Char Aznable, the famous "Red Comet" of the One Year War. Char, perhaps the most famous Zeon soldier of all and eventual Fuhrer of the Archduchy for a brief period in U.C. 0093, had served under the command of Minerva's father, Prince Dozle for most of the One Year War. He had also served under Minerva's uncle Garma and aunt Kycilia for a time, and there had been rumors among some officers that Char had betrayed and murdered them both. Those rumors were all too plausible, as it was later learned that Char was, in fact, Casval Rem Daikun, the son of Zeon Daikun, founder of the Zeon Republic. It was Minerva's grandfather Degin who had murdered Zeon Daikun, reorganizing the pacifist Zeon Republic into the militaristic Archduchy of Zeon.

However Char might have hated her family, he had always had a soft spot for Minerva herself. Some of Minerva's earliest and happiest childhood memories were of Colonel Char coming to play with her when she was a toddler. Colonel Char was extremely protective of Minerva, and he distrusted Lady Haman's machinations upon the young monarch. After Char left on his extended undercover mission, infiltrating the Earth Federation Forces as "Captain Quattro Bagina" in U.C. 0084, Minerva did not see Char for several years. He reentered her life in U.C. 0087 as a leader of the AEUG and thus, according to Lady Haman, an enemy of the Duchess and a traitor to the Neo Zeon.

As the Federation/AEUG Alliance extinguished the final dying embers of the old Archduchy in Cislunar Space, occupying the Zeon capital of Zum City in U.C. 0089, it was Colonel Char who came to Minerva's rescue, saving her not only from the Federation authorities who would take the young monarch custody as a prisoner of war (and despite her young age, possible war criminal), but also the life of enforced pomp and pageantry that Minerva had known since infancy and had come to hate. She had power. She had wealth. She had the adoration of billions (and the enmity of as many billions on the other side). What she did not have, and wanted far more than anything else, was freedom. Freedom to be herself…to have her own aspirations…and her own accomplishments.

Colonel Char gave her that. Freeing her from her golden prison, Char took Minerva to the home of his own foster parents, the Masses, in Switzerland on Earth. There, among the majestic beauty of the Alps, Minerva grew to womanhood under the care of the Mass family, who loved her as they would their own grandchild. As a young Duchess, Minerva had been trained in literature, history, the fine arts, and the etiquette of elite society. Now, Colonel Char trained her in other skills that she would need for the future…how to survive in a dangerous world replete with hidden enemies, the intricate and treacherous politics that governed humanity, the arts of stealth and espionage…every skill that Char himself had mastered in becoming Zeon's most infamous warrior.

Minerva and Char were very close during the years he cared for her between U.C. 0089 and U.C. 0093. Minerva was too young at the time to call it a romantic relationship; she was only fourteen when she last saw Char, and he was twenty years her senior. She had always looked to Char as a benevolent, but enigmatic older brother. She remembers the heartbreak she felt when Char was reported killed in combat, but she did not weep for him then. Char had always taught Minerva to be strong…to be a warrior, and warriors do not shed tears lightly, not even when a beloved comrade loses his life in battle.

Char died with his dream unfulfilled. He had wanted to continue his father's vision of helping humanity to literally ascend into the future by embracing the cosmos. Minerva had endured the loss of many loved ones to war: Colonel Char, her father, even Lady Haman. The wars needed to end, but how could they with such corrupt powers ruling the Earth Federation?

Six months after Char's death, Minerva used the skills that Char had taught her and the skills he had given to her to refashion herself as "Athena Ibaz," a name whose meaning was clear to her when she conceived it, and enter the Earth Federation Forces' Officers Academy. Minerva Zabi "died," at least figuratively, and from the ashes of the young Duchess of Zeon arose Cadet Athena Ibaz, promising young Federal Forces' officers trainee.

While at the Academy, Athena picked up and mastered dozens of skills related to combat, tactics, espionage, communications, and most importantly, leadership. As a duchess, she had been born into leadership, but had not truly learned how to lead. Athena had taken early cues from Haman and Char, but at the Academy, Athena finally was able to coalesce those skills into a body of principles and methodologies that would effectively inspire and organize people to give their utmost to each and every task. Athena learned a great deal about human psychology…how people thought and behaved, their values and limitations, and how behavior could be modified and manipulated.

As a girl, Athena had been trained in the use of firearms by Colonel Char, who even bequeathed to her one of his vintage One Year War sidearms. By the time of Char's death, Athena had already become an excellent markswoman, and her skills impressed even the Academy's instructors. Nor did Athena lack abilities in hand-to-hand combat, mastering nearly a dozen different martial arts disciplines from various cultures. Until meeting Jolie Minh and being unable to overcome the gifted teenager's singular fighting talent, Athena had never lost a one-on-one fight to anyone. Her reflexes became as quick and nimble as a cat's, moving into and out of the shadows with the greatest of ease. Her brain a sponge, Athena had absorbed all the knowledge provided by the books in Char's personal library in the Mass residence during her adolescent years. She became literate and fluent in fifteen languages. By the time she graduated from high school two years ahead of schedule at age fifteen, she had the equivalent knowledge of doctoral candidates in various fields of liberal arts, physical sciences (particularly astrophysics, mechanical and electrical engineering, and medical science), social sciences (particularly history, politics, and the art of government), and the fine arts.

At the Academy, Athena picked up more than just the skills she would need to fulfill her goals. She also picked up a litany of vices that she knew she might come to regret, provided she lived long enough (a dubious proposition in light of her profession). Federal Forces officers drank heavily, particularly young cadets facing pressure-inundated training conditions. Char had introduced Athena to liquor when she was thirteen. By the age of fifteen, she was a heavy drinker, although with enough self-discipline to avoid slipping into alcoholism. By the age of sixteen, she was a chain smoker, easily inhaling up to three packs of cigarettes in a twenty-four hour period. Athena had done a calculation: at her rate of alcohol and cigarette consumption, she would likely die of liver cancer by age thirty-eight…provided she did not die of lung cancer by age thirty-six. The point was moot, however. She calculated her odds of living to thirty to be quite low in light of the work she would do as an officer after she graduated from the Academy. That being the case, the small comforts of fine wine and cigarettes were more than welcome.

One vice that Athena did not indulge in during her days at the Academy, however, was sex. Not that the opportunity had not presented itself on numerous occasions. Athena endured no shortage of attention from her fellow cadets, who were mostly male. The previous wars had greatly cut down on the number of qualified young men who could serve in the military, and the Earth Federation Forces had come to be comprised almost half by female soldiers…except at the elite levels. Of flag-ranking female officers in the Federal Forces there were still comparatively few, and in Athena's class of seven-hundred officer cadets, only two dozen were women. Having inherited the exquisitely beautiful looks of her mother, Senna Zabi, Athena could scarcely get through a week at the Academy without being approached by a half dozen different solicitations by male fellow cadets for dates. Without exception, she turned these solicitations down. None of Athena's cadets interested her, and she let them know it: by the time that she graduated, Athena had acquired a reputation among the men: hot-faced, hot-bodied, cold-hearted. Of the young men who lusted after her, almost all learned to be intimidated by her. It was just as well; Athena's goals were far too important for her to become distracted by a romance.

The focus of Athena's life was to reshape the world as a better, more peaceful place. Athena knows that to accomplish this goal, she will need power…power as she once seemingly had as the Duchess Minerva Zabi.

To that end, Athena applied for Special Forces duty after graduation from the Federal Forces Officers' Academy. She was assigned to the Centurion Team as junior executive officer to Captain Rick Tinne, the team's original leader. Athena's initial plan had been to gradually undermine Tinne's authority until the team leader position fell to her, but the opportunity rose during her very first mission (to recover the then top-secret, stolen Gundam-100 prototype) to eliminate Tinne and make it look like an inevitable casualty of battle.

It was the most evil act that Athena had ever committed…a murder that she was able to commit and get away with through deliberate omission. It was just the kind of act that her family had been known for. That vile Zabi blood ran true in Athena's veins, much to her self-disgust, as unlike her forebears, Athena still had some remnants of a conscience…not that it would stop her from acting, however.

Before her nineteenth birthday, Athena was a Captain in the Federal Forces and the commanding officer of a Special Forces unit.

During the mission to recover the Gundam-100 prototype, Athena encountered and befriended the Newtype girl Jolie Minh, an orphan from Side 5. Athena recruited Jolie into the Federal Forces, and the two soon became partners…and friends. A more unlikely friendship probably could not be imagined: Athena and Jolie were different in so many ways. One was raised as royalty; the other grew up on the streets. One was governed by careful planning and calm, rational thought; the other was passionate and guided by her emotions. One took an essentially amoral, Machiavellian view of the world; the other was stubbornly principled and saw the world in clear lines of black and white. Surprisingly, however, this oddest of pairings also had an essential piece of common ground: both were war orphans whose nightmare it was to see others lose their loved ones to war as they had, and both were willing to go to any lengths to prevent that from happening to others. This common ground has been enough to sustain their friendship as they shed blood and tears together on the field of battle. They became like sisters: sisters of war, forever guarding each other's backs as they ran down their enemies, one after another, _en rout_ to their goals.

Athena has never had difficulty separating official business from personal in terms of her friendship with Jolie: Athena could easily be Jolie's stern, uncompromising, and exacting commanding officer when on duty, then easily transition into being Jolie's affectionate, nurturing "big sister," sounding board, and best friend when they were off-duty. Jolie, afflicted with the same vices as Athena (picked up on the street rather than at the Academy), could drink and smoke at the same capacity as Athena, a fact that brought them even closer together. Their off-duty hours were often spent together at nightclubs, glass of brandy or whisky in one hand, cigarette in the other. Perhaps that was the only way either of them could cope with the seeming futility of their quest, which they could nevertheless not turn away from. Athena accepted it; so did Jolie. They would change this vile, venal world that they were born into, or die in the attempt. It was that simple.

Things were not nearly as simple, however, when it came to Hathaway Noah.

It was only three months ago, when General Noah had gone to Earth to attend a top-secret conference with the High Command Council in Shanghai, and the Centurion Team was dispatched to provide security for the general after Central Intelligence had gathered information indicating that the ISRLA was likely to attempt to assassinate the general during the conference. Athena quickly discovered that the general's would-be killer was none other than Mafty, the ISRLA's infamous top assassin; Athena also quickly learned that Mafty was, ironically, none other than the general's own son, Hathaway, who had had a bitter falling out with his father years earlier and was prepared to commit patricide for ideological reasons.

Athena could appreciate the irony of a son attempting to kill his own father. She had come from a family wherein such occurrences were common: her uncle Giren had murdered his own father, Athena's grandfather Degin, to secure the Zeon throne for himself. Giren, in turn, was murdered by his own sister, Kycilia. That Hathaway had designs on murdering his own father hardly fazed Athena.

What did catch Athena off guard, however, was that she and her quarry would fall in love with each other.

Duty-bound to protect General Noah from Mafty, Athena took advantage of the fact that Hathaway Noah was greatly attracted to her to shadow his movements, learn his plans, and uncover his weaknesses. Athena went to all lengths, including making love to Hathaway, to fulfill her duty. On a cold, snowy late autumn night at Hathaway's residence in Shanghai, Athena compelled Hathaway to surrender himself to her…paradoxically by surrendering herself to him, body and soul.

But the strangest thing happened: in the process of carrying out her duty, Athena found that she had truly fallen in love with Hathaway – a curve that blindsided Athena and complicated matters.

Athena has never been able to account for exactly why she fell in love with Hathaway. He was deliciously handsome and supremely charming, that was certain, but Athena had never been one to be easily swayed by a handsome face or a charming demeanor. In Hathaway, however, Athena recognized a kindred spirit: like Athena, Hathaway understood what it was like to live a lie. He lived behind a mask every much as she did, and for much the same reason…to reject a heritage that he could no longer embrace. Athena Ibaz lived a lonely life because essentially, she did not really exist; Athena was merely a mask for Minerva Zabi. Hathaway understood that. Most importantly, however, was Athena's sense that Hathaway's love for her was sincere; his feelings for her compromised the secrecy that he needed to operate, but he was willing to surrender that secrecy for her. Hathaway trusted Athena more than she even trusted herself, and that, above all, moved her.

As a Federal Forces officer, Athena's duty required her to neutralize Mafty, but although she overcame him in a brutal battle in the wintry Chinese hinterlands, she was unable to bring herself to kill Hathaway. Athena was more than capable of killing any man in cold blood if her goals required it…any man except the man she loved.

In dereliction of her duty, Athena spared Hathaway's life, with the admonition to him to never let her see him again, because if he did, she must surely take his life then.

General Noah's life secured and the conference completed without further incident, Athena and the Centurion Team returned to space, but that mission had left Athena with an ache in her heart that has not gone away since.

Athena shakes herself out of these reflections, wondering just when she has gotten so sentimental. Perhaps it's the danger involved in their new mission.

Athena opens up her desk drawer, and draws from it her one physical link to the man to whom Athena had given her love.

Athena stares at the photo of the handsome young visage of Hathaway Noah for a moment, and holds the photo close to her heart.

Admiral Lara Constantinas, on the bridge of her flagship _Artemis Moon_, addresses her massed troops, already at battle stations and prepared for deployment.

"My dear and loyal comrades," Lara begins grandly, "for years now, we have struggled here in this remote domain…cast away from our homeland and our mother planet to vie with our former allies for the right to decide humanity's future. That right belongs to us, the Zeon of Callisto, and not to those who would be our rivals. We are the true heirs of Zeon and the true avatars of humanity's future. Today, we will take Frontier 8 from the inept control of the Earth Federation Government so that we can use it as a base from which we can assault our enemies at Deimos and Phobos. After we overcome them, we will have access to the rich Martian ores that, combined with our hydrogen fuel resources from Jupiter, will empower us to reshape humanity's future. Tell me, my comrades: will we succeed?!"

The response is thunderous, "Yes, my lady!"

"For the glory of Zeon!" Lara exhorts her troops.

"SIEG, ZEON! SIEG, ZEON! SIEG, ZEON!"

Dozens upon dozens of Gaza-C, Gaza-D, Gaza-E, Dreissen-II, Geara Doga-II, and Gellond mobile suits blast forth from the hangar bays of the _Dolos_-class assault carriers that comprise the forward guard of the Callisto Armada's attack fleet. The mobile suits bear down upon the space colony of Frontier 8, intent on seizing control of the colony. They are not out to kill civilians, but any civilians who might become casualties of the Callisto Armada's need for a field base will be written off simply as victims of fate. None will be spared, for none are particularly needed for the Zeon cause.

At the perimeter of the Frontier 8 Zone, the Federal Forces' Civil Defense Guard prepares to engage the Callisto Armada. The CDG has been badly mauled by previous incursions into Frontier 8 by the warring Zeon forces during the past year, and with no reinforcements having come from Earth, each confrontation with the Zeon has left the CDG weaker and less equipped to protect the space colony from the Zeon threat. Zeon activities have caused heavy damage and casualties among civilians at Frontier 8 in recent months, and the Zeon had not even been targeting Frontier 8 specifically; instead, Frontier 8 has merely been caught in the crossfire of the long, bitter Zeon Civil War.

All that changes today. Today, Frontier 8 is the target of the Zeon attack.

Volleys of beam cannon fire pour forth from the Zeon mobile suits, cutting a swath through the meager Civil Defense Guard. The CDG's mobile suits and fighter planes return fire gamely, but it is evident that they are overwhelmed. Here, a Dreissen-II cuts a GM-III in half with its beam tomahawk. There, a Gaza-E eliminates a squad of White Falcon fighters with a spread of missiles. Everywhere, Zeon firepower is brought to bear against Frontier 8, and casualties begin to mount.

"Hold the defense line!" 1Lt. McConnell orders, "We have to repel them!"

McConnell knows that his directives likely will not meet with success, but he and his allies are committed to protecting Frontier 8 from the Zeon as long as they possibly can. What choice do they have? They are fighting for their own lives as well.

Ninety minutes earlier, aboard the _Amuro Ray_.

The Centurion Team sits in the Ready Room adjacent to the MS hangar deck, ready to deploy at a moment's notice. The nine young Federal Forces MS pilots are clad in their normalsuits. Each one is tense. Each one is nervous. None can say for certain that he or she will return alive from battle today.

Jolie and Jonah sit side-by-side, their youthful faces grim and solemn. Jolie has never had any trepidation about going into battle. She has never had any fear of death…at least not as it pertains to her. What does scare her is the possibility that harm will come to her loved ones, and she will be helpless to save them. It is a nightmare that Jolie has lived since that fateful day of her tenth birthday, and that she hopes never to live again. Today, Jolie's fears are for Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, whom she has known for less than a month, but with whom she has formed a deep emotional bond stronger than any she has had since the loss of her parents and her older brother.

Sitting next to Jolie, Jonah sweats slightly. He wears a brave face, but he too feels fear. He does fear somewhat for his life, but his greater fear is failing to function effectively on the field of battle, letting his teammates down and condemning them to die with him for his failure. That is a thought that Jonah cannot bear, especially if Jolie is harmed as a result.

_I'm just going to have to not screw up…_ Jonah tells himself repeatedly.

Military protocol forbids that the young couple embrace each other openly under the current circumstances, as much as their hearts long for each other's warmth. Jonah does feel, however, Jolie's small, gloved hand clasp his tightly.

"Are you scared?" Jolie whispers.

"A little," Jonah admits, "How about you?"

"Only for you," Jolie replies, "Remember what you promised me."

Jonah smiles wanly, "Don't worry. We're unbeatable together, remember?"

Jolie brightens, "JoMi, JoMi!"

"JoMi, JoMi!" Jonah repeats, trying to sound confident.

Each of the other Centurion Team members has his or her private, uninterated fears. What of the loved ones that will be left behind? The parents? The fiancés? The friends? Who will finish the business of their lives should they not return from battle? These thoughts burden the minds of the young soldiers of the Centurion Team like ten thousand granite boulders. It is especially difficult for the rookies, who have never experienced the harrowing ordeal of battle before, but it is also difficult for the veterans, who know what they must embrace once again. "Once more into the breach," as the Bard once said.

The calm center of the storm of anxieties amidst the young mobile suit pilots is their equally young commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz. Upon her tender, twenty-year old shoulders has been placed the responsibility of guiding the Special Forces on a mission that could very well determine the direction of all humanity's future. At least thirty-five lives are directly Athena's responsibility today; billions more, likely, as time unfolds into the future. It is an incomprehensible burden that would drive most mad, but if Athena is feeling the pressure, her subordinates cannot tell. Nonchalantly, as if she were waiting for a shuttle bus to the local library on a slow day, Athena lights a cigarette, as she had thousands of others since she became a smoker at age sixteen.

Athena spares a moment's glance at her two executive officers, 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels. The couple's tightly clasped hands have not escaped the major's notice.

Athena smiles; she is not afraid to admit that a part of her envies her two friends…the depth of their emotional bond to each other and the strength that it gives them. Athena remembers a time, not so long ago, when she felt a similar bond to another, but that she had to squelch before it blossomed for his and her own sake. The decision, which Athena could not avoid, has left an ache in Athena's heart that has never gone away.

Despite her supremely calm demeanor, perhaps no soldier entering the breach today feels more fear than Athena. It is not just her life at stake, or even just those of her friends and comrades…it is the future of all humanity, nearly robbed once by Athena's own kinsmen. The blood shed by the Zabis remained on Athena's hands, and the only way to redeem that blood is to destroy her family's evil spawn: the Archduchy of Zeon, in any and all of its incarnations, needed to die.

Athena checks her pocketwatch, a gift Jolie had given her the previous Christmas. The time has come.

Rising from the bench where she has been seated, Athena stubs out the remains of her cigarette, and picks up the comlink transmitter that will broadcast her orders to the MS deck of each of the Federal Forces' battle carriers assigned to this operation.

"This is Major Ibaz. All Special Forces units scramble immediately. This is not a drill. Deploy M-Booster units upon launch, destination: Frontier 8 Zone.

The thirty-five Special Forces mobile suit pilots assigned to Operation: Vigilant Eye don their helmets and seal their normalsuits as they spring towards their mobile suits. Within minutes, the mobile suits are deployed.

The mobile suits are readied on the hydraulic launch catapults of the _Amuro Ray_ and its sister ships. Multi-ton armored mechanisms of mayhem are about to be cast like grains of sand into the formless, massless void of the cosmos.

"Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, Centurion Gundam Unit 2, now launching!"

"1Lt. Jolie Minh, Centurion Gundam Unit 1, now launching!"

"Major Athena Ibaz, Cour De Leon, now launching!"

Into the breach.


	6. Chapter 5: THE BATTLE OF FRONTIER 8

EPISODE 5: THE BATTLE OF FRONTIER 8

The mobile suits of the Special Forces tear forth from the bays of the space battlecarriers. The M-Boosters engage as soon as the MS are clear of the launch catapult.

Soaring forth at a velocity of Mach 60, the MS pilots of the Special Forces are moving faster than any other human beings have ever moved. In Earth's gravity, such a velocity would be impossible to achieve: the stress and friction upon the traveling body would cause it to tear apart. Out in the frictionless, gravity-light cosmos, however, sixty times the speed of sound is a silent glide.

Every single MS pilot in the Special Forces contingent assigned to this operation would have his or her name recorded in the _Guinness Book of World Records_ as having set a historical speed record. They are the first thirty-five humans to ever travel at a velocity of Mach 60; the figure would stand as the highest velocity ever attained by humanity for the next forty years.

None of the pilots, however, have their thoughts on speed records or the future as far as forty years. At the moment, they are entirely focused on surviving the battle to come.

Aboard her Cour De Leon, transformed to Waverider mode and pushed by the tremendous kinetic force of the M-Booster, Major Athena Ibaz receives a communication from Captain Beecher Olech, commanding officer of the Federal Forces fleet's flagship, the _Amuro Ray_, "Major, how long do you anticipate it will take for the Special Forces to reach the Frontier 8 Zone?"

Athena has the figure on hand, "Sir, we'll be entering the Frontier 8 Zone in precisely 28 minutes, 22 seconds and counting."

"Godspeed, Major," Captain Beecher replies, "We've gotten word from Frontier 8 Civil Defense Guard that they've already begun engaging Zeon elements from the Callisto Armada; they won't be able to hold out for long."

"Roger, sir," Athena replies.

_So fast,_ Athena reflects upon the tremendous velocity offered by the M-Booster, _but will it be fast enough?_

In the Frontier 8 Zone, the Earth Federation Forces' Civil Defense Guard desperately fights to maintain an armored defensive line against the oncoming tide of invading Zeon mobile suits and ships.

Antiquated, outnumbered, and outgunned, the CDG fights valiantly, but futilely. Its defensive squads of aging GM-II and GM-III mobile suits are no match for the Callisto Zeon's state-of-the-art, powerful new generation mobile suits.

A Dreissen-II impales a GM-III on its beam tomahawk, while three other Dreissen-IIs use their tri-beam cannon to make short work of a squad of five GM-IIs.

From her flagship the _Artemis Moon_, Admiral Lara Constantinas issues her orders, "Attention all mobile suit units: eliminate all opposition and secure the space colony quickly. We need to establish a foothold before the Deimos and Phobos forces counterattack. Minimize damage to the colony's facilities: we're going to need them."

The Callisto Zeon Armada intends to convert the Frontier 8 Space Colony, one of the Earth Federation's newest developments in the Outer Solar System, into a base from which it can launch attacks against the Deimos Zeon Imperium and the Principality of Phobos Zeon. The Callisto Zeon covet the rich metallic ores of Mars…ores that the Deimos and Phobos factions now exclusively control.

The operation calls for the Callisto Zeon to seize control of Frontier 8's energy-generating, manufacturing, and mecha and spaceship docking and maintenance facilities. All of these are vital if the Callisto are to gain access to Mars' rich ore mines. For the civilian population of one-hundred million who reside at Frontier 8 and their communities, however, the Callisto Zeon have far less use. As such, Admiral Constantinas has ordered a purge of the colony, to leave it "sanitized" for her armada's use.

The Callisto Zeon mobile suits crash into the first bunch of the Frontier 8 space colonies _en masse_ and in force. Mercilessly, the assortment of Dreissen-IIs, Gaza-series, Geara Doga-II, and Gellond mobile suits rain destruction upon the people of Frontier 8 and all that they have built. Rubble and human flesh mingle in the streets. Screams of terror and pain, multiplied thousand-fold, ring out across the colony.

The CDG's mobile suits re-enter the colony, fighting valiantly to preserve the lives of those whom their pilots have sworn to protect, but they fight in vain. The enemy is too numerous, too powerful.

In his heavily damaged GM-III, 1Lt. McConnell lets off the last charge of his depleted beam rifle, neutralizing a Gaza-D mobile suit.

"Repel them from the colony!" McConnell, bloodied and battered, orders futilely, "They'll kill everyone in the ci…!"

McConnell never finishes giving the order before he is silenced forever in the wake of the roar of his GM-III's explosion, the result of a beam tri-cannon strike by a Dreissen-III.

Still hundreds of kilometers away, Major Athena Ibaz receives reports through her Cour De Leon's tactical computer of heavy casualties at Frontier 8.

"Centurion Leader to all units," Athena orders, "Disengage forward M-Boost thrust; engage retro thrust."

Upon that order, the mobile suit pilots of the Special Forces switch off the forward thrust that had been pushing them towards Frontier 8 at Mach 60, kicking in the powerful reverse thruster to slowly decelerate them to speeds that will be safe for operating within the colony zone.

Back at Frontier 8, the mobile suits of the Callisto Armada occupy the streets of the city of Freemont, an urban colony of 500,000 civilians. Freemont Colony is also home to the Civil Defense Guard. As such, it must be cleared of human habitation with its facilities preserved for military use.

At strategic points around the colony, the Callisto Zeon mobile suits plant toxic G-3 gas canisters and heavy explosives. G-3 gas, a single hundred-liter tank of which is more than adequate to kill a space colony population of up to three million, is strictly prohibited by treaty, but the Callisto Zeon feel very little obligation to abide by any treaties.

The streets are still filled with screaming, fleeing civilians. All around them are flame, smoke, and falling rumble. Some are crushed under the armored footfalls of Zeon mobile suits. Others are trampled to death by their own panicked and irrational neighbors. Very few are cut down by Zeon beam cannon fire. Hardly necessary with the G-3 set to do the job in the most economic and energy-efficient manner.

Mitsuko Ishikawa, aged 14, and Diana Chang, aged 15, had been best friends since they were in the Fourth Grade. Over the years, they had shared pieces of candy, cuddly stuffed animals, cosmetic items, and during the past year, gossip about their respective boyfriends.

Today, the two high school girls apparently will share death.

The two girls flee as the street behind them collapses and buckles. Separated from their families, the teenagers find themselves stalked by three Callisto Zeon Dreissen-IIs.

Mitsuko trips over a fragment of fallen rubble, spraining her ankle. All her friend Diana can do is to hold her and shield her as best she can as the Dreissen-II towers menacingly over them, its monoeye sensor merciless.

The two sobbing girls await the end.

There is a loud blasting noise, followed by a vacuum of air. When the girls dare to open their eyes, they are surprised to see that the Dreissen-IIs have taken off.

In the distance, the girls can see the approach of mobile suits…Earth Federation Forces mobile suits…a Cour de Leon, two Gundams, and a large force of Jegan-IIs, GM-IVs, and Guncannon 100s.

The Special Forces have arrived.

The girls stand and cheer as the Special Forces sweep into the space colony Freemont and begin to engage the enemy forces.

Five minutes earlier, outside the Frontier 8 Zone:

Major Athena Ibaz sees the Callisto Armada bearing down upon the Freemont City colony of Frontier 8. Telltale explosions from within the colony indicate that the battle has already begun.

"Centurion Leader to all units: disengage M-Booster packs. A, F, G, and J Teams commence firing on enemy capital ships; C, T, S, and V Teams, follow me into the colony!"

There is a collective "Yes, ma'am!" through the tactical net as the Special Forces move into battle formation behind Athena's Cour De Leon.

The mobile suits of A, F, G, and J Teams open fire with long-range weaponry: a heavy torrent of missiles, beam cannon, and artillery shells towards the Callisto Armada's ships. The devastating salvo destroys three ships outright, and heavily damages over a dozen more.

At the same time, Athena leads the charge into Freemont City, Jolie and Jonah's twin Centurion Gundams at her wings and the remaining Special Forces mobile suits bringing up the rear.

Behind them, the discarded M-Booster Packs detonate as programmed. The nuclear fusion engines, though depleted, still have enough for a final spectacular paroxysm of fiery destruction that heralds the arrival of the Earth Federation Special Forces in the Frontier 8 Zone.

Unlike the pitiable CDG forces that the Callisto Armada's mobile suit squadrons rolled over as if they were grass in a lawnmower's path, the Special Forces prove to be a far more dangerous opponent for the Zeon invasion force. The Special Forces tear into the enemy with a controlled fury…a disciplined attack reflecting their relentless training and preparation. Within minutes, the Special Forces turn the tide, and the Callisto Armada's mobile suits are forced from an attack to a defensive position.

Most spectacular of all are the twin Centurion Gundams of 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, cutting through the enemy mobile suit squadron with their beam rifles and beam sabers like armored ghosts. Their strikes are precise, economic, and quick…designed to neutralize the enemy without causing massive collateral damage that would endanger civilians.

At the same time, Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon transforms from Waverider to mobile suit configuration, pulling out its beam rifle and dodging, rolling, and striking three Dreissen-IIs and a Geara Doga. The enemy mecha fall into prone metallic heaps as the Centurion Leader sweeps her aerodynamic mecha through the city streets, looking for more quarry.

All around, the scene is the same, with the Special Forces mobile suits routing the Zeon mecha with breathtaking swiftness and efficiency. The tide of battle has turned in favor of the Earth Federation Forces.

From the civilian refuge shelters, some of the braver civilians emerge into the streets to cheer on the Federal Forces. The sight of the twin Gundams routing Zeon mobile suit after Zeon mobile suit lifts the spirits of the beleaguered citizens of Freemont City, giving them hope that their community might actually survive this day.

A trio of Dreissen-IIs bears down upon Jolie and Jonah's Centurion Gundams, strafing the area around them with beam cannon fire and beam tomahawks raised for deadly slashes. Explosions rock the street.

_Jonah, up!_ Jonah "hears" Jolie's thoughts in his mind.

Instinctively, Jonah knows what to do. He and Jolie have not ever discussed, much less practiced what they are about to do next, but they seem to know by pure instinct how to respond conjunctively with one another in the heat of battle.

Jonah sees a trio of Geara Dogas approaching at street level, charging at his Centurion Gundam.

Jonah lowers the Centurion Gundam into a combat crouch. Jolie rapidly runs her identical mobile suit towards Jonah's mecha. Jolie leaps the Centurion Gundam upon the back and shoulders of Jonah's Unit 2. The Centurion Gundam Unit 2 rises, lifting its mighty arms to give Jolie's Unit 1 a boost underneath its armored feet. Jolie engages the Unit 1's boosters…the combined power of the booster thrust, the leap, and the Unit 2's catapult push launch the Unit 1 up high, meeting the descending Dreissen-IIs midair.

Jolie draws the Unit 1's beam saber. With a graceful motion like the aerial dance of a bird of prey gliding in flight, Jolie does not so much slash as she does _twirl_ the beam saber upon the Centurion Gundam's armored fingers…like a bored, playful, and dexterous student might do with a pencil during a long and dull lecture. The motion is swift and singular, as fleeting as it is graceful, and is over almost immediately after it begins. The result is three disabled Dreissen-IIIs, lying wrecked on the streets of Freemont City, its pilots dazed and bruised, but spared an explosive death.

_Jonah doesn't like me to kill unnecessarily,_ Jolie reflects,_ so I'm gonna try to win without killing anyone. It's important to me that he knows how much he means to me._

Jonah is aware of this, and internally smiles. Jolie means the world to him, and if he can be a positive influence upon her, if he can save her from becoming an inhumane killing machine like his brother, then he will be content.

There is little time for such thoughts on the field of battle. Athena's words come back to Jonah, _Focus. Don't be distracted. Distractions are fatal in battle._

The moment after Jolie launched her Unit 1 into the air to confront the trio of Dreissen-IIs, Jonah drew out his Unit 2's beam rifle and began to exchange fire with the three Geara Dogas bearing down upon him. Never mechanically-inclined, Jonah has nevertheless been studying the internal layout of Zeon mobile suits…to learn exactly how an enemy mobile suit can be disabled without killing the pilot or nearby civilians who could be caught in the blast.

The average mobile suit pilot would never attempt such an intricate and involved maneuver in the split-second, life-or-death-determining circumstances of battle, but there is nothing "average" about a Special Forces mobile suit…particularly not Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels. In an instant's time, he has locked onto the vital points of the three enemy mobile suits facing him…vital points that if damaged, would render a mobile suit effectively inoperable, but that would also not threaten the lives of those mobile suits' pilots nor nearby bystanders.

Jonah opens fire even as he leaps his mobile suit out of the way of the Geara Dogas' return fire. His shots targeted to precisely the spots on the Dogas that would disable them, Jonah watches the mobile suits drop harmlessly to the pavement, unable to inflict further damage.

_That tactic isn't going to work too many times,_ Jonah acknowledges, _Those pilots stood their mobile suits still to get a bead on me, and I was able to take advantage of the split-second that they weren't moving. Next time, things might not go in my favor like that._

Jonah joins Jolie midair within the center of the space colony. Hovering high above the city, they gain a panoramic view of trouble spots. 

Jonah contacts Jolie, "Jolie, there's a school down there at ten o'clock collapsed and on fire. My sensors are picking up people, alive, trapped in that building!"

"Let's go!" Jolie answers, not waiting for Jonah, dropping the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 towards the burning school building.

Jonah follows after, smiling behind the visor of his helmet. Jolie's heroic heart knows no patience, and Jonah recognizes that as one of the qualities that has endeared her to him.

Aboard the Callisto Armada's flagship the _Artemis Moon_, Grand Admiral Lara Constantinas receives word that her mobile suit attack squadron has encountered a heavy counterattack from an Earth Federation Special Forces contingent of mobile suits that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Admiral Constantinas considers the situation. Her intelligence personnel had been observing Frontier 8 for nearly a year, and they had determined that the Federation's only military presence in the Frontier 8 Zone was the Civil Defense Guard, a small and lightly armed force that the Callisto Armada could easily overwhelm with just a relatively small fraction of its available forces. Where, then, could these mobile suits have come from? Did her officers provide her faulty intelligence? If they have, Admiral Constantinas vows that they will pay for their failure with their lives.

But there are more immediate priorities. Reports received from the attack force indicate that they are losing ground to the counterattacking Federal Forces.

"Order all ships to stand by for bombardment using primary and secondary gun batteries and missiles," Admiral Constantinas commands, "Scramble backup mobile suit units, and detonate the G3 toxin canisters. The Federal Forces will not win this day: whatever happens, Freemont City will be _sanitized_!"

The cannon of the Callisto Armada's ships swivel towards the Freemont Colony, guided by targeting computers to trace and fire upon any Federal Forces mobile suits or ships within range. The gunners sit ready at their stations, fingers tense upon the triggers, waiting for the order to fire.

From the command bridge of the _Artemis Moon_, the signal is transmitted for the G3 canisters to detonate, unleashing their toxic contents into the enclosed environment of the Freemont space colony.

The explosives attached to the canisters are armed and primed; when the fuse connects in ninety seconds, nothing will be able to stop Freemont City from becoming a city of corpses.

The sensors of Athena's Cour de Leon detect the canisters of deadly G3 toxin that the Callisto Zeon attack force have planted throughout the colony…enough to kill off the colony's entire population several times over.

The Zeon have left behind forty-four G3 canisters scattered all around the colony. Although the Special Forces are succeeding in eliminating the enemy mobile suits, Athena knows that it will all have been in vain if the G3 canisters are detonated within the colony, releasing their toxic spew…something that Athena also knows can be done easily by remote control from the Callisto Armada's flagship or perhaps from one of the still-operational mobile suits.

Athena activates magnetic attraction on the exterior fuselage of her Cour de Leon, sweeping low and slowly through the colony, picking up as many of the metal drum canisters as she can. She radios her comrades, "This is Centurion Leader. Forty G3 canisters have been laid throughout the colony. Your orders are to locate, retrieve, and remove them from the colony. This is an emergency priority: all units able to disengage from combat to neutralize G3 canisters must do so immediately."

About three kilometers away from Athena's position, Centurion Gundam Units 1 and 2 have just lifted the burning ceiling off a classroom building at Freemont Riverglen High School, sparing around four-dozen high school students, most of whom are Jolie and Jonah's age or slightly younger, and their teachers from what would have been a fiery, crushing death. To the couple's great relief, most of the people within the building are alive and in relatively good shape, though frightened to death. A few are not so lucky: Jolie and Jonah see that at least five or six people are critically wounded with burn and/or crushing injuries, and three have perished.

Jolie and Jonah register the sound of the survivors' grateful cheers coming through their helmet aural pickups, but the sound is soon interrupted by Athena's orders to locate and eliminate the G3 canisters.

"Those canisters need to be rounded up and removed from the colony immediately!" Athena's voice comes through the tactical net.

Jolie and Jonah waste no time. Centurion Gundam Units 1 and 2 are on the move again, using their sensors to identify and locate the G3 canisters located around the colony. The other mobile suits of the Special Forces soon begin to respond likewise.

"We need to hurry," Athena's voice comes through the tactical net calmly, but urgently, "we don't know when the Zeon might detonate these canisters."

So saying, Athena blasts the Cour de Leon in Waverider configuration out of Freemont Colony, carrying with her a half dozen G3 canisters magnetically attached to her mecha's hull.

Right behind her are Jolie and Jonah's dual Centurion Gundams, each also bearing five to six canisters.

The remaining Special Forces mobile suits that broke off from combat against Zeon mobile suits do likewise, carrying the canisters of deadly toxic gas out into the airless cold of outer space.

In deep space, the G3 toxic gas can do no harm. Should the canisters rupture or be detonated in space, there would be no unprotected human beings for their content to affect. Moreover, the released gas would instantly freeze solid in space, rendering it harmless.

Nevertheless, Athena resolves that the deadly nerve toxin will not be recovered and recycled for use against others some future day. Hence, she issues the order, "Centurion Leader to all Special Forces mobile suits. Discard G3 toxin canisters, target plasma missiles, and open fire."

The order thus given, Athena's subordinates obey. Disengaging the magnetic attraction of their mobile suits' hulls, the Special Forces pilots direct their mecha to hurl the G3 canisters farther away from the Freemont Colony. When the canisters are at a suitable distance, the pilots lock in on them with their MS targeting computers. Plasma missiles rocket forth from launch tubes on the MS' armament packs, incinerating the toxic gas in a flash of brilliant light.

The Special Forces have no time to savor their achievement. They find themselves under heavy bombardment by the beam cannon of the Callisto Armada's capital ships. Although the heavy firepower of the capital ships poses a substantial threat, the nimble and maneuverable Special Forces MS prove capable of eluding the ponderous aim of the ships' beam cannon.

Even so, Athena has no intention to allow herself or the young men and women under her command to be targets, "Centurion Leader to all mobile suits: lay down a heavy counter barrage of missile fire against the enemy ships, then close in on them."

Once again, the order is swiftly obeyed. The Special Forces mobile suits let rip with a heavy missile barrage against the ships of the Callisto Armada. Most of the missiles find their way to their targets. Three of the armada's ships are destroyed outright, and the rest are all heavily damaged, including the flagship _Artemis Moon_.

"Dammit!" Admiral Lara Constantinas rages as her flagship is rocked by the missile fire.

Lara is about to order a second barrage of cannon fire against the Special Forces mobile suits when she notices that they have all approached too close to her fleet's ships for the ships' cannon to take aim at them. The cannon were meant for long-range bombardment, not close-in fighting.

_Their commander is clever,_ the Grand Admiral of the Callisto Armada concedes, _I'll need to adjust my tactics._

"Deploy the second wave of mobile suits!" Lara commands, "Colonel Brakar will lead the counterstrike! Those Federation vermin will pay for their interference!"

Aboard her GM-IV AWAC, Sgt. Anna Horowitz picks up the approach of three dozen Zeon mobile suits on her surveillance monitors, "Major Ibaz, thirty-six enemy targets approaching: mix of Dreissen-IIs, Gaza-Es, Jagd Dogas, and Gellonds…one of which is a Gellond Officer's Type."

Athena responds, "All units: prepare to engage enemy mobile suits."

Athena switches to the frequency of the _Amuro Ray_, "This is Major Ibaz to Captain Beecher. We need fleet support, sir."

"Roger that, Major," Captain Beecher Olech replies, "Our ETA to Frontier 8 Zone is approximately eight minutes. Hang in there."

"Special Forces units, engage enemy!" Athena orders, as her forces and the Callisto Armada's mobile suits meet head on, "No prisoners!"

Jonah shudders, _No prisoners._ Athena means for them to utterly wipe out the enemy, leaving no survivors.

_This is war,_ Jonah reminds himself, _Compassion must be set aside for the sake of survival._

If only he could get himself to believe it.

Fourteen Earth Federation Special Forces mobile suits face off against thirty-six Callisto Armada Zeon mobile suits. Nuclear fusion engines rev. Beam rifles and beam cannon are charged. Missiles are loaded.

Local space erupts into a terrible firestorm.

The Federal Forces mobile suits dislodge the remainder of their missile payloads against the oncoming Zeon mobile suits, swiftly reducing their number to twenty-eight.

The Zeon mobile suits respond with beam rifle and beam cannon fire. A few of the Special Forces mobile suits take hits, but to Athena's relief, remain intact, their pilots fortunate enough to avoid grave injury.

"All damaged units retreat from the combat zone," Athena orders, "all remaining units, press the attack!"

And press they do. 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam dives headlong into the midst of five Dreissen-IIs and four Geara Doga-IIs. She deftly dodges the torrent of beam fire they level against her, like evading a rainstorm of concentrated nuclear fusion energy, and counter fires with her mobile suit's own beam rifle. Three shots, three enemy Zeon mobile suits downed. Floating into the midst of the remaining enemy units, where they cannot train their beam cannon upon Jolie's Centurion Gundam without hitting each other, the Dreissen-IIs and Geara Doga-IIs are forced to draw their beam tomahawks and beam sabers against the advanced Federal Forces combat mobile suit.

_Got them right where I want them_, Jolie thinks, smiling confidently.

With a move so swift and so graceful that it is reminiscent of an old-time martial arts movie, Jolie's Centurion Gundam draws its beam saber from its backpack storage/energizer nacelle, the crimson energy blade erupting forth with a touch. The blade swings in an arc so quickly that it is barely detectable to human eyes. A brief crackle of lightning follows. The green of the Centurion Gundam's eyes intensify, growing brighter…brighter than the brightest summer sun. The red of the Zeon mobile suit's monoeye units similarly burn hot for an instant before dimming.

The Centurion Gundam vectors away; in its wake, four Zeon mobile suits explode.

The two remaining mobile suits pursue the Centurion Gundam Unit 1. Jolie lets the two enemy mecha close upon her, casually dodging their cannon fire. When she is certain that the two mobile suits have attained maximum thrust, Jolie abruptly shuts down the forward thrusters of the Centurion Gundam and guns the retro-thrusters.

The Centurion Gundam comes to an abrupt halt; the two Zeon mobile suits shoot past it, directly in line with Jolie's sight.

Jolie activates the targeting computer reticle and draws out the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle once again. One carefully timed and placed shot takes out both enemy mobile suits, penetrating them directly through the nuclear fusion engines located in their central body cavities.

The entire duration of Jolie's spectacular display of prowess was a mere eleven seconds. Eleven seconds to destroy nine enemy mobile suits using an array of the Centurion Gundam's weaponry.

_My God…_ Jonah gapes in stunned silence.

Although Jolie has never discussed it with him, he has heard from the other Centurion Team pilots how Jolie had defeated and killed the Twin Starkillers, the Blackbird Squad, the White Wolf Shin Matsunaga, and the infamous "One Strike Killer" Braniff Oskar. All of these were well-known and feared veteran mobile suit pilots…even Jonah has heard of Matsunaga and Oskar. Jolie met each of them in combat and utterly destroyed all of them. As such, she has developed a fearsome reputation among MS pilots on all sides…the "White Phoenix" of the Earth Federation Forces, whose appearance on the field of battle meant horrible casualties for the enemy.

The abrupt and massive losses of their comrades tip off the remaining Zeon mobile suit pilots. To a man, their faces become pale and blank, their skin, though ice cold, paradoxically perspires beneath their normalsuits, their throats are as dry as the Sahara sands in July, and their hearts pound with a fury rivaling that of the nuclear fusion engines that power their mobile suits.

"W-White Phoenix," someone finally whispers harshly, "That's the White Phoenix!"

"S-she's real?" ventures a second Zeon pilot.

"She's supernatural!" a third Zeon pilot says, "We can't fight her!"

"Let's get out of here!" a fourth Zeon pilot shouts in panic, turning his mobile suit around and gunning its afterburners.

His comrades follow suit. The entire mobile suit force dispatched by Admiral Lara Constantinas disengages from the battle and flees.

A spark flashes forth from Jolie's helmeted head. She hits the Centurion Gundam's afterburner thrusters, pursuing the fleeing Zeon mobile suits.

A reciprocal spark of alarm ignites from Jonah's head, "Jolie, wait!" The Centurion Gundam Unit 2 blasts off to follow its departed counterpart.

As awesome as Jolie and her Centurion Gundam are, she is still one pilot, and the Centurion Gundam Unit 1, one mecha going up against an entire enemy squadron. 

_What a foolish and reckless thing to do!_ Jonah can't help thinking.

That doesn't stop him, however, from following suit. Military discipline dictates that he obeys Athena's last order. Logic dictates that even if he catches up to Jolie, there's not much he can do to help her anyway (she being a far superior mobile suit pilot to him).

Discipline and logic, however, dictate nothing to Jonah at the moment. Jolie could be in danger, and THAT dictates that he rushes to her side…to protect her if he can, to perish alongside her if he cannot.

"1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels, get back here!" Athena commands to no avail, "Jolie! Jonah!"

Athena seethes with frustration, _Those stupid kids! They're going to get themselves killed!_

That is something Athena cannot allow; although she is confident that Jolie and Jonah can handle the opposition, she will not let her two executive officers and closest friends face the enemy without support.

"All units, pursue!" Athena issues the order, leading the charge

Before the Special Forces can rush to back up their two comrades, however, they are confronted by a dark olive and purple Gellond Officer Type mobile suit, which successfully scatters the Special Forces' formation by barreling straight through it. Several Special Forces mobile suits are knocked off course, colliding into each other or spinning momentarily out of control.

Colonel Gore Brakar is among the finest mobile suit pilots in the Callisto Zeon Armada. He is known as the "Dark Knight of Callisto," or the "Devil of Callisto." A deadly and cunning fighter, Col. Brakar has personally sent 120 enemy mobile suit pilots to their deaths over a career that has lasted twenty years, since he was a young Zeon mobile suit pilot serving under Admiral Kycilia Zabi during the One Year War.

_Your White Phoenix might have chased off my men,_ Brakar addresses his thoughts to the Federal Forces pilots, _but she'll return to find all of you dead. For every life of my men she takes, I'll take one of yours!_

Athena rises to Brakar's challenge, drawing the Cour de Leon's beam saber and holding her mobile suit's elongated triangular shield in a defensive position.

"All of you, go support 1Lt. Minh and Chief Michaels," Athena orders, "I'll handle this one."

The Special Forces pilots are reluctant to leave their commanding officer behind to face a dangerous enemy ace pilot single-handedly, but her sternly emphatic "Go, NOW!" leaves no doubt that she expects her orders to be obeyed.

The Special Forces mobile suits surge forth, complying with Athena's command.

Colonel Brakar swings his Gellond's beam rifle towards them, threatening to immolate them as they pass.

A slash from the Cour de Leon's beam saber, which narrowly misses slicing the Gellond's beam rifle in two, places Brakar's attention firmly back on Athena.

"So be it," Brakar mutters to himself, "first, you die, then I'll finish off your underlings. You are an excellent commanding officer: sacrificing yourself so that your subordinates might live. But in war, the victors are those willing to sacrifice pawns for the game!"

So saying, Brakar counters Athena's beam saber slash with a beam tomahawk slash of his own, which the Cour de Leon dodges deftly.

"Quick," Brakar admires.

Athena backs the Cour de Leon away and draws out the mecha's beam rifle. The deadliest markswoman in the Earth Federation Forces takes aim at the Dark Knight of Callisto.

Jolie has chased the remaining mobile suits of the Callisto Armada's second assault wave to the edge of the Frontier 8 Zone. Jolie's Centurion Gundam fights the enemy mobile suits like an enraged tigress amidst a flock of sheep. The Zeon mobile suit pilots have absolutely no hope against her. One by one, Jolie has eliminated a total of sixteen mobile suits – without sustaining so much as a scratch to her Centurion Gundam.

Jonah's Centurion Gundam streaks onto the scene. He sees the carnage that Jolie is unleashing upon the enemy and is horrified. Although Jonah is happy to see Jolie in no great danger, he is shocked by the destruction that his beloved is wreaking. The pilots in those mobile suits might be Jonah's enemies, but they are also human beings. Jonah can hardly bear the thought of what Jolie is doing to her soul taking human lives with such abandon…just like Jonah's brother Alexander does.

"Jolie, stop! Stop it!" Jonah exhorts through the tactical net.

Jolie responds with a lightning quick vertical slash that cuts a Geara Doga-II in half. The mobile suit explodes.

"No!" Jonah shouts, "Jolie!"

"What are you doing here?!" Jolie demands, "You're supposed to be backing up Athena and the rest of the squad!"

"So should you," Jonah challenges, "Why did you charge off like that without the rest of us?!"

Jolie's eyes narrow momentarily, "Since when do you question me, Jonah?!"

Distracted by their private quarrel, Jolie and Jonah fail to notice the remaining enemy mobile suits closing on them.

Jolie rushes forth, moving the Centurion Gundam into attack position again.

"Jolie!" Jonah calls out helplessly, watching the Unit 1 charge into the enemy legions again.

Jonah finds himself assaulted by a trio of Gaza-Es, engaging his Unit 2 with a flurry of missile fire. All Jonah can do is dodge, but a stray missile soon catches the arm-mounted shield of the Unit 2, destroying the shield.

A second Gaza E closes in on the Unit 2 while Jonah is still stunned and reeling from the nearby explosion. Jonah's eyes see nothing but bright spots of light, his body aches from the shock of abrupt impact. The Gaza-E draws its beam saber and digs it into the side of the Centurion Gundam.

Not far away, an energy spark crosses Jolie's eyes. _Jonah's in trouble!_

Quickly laying waste the mobile suits she had been engaging in battle with a salvo of beam rifle fire, Jolie streaks back to where had left Jonah just a moment earlier.

Jolie's heart runs cold with fear as she sees her boyfriend's mobile suit being assaulted by three Callisto Zeon mobile suits, the beam saber of one of the enemy mecha approaching dangerously close to the Unit 2's nuclear fusion engine.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Jolie screams, her eyes flashing with rage. She rockets the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 forward towards the Gaza-E twisting its beam saber into Jonah's Unit 2, knocking it clear away from Jonah. As her mobile suit streaks by, Jolie uses the Unit 1's other armored hand to extract the Gaza-E's beam saber from the Unit 2, swinging it forward to destroy the Gaza-E with a single slash.

Jolie twists the Unit 1 around to destroy a second Gaza-E assaulting Jonah's Unit 2 with a well-timed, precise shot from her beam rifle. The accuracy of the shot pleases Jolie, who smiles and thinks to herself, _I'd like to see 'Thena top that shot!_

The odds against him reduced to one-on-one, Jonah, whose eyes have cleared and mind has settled, proves capable of taking the last Gaza-E himself, even with his damaged Centurion Gundam. Jonah grabs hold of the enemy mobile suit by the shoulders, pulling it towards his own mecha with the Centurion Gundam Unit 2's powerful arms. Jonah guides the armored, reinforced knee of the Unit 2 up towards the Gaza-E's monoeye, crushing the Zeon mobile suit's camera/sensor unit. Blinded and stunned, the Gaza-E pilot is unable to react as Jonah extracts the Unit 2's beam saber and disarms the enemy MS by severing its arms, legs, head-mounted cannon, and thruster backpack. The Gaza-E is left floating dead in space, inoperable except for the onboard life support system keeping the terrified pilot alive within the cockpit.

Jolie admires the deft skill with which Jonah finished the last Gaza-E, "Not bad."

"Thanks," Jonah replies, more for Jolie's having saved his life than for complimenting his skills. He says nothing else to her. They would need to talk later, but now is not the time…not when the battle is still on.

Assuming, of course, that they lived to see a "later."

Another flight of Callisto Zeon mobile suits approaches. Jolie and Jonah are ready for them, and this time, they are reinforced by their arriving comrades from the Special Forces.

Jolie and Jonah lead the charge together as the Special Forces gain the upper hand.

Seeing that the squad has the situation well under control, Jolie asks Jonah about a matter that has been nagging at the back of her mind for the past few minutes, "Jonah, where's Athena?"

Jonah replies, "I don't know. I was in such a rush to come after you that I kind of just abandoned her and the rest of the squad."

"With all due respect, Chief," cuts in the voice of Msgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said from his Guncannon-100, "that's exactly what you and the lieutenant did. Major Ibaz ordered us to come support you: she stayed behind to confront an enemy unit, likely their commander and almost certainly their ace."

"Sergeant," Jolie says, an apologetic tone in her voice, "Jonah and I going back to help Athena. You guys mop up here."

"Roger, Lieutenant," Msgt. Al-Said replies, "You heard the Lieutenant, people: mop up remaining enemy mobile suits."

"Rejoin us after you've confirmed all enemy units neutralized, Sergeant…c'mon, Jonah!" Jolie says as she blasts the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 back in the direction where they had left Athena.

The two Centurion Gundams rush forward, their pilots praying that their friend and commanding officer is all right.

Athena's aim is perfect, and her shot would definitely strike Brakar's Gellond-S Type dead center through its cockpit…if only she had the chance to get the shot off.

A split second before she can pull the trigger that would cause her Cour de Leon to squeeze its own armored finger upon its beam rifle's trigger, Athena senses danger from behind. She spins and flips the Cour de Leon out of the way of a beam blast from one of the Callisto Armada's capital ships with just picoseconds to spare. Had the blast connected, Athena and her aerodynamic mobile suit would have been reduced to cosmic dust.

No sooner does Athena dodge that massive volley, however, than does she need to dodge a shot from the Gellond-S's own beam rifle. A second volley is fired from another Callisto Armada battleship, and although Athena is able to avoid getting the Cour de Leon itself stricken by the blast, the enemy beam fire does heavily damage the Cour de Leon's beam rifle, rendering it unusable.

Caught between the Dark Knight of Callisto and a fleet of space battleships without her mobile suit's long-range weapon, Athena's best option is to transform the Cour de Leon into Waverider mode.

Once again, Athena brings her mecha close to the hull of an enemy ship, rendering it impossible for that ship (too close to aim its long-range guns) or its sister ships (would hit the other ships) to bring their weapons to bear upon her. It also makes Brakar more tentative because he too is forced to be cautious about hitting his own side's ships.

Sure enough, Brakar receives that message from Admiral Constantinas herself from the bridge of the _Artemis Moon_, "Colonel Brakar: neutralize the enemy unit, but use extreme caution not to damage any of our own ships."

"It will be as you command, milady," Brakar replies.

To comply with the Grand Admiral's orders, Brakar eschews his Gellond-S's beam rifle for its beam tomahawk/saber. The key lies in drawing the Federal Forces mobile suit, a transformable aerodynamic type designed for high-speed maneuvering and long-range attack, to get in close enough to his Gellond-S to fall within range of the Callisto Zeon mobile suit's close-in melee weapons.

The Gellond-S cannot match the speed or maneuverability of the Cour de Leon. How can he tempt the enemy closer?

Noting that the Cour de Leon has been stripped of its primary long range weapon by a stray blast from one of the fleet ships' cannon, a ploy then forms in Brakar's imagination, causing him to smile.

Once again, the Gellond-S draws its beam rifle, not to fire it, but to gently lob it into space, where it floats equidistant between the Gellond-S and where the Cour de Leon has taken shelter along the hull of one of the battle carriers.

_Take it,_ Brakar urges the enemy silently, _Come on, take it._

Major Athena Ibaz sees the abandoned beam rifle and immediately understands Brakar's intention. On one hand, Athena must give Brakar credit for coming up with an imaginative and daring strategy; on the other hand, she feels almost insulted that he would think she's stupid enough to fall for such a ploy.

At present, she and the enemy are at a stalemate, but Athena knows it cannot last. If Brakar decides to charge her with the Gellond-S's beam tomahawk/saber, Athena will likely need to jet away from the hull of the Zeon battleship to give herself room to maneuver, but that will open her to more attacks by the cannon of the Zeon ships. There is also the likely possibility that there are additional enemy mobile suits that will join with the Dark Knight of Callisto to overwhelm her; Athena is confident, but not certain that Jolie, Jonah, and the rest of the Special Forces crew had eliminated the second wave of Callisto Zeon suits. Moreover, what of the enemy mobile suits last seen inside Freemont City? Had the allied units who stayed in the colony succeeded in eliminating them all, or would additional enemy units reinforce Brakar from that theater as well?

A glint of light in the distance catches Athena's eye for a brief instant. It is the light of the sun, peering over the rim of Mars in the distance to reflect upon the giant mirrors that collect solar energy and redirect it into the colony's power generators, providing the space colony with an additional source of energy, warmth, and light.

Another light goes off, within Athena's mind. Recalling what she had read about the Earth Federation Forces' Solar System weapon during the Battle of Solomon (the same battle in which Athena's father, Prince Dozle Zabi of the Archduchy of Zeon, lost his life in combat against the Federal Forces' 2Lt. Amuro Ray and the RX-78 Gundam), how the Federation used a weapon that concentrated, intensified, and redirected solar energy like a giant magnifying glass to unleash as a weapon of mass destruction against the Zeon fleet, Athena is struck by an instant's inspiration.

Firing two missiles to delay Brakar momentarily, Athena once again reconfigures the Cour de Leon to Waverider mode and jets back towards the Freemont Colony.

Frustrated that his enemy had not taken the bait, Brakar gives pursuit in his Gellond-S, stopping briefly to retrieve his mecha's beam rifle.

At least out in the open, away from the ships of the fleet, Brakar will be free to bring his considerable shooting skills to the fray without any qualms. The enemy had lost her own beam rifle, and her missile supply should be about exhausted as well. It should be only a matter of time.

The Gellond-S is not as fast or as maneuverable as the Cour de Leon, but it is a tougher mecha with greater power. Brakar is confident that with the enemy mecha's ammunition depleted, the upper hand belongs to him.

Brakar maneuvers the Gellond-S in the direction of Freemont Colony, where the enemy MS had been last seen. The Callisto Zeon have been saturating local space with Minovsky particles in recent months in advance of their invasion of Frontier 8. The upside is that the enemy would not be able to detect their approach via radar or other long-range tracking technologies; the downside, obviously, is that the Callisto Zeon cannot track the enemy either.

_It's times like this when I wish I were a Newtype, _Brakar reflects, _even though I don't think they really exist._

More than three decades have passed since Zeon Daikun theorized the existence of Newtypes, but despite the emergence of several Newtypes as turning-point figures of the Earth/Zeon Wars, many remain skeptical of their existence.

During the era of the Zabis, the Axis Zeon of Haman Karn, and the short-lived Neo Zeon of Char Aznable, the Archduchy spent billions to research Newtypes and how they could be exploited as super-soldiers. Haman and Char, in fact, were said to have been Newtypes themselves. Brakar has never put much stock in those rumors; he prefers to believe that Newtypes are nothing more than the fanciful speculations of a dreamer and philosopher, exploited as propaganda by both the Zeon and the Federation alike. In Brakar's view, success in combat is still determined, as it has always been, by a sharp eye, quick reflexes, and keen battle instincts, not some bizarre metaphysical "mind power." One might as well believe in ghosts as in Newtypes…

But just what was it that caused Brakar to spontaneously bring up his Gellond-S's beam saber at that precise instant to block a viciously quick and unanticipated beam saber slash by the Cour de Leon, which had seemingly materialized alongside him as if it were a ghost?

The Gellond-S and the Cour de Leon exchange a dozen thrusts, parries, slashes, and counter slashes. In fewer than ten seconds, it is over, the Cour de Leon having soared away into the ebony of space again.

_This one relies on speed and stealth,_ Brakar notes, _Can she actually use it to overcome my superior power?_

Brakar is canny enough a combat veteran to understand that he must not let himself be goaded into pitting his weakness against the enemy's strength. In a contest of speed and maneuverability, Brakar is at a disadvantage. He must force the enemy to play to his strength, which is his raw firepower and durability. He must fight for center, and not let the enemy lead him.

Aboard the Cour de Leon, Athena realizes that her opponent is shrewd and cunning. He refuses to let himself be drawn from his spot, where Athena can do little more than harass him. Without her beam rifle, she cannot shoot at him. In terms of beam saber skills, he is no worse than her equal, and his mobile suit has superior armor to the Cour de Leon's.

_If Mohammed cannot go to the mountain,_ Athena remembers an old proverb, _then the mountain must go to Mohammed._

Like all satellites, be they natural or artificial, the massive colony cylinders of Frontier 8 are in constant motion, orbiting the nearby planet Mars. Athena sees that the enemy has taken a geostationary position, avoiding movement because he believes that Athena is trying to force him from his "safe" position into a trap.

That would have been the easiest thing to do, and it had been Athena's original plan. Brakar, however, refuses to be a cooperative enemy.

Among those who know her best, Major Athena Ibaz is known for a relentless tenacity - perfectly willing to move Heaven and Earth to eliminate an enemy. Despite her divine namesake, however, Athena is no goddess…at least not the kind that has the power to literally shift the configuration of the skies. She can shift strategies, however, to achieve the same effect.

If the enemy wishes to stand his figurative "ground" (a strange metaphor in the endless expanse of space), Athena will let him: the mountain will go to Mohammed.

That will mean, however, fending off the enemy's attacks…a task that ironically will be made easier by the enemy's refusal to move from his "secure" location.

Athena checks out her armament status: her beam rifle is neutralized; the Cour de Leon is out of missiles; the beam saber still has a strong charge, but will require her to close in on the enemy to use. 

Athena switches to the Vulcan cannon, firing it to strafe the enemy's Gellond-S.

Brakar raises his mobile suit's arm-mounted armored shield to deflect the incoming machine gun fire, which is too weak to be a threat to his heavily armored Gellond-S even without the additional protection of the shield.

"Still trying to goad me to come to you, eh?" Brakar mutters quietly, "You're not dealing with a green recruit, Feddie."

Almost casually, Brakar levels his Gellond's beam rifle at Athena's Cour de Leon and opens fire. Although Brakar's aim seems almost lackadaisical, it is, in fact, carefully directed, and misses the Cour de Leon by mere centimeters.

The shockwave from the proximity of the powerful blast jostles Athena a bit in the Cour de Leon's cockpit, _That last shot almost nailed me,_ Athena acknowledges, _I need to be extra careful or I'm not going to last long enough to make my plan work._

An immense shadow passes over the Cour de Leon; the Frontier 8 space colony Freemont, all six kilometers and one-hundred billion tons of it, blocking out the light from the distant sun.

Behind the menacing armored figure of Colonel Gore Brakar's olive and mauve Gellond-S rises the immense sphere of Mars. Set against this backdrop, Brakar's mobile suit looks indeed very much like the "devil" of his _nom de guerre_. 

And to face a devil, one needs the heart of a lion…a _cour de leon_.

Even as she fends off Brakar's beam rifle blasts, Athena runs a series of calculations on her mobile suit's combat computer. Athena graduated from the Earth Federation Forces Officers' Academy earning the equivalent of Master's degrees in spatial mathematics and astrophysics. Athena brings that training into use now; the slightest miscalculation of time, distance, speed movement, angle of motion, and dozens of other variables will render her ploy completely worthless.

_As improbable as moving a mountain indeed,_ Athena realizes.

_One more slash run to set him up,_ Athena resolves.

The Cour de Leon dives towards the Gellond-S, deftly avoiding its beam rifle fire, spiraling in with its beam saber raised high.

Seeing the Federal Forces' transformable mobile suit approach too close to assault by using the beam rifle, Brakar draws the Gellond-S's beam saber. A fierce duel ensues, again unresolved as the Cour de Leon withdraws again…once more out of sight.

_Unbelievably persistent,_ Brakar concedes, _but also unbelievably stupid…to think I'll fall into her trap._

For the first time, it occurs to Brakar that he has been thinking of the enemy pilot as a woman…a very young woman, all along. It's very odd; Brakar cannot see into the enemy mobile suit's cockpit, and he has exchanged no oral communication with the enemy pilot, but somehow…he just _knows_ there's a young woman in there.

A chill of realization runs up Brakar's spine, _Could Newtypes actually be real? And if they are, is it possible that I'm one of them?_

Brakar isn't sure whether he should be thrilled or revolted by that prospect; he's always believed that Newtypes, if they were indeed real, must be freaks. They couldn't be real, "normal" human beings.

Brakar has no further time to contemplate those possibilities, however, because the Cour de Leon faces him again, maintaining its distance, waiting for his next move.

The great mass of the Freemont Colony passes very close indeed; perhaps only one kilometer separates the colony's outer hull from the single location where the Gellond-S has been situated for the past several minutes.

The Cour de Leon appears to be resting with the colony at its back, standing dead still.

In the back of his mind, Brakar senses that something is wrong. There is something about the Cour de Leon that strikes him as being awkward and different from when he saw the mecha just moments ago. It's really Brakar's first good look at the enemy mobile suit, as he had previously managed to only catch quick glances of it while exchanging beam saber slashes with it at high speed (and that damn Feddie girl _is_ fast, he had to give her that).

For a moment, Brakar wonders if his enemy could be the infamous "White Phoenix" that he and his comrades have heard so much about in recent months. The White Phoenix was known to be a young girl named Jolie Minh, and during the past several months, she has brought down the "White Wolf" Jen Matsunaga and the "One-Strike Killer" Braniff Oskar, perhaps the two best pilots to ever serve the Archduchy of Zeon Army after the "Red Comet" Char Aznable. Brakar has gained some measure of fame and a fearsome reputation as one of Zeon's finest ace pilots, but even he admits that he's always been a level or two below the likes of Matsunaga, Oskar, and Aznable. If the White Phoenix was able to defeat two of Zeon's three top aces, Brakar shudders internally at his chances of surviving this battle against her.

But no, this cannot be the White Phoenix. First, the White Phoenix is known to pilot a Gundam-class mobile suit. The enemy mobile suit facing him right now is an experimental model somewhat similar to Hyakushiki mobile suit (albeit transformable and more aerodynamic in shape) that Anaheim Electronics produced for the AEUG during the Gryps Conflict; it is not a Gundam-class mobile suit. Second, if Brakar had indeed been facing the White Phoenix, there's no way he would have been able to last this long against her.

_Unless I'm seriously underrated or she's seriously overrated,_ Brakar reflects with a smile.

But there's no time for doubt. There's no time for hesitation. Doubt and hesitation kill more soldiers before beam weapons, missiles, bombs, and bullets do. Those who survive and win are those who act promptly.

Brakar squeezes the trigger on his control joystick; a final shot erupts from the beam rifle of his Gellond-S, a deadly crimson beam of charged, high-velocity mega-particles that streak across space to hit the Cour de Leon dead center through the cockpit.

Or so it seemed for an instant.

The last thought half formed within Colonel Gore Brakar's mind in the brief instant before the very beam that he had fired, the last shot of his career and his life, ricocheted back towards his Gellond-S and disintegrated him along with it was, _If only I had observed and thought longer instead of acting in such haste. Well played, my enemy. Well played._

Brakar's mobile suit and his body disappear in a brilliant flash of silent light; Brakar's soul discovers the truth of the Newtype. He had doubted their reality, but for the rest of eternity, their reality is the only one he will ever know again.

And that's good enough for him.

Athena turns the Cour de Leon around, to watch the death flash of Brakar's Gellond-S.

The solar panel mirror of the Freemont Colony where the reflected image of Athena's Cour de Leon continues to appear, the spot where Brakar's final beam rifle blast ricocheted off of, appears undamaged, designed as it was to reflect powerful, concentrated light energy.

Athena had used an improvised, miniature version of the Federal Forces' "Solar System Mirror" weapon from the One Year War to destroy Brakar. Taking advantage of one of the Freemont space colony's giant solar-power collecting and redirecting mirrors, Athena had cast a reflected image of her Cour de Leon that Brakar, deeply enthralled in the heat of combat to note as a reflection, shot at. Brakar's beam energy was deflected by the mirror back towards Brakar too quickly and too unexpectedly for him to react. Had he observed the Cour de Leon more carefully for a moment, perhaps he might have noticed that the mecha's markings and device dispositions were reversed…that the shield and beam saber were on and in the wrong arms. Athena had gamble that Brakar would be too preoccupied with the battle to notice such details, and her gamble paid dividends.

_For all the precise calculations necessary to pull that off,_ Athena realizes, _in the end, it came down to playing probabilities._

Athena has played and won enough games of chess and poker to realize that winning at war involves elements of both. Precise calculations are for naught if the probabilities of fortune are not on one's side.

Major Athena Ibaz has made a life and a career out of putting herself on the advantageous side of numbers.

And speaking of numbers, two mobile suits approach. The Cour de Leon's combat computer identifies them as friendlies: 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' twin Centurion Gundams.

"'Thena, are you OK?!" Jolie's voice comes through the tactical net, "we saw that explosion and were worried sick that you were…!"

Athena says, "I'm fine…but you and Chief Michaels won't be doing so well after we return to the ship. You know better than to charge off like that without orders, Jolie. We've talked about this before."

"But I…" Jolie begins, then grows quiet as she realizes that Athena is right. As always. Damn her.

Jonah, reflexively sticking up for Jolie, says, "Major Ibaz, ma'am. 1Lt. Minh…"

"Now isn't the time to discuss this," Athena says, cutting him off, "We have a mission to finish."

"Msgt. Al-Said reported that the units we chased out of Freemont Colony have been wiped out," Jolie reports.

"Which leaves the ones still inside the colony when we eliminated the G3 toxin plus the fleet," Athena amends, "our fleet won't be in effective firing range for another thirteen minutes. By the time they arrive, we need to have destroyed or chased out the remaining enemy mobile suit units in Freemont Colony, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," come the replies from Jolie and Jonah.

Msgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said's voice comes through the tactical net, "This is Centurion Four to Centurion Leader. We've neutralized enemy units from the second assault wave."

"Well done, Master Sergeant," Athena responds, "What about our personnel?"

"All units present and accounted for, ma'am," Karim replies, "minimal damage to mecha and no personnel loss."

That last piece of information pleases Athena most, "All right, then. We're going back into the Freemont Colony to help our remaining units in there finishing mopping up the enemy. Then, after the fleet arrives, we're going after the Zeon capital ships."

"Yes, ma'am," Athena's troops respond in unison.

They follow her lead, without question, as they have so many times before. Athena hasn't led them to disaster yet.

They are, to a man or woman, confident she never will.

Captain Jason Conrad, commanding officer of the Xerxes Special Operations Team, maintains the offensive push of his squadron of ten GM-IVs as they continue their counterattack on the first wave Callisto Zeon mobile suit attack force.

"We've got the upper hand, people," Conrad urges his allies on from the cockpit of his Jegan-IIS (Officer's Custom Type), "Keep up the offensive!"

A new interloper, however, threatens to turn the tide of the battle against the Special Forces.

Lt. Colonel Leonid Bolochov is among the top mobile suits of the Deimos Zeon Imperium ruled by Imperator Konrad Von Bach. Called the "Baltic Bear," Bolochov indeed fights with the relentless ferocity and seeming indestructibility of that mighty mammal, facilitated by his use of a new experimental mobile suit, the AMX-199 Dworvak – a fourth generation derivative of the old Zeon Dom-class mobile suits succeeding the Dreissen third generation mobile suits.

The Dworvak is a mechanical monster. Humanoid in shape as are all mecha designated "mobile suits" (as opposed to "mobile armors," which have taken numerous bizarre forms with no anthropomorphic analogues at all), the burly armor of the Dworvak creates an impression among some of an Ursoid creature…a bear. Indeed, it looms over the Federal Forces' GM-IV and Jegan-II

The Dworvak has much more than just mass and bulk going for it, however, for that mass conceals a large, powerful nuclear fusion engine that yields five times a GM-IV's energy output. A part of this energy is diverted to moving the Dworvak's great mass, which is surprisingly quick and nimble despite its bulk because of the power of the mobile suits' nuclear fusion engine. The Dworvak's power, however, is also largely distributed into its powerful weapons systems…including a hyper beam rifle whose firepower surpasses that of some higher caliber ship-mounted main cannon (three to five times more powerful than a standard mobile suit beam rifle) and its powerful beam mace, capable of disrupting and overriding the blade of a standard beam saber.

"Target unidentified enemy mobile suit!" orders Captain Conrad, "Fire at will!"

The Special Forces mobile suits do; the Dworvak leaps out of the line of their fire with an agility and quickness that belies its great mass. The GM-IV units scatter as their pilots realize that their attack has failed, and they must move quickly if they do not wish to become easy targets for the Dworvak.

In the Dworvak's cockpit, Col. Bolochov briefly toys with the idea of blasting at the Feddie mobile suits with the hyper beam rifle, but thinks better of it. It would do too much damage to the colony. Bolochov isn't too crazy about the idea of endangering civilians, but if they are in the line of fire when he must fulfill his duty to Imperator Von Bach and the Deimos Imperium, Bolochov won't have any more qualms for their lives than a bear would for the lives of its prey. The Imperator, however, had made it clear that the Deimos Imperium requires Frontier 8 for strategic purposes and thus, undue damage to the colony should be minimized if at all possible.

The hyper beam rifle would likely cause more damage to the colony's facilities than the Imperator would prefer. Thus, Bolochov opts for using the massive and powerful beam mace, which is capable of smashing down an enemy mobile suit as if it were made of papier-mâché.

The GM-IVs of the Special Forces and Captain Conrad's own Jegan-IIS scramble and scatter as the Dworvak swings its powerful melee weapon at them. Sooner or later, Conrad knows, one or more of them will take a hit, and that hit will be lethal.

2Lt. Traci Buckingham of the N Team had recently celebrated her seventeenth birthday. A native of Side 5, Traci made her parents proud when she graduated from high school a year early…at the top of her class. Scholarships to the world's best universities beckoned, and Mr. and Mrs. Buckingham saw a future for their daughter as a physician, an attorney, or perhaps a businesswoman. She broke their hearts, however, by turning down all offers of admission by the universities that courted her to join the Earth Federation Special Forces. It would have been easy for Traci to choose ivy green over mobile suit-grey, but she had come to believe that there were certain responsibilities that members of her generation needed to fulfill. A university degree, a good-paying job…none of these things would matter if there were not a safe world in which to make use of them. Traci had grown up in a time of war; she had an older brother that she had never met who was killed during the One Year War and an older sister who went missing as a consequence of the First Neo Zeon War. Further such tragedies had to be prevented, so that those fortunate enough to not be affected by them could be spared. To do so, however, Traci would need to break her parents' hearts.

It was by no means an easy decision, and she never did win her parents' approval for her choice, but Traci was confident that her decision had been correct. Her only regret is not being able to explain her choice to her mother and father, and seek their understanding.

As her mobile suit GM-IV gets its armored foot caught in electrical wire and goes down hard on the pavement, Traci senses that she never will.

The Dworvak lands behind her fallen mobile suit, its beam mace raised for a fatal strike.

Her comrades watch helplessly, unable to intervene.

Traci closes her eyes, making peace with her choices, asking forgiveness from her parents.

_Mom, Dad…I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I love you both so much._

But Traci will get her chance to tell her parents about her love for them personally.

She will survive this day.

The Dworvak reels back, as if stricken by lightning from the heavens.

In a sense, it has.

Behind a screen of smoke, the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 of the White Phoenix, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, emerges. Behind her mecha is Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' identical Centurion Gundam, Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon, and the Jegan-IIs and GM-IVs of the rest of the Special Forces.

"Jolie! Jonah!" Traci exults.

The twin Centurion Gundams form a defensive barrier between their comrades and Bolochov's Dworvak. Both Centurion Gundams draw their beam sabers, crossing them in the Dworvak's path, blocking access to their comrades.

While all this has been going on, Athena has not been idle. Soaring in with the Cour de Leon in Waverider mode, she abruptly transforms the mecha into mobile suit configuration as she arrives at street level. With a single, cat-quick motion, the Cour de Leon neutralizes the nearest enemy Geara Doga mobile suit with a deft beam saber slash, seizes the enemy mecha's beam rifle out of its malfunctioning armored hand, and turns the commandeered beam rifle upon additional enemy mobile suits in the area, quickly immolating four of them.

Seeing that her subordinates are standing around gaping at her and Jolie and Jonah's actions rather than carrying out her duties, Athena snaps them out of their momentary shock by briskly issuing new orders, "All units: deploy in squads of three onto 5th, 6th, and 7th Streets. Heavy artillery units take up position at the ends of Grand Avenue, Broadway, and Main Street. The remaining enemy units, eleven total, are concentrated on those segments of the city grid. Sweep them out of the colony's northern terminus, now!"

In the days before the Special Forces arrived at Frontier 8, Athena had each and every one of them study the city map grids of each of the inhabited colonies of Frontier 8…literally thousands of streets. Many of them had doubted at the time the wisdom of wasting time and energy in such a seemingly pointless brain-busting exercise. Now, they realize how useful that exercise was as they deploy precisely to the spots where Athena had ordered them.

"Take all of them down," Athena commands with cold, efficient certitude, "No prisoners."

The Federal Forces mobile suits deploy their weapons systems; their coordinated firepower sanitizes Freemont Colony of Zeon mobile suits.

…save one.

_Spark! Flash!_

The two Centurion Gundams move in unison to dodge the Dworvak's beam mace.

The massive weapon misses them by centimeters. Jolie is exhilarated by the danger; Jonah, not so much.

But they are of one mind as to how to respond to it.

Coordinating the movements of their beam saber slashes as if part of some elaborate dance, the beam energy of the two Gundams' beam sabers coil around the emitter shaft of the Dworvak's beam mace, separating the emitter of the weapon from its power source in the lower part of the shaft. The fearsome beam mace of the Dworvak is now useless, melted metal components.  
Having eliminated the Dworvak's primary melee weapon, however, Jolie and Jonah must now contend with its hyper beam rifle…within the close confines of the space colony, still filled with helpless civilians taking refuge in shelters.

This is what they have been training for. Fail here, and not only do Jolie and Jonah die, but perhaps thousands who live in this space colony as well.

Jonah sees an image of the Hans…Adrian and his wife, Christine, and their children Kirby and Jocelyn. He remembers how they died.

Jolie sees an image of her parents and brother…Dominic, Lucie, and Jean. She remembers how they died.

The nightmare would not repeat itself today. Not here. Not now.

Not ever again, if they could help it.

Colonel Leonid Bolochov levels the hyper beam rifle of the Dworvak at the twin Centurion Gundams. Within the confined space of the colony interior, they are unlikely to be able to avoid its deadly beam, however swift and nimble they might be.

The colony would suffer some damage. Civilians would likely be killed. Such is the price of war. The Imperator would understand.

The energy charge of the hyper beam rifle builds rapidly. Eighty percent. Ninety percent. One-hundred percent.

The beam energy erupts forward with tremendous kinetic force, the shockwave knocking down nearby buildings and mobile suits alike.

_Spark! Flash!_

Powerful energies erupt forward from the centers of Jolie and Jonah's minds, from the core of their beings. The energy coalesces and expands, enveloping their two Centurion Gundams in a bubble of silvery energy.

The blood red energy of the hyper beam beam cannon strikes the silvery energy generated by Jolie and Jonah, and is harmlessly absorbed into the amplified psyche energy. Force adequate to blow apart a space colony is instead harmlessly absorbed.

Bolochov's eyes go wide in disbelief; his mouth gapes in shock, "T-that's impossible! How could that…?! I-I can't believe…!"

The energy shield around Jolie and Jonah's Centurion Gundams dissipate. The arms of the Centurion Gundam Unit 2 reach up, boosting its twin into a flying leap.

"Go!" Jonah yells.

The two Centurion Gundams descend upon the Dworvak like angry birds of prey, their beam sabers extended. The dual blades penetrate the Dworvak through its cockpit, instantly disintegrating Colonel Bolochov.

_These two…they're Newtypes!_ Bolochov realizes in his final moment of consciousness before eternal oblivion.

The Dworvak falls on its back. The two Gundams withdraw and deactivate their beam sabers. The explosions fall silent.

Fires continue to burn throughout the colony city. Buildings are wrecked as far as the eye can see. On the streets, beneath collapsed buildings, and even under the wreckage of fallen mobile suits lie the dead…men, women, children.

Inside the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam Unit 1, Jolie pants rapidly, fighting for breath. She opens the visor of her helmet, desperately needing fresh air.

Aboard the Centurion Gundam Unit 2, Jonah does likewise.

Jolie expected a feeling of exhilaration upon defeating the enemy. Instead, she feels an emptiness, a mounting despair as she looks at the burning, collapsed buildings and the many bodies strewn in the streets, "T-this….this doesn't feel like victory."

"Because it's not," Jonah snaps, "How can anyone call it a 'victory' when so many lie dead?!"

"M-maybe we could have prevented this if we came sooner," Jolie says, "If only the council on Earth had listened to General Noah and Athena when they first requested permission to deploy out here months ago…"

"But they never do," Athena says ruefully as her Cour de Leon approaches, "We should have been here months ago to prevent this from happening. Now all we can do is minimize the damage as we try to end the Zeon threat to this community."

Athena looks sadly at the scene of ruin. There is so much work to be done, and not even she can be sure that she and her people, for all their talents and training, are up to the task.

"We'll come back here to help coordinate rescue and recovery efforts in a little while," Athena tells her two subordinates, "but for now, the battle isn't over."

Jolie and Jonah nod. There is still the armada outside the colony to contend with.

"Captain Beecher and the rest of our fleet will be arriving in about ninety seconds," Athena says, "we'll coordinate the last phase of the counterattack with them."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jolie and Jonah reply, launching ahead of their commanding officer.

Athena transforms the Cour de Leon to Waverider mode, quickly catching up to and soaring past her two subordinates. She spares a moment's thought for the phenomenon she witnessed the two of them generating just minutes ago, _There can no longer be any doubt: Jolie and Jonah are the most powerful Newtypes I've ever encountered…more powerful even than Haman, Char, Camille Vidan, and Judau Ashta. Definitely more powerful than Hathaway or me._

The power to do the impossible…to create miracles.

A power that could be extremely dangerous if used without principle or discipline. 

That discussion would be broached when the battle is over.

The mobile suits of the Special Forces, all thirty-five of them, some in better condition than others, but all still functional enough to stay in the battle, burst forth from the Freemont Colony. Directly in their line of sight is the Callisto Armada.

From around 25 kilometers in the direction of the sun, the _Amuro Ray_ and the rest of the Federal Forces fleet approaches.

Athena contacts Captain Beecher Olech on the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, "This is Centurion Leader. Captain Beecher: all enemy mobile suits have been neutralized. Requesting fire support from fleet to finish off enemy capital ships."

"Roger that, Centurion Leader," Captain Beecher replies, "Maintain your mobile suits in position and coordinate with our attack. We'll be opening fire with mega particle beam cannon and missiles in thirty seconds."

Beecher switches the channel to his fellow ship captains on the bridges of their respective vessels, "This is Captain Beecher. All ships: stand by to fire mega particle beam cannon and heavy warhead missiles on my command. Target: Callisto Armada ships."

The order is acknowledged by Beecher's counterparts and counterparts.

The mega particle beam cannon is the most powerful weapon that can be mounted on a space warship. First deployed on the AEUG warship _Ahrgama_ during the Gryps Conflict of U.C. 0087, the energy output of the mega particle beam cannon has doubled during the past dozen years. The mega particle beam cannon of the _Amuro Ray_ delivers enough raw energy to slice an island the size of Hawaii cleanly in half.

Five such beams are now brought to bear upon the ships of the Callisto Armada. Mighty Zeon warships are reduced to cinders within seconds. What the mega particle beams don't get, heavy warheads fired by the Federal Forces fleet do.

Athena, surveying the situation, orders her mobile suit assault team, "Open fire with all functional long range weapons!"

The mobile suits of the Special Forces add their firepower to that of their fleet's capital ships, further saturating the enemy Callisto Zeon Armada in destructive explosions.

Aboard the _Artemis Moon_, Grand Admiral Lara Constantinas grips the side of her command seat as the massive display of enemy firepower incinerates her fleet. Hidden well behind her armada, Lara's flagship manages to avoid the brunt of the firestorm.

"Full retreat, all remaining Callisto vessels!" Lara orders, "We'll regroup back at headquarters!"

Seething, Lara leads her surviving forces, less than twenty percent of what she had started the invasion with, on the long journey back to their home in Jupiter orbit. This operation had been meticulously planned for months, and would have put the war against her rivals in the Martian Zone in her favor. Instead, she finds her forces weakened and her goals set back.

All because the Federal Forces had unexpectedly taken a more aggressive stance than they ever have in the Outer Solar System. Why now, after having neglected this part of space for so long? And was there more coming from Earth?

These are the questions that Grand Admiral Constantinas must contemplate with her advisors after she returns to Callisto Fortress.

_We'll have our day of reckoning,_ Lara vows to her enemies, _I will remember this humiliation and the loss of my comrades, and I swear you will pay dearly for today._

"There are three ships getting away!" Jolie says, tracking the _Artemis Moon_ and its escorts on her long-range external view monitor.

She prepares to blast at the ships with the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle, but Athena stops her, "Stand down!"

"We can't let any of them get away to regroup!" Jolie protests, "Weren't you the one who ordered 'no prisoners?!'"

Athena replies calmly, "They're outside the Frontier 8 Zone, which means they're out of the reach of Federal Forces jurisdiction. While they were within the zone, we could attack them on the grounds of self-defense and boundary violation. Out there, it's Zeon-controlled space, and if we attack them there, we'd be the one in violation of boundaries. We're here to observe and contain the Neo Zeon Civil War outside of our territories, not to participate in that war. If we exceed the scope of our orders, we could trigger another full scale Earth/Zeon war."

Jolie has no choice but concede the wisdom of Athena's perspective…pointing out things that now seem apparent, but that Jolie hadn't thought about. _That's why she's the leader,_ Jolie realizes. Jolie realizes that she's already in a heap of trouble with Athena when they return to the _Amuro Ray_, and that she's likely dragged poor Jonah into trouble right along with her. _Stupid!_ Jolie berates herself, _Why do I always let my temper get the better of me?!_

Athena issues the order, "All units, return to ships. Stand down from combat status and proceed to post-combat debriefing."

The mobile suits of the Federal Forces return to their motherships. The battle is over, at least for today.

On the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, Captain Beecher is hailed by the Spaceport Authority of Frontier 8. Frontier 8 issues a welcome and authorization to dock to the Federal Forces' relief fleet.

The surviving citizens of Freemont Colony cheer as the relief fleet flies past, grateful for the intervention of the Federal Forces at last to deliver them from the Zeon threat. Others, however, are silent in their resentment that reinforcements had not come sooner.

A thought that also weighs on the mind of mission leader Major Athena Ibaz as she leads her charges back to the docking bays of their ships.

Ninety minutes later, after post-mission debriefings have been completed, Athena has Jolie and Jonah inside her private office aboard the _Amuro Ray_. For several long minutes, Athena says nothing to either one of them…just stares at them intensely as they hang their heads in shame.

Finally, Jolie can't stand it any longer, "Well, come on!" she blurts out angrily, "I know you're mad at us because we disobeyed orders and attacked on our own! Just scream at us and get it over with, dammit!"

Athena rises from her seat and walks over to Jolie, but does not shout at her. Instead, the Centurion Leader says quietly and calmly, "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd learned to not endanger your comrades by rushing off foolishly on your own and deviating from the combat plan."

"I'm sorry, Athena," Jolie says sheepishly.

"'Major Ibaz' when we're on duty, _Lieutenant_. You must remember to conduct yourself with the discipline expected of a Special Forces officer."

Seeing Jolie getting raked over the coals by Athena doesn't sit well with Jonah, so he pipes up, "Major Ibaz. With all due respect, Lieutenant Minh…"

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Athena says sternly, sparing a furious glance at Jonah as well, "When I'm finished speaking to Lieutenant Minh, I'll get to you, Chief Michaels."

Jonah gulps and falls silent. It's going to be a long evening.

Athena actually finishes what she needs to say to her two executive officers inside of five minutes. Athena never has been one for long rants or lectures. Often, a long, withering stare is enough to get her point across.

Athena says, "You both performed very well in combat today, and you were instrumental in saving many lives and accomplishing your mission. For that, I'm very proud of both of you. You also, however, violated orders…something a good soldier must never do. Although we were fortunate today, your decision could have led to the deaths of your comrades or innocent civilians."

"Yes, ma'am," Jolie and Jonah respond jointly. Upon reflection, Athena's criticisms are on the mark.

"Therefore," Athena says plainly, without anger, "You are both confined to quarters for the next forty-eight hours. I want you both to contemplate your mistakes and understand why you're being disciplined."

"Yes, ma'am," Jolie and Jonah reply, as they head for their separate quarters, where they'll be locked in by military police.

All in all, Jolie and Jonah know that they're getting off lightly. Insubordination in battle gives a commanding officer the right to _execute_ his or her subordinates on the spot. Both had been expecting Athena to throw them into the brig for at least a month; they're surprised that Athena is letting them get off with just forty-eight hours' confinement in their quarters.

The military police arrive and escort Jolie and Jonah to their quarters. As the door to her office closes, Athena pours out a glass of whiskey and takes a sip from it. She then extracts a handkerchief from the breast pocket of her uniform jacket and uses it to tersely wipe her fingers.

Athena sighs. She hates having to discipline her friends, but they are also her subordinates. Athena loves Jolie and Jonah as she would a kid sister and kid brother, and for that reason, above all, she must ensure that they learn the discipline necessary to survive at war. War is no child's game, but Jolie and Jonah, both seventeen year olds, are still, in many ways, still just children. Circumstances have placed them both in the crossfire of war. Athena's goal is to make sure they both can come out of the war alive…as adults.

Mars rises into view through the window of Athena's office. The angry red planet, named after the Roman god of war, beckons.

The wisdom of Minerva…come to quell the wrath of Mars.

A quest whose outcome will not be known until another day. The Battle of Frontier 8 is but the first salvo of a much longer war ahead.

The military police guards escort Jolie and Jonah to their quarters, where the two young officers are locked in. They will be isolated for the next forty-eight hours, with no human contact.

Jolie slumps against the cold metallic wall of her quarters, an eight-centimeter thick slab of steel alloy that separates her from Jonah.

On his side of the wall, Jonah also leans against the cold metal, the worst part of being confined to quarters being not having any contact with Jolie.

Or perhaps he can…in a fashion.

Jonah reaches out with his mind, with his heart, _Jolie…Jolie do you hear me?_

On the other side of the wall, Jolie sense Jonah's thoughts, _Jonah…yes. Yes, I hear you!_

The couple cannot see each other's smiles, at least not with their eyes, but sense them with their hearts. It heartens them to know that even super alloy walls cannot truly separate them.

_Jolie,_ Jonah projects his thoughts to her, _I'm sorry about that argument we had in the middle of the battle today. I didn't mean to be so harsh._

_No,_ Jolie's thoughts return, _You were right…and so was Athena. It was stupid of me to do that. I could have gotten all of you killed. I'm sorry, Jonah. I'm such a fool sometimes. But still, you came to stand by my side even when you knew how stupid I was being, and that it'd get you in trouble too. I don't know what to say, Jonah._

Jonah projects a loving warmth in his thoughts to Jolie, _Just say that you know how much I love you._

Jolie smiles and projects that very thought to Jonah; Jonah takes it in, filling him with a feeling of warmth and comfort.

Separated by a cold metal wall, but separated by nothing, the two teenagers share their deep affection for each other long into the night. The quiet hours inside their quarters pass quickly as they keep each other company.


	7. Chapter 6: WAR MASKS

EPISODE 6: WAR MASKS

In her office aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces is in a private teleconference with General Bright Noah of the Federal High Command. General Noah is in his own office back in Reville Hall of Side 7's Garrison Noah, headquarters of the Special Forces.

General Noah updates Athena on the political situation back Earthside, "After reading your report, the Security Council has agreed to send twenty more ships and four hundred more mobile suits from the regular forces to Frontier 8 to assist in shoring up the defense of our assets in that sector, but they won't be available to you for direct assaults against the enemy, Major Ibaz."

"Understood, sir," Athena replies, figuring as much, "It'll be good enough for me if the regular forces can take over security for Frontier 8 so that the Special Forces can move on to the next phase of the operation."

"So your plan is to take over the ore mining operations that the Zeon have on Mars?" asks General Noah, having had the opportunity to only skim through Athena's latest proposal.

"Not take over, sir," Athena says, "Destroy. We don't have the manpower available to occupy those mining colonies. Our goal is to deny the Zeon access to those resources by destroying their mining facilities. It would take between eighteen months to three years for them to rebuild those facilities if we were to destroy them, and we don't plan to give them even a single month's peace on Mars to rebuild them."

"Disrupting their access to ore supplies would greatly curtail the Zeon's capacity to manufacture for war," General Noah agrees, "Have you established a plan for accomplishing this yet, Athena?"

"Yes, sir," Athena answers, "it's included in the document that I've sent to you evaluating the next phase of the operation."

General Noah studies the document, "Surgical strike, eh? Reconnaissance is on it?"

"And the Intelligence Department as well," Athena adds, "I plan to scout it out personally with Sgt. Horowitz later today."

"Very well, Major," General Noah says with an approving nod, "Keep me posted."

Twenty minutes later, Athena is at the door of 1Lt. Jolie Minh's quarters, in which the pretty seventeen-year old executive officer of the Centurion Team has been confined for the past two days. The time has come for her release.

The metal doors slide open as Athena taps a code into the door lock mechanism. Athena finds Jolie lying in her bed, wearing only one of her short t-shirts over a string bikini bottom.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Athena asks, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "You knew that you were going to be released and put back on duty at this hour."

"Sorry," Jolie says, almost lackadaisically walking over to the closet to retrieve her uniform, "I kind of lost track of time."

"Jolie," Athena implores tiredly, "You really need to get your act together. You're an officer of the Special Forces."

"Yes, 'Mom,'" Jolie says, stripping off the t-shirt and pulling up the skirt of her uniform in the same motion.

Athena admires the curves of Jolie's lithe, sylphlike body, _She's really shaped up nicely since I first found her on the streets of Industria almost two years ago. She was just a skinny little waif back then. Now she's really got a figure. No wonder Jonah is all gaga over her._

Sensing Athena's eyes on her, Jolie smiles as she snaps her bra on, "What are you looking at? Are you checking me out?"

"Of course," says Athena coyly, "You're such a hottie, how could I not?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jolie mock protests, "Since when have you started getting all les, 'Thena?"

"We used to hang out together so much some people probably thought we actually were a lesbian couple," Athena reflects with a smile, "but we don't seem to talk to each other as much as we used to."

Jolie replies, "Yeah. Well, I guess dating takes up a lot of my free time. Jonah and I are always together, not that I'm complaining or anything."

Athena says, "You shouldn't. You two are very lucky to have found one another."

Jolie senses Athena's mood turning dark, and carefully intercedes with, "You miss Hathaway, don't you?"

"Yes," Athena admits.

"Then why haven't you gone looking for him?" Jolie asks, "Knowing you, you'd find him easily…if you wanted to. You do want to, don't you, 'Thena?"

"Yes and no," Athena allows, "Of course I'd like to find him, Jolie, but if I did, I'd be duty-bound to kill him."

"The damn war again," Jolie says, with some disgust.

"Yes, the goddamned war again," Athena sighs, "I'm still an Earth Federation Forces officer; he's still an assassin for the ISRLA."

"It doesn't have to be a _Romeo and Juliet_ situation if you don't want it to be, 'Thena," Jolie advises, "If you really love each other, you can make it work. Your commitment to the Federation doesn't have to last forever. After the war is over, you can resign or just not re-up your commission. Then you and Hathaway can get married and have lots of little…"

"Hold it," Athena says, "Let's back track to 'after the war is over.' What makes you think the war is going end any time soon?"

"You've told me that it's your life's goal to end the war and make the world a more peaceful place," Jolie reminds her friend, "And Athena Ibaz always gets the mission accomplished."

Athena smiles, slapping Jolie gently on the arm, "Thank you, Jolie. I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"'Thena," Jolie says, latching on to her friend's arm, "I'm serious. When the war is over, you should quit the military and get together with Hathaway. I know how much you two love each other. You two could be so happy together. I know you two would…just like me and Jonah!"

"Then we'd better get on with the business of winning the war," Athena says, the serious officer side of her personality suddenly asserting itself, "or your fear that I'll die an old maid might come true."

The two friends laugh. Jolie, now fully dressed in her uniform (which Athena nonetheless compulsively helps her straighten and smooth out, as always), follows her friend and superior officer as they leave Jolie's quarters and step around to the door of Jonah's quarters.

Athena keys in the code that opens the doors of Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' quarters.

Jonah stands at the door, his uniform neat and proper, and salutes sharply, "Major Ibaz, 1Lt. Minh. Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels reporting, for duty ma'am!"

Athena and Jolie return the salute.

"At ease, Chief," Athena says, "glad to have you back on duty."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jonah replies.

Athena notices Jonah and Jolie exchanging longing glances at each other. It's been two days since they've seen each other.

"Go ahead, you two," Athena says with a smile, letting military discipline drop for a just a minute, "I know how hard it's been on you the past two days."

Jolie runs into Jonah's arms, laughing. Jonah embraces her tightly, twirling her around. Their lips lock in a kiss.

Athena smiles at the happy couple, suppressing slight feelings of envy. Perhaps Jolie is right…

"Are you two finished?" Athena says mirthfully after letting the couple go on for a minute, "Or should I come back in an hour?"

The couple disengages their embrace, "Sorry, 'Thena," come their sheepish apologies.

"Don't be," Athena smiles, "You two share something very special, and you're very fortunate. I need your help, however, to ensure that billions of others can also be so fortunate."

"Yes, ma'am," Jolie and Jonah respond, ready to follow Athena's directives.

"Our next operation is going to be against the enemy's mining stations located on the surface of Mars," Athena tells them, "The plan is to choke off their metallic ore supply, which will hamper the enemy's capacity to manufacture mecha and armaments and thus cripple their ability to continue waging war."

Jolie asks, "Are we ready for another major battle so soon? We just completed a big operation two days ago, and even though our people and mobile suits came out of it OK, they're still exhausted. Also, who's gonna protect Frontier 8 after we leave?"

Athena tells Jolie and Jonah, "I had the same concerns. General Noah informed me this morning that reinforcements from Earth are coming. Twenty more ships and four-hundred more mobile suits from the Federal Space Armada will be relieving us here at Frontier 8. They're expected to arrive in fifteen days. We'll be using that time to prepare for the next phase of Operation: Vigilant Eyes."

"Yes, ma'am," respond Jolie and Jonah.

"Ma'am," Jonah asks Athena, "which factions of the Zeon control the mining facilities on Mars?"

"Deimos and Phobos," Athena replies, "Konrad Von Bach and Alexander Miguel's jurisdictions."

"Oh," Jonah replies, feeling a little sick.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Athena asks perceptively.

"Nothing, ma'am," Jonah answers, "Just getting used to being out in the open again after two days in confinement."

Athena figures it's something much more than that, but decides not to press it…not here, not now.

Jolie's reaction is more enthusiastic, "Finally! This might be my chance to kill Miguel!"

Jonah blanches.

Athena admonishes, "If it's within the scope of the mission, Jolie. I understand your reasons for hating Alexander Miguel, but killing him will only be an option if it falls in line with our duties."

"Yes, ma'am," Jolie says reluctantly. As much as she wishes she could, Jolie doesn't think she can obey that particular order. Alexander Miguel murdered Jolie's parents and brother. She has vowed to kill him even if it means facing court martial…or worse.

Jolie turns to Jonah, "When I go up against that bastard Miguel, I hope you'll be at my side, Jonah…Jonah?"

Jonah does not look well at all, "W-what?"

"Jonah," Jolie says, concern in her eyes, "Are you OK?"

"If you're not feeling well," Athena says, "better report to sick bay and have Doc Wooster look at you. Maybe you sustained an injury in battle the other day that wasn't detected in your post-combat physical."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah says weakly.

"Jolie, go with him," Athena orders, knowing that Jolie would anyway.

Jolie takes Jonah by the hand and leads him gently towards the sick bay, making worried noises along the way.

Athena looks hard at the backs of the departing couple…particularly Jonah. She frowns; the young Deputy Director of the Special Forces senses something very wrong concerning her junior executive officer, Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, and it has nothing to do with his physical health.

At his castle-like dwelling in Phobos Fortress, General Alexander Miguel listens with quiet intensity as his faithful adjutant, Colonel Ross Davenport, gives him a report of recent events in the Frontier 8 Zone.

"In summary, the Federal Forces swept the Callisto Armada out of the Frontier 8 Zone in a decisive fashion," Davenport tells Miguel, "These reinforcements arrived from Earth not long after Constantinas' fleet began its assault on Frontier 8's Freemont City colony and easily routed the Federation's Civil Defense Guard. The Federation reinforcements fought with exceptional skill and used superior grade weapons; they were likely the Federation's Special Forces. The Callisto Armada suffered severely heavily casualties in the counterattack, although Constantinas was able to escape in her flagship."

"Constantinas will lick her wounds and return to the fray," Miguel remarks, coolly sipping brandy from a crystal goblet, "I understand my former colleague well enough to know that this setback will not deter her ambitions for long. When she does return, we must be ready for her. What of Deimos? How did they respond?"

"Deimos sent one mobile suit to reconnoiter the situation," Davenport replies, "but that unit was destroyed by the Federal Forces. We can't be certain what, if any information that unit was able to send back to Von Bach, but we certainly discovered an interesting bit of information about the Feddies."

"Oh?" says Miguel casually.

Davenport tells his liege, "The Federation's relief forces included two new Gundam-class mobile suits…likely the Gundam-100 type units that we had planned to seize last year. The pilots of those two mobile suits demonstrated extraordinary abilities…they are likely Newtypes."

"The Earth Federation Forces have had Newtypes in their fold before," Miguel comments, thinking of such past stalwarts as Amuro Ray and the various bioengineered Newtype soldiers utilized by the Titans during the Gryps Conflict, "but they've never really appreciated or understood how best to use their power."

To that, Davenport says, "Project K is on target, my lord. We've just entered the beta-testing phase yesterday. With any luck, Project K will be ready to roll in another six months."

Alexander takes that news with a pleased nod, then turns his query to another concern, "Any new word on Jonah's whereabouts, Ross?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. None of our intelligence agents have been able to find a trace of young Lord Jonah's location. There were rumors that he was sighted at Frontier 8, but that was several months ago. He could literally be anywhere."

Alexander sighs, "Should my brother's orbit ever cross ours again, Ross, he will be severely disciplined for dishonoring his family and his nation through such cowardice. I'd expected much better of him."

"Lord Jonah is young and naïve," Ross concedes, "but my lord, I've never known him to be a coward."

"Nor have I," Alexander admits, "but his actions are indisputably cowardly. To be frank, Ross, some part of me does hope that our agents never do find him."

"My lord?" Ross responds, unaccustomed to hearing his liege express such sentimentality.

"If you ever do," Miguel says, coldly drawing his sidearm and inspecting its loading chamber, "I will, regrettably, be compelled to uphold the family and nation's honor, as much as it will personally pain me to do so."

Ross gulps as Alexander reholsters the gun.

"What else do you have to report, Ross?" Alexander asks.

"The Federal Forces have occupied Frontier 8. Reinforcements from Earth are currently _en rout_ to the colony. It looks as if they have plans to fortify the Federation's position there."

"An advantageous turn of events for us," Miguel says, smiling enigmatically.

"Advantageous, my lord?" Davenport echoes, failing to see how any strengthening of the Earth Federation in the Outer Solar System could be "advantageous" to the Zeon cause.

"Advantageous, Ross," repeats Miguel, "The ancient Chinese believed that wars are best won without deploying a single soldier into battle. Why should we bother, when there are others willing to do it for us, as long as we are patient, and are willing to sustain minor immediate losses in exchange for much greater gains in the future?"

Colonel Ross Davenport begins to gain an inkling of his liege's train of thought, and nods his approval.

"The black pawns, the white pawns," Miguel says offhand, "in the end, they are all _my_ pawns."

In addition to preparing for the upcoming campaign to destroy the Zeon ore mining colonies on Mars, the Special Forces have also been assigned to assist the Civil Defense Guard and Frontier 8's civilian disaster relief authorities in rescue/recovery efforts at the heavily damaged Freemont City space colony. The Federation High Council initially balked at this idea, wanting Major Ibaz to press the campaign against the Zeon mining facilities, but Athena succeeded in persuading the council that in addition to be a vital PR move to secure Frontier 8's support for the Federation (something that the Federal Forces will need to effectively wage war against the Zeon in the Outer Solar System), an assault on Zeon's Martian strongholds would not be tenable until 1). the reinforcements from Earth arrive to take over responsibility for Frontier 8's security from the Special Forces and 2). sufficient intelligence is gathered regarding the disposition of the Deimos and Phobos Zeon's defenses of their mining facilities. Athena already knows those positions are heavily fortified; what she needs to know are how and where.

For this reason, Athena and her reconnaissance officer, Sgt. Anna Horowitz, will be undertaking surveillance sweeps of Mars during the next several days.

"Be careful lifting that!" instructs Casey Pierson, overseer of the Freemont City relief effort, "The remaining superstructure is still very unstable and we don't want to do any more damage!"

1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels respond affirmatively to Pierson's exhortations for greater caution as they use the mighty mechanical "muscles" of their twin Centurion Gundams to remove the collapsed roof of Freemont General Hospital. The facility had taken a stray hit from a Neo Zeon mobile suit during the initial invasion, and its roof had collapsed. It is imperative that this facility be restored to operation condition as soon as possible; hospital services in Freemont City have been temporarily moved to a secured area of the Freemont City Spaceport.

Elsewhere, other mobile suits registered to the Special Forces are assisting other rescue and recovery efforts. Before they were ordered to assist with the hospital reconstruction effort, Jolie and Jonah had liberated two families that had been trapped underneath the rubble of a collapsed condominium for two days. Three members of the M-Team assisted in welding shut the massive holes rent into the colony's exterior by the Callisto Zeons' attack. Around 09:00, Athena and the team leaders of T-Team and Q-Team successfully finished getting the colony's electrical power grid and waterworks online again.

Most of the people in Freemont City are grateful for the presence of the Special Forces. For the first time in many months, they can go about the business of their daily lives without immediate fear of Zeon attack. There are those, however, who are resentful: cynically questioning why the Earth Federation Government has allowed Frontier 8 to endure nearly a year of Zeon harassment before sending in the Special Forces. In the mind of these individuals, the sudden arrival of the Special Forces is much less about the Federation protecting the people of Frontier 8 and much more about military conquest…the Federation's ambitions for territory and power no different from the Zeons'.

At 13:00, the Special Forces take a half-hour break for lunch. Scattered as they are across the city, and busy as they are in their various tasks, lunch consists of prepackaged, processed military rations. Hardly tasty, but ostensibly nutritious.

Jolie and Jonah share their lunch under the shadows cast by their massive mobile suits. As always when they dine together (which has effectively been every meal they've eaten since they met), the two spend several minutes scooping the best portions of their food onto each other's plates…an expression of the deep love they feel for one another.

There are those who doubt the depth of Jolie and Jonah's affection for one another. After all, they are both just kids – scarcely seventeen years old, and they have known each other scarcely seventeen weeks. It's puppy love, these doubters believe – adolescent lust between two exceptionally attractive teenagers, driven by hormones rather than anything more spiritual or sublime. Jolie and Jonah, however, know better. Fewer than two months have passed since they first met, but deep inside, they feel that they have always known each other – since the beginning of sentience itself. They are soulmates in a way that few others could ever understand, and nothing in the cosmos mattered more to either of them than the other.

"I wonder what poor animal had to die for this," Jolie comments as she tastes a spoonful of the processed meat product in the tiny can in her hand. No matter how many times she eats this stuff (and it's been many times, dating back to her years in Industria Colony), she can't get used to the taste.

"That's why you ought to go vegetarian," Jonah says, a vegetarian for the past five years, taking a bite of his tofu and rice based rations.

"Ugh!" he grimaces as the barely palatable mixture registers on his taste buds.

Jolie begins to laugh in response to Jonah's expression of disgust; Jonah loves seeing and hearing Jolie laugh - the way her dark eyes crease and narrow and pretty dimples appear on either side of her wonderfully smooth baby face, and the delightful sound of her girlish giggle. The sight and sound always warm Jonah's heart.

"Veggie or not, this stuff is disgusting!" Jolie says, still trying to stifle her laughter.

"Where's Athena?" Jonah asks, "she's made herself scarce all day."

"She and Anna went to scout the Martian surface," Jolie tells her boyfriend and subordinate as she pokes at the remainder of the rations with her spork, "she's trying to map out the layout of the Zeon mining colonies on the surface so we can prepare for the invasion."

_Invasion_, Jonah reflects. He has never thought of himself as an invader, and the term conjures up unpleasant images, but he cannot help acknowledging that he and his comrades are indeed invaders, though here in Freemont City, at least, generally welcome ones.

Jolie continues, "Athena wants us to begin the invasion as soon as the relief fleet arrives, but it's frustrating because the government here is stymieing us with a lot of their local policies."

Jonah replies, "I thought that after we stopped the Callisto Armada's invasion, the people here would be grateful to the Federal Forces…at least enough to not create more obstacles for us."

"Well, the people mostly are grateful," Jolie says, chewing on some unidentifiable meat from her rations can, "but the Minister of the Customs Administration here at Frontier 8…that Cartier guy? He's a fucking jackass!"

Jolie's language is more ribald than Jonah's own elegant elocution, but he has grown accustomed to it and regards it as part of Jolie's charm. He likes her frankness, and wishes he could be just as frank when expressing himself. Jonah also agrees with Jolie about Minister Barclay Cartier of the Frontier 8 Customs Administration, a career bureaucrat and one of the key figures in Frontier 8's autonomous (but Earth Federation Government-supported and protected) government. Frontier 8 is generally friendly to the Earth Federation and opposed to the Archduchy of Zeon, but many of its government heads insist, at least officially, on maintaining a stance of neutrality. The leaders of Frontier 8 know that in the Outer Solar System, the military might of the Earth Federation is far, far away, and the threat of the Zeon, splintered as they are, lies no farther than the other side of Martian orbit opposite to the Frontier 8 Zone.

"I know what you mean," Jonah says, still trying to force the ill-tasting mixture into his mouth, "I can't believe that after the Special Forces fought so hard to drive the enemy out of Freemont City, Cartier told us that our fleet couldn't even dock at Frontier 8, or get re-supplied here. That's why we're down to eating these rations. We have to wait for the relief fleet from Earth for fresh supplies."

"If the Zeon decide to counterattack any time in the next five days before the relief forces get here," Jolie says, "we're completely screwed. We don't have all the parts necessary to repair all the damage to our mobile suits, and our ammo supply is limited too. Cartier and his flunkies seem to have no problem ordering us around, though."

"Well," Jonah concedes, "That part I don't mind because we really should help the civilians here with rescue and recovery. It's not their fault that their government won't let us dock and re-supply here. As soldiers and as human beings, we have a moral duty to help out. I don't blame Cartier for that."

"You're right," Jolie says, giving up on her lunch, "I didn't mean that we shouldn't help out. Of course we should. It's just that the Frontier 8 government should help us so we can help their people. It'd be much better if we helped each other."

"I hear that," Jonah says, like Jolie, giving up on his unpalatable meal.

"I don't want to eat this crap anymore," Jolie says, "Do you?"

"No," Jonah replies, "I sure hope the civilians are getting better relief supplies than we are."

"Athena's been working on that," Jolie says, "With any luck, everybody will be eating better after the relief fleet arrives."

"At least we fed our brains," Jonah says, referring to their discussion in lieu of a meal.

"And our hearts," Jolie says, leaning close to Jonah.

The young lovers exchange a kiss, the taste of each other's lips providing a sweetness that quickly erases the distaste of their hapless lunch rations.

From high orbit above the planet Mars, Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon escorts Sgt. Anna Horowitz's GM-IV AWAC as the reconnaissance mobile suit trains its array of sophisticated surveillance devices on the planet's scarlet surface. With just two mobile suits, Athena and Anna are at considerable risk; they would be quickly overwhelmed if discovered by enemy forces, and reinforcements from Frontier 8 would be at least twenty minutes away. It's a risk they must take, however, because a larger force would surely be detected by the enemy. Only with small numbers can they remain invisible long enough to perform their task.

The data received through the GM-IV AWAC's sensors are processed through the mecha's powerful computers.

Sgt. Horowitz seethes with frustration as, for the umpteenth time, the computer converts the data into nothing but static and interference, "Damn it! I'm sorry, Athena. The Minovsky interference that the Deimos and Phobos Zeon are generating is just too dense. My sensors just can't penetrate it."

"It figures," Athena says, "you've done your best. I think the only way we'll get the data we need is to attempt a surface landing on Mars."

"That's going to require more than just the two of us," Anna points out.

"Absolutely," Athena responds, "we're going to have to go back and coordinate it. I think we're done here for today."

"Roger, ma'am," Anna says.

The Cour de Leon and the GM-IV AWAC speed towards Frontier 8.

Fewer than thirty seconds later, Anna gets a blip on her scanner…an enemy recon satellite.

"Ma'am, there's…"

Before Anna even finishes her sentence, the Cour de Leon has fired a shot from its beam rifle, instantly disintegrating the Zeon reconnaissance satellite that had crossed their path.

"Even if that recon satellite didn't manage to transmit any data," Athena observes, "the very fact that it was destroyed will alert the enemy that we've been here. Damn. It's going to be even harder than we thought to get the information we need."

The Cour de Leon and the GM-IV AWAC continue their return flight to the Frontier 8 Zone. Within twenty minutes, both mobile suits dock with the _Amuro Ray_, moored just outside the Freemont City space colony.

"We want to know when we're getting fresh medical supplies!" demands one of the citizens of Freemont City, an elderly woman in need of medication for her breathing difficulties.

"And do you call this slop food?!" demands a burly middle-aged man, indicating a food rations can similar to the ones that Jolie and Jonah had attempted to make lunch out of, "Maybe this stuff is OK for dogs, but we're people!"

"My daughter is missing," a woman in her thirties sobs bitterly, "but no one I've talked to seems willing to help me to find her!"

"My apartment was flattened during the battle," a young man says, "and I've been living in the government's shelter ever since. But I've got no clothes except this stinking t-shirt and these ratty jeans and sneakers I've been wearing since the day of the attack!"

"People have been looting my store day and night since the attack," a shop owner complains, "don't you soldiers provide security?"

These and hundreds of similar complaints assail the ears of 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels. Despite their best efforts, the tide of human need in the wake of war is simply overwhelming. There's only so much that they can do. Despite their great power, Jolie and Jonah feel completely helpless.

"Please," Jonah beseeches the gathered civilians, "the Earth Federation is working closely with your government here at Frontier 8 to make sure that all your needs are met. Just this morning, Major Ibaz succeeded in getting the colony's electrical and water delivery systems working again. We're making progress towards restoring other basic services as quickly as we can. We need you all to be patient."

The crowd's patience, however, is played out. They have endured months of terror in the crossfire of the Neo Zeon Civil War, and thought that the arrival of the Federal Forces at Frontier 8 would be their salvation. Their fear has dissipated, but has been replaced by frustration: until a year ago, the people of Frontier 8 regarded themselves as the luckiest people of the world…living in a fresh and new community unthreatened by war. Now, they face violent invasion by the Zeon and indifference to their needs from the Earth Federation.

The mob becomes agitated, shouting their myriad demands to the two young officers. Insults are lobbed at couple, including "liars," "incompetents," and unbelievably, "cowards."

Sensing trouble, Jolie grabs Jonah by the arm and begins to pull him away, but she is suddenly pelted on the side by a hurtling piece of garbage (an empty rations can). Jolie picks the can up and prepares to hurl it back at the crowd, but she is stopped by Jonah, who takes hold of her wrist and shakes his head gently.

Jolie's own patience has reached its limit. Having bitten her tongue for several long minutes, Jolie finally snaps at angry crowd, "What the hell is the matter with you people?! How can you be so ungrateful?! We fought hard to save you from the Zeon! Even if you don't appreciate it, you don't have any right to turn on us like this!!!"

The angry crowd surges forth, closing in on the young couple. Jolie and Jonah slowly back away. They really don't want to hurt anyone, but will defend themselves if they must. Still, they are facing a crowd of hundreds. Even with Jolie's extraordinary fighting skills, how could they fend off so many attackers at once?

A large man shoves Jonah on the chest, pushing the young Centurion Team officer backwards. Jonah manages to not fall down, but the hostile shove against him enrages Jolie, whose fist rockets out against Jonah's assailant. That single punch flattens the man, who is nearly three times Jolie's size.

"I've had it with you people!" Jolie snarls, her rage unsatiated, "I don't care what you call me or what you throw at me! But as soon as you touch Jonah, then…!"

"You little Feddie bitch!" the large man snarls, "You're gonna pay for that!"

The giant closes in on Jolie, an angry mob behind him. Jonah steps between Jolie and the crowd, attempting to shield her with his body. With the grace of a cat, Jolie slips back in front of him, determined to face their attackers up front.

There is the sudden loud crackle of a firearm being discharged, followed by an equally sudden and eerie silence.

Every person present checks himself or herself, looking for a bloody wound. Not a single wound or drop of blood is found.

The sound of light footsteps is heard. From behind the crowd, Major Athena Ibaz, in her full dress uniform with officer's hat and overcoat draped over her shoulders, approaches. In her raised right hand is her Walther minipistol, its barrel still smoking from recent discharge.

Having gotten the crowd's attention, Athena reholsters her sidearm. Saying nothing, Athena stares at the people present with withering reprobation.

Athena takes Jolie and Jonah's side, motioning for them to stay put. Athena throws an authoritative glare at the now silent, ashamed crowd. Athena pulls out her handkerchief, uses it to wipe the corner of her mouth, and returns the handkerchief to the breast pocket of her uniform jacket.

"Don't you people want to survive?" Athena asks quietly, calmly, "How can you, when you're behaving so weak-mindedly?"

The people of Freemont City know that Athena is the one who led the Special Forces to deliver them from the Zeon invasion. They also know that Athena is the one who got their electricity and water running again after these facilities were damaged by the Zeon attack. They furthermore know it is the continued presence of Athena's forces at Frontier 8 that have deterred any further Zeon attacks. Thus, Athena's presence carries an authority that the people of Freemont City are compelled to respect.

Athena gestures in the direction of Mars, and says grimly, "The Zeon threat is still out there…not far away. They can return at any moment. If they do, will any of you be ready to face them?"

Athena next gestures at Jolie and Jonah, "This young woman and this young man, whom you called 'liars' and 'cowards': both of them put themselves at great risk saving your sons, your daughters, your mothers, your fathers…your brothers and sisters. Lt. Minh, the young woman here you attempted to attack, lost her own parents and brother years ago to one of the very same Zeon warlords that now threatens the lives of your loved ones. You're all frightened. You're all angry. I understand. You have enemies…enemies who are out to kill you. You should know whom they are…and whom they are not."

Stung by Athena's words, and recognizing the truth underlying them, the crowd backs away from Jolie and Jonah, hanging their heads in collective embarrassment.

Athena looks at them sympathetically, and as she addresses them again, her tone is softer and more compassionate, "Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels, and I will listen to your needs. We will do our best with the resources that are available to us to meet them. Further assistance from the Earth Federation is on its way. We need time to make it accessible to you. Please give us that time."

An ameliorated and much more docile group forms orderly lines to prepare to speak to Athena, Jolie, and Jonah. The crowd's redistribution into lines makes visible a black limousine that has been parked on the nearby street for some time, its engine still running. A tall, thin man, around fifty years of age, hair going grey, but not balding, face gaunt as that of a fresh corpse, emerges from the limousine. He is dressed in an expensive, conservative three-piece business suit, a spectacle glass over one eye. The overall effect of his mannerisms and dress is one of pretentious pompousness and bluster.

He is Minister Barclay Cartier of the Frontier 8 Customs Administration, an important cog amidst the wheels of the Frontier 8 government.

The crowd is in awe as the powerful official approaches. Few in Frontier 8 could be called admirers of Minister Cartier, but all who live in Frontier 8 recognize and fear the man's power. Minister Cartier has connections with powerful entities legitimate and otherwise, and few dare to incur his wrath.

Minister Cartier's influence and power are such that even the Governor of Frontier 8 and the Central Legislature find themselves deferring to his authority, even though his is not the highest office in the Frontier 8 government. Minister Cartier is considered a key figure in the Frontier 8 government not so much for his post, impressive as it is, but for his connections with the Zeon authorities. From the earliest days of Frontier 8, Cartier had established friendly ties with the Zeon warlords in the Mars Zone, Konrad Von Bach of Deimos and Alexander Miguel of Phobos. For years, Cartier has promoted open economic exchange between the Zeon and Frontier 8, which has both kept the Zeon military menace at bay and enabled Frontier 8 to enjoy the economic benefits of trade with Zeon. With the Earth Federation so far away and seemingly indifferent to the needs of Frontier 8, the people of the farthest-flung space colony's greatest fear has long been invasion by the Zeon remnants that also populate the Outer Solar System. For years, Cartier's diplomatic ties with the Zeon have kept the threat from reaching Frontier 8, albeit at the cost of some autonomy, as the Zeon have had far too much influence, in the opinion of Frontier 8's citizens, on their civic and economic affairs.

The recent attacks by Zeon forces have caused many a Frontier 8 citizen to question, albeit quietly, the ability and will of Minister Cartier to keep the Zeon out of their haven. Indeed, some have long wondered if Cartier's loyalties are really to Frontier 8, or to Zeon. For years, Cartier has used his position in the Frontier 8 government as a bully pulpit to excoriate the Earth Federation for its indifference and ineptitude and to lionize Zeon as a far more benign alternative patron to Frontier 8, conveniently neglecting the fact that the Zeon leaders' vision of Frontier 8 is to militarize it and use it as an additional base from which to attack each other and, after leadership of Zeon is established, the Earth Federation.

Barclay aims a condescending smile at the three young Earth Federation Forces officers, "Major Ibaz, Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels."

With a simple, subtle hand gesture, Athena signals a command to Jolie and Jonah to leave Cartier to her as they continue to hear out the civilians' grievances.

"Minister Cartier," Athena says courteously, fixing him in a cold, impassive gaze, "Your presence is a surprising pleasure, sir."

"I came to see what assistance I might be able to lend, Major," Cartier says with elaborately contrived helpfulness, "after are, these are _my_ people."

"They probably prefer to think of themselves as their own people," Athena rejoins mildly, "but they obviously appreciate your administration's efforts on their behalf."

"And those of the Special Forces," returns Cartier, his brow furrowing as he studies his immaculately manicured fingernails, "I admire your ability for authoritativeness, Major Ibaz. Look at how obedient they became after you lectured them…after first getting their attention with the Federal Forces' firepower, of course."

Athena replies, "It will take more than firepower to eliminate the Zeon threat, Minister Cartier; of course, that's where you come in."

"True, true," Cartier says, "and you are correct, Major. It will take more than firepower. You learned that at Side 3, I imagine."

Athena's stony facial expression does not change, but the allusion to Side 3 stings. A few months ago, she had initiated a PR campaign designed to reduce the hostility of the remaining inhabitants of the Zeon fatherland of Side 3 toward the Federation, thereby hampering the ability of the ISRLA to recruit new members to their cause. Things had started off well and the Special Forces made great progress…until General Manron Blackhead and Colonel Peter Cairlay sabotaged Athena's plans by using Jolie to assault the Side 3 headquarters of the _Cislunar Free Media_, an organization whose staff includes Athena's one-time nanny and friend Dory Ischinda and the man with whom Athena had fallen in love, Hathaway Noah.

Athena's principle is to respond to a sting with an evisceration, so she responds with the barest hint of a smile, "At Side 3, I learned that the most dangerous enemies are those who pretend to work alongside you. Fortunately, there will be none of that here, Minister Cartier."

Cartier's face darkens at the veiled insult, and his elaborate, contrived smile fades into a fierce scowl that Cartier wishes could burn a hole right through Athena.

Athena, however, remains as impassive as a stone wall as she calmly inserts a cigarette between her lips, lights it, and exhales a cloud of smoke before twisting the verbal blade further, "I'm sure the people are grateful for the minister's support, but right now, they need action. Your administration's services won't be of any use here, Minister Cartier."

_Sharp-tongued little Feddie bitch_ Cartier steams, but resumes, with great effort, his false smile, "Apparently so, Major. Very well. If the people require my assistance, you know where to find me."

The minister boards his limousine, which soon speeds away with its convoy of escort vehicles in tow.

With a slight, almost imperceptible smirk, Athena watches the convoy leave. Another self-important, idiotic bureaucrat to deal with. Cartier is an arrogant, self-satisfied boar, but Athena knows that he will cause trouble, unless he is eliminated…

"What did that pig Cartier want?" Jolie asks as she approaches Athena.

"He wanted trouble," Athena replies, "and he found it. He's going to be an obstacle if we let him."

Jonah chimes in, "He's a very powerful man here, Major. But I understand he's not exactly well liked in the community."

"That's not surprising," Athena says, then turns to admonish Jolie, "Jolie, you have to get a hold of that tripwire temper of yours. I hope you realize how close you came to instigating an incident that would have seriously compromised the Federation's position at Frontier 8."

"Sorry," Jolie says sheepishly, "but this big guy was pushing Jonah around and…"

"I'm not blaming you for defending yourselves," Athena says, "but remember: wars are won on diplomatic as well as military fronts. There is a time to fight…and a time to refrain from fighting. Jolie: at that point, you and Jonah should have walked away instead of attempted to retaliate. Like I told the civilians: know whom your enemy is, and whom he isn't."

"Yeah, yeah," Jolie replies, shrugging, "I know, 'Thena. But these people drive me nuts sometimes. We risk our asses for them fighting the Zeon, and they treat us like _we're_ the enemy somehow!"

Jonah puts a hand on Jolie's shoulder and says, "These people are scared, Jolie. You can't blame them. They don't know who they can trust."

"Jonah's right," Athena says, exhaling a lungful of cigarette smoke and gazing at the crowd, now being queried by newly arrived Special Forces officers relieving the Centurion Team members, "This is not so different from the situation we encountered at Side 3 a few months ago, Jolie, except this time, the sympathy of the population lies primarily with us. We need to make sure we don't screw up it and lose it to the Zeon, as unlikely as that seems."

"And that Cartier…" Jolie says, her anger rising again.

"…he's just like Cairlay and Blackhead," Athena finishes, "Same species of bureaucratic fool who lusts after power, but doesn't understand the sacrifices involved in getting it, or how it should be used after it's obtained."

Athena exhales a final breath of cigarette smoke and stamps out the remaining butt of her cigarette.

"We'll deal with Cartier later, when the right opportunity arises," Athena tells Jolie and Jonah at last, "but right now, we have a more immediate concern: Anna and I tried to do a reconnaissance sweep of the Martian surface from high orbit earlier today. Because of the heavy Minovsky particle interference put out by the Deimos and Phobos Zeon., we were unable to gather any useful data on the Zeon mining colonies on the Martian surface. We're going to have to go down to the Martin surface itself for a closer scan."

"That means going behind enemy lines," Jonah observes, "Do you think that's a good idea considering how small our force is compared to the enemy's, ma'am?"

"The thing about Minovsky particle interference is that it's a double-edged sword," Athena responds, "what makes it nearly impossible for us to scan them at long-range also makes it extremely difficult for them to detect us if we approach in small numbers. In retrospect, I panicked and jumped the gun when I shot down that satellite. It probably wouldn't have been able to detect us anyway. It's more a bluff than anything; a wooden watchdog."

After a moment's thought, Athena tells her two subordinates, "Jonah, Jolie: gather the squad. We'll be moving out at 21:00."

Sometime later, the Centurion Team, their mobile suits specially equipped with scanning/recording devices, land in pairs on the surface of Mars, on the side away from the Martian satellites (and Zeon strongholds) of Deimos and Phobos.

To maximize flexibility and avoid making the team's most important assets a concentrated target, Athena has divided the team into the following groupings:

Spearhead 1: Athena and Anna.

Forward 2: Jolie and Geoff

Middle 3: Jonah, Tomo, and Nick

Rear Guard: Karim and Phoebe (in low orbit around Mars)

The Martian surface was first probed by humanity during the late 20th Century. First, robot satellites surveyed the planet's surface, transmitting their data back to Earth in those early decades of space exploration. By the mid-21st Century, human visitors began to set foot on Mars.

At the very beginning of the Universal Century era, the first surveillance outposts were built by the Earth Federation Government on Mars. Within a decade, Mars' early pioneers had discovered a wealth of valuable mineral ore beneath the planet's ruddy surface. Plagued with more pragmatic concerns closer to home, however, the Federation did not commit the necessary resources or energy towards exploiting these resources. Twenty years after the establishment of the first human colony on Mars, the red planet was abandoned once again for several decades.

The value of Mars was not truly realized until the surviving remnants of the Archduchy of Zeon fled to the Outer Solar System after the One Year War. The rich mineral ores that were discovered decades earlier by the Earth Federation's space explorers and scientists were just what the Neo Zeon needed to rebuild their military empire. Ore for building new space colonies…new spaceships….new mobile suits. Ore for supplying energy to their new homes in deep space. Ore that the Federation had no inclination nor means to take away from the Zeon.

Regent Maharaja Karn of the Archduchy of Zeon began the construction of the Martian ore mines in the early U.C. 0080s, shortly after the Archduchy reestablished itself at Axis Fortress in the Asteroid Belt. Between U.C. 0081 and 0087, the Zeon excavated millions of tons of metallic ore from beneath the surface of Mars. This ore was crucial in the quick rebuilding of Zeon's strength, enabling the Zeon to mount a new war against the Earth Federation by late U.C. 0087.

Since the Zeon were driven into the Outer Solar System again by Federal Forces following Colonel Char Aznable's defeat in U.C. 0093, the mines have largely fallen under the control of two particular Zeon warlords, Konrad Van Bach of Deimos and Alexander Miguel of Phobos. Mining activity has continued on Mars throughout the 0090s, despite occasional violence between the Deimos and Phobos forces on the Martian surface as the two Zeon factions struggle for exclusive domain over the mining facilities. Mars' rich ore vein crucial to the success of building a military powerhouse (to say nothing of sustaining a space colony), the Zeon factions lying beyond Mars and the Asteroid Belt in the orbit of Jupiter are no less interested in the red planet as an invaluable resource.

For human beings setting foot there for the first time, the surface of Mars is an eerie landscape. What should be blue and green on Earth are various hues of red on Mars. The sun is distant and cold…a remote dot in the sky providing muted illumination as opposed to the well-defined incandescent disc it appears to be in Terran skies. The world is cold, silent, and dead, perhaps reminiscent of the way Earth was many eons ago.

But the Centurion Team has not come to Mars as astro-geologists; they are here to choke off the supply lines of metallic ore that feed Zeon.

On the surface of Mars, the presence of Minovsky particles is not nearly as dense as it is in the planet's orbit. This is because the various Zeon mining facilities on Mars must communicate with one another, and this communication would be hampered by a complete blanket of Minovsky particles. Thus, as soon as the mobile suits of the Centurion Team touch down on the surface of the planet, the team's pilots notice that their surveillance equipment has become functional.

But that means that down here, an enemy can survey them as well.

"Anna," Athena says, "are you getting anything on your scopes?"

"Lots," Anna replies, "but it's going to take time to make sense of it all."

"We need a heading on those mining facilities," Athena says, "They should be hard to miss."

As if on cue, Anna returns with, "Got it. There seems to be quite a large facility located around the northern rim at 87-42-19."

"Which one of our units is closest to that location?" Athena asks.

Anna replies, "Team 3: Jonah, Tomo, and Nick's unit, is approximately 200 kilometers southwest of it, ma'am. They can reach it in about ten minutes."

Athena issues the order, "This is Centurion Leader to Centurion Three."

"Centurion Three to Centurion Leader," Jonah's voice comes through the tactical net, "reporting for duty, Major."

"Jonah," Athena says, "Anna has detected a facility approximately 200 kilometers southwest of your current location. She's feeding the exact location into your MS's combat computers now. I want you, Tomo, and Nick to scout it out. We'll continue exploring this sector."

"Roger, ma'am," Jonah replies, then turns to the two artillery mobile suit pilots, "Come on, guys."

In the cockpit of his Guncannon-100, FSgt. Tomo Higashi smiles. Despite being an officer, Jonah is still just a kid: more enthusiasm and courage than battle savvy and experience. Nevertheless, if Athena has entrusted Jonah with leading the unit, then Tomo has no qualms about following him.

In the red skies above them, a Phobos Zeon soldier in a turbo glider streaks past. He relays his discovery back to Phobos Fortress.

"Federation mobile suits have been spotted by our reconnaissance personnel on Mars," Colonel Ross Davenport reports to General Alexander Miguel, "It's not clear what they're doing there, but they pose a threat to our mining facilities on the planet…to say nothing of the possibility that they might try to establish an advance base on the surface to attack us directly here at Phobos."

Alexander replies mildly, "If I were their leader, I'd target the mining facilities. In a war of attrition, sufficiency of resources means everything. In the Outer Solar System, Zeon's resources are far superior to those of the Federation…unless we lose access to the ore mines of Mars."

"I'll scramble our Mobile Suit Cor…" Davenport begins.

"Ross," Alexander says, exhaling a ring of cigar smoke, "No need to rush in. Our existing ore stockpiles are enough to sustain full wartime production for at least thirty-six months, even if all mining activity were to stop today. That will be more than adequate…"

"My lord?" Davenport queries.

"Our rivals are profligate with their resources," Miguel replies, "expending all of their resources in battles against us for which they have very little to show except depleted forces. Von Bach will learn that winning a war is more about resource management than the amount of firepower fielded."

Miguel leans back in his copious chair, his fingers steepled before his face, concealing his confidently wicked grin.

The pieces of his plan continue to fall into place under the light gravity of Mars…

The scanners of the Centurion Gundam Unit 2 sweep across the Martian surface from behind the cover of one of Mars' gargantuan mountain ranges. Lying equidistant from the observer and the horizon is the sprawling surface complex of a mining facility operated by the Imperium of Deimos Zeon.

The ruler of the Imperium of Deimos Zeon is Field Martial Konrad Von Bach. During the One Year War, Major Konrad Von Bach had been one of the finest mobile suit pilots in the Archduchy of Zeon's Afrika Corps, leading a squadron of fifty Dwadges and Doms to victory after victory against the Earth Federation Forces in Africa. Eight years later, Colonel Von Bach was among the leaders escorting the victorious Axis Zeon Forces into the Federation capital city of Dakar, Senegal when the Axis Zeon briefly occupied the city.

Von Bach and his mobile suit corps remained on Earth after Regent Haman Karn's forces were driven back into space by the Earth Federation/AEUG Alliance. For four years, Von Bach and his men fled from the Federal Forces, managing to control swaths of the African heartland for months at a time before being chased to a new location by numerically superior Federation military units. During Colonel Char Aznable's brief resurgence in U.C. 0093, Von Bach and his men returned to space, but the conflict between Colonel Char and the Federation was too brief for Von Bach to make any meaningful contribution. Moreover, Von Bach and his men were masters of terrestrial combat, and were out of their element fighting in the vacuum of space.

Konrad Von Bach, however, had not become one of the greatest warriors of Zeon without being adaptable, determined, cunning, and ambitious.

Rallying his loyal VB (Von Bach) Corps around him, the newly self-styled Field Martial Konrad Von Bach arranged to abduct a number of Anaheim Enterprises' finest mobile suit engineers and technicians from Anman City and Von Braun City on the Moon. During their time on Earth, the VB Corps had plundered Africa's riches, including the diamond mines of South Africa.

With such wealth to offer, Von Bach lured not only engineers and technicians, but hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers of fortune…many of whom were veterans of previous wars (and various alliances; the newly expanded VB Corps would include soldiers who had previously served Zeon, the Earth Federation, AEUG, and the Titans). The engineers and technicians modified the existing VB Corps mecha (by this time consisting of Dreissens, Dwadge-IIs, and Desert Hizacks) into space-worthy mecha, and with the wealth that Von Bach plundered from Africa, the VB Corps was able to arm its new troops with new generation Dreissen II, Geara Doga II, and Gellond mobile suits.

Revitalized though it was, the VB Corps did not have the manpower or resources to seriously consider a new offensive against even the weakened Earth Federation Forces. As was the case in the aftermath of the One Year War, the surviving Zeon forces from the First and Second Axis Wars fled into the cosmic hinterlands of the Outer Solar System.

Although born and raised in space, Von Bach was a man whose career as a soldier was defined by his knowledge of and prowess is fighting on land. Moreover, during his time as a bandit/warlord in Africa, Von Bach had learned that the land often concealed great wealth – wealth that could be extracted and exploited. Exiled from Earth, the only land accessible to him was the surface of Mars, and Von Bach soon discovered the minerals beneath the ruddy Martian soil could be used to provide the material foundation of the empire of his dreams.

A significant obstacle stood in the way of those dreams – Von Bach's rival Zeon warlords, each of whom also greedily eyed the remnants of the empire that the Zabis had built, and among his rivals, it was the Principality of Phobos Zeon's General Alexander Miguel who most often caused bile to rise into Von Bach's throat.

Unlike most of his fellow Zeon warlords, who favored the remote orbits of Jupiter or Saturn (and the hydrogen fuel supplies that the giant planets represented), Von Bach knew that his interests lay in solid commodities – the metallic ores of Mars. Alexander Miguel, however, had the same idea, and was already perched in Martian orbit by the time the VB Corps settled itself on the asteroid of Deimos, converted the asteroid into a mobile base, and reestablished itself as the Imperium of Deimos.

For the past half decade, the Deimos and Phobos forces have been locked in a bitter struggle for control of the Martian mining colonies…a struggle that has come to a stalemate. Deimos and Phobos each controls roughly half of the Martian mining facilities, but neither will settle for less than sole control of those facilities. Intervening, on occasion, are the Zeon warlords of the Jupiter and Saturn orbits, also interested in the ores buried deep in the mantle of Mars.

And as of today, the Earth Federation Forces have also demonstrated newfound interest in the mines of Mars.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels reports both verbally and visually the data he is taking in to his commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, "SSgt. Higashi and Cpl. Van Dyck concur, based on the data received, that this facility is indeed for mining. Its disposition, layout, superstructure, and dimensions are being relayed to your combat computer now, ma'am."

Aboard the Cour de Leon, Athena carefully studies the information that Jonah is relaying to her. Despite its vast size, this facility alone would not be sufficient for the Zeon to meet their vast ore requirements. Athena reasons that at least five more such facilities existed elsewhere on Mars' surface.

As if to confirm her thoughts, Athena receives an incoming message from Jolie, "Jolie here, 'Thena. Geoff and I just found a mining base just like the one Jonah found. It's just about 50 kilometers south of the equator, longitude 36."

"Roger that, Centurion Two," Athena responds, "Anna is detecting a similar facility due north of our current position at about 350 kilometers."

_Tackling these facilities is going to require much greater manpower than we have in our Special Forces strike force,_ Athena realizes, _We're going to need to wait for reinforcements to arrive from Earth before we can mount a meaningful assault on these facilities._

That train of thought leads Athena to a disturbing realization, _Why aren't these positions more heavily fortified? With the tremendous value that these mines represent for the Zeon, we should never have been allowed to get this close. Logically, we should have met heavy resistance in low orbit, Minovsky particle interference or otherwise. That means…_

Athena opens communications to all her units, "This is Centurion Leader. Be alert: I suspect that we're about to be ambushed."

True to Athena's word, an armored head, its presence masked from long-range detection by Minovsky particles, peers out from a newly opened hatch at the top of a ridge above where Jonah, Tomo, and Nick's mobile suits stand. Like a demon born out of the bowels of hell, the Zeon mobile suit's armored shoulders emerge from the concealed access hatch, enough for the mecha to aim its beam rifle at the backs of the three unsuspecting Federal Forces mobile suit units.

NZ-086 Gryphon Sniper is a stealth mobile suit first conceived by Anaheim Enterprises in the mid-U.C. 0080s and finally rolled out in U.C. 0095. Colonel Char Aznable had ordered three of them, but none was completed before the colonel's demise in U.C. 0093. The Gryphon Sniper fields the most sophisticated stealth capabilities yet to be mounted on a mobile suit…superior to that of the Earth Federation Forces' Cour de Leon. After Char's demise, Anaheim Enterprises had offered its three Gryphon Sniper prototypes to the Earth Federation Forces, but the Federal Forces rejected the Gryphon Sniper as too costly to mass produce and disfavored by Federation mobile suit pilots because of its Zeon association. Anaheim Enterprises officials believed that in addition to these given reasons, there must have been a fear among the Federal High Command that the mobile suits would be boobytrapped in some manner.

The Federation's shortsightedness was Field Marshal Von Bach's gain. Von Bach purchased all three Gryphon Sniper units from Anaheim Enterprises along with hundreds of Dreissen-IIs, Geara Doga-IIs, and Gellonds. Alexander Miguel, however, also knew of the existence of the Gryphon Sniper units, and coveted them as much as Von Bach did. Instead of attempting to outbid Von Bach at the bargaining table, Miguel elected to steal the prized mobile suits from his rival instead. Miguel succeeded in capturing two of the three units, and Von Bach fought fiercely to retain possession of the third.

The Gryphon-class high performance mobile suit was to have been Zeon's answer to the Federation's Gundam-series mobile suits. For fifteen years, Zeon's otherwise formidable mobile weapons technology had been thwarted by the Gundams, but Anaheim Enterprises had finally delivered an effective anti-Gundam weapon.

Or so they thought.

The Gryphon does feature stealth capabilities unprecedented for a mobile suit…a capability not yet implemented on the Gundam mobile suits. In terms of maneuverability, firepower, and armor strength, the Gryphon is comparable, but nonetheless somewhat inferior to such contemporary Gundam-class mobile suits as the RX-93 Nu Gundam and the RX-100 Centurion Gundam. Moreover, the Gryphon, though extremely high-performance, is extremely costly to manufacture and difficult to maintain. Even Von Bach and Miguel have expressed hesitation to invest in further production of the Gryphon beyond the three prototypes.

Faced with these limitations, Von Bach assigned his one remaining Gryphon to his most capable mobile suit pilot: Captain Duncan McAllister.

Indeed, such a weapon was given to McAllister only because he is capable, not because he is trustworthy, and even Von Bach is left to wonder if there would come a day when the gun by his side would be the gun at his head.

Captain Duncan McAllister, age thirty, began his career as Private First-Class Duncan McAllister of the Army of the Archduchy of Zeon at the age of eighteen two years before the outbreak of the One Year War. McAllister distinguished himself as a dangerous mobile suit pilot during that conflict, and quickly rose through the ranks to become a sergeant by the war's midpoint.

To ally and enemy alike, McAllister was known for being deadly efficient and utterly self-serving. McAllister is infamously loyal – to himself, and to no other. Nevertheless, his allegiance and his deadly skill at the controls of a mobile suit could be had for a generous offer of creature comforts – luxurious homes, personal vehicles, beautiful women, booze.

Having served under Admiral Kycilia Zabi during the One Year War and Regent Haman Karn during the First Axis War, McAllister took service under Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach only because Von Bach offered him ten percent of the ores mined by the Deimos Zeon Forces from Mars…enough to make McAllister a very wealthy man when his mobile suit-piloting days are done.

That, and no loyalty to Von Bach, Zeon, or Contolism is the sole reason that McAllister will defend the mines of Mars with his life.

His character being perfidious, it is unsurprising that McAllister's combat techniques are equally treacherous. Although a formidable upfront mobile suit combat specialist, McAllister's preferred and signature move is to simply shoot his enemies in the back. "Optimal combat efficiency," as McAllister calls it. McAllister has even gone so far as to have had Deimos' mobile suit engineers and technicians modify the weaponry of his Gryphon for sniper operations.

At the moment, McAllister's prey is Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michael's Centurion Gundam, approximately one-thousand meters in front and below the barrel of his specially modified beam rifle at a forty-five degree angle.

The targeting computers of the Gryphon Sniper aid McAllister's cold, precise eye in locking onto the nuclear fusion engine of the Centurion Gundam Unit 2. McAllister reasons that the blast radius from the Gundam's explosion should at the very least severely damage the two Guncannon-type mobile suits alongside it.

_Amateurs_, McAllister thinks to himself with a smile, _Standing their mobile suits so close together…_

At that very moment, the same thought occurs to Jonah. The positioning of his Centurion Gundam and Tomo and Nick's Guncannon-100s leaves all three of them in extremely vulnerable circumstances, and goes against what Athena has taught them.

And there's this malevolent presence Jonah senses at his back…a creeping feeling running up his spine to the center of his brain.

He must act now.

Jonah leaps the Centurion Gundam into the Martian sky, twisting the mobile suit around and opening fire with its beam rifle.

At the exact same moment, McAllister opens fire with the Gryphon Sniper's own beam rifle. The shot leaves a smoldering crater where Jonah's mobile suit had stood a second earlier; the impact of the blast is enough to knock even Tomo and Nick's sturdy Guncannon-100s off balance.

"Take cover, you guys!" Jonah shouts into the tactical net.

Responding to training and survival instincts, Tomo and Nick assume defensive combat positions, their weapons primed and their senses, human and electronic, alerted.

The Centurion Gundam lands, firing a second shot in the direction from which the enemy fire originated, but the beam disappears over the Martian horizon, its intended target nowhere in sight.

The pleasant, albeit helmeted visages of Major Athena Ibaz and 1Lt. Jolie Minh appear on the monitor of Jonah's Centurion Gundam.

"Jonah, are you all right?!" Jolie demands anxiously, "What just happened?!"

"We were under enemy fire," Jonah reports, "We weren't hit, but the enemy target has disappeared."

"How many were there?" Athena asks.

"Sorry, ma'am," Jonah says, "I wasn't able to get a visual or a sensor reading before the target disappeared. I think there was only one."

Athena replies, "Let's assume there are more. We don't know their number, so a direct confrontation isn't advisable. Our presence has been uncovered, so we need to withdraw immediately. We have the data we came for."

As if in response to Athena's orders to withdraw, a half dozen Dreissen-II mobile suits rise from where they had been concealed beneath the Martian sands like armored flowers sprouting forth from alien soil. These "flowers," however, have dangerous "stingers" in the form of beam cannon and beam tomahawks.

"Attention all units!" Athena calls through the tactical net, "Enemy units sighted! Go to combat status!"

Athena transforms the Cour de Leon from Waverider to mobile suit configuration, extracting the mecha's beam rifle and downing two Dreissen-IIs with two rapid shots.

"Sgt. Horowitz!" Athena calls out, "I want you to withdraw immediately!"

"Ma'am?" Anna Horowitz begins tentatively.

"Your AWAC unit isn't suited for heavy combat," Athena explains as she fights off the four remaining Dreissen-II units, "And the data you've collected is too valuable to be lost. I want you to withdraw and rejoin Sgt. Al-Said and Cpl. Mendoza in orbit immediately! That's an order!"

"Yes, ma'am," Anna replies, reluctantly leaving her commanding officer behind.

As Anna's GM-IV AWAC takes to the scarlet skies, Athena raises the Cour de Leon's arm-mounted shield to block incoming beam cannon fire from a Dreissen-II bearing down upon her. As the enemy mobile suit enters melee combat range, Athena rams the shield forward into its body, using the Cour de Leon's powerful thrusters to knock the Dreissen-II onto its back. Keeping the Zeon mobile suit momentarily down by leaning the full weight of the Cour de Leon upon it, Athena twists the beam rifle of her mobile suit skyward to blast a Dreissen-II that had gone in pursuit of Anna's AWAC unit.

"1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels," Athena calls into the tactical net again, "I want you to escort Sgt. Horowitz's AWAC unit out of the combat zone."

As expected, Athena's orders draw protests from the two loyal teenage officers, unwilling to leave their friend and commander to face the enemy alone.

"Don't question your orders; just obey them!" Athena says sternly, "I'll be fine. If Anna's AWAC doesn't make it back to base, this entire mission will have been futile."

The mission. For Major Athena Ibaz, it's always about the mission. She has dedicated all of her self to the completion of the mission, and nothing could stand between her and the successful accomplishment of her mission.

Understanding well Athena's determination, Jolie and Jonah argue the issue no further, obeying Athena's directive reluctantly and escorting Sgt. Anna Horowitz and her data-laden GM-IV AWAC high into the Martian atmosphere.

Before leaving, however, the two Centurion Gundams each take a shot at Athena's remaining opponents, reducing their number to the one that the Cour de Leon reposes upon.

Athena thanks her two charges, and turns to deal with the final Dreissen-II, already at her mercy, but not yet removed from the equation.

Athena draws the Cour de Leon's beam saber and surgically slices through the Dreissen-II's essential gears and connector units. The mecha is neutralized, but its pilot spared.

Athena Ibaz had enough of Minerva Zabi, her loyalty to Zeon, within her to do at least that.

_It's always the common combat soldiers who suffer most,_ Athena reflects, _Never their leaders. Those who give the orders are invariably those who sit farthest from the battle, safe behind the lines._

The thought infuriates Athena, but she sets such feelings aside. Emotions have no place in battle; they merely cloud a mind that must be kept clear.

The Cour de Leon transforms into Waverider mode and takes off after its Centurion Team brethren.

From beneath the Martian soil suddenly erupt forth a dozen more Deimos Zeon mobile suits, Dreissen-IIs, Geara Dogas-IIs, and a mobile suit that Athena recognizes as an experimental Gryphon model.

_Must be one of the three stolen from Anaheim Enterprises' facilities on the moon back in 0096,_ Athena realizes.

Athena also realizes that the Gryphon, at the very least, can stand head-to-head with her Cour de Leon in straight up combat. Such a high performance mobile suit would not be casually issued to an average grunt pilot; the Gryphon's pilot is almost definitely an ace.

As if to prove Athena's assumption correct, the Gryphon takes a lightning-quick shot at the Cour de Leon. Despite the mecha's great speed and maneuverability and Athena's sharp reflexes, the shot manages to strafe the Waverider-configured mobile suit in the starboard thruster. Within seconds, the thruster mechanism begins to stall, and the Waverider's rapid climb quickly becomes a deadly plummet.

Athena pulls on the control yoke of her mecha, struggling to maintain its rapidly deteriorating flight integrity. If Mars had an atmosphere like Earth's, with prevailing trade winds upon which the aerodynamic Waverider could glide, Athena would likely be able to nurse the damaged mecha to a soft landing. Mars is not Earth, however, and Athena knows that the Cour de Leon will crash upon the surface of red planet unless she switches to mobile suit configuration.

Athena deftly fingers the mechanism that triggers dozens of gears and servomotors to shift and slide to reshape her mecha from a sleek air/spacecraft into a twenty-meter tall armored knight. Athena is relieved that the shot from the Gryphon that disabled the Leon's starboard thruster didn't also render the transformation mechanism unusable. Athena's mechanical instincts had considered that a likely possibility, but somehow, the Leon has defied that likelihood.

Odds, however, have their way of righting themselves against flukes. The Cour de Leon might have managed the transformation back into mobile suit configuration, but its right leg's (the analog to its right thruster in Waverider mode) automatic balancer mechanism is shot. The Cour de Leon goes down on one knee, unable to support its weight on its right leg.

Athena's mobile suit has come up lame, surrounded by enemies, isolated from allies.

Athena shuts down communications in her helmet monitor. Anna, Jolie, Jonah, and the rest of the squad should already have left Mars' atmosphere and be headed back to Frontier 8 with the valuable reconnaissance data. No point in risking their lives coming back for her.

She prepares to make her last stand on the angry red face of Mars. It's fitting: a youth spent at war comes to a fiery end on the planet named after the god of war.

The Gryphon points its beam rifle directly at the Cour de Leon's cockpit. Unsteadily, the Cour de Leon raises its own beam rifle and levels it likewise at the Gryphon. Behind the experimental Zeon mobile suit is its legion of Dreissen-II and Geara Doga-II comrades-at-arms.

High in orbit, Newtype PSI energy sparks erupt simultaneously from 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' helmeted heads, alarming them.

"Jonah!" Jolie says, her eyes going wide in sudden fear for Athena's life.

"I know," Jonah says, "Athena's in danger. Let's go get back down there right now!"

The two Centurion Gundams rapidly change direction, dropping back down towards the surface of Mars.

Jolie takes a moment to contact MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said, "Karim, you take command! Get the squad back to Frontier 8; we'll catch up with you as soon as we rescue 'Thena!"

"Roger, ma'am," the powerful and supremely disciplined master sergeant replies, this certainly not being the first time he has been placed in temporary acting command.

Unable to stand, the Cour de Leon nevertheless lets loose with a beam rifle shot that barely misses the Gryphon, which leaps clear at the last possible instant, but immolates the Geara Doga-II that had stood behind it.

Had the Cour de Leon's automatic balance mechanism been functioning, the Earth Federation Forces' finest markswoman would have already added Captain Duncan McAllister's Gryphon Sniper to her long list of victims, but alas…

Athena acknowledges her opponent's familiarity with the innate weaknesses of the Earth Federation Forces' signature Gundam/GM-class mobile suits – the leg/thruster modules. From the time of the original RX-78 Gundam onwards, Federal Forces MS engineers have been concerned about the vulnerability of Federation mobile suits in this area. Although numerous improvements and adjustments have been made since then, it remains a weakness that the savviest enemy MS pilots know to exploit.

The Cour de Leon's greatest asset is its maneuverability…its speed and agility. McAllister's beam rifle shot, however, has robbed Athena's Leon of both. Her mecha can hardly move, let alone maneuver itself to dodge enemy fire or track enemy movement.

Athena raises the Cour de Leon's beam rifle defiantly, prepared to resist to the end. Deep inside, one regret lingers in her heart, _Hathaway…_

The Gryphon Sniper closes in menacingly on the Cour de Leon, its beam rifle extended.

Captain Duncan McAllister's finger tightens on the trigger mechanism; his mouth curves into a sadistic smile.

His smile becomes a grimace of shock and pain as his Gryphon Sniper is suddenly felled by a piledriving kick from 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam.

As Jolie turns her attention to the other Deimos Zeon Forces mobile suits, Jonah's Centurion Gundam also arrives on the scene, supporting Athena's damaged Cour de Leon on its shoulders.

Athena reactivates the communications monitor in her helmet just in time to hear Jonah ask, "Major Ibaz, are you all right, ma'am?"

Once again, Jolie and Jonah have disobeyed Athena's orders, but she doesn't have the heart to chew them out…not after they've just saved her life.

"I'm fine, Jonah," Athena replies, "thanks to you and 1Lt. Minh. Get us into the air so that we can lend her a hand."

"Roger, ma'am," Jonah responds as he complies.

The Centurion Gundam takes to the sky, bearing its damaged ally with it. With the Centurion Gundam providing support and stability, Athena is able to direct the Cour de Leon to fire upon the enemy units, immolating one, two, and then three Deimos Zeon mobile suits with precisely-placed beam rifle shots.

Jonah adds the firepower of his Centurion Gundam to that of the Cour de Leon. Meanwhile, groundside, Jolie cuts through the enemy units like a sharp scythe through tall grass, assaulting them with beam rifle fire and beam saber slashes.

At the same time, Captain Duncan McAllister's Gryphon Sniper rises. The captain seethes with rage: who dares to interfere with him?

McAllister spots Jolie's Centurion Gundam cutting through his troops like a lion unleashed amidst deer, and levels the Gryphon's beam rifle at the Federation mobile suit.

Yellow-tinged beam fire erupts forth from the nozzle of the Gryphon Sniper's primary weapon. The Centurion Gundam leaps clear of the deadly stream of charged particle energy with picoseconds and millimeters to spare.

Jolie counterfires with a beam rifle blast of her own; the shot is deflected by the Gryphon's double-reinforced arm-mounted shield.

"Damn!" Jolie clenches her teeth in frustration, "that shield has I-field protection! It can't be hurt by beam rifle fire!"

"Jolie!" Athena calls out, "Try to take this one alive! He's an officer; we need him for interrogation!"

"Roger, ma'am," Jolie replies.

"Jonah, maneuver us up around fifty meters, and angle us seven degrees to the right," Athena orders.

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah says, directing his Centurion Gundam and the Cour de Leon as instructed.

Athena lines up the Gryphon Sniper, exchanging shots with Jolie's Centurion Gundam, in her targeting reticle. She lets loose with a beam rifle shot.

The beam energy passes over Jolie's Centurion Gundam to strike and immolate the beam rifle of the Gryphon Special. The powerful explosion of the weapon leaves McAllister reeling in shock.

Jolie takes advantage of McAllister's momentary disorientation to move in. To her surprise, however, the Gryphon takes to the sky, changes form, and jets away over the horizon.

"It's a transformable mobile suit!" Jolie says, astonished, "Just like 'Thena's Cour de Leon!"

Jolie attempts to pursue, but is blocked off by the remaining Dreissen-II and Geara Doga-II mobile suits.

"Jonah, put me down. Go help Jolie." Athena orders.

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies, grateful that Athena has given him authorization to do what his heart has been compelling him to do.

The Centurion Gundam Unit 2 sets the Cour de Leon back down on the surface of Mars. Athena puts the Cour de Leon down on its belly, taking a strategic position atop a ridge to pick away at some of the enemies battling Jolie's Centurion Gundam Unit 1.

Jonah's Unit 2 joins Jolie's Unit 1. Between their combined beam saber assault and Athena's precise shooting, the enemy mobile suit squadron is eliminated within three minutes.

The din of battle soon falls silent. Dark, oily smoke rises from the remains of the Zeon mobile suits destroyed by the Centurion Team's three ace pilots. The pilots of the Zeon mobile suits, in various degree of injury ranging from minor cuts and bruises to collapsed lungs and broken vertebrae, disembark or are otherwise removed by their more fortunate from the cockpit of the mobile suits.

Athena opens communications to the Zeon pilots through their tactical wavelength, "Attention all Zeon prisoners: this is Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces. A Federal Forces Military Police unit will land within the hour to take you to Frontier 8 for processing. You will be treated in accordance with laws regarding prisoners of war enacted by the Antarctic Treaty of U.C. 0078 and the Side 6 Conference of U.C. 0095. Rest assured that you will be treated humanely and given your day in court. I advise you to remain where you are; there is nowhere for you to run."

The Zeon troops appear to have accepted as much, as they assume "surrender" positions upon the Martian soil.

The enemy troops subdued, Jolie's attention returns to the unfamiliar transformable mobile suit she encountered minutes earlier, "'Thena, what kind of a mobile suit was that? I've never seen one like it, and it's not in the Centurion Gundam's database either. Is it some new Zeon model?"

Athena explains, "It's a Gryphon. Anaheim Enterprises secretly developed three high-performance prototypes for the Zeon in the late U.C. 0080s/early U.C. 0090s that they finally delivered after the collapse of Char Aznable's plot to drop Axis Fortress on Earth in 0093. It was designed to counter the Federation's Gundam-class mobile suits, especially the multiple configuration maneuverability and surplus power of the Zeta and Double Zeta Gundams. The prototypes were originally built without transformation capabilities, but the option for modification to transformability was always in the Gryphon's module design specifications. Looks like the Zeon made those modifications after they received the Gryphons, and on this particular model, made further modifications for sniper operation."

"It's tough," Jolie says, "It's as fast and well-armed as the Centurion Gundam, and can transform into a Waverider like your Cour de Leon."

Athena adds, "It also has the best stealth capabilities of any mobile suit ever built – Federation or Zeon. Although the Minovsky particle rendered long range stealth technology obsolete, the Gryphon incorporates a new close in range stealth technology that actually confuses the nerve endings of your eyes."

"You mean it can turn invisible?" asks Jolie, incredulous.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Athena replies, "The visual information you get through your optical nerves won't be reliable in this case."

"Are we going to go after it, ma'am?" Jonah thinks to ask.

"Absolutely," Athena says, "These soldiers here will be able to give us some information, but not the information that we really need about the mining facilities here. Its most important secrets are likely known only by officers…with far greater security clearance than these men here. We need to capture that Gryphon pilot alive."

So saying, Athena, opens the cockpit hatch of the Cour de Leon and exits the mobile suit. She extracts a tool kit from underneath the pilot's seat.

Athena tells her two charges, "Jonah, Jolie…you two go ahead and look for the Gryphon. Remember: bring back the pilot alive. I'll catch up with you as soon as I repair the damage to the Cour de Leon."

"Ma'am, with all due respect," Jonah says, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to leave you here alone and defenseless."

"That's right," Jolie says, "We can wait here until…"

"No," Athena insists, "You two will pursue the Gryphon now. That's an order. We can't afford to lose him. Don't worry about me. It's more important that we bring in that Gryphon pilot."

"Yes, ma'am," JoMi JoMi reply in unison.

Athena can't help but let out a slight laugh; even the reluctance in their voices has become synchronized.

It must be nice to harmonize so perfectly together.

As Jolie and Jonah's twin Centurion Gundams disappear into the Martian horizon, Athena examines the damage to the Cour de Leon's right thruster/leg module. The damage is significant: there's no way the Cour de Leon will be able to function at one-hundred percent capacity again without some extensive work by chief MS engineer 2Lt. Molly Duran and her crack team of mechanics and technicians. Athena can, however, use the limited tools and equipment she has available to her (and the wealth of spare parts from the abandoned enemy mobile suits) to effect some rudimentary field repairs that will get the Leon moving again…enough to limp back into battle for a short time, at least.

Athena sets to work immediately; every second she loses reduces the chance of successfully capturing the Gryphon pilot.

Jolie and Jonah cannot help but wish that Sgt. Anna Horowitz and her GM-IV AWAC were still with them on Mars instead of, most likely by this time, back aboard the _Amuro Ray_. Although the suite of surveillance instruments installed aboard their Centurion Gundams are among the most sophisticated and powerful ever mounted on a combat mobile suit, they are not nearly as effective as the dedicated surveillance system's of Anna's AWAC. At the moment, the two Centurion Gundams' sensors detect no sign of the powerful enemy mobile suit that Athena called a "Gryphon."

"'Thena's right about that Gryphon: it's sure is good at hiding," Jolie remarks sourly as she scans both her mobile suit's monitors and the surrounding environment for a sign of her quarry.

"It's hard to believe that a mobile suit can actually affect the nerves in our eyes so that we can't even trust what we see," Jonah responds, "That's scary. I'm an artist, and precise vision is essential in our trade. If we can't trust our eyes, we're lost."

Jolie smiles, and her grin is apparent in her voice, "So when are you gonna finish my portrait, 'Mr. Artist?' You've been working on it since we were still at Side 7, and you still haven't finished it yet. I wanna see how you draw me!"

Jonah returns Jolie's grin, "Well, as know very well, I've been kind of busy lately. We've been in combat for weeks now, and when we aren't actually in combat, Athena has us training for future combat."

"Yeah," Jolie agrees, and then adds, "and as soon as she gets here in a few minutes, she's gonna chew us out for losing focus in battle."

"Right," Jonah says, and after a momentary pause, makes an inspired suggestion, "You know, electronic sensors and our eyes aren't the only tools we have to search for the enemy."

"That's what I was thinking," Jolie says, "Let's do it!"

Jolie and Jonah close their eyes…and open their minds. Suddenly, the entire expanse of Mars is as transparent to them as an ocean of distilled water.

Zeon Daikun once expressed the belief that the human mind was possibly the most powerful force in the universe…capable of transcending many of the laws governing matter. Neither Jolie nor Jonah truly understands the nature or the limitations of this great power that they possess, but with each day, their skill at using it seems to grow.

Their minds reach out like the tendrils of a spider's web, expanding across the surface and skies of the red planet. In the midst of the tranquil emptiness, Jonah senses a presence…malevolent and devoid of compassion. Jonah begins to tremble in the cockpit seat of the Centurion Gundam Unit 2 as he feels a coldness creeping up his spine and his hair standing on end.

Where Jonah reacts, Jolie acts. A shot from her Centurion Gundam Unit 1's beam rifle impacts against the Gryphon Sniper, which simply had not been there (or appeared to have been there) an instant earlier.

"Amazing," Jonah breathes, "That mobile suit can actually turn invisible."

"It's playing tricks on our eyes," Jolie supplements, "It's there, but we can't see it…at least not with our eyes and our instruments!"

No sooner does Jolie say that than does she let out cry of shock as the powerful impact of a missile slams into her Centurion Gundam's back, pushing the Federal Forces' advanced combat mobile suit onto the ground.

"Jolie!" Jonah reacts with alarm. Setting his Unit 2 down next to Jolie's fallen Unit 1, Jonah blasts out with his own beam rifle in the direction where the enemy missile had come from, but ultimately hits nothing.

"Jolie!" Jonah cries out again, his heart racing with panic, "Are you all right?"

Jolie lets out a grunt of outrage, not pain, much to Jonah's relief, "If that guy knows what's good for him, he's gonna stay invisible, 'cause if I ever find him, I'm going to blast him from here to Pluto!"

"You OK?" Jonah asks again, needing to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jolie says, her anger building. Performing a quick check on the Centurion Gundam's systems, Jolie registers that the blast has damaged her mobile suit's thruster unit. Like the Cour de Leon before it, Centurion Gundam Unit 1 cannot fly.

"Damn it!" Jolie clenches her teeth in frustration, "The thruster unit is out! I'm going to have to get carried off this planet! And I can only go after that Gryphon thing on foot!"

"Thank God the missile wasn't armed with a higher caliber explosive," Jonah says with some relief, removing the shield mounted on his Unit 2's left arm and remounting it on the back of Jolie's Unit 1 to protect her mecha from further attacks against her now vulnerable backside, "or it would have ruptured the nuclear fusion engine and caused your MS to explode."

"But I still can't move!" Jolie rages, "And that Gryphon is gonna get away!"

"Jolie," Jonah says soothingly, "Calm down. I'm not going to just leave you here."

So saying, Jonah directs the Unit 2 to reach its armored hand out to Jolie's Unit 1.

The Unit 1 reaches its own metalshod hand take its counterpart's; Gundarium fingers touch and mesh in a tight grip.

In the cockpits of their mobile suits, Jolie and Jonah cannot help but smile. Even through so much alloy, reinforced ceramic, and other cold, hard material, the warmth and security they experience whenever they touch each other is palpable.

Jonah launches his Centurion Gundam into the Martian sky, tugging Jolie's identical mecha by the hand.

The couple receives a radio message from Major Athena Ibaz, "Centurion Leader to Centurions Two and Three. Did you locate the Gryphon unit?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah answers, "but we lost him again. We engaged him in combat briefly, and 1Lt. Minh's mobile suit has sustained damage to its thruster unit. We've confirmed that the Gryphon uses some sort of stealth mechanism making it impossible to track visually."

"Roger, Centurion Three," Athena says, "Is 1Lt. Minh all right?"

"'Course I'm all right!" Jolie's protesting voice comes through the tactical net, "You didn't seriously think that Gryphon could have killed ME, did you?"

Athena grins, "I would have invited the Gryphon pilot over for a congratulatory party and drunk with him all night if he did."

"Love you too, 'Thena," Jolie says wryly.

Jonah chuckles with amusement, enjoying Athena and Jolie's saucy repartee.

"Major Ibaz, ma'am," Jonah says, turning serious, "We've confirmed that the Gryphon can effectively turn invisible to human eyesight. 1Lt. Minh and I were able to track him only by using our Newtype sensory abilities."

"It's a good thing that the Gryphon's stealth devices don't have an answer for that," Athena observes, "or we'd really have a problem on our hands. I suspect that the stealth mechanism is highly power intensive, which is why he hasn't followed up his attacks more aggressively. Anyway, continue the search. I should be able to join you within fifteen minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies.

"'Thena's probably right about the Gryphon's stealth system being a huge drain on its power," Jolie says to Jonah as he closes the communication with Athena, "The enemy pilot knows we can't see him. All it would have taken to kill me a few minutes ago was to fire another shot."

"I wouldn't have let that happen!" Jonah insists, then catches himself for having blurted out his protective thoughts so impulsively.

Jolie cannot help smiling at that. She has never been a "damsel in distress" type, having always been able to take care of herself against almost any threat. Knowing how much Jonah cares about her, however, means everything to Jolie, and the protectiveness and affection in his reaction warms her heart.

"I know you wouldn't," Jolie says softly, "Just the same as I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to you. Thanks for using the Unit 2's shield to cover my back, by the way. I guess this is like the modern day equivalent of the gentleman lending the half-dressed lady his coat, huh?"

Jonah laughs slightly, "I suppose it is. Who says chivalry is dead?"

Jolie returns the laugh, and says coyly, with a coquettish sigh, "Sir Jonah…my hero!"

Jonah continues to play along, "I will protect thy honor from those wicked fiends, milady!"

"My knight in shining armor!" Jolie says melodramatically.

The couple breaks into laughter.

Their mirth swiftly becomes terror, however, as they both feel that cold, creeping sensation up their spines again…just as they had minutes ago when they last encountered the Gryphon.

"Scatter!" Jolie cries.

The incoming missile approaches the two Gundams' entwined hands. Jolie and Jonah are forced to disengage the grip to avoid both being stricken by the missile.

Jonah immediately regrets it as he watches Jolie's Centurion Gundam plummet towards the surface of Mars, "JOLIE!"

"Don't worry about me!" Jolie says, "Focus on the Gryphon!"

"No!" Jonah says, rocketing his Centurion Gundam down ahead of Jolie's flight-disabled mobile suit.

The best Jonah can do is place his Centurion Gundam directly under Jolie's, catch it as it falls, and use the Unit 2's thrusters to soften the landing. Fortunately, with Mars' gravity being weaker than Earth's, the impact is less than bone-shattering. Nevertheless, the two teenaged Earth Federation Forces MS pilots cry out in pain at the moment of impact.

Jolie, sick and tired of being abused by the Gryphon, gets the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 on its feet in the blink of an eye, "I've had it with this bastard!!!"

Pulling Jonah's Unit 2 to its feet with a tug of its metalshod hand, the Unit 1's eyes flash.

A spark of powerful PSI-energy erupts like a volcanic flame from Jolie's forehead. The Gryphon, concealed by energies that interfere with the function human optic nerves, cannot hide from the reach of Jolie's mind.

The Unit 1 opens fire; the shot destroys the Gryphon's head/scanner unit. A trail of smoke rising from seemingly empty space gives away the Gryphon's location.

Captain McAllister attempts to transform the Gryphon to mobile armor configuration for a rapid escape, but is stricken by two incoming missiles that appear suddenly from over the horizon. The Gryphon's transformation mechanisms are critically damaged by the twin explosive impacts, locking the mecha in its anthropomorphic configuration.

Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon appears on the scene in mobile suit mode. Athena was able to get right thruster unit operational, but the automatic balancer and transformation mechanism cannot be repaired without the resources of a fully equipped and staffed MS repair facility. Still, Athena's jerry-rigged repairs have gotten the Cour le Leon back into the battle to return the "favor" to McAllister and his Gryphon Sniper.

"Now we're even," Athena says softly and coldly, then to Jolie and Jonah authoritatively, "1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels: gift wrap this package for me, please."

Jolie and Jonah draw their Centurion Gundams' beam sabers. Within thirty seconds, they meticulously dismember the Gryphon Sniper, removing its limbs from its main body. Jolie finishes by using her mecha's powerful hands to wrench the reinforced cockpit free of its nacelle within the Gryphon's body cavity. They have their captive.

"Use the cables," Athena orders, "we can't be sure that that cockpit module isn't boobytrapped."

The Cour de Leon and the Unit 2 take to the sky, deploying magnetic clamp cables from their storage niches in the Federal Forces' mecha's forearms. Extending each cable to a length of 200 meters, the two mobile suits magnetically attach the ends of the cables to the Gryphon cockpit.

Jonah lands the Centurion Gundam Unit 2 on the surface of Mars one more time, takes the hand of Jolie's Unit 1, and launches back into sky.

As the three Centurion Team mobile suits and their quarry ascend high into Mars' atmosphere _en rout_ back into space, they are met by a descending force of Federal Forces Military Police – seven GM-III mobile suits, three Wasp cosmic fighter planes, and a transport shuttle for the Zeon prisoners.

The commanding officer of the Federal Forces MP unit deployed from Frontier 8 radios the Centurion Team, "This is 1Lt. Braddock Murray of the Frontier 8 Earth Federation Military Police. We're responding to Centurion Team's request for prisoner transport."

"This is Centurion Leader," Athena returns, "You'll find your prisoners waiting for you at the coordinates I'm relaying into your onboard computer, Lieutenant Murray."

"Thank you, Major Ibaz, ma'am," Murray returns, "My men and I will take it from here."

The Centurion Team's officers return to the _Amuro Ray_. After delivering their mobile suits to the MS dock for repairs, they will be proceeding to Freemont City to debrief their captives.

An hour later, in a dark, austere detention room at the Earth Federation Forces' regional command center at Frontier 8, Federal Forces Military Police beat Captain Duncan McAllister savagely with their truncheons. McAllister is bruised and bloodied, and sports several cracked bones, but still refuses to talk about the Deimos Zeon's mining facilities on Mars.

Major Athena Ibaz, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels enter the dark chamber. Under usual circumstances, Jonah would not have been asked to participate in such an interrogation process, but Athena has asked him to join them for what she deems as a "necessary experience" for him.

The trio of Special Forces officers is saluted by the military police. Athena is handed a dossier on the prisoner, which Athena gives but a cursory glance as she leads Jolie and Jonah to several seats in a corner of the dark room.

Athena seats herself casually in one of the seats, inserting a cigarette into her mouth and lighting it. She listens impassively to McAllister's grunts and curses as the military police continue to beat on him.

Jolie turns takes a second seat and turns her head away, not wanting to watch, despite having been through this numerous times before.

Jonah stares in open-mouthed horror at what the military police are doing to the prisoner. Yes, he is an enemy combatant, but does that give the MPs the right to beat on the poor man like that? What about the laws regarding the treatment of prisoners of war? Why isn't Athena or Jolie doing anything to stop it?

"Ma'am," Jonah says to Athena, "Shouldn't we…?"

Athena exhales a cloud of tobacco-scented smoke, and says calmly, "Jonah, please. Just be quiet and watch and listen."

"But…!" Jonah protests.

"Jonah," Athena says, again calmly, but more insistently, "please."

Jonah looks towards Jolie for help. Jolie shakes her head sadly at Jonah and looks away in self-disgust.

Jonah looks at Athena again. The youthful, pretty face of the Centurion Leader and Deputy Director of the Special Forces is cold and expressionless.

Jonah continues watching in helpless horror as the MPs beat upon McAllister savagely.

Jonah toys with the idea of drawing his sidearm and threatening the MPs to stop. His hand begins to move towards his pistol when he hears Athena say, "That's enough."

Jonah feels his heart go cold until he realizes that Athena is talking to the MPs, not him.

The beating stops. Duncan McAllister looks more like a mass of bloodied flesh than a man.

Athena stubs out her cigarette. She rises from her seat and walks over to where the beaten and dazed McAllister sits on the ground. The two MPs stand to the side, their truncheons ready to continue the beating on Athena's orders.

Athena crouches in front of the prostrate McAllister, her lovely face close to his beaten one. The confused and addled McAllister wonders if an angel has come to take him to the afterlife.

Athena extracts a handkerchief from the breast pocket of her uniform jacket. She uses these to wipe her fingers and the corners of her mouth before using it to clean the blood off of McAllister's face.

Athena says softly, "I don't like to watch people suffer. This can end now, if you decide that you want it to end."

His mind clearing, McAllister laughs contemptuously, "I know what you want, pretty Feddie girl. You want information about Zeon's resources, don't you? Why don't you tell these MP goons of yours to finish me off, then, because you won't be getting anything useful from me."

Athena inserts another cigarette into her mouth and lights it, exhaling a cloud of smoke downward, away from McAllister's face, before stroking his wounded cheek with the handkerchief again and whispering, "Loyalty is the most precious commodity in the world. When given to the right people, under the right circumstances, it's worth more than all the material wealth in the world. Captain McAllister: is Deimos Zeon's leader, Field Marshal Von Bach, worthy of such loyalty?"

McAllister considers that for a moment. There is no love lost between himself and Von Bach. Both McAllister and Von Bach know that their association is one of pure mutual exploitation, and that McAllister's "dedication" to Zeon is lip service at best. Giving away information about the mines to the Federal Forces, however, would mean kissing goodbye to that retirement to a life of wealth luxury for which McAllister lusts.

Assuming, of course, he lives to reach that retirement.

Never a true patriot of Zeon or a Contolist ideologue, McAllister the pragmatist is nevertheless unable to trust the Earth Federation, and so he spits back in contempt, "I'm loyal to myself only, and I know that once you've gotten the information you want out of me, I'm a dead man."

"Perhaps," Athena says, cigarette wagging between her lips as she speaks through clenched teeth, "but death isn't the worst possible fate, Captain."

Athena rises to standing position, and walks away from McAllister, saying, "1Lt. Minh?"

Jolie springs forward from the chair where she had been seated, tucking her legs in front of her. She approaches the Zeon ace pilot who had nearly killed her just over an hour earlier, and crouches in front of him as Athena had a moment earlier. She takes one of his rough, powerful hands into her own soft, delicate hand. Jolie stares the enemy pilot in the eye coldly.

McAllister smiles, "Another pretty Feddie officer. You know, there _is_ a way you girls might persuade me to give you the info you want…"

Without responding to that remark, Jolie feels out the contour of McAllister's fingers. Finding the correct spot, she smiles at the Zeon assassin coldly.

_Snap!_

McAllister screams in agony as Jolie breaks the little finger of his right hand with a subtle motion that removes bone and cartilage from soft flesh. Already, the flesh connecting his limp, loose right finger to his palm begins to swell.

Tears flow from McAllister's eyes as he curses and gapes in agony.

Jonah's heart pumps rapidly as he witnesses this, and his mouth runs dry. How could Athena and Jolie do this? He thought he knew these two young women…what did he know?

Athena, leaning her back against the wall of the interrogation chamber, says quietly, "The human skeleton has 206 bones. 1Lt. Minh just broke your right phalange. As an expert martial artist, she knows the most painful techniques for breaking each bone in your body, one at a time. The only question I want to ask you now, Captain McAllister, is whether or not you believe you can endure the pain you're presently experiencing 205 more times."

To underscore Athena's point, Jolie breaks the metacarpal on McAllister's still throbbing right little finger, causing the man to howl with pain again.

"Athena, Jolie…stop!" Jonah implores.

Athena motions Jonah to be silent; he glares at her…and at Jolie, with outrage.

Athena steps forward and crouches in front of McAllister again; she pulls the half smoked cigarette out from between her lips and inserts it between McAllister's lips. McAllister gratefully inhales.

Athena withdraws the cigarette from McAllister's lips and stubs it out upon the ground. She looks him coldly in the eye and says, "I expect that you're prepared to talk. What you say is up to you, and what happens to you next is also up to you. It's your call, Captain McAllister. You're in command of your destiny."

Ten minutes later, a deposition has been taken detailing the size, capacity, location, and disposition of the Zeon mining systems on Mars, including fortifications and vulnerable points.

Having gotten the information they need, the three young Centurion Team officers leave the detention area. Captain McAllister is being taken to the infirmary, where he will receive treatment for his wounds.

Jonah glares furiously at Athena and Jolie as they leave the detention center, _en rout_ to the spaceport where they will board a shuttle to return to the _Amuro Ray_.

Jonah's outrage, however, does not impair his sensitivity, and he can see the anguish in Athena and Jolie's eyes. Clearly, they are not proud of what they have just done, nor did they take any pleasure in it.

That's still no excuse for having done it, however.

As the trio waits for a military vehicle to transport them to the spaceport, Athena finally says to Jonah, "I understand how you feel. It was important for you to see that. That's why I wanted you to come along."

"How could you?!" Jonah finally blurts out, addressing both Athena and Jolie, "What you just did to that prisoner, enemy combatant or not, was inhumane! You two are no better than the Zeon who attacked Frontier 8!"

Jolie says nothing, bowing her head ashamedly.

Athena looks Jonah coldly in the eye and says, "You're right. We aren't. That's the reality of war, Jonah. You're an artist; you see the beauty within humanity. But war reveals the ugliness in our nature. Compassion. Honor. Justice. These ideals mean nothing in war. What we did to McAllister today, someone will likely do to one or all of us tomorrow. I won't try to justify it to you -- because I can't. We do it to win this war."

"So what if you do win?" Jonah demands, "Is that going to make it right to torture people?!"

Athena says darkly, "It's not about 'rightness,' Jonah; it's about survival."

She steps away, needing a moment's peace alone.

Jonah attempts to follow, but Jolie puts a hand on his shoulder, "Jonah, don't."

"Jolie," Jonah says, disappointment in his voice, "How can you and Athena live with yourselves doing things like this? It's wrong. Don't you…?"

"You're so quick to judge," Jolie says, fire in her eyes, "you don't know how much it hurts Athena…and how much it hurts me every time we do this! We hate ourselves for it! You ever wonder why me and 'Thena drink so much? Why we smoke so much? It's because we're desperate to numb ourselves from these terrible things we see every day… that we do every day! That's our reality, Jonah…we're soldiers…soldiers at war!"

Jonah opens his mouth to respond to that, but he doesn't know what to say. Somewhere between his mind and his throat are words condemning Athena and Jolie's methods in their conduct of war, but the words won't come forth…because at a certain level, Jonah _understands_ what they mean.

That realization frightens Jonah. How close is he coming to becoming what they are…to doing what they do?

Jolie leans her head against Jonah's shoulder, and he feels her light warmth against his chest, "Please don't hate me, Jonah. I hate myself enough as it is; I can't live if you hate me too. I hate this war. I hate having to do these things. That's why I do them: so that the war can end and I can stop doing them. Don't you understand?"

"I understand," Jonah whispers, stroking Jolie's back soothingly, "I could never hate you, Jolie. God help me, I…I do understand."

Jonah holds Jolie tightly, angry…not at her, not at Athena, not even at his brother, the Zeon warlords, or the Federation's leaders. He is angry at God for allowing people to suffer like this.

Athena returns from her short walk, and says softly, "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me, Jonah. The things that I do, and that I often ask you, Jolie, and the others to do are despicable. In war, we sacrifice more than just our bodies; we sacrifice our souls as well. The better part of us…our morals…our compassion…it dies even when our bodies don't. I regret that you needed to learn this Jonah, but it's what you committed yourself to the day you decided to become a soldier."

"It's all right, ma'am…," Jonah says, "I'm beginning to understand. I don't know if I can ever really accept it, but I understand."

Athena smiles weakly, patting both of her charges on their shoulders, "My only hope is that none of us is betraying his or her conscience in vain. We don't do this because we like to see people suffer, but because we hate to. We do it so that the children that you and Jolie might have someday can grow up in a world where they won't have to."

Jonah and Jolie turn to each other and smile, the thought of bearing children together fortifying their spirits and shining a little light on the darkness.

Athena pulls the visor of her officer's hat low upon her head and closes the collar of her command overcoat against a chill not physical in origin, and says to the two teenaged officers with grim finality, "We wear masks during war. Masks that let us to hide our hearts and do what we must as soldiers. I pray that someday, when the guns finally fall silent, we can still remember what we once looked like under those masks."

The three young people look at each other with some doubt and some dread. Nothing can ever be certain in war, except that people will suffer and die.

An hour later, Athena, Jolie, and Jonah are back aboard the _Amuro Ray_. Jolie and Jonah have gone to their respective quarters for some much needed sleep after a brutal day, but Athena, as commanding officer, has one more duty to discharge before she can even think about turning in.

As operations commander, it is Athena's duty and prerogative to decide Captain Duncan McAllister's fate. On the Prisoner Report and Recommendations Form on her Datapad, Athena has three options: 1). Release the Prisoner (to his allied forces) 2). Limited Incarceration (length to be determined by operations commander), 3). Life Imprisonment, or 4). Termination.

Athena maneuvers the cursor over the option for Termination momentarily, ominously hovering over that irreversible option, and finally clicks on Life Imprisonment.

No more death. Not today. Tomorrow never knows.


	8. Chapter 7: THE BATTLE OF MARS

EPISODE 7: THE BATTLE OF MARS

Earth Federation Forces warships, twenty in number, bearing four hundred mobile suits among them, enter Frontier 8 Space after a two-week voyage from Earth. It is the most substantial display of force that the Earth Federation has mounted in the Outer Solar System yet…a clear sign that the Neo Zeon civil war that has been raging for five years (and that the Federation has mostly ignored) has finally drawn its attention and concern.

Major Athena Ibaz observes the arrival of the Earth Federation Forces' Frontier 8 Relief Armada from an observation deck of the Freemont City Spaceport. The first ship to enter the port is the _Matilda Ajane_, flagship of the relief armada, named after the Federal Forces' Supply Corps heroine of the One Year War.

Aboard the _Matilda Ajane_ is Colonel Peter Cairlay, Director of the Special Forces, and Athena's direct superior. The colonel has come to congratulate Athena and her subordinates on a job well done, and to supervise the next phase of the operation.

The colonel arrives to muted fanfare. A military band plays a Federal Forces salute march, but from the Frontier 8 civilian authority, no officials are present. Few would dispute that the Frontier 8 government has not held the Earth Federation in great esteem lately.

Thus, only Major Athena Ibaz of the Special Forces is present at the spaceport to greet the arrival of Colonel Cairlay and the armada.

The Director of the Special Forces disembarks grandly from the _Matilda Ajane_. Tall, gaunt, and sinister, Cairlay has all the charm of a funeral director.

From the distance of several dozen meters, Athena regards Cairlay with the kind of gaze that one would give a snake slithering across the grass. Her gaze becomes more diplomatic and businesslike as the colonel approaches closer.

Athena salutes smartly as the colonel arrives within ten places, "Colonel Cairlay, sir. Major Athena Ibaz reporting."

Cairlay returns the salute with an ostentatiously solicitous smile, "At ease, Major. First, let me offer you congratulations on behalf of the Federation Security Council and myself. You and your people have done an excellent job securing Frontier 8 from the Zeon incursion. We're all very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," Athena returns matter-of-factly, the only tone she ever uses when conversing with her superiors.

"I'd like to review with you in some detail the operation thus far," the colonel adds, "and discuss with you how we should proceed with the next phase of the operation."

"Yes, sir," Athena replies, betraying no sign of her irritation that Cairlay will very likely foul up her intricately arranged plans…again.

The Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces and his chief deputy board a waiting limousine, which whisks them the Federal Forces regional headquarters in Freemont City.

Although their ranking officers are busy planning the next phase of the operation against the Zeon, the remainder of the Special Forces troops are granted a rare period of R&R after more than a week of sustained combat status. The downtime is not expected to last long, so the young soldiers make the best of it.

Chief Warrant Jonah Michaels has brought out his paintbrushes and paints for the first time in what feels like years. His refined hands have grown rough in recent months, having handled firearms and mobile suit control sticks more than pencils and brushes, losing much of their former delicacy. Jonah frowns…wondering if his hands will ever regain the keenness they had a year ago. His fingers feel clumsy to him, though by anybody else's standards, they'd be dexterous to the extreme. The lack of refinement in his finger coordination frustrates Jonah; he needs that precision to render the beauty of his current painting subject.

A beeping tone comes from the emitter on Jonah's door. Jonah doesn't need to glance at the viewer to know who it is.

Jonah keys the door open button and plants an adoring kiss upon Jolie's youthfully fresh, pretty face.

Jolie, her heart warmed by the kiss, glows with happiness as she smiles, eyes wide, "Thanks! Couldn't be a better way to start the day."

Jonah eyes the clock, 09:00, and eyes Jolie's tiny, but enticingly curvaceous figure dressed only in a long t-shirt, "Did you just get up?"

Jolie stretches and yawns, "Yeah. It's not every day that we get to sleep in until nine, you know?"

That much is true. Jonah had awoken at 06:30; on a normal training day, they'd all be up by 04:00. Athena almost certainly has.

"Where's our leader?" Jonah asks.

"Meeting with Colonel Creepy," Jolie replies.

By that, Jonah understands that Jolie means Colonel Peter Cairlay, Director of the Special Forces, "He's here? I thought he was back at Side 7."

"Well, now that we drove the Zeon out of Frontier 8 and gotten data on the Zeon mines on Mars, he's come to share some of the glory," Jolie says somewhat sourly.

Jonah sighs knowingly. Like almost all of the younger Special Forces officers, Jonah regards Colonel Peter Cairlay with a strong measure of contempt. The current generation of Earth Federation Forces soldiers is comprised largely of Spacenoids. They were raised to be sympathetic to the ideals of Contolism, even if not to Zeon-style imperialism. In the course of a military career spanning nearly forty years, Colonel Cairlay has infamously been, even when not the prime instigator, always never less than a key participant in a number of incidents during which Contolists or simply innocent, ideologically uncommitted Spacenoids have been murdered _en masse_. Whether it was as a young officer in the Earth Federation Central Intelligence Bureau during the U.C. 0060s and 0070s, a mid-level officer in the Interrogations Department of the Titans Corps under the command of Admiral Jamitov Haiman during the 0080s, or Director of the Special Forces now in the late 0090s, Peter Cairlay has left a trail of Spacenoid blood in his wake. At his behest, hundreds of thousands of Spacenoids have perished in the fire of mobile suit weapons or in clouds of toxic gas. His sinister presence has left its impression upon the culture of the Earth Federation Special forces.

A fact, Jonah acknowledges ruefully, confirmed by what he observed his two closest friends, Athena and Jolie, do to the Zeon officer Captain Duncan McAllister a few days earlier when they terrorized and tortured critical intelligence out of him, using a callously effective combination of Athena's emotional torment and Jolie's physical punishment. Jonah is horrified that the two young women of whom he has become so fond could be capable of such cruelty, and he is not mollified by such "reasons" as the Federal Forces' need for concrete data about the Zeon mines on Mars.

At the same time, however, Jonah also acknowledges that Athena and Jolie are not like Cairlay. He resorts to cruelty because he can; they do so only because they must. While that does not justify Athena and Jolie's actions, it does, in Jonah's mind, distinguish them from the likes of Cairlay. Athena and Jolie are not monsters; they are, at heart, compassionate and noble young women…compelled by the circumstances of war to use the methods that weighed upon their consciences.

Jonah wonders how soon it will be before he too will be compelled to do something he considers unconscionable. That is the reason, after all, that Athena had brought him to observe the interrogation of McAllister that night. She wanted him to understand what is expected of him as an officer in the Special Forces.

But Jonah doesn't want to dwell on decisions and darkness and death today…not when the beautiful and vivacious subject of his most recent painting is standing so enticingly at his door, her seductively long, shapely legs mostly unconcealed by the long t-shirt that is the only garment she is wearing.

Jonah smiles, "You got something against pants…," and eyeing Jolie's bare feet, "…and shoes?"

Jolie answers, "I hate pants and shoes. They make my legs and feet hot."

"They're already hot," Jonah puns, "and from over here, they're hotter when you don't wear pants and shoes than when you do."

Jolie giggles, runs towards Jonah and uses her momentum to knock Jonah onto his bed…or more accurately, Jonah allows himself to fall onto his bed as Jolie's meager weight can hardly move him even running into him at full tilt.

Jonah lands on his back upon the bed – the ineffectiveness of the mattress' cost-conscious military issue bedsprings bringing a pained grunt out of him. Happily for Jonah, that momentary, unpleasant shock to his back is compensated for by the delightful sensation of Jolie's warm, smooth, bare thighs straddling his prostrate form. Jonah caresses those thighs backwards towards Jolie's curvaceous buttocks, a sensation of unparalleled invigoration and sensual stimulation shooting through the nerves of his fingertips. Suddenly, the refinement and delicacy that Jonah feared he had lost return with a vengeance – tenfold, hundredfold – sensitive to every millimeter of Jolie's delightfully warm, exquisitely smooth skin.

Jonah playfully pulls back Jolie's white G-string, saying, "Speaking of comfort, how could wearing this be comfortable?" letting the thong snap back in place, drawing a little yelp from Jolie.

"Hey," Jolie protests mildly, then smiles, "Actually, it really isn't comfortable. It's like having a wedgie all day."

"Then why do you wear it?" Jonah asks, laughing.

"'Cause it makes me feel hot," Jolie says, a gleeful glint in her electric black eyes.

"This discussion seems to have come full circle," Jonah remarks, as Jolie leans her head upon his chest.

Jonah's hands move up Jolie's back to stroke her fine, long black hair. Jolie sighs blissfully; the sound sends waves of happiness through Jonah as well.

A moment of innocent teenaged affection, as pure as it is paradoxically lustful, understood only by the young and hopeful.

Jonah brushes through Jolie's hair and kisses her once on the lips before saying, "There's something I want to show you."

"You're finally done with the painting?" Jolie ventures.

"I wouldn't say done," Jonah replies, "but it's close enough for you to finally see it."

Jolie turns her head towards the easel standing in the corner of the room, its back turned to the couple on the bed.

Jolie rises from the bed and seems to glide towards the easel's front side. Jonah regrets her leaving the bed, wondering how soon another such opportunity would arise again.

Jolie's eyes light up with joy when she sees the image on the canvas, her hands flying to her cheeks in delighted disbelief, "Oh, Jonah…it's beautiful!"

Jonah rises from the bed and joins Jolie in front of the easel, wrapping her tightly in his arms, "Considering the subject, it just had to be."

Jolie smiles, turning her head to look up into Jonah's eyes, "But c'mon: don't you think you exaggerated all my good points a bit? I can't possibly look _that_ good."

"I paint only what I see with my eyes…and in my heart," Jonah insists earnestly, "That's how I see you…the way I want to see you. The sweet, gentle, warmhearted girl you are…not the coldhearted warrior the war forces you to be."

Jolie's smile fades into a frown, "But you have to take me as I am, Jonah. The soldier and the girl. I'm both, and you can't love just one part of me; you have to love all of me."

"I know," Jonah says, stroking Jolie's silk-smooth cheeks, "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. It's just that…the soldier part of you frightens me sometimes, Jolie. It's like you become a different person in combat."

Jolie looks penetratingly into Jonah's eyes. Her gaze is mesmerizing, filled with the fire of her indomitable spirit, "Jonah…I love you as an artist, as a soldier, as a man. The way I see it, these things are all one. You aren't Jonah the Artist, Jonah the Soldier, and Jonah the Man to me. You're just Jonah, and it's all the things about you that I love."

Jonah smiles, "Your feelings are much clearer than mine. Mine have always been confused, muddled. Maybe that's something you can teach me: how to feel more clearly. One thing I do know is how I feel about you…all of you. You're the best thing in my life, Jolie. The one I paint for…the one I fight for."

The couple loses themselves in a long, deep kiss…the warmth of well-being enveloping them. A moment of bliss amidst the horrors of enduring war.

Elsewhere, more plans for war are being laid.

Colonel Cairlay reviews Athena's mission report of events in the Frontier 8 and Mars zones thus far with interest and approval. As Cairlay expected, Athena has been extremely meticulous and thorough…both in the execution of her duty and her subsequent reporting thereof. No detail is spared. A plan flawlessly conceived and executed in a manner that the Federation High Command has come to expect from Major Athena Ibaz.

One final detail, however, does not meet with the colonel's approval, and he calls Athena on it, "Major…would you please explain your decision to mandate life imprisonment rather than death for this enemy combatant, Duncan McAllister? McAllister is an established menace responsible for killing many of our people over the years. What value do you see in expending the Federation's resources in keeping him alive?"

Athena, long knowing that she would need to answer for that decision, responds without missing a beat, "McAllister remains a valuable source of information concerning essential Zeon military data. Until we've gained all information possible from him, it would be unwise to execute him."

"Agreed," Cairlay says, "but what about after that? At some point, his usefulness as a source of information will be expended, and at that point, we'll owe it to our fallen comrades and slain citizens to make this bastard answer for his past crimes."

_McAllister isn't the only one who has much to answer for,_ Athena thinks to herself, but does not verbalize, responding instead, "With all due respect, sir, that point won't be reached until after the Zeon have been eradicated, a goal whose end is not yet in sight. If McAllister knows that he is to be executed, then he has no incentive at all to yield us any information. Contrarily, he'll dig his heels in and be extremely difficult to press any information from, as he would reasonably figure that we'd keep him alive longer as long as we believe he still has valuable information to share with us."

As usual, and much to his annoyance, Cairlay cannot find any flaw in his canny subordinate's reasoning. Cairlay, a male chauvinist at heart, believes it tantamount to a crime for a woman to be as intelligent as Athena is, but nevertheless, as a pragmatic man, he nods and says, "Very well, Major. In your position, I would have done things differently, but I will respect your judgment and your authority in this matter."

"Thank you, sir," Athena replies, relieved that she will not need to sign off on the death of another fellow Zeon, however vile and despicable he might be.

Cairlay studies the rest of the information presented to him, including a fairly detailed layout of the Zeon mining facilities on Mars and their projected defensive fortifications. Erring on the side of caution, Athena estimates the enemy fortifications on Mars to be at least three times the figure given by McAllister, the other surrendered Deimos Zeon troops, and what the sensors of the Centurion Team's mobile suits was able to pick up during their sweep of the Martian surface.

"The next phase of your plan is an invasion of the mining colonies," Cairlay remarks as he reviews the plan, "The thirty-five mobile suits under your command and five battle cruisers at your discretion should provide adequate firepower for such an operation. Unfortunately, the reinforcements I brought with me from Earth can't back you up, as they were assigned specifically to shore up Frontier 8's defenses – not engage in an offensive maneuver against enemy forces."

"Understood, sir," Athena says, "The Zeon are a multifarious threat these days. While the Special Forces engage one faction down on Mars, a second faction might strike against Frontier 8. That's why we've had to delay the operation until your arrival, sir."

Cairlay is not sure whether he should feel flattered or insulted by that remark; Athena's words often bear a double edge. Trading repartee with Athena, Cairlay knows, is a fool's game, so the reply he musters is, "I'm glad you understand, Major. The politics underlying this entire situation are extremely sensitive and delicate. You are cognizant of that, I trust?"

"Yes, sir," Athena replies, "Officially, the Federation is not involved in nor will take sides in the Zeon Civil War. Our mission is only to protect Earth Federation citizens and interests from threats to their security."

"That is correct, Major," Cairlay says as he rises from his seat at the conference table, "and my expectation…the expectation of the entire Federation High Command…is that you will continue to carry out that directive as you have so effectively thus far."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Athena salutes, a cryptic gleam in her eye.

"Speaking of politics," Cairlay says, "I understand the Frontier 8 civilian authority has not been entirely cooperative with us. In particular, Minister Barclay Cartier of the Customs Administration."

"Minister Cartier is a powerful official here at Frontier 8," Athena says, "and he does not view the Earth Federation Government favorably."

"He's a politician," Cairlay says, "and his power comes from the aura of strength he's projected at Frontier 8. I hear he holds considerable sway here…has far more influence on the Governor and the Central Legislature than do the Ministers of State and Defense because he was, after all, a chairman of the executive board of the Kuromizu Corporation at one point."

"That's right, sir," Athena replies.

The Kuromizu Corporation…after Anaheim Enterprises, the second largest private security contractor in the world. Founded in U.C. 0083 by the ruthless industrialist and technological genius Yoshiyuki Kuromizu, Kuromizu has made its fortune during the past seventeen years by manufacturing and selling the weapons that even Anaheim Enterprises (and others) won't. It is already an ill-kept secret that Kuromizu manufactures and supplies (to anyone willing to pay the price) mobile suits, fighter air/spacecraft, munitions, warships…and training on how to use these instruments of destruction.

Rumors, never verified, have also circulated that Kuromizu manufactures weapons strictly forbidden by the Antarctic Treaty of U.C. 0079…including nuclear, chemical, and biological armaments. Officially, the Earth Federation Government and the Archduchy of Zeon know of no such wares being manufactured or supplied by Kuromizu. Officially.

"Opinion, Major Ibaz?" Cairlay presses.

"I don't care to speculate, sir," Athena replies, "but Cartier is an obstacle we should remove – when it is politically expedient for us to do so."

"Can you make it so, Major?" Cairlay inquires, lighting a cigar.

"Yes, sir," Athena replies.

"Very well, then," the colonel replies, blowing out a ring of smoke, "Let us give this piddling Frontier 8 official a lesson that the Earth Federation Forces are not to be trifled with."

Several hours later, Athena has the troops of the Special Forces assembled in the Assembly Hall of the Federal Forces' regional headquarters in Freemont City. She describes to them the next phase of the operation against the Zeon mining facilities.

"At 03:13 tomorrow morning, we will commence Operation: Skyfire," Athena says, "the operation will begin with a massive orbital bombardment from our support fleet, using mega-particle beam cannon and missiles. This will be followed by additional bombardment of enemy targets by our fighter squadrons. Finally, after the enemy fortifications have been deemed sufficiently compromised, we will move in with mobile suits to finish the task. The objective: to cripple and/or cripple the Zeon mining facilities on Mars."

_At least, that's the official objective,_ Athena leaves unspoken, _in three years' time…possibly less, you can expect that the Zeon mining facilities we destroy tomorrow will be rehabilitated…as Federation mining facilities, possibly in conjunction with Frontier 8 authorities and private sector entities such as Anaheim or Kuromizu._

And of course, even as every ethical alarm screams in protest against it, Major Athena Ibaz will carry out her duty like the good soldier she is.

Perhaps.

Hearing no questions, Athena says, "A complete pre-mission file has been prepared and sent to each of your military Datapads. Study the information carefully before the time of launch, but a word of caution: the information gathered is based on limited intelligence compiled from Centurion Team's reconnaissance sweep thirty-six hours ago and information gained from captured enemy combatants – information that naturally, is of dubious veracity. Unfortunately, we have neither the time nor resources to gather more precise information before we must move, so proceed with caution."

Athena wishes she could offer her charges better than that. The generals lay down the objectives; the soldiers lay down their lives. As a mid-ranking officer, Athena has always held one objective higher even than accomplishing the mission: keeping all of her subordinates alive. No exceptions.

And fate has not dealt her one…yet.

By routine, mobile suit pilots in the Special Forces perform meticulous inspections on their mecha each day they are on duty. That goes double on the day before the commencement of a dangerous mission. Hence, all Special Forces mobile suit pilots work alongside engineering and mechanical crews to ensure that their mobile suits are at peak performance.

1Lt. Jolie Minh, her gorgeously girlish form dressed in work coveralls, removes a grease-covered device from a service nacelle of her RX-780-1 Centurion Gundam. Making a face of disgust, Jolie carefully examines the unit…noting that the component's mechanisms are immobilized by grime. The part can be cleaned, but that would take more time than Jolie has. An entirely new part would need to be installed.

"Jonah!" Jolie calls out across the expanse of the mobile suit deck of the _Amuro Ray_.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels floats over from his RX-780-2 Centurion Gundam on the dock adjacent to the one servicing Jolie's mecha, "What's up?"

"Hey," Jolie says, showing Jonah the oil-soaked damaged component she extracted from the innards of her mobile suit, "Don't forget to replace the TC-235 hydraulic motivator unit in the secondary engine shaft. This thing gets gummed up easily when the lubricating fluid cools down after overheating in battle…especially down on a place like Mars' surface. You need to keep it clean so it will work right, or you're gonna have a hell of a time getting a restart on the secondary if it cuts out on you…which you know happens even on a Centurion Gundam."

"Way ahead of you," Jonah grins, "I knew Molly and her techs were busy with the BIG stuff, so I made sure I took care of the little stuff myself."

"Aren't you ever Mr. Efficiency today," Jolie replies mischievously, her eyes creasing adorably as she returns Jonah's grin.

Jonah eases himself closer to Jolie, putting an arm around her waist and pulling his girlfriend closer, "I wanted to finish my work sooner, so I could do this!"

Jonah pulls Jolie very close, kissing her full on the lips and reaching into her work coverall to touch the skin of her body.

Jolie accepts the kiss eagerly, but gently pushes away Jonah's probing hand, "Didn't you enjoy me enough in bed this morning?"

"You mean literally, not figuratively, right?" Jonah says, his own mischievous grin still in place, "I mean, yeah, we were on my bed, but we didn't…"

Jolie puts her finger on Jonah's lips to shush him, "Hey, Chief Michaels. We're on duty now, remember? There are other personnel watching and listening…right, Molly?"

1Lt. Molly Duran, and a crew of three engineers, emerge sheepishly from where they have been hiding, watching the hot action between Jolie and Jonah, from behind Jolie's Centurion Gundam.

Molly blushes, "Right, Jolie…um, c'mon, guys! We still have a lot of work to do! Sgt. Al-Said and Sgt. Higashi's Guncannon-100 units need servicing on their cannon mount systems and automatic balance units! Get to it!"

The embarrassed Chief Engineer of the Centurion Team prepares to abscond from the scene to return to her work (and escape her embarrassment), but Jolie pulls the engineer back, whispering to her, "So what did you see and hear?"

Molly whispers back, "Nothing! OK, that's not quite true, but I only heard a little bit! Tell me the details!"

Jonah crosses his arms in amusement as he watches this go on.

Jolie says, "I'll tell you all about it later!"

Molly replies with a grin as she floats away to work on another of the team's mobile suits, "You'd better!"

Jonah remarks, "Looks like we've become a bit of a gossip item around here."

Jolie hits Jonah gently on the chest, "Well, it doesn't help matters when you come on to me on the mobile suit dock in the middle of a work day."

Jonah says gently, stroking Jolie's long, luscious black hair, "I can't help myself. I wanted to see you…hear you…touch you…_smell_ you."

That last remark makes Jolie laugh, "I smell like grease right now! Don't tell me that the smell of machine grease turns you on, Jonah!"

Jonah puts his arms tenderly around Jolie, sniffing her hair, "If it comes from you, it smells good to me."

"Great," Jolie says wryly, "Guess I'm gonna have to start wearing machine grease like it's perfume from now on."

So saying, Jolie playfully smudges the grease on her hands onto her smooth, baby-like cheeks, staining her light complexion brown.

Now, it's Jonah's turn to laugh, "Ewww! What a greasy little pig you are!"

"Takes one to know one!" Jolie says mirthfully as she smears the remaining grease all over Jonah. A smearing war ensues, the giggling couple growing grimier by the second.

War allows for few moments of joy or tenderness, and when such rare moments do emerge, they must be treasured. For Jolie and Jonah, at the moment, the war and all the suffering and bitterness it entails are forgotten. All they know, and all they want to know, is that being together makes both of them very, very happy. The two teenagers love each other with the pure passion that is characteristic of their youth, but with a degree of mutual devotion that is generally appreciated only by those several decades their senior.

But war is a demanding beast, and does not tolerate being ignored for long. The couple's laughter fades into groans as they spot their commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, floating towards them in the low-G mobile suit dock.

Athena greets Jolie and Jonah with her signature indecipherable grin, "Pardon me. Am I interrupting anything?''

"No," Jolie sighs sardonically, "nothing important. Jonah and I were about to start making babies when you showed up, but don't worry about it."

Athena suppresses a laugh as she studies the grease-covered couple and says, "You two might have redefined the concept of 'dirty sex.'"

"Get to your point, 'Thena," Jolie says somewhat sourly, not keen on her best friend and commander constantly interrupting her intimate moments with Jonah for military-related reasons, "I'm guessing you aren't here because Molly tipped you off to some hot gossip happening around Centurion Gundam Unit 1."

Athena becomes serious, "Data Processing has finished analyzing the data we collected from Mars. We're meeting with Captain Beecher at 15:00 in the main conference room to discuss our invasion plan. You two are going to need to be there."

'Yes, ma'am," the couple salutes, Jolie perfunctorily, Jonah dutifully.

Athena returns the salute, and throws back over her shoulder as she leaves, "You two might want to clean up before the conference. Captain Beecher will appreciate it if you didn't get grease all over the seats in the conference room."

At 15:00, the Centurion Team is gathered in the _Amuro Ray_'s main conference room with the ship's commanding officer, Captain Beecher Olech. At the same time, aboard the other ships of the Special Forces fleet, similar conferences are also being conducted.

The Centurion Team members sit around a large conference table, headed by a display screen on which multiple graphics illustrating the layout and fortification hard points of the Zeon's mining colonies on Mars.

"The ships of the fleet will hit the surface defenses first with a heavy bombardment by mega particle beam cannon and concussion missiles," Athena explains, "softening up the surface defenses for several hours before we move in with our mobile suits. As the key target points of the mining facilities are located several kilometers underground, the ordnance will need to be delivered directly via mobile suit onto and under the surface of Mars. Moreover, if the ordnance is fired from the ships, chances are they'd be intercepted by the enemy's surface to air antiballistic defenses before the ordnance can reach its targets."

"Ma'am," Sgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said ventures, "Do our mobile suits carry any ordnance that can reach a target that far under the ground?"

Athena informs her subordinates, "Our mobile suits will be equipped with an experimental new subterranean device codenamed 'Hellbuster.' The DX-880 Hellbuster Subterranean Weapons System was inspired by the BLU-82 Daisycutter missile deployed by the United States military in Vietnam and Afghanistan during the late 20th and early 21st Centuries. You might say that the Hellbuster is the Daisycutter's great-grandchild. Like the old Daisycutter, the Hellbuster is designed to burrow beneath the ground before detonating its heavy explosive payload. The Hellbuster, however, can burrow much deeper than its predecessor…up to 80 kilometers below the surface…and delivers a much heavier explosive punch: up to a megaton per unit."

"Ma'am," Jonah pipes up with grave concern, "is the Hellbuster a _nuclear_ weapon?"

"No, Chief Michaels," Athena replies emphatically, "Nuclear weapons are, as we all know, strictly prohibited by the Antarctic Treaty of U.C. 0079. The Hellbuster uses non-nuclear, non-radioactive explosive material. Nonetheless, the concussive force of its detonation can rival that of a mid-grade nuclear weapon. Undoubtedly, there will be heavy casualties among the enemy if they fail to evacuate before we deploy the Hellbusters."

The Centurion Team members gulp. They are dutiful soldiers, but none of them think of themselves as murderers. Using this weapon against the enemy on Mars, however, would be tantamount to murder.

Athena, sensing this concern, addresses it thus, "We'll make every effort to drive the enemy off the surface of Mars before we deploy the Hellbusters. Slaughter is not our objective, and we don't indulge in it wantonly. The destruction of the Zeon mining facilities is our foremost goal, and in the fulfillment of that goal, we will endeavor to preserve as many lives, Federation or Zeon, as we can."

Turning the subject back towards mission details, Athena adds, "Our team is responsible for destroying the facility located near Tharsis. We'll be delivering three Hellbusters at the points indicated on this map. 1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels, and I will deploy the Hellbusters personally; the rest of you will be providing cover and support. Are there any further questions?"

Jolie asks, "Which Zeon faction controls this mine we're going after?"

Athena replies simply, "Phobos. General Alexander Miguel's jurisdiction."

A gleam appears in Jolie's eye. Next to her, Jonah shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"More questions?" Athena offers one last time.

Only the ones left unvoiced, such as _Will we all make it back from this mission alive?_

The ones with no answers, until the moment that battle ends.

01:00, March 7, U.C. 0099, Mars orbit.

The Earth Federation Forces space battlecarriers _Amuro Ray, Hayato Kobayashi, Wakane, Woody,_ and _Ryu Jose_ (each named after a fallen Federal Forces hero of the One Year War, Amuro, Hayato, and Ryu being famous mobile suit pilots aboard the _White Base_ under the command of then Captain Bright Noah and Wakane and Woody being heroic officers who had supported the _White Base_ in battle during that war) array themselves for orbital bombardment around the planet Mars. The bridge and gunnery stations are scenes of carefully orchestrated chaos as the space warships prepare to unleash the fury of their weapons on the angry red planet below.

Captain Beecher Olech of the _Amuro Ray_ is on the horn to the gunnery crews distributed across his ship, "Standby Megaparticle Beam Cannon. Target: Zeon mining facility Tharsis at coordinates 88-83-04. Commence firing on my mark: t-minus twenty-five seconds and counting!"

Aboard the remaining four battlecarriers, the scene is the same. A wrathful red glows at the titanic firing gates of each Megaparticle Beam Cannon of the ships. From the surface of Mars, they appear as five new red stars emerging suddenly in the black sky.

Stars that spew forth hellfire in a crackling beam of charged particle energy redder than Mars itself.

"Open fire!" Captain Beecher orders. At the precise same moment, four other Federal Forces ship captains issue the same order.

The Megaparticle Beams deliver heat, light, and shock upon the virgin surface of the planet Mars. Humanity's insatiable urge to destroy its own, which has blighted its native Earth for many millennia, has now defiled the ruddy face of Mother Earth's brethren as well. Humankind's blood-soaked handprint now leaves its mark on a second world.

The Megaparticle Beams strike upon the Zeon mining facilities upon the Martian surface, disintegrating and thrashing machines designed to burrow deep into the bowels of Mars, extract its valuable ores, and transport those ores to the Zeon strongholds of Deimos and Phobos.

The response, as predicted, is fierce and almost immediate. Beam cannon batteries and missile emplacements emerge from armored blisters situated near the mining sites, answering fire with fire. In Martian orbit, a squadron of Zeon _Chivvay_-class battleships approach the Special Forces fleet, disgorging missiles, cannon fire, and mobile suits, including Gellonds and Geara Doga-IIs.

"Enemy units detected," a bridge tech on the _Amuro Ray_ reports to Captain Beecher, "twenty mobile suits, Gellond and Geara Doga type, plus five _Chivvay_-class ships. Location: twenty degrees starboard at point 13K."

Taking that cue, Captain Beecher contacts Major Athena Ibaz, who is already aboard her RZX-97 Cour de Leon on the mobile suit launch deck of the _Amuro Ray_, "Major Ibaz! The enemy has begun its counterattack! Please launch your mobile suit units to intercept!"

"Roger, Captain Beecher," Athena replies, "Attention all units: this is Centurion Leader. Deploy and intercept enemy units. We must neutralize them while our ships complete the orbital bombardment phase of the operation!"

"Yes, ma'am!" comes the collective reply.

The Cour de Leon is positioned on the launch catapult, "Major Athena Ibaz. Cour de Leon, launching!"

"1Lt. Jolie Minh, Centurion Gundam Unit 1, launching!" Jolie follows.

"Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, Centurion Gundam Unit 2, launching!" Jonah declares.

And thus, once again, the battle is engaged. Another generation throws itself upon the fire of war

1Lt. Garrett Lockner of the Imperium of Deimos Zeon's Talon Squadron leads nineteen Gellond and Geara Doga-II mobile suits in a forward assault against the Earth Federation Forces space warships bombarding Deimos Zeon's mining facilities on Mars from high orbit. Lockner's own mobile suit is a specially modified upgrade of the MSN-03 Jagd Doga designated MSX-13 Letzter Doga…regarded as the ultimate incarnation of the Neo Zeon _Doga_ series mobile suits.

Tall, blue-eyed, blonde, and only nineteen years old, 1Lt. Garrett Lockner is a rising star in the Deimos Zeon Imperium Forces. A scion of old Zeon nobility, Garrett's ambition is to prove himself a great warrior in his own right, not a mere fortunate son. The gods of war have favored Garrett: a gifted mobile suit pilot and confirmed Newtype, Garrett's spectacular performance as a cadet at the Imperium Academy attracted the notice of Field Marshal Von Bach himself, leading the ruler of the Deimos Zeon Imperium to appoint Garrett the leader of his own mobile suit squadron despite his youthfulness and lack of combat experience. The field marshal's gamble on the young mobile suit has paid off handsomely in the year since Garrett emerged from the Academy and began active duty with the Imperium Forces: to date, Garrett has wreaked havoc against the enemy (particularly General Alexander Miguel's Phobos Forces and the Frontier 8 Defense Forces), having accumulated a kill record of thirty-three enemy mobile suits and four enemy ships shot down…a spectacular performance rivaling such Zeon mobile suit piloting legends as the "Red Comet" Colonel Char Aznable, the "White Wolf" Colonel Shin Matsunaga , and the "One Strike Killer" Colonel Braniff Oskar.

In recent months, Garrett and his comrades have heard rumors about a Federal Forces ace pilot whose skill rivaled, maybe even surpassed that of the legendary Gundam pilot Captain Amuro Ray. Nicknamed the "White Phoenix," this mobile suit pilot defeated and killed both Matsunaga and Oskar during the previous year…a stunning achievement that even Amuro Ray himself had never matched. Intelligence reports have revealed that the White Phoenix is a seventeen-year old girl in the Earth Federation Special Forces named Jolie Minh.

It would be an honor, Garrett knew, to kill her.

And 1Lt. Garrett Lockner is a "ladykiller" in more ways than one.  
A handsome youth, resembling a fairy tale prince with his clear blue eyes, blonde locks, and smooth complexion, the young Zeon war hero and nobleman has become the idol of hundreds of thousands of teenaged girls living within the jurisdiction of the Deimos Zeon Imperium, and even young women living outside the territory of Deimos Zeon are known to be fond of Garrett's image, even if they oppose his political and military allegiance. Garrett is conscious of this additional asset of his, and is understandably proud of it, even if he has no compunction to use it.

No, 1Lt. Garrett Lockner cannot give of himself to the legions of young women who would give themselves to him, because he is, in the end devoted to only one: his country, the Deimos Zeon Imperium. To Deimos and his lord, Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach, Garrett has sworn an oath of undivided loyalty. It is an oath he would honor with his blood, if necessary.

Today, however, Garrett plans to honor his lord and his nation not with his own blood, but with the White Phoenix. Nothing could be more glorious than delivering to his lord the broken corpse of the enemy's greatest warrior.

"Enemy targets sighted, incoming at bearing two-five-zero," Major Athena Ibaz informs her squad, "All units, stand by to intercept."

"Major," Anna reports, "enemy has just fired missiles. High explosive, a total of forty eight."

"Deploy antimissiles," Athena orders, "Lay down a screen of beam fire to intercept incoming enemy ordnance, and maximize ECM jamming signal output."

Antimissiles tear forth from the launch tubes mounted on the Centurion Team's mobile suits on Athena's orders, surging forth to meet the incoming Zeon missiles threatening the Federal Forces' assault fleet. Spherical explosions light up local space as the two armies' ordnance meets head on.

"KA-BOOM!" 1Lt. Jolie Minh supplies the sound effects for the explosions that erupt silently in the vacuum of space.

The calculations feed into the combat computers aboard the CenturionTeam's mobile suits: the antimissile barrage has eliminated 83 of the enemy missile salvo.

The mobile suits of the Centurion Team next level their beam rifles and Vulcan cannon towards the remaining incoming enemy ordnance.

Strobes of scarlet energy pulse forth from the muzzles of the Centurion Team's beam weapons. The energy is emitted in a wide field of fire, designed to affect as large an area as possible, in effect creating a net of beam energy through which enemy ordnance cannot penetrate.

The remaining Zeon missiles are vaporized by the multiple beams of the Centurion Team's weaponry. A second salvo, however, is sure to come, unless…

"Attack!" Athena orders her subordinates.

The Centurions do…fiercely, relentlessly, precisely. They strike out of loyalty not so much to the Earth Federation Government under whose auspices they were raised, but out of loyalty to each other, and to their leader, Major Athena Ibaz, who has led them to safety through the fires of hell so many times before.

And speaking of fire…

"Jolie, _burn down the heavens!_" Athena calls out.

_Burn down the heavens…,_ Athena's code to Jolie giving her authorization to cut loose against the enemy without any qualms.

Jonah aside, Jolie loves nothing more.

A smile slowly spreads across the pretty teen's lips as she gooses the Centurion Gundam Unit 1's engine for maximum thrust.

The Gundam's green-tinted eyes become the color of fire…the Fury of the White Phoenix is unleashed!

"Zeon dogs!" Jolie snarls as she deftly maneuvers around the enemy missile and beam fire, dodging the Zeon ordnance as easily as a butterfly would dodge shotgun blasts.

Placing her Centurion Gundam directly in the midst of the Deimos Zeon mobile suit squadron, Jolie commences her attack with devastating effectiveness.

Searing scarlet beam energy rips forth like Jovian lightning from the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle, aimed at an angle that enables its beam to simultaneously immolate two Zeon mobile suits synchronized for the briefest of instants in Jolie's line of fire.

At the same instant that her beam rifle rakes through the enemy units, Jolie also deploys the Centurion Gundam's payload of short-range missiles. Guided in part by sophisticated electronic sensors and in part by Jolie's own Newtype PSI powers, each missile scores a direct hit upon an enemy mobile suit, disabling it.

Fewer than ten seconds have passed since Jolie commenced her attack. Already, nine enemy mobile suits have been neutralized. Not even Amuro Ray had ever neutralized so many enemies so quickly.

The Centurion Gundam Unit 1 dances amidst the enemy's massed display of firepower almost playfully. Beam rifle salvoes, missile torrents…nothing seems capable of touching Jolie's mobile suit.

The inverse, however, cannot be said. The Centurion Gundam dives amidst the enemy again, tearing into them with beam rifle and beam saber like an enraged tigress through a flock of frightened sheep.

A deft flick of the Centurion Gundam's wrist, with greater finesse, perhaps, than any human hand could move, decapitates a Geara Doga-II mobile suit. The crimson energy blade continues arcing to slice a Gellond cleanly in two, defying the Zeon pilot's futile attempts to deflect or block Jolie's slash.

The two defeated Zeon pilots are veteran aces of an earlier war; they have never encountered an opponent like this White Phoenix.

An angry 1Lt. Garrett Lockner has seen enough. The Federal Forces' newest Gundam mobile suit has completely humiliated Garrett's squadron, eliminating over half of them in fewer than thirty seconds. The moment has come for the Army of the Deimos Imperium's best young mobile suit ace to punish the feddie pigs for their insolence, particularly the White Phoenix…this "Jolie Minh."

Garrett lines up the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 in the targeting reticle of his Letzter Doga's tracking computer, the most sophisticated and precise ever mounted on a mobile suit deployed by the Deimos Zeon Imperium Forces. In just an instant, with the slightest gesture, the Earth Federation Forces' best mobile suit pilot and her apparently "invincible" mecha would be reduced to cosmic dust.

The instant passes. The gesture is complete. The Centurion Gundam has vanished.

Vanished, but in image only. The substance remains. The cosmic dust that Garrett had envisioned remains a vision only. The reality is the armored mass of the Centurion Gundam, reemerging in his aft position, strafing his mobile suit with beam rifle fire.

1Lt. Garrett Lockner is perhaps the most gifted Zeon mobile suit pilot of his generation…a proven ace less than a year after having piloted a mobile suit into combat for the first time. A prodigy whose prowess has already placed him among Zeon's legends.

And all that is just enough save him by centimeters and milliseconds from being shot by the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle straight through his Letzter Doga's cockpit.

Jolie clenches her teeth in frustration, disengaging the Centurion Gundam's targeting computer to attempt her next shot using her unaided eye, _How could I have missed?!_ she wonders.

Garrett directs his Letzter Doga's beam rifle in the direction where the Centurion Gundam's beam had come from, but the Earth Federation Forces' advanced mobile suit has disappeared once again.

It reappears "above" Garrett (relative "above," as there is no true "up" or "down" in outer space) firing its beam rifle and missile payload at his Letzter Doga. The incoming fire, however, lacks any real aggression. The strikes seem to be directed towards driving Garrett away rather than killing him, which was not the case just a moment ago.

The enemy Gundam unit seems to have lost the intensity and moreover, the precision it had just a moment ago. Garrett takes a moment to scrutinize the Centurion Gundam (even as he dodges its fire) before he realizes that it is not the same mecha that the White Phoenix had nearly destroyed him with moments earlier.

_Another one…how many of these new generation Gundam units does the Federation have?_ Garrett wonders. Gundam. The bane of the Zeon forces since the One Year War. In each campaign that Zeon have fought against the Earth Federation, the Zeon have met defeat by the Federal Forces' Gundam series mobile suits.

Although technologically among the most advanced mobile suits ever deployed in war, the Gundam series is not necessarily superior to the best Zeon mobile suits. Such Zeon mecha as the Zeong, the Quebeley, and the Sazabi have proven to be, technologically, a match for (if not, indeed superior to) the Gundams. There is something about the Gundam, however…almost like a talisman of victory for the Federation, which always enables those gravity-bound savages to improbably triumph.

Garrett knows that his Letzter Doga is, technologically, the equal of any Gundam mobile suit the Federation can deploy. The White Phoenix might be good enough to outmatch Garrett, but this other Gundam pilot is clearly Garrett's inferior. Garrett can take this enemy without undue effort.

White Phoenix or not, one fewer Gundam can only benefit Deimos Zeon.

Garrett levels the muzzle of his Letzter Doga's beam rifle at the Centurion Gundam, tracking the deftly maneuvering Federal Forces mobile suit with both his keen eyesight and the Doga's sophisticated electronics…

This time, Garrett knows, he will not miss.

It had taken Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels a few minutes to fight through the screen of Gellond and Geara Doga-II mobile suits that had rushed forth to meet the Centurion Team. Jolie's blitzkrieg attack had eliminated half of them in a literal flash, but that still left the other half for the remaining Centurions to contend with.

Jolie had torn through the grunt enemy units like flame through tissue paper, but the enemy squadron leader is clearly an ace pilot. He had managed to dodge Jolie's shot, albeit barely, an accomplishment few could claim.

Jonah would not let Jolie face so dangerous a threat alone. Every chivalric cell in his blood cannot tolerate it.

A more sensible part of Jonah, which he kept suppressed, screams an undeniable fact: Jolie is a far better pilot than Jonah could ever hope to be. If this enemy ace pilot can challenge even her, what chance does Jonah have?

Jonah tries not to become petrified by the finality of that question's answer as he notes the faint glow at the barrel of the enemy mobile suit's beam rifle.

Yellow-tinged Zeon beam energy bursts forth in staccato pulses from the Letzter Doga's beam rifle…enough kinetic energy to instantly annihilate an entire city block.

True to Garrett's prediction, this second Centurion Gundam, not piloted by the White Phoenix, lacks the instincts and reflexes to dodge his shot. What Garrett did not count on, however, is that the enemy pilot, though not nearly as swift as the White Phoenix, nevertheless proves quick enough to bring up its arm-mounted armored shield to block the incoming beam energy.

The Gundarium shield was designed to ward off incidental Vulcan cannon fire and absorb the impact of blunt strikes by mobile suit melee weapons. Against beams, it might provide, at the correct angle, limited, one-time protection. Thus, the Centurion Gundam Unit-2 survives the Letzter Doga's beam rifle shot, but the shield is sacrificed, reduced to a smoldering mass of burnt, twisted metallic scrap.

_Better the shield than me,_ Jonah acknowledges, struggling to remain calm.

Jonah raises the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle, attempting to get a bead on the quick and powerful enemy mobile suit.

Garrett never gives Jonah that chance.

With graceful violence, Garrett's Letzter Doga kicks the beam rifle out of the outstretched armored hand of Jonah's Centurion Gundam. Before Jonah can recover from the shock of the move, the Letzter Doga's beam saber is already arcing towards the Centurion Gundam's throat, threatening to cut off power lines to the camera, sensory, and navigational instruments in the Gundam's head.

Garrett's vicious slash is blocked by the sudden intervention of 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam Unit 1, which uses its crimson beam saber to turn away the slash.

"You're not gonna threaten Jonah while I'm here!" Jolie says resolutely as she takes on Garrett's challenge.

"Jonah, clear out!" Jolie orders, "Go help 'Thena and the others!"

"I'm not leaving you," Jonah insists stubbornly.

"That's an order, soldier!" Jolie snaps angrily, doing her best to mimic Athena's authoritative tone, "Get out of here, now!"

Without waiting for Jonah to comply, Jolie launches her Centurion Gundam to attack Garrett Lockner's Letzter Doga.

Jonah, for whom military priorities are a distant second to Jolie's well-being, prepares to join the fray. He is cut off, however, by an attacking trio of Dreissen-IIs, which assault him with their beam cannon and beam tomahawks.

Surrounded by the Dreissen-IIs, whose pilots are tough veterans who give him all the fight he can handle, Jonah is unable to go to Jolie's aid. Jonah fights with a ferocity that he has never previously demonstrated…that he never knew was in him. A pacifist at heart, Jonah will fight savagely for the girl he loves.

Not that Jolie particularly needs help, of course.

From the day he first sat at the controls of a mobile suit at the age of twelve, Garrett Lockner has never been on the defensive in mobile suit combat…be it a training mission or an actual battle. Indeed, the thrill of battle had evaporated early for Garrett, as no opponent had ever managed to last as long as a full minute against him.

But here, now, Garrett finds himself being driven back on his heels by the White Phoenix's Centurion Gundam…and he senses that the Federal Forces ace is merely toying with him.

The Centurion Gundam's beam saber slashes are beyond merely fluent and graceful; they are uncanny, perhaps even divine. Seemingly defying the physical limitations of a mobile suit's construction, the Centurion Gundam attacks with maneuvers that hearken to ancient Earth martial arts skills, developed thousands of years ago in the Far East. Was it Japanese _kendo_? Or was it _Wudang_ swordplay from China? It is all of these, yet none of these.

To Jolie, any academic assessment of her fighting style is beyond irrelevant. Her spirit conducts her actions, even before her mind processes them. She simply moves, gracefully, inexorably, invincibly, to victory.

_This guy is tough,_ Jolie concedes. Rarely in her eighteen-month old career as a mobile suit pilot has she needed to battle a single opponent for more than ten seconds, and that typically owed to her relative inexperience (especially during her first few sorties) and the relative superiority of her enemies' mecha. But Jolie is now a certified combat veteran, having bagged several enemy ace pilots (including two legends), and her current opponent's mobile suit, though more advanced that the standard Zeon mobile suit units, is unlikely to be superior to her Centurion Gundam.

Tired of toying with her opponent, Jolie uses a twirling attack with her beam saber that separates the Letzter Doga's hand from its arm, depriving the Zeon mobile suit of its own melee weapon.

_Damn!_ Garrett grates, launching the Letzter Doga into the Martian sky. It is his first defeat in mobile suit combat…no, he has not been defeated yet. This is merely the opening round. Today, his legend will attain an even greater scale as he brings down the mighty White Phoenix…the Federation ace who felled the White Wolf and the One-Strike Killer.

To goad the White Phoenix into pursuing him to where the advantage would be his, Garrett rains a hail of missiles down upon the Centurion Gundam. A part of him hopes that one of his missiles will find its way to its target, finishing the White Phoenix then and there.

Sure enough, however, Jolie dodges the barrage with balletic grace, the line between combat and dance blurred…a butterfly amidst bullets.

Trailing a cloud of Martian dust thrown into the atmosphere by Garrett's missiles, Jolie's Centurion Gundam surges forth like an angry tiger; Jolie is heedless of any consideration other than hunting down and subduing her foe, relentlessly pursuing the rapidly disappearing Letzter Doga.

_Follow me, White Phoenix,_ Garrett directs his thoughts to his opponent, _follow me, and I will crush your wings and ensure that you will never fly again._

Over a dozen kilometers away, Jonah is contending with a crushing ordeal of his own.

The trio of Dreissen-IIs are not merely individually excellent pilots, but they appear to attack in unison…as if they have been accustomed to fighting together in formation for years. That is indeed precisely the case. Jonah's opponents are the Karazda Brothers, identical triplets whose psychic link has enabled them to create a deadly coordinated three-prong attack.

Indeed, so impeccable is the three brothers' attack that Jonah feels that he is up against six, nine, eighteen, thirty-six opponents rather than just three.

For every move he makes, each of the brothers makes three to counter it. Frankly, Jonah is surprised that he is holding his own against the trio; even Jolie, he reasons, would have trouble with these three.

The Karazda Brothers, the eldest Ramini, the second brother Hamini, and the youngest Shazan, maintain their tight formation against Jonah's Centurion Gundam. Individually, perhaps, their opponent is stronger than any one of them. He cannot hope, however to counter the brothers in unison.

A fact that Jonah knows all too well.

Jonah clenches his teeth in frustration. He would rather not be here, fighting this trio of Zeon mobile suits, likely piloted by young men or women his own age. He is an artist, not a warrior. He was born to bear witness to the beauty of life, not destroy it in acts of violence. But now…now these three were impeding him from protecting one of the two people he loves most in this world, and his outrage mounts.

Outrage that is transformed into power…

Jonah unleashes a savage, throat-tearing war cry unlike anything he ever believed could emit from him. It comes from a dark part of his soul that he has never dared to explore, let alone unleash. It is an internal purgatory that Jonah has seen in his brother Alexander…in Athena and even in Jolie, but that he never thought he would see in himself.

The heart of the warrior. The heart of savagery.

The Centurion Gundam Unit 2 surges forth, its exposed left shoulder armor, no longer protected by the armored shield destroyed by Garrett Lockner's Letzter Doga, rams viciously into the body of 1Lt. Ramini Karazda's Dreissen-II, felling the powerful Neo Zeon mobile suit. Jonah sinks the armored knee of the Centurion Gundam onto the Dreissen-II's throat, pressing down upon it with crushing force.

The adrenalin coursing through his body, Jonah extracts the Centurion Gundam's beam saber and prepares the drive it through the Dreissen-II.

"Hamini! Shazan!" Ramini calls to his two brothers, "Electro-Mag-Nets!"

Responding to their elder brother and squad leader's command, Hamini and Shazan deploy their Dreissen-IIs' Electro-Mag-Nets…nets of titanium alloy, that ensnare Jonah's Centurion Gundam.

Jonah, momentarily confused and disoriented by the unconventional attack, relents from his assault on Ramini's lead Dreissen-II, which also ensnares the Centurion Gundam in a titanium alloy net.

"Switch the power on!" Ramini bellows.

They do: the three Dreissen-IIs channel all the reserve power in their nuclear fusion engines through the Electro-Mag-Nets, sending several hundred million volts of lightning surging through the Centurion Gundam!

Jonah screams in pain as his mobile suit is enmeshed in the lightning storm. The insulation within the cockpit module shields Jonah from the worst of it, but Jonah knows that even if the electric shock doesn't kill him, the Centurion Gundam's nuclear fusion engine is likely to feedback, overload, and explode if he can't cut off the flow of electricity.

But try as Jonah might, he cannot get the Centurion Gundam to move; the sudden flow of energy most likely has already burned out the mobile suit's circuitry.

Knowing that he is likely to soon die, only one thought fills Jonah's mind: _Jolie…_

"Increase the voltage," Ramini orders his brothers, "we've got him…"

In combat, however, seemingly absolute victory can be twisted into horrifying defeat within a draw of breath.

A bolt of beam energy, shot by the Earth Federation Forces' top markswoman, lances through Hamini Karzada's Dreissen-II, instantly annihilating it. The explosion topples his two brothers' mobile suits as well.

Major Athena Ibaz takes advantage of the enemy's momentary shock and disorientation to remove the cut the Electro-Mag-Nets off of Jonah's Centurion Gundam.

"Jonah!" Athena calls out in concerned alarm, "Are you all right?!"

Jonah opens communications, "Yes, ma'am. Thanks for saving me."

"Get up, fast!" Athena orders, shooting and destroying Shazan Karzada's Dreissen-II before it can give her and Jonah any more problems.

"I can't, ma'am," Jonah replies, "Those electric net things have burned out the Centurion Gundam's circuits."

The Cour de Leon kicks down Ramini Karzada's rising Dreissen-II, putting its beam rifle to the Zeon mobile suit's cockpit, "The Centurion Gundam was designed to withstand much more electrical punishment than that. Reroute the nuclear fusion engine energy conduits through Power Backs 3 and 4, Jonah…that'll bypass the primary converter relay and enable you to get a quick restart."

"Roger, ma'am," Jonah replies, manipulating the controls as Athena suggested.

Inside the cockpit of the remaining Dreissen-II, a bloodied and disoriented Ramini Karzada senses the violent deaths of his two brothers. His face is twisted in vengeful rage as he snarls at the Cour de Leon that destroyed them, that threatens to destroy him now, "Federation PIG! We'll go to hell together!"

Ramini rams the wrist-mounted tri beam cannon of his mobile suit directly in front of the head unit of the Cour de Leon. In the instant before he can fire, however, a beam from the Leon's beam rifle penetrates his cockpit, disintegrating him. Mercifully, the Karzada Brothers' separation was short…alive together ninety seconds ago; dead together now for all eternity.

_Someday, it'll be my turn,_ Athena thinks morbidly to herself as she observes the three smoking piles of burning metal she has created. One day, Athena knows, her luck will run out, and she will be the one whose mecha lies in ruin.

There is no time for these somber contemplations, however. Having followed Athena's instructions, Jonah has succeeded in bringing the Centurion Gundam's systems back on line.

The Centurion Gundam rises to its feet, having taken quite a battering, but still functional.

"I can't believe it's still moving," Jonah says, testing out various systems and satisfied to find most of them operating correctly.

"The Centurion Gundam is the most advanced mobile suit the Earth Federation Forces are currently fielding," Athena remarks, "it was designed to withstand punishment."

"Oh my God, Jolie!" Jonah's eyes widen in sudden alarm. Jonah's mobile suit blasts off in the direction where Jolie and that enemy ace had disappeared several long minutes ago.

"Jonah, wait!" Athena commands to no avail.

Despite her exasperation, Athena cannot help but smile wryly, _Lovers…they follow their own chain of command._

Athena transforms the Cour de Leon to Waverider configuration and blasts off after Jonah. She too, is concerned for Jolie.

The Letzter Doga of 1Lt. Garrett Lockner, Deimos Zeon Imperium Forces, leads the Centurion Gundam of 1Lt. Jolie Minh, Earth Federation Forces, in a hair-raising pursuit through the _Valles Marineris _, a long, deep crevice on the Martian surface that dwarfs Earth's Grand Canyon by magnitudes.

Despite even her superior skills, Jolie finds herself hard-pressed to maneuver safely through the confines of the Valles Marineris at speeds surpassing Mach One while attempting to draw a bead on the Letzter Doga at the same time. This is the enemy's home turf, putting Jolie at a disadvantage.

"Chase me, Little Phoenix, chase me," Garrett grins with mad glee, as he spots the Centurion Gundam following him doggedly, "soon, I will bury you on this red world."

So saying, Garrett increases the thrust output on his Letzter Doga's propulsion rockets, having no qualms about maneuvering through the canyon's numerous twists and turns. Garrett had flown through these curves hundreds of times while training to be a mobile suit pilot. He knows every niche of the canyon as well as he knows his own home.

The Letzter Doga leads the Centurion Gundam to the deepest part of the canyon…a part, Garrett knows, hosts many large, heavy boulders.

Abruptly, the Letzter Doga turns around, halts, and fires a salvo of missiles from shoulder-mounted packs – not at the approaching Centurion Gundam, but at the walls of the Valles Marineris itself.

The consequent explosions rock the Martian surface for dozens of square kilometers.

Massive rocks, larger than any mobile suit, and weighing thousands of tons, come crashing down into the canyon. Even taking into account that Martian gravity is only a third of the strength of Earth gravity, the collective weight of those boulders is enough to crush any object constructed by human technology.

It takes all of Jolie's skill and talent to avoid the cascade of massive Martian stones. Jolie twists and jukes the Centurion Gundam through breathtaking maneuvers that would shock the engineers that designed the mobile suit – far exceeding the limitations of the mecha as they knew them.

Even Jolie, however, cannot work actual miracles. Garrett Lockner had led her into an inescapable trap, and soon, despite Jolie's superior skill and the Centurion Gundam's excellent maneuverability, the collapsing canyon inevitably swallows the Federal Forces mobile suit.

The boulders land upon the Centurion Gundam with bone-crushing force. Jolie cries out in pain at the force of the impact. The scopes of the Centurion Gundam go dead, leaving Jolie in the darkness of the unlit cockpit.

As Jolie loses consciousness, the image of Jonah's handsome face fills her mind.

Minutes later, Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam arrive at the section of the Valle Marineris where Jolie's Centurion Gundam had last been detected. Telltale clouds of Martian dust and soot, rising high into the scarlet skies and visible for dozens of kilometers, represent an obvious sign of recent geological calamity.

"Oh, God…Jolie…," Jonah whispers slowly, his face drained of blood, his limbs flaccid, his guts contorted, his heart aching with despair.

Desperately, Jonah uses the Centurion Gundam's mighty arms to lift away boulders that weigh hundreds of tons. Athena lands the Cour de Leon next to Jonah's mobile suit and joins in.

"Come on, Jolie," Athena says breathlessly, "You didn't die out here…you didn't!"

"JOLIE!" Jonah screams as he continues go dig away at the boulders, tears welling behind his dark eyes, "Jolie, where are you?!"

Athena, equally distressed, but calmer, checks her Cour de Leon's sensors. She detects a faint emergency signal coming from the Centurion Gundam Unit 1's automatic distress broadcaster, approximately two hundred meters southwest of her and Jonah's current position.

"Over there, Jonah!" Athena says, indicating the way with the Cour de Leon's right index finger.

The two mobile suits blast towards the location from which the emergency signal was detected.

Once again, the Centurion Gundam Unit 2 and the Cour de Leon dig through the rubble, using not only the titanic strength of their hydraulic-powered arms, but also their beam sabers, beam rifles, and magnetic clamp cables.

Finally, after several long minutes that feel like hours, the Centurion Gundam Unit-1 becomes visible, badly battered, but intact.

Without giving a second's thought to the possibility of an enemy sneak attack, Jonah opens the cockpit of his Centurion Gundam, and glides out using his normalsuit's rocket pods towards the cockpit of Jolie's mobile suit.

Athena, sensible as always, stands on guard in the Cour de Leon, ready to pick off any opportunistic foeman.

The Unit 1's electrical systems are offline, meaning that the power lock of the cockpit hatch is down, but so is the motor that opens and closes the hatch. Jonah is forced to muscle the hatch open. Straining with all his might, Jonah finally manages to pry the cockpit open widely enough to squirm inside.

Jonah's heart drops as he spies Jolie's helmeted, normalsuited form slumped back in the cockpit seat. She is deathly still. Could she really be…?

His breath and heartbeat seemingly halted, Jonah seals the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam, floods the cockpit with oxygen from the emergency tank underneath the pilot's seat, undoes the O-ring connecting Jolie's helmet to her normalsuit, and lifts Jolie's helmet off.

Jolie's silky-smooth, youthful, face is as pretty as ever…and though somewhat pale, still shows the color of life. Jonah notices the slight heave in Jolie's chest; she's still breathing.

_Thank God!_ Jonah sighs with relief, a grin twisting his face.

"Jolie…" Jonah whispers softly, gently touching her face, "Jolie…?"

Jolie's eyes flutter open. The teenaged Federal Forces ace pilot is delirious, but soon recognizes the helmeted, normalsuited form in front of her…the handsome face revealed as the helmet visor opens, "…Jonah?"

"Jolie!" Jonah exults, wrapping his beloved girlfriend in a tight embrace, "Oh, thank God!"

"Easy…there…," Jolie gasps, "You're…crushing…me!"

"Jolie!" Jonah cries out, "Are you all right? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine," Jolie groans, "other than the fact that my whole body hurts."

"Jolie…" Jonah says fondly.

Jolie stretches, and then touches her tiny hand on Jonah's cheek, "There are definitely worse things to wake up to."

"Jolie," Jonah says, taking her into his arms again, "I thought I'd lost you."

Jolie says nothing, losing herself in Jonah's embrace; she is moved by the depth and sincerity of the love that he feels for her – making everything, her life, her struggles, all worthwhile.

Athena has finally floated down from the cockpit of the Cour de Leon, having ascertained that there is no enemy presence within a 50 kilometer radius, "Jolie…are you all right?"

"Yeah," Jolie replies, "As long as you're still around, I'll be around to annoy the hell out of you. I'm not gonna die on you guys."

Athena and Jolie exchange a warm, sisterly embrace, and Athena says teasingly, "You had me worried for a while there. I was struggling to come up with what I was going to say about you at your funeral."

"Just tell it like it is," Jolie says, her sarcastic sense of humor undamaged by her close encounter with eternity, "tell them I was a feisty little bitch that gave you no end of grief day in, day out. It would have been the most honest thing you've ever said, 'Thena."

"That wouldn't do you justice," Athena replies, "If I were to say what I really think of you, I'd be heavily censored!"

The young trio laughs…exhilarated to just be alive…and together.

Her friend and valued subordinate safe and sound, Athena refocuses on the mission, "We're not done. We haven't even started. We need to reach the mining system's vulnerable points and plant those Hellbusters."

Jolie pushes on the Centurion Gundam's levers, getting no response, "I can't move, 'Thena! How am I gonna be able to help you guys plant those explosives?!"

Jolie's lack of mobility frustrates her, and that frustration soon escalates into rage, as she snarls, "I'm gonna MELT that bastard who did this to my Centurion Gundam! The fucker tried to bury me alive; I'm gonna fry his ass for that!"

Athena opens the circuitry access panels in the cockpit of the Unit 1, "Calm down, Jolie. There's no doubt that your MS is badly damaged, but I think with a little field maintenance, we can get it up and running…at least temporarily."

"Right," Jolie says, extracting the emergency tool kit from under the cockpit seat.

Jonah and Athena also go to their mobile suits to gather up tools for the work to be done.

Athena contacts MSgt. Al-Said, "Centurion Leader to Centurion Four. What's the situation at your end, Master Sergeant?"

"Centurion Four to Centurion Leader," Al-Said replies, "Ma'am, we have the enemy routed in designated target sectors A through E. We are continuing pursuit and await your orders to deploy Hellbusters."

"Roger that, Centurion Four," Athena says into the tactical net, "1Lt. Minh's mobile suit was seriously damaged in combat. The Lieutenant is all right, but Chief Michaels and I are going to need to assist her in getting her mecha functioning again."

"Ma'am, do we wait for you before we deploy the Hellbusters?" the circumspect master sergeant inquires of his commanding officer.

"Negative," Athena replies, "you are to deploy Hellbusters at designated target points as specified in the mission plan. Master Sergeant, as ranking officer, it'll be your discretion to judge the best time to deploy the Hellbusters. Remember: time is of the essence. We've driven off the enemy momentarily, but they will likely return with reinforcements. The targets must be destroyed as quickly as possible."

"Roger that, ma'am," Karim replies.

"Centurion Leader, out." Athena finishes.

Athena returns to the site of the Centurion Gundam Unit 1, where Jolie and Jonah are already taking stock of the damage to the mobile suit and figuring out ways bypass the most severely mauled components and get the mighty Federal Forces mecha functional again.

Deep beneath the surface of Mars, a figure monitors the firefights occurring on the planet's surface kilometers above him. He knows it is only a matter of time before the mines would fall.

Should that happen, much more than even the metallic ores that feed the Zeon war machine would be at stake.

And so, Zeon Brigadier General Brock Kincaid, the ranking officer with immediate authority over and responsibility for the Zeon mining base on Mars, sends a coded transmission on a classified frequency…to his direct superior…and to another interested party in a distinguished office at Frontier 8.

The text of the message reads: "The mining colony is likely to fall within the hour unless reinforcements arrive immediately. If necessary, and with your authorization, I am prepared to execute Code Omega to eliminate relevant material for the sake of the concerned parties – Brig. Gen. Brock Kincaid, Archduchy of Zeon Forces, Mars mining colony."

At that office at Frontier 8, the message is received grimly. After several long minutes, an emphatic, but cryptic reply is sent in the same code on the same classified frequency back to Mars:

"Our investment must be protected at all costs. Take any and all measures necessary – The Entrepreneur."

In his office at the Ministry of Customs at Freemont City, Minister Barclay Cartier puts his Datapad on "sleep" mode and steeples his fingers worriedly in front of his mouth.

At the same time, General Alexander Miguel of Phobos Zeon receives the same news on the bridge of his flagship _Cassius_ with surreal calm, the slightest hint of a smile creasing his lips.

Miguel opens communications to all personnel aboard the flagship, "This is the Leader. Prepare to move out, gentlemen."

Miguel switches the channel to the MS launch deck, "MS deck crew: prepare my Nightingale for immediately deployment."

"Yes, your eminence," comes the reply.

Miguel tells Col. Ross Davenport, "Ross, you have the bridge. I'll be overseeing the remainder of the operation from my mobile suit."

"Yes, my lord," Davenport replies as the leader of Phobos Zeon heads for the mobile suit deck.

Minutes later, the signature black MSN-04-II Nightingale of General Alexander Miguel is lifted onto the launch catapult of the _Cassius_. The mighty upgrade of Col. Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi powers up for deployment.

"This is the Leader," Miguel intones," all units launch!"

The mobile suits of Phobos Zeon launch to join the fray.

Jolie, Jonah, and Athena work furiously with their limited tools and even more limited spare parts to get the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 combat-ready again. Without 1Lt. Molly Duran and her crack team of technicians, the facilities of the MS dock of the _Amuro Ray_, and the luxury of twelve to eighteen man hours of work time, the Unit 1 cannot be restored to prime condition. It's the best that the three young Special Forces officers can do with their limited technical knowledge. Among them, only Athena is a certified mechanical and electrical engineer. Jolie has good instincts for mechanical work and has received some formal training, but is by no means an expert technician. Jonah is a complete neophyte to mechanics outside of the basic training required of all Federal Forces officers.

Nevertheless, their combined effort has, even in brief half hour that they have spent, gotten some results. The trio has rerouted the power conduit path from the nuclear fusion battery to the rest of the mobile suit's systems around components that have been damaged. None of them has any illusions about the Centurion Gundam being able to operate at full normal specifications, but just it being able to work at all will be adequate for now.

"Jolie," Athena says into her helmet communications transmitter as she solders two damaged components back together, "go for a quick start up. See if you can get the engine started and see what systems come online."

"Right," Jolie replies, floating up to the cockpit of her damaged mobile suit.

Jolie initiates the start up cycle of the Centurion Gundam's nuclear fusion engine. It starts with a protesting whine, which soon fades into a growing hum. The green eyes of the fallen Centurion Gundam light up and begin to glow.

"All right!" Jolie enthuses, "I've got power!"

"Don't get too excited," Athena admonishes, "The best we'll be able to do with what we have is forty-percent engine output at best. We'll need Molly and her team and the facilities aboard the _Amuro Ray_ to do any better than that. On top of that, the superstructure of the external armor isn't going to withstand too much more punishment. Gundarium alloy can soak up damage like all hell, but it still has its limitations, and having an entire wall of the Valles Marineris crash down on it has pretty much taken it to the edge of those limitations."

"In other words," Jolie says wryly, "'be careful,' right, 'Thena?"

"Precisely," Athena says, with a smile.

"Well, you could've just said so and spared me the lecture," Jolie replies.

"Jolie," Jonah proposes, "why don't we swap mecha? Aside from having no shield on its arm, my Centurion Gundam hasn't taken much damage."

"No!" Jolie responds vociferously, "There's no way I'm gonna risk letting you go back into the battle with a damaged MS! Forget it!"

"Jolie, listen to me," Jonah tries again calmly, "You're a much better pilot than I am…"

"Which is why you need to use undamaged Centurion Gundam," Jolie insists.

"Let me finish," Jonah says, "It's important to the mission that you're able to fight at the top of your abilities, which will be hampered if you use a seriously damaged mecha. I'm not as good a pilot as you are, so it's not so important if I'm really in the battle or not."

"I'm not gonna be able to concentrate and fight well anyway if I'm worried about you," Jolie says, "so it wouldn't make any difference if I'm piloting a better mobile suit or not."

"Jonah's right," Athena interjects, "so Jolie, I want you to use the Cour de Leon."

That floors Jolie, who is silent for a moment before saying, "You want me to take the Leon? And you're gonna use my Centurion Gundam?"

"Yes," Athena replies, "Its high speed and maneuverability will enable you to take advantage of those lightning reflexes of yours…and besides, haven't you always wanted to fly it?"

Yes, Jolie indeed has…ever since the first day she was inducted into the Centurion Team and set eyes on her commanding officer and best friend's sleek, aerodynamic mecha. The Cour de Leon might not possess the Centurion Gundam's sheer firepower, raw strength, and overall durability, but Jolie has long admired its superior speed and extraordinary maneuverability, which surpassed those of the Centurion Gundam. Many times, Jolie has begged Athena to allow her to pilot the Leon; aside from a few training runs, however, Athena has seldom given Jolie such permission.

But now, Athena was offering to let Jolie pilot the Leon into actual combat.

"But 'Thena…that's gonna leave you vulnerable," Jolie protests, "I don't want you to get hurt any more than I want Jonah to get hurt."

"1Lt. Minh, this is an order, not a suggestion," Athena says, hating to play the authority card, but knowing that Jolie won't comply otherwise, "I'll be all right. The rest of the team will cover me; as long as I'm able to direct the operation from the field, it doesn't matter whether I'm actually engaging in direct combat or not."

Jolie opens her mouth as if to protest again, but finally decides against it, "Yes, ma'am."

Athena and Jolie trade places, Athena to the Centurion Gundam, Jolie to the Cour de Leon.

"You take good care of the Leon," Athena says, as she and Jolie pass by each other, "if you wreck her, I'll kill you if the enemy doesn't."

Jolie grins, "Good luck, 'Thena."

"You too, kid," Athena replies with a fond smile.

Elsewhere, MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said leads his troops to on of the locations that Athena had determined would be the best location to deploy the Hellbuster warheads for maximum damage. Distributed at five other points across Mars are other Special Forces units led by other officers and NCOs, each getting into position to unleash apocalypse into the bowels of Mars.

A part of MSgt. Al-Said regrets having to carry out his orders. _Humanity is not content with desecrating its homeworld; now, it brings catastrophe to other worlds as well._

Karim looks upon the face of the virgin planet, wondering if what he and his comrades are doing is a sin against nature.  
Even if it is, however, the master sergeant is too good a soldier to not carry out his orders.

"Centurion Four to all units. Prepare to deploy Hellbuster. We will commence Stage 1 deployment sequence in T-minus ninety seconds."

"Hey, Sarge!" the voice of Corporal Nick Van Dyck cuts in, "Check it out! Bogies incoming at four o'clock high!"

Karim turns the head-mounted monitor camera of his Guncannon-100 in the direction indicated by Nick and curses as he spots the incoming enemy mobile suits, "Dammit, not now!"

1Lt. Garrett Lockner has returned, reinforced by a new squadron of AMX-118 Gaza-E and DZS-66 Giren mobile suits, the latter a newly rolled out advanced production unit named after the late Prince Giren Zabi of the Archduchy of Zeon.

"Hold them off!" Karim bellows into the tactical net, "don't let them interfere with the deployment of the Hellbuster!"

_Or worse, detonate it right here, in our faces._ Karim leaves unsaid.

Several hundred kilometers away, Major Athena Ibaz, aboard the battered Centurion Gundam Unit 1, receives the distress signal from MSgt. Al-Said.

"Karim, what's going on over there?!" Athena demands.

"Major Ibaz, ma'am! The enemy has returned with reinforcements! We've begun the process of deploying the Hellbusters, but we're under heavy attack!"

_Damn!_ Athena thinks to herself, _This is what we get for going in without adequate support!_ A part of Athena curses the bureaucrats in the Federation High Council and the Frontier 8 authority for their asinine policies preventing the Special Forces from receiving backup from the regular forces; the better part of Athena, however, curses herself for putting her people at risk like this.

_If any of them die, their blood is on my hands,_ Athena acknowledges.

Athena knows, however, that if she is to save her comrades, she must brush aside such distractions and think and act quickly.

Athena issues new orders to Jolie and Jonah, "1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels: you're both directed to reinforce our other units immediately!"

"We can't leave you isolated out here, 'Thena!" Jolie protests.

"JUST GO!" Athena snaps with alarming urgency.

Knowing that relentless tone, Jolie doesn't challenge Athena further, "All right. C'mon, Jonah!"

The Cour de Leon, now piloted by Jolie, and Jonah's Centurion Gundam Unit 2 blast off to reinforce their comrades, leaving Athena isolated within the damaged Centurion Gundam Unit 1.

Athena steps the wobbly (the automatic gyro balancer is among the damaged components of the Centurion Gundam that she, Jolie, and Jonah could not restore to complete functionality) mobile suit towards a device that she and her two executive officers had been setting up when MSgt. Al-Said's distress signal came in: a Hellbuster warhead, a mega-explosive capable of unleashing kinetic force rivaling that of a nuclear weapon.

The device has been set up to begin burrowing into the Martian crust within thirty seconds. When it reaches a preprogrammed depth of one kilometer, it will detonate.

Then, it happens.

Athena detects a hostile, sinister presence in the area. Her mind and soul are touched by a sensation as cold as death.

A moment later, the telltale glow of mobile suit thrusters appear by the dozen in the Martian skies.

The initially amorphous forms resolve themselves into the profile of Zeon mobile suits, Gellonds and Geara Doga IIs, and a single ebony-hued Sazabi…no, Nightingale transformable mobile suit approaching at great speed.

Athena directs the Centurion Gundam Unit's remaining functional long range weapons systems towards the incoming Zeon swarm. Jolie hasn't left her with much: enough juice perhaps for three beam rifle shots, a half dozen missiles, four grenades (that will need to be manually chucked by the Centurion Gundam's hands as no grenade launcher was requested or issued for this mission), and a near full load of Vulcan cannon rounds.

In short, Athena knows, she is beyond hopelessly outgunned.

Athena steels herself, prepared for her last stand.

_It's not the first time,_ she thinks wryly to herself, wondering what absurd twist of fate might enable her to survive this time.

The Guncannon-100s and Jegan-IIs of the Special Forces direct all of their mighty firepower skyward, skeeting down a number of Deimos Zeon Gaza-E and Giren mobile suits. The volume of ordnance that the Special Forces hurl into the Martian skies is staggering, the consequent explosions powerful enough to seemingly knock the red planet off its axis. The tide of enemy mobile suits, however, is overwhelming.

MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said and Cpl. Nick Van Dyck back their heavily armored Guncannon-100s around the Hellbuster warhead, now burrowing its way via powerful beam drill devices, into the surface of Mars. The warhead has thus far burrowed half its own length into the crust. MSgt. Al-Said knows that the warhead must burrow a minimum of fifty meters below the crust before it can be said to be safe from incidental impact from discharged mobile suit weapons.

"Sarge!" Nick shouts over the din of battle, "there's more of these guys than we can handle, even with all our firepower!"

Karim knows that to be true, but tells the corporal, "Less complaining and more firing, Corporal…or you'll be looking at stockade time if we survive this."

"No disrespect meant, Sarge," Nick replies, "but right around now, the stockade is looking really good, y'know what I mean?"

Karim opens communications to the other teams, "Tomo! Anna! Geoffe! Where the devil are you guys?!"

"Same situation as you're in, Karim!" SSgt. Tomo Higashi replies from a location far across the Martian tundra, "We're pinned down by the enemy at the gate near the point where Major Ibaz wanted us to deploy the Hellbuster!"

"Allah, help us!" the lead NCO of the Centurion Team mutters. Though never one to give in to despair, MSgt. Al-Said is enough of a realist to know that the Special Forces' mission and indeed, their very survival, are in deep jeopardy.

Karim knows that he and his comrades will likely die on this red planet, but he feels no fear…a tinge of sorrow, to be sure, as he will never see his parents, his siblings, or his fiancée again, but mostly, he feels anger…anger that he will fail his commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, the most courageous and intelligent soldier he has fought alongside, that he will fail his comrades, unable to save their lives, and that he will fail the Earth Federation, unable to bring peace and security to the lives of its citizens.

But Athena had not assembled and trained this team for failure.

1Lt. Jolie Minh, in the borrowed Cour de Leon, and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels in the Centurion Gundam Unit 2 arrive upon the scene like a pair of angry bolts of Olympian lightning, smiting enemy mobile suit after mobile suit out of existence. Karim doubts that anyone else could make the devastation of combat appear as graceful as dance as these two teenagers.

The upper hand shifts back to the Federal Forces upon Jolie and Jonah's emergence on the scene. Although Athena had given her teammates adequate forewarning that Jolie is now piloting the Cour de Leon, the young Centurions are nevertheless awed by the sight of their executive officer putting the Leon through its paces…with even greater grace than Athena, the Leon's usual pilot, does. Whereas Athena's piloting technique emphasizes disciplined, well-trained, and deadly elegant efficiency, Jolie's piloting skills are divinely lyrical…rendering combat as art.

Jolie and Jonah attack the enemy units in a devastating blitzkrieg. Jolie takes advantage of the Cour de Leon's speed and maneuverability to dive into the midst of the enemy and eliminate a substantial number of them using the Leon's missiles. Transforming the Leon to mobile suit configuration, Jolie picks off several more with precise shots from the Leon's beam rifle.

Coordinating his maneuvers with Jolie's is Jonah in the Centurion Gundam Unit 2. Complementing her attack, Jonah takes down the enemy units that Jolie has not, leaving no challenge unmet.

Despite the presence of the two ace pilots and their advanced mobile suits, however, the enemy maintains an overwhelming advantage of numbers, and presses it against the Special Forces to recapture the upper hand.

And into the midst of the battle suddenly appears 1Lt. Garrett Lockner's Letzter Doga, its beam saber drawn – its beam rifle blazing.

"I'll finish the job on you two that I started on the White Phoenix," Garrett sneers.

Garrett attacks the Cour de Leon with a flurry of beam rifle shots, and is shocked when the Leon dodges the close-range shots with impossibly deft maneuvers. As the Leon comes within striking range of melee weapons, Garrett uses the Letzter Doga's beam saber to take a vicious swipe at the Federal Forces' command unit mobile suit. Again, to Garrett's shock and dismay, the Leon counters with a swift block of its own beam saber, following with a fierce counterattack that forces the Letzter Doga to roll away.

"This one fights as well as the White Phoenix," Garrett concludes, fear creeping into his heart, "but how could that be?"

Garrett reaches out with his mind…and finds the presence emanating from the Cour de Leon fearsomely familiar.

"It's her!" Garrett's eyes widen in disbelief, "How can that be? I buried the White Phoenix at Valles Marineris!"

Garrett's distraction is more than enough for Jolie to ram the beam saber of the Cour de Leon straight through the center of the Letzter Doga, burning straight through the nuclear fusion engine of the advanced Zeon mobile suit.  
Garrett immediately fingers the "Cockpit Module Emergency Eject" button on the control console of the cockpit. The triple-reinforced, spherical cockpit module of the Letzter Doga is ejected out of the belly of the destructing mobile suit by three powerful rockets even as its host mobile suit explodes in a mighty explosion of flame and shrapnel.

The rockets launch the cockpit module high into the Martian sky, _en rout_ by automatic guidance to the nearest Deimos Zeon space warship.

"Damn it!" curses 1Lt. Garrett Doga, who has never tasted defeat in mobile suit combat before, "Who is this 'White Phoenix' that the Federation has trained? What makes her so difficult to kill?!"

Garrett vows that the White Phoenix would be his to take down, on his honor…for his honor.

The Hellbuster warheads are deployed and burrow deep into the Martian crust. When they reach a depth of one kilometer, their cluster of heavy concussive warheads will explode and collapse the Zeon mining facilities, rendering them inaccessible for years.

Athena prepares to open fire with the Centurion Gundam Unit 1's remaining functional weapons systems at the Zeon mobile squadron streaking above her.

Her finger tightens on the trigger, but then relents as she comes to a realization.

The Zeon squadron is not flying in to attack her, but streaks past her, as if obvious to or indifferent to her presence. They are headed in the direction where Jolie, Jonah, and the others are.

"Jolie!" Athena calls into the tac net as she launches the damaged Centurion Gundam into a slow pursuit, "more enemy units coming your way, bearing eight-zero-niner!"

"Damn it!" Jolie curses through clenched teeth, "They keep coming! How are we gonna fight all of them off?!"

The Phobos Zeon mobile suit squadron arrives upon the scene of the massive firefight between the Earth Federation Special Forces and the Deimos Zeon Imperium Forces.

"Commence attack," General Alexander Miguel intones calmly.

The Phobos Zeon mobile suit squadron opens fire with its beam cannon and missiles…a heavy display of massed firepower, all directed towards the Deimos Zeon mobile suits only.

The fresh Phobos Zeon mobile suits, Gellonds and Geara Dogas, dive into the midst of the battle, fresh and eager for combat. They tear away at the remaining Deimos Zeon Dreissen-IIs and Gaza-Es, relieving the overwhelmed Federal Forces.

Athena's voice come through the tactical net, "What's the situation over there?! Are all of you all right?"

"You're not gonna believe this, 'Thena," Jolie says, "The new squad of Zeon mobile suits that just showed up are attacking the enemy units we were fighting. They're helping us, for some reason!"

Indeed, the mobile suits of Phobos Zeon specifically target their bitter rivals of Deimos Zeon, disregarding or, in a few cases, actually coming to the aid of beleaguered Earth Federation Special Forces.

The troops of the Federal Forces are frozen in confusion for a moment, not sure if they should fire upon the newly arrived Phobos Zeon Forces.

Jolie scans the area with her Newtype abilities, and her attention is drawn to the black Nightingale transformable mobile suit…a hatefully familiar malevolence emanating from its armored bulk.

"You!" Jolie screams, rage suddenly filling her, "You're HIM!"

Jolie's mind flashes back years…to her tenth birthday, when a coldhearted Zeon officer had slain her entire family, led his army in the destruction of her home, and sneered at her as a "degenerate."

With a throat-tearing war cry, Jolie launches the Cour de Leon at General Alexander Miguel's Nightingale.

"Jolie, don't!" Jonah cries out, reaching out to restrain Jolie's borrowed mobile suit.

"Jonah, let me go, dammit!" Jolie snarls angrily, "That's the man who killed everyone I loved! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Jolie, the mission!" Jonah insists.

"I don't give a damn about any mission!" Jolie screams back, "Just let me go!!!"

The black Nightingale turns towards the Cour de Leon and the Centurion Gundam Unit, leveling its powerful beam rifle at the two Earth Federation Forces mobile suits.

A wave of impossible familiarity comes over General Miguel, causing him to hesitate, _Jonah? Impossible!_

Feeling the probing presence of his elder brother's mind, Jonah attempt to mask himself psychically…thinking thoughts uncharacteristic of him…thoughts antithetical to his pacifistic nature.

Jonah places the Centurion Gundam between the Cour de Leon and the Nightingale; Jolie and Alexander cannot strike at each other without going through him first.

They are suspended in perfect stillness for the briefest of moments, the diabolical leader of Phobos Zeon, the Federal Forces ace pilot whose family he once destroyed, and the idealistic youth who would give anything to prevent the other two from destroying one another.

The stillness does not endure, and when it ends, it ends in cataclysmic fashion as a series of massive explosions that rock the entire cosmic body of the planet Mars.

Athena arrives upon the scene of rapidly burgeoning chaos, shouting, "All units, into the air: NOW!!!"

All the mobile suits on the surface of Mars, Federation and all camps of Zeon, launch into the sky as Mars erupts in massive underground explosions and ground quakes.

The Hellbusters have detonated. Mars becomes Hell.

Hundreds of millions of tons of Martian soil, mineral, and rock are displaced within seconds, crushing the Zeon-built facilities designed to dig valuable Martian ores from out from beneath the planet's red crust. Mountains are leveled. Canyons are filled. The face and underbelly of Mars are altered forever.

_Forgive me,_ Athena prays, hating herself for despoiling Nature's work…even for the cause of peace.

The Deimos Zeon Forces, realizing that they have failed to defend their mining base, retreats.

General Miguel orders his Phobos Zeon Forces, "Go after them. Let the Federal Forces go."

"'Thena!" Jolie calls out, "What the hell are we waiting for? Let's pursue!"

"No!" Athena calls back, "The situation is fluid and we're at an extreme disadvantage on several levels. Moreover, we're not done here on Mars."

Every instinct Jolie has screams for her to tell Athena to go to hell and take off in pursuit of her most hated enemy, but after more than a year as Athena's second-in-command, Jolie has learned to rein in her instincts in favor of military discipline. This is no insignificant feat for the passion-driven Jolie, but she feels that she owes Athena that much, so she relents…willing to play good soldier for her best friend's sake.

For Jonah, however, Jolie spares an angry glare. She had expected him to stand by her side when she confronted Alexander Miguel, but not only had he failed to do that, he had prevented her from striking out at her most hated enemy.

In the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam Unit 2, Jonah can sense Jolie's anger towards him, and reaches out to her psychically. For the first time, she closes off her mind to him.

Athena interjects with a much-needed call to duty, "Looks like the explosions have died down. We need to get back down there and ascertain just how much damage we did. Use caution: the area will be extremely unstable. Jolie? I can't go down there with your damaged Centurion Gundam. I need my Cour de Leon; you ride in Jonah's Unit 2."

Silently, sullenly, Jolie complies with Athena's orders, floating out of the cockpit of the Cour de Leon so that Athena can float in. Jolie enters Jonah's Centurion Gundam Unit 2 silently and takes the emergency passenger seat without a word…or even so much as looking at Jonah.

Jonah reaches a hand out to Jolie; she turns it away.

"Tomo, Nick: you two stay behind and guard the Unit 1. Call in if there's trouble," Athena commands.

The Special Forces descend cautiously back towards the surface of Mars. Where moments earlier, there had been flat terrain, now there are five massive craters on the planet's surface…each a kilometer wide and hundreds of meters deep, each spewing towering clouds of smoke that rapidly cool and re-condense upon contact with the upper Martian atmosphere.

The destruction wreaked by the Hellbusters is quite thorough. In addition to the millions of metric tons of rubble thrown helter skelter, the twisted and burnt remains of the Zeon mining facilities also litter the surface of the planet and the bottoms of the smoking craters. Thousands of man hours of labor reduced to ruin in an instant.

Initial scans of the craters indicate nothing extraordinary or unexpected other than the mass extent of the damage. Combat veterans though several of the Special Forces pilots are, they have not yet seen destruction on this scale…wreaked by a WMD that by all rights should probably be banned.

Sgt. Anna Horowitz then picks up an anomaly on her scopes…an enormous signature of thick, flat metal reflecting the radar waves her GM-IV AWAC is casting out, "Major Ibaz, I'm detecting an irregularity down in Crater 5. Metal signature, rectangular in shape, dimensions s meters in height, 500 meters in width."

"Sounds like a massive door," Athena muses, "one durable enough to survive that hellacious explosion we created. We'd better check it out."

The Special Forces mobile suits descend into the gaping crater, heedful of unseen dangers lurking in the rising column of smoke. A few minutes later, through the dissipating haze, the anticipated enormous metal door comes into view.

"Definitely nothing you'd expect at a supposed mining facility," Athena says, probing the reinforced titanium alloy door with the Cour de Leon's hand, "It managed to survive the Hellbuster's explosion, so whatever's behind here is of great value to the Zeon."

Athena backs the Cour de Leon to a safe distance and primes all ranged weapons systems, issuing an order for her subordinates to do the same, "Lock on target: all weapons. Stand by to fire on my command."

Athena allows her colleagues a moment to prime and aim their weapons, then issues the order, "Fire at will."

A massive outpouring of firepower pounds against the heavy alloy door, already weakened by the Hellbuster's distant blast. The door endures, but it has become even more vulnerable.

Athena knows that a few more salvoes will accomplish the objective, "Again."

Once again, the mobile suits unleash their collective firepower against the metal door denying them access to the secrets that lie within. Then a third salvo. A fourth. A fifth.

The newly induced smoke clears, revealing that the door has been penetrated, albeit not widely.

Athena extracts the Cour de Leon's beam saber to finish the job.

Using the superheated stream of field-contained Minovsky particles that is the beam saber's blade, Athena cuts through the remaining, recalcitrant layer of reinforced super metal. Upon her orders, Jonah's Centurion Gundam and the Jegan-II units equipped with beam sabers do the same.

The Special Forces find themselves inside a massive warehouse/factory complex…not for the processing of Martian ores, but for the manufacturing and storage of mobile suits.

Hundreds of mobile suits.

"My…God…," someone on the squad breathes.

The mobile suits under construction or in storage are mostly of the latest Zeon designs and upgrades – Gellonds, Geara Doga-IIs, Dreissen-IIs, Gaza-Es, but is also quite a number of experimental mobile suits…including a half dozen Letzner Dogas similar to the one Garrett Lockner had been operating. A few of the mobile suits are completely unfamiliar.

Athena takes note of the markings on various machinery and large storage crates stacked in various parts of the voluminous facility…logos that unmistakably belong to the Kuromizu Corporation.

"Curious, and yet, not surprising," Athena whispers to herself.

Athena senses a threatening presence, and primes herself for combat.

At precisely the same instant, Jolie is shoving Jonah out of the pilot's seat of the Centurion Gundam Unit 2, with a harsh command to, "Move over!"

The Cour de Leon and the Centurion Gundam open fire before the first enemy even becomes visible, their beam rifle shots striking the enemies at the precise instance they come into view.

"Combat status!" Athena tells the squad, as they recover from their brief shock and respond to training.

All at once, a new firefight erupts…between the Special Forces and a dozen Zeon Gellonds and Geara Doga IIs that had been operative and camouflaged amidst the stored mecha.

Jolie draws the Centurion Gundam's beam saber and charges the enemy, cutting them down with terrible swiftness. Jolie directs the beam saber with great precision, disabling each mobile suit without inducing a nuclear fusion engine explosion that would be disastrous for the Special Forces within the confines of the facility chamber.

A squad of two dozen Zeon foot soldiers emerge with machine guns and rocket launchers in hand, desperately attempting to repel the invading Federal Forces mobile suits with their firearms. Athena cuts them down with the Cour de Leon's Vulcan cannon.

The enemy apparently eliminated or driven off, Athena instructs Sgt. Anna Horowitz, "Anna, get a thorough video and audio record of everything here, and I mean everything. Intelligence is going to be extremely interested in this data."

"Yes, ma'am," the Centurions reply.

"Jonah," Athena orders, "you're in charge of the mobile suit squad team. Jolie, come with me. We're going to do some searching on foot."

Jolie does not protest. With unnerving silence, Jolie opens the cockpit door of the Centurion Gundam and floats down, her sidearm drawn.  
Athena draws her own sidearm and floats out of the cockpit of the Cour de Leon.

Athena and Jolie proceed to investigate the parts of the facility inaccessible by mobile suit.

In the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam, Jonah is in deep turmoil. Has Jolie discovered that Alexander is his brother? Is that why she has turned so cold towards him?

In a concealed communications bunker at the same facility, Brigadier General Brock Kincaid sends a coded transmission, "Facility is penetrated. Activities compromised. Don't know if this message will be received due to damage to communications equipment. Will initiate doomsday measure to compensate for compromise."

Having sent that message, General Kincaid inserts a heavy alloy key into a shielded slot, turns it, then depresses a single red button that emerges from within a control console. The explosives are set for detonation in five minutes.

Kincaid rises from his seat, turns, and feels the force of a small booted foot slamming into his face at devastating speed, shattering his nose and fracturing several teeth.

Kincaid falls, reeling with pain, as a tiny feminine figure crouches upon him and presses the muzzle of a pistol against his head.

"Identify yourself!" Jolie demands.

"I'm Brigadier General Brock Kincaid," the Zeon officer bites out with contempt, "I'm the commanding officer of the Deimos Forces on Mars."

"We have questions to ask," Major Athena Ibaz says to the Zeon general that her executive officer holds at her mercy at gunpoint, "but I'm afraid you'll have to come with us. I see that you've activated a doomsday device with fewer than five minutes to detonation; our gratitude for your saving us the trouble of annihilating this facility for you."

A minute later, it is a mad scramble for the remaining Special Forces mobile suits to escape from the surface of Mars ahead of the impending explosion a valuable prisoner of war in custody. The mobile suits of the Special Forces take to the Martian skies, streaking towards the _Amuro Ray_. As the mobile suits approach the Federal Forces space battlecarrier and prepare to dock, a final explosion rocks the surface of Mars.

The mobile suit pilots of the Centurion Team dock their mobile suits aboard the _Amuro Ray_. Their mission is accomplished, and once again, all of them have returned from the mission alive. Most of their mobile suits have taken terrible punishment, particularly 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam Unit 1, but this be rectified by 1Lt. Molly Duran and her team of mechanics and technicians.

More difficult to repair will be the rift between lovers.

Jolie walks sullenly towards the pilots' locker facility, normalsuit helmet in the crook of her arm.

Jonah chases after her, "Jolie, wait!"

Jolie refuses to even look at him, and says in a strained whisper, "Go away."

"Jolie," Jonah pleads.

"GO AWAY, DAMMIT!!!" Jolie says, fury in her eyes. Jonah backs off.

Jolie throws her helmet onto the deck and disappears into the women's wing of the pilots' locker room.

Athena approaches Jonah, "What's the matter now?"

Jonah says, "Oh, hello, ma'am. Jolie's angry at me…I think because I stopped her from attacking a Zeon mobile suit that she thought Alexander Miguel was in."

Actually, Jonah knows that Alexander was in that mobile suit, but that is information best kept to himself.

Athena says, "You won't be able to reason with her now. Jolie is very much a creature of emotions, and when she's angry, she's impossible to approach. Give her some time. After she's had some time to vent and think, she'll come around."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am," Jonah replies dejectedly.

"Trust me," Athena says with a sly grin, "even I've been on the receiving end of Jolie's rage attacks before. They aren't pretty, even if she is."

So saying, Athena also disappears into the women's locker room. Left with no further options, Jonah goes into the men's locker room to shower and change back into his duty uniform.

Frontier 8 Customs Administration Minister Barclay Cartier enters his spacious office suite at the Frontier 8 Congressional Hall in Freemont City. He had dismissed his escort entourage outside the Congressional Hall as he customarily does, but he is surprised to see that none of his office staff are present. His secretaries. His press agents. His office security staff. Even the office interns…all gone.

Cartier enters his private office and finds 1Lt. Jolie Minh of the Centurion Team sitting crosslegged on his desk.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cartier demands angrily, "Who gave you authorization to be here?!"

"This did," Jolie replies, drawing out her sidearm.

Major Athena Ibaz enters the office, resplendent in her ever immaculate dress uniform. With her is a squad of a dozen armed Federal Forces MPs. In one hand, Athena carries a thick paper folder.

"Minister Cartier," Athena says coolly, "by the authority of the Earth Federation High Council and the Frontier 8 Civilian Authority, you are hereby charged with the crime of treason."

Cartier smirks, "On what grounds are you accusing me of being a traitor, Major Ibaz? Do you realize that with a single phone call, I could end your military career and have you spend the rest of your days in prison for daring to threaten an Earth Federation Government civil official?"

Athena smiles, "A Brigadier General Brock Kincaid of the Deimos Zeon Forces is already there. He'll miss your company, Minister."

"You can't…" Cartier begins, his smugness fading.

"Treason during wartime is a crime punishable by death, Minister," Athena says coldly, "as a top official in the Federation government, you're surely aware of that."

Cartier says no more. Desperate, the man bolts past Athena and out the door of his office.

Athena draws her sidearm, aims it, and fires a single shot.

Minister Barclay Cartier, Earth Federation Government official…and Zeon gunrunner, lies face down on the marble floor of the Congressional Hall, blood leaking from his mouth, a smoking hole in the back of his head.

Athena re-holsters her sidearm, draws a handkerchief from the breast pocket of her uniform jacket, and wipes her fingers.

"Nice shot," Jolie compliments, walking by Athena on her way to inspect Cartier's corpse.

Later that evening, in the Centurion Team's lounge aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Jolie finds Jonah alone, sketching something on his sketchpad. Having had some time to calm down, Jolie finds that she's not as angry at Jonah now as she was in the immediate aftermath of the battle on Mars. She had had a noisy argument with Athena after they had finished with that bastard Cartier (may he rot in pieces), but in the end, Jolie accepted that the moment hadn't come for her to kill Alexander Miguel…that doing so would have jeopardized their mission and her teammates' lives. More than almost anything else, Jolie wants to kill the monster who murdered her family, but she isn't so selfish that she would do it at the price of others' lives.

And Jonah. Jolie sighs. Jonah is so sweet…his is the most gentle soul that she has ever known, warm, compassionate, and earnest. And she's been so abusive of him…taking out her frustrations on him. She would have to find some way to make it up to him.

Not that Jolie is ready to do that just yet; she still has that much stubborn pride in her.

"Whatcha drawin'?" Jolie asks tentatively.

Jonah answers serenely, "You."

Jolie sneaks a peek at Jonah's latest work…a caricature of Jolie in one of her angry moods.

"Hey!" Jolie says, unable to resist grinning, "I do NOT look like a freakin' cartoon character!"

Jonah begins chuckling, "You do when you're mad."

"Let me see that!" Jolie insists, ripping the sketchpad out of Jonah's hands.

Jolie looks at the sketch of herself…eyes wide as moons, noseless, hair hanging down like a mop. She starts to giggle.

"You're kind of cute when you're angry," Jonah says with a smile, "but you're scary as heck too."

"I know," Jolie says, her laughter subsiding, "I'm sorry. I'm a really mean little bitch when I'm pissed off, huh?"

"It's part of who you are," Jonah concedes, "if you want to change that, do it for yourself…don't do it for me."

Jolie rushes into Jonah's arms, and he takes her in his warm embrace. It feels so good to hold her, to feel her warmth.

Jolie leans her head on Jonah's shoulder, "I'm sorry about the way I acted today. You and 'Thena were right. I need to get a hold of that lousy temper of mine."

"I'm sorry too," Jonah says earnestly, "I understand how you feel about Alexander Miguel…what he did to your family. I'm an artist by trade – a soldier by circumstance. I tend to lean towards compassion…"

"Jonah," Jolie interjects wearily, "just shut up and hold me, please. You're going to piss me off again if you keep talking like this."

Jonah barely suppresses a laugh as he holds Jolie tighter. She sits on his lap, and the pair loses themselves in each other's loving embrace.


	9. Chapter 8: THE ASTEROID BELT

EPISODE 8: THE ASTEROID BELT

Frontier 8 secured and the Zeon military hampered by the loss of its Martian mining colonies, the Special Forces are ready to move on…beyond the Frontier 8/Mars Zone and into the Asteroid Belt.

The farther the Earth Federation Forces are deployed from Earth, the more diffuse their power becomes. Not only because their logistical and command base of Earth is far away across the Solar System, but also because Earthmen grow weaker out in the void of the cosmos, even as Spacenoids grow stronger and more perceptive. Fortunately for the Federation, the lion's share of its Special Forces troops consist of young soldiers recruited from the Spacenoid population. Among the Centurion Team, for example, none of its officers and noncommissioned troops were born on Earth.

1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels stare out the portholes of an upper level observation deck of the bridge tower of the space battlecarrier _Amuro Ray_ as the ships pulls away from Frontier 8. For once, the two young officers have been given a breather by their hard-driving commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz. For a few hours, at least, they are released from the burden of duty.

Jolie, delicate cheeks resting in her hands, leans her elbows on the sill of the porthole as she stares out into the cosmos, a dreamy grin on her face. Next to her, Jonah mirrors her stance, although his chin rests upon his folded hands, and the expression on his face is grim.

Looking out at the field of glittering stars, Jolie asks absently, "Jonah…how many stars are there in the universe?"

"Nobody knows," Jonah replies, "there's no way to count them all. The universe is huge. There are many more stars than there are people in the entire world as we know it."

Jolie's eyes widen, "Cool! Then that means everybody can have their own star!"

Jonah, who has never thought of it that way, says in response, "Well, yeah…I suppose, in theory."

Jolie points out into the distance, "That one there can be ours…"

Jonah follows the direction of Jolie's finger, which points towards an especially bright star, so close that it shines like a glittering jewel in space.

Jonah smiles, "That's Jupiter, Jolie. That's where we're headed next."

"Serious?" Jolie says, "That big gas ball? I didn't know it shined that brightly."

Jonah says, "Jupiter isn't habitable, but a large population has built up in space colonies orbiting the planet during the past twenty years. The hydrogen gas industry is huge out there. Lots of people who invested out there twenty years ago have gotten filthy rich as a result."

"But it's mostly Zeon-controlled, isn't it?" Jolie asks.

"Yeah," Jonah says, "the Federation just isn't very strong out here. I wouldn't be surprised if we're the first Federal Forces fleet that has passed through this part of the Solar System in several months."

Jolie leans her head against Jonah's shoulder, sighing, as she says, "'Thena says we're probably gonna have to fight through a Zeon blockade to get out of the Frontier 8/Mars Zone. We really pissed off the Zeons by blowing up their mines."

"That figures," Jonah says, wrapping Jolie with his arm and holding her close, "but we've really damaged their ability to wage war against Frontier 8 or us…and with minimal loss of life. I must admit: Athena's plan was really intelligent."

"That's our commanding officer," Jolie says, burying her face on Jonah's chest. As she comes up, she says, "But now 'Thena says we have to go and beat down the Zeons in the Asteroid Belt and near Jupiter to maintain the balance of power."

"That's right," Jonah says, "The Deimos and Phobos Zeon camps are weakened, which means their rivals in the Asteroid Belt and Jupiter orbit are likely to attempt to prey on them. It's the Federal Forces' job to whittle down their power as well for the safety of this entire sector of space."

"You're starting to sound like 'Thena," Jolie teases Jonah fondly, "Did you swallow a military tactics textbook during dinner last night?"

Jonah grins, "Well, I have been reading up on some texts Athena recommended. I've never really had an interest in war, but after reading those books, I've come to understand it. It's another kind of art, but it's an ugly, brutal one, unlike the kind of art that I prefer. But it still requires special understanding and skill."

"'Thena always tries to make me read those books too," Jolie says.

"Do you?" Jonah asks, already anticipating the answer.

"You kidding?" Jolie says, grinning, "I sometimes use 'em as lifting weights for workouts, though."

The couple laughs, enjoying being young. As soldiers at war, they understand and accept that youth is no guarantee of longevity, and that life, love, and laughter must be seized at every opportunity, as these good things can be snuffed out in an instant, with but a gesture.

In the _Amuro Ray_'s Tactical Command Center, Major Athena Ibaz and (ship) Captain Beecher Olech are discussing upcoming battle tactics, unknowingly mirroring parts of the discussion that Jolie and Jonah are having, albeit in much greater depth and detail.

"You're almost certainly right about the Deimos and/or Phobos Zeon blockading us on the way out of the Frontier 8/Mars Zone," Captain Beecher says, "so the relevant question now is how we can break this blockade."

Athena says matter-of-factly, "Despite the damage we inflicted upon them at Frontier 8 and on Mars, the Deimos Zeon Forces outnumber our task armada about five to one, and that's not even accounting for their reserve forces. Our data on the Phobos Zeon Forces is less complete, but they are unlikely to be any smaller than Deimos…especially as Phobos is still relatively 'fresh' from lack of action."

Captain Beecher adds, "On Mars, the Phobos Forces intervened, but struck only at their Deimos rivals. They took no action against our forces."

"Odd, isn't it?" Athena affirms, "They almost seemed to be helping us. In fact, they _did_ help us. As I indicated in my report, our operation might not have ended as well had the Phobos Forces not intervened."

"Perhaps they're seeking an alliance with us," Captain Beecher suggests.

"I've considered that," Athena says, "but if so, why no further contact from them? Alexander Miguel is an extremely shrewd man. I believe he means to use the Federal Forces against his rivals."

Captain Beecher sighs, "Then we're playing right into his hands."

"Not necessarily," Athena responds, "Our intelligence reports that Miguel has been stockpiling metal ore supplies from Mars…_hoarding_ it, as a matter of fact, for the past two years. During this time, Miguel has been less aggressive than he was known to have been in the past. His battles have been uncharacteristically defense-oriented, probing…perhaps because the mobile suits he's been fielding these past two years have been of inferior quality, particularly in terms of armor strength. The MS he's deployed to the front lines during the past twenty-two and a half months of combat operations have been armored with inexpensive standard grade recycled titanium…not the high grade Gundarium that his rivals, notably Deimos leader Konrad Von Bach, have generally used on their forces' mobile suits. Miguel wants to rule Zeon, but his military movements during the past two years have reflected a defensive stance…as if he's waiting for his enemies to deplete their strength."

"But how is that _not_ playing into his hands, Major?" Captain Beecher asks, "Doesn't he want to use us to soften up or possibly even eliminate his enemies for him?"

"He is," Athena says, "and that's what we'll let him think we're doing. But don't forget this, Captain: the individual Zeon factions are, by themselves, relatively weak. They only pose a threat to the Earth Federation and its allies if they unify once again into the Archduchy of Zeon. Keeping them on a civil war footing is of benefit to the Federation, as long as that war is contained outside of Federation space."

"So you're proposing…?" Captain Beecher leads.

"…to push the Zeon farther out from our frontier perimeter," Athena finishes, "but generally maintain the status quo. Zeon strife means Federation harmony, as we've seen during the past several years. Our mission is not to end the Zeon civil war; it's to keep it from spilling into Federation territory. Cut off from the mother lode of resources that Earth represents, the Zeon movement will eventually die off of attrition. The resources needed to sustain a war are extremely limited in space. No matter how self-sufficient they might be, the Zeon cannot sustain themselves indefinitely…especially not if they're burning up their resources fighting petty wars against each other – or against us."

Beecher rubs his eyes tiredly, "It's a cruel plan…perpetuating one war to prevent another."

Athena acknowledges that observation with a nod, "These are cruel times."

"What of the Asteroid Belt and Jupiter Orbit?" Beecher asks further, "The Federation has expanded its presence there in recent years."

Athena smiles and says, "You're thinking of your wife, aren't you?"

Beecher returns the smile somewhat wearily, "Elle was opposed to my getting involved in this, but I convinced her that I was doing it for our future…and our baby's future. It'll be our first child. Elle's due next month. I can only hope that when it's time, I can be with her. I'm looking forward to spending time with my family. Do you have family, Athena?"

"Only my 'brothers and sisters' on the Centurion Team," Athena replies evenly, "None of my birth relatives are living anymore."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Beecher says sympathetically, having tasted that bitterness himself, "but you could start a new one some day...outside of your military career, I mean."

Athena smiles wanly, "Only if this war finally, truly ends. I must admit that I'm disappointed in the High Command's shortsightedness…that it's only giving us the resources to _barely_ contain the Zeon threat, not to eradicate it. We can beat back the Zeon for now, but unless we beat them decisively and conclusively, we'll need to fight them again another day. This is a weed that should have been pulled out by its roots long ago, but the Federation's leaders, General Noah aside, are afraid to provoke the Zeon. They still live in fear of the Zabis, even though the Zabis are all dead."

For reasons of which he is uncertain, that last remark prompts Captain Beecher to say to Athena, "Major, I hope you don't mind my being forthright…but all this time, I still feel that I've somehow met you in the past…perhaps when you were very young."

Athena smiles, "I hear that often, sir."

"It's probably nothing," Captain Beecher says, rubbing his eyes again, "Why not get some rest? You and your people have been working so hard since the mission began."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Athena says, leaving.

Beecher stares hard at Athena's back as she leaves. It is not mere coincidence or misimpression. Somewhere, somehow, he _has_ seen her before.

1Lt. Garrett Lockner, of the Deimos Zeon Forces' Talon Squadron, inspects his troops on the mobile suit deck of the Deimos Zeon space battlecarrier _Iron Fist_. A dozen mobile suits under his command, new AMS-216 Zimmfers, are being prepped by engineering crews for impending deployment. The Zimmfers are the latest incarnation of the classic Zaku mobile suit…the fifth generation after Hizack, Zaku-III, and Geara Doga. Recently delivered by the Kuromitzu Corporation, the Zimmfers are decidedly the best frontline infantry mobile suit the Zeon Forces have ever fielded…outclassing the Federation's entire line of GM- and Jegan-class mobile suits and, though it might be somewhat an exaggeration, perhaps are even capable of going head-to-head with Gundam-class mobile suits.

_But are these pilots capable of taking on the Federal Forces' best soldiers?_ Garrett wonders.

Garrett's pride still stings from the defeat he suffered on Mars, one part of the reason that Deimos Zeon lost the Martian mining complex. Field Marshal Von Bach exhibited a fury that would have cowed even the Olympian gods when he learned that the Federal Forces had destroyed Deimos Zeon's primary source of metallic ore for armoring its war machines. Brigadier General Brock Kincaid, the commanding officer of the forces responsible for defending the mines, was fortunate that he had been taken as prisoner of war by the Federal Forces. He'd suffer in their custody, to be sure, but not nearly as much as he would if had been "repatriated" into the Deimos Zeon Forces. The Zeon did not do repatriations. They accepted their defeated and disgraced officers back only to torture them to death. The Earth Federation Forces had some awareness for this, and welcomed it as a way to easily dispose of undesirables after their usefulness had been expended.

As a junior level commanding officer with comparatively minimal responsibilities, a valued ace pilot of the Deimos Zeon Forces, and as the scion of old Zeon nobility, Garrett has been accorded grace and tolerance by Field Marshal Von Bach that was not extended to Brigadier General Kincaid. Another flag-ranking officer, Rear Admiral Dieter Herrmann, has been posted to the front, commanding the armada whose mission now is to destroy the Federation Special Forces unit that destroyed the mining complex. For the Zeon warriors who survived the Battle of Mars, and Garrett in particular, this is no less than a chance to redeem their honor in the spilling of their enemies' blood.

Then, they would contend with that scoundrel Alexander Miguel, whose untimely interference probably most greatly cost the Deimos Zeon their stronghold on Mars.

"I trust that every man present here is prepared to fight to his last breath for the honor of Deimos Zeon," Garrett says, addressing his troops as he inspects them, "the Earth Federation has dared to attack us here, in our own territory, far away from the gravity well of the Earth where it is strongest. We shall teach them that out here, in the vastness of space, the chosen Spacenoids of Deimos Zeon rule humanity's fate! Sieg, Zeon!"

"Sieg, Zeon! Sieg, Zeon! Sieg, Zeon!" rises the chant.

As the _Amuro Ray_ and its accompanying fleet makes their way out of the Frontier 8 Zone, the Special Forces personnel in the armada take advantage of a rare moment's tranquility. Not that there is a wide range of recreational activities available on the warships, but the troops make use of the scarce personal time in various ways.

1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels are in the ship's gymnasium, engaging in a vigorous, sweaty workout, keeping themselves lean and fit for combat. Jolie, a natural athlete, takes to the workout like a fish to water. Jonah, a skinny and borderline sickly youth when he enlisted in the Earth Federation Forces over a half year ago, has since acquired greater muscle mass and strength, granting him a more heroic and manly form.

And Jolie has definitely noticed. Climbing down from the balance beam where she practices her acrobatic agility, her long, black hair tied in a ponytail, Jolie stares admiringly as Jonah flexes his biceps hefting a 20 kg. iron weight with his left arm.

Jolie grins, cupping her silky smooth baby cheeks in her hands, enthuses breathily, "You're so…yummy."

Jonah sets the weight down on a rack, giving Jolie a bemused expression, "'Yummy?' What am I now? Food?"

"Yep," Jolie replies, "Beefcake…100 Grade A Quality."

"I've forgotten what beef tastes like," Jonah says, wiping the perspiration from his upper body, sending Jolie's hormones into overdrive, "I've been a vegetarian since I was seven."

"Did you go veggie for health reasons or because you don't like killing animals?" Jolie asks.

"Both," Jonah says, "Early human beings were mostly herbivorous, and only added meat to their diet after they discovered how to control and use fire."

"You're just like Athena," Jolie says, seating herself on the floor of the gym, cross-legged, and extracting a cigarette from her personal items pouch, inserting the ciggie between her lips, "Every time I ask a simple question, you guys give me a long lecture with more info than I'd bargained for."

"Healthy body, healthy mind…and speaking of 'healthy,'" Jonah says, gently removing the cigarette from Jolie's mouth, "these are certainly not healthy."

"Hey," Jolie protests, reaching for the cigarette. Jonah holds it away from her reach.

Jonah puts his other arm around Jolie's waist, holding her lithe form close to his body, "We've vowed that we'd be together forever. 'Forever' is going to be awfully short if you die of lung cancer in your forties. Then, I'll have to spend the rest of my life in this world without you. There's nothing in the world I fear or hate more than that."

Jolie whispers in response, "Athena and I have always been horrible chain smokers. We've always thought it doesn't matter because we'd probably die in combat way before cancer could get us. Maybe it didn't matter to us because we weren't counting on living long either way. But now, things are different."

Jolie removes three more cigarettes from her pouch, and surrenders them to Jonah, "I think more about the future now…because now the future has you in it. That makes the future worth living for. I won't leave you behind, Jonah…any more than you would leave me."

"So you're going to give up smoking?" Jonah asks, "I don't want you to feel like I'm making you do anything you don't want to do. I'm warning you about the health risks, and how I feel about it, but the choice is still yours."

Jolie replies, "I choose…whatever will keep me in your arms and in your heart longer. Smoking? Jonah, I'd give up my life for you."

"No," Jonah says, "Please, don't ever say that. I…I couldn't bear the idea of your dying on me, Jolie."

Jolie says, "Let's win this war, soon. Then, we can live together…for a long time…forever."

The two exchange a long kiss, and Jonah smiles as he says to Jolie, "I'm going to look forward to being able to kiss you without having to endure the smell of residual tobacco smoke."

"Are you saying I stink?" Jolie says, grinning.

"Tobacco stinks," Jonah replies, "not you."

"In that case," Jolie says, "You'd better keep those cigarettes far, far away from me. You're gonna be my lifestyle coach…help me kick the habit."

"With pleasure, milady," Jonah says gallantly.

The couple laughs quietly, the cold metal floor of the gym seemingly not so cold amidst the heat their bodies generate.

Major Athena Ibaz enters the gym, obviously not to work out, as she is in her duty uniform. Athena catches sight of the couple horizontal on the floor of the gym and her eyes widen in momentary alarm, until she realizes that they are both fully dressed, albeit in comparatively skimpy gymnasium wear.

_These two are like bunnies in heat,_ Athena notes with some amusement, _One of these days, I'm going to walk in on them and find them…_

Athena doesn't finish the thought, smiling as Jolie catches sight of her and groans, "This is getting to be an annoying habit of yours 'Thena."

"Sorry," Athena says, "the war is pretty rough on relationships. Hope I wasn't about to interrupt anything serious."

"No, ma'am," Jonah says, standing up, "1Lt. Minh and I were…working out."

_More like MAKING out,_ Athena thinks, but declines to say.

"I swear this is all part of a plan," Jolie says mockingly, "You keep on interrupting me and Jonah so we'll never get it on…then you can come and take him for yourself."

"Not that Jonah here isn't a fine specimen of masculine charm," Athena says, playfully pinching Jonah on the upper arm, "but I'm already otherwise involved, remember?"

"OK, seriously," Jolie says, "What do you want?"

Athena becomes serious as well, "We'll be leaving the Frontier 8 Zone soon. We expect to encounter heavy resistance as we leave. Our blowing up half of the crust of Mars hasn't exactly endeared us to the Zeon. We aren't going to be leaving this sector of space without a scrap."

"Well, bring 'em on!" Jolie enthuses, looking forward to new combat, "I'm itching to kick some Zeon tail. I didn't get enough satisfaction on Mars!"

Battle is a thrill ride that could be addicting, and Jolie knows that the battle bug infected her blood long ago. She truly could not wait to get back to the controls of the Centurion Gundam, hunting down the enemy in battle.

"That was your own fault," Athena says critically, "You didn't use your head in battle, and nearly compromised the mission. I've told you many times before, Jolie: no matter how great your natural fighting skills are, you're going to lose more battles than win them if you don't use your brain in battle."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jolie says irritably, but acknowledging that Athena is right (as usual). Jolie is not known for her patience, and her habit of charging headfirst into combat has put her into disadvantageous situations several times…which her combat prowess _barely_ enabled her to escape.

Jolie had fallen into an enemy trap on Mars, and embarrassingly ended up with her Centurion Gundam badly damaged as a result. The battle is a dent in the girl's rapidly growing ego: she is the best mobile suit pilot in the Earth Federation Forces…no, the best mobile suit pilot EVER, on ANY side…better than Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, Camille Vidan, Judau Ashta, Braniff Oskar…better than ALL of them. Those Zeon clowns might have gotten the best of her using trickery on Mars, but they wouldn't take advantage of her again. When they meet next in combat, Jolie knows, she will take all of them down.

"Anyway," Athena concludes, "you've heard that lecture before, so I'm not going to repeat myself. Get your mobile suits prepped for combat within the hour, you two."

Athena leaves, and Jolie whirls towards Jonah, toweling off residual perspiration from her neck and head, "Yadda yadda yadda! Bitch bitch bitch! I swear that's all 'Thena ever does when she sees me!"

"But she makes a good point," Jonah says, slinging his own towel over his shoulder, "You could have been more careful back on Mars."

"Don't _you_ get started," Jolie says, waving her towel in Jonah's face, "I don't need to be lectured in stereo!"

Jonah grins, "We'll sing it into your ear in harmony."

"Hey," Jolie says in a mockingly warning tone, "my voice might not be the greatest, but if you're gonna sing harmony with anyone, it's gonna be _me_, not her!"

"Ooooh," Jonah teases, "Jealous…?"

"I am NOT jealous!" Jolie says, pounding Jonah softly on his now well-muscled chest with her fist, conscious of not hurting him.

"Pretty as Athena is," Jonah says, "and I'm _not_ saying that she's necessarily prettier than you…you're both pretty in different ways…it's a surprise that she hasn't got a steady boyfriend. Actually, you told me once that she _does_ have a boyfriend, doesn't she?"

Jolie sighs, "Yeah, she does, but…"

"What is it?" Jonah asks.

Jolie becomes downcast, "I'm not sure I should tell you any of this, because it's really Athena's personal business. But I can trust you to not repeat what I tell you to anyone else, right?"

"Of course," Jonah says, "but if you don't think you should…"

"No," Jolie says, "you ought to understand our commanding officer and what her issues are. A few months ago, we were sent on a mission to Earth, to protect General Noah during a high-level security conference in Shanghai. There was this guy named Hathaway…"

Thirty minutes later, Jolie and Jonah are on the _Amuro Ray's_ mobile suit deck, and Jolie is wrapping up her story of Athena's star-crossed romance with the young man named Hathaway Noah.

"Poor Athena," Jonah sympathizes, "It must have been very hard to deal with having the man she loves being her enemy."

"She doesn't let it show," Jolie says, "but I know it still affects her. Athena's really stubborn…and proud. She won't ever let you see her being vulnerable."

Jonah smiles at Jolie, "Hmmm…sounds like another pretty young lady I know."

Jolie returns the grin, "I know, I know. It's probably why 'Thena and I are best friends…and why we sometimes get on each other's nerves. We're too much alike in some ways."

The two Centurion Team pilots approach their mobile suits, the twin Centurion Gundam. The two mobile suits, the pride of the Earth Federation Forces' arsenal, have been painstakingly refurbished by 1Lt. Molly Duran and her team of engineers and mechanics after the brutal battle down on Mars.

Jolie's eyes widen as she takes in the view of her Centurion Gundam, restored to optimum working condition and even sporting a fresh coat of paint. At the moment, Molly's team is loading a fresh magazine of vulcan rounds into the Centurion Gundam's head-mounted autocannon. Simultaneously, a fully charged beam rifle is loaded onto the mobile suit's backpack weapons/thruster mount unit.

Jolie floats up to the Centurion Gundam's cockpit, seats herself in the pilot's seat, and brings the mobile suit's systems to life. She feels the thrill she always does when she hears its sophisticated internal systems come online…as she _feels_ the powerful vibration of its nuclear fusion engine revving up.

Jolie grips the control sticks of the mobile suit fondly as she addresses the machine, "Yeah…we're gonna kick some Zeon tail together, baby!"

Jolie can hear Jonah chuckling through the comlink, "It's only a machine, Jolie."

Jolie protests, "The Centurion Gundam isn't just a pile of nuts and bolts, Jonah. It's a warrior. It's got a warrior's soul."

"Uh-huh," Jonah replies skeptically.

Jolie continues, "I'm serious! I think these mecha are basically just extensions of the people that pilot them. When I'm in battle, the Centurion Gundam kind of just becomes an extension of my body."

"Mobile 'suit' in a literal sense," Jonah notes, "Maybe there's something to that. Still, I can't understand getting emotionally attached to a machine."

"Are you jealous?" Jolie teases, "Worried that I might dump you for my 'first love,' the Centurion Gundam?"

"Oh, what would I do?" Jonah teases back, "Losing my girl to a walking scrap heap! I'd just die!"

The couple's laughter is cut short by the appearance of, not Athena this time, but 1Lt. Molly Duran, who pokes her carrot-topped head into the cockpit of Jolie's Centurion Gundam, "Hey, if you two are done with the comedy routine, you need to run full diagnostics on your mechs. If there's anything wrong with your Centurion Gundams, I've got to know about it _before_ you guys sortie. Otherwise, I'm not going to be responsible if your suits break down on you out there!"

"Relax, Molly," Jolie says dismissively, "You've never let us down before. If anything's wrong, we'll make sure you know about it."

"BEFORE you launch," Molly emphasizes.

"Stop being such a worrier," Jolie tells the Centurion Team's chief engineer, "we always come back, don't we?"

"Yeah," Molly says, "and too often, with your mobile suits in sorry condition. Just because we can fix any damage you bring back doesn't mean we always _want_ to, Lieutenant."

"OK, OK!" Jolie says irritably, "Geeze, grouchy this morning, Molly. Did one of your mechanics pour lubrication fluid into your coffee or something?"

"Unless you want me to loosen the joint screws on the Centurion Gundam on you, don't give me any 'tude, Minh," Molly says before floating away to inspect the other mobile suits on the deck.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Jonah remarks dryly

Jolie giggles, "Eh, yeah. Molly and I are pretty tight. I like her, and she's pretty cool with me. We just like to bitch at each other."

"You like to do that with a lot of people, I've noticed," Jonah says, rubbing his chin in mischievous thoughtfulness.

"Meaning what, Jonah?" Jolie challenges.

"Meaning that like these mobile suits," Jonah answers, "you're high-maintenance. I've got a high-maintenance girlfriend…"

To Jonah's shock, Jolie appears suddenly at the entrance of his mobile suit's open cockpit. While he had been busy making fun of her, she had quietly slipped out of her Centurion Gundam's cockpit and across the mobile suit maintenance deck into his.

Jolie invades the tiny space of the Centurion Gundam Unit-2's cockpit, pressing Jonah back against his seat, "So you think I'm high-maintenance, huh?"

"See?" Jonah chides fondly, "All I did was make a little remark and you're all over me!"

"I am NOT all over you!" Jolie objects. Then, seating herself in his lap, she finishes, "NOW, I'm all over you."

Jonah laughs as Jolie squirms in his embrace, "Hey, be careful! These are extremely sensitive instruments! You think Molly is grouchy now, just imagine how ticked off she's going to be if you knock them out of sync!"

"I've got some pretty 'sensitive instruments' myself," Jolie remarks suggestively.

"How do they handle?" Jonah asks mischievously.

"Maybe you can find out later," Jolie says, running her fingers fondly through Jonah's hair.

As they kiss, Athena's voice is heard on the ship-wide PA system, "Attention all Centurion Team personnel. This is Major Ibaz. Enemy formation has been sighted on our course, distance 700 km. All personnel stand by your mecha immediately."

"You can't get a moment's peace in this outfit," Jolie complains, as she disengages from Jonah's embrace and floats out of the Centurion Gundam Unit 2's cockpit and heads for the pilot's locker to don her normalsuit.

Jonah follows her to do the same, "Then let's do our duty…so we can have much more than just a moment's peace…for better things."

"Like checking out our instrumentation?" Jolie asks, brightening again.

"Among other things," Jonah replies, smiling.

A dozen military green Zimmfer mobile suits deploy from the launch deck of the _Iron Fist_, headed by a red and black trimmed Zimmfer-S Officer's Type, distinguished superficially from the more common standard Zimmfer not only by its color scheme, but also by the addition of a sensor crest mounted atop its head/camera unit. Internally, the Zimmfer-S features more sophisticated avionics, superior control interface, and an engine with 30 greater power output…a standard Zeon practice for officer's mecha.

Across the Deimos Zeon armada, more mobile suits deploy…from the _Blackmace_, the _Deathwind_, and the _Nightstalker_, all primed to do battle against the advancing Earth Federation Special Forces fleet.

1Lt. Garrett Lockner issues orders to his subordinates, "This is 1Lt. Lockner to all units: your orders are to prevent the escape of the approaching Earth Federation Forces' fleet from the Frontier 8/Mars Zone. No prisoners. Use extreme prejudice."

That is all the Zeon soldiers need to hear. They want Feddie blood, and they will get it. Not a single Feddie soldier will be allowed to pass alive out of the Frontier 8/Mars Zone today.

All is controlled commotion aboard the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_ and those of its sister ships.

Captain Beecher Olech opens communications to the entire fleet, "This is Captain Beecher. All mobile suit units: deploy in attack formation. We're going to break the enemy blockade!"

The mobile suits of the Centurion Team are lifted, in pairs, onto the launch deck: Athena's Cour de Leon and Anna's GM-IV AWAC. Jolie and Jonah's Centurion Gundams. Karim and Tomo's Guncannon-100s, and the Jegan-IIs of the rest of the team.

"Centurion Leader to all units," Athena instructs the team, "We have thirty six bogies sighted. Mobile suits, unfamiliar signatures…possibly new models not registered in our databanks. They are supported by four battlecarriers, _Prince Garma_-class. Use extreme caution. 1Lt. Minh? Chief Warrant Officer Michaels?"

"Ma'am," Jolie and Jonah respond in unison from the cockpits of their respective Centurion Gundams.

"Take the point," Athena orders, "We'll hit them up front with our strongest hand."

"Roger, ma'am," the two teenaged ace pilots reply.

The mobile suits are launched into space by the powerful nuclear-powered catapults of the launch decks and by the MS's own fusion-powered thrusters…thrown into the eternal night of the cosmos to engage in savage combat against the mechanoids that fight under a different flag.

Sgt. Lina Bai, reconnaissance specialist in the Talon Squadron of the Deimos Zeon Forces, informs her commanding officer, "1Lt. Garrett, sir. Enemy units approaching: twelve in number. Two Gundam units. A Cour de Leon. Guncannon and Jegan IIs."

"All units, attack!" Garrett orders.

Across space, Maj. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces issues similar orders to her troops, "Jolie, Jonah! Take out their command unit first! I'll go after their recon unit. The rest of you, remember: we're outnumbered three to one, so do as much damage as quickly as possible and cover your teammates."

"Roger, ma'am!" comes the collective reply.

"Contact in ten seconds!" Anna declares.

"Here we go!" Sgt. Geoff Sutcliffe says, psyching himself up for the clash.

The seconds drop away…five, four, three, two, one…zero.

The battle is engaged. The war continues.

Jolie makes a beeline for the red and black-trimmed Zimmfer mobile suit, which she had identified (and Anna has confirmed) as the enemy squadron leader. Take him down, and the rest of the enemy squadron will fall into disarray, becoming easy targets for the Centurion Team.

But that's easier said than done, even for Jolie. Between her and the enemy command unit are five of the new, unfamiliar Zeon mobile suits. These are not the Geara Doga-II or even the Gellond units that Jolie and the rest of the Centurions are accustomed to fighting against. These new MS are fast, strong, agile…almost, unbelievably, on par with the Centurion Gundam. Jolie begins to wonder: have the Zeon made the next leap forward in mobile suit technology? Have the Federation's mobile suits been outclassed by the Zeon's?

_It doesn't matter,_ Jolie resolves, _even if their mobile suits are stronger, the skill of the pilot can make the difference!_

Jonah's Centurion Gundam Unit 2 appears next to Jolie's, reducing the opposition from five to three.

"Thanks, Jonah!" Jolie calls out as she moves in on the remaining three. The enemy command unit has soared away.

"Damn!" Jolie curses. Losing her patience, Jolie launches her attack.

Shimmying around the enemy's missile and beam fire as if they were static, the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 opens fire with its beam rifle. Jolie's shot lances directly through the center of the first Zimmfer in her path, exploding in a massive fireball of exploding nuclear energy. The concussive force and blinding flash of the explosion stuns the other enemy mobile suit pilots, and Jolie takes advantage of their disorientation to press her attack. Jolie draws out the Centurion Gundam's beam saber and carves the second Zimmfer in half lengthwise, from its crotch to its head. A pair of carefully directed missiles rapidly dispatches a third Zimmfer even as it aims its beam rifle at Jolie's Centurion Gundam, its shot arcing off wildly as Jolie's missiles hit home.

Thus far, the advanced Zimmfer mobile suits have not fared much better against the White Phoenix than have other models of mobile suits that have engaged in combat against her. They still fall before her assault like sick lambs to an angry lioness.

Jonah, however, is not faring nearly as well. The Zimmfers are just fast and maneuverable enough to avoid his beam rifle shots, and are able to stay out of range of those shots than the enemy mobile suits that Jonah is more familiar with. After four stray shots that strike harmlessly into the void, a fifth shot finally connects with one of the Zimmfers, solidly enough to damage it, but not to destroy it. At the same time, its two undamaged compatriots close in on the Centurion Gundam Unit 2 with their beam sabers drawn.

One of the Zimmfers, piloted by a 22-year old mobile suit pilot by the rank and name of Chief Warrant Officer Arrjay Viswanathan, attacks Jonah's Centurion Gundam viciously with the downward strike of his Zimmfer's beam saber. Jonah manages to block the slash with his own mobile suit's beam saber, with a nanosecond's margin for error.

As Chief Viswanathan locks up the beam saber of Jonah's Centurion Gundam, Viswanathan's partner, Chief Warrant Officer Janelle Waterman, closes in for the kill from behind. The nuclear fusion engine of the Centurion Gundam lies squarely in the targeting reticle of Chief Waterman's Zimmfer beam rifle.

The Zimmfer fires the shot, but it arcs in an awkward angle, far away from Jonah's Centurion Gundam. An instant passes before anyone can process the fact that Chief Waterman's Zimmfer has been cut in two by Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam beam saber, its upper and lower halves floating uselessly in space.

In the same motion, Jolie redirects the beam saber upwards, above her Centurion Gundam's head. Switching the angle of the thrusting verniers on the Centurion Gundam's backpack and legs, Jolie directs her mobile suit in a headlong charge towards the enemy mobile suit presently assaulting Jonah's Centurion Gundam.

Viswanathan barely has time to cry out in terror as the beam saber of the Centurion Gundam Unit 1 stabs through the head/camera unit of his Zimmfer, shutting down the main camera and most of the sensor and tracking equipment of his mobile suit.

Viswanathan retreats. Without the camera unit and sensors, he's fighting blind and useless in the battle.

Jolie takes no chances. She disarms Viswanathan's mobile suit, removing all missile packs, beam rifle, and beam saber with strategic slashes of her Centurion Gundam's beam saber. Jolie further neutralizes the Zimmfer by disabling its backpack thruster with a solid jab of the Centurion Gundam's armored knee. Only life support is left functioning. Viswanathan and Waterman will live to fight another day, but their role in this battle is over.

"Jonah, are you all right?" Jolie asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Jonah says, "Good job stopping those two without killing them."

Jolie says, "I haven't forgotten what you told me."

"Thank you, Jolie," Jonah replies warmly, "I'm glad you…"

"Watch out!" Jolie calls out.

The battlefield is merciless, despite the merciful inclinations of some who wage war within it. Jolie has killed three and spared two in the course of a battle that has thus far, raged for fewer than three minutes. Despite her vow to Jonah, Jolie knows that it is unlikely that she will be able win this battle and keep both of them alive without taking a few more enemy lives.

Jolie fires a few shots from her Centurion Gundam's beam rifle, sending a Zimmfer to flaming ruin with each shot. Jonah, for his part, adds his firepower to the fray, learning to be a steelier warrior even as Jolie endeavors to be a more merciful one.

Elsewhere, Major Athena Ibaz has just immolated the Zimmfer Recon Unit of 2Lt. Lina Bai when she finds her Cour de Leon under assault by 1Lt. Garrett Lockner's Zimmfer Officer Type. It is commanding officer vs. commanding officer.

Garrett takes a shot at the Cour de Leon with his Zimmfer-S's powerful beam rifle. Athena dodges the powerful incoming beam of energy by transforming the Cour de Leon to Waverider configuration, diving at the Zimmfer-S and firing its forward-mounted beam cannon.

Garrett manages to twist his Zimmfer-S away from Athena's beam fire, although he is forced to use the Zimmfer's arm-mounted shield to deflect some of the incoming beam energy.

_She's not the White Phoenix,_ Garrett muses, impressed, _but this Federation commander fights extremely well. A formidable opponent._

Garrett gets a bad taste of just how formidable Athena is as her Cour de Leon rushes straight into the face of his Zimmfer-S and slashes with its beam saber. The slash makes contact with the left shoulder of the Zimmfer-S, causing it to spew sparks. Garrett is able to chase Athena's mobile suit away with a quick counterslash from his own MS beam saber.

Garrett curses himself for dropping his guard in the face of what is obviously a highly skilled and fearless opponent. Garrett has been so focused on the White Phoenix that has forgotten that the Federation Special Forces has other extremely dangerous ace pilots.

Athena seethes with frustration at having failed to cleave the enemy mobile suit's weapons arm from its body with that slash. The enemy had been just quick enough to pull away before she could inflict critical damage. The damage that Athena did manage to inflict would hamper the enemy commander somewhat, but not outright take him out of the battle.

_Damn it,_ Athena grates, _Where are Jolie and Jonah? They're the ones who were supposed to take out this enemy command unit!_

Athena brings up the Cour de Leon's beam saber just in time to redirect Garrett's counter slash. The two ace mobile suit pilots are nearly evenly matched in skill. The battle promises to be a long one.

Athena seizes upon the greatest advantages her Cour de Leon has to offer: its speed and maneuverability. In close-in mobile suit combat, Athena and the Leon can do little more than stalemate Garrett and his powerful Zimmfer-S. He has the advantage in strength and raw firepower; thus, she must counter with dexterity and stealth.

The Cour de Leon transforms from mobile suit to Waverider configuration, in this mode taking the form of a sleek space fighter plane instead of an armored, anthropomorphic knight.

Athena streaks away from Garrett's Zimmfer-S, seemingly fleeing from the battle.

Although his mobile suit lacks the Cour de Leon's tremendous speed, Garrett begins to pursue Athena's mobile suit, resolved to not let the Feddie coward escape.

"Didn't your training officers teach you to never turn your back to the enemy?" Garrett taunts.

Garrett makes two mistaken assumptions. The first is that Athena is truly fleeing from the battle. In fact, Athena is merely clearing space and building up momentum for a strafing/bombing dive run. The second is that Athena is a coward, unable to match his tenacity and willingness to sacrifice all of herself for victory.

With neck-breaking suddenness, the Cour de Leon reverses course, 180 degrees. It comes nose-first towards Garrett's Zimmfer-S, its beam cannon blazing and a half dozen missiles ripping forth from internal nacelle-mounted firing pods.

It is enough firepower to immolate a space battleship, and all of it is directed at Garrett's Zimmfer-S.

Terror shoots up Garrett's spine as he senses the torrent of firepower heading his way. His Newtype instincts and senses immediately take over, the telltale spark of his psychic energy erupting from his forehead.

1Lt. Garrett Lockner throws his mobile suit Zimmfer-S into evasive maneuvers, drawing upon all of his talent, training, and limited experience to moving his mobile suit out of the path of the destructive firepower headed his way.

It is a feat of piloting that would have fit honorably and comfortably alongside the best maneuvers in Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, or Jolie Minh's catalogues of spectacular maneuvers, as Garrett slips his mobile suit through the minute, fleeting gaps of time and space in Athena's salvo to avoid the worst of it.

Even Garrett Lockner, however, cannot entirely avoid the shot of the Earth Federation Forces' best markswoman. Two of Athena's missiles and one of her beam cannon shots find the mark, destroying the Zimmfer-S's right arm and left leg, and rupturing the outer shell of its head/camera unit, leaving the Zimmfer-S's camera and other sensors in a compromised state of function.

Sensing her opportunity to finish off her formidable enemy, Athena swoops in for the kill, transforming the Waverider back into mobile suit configuration and drawing out its beam saber.

The slash surely would have finished 1Lt. Garrett Lockner and his Zimmfer-S, had not a deadly rain of massed beam cannon fire from the Deimos Zeon fleet not forced Athena to retreat.

Mirroring Garrett's predicament of a moment earlier, Athena finds herself in the path of massed firepower…far more than she had fired at Garrett (the firepower of several space battleships rather than a single mobile suit). Once again, however, the maneuverability of the Cour de Leon (and Athena's considerable piloting skill) is Athena's saving grace. Reverting once again to Waverider mode, the Cour de Leon averts the beams of deadly energy, but is separated from its intended target.

_No matter,_ Athena acknowledges, focused as always on the overall goal, _We need to break this blockade. Hmmmm…_

Athena studies the underbellies of the three Zeon space battleships above her…fat, slow targets looking eminently vulnerable.

_Would the falcons continue to hunt knowing they have no roost to return to?_ Athena thinks.

Jolie and Jonah reappear on the scene as Athena ponders this point, the couple having torn a devastating gash through the enemy mobile suit formation.

"We've cleared through the first enemy formation, 'Thena!" Jolie reports to her commanding officer, getting the point across, albeit without proper military protocol.

Setting aside that irrelevance, Athena responds, "Good work. Now stay here. We're going to take out those three enemy battleships."

"Battleships?!" Jolie protests, "Are you kidding?! We…"

Athena ignores Jolie's complaints, contacting the mobile suit deck of the _Amuro Ray_, "This is Major Ibaz to 1Lt. Duran. Prepare to deploy three Hyper Particle Bazooka Cannon to my mobile suit and 1Lt. Minh and Chief Michaels' Centurion Gundams."

Molly's reply comes immediately, "Right away, Major, ma'am! Give us a few minutes to get ready!"

"You have three," Athena tells her senior engineer, "I'm sending you our vector data so your boys will know where to point them."

"Roger that, ma'am," Molly returns. Then, floating out towards the arsenal bay, Molly calls out to her team of mechanics, "You heard the woman, boys! Let's get those HPBCs mounted and ready to go NOW!"

Molly and her engineers scramble into action, prepping the three powerful cannon for imminent deployment.

The Centurion Team is holding its own against the Deimos Zeon Forces, despite being outnumbered three to one. This is due in no small part to the efforts of the team's three officers and ace pilots, Major Athena Ibaz, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels. Together, the trio is an unbeatable triangle of death…immolating enemy mobile suit after enemy mobile suit.

But the Zeon forces are numerous and relentless, coming at the small Earth Federation Special Forces fleet in wave after wave.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Captain Beecher Olech receives a report from his tracking and scanning tech, "Captain Beecher, we have enemy reinforcements arriving…three more battlecarriers, likely carrying mobile suits."

"Hurry and deploy those HPBCs!" Beecher exhorts the MS engineering crew, then, through the MS pilots' tactical net, "Athena! Did you get that?"

"Roger that, Captain," Athena replies, "we have visual confirmation. A fresh wave of enemy mobile suits is presently being deployed from the enemy reinforcement fleet."

"Whatever you have in mind, you'll need to pull it off quickly, Major," Captain Beecher says grimly to the Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces.

"Understood, sir," Athena says, then to Jolie and Jonah, "1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels. Keep the newly arrived enemy units busy for another ninety seconds!"

"Roger, ma'am!" come the spirited, united reply as Jolie and Jonah's dual Centurion Gundams dive into the midst of the oncoming enemy forces and unleash a new round of carnage.

On the mobile suit deck of the _Amuro Ray_, 1Lt. Molly Duran and her team have the three HPBCs armed and mounted on launch catapults for immediate deployment.

"Major Ibaz, three HPBCs headed your way right now!" Molly reports, then to her crew, "OK, launch 'em!"

The launch catapults hurl the heavy mobile artillery pieces into space at a speed several times the velocity of sound waves. After the HPBCs have cleared the launch deck, directional thrusters built into their aft sections kick in, and computer guidance systems direct them towards Athena's Cour de Leon and Jolie and Jonah's Centurion Gundams.

Jolie notices the contrails of the approaching weapons, "'Thena…our packages have arrived!"

"Magnetic homing beacon," Athena orders.

Jolie and Jonah comply. The three Federation mobile suits draw the incoming HPBCs towards themselves via magnetically-encoded signals.

Tool mechanisms from nacelles in the lower arms of the Federal Forces mobile suits extend to affix the HPBCs into firing position. These high-powered beam cannon draw power directly from their host mobile suits' nuclear fusion engines.

"Acquiring targets," Athena instructs her two charges, "the two Zeon battlecarriers on the left and right flanks."

"Ma'am," Jonah says, "each of those ships carries several hundred troops. If we…"

Athena says, "I know, Jonah. Just do it."

Jonah knows that Athena isn't a remorseless killer, but that she is perfectly willing to be ruthless when necessary. This is one of those moments.

_Do you know what you're doing, Jonah?_ Jonah's conscience seems to ask him,  
_Do you realize that in doing this, you are doing exactly what you left your brother to escape from?_

_Perhaps there is no escaping the reality of war,_ another part of Jonah realizes, _That's a reality that Athena and Jolie accepted a long time ago…something that maybe I'll have to accept too…_

"Target acquired," Jonah reports, setting aside his aching conscience, focusing on his duty, "Power charging in fusion battery. T-minus ten seconds to firing."

"Nine seconds and counting to firing," Jolie confirms from her end.

The seconds continue to fall away, tensely, ominously.

The muzzles of the HPBC begin to glow, and soon reach supernova intensity.

"Commence firing!" Athena orders.

Twin beams of annihilative energy erupt forth from the muzzles of the Centurion Gundams' HPBCs, lancing towards the Zeon space battlecarriers _Blackmace_ and _Nightstalker_.

Nine hundred and thirty-two Deimos Zeon space troopers scream in pain and terror as the energy unleashed by the two Centurion Gundams reduce their battle carriers to cosmic dust.

The two Centurion Gundams disengage their HPBCs as the weapons expend their charge; one firing is all these massively powerful weapons are capable of before requiring servicing and recharge at a maintenance facility such as those aboard the _Amuro Ray_. HPBC are terrifyingly powerful weapons, but not at all energy efficient. Hence, they are not favored for melee combat, but instead for strategic mass assaults.

"Tomo, Geoff, Nick: keep up the heavy fire. The rest of you; cover me!" Athena orders.

The Guncannon-100's piloted by Higashi, Sutcliffe, and Van Dyck pour forth shells from their shoulder-mounted 280mm cannon…not even a fraction of the firepower of a single HPBC blast, but still enough firepower to bring down a space battleship if fired with precision.

The remaining Centurions cut a path towards the Deimos Zeon fleet's flagship, the _Iron Fist_. Athena uses this fleeting opportunity to bring her Cour de Leon right up to the hull of the Zeon flagship. To ensure that Athena does not fall prey to enemy fire while executing her plan, Jolie and Jonah lay down a heavy barrage of defensive fire.

Athena presses the muzzle of her mobile suit's HPBC up against the _Iron Fist's_ hull, right where the ship's nuclear fusion engine is located. With a single pull of her finger, Athena could destroy the ship, herself, and everything within a 5km radius.

Athena opens the tactical net to the Zeon frequency, "This is Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Forces: attention to all enemy combatants. You will cease all hostilities and allow our forces to pass out of the Frontier 8/Mars Zone immediately. If you fail to comply, this flagship and all of its personnel will be destroyed."

On the bridge of the _Iron Fist_, Rear Admiral Dieter Herrmann blanches in terror, croaking through the tactical net, "All forces! Cease fire immediately! Let them through!"

1Lt. Garrett Lockner, struggling to pilot his damaged Zimffer-S, protests the order, "Sir! We can't let the enemy escape into free space! They'll continue to be a thorn in our side if we let them live!"

"As you were, Lieutenant!" Rear Admiral Herrmann replies harshly, "Lives are at stake! Comply with orders or face court-martial!"

_Coward!_ Garrett seethes angrily, _It's your probably only your own life that you fear for! What red-blooded man of Zeon would not gladly sacrifice his life for his nation's honor?!_

Nevertheless, Garrett forces himself to comply with orders…despite the further wound to his pride. The Deimos fleet had already lost two ships and over two dozen mobile suits, barely inflicting any damage on the enemy Federation fleet. Revenge could wait until circumstances were more germane.

"You Earthist pigs will pay for offending Zeon!" Garrett snarls at the depleting Federation fleet, then orders the Talon Squadron to withdraw.

"Jolie, Jonah," Athena instructs, "disable the ship's engines."

"Yes, ma'am," the couple replies, both relieved that their commanding officer hasn't ordered them to commit further acts of mass slaughter.

Athena acknowledges as much, _God forgive me. I've turned those two wonderful kids into killers on a massive scale. Oh, Jolie, Jonah…I'm so sorry for bringing you into this. I pray that in the end, the better world we do this for emerges, or I'll have sold all of our souls in vain._

The two Centurion Gundams fire a small number of missiles into the _Iron Fist_'s engine block, enough to critically damage the Zeon flagship's primary and secondary engines, but not enough to cause the ship to explode. Fortunately for the crew, Zeon space battleship design powers life support and onboard systems through a separate, self-contained generator rather than the main engines.

Athena had taken that into account. Ruthless as she could be when called for, she has no particular inclination towards mass murder.

"All units: deploy magnetic clamp cables," Athena orders.

The mobile suits of the Centurion Team deploy the magnetic cables from nacelles tucked in their lower arms. The cables' clamped heads attach themselves to the hull of the _Iron Fist_

The dozen mobile suits of the Centurion Team drag the _Iron Fist_ towards the border of the Frontier 8/Mars Zone, the remaining enemy ships and mobile suits unable to fire without striking their flagship.

Athena transmits to the Zeon forces on their frequency, "We'll be borrowing your flagship and its crew for a short time, gentlemen. They'll be returned to you intact, provided we experience safe and unmolested passage into free space."

Then, to the Centurions, Athena instructs, "Team? Farewell gift for our hosts."

The Centurions understand their commanding officer's insinuative order instinctively, opening fire on the receding Zeon armada with all of its weapons. The Federation fleet led by the _Amuro Ray_ follows suit, firing its aft weapons.

The Deimos fleet is forced to take evasive maneuvers, unable to counterstrike for fear of jeopardizing their flagship and its crew.

Thirty minutes later, five-hundred kilometers beyond the border of the Frontier 8/Mars Zone, the Special Forces Fleet is met by a contingent of the Earth Federation Forces' Asteroid Belt Armada, fifteen ships and two-hundred mobile suits strong, in a rendezvous that had been arranged weeks earlier. The Asteroid Belt Armada, commanded by veteran Federal Forces officer Commodore Oscar Dublin, former _White Base_ bridge tech under Bright Noah's command during the One Year War.

Assured that her fleet is safe from further attacks by the Deimos Zeon Forces, at least for the present, Athena issues new orders, "Disengage magnetic clamp cables."

Obeying their commanding officer's directive, the Centurion Team release the magnetic clamp cables from the disabled _Iron Fist_.

Athena opens communications channels to the Zeon ship, "You may send a distress signal to your forces to recover you after we've cleared the area. Our fleet's guns have an effective range of 50 kilometers, with missile capability up to 2000 kilometers. Bear that in mind if you have thoughts of calling in reinforcement for retaliatory action."

They do, and the Special Forces fleet, now escorted by the Asteroid Belt Armada, departs for the Federation spaceport located at the dwarf planet Ceres, the Earth Federation Forces' strongest foothold in the Asteroid Belt Zone.

Athena talks to her team once more, "Centurion Leader to all units. Good work today, ladies and gentlemen. Return to ship. Debriefing session in conference room in thirty minutes."

The Centurion Team returns to the _Amuro Ray_, triumphant, but not in a celebratory mood.

The Cour de Leon lands on the mobile suit deck of the _Amuro Ray_, received on the same catapult devices that had hurled it out into space several hours earlier. Athena secures her mobile suit at its assigned maintenance dock and doffs her helmet, shaking her mane of blonde hair loose before she disembarks from the cockpit.

Athena floats out of the cockpit and is greeted by 1Lt. Molly Duran, approaching the Cour de Leon with toolkit in hand.

"Hey, there, Major," Molly says cheerfully, "Let me get the Leon refreshed for you!"

"Thanks, Molly," says Athena, floating by, patting her engineer on the shoulder, "Excellent work by you and your crew today. You guys turned the tide of battle. Things wouldn't have gone nearly as well without you."

Molly blushes. Athena rarely dishes out the praise so openly; it's a real treat when she does, "Just doing my duty, ma'am."

Athena gives Molly a "thumbs up" and floats away.

Molly watches the major go as she begins working on the Cour de Leon, _Now_ that's _who I want to be_, Molly thinks to herself wistfully.

The cockpit hatch of the Centurion Gundam Unit-2 opens, but before Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels can float out from it, he's pinned back inside by 1Lt. Jolie Minh, who immediately wraps him in a warm embrace.

Jonah holds Jolie tightly, stroking her fine, jet black hair through his gloved hands.

"Hey, boyo," Jolie says softly, "Looks like we made it through another one."

"Yes," Jonah admits, "It's a relief. But we killed so many people today, Jolie."

"I know," Jolie says, "I…didn't feel good about that at all. But Athena reasoned that it was the best tactic, and it was, but maybe a bit cruel. I bet she isn't feeling much better about it."

"No," Jonah agrees, "It must be hard to be in command. You have to constantly make decisions that go against what your conscience tells you."

Jolie nods, "It's what drives 'Thena to drink, I think. That girl's carrying a conscience as heavy as a titanium block."

"We'd better get to that debriefing session before she decides to take it out on us," Jonah says, nervously joking.

"Right," Jolie says, headed for the pilots' locker, "See ya there!"

Athena, Jolie, Jonah, and the rest of the squad spend ninety minutes in the conference room dissecting the most recent battle, noting which tactics worked and which didn't, and identifying holes in the enemy's strategy they could exploit, and holes in the Centurions' own strategies that needed plugging.

The team generally dissolves into its individual activities following the conference, but the team's three officers, Major Athena Ibaz, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels gather at the bar in the team lounge, nursing drinks together.

Athena offers Jolie a cigarette, and to her surprise, Jolie declines it, "I've quit smoking."

"Oh?" Athena says, raising a curious eyebrow as she inserts the cigarette between her own lips and lights it, "When did you make this uncharacteristically wise decision?"

Jolie tells Athena, "Jonah wanted me to quit because it's unhealthy, so I did."

Athena smiles wanly, "Good to see you're finally getting better counsel than I can give you," as she downs a shot of whisky, her third.

Jonah, sitting next to Jolie, stoops over his own untouched glass of whiskey, looking very disturbed. He says, in a barely audible tone, "Ma'am…Athena…the tactic we used against the Deimos Zeon fleet today…"

"It was ruthless and inhumane," Athena confirms, "and I'd do it again without a moment's hesitation. It's my duty. You're going to have to get used to the idea, Jonah."

"Are you all right?" Jolie asks Jonah gently, tentatively

Jonah downs his shot of whisky in a single gulp. He loathes its smell. He hates its taste. He wants the tranquilizing effect it brings.

"Hey," Jolie says, putting her hand on his, "wanna talk about it?"

Jonah shakes his head. His hand trembles on the whiskey glass. Athena pours him a fresh shot.

Jolie wraps Jonah in a comforting embrace, but even this does not quiet his tortured mind.

Athena puts her own glass to her lips and downs a fourth shot of whisky.

"Ever read Machiavelli, Jonah?" Athena asks somberly.

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies vacantly, "and I'd always thought his worldview was inhumane and immoral."

"That depends on how you interpret what Machiavelli actually argued," Athena says, smiling knowingly, "Many people mistakenly believe that Machiavelli advocated the viewpoint that the 'ends justifies the means.' That's a very limited understanding of what Machiavelli was trying to convey, however. Contrary to popular belief, Machiavelli was not an immoralist…or even an amoralist. Morality was the root of his argument - that measured cruelty…discriminate, swift, effective, and short-lived…must be undertaken to uphold morality.

Jonah's eyes flash angrily at Athena, "So you're trying to tell me it was 'moral' for us to kill all those troops?! In cold blood?! Athena, we didn't know those soldiers! They could have been someone's son or daughter, father or mother, brother or sister…friend or lover! Didn't that cross your mind at all?! Doesn't it bother you?! "

"More than I could ever tell you," Athena replies, looking Jonah in the eye with a fixed stare, downing a fifth shot of whiskey, "but you said it yourself. We didn't know those soldiers. You can't know that had we not killed them today, they might have gone on to kill someone else's son or daughter, father or mother, brother sister…friend or lover, perhaps yours. Didn't that cross your mind at all? Doesn't it bother you?"

Jonah turns to Jolie, who looks at him plaintively.

Jonah drinks down his second shot of whiskey, its bitter taste in his mouth inconsequential in comparison to the bitterness in his heart.

"It's the same lie, no matter where I go!" Jonah screams as he dashes his whisky glass to the ground, shattering. He leaves the lounge.

"Jonah, wait!" a worried Jolie chases after her distraught boyfriend.

Athena lets the couple leave. She downs a sixth and final shot of whiskey, and inhales from her fourth cigarette of the hour, its smoke concealing the anguish within her soul.


	10. Chapter 9: CLOSE ENCOUNTERS

EPISODE 9: CLOSE ENCOUNTERS

The distance between Mars and Jupiter is the greatest that the Earth Federation Special Forces Task Force headed by Major Athena Ibaz must cross yet, but that span is hardly empty. Between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter is the Asteroid Belt, a rough orbital ring of several thousand catalogued and many hundreds of thousands of uncatalogued natural satellites, some no larger than pebbles; others spanning hundreds of kilometers in diameter.

With the migration of its population into space, it was inevitable that eventually, humankind would look beyond the Cislunar Sphere into the farther reaches of the Solar System. The primary limitations were natural resources which, until the early U.C. 0080s, were thought to be available only from the mother planet, Earth. Historians have mooted that the Archduchy of Zeon's war against the Earth Federation was doomed to failure from the start, no matter how advanced Zeon military technology was or how gifted its Newtype warriors were, simply because a space-based state could not compete against an Earth-based government in the availability of natural resources. Indeed, although the popular history is that the RX-78 Gundam, its Newtype pilot Amuro Ray, and the crew of the _White Base_ won the One Year War for the Earth Federation Forces, many historians opine that the asymmetrical resources available to the two sides was what ultimately decided the final outcome.

Sensible of this, perhaps, the Spacenoid-controlled research and development corporations knew that to break from the control of the Earth Federation Government, it would be necessary to discover a resource base independent of Earth. Surely, the Spacenoid population could not compete against Earth's billions of cubic meters of ocean, but the resources they needed to wage a war to unseat the Federation government and establish Spacenoid control over Earth could be found in deeper space.

In the Asteroid Belt.

The problem of water was solved in the early U.C. 0080s when large quantities of frozen water was discovered in the orbital rings of Jupiter and Saturn, and on the bodies of thousands of asteroids in the Asteroid Belt. All told, the collective water provided from these sources amounted to less than a millionth of the supply available in Earth's oceans, lakes, rivers, and subterranean wells, but it was adequate to support the development of further space states in the Asteroid Belt and the Jupiter and Saturn orbits. Of greater interest to Anaheim, Kuromizu, the Luo Corporation, and other corporate entities was the vast source of hydrogen available at Jupiter and Saturn…hydrogen needed to power space colonies, space ships, and mobile suits…hydrogen that the Earth Federation Government would be willing to pay both money and political concessions for.

In U.C. 0082, the Jupitorius Corporation was founded by the wealthy and powerful Scirocco family. Jupitorius' support was key to the Neo Zeon revival of U.C. 0087-0088, although the scion of the Scirocco legacy, Paptimus Scirocco, would have very complex conflicts and dealings with Neo Zeon leader Haman Karn and AEUG stalwart Quattro Bagina (the former Char Aznable). Jupitorius is the chief supplier of hydrogen fuel to both the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon. Although Spacenoid in origin, Jupitorius' political loyalties are flexible; above all, its leaders are interested in continued Federation/Zeon conflict, as this can only result in greater demand for hydrogen fuel and thus, greater profits for Jupitorius.

None of this crosses the minds of the young troops of the Centurion Team as the _Amuro Ray_ docks at Bunch 38 of 4 Vesta Colony. 4 Vesta is the second largest asteroid in the Asteroid Belt, 530 kilometers wide. Around this mining center is Jupitorius' independent space colony, fifty bunches housing a population of fourteen million (mostly immigrated from Side 3 and other Cislunar colonies following the One Year War). Officially, 4 Vesta is an autonomous space colony, not beholden to either the Earth Federation Government or the various incarnations of the Archduchy of Zeon. Lacking a military force of its own, however, Jupitorius has been dependent upon one or the other at various times for protection…usually from one or the other. Thus, is a fragile balance of power maintained in the Asteroid Belt Zone, and thus does 4 Vesta represent a neutral zone where both Federation and Zeon are welcome, but neither is allowed to engage the other in combat within 4 Vesta space.

"4 Vesta Spaceport Authority to Earth Federation Forces battle carrier _Amuro Ray_, ship registry Side 7, Code 471979," intones a communications tech at the Bunch 58 spaceport, "you have been authorized to dock in Bay 27. Reduce engine output to twenty percent and speed to forty knots."

"This is Captain Beecher Olech, Earth Federation Forces," the commander of the _Amuro Ray_ replies, "Roger that, 4 Vesta Spaceport Authority. Reducing engine output to twenty percent and speed to forty knots."

Within twenty minutes, the _Amuro Ray_ has docked at 4 Vesta's Bunch 58 Spaceport. The ship is in dire need of servicing, as politics prevented the ship from being serviced at Frontier 8 either before or after the Battle of Mars. Still, although the 4 Vesta authorities are more accommodating than their Frontier 8 counterparts, current policy forbids the 4 Vesta from supplying a military ship with armaments. 4 Vesta can replenish food, water, fuel, and medical supplies, and repair damage to non-combat aspects of the ship, but the stores of weaponry aboard the _Amuro Ray_ are all it will have to do battle with (should it come to that) until it reaches the Earth Federation Forces' Ceres base.

Below decks, 1Lt. Jolie Minh knocks on the door of Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' quarters. Athena has granted the Centurion Team shore leave at 4 Vesta for the day, and Jolie isn't inclined to waste a moment of it. She isn't going without Jonah, however, but he hasn't been seen since reveille.

"Jonah!" Jolie all but shouts, pounding on the door, "Jonah, c'mon! You're supposed to go into the colony with me! Jonah, are you in there?! What the hell?! Open up!"

Apparently unbeknownst to Jolie, Jonah quietly sneaks up behind her in the corridor, readying to pounce on her and grab her by the waist.

Jolie whirls on him, jamming a finger towards his face and grinning at him mischievously, "Aha! You ought to know better than to think you could sneak up on…umph!"

Jonah stuffs a buttered muffin into Jolie's open mouth. Never one to pass up on an offer of food, Jolie begins to chew on the muffin instead of extracting it from her mouth.

Jonah grins, "Is there no end to your appetite?"

Jolie struggles to reply through a full mouth, "When you grew up hungry like I did, you appreciate every meal you can get."

"Feeding you must be a logistical nightmare for the Federation," Jonah jokes, then as he eyes his girlfriend's petite frame, "especially when you've barely got any meat on you to show for it."

"I'm stronger than I look, though," Jolie says, swallowing the remains of the muffin, "which is more than can be said for you. Have you got your head screwed on straight again?"

Jonah understands that Jolie must be referring to his breakdown after the battle to escape the Zeon blockade out of Frontier 8 space.

Jolie sighs, "I don't know when we're going to get it into your thick head that you're a soldier now…and that killing people kind of comes with the territory, even if it does make you sick to think about it."

"I know," Jonah says, "you're right. You and Athena have been trying to get me to understand that for months, but I'm still letting you guys down. I'm sorry."

Jolie shrugs, "Got to face reality." She begins to sing an ancient refrain made popular by soldiers on Earth centuries ago, "You're in the army now…you're as dead as puppy chow."

Jonah laughs, "I don't think that's how that song went."

"What would you know?" Jolie teases, "You're no soldier."

"I guess I'm going to have to prove you wrong," Jonah says, taking Jolie into his embrace.

"Yeah, but not today," Jolie replies, "Today, we're civilians. We can even be _tourists_ if you can just get your slow ass moving so that we can get into town!"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah salutes facetiously.

"At ease, soldier," Jolie replies with a teasing lilt.

Elsewhere at 4 Vesta 58 Bunch Spaceport, another ship, this one of Deimos Zeon registry, enters the port: the _Iron Fist_, under the command of Rear Admiral Dieter Hermann.

Admiral Hermann has 1Lt. Garrett Lockner on the bridge of the ship. The younger man is still seething with the shame of his defeats on Mars and at the Frontier 8 border, and is looking to exact revenge on the source of his shame…the Centurion Team, and particularly its ace pilot, the White Phoenix.

Garrett knows, however, that Hermann is not a commander who tolerates lack of discipline or the seeking of personal vengeance at the expense of military objectives, so he is careful to conceal his true desires and couch them in terms that the senior officer would find acceptable.

"A covert reconnaissance mission?" Admiral Hermann says dubiously, stroking his graying beard.

"Yes, sir," Garrett replies, "we know that the _Amuro Ray_ is also docked at this spaceport. What we don't know is what its next move is, or what threat they'll represent to us then. This might be a good chance for us to find out before it's too late to be of use to us."

"Very well," the admiral assents, "but to avoid trouble with the authorities here at 4 Vesta, I want you to and your personnel to enter the colony in civilian attire…as visiting tourists."

"Yes, sir," Garrett replies, understanding and accepting the admiral's reasoning even if he doesn't care for it.

"You might want to enjoy the amenities of the city while you have the chance, lieutenant," the Admiral tells the young officer suggestively, "I've been told that the young women at 4 Vesta are particularly delectable."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir. Thank you." Garrett replies with a salute.

Admiral Hermann cannot help but chuckle at the naivety and impetuousness of youth. 1Lt. Garrett Lockner is an excellent young warrior, fearless and valiant, but he has much to learn about war…and life.

"Hurry up, will you, Jonah?" Jolie complains, fighting off the urge to break the pose she has been standing in for the past fifteen minutes, "I think my joints are gonna lock up and I'm gonna be stuck here forever like the Tin Man in _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Just another minute or so more," Jonah says, working his pencil calmly on his sketch pad, "I'll fill in the details later, but I want to make sure I've got an accurate take on the layout."

"You could have just taken a photo," Jolie says, "that would've taken just a second. Instead, you've had me imitating a statue here for an hour."

"Only a quarter hour," Jonah says, then with a grin, "but it must _feel_ like an hour to the Human Ping Pong Ball!"

"I'm NOT a Human Ping Pong Ball!" Jolie protests.

"'Thena was right about you," Jonah says mischievously.

"Right about what about me?" Jolie inquires.

"She says you can't keep your mind or your body still," Jonah says, "you're all over the place."

"You guys are lucky I am," Jolie replies, "How else do you think we keep winning these battles with no casualties?"

"I think Athena's tactics have something to do with it too," Jonah says innocently.

"Will you just finish the sketch?" Jolie demands, becoming irritated, "Or you're gonna get your wish and I'm gonna be stuck in this position forever!"

"Done!" Jonah says cheerfully.

Jolie relaxes, then hops over to see Jonah's work.

"It doesn't look like me at all yet; it's just a bunch of shapes," Jolie says.

"You'll like it better when the details are put in," Jonah answers, closing the sketch pad and putting his pencils away.

"Ready to go?" Jolie prompts, impatiently shuffling her feet.

"Sure," Jonah says, "but where are we going?"

"This town has a few pretty good clubs, I hear," Jolie says, "Let's go check 'em out!"

"Are you sure we should?" Jonah says, "I know we've got shore leave for the day, but I don't know if…"

"Oh, hell!" Jolie explodes, "Just come with me!"

Jolie grabs Jonah by the arm and drags him from Vesta City's metropolitan park towards the nightlife district, just as the internal environmental simulation system begins to transition from "Afternoon" to "Evening" mode.

From the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_ docked at the 4 Vesta 58 Bunch Spaceport, Major Athena Ibaz looks out across the expanse of spaceport complex, spotting the anchored _Iron Fist_ a half kilometer away.

_So strange to see our enemies in such close proximity, and we're not shooting at each other._ Athena muses. Of course, that will likely change after the two warships leave port.

Although she has given her team shore leave in the space colony, Athena has elected to remain aboard the _Amuro Ray_ to monitor the _Iron Fist_. An outright attack by the enemy within the colony is extremely unlikely, but spies or saboteurs could easily be slipped aboard the _Amuro Ray_ while the ship is in dock. Athena knows because she had toyed with the idea of sending Jolie, Jonah, and Anna on just such an operation against the _Iron Fist_ before finally deciding against it.

Athena understands that the winner of the Earth/Zeon war will not necessarily come down to which side can outgun the other, but to which side wins the hearts and minds of humanity. This is the aspect of the war that the Federation has been gradually losing over the years, even as it has won the majority of the physical battles. The Federation defeated the Zeon during the One Year War, only to see the rise of not only a Neo Zeon regime, but also the AEUG and, more recently, the ISRLA. Public sentiment has increasingly turned against the Earth Federation as the years have gone by, particularly after the Titans fiasco of U.C. 0087. Eventually, Athena knows, the space-based population, which now outnumbers the Earth-based population by a ratio of five-to-one, will decide to rid themselves of Earthist rule once and for all.

That by itself is not a negative development…quite the opposite, in fact. The space-born population would inevitably throw off the yoke of the Earth Federation Government, but to replace it with Zeon leadership would be a catastrophe. Athena knows only too well that humanity cannot afford to make that mistake again…

And the ISRLA? Dr. Artasia Daikun's movement is filled with promise…the same promise that her father, Zeon Zum Daikun, first extended thirty years earlier. It was more starry-eyed idealism than practical solutions for humanity's future in the cosmos, however, and subject to exploitation by unscrupulous powers…such as Athena's own Zabi ancestors.

Athena sighs. Therein lies the heart of the matter, but these ruminations speak to things beyond her immediate control. Someday, she resolves, she will be in a position to directly dictate these world-shaping forces. For now, she must focus on maintaining the balance of power…until the time is ripe to push it aside to enable the new order to emerge.

Athena watches, and waits. Unlike her best friend, Jolie Minh, Athena has all the patience the human will is capable of…and perhaps more.

A sleek white limousine pulls up in front of the Nightclub Paramount. Upon its arrival, it is immediately besieged by over a dozen seductively clad young women, clamoring for a glimpse at the exquisite automobile's primary occupant.

1Lt. Garrett Lockner, handsome in a white tropical suit, exits the limousine. He is accompanied by two of his guardsmen, Sergeant Gerald Storm and Sergeant Rory Marston. The three men are escorted into the nightclub by the alluring young women.

The Nightclub Paramount's proprietor, Ricky Maris, greets the dashing young Zeon officer with an ostentatious show of obeisance.

"First Lieutenant Lockner," Maris says, bowing gallantly, "This is indeed a great honor, sir. Your reputation precedes you here at 4 Vesta. It is rare privilege for our humble establishment to host such heroes as…"

Tiring of the sycophant's prattle, Lockner cuts the man off with a witheringly contemptuous stare, "I reserved a private suite, Mr. Maris. I recommend you guide my entourage there without further delay."

"Yes, sir! Of course, my lord, sir!" Maris says diffidently, hoping that dreams of vast profit will not be supplanted by nightmares of gunfire and bloodshed.

Maris personally conducts Garrett and his party towards the suitably-named Prince's Suite.

"We have an excellent selection of wines, my lord, sir," Maris says to Garrett after the officer and his group have seated themselves, "imported directly from the Burgundy vineyards on Earth. All vintage dating to the days of Zeon Daikun. If you prefer…"

"Bring the best you have, Mr. Maris," Lockner says, "Then leave us until you're summoned again. Your presence ruins the atmosphere."

If Maris is insulted, he does not allow his feelings to show, "Yes, sir. Immediately, sir."

Maris scurries off even as his staff of waiting men bring the exquisite wine to Garrett's table.  
Garrett snorts with contempt, "To be a Spacenoid and be so spineless and gutless. Are these the people we are destined to rule? Such degeneracy."

Nearby, Jolie and Jonah have just arrived at the same Nightclub Paramount. It's a Saturday evening, and the club is filled with people. Loud electronic dance music blasts from the amplifiers in front of the DJ booth.

"What a wild place!" Jolie enthuses, "This place is even better than the Andromeda Nightclub back at Side 7!"

"It's a little loud," Jonah says, covering his ears as they are assaulted by the voluminous music, "maybe we ought to come back later tonight when things have quieted down a bit."

"Aw, c'mon," Jolie teases, taking Jonah by the arm and dragging him to the dance floor, "Where's your sense of fun?"

Jolie begins moving in rhythm with the music; it never ceases to amaze Jonah how easily Jolie can blend in with anybody, anywhere. His girl is nothing if not a social creature.

Twenty minutes later, Jolie and Jonah have found their way to the bar, the former needing alcoholic fuel for her revelries.

"Two beers," Jolie tells the bartender.

"You two look a little young for beer," the bartender says, eyeing the couple suspiciously, "I'm gonna need to check for some ID."

An exasperated Jolie pulls out her Earth Federation Forces military ID.

"Listen," the teenager says, waving the ID card in front of the bartender's nose, "We're old enough that the Federal Forces don't see any problem sending us to kill or get killed in those walking, flying coffins called 'mobile suits.' You telling me that we're not old enough to handle this joint's beer?"

Against his better judgment, the bartender puts two bottles of the brew in front of Jolie and Jonah. With the war having taken so many young adults in their twenties and thirties, teenaged kids have been increasingly called up to fight on the front lines. They grow up quickly, adopting adult vices at increasingly younger ages. The bartender figures that these two's parents have probably already given up on them.

Jolie hands one of the bottles to Jonah and takes a swig from the other.

Jonah dubiously watches his mercurial girlfriend as she gulps down the beer, "Um. Do you think Athena is going to let us drink even on shore leave?"

"Hell, if she were here, she'd be drinking more than both of us," Jolie replies, knowing very well her best friend and commanding officer's bacchanalian tendencies, "now if we don't bring back a bottle of this stuff…THEN, she'll be mad at us."

Jonah smiles, "Athena isn't much of a beer-drinker. She prefers brandy and whiskey."

Jolie nods as she takes another swig from the beer bottle, "You've gotten to know her well."

So saying, Jolie begins rummaging through her purse for a cigarette, and then she remembers that, on Jonah's suggestion, she has quit smoking.

_Let's see how long I can keep that up,_ Jolie thinks wryly to herself as she takes another swig from the beer bottle, _pretty soon, Jonah will probably convince me to quit drinking too. I probably will…just not today._

Having emptied the beer bottle, Jolie tells the bartender, "Bring me another, will you?"

Jonah finally takes a swig from his own beer bottle, "You like taking everything to extremes, don't you?"

"When you don't know if you're going to live to see tomorrow, it's the only way," Jolie replies, "squeeze as much out of this lemon called 'life' as you possibly can before time squeezes the life out of you."

Jonah acknowledges that there is some wisdom to be found in Jolie's observation; he wonders if Jolie herself realizes how profound a point she has just made.

A large, middle-aged man emerges from one of the many private suites in the nightclub. A frighteningly massive fellow, his laughter can be heard even over the loud music in the club. On each of his arms is an attractive young woman. He is evidently a wealthy patron of the nightclub…his pockets likely full of money…his ego likely full of himself.

The man's gaze falls upon the ravishing image of Jolie, and all is forgotten, including the two companions on his arms. He abandons them and sidles next to Jolie.

"An angel has come to 4 Vesta," the man says, smiling at Jolie, "you aren't like the other girls here at all."

"Buzz off," Jolie says, not looking at the man, taking a swig from the fresh bottle of beer that the bartender has brought her.

The large man chuckles, "Feisty, eh? Honey, when a man of my position takes an interest in you, you'd be smart to…"

"Go fuck yourself!" Jolie raises her voice, flashing the man a vicious glare, slamming the bottle onto the counter.

"Lots of fire," the man remarks, nodding, "I like that in a young lady…"

The man reaches out to stroke Jolie's cheek, but she slaps his hand away.

Jonah, who up to now had been caught off-guard by the sudden turn of events, rises in Jolie's defense, stepping towards the man, who is nearly twice his size, and confronting him boldly.

"Sir," Jonah says courteously, but firmly, "she doesn't want to be bothered. Just leave her alone and go away, please."

The man grins maliciously at Jonah, "Is this pretty thing your girlfriend, kid? Well, I'm sorry to say you just lost her to a real man!"

So saying, the man shoves Jonah hard on the chest, knocking the teenaged artist against the far wall.

"Jonah!" Jolie cries out in alarm, rising from her seat. She glares angrily at his assailant.

Jolie is about to lash out with one of her trademark chops to the neck when she catches herself.

_Hold on a sec, Jo,_ Jolie thinks to herself, _Sure, you can clean this loser's clock easier than you could drink another beer, but where would Jonah's pride be if you beat the shit out of this pig with all these people watching? If you want him to become the great soldier you know he can be, you have to give him a chance to find that soldier's spirit inside him._

Jolie puts down her hand, letting the man advance upon her, watching Jonah carefully.

Jonah rises, shaking his head clear. He spots the man accosting Jolie once again and an uncommon rage builds within him.

Jonah charges at the man, shouting, "You get away from her!"

The man has twice Jonah's mass and towers head and shoulders over the young artist-turned-soldier, but he is unprepared for the fury of Jonah's attack. Jonah's flying tackle manages to knock the larger, older man back towards the opposite wall.

The man, having overcome his surprise, grabs Jonah by the scruff of his shirt collar and tosses him aside.

The man removes his sports jacket, throwing it towards one of the two young women who escorted him in. He loosens his tie and adopts a fighting stance.

"Come on, boy," the man taunts Jonah, "show your pretty little girlfriend here what a real man you are. Come and beat me up if you think you can!"

"You can beat him, Jonah!" Jolie says encouragingly, "Do it for me!"

"Yeah, Jonah," the man continues to taunt, "Listen to your girl…come and beat me!"

Jonah turns his head back to Jolie for a moment, who exchanges a conspiratorial grin with him.

The large man attacks first, taking advantage of Jonah's momentary distraction.

Or apparent distraction.

Ready for his opponent this time, Jonah deftly dodges the man's powerful punch, which comes within centimeters of the handsome young artist's face. Moving in close to the man's body, where the man cannot effective aim his punches, Jonah strikes his opponent with devastating hits to the throat, chest, and belly, sending the man to his knees.

The man made the mistake of thinking that his opponent was a weak and helpless collegiate artist. A few months ago, that might have been true. Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, however, is an officer of the Earth Federation Special Forces, and has been trained to fight like one…even if his personal temperament is disinclined towards fighting.

Make no mistake: Jonah most certainly _will_ fight…against any opponent, against any odd, if Jolie's well-being and honor are at stake.

Jonah, adopting a ready stance, says calmly, "I want you to apologize to Jolie, and then I want you to leave this place!"

"Apologize to THIS!" the man rages, his mighty fist lashing out towards Jonah again. Jonah dodges the blow once again, and then counters with a punch of his own that connects with the man's jaw, knocking out two teeth.

The man is powerful, and probably quite accustomed to fisticuffs, but his fighting technique lacks refinement. His sloppy flailing, though vicious and strong, is no match for Jonah's military-trained precision.

The man falls on his rear end, blood seeping from his mouth.

Jonah is not a malicious sort. His opponent beaten, Jonah sees no point in prolonging the violence or the ill will. He extends a hand to the man, offering to help his foe to his feet.

Jolie sparks, _Jonah, no!_

Jonah picks up the warning, but an instant too late. The man, his bloodlust and strength not yet exhausted, grabs Jonah's arm, pulling Jonah towards him and ramming the bottom of Jonah's jaw brutally with his knee. Had Jonah's tongue been between his teeth, he would have bitten it off.

Jonah feels the impact and his vision goes dark. A shockwave of pain reverberates in his skull.

The man pulls out a short, ugly black pistol from a holster attached to his ankle and presses the weapon against Jonah's head.

"Nobody does that to Thomas J. Remillard," the man growls viciously, "You'll pay for that one, kid!"

But it is the man named Remillard who pays.

Remillard never saw it coming. A vicious open-handed strike that swings his head around, nearly knocking it off. An impossibly quick and powerful kick to his testicles followed by two more to each of his knees, sending him sprawling on the ground, howling in agony.

1Lt. Jolie Minh presses her booted foot on the fallen man's throat, snarling at him, "You'd better pray that Jonah isn't badly hurt, or I'm going to take this gun of yours and fire it up your ass!"

Jolie emphasizes her point by pressing the muzzle of Remillard's weapon against its owner's head, and then, as she rises from a crouching to a standing position, stomps on Remillard's throat, causing him to cough up some blood.

Jolie throws Remillard's weapon to a far corner of the room and turns to Jonah with alarm, kneeling by him, inspecting the wound on his chin, "Jonah! Are you all right?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine," Jonah says, rising unsteadily to his feet. Jolie supports him on her tiny shoulders.

"What happened to him?" Jonah asks, indicating the man who had nearly killed him a moment ago.

"Couldn't handle being beaten up by a girl," Jolie remarks wryly, "Serves the bastard right. He tried to shoot you."

Jolie supports Jonah as he walks unsteadily towards the bar.

Before they reach the door, Jolie cannot help but turn to Ricky Maris, who has just arrived on the scene, the remark to the beleaguered nightclub owner, "Your beer here isn't bad, but the bar fights are kind of soft."

Behind the couple, Thomas J. Remillard crawls towards the corner of the room where Jolie had thrown his weapon. He picks up his Glock handpistol from where it lies on the nightclub's ornate floor and points it towards Jonah's back.

A gunshot rings out. Pandemonium breaks out inside the nightclub as patrons rush out the door or dive under tables or behind assorted obstacles for cover.

Remillard holds his right hand, grimacing painfully. His pistol lies in a twisted ruin several meters away, smoke rising from the mangled metal.

Emerging from a private suite, 1Lt. Garrett Lockner re-holsters his own weapon as smoke dissipates from its muzzle.

"This is too exquisite a night, and this is too exquisite a place, to ruin with such unpleasantry, my friends," Garrett says.

Jolie, having lost interest in the place and focused on getting medical attention for Jonah, ignores Garrett and prepares to leave with Jonah, whose head has begun to clear.

Garrett elegantly steps into the couple's path.

"A word of 'thanks' would be the modicum of expected courtesy, Miss," Garrett says with a charming grin.

Jolie looks over her shoulder at the handsome, elegantly-dressed young man. His mane of blonde hair gives him a leonine, princely appearance.

"We came here to unwind and have a good time," Jolie says edgily to Garrett, "but instead, we got harassed by that ugly bastard crying over his broken hand over there. You're better looking than he is, I admit, but if you're gonna be a bastard and harass us too, you'll be the next one to cry here."

"It would be reprehensible indeed to offend as captivating a creature like you," Garrett says, hopelessly enamored with the fresh-complexioned, fiery-eyed, raven-haired girl before him, "Miss…"

"Minh," Jolie says, never one to hide or avoid confrontation, "1Lt. Jolie Minh, Centurion Team, Earth Federation Special Forces."

Garrett's eyes go wide in surprise, _It's her! The White Phoenix!_

"This indeed an unexpected pleasure, Lt. Minh," Garrett says, recovering his composure, "I'm 1Lt. Garrett Lockner, commanding officer of the Talon Squadron, Deimos Zeon Forces."

Jolie smirks, "A Zeke officer, huh? Figures you'd be a scoundrel."

"Come now, Lt. Minh…or may I call you 'Jolie?'" Garrett pursues, "We need not be enemies here: 4 Vesta is neutral ground. I couldn't threaten you here if I wanted to, and be assured, I do not want to."

"Good," Jolie replies, "Now if you'll just really be the gentleman you're pretending to be, you'll let us pass."

"Why not be my guest?" Garrett says invitingly, "I'm aware that your Federation doesn't pay its junior officers particularly well, but in the Zeon Forces, things are different. You said that you and your…friend here came for a good time. Allow me to be host; I'm here for the same reason."

"Sorry," Jolie says, "regulations specify that we don't party with the enemy…not even on neutral territory."

"Jolie…" Garrett begins.

"Look, Lieutenant Lockner," Jonah says, stepping between the Zeon officer and Jolie, "Jolie has already told you that we're not interested. If you're sincere, we're grateful that you saved our lives, and we appreciate your hospitality, but…"

Garrett brushes Jonah aside physically as well as metaphorically, drinking in Jolie's beauty, "But I simply cannot allow you to just leave."

Garrett reaches out for Jolie's delicate chin. Jolie is prepared to allow Garrett a moment's pleasure before beating the daylights out of him…

She doesn't get that chance. Rather unexpectedly, Jonah dives headlong onto Garrett, taking the young Zeon officer to the ground.

As the two young men scuffle, the all-but-forgotten Thomas Remillard rises at last to his feet. Seeing his two opponents brutally struggling against each other, Remillard cannot help but smile.

_Maybe I should let those two punks kill each other. It'd save me the trouble. But they made me look like a fool and for that, they're going to pay…and the girl too, except she's going to pay with more than just her life._

Deprived of his sidearm, Remillard picks up an empty wine bottle from a nearby table, smashes it, and approaches the struggling Jonah and Garrett menacingly.

As he raises the broken bottle for a vicious strike, Remillard feels a horrible, sharp pain at his throat, an excruciating agony in his abdomen, and finally, a bone-shaking blow to the back of his head. The man collapses once again, blood seeping from his mouth and nose.

"Oh, God…Oh, God…" Remillard slurs.

Jolie pulls the fallen man's head up by his hair, whispering harshly to him, "This is the second time I've spared your miserable life. If you threaten Jonah again, I'm gonna kill you next time."

To emphasize her point, Jolie takes the broken bottle and smashes it into the ground directly in front of Remillard's nose. The man lets out a cry of terror.

Jolie looks up to see the ongoing struggle between Jonah and Garrett. The fight is going poorly for Jonah, who being already weakened and wounded from his earlier fight against Remillard, is no match for the taller, more belligerent Garrett.

Garrett raises his hand for what appears to be a deathblow, aimed directly at Jonah's throat.

Jolie casually parries the blow with a gesture that is definitely not as simple as it appears.

The force of Garrett's blow is dissipated as if drained away.

_What…is she doing to me?!_ Garrett gapes in alarm.

A move too quick to be seen bloodies Garrett's nose. From nowhere, a small, but powerful leg kicks the back of his knees, bringing Garrett down hard.

Jonah hears the clicks of automatic weapons being leveled and turns his head up just in time to see two of Garrett Lockner's subordinates bringing their pistols to bear on Jolie.

Moving with blinding quickness, Jolie leaps towards the two armed men, excellent marksmen with quick reflexes, but slower than sleeping tortoises compared to the White Phoenix.

With deft, graceful motions impossible for the eye to follow, Jolie agilely slips inside the two gunmen's field of fire, making it impossible to train their weapons upon her. Then, with a single motion, Jolie relieves the two men of their weapons. Jolie kicks down one of the men, and points one of the guns directly in its owner's face.

Jolie points the second gun directly at Garrett Lockner.

"Back off, now…" Jolie demands quietly, a deadly gaze fixed upon Garrett.

Garrett backs off of Jonah. Jolie rushes to her boyfriend's side.

"Are you all right?" she whispers gently.

Behind Jolie, a third gunman, hidden behind the entrance to the private suite that hosted Garrett's private party, takes aim at Jolie's back.

Without turning around, Jolie fires the pistol in her left hand over her shoulder, immolating the concealed gunman's weapon. She instantly spins and fires another shot to disarm Garrett, who has just extracted his own sidearm.

Jolie glides forward, placing the muzzle of her pistol against Garrett's forehead.

"There's probably only one person in the whole world who might be able to outshoot me," Jolie says to Garrett, "and you aren't her."

Jolie lifts the pistol off of Garrett's forehead, saying, "I'm guessing we're free to go now?"

Garrett has nothing to say, seething with rage that he has lost to this…_girl_ again.

The local police finally arrive. Jolie looks at the dozen heavily armed and body armored men charging in, looks at the two pistols in her hand, and toys with a foolish idea for a moment, then throws the weapons to the ground and raises her hands into the air.

The police promptly place Jolie, Jonah, and Garrett and his men under arrest; Remillard, however, is greeted by the police squad leader, a sergeant, with a deferential handshake.

"Mr. Remillard, sir," the police sergeant helps the large man to his feet, "our apologies for arriving so late. Do you need medical attention?"

"Later," Remillard rumbles angrily, "Officer, see to it that these military punks, Federation or Zeon, are prosecuted to the full extent of our laws! It's bad enough that their war affects our peaceful lives here at 4 Vesta, but these young savages won't be satisfied until they've gotten all of us killed in their battles!"

"The courts will see to them," the police sergeant reassures Remillard.

As the police lead them away, Jonah asks Jolie, "Think Athena will be mad at us?"

Jolie replies nervously, "I hope we get a firing squad; it'd be better than going back to the ship to face 'Thena."

An hour later, Jolie and Jonah emerge from separate jail cells at a 4 Vesta police precinct station. They are greeted by a grim-faced Major Athena Ibaz, who has posted bail for the couple from Federal Forces' funds that will be taken out of Jolie and Jonah's pay for as many months as it takes to pay off the bail (2,000 Federation credits for each of them).

"This place wasn't so tough," Jolie remarks, rubbing her wrists where handcuffs had been placed, "lots of the places back at Industria were way worse than this."

"I've never been in a jail before," Jonah adds, rubbing his wrists in a similar fashion, "hope I won't ever be in one again."

Athena glares at the couple severely for a moment, saying nothing to them, then breaks into a wry smile.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jolie bursts out, "Just yell at us and be done with it! I _hate_ it when you guilt trip me with your silences!"

"Yell at you?" Athena says coyly, "Why should I do that? You amuse me no end, and it's not like your bail money is coming out of my pocket. More importantly, your little altercation at the club might have been helpful to us."

"Helpful?" Jolie asks quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Athena motions Jolie and Jonah aside as she spots the commanding officer of the _Iron Fist_ Rear Admiral Dieter Hermann, greeting 1Lt. Garrett Lockner as the young Zeon mobile suit ace steps out of a jail cell, bailed out by his commanding officer.

"Those Zeon officers are the ones that we fought on Mars, and who have been chasing us ever since," Athena whispers to Jolie and Jonah, "I doubt that they'll wait until we leave 4 Vesta to come gunning after us again."

"But Major," Jonah points out, "4 Vesta is a neutral port. They can't attack us here."

"They can't attack us here legally," Athena corrects, "that won't necessarily deter them from committing acts of sabotage against us."

"You're just being paranoid, as usual," Jolie remarks, "but that Garrett guy was an asshole! I wouldn't mind ripping him a new one."

"In due time," Athena admonishes, "you'll get your chance. But I recommend you to maintain a lower profile while we're here at 4 Vesta. I've put the Centurions on Yellow Alert, and they're helping the _Amuro Ray_ crew to protect the ship."

Jolie sighs, "Does that mean that our shore leave is cancelled?"

Athena replies, grin in place, "You've had enough recreation for one day."

With an irritable grunt, Jolie wrings her long, luscious black hair through her delicate hands and heads towards the exit of the police station.

Jonah follows along, shrugging, "Well, the beer wasn't that good anyway."

Athena shakes her head and follows her two executive officers back to the spaceport and the _Amuro Ray_.

Minutes later, a staff limousine bears Rear Admiral Dieter Hermann and 1Lt. Garrett Lockner through the streets of 4 Vesta's Hometropolis City.

Admiral Hermann says to the younger officer, "That was indiscreet of you, Garrett. Were you any other officer, I'd have had you court-martialed. When I suggested for you to enjoy the amenities of the city, I certainly didn't mean for you to get into a bar brawl with Federal Forces officers in a neutral port."

"My apologies, Admiral," Garrett says with feigned contrition, "that was foolish of me. But that girl at the nightclub – that was Jolie Minh, the White Phoenix."

"The Federation's deadliest mobile suit pilot in a generation," Hermann remarks, "that's definitely an enemy worth eliminating, but Garrett, you must understand: it must be done within the context of the larger overall goals. This is something that many of you younger officers fail to understand, and must learn. Don't take war too personally. You'll get killed more quickly that way, and worse, fail your mission."

"Yes, sir," Garrett replies, "I understand."

Garrett notes that the limousine is not headed towards the spaceport, but deeper into the city, "Sir, may I ask where…?"

Hermann replies, "There's someone I believe you need to meet, Lieutenant, although you're likely acquainted with him already."

Curious now, Garrett falls silent. Just who is this mysterious individual that his commanding officer wants him to meet?

Following behind the limousine convoy is a rented civilian vehicle, inconspicuous except, perhaps, that its driver is Sgt. Anna Horowitz, the Centurion Team's reconnaissance specialist.

Anna is dressed in civilian clothing, her Earth Federation Special Forces uniform deliberately left behind aboard the _Amuro Ray_. Although as a Federal Forces officer, Anna has access to military ground vehicles, she has, by design, been provided with a civilian coupe rented from an automobile rental agency in Hometropolis City.

Anna makes a call, not on military band radio, as would be standard, but on civilian cell phone wavelength, "This is Anna. Athena, are you there?"

Major Athena Ibaz's voice comes through Anna's earpiece, "I hear you, Anna. What have you got?"

"I'm stuck to them, Athena," Anna replies, deliberately not addressing her commanding officer by rank or using any military-related terminology, "should I crash their little party?"

"No," Athena replies, "It's more fun to just watch. Make sure you drop off the surprise gift, though. Call me again if you think the party's getting hot."

"You got it," Anna replies. Anna cannot help but laugh a little; it's rare that she's able to speak to Athena in such casual terms, even if it is done for secrecy purposes.

But the business that Athena has dispatched Anna to perform is serious. The survival of Anna's teammates might well depend upon it.

The limousine stops at the entrance of the Jupitorius Corporation's 4 Vesta Regional Headquarters. The headquarters building is a towering skyscraper looming high over the rest of the Hometropolis skyline.

Anna quickly parks her rented vehicle in an alleyway not far from where the limousine has stopped. The vehicle will likely be cited for illegal parking, but the Federal Forces can absorb the cost of a parking ticket in return for the survival of one of its Special Forces units.

Anna swiftly, but inconspicuously makes her way down the sidewalk to the entrance of the Jupitorius Corporate Tower, appearing to stumble as she passes by 1Lt. Garrett Lockner, who is just emerging from the limousine.

"Oh!" Anna exclaims, as she falls into Garrett's arms.

"Careful," the young Zeon officer warns, "Are you all right, Miss…?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Anna replies, as her hand slips a tiny object into the left pocket of Garrett's sports jacket, "Sorry for being so clumsy. This sidewalk is a little uneven. I would have sued 4 Vesta Public Works if I'd fallen down."

"Be more careful," Garrett says, as he follows Admiral Hermann into the skyscraper complex.

Making her way to the end of the block, Anna touches her earpiece, speed-dialing Athena's cell phone frequency.

"I've delivered the gift," Anna says after Athena picks up.

"Good," Athena replies, "hang out there for a while, Anna. We might need you to see where the party goes next."

"Right," Anna replies, "I'll be eavesdropping; let you know if any juicy gossip comes up."

Admiral Hermann and Garrett take the elevator to the penthouse office suite of the Regional Executive of Jupitorius Corporation's 4 Vesta Regional headquarters. Garrett is suitably impressed. The office tower is positively Olympian in its disposition, and this regional executive is only one cog (albeit a fairly large one) in one part of the Jupitorius corporate machine.

The elevator doors open into a palatial private office, where the two Zeon officers are greeted by the Regional Executive's administrative assistant.

Garrett's eyes fall upon the hulking figure of an exceptionally large man seated at a desk that seems as large as a tennis court. Despite the man's robust size, he appears to be wounded, sporting a slung on his arm and a bandage around his head.

The young Zeon mobile suit ace's eyes widen and his mouth gapes as he recognizes the large man.

"You…you're…!" Garrett gasps.

"Thomas J. Remillard," the man finishes for Garrett, "Regional Executive, Jupitorius Corporation, 4 Vesta Regional Headquarters."

Remillard extends his large hand (the relatively less injured, left one) to Garrett. Garrett takes it uncertainly, feeling the beefy man's powerful grip.

"I'm…we…" Garrett begins uncertainly.

"Admittedly, we got off to a bad start," Remillard says, "but I'm man enough to put that aside if we can do business. Admiral Hermann has already apologized on your behalf, and he brings in a request from Field Marshall Von Bach himself."

"From the Field Marshall…?" Garrett says, _It must be something vital._

"The Admiral here will explain to you," Remillard tells the younger man.

Admiral Hermann takes it from there, "Lieutenant, Field Marshall Von Bach wanted us to come to 4 Vesta not just to pursue the Federal Forces, but also to receive a new transformable mobile armor prototype from Jupitorius."

"Mobile armor?" Garrett muses, intrigued, "Mr. Remillard, do I understand correctly that I'm to be the guinea pig to test this new mobile armor of yours?"

"That's right," Remillard replies, "you have the reputation for being Deimos Zeon's best young ace pilot. An ace pilot deserves an ace machine, Lieutenant Lockner."

"Show me this 'ace machine,'" Garrett responds challengingly, "I'd like to see for myself if this mobile armor is as magnificent as you're suggesting."

"It's at a classified location, not too far away," Remillard says, "We can go there immediately, if you gentlemen don't mind."

"Lead on, Mr. Remillard," Garrett replies, bowing gallantly.

"Athena," Anna whispers harshly into her cell phone, having reseated herself in her rented coupe, "You're going to love this one: the company's got a new product that it's going to show to the opposition. It's one of those _changing_ machines."

By that, Athena understands Anna means "transformable mobile armor."

"Stay on it," Athena tells Anna, "we'll make ready here on our end."

"Right," Anna says, "call you again when I've got a party location."

After Anna signs off, Athena opens communications to the Centurion Team, "This is Major Ibaz. Man your mobile suits: we'll be deploying as soon as we get word from Sgt. Horowitz."

In the _Amuro Ray_'s mecha hangar deck, Jolie and Jonah are already "crafted" aboard their mobile suits, the RX-780-1 and RX-780-2 Centurion Gundams. Jolie's Unit-1 gleams in its custom white paint job, while Jonah's Unit-2 sports a new obsidian coat of paint to make it less conspicuous in the eternal blackness of space.

Jolie rubs her delicate, gloved hands together anxiously as her mobile suit's nuclear fusion engine idles. She shuffles her booted feet rigorously, "C'mon, c'mon! When's 'Thena gonna give us the order to launch? This is driving me nuts!"

In the cockpit of his own Centurion Gundam, Jonah can't help but remark, "I can't believe you're licking your chops anticipating the chance to go out there to kill more people."

"It's not about killing," Jolie protests, "it's the…I don't know, the thrill maybe? Heh. I guess I'm an excitement junkie!"

"War isn't an amusement park ride, though," Jonah says gravely, "Every time we hit one of those mobile suits, we're potentially wiping out somebody's…"

"Jonah," Jolie says with tender weariness, "are you trying to guilt trip me again?"

"Maybe," Jonah says, Jolie hearing an edge of mischief in his voice.

"First, you get me to quit smoking," Jolie teases, "then, you got me to the verge of quitting drinking. Now, you're trying to turn me into a pacifist too?"

Jonah teases right back, "If you're going to be my 'other half,' I'd expect at least a few concessions."

"Hey," Jolie throws back, "It's almost the Second Universal Century. Didn't you hear? Women don't have to do what men want them to do anymore."

Jonah, not about to let Jolie off so easily in their playful tête-à-tête, pushes further, "They ought to make an exception for you."

"I'll make an exception out of you," Jolie threatens, not quite knowing what she means by that.

Jonah begins chuckling, and then Athena's voice comes through the communications net.

"Centurion Team standby for deployment," the Centurion Team Leader's voice comes through the mobile suits' receivers.

"Finally!" Jolie sighs.

"Well, not quite," Jonah says, "She said 'stand by'; probably waiting for Sgt. Horowitz to provide us a precise location."

Anna has tailed the Zeon limousine convoy to, not the public spaceport where the _Amuro Ray_ and the _Iron Fist_ are docked, but to a private spaceport on the other side of the Hometropolis City Colony. This spaceport is the property of the Jupitorius Corporation, and docks only cargo and personnel ships registered to the Jupitorius Corporation. The public is not welcome.

Anna realizes that she's trailed the Zeon officers and Remillard as far as she can by automobile. Glancing at the security at the perimeter of the Jupitorius spaceport, Anna knows that she won't be able to pursue further on foot either.

Anna turns her vehicle around towards the main spaceport, calling Athena again, "Athena: I think you'd better get our birds out there. Party line is closed: private exit on south side."

Understanding the situation, Athena replies, "Good job, Anna. Hurry back. We'll go first."

Athena switches off her cell phone and puts on her helmet, sealing the O-ring at the collar of her normalsuit. She brings the Cour de Leon, already in Waverider configuration, from "idle" to "active" mode.

Athena opens communications to the rest of the Centurion Team, "Centurion Leader to all units. Deploy now. We're tailing a civilian shuttle leaving from a spaceport on the other side of the space colony. I'm going to go ahead. You guys catch up. Do not make contact with the enemy until you receive my direct order."

"Roger," comes the collective reply.

"Yahoooo!" Jolie enthuses, "All right!"

Jonah smiles quietly; he can't help but admire his girl's irrepressible spirit, if not her aggressiveness.

"Centurion Leader, deploying!"

"Centurion Two, deploying!"

"Centurion Three, deploying!"

Six mobile suits launch from the _Amuro Ray's_ launch port. They are permitted to launch, but are prohibited from firing their weapons until they are clear of 4 Vesta Colony Space.

_A troublesome limitation_, Athena muses, _but one that can be overcome. Hurry, Anna!_

"Gentlemen," Thomas Remillard says grandly to his two Zeon military guests, "I present to you: Enma!"

Two JMA-025 Enma units, the latest model of transformable mobile armor to be rolled out by the Jupitorius Corporation. A successor to earlier Jupitorius transformable MA such as Paptimus Scirocco's infamous PMX-000 Messala, the Enma is a fearsome machine…equal parts high velocity air/space tactical fighter/bomber in mobile armor mode and maneuverable, but heavily armed juggernaut in mobile suit mode. The line of sight problems innate in the Messala's original design has been corrected, and the Enma also bears the influence of Anaheim Enterprises' Z Gundam series.

"Enma, eh?" 1Lt. Garrett Lockner stares up at the towering mecha admiringly, "I confess that I'm impressed by your machine, Mr. Remillard."

Remillard replies, "This mobile armor is designed with aces in mind, Lieutenant. It's far too refined a machine to be practical for mass-production. Only two units have been produced thus far, this unit with the black and white paint job being yours."

"What about that dark green unit over there, then?" Garrett indicates with a toss of his head.

"That one's mine, Lieutenant," the corpulent corporate man says with a measure of smug pride, "It's the prototype."

Garrett smirks, raising a dubious and contemptuous eyebrow, "_You_ pilot mobile suits, Mr. Remillard?"

Remillard, reddening at the implied insult, holds his composure with effort as he replies, "I was a mobile suit pilot with the Zeon Forces during the One Year War, Lieutenant…before you even needed diapers, most likely. I served in the 83rd MS division under the command of high highness, Admiral Dozle Zabi. I started as a Zaku pilot, and by the end of the war had also deployed in a Rick Dom and a Gelgoog. By the end of the war, I was a First Lieutenant…just as you are today."

"A first war veteran, eh?" Garrett muses, derision still palpable in his tone, "But have you logged any cockpit time recently?"

"I have operations-tested this Enma prototype myself for over 900 hours, Lt. Lockner," Remillard says, "I wouldn't trust this machine to an independently contracted test pilot."

"Admirable," Garrett responds, "but MS warfare has changed a great deal since the days of the Zaku and even the Gelgoog, Lieutenant Remillard. You're the veteran; you don't need me to tell you that no simulation is like real combat."

Sensing the need to turn the conversation in a different direction, Admiral Hermann steps forth, "Mr. Remillard, we're grateful for your assistance in providing us with this fantastic new mecha. We'll bring the _Iron Fist_ around from the public spaceport to receive delivery."

No sooner does the Deimos Zeon admiral receive a call from his flagship through his communicator.

"Go ahead," Hermann says.

"Sir," comes the reply from a tech aboard the _Iron Fist_, "Federal Forces mobile suits from the _Amuro Ray_ have launched from the colony. We're presently trying to learn the reason for their sortie."

"Roger, that," the admiral replies, "launch the _Iron Fist_ and tail that Federation mobile suit squad. Lieutenant Lockner and I will be meeting you shortly."

"Yes, sir," the tech replies.

"Hermann, out."

"Federation MS have launched out of the colony," Hermann relays to Garrett, "we need to find out what they're up to. You'll need to sortie in this new MS right away, Garrett. Consider it a field test with live fire."

The admiral turns to Remillard, "Mr. Remillard, I'll need transportation out to rendezvous with my ship."

Remillard says, "You may be my passenger aboard my Enma, Admiral. It will be my honor and pleasure."

"Thank you, Remillard," the admiral says.

"Sir," Garrett protests, not trusting the veteran turned corporate official, "I suggest…"

"You'll need to concentrate on the battle, Lieutenant," Admiral Hermann says, "you'll do that better without a passenger getting in the way."

"Yes, sir," Garrett replies, with a salute.

"There's a normalsuit and helmet stored in the bin under the cockpit seat, Lockner," Remillard says, "you'd better suit up first."

Garrett takes that as another insinuated insult, and replies, "Worry about yourself, old man. If the admiral here suffers any harm, Field Marshal Von Bach will make sure you never hear the end of it."

"He's an insolent one, this Lockner kid," Remillard remarks to Hermann.

"He comes from a heralded bloodline," Hermann says, "that's how nobility is."

"Noble blood won't save him out there," Remillard says darkly, "the blood of noblemen spills as easily as the blood of peasants. Lockner better realize that, or his career's going to be a short one."

With that, Remillard invites the admiral to board his mobile suit, providing the senior officer a normalsuit before donning his own.

_That kid thinks he's something special,_ Remillard muses, _I'll show him what it means to be __**real**__ soldier!_

As they don normalsuits over their regular clothing, Admiral Hermann asks Remillard, "By the way, Remillard. Why 'Enma?' Is there any specific meaning behind the name?"

Remillard replies "_Enma_ is the name of a deity of death in Japan. He was the ruler of the underworld: to meet him was to meet one's destruction."

Hermann nods with understanding, "Fitting."

The two men board the mobile suit without further comment. Some things are best said through the barrel of a beam rifle, or the blade of a beam saber.

"Centurion Leader to all units," Athena transmits to her squad on a coded frequency, "looks like the _Iron Fist_ has tailed us out of Hometropolis Spaceport. We'll probably see some action on two fronts."

Sure enough, two contrails appear in the distance ahead of the Centurion Team's current position; they appear to have issued forth from the terminus of the Hometropolis Colony opposite the main spaceport.

"Two bogies ahead," Athena informs her squad, scrolling through the Cour de Leon's target database, which comes up empty, "unidentified units…closest match…PMX-000 Messala."

"Messala?!" Jolie reacts in surprise, "that piece of junk?! That thing's more than ten years old, and wasn't the only one ever built destroyed by AEUG?"

Athena replies, "This enemy mecha only resembles the Messala. It's probably different, and more advanced. Be careful!"

"Contact in five seconds!" Jonah announces in lieu of Anna, who has yet to rejoin the squad.

"Defensive formation," Athena orders.

"Defense…?" Jolie begins to object, "But…!"

"DEFENSIVE FORMATION!" Athena reiterates more forcefully.

The Centurions break ranks, weapons drawn and readied, but not fired…each mobile suit takes up position to defend the weak spots of its comrades.

1Lt. Garrett Lockner's Enma, in its Waverider configuration, bears down upon the Centurion Team at three times the speed of sound as it would travel through the atmosphere on Earth. He unleashes upon the Federal Forces' Special Operations Team a torrent of missiles that traverse space even more quickly.

Athena's Cour de Leon and Jolie and Jonah's Centurion Gundams peel away from the incoming missile fire in a "blooming iris" formation, drawing the bulk of the motion-tracking missiles away from their teammates. Karim, Tomo, and Nick mass the cannon fire of their heavy mobile suits against the remaining incoming missiles, as the rest of the squad contributes with tracer fire.

Athena, having kept the Cour de Leon in its Waverider mode, throws the transformable cosmic fighter into a controlled corkscrew spin, staying barely ahead of the incoming missiles. She deploys counter missiles, then, transforming the Cour de Leon into mobile suit configuration, picks off the rest with fire from the Leon's beam rifle.

Jonah, in the slower and less maneuverable (though more heavily armed and armored) Centurion Gundam Unit 2, is having trouble evading the incoming fire. The missiles snake toward him faster than he can react. By the time that Jonah realizes that the missiles are upon him, it's too late for him to maneuver into a defensive position.

Fortunately for him, Jonah has a guardian angel these days.

Jolie's Centurion Gundam Unit 1 grabs the hand of the Unit 2, dragging it out of the path of three incoming missiles, swinging it out of harms path before leveling its beam rifle to skeet down three more. The laws of physics apply no differently to Jolie's Unit 1 than they do to Jonah's Unit 2, but within the scope of human observation, the world's physical laws appear to defer momentarily to the will of the fiery young warrior woman.

Jolie twists the Unit 1 out of the field of fire, returning fire against the faster aerodynamic Zeon mecha, managing to score a glancing hit as the Enma streaks by.

In the cockpit of the Enma, Garrett grunts with the impact. Jolie's shot wasn't direct enough to do any real damage, but it's enough to rattle Garrett, who is shocked that a mobile suit without the afterburner thrusters of a cosmic fighter could actually hit the Enma in its Waverider configuration. It would be the equivalent of hitting a bullet with a slingshot.

_You're really something else, Jolie Minh…_ Garrett concedes, images of the Earth Federation Forces young ace pilot's beautiful visage filling his memories _…my honor requires nothing less than bringing you down low._

Before Garrett can go after Jolie again, however, he finds Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon at his Enma's six o'clock position, chopping away at him with beam cannon fire.

"Pest!" Garrett snarls at the Waverider behind him.

The pilot of the Federation's transformable mobile suit, which the Enma's combat database identifies as RZX-97 Cour de Leon.

Garrett remembers the transformable mobile suit well. On Mars, Jolie Minh had commandeered this mecha after Garrett had managed to cripple her Centurion Gundam under a massive rockslide. Though lacking the raw firepower, heavy armor, and tremendous strength of the Centurion Gundam, the Cour de Leon is quick and agile, making up in stealth and maneuverability what it lacks in raw power (although it is by no means weak, boasting an impressive array of armaments).

The pilot at the controls of the Cour de Leon today is evidently not Minh, but its regular pilot – the commanding officer of the Centurion Team…a young woman named Athena Ibaz, according to Deimos Zeon intel sources. Though Ibaz might not the White Phoenix, she is a formidable combatant in her own right. Garrett knows he cannot take her lightly.

Garrett transforms the Enma to mobile suit configuration, and Athena does likewise with the Cour de Leon. The two transformable mobile suits face off, beam rifle to beam rifle.

Garrett and Athena fire simultaneously. The beams of their mobile suit's primary weapons collide, creating an explosion of energy that throws their two mecha apart.

"'Thena!" Jolie calls in alarm, her attention drawn by the bright flash of light created by the powerful explosion. Turning her attention away from the one dozen Gaza-E mobile suits that issued forth from the _Iron Fist_ to engage the Centurion Team, Jolie prepares to engage Garrett's mobile suit in battle to relieve Athena.

A powerful beam blast followed by a hail of missiles cuts her off.

Jolie's Newtype energy sparks forth…she senses a second enemy transformable mobile armor, just like the one that battled Athena, approaching. This one is painted Zaku-green, making its allegiance beyond doubt.

Aboard the green Enma prototype, Thomas Remillard snarls at his quarry, "You're done, White Phoenix!"

His flurry of ordnance having failed to connect with Jolie's Centurion Gundam, Remillard instead bears down on the Federation mobile suit with the Enma's close-in weapon, a beam version of the ancient Chinese weapon _Guandao_.

Jolie draws the Centurion Gundam's own beam saber to block Remillard's slash. Before she counter slash, however, Jonah's Centurion Gundam Unit-2 appears from nowhere, kicking Remillard's mobile suit away with both of its armored feet.

As the green Enma tumbles back away, Jonah contacts Jolie, "Jolie, I'll take this one! Go help Athena!"

"Athena can take care of herself," Jolie protests, "No way I'm leaving you alone against this guy! You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Jolie..." Jonah begins. He's cut off as Remillard's counterattack forces him to dodge.

Remillard prepares to follow up with a second shot, pointed directly at the Unit-2's center. Jolie draws a bead on Remillard's Enma, praying that her shot will be faster than his.

But another, unexpected shot comes even faster.

A beam cannon blast from Athena's diving Cour de Leon catches Remillard off guard, striking his mobile suit sidelong and causing sparks to fly from one of its maneuvering verniers. Remillard transforms the Enma to Waverider mode and streaks away.

"Jolie, switch partners!" Athena calls into the comlink.

Jolie sees that the Cour de Leon is being tailed by another transformable mobile armor like the one that Athena had just blasted, this one white trimmed in black instead of Zaku-green.

Jolie leaps the Centurion Gundam forth, putting her mobile suit in the path of the oncoming Enma after the Cour de Leon soars by.

"Jolie, don't!" Jonah warns, terror shooting up his spine, manifesting forth as a Newtype spark.

Aboard the Enma's cockpit, Garrett Lockner gapes in shock, "She's insane!"

Jolie's spark reciprocates Jonah's warning spark. She is fearless, but hardly insane.

Jolie, her mobile suit's beam saber still drawn, places the saber in a surprising position.

Garrett is terrified as he realizes that the blade of the Centurion Gundam Unit-1's beam saber is rapidly closing upon his Enma.

Garrett instinctively transforms the Enma from Waverider to mobile suit configuration, the change of mode slowing the mecha down, and causing the Centurion Gundam's beam saber to pass over the Enma's head, slicing through its top crest sensor instead of across the fuselage.

Death had been averted by an instant.

But the Centurion Gundam's beam saber tip is already closing upon him again.

From his right, Garrett sees Jonah's Centurion Gundam Unit-2 also bearing down upon him, beam rifle blasting away. It's a desperate gambit, but he saw how protective she was of him back at the bar. Maybe…

Garrett twists the Enma away from Jolie's rapidly advancing Unit-1, grabbing hold of Jonah's Unit-2 in an impressively quick motion. Garrett puts the Unit-2 in a half-nelson hold, putting the Centurion Gundam directly in front of his Enma.

Garrett pulls out the Enma's beam saber, but does not ignite it. Instead, he presses its emitter directly against the cockpit hatch of the Unit-2.

Garrett calls out on the contact, "Stop! If you come any closer, I'll vaporize him in front of your eyes!"

Jolie brings the Unit-1 to a complete halt. Her teeth clench in frustration, and her heart pounds with fear for Jonah. Losing a loved one…the only concept in the universe that can terrify Jolie Minh.

"Disengage the Centurion Gundam's weapons systems,"

Garrett orders, "Do it, or your sweetheart here will be nothing more than heated particles and memories."

"Don't do it, Jolie!" Jonah warns, "he'll kill you after you're helpless! You've got to stop him!"

Jolie weighs her options. The angle at which Garrett his holding the Unit-2 won't allow her to make any attack that would drive him back or destroy him before he immolates Jonah. There's maybe a one-in-a-hundred chance that she could get off a lucky strike, but she can't take that risk with Jonah's life.

So she'll take it with her own.

Jolie disengages the weapon systems of the Centurion Gundam Unit-1…casting aside the beam rifle, removing and throwing into space the beam rifles, then discharging the remaining missiles and Vulcan cannon magazines.

The Unit-1's weapons are depleted; the war machine is essentially nothing more than an amped up utility mecha now.

"Good," Garrett says, "Now, White Phoenix…step out of the cockpit of the Gundam."

"Jolie…" Jonah warns again, "Don't do it!"

The cockpit hatch of the Unit-1 opens. Jolie's normalsuited and helmeted form appears from within the cockpit.

Garrett locks all weapons systems of the Enma on the Unit-1. His finger tenses on the trigger.

Dozens of kilometers away, Thomas Remillard's Enma has taken terrible punishment from hits from the Cour de Leon's arsenal. The prototype Jupitorius transformable mobile armor looks less like an avatar of death than an imminent victim of death.

Its arsenal of ranged weapons depleted to little avail, Remillard's Enma draws its beam _Guandao_ in one hand, and an extended beam saber in the other.

"Remillard," Admiral Hermann says, his voice hoarse with fear, "don't be a fool! We must retreat!"

Remillard hesitates. On the one hand, he is just as afraid for his life as Hermann is for his. On the other hand, his pride will not allow him to forego making a last stand against the enemy.

"We won't die here, Admiral," Remillard, as much to reassure himself as his passenger, "we're going to defeat this Feddie and prove the superiority of Zeon!"

Hermann has heard such bravado before, and it always disturbs him. Such words are often a precursor to foolish and suicidal actions.

"Sieg, Zeon!" Remillard bellows. The beam saber and beam _Guandao_ extended menacingly at the Cour de Leon.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Athena thinks as she sees the Enma coming at her in an apparent _kamikaze_ maneuver.

Athena deftly maneuvers the Cour de Leon away from the killing arc of the Enma's beam _Guandao_, then strikes with the Leon's beam saber, stabbing the Enma straight through its nuclear fusion engine. Armor turns to gelatin, and the heart of the Jupitorius mobile suit begins its ominous acceleration towards death.

As Athena draws the Leon's beam saber blade out of the Enma's center, Admiral Hermann's eyes widen in terror, "Remillard! Hit the Eject mechanism! We can still get out of this!"

Remillard shakes his head, "I didn't design an escape module into the Enma, Admiral. We're going to die like warriors. Any man who believes he has to mettle to pilot it should be prepared to die in it."

"But…!" the admiral protests, then screams as the Enma begins disintegrating around them.

Before he disappears into the harsh light of the nuclear fusion engine's explosion, Remillard laughs. A warrior's death – what could be better?

Her enemy defeated, Athena transforms the Cour de Leon to Waverider configuration and vectors away in search of Jolie and Jonah.

Jonah directs his Centurion Gundam Unit-2's armored hands to grab onto the beam saber-filled hands of Garrett's Enma, and uses the Gundam's tremendous strength and surprising speed to jerk the Zeon mobile suit's weapon upwards, away from the Gundam's cockpit.

Out of reflex, Garrett activates the beam saber blade, as Jonah had expected he would. The yellow energy blade penetrates through the central core of the Centurion Gundam, extending beyond the corpus of the Federation mobile suit to burn a similar hole through the central cavity of Garrett's Enma.

"JONAH!!!" Jolie screams in horror, quickly re-boarding her Unit-1.

The yellow beam saber blade passes directly above the cockpit modules of both the Unit-2 and the Enma. The Centurion Gundam's cockpit is reinforced by an extra shell of armor. Even so, Jonah feels the tremendous heat of the plasma energy stream that passes a mere three meters above his head. He is bathed in a stew of his own perspiration in his normalsuit; the heat is unbearable.

But for Garrett, the experience is much worse.

Garrett curses himself for allowing Remillard's taunts to goad him into not wearing a normalsuit. It was the ultimate expression of arrogance by mobile suit aces – to trust in their abilities and the durability of their mecha to a degree that they believe that they can go into combat unsheltered from the void.

The Enma was designed by Thomas Remillard to kill, not to protect its occupant. Hence, its internal components cannot endure the incomprehensible heat of a beam saber as well as those of the Centurion Gundam. Above Garrett, metal turns into superheated slag, landing upon him, burning through skin and flesh.

Garrett screams as hot molten metal pours upon him, searing his face, arms, body, and legs.

The Centurion Gundam Unit-2 breaks free of the Enma's grip; Jonah's mobile suit is heavily, but not critically damaged. The nuclear fusion engine of the Centurion Gundam is built below, not above the cockpit module. Thus, Jonah's calculated gamble was one that allowed for survival.

Both Centurion Gundams, Jolie's and Jonah's, bring their beam rifles to bear on Garrett's Enma. JoMi JoMi fire simultaneously, delivering a merciful finish to their gravely wounded enemy.

1Lt. Garrett Lockner's last thought is directed at the young couple: _I'll see you both in hell…_

The Enma disappears in a ball of blinding white light. As it fades from view, Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon, in Waverider configuration, appears in the distance.

Athena radios to her two subordinates and friends, "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Jolie answers for herself and Jonah, "but I almost crapped my normalsuit for a minute there. Good thing Jonah is better at using his brains than I am."

Realizing that Athena expects an explanation or elaboration upon that, Jonah adds, "The enemy held me hostage with its beam saber for a few minutes, ma'am. Then he forced Lieutenant Minh to abandon her mobile suit."

"You didn't, did you?" Athena asks Jolie rhetorically.

"Well," Jolie says sheepishly, "The bastard was going to fry Jonah, and it was too risky to call his bluff, so…"

"Ma'am," Jonah says, coming to Jolie's rescue as she came to his, "the lieutenant was just protecting her comrade-at-arms, as is her duty…"

Athena smiles behind her helmet visor, "Relax…I didn't say you did the wrong thing, Jolie…so just how did you get away, Jonah?"

Jolie answers for her boyfriend, "Oh, man, 'Thena…you shoulda been here to see it! Jonah pulled off a move so slick even _I'm_ blown away by it!"

"Chief Michaels?" Athena presses.

"Well," Jonah says, a bit embarrassed, "I basically jerked the enemy's beam saber emitter up a few meters. When he activated the saber, the beam went straight through the central exhaust vent of the Centurion Gundam, but also burned through what I'm guessing were critical components of the enemy mobile suit. It was enough to disable the enemy MS and stun its pilot long enough for the lieutenant and me to…"

Jonah doesn't finish, and Athena does not compel him to, having learned as much as she needs.

Sgt. Anna Horowitz's voice comes through the Cour de Leon's radio receiver, "Major Ibaz, ma'am. The enemy forces are withdrawing and the _Iron Fist_ is retreating. Should we pursue?"

Athena considers that briefly, then replies, "Negative. Destroying the ship and the personnel aboard it would be pointless slaughter now. We're moving on to Ceres Base. If the Deimos Zeon are determined to destroy us, let them try in Federation territory."

So saying, Athena vectors the Cour de Leon in the direction of the _Amuro Ray_, which has left the 4 Vesta 58 Bunch Spaceport, _en rout_ to the Earth Federation Forces' Asteroid Belt base Ceres. Upon her orders, Centurion Team follows her to their mothership.


	11. Chapter 10: SOLDIER'S HOMECOMING

EPISODE 10: SOLDIER'S HOMECOMING

"Ceres Command to _Amuro Ray_," the voice of a space traffic control technician comes through the Federation space battle carrier's radio receiver, "follow Course 37 for docking in Bay ZG85."

"Roger, Ceres Command," returns Ensign Alice Morin on the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, "ship approaching. Will dock in Bay ZG85 as directed."

In his command chair, Captain Beecher Olech exhales and savors relief from a burden that he has carried for weeks. At last, his ship has reached safe harbor, although Beecher knows that it is just a short interlude before the battles begin again.

Beecher switches on shipwide PA and speaks into the transmitter, "Attention all personnel: this is Captain Beecher on the bridge. We will be docking at Ceres Base shortly. Logistics crews will report to the aft deck to begin loading of supplies. Engineering crews standby to begin repair and maintenance work. Medical personnel…"

In his quarters in the mid-decks section of the ship, MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said regards himself in the mirror as he adjusts his dress uniform to ensure that it is absolutely neat and proper. Nothing must be overlooked.

Karim cannot help but smile; perhaps his friends and comrades are correct when they tell him he is too serious and exacting. It is a trait he has carried over from his father, perhaps, and has compounded by working under the command of Major Athena Ibaz.

Karim Abdul Al-Said has been this way since he was a boy. He was born at Granada on the moon in U.C. 0077. Karim's parents were both low-level government officials with the Earth Federation Government. The family fled Granada ahead of the Zeon takeover of the city during the early phases of the One Year War, and lived with relatives at Side 6 during the war before immigrating to the Federation's new Ceres colonies during the mid-U.C. 0080s. Karim attended high school there, before enlisting in the military in U.C. 0096, and it was then and there that fourteen-year old Karim met Adanna.

Adanna Paige struck like an arrow through Karim's core when he first set eyes on her in a World Literature class in ninth grade. Even then, as an adolescent girl, she had been stunningly beautiful, but it was after Karim had resolved to acquaint himself with her that he became enthralled by her intelligence and dignified bearing, uncommon among all people and especially extraordinary in one so young. Perhaps it was Adanna's influence that had compelled Karim to become sober-minded and dutiful at an early age, but Karim recalls that Adanna had always chided him gently for being "morbid."

Adanna had always been Karim's balance, his anchor…and he had served the same role for her. Studying together during high school, they had little trouble attaining high marks even in the most difficult courses, as both had nimble minds and strong work habits. By the time they graduated from high school in U.C. 0095, however, their career pursuits would lead them on separate paths. Karim wanted to join the Earth Federation Forces – to help bring peace and stability to a world that had been besieged by chaos for too long. Adanna shared Karim's ideals, but not his methods; convinced that peace would not be secured by more war, however benign its intentions, Adanna instead went on to attend Yale University on Earth, majoring in International Diplomacy. Before going their separate ways to pursue their goals, however, Karim had proposed to Adanna, and they agreed to be married after their careers had taken root.

They kept in touch over the years, despite being far apart on Side 7 and on Earth. After completing basic training, Karim enlisted for Special Forces duty and, upon completion of the rigorous training program, was assigned to Captain Rick Tinne's Centurion Team (which became then-2Lt. Athena Ibaz's Centurion Team after Captain Tinne lost his life recovering the stolen Gundam-100 prototype, the mobile suit now assigned to 1Lt. Jolie Minh). Adanna, meanwhile, had completed her studies at Yale in three years, earning her Bachelor's degree in International Diplomacy. She returned home to Ceres Colony six months ago to work with the Earth Federation Government Diplomatic Corps as a junior diplomatic official.

Karim confesses to himself that he feels nervous about meeting his parents and Adanna again after three long years. He has changed in that time, and he is certain they must have changed as well. Will they be at ease with the changes they find in him? Will he be at ease with the changes he finds in them? Karim experiences a sense of foreboding that unsettles him more than the anticipation of combat.

Karim's mood is still disturbed twenty minutes later when he walks through the launch deck of the _Amuro Ray_, duffle bag in hand, to board a transport shuttle to Ceres Colony Bunch 21. The _Amuro Ray_ is scheduled to be at Ceres Base for five days, and Athena has given Karim leave to spend two of those days visiting his family at Ceres Colony. Karim is grateful to Athena for having granted him the two-day leave. Although they are unlikely to see combat while at Ceres Base, the Centurion Team is expected to use the time to prepare for the upcoming push into the Jupiter Zone, where the Special Forces would need to grapple with the threat of the Callisto Zeon.

Passing through mobile suit dock area, Karim spots Athena, Jolie, and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels performing maintenance on their mobile suits. Athena floats down from the Cour de Leon's cockpit module to see him off.

Karim smiles. In many ways, Athena reminds him of his Adanna, and it goes far beyond the similarity of their given names. Athena has that same piercing intelligence, that same seemingly all-encompassing knowledge, that same strength of conviction, and that same outspoken idealism that Karim had always treasured in his Adanna. To be certain, Athena's personality is more overtly forceful and militant than Adanna's (which is only reasonable, Karim surmises, considering that Athena is a career soldier and Adanna, a budding diplomat), but both carry an aura of sober-minded sensibility uncommon to people so young. Karim hopes there will be an opportunity for them to meet.

Athena approaches Karim with a smile, "On your way?"

"Yes, ma'am," Karim replies with a salute, "I'll return within forty-eight hours, no later than 06:00 on April 4."

"At ease, MSgt.," Athena says, returning the NCO's salute, "give my best wishes to your parents and your fiancée, and don't worry about us."

"Hey, Karim!" Jolie shouts as she floats down from her Centurion Gundam, Jonah alighting beside her, "Wait a minute! I wanna give you something before you leave!"

So saying, Jolie floats out of the mobile suit dock and towards an elevator to a higher deck of the ship, where the Centurion Team's quarters are.

"I wonder what the Lieutenant has in mind," Karim remarks.

"That girl is full of surprises," Jonah says, shrugging, "Who knows what's going on in that head under all that long black hair?"

"Not enough, most of the time," Athena comments wryly, "I know she's still a teenager, but I can't help wishing that she would sometimes behave less like…a teenager."

That comment causes both Jonah and Karim to grin in spite of themselves. Athena is only two years older than Jonah, and actually two years _younger_ than Karim, but has the mind of someone twice her age.

"But ma'am," Jonah observers fairly, "with all due respect, you were technically a teenager yourself until just a few months ago…"

Athena smiles sheepishly, admitting that Jonah has her there, "Don't remind me. I'm glad I've gotten it over with; I might never fully recover from the experience."

The three Centurion Team members laugh, as Jolie returns to the launch deck. In her hands is a small potted plant with small purple flowers.

Jolie hands the plant to Karim, "I've been growing these since before we left Side 7. General Noah's daughter Chieming sent me some seeds and told me to plant them, saying the plant could keep me company out in space. But I've got Jonah now so I don't really need this plant, so maybe you can give it to your folks and your girlfriend. You know…as a gift from us?"

Karim accepts the plant with a smile, "That's very thoughtful of you, Lieutenant. Thank you."

Jolie says, "It's a roto…rota….ro…"

"Rhododendron," Athena completes for her, then adds, "They really are beautiful; you did a good job taking care of them, Jolie. My compliments."

"Well, Jonah here helped," Jolie admits, "He put it in the pot, he put in the soil, he watered it, he made sure it got enough hours every day under a solar lamp, he…uh, well, basically _he_ took care of it."

"And yet," Jonah teases, "you say you don't need it anymore because you've 'got me' now. Is that all that I am to you…a potted plant?"

Jolie grins mischievously, "Well, you're cuter and you move around a little more, but otherwise, yeah…you're pretty much the same."

As Jonah wraps Jolie in an embrace, Karim turns to Athena, "Ma'am. I'll be going now. If anything happens…"

"We'll contact you on your comlink if it comes to that, MSgt.," Athena says, "Now stop worrying and have a good time with your family. It's not a privilege soldiers enjoy every day, and you've got to cherish every moment that you get."

"Yes, ma'am," Karim salutes once more, "thank you, ma'am."

His duffle bag and the potted plant in hand, Karim leaves to board a shuttle to transport him to his home space colony.

Athena turns to Jolie and Jonah, "As for you two: you're on recon patrol this evening, and I expect you to complete maintenance work on your mobile suits by 09:00."

"Wh…?!" Jolie says, eyes going wide in protest, "that gives us only three hours!"

"More than three times more time than you actually need," Athena admonishes, "if you focus and don't fool around."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Major," Jonah says.

"Hey!" Jolie says, "Don't forget: I outrank you, _Chief_ Michaels!"

Athena floats back towards the Cour de Leon, "Let's get to work."

Jolie and Jonah, hand in hand, float towards their mobile suits. Much work is to be accomplished this morning.

A fleet of Zeon warships, launched from the Martian satellite of Deimos, sails through the space outside the Ceres Zone like a cosmic school of hungry sharks stalking prey.

The lead flagship is the _Kaiserkraft_, the imperial flagship of Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach of the Zeon Imperium of Deimos. Having lost a number of his best officers and war machines in battle against the Earth Federation Special Forces on Mars and at 4 Vesta, the Field Marshal has elected to personally take command of the expedition to punish the Federation for presuming to meddle in Deimos Zeon's affairs.

Field Marshal Von Bach enters the bridge of the _Kaiserkraft_, where he is saluted by the bridge crew, including the ship's commanding officer, Commodore Malcolm Enfire.

"My lord," Commodore Enfire says, "we are on the fringe of the Federation's Ceres Zone. Is it your will that we should penetrate its border and take the fight to those Earthist scum?"

"Negative, Commodore," replies Von Bach, a frighteningly large Teutonic man with one eye covered by a dark eyepatch that covers a scar sustained in battle during the One Year War of his youth, "the Federation is too strongly fortified here. The advantage belongs to them. Our interest lies mainly in tracking that Special Forces unit that destroyed our mining facilities on Mars and killed Admiral Hermann and 1Lt. Lockner at 4 Vesta."

"My lord," Commodore Enfire proceeds carefully, "may I have the indulgence of asking a question?"

"Go ahead, Commodore," Von Bach replies with a rumble in his voice.

Enfire responds with a bow, "Thank you, my lord. Could you please enlighten me on the logic behind focusing our military might on a single Special Forces unit? Alexander Miguel…"

"It is precisely because of Alex Miguel that I've taken such direct and immediate interest in this matter," Von Bach says, "Recall how on Mars, we were within reach of eliminating the enemy when the Phobos Forces intervened, saving the Federal Forces from our counterattack."

"We are the Miguel's most significant enemy in the Mars Zone," Enfire observes, "striking at us would come naturally to him."

"He might be our mortal enemy," Von Bach says, "but Alex Miguel is also a Zeon. That he would side with the Earth Federation, even to attack us, is a worrisome thought. He hates those Earthists as passionately as we do. Only something extraordinary would compel him to assist the Federal Forces…"

"My lord, then is our objective to probe the Federal Forces to learn what Miguel is up to?" Enfire offers.

"Specifically, that Special Forces unit that attacked us on Mars and killed our troops at 4 Vesta," Von Bach replies, "Attacking the Federation's largest, most well fortified base in the Asteroid Belt is a fool's tactic, so we will wait."

"Ambush, my lord?" Enfire queries.

"Ambush, Commodore," Field Marshal Von Bach confirms.

From the side of the Asteroid Belt more proximate to Jupiter, a second Zeon fleet approaches the Ceres Zone. Five warships, including a space battleship, two battlecarriers, and two destroyers, approach the outer edge of the Ceres Zone.

The fleet is headed by Vice Admiral Vernon Lindquist, one of the finest space naval officers serving Governess Lara Constantinas, the self-declared sovereign of the Callisto Zeon Protectorate, which has, during the past five years, come to dominate the settlements of Jupiter Space. Callisto Zeon has taken over the hydrogen mining operations of space pioneers that first established themselves on Jupiter in the early U.C. 0080s, and now have access to the largest supply of valuable hydrogen gas (needed for the nuclear fusion engines that power space colonies, spacecraft, and mobile suits), but for solid ores, Callisto Zeon is dependent on the resources of the Asteroid Belt and Mars.

Word was received at Callisto Colony that the Federal Forces had destroyed Deimos Zeon and Phobos Zeon's ore mining facilities on Mars, and were headed in the direction of Jupiter Space via the Federation's Ceres Base in the Asteroid Belt. Although that blow to two of Callisto Zeon's rivals is well-received by Governess Constantinas, she is not as sanguine about the loss of those facilities, which she had long coveted for Callisto Zeon's own use. More troubling to the governess, however, is the intervention of the Earth Federation Forces into the internecine strife within the Archduchy of Zeon. For five years now, the Callisto Zeon has struggled against its rival factions of Deimos, Phobos, Jupitorius, and Titan. Konrad Von Bach, Alexander Miguel, Hadrian Reglas, Napoleon Spector, and Lara Constantinas each views himself or herself as the true heir of the Zabi Family, and each is determined to sit upon the Zeon throne or perish in the endeavor.

Until recently, however, this had always been a Zeon conflict – a struggle for the very soul of Zeon itself. The intervention of the Federation was unanticipated, and in Governess Constantinas' view, repugnant. She had planned to deal with those Earthist swine soon enough, after she had consolidated the power of Zeon in her grasp, but at present, the Earth Federation's meddling into Zeon affairs is an affront that must not go unchallenged.

Thus, Governess Constantinas has dispatched Vice Admiral Lindquist, one of her finest space naval officers, and his fleet to the Asteroid Belt to probe further into the Federation's sudden intervention in the Neo Zeon Civil War, and perhaps take steps towards discouraging the Federation from further meddling in Zeon's affairs. It is a daunting challenge for the Callisto Zeon Forces, possibly provoking a firefight with the Earth Federation Forces while simultaneously fending off Callisto's own Zeon rivals, but Governess Constantinas trusts in the abilities of Vice Admiral Lindquist and his fleet, especially as they are bolstered by the Callisto Newtype Mobile Suit Corps – an elite unit of twelve Newtypes piloting advanced mobile suits that would easily smash through any enemy.

On the bridge of his flagship, the _Lord Jinba Ral_, Vice-Admiral Lindquist observes impassively as the Earth Federation Forces' Ceres Base comes into view on his ship's long-range monitors.

Lindquist relays a message to the battle carrier _Vesper_, "This is Vice-Admiral Lindquist to the Callisto Newtype Mobile Suit Corps: ladies and gentlemen, stand by your mobile suits."

The twelve Newtypes comprising the Callisto Newtype Mobile Suit Corps, young soldiers ranging from ages sixteen to twenty-six, board their mobile suits…each uniquely designed and engineer to meet its pilot's temperaments and talents. Although none of the Callisto Newtype Corps members is related to the others by blood, they have, during the two years they have trained and gone into combat together, grown into a tightly knit family.

For family, and for Zeon, the twelve youths, blessed with awesome PSI-energies, cursed to use them in combat, are as one…one against the enemies of Callisto Zeon.

MSgt. Karim Abdul-Al Said debarks from the shuttle that has brought him home to Ceres Colony Bunch 21, where he had grown to manhood. Greeting Karim are his father, Shareef, his mother, Safa, and Adanna, Karim's accomplished and comely bride-to-be.

Karim smiles broadly as his eyes fall upon their equally ebullient grins, and he approaches his parents and future wife with a peace of mind that is pleasant beyond description.

"Father…Mother…Adanna…" Karim says tentatively.

The large Centurion Team gunnery sergeant's family embraces their soldier lovingly, welcoming him home at last.

"Karim, my son," Shareef Abdul-Al Said says in a quavering voice, "your mother and I…and Adanna, we've missed you deeply."

"Mother," Karim says, taking his other parent into his arms.

"My boy," Safa says, "every night, I have prayed to Allah to keep you safe in battle."

Karim looks towards his fiancée, her beautiful visage filling his eyes, "Adanna, my dear…it is so good to see you again."

"Yes, Karim," Adanna replies with a radiant smile, "I pride myself on my eloquence, but now…I am at a loss for what to say."

"There will be time during the next two days to find the right words," Karim says, "and perhaps, some things need not be communicated through words."

So saying, MSgt. Al-Said and his family head towards their home in the suburbs of Bunch 21's New Tripoli City.

Admiral David Szeto is the highest-ranking officer of the Earth Federation Forces' Ceres Commmand. As such, Admiral Szeto has authority over essentially the entire Earth Federation military apparatus in the Asteroid Belt. Although nominally, he takes his orders either directly from the Federation Security Council and the Federation President on Earth, or via General Bright Noah or General Manron Blackhead, the distance between Ceres and Cislunar Space is such that much of the time, Szeto and Ceres Command effectively operate autonomously.

Fortunately for the Earth Federation, David Szeto is among the most loyal, competent, and courageous military leaders in its ranks (meaning that he is an exception), handpicked by General Noah to serve as the head of Ceres Command. Under his guidance, Ceres Command has become the Federation's lone bulwark in the Asteroid Belt. Equipped with 200 capital vessels and 1,200 mobile suits, Ceres Command represents the Federation's largest military presence outside of Cislunar Space.

"Admiral Szeto," a tactical information tech says, "Sir, our early warning security systems detect two unidentified fleets, possibly Zeon, just outside our perimeter."

"Size, disposition, and precise location, Lieutenant?" the admiral requests.

"Working on that sir," the tech replies, "two groups coming from two different directions. At least twelve warships between them, including four battle carriers. One is two-zero-niner our location, and the other is three-eight."

"Send out a patrol squadron," Admiral Szeto tells the tech, "order them to survey, not engage unless they're attacked first."

"Right away, sir," the tech replies, sending the message.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray_, currently docked inside Ceres Fortress, Jolie, Jonah, and Athena hear the klaxons sounding "yellow alert" for the base.

"..th' hell?" Jolie says, pulling off the protective goggles she wore to protect her eyes as she performed some welding work on her Centurion Gundam, "No way we're under attack here!"

"It's a precautionary signal," Athena says, floating down next to Jolie, "we might be in for some unfriendly visitors shortly."

So saying, Athena opens her comlink to all the troops of her Centurion Team and the other Special Forces personnel aboard their respective motherships, "This is Major Ibaz. Undoubtedly, you've heard the yellow alert signal from Ceres Command. Go to standby status."

"Major Ibaz," Jonah asks, "do you really think the enemy would attack us here…at Ceres Base?"

Athena looks soberly at Jonah, her gaze boring through him, "That's the mentality of the Zeon soldier, Chief Michaels. In their military culture, fighting against hopeless odds is considered the highest honor. It'd be admirable if it weren't so destructive."

"Attacking Ceres would be stupid, though," Jolie comments, "it's the Federation's best defended base in the Asteroid Belt!"

"'Best defended' doesn't mean impenetrable," Athena amends, "I want you two to get your Centurion Gundam units battle-prepped immediately. We might be ordered to support the regular forces."

"Yes, ma'am," Jolie and Jonah salute Athena in unison before rushing off to their assigned tasks.

As she heads towards the Cour de Leon to do the same, Athena cannot help but smile to herself, _Those two are finally starting to get it together as officers._

Athena then spares a thought for her team's ranking NCO, MSgt. Karim Abdul-Al Said, now with his family and fiancée at Ceres Colony's New Tripoli City, _Hope you'll get to sit this one out, sergeant._

At that moment, unaware of the events coming into play at Ceres Command, Karim sits in the living room of his father's house, regaling his parents and Adanna with stories of his adventures with the Centurion Team – for their sensibilities downplaying the danger he faces during each battle.

"It was really sweet of your executive officer to give us this plant," Karim's mother, Safa, tells her son, studying the rhododendron that Jolie had insisted on Karim bringing to his family, "but did she tell you how to care for it?"

"Mother, I doubt 1Lt. Minh knows any better than the rest of us do about how to care for that plant," Karim says.

To that, Karim receives knowing smiles from his parents and Adanna; he has described at length each of his Centurion Team comrades-at-arms to his family, and none of them can picture the mercurial 1Lt. Jolie Minh as a gardener.

Adanna is most curious, however, about Karim's commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, "Your commanding officer sounds like an extraordinary woman. You say she joined the Officer's Academy at age fifteen?"

"And graduated at age eighteen," Karim adds, "which is the age that most officers begin their academy training. She leapfrogged most of her graduating class by four years, and had by far the highest scores in nearly every area of the training regimen. Many of her scores stand as the record for the highest ever achieved, some of them unmatched even by the academy instructors!"

"But is she pretty?" Adanna smiles slyly.

"Very much so," Karim nods honestly, then hastens to add, "but I would not compare her to you, my dear."

Adanna laughs, "You're a wise man, Karim Abdul Al-Said."

"I must be," Karim grins, "I picked you to be my bride."

Karim's parents smile, then Shareef, Karim's father, remarks, "Karim, when you return to your unit, you must pass on our gratitude to your commanding officer, Major Ibaz, for keeping you safe."

"I will, Father," Karim says, "but for now, let's not dwell on the military. For the next two days, at least, I'd like to live as civilian again."

With that, Karim's family turns their collective attention towards the preparation of the evening meal.

Three _Magellan III_ class Federation space frigates, accompanied by twelve RGM-99 GM-V mobile suits, cross the Ceres Zone perimeter into space disputed by the various factions of Zeon.

Commodore Santiago Borgnine of the Earth Federation Asteroid Belt Fleet's _Magellan-III_ class frigate _Black Dreadnought_ hails the approaching Zeon fleet.

"Attention unallied fleet," Commodore Borgnine announces, "You are about to enter Earth Federation space. Please verify your authorization to cross the perimeter, or turn your fleet around."

The unallied ships respond only by continuing their advance.

Commodore Borgnine makes a second attempt at contact, "Attention: you must respond, or you will be fired upon by the Earth Federation Forces."

No response; the ships continue to bear down on the perimeter.

"Go to combat status," Commodore Borgnine commands.

1Lt. Sinjin Halsey, commanding officer of the 85th Mobile Suit Squadron (nicknamed "Blue Knights") of the Asteroid Belt Fleet, orders his GM-IV squadron to assume battle formation.

Aboard the _Kaiserkraft_, Commodore Enfire reports to Field Marshal Von Bach, "My lord: the Federation is responding with force."

Von Bach, in his command chair, nods, "The Earthists are more emboldened here, near one of their military hardpoints. The truth, however, is that they are weak here so far from Earth's gravity. We'll show them the power of Spacenoids. Deploy the Von Bach Corps!"

The Von Bach Corps: eighteen of the deadliest mobile suit pilots to fight under a Zeon banner, each a veteran of either the One Year War or the Neo Zeon Wars.

Commander Ricardo Peron, the leader of the Von Bach Corps, a tall, powerful, ruggedly handsome man of thirty-six, boards his VBS-70S Officer's Raker mobile suit (a descendent of the One Year War era Zeon mobile suit MS-07 Gouf adapted for space combat). He issues orders to his men, crafted in production model Rakers, "Attention VB Corps: this is Commander Peron. Let's move out! Your target is the approaching Federal Forces' fleet and their mobile suits. You know the drill, men: no prisoners!"

The Von Bach Corps gives a bloodthirsty cry of affirmation, and launch their mobile suits.

The Blue Knights approach the oncoming Deimos Zeon fleet.

"Target the flagship," 1Lt. Halsey orders his troops.

The GM-Vs lock their targeting systems on the _Kaiserkraft_.

"Commence firing!" Halsey bellows.

Dozens of missiles tear forward from the launch tubes of the GM-Vs' shoulder and leg-mounted missile nacelles. The missiles corkscrew towards the flagship of the Deimos Zeon fleet.

The missiles converge on the flagship, but all of them detonate hundreds of meters short of their intended, caught in a seamless web of beam fire.

The explosions vanish, leaving the eerie silence and stillness of space.

Then from the blackness, equally ebony forms lance forth, erupting with beam fire and slashes.

A GM-V pilot screams in shock, then in instant death has his mobile suit is immolated by a quick beam rifle strike. A second GM-V is downed by a beam _katana_ slash. A third is felled by missile fire.

"Defensive formation! Return fire!" 1Lt. Halsey orders.

Halsey's spirited commands, however, are of little help to his mobile suit squadron. One by one, in startlingly swift succession, his Blue Knights are eliminated. Well trained, but having not seen actual combat, the Federal Forces mobile suit pilots are woefully overmatched by the veterans of the Von Bach Corps, and are dispatched with terrifying ease.

"This is 1Lt Halsey to Commodore Borgnine!" the leader of the Blue Knights calls out in terror, "Sir, please send us support! We're overwhe…AGGGHH!!!"

Halsey's death scream fills the bridge of the _Black Dreadnought_, chilling the spines of the ship's bridge crew.

"Send in the second flight of Blue Knights!" Commodore Borgnine orders, then contacts Ceres Command.

"This is Commodore Borgnine to Ceres Command!" Borgnine snarls out harshly, "Tell Admiral Szeto that we're under heavy fire! We need reinforcements!"

"Reinforcements" is the last word that Borgnine gets out before his body is rent to molecules by a tremendous explosion. The silent remains of his ship drift aimlessly in the blackness of space.

At Ceres Command, Admiral Szeto comes to a decision.

"Deploy the Special Forces!" Szeto orders, "Contact Major Ibaz: I want the Centurion, Mercury, and Tycho Teams out there NOW!"

Athena sends out the emergency sortie signal to all Special Forces' MS pilots, even as she leaps, normalsuited, into the cockpit of her Cour de Leon.

Nearby, Jolie and Jonah also board their Centurion Gundams. The remaining Special Forces pilots take to their mobile suits as well.

Athena opens communications to her subordinates, "This is Centurion Leader to all Special Forces units: we're deploying out to the Ceres perimeter to support the regular forces against enemy Zeon units. Our objectives are to rescue our allies and destroy the enemy. Let's move out."

Athena is conscious, however, that her team is one man and one mobile suit short: MSgt. Karim Abdul-Al Said and his RGC-770 Guncannon 100. The gunnery sergeant's granite reliability is missed more than the firepower of his mobile suit. Other than Athena herself, MSgt. Al-Said is the most levelheaded and dependable member of the Centurion Team, and although Jolie and Jonah outrank him as officers, Karim is the solid rock through which Athena ensures that her commands are executed down the rank and file.

_At least he'll be spared this rat race_, Athena thinks to herself, trying to take some consolation from her master sergeant's absence, _one less member of the family I need to worry about getting killed out there today._

The Centurion, Mercury, and Tycho Teams – twenty-four mobile suits among them – sortie into the blackness of space, ready to combat the Zeon…to wrestle with fate.

Not far away, yet a world removed from the violence unfolding outside the Ceres perimeter, Karim and Adanna share an after-dinner stroll through the neighborhood – a simple pleasure that they have not shared together in over three years.

"So how is your work with the Diplomatic Corps?" Karim asks his fiancée, "Is it everything that you hoped it would be?"

"Actually, it's quite frustrating most of the time," Adanna admits, "the bureaucrats that govern the Federation are, for the most part, short-sighted. Most of them can't see beyond getting reelected, and few demonstrate a long-term commitment to peace."

"Peace…," Karim whispers, almost to himself. More fragile than the web of a spider, but maintained only through power great enough to incinerate entire worlds.

"What about you?" Adanna asks, "Your commission expires after next year. Do you plan on continuing to serve in the Special Forces? I remember you saying before you left for basic training that you were planning to serve out your four-year commission, then go on to college for a civil engineering degree."

"I…" Karim begins, uncertain how to begin…or perhaps uncertain how to finish. That had indeed been his original plan three years ago, but much had changed since then. Serving in the Centurion Team under Major Ibaz's command had opened his eyes to a great many perspectives he had never previously considered. The vastness of the cosmos is host to much great evil…evil that will consume all in its path unless met by courage and strength. Karim cannot turn his back to that challenge, not even for…

"I know what we promised each other when we parted ways three years ago," Karim finally says, "but during these three years, I have…experienced a number of changes. It's very difficult to explain."

Adanna takes Karim's hand in her own, looking at him with earnest eyes of understanding and honesty, "I know. I've gone through a number of changes myself during the past three years. Clearly, our plans will require some adjustment, but they will not be abandoned."

"They will not be abandoned," Karim agrees, "we will still have that family we promised each other."

The couple embraces, knowing that their objective is a shared one, even if their methods differ.

Outside the Ceres perimeter, the massacre continues.

The Earth Federation Forces have already lost two dozen mobile suits and three capital ships. The Von Bach Corps eats through the ranks of the Federal Forces like a flock of falcons through a herd of rabbits.

Sergeant Bluthner Kelsing of the Von Bach Corps, known as "Deadeye" among his comrades, is the best marksman in the Corps. So accurate is his shot that legend has it that he once skeeted a bypassing comet from space with the beam rifle of his mobile suit. Whether or not Kelsing ever actually accomplished such an incredible feat is immaterial; people are willing to _believe_ that he did.

Kelsing takes aim at the smoking wreckage of a heavily damaged GM-V mobile suit, its pilot wounded, but still living, struggling to free himself from his disintegrated mobile suit.

Always one to complete his duty, but never one to prolong enemy suffering, Deadeye Kelsing takes aim at the GM-V.

Kelsing's Raker disappears in a sudden flash of light…his focus on his aim the last thought he takes with him into eternity.

The White Phoenix has claimed her latest victim.

"Deadeye!" Commander Peron hollers, caught off-guard by the sudden loss of his comrade and subordinate.

All around, the aggressor Von Bach Corps suddenly finds itself on the defensive, as they are assailed on all sides by newly arrived Earth Federation Forces mobile suits.

The Special Forces have arrived – Centurion, Mercury, and Tycho Teams, under the collective command of Major Athena Ibaz.

"Pincer formation," Athena orders the squads, "grab hold and push 'em back from the perimeter!"

A second Raker moves in to avenge its fallen comrade, bearing down on 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam Unit-1 with its beam _katana_ raised high.

Jolie reacts with microsecond reflexes, almost casually dodging the vicious strike, and countering with an artful slash that cleaves the Raker in two.

No sooner does the second Raker disappear in an explosive flash of energy than does a third Raker appear, firing a flood of missiles at the Centurion Gundam.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels is ready for it, maneuvering in front of Jolie's Unit-1 with his Centurion Gundam Unit-2, blasting at the incoming missile fire with his beam rifle, setting off a chain reaction of explosions at eliminate the projectiles before they can reach their target.

Returning the favor, Jolie leapfrogs the Unit-1 back in front of the Unit-2 and uses her beam rifle to immolate the attacking Von Bach Corps mobile suit with a single shot of her beam rifle.

Commander Peron gapes in alarm at how quickly his Von Bach Corps is being taken down. This newly arrived wave of Federal Forces mobile suits is an entirely different specie from the slow, fat targets that he and his men had feasted on mere moments earlier.

_They strike so quickly, and with such precision…moreover, they fight fiercely, fearlessly…so unlike Feddie soldiers. Could this be the Centurion Special Operations Team that defeated Hermann and Lockner on Mars and at 4 Vesta? Could that be the Federal Forces' celebrated ace, the White Phoenix?_

But Peron and his men have not become the most fearsome mobile suit squadron in the Deimos Zeon Imperium Forces by being unwilling or incapable of confronting adversity.

"Come on, damn you!" Peron exhorts his remaining troops, "We are the VON BACH CORPS! We do not recoil from fear, we only inspire it!"

Their leader's bold assertion rallies the Von Bach Corps, which regroups and launches a vicious counterattack against the Special Forces, pushing the Federation mobile suit squads back on their heels.

Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon, in Waverider configuration, barely twists out of the path of an incoming barrage of missiles before converting to mobile suit configuration and blasting away the Raker that issued the barrage with the Leon's beam rifle.

"Use extreme caution," Athena commands tersely, "this enemy is extremely dangerous!"

As if to confirm that point, Athena barely dodges a heavy salvo of beam rifle shots from Commander Peron's Officer's Raker. Athena draws the Leon back mere meters and milliseconds from shots that would have been lethal.

Athena counter fires with the Cour de Leon's own beam rifle; the Federal Forces' top markswoman does not miss, but her shot is deflected by the lead Raker's swiftly raised antibeam arm-mounted shield.

The Officer's Raker charges at the Cour de Leon with its beam _katana_ fully extended, bearing down swiftly, brutally on the Leon's cockpit.

Athena vectors the Leon backwards from the advancing tip of Minovsky-particle charged energy, the blinding light of the beam sword fills her forward monitor screen; she can almost feel the blade's heat in the cockpit of her mobile suit.

The Cour de Leon draws its beam saber from its backpack weapons nacelle. A crimson red stream of beam energy lances forth to meet the Raker's yellow blade.

With an explosive electrical crackle, the duel is on.

Strike. Parry. Feint. Slash. Dodge. The commanding officers of the Von Bach Corps and the Centurion Team struggle for their lives, for the governments they serve, for their principles…perhaps all in vain, but they have no choice but to surrender to the battle. It has become much greater than either of them, engulfing them entirely, body and mind.

Aboard the _Kaiserkraft_, Commodore Enfire informs Field Marshal Von Bach, "My lord, the VB Corps has taken casualties and is encountering fierce resistance from the second wave of Federal Forces defenders. Four units have already been lost."

Von Bach grumbles angrily. Never has his eponymous elite mobile suit corps been so embattled. The Federation clearly has formidable resources that it has only now tapped.

But Field Marshal Von Bach devises a strategy through which he knows he can attain victory.

The Field Marshal points in the direction of the Ceres Colony – civilian residential and industrial habitats that service the military hub.

"There," Von Bach indicates, "instruct the VB Corps to bring the fight into that colony. Let's see how rough the Feddies are willing to play when civilians are brought into the fray."

Commander Peron is in a stalemate of a duel against Major Athena Ibaz when he receives the order from Commodore Enfire.

Peron smiles darkly as he recognizes the cruel cunning of the Field Marshal's orders.

"All Von Bach Units, attention!" Peron broadcasts to his troops, "Break off combat! We'll be attacking the Federation's space colonies!"

With a bloodthirsty, lupine howl, the remaining Von Bach troops acknowledge their commander's orders, disengaging from their struggle against the Special Forces and bearing down upon the Ceres Colony!

Jolie contacts Athena on the tactical net, "'Thena! Hey! These bastards are headed towards Ceres Colony! Millions of people live there! And Karim's there too!"

"Don't worry," Athena says evenly, with eerie serenity, "I anticipated that the enemy would make a move like this, and I've taken precautions."

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Jonah asks.

"The Titanium Line will stop them," Athena says cryptically.

"The Titanium Line?" Jolie and Jonah echo.

Athena says nothing more, changing the Cour de Leon back to Waverider mode and jetting in the direction of the Ceres Colony.

The Centurion Gundams and Jegan-S mobile suits of the Special Forces follow, curiously minus their Guncannon-100 support units.

The VB Corps mobile suits descend towards the Ceres Colony with vicious anticipation. They have lost three of their brothers to Feddie troops, and they want the blood of Earthist civilians in retribution.

The Earth Federation Space Battlecarrier _Amuro Ray_ rises into view, flanked by a dozen RX-770 Guncannon 100 mobile suits. The ship and the mobile suits' heavy cannon are aimed at the incoming VB Corps.

"Open fire!" Captain Beecher Olech orders from the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, "Don't let them penetrate into Ceres Colony!"

The VB Corps' relentless advance is met with a storm of beam and shell fire.

Major Athena Ibaz's "Titanium Line," devised for just such a situation.

The _Amuro Ray_ and the Guncannons hurl thunder into the cosmos, immolating one VB Corps mobile suit after another. The fire is thick and heavy.

But not impregnable.

2Lt. Rudy Garafendi's Raker succeeds in striking FSgt. Tomo Higashi's Guncannon-100, tearing off the Federation artillery mobile suit's arm and shoulder mounted cannon.

FSgt. Higashi cries out in pain as shrapnel from the explosion digs into his side, burning his skin.

"Tomo!" his partner, Cpl. Nick Van Dyck calls out in alarm as Garafendi's Raker slams shoulder-first into Tomo's damaged Guncannon-100, determined to take the Federal Forces MS into Ceres Colony with it.

In his moment of distraction borne of concern for his comrade, Nick allows a second Raker to penetrate through his defensive zone.

Nick takes aim at the Raker with his beam rifle, but the Raker pilot is faster, shooting the weapon out of the hand of the Guncannon-100.

Aboard the disappearing Raker, 2Lt. Val Reinsdorf grins, "I'm through!"

Nick contacts Athena immediately, "Major Ibaz, ma'am! Two enemy units have broken through the Titanium Line! FSgt. Higashi's unit has been damaged and seized by the enemy! They're going to penetrate Ceres Colony!"

"Damn!" Athena curses, hitting the Cour de Leon's after burners, "Jolie! Jonah! Come with me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jolie and Jonah respond as one, following determinedly after their commanding officer.

Inside Ceres Colony Bunch 21, the citizens of New Tripoli City hurriedly make their way towards the colony's reinforced shelters.

MSgt. Karim Abdul-Al Said assists his parents into Adanna Paige's waiting automobile, Adanna at the wheel.

Karim says to his fiancée, "Adanna, go with my parents to the shelters and wait there. Do not be afraid. My comrades and I will protect you!"

"Karim," Adanna says, "You must come with us. You can't reach your comrades now. You'll only become a target out there!"

"Do not argue with me, Adanna," Karim says, more harshly than he intended. Regretting his tone, Karim says more gently, "I'm sorry. Adanna, please. I am a soldier. I must stand by my comrades, no matter how dangerous it is. I must protect all of you, as is my duty."

Adanna nods, "Allah protect you, my love."

Karim smiles, "And you, my sweetest."

Adanna drives her coupe down the abandoned avenue towards the shelter.

Then, it happens.

2Lt. Rudy Garafendi's Raker crashes through the external shell of Colony New Tripoli, carrying the damaged, spark- and smoke-spewing Guncannon-100 of FSgt. Tomo Higashi in its grasp. Garafendi smashes the heavy, sixty-ton Federal Forces mobile suit onto pavement of Colony New Tripoli's city streets.

Heavy glass and metal debris rains down around Adanna's car. Only Adanna's skillful driving enables her and Shareef and Safa to avoid doom.

The vibration of the crashing mobile suits causes the car to spin towards a mound of debris; Adanna steers desperately away from it, avoiding collision by centimeters.

"Adanna! Mother! Father!" Karim screams from a quarter kilometer away, running towards the car bearing the three people he loves most.

Adanna turns around, "Are you all right, Shareef? Safa?"

Karim's parents, frightened, but intact, reply, "We're fine,"

Heedless of his own safety, Karim runs towards where Adanna's coupe has stalled on the street. Then, turning his attention to the mobile suits for the first time, he notices that the Federation Guncannon-100 lying damaged on the street is none other than the unit assigned to his good friend, FSgt. Tomo Higashi.

A second Raker crashes into the space colony, landing on the street fewer than one hundred meters away.

Karim draws his sidearm, useless as it is, and points it at the two enemy mobile suits. He would not permit these invaders to kill him or his family, or any member of this community, without a struggle, no matter how vain.

The roar of engines alerts Karim to the arrival of more mobile suits. Spotting them, Karim smiles.

_Thank Allah!_

1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam Unit-1 tears into Space Colony New Tripoli like an angry knight, its chivalric sensibilities immitigably offended by the prospect of innocents being threatened or harmed. The Centurion Gundam's might armored hands grab hold of Garafendi's Raker, lifting it off the street away from Tomo's Guncannon-100, dragging the Zeon mobile suit along unoccupied parkland, finally dunking its head into a manmade lake.

As this is occurring, Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam Unit-2 dropkicks the second Raker operated by 2Lt. Val Reinsdorf. Unwilling to risk using any weaponry and harming civilians, Jonah eschews his mobile suit's beam and projectile weapons, choosing instead to wrestle Reinsdorf's Raker to the ground.

Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon appears in the skies of Space Colony New Tripoli, quickly sealing the cavities caused by the Rakers' forced entry with the Leon's adhesive sealant, dispensed from the nacelles behind the mobile suit's fingers. Precious oxygen stops leaking out of the colony, and air pressure begins to stabilize.

Like Jonah, Jolie is aware that she cannot use her Centurion Gundam's weapons safely within the space colony, but nevertheless, Jolie is able to neutralize the enemy quickly.  
Long an expert martial artist, Jolie knows exactly what points on the human body are most vulnerable to quick, hard strikes that will snap tendons, cartilage, and bone in a manner that will paralyze the victim. A mobile suit is built along the lines of human anatomy, substituting gears and superstructure for cartilage and bone.

The Centurion Gundam viciously chops at the Raker's neck, shoulders, elbows, and knees, breaking each of these components with powerful strikes from its armored hands, driven by the most powerful nuclear fusion engine ever mounted on a mobile suit to date. Garafendi's Raker is immobilized.

Jolie looks up at her forward monitor to see Jonah's Centurion Gundam a half kilometer away, struggling in a wrestling match against the second Raker. Jonah's mobile suit gives him the advantage of raw power, but the enemy has the edge in grappling skill and sheer ferocity. Jolie senses the tide turning against her boyfriend.

Jolie's fears are confirmed as she sees Reinsdorf's Raker draw out its beam _katana_, undoubtedly to stab it through the Unit-2's cockpit module…

With the almost superhuman speed that she has become known for, Jolie draws the Unit-1's beam saber, extends it to its shortest length (approximately twenty percent of its full possible length) so that it takes the form of a beam _dagger_.

From the time that mobile suits were first introduced as war machines in the mid U.C. 0070s, engineers have endeavored to enable these anthropomorphic engines of destruction to move with as close an approximation of the fluidity and flexibility of the human anatomy as possible. In each new generation of mobile suit design, the engineers have come increasingly closer to realizing this objective: the current generation of MS is the most dexterous and refined yet, but few would believe that a mobile suit would ever be capable of such subtle and exacting movements such as the flick of a tennis player's wrist, the suppleness of a gymnast's waist, or the hand-eye coordination of a dagger thrower. Nor could any human pilot coax such precision out of a machine.

1Lt. Jolie Minh and the Centurion Gundam, however, explode such assumptions as readily as they explode enemy mobile suits.

In less time than it takes to imagine the act, Jolie directs her Centurion Gundam to lift, aim, and hurl its beam dagger directly at the back of 2Lt. Val Reinsdorf's Raker.

The dagger soars straight and true, penetrates through the back of the Raker's armor, and lodges within its chest cavity. The Zeon mobile suit releases its grip on Jonah's Unit-2 and begins to collapse from within, multiple internal components self-destructing, rendering the Raker immobile and harmless.

Athena, having sealed the breaches in the colony's shell, lands the Cour de Leon on the streets of New Tripoli City. Like Jonah, and scores of civilians who witnessed the feat, she gapes at Jolie and the Centurion Gundam Unit-1, scarcely able to believe her eyes.

The White Phoenix has performed another miracle.

"If I hadn't found you at Industria," Athena remarks with a grin, "What would you have ended up becoming?"

Jolie stretches in the cockpit of the Unit-1, yawning before answering, "I'd probably have joined the circus. You OK, Jonah?"

Jonah responds by directing his Unit-2 in a "thumbs up" gesture, "Fine, thanks to you, as always."

Athena opens the comlink channel to FSgt. Tomo Higashi's fallen Guncannon-100, "Tomo? Are you all right over there?"

Tomo's voice is strained, but comes through, "I'm…all right. I took some shrapnel, but I should be OK. Karim's running my way now…"

"Roger," Athena replies, "Stay where you are. I've contacted a rescue recovery unit with medics. Let them take care of you."

"Roger that, ma'am…ow!" comes Tomo's reply.

Karim opens the cockpit hatch of Tomo's Guncannon-100 just as Tomo finishes his message to Athena.

"Tomo!" Karim says, seeing his gunnery partner wounded, "Are your injuries serious?"

Tomo replies, "They hurt like hell, but I think I'm going to live. Major Ibaz...has sent out a rescue-recovery team for me…ow!"

"Say no more," Karim says, pulling out the mobile suit's emergency first-aid bin from under the pilot seat, "I will tend to your injuries until the medics arrive."

"Thanks, Karim," Tomo winces as Karim cuts away the burned portions of his normalsuit that cover his wounds.

"I should thank you," Karim says, "and the rest of the team. Had you not come, Allah knows what might have become of my family."

"This was supposed to have been your day off, buddy," Tomo says as Karim washes his wounds with antiseptic fluid, "sorry we ruined it for you by not holding the line."

"I should apologize," Karim returns, shaking his head, "for not holding the line with the rest of you. Perhaps I could have prevented your injury."

"What kind of talk is that, Master Sergeant?" Tomo says as Karim begins to apply bandage gauze, "brothers-at-arm are ready to bleed for each other, remember?"

Karim sighs, "I am grateful to have such brothers…but perhaps Adanna is right. We must work for the day when no one need bleed anymore."

And on Adanna, Karim needs not worry about her and his parents for the moment. During the confusion of the combat between the Centurion Team and the Von Bach Corps, she had managed to restart her car and drive to the nearest shelter. She and the senior Al-Saids would be as safe as possible, under the circumstances, until the combat is done.

_What day will that be_, Karim wonders, _when the combat is truly done?_

Combat continues outside the Ceres Colony, as the remaining forces of the Von Bach Corps struggle fiercely against the Earth Federation Special Forces.

Aboard the _Kaiserkraft_, Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach sees the battle going poorly for his vaunted Von Bach Corps, and issues a new order to Commodore Enfire, "Commodore, send out reinforcements to support the Von Bach Corps!"

"Yes, my lor…AWWP!"

The _Kaiserkraft_ is rocked by a barrage of incoming fire that just barely misses the ship.

"Federation reinforcements?!" Von Bach demands.

"No, my lord: look!" Enfire indicates the forward screen.

Von Bach's eyes widen with outrage.

The Callisto Zeon Forces have arrived, and the balance of the battle, always unstable, shifts once again…

The vanguard of the Callisto Zeon Forces is the Callisto Newtype MS Corps, sometimes called the "Family of Twelve." Led by "Big Brother" Captain Renaldo Desmond, the other eleven "brothers" and "sisters" of the Family represent the pinnacle of Callisto Zeon's Newtype Development and Training Program.

Using not his mobile suit's electronic communications devices, which are susceptible to Minovsky Particle interference, but the power of his own mind, Big Brother Renaldo, a handsome twenty-six year old, sends a message to his brothers and sisters:

_Smite the enemy._

By "the enemy," Renaldo's brothers and sisters understand their leader to mean both the Federal Forces and Deimos Zeon's remaining troops.

The twelve mobile suits of the Callisto Newtype MS Corps are each custom-designed and built according the specifications of the individual pilots' temperaments. In this Family, each member has a role, a function, and his or her individual mobile suit is designed to reflect this. They are also a unit, and their mobile suits are also constructed to take advantage of their unity as well.

Captain Renaldo's mobile suit is the Overlord, an all-around high performance mobile suit that shows the influence of the Gelgoog family of mobile suits, but with a streamlined sleekness that rivals that of any Gundam. Renaldo leads three of his younger brothers, 2Lts. Mitchell Carvell, Francois Geraint, and Shihma Daiyan, aboard their Jack, Bulwark, and Baron mobile suits, into the first strike.

The Callisto Newtype MS Corps – the Family of Twelve – strikes. Federation and Deimos Zeon mobile suits alike feel their wrath…

The incoming fire from the newly arrived force scatters the Federation and Deimos Zeon forces, which had been locked in bitter combat. The already intense firefight now becomes a three-way struggle.

On the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, Captain Beecher Olech makes an emergency transmission to Major Athena Ibaz, "This is Captain Olech! Centurion Leader, do you copy?!"

"Right here, sir," Athena replies immediately.

"Athena!" Captain Beecher sputters into the transmitter as his ship is rocked by enemy fire, "We need you and the JoMis back here right away! Another Zeon force has arrived and is attacking us!"

"We're on our way," Athena replies.

The Cour de Leon lifts off abruptly and shifts to Waverider mode. Athena contacts Jolie and Jonah, "Jolie, Jonah: another Zeon force has shown up and is attacking the fleet. We've got to get back out there right now!"

"Roger!" comes the joint reply.

The Centurion Team's "Terrific Trio" of Athena, Jolie, and Jonah soar forth into space to enter the fray once again.

"Captain Beecher!" a panicked bridge technician cries out as another fusillade rocks the outer hull of the _Amuro Ray_.

"Hold our position!" Beecher orders, "We can't let the enemy penetrate into the Ceres Zone!"

_Where are our reinforcements?_ Beecher wonders, _And what happened to Athena, Jolie, and Jonah?_

Seemingly in response to his thoughts, the Centurion Team's trio of officers appears on the scene, the weapons of their mobile suits blazing.

As Athena and Jonah rendezvous with the rest of the Special Forces to fend off the bulk of the approaching Callisto Zeon Forces and the scattered remains of the Deimos Zeon attack force, Jolie finds herself assailed by three of the Callisto Zeon Newtype MS Corps. Three of the "Family's" mobile suits surround Jolie's Centurion Gundam in a deadly web of Psychom-directed beam fire.

Jolie feels a mounting pressure surrounding her…squeezing her brain, her lungs, her heart, her stomach like three great constrictor snakes. The sensation is suffocating, making it difficult for her to think…to move…to react.

The beams close in on the Centurion Gundam, at the hypersonic speeds of accelerated charged Minovsky particles, but seemingly frozen in time-space

_You can't…defeat me…_ Jolie's mind resists the assault, _YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME!!!_

Jolie's eyes flash with white electric flame, her entire body is sheathed in blinding white light.

An aura of white energy emanates from the Centurion Gundam Unit-1, causing the auras of the three Callisto Newtypes to fade like wraiths in its wake.

"Dear Lord in Heaven!" one of the brothers exclaims, "W-what…what IS she?!"

The energy takes the form of a fiery white phoenix, searing into the souls of the Callisto Newtype MS pilots. They scream in pain, then vector their mobile suits away in sheer terror.

Captain Renaldo, having witnessed the awesome phenomenon, is alarmed. His brothers and sisters suddenly withdraw from the battlefield, shrieking in horror.

"A monster!" one cries.

"Horrible!" another concurs.

"Get her away from us!" a third adds.

Renaldo admits he felt it too…a terrible, all-consuming fire…like the heart of a star, or the bowels of a volcano. Light and flame of overwhelming magnitude and power.

"Admiral Lindquist!" Renaldo calls to the commanding officer of the Callisto Zeon fleet, "Sir, we must withdraw!"

The commanding officer of the Callisto fleet agrees, "Our orders were to probe the enemy forces, and we've accomplished that. No point in risking our forces or exposing our resources against an enemy so powerful. Very well, we'll withdraw…for now."

The Callisto Zeon Forces withdraw their ships and MS troops as quickly as they entered the fray, just as reinforcement squads of Federal Forces MS from Ceres Base arrive to mop up the remains of the Deimos Zeon Forces.

"Withdraw!" Field Marshal Von Bach angrily orders the remains of his battered assault division. Among the Von Bach Corps, only Commander Peron and three others have survived. Heavy reinforcements from Deimos would need to be called in before their assault could continue.

"Hey!" Jolie calls out from her Centurion Gundam, "The enemy is getting away! Let's go after 'em, 'Thena!"

"Negative, Centurion Two," Athena says sternly, "the enemy has withdrawn from Federation space. That's the extent of our operating mandate. Moreover, we don't know what the full extent of the enemy's resources, and we have wounded among us and among the civilians at Ceres Colony. They have priority."

Jolie reluctantly agrees. The Special Forces are here in the Asteroid Belt to protect space colonists from the violence of the Neo Zeon Civil War, not to pursue a war against the Zeon themselves. Jolie's blood burns with desire for combat, but that desire will need to be satisfied another day.

Leaving behind the newly arrived Federal Forces reinforcements from Ceres Base as a safeguard in case the Zeon forces (Deimos or Callisto) return, the Special Forces withdraw to Ceres Base. The Centurion Team, however, once again enters the Ceres Colony to retrieve two of their own.

Recovery crews load the wreckage of FSgt. Tomo Higashi's heavily damaged Guncannon 100 mobile suit onto an MS transport carrier, which will carry the mecha back to Ceres Base to be repaired by 1Lt. Molly Duran and her crew of engineers and technicians.

A Medical Corps crew carries a stretcher bearing the wounded FSgt. Higashi, _en rout_ to Ceres Base' medical facilities.

Athena stops and takes Tomo's hand into her own as the stretcher crew pauses.

"How are you feeling?" the commanding officer of the Centurion Team asks her wounded subordinate.

"Like hell, ma'am," Tomo replies from the stretcher, "I'm sorry I couldn't hold the line, ma'am. I let you down…"

"Don't say that, Sergeant," Athena says with a warm smile, "I let _you_ down by not being there to guide all of you, which led to your injury. You fought very bravely and very hard, and protected your teammates and the people of this colony. I'm very proud of you, and the people on whose behalf you sustained these injuries are grateful. Rest well and recover soon, because the team needs you."

Athena kisses her subordinate's bandaged hand gently, and orders the medical crew to ensure that FSgt. Higashi receives the medical treatment he needs, making it very clear that they will face her wrath if she finds that her wounded comrades are not treated promptly and with the greatest care possible. The orders of the Deputy Director of the Special Forces are not to be taken lightly; careers would be on the line at her displeasure.

Athena gazes about a hundred meters into the distance, where MSgt. Karim Abdul-Al Said has reunited with his parents and his fiancée Adanna, all thankfully alive and well despite the chaos and violence that had visited their home.

"By the grace and compassion of Allah," Karim observes grimly, "all of you survived this terrible day, but so many others did not."

"Yes," Adanna agrees solemnly, looking out at the smoking ruins of collapsed buildings and destroyed vehicles, "this community will need time to recover. This war must end."

"Agreed," Karim says, "and I believe the best way to accomplish that goal is to win the war."

Adanna smiles ruefully, "You are a soldier, and you will fulfill your duty and pursue your way to achieve peace, Karim. I will continue to pursue peace in an alternative way."

"But our goals remain the same?" Karim asks.

"Yes," Adanna says, "Our approaches differ, but our objective is the same."

"If only the Federation and the leaders of Zeon would understand that," Karim sighs, then, taking Adanna's hand, "In any case, whichever of our approaches reaches the goal first, you will still be prepared to share your life with me?"

Adanna smiles, "Need you ask? When peace is at hand, however it may come, we will share its fruits, my love."

Major Athena Ibaz approaches. Karim salutes, "Ma'am!"

Athena returns the salute with a smile, "At ease, Sergeant."

"Ma'am," Karim says, indicating his family, "Allow me to introduce my parents, Shareef and Safa, and my fiancée Adanna. This is my commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, leader of the Centurion Team and Deputy Director of the Special Forces."

Karim's father is the first to greet Athena, with a grateful two-handed handshake and a warm smile, "Major Ibaz. Thank you so much for protecting our Karim."

Safa adds, "Major, Allah bless you for keeping our Karim alive. We've been so worried for him since he joined the military…"

Athena smiles reassuringly at the elder Al-Saids, taking their hands into her own, looking at the parents of her gunnery sergeant earnestly, "You're both very kind. Karim is one of the finest soldiers in the Earth Federation Forces, and I feel privileged and fortunate to have him under my command. On many occasions, it's been him protecting the rest of us on the Centurion Team. You should be very proud of him; I certainly am."

Athena and Adanna catch each other's eye; they recognize something of a kindred spirit in each other…that same penetrating intelligence.

"Major Ibaz," Adanna smiles somewhat uncomfortably, intimidated somewhat by the aura of the charismatic Special Forces leader.

Athena's own smile puts Adanna at ease, and Athena offers a friendly hand, "Miss Paige…Karim often speaks glowingly of you to us."

"He exaggerates," Adanna returns amusedly, "and please, call me 'Adanna.'"

"Athena," responds the Special Forces commander of that name, "Adanna…I promise you, when the war is over, I'll return Karim to you safe and sound. You two will have long, happy lives together. You have my word."

"Thank you, Athena," Adanna says, "Best wishes for your success in ending the war."

"And best wishes to you," Athena says, "for _your_ success in ending the war."

Athena turns to Karim, "MSGt., your furlough to visit with your family still stands if you want to take it. Scratch that: I'm _ordering_ you to stay here with your family until I recall you to duty…in say, three days."

With that, Athena bids farewell to Karim's parents and to Adanna, and leaves to rendezvous with Jolie and Jonah.

"She's an extraordinary young woman," Adanna remarks, watching Athena leave.

"Yes," Karim agrees, "but not better than the one I am to marry."

Karim takes Adanna and his parents into his arms. He will stay with them for the next several days to help them begin the process of rebuilding. Then, he will take up arms again so that what they build will stand for generations, no longer haunted by the specter of war.

And then, the soldier will come home forever.


	12. Chapter 11: ROUNDABOUT

2-11: ROUNDABOUT

Forty-five minutes before reveille, 1Lt. Jolie Minh rolls out of bed in her quarters aboard the _Amuro Ray_ and crawls to her private bathroom.

Military life offers few creature comforts or amenities, but one perk of being an officer in the Special Forces is a private bathroom in one's quarters. Jolie is grateful for that, as she spent most of the evening and early morning throwing up her guts into the sink and toilet.

_I will never, never, never get suckered into a drinking competition with 'Thena again…_ Jolie resolves.

The Special Forces, fully re-supplied and their flagship, the _Amuro Ray_ refurbished, departed the Federation Asteroid Belt base Ceres Fortress the previous day, with orders to enter Jupiter orbit and survey the war raging among Neo Zeon factions in that part of the Solar System. After several hard days of work, the Centurion Team finally had an evening off, and Jolie had the temerity (or simply foolishness) to spend the evening drinking highballs with her best friend and commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz. As the hours went by, the two must have consumed at least twenty cocktails between them. Athena walked back to her quarters and spent the rest of the evening filing terse reports about the day's activities in her official log; Jolie had to be carried back to her quarters by Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, her boyfriend, and remained unconscious except for the hourly foray to the toilet to vomit.

Now, as Jolie spews forth more part-digested matter into the toilet, she hears Athena's voice ringing steady and clear through the shipwide intercom, "Attention all Special Forces personnel: reveille has been moved up twenty minutes. Report to duty stations at 03:40."

_That bitch WOULD be sober!_ Jolie thinks to herself irritably.

Jolie finally finds the strength to haul herself up to face the mirror. She screams when she sees herself…long, black hair hanging limply and lifelessly down, eyes puffy and red, skin pale.

_Never, never, never drink with 'Thena like that again,_ Jolie vows, _No, no, no…_

With a bit of a struggle, Jolie locates her toothbrush and toothpaste, barely able to steady herself enough to get the paste onto the brush. She begins to brush her teeth as vigorously as she can, trying to get some energy going.

She then hears a rolling noise, like a bowling ball trundling down the lane, coming from outside the bathroom.

_Now the booze is making me hear things…_ Jolie thinks to herself.

The rolling noise grows louder.

Jolie quickly rinses out her mouth and steps out of the bathroom to see if she is really losing her mind, or if…

Jolie can scarcely believe her eyes. Rolling out from under her bed is…a metallic ball, light green in color, somewhat larger than a common volleyball. Two flashing red LED lights create the impression of eyes.

_A Haro!_ Jolie realizes, eyes going wide.

The original Haro was a pet robot invented by Gundam pilot Amuro Ray for his girlfriend, Frau Bow at Side 7 prior to their involvement in the One Year War. Haro accompanied Amuro, Frau, and the rest of the _White Base_ crew during their three harrowing months battling the Zeon in space and on Earth. Haro survived the One Year War, but its fate after the war has never been ascertained. After the One Year War, however, Amuro patented the Haro design and licensed it to toy manufacturers. The mass produced Haro toy/personal computer became an instant hit…easily the best selling toy/vanity personal electronics product of the U.C. 0080s. The profits from sales of the production model Haro, combined with revenues from sales of his memoirs and an uncharacteristically generous pension from the Earth Federation Forces, made Amuro a wealthy young man in his early twenties.

Haros seemed to be ubiquitous during the U.C. 0080s and 0090s, and one even managed to find its way aboard the _Ahrgama_ (and subsequently, the _Nahl Ahrgama_) during the Gryps Conflict and Axis War that followed during U.C. 0087 and 0088. Yet another Haro was aboard the _La Kailum_ during the Second Axis War of U.C. 0093, in the possession of Hathaway Noah.

None of this is known to Jolie, however, and none of this would explain to her why a Haro is now rolling about on the floor of her quarters aboard the _Amuro Ray_.

Gregarious though she might be, Jolie does not well tolerate having her private space invaded, be the invader human or machine. This Haro, whatever its origins, is now an invader and must be expelled.

Jolie pounces, grabbing hold of the mechanical sphere, "Aha! Gotcha!"

"Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha!" the spherical robot chants in its electronically-synthesized, vaguely childlike voice.

Jolie Minh is perhaps the most formidable hand-to-hand combatant alive, and no opponent could hope to match her peerless reflexes and fighting instincts. Jolie's opponents, however, have predominantly been human beings…whose structure Jolie understands and knows how to take advantage of in battle. This cold, smooth-surfaced, mechanical…ball, however, is something she can't quite easily get a grip on, both literally and figuratively.

"I'm gonna scrap you and use you for spare parts on the Centurion Gundam!" Jolie threatens.

"No! No! No!" the mechanical ball protests, "Help me, Amuro! Help me, Amuro!"

_Amuro?_ Jolie wonders. The Haro is obviously referring to Amuro Ray, the creator of its mechanical lineage. Jolie knows that all Haros are programmed to call out the name of their creator, but she wonders if this Haro could have been Amuro's original.

Since Captain Amuro Ray saved her life when she was ten years old, Jolie has worshipped the pilot of the original Gundam as if he were an angel or demigod. He had certainly been her guardian angel on that terrible day long ago when Alexander Miguel's Zeon MS squadron attacked her home colony of Quebec at Side 5, killing Jolie's parents and older brother, leaving her homeless and alone. Amuro had been known as the "White Devil" and the "White Pegasus" during his career as a MS pilot, and in his time, he was the Federation's most feared ace. Jolie has patterned her own MS piloting career after his, going so far as to dig up combat records (via Athena) from Amuro's hundreds of sorties between U.C. 0079 and 0093 to study, mimic, and surpass her idol's maneuvers. She has even taken the nickname "White Phoenix" in tribute to Amuro, hoping to continue his legacy.

At the moment, however, Jolie is having one hell of a time wrestling down Amuro's old mascot.

A beep comes at Jolie's door, which slides open to admit Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels. No matter how many times Jonah sees Jolie, he is left breathless by her ravishing beauty. Simply nothing exists in the universe that can send that fire up his spine than the sight of her.

The scene unfolding before him, however, is more comical than anything else.

"Um…" Jonah begins, "What…?"

Jolie is straddling a green metallic sphere between her long, luscious thighs, her hands pressing down on the ball-shaped object. To Jonah, it almost appears if Jolie is a bird sitting on an enormous egg, waiting for it to hatch.

"Hey!" Jolie says, looking irritated, "Are you just gonna stand there and gawk or are you gonna help me get this thing under control?!"

"What do you want me to do?" Jonah asks reasonably.

"Help me grab hold of this!" Jolie retorts, pointing to the object between her legs.

"Sure," Jonah says, happier than usual to oblige.

Jonah reaches down attempting to get his hands around the curves of the spherical robot.

Haro rolls forward, causing Jolie to tumble forth. Jonah's hands make contact…elsewhere.

"Hey!" Jolie cries out, slapping away Jonah's hands, "Be careful where you lay those hands!"

"Sorry," Jonah says, blushing, "I…um,"

Jolie has already turned her attention back on Haro, laying her meager weight on top of the ball-shaped robot. Haro rolls her over, bouncing up and down on Jolie's stomach.

"Jonah!" Jolie calls out for help.

Jonah makes another attempt to grab the Haro, but the slick robot maneuvers away from his grasp, leaving Jonah grasping Jolie's slender waist.

"Just stay like that for a minute," Jolie says, then kicks her leg out with lightning abruptness.

The impact from Jolie's bare foot strikes the Haro hard enough to disengage some crucial circuits. The robot's eyes turn black, and its electronically synthesized force trills, "Haro says 'sayonara!'" before its operating system shuts down.

Jonah rolls off of Jolie, who in turns rolls over to the now unmoving Haro. Lying atop the robot, Jolie wraps her arms around its round form and embraces it, giggling.

"It's actually pretty cute," Jolie says with delight, "I'm gonna fix it up and keep it!"

Jonah lies beside Jolie, wrapping her in an embrace even as she embraces Haro.

Putting his hand on top of hers on the tiny robot, Jonah observes, "It must have rolled aboard when we were docked at Ceres Base. I wonder who it belonged to?"

"It's ours now," Jolie says.

Jonah muses, "I wonder if it'll be happy living with us?"

Jolie grins, "Oh, come on! It's a freaking machine, Jonah!"

Jonah replies, "Machines these days can think and feel. 'Thena tells me that people are doing amazing stuff with AI these days. They're more alive than you think. Besides, weren't you the one who once claimed that the Centurion Gundam was alive?"

"That's different," Jolie protests.

"How is it different?" Jonah challenges.

"This thing's just a freaking toy," Jolie insists.

"Maybe," Jonah says, not quite convinced, "anyway, there's only ten minutes until reveille, _Lieutenant_ Minh, so…"

"Oh, shit!" Jolie exclaims, letting go of Haro and squirming free of Jonah's embrace to rush to her dresser for a uniform, "I totally forgot!"

Jolie removes her nightshirt, and is down to her bra and string bikini, much to Jonah's delight. Jolie certainly doesn't mind.

"I am sooooo hung over right now, Jonah," Jolie commiserates, "I don't know if I'll be able to pull through duty today. I shoulda known better than to get into a drinking contest with 'Thena. What the hell was I thinking?"

"I think that's the problem right there," Jonah says, smiling, "You forgot whom you were dealing with."

"That damn bitch!," Jolie mutters as she pulls on her uniform top, "she drank as much as I did last night and she's out there charging as usual. How does she do it?!"

"Athena asks the same thing after she watches you in battle," Jonah remarks, "You two are really competitive against each other, I guess."

"Yeah," Jolie says, pulling up her uniform skirt, "It's been that way since we first got together."

"Why do you think that is?" Jonah inquires.

"You playing therapist?" Jolie grins, now pulling on her uniform boots, "Hell, I don't know. I guess 'Thena and I both have big egos. We're always competing over stuff. It's what sisters do, y'know? And 'Thena is more than a sister to me. Maybe neither of us can stand to lose."

"Thinking a little bigger," Jonah says, "maybe that's the same reason that these wars never end. The leaders of the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon are probably also like siblings that can't stand to lose."

"You like to lecture me in the mornings, don't you?" Jolie says, shaking out her long, luscious black hair, "You're just like 'Thena that way."

"Would you believe me if I told you it was only for your own good?" Jonah asks with a winning smile.

"Yeah, I s'pose," Jolie replies, running a brush through her hair, "I haven't had any parental care or real education since I was ten, and I was kind of a problem child even back then."

"No!" Jonah says sarcastically, hands flying mockingly to his chest.

"Don't get smartass with me, Jonah!" Jolie warns, waving the hairbrush at him, "I tend to whoop smartasses when I'm pissed off! Just ask 'Thena!"

"There you go with Athena again!" Jonah teases, "I think you _do_ have sister-envy issues!"

"I DON'T have sister-envy issues!" Jolie insists, pounding Jonah lightly with her fist, "Well, maybe I do…yeah."

The two laugh.

"How'd you two become such good friends?" Jonah asks, "You're completely different personalities."

"Hey, we're different personalities too," Jolie says, pointing at herself and Jonah, "It didn't stop us from becoming soulmates."

"True, that," Jonah agrees, "But you and Athena…I mean, if people didn't know the two of you, they wouldn't ever guess that you two would be best friends."

"It is weird, isn't it?" Jolie agrees, as she picks up the deactivated Haro and carries it with her as she and Jonah leave her quarters _en route_ to reveille, "She and I have really different backgrounds. I grew up on the street. She grew up posh in the care of some really rich and powerful family of Federation officials or something like that. General Noah always says that 'Thena could have gone to any university in the world and gotten several doctor's degrees by now, but she chose to join the Special Forces instead. Go figure."

Jolie actually knows much more about Athena's background than that, but as much as Jolie loves and trusts Jonah, she knows that Athena's true origins and identity – as Duchess Minerva Zabi of the Archduchy of Zeon – is knowledge too momentous to share and in any case, it is not Jolie's secret to reveal…not even to Jonah. Indeed, Jolie's discovery of Athena's true identity to Jolie some months earlier had nearly dealt their friendship a fatal blow.

"Say," Jolie says, smiling mischievously, "Why do you always come to me with questions about 'Thena? What's wrong with asking her directly?"

Jonah returns the smile, "Well, first, I'm afraid you'd get the wrong idea and become jealous. Second, I don't know…Athena is very sweet and nice, but she just…intimidates me somehow."

"So you're afraid of a girl?" Jolie teases.

"Hey," Jonah retorts, "Athena's not just _any_ girl. I mean: don't you find her intimidating, being so ultra-efficient and super-intelligent despite being so young?"

"Nup," Jolie says, shaking her head, "Yeah, 'Thena's a smart cookie when it comes to book learning and strategy and being a leader and all that. But she can be awfully dense about other stuff."

"Such as…?" Jonah prompts suggestively.

"I'm not telling," Jolie says, and then adds, "Besides, you haven't answered _my_ question, mister: are you afraid of 'Thena?"

"I don't know if I'd call it 'afraid,'" Jonah says, "but I can't help but feel that she can read minds."

"Hey, well, it's no secret that the three of us are Newtypes," Jolie says, "but none of us have actually, you know, read someone else's mind like those crystal ball psychics supposedly do."

"I don't think Newtypes can actually do that," Jonah says, "but nobody really knows. People have only just begun to understand what Newtypes can do."

The couple finally arrives at the mobile suit deck of the _Amuro Ray_, where Major Athena Ibaz has convened her team every morning at precisely 04:30 each morning since the Special Forces left their base at Garrison Noah back at Side 7.

Athena has just begun inspecting her team for duty-readiness, as she does every morning, starting from the lowest rank and working her way up to the highest.

All goes well until Athena reaches Jolie, who as a first lieutenant, is the team's second highest ranking member and executive officer.

"1Lt. Minh," Athena says calmly and evenly, "explain the Haro."

The remaining members of the Centurion Team don't dare so much as glance at Jolie, although they can see her carrying the Haro through their peripheral vision. Half of them struggle to stifle their laughter.

"What's there to explain?" Jolie says irritably, hating, as always, when Athena plays the military discipline card with her, "It's a Haro. I found it in my room. I captured it."

Athena nods, putting a hand on the inert spherical robot, "You damaged it, I presume?"

"Yeah," Jolie replies, "It was being _really_ annoying, so I kicked the shit out of it. I mean…"

Athena says, "We can fix it. But do me and yourself a favor and don't bring it to morning inspection again."

Jolie bites her tongue before replying, "Yes, ma'am."

Athena turns her attention to the squad as a whole, "We're going to be entering Jupiter orbit within the next seventy-two hours. That's the domain of the Callisto Zeon faction, against whom we briefly engaged in combat back in the Ceres Zone. It's probable that they'll attack us once we enter their territory, so we'll need to be prepared. I trust that all of you have read the reports I provided you on Callisto Zeon's troop disposition and tactics?"

"Yes, ma'am!" comes the collective reply.

"A number of Federation and independent space colonies in the Jupiter Zone have been harassed by the Zeon for years," Athena continues, "Our job is to put an end to it, decisively. We are undermanned and outgunned for the undertaking. Can we succeed?"

"Ma'am," the Centurions reply as one, "we WILL succeed!"

"How will we succeed?" Athena queries.

"Ma'am," her team responds as one, "We will execute our plan without failure!"

Athena regards her team soberly, "You will also be flexible and open to finding unique and extraordinary solutions when necessary. Remember: you're the Special Forces. Extraordinary expectations are placed upon you, and extraordinary methods will come into play."

"Yes, ma'am!" the Centurions answer their superior officer.

"You are now dismissed to duty," Athena says, "first up this morning is A.I. reprogramming. You've all received some training in this skill as part of basic and when you went through the Special Forces program, but those skills are inadequate to meet the challenges we will likely face in the future. You might ask why an expertise in this area is necessary: after all, you're mobile suit pilots, not computer specialists. We live in a world that runs on computer technology, ladies and gentlemen: to maintain the edge, you need to capable of more than just operating this technology. You'll need to be able to manipulate it in depth."

"Yes, ma'am," the young Special Forces soldiers respond dutifully, while groaning internally. Athena's "brain work" exercises don't hold the same appeal as the combat-oriented training that they prefer.

"Lieutenant Minh, you come with me," Athena says, "and bring the Haro with you. Jonah, you work with MSgt. Al-Said. FSgt. Higashi is still in sick bay, so the sergeant will be your training partner today."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies, barely suppressing a sigh as he and Jolie are separated for the morning.

Jolie follows her friend and commanding officer to a corner worktable in the ship's electronics workshop, removed from their teammates. Athena instructs Jolie to set Haro on the worktable while Athena takes a toolkit from the table's drawer.

"I didn't ding it up that badly," Jolie says, inspecting the damage, "We can fix it in a flash, 'Thena!"

"Soldering the components back together is the easy part," Athena tells Jolie as she slips on protective goggles for soldering work, "We'll have to readjust its A.I. How are your programming skills, Jolie?"

"Um…" Jolie begins.

Athena grins, "That's what I thought."

"Computer programming is BORING!" Jolie protests.

"That's beside the point," Athena says, soldering a fresh conductor piece onto the Haro to link up some decayed circuits.

"God, you're such a nerd sometimes, 'Thena." Jolie spouts in frustration, "Very pretty and cool nerd, but still a nerd."

"Love you just the same," Athena responds, hand steady as she does the soldering work, "you ought to feel lucky that you've got a 'big sister' to fix your broken toys for you."

Jolie smiles, "Hey,"

"'Hey,' what?" Athena queries, sensing a challenge.

"This Haro is mine," Jolie says to her "big sister," "I saw it first, so after you're done fixing it, keep your mitts off of it!"

Athena removes her goggles to stare at Jolie for a moment, then bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jolie demands.

"That was almost exactly what you said to me about Jonah after you met him," Athena says, deeply amused, "Damn, you're a possessive little bitch."

Jolie widens her eyes and reaches out with clawed hands, "Mine, mine, mine!"

"Is it because you lost so much that you hold on so tightly to everything you have?" Athena asks sympathetically.

"Maybe," Jolie says, embracing Haro, "I think losing those I love is the only thing that really scares me."

Athena nods, "I know. I feel the same. Growing up is hard. Growing up alone might be the hardest thing of all."

Jolie whispers confidentially, "Was it lonely being a princess? I mean, I imagine you had servants and generals and all the people you ruled. I can't imagine you were ever left alone when you were a little girl."

"I saw dozens of dignitaries every day," Athena says, "and I was attended by dozens of staffers. I was adulated by the people of Zeon, but I was lonely just the same. Dory was my only real friend, and Colonel Char…"

"No offense, 'Thena," Jolie says, "but Char was batshit insane. That bastard tried to drop an asteroid on Earth! I know you were close to him, but…"

"But nothing," Athena says, "you're right. I loved Char very much. He was like an older brother to me, but by the end of his life he had grown cynical. He had become the very thing he had struggled against. He had become driven by hate."

"Hate?" Jolie asks quizzically.

"Char had many unresolved conflicts with Amuro Ray," Athena says, "They had loved the same woman, Lalah Sun, during the One Year War, and their opposition to one another killed her. They blamed each other for her death the rest of their lives, and Char wouldn't rest until Amuro was dead."

"It's like something out of a movie," Jolie says, "You know, it's funny: you were saved by Char when you were a girl, just like I was saved by Amuro. Now, they're both gone, but we're here…together as 'sisters.'"

"…still fighting their war in their absence," Athena amends, "albeit thankfully, on the same side. We can't repeat their mistakes, Jolie. Things must end differently this time."

"Athena," Jolie says, "Tell me something: do you hate your family, the Zabis? I mean, the rest of the world hates them for what they did. They killed billions of people. You're all that's left of them. That can't be easy to live with. That…must be why you do everything you do, right? You want to make up for all the evil things they did."

Athena smiles, "We understand each other too well. I used to hate my family, but that wasn't getting me anywhere, so I stopped. I don't know if it's possible to make amends for the horror they unleashed upon the world. That's not something as easy to fix as a damaged Haro, Jolie. Whatever I do, those billions who died because of my family will still be dead. The world of broken families, frightened and hungry orphans, burned out forests on Earth and abandoned space colonies in orbit will haunt us all forever. But…I'll do what I can so that future generations won't need to endure such nightmares."

Jolie picks up a set of tweezers and puts a component in place on the Haro's internal circuit board for Athena to more easily solder on, "Let me help."

Immediately catching on to Jolie's double meaning, Athena nods in appreciation, "Counting on it."

The two best friends, a child of Zeon and a child of Earth, heirs to the legacies of Char Aznable and Amuro Ray, work together to restore the spherical robot known as Haro.

Their collaboration pays off, as within a quarter hour, Haro is happily floating middecks aboard the _Amuro Ray_, chirpily repeating, "Jolie! Jolie! Jolie!"

True to Major Athena Ibaz's prediction, the _Amuro Ray_'s advance into the Jupiter Zone does not go unnoticed.

The _Lord Jinba Ral_, flagship of the Callisto Armada, and its escort fleet stalks the _Amuro Ray_ as the Earth Federation Forces battle carrier approaches the demarcation line between the Asteroid Belt Zone and the Jupiter Zone. Evidently, the Federation warship and its supporting fleet are on course to enter the part of Solar System over which the forces of Callisto Zeon and Jupitorius Zeon, ruled by General Napoleon Spector, vie for control, in contemptuous disregard for the lives of the billion-plus space colonists caught in the crossfire. Over the past five years, their internecine war has already killed over twenty-million…in colonies first built under the auspices of, then abandoned by, the Earth Federation Government.

As far as the leaders of Zeon are concerned, the Federation has already ceded any claim to the colonies of the Jupiter Zone, not that it ever really had a legitimate claim. Earthnoids cannot rule Spacenoids. That much, all the Zeon can agree on. The presence of the Earth Federation in this Spacenoid frontier is an intolerable anathema to the Zeon, and must be expunged before even their own internal conflict can proceed.

In his private quarters aboard the _Lord Jinba Ral_, Admiral Vernon Lindquist communicates with his liege, the Governess Lara Constantinas of Callisto Zeon, via ultra-secure, laser-encrypted signal.

"From what Captain Renaldo and his team have reported," the admiral tells the Governess of Callisto, "one of the mobile suit pilots aboard the Federation ship is the 'White Phoenix,' that Newtype we've heard so much about during the past year."

"Is she the one who killed Braniff Oskar and Shin Matsunaga?" the Governess replies from her palatial residence estate deep within Callisto Fortress.

"Yes, milady," Lindquist confirms, "and even Captain Renaldo's team was deeply shaken by their brief encounter with her. She's definitely dangerous, and so are the rest of the Federal Forces elements in that fleet. They're elite troops: Special Forces."

"So were the Titans," Governess Constantinas replies dismissively, "the so-called 'elite' of the Special Forces during the 0080s. They could terrify the Federation's own civilians, but crumbled like a sand castle when stricken by the proud waves of our Neo Zeon Forces. I doubt that they pose any significant threat to us."

"Even so, milady," Lindquist pursues, "It would be prudent for us to monitor them carefully, and to neutralize them before they can interfere in our current war against the Jupitorius Zeon."

"Agreed," the Governess replies, "Very well. Devote whatever resources you deem necessary to eliminating them, and then we must refocus our attention towards the Jupitorius Zeon."

"Yes, milady," Lindquist rises to salute his liege.

"So what do you do besides roll around and look cute?" Jolie asks Haro, holding the mechanical ball in the lap of her crossed legs.

"Haro makes people happy!" Haro says with convincing enthusiasm, "Happy! Happy! Happy!"

Jolie grins mischievously, "You don't look like a sex toy…you're shaped all wrong."

"Haro doesn't know what Jolie means!" the robot replies.

"And stop calling yourself 'Haro,'" Jolie says irritably, "I know that's your name, but we humans have a word called 'I' when we're talking about ourselves."

"But Haro isn't human!" the globular machine protests with such vehemence that one could believe otherwise.

"The hell you aren't," Jolie says, spinning Haro on the deck, causing the robot to squeal.

Jonah approaches carrying two trays of lunch, his penalty for having lost a bet with Jolie in shooting Haro into a basket on the basketball court in the _Amuro Ray_'s onboard gym.

"Hiya, Chief Airball," Jolie teases, "took you long enough to fetch lunch for us!"

"Well, YOU ought to try getting around this ship's corridors and turbolifts juggling two trays of food," Jonah says, but not with real bitterness.

"I didn't shoot an airball, though," Jolie says, flexing her hand as if she were shooting a basketball, "Nothing but net! Three points for Minh! Minh OWNS Michaels!"

"Yeah, so you're better than me at basketball and sports in general," Jonah says, handing Jolie her tray, "Next time, we're going to have a drawing contest and then, I'll OWN you!"

Jolie bounces Haro on the deck, causing the robot to yell, "Ouch! Ouch!"

"You ought to be more careful with it," Jonah says, "You and Athena just fixed him. You don't want to put him back in the shop again so soon, do you? Besides, robots have feelings too."

"Haro has feelings too! Haro has feelings too!" the robot agrees.

"Sh'yeah, right," Jolie says, caressing the smooth sides of Haro gently, "you're telling me this ball of microchips has got _feelings?_ You're going space happy, Jonah…"

"It has sentience," Jonah says, "even if it's based on electronics rather than organics."

"Haro thinks Jolie is mean! Jolie's a meanie! Jolie's a meanie!" Haro cries out.

"Hey!" Jolie says, bouncing Haro down again.

"See?" Jonah says, smiling.

"It's just programmed to spout nonsense," Jolie shrugs, "The computer inside can make it act like it's alive, but it's not."

"Haro is alive! Alive!" the robot declares, suddenly extending mechanical arms and legs from its spherical body.

"What th…?" Jolie says, startled, as the robot reaches out and begins to tickle her.

Jolie begins to giggle uncontrollably as Haro works his mechanical fingers on her.

"Stop…!" Jolie laughs, "Don't….hee hee….I'm….ticklish…hee!"

Jonah watches in amusement, "Serves you right…for calling me 'Chief Airball'…and for saying that machines don't have feelings. Right, Haro?"

"Right! Right! Right!" Haro screams, as it tickles Jolie more rapidly.

"Jonah….!" Jolie cries, gasping with laughter, "….help! Ha ha! Hee hee!"

"You reap what you sow…" Jonah continues.

"JONAH!" Jolie yells.

Jonah finally relents, pulling Haro off the struggling Jolie, "This is a sad day indeed; the mighty White Phoenix…defeated by Haro."

"Haro wins! Haro wins!" the robot declares, pumping its mechanical fists in the air as Jonah spins its globular form.

Jonah puts Haro down, and the robot retracts its arms and legs and rolls away to find other humans to amuse and annoy.

Jolie lies on the cold deck, gasping for breath, still trying to stop laughing.

Jonah lies atop her, kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation," he explains, "now for some CPR…"

Jolie sits up, "Ohmigosh!"

"'Ohmigosh,' what?" Jonah asks.

Jolie rises to her feet, suddenly anxious, "Athena assigned me to escort Anna on recon patrol! We're gonna be launching in…AHHH! Four minutes! I am sooooooooooo dead!"

Jolie dashes towards the mobile suit deck of the ship…leaving Jonah alone for the moment.

"That girl ought to learn to use Haro's daily planner function," Jonah muses, "have him follow her around reminding her of her work schedule."

When she finally arrives at the mobile suit deck, clad in her normalsuit, Jolie finds that Sgt. Anna Horowitz has already taken off in her GM-IV AWAC without her.

Chief MS Engineer 1Lt. Molly Duran is waiting at the dock of the Centurion Gundam Unit-1, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where the hell have you been?" Molly demands, "Sgt. Horowitz launched ninety seconds ago!"

"I'm late! I'm sorry"!" Jolie says, falling into the cockpit of the Unit-1, "Are you gonna tell 'Thena?!"

Molly says, "Two beers and you'll buy my silence…but I won't be responsible if the Major checks the launch logs, which she probably will…"

"Oh, no!" Jolie groans, pulling her helmet on.

The Centurion Gundam makes its way to the launch catapult. The deck traffic regulators shift from red to green.

"Centurion Gundam, Unit-1: 1Lt. Jolie Minh, launching!" Jolie declares.

The Centurion Gundam is catapulted into the blackness of space, on the trail of Sgt. Horowitz's AWAC unit.

At the same time, on the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, Major Athena Ibaz confers with the ship's commander, Captain Beecher Olech, as the two officers contemplate a long range scanner.

"Heavy Minovsky Particle field at our six o'clock position, some eighty kilometers behind us," Captain Beecher indicates, "Most likely a Zeon fleet."

Athena concurs, "We'll be entering the Jupiter Zone in fewer than seven hours; more likely than not, we're going to be attacked before that time."

"What are our options?" Captain Beecher asks.

"When we penetrate the Jupiter Zone, chances are we'll meet more resistance ahead of us," Athena says, "in which case, we'll be under assault from both sides. Our best bet is to attack the force following us first, repair whatever damage we might sustain from the confrontation, then move into the Jupiter Zone without having to worry about our back."

"Seems like quite a risk," Captain Beecher remarks, "to attack the enemy out here."

"Worth taking," Athena replies, "because they won't be expecting it."

"All right, it's decided then," Captain Beecher finally agrees, knowing that Athena's instincts have never failed him, "any special provisions?"

"Have the megaparticle beam cannon ready," Athena replies, "We'll need to knock out their flagship when it comes into range."

Captain Beecher orders the navigational crew of the _Amuro Ray_ to turn the ship180 degrees and cut engine speed to ten percent.

Jolie's Centurion Gundam has caught up to Anna's GM-IV AWAC unit. The two mobile suits maintain radio silence to avoid being detected by enemy sensors, relying instead on mobile suit sign language to communicate.

"Enemy sighted," Anna signs to Jolie.

"Watch them," Jolie signs back.

Aboard the _Lord Jinba Ral_, on the mobile suit flight deck, Captain Renaldo Desmond has assembled his "Family," the Callisto Newtype MS Corps. During the past three years, the Family had terrorized enemy mobile suit pilots, be they of rival Zeon factions or the Earth Federation Forces.

A few days ago, however, for the first time, they experienced the fear that they had been accustomed to inspiring in others.

Captain Renaldo realizes as much, and understands that it is his responsibility as leader and patriarch to rebuild their self-confidence…to reignite their warrior passion.

"During our last sortie, we saw the Federation's much-celebrated 'White Phoenix,'" Renaldo says, his voice strong and resolute, "You met her assault and returned with your lives. That is already an accomplishment beyond Shin Matsunaga and Braniff Oskar could claim. She remains a menace to the people of Zeon. We cannot allow the Earth Federation to continue to possess such power. Thus, during our next sortie, we must be committed to bringing down this 'White Phoenix'…we shall smite her from the skies, and tear away her wings."

"Yes, Captain!" replies the Family as one.

"The White Phoenix represents an awesome threat," Renaldo continues, "but she is but one. We are a Family of Twelve. Our collective strength will overcome her lone power. Remember: we will triumph as a Family!"

_Family_…a concept around which perhaps every soldier could rally, but perhaps one like the Family of Twelve – the Callisto Newtype MS Corps.

1Lt. Jolie Minh and Sgt. Anna Horowitz face a dilemma: they are aware of enemy movement perhaps presaging an attack on the _Amuro Ray_, but cannot use their radios or other transmission devices to alert their comrades for fear that the signal will be detected by the enemy.

Fortunately, Major Athena Ibaz had already prepared for just such a circumstance, which Anna now implements.

From twin storage nacelles in the backpack of the GM-IV AWAC are dislodged a dozen small, dark objects. These objects unfurl themselves, then expand greatly in size, until they dwarf even Anna's mobile suit.

Dummy asteroids have been used as diversionary targets since the era of space warfare began. Typically, they are used to confuse an enemy into shooting at phantom targets, drawing their attention and depleting their firepower before it can be used against their intended targets.

Today, however, Sgt. Anna Horowitz uses the asteroids for a very different purpose.

Anna leans the back of her GM-IV AWAC against one of the larger dummy asteroids, her mobile suit facing towards the direction of the _Amuro Ray_.

Likewise, Jolie leans her Centurion Gundam against a second faux asteroid, her mecha's beam rifle drawn, ready for action.

Anna begins to flash the GM-IV AWACs' emergency lights, mounted above the MS's shoulders, in the direction of the _Amuro Ray_, not in old Morse Code, but in a unique code developed by Athena exclusively for the Special Forces. Every drill that the Centurion Team and other Special Forces units conducted in their MS consisted of practice in reading and transmitting this code; it is said, only half in jest, that the Special Forces officers know this code more fluently than their native tongues.

_I only hope the folks on the bridge are paying attention,_ Anna thinks to herself.

Athena sees it almost immediately, glancing up from a navigational monitor as a gleam in the distance catches her eye."

Athena decodes the flashing lights instantly, reading silently, "Enemy to strike. Be alert…"

Athena tells Captain Beecher, "Captain Beecher, we're accelerating our timetable. The Centurion Team will deploy in its mobile suits now. Please have all guns ready to fire."

"Will do," Beecher replies as Athena leaves for the MS deck. Seniority and rank be damned, Beecher knows his best bet is to trust in Athena's instincts.

_En rout_ to the MS deck, Athena alerts her squad: "Attention Centurion Team. Priority One combat status. All pilots man your MS immediately and prepare to deploy. Enemy ship sighted."

Ninety seconds later, from the cockpit of the Cour de Leon, Athena contacts Captain Beecher on the bridge, "Captain, please lay down a missile and beam barrage ahead of the Centurion Team's launch, on my count."

"Roger, Major," Captain Beecher replies, deferring authority to Athena.

The MS launch catapult positions the Cour de Leon on the launching platform, but the Cour de Leon does not launch yet…instead flashing its shoulder-mounted lights in the direction of Anna's GM-IV AWAC and Jolie's Centurion Gundam.

A quick, three-flash burst that the Federal Forces MS pilots understand as "Clear out now!"

Jolie and Anna boost their MS away from the kill zone.

As soon as Athena receives the returning flashes of "All clear!" from her two charges, she transmits up to the bridge, "Fire at will, Captain."

"Open fire! Missile turrets and beam cannon!" Captain Beecher commands.

The _Amuro Ray_ pours forth a devastating barrage of firepower.

The incoming barrage catches the Callisto Zeon fleet off-guard. Its ships are rocked violently by the impact of the Federal Forces' ordnance, which have specifically targeted the Zeon fleet's gun turrets and MS launch decks.

"Damage report!" Admiral Lindquist orders on the bridge of the _Lord Jinba Ral_.

"We've sustained heavy damage on the sub-bridge and decks 2-9, Admiral," reports a bridge tech, "the _Roum_ and the _Endora II_ have also sustained damage, though apparently lighter than ours."

"Are our weapons systems still online?" the admiral demands.

"Yes, sir," the tech replies, "we have eighty percent functionality on weapons systems. All missile turrets remain intact, and the majority of the beam cannon will function normally as well. Targeting system might be somewhat compromised, however."

"Return the salvo," Lindquist orders, disregarding the problem regarding the targeting, "Saturate the area with fire. BURN the Earthists in the hulls of their ships!"

"Yes, Admiral," the tech replies, "Any additional instructions?"

"Deploy the Family," Lindquist appends, "order them to take out whatever survives the salvo!"

"Right way, Admiral," the tech replies.

From the launch catapults of the _Amuro Ray_ and its sister ships, eighteen mobile suits deploy into action, led by Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon in Waverider configuration.

Athena detects incoming signatures…beam energy discharges and missiles…ahead.

"Incoming enemy fire," Athena informs her subordinates, "target the solids. Shield the fleet from the ballistics."

Responding to Athena's command, the Centurion Team and its sister units deploy a barrage of missiles from their mobile suits to counter the incoming fire from the Callisto Zeon Fleet. Tense moments pass as the two swarms of computer-guided missiles mass towards each other.

The darkness of space is suddenly lit by massive spherical explosions visible for hundreds of kilometers. They explode silently, almost beautifully, in the blackness of the cosmos.

"Ninety-eight percent successful intercept," the synthesized voice of the Cour de Leon's onboard AI intones.

But even before the incoming enemy missiles were intercepted, the powerful volleys of the Callisto Zeon Fleet's beam cannon had lanced past the Federal Forces mobile suits, which deftly dodged the heavy fire, but were otherwise helpless to divert the beams from striking their flagships.

The beams strike the Federal Forces ships _Amuro Ray_, _Henken Beckner_, and _Victory Dawn_, tearing away superstructure and exposing internal mechanisms. Fire breaks out on numerous decks of the ships as metal and reinforced ceramics are twisted beyond recognition.

On the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, Captain Beecher Olech is knocked out his command chair by the force of the impact.

"What's our damage?!" Beecher demands even as he struggles to his feet.

The ship's unflappable bridge tech has the data momentarily, "Majority of damage is on the bow area…particularly the launch catapults."

"Weapons and navigation systems?" Beecher queries.

"Checking," the tech reports, "Navigation system is unaffected. Weapons systems…we've lost only one beam cannon. Hold on…sir, the conduit between the bridge and the megaparticle beam cannon has been cut. We can't fire the MBC from the bridge, sir."

The Special Forces strike at the Callisto Zeon Fleet, but find that their path to the enemy is blocked by the Callisto Newtype MS Corps…the Family. The Special Forces had encountered the Family briefly days earlier during the battle near the Ceres Colonies. That skirmish had been too brief for the Special Forces to have made any definite conclusion about this new enemy, except for one: they are extremely well coordinated and deadly, possibly Newtypes.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam fires its beam rifle ineffectually at Captain Renaldo Desmond's Overlord MS, missing shot after shot. Renaldo seems to anticipate Jonah's moves before Jonah even conceives them.

In combat, particularly combat between Newtypes, confidence and an aggressive mindset are as vital as physical abilities. Perhaps Jonah is not Renaldo's inferior in physical ability, but in terms of confidence and aggression, Renaldo dominates the gentle artist.

Renaldo dodges Jonah's blasts with almost contemptuous ease. Then, the patriarch of the Family counterstrikes, using the Overlord's electromagnetic whip coil to disarm Jonah's mobile suit.

"Seth, Rajmeet," Renaldo orders two of his subordinates, "coil him up!"

"Yes, Captain," comes the reply in unison.

2Lt. Seth Keener and Chief Warrant Officer Rajmeet Punjabi deploy the electromagnetic whip coils of their Lancejack mobile suits against Jonah's Centurion Gundam.

The three mobile suits of the Callisto Newtype MS Corps send a surge of energy through their electromagnetic whip coils.

Jonah reels in agony as the electric energy ensnares his mobile suit.

_This could be the end…_ Jonah thinks murkily.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" 1Lt. Jolie Minh snarls ferociously, her eyes burning with protective rage.

The Centurion Gundam Unit-1 streaks onto the scene like a thunderbolt from Mt. Olympus, severing the electromagnetic coils of the Overlord and two Lancejacks with a single, deft stroke of its beam saber. The CG-1 takes a defensive stance around its momentarily stunned counterpart.

"Jonah, are you all right?" Jolie asks, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine," Jonah says, shaking himself and quickly recovering, "Look out!"

The two Centurion Gundams narrowly dodge incoming fire from newly arrived Callisto Newtype MS Corps elements, the rest of the Family.

"All units, surround the enemy," Renaldo orders, "Remember: we twelve fight as one, and triumph as one!"

The Family of Twelve encircle the two Centurion Gundams in a Ring of Death. Each of the twelve custom Zeon mobile suits takes up its melee weapons to destroy the two Federation MS.

The twin Centurion Gundams piloted by Jolie and Jonah stand back to back in the center of that circle, poised to break through the enemy formation…or perish side by side if they failed.

Not far away, Athena and the rest of the Special Forces MS pilots are locked in a fierce engagement against the Callisto Armada's other MS units and ships. Athena has just downed the _Roum_ with a barrage of her Cour de Leon's missiles, but has not been able to approach the flagship _Lord Jinba Ral_ through the enemy's stiff defensive fire.

"Major Ibaz," Captain Beecher's voice comes through Athena's helmet receiver almost apologetically, "We need to withdraw. The enemy's first counterstrike cut the conduit between the bridge control and the megaparticle beam cannon. We can't fire the MBC to support you!"

Calmly, Athena responds, "What about firing from the MBC control station itself?"

"Negative," Beecher replies, "The access ways to the MBC were damaged by the strike. Even if anyone could get down there, they'd need the algorithms from the command computer on the bridge to initiate the firing mechanism!"

Athena thinks about that for a moment. An idea is forming in her mind.

"Sgt. Al-Said!" Athena calls out decisively, "Take over command! I'm returning to the _Amuro Ray_!"

"Yes, ma'am," the master sergeant replies, not questioning his commanding officer's orders, but following them as he has been trained to.

Athena, blasting away a few irritating Gaza-G transformable mobile armors with the Cour de Leon's beam rifle, switches to Waverider configuration and streaks back towards the _Amuro Ray_.

_If this were Earth, and gravity were an issue, this circle might be a problem, _Jolie reasons, _but this outer space, so it really isn't. Just have to think outside the circle._

_Sounds like something Athena would tell me,_ Jolie concludes wryly.

Jolie's Centurion Gundam Unit-1 takes the hand of Jonah's Centurion Gundam Unit-2 in its own, and cuts in with a massive blast of thrust.

Jonah, immediately comprehending Jolie's intent, adds the thrust of his MS's engines to hers.

The two Centurion Gundam's blast free from the Family's Ring of Death, skyward (relatively speaking, as in the cosmos, it's _all_ sky).

The Family, undismayed, brings its collective weaponry to bear upon the fleeing Federal Forces mobile suits.

The dual Centurion Gundams peel away from each other in a sprouting lily formation, each coming around to fire at the Callisto Newtype MS Corps' mecha with beam rifles.

"Break formation, scatter!" Captain Renaldo orders his charges.

The Family of Twelve is too fearsome, too finely disciplined, and too talented to be defeated easily, even by the combination of Jolie and Jonah. The couple succeeds in breaking the Family's formation momentarily, giving themselves more operating room, but soon find the Family entrapping them in a different, more complex formation.

"Jonah, stay close to me!" Jolie orders.

"Roger, ma'am!" Jonah replies, backing his Centurion Gundam towards Jolie's.

"Their formation is designed to trick your senses," Jolie explains, "Stay focused!"

The Family closes in on the JoMis, a stalemate that cannot endure indefinitely…

Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon reaches the _Amuro Ray_ at last. Athena sees the ship burning and gutted, the launch catapult heavily damaged. A part of Athena wants to help put out the fires aboard the ship, but she would need to leave that to the ship's emergency crews. She has the more pressing priority of saving the ship from complete destruction.

Athena, familiar with every nook and niche of the _Amuro Ray_, identifies from external view the decks where the Special Forces quarters are located…specifically Jolie's private quarters.

The Deputy Director of the Special Forces brings the Cour de Leon to a halt next to the ship's hull. Using the mobile suit's sensors to determine that no personnel are on the target deck, Athena extracts a shaped explosive charge from her normalsuit belt and attaches it to the _Amuro Ray_'s hull.

Athena lights the fuse, creating a contained explosion that breaches the hull of the ship. Through the breach, Athena floats into the battle carrier.

Athena floats rapidly through the corridor until she reaches Jolie's quarters, keying the entry code. The metallic doors slide open.

Haro is rolling on the deck, screaming, "Athena! Athena! Athena!"

"We've got work, Haro," Athena tells the enthusiastic robot, "you'll need to come with me."

Haro leaps into Athena's grasp. Athena rushes with Haro towards the Cour de Leon.

Jolie and Jonah hold their own against the twelve Zeon Newtype warriors known as the Family, but just barely. The twelve fight as a flawless unit…each has his or her individual weakness, but before Jolie or Jonah can exploit them, the others rush to cover for their vulnerable comrade, leaving the JoMis no clear avenue of attack.

But the upper hand does not belong to the Family either. The White Phoenix is simply too fast, too powerful for even their collective skill to overcome, especially with the second Centurion Gundam, though clearly not in the White Phoenix's class in terms of skill, nevertheless being formidable enough to be a nuisance.

"Concentrate on the other one! The weaker one!" Captain Renaldo orders his charges, "Destroy him, and then we can tear off the White Phoenix's wings at our pleasure!"

Captain Renaldo's strategy is inspired, but extremely difficult to execute. The more the Family assaults Jonah's Centurion Gundam, the fiercer Jolie counterattacks. Several times, she had come close, very close to taking a few of them down. Only the need to redirect her attention to defend attacks against Jonah from other angles prevented her from launching the lethal strikes.

And so it goes, exchanged volleys with neither side yet having sustained losses or damage, but Captain Renaldo knows it cannot continue.

_We have to hold our position,_ the leader of the Family relays to his brethren psionically, _The longer this battle stretches out, the more it swings in our favor. Remember: we are twelve to their two._

Athena has brought the Cour de Leon to the turret of the megaparticle beam cannon on the dorsal side of the _Amuro Ray_. Gaining external access to the turret from Captain Beecher, Athena enters the mighty beam weapon's deployment chamber.

Athena opens up the access hatch to Haro's external hookup ports, then locates the trigger circuitry of the megaparticle beam cannon, normally connected to the central computer on the bridge of the ship. This is a design flaw that Athena has previously warned her superiors about, but, naturally, they have been slow to respond to her warnings.

The megaparticle beam cannon is triggered by a specific series of algorithms preprogrammed into the _Amuro Ray_'s combat computer. This is done so that should unfriendly hands capture the ship, they cannot easily access its most destructive weapon.

Athena had cracked that algorithm the day she learned that her unit would be assigned to the ship, committing it to memory. She now furiously duplicates that algorithm into Haro's internal memory.

"Ticklish! Ticklish! Haro feels ticklish!" the tiny ball complains as Athena inserts the cables of the Megaparticle Beam Cannon's control system into Haro's external ports.

"Just bear with it a few seconds more, Haro," Athena says calmly, "You're going to be a hero today."

"Haro's a hero! Haro's a hero! Hero's a Haro!" the robot squeals.

The megaparticle beam cannon descends from its nacelle, its barrel begins to glow as the charged particles approach critical mass.

Athena calls into the comlink, "All Special Forces, units: this is Major Ibaz. CLEAR THE AREA IMMEDIATELY! Priority One Emergency!"

The mobile suits of the Special Forces disengage from combat and streak as quickly as possible out of the field of fire…all except the Centurion Gundams of 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, still unable to penetrate the trap of the Callisto Newtype MS Corps.

"Jolie!" Jonah calls out, "You heard that! We've got to clear out, now!"

Jolie, frustrated and fearful that her failure to defeat the enemy could result in Jonah's death, unleashes her rage. Athena had warned her about losing control of her temper in combat many times in the past, but she doesn't care…Jonah's life is at stake.

"YAHHHHHH!" Jolie screams, eyes turning to starlight flame.

The Centurion Gundam Unit-1 punches the Macesetter mobile suit piloted by Sgt. Bernard Marinos hard enough on its central cavity to knock its pilot unconscious. Jolie follows up with a beam saber strike against 2Lt. Seth Keener's Lancejack, slashing the blade through the Zeon mobile suit's engine block. 2Lt. Keener is able to eject in the survival pod/cockpit mere seconds before his mecha explodes.

Jolie fires a shot from the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle that takes off the head of Captain Renaldo's Overlord.

She begins to look for more targets to attack when Jonah brings her back to her senses with a cry of, "Jolie, we've got to get out of here, NOW!!!"

The JoMis see the approaching flash of red energy and engage the full power of their Centurion Gundams' engines, pushing them just out of the path of the onrushing slash of powerful beam energy.

"Recover our damaged units and withdraw!" Captain Renaldo orders his troops, who barely escape the oncoming ray of charged megaparticles.

The beam continues to lance forward, striking the _Endora-II_ dead center, instantly disintegrating the ship. Stray Callisto Zeon mobile suits in the path of the beam are similarly immolated.

The beam passes just to the port side of the _Lord Jinba Ral_, sparing the ship complete destruction, but crippling it badly enough that continued combat operations will be impossible.

Realizing as much, Admiral Lindquist orders his remaining units, "Withdraw to surveillance position. We'll need reinforcements before we can continue to pursue them."

Lindquist curses under his breath; he admits a grudging admiration for this particular group of Earthist soldiers. They are cunning and daring, and the admiral has seen enough combat to know that such qualities win battles…and wars.

The mobile suits of the Centurion Team magnetize themselves to the hull of the _Amuro Ray_ as the ship's engineers and technicians pull double-time to repair the damaged launch catapult so that the mobile suits can occupy their usual docks. The repair work is anticipated to last eight hours. The ship has taken a beating, but is expected to be able to limp to the Federal Forces' mobile repair station _Blue Bayou_ just inside the Jupiter Zone.

On the bridge of the ship, Captain Beecher Olech shakes Major Athena Ibaz's hand, "That was good thinking, Athena: using Haro to directly activate the megaparticle beam trigger mechanism. You saved all of us."

Athena smiles modestly, "Thank Jolie for discovering Haro, sir; it was pure serendipity that he snuck onto the ship and was discovered by Jolie. I couldn't have accomplished anything without him."

Beecher laughs, "There was a Haro aboard the _Ahrgama_ too back during the First Neo Zeon War. I'll be damned if that annoying little ball of bolts didn't come in handy sometimes! Where _is_ Haro, right now?"

"My guess is that he's belowdecks," Athena says, "probably tormenting poor Jolie again."

Sure enough, the spherical robot has the White Phoenix as its mercy, making the Earth Federation Forces' greatest MS pilot suffer fits of uncontrollable giggling with its robotic limbs.

"Jolie's ticklish! Jolie's ticklish!" Haro screams.

Jonah watches the scene nearby with a resigned smile. _Well, it's about time Jolie learned some humility._

The _Amuro Ray_ presses forward, the Jupiter Zone its next destination.


	13. Chapter 12: PRISONER OF WAR

2-12: PRISONER OF WAR

Fifteen days have passed since the Special Forces' confrontation against the Callisto Zeon Armada. The _Amuro Ray_ and its escort fleet have since docked with the Federation's _Blue Bayou_ repair station and mended the damage it sustained in the battle with against a unit of Governess Lara Constantinas' forces led by Admiral Vernon Lindquist.

The Centurion Team has also received back onto its active duty roster FSgt. Tomo Higashi, wounded in an earlier battle at the Ceres Colony and now finally fit to continue his duties after a nearly four-week long convalescence.

The _Amuro Ray_ and its fleet presently departs from the _Blue Bayou_, a course set for the Jupitorius space colonies, currently in space disputed by two Zeon factions (Callisto and Jupitorius) and the Earth Federation, to say nothing of ISRLA elements supporting Jupitorius' independence movement.

The politics of the outlying space settlements are complex, and the Special Forces have been admonished by the High Command to proceed carefully. Although the people of Jupitorius have no love for the Zeon warlords, they would not necessarily welcome the Earth Federation Forces as "liberators." Jupitorius is a Spacenoid culture notoriously proud and protective of their independence.

Belowdecks, in the _Amuro Ray_'s recreation room, 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Jonah Michaels are locked in a furious duel…of table tennis.

The ball bounces over the net, back and forth across the table, at speeds that nearly give the Centurion Team members gathered in the rec room whiplash.

Panting, sweating, Jonah struggles to keep pace with the tiny white ball being ricocheted back in his general direction a mere half second after he sends it streaking away.

With almost lackadaisical casualness, Jolie strokes the ball back towards Jonah again and again, clearly toying with him.

Jonah had beaten every other crewperson aboard the _Amuro Ray _(save Major Athena Ibaz and Captain Beecher Olech, who have been too occupied with business to join in) to reach the championship round against Jolie, had beaten them soundly and handily with reflexes that Jonah himself had been unaware he possessed. He had developed confidence in his stroke…even a degree of uncharacteristic cockiness, perhaps.

Jolie, naturally, has restored his humility by batting him on his heels and scarcely even trying.

Jolie, growing bored, ends the game with a quick smash that causes the ball to slam hard on Jonah's side on the table, nearly taking his head off before bouncing off the ceiling of the deck and finally coming to rest on a couch on the far side of the room.

"I win! I win! I win!" Jolie celebrates, arms extended and waving, dancing around Jonah and the game table, to the applause of her teammates.

Jonah is gracious in defeat, smiling as he taps the still-dancing Jolie on top of her head with his game paddle, "You have a big ego for such a small girl."

Jolie, still dancing, replies, "Yes! 'Thena says I'm an egomaniac!"

"'Thena' is right about that," Jonah says, bouncing the paddle on top of Jolie's head.

"Hey!" Jolie complains facetiously, "Stop that! I'm trying to grow taller!"

Jonah takes in his girlfriend's shapely, but admittedly slight figure, "Oh, give it up! You're going to stay short forever!"

To be precise, Jonah realizes, Jolie is _small_. Proportionately speaking, Jolie's legs are delightfully long and her body, curvaceously slender – a classic _gamine_'s figure, albeit with long, luscious black hair and the silk smooth skin characteristic of her East Asian heritage.

_The most beautiful creature in the universe_, as far as Jonah is concerned.

"Jolie's a shorty! Jolie's a shorty!" Haro says, bouncing towards its favorite couple.

Jolie wacks the mechanical sphere with her table tennis paddle, causing Haro to fly across the room screaming "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

In her office elsewhere aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Major Athena Ibaz extinguishes her sixth cigarette of the hour and lights a seventh, as she studies a holographic map of the Jupiter Zone and the fleet dispositions of the Callisto Zeon and Jupitorius Zeon forces.

Combined, the Zeon forces of Callisto and Jupitorius outnumber the Special Forces' unit by 446 to 1. Not that it's likely that Lara Constantinas or Napoleon Spector would feel it necessary or to throw the entirety of their military forces against the Centurion Team, but the thick enemy presence in the area limits the Special Forces' options.

Unlike the mineral mines of Mars, the hydrogen mines of Jupiter do not provide a convenient target of opportunity…for the simple reason that the resource in question is gaseous rather than solid. On Mars, Athena and her subordinates were able to cripple the Deimos and Phobos Zeon Forces by destroying their mining facilities, thereby greatly hampering their ability to mine ore for building their mobile suits and warships. Those mining facilities were stationary and would be time-consuming to replace.

Hydrogen gas "mining," however, is a misnomer. Tanker ships dispatched by industrialists working under the auspices of the Callisto and/or Jupitorius Zeon collect the gas and transported their cargo to Callisto and Jupitorius' industrial centers, for use in fueling the Zeon war machine. Eliminating these cargo vessels, which ply the Jupiter Zone by the thousands, would prove a practical improbability…to say nothing of the political consequences. The Earth Federation would gain no benefit from offensive actions against civilian industry and commerce.

Here, in the orbit of the Solar System's largest planet, the Zeon commands supreme hegemony and reigns supreme. The Earth Federation's presence in this cosmic frontier is too paltry to consider any military operation against the Zeon viable.

It is a frustrating dilemma, for which even Athena does not have an immediate solution.

1Lt. Jolie Minh bursts into Athena's office, as she does so often (to Athena's annoyance), and promptly flops into the seat opposite Athena's at the Centurion Team Leader's desk, kicking off her uniform boots and crossing her long, gamine legs.

"What do you want, your majesty?" the teenager asks, her voice full of long-suffering annoyance.

Athena ignores Jolie's mocking reference to Athena's former status the Duchess of Zeon.

Athena also declines to offer Jolie a cigarette, as she had once done customarily. Jolie has since relinquished the tobacco vice on the advice of her boyfriend Jonah, and has also given up alcohol in the wake of a brutal drinking duel with Athena the previous week. Although these cold turkey changes of habit will undoubtedly be salutary for Jolie in the long run, for the immediate time, they leave the teenager especially short-tempered and irritable.

Thus Athena, unperturbed by Jolie's curtness, says to her second-in-command, "Tell me what you think of this: I think we should arm the ISRLA elements in the Jupiter Zone space colonies."

"I think you're out of your fucking mind," Jolie says, "Why the hell would you even think of such an idea?"

"We can't fight the Zeon this far away from Earth," Athena says plainly, "for both practical and political reasons. But the ISRLA possibly can."

"Hello?" Jolie says sarcastically, "Uh, the ISRLA is an enemy of the Federation as much as the Zeon is?"

Athena smiles, "Do you really believe that?"

"C'mon, 'Thena," Jolie says, running her hands through her long, luscious black hair, "I know you have friends with the ISRLA, but they're a bunch of terrorist fanatics!"

"The ISRLA has not committed any acts of mass murder," Athena points out, "even though I'm certain they have the resources to do so if they were so inclined."

"That doesn't mean we should arm them," Jolie protests.

"If we don't, the people of the Jupiter Zone are condemned to continue living under Zeon rule, and at the mercy of the Zeon's own internal struggles," Athena returns, "Tell me: do you find _that_ more acceptable?"

The question brings to Jolie's mind memories of her family's brutal, violent death at the hands of the Phobos Zeon Forces led by Alexander Miguel.

The pretty teenager is silent for a moment before she finally whispers, "I haven't forgotten what we saw at Side 3…"

Jolie recalls the massacre conducted by the Earth Federation Forces that had left scores of civilian journalists dead…all for the "crime" of exposing facts that would have been supremely embarrassing to certain leaders of the Earth Federation Forces.

Athena nods, extinguishing her cigarette, and not extracting another, "And you still don't think it'd be better to arm these people to protect themselves from the Zeon…and perhaps from the Federation?"

"OK, you've sold me," Jolie says, leaning back in her seat, "but you're not gonna be able to sell Cairlay, Blackhead, and the rest of the Security Council on this idea. They're gonna blow their ballsacks when you pitch this plan to them."

Athena smiles at the indelicate frankness of Jolie's response, "If I pitch it to them that way, then yes, there's no hope that the plan could get approved. This will take some finesse…and some creativity."

Jolie doesn't know what Athena has in mind, but she knows that before long, the beautiful, thoughtful blonde would devise a plan that would change…well, just about everything. Athena has a knack for that kind of thing. The mind underneath that honey blonde hair, Jolie knows, is among the most powerful machines in the universe.

"So how is Jonah coming along?" Athena then asks, breaking the silence.

Jolie responds, "He's gotten the hang of it. He isn't making so many rookie mistakes or wigging out in the middle of combat anymore."

Athena wipes her hands with her handkerchief, and says, "That's not what I meant. I'm asking you about _Jonah_, not 'Chief Michaels.' How are you guys getting on?"

Jolie, pleasantly surprised that her infamously serious-minded and duty-focused commanding officer and friend is actually taking an interest in her personal life, smiles and blushes, "He's very sweet to me. I love him so much."

Athena asks, "Are you two planning on getting married soon?"

Jolie blinks, not expecting this kind of question from Athena, "Well, we've definitely thought about it…haven't talked about it directly, really, although we're always kind of teasing each other about it. I guess so, yeah. Jonah's gonna be eighteen next month, and my birthday is just about six months from now, so we're gonna be legal to get married next year."

Athena rises from her seat, stepping around her desk to tap her protégée and best friend on the shoulder.

Jolie says quickly, reassuringly, "But even if Jonah and I do get married, I'm gonna honor my promise to you, 'Thena! I'll finish the work we started, because I want our kids to grow up in a world where they won't have to worry about being killed in war!"

Athena places her hands on Jolie's shoulders, looking into the younger woman's eyes with sisterly affection, "Jolie, the mission we've set out might take a lifetime or more to realize. I don't want to hold you back from enjoying all that life has to offer. You and Jonah deserve to be happy together, and I don't want either of you to lose that opportunity on account of a goal that might not be achieved in our lifetimes. Your commission will be up next year, and Jonah's will be the year after. If, at that time, you two want to leave the military to be together…I won't require you to stay."

Jolie, touched beyond words by her friend's generosity, can say only, "Oh, Athena…"

Athena offers Jolie one of her pretty smiles, "Jolie, you're my best friend. You've been very loyal to me all this time, and you've done so much for the team. I want for you and Jonah to be happy."

Jolie is overwhelmed with affection for the woman she has long considered her sister. She hugs Athena affectionately, "'Thena, you're the sweetest. No matter what, I won't forget you…ever."

Athena pats Jolie on the head fondly, and says, "Don't be too quick to say that. The fortunes of war are unpredictable, and shift faster than the winds on Earth. There might come a time…"

Athena does not finish the thought; it is too disturbing, and nothing she wants to unduly burden Jolie with.

Fifteen minutes later, Jolie encounters Jonah in one of the mid deck corridors aboard the _Amuro Ray_. Jolie immediately runs into Jonah's arms, giving him a light kiss.

"You're certainly in a good mood," Jonah observes, placing his hands under Jolie's skirted buttocks, "I'm guessing you were _not _in trouble with Major Ibaz."

"'Course not," Jolie says, "Athena's the sweetest."

"That's not what you normally say about her," Jonah says with a smile.

"Well, yeah, sometimes she gets on my nerves because she's a perfectionist and a smartass," Jolie says, "but she's also my best friend."

"So what did you two discuss?" Jonah asks, "Or is that privileged information for commanding and executive officers only?"

Jolie replies, "Athena's got a new plan for fighting the Zeon here in the Jupiter Zone: she wants to convince the Federation to arm the locals to fight for themselves."

Jonah is momentarily speechless, "That's going to be a tough sell to the Federation leaders back on Earth."

Jolie nods, "That's what I told 'Thena, but she says she has a plan."

Jonah says, "She always does. That's our commanding officer."

Jolie adds with a smile, "Then she talked about you and me."

"You and me?" Jonah said, "What did she say?"

Jolie replies, "Athena says that if we don't want to re-up our enlistment after our commissions are up, we don't have to."

"Well, of course," Jonah says, "Unless there's some emergency that forces the Federation to adopt a stop-loss policy on enlisted personnel, we're free to return to civilian life after our commissions end. Our commanding officer doesn't have the authority to make the call on that."

"No, that's not the point, Jonah," Jolie says, "Athena has always been so good to me…like a big sister. I don't want to abandon her before we accomplish our mission."

"Of course we won't," Jonah says, stroking Jolie's long, black hair as he lets her lean her head on his shoulder, "the sooner we can end this war, the sooner we can get on to real living."

"And we'll get on to that together," Jolie says, smiling, "you are gonna stay with me after the war, right?"

"Like you need to ask," Jonah returns the smile, tweaking Jolie's nose, "I've already got it planned out: we're going to get a place in the countryside of France on Earth."

"Like we could afford to live on Earth," Jolie says somewhat sourly, "you got to have money or power or both to live down there."

"It's sad that the situation has come to that," Jonah remarks, "Earth is the home of all humanity. All people have a right to live there, and a responsibility to keep it healthy and whole."

"So when we settle on Earth, are we gonna go around planting trees?" Jolie asks jokingly.

"That might not be a bad idea," Jonah says, half seriously, "It's a better idea than what people have been doing to the Earth during the past several centuries, especially the past twenty years."

As the two teenagers reflect upon times past, and dream of times to come, for humanity at large and for their private, two-person world, other plans elsewhere are being made…dark, cruel plans that will stain the cosmos with violence once more.

The Governess Lara Constantinas, ruler of the Estate of Callisto Zeon, is aboard her grand flagship the _Governess of Callisto_, the largest, most well armed ship in the Callisto Zeon armada. In the ship's mid deck throne room, Governess Lara receives Admiral Vernon Lindquist and Captain Renaldo Desmond, leader of the Callisto Newtype MS Corps.

"I'm glad to see that you managed to return safely," Governess Lara says to two of her most valued charges, "The opposition must be quite extraordinary to have thwarted you twice."

Lindquist and Desmond hang their heads shamefully. The Governess is being generous, but the two Callisto Zeon officers are unaccustomed to defeat. Their pride is deeply wounded from having to return to the Governess bearing news of failure.

Governess Lara understands well the feelings of her charges. She is a warrior herself, and can understand the bitterness of defeat. A warrior's honor demands that any defeat be avenged upon the enemy, and she will give her loyal followers that opportunity, but first, she must learn from them what opposition they face.

The Governess rises from her throne, the cape attached to her blood red Zeon uniform trailing behind her, "The force sent by the Federation is astonishingly small. Overwhelming them would be simple for our or our rivals' forces. What do they hope to accomplish?"

Captain Renaldo turns to Admiral Lindquist, who nods knowingly at the Newtype MS pilot, "Milady, if may…?"

"Go ahead, Captain," Governess Lara replies, "Please share your observations."

"Thank you, milady," the Captain returns, bowing gallantly, "My comrades and I engaged the enemy's MS pilots in combat on two occasions. I am certain that at least a few among them are Newtypes."

"That is not a great surprise, Captain," the Governess replies, "We have Newtypes in our forces, and it is expected that the Federation would have theirs."

"Milady," Captain Renaldo, begins, then hesitates, his sense of pride burning, "the Newtypes we encountered…one of them had capabilities that completely overwhelmed those of myself and my comrades."

The Governess is intrigued, "Do you believe it was the Federation's so-called 'White Phoenix'?"

"Yes, milady," Renaldo nods, "she is indeed…formidable."

"Intriguing," Governess Lara remarks, "it would be painfully lamentable were that resource to be squandered by Earthist barbarians."

"Milady," Admiral Lindquist interjects, "If I may: the Federation has come with more than just the White Phoenix. The commanding officer of this unit is an extremely cunning strategist who favors unconventional tactics. We…were caught off-guard."

The Governess laughs, "This Federation force reminds me of the _White Base_ during the One Year War. The mistake that the Zabis made during that conflict was concentrating their attention on the _White Base_ and the first Gundam at the expense of the other fronts of the war. We won't repeat their mistake."

"Milady," Admiral Lindquist ventures, "is your plan to ignore the Federation force?"

"Hardly," Governess Lara says, taking her seat upon her throne again, "However small and insignificant their presence, I don't want the Federation interfering with our operations against the Jupitorius and Titan Zeon. They are a distraction and a nuisance, and should be dealt with decisively. I'm assigning you a fleet of forty warships and over two-hundred mobile suits: that should be more than adequate to finish your task."

The two Callisto Zeon officers salute their liege; Admiral Lindquist says gratefully, "Our deepest thanks, milady. We will defeat the Federation quickly and decisively."

"One request, Admiral," the Governess then adds.

"Anything, milady," the admiral replies loyally.

The Governess rises from her throne again, "I would like to join your group to observe the battle directly, if you have no objections."

Lindquist answers, "You are always welcome, milady, and we are honored by your presence alongside us in battle, but you need not risk…"

"I did not become the Governess of Callisto Zeon by avoiding risks, Admiral," Lara says, "Nor will I ever reunify the Archduchy of Zeon without taking and overcoming further risks. And if there is indeed a supreme Newtype among them, I believe that we should see if he or she could be persuaded to join our cause."

"As you will, milady," Admiral Lindquist defers to his liege's judgment.

_The value of Newtypes cannot be underestimated_, Governess Lara resolves, _the Newtypes must serve their Spacenoid brethren, not the maggots of the Earth. The Newtype who does not pledge fealty to Zeon is a traitor, and must be destroyed before he or she is exploited by the Earthists_.

On the _Amuro Ray_, the Centurion Team is strapping into its mobile suits and being lifted onto launch catapults for deployment on a routine reconnaissance/training sortie. With 1Sgt. Tomo Higashi back to health and returning to the cockpit of his RGC-100 Guncannon for the first time in two weeks, the team is at full strength once again.

Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon, in its aerodynamic Waverider configuration, leads the team as always. At her mecha's wingtips are the twin Centurion Gundams piloted by 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels.

"Centurion Leader to all units," Athena commands, "spread out. We want to canvass a wider area on this patrol. If we're ambushed, it'd be better if the enemy didn't get ALL of us in one hit."

"Roger, ma'am," comes the collective reply. The Centurions comply, although the JoMis, the duo of Jolie Minh and Jonah Michaels, do so with the greatest reluctance.

_Teenage lovers_, Athena reflects wryly, _they get so attached to each other…but who can blame them, really?_

Athena refocuses on the task at hand…surveying local space for possible opposition as the _Amuro Ray_ and its escort fleet approach the Jupitorius Space Colonies.

In her GM-IV AWAC, Sgt. Anna Horowitz gets multiple blips on her long range scan. The thick field of Minovsky Particles laid out by the Callisto and Jupitorius Zeon forces in this sector of space render it nearly impossible for Anna to get an exact count, but her training tells her that a massive enemy force has begun to form a circular net around the _Amuro Ray_.

"Major Ibaz," Anna begins.

"I know, Sergeant," Athena replies, "I've alerted Captain Beecher. The _Amuro Ray_ is readying the Mega Particle Cannon for firing. We'll run interference against the other approaching enemy units."

"But Athena," Anna points out, "we're…"

"Outnumbered," Athena finishes, "Nothing new there. Knowing where and how to strike will be important. The Zeon command structure is highly centralized: if we can take down their flagship, they'll fold quickly."

"Roger, ma'am," Anna confirms, "I'll pass the word."

"Admiral Lindquist," reports a bridge tech aboard the flagship _Lord Jinba Ral_, the worst of the damage it suffered during its previous engagement against the _Amuro Ray_ and the Centurion Team since repaired, "enemy mobile suit units headed this way…only nine units total, widely dispersed according to reconnaissance reports."

"Pitiably paltry force," Lindquist remarks, "nine mobile suits against the two-hundred plus we have at our disposal…but they have proven canny warriors, capable of twisting the situation to their advantage under the most unlikely of circumstances. We must be careful, or we'll end up playing Goliath to their David."

After a poignant pause, the admiral smiles, "I think they'll be surprised to learn that Goliath has an even bigger sister…"

Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon knifes through the defensive screen of Callisto Zeon mobile suits with almost blasé ease. The trajectory of the Cour de Leon on its approach to the _Lord Ranba Ral_ seems almost prosaic.

Athena transforms the Cour de Leon from Waverider to mobile suit configuration, efficiently blasting away the mobile suits guarding the enemy flagship.

_Resistance is too light_, Athena immediately senses, _the enemy's objective is not what we're expecting…_

Athena opens communications to all Special Forces mobile suits, "Centurion Leader to all: use extreme caution. I suspect that the enemy is leading us towards some sort of feint maneuver."

Athena receives a transmission from Centurion Three, Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam Unit-2, "Major Ibaz, ma'am…I've got an enemy ship here…profile unknown. It's not in the target database of the Centurion Gundam, but it's larger than the _Lord Ranba Ral_."

Athena's eyes flash in alarm, "Jonah, get out of there, NOW!"

Athena's warning comes too late. No sooner does Jonah hear it than he is assaulted by two dozen Callisto Zeon mobile suits belonging to Governess Lara Constantinas' Elite Guard – seasoned veterans and proven aces handpicked by the Governess to serve her directly.

Jonah draws out both his Centurion Gundam's beam rifle and beam saber, holding the arm-mounted shield in a defensive position as he unleashes a torrent of missiles against the massed enemy forces. Quite a few of his missiles hit home, destroying or severely damaging several of the enemy mobile suits…an unfamiliar design, but resembling the Quebeley series mobile suits of the Axis War era.

Jonah attempts to maneuver his Centurion Gundam out of the way as the enemy mobile suits close around him in a formation meant to fence him in; he lashes out with the Centurion Gundam's beam saber and blasts efficiently from his beam rifle. More enemy units go down, but an even greater number rush forth to replace them.

Four of the enemy mobile suits grab each of the limbs of the Centurion Gundam, while a fifth puts the CG into a full nelson. Three more press their beam rifles against the cockpit hatch of the Federation mobile suit. Jonah's mecha, though fully functional, is essentially helpless.

Jonah suppresses the urge to reach for the communications control and send a distress signal. No point in summoning his comrades to be captured by the enemy along with him.

Jonah surrenders to what now seems inevitable; he is a POW…a prisoner of war.

Another experience that the gentle artist-become reluctant warrior had not expected, and has no desire to share.

Jonah might have chosen to not use his mobile suit's communications suite to summon help from his comrades, but that does not mean that 1Lt. Jolie Minh does not sense his distress.

So attuned have their minds and souls grown in the months since they first encountered and fell in love with one another that Jolie and Jonah can sense each other's feelings, no matter how great the physical distance between them.

_Jonah's in trouble!_ Jolie senses with alarm. The unfamiliar, cold feeling of _fear _runs up the length of Jolie's spine. She has never been afraid for herself; her fears are all given for those whom she loves…those who have been taken away from her too often…too brutally.

Mobile suits of the Callisto Newtype MS Corps, which she had been engaging in battle when she sensed Jonah's peril, rush forth to obstruct her path.

"GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Jolie screams ferociously, her eyes flaming with desperate rage as she lashes out against the enemies that stand between her and Jonah. With three swift moves, in three swift seconds, three of the Family's mobile suits are disabled.

Were Jolie Minh truly the malicious type, they would have been utterly destroyed, their pilots dead. Fortunately for the Family, Jolie's natural instincts are heroic, not malicious, and her singular focus of the moment is saving Jonah, not killing enemy pilots.

Recognizing this, Captain Renaldo, his mobile suit damaged where Jolie had singed it with the Centurion Gundam Unit-1's beam saber, issues a withdrawal order, "Don't pursue, folks. An enraged White Phoenix isn't a beast we want to contend with, at least not under these circumstances. Anyway, she's headed right where we want her to head, so our part of the mission is accomplished."

Jolie soars onto the scene like an out-of-control comet. She dives head-on into a cluster of enemy mobile suits, three dozen strong, as if they were not there.

Her beloved Jonah in mortal danger, Jolie has no patience or mercy to spare: she attacks each enemy mobile suit that obstructs her path, not bent on destruction, but more than prepared to dish out staggering volumes of it to clear the way to Jonah.

The Elite Guard of the Callisto Zeon Mobile Suit Corps comes at Jolie's Centurion Gundam, all seasoned veterans and proven aces who have collectively vanquished hundreds of enemy mobile suits during their many years of combat experience. They begin to disappear at an alarmingly rapid rate, as Jolie dispatches one after another with perfectly directed beam rifle shots and missile salvos. Those who improbably manage to draw close taste the wrath of the CG-1's slashing beam saber.

In less than a minute, Jolie has singlehandedly cut down ten percent of the Elite Guard, and is still surging forward…an unstoppable one-woman, one-mobile suit maelstrom of mayhem bearing inexorably down on the flagship of the Callisto Zeon Armada.

Governess Lara Constantinas receives the alarming news on the bridge of her flagship, the appropriately named _Governess of Callisto_.

"Milady," a bridge tech reports, "one of the enemy mobile suits has broken through the first wave of the Elite Guard, and is headed our way!"

The Governess takes the news calmly, "That must be the White Phoenix: deploy two more squadrons of mobile suits, and mass the destroyers for a bombardment salvo. We must take her down before she approaches any closer."

"Yes, milady," the tech replies, relaying the command.

Jonah sees enemy mobile suits exploding in the distance, and a streak of thruster backwash that he knows is Jolie's Centurion Gundam.

Jonah opens communications, "Jolie, get out of here! Don't let them get you too!"

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" Jolie replies, "Just don't die on me, Jonah…_please_ don't die on me!"

So saying, Jolie blasts her way through another half dozen Callisto Elite Guard mobile suits.

Jolie sees that Jonah's mobile suit has been immobilized by a half dozen enemy mobile suits, two of which have beam rifles pressed right against the cockpit hatch of the Centurion Gundam Unit-2.

Jolie knows that not even she can hit the enemy with a beam blast without endangering Jonah. Maybe she could get in close and use the beam saber…

Jolie is only seconds from contact with Jonah when a PSI-spark from deep inside her brain alerts her to incoming danger.

Jolie swerves the Centurion Gundam Unit-1 just in time to avoid a heavy salvo of heavy particle beam blasts from a fleet of Callisto Zeon destroyers that have joined the fray. Additionally, around fifty more Callisto Zeon Quehawk mobile suits attack Jolie, forcing her to retreat.

"Jonah!" Jolie screams in helpless despair as she makes another, unsuccessful attempt to reach him.

"Jolie!" Jonah calls out, "There's nothing more you can do…go back!"

Jonah's communication signals go dead as one of the Quehawks restraining his Centurion Gundam destroys the Federation mobile suit's head-mounted telecommunications gear.

The Quehawks begin to withdraw with their captive prize towards the _Governess of Callisto_. The flagship itself also begins to withdraw from the combat arena, although not before disgorging a massive salvo of missile and beam fire towards Jolie's Centurion Gundam.

Performing a miraculous feat of piloting that only she could, Jolie maneuvers safely out of the way of the heavy salvo, even while putting the torch to the withdrawing enemy mobile suits, but Jonah is out of range…out of communication…out of reach!

"Jonah! JONAHHH!" Jolie screams desperately, attacking the Callisto Zeon Armada with the remaining missiles in her Centurion Gundam's quickly depleting payload.

The rest of the Centurion Team arrives on the scene. Athena's Cour de Leon grabs hold of the Centurion Gundam Unit-1, attempting to restrain the mecha and its berserk pilot.

"Jolie, stop it!" Athena order, "We have to withdraw!"

"NO!" Jolie says, nearly turning the beam rifle of her Centurion Gundam on Athena's Cour de Leon, "YOU withdraw! I'm gonna save Jonah!"

"Jolie, listen to me, dammit!" Athena says more forcefully, "You can't save him right now, like this! You'll be captured too, or killed! Or maybe get Jonah killed!"

But Jolie cannot be reasoned with…not with Jonah's life at stake. Jolie presses the thrust control of the Centurion Gundam forward.

Her mobile suit will not respond - because a key component necessary to relay commands from the cockpit module to the nuclear fusion thruster has been handily removed by the armored hand of Athena's Cour de Leon, and has been handed off to MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said's Guncannon 100.

Thrusters blazing, Athena's Cour de Leon begins dragging the immobilized Centurion Gundam Unit-1 away from the combat arena, back towards the _Amuro Ray_, which has successfully blasted its way out of the Callisto Zeon Armada's net.

Undeterred, Jolie opens the hatch of the Centurion Gundam, drawing her sidearm. She'll rescue Jonah if she has to swim through space and take on the entire Callisto Armada with just her sidearm if that's what it takes.

She finds her way blocked by the fingers of the Cour de Leon's armored hand.

Jolie flings herself futilely against the enormous metalshod fingers of Athena's mobile suit, "Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

"I'm sorry, Jolie," Athena says, as the Centurion Team withdraws towards the _Amuro Ray_.

Jolie finally sinks to her knees, sobbing in helpless anger. She vows to save Jonah…and God help whoever stands in her way…friend or foe.

As the Centurion Team withdraws, Athena opens communications to Sgt. Anna Horowitz's GM-IV AWAC, "Sgt. Horowitz: did you succeed in running the scan of the enemy flagship as I ordered?"

"Yes, ma'am," Anna replies, "I've run complete thermal, infrared, ultraviolet, and laser scans of the entire superstructure. After we get the data back to the _Amuro Ray_, the ship's computers will be able to decode it for us."

"Well done, Sgt.," Athena replies, "we're going to need that data."

Jonah, stripped of his sidearm and normalsuit, is brought to an audience with the Governess Lara Constantinas aboard her flagship, the _Governess of Callisto_. He has already tasted the rifle butts, boot tips, and fists of the Callisto Zeon interrogators, but has remained stubbornly silent to their fiercely barked and fearsomely threatened demands for information. Jonah figures that a syringe of sodium pentothal is being readied for him nearby too.

Jonah has certainly heard much about Governess Lara. His brother Alexander has spoken of her often as an arrogant and domineering woman who, nonetheless, even Alexander concedes to be resourceful, cunning, and charismatic.

Alex has never mentioned, however, that Lara is also a beguiling seductress who need not always use violence to get what she wants.

A tall, buxom, and voluptuous woman in her early forties, the Governess of Callisto Zeon bursts with a raw sexuality uncommon among women half her age. Hers is a feminine appeal completely different from youthful, girlish freshness of Jolie Minh or the elegant, ethereal charm of Athena Ibaz. Unlike Jonah's usual companions, who are sylphlike, waifish figures, Lara Constantinas exudes a carnality that is overbearing.

That is why Jonah recoils uncomfortably as the Governess approaches him, holding her feline-like face close to his.

"You are a Newtype," the Governess whispers, "but you are not yet at the level of the girl…the White Phoenix, although you have that potential in you."

"There's nothing of value that I'll tell you," Jonah says to the Governess of Callisto defiantly, "I'll tell you this much: my name is Jonah Michaels, Chief Warrant Officer, Centurion Team, Earth Federation Special Forces. My serial number is 1818572948. I'm a mobile suit pilot."

The Governess offers a maliciously feline grin, "Silly boy. Your value does not lie in what you know, but in what you are capable of. You speak with a Zeon accent: why do you fight for the Federation?"

"I…," Jonah begins, but isn't quite sure how to continue.

"You resemble a man I know," the Governess says, looking keenly into Jonah's eyes, "although you are, in character, nothing like him. You have none of the ruthlessness or warrior spirit of Alexander Miguel."

Jonah's heart begins pumping rapidly; could Governess Lara discover his true identity? If she does, what would that mean for him? Alexander is one of the Governess' key rivals and enemies. Perhaps Lara would use Jonah against his elder brother…

"You are not a warrior by natural disposition; you are out of place," Lara comments, probing Jonah in ways impalpable, "you are a mere boy playing at being a soldier, and yet, the Federation trusts you with its mechanical marvel of mayhem…its Gundam."

Jonah says nothing. He knows that Lara is right: he is _not_ a warrior by natural disposition; he is an artist. And yet, the reality of his present is that he is a prisoner of war, facing down an enemy leader known for her cruel cunning.

"It is a waste," Lara says with some disgust, as she strokes Jonah's bruised cheek with her slender, black-nailed fingers, "you have capabilities within you that you will never tap because you lack the mettle to use them. But perhaps…with my guidance, that could be amended."

"I won't help you," Jonah says defiantly.

"It is Zeon you will help, boy," Lara says coldly, "You are a son of Zeon, and you will not turn your back upon her and side with the Earthists. I would rather see you dead than to further debase yourself in that manner."

So saying, the Governess orders two of her troops to return Jonah to his cell, "You'll have an opportunity to reconsider. If you agree to join me, you will share in the glory of your Zeon heritage. Turn me down, and you will be given the fate deserved by a traitor. Think on it well, Jonah Michaels."

Jonah is dragged back to his cell. No matter what the Governess and her thugs do, he won't sell out Athena, Jolie, and his friends.

_Jolie_, Jonah's heart sinks.

Jonah might not be a warrior by nature, but he does not fear death…except that death would separate him from Jolie. Seeing her again is the only hope he can muster to stay alive.

On the _Amuro Ray_'s mobile suit deck, 1Lt. Jolie Minh floats out of the cockpit of her Centurion Gundam.

Jolie flings her helmet to the deck and lunges furiously towards her commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, who has just exited the cockpit of her Cour de Leon. MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said and 1Sgt. Tomo Higashi, who have been observing the lieutenant carefully since the withdraw order was given, quickly rush forth to restrain Jolie before she can lash out at Athena.

"You heartless bitch!" Jolie snarls, as Karim and Tomo, despite weighing more than four times Jolie's slight weight between them, struggle to hold her back, "How could you let the enemy take Jonah prisoner and not even TRY to save him?! How could you?!"

Athena says nothing, shaking her head at Jolie and sighing.

Jolie points an accusatory finger at Athena, "You! You always talk about how we're your brothers and sisters…how you care about us and how you'd do everything to keep us alive and safe! You're a liar, Athena! You let Jonah get captured by the enemy because you were afraid to risk your ass saving him!"

Athena remains silent, staring intently at Jolie, letting the girl vent her rage.

Jolie spits out, "I know why you won't let me save Jonah! It's because you're jealous, isn't it?! You see how happy we are together and it makes you furious because you and Hathaw…"

Athena shuts Jolie up with a quick, hard slap to the cheek.

Enraged, Jolie twists free of Karim and Tomo's grip, overcoming their superior strength through dexterity and sheer ferocity, and strikes Athena on the cheek with her fist.

Athena rolls with the punch, not even trying to duck or block it.

When Jolie winds up for a second strike, however, Athena quickly grabs the younger woman's fist in her own deceptively fast, strong hand.

"I let you have that punch because I know where it comes from," Athena says calmly, but firmly, looking into Jolie's burning, angry black eyes, "but if you want to save Jonah, you'll need to stop wasting your energy and acting like an idiot."

Jolie jerks her fist away, and turns angrily towards her Centurion Gundam.

"Lieutenant Minh," Athena says, "If you're planning to save Chief Michaels, you'd better come with me first. If you do it your way, you'll only jeopardize his life."

Without waiting for Jolie, Athena heads towards the turbolifts leading away from the MS deck and towards the upper decks of the _Amuro Ray_.

Jolie continues to fume, but the more rational side of her urges her to trust in her friend and commanding officer. Certainly, following Athena's guidance has never failed her before, while following her own impulse…

Jolie turns around, chasing Athena and the rest of the team to the turbolift.

In his tiny cell on the _Governess of Callisto_, Jonah is left in dark, silent isolation. To his relief, the Governess has not ordered further beatings or physical torment, and that sodium pentothal injection he had been dreading has not materialized either.

But not all tortures are physical, and it doesn't require the threat of bullets, fists, or poisons to break a man. The Governess' intent, for all Jonah knows, might be to keep him in this dark silence until his sanity slips away.

This, however, is where Governess Lara has miscalculated. She is correct in characterizing Jonah has not being a warrior by nature, but she has completely overlooked his nature as an artist. Jonah's imagination is limitless: in his mind, he can build a fortress as impenetrable as any made of titanium steel.

In his mind, Jonah focuses on one thought, one image: Jolie. Her girlish beauty, her fearless drive, her insatiable lust for life. The image, the thought, sustains Jonah. He will survive to embrace her warmth again.

Athena has the Centurion Team assembled in the _Amuro Ray_'s situation room. On the display screen is a detailed cutaway image of the _Governess of Callisto_, newly processed by the _Amuro Ray_'s powerful spectro-decoder programs. The layout of the ship becomes transparent to the Centurion Team.

Athena elucidates for her colleagues, "This new flagship-type is larger than we've previously encountered, but its essential layout is not very different from those of other Zeon deep space warships we've previously encountered. It follows the same general Zeon design plan, with the engine block being located in the lower decks towards the aft of the ship, and the prisoner holding cells located in the forward section of the ship. This is almost certainly where Chief Michaels is being held."

Unlike the usual blithe disregard she displays during most of Athena's lectures on military strategy and tactics, Jolie focuses as singularly and intensely as the blade of a beam saber on the senior officer's tersely meticulous explication of the enemy flagship.

"The aft section of the ship is heavily armored," Athena continues, "and is covered with beam reflective armor and a Minovsky particle field. It is, however, vulnerable to solid rounds and missiles, and if its shell is ruptured, it could unleash a series of catastrophic implosions."

"So what's the plan, 'Thena?" Jolie demands impatiently.

Athena turns to MSgt. Al-Said, "MSgt. Al-Said, you will lead the team in a bombardment attack on the enemy flagship's aft sections. Your goal is to trigger implosions that will ignite fires on the aft interior decks."

"Yes, ma'am," Karim replies dutifully.

"1Lt. Minh," Athena says, turning to Jolie, "You're going to bring us close to the enemy ship's forward section, puncture the ship's hull to create an entrance for me, then join the rest of the squad in assaulting the ship's aft section. After I've rescued Chief Michaels, I'll signal you for pick up."

"Wait a second," Jolie protests, "Why can't I go into the enemy ship and rescue Jonah?"

Athena responds to that with a question of her own, "Am I a better pilot than you are?"

Jolie, taken aback by the question, says only, "Well, um…"

"Exactly," Athena says, "We can expect heavy resistance from their mobile suit squadron and their anti-mobile suit gun batteries. Only the White Phoenix can get anyone onto or off that warship through those defenses."

Jolie reluctantly agrees. She will need to trust in Athena, and carry out her role in Athena's plan if they are to succeed in rescuing Jonah.

"Are there any more questions or remarks?" Athena asks her teammates.

The Centurions are silently expectant…even Jolie.

Athena finishes, "Very well, then. We're moving out immediately. One more caveat: if Chief Michaels and I are unable to get off the enemy ship after the allotted time of seven minutes, your orders are to destroy the enemy flagship and withdraw to the _Amuro Ray_, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the Centurions, minus Jolie, reply in unison.

"Lieutenant Minh," Athena says, "is that understood?"

A moment of silence follows before Jolie finally replies, "Yes, ma'am."

"Remember, Lieutenant," Athena continues, "if situation comes to that, you will be responsible for guiding _all_ of your teammates here to safety. You will be Centurion Leader."

"Yes, ma'am," Jolie replies, trying hard to think like a responsible Federal Forces officer.

The door of Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' cell on the _Governess of Callisto_ opens, and the Governess whose title the ship takes as its name stands at the doorway. His eyes having been subjected to absolute darkness for hours, the sudden flood of light stabs into his eyes like knives.

"Chief Warrant Officer Michaels," purrs the leader of the Callisto Zeon, "I'm prepared to hear your decision."

"No," Jonah says, shielding his eyes, "I don't want any part of the Zeon militarist ideology."

"I regret that you've reached that decision," the Governess Lara says, disappointment evident in her voice, "You would have been a fine Zeon warrior."

_Just as my brother always wanted me to b_e, Jonah reflects wryly on the irony.

"Guardsmen," the Governess commands imperiously.

"Milady," the guardsmen reply in unison.

"Terminate Chief Warrant Officer Michaels," Lara says.

Before the two Callisto Zeon guardsmen can comply with the Governess, order, the _Governess of Callisto_ is rocked by heavy impact. Alarm klaxons sound aboard the ship.

Governess Lara reaches for an intercom control in the corridor outside of Jonah's cell, "Report in."

"Milady," replies a harried bridge tech, "We are under attack by Federal Forces mobile suits. Fifteen units total…supported by one _La Kailum_ class battle carrier and two _Salamis-III_-class battle cruisers."

"Counterattack immediately," the Governess orders, her eyes flashing with malice as she starts towards the bridge, Jonah's fate momentarily forgotten.

But Governess Lara's men are well trained. They have received an order from their liege, and will carry out immediately, regardless of other circumstances.

The guardsmen haul Jonah roughly out his cell. Jonah struggles valiantly for his life, but is soon knocked out cold by the butt of one of the guardsmen's rifles.

Outside, the _Governess of Callisto_ is under fierce assault by the mobile suits of the Earth Federation Special Forces. Major Athena Ibaz's troops make up for what they lack in numbers through extraordinary skill and sheer determination. One of their own is aboard the ship, and they have no thoughts of withdrawing until he is safely returned to his allies.

Neither of the two Centurion Gundam units is present in this latest firefight. Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' Unit-2 is currently in the mobile suit deck of the _Governess of Callisto_, where it is awaiting dismantlement by Callisto Zeon engineers for study. 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam Unit-1 remains on the mobile suit deck of the _Amuro Ray_ because said 1Lt. Minh is presently operating Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon, a mobile suit with less overall firepower, armor, and strength than a Centurion Gundam, but compensates for it with far greater speed and maneuverability…advantages that Major Ibaz has determined will be necessary if they are to successfully rescue Chief Michaels from the enemy.

Athena rides the passenger seat of the Cour de Leon, armed with an assault rifle, her Walther sidearm, and an assortment of grenades and plastic explosives. Jolie is in Athena's familiar seat at the controls of the Cour de Leon, maneuvering the sleek mecha against the enemy.

"Should I make the approach now, 'Thena?" Jolie demands impatiently.

"Not yet," Athena says calmly, "we need to get the aft decks burning first…draw most of the ship's personnel to that part of the ship for fire rescue."

"All right, then," Jolie says, deftly maneuvering the Cour de Leon around and through defensive screens of enemy mobile suits and anti-mecha fire to assault the _Governess of Callisto_'s heavily guarded stern.

"The aft section is heavily armored and is surrounded by an I-field," Athena advises Jolie, "Use solids. I had Molly arm the Leon and other mobile suits with extra incendiaries."

"Right," Jolie says, firing a torrent of missiles at the Callisto Zeon flagship's rear quarters.

Athena and Jolie's Special Forces colleagues contribute to the effort with their incendiaries. MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said and 1Sgt. Tomo Higashi's Guncannon-100s cause an especially high volume of damage with their shoulder-mounted cannon, loaded with hyperplasma shells.

After several minutes of such pounding, with Jolie running interference against enemy mobile suits as her teammates relentlessly hammering away at the ship's rear, the _Governess of Callisto_'s armored shell finally ruptures…fire leaking into the oxygenated corridors and access areas…

"Fire on the deck!" a terrified Zeon crewman of the _Governess of Callisto_ cries, sounding the fire alarm.

"Fire on aft decks 7-18, milady," a bridge tech reports to Governess Lara Constantinas, who has returned to her command seat aboard the bridge, "If the fire reaches the engine hold on Deck 5, the ship is in danger of exploding."

"Fire crews to the affected decks," the Governess orders calmly, "and contact Admiral Lindquist. Tell him we need reinforcements."

_They knew exactly where to hit us, and how_… the Governess of Callisto Zeon muses, _their commanding officer is a formidable strategist. Perhaps we have underestimated the Earth Federation; despite their degeneracy, there_ are _brilliant military minds among them._

The Special Forces watches as the rear decks of the _Governess of Callisto_ glow with the fire that burns within the ship's hull.

"That's enough," Athena says, "We don't want the ship to explode too soon. Counterattack the incoming enemy mobile suits."

Athena then turns to Jolie, "All right, Jolie. Bring us to the forward section of the ship, Deck 9 is where the prisoner cells are located.'

"Roger," Jolie replies, jetting the Cour de Leon towards the ship's forward section.

The Cour de Leon is met by a flight of mobile suits from the Callisto Elite Guard – an assortment of Quehawks, Nova Dogas, and Rick Diablos. Jolie dispatches them with merciless efficiency…taking advantage of the Leon's superior maneuverability.

Having cleared the enemy defenses, Jolie takes a precise shot with the Cour de Leon's beam rifle at the hull of the Callisto Zeon flagship, aiming for Deck 9 of the aft section and blowing a circular hole through the armor.

Jolie maneuvers the Cour de Leon, in its mobile suit configuration, directly in front of the breach she had created.

The Cour de Leon's cockpit hatch opens. Athena and Jolie salute each other.

"Athena, please bring Jonah back to me safely," Jolie pleads with her best friend and commanding officer.

"I won't let you down," Athena promises, "Don't let me down."

With that final exchange of vows, Athena disappears into the _Governess of Callisto_ as Jolie blasts away in the Cour de Leon to meet the oncoming enemy squadrons.

Jolie sees a flight of Callisto Zeon mobile suits bearing down upon her, and her eyes flash with PSI-energy.

"You Zeon pigs!" Jolie snarls angrily, "If Jonah doesn't come back to me safely, I swear I'll kill you all!"

So saying, Jolie unloads the remainder of the Cour de Leon's incendiary missiles at the enemy mobile suits, burning dozens of Callisto Zeon mobile suit pilots in the cockpits of their mecha…

As expected, Athena encounters little resistance as she makes her way through Deck 9, forward section, of the _Governess of Callisto_. The bulk of the ship's personnel have been called to the aft section of the ship to fight the raging fire, which is burning closer to the engine block.

Athena moves ghostlike through the ship's corridors. A PSI-spark alerts her to the approach of several individuals at an inter-corridor intersection.

Athena ducks behind the cover of a wall protrusion. She watches silently as two Callisto Zeon guardsmen drag an unconscious Jonah through the corridor.

"Let's finish him quickly," says the first guardsmen, "then get to aft section to help with the fire."

"Right," the other guardsman replies.

The guardsmen drop Jonah facedown on the deck of the corridor. They point their sidearms at the back of Jonah's head.

Multiple gunshots ring out…loudly, cruelly, echoing against the icy metallic walls of the corridor. The sigh of death's release…and a gathering pool of warm, red blood on decks of cold steel.

Major Athena Ibaz points her smoking assault carbine skyward as she steps forward, over the corpses of the two fallen Zeon guardsmen into whom she has just pumped dozens of rounds of bullets.

Athena kneels by Jonah, examining her handsome young junior executive officer for injury. She finds him bruised, but apparently without any bones broken. Taking no chances, Athena feels for a pulse and listens for breathing, and smiles in satisfaction as she concludes that the young man, though stunned, has not been seriously wounded.

Athena removes a pack of smelling salts from the medipack on her normalsuit's belt, and uses it to rouse Jonah to consciousness.

Jonah opens his striking blue eyes and stares dazedly for a moment. His breathing becomes more relaxed as he recognizes the familiar, pretty face behind the helmet visor of the petite figure kneeling beside him.

"Athena," Jonah moans, "Major Ibaz, ma'am…"

"We're not out of danger yet, Chief," Athena says, "We're still aboard the enemy ship. I'm going to contact Jolie to pick us up. Can you stand? Is your head clearing?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah says, rubbing the back of his head where he had been stricken, "I'll be all right."

So saying, Jonah rises unsteadily to his feet.

Athena hands Jonah her assault carbine, letting the youth lean upon her slight, but deceptively strong frame. She extracts her Walther sidearm and activates her helmet transmitter to the Cour de Leon's cockpit wavelength.

"Jolie," Athena says, "I've got him. He's all right. Get us out of here."

"Right! I'm coming now!" Jolie replies immediately, the glee in the girl's voice at the news of her boyfriend's safe rescue evident.

Athena and Jonah proceed down the corridor when, suddenly, they are met by a small squad of Callisto Zeon troops at an intersecting corridor!

"Hey, you there! Stop!" the lead Zeon soldier bellows.

The Zeon troopers point their assault rifles in Athena and Jonah's direction.

Athena fires two quick shots from her Walther handpistol, instantly downing two Zeon soldiers. Before the remaining enemy troops can draw a bead on her and Jonah, Athena charges the remaining troops, wrenching the assault rifle out of the hands of one of the soldiers and using it to batter him senseless with a swift blow to the head. She then jams the butt of the gun into the midsection of a second trooper, breaking his ribs before using the same gun butt to break his jaw.

One of the Zeon soldiers has broken through Athena's assault and attacks Jonah. The soldier's standard-issue Zeon infantry assault rifle having momentarily jammed, the enemy trooper raises his weapon high over his head for a battering attack aimed towards Jonah's uncovered skull.

Jonah blocks the Zeon trooper's attempt to strike him with the weapon that Athena had given him. Jonah bats the enemy soldier away, then stares in horror as the soldier, having cleared the jam in his momentary jam in his weapon, takes aim at Jonah.

Jonah reacts in accordance to the training he received at the Federal Forces academy, which have been sharpened and reinforced through practice sessions with Jolie and Athena.

Jonah is a fraction of a second faster, pulling the trigger on his weapon just before the enemy soldier's finger can supply enough tension to fire his own weapon.

A grimy spray of blood and cerebral fluid spatters over the deck as the Zeon soldier goes down. Jonah hears the man, whose name he never knew, take his final breath before collapsing still and silent.

It is the first time Jonah has killed another human being in the flesh…not in impersonal mobile suit combat, which was distant and sterilized, but with the full sights, sounds, and smells of violent death. The experience leaves the gentle-natured youth shaking with shock.

"Jonah, are you all right?" Athena queries.

Jonah remains catatonic and still, holding the assault rifle in the same position that he has stood in since shooting the enemy soldier…ten seconds earlier.

"Chief Michaels, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Athena demands more forcefully.

Jonah pulls himself together, "Yes, ma'am."

Athena uses her weapon to shoot open the lock on a nearby supply locker. She extracts a standard Zeon military normalsuit and throws it in Jonah's direction.

"Put this on, quickly," Athena instructs, "Jolie's going to pick us up in less than a minute."

As Jonah begins to don the appropriated enemy normalsuit (the one he had worn when captured by the enemy having since been disposed by his captors at some unknown location), more enemy soldiers appear around the corner. Despite the distraction created by the fire on the aft decks, there are still enough personnel in the forward section to cause problems for the two Federal Special Forces officers.

Athena has come prepared for that. With reflexive speed and unerring precision, she throws two grenades into the path of the oncoming enemy troops, cutting them off from immediate access to her and Jonah.

Athena then attaches a plastic explosive to the wall of the corridor, near the outer hull of the ship. She has chosen a vulnerable spot, near an access hatch.

The explosive detonates just as Jonah seals the helmet of his normalsuit.

The Cour de Leon appears in the vacuum beyond the ship's hull.

Athena and Jonah float through the breach and into the cockpit. Jolie seals the hatch and jets the Cour de Leon away.

"JONAH!" Jolie exults, a delighted grin appearing behind the visor of her helmet.

"Jolie," Jonah says, taking his girlfriend into his arms, thanking the Creator for letting him hold her in his arms once again.

"Soppy reunion later," Athena says, "We have a mission to complete first."

"Right," Jolie says, directing Jonah into the passenger seat next to her, "Into the MS deck?"

"As planned," Athena replies with a nod.

"Ma'am?" Jonah queries.

"We're going to recover your Centurion Gundam," Athena replies, "or alternately, destroy it if necessary. We don't want the enemy to be able to study it and find ways to exploit its weaknesses."

"Hang on," Jolie tells her two closest comrades as she guides the Cour de Leon into the _Governess of Callisto_'s MS deck.

Jolie fires the Cour de Leon's beam rifle, causing as much havoc and destruction as she can. Most of the ship's mobile suits are deployed in space combating the Special Forces. The few that remain on the deck are unmanned or under maintenance.

"Hey, look what I've found," Jolie says, indicating Jonah's Centurion Gundam Unit-2 docked between a Quehawk and a Rick Diablo.

"Looks like they haven't had the chance to strip it yet," Athena says, "OK, Jolie: bring our big boy home."

"Roger, ma'am," Jolie says, much more effective and focused now that she knows that her beloved Jonah is safe.

Jolie vacates the pilot's seat of the Cour de Leon, which Athena quickly slides into occupy. Athena opens the cockpit hatch of the Cour de Leon and Jolie floats out.

There is no real resistance as Jolie makes her way to the Centurion Gundam Unit-2. A few token guards are taken down by Jolie with quick chops to the neck and knees to the groin.

Jolie boards the Unit-2 and quickly brings its nuclear fusion engine to life. The mobile suit's weapons, however, have been depleted. Only the twin beam sabers are combat ready.

Jolie quickly rectifies the problem by confiscating the beam rifle of the adjacently docked Rick Diablo mobile suit.

"Borrow this?" Jolie says to the unoccupied enemy mobile suit drolly, "Swear I'll give it back to you next week."

Athena's Cour de Leon transforms into Waverider configuration and jets out of the Zeon flagship's mobile suit deck. The Centurion Gundam Unit-2, piloted by Jolie, follows.

Athena issues a withdrawal order to all Special Forces mobile suits, then contacts Captain Beecher Olech on the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, "Captain Beecher. Chief Michaels and his mecha are secure. Please provide cover fire."

"Roger that, Major," come Captain Beecher's reply.

The _Amuro Ray_'s megaparticle cannon comes to life, spewing a stream of blood-red fusion energy towards the _Governess of Callisto_. The Callisto Zeon flagship, already severely damaged, is further crippled.

Admiral Vernon Lindquist and his fleet arrive on the scene just as the Special Forces leave the combat arena. At the same time, the crew of the _Governess of Callisto_ reports to their liege lady that the fire in the aft decks has been extinguished, and the ship is no longer in danger of exploding. The Governess' flagship, however, will need extensive repair work before it is combat-worthy again.

"Milady, I apologize for arriving late," Admiral Lindquist says meekly as his visage appears on a communications screen on the bridge of the _Governess of Callisto_, "Shall we pursue?"

"Negative, Admiral," says Governess Lara, "I will accept the consequences of this setback. I foolishly underestimated them."

The Governess smiles her feline smile. Such a pity that such excellent warriors had to be her enemies rather than her subordinates.

On the mobile suit deck of the _Amuro Ray_, Jolie and Jonah run happily into each other's arms. Jonah spins Jolie joyfully in his arms, happy to be with her again.

"Thanks for coming after me, Jolie," Jonah says, "I would have died on that enemy ship if not for you, Athena, and the others."

"You think I'd just let you die?" Jolie says, "I'd have taken on the entire Zeon AND Federation armies _combined_ to save you."

"Jolie," Jonah says affectionately, holding his girlfriend close.

Major Athena Ibaz approaches, the pretty smile that Jonah likes to see so much evident on her lovely face.

Jolie disengages from Jonah's embrace to give Athena a hug, "Oh, Athena. I said some really cruel things to you today. I didn't mean them. I was just scared for Jonah and lost my head. I know how much you care about me…and about Jonah, and about all of us on the team. I'm sorry. I never should have…"

Athena smiles as she envelops Jolie in a sisterly embrace, "I know my little sister has a hot temper, and when she's mad, she mouths off and says the stupidest things. But I also know my little sister's heart is always in the right place, I always trust her to do the right thing."

"'Thena," Jolie says, her voice quavering, "I…"

"Shhh," Athena whispers, "I know."

Jonah joins the two young women in a group embrace. The three young officers share a sublime moment of togetherness beyond mere camaraderie. The three of them share a bond forged in blood and fire…a bond that they hope will prove unbreakable.


	14. Chapter 13: NEW FRONTIERS, OLD TIES

EPISODE 13: NEW FRONTIERS, OLD TIES

At long last, the _Amuro Ray _docks at the Jupitorius Space Colony, Bunch 1.

Founded by the wealthy and powerful Scirocco Family, proprietors of the Jupitorius Hydrogen Mining Corporation, Jupitorius is the farthest space state from Earth. During the U.C. 0070s and 0080s, the great distance of Jupitorius from Cislunar Space meant that the Jupitorius Colony was essentially autonomous from both the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon. Nevertheless, Jupitorius prospered greatly from the Earth/Zeon wars because both sides needed Jupitorius' chief export product, raw hydrogen gas and crystals, to fuel their military confrontation. During the decade between U.C. 0079 and 0089, Jupitorius generated revenues that towered into the trillions of Federation credits, enough for the Scirocco Family to fund their own private army, which Scirocco scion and heir Paptimus Scirocco took into battle to support the Titans during the Gryps Conflict of U.C. 0087.

Paptimus' death at the end of that conflict left the Scirocco Family without an heir, but the real threat to the family's hegemony emerged in the early U.C. 0090s when the surviving Zeon warlords, driven out of Cislunar Space by the Earth Federation Forces, began settling the Jupiter Zone. The Zeon generals who had served under Regent Haman Karn and later, Colonel Char Aznable now vied with each other for the right to rule the Archduchy of Zeon. The Zeon warlords each needed Jupitorius' hydrogen mines to rebuild their shattered war machine, and they took it by force. Had the Zeon invaded several years earlier, they would have met fierce resistance from the Scirocco Corps, but following the death of Paptimus, the patriarch of the Scirocco Family, Patrilochus Scirocco, lost the heart for combat. The Scirocco Corps, once a military power so formidable that it was regarded as the shifter of the balance of power in the struggle among the AEUG, Titans, and Axis Zeon, was but a shell of its former self. The Zeon warlords found Jupitorius wealthy, prosperous, and surprisingly vulnerable. Overrunning the remains of the Scirocco Corps with appalling ease, the Callisto Zeon and Jupitorius Zeon unseated the Scirocco Family, took control of Jupitorius, and turned upon each other…with the citizens of Jupitorius caught helplessly in between.

Strictly speaking, neither the Callisto Zeon nor the Jupitorius Zeon (despite their name) rules the Jupitorius Colonies, at least not officially. With the demise of the Scirocco Family, however, the Zeon factions have established hegemony over the Jupitorius Colonies, including a puppet governor, one Richard Linker, who is nominally an elected official but in truth, installed by the Jupitorius Zeon as a lapdog. The Earth Federation Government has treated the passing of Jupitorius into Zeon control with indifference. Appeals to the Earth Federation Government to deliver Jupitorius from Zeon control, made by the few Jupitorius government leaders courageous and scrupulous enough to risk the wrath of Zeon, have fallen upon deaf ears at the Earth Federation Security Council. A proposal to liberate the Jupitorius Colonies was made by General Bright Noah in U.C. 0095, but was quickly vetoed by the Security Council. Hence, Jupitorius has languished under a state of _de facto _Zeon occupation during the past half decade. On the surface, it would appear that the citizens of Jupitorius have continued to enjoy relative peace, prosperity, and stability, but the shadow of Zeon looms ominously over them, manifesting itself only occasionally, but dramatically and violently, in mobile suit raids that have, in the past five years, left several thousand Jupitorius civilians dead.

Two years earlier, in U.C. 0097, elements of the ISRLA (Independent Spacenoid Republic Liberation Army) began taking root at Jupitorius…both so that it would have allies and a far-removed sanctuary for its guerilla struggle in the Outer Solar System against the Earth Federation and to assist their Spacenoid brethren against Zeon oppressors. The movement, led by Jupitorius citizens and former AEUG heroes Judau Ashta and his wife Lu Luka Ashta, have the popular support of much of the Jupitorius Colonies' people. What they lack, however, is firepower. They have inspiration, courage, and justice on their side, but no physical weapons with which to counter those used by the Zeon oppressors. What few weapons the ISRLA has is concentrated in the Cislunar Space; there is simply nothing to spare for the ISRLA's operations in Jupiter's orbit.

And so the Jupitorius ISRLA freedom fighters plan…and wait.

Twenty-five year old Elle Viano Olech, once called by her peers the "Blonde Bombshell of Shangrila," retains enough of the qualities she had as a fourteen year old hellion to be worthy of that nickname more than ten years after she left the space colony of her birth to battle the Axis Zeon as a member off the AEUG. The wild blonde ponytail of yore is still in evidence, although she has long since traded in the normalsuit of a mobile suit pilot for the skirt of a homemaker.

After those frantic days of the late U.C. 0080s, when Elle replaced the slain 1Lt. Emma Sheen as the pilot of the Gundam MK-II, Elle settled into a quieter, less turbulent life. Having initially returned to Side 1's Shangrila Colony, Elle and her fiancé Beecher Olech eventually found their way out to the Jupitorius Colonies in the early U.C. 0090s, where they joined their longtime friends Judau Ashta and Lu Luka.

Beecher and Elle married in U.C. 0095. To Elle's chagrin, however, Beecher, who in his youth had been among the most irresponsible, selfish, lazy, cowardly, and good-for-nothing rats she had ever known (and yet, none of that stopped her from falling madly in love with him in those desperate final days of the war against Regent Haman Karn's Axis Neo Zeon Empire), had suddenly, as a consequence of his wartime experiences, discovered his latent taste for adventure and heroism. A more unlikely character transformation could scarcely be imagined. It was a complete and utter change of character that would have delighted Elle, and did for a time, until she realized that it would draw Beecher away from her as he dedicated himself to his newfound military career. Her man had finally found his calling for his not insignificant talents, but he was no longer quite her man: he had become the Earth Federation Forces' man.

Beecher and Elle argued bitterly the previous year when he told her that he had accepted an assignment with the Federal Forces Space Armada in Cislunar Space…which would take him far from Jupitorius and from her. Elle had tried to persuade Beecher to take up a quieter staff position with the Federal Forces' small regional patrol station at Io (which was at least closer to Jupitorius than Cislunar Space), but Beecher would hear nothing of it. He wanted in on the Big Action, and the Big Action was, as ever, in Cislunar Space.

Eight and a half months ago, however, Elle unleashed what she believed was her trump card: the one suasion she was certain would keep Beecher by her side.

Elle Viano was pregnant.

Beecher's first reaction was not the one Elle had expected or wanted.

He laughed.

Laughed as if he had heard the most ludicrous joke ever told.

Beecher and Elle had always been such jokesters that it had never been clear when they were serious or when they were simply taking the piss. During their time as guerilla fighters with the AEUG (and before that at Shangrila, when they had been juvenile delinquents), it had been something of a survival mechanism – something to gain a toehold of control over the fear that was a part of their lives. Beecher, perhaps not entirely unexpectedly, in retrospect, reacted to the announcement of Elle's pregnancy as if it were another prank. It had to be.

Elle sulked, pleaded, raged…punched, kicked, and hurled heavy ceramic objects at Beecher (they had shattered so many vases over the years that Elle had lost count), but he did not believe her until she cleansed his face with the medical report that proved her pregnancy.

Beecher's next reaction was delight…he was going to be a father!

_That was more like it!_

Then, he blanched in realization: he had just accepted a new assignment with the Special Forces.

Elle threw Beecher out of the house, screaming obscenities and hurling household missiles at him, saying something on the order that after she had shit out his baby, she'd mail it to whatever wreck he got assigned to.

_How could he?_ Elle wondered. How could he be so selfish? How could he go out in search of adventure, leaving her to birth and raise their child alone? She didn't need him, she decided. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd get killed out there.

But Elle knew she didn't mean that. Relenting after having left him sitting on the city streets for hours, she opened the door to him. They held each other and cried together until the early morning hours.

When he found his voice again, Beecher told Elle that his acceptance of the new assignment was not primarily to satisfy his thirst for adventure (though he was honest enough to admit that that was at least partially the motive). Beecher and Elle knew that the Zeon threat to the Jupitorius Colonies continued to linger like an ominous cloud. Judau and Lu were doing the best they could to form a resistance, but they had no armed support for their efforts. All they had in their arsenal was their courage, their dedication, and righteousness – all important weapons, to be sure, but not enough by themselves to achieve victory against their well-armed and well-equipped oppressors.

Elle strokes her swollen belly lovingly and smiles brilliantly as she sees the _Amuro Ray _pulling into the Woodhaven Colony Spaceport. Woodhaven is one of the newer developments of the Jupitorius Colonies, completed fewer than five years ago. Its internal landscape dominated by forested areas, (artificial) meadowlands, and rolling green hills, the environs of Woodhaven are perhaps the most convincingly Earthlike to date. Elle and Beecher had wisely put down their stakes early at Woodhaven, as the colony, despite the ever-present Zeon threat, is considered prime real estate. Elle and Beecher could reap a substantial windfall were they to sell their property at Woodhaven and return to Shangrila Colony at Side 1, but they had decided that Woodhaven was where they wanted to raise their children – so that their childhoods could be happier and healthier than Elle and Beecher's had been.

"Daddy's home, sweetie," Elle says to the baby inside her belly, "and I hope he can be here when you come into the world."

Elle senses two familiar, friendly presences. She turns and finds her longtime friends, Judau Ashta and his wife, Lu Luka Ashta, approaching.

"Hey, you guys!" Elle shouts with characteristic vivacity, waving her hand at them.

Judau and Lu are all smiles as they step forth to embrace their old friend affectionately.

"You're almost due, aren't you?" Lu says with a grin, putting her hand gently on Elle's belly.

"Any second now," Elle says, "Hope you two remember your first-aid training from our _Ahrgama _days."

Judau chides, "Yeah…standard procedure: wrap your forehead in a huge ass bandage, regardless of the fact that it's your LEG that's hurt!"

The three laugh together, much as they once did when they crewed the _Ahrgama_.

Over a decade after they had fought the Axis Zeon Empire as the "Gundam Team," Judau, Lu, and Elle remain as close as ever. Judau and Lu married three years after the end of the war, having settled at Jupitorius as pioneers and developers. Now in their mid- to late-twenties, Judau and Lu remain full of youthful vigor as ever. Judau, now a man, has grown even more handsome than he was as a teenager; Lu, his companion and in many ways, mentor, is still a statuesque testament to feminine charm.

"That's Beecher's ship, the _Amuro Ray_, isn't it?" Judau remarks as he watches the ship pull into port.

"Yeah," Elle replies, "I hope that he'll be in port for quite a while…long enough to see his baby born."

Lu says, "The ship looks so much like the _Nahl Ahrgama_," referring to the first ship that Beecher commanded in the waning days of the First Neo Zeon War, "reminds me of the old days."

"Listen to you," Elle teases, "boy, you sound _old_!"

"Says the woman who's going to be a mommy before the end of the month," Lu teases back. The two have always loved needling each other. "You're about to settle into a routine of midnight diaper changes and 4 a.m. feedings, girl!"

Judau laughs, but then, his smile fades as he is seized by a sudden and extremely painful headache.

"Are you all right?" an alarmed Lu asks, rushing to her husband's side.

Judau shakes his head clear, "I'm…all right. I sensed…there are two very powerful Newtypes on Beecher's ship."

Elle's eyes widens, "You must be sensing the White Phoenix."

"The White Phoenix?" Lu queries, "The Federation's ace pilot, Jolie Minh? She's a part of Beecher's crew?"

Elle nods, "Yeah. He's written to me about her in his emails. Made me a bit hot and jealous too because she's supposed to be a real hottie, too!"

Judau says, "She's very powerful. I've never felt so much raw PSI-power before…not in Camille Vidan, not in El Peeple, not in Haman Karn. Her raw PSI-energy must be several orders more powerful than mine."

Judau's remark takes Lu and Elle aback. They've long known Judau as the most powerful Newtype of his generation, and they were awed by his feats during the First Neo Zeon War. Now, however, Judau proclaims that the White Phoenix, Jolie Minh, is a Newtype of even greater potential than his.

"There's another Newtype aboard…maybe even a third," Judau continues, "the second one is nearly as powerful as the White Phoenix. The third one is weaker by comparison, but still nearly at my own level."

"Well, at least I can take comfort in knowing that Beecher has got an army of Newtypes on his side," Elle shrugs.

Lu becomes serious, "But will their presence here help the people of Jupitorius, or cause them even greater hardship?"

The three friends grow morbidly silent as they contemplate that thought.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Major Athena Ibaz is in teleconference with the Security Council of the Earth Federation Government. From their various locations at the Earth Federation capital in Shanghai on Earth, and from Side 7's Garrison Noah, the Security Council reviews Athena's newest proposal regarding the Federation's policy towards the Zeon forces in the Jupiter Zone.

"Let me see if I understand your proposal correctly, Major Ibaz," President Gloria Brenner of the Earth Federation High Council says, studying the electronic document in front of her gravely, "you believe it strategically prudent and cost effective for the Federation to arm and equip a civilian militia at the Jupitorius Space Colonies?"

"Yes, Madame President," Athena replies evenly, "Pragmatically, it would be far more advantageous for the Federation and the people of the Jupitorius Colonies if they could defend themselves rather than invoke the heavy cost of establishing a permanent Federation presence in the Jupitorius Zone. It would be unwise to stretch the Federation's military resources thin by establishing a garrison so far from Cislunar Space. Moreover, at Jupitorius, there is a ready supply of recruits willing to fight the Zeon as the Federation's proxies. The remains of the infrastructure from the Scirocco Family's power base will be sufficient to sustain the militia after we supply the initial consignment of weapons and supplies."

"I disagree with Major Ibaz's assessment of the situation," General Manron Blackhead interjects curtly, "the Major neglects the fact that Jupitorius is known as an outpost of ISRLA activity. To arm the civilian population of Jupitorius would be equivalent to arming our enemies."

"General Blackhead," General Bright Noah objects, "The ISRLA presence at Jupitorius is only a rumor, _not _an established fact. Providing the people of Jupitorius with the means to fight against the Zeon will lessen our burden and enable us to concentrate our own strength in the Cislunar Sphere, which I believe is a policy you have previously championed."

Blackhead begins to utter something in response to General Noah's challenge, but then fumes in silence, not certain how to proceed.

Senator Tiexin Huang then puts another question to Athena, "Major Ibaz, General Blackhead does have a point: even if it is only a rumor, as General Noah suggests, the possibility that Jupitorius' citizenry is heavily infiltrated by an ISRLA presence gives this council pause in considering your proposal to establish a citizens' militia at Jupitorius…especially in light of the fact that the Federation has a scant supervisory presence out there."

"Understood, Senator," Athena replies with characteristically cool confidence, "but your country's military history includes a doctrine called 'using barbarians against barbarians,' does it not?"

Senator Huang smiles knowingly, "Is that the motivating spirit behind your plan, Major Ibaz?"

"Indeed, Senator," Athena replies, "Moreover, assuming General Blackhead's worst-case scenario that the ISRLA has established a presence at the Jupitorius Colonies: the armaments we provide them will only be useful against the Callisto Zeon and Jupitorius Zeon Forces. Transporting them back to the Cislunar Sphere to use against the Federation will be untenable for them, as they cannot make such a move without our noticing it."

The Council quietly deliberates the matter among themselves for a few tense minutes. Athena knows that the Council will need more time to come to a decision on this matter, but she takes it as a hopeful sign that they are deliberating it at all…instead of dismissing it outright.

"We'll take your proposal into consideration, Major Ibaz," President Brenner says, "and we should have a decision within three days."

Athena rises from her seat in the teleconference chamber of the _Amuro Ray _and salutes, "Yes, Madame President."

Athena joins her Centurion Team comrades for lunch in the _Amuro Ray_'s commissary. She sits at a table with her two executive officers, 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels.

"I toldja it'd be a hard sell," Jolie says absently, flicking peas in Athena's direction with her spoon, "I think you went in over your head this time, 'Thena."

Athena, having endured the pelting with peas for several minutes, wipes her mouth demurely with her napkin, and folds it neatly on her lap before replying, "Could you please do me a favor and grow up a bit: a seventeen year old young woman should not be flicking peas at her fellow diners at mealtimes."

Jolie stops, but says acidly, "Geeze, you certainly have a stick up your ass today. C'mon, 'Thena, tell us: was it that bad?"

Jolie's hyperactive hands turn the table's peppershaker over, tiny pepper flakes falling lightly on the table.

"I don't know yet," Athena says, taking a sip of ice water from her glass, "and we probably won't know for several days. In the meantime, just please don't get on my nerves, Jolie."

So saying, Athena reaches out, wrenches the peppershaker out of Jolie's hand, and sets it properly on the table.

Jolie scowls, "I hate it when you talk to the Security Council: you're always on edge every time you do."

Athena inserts a cigarette into her mouth and lights it, "If you had to deal with those characters, you'd be on edge too."

Jolie smiles mischievously, "Even your _future father-in-law_?" she teases, referring to General Noah.

Athena looks at Jolie severely for a moment before the two collapse into laughter.

Jonah, who has been quietly listening until now, finally comments, "Ma'am, for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing."

"Teacher's pet!" Jolie sneers.

"I appreciate that, Jonah," Athena says, "I certainly _hope _it's not a mistake."

"Aren't you the one who's always telling me to always go in with a plan?" Jolie asks, taking a swig from a cardboard carton of chocolate milk, "now you're gonna just rely on _hope_?"

"One can never be certain," Athena says cryptically, dropping ashes from her cigarette into the table's ashtray, "this is something of a crap shoot, I must admit."

"Cool!" Jolie says, "I love gambling!"

"But the stakes are really high, aren't they ma'am?" Jonah ventures.

Athena nods, inhaling from her cigarette again, exhaling a crescent-shaped cloud of smoke, "The lives and freedom of the people of Jupitorius…and our ability to end our mission here in the Outer Solar System and return home. Those are the stakes, Jonah."

Jolie's hands stop fidgeting and Jonah takes a deep sigh. For the first time, the two teenagers are beginning to truly understand the gravity upon their commanding officer's shoulders.

Captain Beecher Olech, having turned command of the _Amuro Ray _temporarily over to Major Athena Ibaz, steps across the gangway. He immediately spots his wife, Elle, waving at him, a brilliant smile lighting her very attractive face.

Beecher breaks into a wide grin, and runs across the gangway to embrace his wife.

Beecher kisses his wife tenderly on the forehead, then gives her belly a good rub, "You look just about ready burst!"

"I've been holding her in," Elle teases, "waiting for you to come back before I pooped her out!"

"'Her?'" Beecher says, glee in his voice, "are you really, definitely sure it's going to be a girl?"

"Moms know things that dads don't," Elle replies, pounding Beecher lightly on the chest with her fist, "especially dads who are halfway across the Solar System."

_Ouch_. The sore spot. _Why did Elle have to hit him with it so early? _Beecher wonders.

Elle smiles sweetly, showing that she means no affront, "Let's go home."

Arm in arm, with Elle leaning her head on Beecher's shoulder, the Olechs return home together for the first time in months.

The Callisto Zeon Fleet bears down on the Jupitorius Colonies. Three times now, the Callisto Zeon has tasted defeat at the hands of the Earth Federation Forces' warship _Amuro Ray _and its squadron of Special Forces mobile suits. The game has been intriguing, but the time for endgame has arrived. The nuisance must be disposed of quickly and mercilessly, with definite finality.

Governess Lara Constantinas has returned to Callisto Fortress to give her attention to the Jupitorius Zeon, which has maneuvered its fleet in a hostile position and is likely to mount attack on Callisto's outposts. Admiral Vernon Lindquist and the Callisto Newtype MS Corps are given responsibility for finishing the mission they have been assigned. They have been given new, advanced mobile suits, called appropriately _Maulers_, for the job. The mission up to now for the Callisto Zeon fleet had been to probe, but the probing is done. The mission has been revised: exterminate the Federal Forces…and whoever might get in the way.

The Zeon Imperative will not be denied.

General Ulysses Napoleon Spector, the Viceroy of Jupitorius Zeon, stalks the bridge of his flagship, the _Jovian Thunder_, with the air of a patient, long-suffering demigod.

A tall man in his late fifties, brown of curly scalp and thick facial hair, his image is the platonic ideal of the military leader. Perhaps never was a man more aptly named: Ulysses Napoleon Spector projects an image an aura that invokes the fabled image of the Homeric Greek warlord of the Bronze Age…or the similarly named American general that led the Union Army to victory in the U.S. Civil War. His middle name, invoking the French conqueror of the early 18th Century, speaks to the scope of his ambition and charisma. His family, Spector, speaks to the outreach of his influence: he is the Specter of War – and his presence, though untouchable, touches all with death.

The son of a wealthy weapons contractor with deep ties to the Zabi Family, Ulysses Napoleon Spector was already a military veteran of ten years' experience by the time of the One Year War. It was Captain Ulysses Napoleon Spector, identified by the Flannagan Institute as a Newtype, who had originally been slated by Admiral Kycilia Zabi to pilot the MSN-04 Zeong after the Zeon's prototype Newtype mobile suit was completed.

Spector's opportunity to pilot the Zeong into battle, however, was preempted after Col. Char Aznable commandeered the Zeong to battle the Federation's Gundam during the final battle of the One Year War. Despite this temporary setback, the prime of Spector's military career was still ahead of the thirty-five year old officer, and his destiny with the Zeong would be realized yet.

Captain Spector retreated with Admiral Makajara Karn and the then-infant Duchess Minerva Zabi to the Asteroid Belt, where the Zeon would gradually rebuild their power base at Axis Fortress. When the Axis Zeon mounted their vengeful counterattack at last against the Federation in U.C. 0088, Spector had been promoted to the rank of colonel. By this time, Spector had already accumulated four additional years of combat experience in the Axis Zeon's skirmishes against the Titans.

Admiral Makajara discovered that while Spector was a powerful Newtype and formidable mobile suit pilot, the man's true talent lay in leadership and tactics. Spector not only possessed great strength, he projected it upon all those around him. The men who served alongside Spector could not help but follow his lead, and his lead brought them victory after glorious victory.

What Admiral Makajara saw in Spector, his daughter Haman also saw, and when she assumed leadership of the Axis Zeon following the death of her father, Lady Haman ensured that Spector would be at very vanguard of the Axis Zeon Forces. Haman did not deploy Spector against the _Ahrgama _crew during the course of the First Neo Zeon War, considering his talents too valuable to be wasted against that nuisance. Instead, Spector and his unit were deployed against the hard points of the Federal Forces themselves, including a raid against Luna 2 that crippled the Federal Forces for months.

What few outside of the Neo Zeon leadership knew is that the Zeong Project did not end with the prototype that Char had used against Amuro Ray at the Battle of A Bao A Qu. Although mainstream Zeon military development shifted towards such new generation mobile suits as the Gaza series and successors to the Zaku, Dom, and Gelgoog series, five succeeding generations of the original Zeong design were quietly developed between U.C. 0081 and U.C. 0096, the current being the Zeong-VI.

In the early U.C. 0084, Col. Spector, having inherited his family's fortune, took a proprietary interest in the development of the Zeong – purchasing the entire ownership and manufacturing rights from the Flannagan Institute, and retaining Dr. Flannagan and his staff on the Spector Enterprises payroll. Admiral Makajara neither supported nor opposed Spector's interest in continuing the Zeong Project, although he found Spector's obsession with the mobile suit odd. The Admiral believed that Axis Zeon was developing far superior mobile suits than the old Zeong, and saw little reason that the Axis Zeon should bankroll Spector's fixation with the mecha. Nevertheless, the Admiral was willing to allow Spector this indulgence provided that Spector financed the project from his own considerable wealth.

It was the Zeong IV, rolled out in late U.C. 0087 as the Axis Zeon prepared for their invasion of Cislunar Space, that became the basis for the production-line Zeong-M model that went into development in U.C. 0091 and was first deployed into combat zones in U.C. 0096. During those intervening years, shifting alliances and fortunes catapulted Spector's profile and influence within the Archduchy of Zeon. After the collapse of Lady Haman Karn's regime and the disappearance of Duchess Minerva Zabi, Colonel Spector's division, which was deployed at Luna 2 at the time that the Earth Federation/AEUG Alliance began their occupation of Side 3, was one of the few Neo Zeon units still capable of conducting combat operations. Having lost access to Side 3 and Axis Fortress, however, Spector knew that he could not sustain a war against the Federation/AEUG Alliance for long, despite the fact that his military forces were more than a match for the Alliance. Thus, Spector retreated to the Outer Solar System, where he and a growing band of loyal followers (many of them escaped survivors of General Glemy Toto's regime) rapidly overcame the Scirocco Corps and took over Jupitorius, gaining control to Jupiter's hydrogen mines.

Spector's plans to once reinvade the Cislunar Sphere were preempted by the man who once also preempted him as the pilot of the Zeong, Col. Char Aznable, who led his own attack against the Earth Federation in U.C. 0093. Spector seethed that Char had undercut him once again, but ultimately had the last laugh when he received news that Char had gone down literally in flames in Earth's atmosphere, a victim of the failed catastrophe he had attempted to unleash upon the Earth. Char was gone and would no longer be an obstacle, but there were still the commanders that had served under Char (and Haman before him) to contend with, each who believed that he or she was the legitimate heir to the Zeon throne.

By the mid-U.C. 0090s, General Ulysses Napoleon Spector, Viceroy of Jupitorius (a rank and title that his men had given him, and that he unhesitatingly adopted with their support), had taken effective control of the Jupitorius Colonies. The key to his power was his Jupitorius Armada and its Zeong Corps, which used the Zeong-M high performance Psychom-equipped mobile suits. Among the Zeon warlords, Spector's force has the fewest number of mobile suits (a total of 110 Zeong-M units, discounting the Viceroy's own seldom-deployed Zeong-VI model), but what it lacks in numbers, the Zeong Corps more than makes up for in sheer power and the skill of their Newtype powers. It is said that one Zeong-M is the equivalent of a dozen Gaza-Es, Dreissen-IIs, or Nova Dogas, and judging from the Jupitorius Armada's battle record, that claim is credible.

General Spector's plan is to build his power base and further develop the Zeong Corps and the Jupitorius Zeon Armada by taking over the ore mines of Mars, which would necessitate overcoming the Phobos and Deimos Zeon regimes of General Alexander Miguel and Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach, both former colleagues now turned rivals. This plan has been complicated during the past two months by the fact that the Earth Federation Forces launched a crippling attack against the mining facilities on Mars, rendering the ores underneath the Martian surface inaccessible for at least a few years until the excavation facilities can be reconstructed. This is a setback that General Spector believes he can overcome.

The more immediate concern, as always, is the Callisto Zeon Armada of the Governess Lara Constantinas, which has been a thorn in Spector's side for years. Based on the Jovian moon of Callisto (as Spector's own forces are based on Io), the Callisto Zeon Armada is the first and foremost obstacle preventing Spector from taking the complete control of the Jupitorius Colonies that is needed for the Jupitorius Zeon to make their next step towards returning to the Cislunar Sphere and reclaiming Side 3 from the Earth Federation. Naturally, Spector's forces play a reciprocal role in frustrating Governess Lara's designs on sole domination of the Jupitorius Zone.

Four days ago, General Spector sent a portion of his Jupitorius Armada to surround the Callisto Zeon's base of operations at Callisto Fortress. This has drawn the attention and concentration of the Callisto Zeon Forces, leaving the Jupitorius Colonies wide open for attack.

There is, however, a complication (as there always is): five Earth Federation Forces warships have docked at the Jupitorius Colonies, and on their tail is a portion of the Callisto Zeon Armada.

General Spector sighs. _It's never easy_, he reflects. Nor should it be. Glory comes at a horrible price of blood and screams.

The Specter of War speaks, his voice as cold as the ice rings of Jupiter, "All units advance in attack formation. Prepare to deploy Zeong Corps on my order."

The Specter of War descends upon the Jupitorius Colonies.

"Major Ibaz," a tech on the bridge of the _Amuro Ray _reports, "unusual buildup of Minovsky particles in sector GH-72. Sgt. Horowitz reports incoming spacecraft, hostile.

"Move the _Amuro Ray _out of port," Athena responds with eerie calm, "we'll draw them away from the Jupitorius Colonies, or delay their assault if the target turns out to be the colony itself instead of the ship."

"Yes, ma'am," the tech replies, "but Captain Beecher is…"

"We can't wait for him, lieutenant," Athena tells the tech, "we'll just have to come back for him later, if we can."

Athena opens the communications channel to the Centurion Team, "This is Centurion Leader to all units. Stand by to deploy on my orders. 1Lt. Minh will assume field command."

In response to Athena's orders, the young mobile suit pilots of the Centurion Team dash to their mecha and await the order to launch.

Beecher and Elle are at home in suburban Woodhaven City. The couple discusses old friends, and new expectations.

"Judau and Lu came to see me earlier today," Elle says to her husband, "They asked me to say 'hi' to you, and to tell you they were sorry they couldn't stick around to meet up with you."

Beecher snorts, "I think it's more a case of they didn't _want _to see me."

Elle scowls, "Beecher, that's not fair! They're our friends!"

"They're ISRLA," Beecher says, more regretfully than angrily, "and I'm Earth Federation Forces. That'd make things…awkward, to put it mildly, if we were to get together."

Sensing his wife's displeasure, Beecher quickly adds, "It's not personal. Of course, Judau and Lu are my buds. _Our _buds, since way back in the Shangrila days. But you understand the situation with the Federation and the ISRLA…"

"Beecher, tell something," Elle says earnestly, "Why did you choose to join the Federal Forces after we defeated Haman? You hated the Feddies as much as the rest of us did."

Beecher takes a moment to gather his thoughts before replying, "I did, because I saw how corrupt, cowardly, and useless most of them were…just like I was back in those days."

"Beecher…" Elle begins tenderly.

"I couldn't stand those things about myself," Beecher says, pouring his heart out to his wife, "just as I couldn't stand them about the Federation. But fighting Haman's Axis Zeon Forces under Bright Noah, and commanding the _Nahl Ahrgama _during the final months of that war. It showed me that things could be different. That I could change…and that the Federation could change too. So I joined…to bring the change I saw in myself into the Federation."

Elle leans her head on her husband's shoulders, "Judau and Lu don't think the Federation can be saved. It's been too corrupt for too long to change now. They're looking for a new way…a better way."

"So were the Zeon," Beecher says, "look at how that turned out."

Elle looks up at Beecher, the scowl back on her face, "Beecher, I cannot believe you're actually comparing our friends to the Zeon!"

"I'm not," Beecher protests, "I'm just saying that…"

Beecher's personal communicator beeps. Priority One Emergency Transmission from Major Athena Ibaz on the _Amuro Ray_.

"What is it, Major?" Beecher asks, fearing the worst.

"Captain Beecher," Athena replies tersely, "Sir, I'm taking the _Amuro Ray _out of port. An enemy fleet is approaching the colony."

"I'll be right there…" Beecher begins.

"Negative, sir," Athena says firmly, "Please, stay where you are. We'll take care of this."

"Listen, Major," Beecher protests, incredulous that the normally reliable Major Ibaz is disobeying his order, "I'm still…"

"Over and out," Athena says, closing the communications.

"Damn that chick!" Beecher mutters.

"'Chick?'" Elle says, her expression turning sour.

"Major Ibaz," Beecher explains quickly, "the second-in-command on the ship. Honey, I've got to get back there."

"Beecher," Elle says plaintively, "you heard her yourself. They're already on their way. Leave it to them for once."

"I…can't," Beecher says apologetically, putting on his uniform jacket.

"Why not?" Elle demands.

"Because I'm the commanding officer of the _Amuro Ray_, and my troops need me," Beecher replies.

"I'm your wife," Elle says, "and the mother to our child…_we _need you too."

Beecher puts his hands lovingly on Elle's shoulders and kisses her tenderly, "I promise you, I'll be back very soon. I've got to go…to keep you and the baby safe."

Elle smiles, "Well, when you put it that way…"

"I love you," Beecher says to his wife, as he heads towards the spaceport.

"Go kick their asses for us, Beech!" Elle calls out after her husband.

Elle settles a hand on her very pregnant belly. She has never been a particularly religious young woman, but now, she finds herself praying for her husband's safety.

_Please, God. Let him return to me and to our baby safely!_

The _Amuro Ray _leaves the Woodhaven Colony Spaceport under the temporary command of Major Athena Ibaz.

"Take us as far away from the colony as fast as possible," Athena instructs the techs.

"Yes, ma'am," the tech replies, "but…"

Athena explains, "We don't want to endanger the civilians of Woodhaven, so we're going to draw the enemy away."

Athena contacts Jolie on the tactical net, "Centurion Two, do you copy?"

"Roger, ma'am," comes Jolie's reply.

"Jolie, listen," Athena says, "Captain Beecher is in Woodhaven. We couldn't wait for him and besides," Athena adds in _sotto voce_, "He should be with his wife now."

Athena can hear the smile in Jolie's voice as her second-in-command replies, "Roger, that. Keep the enemy away from Woodhaven?"

"Top priority," Athena confirms.

"Roger, that," Jolie replies, then to the Centurion Team, "All right, people: let's get 'em!"

"Roger!" comes the united reply of the team.

The Centurion Team and its sister Special Forces teams throw a heavy volume of ordnance at the advancing Jupitorius Armada.

The Zeong Corps of the Jupitorius Armada detects the incoming volley of Federal Forces' ordnance, and throws up a counter-volley of Minovsky particle beams, neutralizing most of the Federation's missile assault. A few of the stray missiles score glancing hits, but overall, do little damage to the armada's ships.

On the bridge of the _Jovian Thunder_, General Spector cannot help but be amused.

_Stiff resistance_, the general notes, _the Earth Federation may have greater mettle than believed._

"Crush all resistance," Spector orders, "We must take the Jupitorius Colonies while our comrades have the Callisto Armada distracted."

Sgt. Anna Horowitz reports disturbing new combat data to both Major Athena Ibaz on the bridge of the _Amuro Ray _and 1Lt. Jolie Minh in the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam Unit-1.

"Major Ibaz, Lieutenant Minh…incoming targets match combat profile of MSN-02 Zeong."

"Zeong, Shmeong," Jolie says dismissively, "It's twenty-year outmoded tech. We'll drop 'em easy!"

"Don't underestimate them, Jolie," Athena admonishes, "the original Zeong was the toughest mobile suit the Zeon Forces fielded during the One Year War. These production models must have added twenty years worth of upgrades on the original design, and you know that their pilots have to be Newtypes."

Jolie does not reply. Instead, she contacts Jonah…not through the tactical net, but privately, psychically.

_Jonah, link-up_.

Jonah's replying thought comes immediately, _just what I had in mind too_.

Under normal circumstances, Jolie and Jonah would be reluctant to pull this maneuver without the consent of Athena, but now that Athena is on the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_ directing the overall battle, the couple has a freer hand to conduct their own end of the battle more as they see fit.

Not that Athena would likely disapprove of what they have in mind to follow, that is.

Centurion Gundams Unit-1 and Unit-2 soar into the midst of the advancing Zeong-Ms, which have already disgorged their deadly Psychom attack modules in swarms towards the advancing Federal Forces.

"Fall back," Jolie orders the rest of the team, "Let me and Jonah cut a path through first!"

Jolie and Jonah lapse, or rather, ascend to superconsciousness. Instantly, they are in tune with each others minds and souls, communicating on a level so complete and so intimate as to be incomprehensible to the uninitiated.

The enemy's actions, indeed their very thoughts and intentions, become transparent to the JoMis. They "see" every possible angle and vector of attack before any attack can occur.

The Centurion Gundams swirl around each other as if forming a metallic vortex in the cosmos, deftly dodging crisscrossing beam blasts that would surely annihilate any other targets.

Jolie fires a quick burst of three shots seemingly randomly into space; all three shots score direct hits on Zeong-M Psychom attack modules.

Jonah unleashes a torrent of missiles from the Centurion Gundam Unit-2's backpack arsenal. The missiles, guided by Jonah's Newtype PSI-powers, home in on and destroy multiple Zeong Psychom modules.

Jolie is suitably impressed, _You actually got more than I did…you're getting better, boy-o._

_Let's see which one of us can skeet down more of these Psychom thingies faster, _Jonah relays back.

_You're on! _comes Jolie's psychic reply.

The Centurion Gundams dive into the midst of the storm once more, succeeding in protecting their colleagues from the superior Zeong-M mobile suits…but the Jupitorius

Armada continues its advance towards the Jupitorius Colonies.

"Ma'am," a bridge tech aboard the _Amuro Ray _reports, "the enemy fleet continues to advance towards the Jupitorius Colonies."

Athena says, "They aren't taking the bait; they're after the colony, not us. Advance the _Amuro Ray _towards their flagship."

"Ma'am?" the bridge tech says hesitatingly.

"Do it, Lieutenant." Athena insists gravely, but evenly.

Athena opens communications to the Centurion Team, "This is Centurion Leader from the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_. 1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels: I want you to continue your assault against their mecha forces: neutralize them as quickly and efficiently as possible. MSgt. Al-Said, you and the rest of the Special Forces mobile suits withdraw towards Jupitorius and establish a final defensive line against the enemy advance."

"Affirmative, ma'am!" come the replies.

"Charge the Hyperparticle Beam Cannon," Athena instructs the bridge crew, "and have the gunnery crews continue firing towards the enemy continuously…as quickly as they can reload. Our objective is to disrupt and halt the enemy's advance."

"Yes, ma'am," reply the bridge crew personnel.

In Woodhaven City, Elle Viano Olech is headed towards the nearest local shelter along with other civilians, in the likely event that the fighting between the Federation and Zeon forces works its way into the colony.

Elle cannot help but experience a sense of helplessness and frustration. Ten years ago, she would be at the forefront of the battle, protecting civilians against enemy attacks. Now, she is among those forced to flee and hide instead of those who stood firm to defend and aid.

But Elle's fighting days, at least in mobile suit combat, are a decade behind her, and more importantly, she has another life to think about.

To feel about.

She feels it mid-step, _en rout _to the nearest raid shelter, a half kilometer away. A twitch in her belly that Elle tries to dismiss, and does, for a moment.

But the twitch returns, more intense this time, five places later.

_No, baby, _Elle supplicates as she begin to pant, _not now…not here!_

An explosion rocks Woodhaven Colony.

The war has invaded life once again…

Mobile suits from the Callisto Newtype MS Corps under the command of Captain Renaldo Desmond burst into the Woodhaven Colony Spaceport, searching for their quarry. Indiscriminately, the Callisto Zeon mobile suits fire upon the spaceport facilities, attempting to flush out their quarry, heedless of the carnage unleashed upon the civilians.

"What are you doing?!" Captain Renaldo demands of his charges.

"Sir," reports one of Renaldo's family, "we're trying to provoke the enemy to show themselves."

"Don't be foolish, Lieutenant Stanton," Renaldo says, "the enemy isn't here. We aren't…"

Renaldo reconsiders. Perhaps Stanton and the others have the right idea. Threatening the Woodhaven Colony would draw out the _Amuro Ray_ and its mobile suits. Collateral damage to civilians would be regrettable, but preferable to letting the colony fall under Federation control.

"Stanton," Renaldo begins again, "Now that I think about it, maybe _I'm _the one who shouldn't be foolish. All right. We'll draw the enemy into the open. One vital caveat: we only want to put up the _appearance _of a threat to this colony. Make it look worse than it actually is: I don't want too many unnecessary civilian casualties, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Renaldo's faithful "Family" replies.

_This is the part of war that I loathe_, Captain Renaldo reflects, _civilians should not suffer. But their sacrifices will be remembered as the foundation for the rebirth of the Zeon nation under Governess Lara. They will perish, but they will perish gloriously as martyrs for Zeon._

Captain Beecher Olech runs desperately through the streets of Woodhaven City. He realizes what a fool he has been! He should have heeded Major Ibaz's advice and sat this battle out at his wife's side. Now, he is separated from her as the enemy has breached the colony.

"Elle!" Captain Beecher screams out desperately, "Elle! Where are you?!"

Beecher narrowly misses being stomped on by an enemy mobile suit…not the first time such a mishap has nearly befallen him.

The mobile suit, of a model and make unfamiliar to Beecher, but undoubtedly a Zeon design, jets away…uninterested in wasting its firepower or even a foot stomp on a single Federal Forces officer not crafted aboard mecha.

_Dammit! _Beecher rages helplessly, _the enemy is already in the city! Where are the Special Forces?!_

Beecher tries to calm down. He remembers whom he left in charge of the _Amuro Ray _and the Special Forces. He knows that he can trust Major Athena Ibaz to guide them through the battle. He has a more pressing priority to contend with.

"Elle…" Beecher whispers, then cries out, "ELLE!"

Beecher's heart pounds as heavily as the superpistons in the engine of his ship. If she and the baby have come to harm, Beecher is resolved to going down taking as many Zeon as possible with him.

"Major Ibaz," bridge operator Lt. (JG) Grover Lift says, "ma'am, the Woodhaven Spaceport Authority reports that Zeon mobile suits have breached the colony!"

"A second front," Athena muses, "Maybe we can turn that to our advantage, but first, we need to complete the first part of the plan."

Athena opens communications to Jolie and Jonah, "1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels."

"Yo!" Jolie replies.

"Ma'am," Jonah responds.

"I need you two to form a defensive perimeter around the _Amuro Ray _and its escort ships until we get into the middle of the enemy fleet," Athena instructs her executive officers, "Then I want you to return to Woodhaven. Enemy units have breached the colony and civilians are in danger. Don't forget: Captain Beecher is also at Woodhaven."

"Right," Jolie responds, "All right then: Jonah, ready to link up again?"

"Ready and steady," Jonah replies.

_Link up! _

The twin Centurion Gundams swirl around the darting Zeong-Ms as if the Zeon mobile suits are immobilized, though in fact, each Zeong-M is maneuvering at multiple mach speeds. Nimble as they are, the Zeong-M are unable to keep pace with the JoMis' Centurion Gundams, becoming like robins among hawks.

Missile volleys, beam rifle blasts, beam saber slashes…torrents of these issue forth from the Centurion Gundams faster than the eye or the mind can follow. In a span of ten seconds, a dozen Zeong-Ms are dispatched in multiple silent explosions.

Their path cleared, the JoMis rendezvous with the other Special Forces mobile suit units, including their own Centurion Team, to form an impenetrable defensive perimeter around the _Amuro Ray _and its escort fleet.

In ancient times, the Greeks used _phalanges _of soldiers with overlapping shields to advance upon a numerically superior enemy, providing a tight defense to anchor a relentless offense. Under Major Ibaz's guidance, the Special Forces mobile suits now apply the same principle to their attack on the Jupitorius Zeon Armada.

The _Amuro Ray _advances towards the heart of the Jupitorius Zeon Armada, its missile turrets and beam cannons ablaze, intercepting much of the incoming enemy fire. What the weapon systems of the Federal Forces fleet's capital ships miss are mopped up by the Centurion Gundams of 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels.

"General Spector," reports Ensign Adrian Spivak on the bridge of the _Jovian Thunder_, "My lord, the enemy fleet is still advancing directly towards us!"

"Remarkable," Spector says, "Extremely…remarkable."

"My lord?" Ensign Spivak, skin and uniform saturated with perspiration, turns to his liege uneasily.

Spector only smiles, "Hold our position and tell the gunners to keep firing. Let's see just what the Federal Forces are made of these days."

"But my lord," Ensign Spivak begins.

"Do it, Ensign," Spector says, the slight smile not leaving his face, "you're experienced enough to know the consequences of insubordination."

Ensign Spivak spares a glance towards the sidearm holstered at the general's side, "Yes, sir."

Spector chuckles. This Feddie combat unit quite amuses him with its sheer audacity. He wonders who its commander might be.

A quarter of a kilometer from the nearest entrance to the raid shelter, Elle collapses to her hands and knees…unable to continue walking. Another painful contraction seizes her, causing her to scream.

The mass of humanity running past her does not stop to assist her, not that Elle blames them. Full on panic has taken hold of the population of Woodhaven as mobile suits of the Callisto Zeon Newtype Corps attack Woodhaven Colony, crushing entire city blocks effortlessly.

Another wave of pain stabs through Elle's abdomen, and she screams again, her lovely face a contorted rictus of agony.

_Damn! _Elle curses internally as she struggles to pant away the pain, _They _would_ attack when I'm going into labor! And where the hell is Beecher?!_

"Beecher! BEEEECHEERRRR!!" Elle screams plaintively, before her scream devolves into a growl of pain as another contraction hits her.

Two passengers suddenly alight from a sedan stalled in traffic. Elle recognizes, to her great relief, the figures of her friends Judau Ashta and Lu Luka rushing towards her.

"Elle!" Lu says, kneeling by her friend's side, "Hey, girl! You OK?"

"Yeah…just peachy," Elle snarls, "Other than about to pop out a baby while trying to dodge Zeon mobile suits, I'm just…._unnggh…_fine!"

"Isn't Beecher supposed to be with you?" Judau asks.

"Yeah, he's _supposed_ to be with me," Elle says through clenched teeth, "but duty…calls…OHHHH!"

A sudden gush of liquid from between Elle's legs is followed by a few rapid breaths that disappear into fierce expulsive grunts.

"I…need…to…push!" Elle grunts.

Without saying a word more, Judau and Lu lift Elle's slight weight and carry her off towards an alley where they would have more privacy…away from the fleeing crowds.

Judau and Lu settle Elle against the exterior wall of the nearest building.

"Judau," Lu tells her husband, "turn around!"

"What?" Judau says.

"Don't be a dummy!" Lu says, scowling, "Elle's going to need a little privacy!"

"Yeah, right," Judau says, blushing and turning his back to the two women.

"You OK?" Lu asks Elle.

Elle nods, attempting to stabilize her breathing.

Elle pulls her legs back, drawing her knees level to her chin, her legs spread wide.

Lu discreetly removes Elle's pink shorts, laying them aside. One look tells the story…a child will be born in just minutes.

Elle grunts, straining and pushing mightily as another contraction seizes her.

Lu places her hands on Elle's knees, helping her friend to keep her legs apart as her baby advances downward.

"W-what the heck's happening back there?!" Judau demands.

"We've got a baby that's going to be born any minute now," Lu says, then, more forcefully, "Dammit, Judau! Don't just stand there! Make yourself useful!"

"Hey," Judau protests, "I can't even turn around to look! What do you expect me to…?!"

"Go find Beecher and bring his sorry ass back here!" Lu says, "He's never going to forgive himself if he misses the birth of his child!"

"I'm never gonna forgive him…" Elle snarls, before grunting again as her body is compelled to push again.

"Hurry!" Lu says fiercely, her eyes flashing.

"All right, geeze!" Judau mutters, "Just like the old days…"

As Judau runs back into the street in search of Beecher, Lu cannot help but smile.

Elle, between contractions, remarks through short breaths, "Kind…of…harsh…on…him…aren't you?"

Lu grins reassuringly, "You know how men are…"

Elle offers a pained smile in return, "Beecher's…even…worse. One of…these days…ohhh!"

Elle grunts and strains again, her face turning beet red from the effort, her body drenched in perspiration.

Lu examines Elle's birth canal…the baby is making very slow progress. She prays that Elle will be able to get the baby out soon, without complications.

Lu hears the telltale heavy sounds of mobile suit footsteps in the distance, of explosions getting closer.

_Come on, Judau_, Lu directs a though to her husband, _don't let us down. _

The _Amuro Ray_, shielded by its protective phalanx of mobile suits, has fought its way to the middle of the Jupitorius Zeon Armada's formation. From this position, the Jupitorius Zeon ships cannot fire upon the _Amuro Ray_, its escort ships, or its protective phalanx of mobile suits, without striking their allies. Contrarily, the Federal Forces ships and mobile suits can fire upon their Zeon enemies with impunity.

Just as Major Athena Ibaz planned.

Athena contacts Jolie and Jonah, "1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels…get back to Woodhaven on the double! Clear the Zeon forces from the colony, and above all, _protect the civilians_!"

"Roger, ma'am!" the JoMis reply, as their dual Centurion Gundams, which have severely gutted the Zeong Corps, leave this arena of battle to their allies as they speed to the rescue at Woodhaven.

"The rest of you, pour on the attack," Athena orders.

The order is obeyed. Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, the advantage belongs to the Federal Forces because of Athena's strategic positioning.

On the bridge of the _Jovian Thunder_, General Spector receives dismaying news, "My lord, three of our cruisers have taken heavy damage and are withdrawing from the battle; we're taking considerable damage ourselves, sir. The starboard guns are all but wiped out."

In his command seat, General Spector lets out a room-shaking laugh. The bridge crew stares at the Viceroy of Jupitorius Zeon in horrified disbelief, believing their leader to have gone mad.

But General Spector is very lucid, and has his military expertise grasps his enemy's audacious tactic, he cannot help but express cathartic epiphany at his foe's boldness.

"Very well played, my enemy," General Spector finally rumbles after his laughter has subsided, "you've proven that the Federation has at least one superb tactician under its flag. That is something that must be rectified before it is beyond our control."

"My lord…should we withdraw?" Ensign Spivak ventures tentatively.

"Negative," Viceroy Spector replies calmly, rising from his command chair, "This enemy is too dangerous to be left alive. No matter how many ships and mecha we sacrifice here today, we must eliminate them. We have forces in reserve to fight other battles, but this one, here, must be won today."

"Beecher!" Judau Ashta calls out in the now mostly abandoned streets of Woodhaven Colony, "Beecher, you goofball, where the hell are you?! Hey! Elle's having the baby! YOUR baby!"

Judau hears the telltale clamorous sound and feels the bone-jarring vibration caused by the massive weight of mobile suit feet upon colony pavement. A mobile suit of Zeon origin, its make unknown to Judau, but somewhat reminiscent of the Gallus-J series that Judau had confronted in combat more than a decade earlier.

And, running just ahead of it, Judau's old friend and rival from the Shangrila days…Beecher Olech, now Captain Beecher Olech of the Earth Federation Forces Space Fleet.

"Beecher! This way!" Judau calls out, signaling for Beecher to run over.

Judau recognizes the immediate problem: he's gotten Beecher's attention and Beecher, as instructed, is heading in Judau's direction…but so is the enemy mobile suit that had been following him!

Beecher and Judau dive headlong to the side of the street, narrowly avoiding being trampled by a massive, metalshod foot.

"Been a while, Beech," Judau remarks, as he and Beecher take cover behind some crumbled rubble.

"Things haven't changed much," Beecher replies, "We're still dodging enemy mobile suits like back in the day."

"Yeah," Judau replies sourly, "except that back in the day, we'd be able to hit back at these jokers with the ZZ Gundam and the Hyakushiki. Man, what I wouldn't give to have the ZZ right now…"

As if in response to Judau's complaint, Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam Unit-2 suddenly streaks upon the scene, ramming the Mauler mobile suit that had been threatening Beecher and Judau and bowling it over to some abandoned parkland.

"Let's go!" Beecher commands, taking off, Judau on his heels.

"Beecher!" Judau finally remembers, "Hey! We've got to head the other way…Elle's having the baby!"

"What? She is?! Where?!" Beecher demands.

Judau replies, "About a half kilo from here…Lu's with her! C'mon, follow me!"

"_Unnnnnghh! Hnnnnnngh!" _Elle grunts as she strains and pushes through another contraction.

Lu peers worriedly down between Elle's legs. Fifteen minutes of pushing, and very little progress. Lu wonders if Elle will be able to deliver the baby under her own power. If Elle needs a C-section, there would be the matter of locating a qualified surgeon and facilities for performing such an operation…a dubious prospect in the chaotic circumstances now prevailing in Woodhaven Colony.

And where are Beecher and Judau?

Elle is sobbing as she collapses, exhausted, from the fruitless expulsive effort, "Beecher…where's Beecher, Lu? Take me to Beecher…."

"Elle," Lu says firmly, but reassuringly, "You've got to focus on getting the baby out. Don't worry about Beecher. He'll be fine."

"He's my husband!" Elle says hotly, "And he's out there, in danger! And I can't help h…._nnnnnngh!_"

As Elle pushes, a dark shadow appears over the alleyway…a Zeon mobile suit hovering directly above them.

Lu draws a sidearm from her jacket pocket and aims it defiantly, but rather vainly, at the enemy mecha.

The Zeon mobile suit is abruptly dragged away by 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam Unit-1, which uses its titanic strength to hurl the enemy mobile suit into the atmosphere in the center of the colony, and blast it with the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle. The shot cleanly disables the Mauler, which collapses upon an abandoned warehouse a half kilometer away.

Jolie's voice booms out from the Centurion Gundam's external speaker, "Are you all right down there?"

"My friend here is having a baby!" Lu says, "Can you get us to a hospital?"

Jolie replies, "Hospital facility has been evacuated, but I can take you to the bivouac area they've set up in the shelter!"

"Beecher…" Elle moans miserably.

Centurion Gundam Unit-2 then appears to rendezvous with Unit-1; in the Unit-2's metalshod hand are Judau Ashta… and Captain Beecher Olech.

Jonah lowers the Unit-2's hand to the ground, where Judau and Beecher rapidly alight.

Judau and Lu embrace, and Beecher and Elle do likewise.

"Beecher!" Elle cries into her husband's shoulder.

"I'm here, sweetie," Beecher says comfortingly, "I'm sorry that I left you here alone. I'm going to help you have our baby, OK?"

Jolie says through the Centurion Gundam Unit-1's speaker, "Captain Beecher, we can take you and your wife to the bivouac area."

Beecher assesses the situation. Elle makes another push and the baby begins to crown.

"Negative," Beecher tells Jolie, "the baby's almost here, and Elle can't be moved now. You can best help by keeping the enemy off our backs."

"Roger, sir," Jolie replies with uncharacteristic dutifulness, "C'mon, Jonah! Let's keep the buzzards away!"

"You got it!" Jonah says, with more enthusiasm than he normally demonstrates in battle.

The two Centurion Gundams jet away seeking Callisto Zeon quarry.

Elle, gaining a second wind from her husband's comforting presence, begins to push again…persistently, unrelentingly.

Her baby begins to descend out of the birth canal into the world.

"That's it, Elle!" Beecher smiles encouragingly, "You're doing it! Just keep pushing like that!"

Elle exhales, pants briefly, then grunts again, bringing the entire head of the baby out.

Lu supports the child's head as it emerges.

"Think it's going to be OK?" Judau asks his wife.

Lu replies, "As long as those two Gundam units can keep the Zeon MS away from us, we'll be all right."

Judau says, "They remind me of…us, the way we were a decade ago.

Lu smiles, "You think they're as good?"

Judau replies with a grin of his own, "I think they're way better."

Elle prepares for a final push that will deliver her baby's shoulders and make her a mother at last.

The battle between the Jupitorius Zeon Armada and the smaller Earth Federation Special Forces has reached a stalemate. The Zeon fleet's superior numbers and firepower and the Federation fleet's superior strategic positioning have established a sort of equilibrium.

Still, Major Athena Ibaz understands that due to sheer attrition, the advantage will soon shift over to the Zeon side.

The time to implement the next phase of the plan has come.

"1Lt. Minh, Chief Michaels," Athena transmits.

"Read you loud and clear, ma'am," Jolie replies.

"Affirmative, ma'am," Jonah confirms.

Athena smiles, "I hope you two haven't eliminated all the opposition at Woodhaven yet."

There is a confused silence before Jolie replies, "Well…no, but why…?"

"Draw them out of the colony," Athena orders, "bring them back here."

"You mean…?" Jolie begins.

Athena nods, "Using barbarians to fight barbarians…it works on a smaller scale also."

"Roger that, ma'am," Jolie says.

Jolie and Jonah attack the remaining Callisto Zeon MS, riling the enemy up as much as possible. Then, abruptly, the twin Centurion Gundams withdraw from Woodhaven Colony.

Aboard his Officer's Mauler (Mauler-S), Captain Renaldo surveys the situation, then tells his troops, "We've got them on the run! Follow me! We'll pursue and destroy these nuisances!"

The Mauler mobile suits of the Callisto MS Corps form up behind their leader and depart the Woodhaven Colony, leaving behind the scene of ruin they have inflicted upon the residential colony.

"Admiral Lindquist," Captain Renaldo says, contacting the commander of the _Lord Ranba Ral_, "we're in pursuit of the enemy Gundam units. Request fleet support."

"Message received," Lindquist replies, "request granted. We're on our way."

Lu Luka beams happily as she hands the tiny, crying infant to her friend, Elle Viano Olech, "Congratulations, you two…it's a baby girl!"

Elle, covered in perspiration and beyond exhaustion, takes her newborn daughter lovingly in her arms, smiling affectionately at the infant. Beecher, her husband, is overwhelmed with tears and a broad grin as he kisses his daughter for the first time.

"Hi, baby," Elle whispers gently at her child, "Welcome to the world."

Judau smiles fondly at the child of his two friends, then whispers, "I hope that this baby will grow up in a world more peaceful than the one she was born into."

The four young adults look around at the scene of destruction around them. Their hopes sink for a moment, but then surge again.

"We'll do it," Lu resolves, "We won't let the Zeon and the Federation rule our future!"

Beecher nods, "I want my daughter to grow up in a world without war…and I joined the Earth Federation Forces to do what I could to make that happen. For her sake, the Zeon must be destroyed, and the Federation reformed from the bottom up."

But that is tomorrow's duty. Today, Beecher's only duty is to his family…the most precious thing in the world. So precious that it is worth defending with his life.

The Centurion Gundams lead the Callisto MS Corps, now supported by a dozen capital ships from the Callisto Armada, on a hair-raising chase through the Jupiter Zone. Or the most part, Jolie and Jonah concentrate on dodging the enemy's fire, although they do take the opportunity to make harassing strikes at their pursuers…just to ensure that the enemy stays interested in pursuing them.

Ahead lies the Jupitorius Zeon Armada, still locked in battle against the Federation Space Fleet.

Aboard the _Lord Ranba Ral_, Admiral Lindquist surveys the situation and smiles, "Ah…the Jupitorius Zeon Forces. We have an opportunity to vanquish two enemies today. All ships and mobile suit units: commence attack on Jupitorius Zeon fleet! Destroying them takes priority over destroying the Federation fleet!"

True to Admiral Lindquist's orders, the Callisto Zeon Forces attack the Jupitorius Armada…Maulers meet Zeong-Ms in combat, as the ships of the two Zeon fleets exchange fusillades.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Major Athena Ibaz issues a new order, "All forces, withdraw!"

The _Amuro Ray_, its fleet, and the mobile suits of the Special Forces maneuver away from the battle zone even as the two Zeon forces clash.

General Ulysses Napoleon Spector observes the new situation calmly. The Callisto Zeon Forces…his diversion tactic had drawn most of them back to Callisto, but Spector knows that the Governess Lara Constantinas is not a fool. She has sent a substantial force to Jupitorius.

"Attention all forces," Spector orders, "redirect your firepower towards the advancing Callisto Zeon Forces. Leave the Federal Forces be…for now."

The two Zeon fleets, Callisto and Jupitorius, engage in a deadly close-quarters cosmic engagement. Both sides begin to endure casualties, weakened as they are by their recent battle against the Special Forces.

Major Athena Ibaz contacts the gunnery crew, "Is the Hyperparticle Beam Cannon ready for use?"

"Yes, ma'am," replies the chief gunner, "HBC is fully charged and ready to fire on your command."

"Take aim at the highest concentration of Zeon units," Athena commands, "It doesn't matter if they're Callisto or Jupitorius. The goal is to do as much damage as possible as quickly as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," the gunnery chief replies.

Athena contacts the mobile suit units, "Attention all MS units: stand by to launch a massive volley. Direct all your firepower after the Hyperparticle Beam Cannon is fired."

"Roger, Major," Jolie replies, then to the Special Forces MS, "You heard Athena: get ready, all of you."

The Special Forces MS aim their collective firepower towards the converging Zeon fleets.

A moment of silence and stillness follows.

"Commence firing!" Athena orders.

The Hyperparticle Beam Cannon of the _Amuro Ray _fires, unleashing a hellish red stream of supercharged Minovsky particle energy towards the Callisto and Jupitorius Zeon fleets.

Dozens of Zeon mobile suits, Callisto Maulers and Jupitorius Zeong-Ms, and the Doga and Gaza units that both sides use in common, are atomized instantly. A half dozen cruisers of both Zeon factions expand like balloons before disintegrating.

As if the HBC did not do enough damage, the Specia Forces mobile suits add an additional volley of firepower into the already volatile mix. The two Zeon fleets are devastated by the one-two punch.

"Withdraw! Withdraw! All Callisto Zeon units, emergency withdrawal!" Admiral Lindquist orders.

General Ulysses Napoleon Spector rises from his seat on the bridge of the _Jovian Thunder_, "Let's fall back. This battle has become asymmetrical, and we've lost the advantage."

Crippled, the Callisto and Jupitorius Zeon forces withdraw from the Jupiter Zone towards their respective bases.

This day's battle, at least, is done.

Civilians begin to shuffle out of the Woodhaven Colony's raid shelters back to their homes. The damage to the colony is not as severe as initially feared: most of the city is intact, thanks to the quick intervention of 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels. Casualties were light, with only a dozen deaths and slightly over a hundred injuries, mostly minor.

Captain Beecher Olech has returned to the _Amuro Ray_, where his wife and newborn baby are receiving postpartum care from Dr. Wenwu Zhou, the Centurion Team's resident physician.

"I apologize for disregarding your orders, Captain," Athena says to Beecher, as they ride the turbolift from the bridge to sick bay, "and I regret having undercut your authority, but the situation required expedient action. I'm prepared to accept the consequences of my decision."

Beecher smiles, "Forget it, Athena. Strictly speaking, you did break protocol, but you had to do so to save the people of this colony. I, for one, am grateful that you did."

The turbolift door opens, and Beecher and Athena enter the sick bay, where Elle and her newborn child have just received a clean bill of health from Doc Wooster. Keeping Elle and the baby company are Jolie and Jonah.

Jolie can't get enough of Elle's baby, cradling it in her arms and twirling around.

"You are so, so SO cuuuuuute!" Jolie gushes, making faces at the sleeping infant.

"You're going to scare the poor kid," Jonah smiles, "or at least, make her very, very dizzy."

Elle grins at the young MS pilots, "I can't thank the two of you enough. If you hadn't come, we might not be here now."

"I'm grateful to all of you," Beecher says, addressing, Jolie, Jonah, and Athena…as well as the Centurion Team members now back at their duty stations elsewhere aboard the ship, "You all fought extremely well today even when I wasn't around."

"Hey, Captain Beecher," Jolie says, holding the baby towards him, "Have you and your missus figured out what your baby's name is yet?"

Beecher exchanges a smile with his wife before replying, "We'd toyed with some names before, but we didn't finally agree on one until just after she was born. We've decided to name her…"

"Yeah…?" Jolie says, eyes going wide in anticipation.

"We're calling her 'Athena,'" Captain Beecher announces proudly, "Athena Jolie Olech, named after two of the bravest, brightest young women I've ever known. Sorry we had to leave you out, Jonah, but if Elle and I have a boy in the future…"

"It's understood, Captain," Jonah says with a grin.

"I'm very flattered, sir," Athena says modestly.

Jolie hands baby Athena to her namesake, "You ALWAYS get first in everything. Oh, well. At least I got the middle name."

Athena takes the baby gently in her arms and smiles prettily at the baby, who grins back upon seeing Athena.

_You're going to grow up in a better, more peaceful world, little Athena_, the Deputy Director of the Special Forces vows to the child who bears her name, _When you're my age, war will just be something that you read about in history books._


	15. Chapter 14: THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY

EPISODE 14: THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY…

Two weeks have passed since the Battle of Woodhaven, and no further attacks by the Zeon forces (Callisto, Jupitorius, or other factions) have ensued. Only a fool would believe that the Zeon threat to Jupitorius is over, but the triumph of the Earth Federation Special Forces over the Callisto and Jupitorius Zeon Armadas has bought the Jupitorius Colonies a moment's respite.

The Special Forces, under the command of Major Athena Ibaz, assist the civilian authorities of Jupitorius in repairing the damage to the affected colonies and reestablishing the sense of security. Jupitorius is distrustful of both Federation and Zeon alike, but the citizens of Jupitorius have extended a cautious trust towards the Federation Special Forces, whose presence at their colonies has proven, thus far, benign – especially in comparison to Jupitorious' Zeon overlords.

The contribution of the Special Forces' mobile suits to the colony rehabilitation efforts do not go unnoticed or unappreciated by Jupitorius' civilians. Construction and repair work is typically the domain of Hydrosuits (HS), which were designed and built for that express purpose. The mobile suits (MS) of the Special Forces were designed specifically to wage war, but their much greater power enables them to perform construction and repair work much more efficiently than Hydrosuits…at least on the larger projects.

With the aid of the Special Forces, Jupitorius' public works personnel have succeeded in mostly restoring Woodhaven Colony to its pre-battle condition in less than half a month. Few physical reminders of the battle waged in Woodhaven just weeks earlier remain.

But the memories of war are not so easily erased…

Captain Beecher Olech, his wife Elle Viano Olech (and their two-week old daughter, Athena Jolie Olech), and their friends Judau Ashta and his wife, Lu Luka Ashta, sit together at a table at Maxine's Pizzeria, one of their favorite get-together spots since immigrating to Jupitorius nearly a decade ago. They wait for Maxine's delectable pizza, and for two old friends long unseen…

Judau smiles as he recognizes two familiar figures entering the pizzeria, "It's them."

Two young men in their late twenties, one taller with sandy-colored hair and the other, shorter, darker, and black-haired, enter the pizzeria.

In the years since the end of the First Neo Zeon War, Eno Abbov and Mondo Agake returned to their native Shangrila, where they invested the pension awarded to them by the Earth Federation Government/AEUG into a plant that manufactured machine parts for colony construction. The two have grown comfortably wealthy as a result, though not at the level of the big shot industrialist at Anaheim, Kuromizu, Luo, or Scirocco. Eno and Mondo consider themselves small business owners.

Not that one would know it, however, by their chosen attire.

Elle is the first to let out an amused laugh, and point in glee at her old friends, "Look at you two!"

Look at them indeed. In their early Shangrila and AEUG days, Eno and Mondo were scruffy adolescents like their comrades. A decade later, both look very much the part of respectable businessmen – decked in tailored three-piece suits, their shoes gleaming, their hair slicked back elegantly in classic Wall Street style.

Hugs are exchanged among the second crew of the _Ahrgama_, the youths of Shangrila who had taken up arms against Lady Haman Karn's Axis Neo Zeon in U.C. 0088 after the ship's original crew, Captain Quattro Bagina (Char Aznable), CamilleVidan, Fa Yuri, Emma Sheen, Reccoa Lond, Katsu Kobayashi, etc., had disappeared, sustained crippling injury, resigned, defected, or died towards the end the conflict with the Titans. The Shangrila gang has kept in touch over the years since the end of their war.

Now, they gather together to discuss a new war.

Before that, though, pleasantries are exchanged and friendships renewed.

"Judau," Eno says to his old friend, handing him a gift-wrapped box, "This is from Rina."

Rina Ashta, Judau's younger sister, now a schoolteacher back at Shangrila.

Judau takes the box and unwraps it. Inside the box is a red jacket with black straps, similar to one that Judau owned a decade ago.

Judau smiles, "I'll transmit a message to Rina to thank her tonight. Wow! I didn't think they still made these! They were kind of out of style even when I got mine back in '87!"

Judau removes his cream-colored sports coat the don the jacket; having grown taller and bulkier since his teenaged days, he doesn't fit the jacket as well as he did a decade earlier.

Judau's friends laugh.

"That _is _the original, Judau," Eno says, "You think Rina could actually find one of those off the rack? It was kind of beaten up from all the punishment you put it through back in the day. She found it in the back of her closet about six months ago and worked on it every day since to bring back to its original condition!"

Judau takes off the jacket and folds it neatly back into the box, "Those were the days…"

Mondo notices the baby in Elle's arms, "Hey, hey! Who's that cute little thing there? Is that the little Elle we've heard so much about?"

Elle smiles, handing her baby to Mondo, cooing softly, "Say hi to Uncle Mondo, sweetie!"

Baby Athena smiles at Mondo.

Mondo makes a silly face at the child, "Goo goo goo!"

Baby Athena cries, burying her face in her mother's chest.

Beecher laughs, "I think you've traumatized her for life, Mondo…and if you have, I'll bust your ass for it!"

Mondo punches Beecher playfully on the shoulder, "Your one to talk, 'Dad.' Beecher Olech…a DADDY! That just sounds…wrong!"

"Totally wrong!" Lu agrees.

"Practically obscene," Eno says, smiling.

"You people are just jealous," Beecher says, wrapping a loving arm around his wife and newborn child, "because I'm a parent and you're not."

Judau embraces Lu tenderly, "We need to get busy, Lu…got to keep up with the Olechs."

Eno looks meaningfully at Mondo, who replies with a curt, "Don't even think it, man."

That last draws laughter from the group…even baby Athena, much to the adults' delight.

Several large pizzas and pitchers of beer arrive, and conversation is soon accompanied by dining. Friendships are renewed, and old camaraderie reignited.

A necessary prelude for the more serious discourse to come.

Hours later, the pizza and beer has been dispatched, and the conversation has turned from the light subjects of family and friends to the more serious business of war and politics.

It is after hours at Maxine's Pizzeria. Other than the Shangrila gang, the evening's last patron had departed the restaurant more than hour earlier. The restaurant, bustling and noisy during the dinner hour, is now quiet except for the voices of the six young people gathered around the same round table where they had been sitting for the past five hours, and the occasional cooing noise of a sleeping infant.

"I still don't think we can trust her," Lu says, "No offense, Beecher, but she's a Feddie officer. And unlike you, we don't know her."

Beecher says imploringly, "We all trusted Bright Noah back in the day, didn't we? Not all Federal Forces officers are corrupt, self-serving pigs, you know."

"Beecher," Judau asks more calmly, "Just why do you think this Athena Ibaz is so trustworthy?"

Beecher says, "I've worked with her over the past few months. I can't exactly explain it, but I just sense…that she's different from the Federation brass. She doesn't just blindly tow their line. She's got her own agenda."

"And we don't know if that agenda works with ours," Lu says.

Beecher says, "I've seen her and her people risk their lives time and time again to save Spacenoids. If it weren't for Athena and her team, Elle and the baby might be dead now!"

"So you're personally indebted to her," Lu challenges, "Does that mean we can trust her?"

Eno points out reasonably, "Even if we can, just how can this Major Ibaz help us, Beecher? From what you've told us, she's an exceptionally bright young lady with a good head for tactics, but she's just a mid-level officer in the Federal Forces. Even you outrank her."

Beecher says, "Major Ibaz is Deputy Director of the Special Forces. She may only be a mid-level officer, but because of her extraordinary record, she's got a lot of pull with the Federation Security Council…especially with General Noah. She's offering to help arm the civilian population at Jupitorius."

Beecher's proclamation leaves the group in stunned silence.

"I'm sorry," Judau says, "Am I understanding you correctly, Beecher? You're saying that this Major Ibaz has plans to arm Jupitorius civilians?"

"Yeah," Beecher replies, "That's exactly what I said."

"That's just ridiculous, Beecher," says Lu, losing her patience, "Why the HELL would the Federation arm the ISRLA? It just doesn't make sense!"

Beecher, becoming quite frustrated himself, says, "Listen: you just have to trust me…and trust Major Ibaz on this. She's got a plan. This could change everything. The one thing that you don't have, and that you need, is the logistical support to protect this colony from the Zeon."

"And the Federation," Eno points out.

"Right," Beecher says, "And Major Ibaz has the means and the intent to give it to you."

"Why?" Lu asks cynically, "Why would she do this? What does she have to gain?"

Beecher takes a moment to gather himself before answering, "I think it'd be better if you let her explain that herself. Would you like to meet her?"

There is an uncomfortable stirring among the former AEUG heroes turned ISRLA activists.

Judau says, "You really think we can trust her, Beecher?"

"Yes," Beecher says, "I'm willing to put my credibility with you guys on the line for her, because I think she can really help you out."

The group members look towards each other meaningfully. A keen sense of tension fills the air for the moment.

Finally, Judau speaks for the group, "All right, Beecher. You arrange it. But if Ibaz turns out to be untrustworthy…"

Beecher says, "Then you can do what you have to do…and that includes to me."

"Beecher," Elle says uncertainly, taking her husband's arm.

That much said, the friends disperse for the evening, wondering if the bond that has united for so long hasn't begun to unravel.

"No, you can't board this ship without approval from the Captain!" 1Lt. Jolie Minh insists, trying to stop a convoy from the office of Governor Richard Linker of the Jupitorius Colonies, from barging their way onto the _Amuro Ray_, "I don't care what kind of credentials you have! This is an Earth Federation Forces ship, and until…"

"What's the problem, here, 1Lt. Minh?" Major Athena Ibaz asks, appearing on the gangway.

"Are you the ship's commanding officer?" a suited, sunglasses-wearing man demands.

"The ship's commanding officer is Captain Beecher Olech," Athena says, "who is currently on leave in Woodhaven City. I'm Major Athena Ibaz, and I have operational command of the _Amuro Ray_ until Captain Beecher returns. Can I help you gentlemen?"

The leader of the crew Jupitorius officials, all dressed in dark suits, their eyes concealed behind dark shades, replies imperiously, "The Governor's Office stipulates that all military ships in Jupitorius' spaceports are subject to inspection. The Jupitorius Colonies cannot allow contraband or fugitives from the Earth Federation, the Archduchy of Zeon, or the ISRLA to enter Jupitorius."

Athena says to the official, "I regret that I cannot allow you to board the _Amuro Ray_."

"You have no choice in the matter," the official says, as he and his men prepare to barge past Athena, Jolie, and the ship's own sentries.

Jolie begins to reach for her sidearm, but Athena restrains her with a shake of her head.

Captain Beecher Olech then suddenly appears, rushing towards the imminent confrontation, "What's going on?"

"Captain Beecher," Athena salutes the commander of the _Amuro Ray_, "Sir, these gentlemen are from the Office of the Governor of Jupitorius. They wish to inspect the _Amuro Ray_."

"Permission denied," Beecher says firmly to the Jupitorius officials, "Military ships are exempt from customs inspections. You should be aware of that."

"Perhaps that's the case in areas governed by the Earth Federation," the lead official says coldly, "but things are different out here in Jupitorius. If you are unwilling to submit to inspection, then your ship must leave the Jupitorius Colonies."

Athena indicates to Jolie with a flick of her head to enter the _Amuro Ray _with her, as this is a situation that Captain Beecher must personally handle. Catching Athena's meaning, Jolie disappears with her best friend and commanding officer into the _Amuro Ray_.

As the two Special Forces officers disappear into the ship, a motorcycle convoy escorting a sleek limousine pulls into the docking area where the _Amuro Ray_ is berthed.

A man in his late forties or early fifties, balding, bespectacled, and notably overweight, alights from the limousine. Governor Richard Linker of the Jupitorius Colonies is quite the archetype of the fat cat bureaucrat, smoking a suitably copious cigar, and wearing an almost comically ornate military uniform that brings to mind European military outfits of the late 19th and early 20th Centuries of the old Gregorian calendar, ornamented with numerous colorful medals. Not that it's likely that Linker has performed a minute of military service in his life…if he has, it is not a matter of record.

The dark-suited officials, sycophants as they are, remove their shades and bow deferentially as the Governor approaches. Beecher almost has to stifle his laughter. These people are practically living caricatures of inept and ineffectual government.

And yet, these men govern the fate of the over five-hundred million people who populate the Jupitorius Colonies. No wonder Judau, Lu, and the others have been agitating for change.

The Governor approaches Beecher haughtily, regarding Beecher as if he were a stray hound, "You are the commanding officer of this ship?"

"Yes, sir," Beecher replies, breaking protocol, but unable to bring himself to call this pig of a man, "Your Excellency."

"Your ship, like all military ships, is subject to inspection by our customs office," the Governor says, "but in light of the efforts you and your crew have made in this colony's behalf, I will use my personal authority to waive that requirement this time. Nonetheless, I want your ship and all of is personnel out of this colony in the next 72 hours, Captain."

Beecher understands the significance behind the 72-hour deadline, and it dawns on him why the _Amuro Ray _is suddenly being ushered out of the Jupitorius Colonies. Within three days, Jupitorius will be holding elections. Governor Linker will be running for his fourth term as governor, which most believe that he will win (not because of his merits, but because the elections are widely believed to be rigged).

An opposition candidate has emerged who has acquired great popularity with the people of Jupitorius – a grassroots activist named Olivia King. A former member of the Earth Federation Government Governing Council, Ms. King had resigned from her post in disgust in U.C. 0093 after the Federation government agreed to ceding Axis Fortress to Colonel Char Aznable's Neo Zeon. Subsequent events proved Councilwoman King correct, but the Councilwoman was so disheartened by the turn of events that she decamped not only the Earth Federation, but Cislunar Space altogether.

King resettled at the Jupitorius Colonies, and after two years away from politics, began taking up various activist causes on behalf of the people of the Jupitorius. Her platform was based primarily upon her opposition to Governor Richard Linker's pro-Zeon (indeed, Zeon-sponsored) government. In time, King came to be supported by the growing Independent Spacenoid Republic movement at Jupitorius, although officially, she is not affiliated with the ISR. Although no longer a member of the Earth Federation Governing Council, King has friends within the more liberal, pro-Spacenoid elements of the Earth Federation Government.

The people of Jupitorius have placed their hopes for the future on the improbability that they can elect Olivia King to replace Richard Linker as Governor of Jupitorius, and on the even greater improbability that she will survive to ever take office. Already, there have been three attempts on her life during the past year, each time barely averted thanks to the intervention of the ISRLA intelligence network. Much of Jupitorius' population, however, despairs that their lucky streak can be sustained for long. After all, Linker has the backing of Viceroy Ulysses Napoleon Spector of the Jupitorius Zeon, and can call in Zeon thugs to achieve through violence what cannot be achieved through politics.

Little of this is known, however, to Captain Beecher, who humors Linker just to get him away from his ship, "We'll leave this port within 72 hours, sir."

"Not a minute longer, Captain," Linker says menacingly, as he and his retinue depart.

Twenty minutes later, Captain Beecher is inside a conference room aboard the _Amuro Ray_, making a proposition to Major Athena Ibaz.

"I'd like for you to meet them," Beecher says, "I think they can be of great help to us…and you could be of great help to them."

Athena smiles, "You've undoubtedly had difficulty persuading them to trust me."

Beecher nods, "They don't trust anyone from Zeon or the Federation. Sometimes, I think that even includes me."

Athena says, "I'll meet them. I see a way to bring them around."

"You…do?" Beecher responds tentatively.

"Yes," Athena says, "take me to them."

The Shangrila gang is gathered at Beecher's home, which had escaped damage during the recent Jupitorius Zeon attack. They eagerly await Beecher's return with Major Athena Ibaz.

"I still say it's dangerous," Lu says darkly, "extending our trust to a Federal Forces officer…a Special Forces officer, at that. Brings back bad memories of the Titans."

Elle says, "You haven't met Athena. I have. You can trust her."

"Hah!" Lu says mockingly, "Why? Because she and her troops came riding like the proverbial cavalry over the hill to the rescue? I'll give her credit for that, but that doesn't mean we should making our agenda known to her!"

Eno adds a voice of reason, "You have to trust somebody sometime, you know? It's going to be pretty hard to oppose the Zeon without some Federation help."

"We don't need the Federation's help," Lu says, "We didn't need it when we fought Haman, and we don't need it now. Isn't that right, Judau?"

Judau says, "Let's let this Major Ibaz of Beecher's present her case. She may be of use to us."

As if on cue, Beecher Olech enters through the garage door of his home. At his side is an attractive young woman in her very early twenties, dressed in an Earth Federation Forces uniform, officer's hat on head, shoulders covered by a long overcoat.

"Oh my God, what...a…hottie!" Mondo Agake says quietly through short breaths, prompting kicks from Eno, Lu, and Elle.

The young woman is indeed a very appealing eyeful – slender, but delightfully curvaceous, with reddish blonde hair topping a fresh, youthful face.

Beyond her obvious beauty, however, the young woman evinces an air of intelligence, confidence, and integrity that belies her youth. Her presence is powerfully charismatic, and…familiar.

"This is Major Athena Ibaz, commanding officer of the Centurion Special Operations Team and Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces," Beecher informs his friends, "Major, these are my friends Eno Abbov, Mondo Adake, Lu Luka Ashta, and Judau Ashta. You've already met my wife, Elle."

Athena smiles pleasantly and shakes each of their hands, "My pleasure. It's a privilege to meet the heroes of the _Ahrgama_.

Judau feels a powerful and familiar psychic presence emanating from Athena as he takes her hand, "Major…Ibaz. You're…a Newtype, aren't you?"

"So I'm told," Athena says, "and your Newtype powers are already the stuff of legend."

"Major Ibaz," Lu interjects, not sure whether she is presently motivated by political mistrust or personal jealousy (she'll be damned, but Mondo is right: this Athena Ibaz _is_ one hell of a hot chick, and seems to have Judau in a trance. He'll hear about that later! But…there is something oddly familiar about her), "Captain Beecher tells us you have a proposition for us."

Athena nods, "Two-hundred GM-IV class mobile suits, twenty warships, full logistical support and training."

The Shangrila gang exchange meaningful glances with one another, before Judau replies, "In exchange for what, Major?"

Athena says, "For what you already need to do with those provisions: defend these colonies from the Zeon, and disrupt their activities as much as possible."

"So your plan is to use us as proxies for the Federation's war against the Zeon in the Outer Solar System?" Judau inquires.

Athena smiles and nods, "You prove my point about your Newtype abilities."

There is a silence before Judau continues, "You do realize that we represent the ISRLA. You actually trust us to use the weapons you're proposing to give us against the Zeon, and not the Federation?"

"Federation or Zeon…whom you choose to use the weapons on does not concern me, as long as the people of this colony and their freedoms are protected. You assume that because I wear the uniform of the Earth Federation Forces, I pursue the Federation's agenda," Athena says coolly, "but…it's enough that helping your cause helps mine."

Judau looks intently at Athena, "I…know you from somewhere, don't I, Major?"

Athena removes her officer's hat to reveal her face more completely, "Yes, Judau…I'm Minerva Zabi."

The Shangrila gang gasps collectively in surprise and recognition.

"Athena……..you……you're…" Beecher begins, unable to find words through the shock, then laughs, "I should have known! I always thought you looked familiar!"

"Your Highness," Judau smiles, remembering the nine-year old child that he and Lu once attempted to kidnap, or actually liberate, from Regent Haman Karn's custody, "I never imagined we'd see you again, much less as…"

"It's a long story, Judau," Athena says, "one that isn't worth recounting"

"The hell it isn't," Lu interjects, eyeing Athena suspiciously, "assuming that you really are the Duchess Minerva Zabi."

Athena turns to Lu, looking at the other woman earnestly, despite Lu's reproachful, untrusting glare, "I haven't forgotten what you and Judau once tried to do for me."

Athena's words at least confirm her identity to Lu. Such an incident did indeed occur in the waning days of the First Neo Zeon War, and only the real Minerva Zabi would know of it.

But that gives Lu even less reason to trust Athena.

Lu points an accusing finger at Athena, "You Zabis murdered billions during the One Year War and the Neo Zeon War. Now you come to us as a lapdog of the Earth Federation and expect us to fight your battles for you?!"

"Lu, please," Judau says, "I think it'd benefit us to at least hear Duchess Miner…Major Ibaz out."

Trying to bring the discussion back to center, Eno offers, "We have some problems to overcome before any of this discussion is meaningful. For starters, we don't have the political authority to accept or reject your offer. The government of Jupitorius is actually controlled by the Zeon warlord Ulysses Spector. Any weapons the Federation supplies to Jupitorius would just end up in Spector's arsenal. Governor Linker is just a puppet that Spector manipulates."

"So I understand," Athena nods, "I also understand that the ISRLA, quietly, supports Olivia King's bid for the governorship."

"Not that she's likely to win," Mondo adds acerbically, "and even if she somehow does, Linker's thugs will take her down before she ever takes office."

"Enlighten me," Athena says, inserting a cigarette between her lips and lighting it.

"Three times during the past year, there have been attempts on Ms. King's life," Lu says, warily extending the slightest hint of trust to Athena for the first time.

"Her assailants obviously weren't successful," Athena remarks, exhaling a cloud of smoke, "I'm guessing that Ms. King wasn't simply extraordinarily fortunate in all three incidents."

"No," Lu says, "ISRLA Intelligence Department identified and neutralized the threat early in all three cases."

_Hathaway_, Athena realizes. No one else in ISRLA intel would be so deadly ultra-efficient.

"Why hasn't your intelligence followed up by eliminating Linker as well?" Athena asks.

"An infiltration plan was drawn up some months ago," Judau explains, "but our top operative…the same one who foiled the three assassination attempts on Ms. King, has been removed from active duty after November of last year. That's all we were told."

_It's my fault_, Athena realizes, remembering how the vow she had exacted from Hathaway after thwarting his two attempts on the life of his own father.

Such as it is, Athena feels an obligation to rectify the situation…personally.

"Any other valuable intel to share on Linker?" Athena asks.

Judau says, "Our intelligence personnel here at the Jupitorius Colonies captured an individual believed to be a liaison from Spector to Linker. They apparently meet at regular intervals…to relay Spector's instructions to Linker, and Linker's reports to Spector. We've had this character in our custody for several days already, and we haven't been able to get anything of value out of him. Zeon intelligence officers are well-trained. They don't give up information, not that we've been comfortable with the methods our own intelligence people have tried to get something out of him."

Athena smirks, "You'll probably be even less comfortable with what I have in mind."

"What do you mean?" Lu asks, eyeing Athena warily again.

"You're right about Zeon intelligence," Athena says, "they are very well trained to resist forceful attempts to compel information out of them. Force, however, at least the directly applied kind, isn't the only way to loosen tight lips."

Intrigued, the Shangrila group gathers around Athena to hear out her plan.

An hour later, Athena has returned to the _Amuro Ray_, where she has called a meeting with 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels.

"I need your help," Athena says to her two charges, "to…shall we say, remove an obstacle."

Jolie smiles, "I don't like the sound of this…"

Jonah, still somewhat naïve to the methods of his commanding officer, says simply, "At your command, ma'am."

Athena turns to Jonah first, "You've been on the team for several months now, Chief Michaels, and you're third in command of the team overall. Thus far, however, you have no real experience commanding the squad. This current operation will be your opportunity to prove yourself. Chief Michaels: I want you to command the Centurion Team on stand by for deployment on my orders."

Jonah salutes dutifully, struggling to contain his anxiety, "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm going to borrow your Jolie for a while, Jonah," Athena adds, taking Jolie by the shoulder, "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, ma'am," Jonah replies with a handsome grin, "but I want her back the way you found her."

Athena winks at Jonah, "No guarantees on that."

Jolie giggles, "'Thena, you don't have anything _kinky _in mind, do you?"

Athena smiles enigmatically, "In a manner of speaking…"

"Ooooh," Jolie says in mock surprise, "Then I've GOT to see what you have in mind."

"C'mon," Athena says, wrapping Jolie in a headlock and dragging the pretty teenager away.

Jonah smiles at his two departing senior officers, wondering just what kind of mischief they were going to get involved in.

Athena has dragged Jolie to a storage room aboard the _Amuro Ray _called "The Inventory." The room, which is the size of three officers' quarters, was set aside before the mission began by Athena to store an assortment of "unconventional" items that she believed the team might find useful on their missions.

"What'd you drag me here for?" Jolie asks, as Athena releases the grip around her neck.

"Looking for some new clothes," Athena says, "or perhaps I should say, some old ones."

"Well, Elle told me the other day that there's a pretty good flea market in Woodhaven…" Jolie says absently.

Athena drags out a Zeon-style normalsuit that Jonah had worn when he recently was a captive of the Callisto Zeon not long ago.

"This is going to take some cutting and tailoring to work," Athena says, setting the normalsuit aside, "It was big on Jonah, and I could practically take shelter in there."

Athena then removes a second article of clothing from the Inventory…a Zeon female officer's uniform, in customary Zeon camouflage green, Zeon emblem emblazoned on chest.

"How do you think this would look on me?" Athena says, holding the uniform in front of herself.

Jolie, a bit weirded by Athena dragging her into the Inventory to play dress-up, eyes the short, tight skirt dubiously before saying, with typical frankness, "To be honest, you'd look like a slut."

"That'll do then," Athena replies, setting the Zeon uniform aside.

"Then again," Jolie adds on second thought, "if you've got legs, you might as well show 'em."

"Uh-huh," Athena rejoins noncommittally, locating a set of tailor's scissors.

Jolie ventures, "Hey, can you drop the mystery woman act and tell me what's up? I _hate _it when you get all mysterious."

Athena replies, "Well, to keep it as simple as possible: Governor Richard Linker is an obstacle to my plans here, so I'm going to eliminate him."

"Just like that?" Jolie queries.

"Just like that," Athena says, beginning to snip away at the Zeon normalsuit with scissors.

"Hey," Jolie says, "What are you doing? You won't be able to mend that to spaceworthy condition, y'know?"

"I know," Athena says, "I'm not planning to go out into space with it. It's strictly for show."

"And what's _my _role in all this?" Jolie says, getting to the heart of the matter.

"You'll be breaking heads for me," Athena says, "Running interference while I'm taking care of my end."

"'Running interference,'" Jolie replies somewhat sourly, "That's all you ever have me do, isn't it?"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Athena says mockingly, "That's all I ever hear from you…"

"Yeah, well," Jolie says, "I think I'm entitled, considering that you're asking me to be an accessory to murder…AGAIN."

"You've read the dossier on Linker," Athena says, "so I'm guessing that you don't _really _mind."

"Well, no, I guess not," Jolie admits. The dossier had been engrossing in all the wrong ways. Linker is not just a corrupt bureaucratic pig, but also a sadist and something of a sex fiend as well…"

That last thought worries Jolie suddenly, "Hey, 'Thena. Whatever you have in mind, be careful, will ya?"

Athena smiles as she applies needle and thread to the normalsuit she is modifying, "You care? I'm touched."

"I'm serious," Jolie says, turning solemn, "I know you can take care of yourself, but this Linker guy is bad shit. I…I don't want anything to happen to you, 'Thena."

Athena gives her "little sister" an affectionate hug, "I'm not worried; not with you watching my back."

"What about Jonah?" Jolie asks, "Were you for real about wanting to give him more command experience?"

"Partially," Athena says, then admits, "but it's also because I don't want your boy toy to be corrupted by the darker side of what we do. He's not like us…especially not like me. He's a good kid…innocent and naïve. Let's let him stay that way."

"Thanks, 'Thena," Jolie grins, "I appreciate that."

Athena replies darkly, "You might feel less appreciative after we finish what we're about to start. But isn't that always the case? Let's get on with it."

Captain Mitchell Curtis, Jupitorius Zeon Intelligence Corps, has been a prisoner of war before. During the First Neo Zeon War, then 1Lt. Curtis had been taken prisoner by the Earth Federation Forces at Luna 2, which he had infiltrated. He was held in a Federal Forces detention center for five months before being repatriated to Zeon. The Feddies were relatively civil; the Federation had just come out of their Titans period, and was desperate to separate itself from their former elite corps' record of brutality. Curtis remembers being roughed up a bit by his Federal Forces' handlers after first being captured, but during the months of his detainment, he was treated more or less humanely.

The same cannot be said by these ISRLA punks, who have beaten him savagely to force information out of him.

Part of the problem is that the ISRLA is not a political entity recognized by the Archduchy of Zeon, the Earth Federation, or any other legitimate sovereignty. The ISRLA is a rogue group, and thus, not bound by any treaties or rules of engagement.

Secondly, and also related to the ISR's underground, outlaw status, its so-called "liberation army," both combat militia and intelligence personnel, lacks any true military professionalism or training. Mostly, the ISR "civilian militia," as it likes to bill itself, is just a ragtag mob of kids long on courage and idealism, but short on discipline and experience. It's a problem historically endemic to most guerilla forces. Curtis knows that some elements of the Federation and Zeon forces have defected or sold their services to the ISRLA (usually as independent contractors), and these could provide training to the guerillas, but such resources are scarcely available to the ISR, and it shows.

It shows in his broken left arm, now in a sling, and the bruised head wrapped in a bandage.

Curtis was scheduled to rendezvous with Governor Richard Linker tonight…to deliver Viceroy Spector's admonition to Linker about the presence of the Federal Forces space battle carrier in port…and to make sure that he would win that election against Olivia King in two days' time. General Spector had made contingency plans to ensure that such would be the case, and had sent Curtis to coordinate with Linker.

Those plans would now almost certainly fall through.

Or perhaps not…

Curtis hears these noises in rapid succession in the following order: the voice of one his cell's guards beginning to say, "Who?" followed by the sound of a quick strike of flesh and metal against other flesh, followed by pained grunts, which are in turn followed by bodies falling to the ground.

An instant of silence ensues before a female voice calls out, "Stand clear of the door!"

Curtis does.

A single gunshot fired from an automatic weapon disables the lock mechanism.

The door to Curtis' cell opens. A petite feminine figure clad in a Zeon normalsuit, helmet on, visor down, enters the cell, reholstering her weapon.

"Captain Mitchell Curtis?" the young woman inquires.

"You are…?" Curtis inquires warily.

The young woman salutes, "Sir, I'm 2Lt. Tina Mass, Intelligence Corps, Viceroyalty of Jupitorius Zeon."

The so-called 2Lt. Tina Mass of the Viceroyalty of Jupitorius Zeon, the proxy identity adopted by _Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Forces _(who in a double irony was born the Duchess Minerva Zabi of the Archduchy of Zeon), raises her helmet visor.

Captain Mitchell smiles, obviously pleased by the youthful, pretty face behind the visor.

"Captain Curtis, sir," Athena, as Tina, says, "the Viceroy sent me here to free you, and to complete the mission for which you were dispatched."

"Thank you for coming for me, 2Lt. Mass," Curtis says, rising to his feet, "but why doesn't the Viceroy want me to finish the mission?"

"Sir, your identity has been compromised," Athena says, "Moreover, the Viceroy has modified the plan since you were last heard from. Your intelligence is dated, and there's no time to bring you up to speed. My orders are to assist you in returning to Io Fortress, and then complete the mission originally assigned to you."

Curtis, distractedly admiring the curves of Athena's normalsuited figure, replies, "I'm disappointed. I was hoping that the Viceroy had ordered you to personally escort me all the way back to Io."

Athena says icily, "I'm afraid I'm taken, Captain. Now, if you'd please change into these," handing Curtis a bag containing a suit of civilian men's clothing, "I'm to take you to the spaceport, where a shuttlecraft will be waiting for you."

So saying, Athena removes her Zeon-style normalsuit, revealing civilian wear underneath – an inconspicuous turtleneck and jacket affair with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

Captain Curtis dons the civilian clothing over his soiled and torn Zeon uniform, "You came very well prepared. I wouldn't expect any less from a member of the intelligence agency. A rookie?"

"Not exactly," Athena replies noncommittally.

"You're awfully young," Curtis remarks, exchanging his military boots for a pair of loafers, "bet you're no more than nineteen…twenty at most. The Viceroy must be pretty impressed with your abilities to assign you to a mission like this."

"Let's go," Athena says, noting that Curtis has completed donning his disguise.

Curtis, a feeling of familiarity dawning upon him, remarks, "You know…you look kind of like her."

"Her?" Athena asks innocuously.

"Her Highness, Duchess Minerva Zabi," Curtis says, "you do kind of remind of the Duchess."

"I'm flattered," Athena says flatly, "It would have been nice to be a duchess. Better than being an intelligence officer, I'm sure."

"You really think it's a good idea to trust Athena Ibaz…or Minerva Zabi…or whoever the hell she is, Judau?" Mondo Agake asks the onetime leader of the Gundam Team.

"Yeah, I do," Judau replies, "We need what only she can offer us right now, and I…know this girl. Even when she was little, and the Duchess of Zeon, I sensed nothing evil in her."

"That was a long time ago," Lu interjects, "I liked her as a kid too. She was a sweet little girl, but c'mon, Judau! We were with her, what…a few hours, tops? She was still the monarch of the most murderous regime in history! She disappears for ten years, and suddenly, she reappears as one of the key officers in the Earth Federation's Special Forces. Don't you find that at all unsettling? We don't know what she's been up to the past ten years, or what her agenda is now."

"Newtypes aren't mind-readers in the crystal ball sense," Judau says, putting an arm around his wife's slender waist, "but we can sense the general intent of other Newtypes. If Minerva has any malicious intentions towards us, believe me, I'd know about them. Just like I sensed in Haman all those years ago…"

After a pause, Judau concludes, "Don't worry. Minerva's not like Haman."

Lu smiles sourly, "If I didn't know better, I'd suspect you were hot on her, Judau…in which case I'd _really _kill you!"

Judau winks at Lu mischievously, "I know you don't mean that."

Lu elbows Judau, hard, in the stomach, "Don't be so sure…"

"You can trust her," a new, but somehow familiar voice cuts into the conversation, "Her methods aren't always orthodox, but her integrity is beyond doubt. If anyone would know, it would be me."

The figure, dressed in a dark overcoat, raises the wide brim of his felt hat to reveal the youthful, handsome face of Hathaway Noah.

"Mafty," Judau says, acknowledging the ISRLA agent whom he knows by no other name, "We didn't expect you to appear again…here and now, anyway."

"I came because I knew she would be here," Hathaway says, "and that I knew you would have reservations about her. Don't. She's a valuable ally, even if she wears the colors of the Federation."

"You sound like you've worked with her before," Mondo says suspiciously.

"'Worked with' doesn't accurately describe our…relationship," Hathaway smiles, "but I am familiar with her. If you have any remaining doubts, you can contact Linda Ackerman…or even Dr. Mass herself."

"That won't be necessary," Judau says, "I've already decided that I trust her. One thing I'm not so certain about, however, is _how _Minerva will help us. She's not a duchess anymore. She doesn't have the Zeon army to call upon."

"Minerva is very resourceful," Hathaway says, "and the leaders of the Earth Federation Forces have great faith in her abilities. That's why they've entrusted her with command of the Special Forces even though she's so young. She'll help you more than you can imagine."

Lu snorts, "I sure hope she lives up to her reputation…for all our sakes."

Athena has guided Captain Mitchell Curtis to the Woodhaven Spaceport. Waiting near a seldom-used access port is a civilian space shuttle belonging to some transport company called "Easy Way Couriers, Inc.," idling on the launch pad.

Athena hands Curtis a Datachip, "These are your authentication access codes for leaving the colony. As soon as you're outside the Jupitorius zone, transmit the code on the Datachip. Our force will rendezvous with you."

"Right," Captain Curtis says, taking the Datachip, "Thanks for coming for me, Tina. Are you sure…?"

"Absolutely," Athena says coldly, expressionlessly, "Get out of here now, Captain."

"Prickly bitch," Curtis mutters to himself as he boards the shuttle, _Very pretty to look at, and probably great in the sack, but who'd want to put up with that attitude?_

Athena waits for the shuttle to leave, then turns around and allows herself the slightest hint of a smirk. The time has come to move on to Phase Two of her plan.

Twenty minutes after liftoff, Captain Curtis' shuttle has left the Jupitorius zone. Following Athena's instructions, he transmits the rendezvous code on the frequency that Athena had given him.

Within moments, mobile suits appear and surround Curtis' shuttle…Earth Federation Forces mobile suits…GM-IVs, Guncannon-100s, and a new Gundam…

"What the hel…?!" Curtis begins, panicking. Then, the realization comes upon him, _I've been tricked! That Tina Mass must have been with the Federal Forces!_

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' voice comes through the communications receiver of the shuttle, "This is Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, Centurion Special Operations Team, Earth Federation Forces. Colonel Curtis: you are now a prisoner of war, and will be accorded all rights and privileges as specified in the Antarctic Treaty of U.C. 0078."

Curtis cannot help but smile bitterly…_a prisoner of war…_AGAIN. Just after he had been a prisoner of war. He has gone from being the POW of one enemy to that of another.

Curtis sighs and resigns himself to Federal Forces custody. At least, he hopes, the Feddies will treat him more civilly than those ISRLA punks did. By treaty, the Federation is required to, although Curtis is not naïve enough to believe that the Federal Forces always conducted POW treatment by the letters of treaties…

Not that Curtis has much choice in the matter. He knows that Viceroy Spector is not man who suffers fools, nor does he tolerate incompetence or failure from his subordinates. Curtis could have hoped for repatriation, perhaps, after being captured by the ISRLA…to whom he divulged no vital information.

Unfortunately, Curtis knows, he has given away vital information to Tina Mass…or whatever that pretty bitch's name might really be.

Curtis realizes that his only hope for survival might be to beg the Federation for asylum in exchange for information. He can't go back to Io. Not now.

Curtis admits that Tina completely fooled him. She was entirely convincing…right down to that Zeon accent she affected.

And damn, did she ever look like Duchess Minerva. Maybe that's why he trusted her so easily.

Curtis sighs and allows the Federal Forces troops take him into custody. At least tonight, he'd likely get a clean cell…

Governor Richard Linker, having just departed from a reelection campaign event, returns to his office in the very early hours of the morning. Linker is not the most diligent of government officials. He prefers spending his days on the golf links (and his evenings at private clubs, usually in the company of a young woman that his wife knows nothing about), but tonight, two hours past midnight, he finds himself in his office as he does periodically for a very important rendezvous.

"Your Honor," a pleasantly lilting young female voice intones in the darkness.

"You are…?" the Governor of Jupitorius demands warily.

The flame from a stricken match lights a cigarette in the mouth of Major Athena Ibaz.

Athena, leaning seductively with her back against a wall of the Governor's office, exhales a cloud of smoke before replying, "2Lt. Tina Mass, Intelligence Corps, Viceroyalty of Jupitorius Zeon. I'm here with orders for you from His Excellency, Viceroy Ulysses Napoleon Spector."

Linker's bespectacled eyes drink in the sight of 2Lt. Tina Mass, sending waves of lust coursing through his body. The honey-blonde young woman is dressed in a Zeon officer's uniform unlike any other he has ever seen…with a short, tight skirt that barely covers the tops of her thighs. Tina's long, smooth shapely legs give her a statuesque appearance, although she stands no taller than 170 cm. In lieu of the standard "moon" boots, Tina wears Zeon-green mid-heel pumps that further accentuate her erotic appeal.

The sight of Athena is so mesmerizing that Linker momentarily forgets that she is not his usual Zeon contact, but his brain finally seizes control of his actions back from his loins, "Where's Captain Curtis? He usually relays the Viceroy's orders to me."

"Captain Curtis has been captured by the Earth Federation Forces," replies Athena, "We can't be sure what the Feddies will compel from the captain, so it's imperative that you expedite the plans that are in place."

"Right," Linker says, "My assassins' squad is ready to go. All of them are among the best hired killers that money can buy. Half of them are positioned in mobile suits to destroy Olivia King's shuttle as it arrives at Woodhaven Colony, and in the improbably event that they fail, the other half will get her when she gives her campaign speech tomorrow morning."

"Well done," Athena, as Tina, says seductively in response, "The Viceroy generously rewards those who serve him well."

Linker approaches Athena, using his girth to back her against the wall, stroking her smooth face, then the back of her right thigh, lustfully, "I'd say he's already rewarded me generously…"

Athena smiles coolly, "Not really."

With a swift motion, Athena slaps away Linker's pudgy hand, reaching along her inner thigh to extract her Walther handpistol, strapped to a strategically-placed holster. Athena presses the barrel of her weapon, sheathed by a silencer, against the chest of the Governor of Jupitorius. She pulls the trigger, and a high caliber bullet shatters Richard Linker's heart.

Linker falls to his knees, blood cascading forth from his mouth. His eyes stare at Athena in shock and horror, the likes of which he had inflicted upon many with his thugs for years, before dimming forever.

Richard Linker, aged fifty-five, slumps dead in the office from which he has ruled the Jupitorius Colonies like a personal fiefdom for years.

Athena looks coldly at corpse, and whispers, "Sorry, Your Honor: I've always been a heartbreaker."

This phase of the mission completed, Athena pulls out her military comset and speaks into it, "This is 'Tina' to Little Phuong. How's it going, Phuong?"

"Phuong," the Vietnamese word for "phoenix," is the given name of 1Lt. Jolie Minh, who replies, "Well, FINALLY! I thought you'd never be done!"

"My apologies," Athena says, "Judging from your attitude, I'm guessing you've been finished for a while."

Jolie, dressed in inconspicuous civilian clothing for a teenaged girl (a white sweater, denim skirt, and UGG boots), sits atop a pile of unconscious men dressed in dark clothing…some with broken teeth, others with limbs twisted at unnatural angles, and others yet with blood and pus leaking out of nostrils or lips.

"'Assassins' squad' my ass," Jolie complains, "These guys went down in less the ninety seconds! I think I'm insulted that you thought it'd take me half an hour to beat these turkeys senseless!"

"Didn't mean to keep you waiting," Athena says, "My end of the operation took a little more time. How many of them did you kill?"

"Not even one," Jolie replies, "What's the point? They're just flunkies. A few of them will probably never walk right again. One guy will probably lose his sense of smell for life. And a couple of others are looking at tens of thousands of credits worth of dental work in their future, but they're all alive…to stand trial at a court or tribunal or whatever for what they've done."

Athena can't help but smile, "So during the past two months, you've quit smoking, you've quit drinking, and now, you don't even kill people unnecessarily anymore. Your loverboy has had quite a positive influence on you."

"What can I say?" Jolie says, mirth in her voice, "He's the man!"

Athena, as can be expected, turns serious, "All right, Lieutenant. I want you to hurry up and get your Centurion Gundam over on the double, just like we planned."

"Already on my way," Jolie says, having just pulled her borrowed military motorcycle away from the curb, speeding towards the spaceport.

Having ascertained that, Athena switches frequencies to Jonah's Centurion Gundam Unit-2, "Centurion Leader to Centurion Three. What's the situation, Chief Michaels?"

Jonah's reply comes immediately, "Centurion Three to Centurion Leader: ma'am, Captain Curtis told us everything. We know exactly where the enemy is coming from and we're ready to intercept."

"Make sure Councilwoman King's shuttle is safe," Athena admonishes.

"Will do, ma'am," Jonah replies.

Thirty seconds later, Sgt. Anna Horowitz reports to Jonah, "Chief Michaels, sir: incoming enemy mobile suits, twelve in number. Matching profile with database…RMS-106S Hizack Snipers."

"Open fire!" Jonah orders.

The Centurion Team's mobile suits pour a heavy volley of firepower into space towards the approaching enemy mobile suits.

The Hizack Sniper squadron erupts into balloons of rapidly expanding metal and gas as the ordnance hits home. Sent to hunt and destroy a shuttle bearing the woman whose ideas represent Jupitorius' hope for a free and just future, the Hizack Snipers find themselves hunted by the Federation's Special Forces mobile suits, which proceed to immolate the entire their quarry down to the last unit.

Jolie arrives back at the skyscraper in Woodhaven City that houses the offices of Governor Richard Linker. She brings the Centurion Gundam to hover at roof level, hundreds of meters above the ground.

Major Athena Ibaz, still dressed in her Zeon officer disguise, awaits her. Somehow, Athena has managed to drag the very bulky, very heavy corpse of Governor Linker to the roof of the building.

Jolie opens the cockpit hatch of the Centurion Gundam and takes a moment to regard her friend and commanding officer, admiring how the Zeon outfit with the tight skirt accentuates the qualities of Athena's figure.

"Yes, I know," Athena says wearily, "This costume makes me look like a cheap slut."

Jolie smiles, remembering one infamous occasion when she had described Athena that way, "Hey, like I told you earlier...if you've got legs, you might as well show 'em!"

"Like you do?" Athena suggests.

"Hey, sister," Jolie replies, "You know damn well that my legs are at least as sexy as yours."

That much, Athena wouldn't argue. Captain Beecher joked recently that if Athena and Jolie were to both join the Miss EFF Pageant, the judges would probably end up giving themselves strokes choosing between them.

But Athena is presently more interested in comparing other notes.

Opening communications with Jonah, Athena inquires, "How did it go, Chief Michaels?"

Jonah replies, "Mission accomplished, ma'am. Enemy assassin squad neutralized, and survivors taken into custody. Councilwoman King's shuttle should be touching down at the spaceport about now."

"Well done, Chief," Athena says, "Bring the squad back to the _Amuro Ray._"

"Ma'am," Jonah continues, "What about Jolie? Is she all right?"

Jolie is both delighted by her boyfriend's concern for her…and furious that he would doubt that she could take care of herself! Nonetheless, Jolie's delight wins out, "I'm fine, Joboy. Tell you all about it when you get back."

"You bet, Jogirl," Jonah's reply comes cheerfully.

"'Joboy? Jogirl?" Athena smiles, amused.

"Yeah, well we have a thousand nicknames," Jolie says.

"One final detail to take care of," Athena then says.

"Right," Jolie replies.

Jolie extracts the Centurion Gundam's beam saber, shortening to minimal length, but setting the heat intensity at maximum.

Athena stands clear as Jolie uses the stream of ultra-heated Minovsky particle energy to completely disintegrate the corpse of Governor Richard Linker. The man who had ruled the Jupitorius Colonies so oppressively for so long is reduced to atomic particles.

The job done, and all traces of Linker eliminated, Jolie uses the Centurion Gundam's armored hand to lift Athena to the cockpit so her friend can board the mobile suit.

"I've sanitized Linker's office," Athena tells Jolie after boarding the Centurion Gundam, gratefully donning a familiar Federal Forces normalsuit over that disgusting short-skirted Zeon uniform, "to all the world, it'll look like Linker simply abandoned his post after being exposed as a Zeon traitor."

Jolie nods, but asks, "'Thena, doesn't it bother you, sometimes? To kill a man in cold blood like that?"

Athena replies, "To kill a man, I probably would…but I don't have any reservations about killing pigs."

Jolie nods again, in full agreement.

Former Earth Federation Government Councilwoman Olivia King arrives at the Woodhaven Spaceport, and disembarks from the commercial space shuttle that carried her there from neighboring Lake Forest Colony (also a part of the Jupitorius Colonies). She is greeted by the cheers of multitudes of Jupitorius citizens, including Judau Ashta, Lu Luka Ashta, Elle Viano Olech, Mondo Agake, and Eno Abbov.

King expects to campaign hard and debate well against the incumbent governor, Richard Linker, in a bid to vote his corrupt regime out of office. Then, she will work with the people of Jupitorius to build towards a better future for the colony's citizens.

King is unaware, however, that the first, difficult step has been cleared out of the way for her. In two days' time, when she is elected the new Governor of Jupitorius, she will know nothing of the circumstances behind the sudden disappearance of her rival, Governor Linker. History would attribute it to a coward's having fled the scene of his crime after his treason was exposed by Ms. King's supporters.

Major Athena Ibaz, finally back in her usual Earth Federation Forces uniform (which to her is a great relief), returns to her office aboard the _Amuro Ray_.

Athena sits at her desk and leans back in her chair, closing her eyes. That operation was intense…and she didn't spend a minute behind the controls of a mobile suit. Some of the toughest missions are those that involve very little direct combat. To look at the results, the operation was a rout for the Special Forces. Only those who were in the midst of it will remember how precarious it all was.

A buzz comes at the door of Athena's office.

"Come in," Athena says, expecting Jolie to come in to bug her about one thing or another.

One of the ship's yeomen enters the room, carrying a bundle of two dozen roses.

"Major Ibaz, ma'am," the yeoman salutes, "Someone left these behind for you."

Athena raises an eyebrow at the flowers, "Who was it?"

"A young gentleman, ma'am," the yeoman replies, "He didn't identify himself."

"Bring them to me please, yeoman," Athena says.

The yeoman hands the roses to Athena.

"Thank you, yeoman. Dismissed," Athena says.

"Ma'am!" the yeoman replies, saluting, turning, and leaving Athena in privacy.

Athena declines to sniff the roses, her mind already thinking along the lines of _trap_.

Being raised by the likes Haman Karn and Char Aznable can make a person paranoid that way.

Athena is about to chuck the roses into the refuse disposal chute when she notices a card attached to the stem of one of the roses.

Athena reads the card.

_My Dearest Athena,_

_Very well played. I've always known where your heart lay, no matter what flag you served under or whose uniform you wore. What you've done for the people of Jupitorius was nothing less than a turning point in their history, although few will ever know of it. _

_You work in the shadows, as I do. You understand that it's not for glory; it's for justice._

_On their behalf, thank you._

_I still love you. I always will. _

_Hathaway_

Athena cannot help but smile as a wave of warmth enters her heart for the first time since…

Athena sniffs at the roses, holding them close to her chest…a proxy for the one who had sent them to her.


	16. Chapter 15: INTERLUDE AND PRELUDE

EPISODE 15: INTERLUDE…AND PRELUDE

A convoy of military cargo ships belonging to the Earth Federation Forces, thirty heavy freight transports escorted by eight _Salamis_-class battlecruisers, eight _Magellan_-class space battleships, and four _La Kailum_-class space battlecarriers, along with a Special Forces escort of sixty Jegan-II mobile suits and twenty Steelwing space fighter craft, arrives at the Jupitorius Colonies. The cargo borne in the freight transports includes two-hundred GM-IV mobile suits and their associated supplies and service equipment.

The most massive display of non-Zeon military force yet seen in the Outer Solar System.

The Earth Federation Security Council acted with surprising and uncharacteristic swiftness in approving and setting into motion the plan to arm the Jupitorius Colonies. Two developments spurred this uncommon decisiveness: first, the election of former Earth Federation Government Councilwoman Olivia King (who had left the Federation government over a dispute years earlier, but remained, at heart, loyal to the Federation, despite the development of friendly ties with ISR leaders) has increased the Federation's profile in the Jupiter Zone. Second, intelligence reports from Major Athena Ibaz of the Special Forces have indicated a cessation of hostility among the various Zeon warlord factions in recent weeks.

Initially, the Federation's leaders responded to Major Ibaz's report with relief and satisfaction, believing that the Special Forces had accomplished the mission for which they had been dispatched so far from Cislunar Space.

Major Ibaz admonished, however, that the lull in fighting was a disturbing rather than encouraging sign – because she believes that the Zeon factions might be reunifying, with an eye towards consolidating their strength…possibly for a renewed Zeon invasion of the Cislunar sphere.

The fear of that possibility hit the Federation's leaders with force. If the Zeon are planning a renewed invasion of Cislunar Space, then the Federation wants a buffer zone between the Zeon and Earth. Fortifying Jupitorius would be a logical move towards realizing such a plan.

As momentous as the buildup of Jupitorius' military power is, it is being kept as quiet and subtle as possible. The citizens of Jupitorius certainly know nothing of such developments…save for a few.

Governor Olivia King meets in her office with Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces and Independent Spacenoid Republic representatives Judau Ashta and Lu Luka Ashta. Four weeks into her administration, Governor King is already neck-deep in the many urgent issues that confront the Jupitorius Colonies…issues that her predecessor, the disgraced (and now dead) Governor Richard Linker had neglected, or exacerbated through his covert dealings with the Viceroyalty of Jupitorius Zeon.

"You'll be leaving?" says Governor King, incredulously, "Major, we have only begun to rebuild the political and social infrastructure of the Jupitorius Colonies, and defense is one of our most vital concerns. We need you and your people here to ensure the safety of Jupitorius' citizens."

"The commitment of the Special Forces reaches beyond Jupitorius, Your Honor," Athena replies, "but we won't be leaving you right away, and we certainly won't be leaving you defenseless. My people and I will remain at Jupitorius for another month, helping to train the new citizens' militia to defend the colony against Zeon attack."

Governor King turns expectantly towards Judau and Lu, "Mr. and Mrs. Ashta…are your people ready?"

Judau rises and nods, "Yes, Your Honor. We've recruited over seven-thousand people so far, and more are joining every day. Most of them are young and inexperienced, I must admit, but there are veterans among them."

Athena adds, "My people and I will help train them, but here's the caveat: they will be the Jupitorius Citizen's Militia, _not_ the Independent Spacenoid Republic's Liberation Army. The assistance that I'm providing you is contingent on that condition, Judau. If the ISRLA uses those weapons against the Federation, my people will crush you."

Lu smirks, "Already making threats, Major? Typical of you Feddies. What makes you think you can stop us if we do decide to attack the Federal Forces?"

Athena answers simply, "The White Phoenix."

The evocation of 1Lt Jolie Minh's nickname brings a tense, fearful silence into the room.

Athena continues, "You've seen Jolie's power. You know what she's capable of."

They do, and Athena's implications are obvious.

Athena's voice softens, as does her demeanor, "It's not my desire to make threats. I would like to see the people of Jupitorius able to live freely, securely, and independently…but not at the cost of the security of the people of Cislunar Space."

Lu replies icily to that, "In other words, you're willing to sacrifice the lives of Jupitorius Spacenoids to save those who live closer to Earth."

"War doesn't discriminate between Spacenoids and Earthnoids, Oldtypes or Newtypes, or Federation or Zeon," Athena says evenly, "war is an eternally thirsty old wolf, and it drinks whatever blood is at hand. You now have the power to save lives; use that power wisely."

So saying, Athena rises from her seat, drapes her military overcoat over her shoulders, puts on her officer's cap, and leaves Governor King's office (formerly Governor Linker's office, more simply and tastefully redecorated since being occupied by Governor King).

"I cannot believe her arrogance!" Lu complains, "Who does she think she is?! It was a mistake to trust her!"

"Actually," Judau says reasonably, "She's right. We've seen enough war to know that it doesn't discriminate. We need every resource we can get to protect Jupitorius, and we can't be picky about where it comes from."

Governor King adds, "I sympathize with the Independent Spacenoid Republic's goal of carving out its own destiny, but the security of Jupitorius comes first. I've been a part of the Earth Federation long enough to know that it can't always be trusted, but I've chosen to trust Major Ibaz."

"The things you don't know," Lu mutters under her breath.

"Lu, I understand your reservations," Judau says to his wife, "and trust me, I share them. Jupitorius needs security, however, if it doesn't want a new Richard Linker or worse controlling its destiny again."

Not entirely convinced, but seeing that she is outvoted. Lu acquiesces, "So when do we get started training the citizen's militia?"

"Right away," Governor King says, "we've already begun taking delivery of the mobile suits from the Federation, and our training exercises will be conducted at a location to be disclosed soon."

"It's been a long, long time since I've piloted a mobile suit," Lu says, running her hands through her lavender hair.

Judau smiles, "Lu Luka, pilot of the Zeta Gundam, back in action at last!"

Lu elbows Judau playfully, "You've been out of it as long as I have, hotshot! I'll bet your skills are rusty too. We're not getting anything as fancy as the Zeta or the Double Zeta this time around. Your Major Ibaz only deigned to get us GM-IVs."

"We're lucky to have anything," Governor King points out fairly, "we'll make the most of it."

Major Athena Ibaz has returned to her office aboard the _Amuro Ray_, where she is simultaneously on the phone, her Datapad, and her office's computer terminal coordinating the arrival of the weapons convoy into Jupitorius Colony. To move that much military hardware into an area and be inconspicuous requires some feat of coordination.

Athena had advised the Federation High Council to send the armaments in piecemeal shipments…inconspicuously, gradually, with the general cargo that usually arrived at Jupitorius from Earth. As is usually the case, the Council ignored her advice, deciding to make a big show of force in sending the entire consignment in one large convoy. Athena had warned them that this would make the consignment known to the Zeon Forces…not to mention an easy target.

But as was typically the case, nobody listened.

Athena knows it is just dumb luck that the Zeon have not attacked the convoy yet…perhaps because they are still reeling from the series of defeats that the Special Forces have inflicted upon them recently. Athena is certain, however, that the Zeon must now know of the plan to arm Jupitorius. The advantage of surprise is already lost.

And Athena also knows who likely made these foolish decisions: General Manron Blackhead and Colonel Peter Cairlay, who typically preferred a bombastic display of power to caution and stealth.

Athena is fuming with frustration when a buzz comes at her office door.

"Come in," Athena says, not bothering to look up from her work.

1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels tumble into the office, in civilian clothing, all fresh-faced teenaged energy and enthusiasm.

And Athena, not quite three years older than either of the couple, feels a generation removed from them.

"You're _still _working?" Jolie says incredulously, "Come on, 'Thena! This is our first shore leave in a month, and it only lasts forty-eight hours…oops, more like forty-five now."

"You need to take some time to rest, ma'am," Jonah adds, "you've been working much too hard lately. You'll burn out."

Athena smiles wanly, "Sorry. There's just too much to do. You guys have fun, all right?"

"Workaholic," Jolie says, then notices the vase of roses, wilted almost to the point of complete disintegration, in a crystal vase on Athena's desk, "You can't be so busy you haven't bothered to get rid of these. They've turned all brown and gross!"

"Leave them alone," Athena says.

"They were really pretty when you first got them three weeks ago," Jolie continues, "but they started sagging two weeks ago, and now they're…"

"Just leave them alone," Athena repeats, more assertively this time.

Jolie scowls at her friend, "OK, OK. Fine. Geeze, you're on edge. We're gonna go."

"See you later," Athena says, turning back to her work.

"C'mon, Jonah," Jolie says.

"Right," Jonah replies, saying to Athena, "We'll see you later, ma'am."

When they are out of earshot in the corridor of the ship, _en rout_ to the exit gangway, Jolie remarks to Jonah, "Athena can be really, really, REALLY weird sometimes! She's the most anal person in the world I know about neatness and cleanliness. Her uniforms, her quarters, her office are always spotlessly clean, but for some weird reason, she won't get rid of those rotting roses on her desk!"

"They must be special to her," Jonah observes, "maybe it's a matter of who gave them to her."

"Yeah, I asked her about that when the roses first showed up a few weeks ago, right after…Linker died. She wouldn't tell me! I tell her everything, but she wouldn't tell me!"

Jonah smiles, "Athena is a very private person; she's different from you."

"Still," Jolie says, "we're like sisters. She should know she can share anything with me."

"Everybody has personal feelings they can't share," Jonah replies, "Athena's no different."

Jolie thinks about that momentarily before adding, "Anyway, you might be right about when you said it might be a matter of who gave those roses to her. But the only one who…nah. No way. He wouldn't be all the way out here in Jupitorius."

"Hathaway Noah?" Jonah ventures.

"Smart boy," Jolie replies with a grin.

Jonah returns the grin as he says, "This Hathaway character must be someone really special if Athena's still carrying the torch for him after all this time. Our commanding officer has never stricken me as the sentimental type."

Jolie and Jonah arrive at the gangway, presenting their military identification cards to the sentries, who check them out of the ship.

Jolie picks up the conversation from there, "She doesn't let it show, but I know 'Thena: she has a really big heart, but she hides it."

"Do you know why?" Jonah poses.

Jolie thinks about it, "Maybe…maybe she's afraid of being hurt."

"Smart girl," Jonah replies with a grin.

Jolie is silent for a moment before she says, "'Thena's carrying a lot of hurt inside around her. I can't tell you much because she has her personal secrets, but there are reasons she's as driven as she is. I worry about her sometimes."

"Just like she worries about us," Jonah says, "And I can understand your wanting to help her. I want to help too. But sometimes, the best way to help is to respect the other person's privacy and need to cope in her own way."

"Huh," Jolie says, "That was some mouthful, Joboy. You ought to be a psychologist or therapist or something."

"Artists train themselves to look deeper into the human condition," Jonah says, "but I'm no shrink."

"Shrink this!" Jolie says, playfully directing a fist in Jonah's direction.

Jonah, his reflexes much improved, actually succeeds in dodging Jolie's harmless "punch."

Jolie pulls her fist away before Jonah can grab it, and runs away, laughing.

"You're not getting away today, 'White Phoenix!'" Jonah says, grinning madly, "I'm going to get you!"

"Come on, then!" Jolie says, leading the chase.

Jonah chases his beautiful, mercurial soul mate as she dashes across Woodhaven's terra-formed rolling hills, fueled by love for youth and life.

Back in her office on the _Amuro Ray_, Athena takes advantage of a brief lull in the flow of information to regard the dead, rotting remains of rose stems in the crystal vase that sits atop her desk.

Athena fingers the dead husks of the once-brilliant rose petals briefly, with gentle fondness, and then discards the remains of the flowers into the refuse disposal chute.

If only feelings could be so easily disposed…

Halfway between the orbits of Jupiter and Saturn, four Zeon armadas converge: the Callisto Armada headed by the Governess Lara Constantinas, the Deimos Fleet headed by Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach, the Jupitorius Armada headed by Viceroy Ulysses Napoleon Spector, and Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas, Lord of Titan Zeon.

Once, the four Zeon warlords had been allies, fighting side-by-side for the Glory of Zeon against the degenerate worms of the Earth Federation. Together, they had served valiantly and loyally under the regimes of the Zabis, the Karns, and finally, Grand Fuhrer Char. After the collapse of Char's regime, they had splintered…each believing himself or herself the most legitimate successor to the Throne of Zeon. For years, they have waged bitter war among one another…each hoping to vanquish the others to reemerge the proven heir to the Archduchy of Zeon. For years, that war has been locked in stalemate, with none of the warlords powerful enough to overcome his or her rivals.

Now, for the first time in over a decade, the Warlords of Zeon have come together, their weapons lain aside to discuss their common interests.

But one among them is missing.

General Alexander Miguel, the Prince of Phobos.

It had been Viceroy Spector who had initiated the ceasefire after the loss of the Jupitorius Colonies to some sort of joint Federation/ISR alliance. Though wary of one another, the Warlords of Zeon nevertheless retain their loyalty to the Zeon ideal. Each of them hopes to seize suzerainty over Zeon and lead the Archduchy into the new century, but such personal goals are now set aside to confront the threat of the Earth Federation spreading its hegemony deeper into space…particularly space that, until now, has been claimed by Zeon.

Despite the sudden renewal of Zeon unity, however, enough distrust exists among the four former colleagues that each has seen fit to bring sizeable armed forces with them (with plenty more held in reserve back at their respective centers of power). Moreover, none of the Zeon warlords have deigned to meet with one another in the same room, but have elected to videoconference from their respective flagships.

Spector breaks the long, awkward silence with characteristic bluntness, dispensing with niceties that he knows his former comrades-turned-rivals turned-allies again would never be deceived nor mollified by, "We've set aside our own disputes for a matter of overriding importance to the future of Spacenoid civilization and to Zeon: in the past few months, each of us has confronted the Earth Federation Forces in combat even as we have battled each other. It is evident that the Earthists are not content to maintain their stranglehold on the mother planet and its gravitational orbit, but has set its sights on extending its hegemony into the deeper cosmos as well. To thwart them, we will need to pool our strength."

"We are one short," however, Governess Lara Constantinas sees fit to point out.

"Our dear brother-at-arms Alexander would not condescend to join this effort with us," Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach remarks acidly, "After the Federation assaulted the mining facilities on Mars, I approached young General Miguel about joining forces against the Federation threat. Up to now, I've received no response from him."

Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas of Titan Zeon speaks next, "Alexander Miguel is an arrogant pup who amounts to nothing of consequence. We respected his father, General Carloman Miguel, as a valiant warrior and brother-at-arms who gave all of his self to the Glory of Zeon. Alexander, though a gifted and fearless warrior, is not half the man his father was: our brother Carloman loved Zeon. Alexander loves only himself. He is a narcissist, and would bring ruin to Zeon were he to gain power over the Archduchy."

The Warlords of Zeon, seldom in agreement on any matter, nod knowingly in agreement with Generalissimo Reglas' assessment of the absent General Alexander Miguel. Once the Federation's threat is thwarted, they would turn their attention to him…

Spector turns the conversation back to the immediate concern, "Our first priority is to dislodge the Federation's growing power base from the Jupiter, Asteroid Belt, and Martian spheres. My intelligence agents have confirmed that the Federation is militarizing the Jupitorius Colonies…under the guise of arming a ridiculous so-called 'citizens' militia.'"

"We'll need to put a stop to that immediately," Governess Constantinas concurs.

"The Jupitorius 'militia' or whatever they call it is just getting underway," Generalissimo Reglas interjects, "We'll contend with that soon enough, but our first priority should be the Federation's Ceres' Base in the Asteroid Belt. That's already fully militarized and operational, and represents the largest hub of Federation power this far out into the Solar System."

Von Bach rubs his eyes with his fingers, "We should have eliminated Ceres long ago…"

"We would have, had we not been so consumed fighting each other," Lara says bitterly.

Before an uncomfortable silence is allowed to consume the conference, Viceroy Spector makes a resolution, "Here's my suggestion: we'll proceed on the Ceres and Jupitorius operations simultaneously. Our joint resources should be enough to support both operations, agreed?"

"Agreed," Generalissimo Reglas says, "I can support you on the Jupitorius assault, Spector."

Spector grins and nods, then turns to Von Bach and Constantinas, "Konrad, Lara…would you two take on Ceres?"

Von Bach responds with an emphatic "No," his rage manifested in a face that has gone pepper red in seconds, "Do you regard me as a fool?! You and Reglas take on the soft target of those upstarts at Jupitorius while sending Constantinas and me to take the brunt of the Federation's hardpoint at Ceres?! Go to hell and kiss the devil, Spector!"

Governess Lara Constantinas, no less outraged than Von Bach, but more cool-headed and diplomatic, intercedes with a measured, "We have all agreed to pool our resources, not divide them. Our collective strength will be required to overcome the Federation's fortifications at Ceres. We either do it together, or we continue upon our separate paths."

"Even if it means Zeon's demise," Von Bach adds darkly, his temper cooling somewhat.

Spector, disappointed at being unable to play his rivals off the Federation, finally accedes, "Very well, then. Reglas?"

Reglas grins ferociously as he replies, "If there's war to be waged, I'm game."

"Then it's decided," Spector says, "Taking on a target as well fortified as Ceres Base cannot be pursued without preparation. We'll need a month to coordinate."

"Then we must begin immediately," Governess Constantinas says.

The Warlords of Zeon continue in greater detail their discussion of their plans to assault the Federation's primary fortress in the Asteroid Belt. Resources will be marshaled for war against the hated Earthists and their pathetic Federation government and military.

While some are make plans for war, others make plans for life after war…

The Cupertino District of Woodhaven Colony is one of the most popular (and hence, expensive) residential neighborhoods in Jupitorius Colonies (or anywhere, for that matter). Designed and constructed with the newest terraforming and transplantation methods, Cupertino represents the most successful attempt yet at recreating Earth's natural environment, as it had existed centuries earlier, before the advent of industrialization, within a space colony. Lush with green, flowered meadows, deep forests of alpine conifers, and assorted wildlife including many varieties of mammals, birds, and fish, Cupertino is an attractive community for those seeking a tranquil, idyllic lifestyle. The community has grown popular with young married couples looking to start families. Residing in Cupertino requires a robust financial profile…more than most military personnel (even comparatively well-paid Special Forces officers) can afford.

Not that that consideration deters Jolie Minh and Jonah Michaels, who are spending at least a part of their day of R&R scouting out a home they could move into together when the war is over.

Jolie smiles as she looks an unfurnished bedroom, larger than any she'd ever lived in.

Jonah puts his arms gently around her, kissing her on top of the head, "What do you see?"

"I see a playroom for the kids," Jolie says wistfully, "Where they can have lots of fun."

Jonah chuckles, "You're thinking way, way ahead, aren't you? Kids?"

Jolie turns to look up at Jonah earnestly, "If we're gonna stay together, we'd better be having kids!"

Jonah rests his chin atop Jolie's head, "Sure. How fast can you have them?"

Jolie gives Jonah a sly grin, "As fast as you can put 'em into me. I mean…"

The couple laughs…intoxicated by dreams of their future together.

Jolie and Jonah disengage their embrace as Cupertino real estate agent James Wynne enters the room, proclaiming, "The best thing about this cottage is the surprising amount of space it offers. You're looking at five full-size bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, den, formal living room, dining room, library/study area, and even an observation balcony accessible from the master bedroom."

"I bet the price is full-sized too," Jolie remarks, poking her head into one of the bedrooms.

"Price is negotiable," Wynne says, "I offer a special discount to newlyweds. You two are married, I'm guessing?"

Jolie and Jonah exchange grins, and Jonah answers for them, "Well, not yet…"

"I see," Wynne says pleasantly, "you two do look rather young. Still in your teens?"

The young couple nods in affirmation.

"That's not a problem," Wynne says reassuringly, "many of our buyers these days are younger. The wars have taken a heavy toll on the older population. People are getting married and settling down earlier now. You two are engaged, at least, right?"

Jolie and Jonah look at each other. This time, Jolie replies, "What does it matter? Are you a real estate agent or a marriage counselor?!"

Wynne continues to wear a pleasant smile despite Jolie's snarky response, "It's important before investing into something as costly as a home to be certain that you can support it, Miss. It saves everyone headaches down the line. May I be so bold as to ask what the two of you do for a living?"

Jolie's response is an uncharacteristically hesitant, "Uh…"

Jonah, more forthright (and naïve), says plainly, "We're officers in the Earth Federation Forces."

"I see," Wynne says tactfully, but his salesman's enthusiasm clearly deflated.

Jolie kicks Jonah on the leg, then whispers to him, "Dummy! They don't wanna sell to soldiers! They think we'll die on them a few months into our mortgage payments!"

Jolie steps between Jonah and the real estate agent, and asks with all the boldness she can muster, "So just what kind of price are we looking at for this house, Mr. Wynne?"

Wynne pulls out a pocket calculator, punches in a sequence of numbers, and shows Jolie and Jonah a figure…a very, very large figure.

Jolie and Jonah's eyes widen in dismay. The figure is the equivalent of their combined annual salaries…provided they continue serving in the Federal Forces for another twenty years and have no other expenses.

Pale-faced, Jolie says to Wynne, "Y'know, we're gonna have to think about it. That's A LOT of money…"

Wynne says, "Don't take too long to think about it. Many people are interested in this cottage, and you don't want to lose the opportunity."

Knowing a dead sale when he sees one, Wynne leaves, and Jolie makes sure to take the opportunity to stick her tongue out at the real estate agent's back.

"Come on, Jolie," Jonah says, putting his arm around Jolie's waist.

"Guess we'll just have to find our dream home somewhere else," Jolie says dejectedly, "Somewhere less expensive."

"As long as we're together, does it matter where we live?" Jonah says, kissing Jolie on the cheek.

Jolie brightens, giving Jonah a kiss back, "Guess not."

The couple leaves the unaffordable house behind, pursuing their dreams elsewhere…

Far away from the Jupiter Zone, at Phobos Fortress in Martian orbit, the armored troops of the Principality of Phobos Zeon conduct an extensive training exercise. War games, "played" with live fire, are a reality of the training regimen of General Alexander Miguel's elite forces. The Leader's reasoning behind this unique system follows his own impeccable military logic: it weeds out those too weak to serve, sparing the Phobos Zeon Forces the embarrassment of failure in battle, and heightens the bloodlust of those strong enough to be deemed worthy of calling themselves Soldiers of Zeon.

The Leader takes great personal pleasure in these war games…honing his mobile suit piloting skills by taking on those who would serve him…eliminating those whose skills are do not meet the Leader's standards.

General Miguel docks his black Nightingale and disembarks from his mobile suit. Arrogant about his superior mobile suit piloting skills though he is known to be, Miguel is, perhaps, wiser than past Zeon mobile suit aces such as Colonel Char Aznable and Regent Haman Karn, who flamboyantly elected not to wear normalsuits when operating their mobile suits in space combat. Alexander Miguel is no such fool; his gleaming black normalsuit, dark demonic face etched onto its chest, is donned for self-preservation. Miguel understands that he cannot lead Zeon into the glorious future as a dead man.

Colonel Ross Davenport, Alexander's trusted subordinate, approaches the Leader and salutes, "My lord, I have news from the Jupitorius Zone."

"Tell me, Ross," Miguel says as he stalks to the pilots' locker.

"The leaders of the Deimos, Callisto, Jupitorius, and Titan Zeon factions are gathering, my lord. Our intelligence personnel have confirmed that they are planning to join forces against the Earth Federation."

"Not an unexpected move on their part," Alexander remarks noncommittally, as he doffs his normalsuit and exchanges it for his regal Leader's uniform, "They are, after all, loyal men of Zeon…and truly valiant warriors. I've fought against them long enough to know."

"We will not be joining them, my lord?" Davenport ventures.

"They are also fools," Miguel says, continuing his line of thought, even as he buttons the collar of his uniform, "but fools can be of great value, Ross, if they are used thoughtfully."

"Such was always your plan, wasn't it, my lord?" Davenport says.

Alexander does not answer, saying only, "Our forces will be mobilized to the Jupitorius Zone. However, we will be merely…observers for now."

"Yes, my lord," Davenport responds, understanding that to be his cue to ready the Phobos Zeon Forces for deployment.

Alexander smiles. Federation. Zeon. All his pawns. All bricks to be smashed down, then reassembled into a stronger superstructure…the world of Alexander's ambitious dreams.

Back at the Woodhaven Colony, Jolie sprints to the peak of Inspiration Point, an artificial hill that is the highest point of "elevation" in the Woodhaven Colony. From here, the entire sprawl of the colony can be seen – the spaceport where the _Amuro Ray _is docked far on the opposite of the colony, and Woodhaven City and Parklands in between.

Woodhaven Public Works and Environmental Services also use Inspiration Point as a cultivation site for flowers. Using a variety of soils at different elevations, with varying moisture and irrigation patterns, WPWES has made Inspiration Point into a venue teeming with just about every species of flower ever documented by humanity. Every color perceivable to the human eye dots the artificial slopes of Inspiration Point, and when Woodhaven's internal vents create a downwind from the point, sweet fragrances find their way down into Woodhaven City kilometers below.

Jolie, having kicked away her flip-flops at the foot of the hill (she could always recover them later, or buy a new pair if it came to that), runs barefoot to the peak of Inspiration Point, ahead of Jonah, who, less of a natural athlete than his girlfriend, chases his way up from a good twenty meters behind.

Jolie pumps both fists into the air in triumph, "I made it! I got to the top first! YESSS!!"

Jonah smiles and shakes his head as he takes a short breather before joining Jolie at the top of the hill. Jonah accepts that he is in for a long, long lifetime of being "Number Two" behind Jolie…because she absolutely cannot stand being anything less than Number One!

Which suits Jonah just fine, as long as he can be with Jolie…forever.

That doesn't mean, however, that he has to take being Number Two lying down.

Not when she can lie down with him.

Jonah knocks Jolie off her feet onto the soft, flowered turf. Jolie goes down giggling. With her lightning reflexes, she could have easily avoided Jonah's tackle had she wanted to.

But why would she want to?

Jonah clutches a handful of flowers he had grabbed as he and Jolie went down, waving them mischievously in front of Jolie's face, "You're Number One…in recognition of your great achievement, you're going to get to eat these flowers…"

Jolie opens her mouth, preparing to be fed.

Jonah dangles the flowers over Jolie's opened mouth.

With a quick, but gentle move of her hand, Jolie stuffs a handful of flowers into Jonah's mouth instead.

Jolie bursts into an uncontrollable giggling fit as Jonah extracts the petals from his mouth.

_I keep forgetting how fast she is…_Jonah laments, spitting out the last of the flowers.

"Serves you right for trying to fuck with me," Jolie says.

"You do have a dirty mouth," Jonah says, "That's why you should eat flowers."

Jolie says, "Did your mommy tell you when you were little not to date girls who cuss?"

"No," Jonah replies, "but she did warn me about girls who break people's legs…"

"And stuffs flowers in people's mouths?" Jolie asks innocently.

"Yeah, and that…," Jonah finishes.

The couple takes a break from the smart-alecky repartee to quietly take in the beauty of their surroundings, the fact that it is all artificial temporarily set aside in their minds.

A cool breeze from the colony's internal vents soon blows upon them…artificial clouds drift by lazily overhead. It's almost as good as the real thing.

Jolie leans her head on Jonah's shoulder, and Jonah takes her into his arms. Within moments, Jonah hears Jolie's soft, gentle breathing, and knows that she has fallen asleep.

Jonah holds Jolie closer, enjoying the warmth she emanates.

_She's so beautiful…_

It dawns on Jonah that this is the first time Jolie has fallen asleep on him, literally and figuratively.

_Even the White Phoenix runs out of energy…_

After a minute, Jonah feels himself growing drowsy as well…consciousness….fades….away….

_In a dream, Jolie and Jonah find themselves inside a grand cathedral. They are immaculately dressed, not in their military uniforms, but in a white gown and an elegant dark suit, respectively._

_This is their wedding day._

_Gathered to wish them well are their closest, dearest friends…Geoff, Anna, Tomo, Karim, Doc Wooster, Molly, Captain Beecher, Elle, Haro, Chieming, General Noah…and Athena._

_As Jolie has no living father-figure, it is up to none other than the Executive Commander of the Earth Federation Forces, General Bright Noah, to give away the bride._

_Athena, Anna, Elle, and Molly serve as Jolie's bridesmaids. _

_Jonah, democratic as ever, has declined to select a specific best man, choosing instead to divide that role among Karim, Tomo, and Geoff._

_Jolie, more than ever, is breathtakingly beautiful in her wedding gown as white as the snowcapped peaks of the Earth's highest mountains. Only her smile is more radiant._

_Jonah, an artist by disposition, training, and vocation, has seen and imagined great beauty many, many times. None of what he has seen or imagined will ever approach the beauty of his bride. He had come across the cosmos, not knowing, not anticipating her entry into his life, but now he knows that he is very, very blessed for having encountered her._

_The couple smiles brilliantly at one another as the chaplain approaches._

"_Jonah Michaels," the chaplain says solemnly, "by the Grace of the Lord, do you vow to take Jolie Phuong Minh as your wife, to love and honor now and forevermore?"_

"_I do," Jonah says without hesitation._

"_Jolie Phuong Minh," the chaplain says, turning to the bride, "by the Grace of the Lord, do you vow to take Jonah Michaels as your husband, to love and honor now and forevermore?"_

_Jolie grins widely as she says, "I do."_

_The chaplain smiles kindly at the young newlywed couple, "Then by the authority vested in me by the Lord, I pronounce you now and forevermore, husband and wife."_

_Cheers erupt from the pews as Jolie and Jonah kiss as spouses for the first time. _

_In a dream, time is fluid, perhaps even ephemeral. In an instant, a year passes._

_Twenty-year old Jonah Michaels works at his easel at the backyard of his rustic home in the countryside of southern France on Earth. He works diligently and painstakingly to capture the spirit of the subject of his latest painting…the subject of most of his paintings during the past few years._

_The subject is his wife of a year, Jolie Minh Michaels, now nineteen years old and still retaining her fresh-faced teenage youthfulness. The one notable visual difference between Jolie now and the days when she was a mobile suit pilot is the bulge in her belly, in which she is carrying her and Jonah's first child._

_Jolie, reposing on a reclining chair clad in a long shirt suited for the warm summer days of the Mediterranean, exposing her long, luscious legs, has lost none of her signature impatience for having become a wife and mother-to-be, "I am SO tired of posing! Will you hurry, Jonah?!"_

_Jonah says, "Creating beautiful art takes patience, Jolie," Jonah replies, "You do want to look good, don't you?"_

"_Sure," Jolie replies, "but wouldn't it have been easier to just take a photo of me and paint from that?"_

"_Photos aren't alive, Jolie," Jonah explains, "A painter doesn't use just his eyes. He needs to feel the life emanating from the subject…and in the current case, it's two lives. Two subjects."_

_Jolie smiles, her hand going to her belly, "Daddy thinks he's Superman, sweetie. He's got X-Ray vision and can see you inside me."_

_Jonah says, "Well, if you think I'm a superman, then…"_

_Jolie lets out a little yelp of momentary pain._

_Jonah, alarmed, drops his paintbrush and rushes over to his wife, taking her into his arms as he asks, "Are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine, I'm fine…she's…ow! Kicking me!" Jolie giggles._

_Jolie rises into a cross-legged sitting position, stroking her belly lovingly with both hands. Jonah places his hands over Jolie's, and they caress their unborn child together._

"_She's already got your fire," Jonah remarks, as he feels the baby kicking within her mother's womb, "she's going to grow up to be just like you…a bone-breaker, and a heartbreaker."_

"_I know," Jolie purrs proudly, "I love her so much…"_

"_I hope you don't have any crazy ideas of having her join the military when she grows up," Jonah says with a mischievous grin._

"_Hell, no!" Jolie says, "But I'm not sure I want her to be a painter either."_

"_What's wrong with being a painter?" Jonah asks, kissing Jolie on the ear._

"_Too wimpy," Jolie says, "Get picked on all the time."_

"_Wimpy, eh?" Jonah says, fingers tickling Jolie's pregnant sides._

"_Hey, stop!" Jolie cries out through giggles, "You're gonna make me go into labor early!"_

"_At six months?" Jonah says dubiously. _

"_Probably not," Jolie admits, "but you might make me wet myself, and if I do, YOU'RE gonna do the laundry!"_

"_I do the laundry anyway," Jonah says wryly, "and the cooking, often the cleaning, and…just what do you do in this marriage anyway?"_

"_You," Jolie says with a grin._

_That's all it takes. That's all Jonah needs. He kisses Jolie tenderly._

_Time flows forward again, as if the "Skip" control were pressed on a cosmic video player. _

_Jonah holds Jolie in his arms as his wife breathes deeply and rapidly. Today, it's her turn to work…working at the most strenuous task her young body has ever undertaken, as she struggles to give birth to her child._

_Jolie squats on her and Jonah's bed inside their rural French cottage. Early in her pregnancy, Jolie had elected to have her baby at home because she wanted the birth to be a private family affair, the nearest hospital with maternity facilities is two-hundred kilometers away, and, frankly, she simply hates hospitals. Besides, if she is going to grunt and strain and pass just about everything she could pass out of her body (including the baby), Jolie doesn't want any strange doctors and unfamiliar nurses there to bear witness! _

_Jolie is determined to deliver her baby on her own strength; Jonah knows better than to question his wife, but kneeling behind her, supporting her tiny, perspiration-drenched figure with his own body, arms gently around her, he cannot help but harbor doubts. Jolie has always been healthy, athletic, and energetic, and possesses greater strength than her sprite-like, willowy form suggests, but she is undeniably tiny…too tiny, Jonah worries, to deliver the baby._

_Jolie begins to pant rapidly, her body seized by a need to strain and push._

_Jonah, knowing what's coming, holds Jolie tightly as her tiny body tenses for the effort to follow._

_Jolie catches her breath and pushes with a grunt, "Hnngggh!"_

_Jolie clenches her teeth tightly as she strains with all the strength she can muster. Her hands dig into the flesh of her upper thighs as a sensation of intense pressure fills her bottom._

"_Unnnnnghh! Unnnnnggh!" Jolie bears down._

_Jonah slides his hands to the sides of Jolie's hips, and peers down. _

"_It's coming, Jolie…don't let up," Jonah says encouragingly. _

"_Mmmmmghh!" is all Jolie can manage in reply as she continues to strain._

_Exhausted, Jolie exhales and pants rapidly again, gasping and gulping oxygen into her body._

_Jonah looks down and smiles. He whispers into Jolie's ear, "The head is out, Jolie. You can do it with the next push."_

_Jolie nods, gasping, "I've…got…one…more…in…me. I think!"_

_So saying, Jolie catches her breath, and grimaces with the effort of another push, "Hnn…unnnghh!"_

_Jolie feels a massive increase of pressure in her bottom. She continues to strain. Strength drains out of her legs, and she would collapse if not for Jonah supporting her from behind._

_Then…suddenly, all the pressure, all the pain…dissipates. Jolie drifts into a state of blissful tranquility._

_She hears the sound of a baby's cry._

_Jolie opens her eyes. Jonah, smiling, hands her their newborn child._

"_Say hello to Mommy, little Joanie," Jonah says._

_Jolie, thoroughly spent, nevertheless retains enough strength to reach out take her child into her arms, "Joanie…"_

_The name she had chosen for her daughter…a combination of her and Jonah's names, as this child is a product of their union._

_Tears flow from Jolie's wide eyes as she smiles brilliantly, her heart overflowing with happiness and love._

_Jonah takes his wife and newborn child into his arms, savoring the greatest moment of his life…_

…and the dream fades in to reality.

Jonah awakes, and Jolie also stirs. They have been sleeping on the hill at Woodhaven Colony for…Jonah checks his watch…more than an hour. The artificial solar lighting within the colony is drifting from late afternoon towards early evening levels.

Jolie smiles quietly at Jonah, and snuggles closer into his arms. Jonah kisses her between her eyes.

They need not say anything. They already know.

They have just shared the same dream.

A beautiful dream, which they both pray is premonitory.

Elsewhere, another dream…not a sweet and warm vision of the future, but a violent and horrible nightmare of encroaching darkness.

_Space colonies burn, falling out of their orbits to crash upon the Earth by the dozens. Hundreds of millions are already dead…burned by the fire of beam cannon or explosives, asphyxiated by poison gas, or left to die of exposure to the vacuum of space. Billions more will die in the days and weeks to follow, as the crash of several dozen space colonies upon the surface of the Earth cause an ecological catastrophe that will prove far, far more than sufficient to ensure the extinction of humanity._

_Somewhere, a grieving mother cries out in agony for her lost children._

_Elsewhere, a newborn child cries out, her parents already dead, her own life to end before it has even begun._

_And one who might have been able to prevent it watches helplessly, unable to do anything to avert the disaster…_

Major Athena Ibaz bolts upright in the seat of her office aboard the _Amuro Ray_, letting out a slight scream.

Athena takes a moment to gather herself.

_The same nightmare as always, _she muses.

Athena reaches back to rub her neck, which has developed a painful crick after Athena has spent the past, she checks her gold pocketwatch (which Jolie had given her the previous Christmas), thirty minutes with her head down on the desk.

Busy since the day that she joined the Earth Federation Forces, and especially since the beginning of the current mission, Athena cannot remember the last time she had a good, full night's sleep. She remembers that she has not slept in the past forty-eight hours, busy as she is in coordinating the various details of arming and training the civilian militia of Jupitorius Colony. She had drifted off while planning out a training program that would get the recruits up to speed within a month.

Her nerves shot, Athena heads to her office's small bar and pours herself a shot of whiskey. She also lights up a cigarette, her twelfth of the day.

_I wonder which will kill me first_, Athena considers wryly, _the cigarettes, the alcohol, or the combat. _Athena personally hopes it will be the combat: at least that would be resolved quickly.

A buzz comes at Athena's office door.

"Come in," Athena says, taking a sip from the whisky glass.

Jolie enters the office, "Hey, 'Thena. Hope I'm not bothering ya…"

"No, Jolie," Athena replies, glad for the company, "Have a seat."

Jolie pulls herself into visitor's chair and seats herself crosslegged.

"What's on your mind, Jo?" Athena says.

Jolie says, "Jonah and I just got back from house-hunting in Woodhaven."

Athena, smiling as she takes another sip of whisky, asks, "Did you two find a place you liked?"

"We found several," Jolie replies, "but, um…"

"You guys can't afford the asking price?" Athena finishes.

"Hell, no!" Jolie says, throwing up both hands, "The down payment alone is twice what Jonah and I make in a year combined!"

Athena pats Jolie fondly on the shoulder, "When you've found a place you guys both like, let me know. I'll spot you."

Jolie blinks at Athena in disbelief, "You're kidding, aren't you?"

Athena grins affectionately at her "little sister," "You don't think I took this job on for the paycheck, do you? Before Colonel Char liberated me from Side 3, he made sure he seized a sizable portion of the Zabi Family fortune first. It's been diversified into various assets both on Earth and across the Solar System, including stocks in Anaheim, Luo, and Kuromizu, real estate holdings anywhere you can possibly imagine, as well as a dozen Swiss bank accounts. I haven't had much personal use for it, but it's there…and it'll easy buy you and Jonah your dream house hear at Woodhaven…or anywhere you guys decide to resettle…even on Earth."

Jolie doesn't know what to say. She throws her arms around Athena, embracing the other young woman tightly.

Jolie finally manages, "'Thena…you…that's so sweet of you! But you don't have to…"

"No, I don't," Athena says, "but I've told you before that I want you and Jonah to be happy. I can help make that happen, so why shouldn't I?"

Jolie grins mischievously, "I'm beginning to wonder if there's a different kind of price for all this. One that isn't money."

Athena returns the grin, "No strings attached, although I do, as always, expect you to conduct yourself as a model officer."

Jolie lets out a mock sigh, "I'm not getting the money, am I?"

The two young women exchange knowing looks and laughs.

Jolie looks at the complex strategic charts on Athena's office wall and across her desk. Jolie is familiar with such charts from her year-plus of fighting alongside Athena and the other Centurions, but never so many…or so complex.

"What have you been doing?" Jolie asks, "Planning the end of the world?"

"In a manner of speaking," Athena replies, lighting a fresh cigarette.

"You seem kind of tense," Jolie observes, "Even more than usual, I mean…"

Athena, deciding it's pointless to hide anything from Jolie, says, "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Jolie asks, more than just slightly surprised to hear such an admission from Athena.

Athena inhales from her cigarette, blowing out a cloud of smoke before replying, "That we might have overreached. That we might have tipped the balance of power out here with consequences we didn't consider. The entire area between Martian and Jovian orbits was already volatile before we began our operations out here; our actions might lead it to explode completely."

"It's too late to worry about that, isn't it?" Jolie asks, "Don't get me wrong, but you were one of the ones pushing for the Federation to get involved in this whole Neo Zeon civil war thingy."

"Exactly," Athena says, "I was working under the assumption that the Federation would put its full weight behind the effort…that we'd be able to move in quickly with overwhelming force and decimate the Zeon's ability to make war by taking out their infrastructure. It started well, with the destruction of the mining complexes on Mars, but since then, we've basically been colony-hopping: putting out fires, saving lives, but not addressing the core problems."

"Are you saying we might have made a mistake by coming out here?" Jolie asks, feeling some of the weight on Athena upon herself as well.

_I_ might have made a mistake," Athena says grimly, "and I'm afraid that many innocent people might pay the price for it."

"What can we do, 'Thena?" Jolie says, determined to be helpful.

Athena says, "We need to accelerate the training of the Jupitorius Civilian Militia. They must be combat ready in a month."

"A month?!" Jolie gasps, wide-eyed, "Are you out of your mind?! They're civilians! You can't expect…!"

"You were ready on the first day I met you," Athena points out, the hint of a smile returning to her face.

"Well, that's different," Jolie says, perhaps with greater pride than she intended, "I'm a Newtype."

Athena responds, cigarette between her teeth, "So are many of the young men and women who've joined the JCM. Being this far from Earth's gravity well has facilitated the development of their Newtype abilities. So far, there's nobody among the inductees like you and Jonah, but they'll be formidable after they've been trained."

"You know," Jolie adds thoughtfully, "I'm still really unsure about this idea of training the Jupitorius civilians as soldiers. We all know that they're ISRLA supporters."

"I don't give a damn about that…" Athena begins.

_The hell you don't_, Jolie thinks to herself, but doesn't verbalize, remembering a young man named Hathaway Noah.

"…all that concerns me is that these people can defend themselves…if we can't," Athena finishes.

Jolie begins to say something, but stops…not quite knowing what to say. She reaches out and takes a cigarette from the opened pack on Athena's desk, inserting a cigarette into her mouth.

Athena lights Jolie's cigarette with a match from a matchbook she took from a certain restaurant in Shanghai on Earth, saying with a wry grin, "Didn't you quit smoking?"

"I did," Jolie said, "but all your doom and gloom talk is making me want to start again."

So saying, Jolie hands Athena an empty whisky glass from the office's small bar. Athena fills Jolie's glass, and refills her own.

"To doomsday scenarios," Athena says, raising her glass.

Jolie toasts Athena and drinks the whisky, wondering if dreaming about settling down and having children with Jonah might never be more than that…a dream.

Days pass into weeks…

At the Earth Federation Government's capital in Shanghai on Earth, the political and military leaders of the Earth Federation are in session, discussing the ongoing issue of events of the Zeon Civil War in the Mars-Jupiter frontier.

"…the public is still blissfully unaware of what's going on out in the Outer System," General Manron Blackhead tells the governing council, "but that's going to change and soon if we continue stirring that poisonous Zeon brew out there…"

President Brenner, having heard General Blackhead out, turns to General Bright Noah for a second opinion, "General Noah, do you concur with General Blackhead's assessment of the situation?"

General Noah says plainly, "I fear that we might have squandered the opportunity we had when we began this operation a few months ago. At the time, Madame President, and esteemed members of the Council, I had urged that the Council marshal the bulk of the Federation's resources towards one quick, decisive strike against the remaining Zeon elements in the Asteroid Belt. The Council rejected that proposition, and chose instead to send Major Ibaz and the Special Forces on a probing mission understaffed and undersupplied. In effect, we've given our forces an empty gun with which to face down a lion in the jungle. We've succeeded in enraging this lion, but we did not enter the jungle with the means to kill it."

"General Noah," General Blackhead retorts angrily, "your attitude is contemptuous and completely uncalled for! You should remember that the Council had been against intervening in the Zeon civil war from the start! The better counsel at the time had been to strengthen our Earthside defenses and concentrate on eliminating the ISRLA at Side 3. Instead, you and Major Ibaz insisted on this reckless adventure that…!"

Bright rises from his seat, pointing an accusatory finger at Blackhead, "YOU are misrepresenting the facts, General Blackhead! You…!"

President Brennan, sensing that the discussion is rapidly deteriorating, strikes her gavel, "Gentlemen, please. This is very counterproductive."

The two generals fall silent and take their seats, but continue to glare at each other angrily.

"General Noah," President Brenner says, "General Blackhead's points, while perhaps somewhat overzealously stated, are not without merit. When this Council approved your and Major Ibaz's proposal to probe and contain the Zeon threat in the Outer System, it was with the expectation that the situation would be resolved quickly."

_That would have been much easier to accomplish if the Council had provided the Special Forces with its full backing at the beginning, Madame President_, Bright thinks to himself, but decides against uttering. Instead, the Chief of Staff of the Earth Federation Forces says, diplomatically, "Madame President and esteemed members of the Council, I ask only this: we sent those young men and women into harm's way on behalf of this Federation and its citizens. Ethically, we are committed to bringing them home safely."

There is some mumbling among the Federation High Council. Finally, after a time that is just minutes, but feels like days, President Brenner says, "The High Council will recess to take your input into consideration, gentlemen. We will reconvene here at 16:30."

With that, the Federation High Council disperses to its various individual private chambers. Generals Noah and Blackhead continue to glare each other in furious silence for a moment before both men also withdraw from the chamber without speaking further.

The 1,400 recruits of the newly established Jupitorius Defense Militia ("civilian" now dropped from the title) are lined up at their new base of operations at the Jupitorius colony "Xiangyang," where they are inspected by their provisional commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Forces.

The Jupitorius Defense Militia is supported by, but autonomous from the Earth Federation Forces. Thus, the cut of their uniforms, while notably Federation-inspired and derived, are distinct from those of the regular Federal Forces (or even the Special Forces). They bear some resemblance to the uniforms (as such) adopted by the AEUG during the Gryps Conflict of U.C. 0087, although a bit more buttoned down than those occasionally motley costumes once favored by such heroes as Camille Vidan, Quattro Bagina, and Emma Sheen.

Athena regards the recruits grimly. They are all so young. Most of them are Jolie and Jonah's age, two to four years younger than Athena herself.

They are, however, without exception, among the most talented group of young people the Outer System can offer.

And now, Athena hopes, among the most well trained soldiers in the world as well.

Athena addresses the Jupitorius Defense Militia's troops, "My friends, I would like to congratulate you on the successful completion of the first phase of your training. Among your number, four-hundred have been selected for further training in the Jupitorius Mobile Suit Militia, which have been assigned the new Nemo-7 class advanced tactical mobile suits."

The Nemo-7, the newest incarnation of the Nemo series favored by the AEUG in the Gryps Conflict, is Anaheim Enterprises' latest offering to the Earth Federation Forces. The Nemo-7 represents an overall upgrade in speed, power, maneuverability, and versatility to the Jegan-II and GM-IV mobile suits that currently comprise the bulk of the Earth Federation Forces' mobile suit forces, and if successful, will eventually be incorporated as a mainstay of the Federal Forces. The first rollouts, however, will be tested by Jupitorius Defense Militia.

Athena informs the recruits, "You have already completed simulator training for mobile suit combat, and beginning today, your training will be conducted in actual mobile suits in simulated combat situations. Your instructors will be members of the Federation Special Forces, including myself, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels."

Among the recruits, there is a palpable awe. The legend of the White Phoenix has reached even into the Outer System.

Athena has been appointed as provisional commander of the Jupitorius Defense Militia, under the joint auspices of the Jupitorius Civilian Authority (headed by newly elected Governor Olivia King) and the Earth Federation Governing Council back on Earth. This provisional command structure will be in place until the end of the training period, at which point it has been agreed by the Jupitorius and Federation authorities that the Jupitorius Defense Militia would become fully autonomous of the Federal Forces, to be commanded by officers within the militia itself. There has been some discussion that Governor King is strongly considering AEUG veterans (and current ISRLA activists) Judau Ashta and his wife, Lu Luka Ashta, for the job.

"You will be deploying for your first training exercise from Ports 85, 86, and 87 at promptly 07:15," Athena finishes telling the recruits, "The engineering crew will see you through pre-sortie checklists. Be attentive during the training. Learn as much as you can. The Zeon will attack this colony again, and you know from your own recent experiences and from history the brutality they are capable of. Dismissed."

As the Jupitorius recruits salute and file away to duty stations, Jolie and Jonah approach Athena.

"Hey, 'Thena," Jolie says, "You really think these guys are ready for combat?"

"No," Athena replies plainly, "They aren't ready. We'll have to make them ready."

"Ma'am," Jonah says, remembering the difficulty of his own training to be a soldier…a role in which to this day, he feels uncomfortable and uncertain in, "They're only human. Can we…?"

Athena responds, "We didn't recruit them to watch them die, Jonah. The responsibility is ours to make sure they don't."

Jolie and Jonah take that as a directive rather than a commentary. They understand Athena all too well: her expectations are high…as befits a former duchess.

Hours later, the Special Forces conduct the recruits through a practice drill in the Zero-G environment outside the Xiangyang colony.

Twenty years of war waged with mobile suit technology has provided a wealth of test drones from salvaged wrecks, particularly the nearly ubiquitous Zeon Zaku and Rick Dom, and Federation GM series of the One Year War. While much of the refuse has been cannibalized and recycled into newer war machines, both the Federation and Zeon forces also value the wrecks for use in training exercises.

Six Zakus, four Rick Doms, eight GMs, and two Hizacks, refurbished to operational condition and now guided by A.I. response systems rather than living pilots, are deployed for the training exercise. Athena, Jolie, and Jonah, in their usual mecha, prepare the squad of ten newly recruited Jupitorius Defense Militia mobile suit pilots for their first practice run against real mobile suits.

"Mobile suit combat piloting engages your senses," Athena explains, "Certainly, the attunement of your eyes and ears will be important. Perhaps more importantly, however, is your ability to sense beyond the limitations of your bodies. Each and every one of you was born in the low-gravity of space. You have abilities to perceive far greater than those of your ancestors. So do your enemies."

Having impressed the importance of that upon the pilot trainees, Athena moves on, "Lieutenant Minh will now present to you a demonstration of how to break a Zeon battle formation typically used by the Callisto and Jupitorius Zeon Forces. Lieutenant Minh, the stage is yours."

"Right," Jolie says, advancing the Centurion Gundam Unit-1 forward, "Like Major Ibaz said, it's a matter of perception. You kind of have to let your intuition take over. Not that you shouldn't think before you move in…the Major would kill me if I told you that…but sometimes you kind of have to let the battle come to you. Watch this, you guys…"

Responding to a transmission from a control device aboard Athena's Cour de Leon, the A.I. operated mobile suits come to life, and quickly maneuver into a Zeon attack formation that has been reconstructed from the Centurion Team's previous engagements against the Zeon Forces.

The Centurion Gundam Unit-1 drifts almost casually into the middle of the formation, like a partygoer entering a roomful of familiar old friends.

The Zakus, Rick Doms, GMs, and Hizacks level their weapons at the unmoving Centurion Gundam, subjecting Jolie's mobile suit to lethal strikes from multiple directions.

A spark erupts from Jolie's helmeted head.

The Hizack positioned behind Jolie's Centurion Gundam fires its beam rifle towards the backpack/thruster of the Centurion Gundam, but by the time that the concentrated Minovsky particle stream lances forth from the barrel of the Hizack's weapon, Jolie's mobile suit is gone. The Hizack's beam, however, does finally pierce through the center of the Zaku that had been situated in front of where the Centurion Gundam had floated so apparently vulnerably an instant earlier, even as the A.I. of the old Zeon mobile suit unsuccessfully attempts to calculate a course of evasion before the beam strikes home.

The Centurion Gundam arcs back onto the scene at a speed too great for the now-defending Hizack's A.I. to track. Jolie quickly eliminates the Hizack with a precise shot from the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle.

Jolie presses the attack, drawing out the Centurion Gundam's beam saber to cleave into symmetrical halves a Rick Dom that had only started to draw its heat rod out of its back-mounted storage/charging unit.

Jolie quickly hits reverse thrust to narrowly avoid being lanced by multiple beam rifle strikes by a phalanx of four GMs.

Even as the Centurion Gundam vectors away, the missile launching tubes mounted on its backpack and hips open. A dozen missiles corkscrew forth at speeds that would surpass the sound barrier in Earth's atmosphere, and streak forward silently through airless space.

The GMs juke and dodge, while throwing forth a heavy volume of defensive beam fire from their head-mounted vulcan cannon and beam rifles.

The beams intercept the bulk of Jolie's missiles, but nevertheless, four GMs are reduced to the scrap from which they were reconstructed.

A Rick Dom bears down on the Centurion Gundam with its heat rod extended, attempting to impale the Earth Federation Forces mobile suit.

Jolie waits until the last possible moment, then maneuvers the Centurion Gundam aside ever so slightly, enough that the Rick Dom's heat rod passes harmlessly through a space that the Centurion Gundam occupied a half second earlier, but not so much that the Rick Dom is out of the range of the CG's armored knee, which Jolie rams into the monoeye/head unit of the Rick Dom, blinding it.

Jolie, who had been Industria Colony's greatest pickpocket before she became the Earth Federation Forces' greatest mobile suit pilot, deftly relieves the blinded Rick Dom of its heat rod, twirling it forward just in time to impale a Hizack approaching with its beam saber drawn.

The Centurion Gundam kicks away the Hizack, sending the drone MS a good hundred meters away before it explodes. At the same time, Jolie has plunged the heat rod into the back of the Rick Dom, jetting away before the Zeon MS self-destructs.

The remaining drone mobile suits attempt to reestablish some measure of a formation.

Jolie does not allow them.

Three quick shots from the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle down two Zakus and a GM.

Jolie then unleashes a torrent of missiles that finish off the two remaining Rick Doms, which fire their bazooka cannon vainly at the streaking Centurion Gundam.

Three Zakus and three GMs remain.

In the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam, Jolie stretches tiredly. She feels a crink in her back. She'll as Jonah to massage it later. He's a great massager, very gentle…very precise…

_I hope those trainees can't read thoughts_, Jolie acknowledges, as she slices another Zaku in half with the Centurion Gundam's beam saber, _because if they can, then I'm setting a really bad example here._

But Jolie can't help thinking back with a smile to the dream she shared with Jonah during their R and R time, even as she trap shoots a GM approaching from behind.

_Screw this_, Jolie thinks to herself, her youthful, pretty face the portrait of weariness, _bored now._

The Centurion Gundam swings its extended beam rifle in a wide arc as it lances forward, beheading two Zakus and a GM.

One last mobile suit remains…a GM.

Jolie drops her guard, bringing the Centurion Gundam to a halt and facing the GM with her mobile suit's arms thrown wide open in a "Come and get me" gesture.

The GM, operated by AI and thus, incapable of being goaded or taunted, merely targets the unmoving mobile suit and unleashes a blast from its beam rifle.

The ray disappears into the endless darkness of the cosmos.

The GM explodes, stricken by a beam from behind.

"That's how you break a Zeon mobile suit combat formation," Jolie announces, settling the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle back on the mobile suit's backpack mount.

The Nemo-7s float in position, their head/camera units focused on the Centurion Gundam as if in awe. Inside the Nemo-7s' cockpits, the pilot trainees' jaws hang silently open.

Within the cockpit of the Cour de Leon, Athena has opened the visor of her helmet, her gloved hand covering her face, shaking her head.

Athena rubs her eyes for several seconds before she begins shaking with laughter.

Hearing Athena's laugh on the tactical net, Jonah cannot help laughing as well.

Nervously, the recruits join in.

Jolie grins at the mirth she has created, "What? You thought that was funny? You guys in those Nemos are gonna have to do that yourselves after a few weeks!"

The recruits swallow their laughter nervously.

Athena, getting her laughter under control, remarks, "Stop hazing the rookies, Lieutenant Minh."

Jolie replies saucily, "These boys need to know what they're in for."

Athena knows all too well, however, that the training is not a matter of levity and amusement. The survival of countless space colonists depends on how effectively the Special Forces can train these militia recruits.

Ceres Base, the central hub of the Earth Federation Forces' military strength outside of the Cislunar Space. From here, the Federal Forces maintain a presence in the Outer System.

Although well fortified by 20,000 troops, 2,500 space fighter craft, 1,200 mobile suits, and 200 combat ready ships, Ceres Base is the lynchpin of the Federation's power from Mars to Jupiter.

Unfortunately, across such great distances, even this fortification is hopelessly inadequate.

The presence of Ceres' fortifications has, since the early U.C. 0090s, prevented the fragmented Zeon factions from attempting any serious assaults on Federation interests in the Outer System. The best the Federation can do from Ceres, however, is pose enough of a threat to maintain the status quo. Provoking an assault upon the Zeon forces, however fragmented they might be, is out of the question.

The commanding officers at Ceres Base, as well as their superiors back on Earth, are thankful that the Zeon forces have been splintered and fratricidal since Colonel Char's attempt to drop Axis Fortress onto the Earth in U.C. 0093 failed. As long as the Zeon remain in a state of perpetual disunity, they pose no serious threat to the Federation.

Such are the comforting thoughts that the leaders of the Earth Federation reassure themselves with.

At a remote monitoring station situated 100 kilometers from Ceres Base, 2Lt. Ernie Rondo and 1Sgt. Marty Epstein share prosaic cups of coffee from a prosaic thermos bottle on another prosaic day at their duty posts.

"…this hot babe I met at Side 5 once," Rondo finishes telling Epstein, "We coulda been an item, but then I got transferred out to Ceres! What a waste!"

Epstein laughs, "That's life in the military for you, Lieutenant! No hours, no showers, and post-discharge life in bachelors' apartment towers!"

"_If we ever get out of this place_…," sings Rondo the famous refrain from an ancient Paul McCartney song.

Epstein chuckles, and buries his face in a men's magazine. This month's centerfold is particularly delectable…very hot.

Like the paper that suddenly burns in his hands.

Like his flesh, and that of Rondo's, suddenly disintegrating in the heat of beam fire.

Remote Patrol Station S-73X is no more.

At multiple points on the outer perimeter of the Ceres Defense Zone, RPS S-73X's demise is repeated.

A patrol squadron of GM-IIIs, alerted to the disturbance, rush to the perimeter, but are promptly cut down by heavy beam and missile fire.

At Ceres Command, Admiral David Szeto of the Federation Space Fleet, and ranking officer at Ceres Base, receives the information from dozens of fronts at once. The command center is overwhelmed with distress calls from its many patrol stations, mobile suit and space fighter patrol squads, and deployed vessels.

"Admiral Szeto," a tech reports, "we've lost contact with another patrol station: T-81R! The 31st Mobile Suit Squadron is reporting hostile forces in its patrol path, sir!"

"Do we have any more data on the enemy?!" Szeto demands, "Numbers? Types? Where they're coming from?!"

"Negative, sir," another tech reports, "I'm sorry! Our units are being ambushed on multiple fronts!"

"How could we be caught so off-guard?!" Szeto demands.

Admiral Szeto, one of the Federal Forces' better strategic and tactical minds, mulls through the possibilities. Ceres position places it a fair distance from both the Martian zones controlled by the Phobos Zeon and the Deimos Zeon and the Jupiter zones controlled by Callisto Zeon and Jupitorius Zeon. Titan Zeon, located out near Saturn's orbit, is even more distant. None of them would cross the treacherous space that separates their bases of operation from Ceres to launch an attack on the Federal Forces. Not one of them.

Not _one_ of them.

The skin on the back of Admiral Szeto's neck goes cold as he comes to a horrified realization.

The Earth Federation's most terrible nightmare is realized.

"Send out a distress signal!" Admiral Szeto orders, "To the High Command on Earth, to Side 7, and to the Special Forces deployed out near Jupitorius! Tell them we're und…!"

Admiral Szeto does not finish his sentence before a large barrage of incoming missiles strikes Ceres Base, knocking the admiral off his feet.

The admiral rises, greeted by an ominous sight on the remote monitoring screens.

A Zeon armada, several hundred warships, thousands of mobile suits, bearing the distinctive markings of the Deimos, Callisto, Jupitorius, and Titan Zeon factions.

United, at last, against the Earth Federation.

Aboard the long-docked _Amuro Ray _in the Jupitorius Zone, Major Athena Ibaz leans against a rail on the mobile suit deck, watching as 1Lt Molly Duran and her team of engineers perform routine maintenance on the Centurion Team's mobile suits.

It is 0:12, but Athena finds herself, as is often the case these days, unable to sleep. She has therefore sojourned over to the mobile suit deck, not certain what to do with herself in the hours that remain until reveille.

Despite the late hour, and the fact that the rest of her squad has been in bed for over two hours, Athena is clad in her normalsuit, helmet close at hand. Athena is uncertain exactly why she felt compelled to don her normalsuit – only an unidentifiable sense that she would need it…soon.

Athena inserts a cigarette between her teeth and lights up.

Athena inhales deeply from the cigarette, then slowly exhales a cloud of tobacco smoke.

_Soon_, Athena knows, _Very soon_.

A liaison officer rushes to the launch gantry. Breathlessly, he salutes Athena.

"Major Ibaz, ma'am! We've just received a distress signal from Ceres Base: they're under attack ma'am!"

Athena hardly flinches, inhaling from the cigarette again, her eyes cold.

_It's beginning_, Athena realizes.

What Athena has dreaded is coming to pass.

The interlude has ended, as has the prelude.

The war between Earth and Zeon has begun anew.


	17. Chapter 16: SHIFTING ALLEGIANCES

2-16: SHIFTING ALLEGIANCES

"Units 237 and 238, get out of the line of fire now!" Major Athena Ibaz calls out desperately from the cockpit of her mobile suit Cour de Leon.

Too late. Units 237 and 238, both GM-IV units belonging to the 85th Mobile Suit Corps of the Earth Federation Forces' Ceres Fleet, are immolated by Zeon beam cannon fire.

"Damn it!" Athena curses, switching the Leon from mobile suit to Waverider configuration, swooping around for a missile run that downs a Callisto Armada _Lord Jinba Ral_-class command ship.

1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' twin Centurion Gundams soar onto the scene, unleashing lethal torrents of missile and beam fire towards an advancing wall of assorted Zeon mobile suits. Nearly every make of Zeon combat mecha deployed during the past twenty years is present, with the older models having been upgraded so that they can hold their own against modern mobile suits.

"No matter how many we destroy, they keep coming!" Jonah grates, the energy in his beam rifle quickly depleting.

Jolie's Centurion Gundam hands its counterpart a fresh e-clip, "Don't quit on me now, Joboy! If you get yourself killed out here…"

"…you'll never forgive me, I know," Jonah finishes, loading the fully-charged e-clip into his mobile suit's weapon's magazine.

Nearby, MSgt. Karim Abdul-Al Said and 1Sgt. Tomo Higashi fill local space with silent thunder from the shoulder-mounted cannon of their Guncannon-100 artillery mobile suits, joined in their efforts by assorted other Guncannon, GM Cannon, and Guntank-class mobile suits. The power that the collected Federation mobile suits hurl into the skies would cow even the gods of old, but amount to attempting to burn Gibraltar with a matchstick against the sheer multitudes of the Neo Zeon Confederation Armada.

Joining the mobile suits in the fray are twelve warships, _La Kailum, Salamis-III, _and _Magellan-III _class, led by the flagship _Amuro Ray _commanded by Captain Beecher Olech.

The Federation fleet pours forth an even more devastating volume of firepower than its attendant mobile suits, enough to pulverize a space colony easily, or a corresponding city on the surface of the Earth, the Moon, or Mars.

But against the collected might of Zeon swarm, all that thunder and lightning are of little avail. The tide of Zeon forces continue to advance, having aggregated and built over nearly a decade's time to a war-making potential unrealized when the Zeon warlords struggled against one another, but now horrifically manifest that those warlords have combined their resources.

The Zeon annexation of the Federation's Ceres Base was swift, shocking, and devastating. The Federation's vaunted fortifications were thoroughly blitzkrieged before the Federation's defenses could react. The Zeon Confederation Forces (as the united Zeon warlords have now christened their united front) targeted Ceres' hardest points and abruptly, brutally, and thoroughly annihilated them. Before the Federal Forces could launch a single mobile suit or space fighter or warship to counter the Zeon attack, Ceres had lost over sixty percent of its strength. Hundreds of mobile suits and dozens of space warships were rendered into scrap metal by an awesome display of Zeon firepower.

Admiral David Szeto succeeded in evacuating approximately fifty warships, four-hundred mobile suits, eight-hundred space fighter craft, and seven-thousand Federal Forces personnel from Ceres Base as the Zeon took control.

Information from Ceres has been extremely limited and of dubious accuracy since Szeto's exodus, but the information the Federation has gathered indicates that the Zeon Confederation Forces commenced a slaughter within the fortress, killing off the bulk of the remaining personnel. The Zeon themselves confirmed as much, transmitting a threatening message to Szeto and the Federation High Command (and, for full effect, the general public) that it now held approximately three-thousand surviving Federal Forces personnel prisoner at Ceres, and that these personnel would be repatriated to the Federation only if it agreed to terms that the Zeon Forces would lay forth at their discretion.

Almost immediately after the takeover was complete, the Zeon Forces began reconfiguring and reconstructing Ceres Base (and what supplies the Federation left behind there) for their own uses, converting Ceres Base into a construction, servicing, and supply center for Zeon war machines. Most importantly, the ore reserves stored at Ceres Base helps, at least temporarily, to offset the loss of the ore mines on Mars. Zeon logistics experts have concluded that by seizing control of Ceres Base, the Zeon war machine can maintain full production capacity of mecha and armaments for up to thirty-six months…and could hold out for possibly up to six years if the Zeon were to carefully manage production schedules.

The Zeon are prepared for a long war against the Federation, if matters come to that. The Zeon Warlords, however, are aiming for a lightning campaign that will destroy the Earth Federation's base of power. An invasion of Cislunar Space and Earth is already in the planning stages, pending the destruction of the last of the Federation's resistance in the Outer System.

The latest blow stricken to that cause is a heavy particle beam blast to the upper hull of the _Shining Victory_, a _Salamis-III _class battleship that is the flagship of the Federation Space Armada's Ceres 11th Fleet, under the personal command of Admiral David Szeto.

"Admiral," a tech reports, "we've sustained heavy damage to the number one and number two gun batteries. We've also lost secondary threat sensors and some astronavigation units."

As if to punctuate the tech's assessment, another strike…a missile hit, broadsides the _Shining Victory_.

Before Admiral Szeto can even receive reports on the further damage to his flagship, another bridge tech reports, "Sir, we've received word from Captain Briggs of the 18th Archangel's Sword mobile suit squadron: they've sustained heavy losses, admiral. Eighty percent of their mobile suits have been destroyed, and the remaining twenty percent are too severely damaged to continue combat operations."

Szeto bares his teeth in helpless rage for a moment before rational thought asserts itself and the admiral says, "We'll fall back."

"Yes, sir," the primary tech replies, patching the admiral's command seat telecommunications setup to forces-wide broadcast.

"Attention all Federation military units: this is Admiral Szeto from the bridge of the _Shining Victory_. Disengage from combat and withdraw to rendezvous point Charlie Delta-99."

Jolie hears the order from the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam Unit-1. She slams a tiny fist angrily on the control console of her mobile suit, "Dammit, no! We coulda penetrated through the enemy's defensive screen in another hour! Now we're gonna lo…!"

"Follow the orders, Lieutenant," Athena says mildly, but assertively.

"Athena's right, Jolie," Jonah adds, "We're not helping our allies by getting entrenched in a battle we can't win."

Sulking, but ultimately unable to disagree with the reality that the Federal Forces are overwhelmingly outgunned, Jolie joins her comrades in retreat, but making sure to mark her departure with a spectacular burst of firepower that increases the Zeon casualty toll by an additional six mobile suits.

Ship by ship, mobile suit by mobile suit, soldier by soldier, the beleaguered Earth Federation Forces fall back, scattering to safety to rendezvous later.

Colonel Trien Nguyen, commanding officer of the 208th Mechanized Division of the Deimos Zeon Space Legion, orders his troops to pursue the fleeting Federal Forces.

And the desperate, chaotic scene repeats itself at space colony after space colony, stronghold after stronghold, as the collective might of the Zeon Confederation Forces continue their relentless onslaught upon the Asteroid Belt and Outer Solar System.

Earth Federation flags fall and burn to cinders at outpost after outpost, as Zeon flags rise in their place.

Angel Heights, Ceres, Cosmos Columbia, Duquesne, Houston Heights, Macrotown, New Plains, Providence, Queenstar, Rigel Crossing, Xavier…all have fallen. Only Jupitorius remains momentarily free, its newly trained defense militia tense and vigilant.

Contolism, forever!

_Sieg Zeon! _

The Earth Federation High Council is meeting in an unannounced, confidential emergency session, as it has numerous times since the attack on Ceres Base weeks earlier. Within an hour of the initial assault, the media had taken notice of the fierce fighting and word of renewed military confrontation between Earth and Zeon forces has saturated public discourse on Earth and Cislunar Space ever since. Although the mother planet and the area defined by its natural satellite remain peaceful thus far, there is mounting tension among the population of fifteen billion that the war, though now distant in the Outer Solar System, could burn its way towards Earth orbit.

A nightmare scenario that the leaders of the Earth Federation Government seek to head off.

General Bright Noah rises from his seat, his handsome features pale and aghast, his mouth dry, his palms sweaty. Those palms ball into trembling fists that betray the Federation war hero's outrage.

"This is unbelievable!" General Noah seethes, "We CANNOT abandon our people in the Outer System! Not after all they've…!"

"General Noah," President Brenner says, her dark eyes fixed firmly on the Chief of Staff of the Earth Federation Space Command, "I understand and share your frustration. Every member of this council's heart aches for our brave young men and women now deployed in combat in the Outer System, but we have decided that for the protection of our citizens in the Earth Sphere, we must concentrate the Federal Forces' remaining strength closer to home, as General Blackhead initially recommended. Ceres Command and the Special Forces…those courageous troops…they're buying time for us. We won't let their sacrifices be in vain."

"Madame President," General Noah says, his eyes creasing in disbelief and disgust, "We owe those soldiers our full support. We must bring them home, alive!"

General Blackhead rises from his seat, "General Noah, you've been in the service long enough to know that duty requires its sacrifices. I'm sure that our young people serving in the Outer System are well aware of and have accepted that reality. Frankly, I'm rather surprised at your attitude, Bright."

General Noah takes his seat, fuming quietly, but knowing that any further discussion would be of no help.

Bright offers a silent prayer for the troops now left to their fate in the Outer System.

The remains of Ceres Command and the Special Forces task force are moored at Devil's Tail, a chain of asteroids on the fringes of the Asteroid Belt far from any military stations or civilian outposts, both Earth- and Zeon-aligned. Servicing facilities are nonexistent, but the location provides adequate cover as the remains of the Federal Forces in the Outer System do what they can to regroup.

The _Amuro Ray _is dark and quiet, party to avoid detection by hostile forces, and partly to conserve energy. The ship shows extensive grind and tear, having not been serviced properly in many weeks, and having endured over a dozen battle engagements during that time. Stores of everything from ammunition rounds to sanitary napkins are running dangerously low.

As are the morale and energy of the soldiers that serve aboard the ship.

Late into the night, 1Lt. Molly Duran and her crew of mechanics struggle to repair and rearm the Centurion Team's mobile suits as best they can. Spare parts are extremely limited in availability, and even fuel to operate welding torches is nearly depleted. What isn't essential simply must be left for later.

Assuming "later" is a prospect for the Special Forces crew.

The probability of being called into combat at an instant's notice suspended over them like a jagged boulder held on a titanium shoelace, the young mobile suit pilots of the Centurion Team have elected to take whatever sleep they can within or near the cockpits of their mobile suits. The two gunnery sergeants, MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said and 1Sgt. Tomo Higashi, nap fitfully at the controls of their respective Guncannon-100s. Sgt. Anna Horowitz, Sgt. Geoff Sutcliffe, Cpl. Nick Van Dyck, and Cpl. Phoebe Mendoza are each sprawled out, in their normalsuits, on the launch gantry walkway or against the foot of his or her mecha.

1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, inseparable as always, have found a service niche with a cold metallic bench, and occupy it together, holding each other tightly. The two normalsuit-clad teenaged mobile suit ace pilots sleep serenely, as if there were no impending combat hanging ominously over their future.

Watching almost maternally over them all is the Centurion Team's commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, once again afflicted with insomnia.

Leaning against a guard rail on the service gantry walkway, Athena smokes a quickly depleting cigarette as 1Lt. Molly Duran's crews service the Cour de Leon mobile suit behind her. The _Amuro Ray _has not been resupplied in weeks; Athena has cut her cigarette intake to a mere six cigarettes per twenty-four hours. The nicotine withdrawal has been hellish, especially in tandem with the stress of constant combat.

And more stress is definitely on the itinerary.

A beep comes on Athena's personal communicator – an incoming message from Admiral David Szeto on his damaged flagship, the _Shining Victory_.

"Major Ibaz here, sir," Athena says into the communicator.

"Major," the Admiral says, "I'd like you to come aboard the _Shining Victory _to discuss our battle plans."

"I'll be there right away, sir," Athena says, switching off the communicator and floating down towards one of the inter-ship shuttle craft.

Under normal circumstances, a meeting such as this would likely be handled via teleconference. Wary of the enemy detecting their presence despite the cover of Minovsky particles, or intercepting crucial intelligence, the Federal Forces have opted for old-fashioned face-to-face meetings.

Athena boards the shuttle and brings its fusion-powered engines to life. Joining Athena is Captain Beecher Olech, commanding officer of the _Amuro Ray_, whom Admiral Szeto has also summoned to the strategy-devising conference.

Already, a counterstrike plan has been formulating in her mind for hours.

All that remains to be seen is if her superiors have the mettle to assume its risks.

At his office suite at Side 7's Green Noah Base, General Bright Noah drops exhaustedly onto a couch. He buries his face tiredly in his hands, feeling the weight of abject failure that will, in the end, cost the lives of good soldiers.

_It wouldn't be the first time_, Bright reminds himself.

Those old cowards on the Earth Federation High Council have shown no qualms over sacrificing youths to maintain its hold on power over the Earth. Those short-sighted fools fail to realize that they throw their own future into the fire. It is little wonder that the younger generation has so little faith in the Federation. In this war, parents have betrayed their children.

_Our children, _Bright sighs, thinking to the son he lost to the war, though not to death.

A pair of fine feminine hands reach towards Bright's shoulders, bringing with them both physical comfort and emotional solace.

General Noah smiles for what seems to be the first time in months, feeling the weight on his mind lift slightly.

"Chieming," Bright says warmly, acknowledging the presence of his daughter.

An attractive seventeen year old girl replies sweetly, "Daddy."

"Sweetie, you don't know _how_ glad I am you're here," the general says, "I wish your mother were here too."

"Mom's busy on Earth," Chieming says, "she's looking to get into the political scene…to better help you up here. Grandpa's influence should be helpful."

"God bless your mother," Bright says.

The general turns around to see his daughter, beautiful at seventeen, clad in an Earth Federation Forces uniform…the same Special Forces cut worn by the Centurion Team.

Bright Noah has spent nearly his entire adult life serving in the Earth Federation Forces. He has worn the uniform of the Federal Forces more than he has worn t-shirts and jeans. Even so, Bright still finds it jarring to see his daughter clad in the uniform.

And the general couldn't be prouder of her.

"Tell me," Bright says with grave concern, "when are they deploying you into a combat zone?"

Chieming replies, "Col. Cairlay has decided that this would not be a good time to deploy new cadets into combat, with the situation being what it is out in the Outer System. I'm really worried about Jolie and Athena, Daddy."

Bright nods regretfully, knowing that his daughter had met the two Centurion Team officers nearly a year ago and had become close friends with both of them, "So I am."

"Daddy," Chieming says as she massages the tight muscles in General Noah's neck, "Could you promise me something?"

"What is it, sweetie?" the general asks.

"If I'm deployed into combat," Chieming says, "Please don't use your influence to keep me in a safe administrative position. I'm a soldier. I should stand alongside my comrades in battle."

Bright shoots Chieming a pained look. With his son Hathaway gone traitor, Bright values his daughter Chieming more than ever.

But he also understands where her sense of commitment comes from. He would expect no less of her.

Bright needs a few moments before he is able to gather an appropriate answer, "When your mother and I fought the Zeon in the One Year War aboard the _White Base _with Amuro Ray, Sayla Mass, Hayato Kobayashi, and Kai Shiden, we did so without much thought of what our deaths in combat would mean to our parents. We didn't have such a luxury. The war wouldn't allow it."

Bright rises and places his hands lovingly upon his daughter's shoulders, "As a parent, the last thing I want to do is send my daughter into the peril of combat. As an officer of the Earth Federation Forces, I will deploy officers as necessary to defend the Federation's interests. I…pray that you will fight well, and that you will return safe and sound after your mission is complete, Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah."

Chieming salutes her father, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Bright puts an arm around his daughter's waist as the two look out the window of the general's office to see young Federal Forces troops in training or on their way to duty. Both father and daughter wonder if they will ever see Major Athena Ibaz and 1Lt. Jolie Minh among them again.

At that moment, Athena hears the reaction of Admiral Szeto to her counterstrike plan.

"This plan is extremely risky, Major," the admiral says gravely.

"I agree, sir," Athena replies, "but in our current situation, it might be the one plan that has a chance of succeeding."

"But Athena," Captain Beecher Olech of the _Amuro Ray_, "do you really think that in our present condition, we can actually mount an attack on Deimos Fortress?"

Deimos Fortress, the smallest and thus, only mobile headquarters facility of the Zeon Confederation Forces (Callisto and Titan both being far too massive and distant to mobilize), now serves as a base of field operations for the entire active Zeon Confederation Armada. From here, Zeon space battleships, fighter craft, and mobile suits can be serviced, and Zeon troops can be housed, fed, given medical care, and trained within proximity to the active battle zone. Combined with the facilities from the captured Federation fortress Ceres, the Zeon forces hold the significant advantage of dual strongholds in the combat zone, while the Federal Forces have been forced to operate on practically nomadic terms.

Athena addresses the two senior officers' concerns, "We won't be dedicating a large portion of remaining available forces towards the Deimos operation. The goal is not to overcome Deimos, which we indeed don't have the means to accomplish, but to create as irresistible a distraction as possible."

Admiral Szeto begins to see the logic of Athena's plan, "So you're proposing to use the Special Forces to draw the Zeon's defenses out of Ceres Base, giving the regular forces a chance to retake the base?"

"That's essentially the plan, sir," Athena confirms.

"I still have my reservations," the admiral says after a moment's thought, "The Special Forces under your command represent our best troops, but they are ludicrously outnumbered. Upon what basis do you have the confidence that you can succeed, Major?"

Athena replies, "1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, and their Centurion Gundam units."

"1Lt. Minh and Chief Michaels are amazing combat MS pilots," Szeto concedes, "but even they have their limitations. Two aces, no matter how skilled, can't take on an entire armada, Athena."

"Sir," Athena asserts firmly, "They won't fail."

Admiral Szeto contemplates Athena's proposal a moment further, then realizing that the Federal Forces have no better option, nods his assent, "All right, Major. We're going to go ahead with your strategy. Be aware, however, that no margin for error is allowed. If you and your personnel fail, you will be left to your fate…as will all of us."

Athena rises and salutes, "Understood, sir. Thank you, sir."

Captain Beecher also rises and salutes the admiral, who dismisses the two junior officers back to the _Amuro Ray _to make preparations to execute their desperate strategy.

After their inter-ship shuttle has launched from the landing bay of the _Shining Victory en rout _back to the _Amuro Ray_, Beecher asks Athena, "Major, are you really that confident that Jolie and Jonah can handle the assignment you're about to give them?"

Athena replies, "We've seen those kids accomplish feats that are incomprehensible. But I won't speculate on whether that will be enough to see us through this mission. This is what people call a 'Hail Mary' play, Captain Beecher."

Beecher exhales tensely.

Noting this, Athena says with a smile, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get back to Elle and little Athena. I don't want the baby named after me to grow up without a father like I did."

Beecher smiles, "Thanks. I wouldn't expect any less from the Duchess of Zeon…Minerva Zabi."

Athena says, "It's ironic…that I'm here staking my life to help the Federation defeat my own countrymen."

Beecher broaches a question he had meant to ask for a long time, "Why…?"

"Guilt," Athena says, "Every day of my life, I've struggled with it. My family is responsible for the deaths of billions. I've dedicated my existence to making amends for it."

"Do you feel you've been successful?" Beecher asks.

"Not at all," Athena says, pulling out her handkerchief from the breast pocket of her uniform jacket and using it to wipe her fingers, "If anything, sometimes I feel that I'm causing even more deaths."

This leads Beecher to a final question, "Then why…?"

Athena says, "That's one of the absurdities of life, Captain: some things, you can't avoid seeing through to the end, even when you know it's a losing game."

The two officers continue their flight back to the _Amuro Ray _in silence.

Forty minutes later, Athena has returned to the _Amuro Ray_, and has gathered Jolie and Jonah together to explain to them the importance and difficulty of their newest mission.

"The outcome of this battle will shift the balance of power between Earth and Zeon," Athena says to the couple, "If we fail, the future of billions of people will be Zeon's to control."

Jonah nods dutifully, saying, "We understand ma'am. Don't worry: we won't fail."

Jolie glares at Athena silently, her large black eyes seemingly burning a hole through her friend.

"Speak your mind, Lieutenant," Athena says almost wearily.

Jolie says, straight-faced, "You _really _don't want to lay out the money for my dream house, don't you?"

Jolie and Athena stare at each other, expressionless for a second. Then, the slightest hint of a smile appears at the corner of Jolie's mouth.

Athena cannot hold back her own smile.

The two very beautiful young women laugh, embracing.

"You know me too well, don't you?" Athena says to Jolie.

Jonah, not privy to the conversation that Athena and Jolie shared that one evening back at Jupitorius' Woodhaven Colony, is left bewildered by the turn of the conversation.

Conscious of Jonah's befuddlement, Jolie explains, "Athena promised to help us out with the money for us to get a place after the war, Jonah."

Jonah smiles, "That's very generous of you, ma'am."

Athena says, "Think of it as an incentive for you two to succeed in the mission and come back alive, Jonah."

"There's always a mission-related angle to everything, isn't there, 'Thena?" Jolie remarks saucily.

Athena becomes serious, "We'll be deploying as soon as we're in striking range of Deimos Fortress. Captain Beecher tells me that we should catch up to it in about seven hours, so whatever you feel you need to take care of…take care of it now."

"That sounds ominous, ma'am," Jonah remarks.

Athena does not reply; she merely shoots Jonah a look that says, _You don't know the half of it._

At the former Federal Forces stronghold of Ceres Base, now under the control of the Zeon Confederation, Federal Forces prisoners of war are forced by their Zeon overlords to perform various sorts of labor. The variety of tasks that the Zeon taskmasters require their Earth Federation prisoners to do ranges from the merely demeaning to the horrifically life-threatening. Still, overall, the Zeon forces have treated their Earth Federation prisoners humanely overall. Most of the brutality inflicted by the Zeon forces came during the initial infiltration phase of the Zeon operation against Ceres, with the Zeon intent on minimizing the Federation's ability to resist or strike back by killing off as many of its troops as possible. After the fortress was secure in Zeon hands, however, the Warlords of Zeon ordered their troops to spare the remaining Federation troops…as potential hostages should the Federal Forces attempt a counterattack, and as a source of labor as the Zeon convert the fortress for their uses.

Sgt. Chaga Dembo grew up in the shadow of the Earth Federation Forces' Deliberative Council tower in Dakar, Senegal. Raised a Federation loyalist, Sgt. Dembo joined the Federal Forces at age sixteen, during the First Neo Zeon War. Now twenty-six and a veteran of numerous campaigns, Sgt. Dembo is defiant as a Zeon trooper brings him a meal ration.

"This is the third meal you've skipped," says 1Sgt. Saburo Hagesawa of the Callisto Zeon Armada, "if you pass on this one, we're not bringing you another."

Sgt. Dembo slaps away the tiny box of processed food rations contemptuously, glaring defiantly at his captor.

Enraged, 1Sgt. Hasegawa bares his teeth and raises his rifle, "Damned Federation dog! Eat this, then!"

2Lt. Frederick Warren, another Federation soldier, rises to intercept Hasegawa's blow, "Whoa, whoa! Easy, man! Look, my buddy Chaga here just wants to be left alone. Here's a cigarette to smoke. Could you just move on, sergeant?"

Taking the cigarette, 1Sgt. Hasegawa says menacingly, "You Feddies better keep yourselves in line. We've been patient with you up to now, but our patience is running out fast!"

With that, Hasegawa leaves.

2Lt. Warren turns to Sgt. Dembo, "What was up with that, Chaga, my man? You almost got yourself killed."

Dembo replies darkly, "I'm not giving those Zeon bastards the satisfaction of treating me like a slave."

"Don't be a fool, Chaga," Warren says, "Our forces that escaped are going to come back to liberate us. We've got to keep ourselves alive until then!"

"Perhaps," Dembo says, "but until then, I maintain my dignity as a man…and as a soldier of the Earth Federation Forces."

Not a hundred meters away, two young Zeon officers, a teenaged couple, sees to the maintenance of their mobile suits…a red and a blue Gellond unit each.

"Brandon!" 2Lt. Meghan Walsh, a girl of seventeen, calls out to her fiancé, "Don't forget to check the thrust ratio distribution unit on your Gellond's left thrust output nozzle!"

"Right, don't worry!" replies eighteen year old 1Lt. Brandon Conrad, as he floats over to his Gellond's thruster pack to see to that very detail.

Meghan floats up to greet Brandon, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his back.

"You already done with your Gelly?" Brandon asks his girlfriend.

"Hours ago, boy," Meghan says, "Don't forget: I'm faster than you are."

"Right," Brandon replies with a grin.

The couple had met in high school, become sweethearts, then joined the Deimos Zeon Forces together after Field Marshall Von Bach had personally visited their school to recruit youth for the Zeon cause. Brandon is a Zeon patriot to the soles of his boots, the son of a One Year War veteran decorated numerous times for victory. Meghan, though not as fervently patriotic as Brandon, is nonetheless very loyal to him, and thus joined him in the Zeon forces, where their talents as mobile suit pilots were discovered.

"Brandon," Meghan says, "promise me that after Zeon has won the war, we'll leave the armed forces and settle down peacefully."

"Of course, sweetie," Brandon says gently, "That's always been the plan. We secure the future for our Zeon nation…and then for us."

The couple faces each other to kiss, committed to each other…and to Zeon.

All around them, the Zeon war machine gears up for combat. A counterstrike by the Earth Federation Forces is anticipated, and although the Warlords of Zeon are confident that their collective might will be more than enough to deal with the shreds of the Federation's strength in the Outer System, nothing is left to chance.

Col. Rondell Reed, leader of the Callisto Zeon Forces' 78th Starblazer Division, addresses his troops, which include Brandon, Meghan, and 1Sgt. Hasegawa, among thousands of others.

"Attention all 78th Division personnel: you will be deploying for combat surely. The prayers of the Zeon nation are with you! You are the finest of our youth, and we know you will make us proud! Crush the Federation, and deliver our brothers throughout the cosmos from the shackles of the Earth! Glory to the Archduchy of Zeon!"

"Sieg, ZEON!" comes the collective cry.

The Warlords of Zeon are in teleconference, each warlord still sufficiently distrustful of the others to warrant not meeting in a single location. Moreover, this arrangement makes it impossible for the Federal Forces to eliminate all of them in a single strike.

"After we take Jupitorius to protect our rear flank, we'll be ready to move in against the Cislunar Sphere," Field Marshal Von Bach says to his colleagues, "We shouldn't allow haste to guide our judgment."

"Agreed," says Viceroy Ulysses Spector of the Jupitorius Zeon, "the Federation has armed those ISRLA upstarts at Jupitorius…undoubtedly to make it possible to attack us from a second front. We must eliminate that threat before we proceed to invade the Cislunar Sphere."

"No," Governess Lara Constantinas of the Callisto Zeon objects, "We would needlessly expend precious energy and resources transporting our troops and weaponry back to Jupiter orbit, fight those upstarts, and then travel to the Cislunar Sphere to battle the Federation so close to its gravitational core. Jupitorius poses no imminent threat. We can deal with them easily after we have taken back Side 3 and established new supply bases on Earth."

"How long do you think that will take, my dear Lara?" Spector asks cuttingly, "Years? The ISRLA might represent no threat now, but give them a few years without my supervision and…"

"_Your _supervision?" Constantinas cuts Spector off with a slight laugh of contempt, "You forget, Viceroy, that we are now part of the same Confederation. Jupitorius is no more yours than it is mine…or Von Bach's…or Reglas'."

Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas of Titan Zeon, silent until now, remarks darkly, "If you two hadn't made such an ugly fiasco of fighting over control of Jupitorius, we might have been able to convince the ISRLA there to side with us rather than the Federation. They are, after all, more aligned with us philosophically."

"I'm not so sure about that," Spector says, "Their leader is Artasia Som Daikun, the daughter of the Founder, and her sympathy was with the Earth Federation during the One Year War. She seeks peaceful coexistence with the Federation, and has distanced herself from her Zeon legacy."

"It might be different among their rank and file," Reglas suggests, "They are Spacenoids. Surely, they understand that their future lies with Zeon, not Earth."

Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach takes the conversation out of the more speculative realm and back to more immediate matters, "In any case, I have already ordered the return of three of my divisions to Deimos Fortress. The forces we have stationed among the five of us are more than enough to hold Ceres secure, and I'm loath to leave our most important mobile hard point vulnerable."

"Not thinking of abandoning us, are you, Konrad?" Constantinas asks accusatorily.

Von Bach contains his indignation at Constantinas' insinuation, "I'm not Alexander Miguel, Governess."

The absence of the Prince of Phobos and his elite forces are glaring. The Warlords know that with Miguel's contribution, they might already be at the gates of the Federation capital on Earth. Hate and distrust him as much as the Warlords do, they nevertheless regret that he is not among them.

From the launch ports of Ceres Base, three divisions from the Deimos Zeon Forces deploy _en rout _to their home base of Deimos Fortress, itself _en rout _to a defensive position from which it can defend against possible counterstrikes by Federation reinforcements that might arrive from Cislunar Space. Navigation crews estimate that the divisions will intercept Deimos Fortress near Martian orbit in approximately six hours.

Among these forces are 1Lt. Brandon Conrad and 2Lt. Meghan Walsh, the armored soles of their twin blue and red Gellonds magnetically attached to the hull of the Deimos Zeon mobile suit battle carrier. The two mobile suits are hand in armored hand, their pilots able to "feel" each other despite the intervening armor.

It is the same, whatever flags fly, whatever uniforms are worn.

Jolie and Jonah have been given two hours' downtime by Athena. The two teenagers are spending at least a part of that time at a part of the _Amuro Ray _that only a few who know the couple well would even imagine them going to.

Jolie and Jonah are inside the ship's chapel, praying. Jolie was raised a Catholic, and although not actively religious, nevertheless feels compelled to make a supplication to greater powers in what promises to be the most desperate battle she and the other Centurions have yet faced in their careers. The Miguels are lapsed Catholics as well and Jonah, who has not attended church services since childhood, offers up his prayer to his maker as well.

Their prayers done, Jolie and Jonah turn to each other.

"So what did you pray for?" Jolie asks Jonah.

"I prayed to God to keep you safe, and that after the battle, we'd always be together," Jonah says with a smile.

Jolie returns the grin, "That's exactly the same as what I prayed for!"

Jonah adds, "I also prayed that somehow, this battle won't need to be fought at all, and that nobody will need to die today."

Jolie smirks, folding her hands behind her head, "Sometimes, Jonah, I think you're too good for me."

Jonah asks, "What do you mean"

"You're so good-hearted," Jolie says, "You really don't hate anyone, even those who've tried to kill you so many times. You always forgive and try to see things from your enemy's point of view. That's something I don't think I can ever do, Jonah. Alexander Miguel killed my family; I won't ever be at peace until I've killed him with my own hands."

Jolie's words chill Jonah to the core, but he takes her into his arms and holds her tightly, "Jolie, I…understand how you feel. Just remember: the enemy is really no different from us. Somewhere on the other side, fighting for the Zeons, are another Jolie and Jonah who also have dreams of spending their lives together in peace. If we forget that, we become our own enemies."

Jolie says noting, burying her face deeper into Jonah's chest. Jonah caresses her hair gently. Little more needs be said.

The couple takes to the floor of the chapel, Jolie on her back, Jonah aside her.

Jonah's normalsuit gloved hand dances to the seal of Jolie's normalsuit collar O-ring, and begins to release it.

Jolie's gloved hand meets Jonah's, and stops its motion.

"You really don't want…?" Jonah begins, dismayed.

"Of course I do," Jolie says with a smile, "But we're in a chapel. We should have some respect."

"Right," Jonah replies, grinning, "Stupid of me. Maybe we could…"

Jolie shakes her head, "Later…after we're married, that is."

Jonah says mischievously, "What's this? I never thought that Jolie Minh would claim to be a good girl!"

Jolie strikes Jonah gently with her fist, "I was raised Catholic, you know? I was taught that a girl shouldn't have sex until she's married – and only with her husband."

"Do you really believe that?" Jonah says.

"Yeah, I do…I really do," Jolie replies, "'Thena and I had one of our more, um, interesting arguments about that once. She's more liberal about that kind of thing than I am."

"Anything else Athena teach you?' Jonah asks archly.

"Yeah," Jolie says with a grin, "I learned from 'Thena that to boost a soldier's chances for survival, it's important to give him something to look forward to coming back to!"

"I guess that I'll just have to come back alive, huh?" Jonah says.

"For sure," Jolie adds, "if you're gonna keep your promise about us having kids together someday."

Jonah says, "You know, I'm not superstitious or anything, but since we're in a chapel and we're about to go into maybe the worst battle we've ever been in, maybe…maybe we should take care of that marriage business now."

Jolie replies, "Nuh-uh. Like I said, we need something to come back to."

"How about this?" Jonah proposes, "As there isn't an on duty chaplain aboard the ship to officially marry us anyway: why don't we make our personal vows to each other now, and then make it official later?"

"I'm game," Jolie says, "So are you really ready to take the plunge?"

"Jolie," Jonah says earnestly, all playful mirth set aside, "I knew from the first time I saw you that I wanted to be with you forever…will you be my wife?"

Jolie, moist in the eyes, whispers, "Yes…when I was a little girl, I tried to imagine what my husband would be like when I was grown up and ready to get married, but I could never picture him. When I saw you…that's when I finally knew."

Jonah takes Jolie's hand, "Forever?"

Jolie kisses him, "Forever."

Nothing more need be said. In their hearts if not yet in the law, husband and wife.

In his grandiose office chamber at Reville Hall at Side 7's Green Noah Base, General Manron Blackhead, commanding officer of the Earth Federation Forces Space Command, receives Colonel Peter Cairlay, Director of the Special Forces.

Col. Cairlay salutes Gen. Blackhead, "Sir, I have word from His Eminence."

"Let's hear it, Peter," Blackhead says.

"Yes, sir," the colonel replies, then reports, "Poised to move in. Operation: United Front is go!"

Blackhead smiles, "Excellent, Colonel. Send word to His Eminence that we will be ready here."

"Yes, sir," Cairlay says, saluting.

In her office aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Major Athena Ibaz makes an entry into her Datapad log. She is painfully cognizant of the possibility that it might be the last entry she ever makes into the log.

…_whatever our individual fates today, this conflict is likely to continue until leaders on both sides prove willing to stand down from intransigent, dogmatic positions and embrace unconsidered alternatives._

With that, Athena signs the entry, timestamps it, and transmits it to the central data processing server on Earth for posterity. Centralizing the Federation's crucial data in a single database is yet another errant practice that Athena, should she live, hopes to correct…

…if she lives.

_How many regrets can a person have in a lifetime_, Athena muses, _and do any of them matter after life ends? _

Athena opens her desk drawer, from which she takes a photograph of Hathaway Noah sent to her by Hathaway's sister, Chieming.

For months, Athena has kept the photograph hidden in her desk drawer, lest it draw too many unwanted questions.

Athena sets the photograph atop her desk, resolving, whatever may come, never to hide it again.

Jolie and Jonah sit atop the right shoulder of Jolie's Centurion Gundam Unit-1, leaning their backs against the mobile suit's head/camera unit. The (unofficially) "newlywed" couple anxiously awaits the call to deploy.

On the thickly armored wall opposite the launch bay door is an engraved bronze image of their ship's namesake: the legendary Amuro Ray, the greatest mobile suit pilot in Earth Federation Forces history…at least before Jolie's advent.

Jolie points at the image, which she and Jonah have walked underneath hundreds of times in the past, but had never previously discussed.

"That man is my hero," Jolie says to Jonah, "not only because he saved my life when I was a little girl, but because he stands for everything I want to be. Captain Amuro spent most of his adult life fighting against the Zeon and the Titans. He saved a lot of lives."

"And took many of them too," Jonah points out, "From what little I know about him, I think he was a good man, but he was a soldier, and soldiers kill. However many he saved, he probably killed at least as many."

"Hey," Jolie says with a hint of irritable indignation in her voice, "if not for Captain Amuro, you wouldn't have a fiancée today, Jonah."

"Point," Jonah says with a smile, "I'll always be grateful to Captain Amuro for that."

Jolie asks, "Don't you have heroes, Jonah?"

Jonah replies, "Lots of them…Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Renoir, Van Gogh, Cezanne, Picasso…"

"People who aren't artists, I mean," Jolie says.

"Well, sure," Jonah says, "I'm an admirer of Jesus Christ, Siddartha Gautama, Mahatma Gandhi, Henry David Thoreau, Martin Luther King, Jr., John Lennon…"

"All people from ancient history…" Jolie remarks absently.

"Unfortunately," Jonah says, "we haven't had enough leaders for peace in our time. But Dr. Artasia Daikun has some ideas that maybe we can all build upon."

"Artasia Daikun," Jolie ponders, "the leader of the ISR? She used to call herself 'Sayla Mass' and she served with Captain Amuro on the _White Base _under General Noah back when he was just a rookie officer during the One Year War. She's also Char Aznable's sister! Anyway, 'Thena's a big fan. Made me read one of her books. I think she might be right about some stuff, but for chrissakes, we spend the time that we aren't fighting to Zeons fighting her ISRLA goons, who are kinda like freelance Zeons anyway…"

"Jolie," Jonah says in a mildly disapproving tone, "the world was never meant to be divided into 'Earth Federation,' 'Archduchy of Zeon,' and 'ISR.' In the end, we're talking about human beings…human beings who are still struggling to learn how to coexist."

"Peacenik," Jolie says with mock irritation.

Jonah says, "You do want our kids to grow up in a safe, peaceful world, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course," Jolie replies, "but I think the only way to do that is to wipe out the Zeon threat."

Jonah says, "Setting aside the question of whether or not that's even an ethical goal, do you think it can actually be done? Can Zeon actually be destroyed with weapons like this Gundam here, or by people like you and me who have gifts that shouldn't be used in war?"

Jolie has no response for that. She is beginning to feel irritated, not because her beloved Jonah disagrees with her, but because she recognizes that essentially, he's right.

But the time for questions…and contemplation, has come to an end.

The lights of the mobile suit launch deck flash red as klaxons sound throughout the _Amuro Ray_. Major Athena Ibaz's voice comes through the shipwide P/A system.

"Attention all personnel: the enemy objective Deimos mobile fortress has been sighted! Man your battle stations! All pilots to mobile suits!"

"It's time," Jonah says.

"Yeah," Jolie replies.

The couple exchanges one last kiss, then dons their helmets ahead of boarding their mobile suits.

Athena, who made the announcement from the cockpit of her Cour de Leon, already has her mobile suit on the launch catapult.

"Major Athena Ibaz, Cour de Leon, launching now!"

"1Lt. Jolie Minh, Centurion Gundam Unit-1, launching now!"

"Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, Centurion Gundam Unit-2, launching now!"

The mobile suits of the Special Forces hurtle forth into space for their most important battle yet.

Athena brings the targeting scope of the Cour de Leon online, targeting crucial strategic points.

"Weapons systems to combat mode," Athena instructs her squad.

The Centurion Team and its companion units load and lock their weapons.

"Commence firing," Athena orders.

The first blow is stricken.

"Fire megaparticle beam cannon and all missile turrets at objective!" orders Captain Beecher Olech from the bridge, "Target all enemy ship and mecha deployment ports!"

The primary and secondary gun batteries of the _Amuro Ray _and its escort fleet hurl a heavy hammer of beams and ballistics at the most vulnerable points of Deimos Fortress, selected by Major Athena Ibaz after months of carefully studying the fortress' external and internal layout.

Sure enough, the initial barrage eliminates over half of Deimos' MS and ship access ports, and shuts down two of Deimos' five mighty nuclear pulse engines. The fortress' mobility and speed are drastically reduced.

But a wounded animal is most dangerous when it's cornered.

His fleet anchored near Ceres Base, Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach receives the emergency call from Deimos Fortress on the bridge of his flagship.

"Under attack?!" Von Bach rages, his face turning a demonic red, "Those insolent Earthist swine! _Butcher _them! We will come to your support!"

Von Bach rises in his command chair, broadcasting to all ships and mobile suits in his fleet, "This is Field Marshall Von Bach to all Deimos Zeon Forces: our mobile base is under attack by Federation Forces! We will deploy to relieve our comrades immediately!"

The ships of the Deimos Zeon Fleet, representing a quarter of the Zeon Confederation's strength at Ceres Base, immediately launch from port.

Von Bach's fellow Zeon warlords appear abruptly on his flagship's communications screen.

"Wonderful," Von Bach says, "I could use all of your support."

"Field Marshal," Generalissimo Reglas says, "we can understand the importance of Deimos, but we were able to secure the Federation's former Ceres Base as our own only through great shared sacrifices. If you should abandon us now…"

"Who is abandoning whom, Generalissimo?" Von Bach cuts off his confederate acidly, "the idea behind this alliance is mutual support. Deimos Fortress is an asset to all of us, and you expect me to defend it alone?"

"We expect you to keep the bigger picture in mind, Field Marshal," Viceroy Ulysses Spector of Jupitorius Zeon says, "Deimos might need to be sacrificed. It is more important for us to keep our forces unified in the event of an attack on our position here."

"'Unity' only matters when it benefits only you, eh?" Von Bach says mockingly, "This communication is over. My forces and I will return after we have secured Deimos. You are on your own."

"Konrad, wait!" Governess Lara Constantinas beseeches her comrade.

But Von Bach turns a deaf ear to his allies, taking his forces to relieve his men back at Deimos Fortress.

At Deimos Fortress, the Special Forces have infiltrated the Zeon fortress and use shock as their ally in a devastating blitzkrieg attack. Major Athena Ibaz's forces hold nothing back, doing as much damage as they can as quickly as they can.

Doing the most damage of all, nearly single-handedly turning the internal decks of the Zeon mobile fortress including an inferno, is 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam. The mighty Earth Federation Forces mobile suit strikes with strategic hits from all of its weapon systems…targeting ammunition depots, fuel storage tanks, idle mobile suits…anything that would likely result in concussion and fire.

Jolie takes no joy in causing wanton destruction. This is not combat…at least not in the terms that she understands as combat. But this is part of the "big picture" perspective to winning wars that Athena has always understood much better than Jolie ever could.

_That's why she's the commander and I'm the soldier_, Jolie realizes, as she torches another fuel unit.

Not far away, Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels engages in a more deliberate, directed form of…perhaps demolition would be more precise and apt a description than destruction. Jonah is an artist. His forte is creation, not destruction. The only thing he is willing to destroy is war itself, and to that end, instead of taking the lives of combatants, Jonah is content to, meticulously and with as little collateral damage as possible, dismantle the weapons of war. It is a delicate sort of reverse-art that Jonah has grown quite adept at, although it is not always a tactic that is available to him.

Directing the efforts of not only Jolie and Jonah, but dozens of other Special Forces mobile suit pilots is Athena from her Cour de Leon. Athena's troops are carrying out her orders to the letter. Whether or not her plan bears fruit, however, depends on whether or not the enemy takes the bait.

A mobile suit patrol from the Jupitorius Zeon Forces scans the perimeter of the Ceres Zone. All is quiet, perhaps even prosaic.

The monotony is broken by a fusillade of red beam fire…the signature frequency of concentrated Minovsky beam particle weapons favored by the Earth Federation Forces.

The _Shining Victory _and its escort fleet pour on a cascade of energy and solid ordnance at their own former headquarters, catching the Zeon Confederation Forces if not exactly off-guard, then at least off-balance.

Scores of Zeon mobile suits of a half dozen different models and makes are disintegrated, but the Zeon respond quickly with heavy fire from both their warships and from weapons turrets on the external surface of Ceres Base itself.

Even without a significant portion of Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach's Deimos Forces, the remaining Zeon Confederation Forces led by the troika of Governess Lara Constantinas of Callisto, Viceroy Ulysses Spector of Jupitorius, and Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas of Titan more than merely overwhelm Admiral David Szeto's comparatively paltry strike force. When the Zeon seized control of Ceres Base, they captured or eliminated nearly two-thirds of the Federation's military strength in the Outer System.

"Press the attack!" Admiral Szeto orders spiritedly, "Deploy all mobile suit units and penetrate the enemy defense screens! Use extreme caution: we still have many of our people inside Ceres Base!"

_And therein lies another handicap_, Szeto laments.

The Federation and Zeon forces clash. Through the flashes of exploding ordnance, ships, mecha, and men, it is difficult to tell who is winning.

Assuming that winning is a concept truly applicable to war.

Back at Deimos Fortress, 1Lt. Jolie Minh has developed a severe case of combat fever…

The Centurion Gundam Unit-1 has literally become a killing machine. With terrifying precision and efficiency, Jolie directs the CG-1 through the destruction of one enemy mobile suit after another. The CG-1's combat computer has already recorded thirty-nine kills since the battle started some ninety minutes earlier, and Jolie continues to pile on the body count.

Jolie's face is expressionless…betraying no rage, fear, triumph, confidence…or any other thought or sensation of any kind. The maneuvers of her Centurion Gundam, though lightning-fast, deft, unpredictable, fluid, and precise, come forth with a mechanical character beyond the Gundam's obvious mechanical nature. It is almost as if Jolie has sublimated herself within the mecha, the Centurion Gundam feeding off her soul to animate itself.

Vulcan cannon, missiles, beam rifle blasts, beam saber slashes: all come in rapid succession as the CG-1 smites one enemy target after another.

Insensate slaughter, a Newtype's power focused on destruction.

And then, she locates it.

The nuclear fusion heart of Deimos Fortress…with five hundredfold the destructive potential of a one-hundred megaton hydrogen bomb.

Destroying it would surely annihilate everything within a radius of several thousand kilometers.

The Centurion Gundam Unit-1 stares at the device motionlessly for a moment, its weapons idle at its side.

A voice alien in tone, but that Jolie recognizes as her own comes into her head, urging her, _Do it. This is the end that will come to pass. _

Another voice, which Jolie also recognizes as her own, but more familiar to her in tone, screams, _No! What are you doing?! Do you realize what you're doing?!_

The Centurion Gundam's weapons systems swivel towards the nuclear heart of Deimos Fortress.

Two Deimos Zeon mobile suits, one a blue Gellond and the other a red mobile suit of the same model, burst into the nuclear core chamber, having fought their way through defensive screens of Federation mobile suits to reach this point.

"The Gundam! It'll destroy the core! It'll destroy all of us!" 2Lt. Meghan Walsh calls out.

"We're not letting that happen!" 1Lt. Brandon Conrad retorts.

The dual Gellonds bear down on the CG-1, beam sabers drawn.

The CG-1 turns to face the interlopers, its green eyes intensifying to a burn.

The CG-1 brings up its armored shield with deft, almost casual ease to deflect the beams fired from the Gellonds' beam rifles.

Taking the two young Zeon pilots completely by surprise, the CG-1 charges on them, beam saber drawn.

The CG-1 batters 1Lt. Conrad's blue Gellond onto its back with its armored shield, simultaneously disarming 2Lt. Walsh's red Gellond with a beam rifle shot through its head/camera unit.

The CG-1 puts its armored foot onto the body of the blue Gellond, pinning it down while pulling back its beam saber for a lethal strike into the Zeon mobile suit's cockpit.

At the same time, 2Lt. Megan Walsh has gotten her red Gellond back on its feet, her Newtype senses guiding her although her mobile suit's camera eye has been blinded.

"I won't let you kill Brandon!" Megan snarls fiercely, "I'll kill you first!"

"Megan, don't!" Brandon pleads helplessly, watching in horror as the Centurion Gundam turns its beam rifle on his fiancée's red mobile suit again, this time targeting the cockpit.

In the cockpit of the CG-1, Jolie's face remains frozen in its impassive expression, even as her mind continues to scream, alternatingly, _Do it!...What are you doing?!_

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam Unit-2 appears abruptly on the scene. In an instant, he senses the passion of the two Zeon pilots about to perish at Jolie's hand. He feels as if he were staring into a mirror…

"Jolie!" Jonah cries out, "Don't do it!"

That, at last, snaps Jolie out of the strange "search and destroy" trance she has been in for the past several minutes. Her Newtype mind clearly senses the souls of Brandon Conrad and Megan Walsh reaching out towards each other.

_No…_Jolie realizes to her horror..._that couple in those Gellonds…they're just like me and Jonah!_

The CG-1 aims its beam rifle away from the red Gellond, and steps back off of the fallen blue Gellond.

The two Gellonds do not mount a counterattack against the twin Centurion Gundams, but instead tend to each other.

"Branden…," Megan says lovingly.

"Megan," Brandon replies softly.

The two Centurion Gundams, taking note of the situation, turn to leave.

Jolie and Jonah would never know where the cannon volley originated from…whether it was fired by a Zeon warship or a Federation one…only that it was sudden and all-consuming, in an instant reducing 1Lt. Brandon Conrad and 2Lt. Megan Walsh and their blue and red Gellonds to atoms and memories.

_Forever? _Megan's soul asks as it merges into the eternal cosmos.

_Forever, _Brandon's soul affirms, joining hers in the grand unity.

"NOOOOOO!!" Jolie screams.

The Centurion Gundam Unit-1 turns its camera/head skyward to see reinforcements from the Deimos Armada arriving. Casualties among the Federation's Special Forces detachment are mounting.

"Who?!" Jolie demands, "Who killed them?! WHO?!"

The CG-1 launches from the innards of Deimos into space, seeking vengeance.

"Jolie, wait!" Jonah pleads, launching the CG-2 in pursuit.

They run into heavy resistance, outnumbered at least twenty to one.

The CG-1 fights with renewed ferocity, destroying a half dozen enemy units in one pass, but could even Jolie maintain this defense for long.

Nearby, Major Athena Ibaz surveys the situation from her Cour de Leon, even as she cautiously fights for center against the advancing tide of enemy mobile suits. Athena is a master ace pilot of that defensive tactic, but she knows its limitations.

All around her, the situation is collapsing. Each of the Special Forces' combat ships has taken heavy damage, including the _Amuro Ray_. Although her own Centurion Team is still intact, Athena is receiving word of heavy losses among the other Special Forces units.

Athena soon sees them…reinforcements from the Deimos Armada.

_How could they have gotten here so quickly? _Athena muses, _The plan was indeed to draw the Deimos Armada away from Ceres Base, but there was to be more than ample time for our forces to withdraw before they arrived. _

The truth soon illuminates in Athena's mind…in defiance of her meticulously arranged plans, the Deimos Armada must have left Ceres Base before the Special Forces started their attack on Deimos Fortress.

Athena's battle plans have been rendered completely worthless by a stroke of misfortunate timing…by a turn she had not anticipated.

And all of her comrades would pay the price.

_Regrets_, Athena reflects, even as she struggles valiantly against the oncoming tide of Deimos Zeon mobile suits, _and here is one final one to plummet me into hell._

More deaths on her conscience, including those of two whom she loved like a sister and a brother.

At Ceres Base, things are not going much better for the Earth Federation Forces.

Admiral David Szeto, his flagship _Shining Victory _too heavily damaged to continue the battle or to withdraw, is readied for one final defiant gesture against the Zeon.

The Admiral, his face scorched by sparks and flame, one eye leaking blood, crawls weakly to the helm of his ship, pulling aside the corpse of the slain helmsmen.

"Zeon dogs," the Admiral curses, as he readies his ship for ramming tactics, "I lose this battle, but you don't win it either…"

The flaming wreckage of the _Shining Victory _bears down on the flagship of the Jupitorius Armada…Viceroy Spector's _Jovian Thunder_.

"My lord," the _Jovian Thunder_'s scanner tech reports, "enemy flagship preparing to ram us."

"Minovsky Particle Hypercannon," the Viceroy orders calmly.

The order is relayed, the _Jovian Thunder _spews forth firepower that more than lives up to the ship's name.

Before he is reduced to atoms, Admiral David Szeto manages one final salute towards Earth, "May the Lord bless and preserve the Earth Federation!"

All around, it is the same. The remains of the Federation's Ceres Fleet are hopelessly broken. The unified Zeon Armada tightens its grip on the Ceres Zone.

For a moment.

A sudden heavy volume of fire, seemingly coming from all directions, suddenly lances the area. With horrific swiftness, Zeon Confederation Forces mobile suits and ships are incinerated from existence.

"Federation reinforcements?!" Viceroy Spector demands.

"Negative, my lord!" a bridge tech replies, "We're attempting to identify!"

But the Viceroy doesn't need the bridge tech to run through the combat databases to confirm what his eyes soon tell him.

Spector rises from his command chair, his eyes wide in disbelief as he witnesses the arrival of thousands of black mobile suits.

_Him! _

Spector issues a new order, "Withdraw! Back to Ceres!"

The Zeon Confederation Forces withdraw towards Ceres Base, even as a fresh armada of ships enters the Ceres Zone.

The Deimos Zeon Armada has encircled the remaining Special Forces into a small area outside of Deimos Fortress. Only the _Amuro Ray _and the Centurion Team remain.

The mobile suits of the Centurion Team form a ring, back to back, as hundreds of Deimos Zeon mobile suits surround them.

The twin Centurion Gundams of 1Lt. Jolie Minh and Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels reach their armored hands towards each other. They had witnessed those two unfortunate Zeon pilots die together. They had seen how, to the very end, the couple had been united in their love for each other.

Jolie and Jonah know that it will be no different for them.

Jonah sends a thought to Jolie, _I love you_.

Jolie responds, _I'm not afraid…not if we're together._

A flash of white light, an explosion.

Deimos Zeon ships and mobile suits go down in large numbers, turning in shock, immolated before they can even understand what has happened, let alone react.

"Where's that fire coming from?!" Field Marshal Von Bach demands, "Who?! Federation reinforcements?! Where could they come from!"

"My lord, look!" one of Von Bach's bridge techs points at the monitor screen.

"Damn him!" Von Bach curses, "NOW he appears, and to oppose us rather than assist us!"

"My lord," another bridge tech says, "Word from Ceres Base! They're under attack, my lord!"

After a moment's contemplation, Von Bach issues an order to his forces, "Withdraw! We don't want our forces divided into two fronts!"

The Deimos Zeon Forces withdraw from the battle zone, leaving behind the wreckage of the Federation Special Forces…save the severely damaged _Amuro Ray _and the depleted mobile suits and pilots of the Centurion Team.

On the bridge of the _Amuro Ray_, Captain Beecher Olech receives a report from a communications officer, "Captain Beecher, sir…we're being hailed by the approaching fleet."

"Open communications channels," Beecher orders, then, as the channel is tuned in, says, "This is Captain Beecher Olech of the Earth Federation Space Fleet. Identify yourself."

A rich, strong, aristocratic voice replies, "This is General Alexander Miguel of Phobos Zeon. We seek a cessation of hostilities. Please hold your fire. We intend you no harm."

The Phobos Zeon!

General Alexander Miguel!

He is an observer no more.

Aboard the mobile suits of the Centurion Team, the young mobile suit pilots have also received the communication.

_Alex_, Jonah's eyes go wide, his heart pounding as he hears the voice of his elder brother again for the first time in nearly a year.

Nearby, 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam has gone still and silent. Jonah senses a dark rage building within the cockpit of the CG-1, wrathful and full of malice. He opens his mouth as if to say something to Jolie, but his mouth is dry and will produce no sound.

In the cockpit of the Cour de Leon, Athena opens the visor of her normalsuit helmet, _So Alexander Miguel enters the game…a game he will attempt to win at anyone's expense but his own._

Tomorrow's game, as this day of battle, at least, comes to a costly end.


	18. Chapter 17: DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

2-17: DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

Three weeks after the disastrous battles at Ceres and Deimos, the _Amuro Ray_, badly battered and operating on auxiliary power, limps back to Cislunar Space after a nine-month tour of duty in the Outer Solar System. Throughout its journey home, the Earth Federation Forces space battle carrier has been escorted by the _Cassius_, the flagship of General Alexander Miguel of the Phobos Zeon Forces, and a detachment of elite troops from the Phobos Zeon Forces. The voyage back to the Earth Zone has been, thanks to the protection provided by the Phobos Forces, without incident.

Phobos Zeon Forces engineers and technicians dispatched on General Miguel's personal orders to the _Amuro Ray _have patched the heavily damaged ship and its mobile suits back together as best they can, but owing to the discrepancies between Federation and Zeon military technologies, there is only so much that the Phobos Zeon techs can do. The _Amuro Ray_ was barely spaceworthy in the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Ceres/Deimos, but Miguel's techs have at least mended the ship adequately enough that it could make the long voyage back to Cislunar Space. A lengthy period at the shipyards of Luna 2 will be required before the _Amuro Ray _is combat ready again.

The Centurion Team is in relatively good condition, at least physically. None of its members sustained anything much worse than minor contusions and scrapes during the largest battle the team had yet faced (the team credits Major Athena Ibaz's rigorous training program and defense strategies for that), although its Special Forces brethren were not so fortunate. Several other teams were wiped out completely, and casualties have been extremely high among what remains of the Ceres Fleet.

Ceres Base, for the present, is firmly in control of the Zeon Confederation Forces, and its resources, undoubtedly, are being cannibalized by the Confederation for further attacks against the Earth Federation. Presently, General Miguel's Phobos Forces, under the field command of Admiral Klaus Eichmann, are holding the Confederation Forces at bay. The Phobos Zeon Forces are the best-trained and best-equipped among the armed forces of the various Zeon warlords, and thus, can hold their own, at least for a time, against the 4:1 odds.

But events in the Outer System, dire and urgent as they are, having taken a momentary second priority to a sudden and completely unexpected development that has had the government and the citizens of the Earth Federation buzzing for weeks. The controversy has dominated all public discourse in print and on the airwaves, in coffee shops and family dining rooms, on college campuses and on the mean streets.

General Alexander Miguel is seeking an alliance with the Earth Federation.

The first ever alliance between the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon (discounting the brief alliances between the disfranchised Titans Corps and the Axis Neo Zeon during late U.C. 0087).

The heads of the Earth Federation Government have taken General Miguel's proposal into consideration. General Bright Noah immediately objected to it, his reasoning being simply that he "didn't and couldn't trust Miguel." General Manron Blackhead, however, has surprised the Federation High Council by wholeheartedly supporting the idea of an alliance between the Federal Forces and Miguel's Phobos Forces. The debate has raged fiercely for weeks, but as the Phobos Armada and the _Amuro Ray _approach Cislunar Space, the High Council is leaning in favor of the alliance.

Much of the public views the prospect of the alliance with a hopeful, if wary eye. During the past twenty years, every family has lost a son or daughter, a father or mother, a brother or sister, or a husband or wife to the series of wars between the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon. A chance for peace is to compelling an enticement for people afflicted by twenty years of periodic war to turn down…

Not everybody, however, is pleased by this new development.

He finds her sulking, by herself, seated with her knees drawn to her chest atop the right shoulder of her idled Centurion Gundam Unit-1 in the mobile suit maintenance bay of the _Amuro Ray_.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels approaches cautiously, not wanting to rile up the fierce wrath of his fiancée, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, who has been in a constant state of snarling rage since the intervention of the Phobos Zeon three weeks earlier.

"Jolie…" Jonah says tentatively.

"Go away," comes the terse reply.

"Jolie, come on…" Jonah pleads.

Jolie picks up a wrench lying nearby and chucks it in Jonah's direction, the tool whizzing dangerously past his ear.

"Just fucking leave me alone!" Jolie screams, then buries her head between her knees.

Jonah sighs. Trying to communicate with Jolie during these past three weeks has netted him responses that have alternated between smoldering, withering silences and volcanic outbursts such as this.

Realizing that he's getting nowhere trying to talk to her, Jonah despondently decides to leave Jolie alone…for now. He would try again later…until he gets through to her.

Jonah turns to find Major Athena Ibaz passing by, Datapad in hand, as is often the case.

Athena looks up momentarily from her work to say, "No luck, eh?"

"No, ma'am," Jonah confirms sadly, "Ever since the Phobos Zeon…"

Athena nods, saying, "Since the day Alexander Miguel murdered her family before her eyes, Jolie's focus has been to spill Miguel's blood in retribution. That's the reason that Jolie initially agreed to join the Federal Forces. She's waited for years for the chance to kill him, and now the Federation is considering an armistice with Miguel."

Jonah grips the rail of the mobile suit deck gantry walkway tightly, his knuckles draining of color from the tension. The young artist turned soldier is filled with conflicting and agonizing emotions: frustration, guilt, regret, anger, fear, uncertainty. These feelings coil through his heart and guts like a twisting mass of poisonous serpents.

Athena puts a comforting hand on Jonah's shoulder, "You feel responsible somehow?"

Jonah turns a guarded look towards Athena, looking into his commanding officer's incandescent blue eyes, whose gaze seems to be able to see through souls.

An unnerving thought runs through Jonah's mind as he regards Athena's words, _How much does Athena know? _

Athena adds, "Jolie's wrath is directed at Alexander Miguel, not you, not me, not anyone else. Miguel's sudden reappearance in her life, in this completely unforeseen manner, has reawakened a great deal of pain for Jolie, and no small amount of confusion. You have the right idea in wanting to redirect her focus, but you'll have to be patient and wait until she's receptive."

Jonah has to suppress a bitter chuckle, remember how just a few short weeks ago, he fell a little short in persuading Jolie to be receptive to something much more pleasant.

That seems a world away now.

"But ma'am…," Jonah begins tentatively.

Athena nods knowingly, "Jolie's a stubborn one. I know her all too well. But she's not a fool. At the moment, her emotions are in disarray, but she can sort out whom she loves and whom she hates. I've….been through this with her before."

"Thank you for your advice, ma'am," Jonah says, "Is there anything you want me to help you with?"

Athena thinks for an instant before responding, "Perhaps. Jolie's been sulky and sullen the past few weeks, but she still has been scrupulous about carrying out her duties as second-in-command of the Centurion Team. Even so, there's no way in hell she'll consent to coming along with me on my latest assignment."

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Jonah asks.

Athena briefly takes measure of Jonah before telling him, "Alexander Miguel has invited Captain Beecher and me to his flagship to discuss his plans to ally the Phobos Zeon with the Earth Federation. In such a situation, I'd customarily have my executive officer accompany me, but obviously putting Jolie and Miguel in the same room would be as wise as lighting a blowtorch inside an explosives depot. So, since you're my junior executive officer, I want to know: would you like to come with me to meet with the infamous leader of the Phobos Zeon?"

Jonah responds hesitantly, tentatively, "Uh…"

Athena gives him a surprised look, "You don't want to come?"

Jonah says meekly, "Ma'am…I…"

Athena smirks slightly, "You're not intimidated by the infamous Prince of Phobos, are you?"

"No, ma'am," Jonah replies quickly, "That isn't it. It's because…I…"

"Everyone has matters they don't feel at liberty to discuss," Athena says, fixing Jonah in a penetrating gaze that unnerves him, "don't worry, Jonah. I'm only requesting that you go; I'm not ordering you to go. You might find it an edifying experience. If you're uncomfortable with the idea, however, you aren't obligated to come with me."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jonah says, "I'll pass on this opportunity, then. I think I can contribute more elsewhere."

"Very well, Chief Michaels," Athena says with that pretty smile that Jonah knows so well, "Carry on, then."

Jonah salutes Athena and turns to leave. Athena also leaves to make preparations to deal with a devil.

Back in the Outer System, the Warlords of the Zeon Confederation meet at Ceres Base. For the first time, the four warlords of deigned to gather, in the flesh, for a face-to-face meeting to discuss the complication in their campaign against the Earth Federation.

"We were fools to not take down Miguel first," Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach says bitterly, sipping from a cup of richest Colombian espresso (particularly expensive in the Outer System, where hydroponics farms have had very meager success in cultivating coffee beans in the artificial environs of space colonies), "now we're fighting a two-front war."

"Worse than that," Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas of Titan Zeon points out, "we might be facing a _united _front of the Phobos Zeon and the Earth Federation. You are right, though: since we failed to get Miguel to join the fold at the outset, we should have eliminated him before he could take the opportunity to backstab us."

"While I can believe that Alexander Miguel would backstab any one or all of us," Viceroy Ulysses Spector of Jupitorius Zeon remarks, "it is inconceivable that Miguel would align himself with those Earthists. Through all that has divided us over the years, that was the one thing we were always able to agree on…that the Earth Federation is an enemy to all."

"Let's not be naïve, Ulysses," Governess Lara Constantinas says wryly, "the subject under discussion is Alexander Miguel. He would ally himself with Satan if he saw an advantage to it."

"You mean they're two different people?" Reglas says dryly.

That brings subdued laughs from the Zeon warlords. They only know their one-time comrade too well…

But their dark amusement quickly fades; the warlords know only too well the gravity of their dilemma.

"We should push up the time table for our assault on the Cislunar Sphere," Von Bach suggests.

"Agreed," replies Spector, "we should take them down now, before they have an opportunity to marshal their resources against us."

"We should retake the ancestral Zeon homeland of Side 3 first," Reglas suggests, "so that we can have a proper base of operations in the Cislunar Sphere. It will also send a strong message to the people of Earth and Cislunar Space that the Zeon, the _true _Zeon, not those Phobos traitors, have returned."

"The ISR movement has taken root there," Governess Lara Constantinas sees fit to point out, "they have no military strength to speak of, but could be a nuisance. Artasia Daikun will likely urge the people of Side 3 to resist a Zeon resurgence there."

"That's of very little concern to us," Spector says coldly, "We will simply eliminate them if they obstruct us."

Lara responds indignantly, "Those are the people of Zeon, Viceroy. All of us were born and raised there. We will not murder our own in the homeland."

"When their war with the Federation was at stake, the Zabis turned even against each other," Spector says balefully, "War knows no kinship."

Reglas says, "I was there when Supreme Commander Giren ordered the Solar Ray to fire on the Federation's Reville Fleet, even though the flagship of his own father, Grand Duke Degin, was directly in the firing path. I was still there when Lady Kishiria shot Supreme Commander Degin in the back of his head. For betraying each other, what did the Zabis lead the Archduchy of Zeon to?"

"We're all losing sight of the objective of this discussion," Von Bach interjects impatiently, "an invasion of Side 3 will be necessary sooner or later…but that's the critical question here: do we invade Side 3 now, or at some later point? I don't think that the homeland is of great tactical value to us now. Its infrastructure and resources are shot. It's just floating mass of dead and decaying shells. We should begin the attack on the Federation's Side 7 stronghold…take it like we took Ceres Base."

Reglas responds, "Side 7's Garrison Noah would be a much tougher nut to crack that Ceres Base was. Don't forget: Cislunar Space is the Federation's home turf."

"In any case," Spector says with irritation, "we must move in quickly before the Federation and Miguel can solidify any kind of alliance. We can't afford to sit and wait."

"We also can't afford to be hasty," Governess Constantinas parries.

"I propose an alternative solution," Reglas finally says, "one that will buy us some time without putting us at disadvantage, and help us to avoid having to commit our resources before we're certain about what we're getting into."

Reglas' fellow warlords wait expectantly for him to offer his proposal.

After a poignant pause, Reglas says, "The snake's body will fall still if its head is crushed: we can defeat the Phobos Zeon with a bullet: we will assassinate Alexander Miguel."

A vacant silence permeates the room; the chamber becomes seemingly as airless as the void beyond the shell of the stone fortress that the Zeon warlords occupy.

Momentarily, however, each of the other warlords begins to nod his or her quiet approval of Reglas' simple, brilliant plan.

"We can't afford to fail," Constantinas says tentatively, "Whom should we send to carry out this critical assignment?"

"Commander Ricardo Peron of the Von Bach Corps," Field Marshal Von Bach immediately proposes.

"Captain Renaldo Desmond of the Callisto Newtype Corps," Constantinas counters.

Reglas raises a hand for silence, "My colleagues, I don't believe it's necessary for you to waste your precious pilot resources on this assignment. Moreover, execution of this plan requires a specialist in undercover operations, which Commander Peron and Captain Desmond, though brilliant combat officers, lack."

"Then whom do you propose?" Spector demands impatiently.

Reglas says, "I have a man inside the Earth Federation Forces; he's been helping me keep abreast of the Federation's movements at Side 7 for years. He's been instrumental in eliminating a few Feds officials who were really pushing hard for a Federation campaign against the Outer System during the middle part of this past decade. He's been planning to eliminate Noah during the past six months, but has not yet had an opportune shot at it."

"That's inauspicious," Spector remarks, "what if he doesn't find this 'opportune shot' at Miguel? Then your plan would be worthless."

Reglas responds, "If Miguel and the leaders of the Earth Federation are to negotiate an alliance, which is what we fear will happen…and which will likely happen…they will do so at the Federal Forces' central headquarters at Garrison Noah, Side 7. This will present the necessary opportunity, as the Federation is likely to make a tremendous public spectacle of the event. Ideal conditions for our man to do his work. Moreover, this might also provide us the opportunity to eliminate Noah and other key members of the Federation's upper-echelon military apparatus as well."

There is another moment of tense, silent consideration, before Von Bach shatters it with a stentorian declaration of, "All right. I'm in."

Governess Lara Constantinas then adds, "It seems the most effective course of action possible. I accept."

Finally, Viceroy Ulysses Napoleon Spector grumbles, "This had better not fail, Reglas."

Reglas replies confidently, "I know the consequence of failure, Uly. If Miguel does not die, eventually, he will be the death of all of us."

That final remark leaves the Zeon warlords silent for a much longer time.

Major Athena Ibaz and Captain Beecher Olech of the Earth Federation Forces are escorted aboard the Phobos Zeon flagship _Cassius _by a platoon of General Miguel's elite troops. To a man, the troops are immaculately dressed in Phobos Zeon's distinctive cut of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces' duty uniforms, with Phobos' signature black replacing the more traditional Zeon olive green.

Athena notes the interior décor of the _Cassius_. There is no doubt the ship is battle-ready, and its character is definitely military, but the ship's decks seem designed to impress as much as they are to conduct the gritty business of combat. The _Cassius _is as much a mobile palace as it is a combat ship.

It's an environment that Athena finds uncomfortably familiar, as childhood memories invade her consciousness.

The two Federal Forces officers are greeted by Colonel Ross Davenport, General Miguel's senior adjutant.

Athena and Captain Beecher salute Davenport.

Davenport returns their salutes, "I am Colonel Ross Davenport, executive officer under the command of his Excellency, General Alexander Miguel, Prince of Phobos Zeon. I extend the general's welcome to the officers of the Earth Federation Forces."

Although Captain Beecher Olech, being a naval captain, has rank priority over Major Athena Ibaz (Special Forces being a branch of the Federation army), the officers break with usual ranking protocol as Athena has been the operational commander of the mission in the Outer System that brought the Federal Forces into contact with the Phobos Zeon, and because frankly, Captain Beecher has decided that he would much prefer the quick-witted and unflappable Athena negotiate with Miguel than trust his overmatched self with the challenge.

Thus, Athena replies to Davenport, "Thank you, sir. On behalf of the Earth Federation Forces and the Earth Federation Government, we accept General Miguel's hospitality. I am Major Athena Ibaz, Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Operations Forces. This is Captain Beecher Olech, commanding officer of the space battle carrier _Amuro Ray_."

Ravenport replies pleasantly, "We are honored by your presence. General Miguel awaits you within his private chambers. Undoubtedly, you haven't had a decent meal in weeks, if not longer. The general would like to invite Major Ibaz and Captain Olech to dine with him, if you'd grant him the honor."

Athena answers, "General Miguel does us a great honor. We look forward to discussing the possibility of Phobos Zeon and the Federation working together towards mutual benefit with his Excellency."

Ravenport leads the way to General Miguel's private chambers.

_Into the devil's den_, Athena reflects wryly.

Back aboard the _Amuro Ray_, the members of the Centurion Team are attempting to unwind in their various ways. Since the temporary end of combat operations in the Outer System and their withdrawal to the Cislunar Sphere, the Centurion Team's duties have been rolled back to training routines. They know it will not be long, however, before combat operations resume, so the young Special Forces soldiers take advantage of the downtime for however long it should last."

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels is in his quarters, working on a new painting for the first time in what seems like a lifetime.

There are times when Jonah almost forgets that he is an artist, not a warrior, by profession. Athena and Jolie's training has instilled a combat-ready mentality within him that has buried the sensitive artist in a place that Jonah sometimes fears will consume it completely.

That's why he values rare quiet moments like this…so he can remember who he truly is.

Right now, he is a mind in turmoil, caught between a brother who, however, depraved, practically raised Jonah from childhood…and the love of his life.

From the moment that Jolie told him, on that first day that the two of them had met, that Alexander had been responsible for the death of her family, Jonah has dreaded the day when that he would be forced to choose between his brother and the sprite-like young woman who has become his soul mate.

Jonah knows that he doesn't want to live without Jolie, but can he bring himself to betray Alexander?

Jonah looks up as spark of energy emanates from his head. Jolie stands at the door to his quarters.

"Hi," Jolie says quietly, "Can I come in?"

Jonah smiles, "Have I ever said 'no' when it's you?"

Jolie enters with an uncharacteristically meek demeanor, hands folded demurely in front of the hem of her uniform skirt, as she nearly whispers, "I'm sorry."

"About throwing a wrench at me?" Jonah says, affection in his eyes, "Forget about it. I…"

Jolie continues, "Not just the wrench thing, stupid as that was. It's for being such a bitch recently. I guess I haven't been the nicest person to be around lately, huh?"

"Even if that's the case," Jonah says, "you're the person I want to be around more than anybody else."

Jolie runs into Jonah's arms, and he embraces her warmly and tightly, running his hands comfortingly through her long, luscious black hair.

Jonah feels the warmth moist of Jolie's tears on his chest, "I didn't mean to take it out on you and everybody else, Jonah. I'm just so confused. I joined the military so that I'd have a chance to kill that monster, but now, the Federation is going to join forces with him. If that's what's gonna happen, what am I still here for?!"

Jonah says gently, "Jolie, you're in the military to protect, not to kill. You need to redirect your focus. Remember what you told me about Captain Amuro Ray being your hero? Amuro was a protector, not a killer. Although circumstances dictated that he often had to kill to protect, he didn't become a hero by seeking out death. You understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Jolie shakes her head, "No. I'm sorry…I'm…I can't accept that."

Jolie leans silently in Jonah's embrace for a moment, then looks into her fiancé's eyes and says to him, "I'm thinking about resigning from the Federal Forces. I can't stay in the service if it means being on the same side with Alexander Miguel. You're gonna come with me, right?"

Jonah opens his mouth as if to say something in response, but no words come forth.

Jolie gives Jonah a hurt look, "Jonah, we promised we'd always be together! You can't be thinking that you wouldn't go with me if I left the Federal Forces! You never wanted to be a soldier in the first place!"

Jonah steels himself. He can't bear lying to Jolie anymore.

"Jolie," Jonah says tentatively, "I…"

Jolie tugs desperately at the sleeve of Jonah's uniform jacket, "Jonah…"

Jonah, losing all nerve and resolve at the thought of losing Jolie, says, "Wherever you go, I go, Jolie. To Heaven…to Hell."

That much is enough to satisfy Jolie. She trusts Jonah without qualifications or conditions.

Jolie offers a tearful smile and buries her face on Jonah's chest, not seeing the anxious, guilt-ridden expression on his face.

Jolie's hands find the back of Jonah's neck, and his hands find the warm, smooth flesh of her thighs underneath her provocatively short uniform skirt.

Concealments, material and otherwise, are soon discarded, with one exception within Jonah's mind. The young man and young woman stand naked in each other's presence, embracing each other warmly at every level.

Their lips lock in a lustful kiss, the kind that teenaged lovers can know.

"My lord, your guests have arrived," Colonel Ross Davenport announces.

General Alexander Miguel, known as the Prince of Phobos Zeon, turns to face his visitors. The general is at his most dashingly, charmingly handsome…a prince worthy of any medieval romance or fairy tale, but with an unmistakable dark edge.

Alexander takes quick stock of the two Federal Forces officers. The Prince of Phobos dismisses Captain Beecher Olech immediately; the captain of the _Amuro Ray _is of no import and is unworthy of additional attention.

Major Athena Ibaz, on the other hand, has Alexander completely mesmerized. He focuses on her as would the targeting scope of his Nightingale mobile suit on an enemy target.

_Easily one of the most exceptionally beautiful young women I've ever seen_, Alexander judges, and he has seen (and bedded) many, many beautiful women. Better yet, there's no mistaking Athena's Zeon heritage, despite her Earth Federation Forces…only Side 3 bred this particular strain of gorgeous female.

Beyond Athena's extraordinary beauty, Alexander notes a self-possession and searing intelligence in the young woman's eyes that are seldom found in one so young…or in one of any age. Alexander reckons that Athena is around twenty years of age, but her mind is that of someone twice that number of living years. Her elegant, regal bearing suggests a privileged upbringing and advanced education…and yet, Alexander senses that this delicate-looking young woman is by every measure a warrior…someone accustomed to enforcing her will upon others and taking what she desires through directed use of force.

Just like Alexander himself.

But above all of these observations, Alexander finds a…familiarity to Athena Ibaz that he cannot immediately place. It lies just beyond the edge of memory and consciousness, palpable, but beyond grasp. That frustrates him.

But Alexander lets none of that frustration show as he takes Athena's hand charmingly into his own and kisses it gently, "Major Ibaz. I've never met an Earth Federation Forces officer under such circumstances before. Had I known that the Federal Forces had officers like yourself, it would have been much harder for me to wage war on them."

Alexander makes his remarks with a roguish grin, which Athena takes stock of.

_Truly the devil of my nightmares_, Athena reflects wryly.

"Thank you, your Excellency," Athena replies with a demure smile, "it is our honor to be in the presence of the sovereign of Phobos."

Athena concedes that Alexander has charm. In too many ways, he reminds her of the late Colonel Char Aznable, upon whom Alexander likely modeled his own persona. Whereas Char could be understood through a prism of misguided idealism, however, Athena senses nothing so noble in Alexander Miguel. Instead, Miguel bears a much greater resemblance to Athena's eldest uncle, Giren Zabi, whom Athena had never met, but knew through reputation.

Alexander represents the kind of Zeon scum that Athena has vowed to eradicate. Although Athena lacks any personal vendetta against Miguel, she can understand something Jolie's antipathy towards him: Miguel is pure evil distilled into the form of a man.

As such, Athena reasons, he is not one to be confronted directly…yet. She will need to probe him, discover what weaknesses he has for her to exploit. Athena acknowledges the difficulty of the challenge: Miguel is not like the other Zeon warlords, whom she knows she can outwit and outmaneuver. Miguel's skill and capacity for manipulation rivals Athena's own, and she knows it. She will need to use extra caution on dealing with him…

While Alexander and Athena have been preoccupied scoping out the other, Captain Beecher has stood in awe of the confrontation between the Prince of Phobos Zeon and the Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces. Beecher, having set aside his irritation over Miguel's complete disregard of him, has felt like a mere mortal observing two demigods in a struggle of wits. Beecher swears that a sort of electrical static seems to charge the very air between Miguel and Athena as the two master tacticians stare each other down. Beecher is reminded of two dangerous predators in the wild, sizing each other up in preparation to ruthlessly crush the other. The tension between Miguel and Athena causes Beecher to perspire nervously; he feels out of place there: a jackass caught between two lions.

_They couldn't be more appropriately named_, Beecher reflects. Alexander Miguel…Alexander…the conqueror…the ruler. Athena…the goddess of wisdom and of warfare. Beecher can imagine the two of them as Greek gods and heroes reincarnated for the Second Universal Century. Beecher cannot help but feel insignificant in their presence.

"Your Excellency," Athena says with a self-confidence and steadiness that precious few are capable of demonstrating in Alexander Miguel's presence, "we would like to discuss with you your plans for cooperation with our Federation in meeting the challenge of the Zeon Confederation Forces."

Alexander flashes his most charming grin, "I'm as anxious to open that discussion as you are, Major. But I would be a graceless host if I were to expect my guests to conduct business with me without first receiving my hospitality."

Alexander makes a simple, elegant gesture, and a crew of stewards begins to convert a large conference table in the Leader's private chambers for dining needs.

Athena suppresses an urge to smirk, offering only a barely perceptible nod of, not quite admiration, but acknowledgment: Alexander Miguel is indeed a master manipulator.

Athena recognizes that if she is going to successfully probe Miguel, she would have to play his game…or at least pretend to.

On their respective flagships, Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach and Viceroy Ulysses Napoleon Spector continue to confer privately hours after their full, in-the-flesh conference with their fellow warlords ended. The two warlords address a shared concern: their lack of faith in their colleague, Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas' plan to assassinate General Alexander Miguel of Phobos Zeon.

"There are way too many variables," Spector complains to Von Bach, "Reglas really thinks that one assassin can make the difference. On _Earth_, no less! This isn't some spy drama from the medieval ages! The future of Zeon is in the balance here!"

"Agreed," Von Bach rejoins, "I'm not prepared to stake the fate of Zeon on a single bullet. We are military men, not assassins. We must pursue a military solution."

"What options are open to us, Von Bach?" Spector asks, "Miguel and his Feddie lapdogs are well on their way to the Cislunar Sphere. We don't have the means to strike at them there."

"I wouldn't say that," Von Bach replies with a self-satisfied smirk, "I've maintained reconnaissance fleets near the edge of the Cislunar Sphere for years…just outside the outer ranges of the Earth Federation Forces' patrol zones. The fleets are not large or overwhelmingly armed, but they are oriented for surgical strikes."

Spector nods, seeing the tactical logic of Von Bach, "You're suggesting a different sort of assassination…one more in line with the manner in which we conduct war."

Von Bach adds, "We don't need too much carnage. The destruction of the _Cassius _will suffice. If my forces can take the _Amuro Ray _as well, even better."

"We'd best make our move now, then," Spector concludes.

Von Bach picks up a remote transceiver, "This is Field Marshal Von Bach. Get me Captain Vettnor of the _Cimmerian_…"

Negotiations between General Alexander Miguel of the Phobos Zeon Empire and Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Forces have lasted through the evening into the early morning hours. The Prince of Phobos had treated his guests to a sumptuous evening meal, but Major Ibaz and Captain Beecher have left their repasts mostly untouched, preoccupied as they have been in studying and evaluating the Leader of the Phobos Zeon.

Athena has already concluded that she does not trust Miguel, but she fears that the man's powerful and compelling charisma and charm, together with his irresistible pitch towards Earth/Zeon peace, will likely sway key members of the Federation High Council. Athena finds that extremely worrisome.

"Do you find my proposals reasonable and worthy of consideration, Major Ibaz?" Miguel asks Athena, with remarkable deference for one who holds a considerable upper hand.

"Quite," Athena replies, "You've made a compelling case for this alliance, your Excellency. I will present your plan to the Federation High Council, and we'll see how they respond."

"Of greatest import to me is the restoration of Side 3 to Zeon control," Miguel says with a latent menace that becomes all the more chilling for its deft and glib concealment, "Side 3, as you know, Major, is the birthplace of Zeon. Its sentimental value aside, the Zeon nation can scarcely continue to exist without its proper and traditional seat of government. The chaos that prevails in the Outer System is evidence of that."

Athena sips from a glass of finest wine that the General has graciously ordered brought out of his personal cellar (although on a space battleship, that cellar would be more properly described as a vault) for his guests. She deliberately, calmly sets down the glass, not so much as glancing at Miguel as she remarks casually, "Excellent quality Bordeaux… _Cabernet Sauvignon_ from the Left Bank of the Gironde…undoubtedly of U.C. 0069 vintage."

Miguel barely conceals a smirk; this attractive young Federation officer has extraordinary self-possession the likes of which he has seldom encountered outside of himself. In Alexander's thirty-five years, not a dozen people have dared to demonstrate so insolent an attitude in his presence; even fewer have lived to boast of doing so.

Major Athena Ibaz, however, shows the Prince of Phobos no such deference; if she has any fear of him, it is undetectable.

Athena fixes Alexander in a penetrating gaze as she says to him, in a quiet, but firm and authoritative tone, "The Federation will decide what is in Side 3's best interests, Your Excellency. The Federation will extend its friendship to you if you make no demands upon it."

Miguel rises from his seat and extends his hand to Athena, "I look forward to meeting with the Earth Federation's heads of state."

Miguel and Athena exchange cold handshakes. Miguel grants Athena and Captain Beecher permission to leave the _Cassius _and orders two of his troops to escort the Federal Forces officers back to the _Amuro Ray_.

Alexander leans back in his seat, a slight smile lighting his lips, hands steepled in a gesture of contemplation.

Miguel finally says to Col. Ross Davenport, his trusted adjutant, "A supremely remarkable young woman. Superlatively impressive."

Davenport says with a grin, "My lord, have you taken a fancy to Major Ibaz?"

Alexander replies, "Did you not find her fascinating, old friend?"

Davenport nods, "She is remarkably beautiful. _Empress _material, my lord?"

Alexander laughs, "I don't plan on letting her live that long. Major Ibaz is too clever and too resilient to be allowed to survive. She's a dangerous woman...one we'll need to eliminate sooner or later, but not before we've taken full advantage of that brilliant mind of hers."

"Indeed, my lord," Davenport affirms.

"Such a shame, really," Miguel sighs with lament, "so beautiful...so capable…so powerful in spirit. She would indeed have been an ideal empress, if only she were not…"

_Empress…Duchess? _

A sudden realization lights in Miguel's mind, and a dark smile comes to his lips. Miguel fingers his lips for a moment before instructing Daveport, "Ross, get our people over at intel to run a thorough investigation on the background of this 'Major Athena Ibaz.' Tell them to spare no detail. I want all the information that can be found…and some that can't. I need hard data, Ross. Rumors, innuendo, and unsubstantiated claims won't do."

"Yes, my lord," Ross replies, leaving to relay the Leader's directives.

_Athena Ibaz_, Miguel reflects with a chuckle, _you can deceive the world, but you don't deceive me, your Highness…Duchess Minerva Zabi. _

Aboard the inter-ship short-range space shuttle ferrying them back to the _Amuro Ray_, Captain Beecher Olech emerges at last from his awed silence, having witnessed a quiet duel of wits that had enough edge to cut through diamond.

"Athena," Captain Beecher says earnestly, "Tell me: do you think we can trust Alexander Miguel?"

"No," Athena says plainly, her expression unreadable, "but the Federation High Council will, I assure you. Miguel has charisma and charm, and he's dangling the golden carrot of long-term peace between Earth and Zeon; all that flash will blind the Federation's decision-makers to the proverbial knife Miguel carries behind his back."

"You really think he'd betray us, Athena?" Captain Beecher asks, already fearing the answer.

Athena smiles bitterly, "His ship is called the _Cassius_."

The reference is lost on Beecher, who had never been one for much classic literature or ancient history, but even if he is undereducated in the particulars of Athena's remark, it nevertheless does not escape Beecher that Athena strongly suspects treachery.

This is profoundly disturbing, because Beecher knows that Athena's judgment is seldom wrong.

03:33, ship's time, the E.F.S.S. _Amuro Ray_, Deck 6 crewmen's quarters, Room 9.

The quarters assigned to Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, mobile suit pilot, Centurion Special Operations Team.

A single bed occupies the room, as one does in nearly all the officers' quarters.

For the first time, two naked, youthful bodies occupy the bed, bound in a tender embrace.

Jonah's gentle, sensitive artist's hands burn with erotic fire as they caress the silk-smooth, warm skin of Jolie's unclothed figure. He touches every centimeter of her, hands finally coming to rest upon the globes of her buttocks.

Jolie's hands reciprocate the favor, although her hands prefer the feel of Jonah's chest over his _derriere_ (which, amusingly enough, mirrors their preferences in battle formations: Jolie taking the front, Jonah taking the rear). When Jonah had first joined the Federal Forces nearly a year ago, his body fit that expected of an artist: undernourished and borderline sickly.

A year in the Special Forces, with its rigorous training regimen, has corrected that; Jonah's naked physique resembles that of the mythical Adonis, lined with strong chest and arm muscles.

Jolie lets out a contented sigh. For the sixth or seventh time since 23:01 the previous evening, Jonah has filled her with a sensation so sublime that it defies any verbal characterization.

Jolie's sigh dissolves into laughing pants that heave her compact, but shapely chest, until she leans forward to engage Jonah in a long, deep kiss.

"OK…I…give…up," Jolie says, still panting, her body covered in a slick mixture of Jonah's and her own perspiration, "You're…more…fit…than…I…thought…you'd be."

Jonah smiles, fingers dancing along the curves of Jolie's bottom again, also panting, "Don't…underestimate…me…just…'cause…I'm…an …artist. In…lovemaking…we're…just…as…fit…as…any…soldier."

Jolie lays her head on Jonah's chest, and Jonah pulls the covers of the bed over both their naked bodies, shielding them from the chill of the ship's internal air conditioning system. He strokes the long, fine fibers of her space-black hair gently.

The night passed too quickly. A night neither will ever forget.

The first, they hope, of many such nights in an unlimited future.

Jolie peers over Jonah to check out the chronograph mounted on Jonah's desk, "Reveille in thirty minutes. One more round?"

Jolie leans forward onto her hands and knees on the bed, her bottom pointed invitingly towards Jonah. _Round_ is the word…

Jonah positions himself behind Jolie, setting his hands gently on the sides of her thus elevated buttocks, "You're on…"

The sounding of a yellow alert klaxon destroys the mood.

"Dammit!" Jolie curses, "Not now!"

Jolie leaps out of bed with an acrobatic move. She picks up her bikini thong from the floor and pulls it on.

Jonah also rises, quickly donning articles of clothing.

"Don't think you're off the hook," Jolie smiles as she pulls on her uniform top, "we're finishing this tonight!"

Jonah smiles as he pulls on his uniform boots, "Distractions during duty can be fatal, Lieutenant…that's what Major Ibaz always teaches us."

Only thirty seconds have passed since the klaxons began to sound; in that short span of time, Jolie and Jonah have gone from completely naked to duty-ready.

"Let's go!" Jolie says, pulling Jonah along by the hand.

They no sooner get out the door than do they run into Sgt. Anna Horowitz, who stares at the couple wide-eyed for a moment as she notes them coming out of the room together.

"Yeah, it's what you think it is, Anna," Jolie says…to dismiss any potential embarrassment and to get Anna focused on the present, "What's up with the sudden yellow alert…thirty minutes before reveille?"

"Athena and Captain Beecher are back from Alexander Miguel's ship," Anna says, "and she's got new orders for us."

"Great," Jolie says sardonically, "Can't wait to hear what 'Thena has to say about that. C'mon, Jonah!"

"Already ahead of you," Jonah calls from down the corridor, drifting towards the conference room.

Jonah too is apprehensive about what is to come. What sort of understanding did his brother and his commanding officer come to, and how would it affect his and Jolie's future together?

As they float towards the conference room, Anna sidles next to Jolie and asks in a whisper, "Did you and Jonah really just…?"

"Shhhh!" Jolie says, index finger over her lips, "Like I'm gonna tell the _intelligence and reconnaissance _officer the details about that!"

"Hey, well," Anna says with a sly smile, "I do keep secrets well."

_Secrets._

Fifteen minutes later, the entire Centurion Team is assembled in one of the _Amuro Ray_'s conference room. The team's commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, wears a grim visage as she prepares to announce a momentous development that will influence not only her team's future, but that of the entire world…

Athena says plainly and frankly, "Alexander Miguel is planning to enter an alliance with the Earth Federation. I personally don't trust him, but I'm afraid that the Federation's leaders will. Thus, it is likely that we will find ourselves fighting side-by-side with the Phobos Zeon Forces. As distasteful as you might find that prospect, I expect each and every one of you to carry out your duty, as always. Is that understood?"

The immediate reaction to that question, coming after that proclamation, is a vacuum of silence. For a moment, it seems as if the very air in the conference room has been sucked out, leaving the young Special Forces troops out in the cosmos.

When breath and sound return to the chamber, there is the buzz of low-voiced discussion in tones of doubt and discontent.

Faces, as well as voices, betray the mixture of moods in the room.

For most of the Centurions, the faces are characterized by uncertainty, and mild indignation. Raised as Federation loyalists (they would not be soldiers in the Earth Federation Special Forces otherwise), they are naturally distrusting towards any incarnation of the Archduchy of Zeon, but particularly that of Alexander Miguel, whose record of atrocity is especially infamous.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' face is pale and sickly, reflecting the horror and revulsion within him. He had joined the Earth Federation Forces to resist his brother's bloodthirsty quest for power. Now, it appears that Jonah will be sucked right back into it.

And worst of all, he will need to confront the terrible secret of his heritage to Jolie.

Jolie…the beautiful, silky complexion has turned ashen with smoldering rage. Jonah can sense the volcanic anger burning within her heart.

Athena asks again, placidly, "Is that understood?"

One by one, the replies roll in.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

Finally, the question has come around to Jonah.

After a moment's hesitation, he nearly whispers, "…Yes, ma'am."

Having heard enough, Jolie begins to stalk out of the conference room.

"Lieutenant Minh," Athena says, her voice firm and authoritative, "I have not dismissed you from this conference."

Jolie ignores her commanding officer, continuing to stalk towards the door, her teeth clenched in anger.

"Lieutenant," Athena says authoritatively, "if you have any objections, you may voice them."

Jolie stops, turns her head, and bites out, "I WON'T fight on the same side with that animal! NO!"

"Lieutenant Minh…Jolie," Athena says with a focused intensity that burns like a refined particle beam cannon, "don't forget that you are a soldier of the Earth Federation Forces. You swore an oath to defend the interests and enforce the directives of the Earth Federation with your life. I understand your feelings concerning Alexander Miguel, but if you're insubordinate, I swear to you I'll have you court-martialed and incarcerated, is that understood, Lieutenant?"

Jolie's eyes lock onto Athena's with a furious gaze that matches the Centurion Leader's intensity. If one lit a match at this moment, the room would likely explode.

Jolie bares her teeth, but finally snarls, "Yes…ma'am!"

"All dismissed," Athena orders the squad, not taking her eyes off of Jolie as she storms out of the conference room.

"Jolie, wait!" Jonah calls out, giving chase.

Athena sighs as she watches them go; she has known since the moment that Alexander Miguel entered the conflict that Jolie would become intractable. She worries that she might be losing her second-in-command and best friend.

He finds her at her favorite spot, atop the right shoulder of her Centurion Gundam Unit-1, knees drawn up to chest, face buried between those knees.

"Jolie…," Jonah approaches her tentatively.

Jolie raises her face. Her cheeks are moist with the trails of tears, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to abandon 'Thena and the others. They're like family to me. But I can't fight alongside them anymore if they're fighting alongside that animal!"

Jonah seats himself next to Jolie and takes her into his arms, letting her lean on his shoulder while she sobs.

A dread mounts within Jonah. How much longer can he go without revealing to Jolie the truth of his identity?

The Deimos Zeon Remote Reconnaissance and Combat Support Fleet, led by the destroyer _Cimmerian_, stalks the Phobos Zeon Armada and the _Amuro Ray_ in the sector of space just beyond the outer limits of the Cislunar Sphere.

Captain Heinrich Vettnor of the _Cimmerian _is in command of the fleet. His orders from Field Marshal Von Bach are direct and uncompromising: destroy the _Cassius _and, if possible, the _Amuro Ray_. Most importantly, General Alexander Miguel of Phobos must die.

Captain Vettnor has already prepped his best mobile suits and pilots for the task. They are to strike quickly and unexpectedly, then leave the field of battle just as quickly. They are outgunned and outnumbered by the Phobos Forces, and a standing engagement against the Phobos Zeon will not work in their favor.

Vettnor speaks into the tactical net, "This is Captain Vettnor to all pilots. Deploy to target coordinates for decapitation attack on Phobos Forces. Remember: this is a strike/retreat operation. Eliminate the target, then withdraw immediately."

The Rick Diablo Snipers and Dreissen Mauler mobile suits of the recon/combat fleet move out, hunting their quarry in the blackness of space.

General Alexander Miguel is ready.

Anticipating a possible attack prior to entering Cislunar, Federation-controlled space, Miguel has ordered his troops to yellow alert standby. The Phobos Zeon mobile suit corps is already "suited" aboard their MS, including the General himself aboard his Nightingale transformable MS on the launch deck of the _Cassius_.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Major Athena Ibaz also has her Centurion Team standing by aboard their mobile suits. She and General Miguel had already agreed on the high likelihood of an enemy assault outside of the Cislunar Sphere zone markers, and are ready to repel the anticipated attack.

General Miguel's black-normalsuited, helmeted visage appears on the tactical computer viewscreen in the cockpit of Athena's Cour de Leon, "Major Ibaz, your forces are still mending from that last battle out at Ceres. Please direct your subordinates to hang back in a support position. My men and I will take primary responsibility for repelling the enemy attack."

Athena is amenable to that, as she would be to any plan that would keep her troops out of harm's way, "Yes, your Excellency. Thank you. Centurion Leader to all units: prepare to deploy. We will begin the operation in a support position behind General Miguel's forces. Do not engage enemy until so ordered."

The mobile suits of the Centurion Team deploy from the launch decks of the _Amuro Ray _and surround their flagship in a defensive ring. Ahead of them, the mobile suits of the Phobos Zeon Armada's elite Black Raptor Squadron, whose pilots were handpicked, personally trained, and led by General Miguel. They represent the best of the Phobos Zeon Forces.

The Black Raptor Squadron fans out into its standard battle formation, one that they have practiced thousands of times, and have used to vanquish hundreds of enemies.

Miguel gives the terse order, "Smite them."

1Lt. Esau Reiter, commanding officer of the Deimos Zeon Forces' Hellbat Squadron, looks at his forward viewscreen in shock and disbelief, and advises his troops, "Hellbat Leader to all mobile suits: enemy approaching in _attack _position! Prepare for counterattack maneuvers!"

In battle, there can be few things as disorienting to soldiers than being prepared for an offensive maneuver, then suddenly being forced to fight a defensive battle midstream. Thus, the Black Raptor Squadron's initial assault against the Hellbat Squadron proves devastating, immediately cutting the Hellbats' forces down by forty percent on the initial salvo.

The black Geara Doga IIs and Nova Dogas of the Black Raptor Squadron then break their initial formation to hunt the remaining Rick Diablos and Dreissen Maulers down. One Geara Doga II slices its beam saber viciously through the cockpit of a Dreissen Mauler. Elsewhere, a Nova Doga tears its armored hand straight through the pilot's module of a Rick Diablo, crushing the Deimos Zeon mobile suit's pilot dead in an agonizing death grip. General Miguel's Nightingale cuts open another Drei-Mauler with its beam saber, firing its vulcan cannon directly into the cockpit to reduce its pilot to piles of bloody flesh.

The Phobos Zeon Forces are famous for their startling record of victories, and infamous for the spectacular savagery with which they attain those victories. General Miguel, a student of Genghis Khan, knows the value of psychologically overcoming an enemy through sheer brutality. The enemy is already half-beaten before the first salvo is exchanged if he fights in mortal terror of you. When Temujin led his armies across Eurasia during the early 13th Century, he was able to prevail against much larger and better equipped forces due to the sheer terror that the Khan and his men provoked. During his boyhood, Alexander Miguel pored with delight over military history texts as they detailed how, even after victory had been assured, Genghis would order his troops to raze a defeated enemy city to the ground, and for daring to resist his will, not a single living thing…not an ant nor a blade of grass, was spared annihilation. When all living things in the target area had been annihilated, the Mongol warriors would then proceed to crush rubble and stone to dust, then beat upon the dust with savage war howls when nothing else was left to destroy. To the Khan, this was not a pointless expenditure of energy…this was sewing the power of terror, demoralizing the enemy thousands of miles away.

An Alexander Miguel not even old enough to inherit his father's military command had committed those chapters of history to memory, as they set his mind and heart ablaze forever. Strength could be achieved only through the complete annihilation of the weak…and the memory of their weakness. This doctrine long ago became Alexander Miguel's creed…one that he passed on to all who served him. Weakness is intolerable. Weakness leads to annihilation. Mere victory is inadequate. Only annihilation will do.

Major Athena Ibaz and the rest of the Centurion Team watch in horror as the Phobos Zeon Forces carve up and tear through the Deimos Zeon Forces with ease. The level of skill among Miguel's troop is breathtaking, but the utter ruthlessness and brutality of the Phobos Zeon' attack is unlike anything the Special Forces troops have ever encountered. During their long months of combat against the forces of the other Zeon warlords in the Outer System, the Centurion Teams have encountered cruelty, inhumanity, and violence aplenty, but never like the sheer sadistic orgy of destruction for its own sake that they now witness.

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels looks upon the horrid scene and his heart breaks. Alexander's lust for bloodshed is as intense as ever.

1Lt. Jolie Minh watches the scene, her eyes burning with an outrage she can no longer suppress.

The rifle-wielding right arm of the Centurion Gundam Unit-1 quickly rises, tracking the trajectory of General Miguel's Nightingale even as Miguel lays another Deimos Zeon mobile suit to ruin.

_Die, monster, _a voice that Jolie scarcely recognizes as her own hisses within her mind.

A spark flashes in Jonah's mind, _Jolie, no! Don't do it!_

The tip of the CG-1's beam rifle begins to glow. The beam will score a direct strike on the black Nightingale on the Phobos Zeon transformable mobile suit's present trajectory.

Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon reaches out its arm, twisting the CG-1's arm away just as the beam fires. The beam energy streams off harmlessly into cosmos.

"Don't be stupid, Jolie!" Athena whispers harshly over the tactical net.

Jolie twists the beam rifle away, glaring at her teammates furiously. She momentarily toys the idea with pointing the beam rifle towards the Phobos Zeon Forces again, but her eyes are too blurry with tears…her mind too clouded by rage…for her to focus.

Jolie directs the CG-1 to throw the beam rifle away in disgust.

Helpless to vent her rage, Jolie slams her fists against the controls of the CG-1, damaging the control system, ripping her normalsuit gloves, drawing blood from her hand as flesh meets reinforced metal. She growls like a rabid animal in the midst of a cornered rage.

Jolie's mad assault on her own mobile suit's internal cockpit controls causes several systems to begin shutting down. The combat computer goes offline, flashing error messages. Life support continues to function, as that is unaffected by cockpit control damage, but various other systems begin to malfunction.

"Chief Michaels, escort Lieutenant Minh and the CG-1 back to the _Amuro Ray_," Athena orders tersely.

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies, maneuvering his CG-2 gingerly towards the struggling CG-1.

The second Centurion Gundam puts its armored hands gently around the shoulders of the first, "Jolie, it's me: Jonah! Just calm down, please!"

The CG-1 begins to struggle even more fiercely in the CG-2's grip.

"Jonah," Athena finally says, "Code-D."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah responds.

Code-D – Special Forces code for "disable friendly, noncompliant mobile suit."

The CG-2's service arms extend forth from their hidden nacelles in the mobile suit's body. Quickly, deftly, they open access ports on the body of the CG-1, disabling the AMBAC motion system.

Normally, such a maneuver would be impossible to pull against the White Phoenix. It is possible this one time only because of the combination of her own rage-addled state of mind and the fact that the intervening party is her beloved Jonah Michaels, to whom she would willingly submit under almost any circumstance.

The CG-1 falls still as the CG-2 tows it back to the _Amuro Ray_.

At the same time, the Phobos Zeon Forces have routed the Deimos Zeon's Reconnaissance and Combat Support Fleet. Nothing remains of the ostensible "attackers." They have been annihilated to the last man, mobile suit, and ship.

But Miguel's forces continue to incinerate the wreckage, clearly putting on a show for the Earth Federation Forces.

_These are the madmen that the Federation is poised to enter an alliance with? _Athena reflects.

She would make note of this incident in her report to the Federation High Council.

Not that she expects that they'll take much from it.

The Centurion Team returns to the _Amuro Ray_, relieved that they did not need to enter the fray.

On the MS deck, 1Lt. Jolie Minh refuses to disembark from the cockpit of the CG-1. The senior executive officer of the Centurion Team has locked herself into the mecha.

1Lt. Molly Duran works to override the internal lock mechanism from the service panel outside the Centurion Gundam Unit-1's cockpit. Finally, after several long minutes of focused, intricate work, the CG-1's cockpit hatch slides open.

Jolie sits at the cockpit seat, helmet still on, dark visor lowered.

The insides of the cockpit are a shambles. Both control sticks are broken. The console interface is smashed. The forward viewscreen is shattered. Cables and wires are torn from their housings and exposed everywhere.

Chief Warrant Jonah Michaels peers into the cockpit cautiously, whispering, "Jolie…are you all right?"

Jolie spots the normalsuited Major Athena Ibaz passing by, and springs out of the cockpit seat towards Athena like an enraged tigress out to kill an unsuspecting doe.

Jolie releases a larynx-tearing shriek wrenched from the bottom of a shattering heart, "Why?! Why did you stop me from killing that ANIMAL?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

As she screams, Jolie hits Athena again and again and again, landing multiple body blows to Athena's chest, stomach, and kidneys before Jonah is able to drag Jolie away.

Jonah pulls Jolie into a half-nelson, "Jolie, calm down, please!"

Two MPs, hurriedly summoned to the deck by Molly, approach as the rest of the Centurions struggle to aid Jonah in pulling Jolie away from Athena.

"I hate you! I hate ALL OF YOU!!" Jolie screams, "You're all with HIM! That murderer!! I…!"

One of the MPs ends it with a shot from a tranquilizer gun that strikes Jolie in the upper arm. Within seconds, her body goes limp as she drifts from consciousness, still muttering…

"Hate him…so…much…kill…him. I have…to kill…," Jolie drifts away.

"Ma'am," the MP salutes Athena, "we'll take 1Lt. Minh to the brig, if that's your command."

"No," Athena says, blood leaking from a corner of her mouth. Jolie must have inflicted some internal bleeding on her…a cracked rib or two, possibly, "Take the lieutenant down to sick bay. Have Doc Wooster care for her. She isn't well."

"Yes, ma'am," the MPs salute, as they summon a stretcher for Jolie.

"Jolie…" Jonah sighs plaintively, holding his unconscious fiancee's hand, stroking it gently, taking her unconscious form in his arms.

Captain Beecher, who has heard about the commotion, rushes down from the bridge of the _Amuro Ray _a few minutes later as the stretcher arrives to bear Jolie away.

"What happened?" Captain Beecher asks Athena.

"Hell," Athena says brusquely, wiping the blood seeping from her mouth with her handkerchief, then repocketing it before finishing, "Hell happened, that's all."

Only the very first level of the hell to which they were all descending, in the company of a devil from whom they cannot escape.


	19. Chapter 18: SHATTERING SHOT

2-18: SHATTERING SHOT

Many months and numerous battles after it left its homeport at Side 7, the _Amuro Ray _is finally home.

"Garrison Noah Command to E.F.S.S. _Amuro Ray_," a tech from the spaceport command tower relays, "Approach Dock 08A. Docking crews are standing by to receive you. Welcome home."

"Roger, Noah Command," Captain Beecher Olech of the _Amuro Ray _replies, "It's good to be home."

A flight of GM-IV mobile suits escorts the _Amuro Ray _into the dock. Not seen are the ships and mobile suits of General Alexander Miguel's Phobos Zeon Forces.

Uncertain about General Miguel's intentions, though grateful for his timely rescue of the _Amuro Ray _and its crew, including the Centurion Special Operations Team, the Earth Federation High Command has requested that the Phobos Zeon Forces maintain a holding position outside the border of the Cislunar Sphere, where they are closely monitored by a fairly large force of Federal Forces Space Armada warships and mobile suits.

As a show of good faith and benign intentions, General Miguel has ordered all weapons systems in his fleet deactivated and sealed. Should the Federal Forces find anything amiss, they can annihilate the Phobos Zeon fleet long before the latter can prepare any counterattack.

General Miguel waits patiently, expectantly for word from the leaders of the Earth Federation.

Major Athena Ibaz has scarcely returned to Reveille Hall at Side 7's Garrison Noah before she is whisked into an emergency conference with Generals Bright Noah and Manron Blackhead, and Colonel Peter Cairlay, Athena's direct superior and Director of the Special Forces. Joining them by teleconference from Shanghai on Earth is the High Council of the Earth Federation Government. So urgent is the matter at hand that even Athena's report on the past several months of combat operations against the Warlords of Zeon takes secondary priority behind the issue of opening an official dialogue between the leaders of the Earth Federation and General Alexander Miguel's Phobos Zeon regime.

"He's charming and glib," Athena advises her superiors, "but fundamentally, what he wants is no different from what the other Zeon warlords want: control. I recommend against allying ourselves with Alexander Miguel."

"The Warlords of Zeon have taken control of all of our assets in the Outer System, Major," General Blackhead replies, "and intelligence reports a marshalling of forces probably for the purpose of invading the Cislunar Sphere. This is a grave threat, and General Miguel and his forces would be an invaluable ally."

"At what price, Manron?" General Bright Noah counters, "Inviting a Zeon military presence back into the Cislunar Sphere is dangerous, and I agree with Athena's assessment that Miguel isn't trustworthy."

"That's your prejudice talking, Bright," Blackhead says, "You've been fighting against the Zekes for so long that you can't relate to them as people anymore."

Bright smirks, "Coming from you, General, that's humorously ironic. You relate to these 'Zekes,' as you call them…so well that you ordered our forces to fire upon a group of harmless journalists at Side 3?"

Blackhead and Cairlay redden and bristle in indignation in response to Bright's remark.

Blackhead retorts, "General Noah, how dare you insinuate that the Federal Forces would needlessly engage in such an atrocity? You know as well as I do that those were ISRLA insurgents bent on turning public opinion in the colonies further against the Earth Federation!"

"And you delivered them better propaganda than anything they could have devised," Bright says, "You don't have much ground to stand on regarding the issue of Contolist rights, General Blackhead."

President Gloria Brenner interjects, "Generals, please…let's focus on the matter at hand. Major Ibaz, we on the Council have read through your report, and we have read through General Miguel's proposal. Other than personal distrust, is there any other reason you can offer for opposing the Federation's entering negotiations with General Miguel."

"Madame President," Athena replies, "if personal distrust were all that I held towards General Miguel, I would make no mention of it in these proceedings, as it would have no policymaking value. I have made my assessment based on my knowledge of General Miguel's activities over the years: his record of brutality against the people of the Outer System surpasses that of any of his fellow Zeon warlords. My objection is to the idea that the Earth Federation Forces is aligning itself with the greater of two evils."

"Come now, Major," Blackhead says, condescension in his voice, "General Miguel has chosen to ally himself with the Federation: this is the best chance for lasting peace between Earth and Zeon in years, and you want to reject it? History is unkind to warmongers, young lady."

_You would have the temerity to say such a thing, you corpulent hypocrite_, Athena thinks to herself, but does not utter, saying instead, "History is also unkind to those whose haste to seemingly simple solutions unleashes catastrophe. Adolph Hitler's victims, I'm sure, felt little gratitude towards the peace-minded Prime Minister Chamberlain of Britain…"

Blackhead fumes silently, holding his tongue despite the anger welling inside him from being mocked by Athena.

_The insolence of this young bitch! _Blackhead thinks as he glares at the attractive young Deputy Director of the Special Forces, _I was leading men into battle before she was able to put two words together, and she presumes to lecture ME on matters of policy?_

President Brenner brings down her gavel, "We'll need to consider General Miguel's proposal carefully. We stand on a historical precipice, ladies and gentlemen. Our children, grandchildren, and their descendents for generations beyond will never forgive us if we make the wrong choices. This meeting is adjourned."

The teleconference ends.

"Major Ibaz," Colonel Cairlay says coldly, "please join me in my office."

"Yes, sir," Athena replies dutifully, mentally cursing herself for having overstepped her authority. She figures that the colonel will give her quite a reaming.

With the docking of the _Amuro Ray _at Garrison Noah, 1Lt. Jolie Minh is finally discharged from the ship's sick bay so that she may disembark along with the rest of the Centurion Team and Special Forces support personnel. Their tour of duty aboard the space battle carrier, which has endured for eight months, has come to an end…at least for now. The Centurion Team will return to their barracks at Garrison Noah to await further orders…most likely to deploy back into the Outer System to combat the Zeon Confederation Forces.

Whether they will do so with the Phobos Zeon Forces at their side is a question that has weighed upon Jolie during her weeklong stay in sick bay.

Major Athena Ibaz, Jolie's commanding officer and best friend, had Jolie committed to the sick bay for treatment of "emotional exhaustion." Dr. Wenwu Zhou ("Doc Wooster," as the Centurion Team's troops affectionately call their staff physician) could find nothing physically wrong with Jolie: other than being chronically underweight, she is the portrait of seventeen-year old female fitness. The doctor did find that various natural chemicals in her system, however, were somewhat overstimulated…the result of some great emotional stress.

Realizing that medication was not the appropriate solution, and really not wanting to risk unleashing a doped-up White Phoenix on an already suffering world, Athena ordered "No sedatives…no drugs of any kind" to be administered to Jolie during the latter's hospital stay. Instead, Athena prescribed to Jolie her own medicine for what ailed the senior executive officer of the Centurion Team: a series of books, written by both secular and religious authorities, on calming the mind and spirit and finding inner peace. Athena stopped by with a new book with each visit.

Jolie, of course, relegated them all to the table drawer by her hospital bed, as Athena more or less expected.

"We all have issues," Athena told Jolie on the fourth day, "mine is that I never give up on you even though you're the most stubborn molly of a woman I've ever met."

Jolie thought Athena was referring to 1Lt. Molly Duran, Chief Engineer for the Centurion Team's mobile suits maintenance team, until Athena brought Jolie another book the next day – _Animals and Their Names_.

It was then that Jolie realized that Athena was calling her an ass. No wonder Athena called her "Jenny" too when she handed the book to Jolie.

Athena's dry, acidic humor has snapped Jolie out of her funk, but even more important has been Jonah's constant tender, loving care. He has spent all of his non-duty time at her bedside during the past week. Jonah's joking with Jolie, patiently listening to her endless rants, and earnest warmth and affection have done more to soothe Jolie's nerves than any chemical medication or textual aphorisms ever could. During the several days, Jolie and Jonah have laughed, cried, and embraced (and, when there was no one else in Jolie's hospital room, much more), but Jolie cannot help sensing that there's something that Jonah is keeping from her…

But she trusts that when he's ready, he'll tell her in time.

_Because a wife should be able to trust her husband._

Jonah stumbles into Jolie's hospital room, carrying both his and her personal effects from their now vacated shipboard quarters. The ship's being in low-gravity drydock means that the items, while not as heavy as they would be under fully gravity, do have enough mass to be awkward and troublesome.

"Oof!" Jonah exclaims, dropping two very large, very overstuffed duffel bags to the deck.

"I've packed up your stuff," Jonah says with a grin, "If you're ready, let's go!"

"Yay! Paroled at last!" Jolie exclaims cheerfully, leaping off the bed she had been sitting on.

Jolie grabs her duffel bag, "Thanks for helping me to pack up!"

"No biggie," Jonah replies, throwing his own duffel bag and throwing it over his shoulder, "here: let me carry it for you."

"Is that what husbands do for wives?" Jolie asks with a grin.

Jonah replies with a smile of his own, "Among other things…"

"S'okay, I got it," Jolie says, "'Thena says muscles turn to flab if you don't use 'em, and I've been lying in this damn hospital bed for a week!"

The couple walks (no longer able to just drift in the limited gravity of the docked ship) through the _Amuro Ray_'s corridors, finally disembarking through the main gangway on Deck 2.

Jolie soaks in the environment as her feet touch the artificial turf of Side 7 for the first time in months, "Boy, oh boy: it feels _so _good to be on Federation territory again!"

"Synthetic turf is synthetic turf," Jonah remarks, "no matter whose flag flies over it. It'd be nice to walk barefoot on Earth one of these days, however…"

"I've done it," Jolie says, "Of course, that was all indoors of course. Can't really go barefoot outdoors in northern China in winter…"

A thought strikes Jolie, however, and she removes her uniform boots, stuffing them into her duffel bag, to walk unshod on the Side 7 turf.

"Would Athena approve?" Jonah asks, looking at Jolie's beautifully-shaped toes.

"'Thena doesn't know," Jolie says, taking Jonah's hand, then says with a grin, "Hey, it's been months since we've had pizza at Rondino's in downtown Green Oasis City!"

"You're on!" Jonah enthuses, "but who's buying?"

"You, of course," Jolie beams.

Jonah sighs, "Fine. I have a feeling we're going to end up at the Andromeda Club afterwards, huh?"

Jolie kisses Jonah on the cheek and darts towards the center of the city. Lugging his duffel bag, Jonah follows her.

Two duffel bags disappear into the city streets of Green Oasis.

"That was indiscreet of you, Athena," Col. Cairlay says to his Deputy Director, his eyes snakelike in their beady intensity, "You've always been a model Special Forces officer; it's unbecoming of you to treat your superior officers with such flagrant disrespect, especially in the presence of the Federation High Council. You would be looking at some serious consequences were it not for your excellent record, Major. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Athena replies dutifully, but without any real meekness or contrition, "I agree that I was indiscreet."

"But you don't agree that you were wrong," Cairlay smirks knowingly.

"No, sir," Athena says firmly.

Cairlay rises from his seat to pat Athena on the shoulder. There is no warmth in the gesture…only a menacing air of admonition, "Athena, you are without a doubt the most capable and gifted officer in the Special Forces, and one of our most valuable assets. But I'm warning you: your arrogance will be your downfall one day. Bear that in mind."

"Yes, sir," Athena replies, "Thank you, sir."

"Your report on the Zeon Confederation Forces was very thorough, and very insightful. It will be of great use to use," Cairlay says, strategically softening his tone, "It is likely that you and your people will be sent out to the Outer System again in the near future."

"We'll be ready, sir," Athena responds.

"Dismissed," Cairlay says.

"Sir!" Athena salutes, donning her officer's cap and overcoat.

Cairlay steeples his fingers as Athena leaves, leaning back in his chair, _Nothing is more tragic than watching intelligent people do foolish things. Such uncommon brilliance in one so young…what a waste it would be. Don't make this mistake, Major Ibaz._

At Rondino's Pizzeria in downtown Green Oasis, Jolie and Jonah are sharing a large pepperoni pizza and a double chocolate malt. The pizzeria's staff is glad to see them after so many months, glad that their heroes are home from the war, alive…for now.

Jonah puts a question to Jolie as she inhales chocolate shake through a paper straw, "Jolie, are you serious about leaving the Federal Forces if the Federation decides to ally itself with…the Phobos Zeon Forces?"

"I gave it a lot of thought while I was lying in that hospital bed," Jolie says, stirring the drink with her straw, "I can't let Athena, you, and the rest of the team down. You guys are my family, and I did swear an oath to fight to the death for the Federation. But none of you can understand the pain that bastard Miguel caused me. There's no way I can on the same side with him, Jonah…I don't know for sure what I'm gonna do."

Seeing how agitated Jolie is growing discussing the subject again, Jonah says contritely, "I'm sorry I brought it up. You're still just recovering, and I'm…"

"Hey, I can talk about it," Jolie says, "I want to talk about it, and I want to ask you…"

Jonah stiffens, the skin on the back of his neck going cold.

"…if I leave the Federal Forces," Jolie continues, "Are you gonna come with me?"

Jonah exhales, then says, "Like you have to ask? We promised each other we'd be together anywhere, Jolie, no matter what."

"It means deserting the Federal Forces," Jolie says quietly, "that means we're gonna be fugitives, and the Federal Forces are gonna be out to get us. If they find us, they'll kill us for being traitors and deserters. I really rather you not take that risk with me, 'cause I can't see you get hurt Jonah…_I can't see you die_."

Jonah takes Jolie's hands affectionately into his own, "I'm not to afraid to die…I'm only afraid of you not letting me be with you. I'd have no regrets if we could die together."

"Together," Jolie smiles.

"Together," Jonah agrees, leaning forward to kiss Jolie.

_Together._

Athena is back in her office at Reveille Hall. She never thought she'd live to sit in it again.

Athena's staff has, per her orders, kept the office in pristine condition during the long months that she was away directing the peacekeeping operation in the Outer System. She returned to her office to find not a speck of dust, not an item out of place, not a thing unlike how she left it months ago.

Aside from that, however, everything has changed.

The phone on Athena's desk rings. She has been dreading its soft beeping tone.

"Major Ibaz speaking," Athena says into the transceiver more steadily than she is feeling, "go ahead."

"Athena," the cold voice of Col. Cairlay says ominously, "The Federation High Council has decided it will begin a dialogue with General Miguel. He'll be coming to Garrison Noah to meet with Generals Blackhead and Noah in person at 09:00 tomorrow morning. Your squad is to serve as General Miguel's escort and security detail."

"Yes, sir," Athena replies dutifully, betraying none of her displeasure in her vocal tone.

_Jolie's going to love this one, _Athena thinks to herself wryly.

"Why?!" Jolie demands in Athena's office an hour later, "Why us?!"

Athena, deciding to tell Jolie privately about the team's new assignment instead of risking more drama in front of the others, places a cigarette into her mouth and lights it before saying, "Because General Miguel is familiar with and comfortable with us, and because General Blackhead and Colonel Cairlay have decided that our experience in these matters makes us the best suited for this assignment."

Jolie pulls at her long, straight black hair, looking frenzied, "Tell those dumbass officers to shove those orders up their asses! I'm not gonna protect that bastard Miguel! NO!"

Athena stubs out her barely smoked cigarette angrily, stares Jolie in the eye, and points an admonishing finger at the younger woman, "You listen to me: the Earth Federation Forces are not your personal army. You're a soldier like the rest of us, and you're expected to follow your orders like the rest of us. I regret letting you behave like a spoiled child since the Phobos Zeon Forces approached us. We are at war, Lieutenant, and as soldiers, we have to be ready to make sacrifices for victory. You'll follow your orders, Lieutenant Minh, or I'll make sure you face the most severe consequences permissible. Is that understood?"

Jolie stares Athena in the eye with a look that could kill. The facedown between the two young Special Forces officers fills the room with unbearable tension.

"Yes, ma'am," Jolie finally whispers.

Athena's voice softens as she says, "Alexander Miguel is a dangerous threat, but the Federation's leaders fail to see that. Eventually, we will need to move against him. Now, however, isn't the time."

"Why not?" Jolie demands.

Athena says, "You know how I always beat you at chess? Why do you always lose?"

"'Cuz you're smarter than me," Jolie says, "What the hell are you getting at, anyway?"

"That's not it," Athena says, "You lose not because I'm supposedly 'smarter' than you; it's because you have no patience, and you're unwilling to sacrifice even pawns to set up my king. I've played you enough times to see the pattern: you always protect every single one of your pawns, even when it means losing the game in the end."

"It's not really winning unless everyone gets saved," Jolie protests.

Athena can't help but smile at her protégée's idealistic naivety, "You really need to learn how to play the game at chess."

"Do you have a point in telling me all this?" Jolie says irritably.

"Jolie," Athena says slowly, gently, "Life and war are part chess, part poker, and part crapshoot. If you want to take down Alexander Miguel, you've got to know and execute your chess moves."

So saying, Athena pours out a shot of whiskey and hands it to Jolie.

Jolie declines, saying, "I've quit drinking, remember?"

"Take this one anyway," Athena says, setting the shot on her desk, "It'll help inure you to what you need to do next."

Not long afterwards, Athena relays the High Command's orders for the Centurion Team to the rest of her squad. Each member of the team takes the news with his or her own measure of displeasure, although none nearly as strong as Jolie's.

Nothing unexpected there, Athena notes, but the oddest reaction comes from Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels, who blanches and nearly collapses upon learning that the Centurion Team would be providing security for General Miguel.

"Hey, Jonah," Jolie says, concerned, holding onto Jonah's arm, giving him support, "You OK?"

"Chief Michaels," Athena says, "if you're unwell, then report to sick bay."

"I'm fine, ma'am," Jonah replies, regaining his composure.

"You sure?" Jolie asks.

Jonah nods, giving Jolie a smile meant, but not quite able to be reassuring.

Athena finishes by saying, "Many of us here are distrustful of General Miguel and his intentions. Given Miguel's infamous track record, none of you can be blamed for your misgivings. Even so, we are soldiers of the Earth Federation Forces, and the High Command has decided that the best course of action for the Federation at present is to seek rapprochement with the Phobos Zeon Forces under Miguel's command. Our duty is to enforce this directive, do I make myself clear?

"Yes, ma'am," the Centurions salute in unison, including Jolie (reluctantly) and Jonah (anxiously).

"We're just going to listen to what Miguel has to say, Bright," General Manron Blackhead says almost dismissively, "Nobody has agreed to anything yet."

"We've listened to charismatic madmen like Miguel before," General Noah retorts, "Degin Zabi. Jamintoff Haiman. Haman Karn. Char Aznable. Every one of them came to the Federation at one point extending an olive branch, but held a dagger behind his or her back. What makes you think things will be any different with Alexander Miguel?"

"Bright," Manron says with a tone of smug condescension, "the wars have made you hard and cynical, old friend. Weren't you always the one who encouraged the Federation to make peace with the Spacenoids?"

"Men such as Alexander Miguel have no interest in 'making peace,'" Bright protests, "He wants to use the Federation's power to conquer his Zeon rivals, and once he's overcome them and consolidated his power base, he'll turn on the Federation!"

"You sound paranoid, Bright," Blackhead admonishes, "Maybe you've been working too hard…you're exhausted. Maybe it's time you took a leave."

Bright grumbles in silent frustration for a moment, then sighs, "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is time…to leave."

Colonel Ross Davenport enters the private chambers of General Alexander Miguel aboard the _Cassius_, bearing good news for his liege.

"My lord," Ross salutes, "I'm pleased to report that the leaders of the Earth Federation Forces have extended you an invitation to meet with them at Garrison Noah at Side 7."

"Of course they will," Miguel says matter-of-factly, as he pours Davenport and himself a glass each of expensive burgundy wine, "They'd be insane to turn down an opportunity for peace after twenty years of war. Unequivocally insane."

Miguel toasts his subordinate, who sips from the glass, tasting the exquisite sweetness of the spirit. Miguel lifts the glass to his nose, sniffs the contents of the glass, and pours the red liquid slowly onto the cold metallic floor of his chamber.

"Unequivocally insane," Miguel says, "to so waste this excellent wine, but what will it matter, Ross, when by this time next year, we will walk freely on the vineyards from which this wine was derived?"

Ross grins, "Indeed, my lord."

"A libation," General Miguel says, "for Mars. The god of war requires a sacrifice...of blood."

The pool of dark burgundy spreads silently across the cold steel deck plates.

In a coffee shop at Side 6, two women meet at a corner table. Their mood is as heavy as the coats they wear.

They are soon joined by a man who enters from the programmed rain shower outside the coffee shop. Reclaimed water soaks his hat and coat.

A waitress directs the man to the table where the two women sit, quietly discoursing over cups of coffee.

Kai Shiden greets the two women with his trademark roguish grin, "I'd forgotten the colony climate authority had scheduled a rain shower for this afternoon; if I'd remembered, I wouldn't have come."

"Some things haven't changed so much in twenty years, have they, Kai?" smiles the pleasant face of Dr. Artasia Daikun, once known as "Sayla Mass" to Kai and her crewmates on the _White Base _during the One Year War, "Once a slacker, always a slacker?"

"Hah!" Kai laughs self-mockingly, "I _wish_. I'm nearly forty. By all rights, I should be a good 10 kilograms heavier than I am, but running around on all these errands has kept me from putting on any weight. Here we are in the Second Universal Century, almost, and I'm _still_ doing legwork the old-fashioned way!"

"So for all your comings and goings," Artasia says, "do you bring us good news, or bad news?"

"I bring you strange news," Kai says, taking a seat as a waitress brings him a cup of fresh, hot coffee, "The Federation will be entering negotiations to establish an alliance with General Alexander Miguel, Prince of Phobos Zeon."

Artasia exchanges a disbelieving look with the third party at the table, Dory Ischinda, also known as Linda Ackerman.

"That _is_ a surprise," Artasia responds, "Why would the Federation ally itself with the Phobos Zeon?"

Dory adds, "Alexander Miguel's father, General Carloman Miguel, was one of the greatest military leaders in the Archduchy of Zeon Forces. Alexander has inherited his father's tactical genius, but none of his conscience. I'm afraid that he has motives behind this alliance with the Federation that will threaten the future of Side 3 and the ISR movement."

"I think you're right," Artasia says, "and that being the case, we need to get back to Side 3 right away. We need to take control of the situation before the Federation and the Phobos Zeon do."

"I hear that," Dory says, then adds, "Should I get in touch with Minerva? Maybe she could give us some help…"

Artasia says, "Not just yet. Even though I personally believe that we can trust Minerva, I don't want to tip our hand to anyone actively associated with the Federal Forces."

Kai says, "On a related front, I met with Hathaway recently. He says that Mirai is running for a seat on the Federation Senate. If she wins the election, we'll have an important ally in the Federation government."

"That's encouraging," Artasia remarks, "Bright has done much for us on the military end, but I sense he's getting increasingly outvoted by the other top-echelon Federal Forces officers. We need support in the civilian government as well as the military hierarchy. Mirai can help us with that."

Kai nods, but also sighs, "It's a different Earth Federation from the one we fought for twenty years ago, Sayla. It's even worse now."

"I know," Artasia concedes, "and that's why it's so urgent for the ISR movement to succeed. Neither the Federation nor the Zeon will lead the peoples of Earth and space to a better world. We, the people, need the freedom to find that world for ourselves, not have it dictated to us by militarists."

A moment of silence, then Artasia finishes solemnly, "We can't afford to repeat the mistakes of the past."

The mobile suits of the Centurion Team escort an Earth Federation Government Diplomatic Corps shuttle craft from the Phobos Zeon flagship _Cassius_. Aboard the shuttle craft are General Alexander Miguel and the most important and high-ranking military and diplomatic advisors of his regime.

Major Athena Ibaz keeps her Cour de Leon close to the shuttle – the last line of defense should the diplomatic convoy be assaulted by unfriendly forces. Although an attack is unlikely so close to the Federation's core of strength at Garrison Noah near Side 7, the recent fall of Ceres Base has compelled the leaders of the Federation to take no chances. Not with such crucial stakes.

The rest of the Centurion Team, five other Special Forces teams, and three other squadrons of the regular forces from the Space Command and two dozen MP units form the rest of the security detail.

Athena keeps one eye on the shuttle, and the other on 1Lt. Jolie Minh's Centurion Gundam Unit-1. So far, Jolie is following the plan, taking her position in the security ring, weapons systems in combat-ready mode, but not aimed in the direction of the diplomatic shuttle.

Next to Jolie's mobile suit is Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam Unit-2, which is also alert to its twin's movements, ready to intervene should anything…inauspicious happen.

So far, nothing has.

Even so, Jonah's nerves are so tense that he fears they will snap. At some point, soon, perhaps as soon as later today, he and Alexander will come face-to-face. What, then?

Jonah regrets his cowardice. He regrets his dishonesty to Jolie. A catastrophe of his own making looms over him.

Mace Vidor, known as Lt. Cmdr. Mace Vidor during his days as an officer in the Archduchy of Zeon Space Armada, is a twenty-year veteran with the Zeon Intelligence Bureau (ZIB). Vidor made his initial mark as a front line combat specialist with the Space Armada, taking part in the Loum Operation and the first Colony Drop Operation in the opening months of the One Year War. Vidor served capably in this role, but it soon became apparent to both his commanding officers and to Vidor himself that his true gifts lay in espionage work.

Vidor has an uncanny gift for insinuating himself into and blending into any environment, accessing otherwise inaccessible information, and discreetly relaying that information back to his Zeon superiors. In the middle stages of the One Year War, Vidor planted himself at Side 7, and sent first word back to Zeon about the development of the Federation's V- Project. This act prompted Prince Dozle Zabi to dispatch Colonel Char Aznable to Side 7 to investigate the V-Project, and the rest has since become One Year War folklore.

After the One Year War, Vidor continued to serve as a spy for the Axis Neo Zeon. He remained in Cislunar Space in the years between the One Year War and the Gryps Conflict, often acting as a liaison between the Axis Zeon in the Asteroid Belt and their allies among the Titans.

Assassinations have long been Vidor's forte, being blessed with one of the best shots ever in Zeon Forces and, just as importantly, to make those shots undetected and quietly slip away while the scene is still reeling with shock. Over two decades, he has compiled quite a list of assassinations on key figures in the Federation's military and civilian chains of command, particularly those known for supporting anti-Zeon agendas.

Occasionally, in leaner times, Vidor has taken an odd job or two…the oddest being hired by the Titans to eliminate AEUG leader Blex Forra in Dakar in U.C. 0087. This, Vidor accomplished with ease, murdering the AEUG's patriarch in his hotel bed the night before Forra was to have addressed the Federation Deliberative Assembly. Vidor had fled the scene before he could be discovered by his old colleague Char Aznable, who was then operating under the guise of AEUG officer Captain Quattro Bagina.

More recently, Vidor has been planning to carry out assassinations on such current prominent Federation figures as President Gloria Brenner, General Bright Noah, General Manron Blackhead, and Col. Peter Cairlay. Assassinations are frequently about seizing the right opportunity, and Vidor nearly lost his to kill Noah a year ago when he was upstaged by Mafty, that ISRLA upstart, who has had an impressive record of his own and who, Vidor acknowledged, has a talent not unlike his own for this kind of work…but was likely not even born when Mace Vidor first took a man's life.

Ten days ago, Vidor had received a work order from an old patron, Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas of Titan Zeon, who had been a major in the old Archduchy of Zeon Forces during the One Year War and had been Vidor's first commanding officer when Vidor was a rookie out of the Archduchy of Zeon Military Academy. Reglas had taken Vidor under his wing, and first recommended him to ZIB.

Reglas and Vidor soon became like father and son. Several times, the generalissimo had offered Vidor opportunities to join his senior staff, but Vidor always declined. He was pleased to serve his mentor and friend, but disdained the rank and file life of the regular military, and abhorred the deskbound work of a senior military staffer even more. Vidor stuck with his first love and greatest gifts, espionage and clandestine ops, and has served both his friend and his nation in this furtive, unacknowledged manner.

Vidor accepted this newest mission without reservation or hesitation. General Alexander Miguel is the scion of one of Zeon's greatest military leaders, but the Prince of Phobos Zeon has gone rogue, taking the side of the Earth Federation against his fellow Zeon. Vidor would be pleased to execute Miguel…even if Generalissimo Reglas were not offering that reward of five million Zeon credits for the job.

Moreover, Vidor is aware that several ranking officers of the Earth Federation Forces, including Generals Noah and Blackhead, will be present. This is an opportunity to do away with all of them in one strike.

Vidor cleans, loads, and inspects his weapon…a sleek Mauser retractable carbine that is easily concealed beneath clothing.

Vidor applies makeup and false facial hair, assuming the guise of a photojournalist.

Thus prepared, Mace Vidor begins his hunt. Blood will spill at Side 7 today.

The reception accorded to General Alexander Miguel and his retinue at Side 7 is the grandest accorded a foreign leader since nine-year old Duchess Minerva Zabi made her official state visit to the Federation capital in Dakar, Senegal on Earth eleven years earlier. The Prince of Phobos Zeon is received with an elaborate show of color by the Earth Federation Forces, and tens of thousands of curious civilians from Green Oasis City have gathered along the motorcade route to catch a glimpse of the notorious Phobos Zeon leader.

The citizens of the Earth Federation are not sure what to make of Miguel. Most know of him for his notorious reputation as a bloodthirsty Zeon warlord. Not a few find it suspect that he, of all people, is now seeking to ally himself with the Earth Federation.

Just as many, however, see Miguel's appeal to the Federation as a sign of change that perhaps, just perhaps, can be taken as a reed of hope upon which to grasp. Some historians have likened Miguel's decision, somewhat hyperbolically, to U.S. President Richard Nixon's ameliorative approach, after years of infamy as a fervid anti-Communist, towards the Soviet Union and Communist China during the early 1970s of the old Gregorian calendar. More cynical historians liken it more to late 20th Century Libyan leader Muammar Qadafi's sudden friendly turn towards the West after years of being viewed as a terrorist and rogue dictator.

Perhaps the most apt analogy, however, would be between Miguel and Soviet dictator Josef Stalin during World War II. During that war nearly three centuries ago, Stalin had stood with Franklin Roosevelt and Winston Churchill, the leaders of the United States and Great Britain, as the "Big Three" Allies against the Adolph Hitler's Nazi regime. The American and British leaders regarded Stalin as the lesser of two evils, and thus accepted his help against Hitler, perhaps unaware…or simply uncaring that Stalin's record of atrocity against his own people easily rivaled that inflicted by Hitler against the latter's victims in the European Holocaust.

The Western powers entered an alliance that they would spend the next five decades regretting, and the Earth Federation, it would seem, is doomed to do the same.

If only the Federation were fortunate enough to merely be dealing with a Josef Stalin, as opposed to an Alexander Miguel…

Mace Vidor, whose falsified press credentials rename him as "Mark Simmons," a photojournalist for the Associated Press, stands amidst a sea of his "colleagues." Vidor reaches into his pocket, and if anybody notices the casual gesture, it would not be anything more worthy of attention than if were pulling out a digital voice recorder, a pen and writing pad, or a camera.

For the briefest of instants, nobody notices that "Simmons" points a firearm, not a camera or microphone, in the direction of General Miguel.

Jonah is grateful that he is able to remain anonymous within a crowd of hundreds of soldiers in Federal Forces uniforms. His brother Alexander walks a mere two meters ahead and slightly to the right of him, but Alexander's attention is focused ahead on General Blackhead, who greets him with a smile and a handshake. General Noah, too, shakes Alexander's hand…albeit reluctantly, out of duty more than out of enthusiasm.

Jonah glances to the side to notice Jolie, staring at Alexander's back with a furious, bloodthirsty glare. If Jolie's eyes could emit particle beams, Alexander would surely be atomized by now…

But Jolie's malicious gaze turns away from Alexander for an instant, looking towards a crowd of journalists jamming forth their dozens of microphones, note pads, and cameras.

Jonah sees Jolie's hand go for her sidearm.

Instinctively, Jonah lunges towards the man who had raised him…

Athena notices it too, at the same instant…her sidearm is also already out of its holster.

Ever since Athena and Jolie began making a name for themselves in the Special Forces, many have argued and speculated about which one of the two is the better shot. Athena graduated from the Earth Federation Forces Military Academy as, by far, the best markswoman ever trained in its halls…able to strike a moving target the size of a cockroach from up to 50 meters away, without looking at it. Jolie is the deadeye Newtype known to have put twelve bullets through the exact same 5mm hole on a target on multiple occasions in practice.

That mystery will not be resolved today.

The Walther handpistols of the two Centurion Team officers are pointed towards Mace Vidor, would-be murderer of Alexander Miguel…

Jolie turns the muzzle of her sidearm skyward…away from Vidor. Her weapon remains silent.

A single bullet rips forth from the barrel of Athena's pistol, penetrating Vidor's skull and splattering his cerebrum an instant later…

…but not before Vidor has already succeeded in triggering his own shot, which leaves the barrel of his weapon in the instant before Athena's bullet sends him to eternal oblivion.

Jonah tackles Alexander to the ground, the bullet from Vidor's weapon grazing the hair on his scalp.

There is mass commotion. There are screams. There are piles of MPs and other Federation officers securing Generals Blackhead and Noah. There are dozens of other MPs and Federation and Phobos Zeon officers with their sidearms trained on the corpse of Mace Vidor. A security ring is formed around the scene as it becomes increasingly frantic and frenzied. Before the day is done, at least two dozen bystanders, military and civilian, would be trampled to death or sustain serious injuries in the panicked melee.

Through the din, a worried Jolie shoves and shimmies her way towards the fallen Jonah, her heart sinking at the thought that he might be hurt.

What she sees and hears next, however, shatters her heart completely.

Jonah says, "Big brother…are you all right?"

Alexander looks at the young Federal Forces soldier who has saved his life, his face betraying rare surprise, "JONAH?!"

Jolie's legs become as soft as gelatin. She sinks to her knees, dropping her sidearm.

_Big brother…_

Athena makes her way to the corpse of the would-be assassin. She is unable to identify him.

"What do you make of it, Major?" asks Colonel Cairlay, who has joined Athena by the side of the fallen gunman.

"Most likely someone with the Zeon Confederation Forces," Athena concludes, "they're the last ones who want to see the Federation and the Phobos Zeon form an alliance. What simpler way to prevent that from happening that murdering Alexander Miguel?"

Athena turns in Miguel's direction. She sees instantly that the Phobos Zeon leader is unhurt, and quite unruffled. Miguel takes a moment to wave to the crowd around him, showing that he has not been harmed.

For the first time in history, a crowd of Earth Federation citizens applauds a Zeon leader.

A medical crew arrives on the scene, offering its services to General Miguel. Miguel declines, saying that he is anxious to get on with business.

Under heavy security, Miguel disappears with Generals Noah and Blackhead into Reville Hall.

Athena steps over to Jonah and pats him on the shoulder, "Excellent work, Jonah."

Jonah whispers listlessly, "Thank you, ma'am."

Athena sees Jolie, kneeling on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Athena asks, sensing the worst.

Jolie does not respond to Athena, staring at Jonah with a look of hurt and betrayal that seems to crush his heart.

Jolie approaches Jonah slowly, staring at him with wide, plaintive eyes, "Jonah…who are you?"

Jonah looks shamefully at his feet, then into Jolie's eyes, and says to her, very quietly, "My true name is Jonah Miguel. General Alexander Miguel is…my older brother."

The other Centurions gather around the couple. They are oblivious to the scene of chaos around them, lost in their own stunned disbelief.

Jonah kneels before Jolie, "Oh, God…I'm so sorry, Jolie. I shouldn't have lied to you."

Jolie raises her hand in a manner that her teammates recognize as a "Phoenix's Claw" martial arts strike…a blow, if stricken, would certainly be fatal.

Jolie's hand flies up in a swift arc towards Jonah's neck…then stops, a centimeter away from lethal contact.

Jolie redirects the blow to a nearby street tree, tearing the five-meter tall arbor in half, causing it to fall onto the sidewalk.

"You lied to me…," Jolie whispers, her eyes more sorrowful than angry, "I've loved you so much…but you've lied to me. How could you, Jonah? HOW COULD YOU?!"

Jonah says awkwardly, "Jolie…I…"

Jolie picks up her sidearm from the ground and runs from the scene, sobbing bitterly.

Jonah chases after her, calling out her name.

"Ma'am," Sgt. Horowitz says to Athena.

Athena holds up her hand, "Let them be…they need to work this out on their own. There's nothing we can do."

Jolie doesn't stop running until she reaches her quarters at the Centurion Team's barracks. She seals the door, throws herself on her bed, and wails with sobs that threaten to tear her apart inside.

"It…can't be….it can't…," Jolie sobs, blind with tears, "Jonah…it can't be true…"

Seconds later, Jonah pounds desperately on Jolie's door, "Jolie! Let me in, please! I just want to talk to you! Jolie! Jolie! JOLIIEEEE!"

Jonah continues pounding on the metal door for an hour…to no avail. He finally collapses in front of the door, weeping in despair.

Mace Vidor, the great Zeon marksman, fired a shot to shatter Alexander Miguel's skull. The shot failed to find that mark.

But it has, quite effectively and thoroughly, shattered two young hearts…

At Reveille Hall, the talks between General Miguel and the Federation High Command go well.

Too well, for General Noah's liking.

At the end of the day, General Miguel and the High Command (with the exception of the demurring General Noah) have agreed, in principle, to an armistice between the Earth Federation Forces and the Phobos Zeon Forces, which if ratified by the Earth Federation Government Deliberative and Legislative Assemblies, and approved by President Brenner, would be made official before the end of the month with a formal treaty to be signed at the Federation capital in Shanghai.

General Noah never made it to the end of the talks. He left the room in disgust when General Miguel began laying out his terms for the alliance.

The first thing he asked for was the return of Side 3 to Zeon control.

Later that night, General Alexander Miguel enters his hotel suite at the Savoy Green Oasis, the most exquisite hotel at Side 7 and one of the finest hotels in all the space colonies.

Miguel is dressed in an elegant formal version of his duty uniform, in preparation of a grand ball being held in his honor at Reveille Hall that evening.

Col. Ross Davenport arrives with the final vanity item…a cape to match the uniform.

"Ross," Alexander says, "did you notice that young Federation soldier who saved my life this afternoon?"

Davenport nods, "That was Lord Jonah, wasn't it sir?"

"Indeed it was," Miguel says, his lips tight, "The little bastard wouldn't fulfill his duty to his heritage, but has joined the enemy."

Davenport says, "Lord Jonah is a traitor. I expect that we will treat him as we do all traitors?"

"No," Alexander says.

"No, my lord?" Davenport responds quizzically.

"He's still personally loyal to me," Alexander says, "otherwise, he wouldn't have risked his life to save mine. This can work to our advantage. We will need a man on the inside of the Federation. Jonah can be that man."

"You're probably right, my lord," Davenport says, "but what could have compelled Lord Jonah to join the Federal Forces? It's unfathomable, my lord."

Alexander says, "Youthful naivety, perhaps. Jonah sees all that we do as a great abomination…acts of pointless savagery. What he's too young and foolish to understand, Ross, is that all dominant civilizations come into being, and survive, through savagery."

"As you've taught us many times, my lord," Davenport affirms.

Miguel seals the collar of his jacket, "Jonah will see, very soon, the truth."

At Reveille Hall, a despondent, listless Jonah sits with his back to the door of Jolie's quarters. Jolie has not emerged from the room in twelve hours.

A world away, across seven centimeters of alloyed ceramic, Jolie sits with her back on the opposite side of the same door.

And they are oblivious to each other's presence.

Their psychic link, a product of their deep affection for one another, is broken.

Shattered.


	20. Chapter 19: FLIGHT OF THE PHOENIX

2-19: FLIGHT OF THE PHOENIX

Jolie places the last of a precious few items inside her backpack…just a few changes of clothing and not much more, really. Her choices – a few t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a pair of Doc Martens heavy boots…best suited for the streets.

Much like Jolie herself.

That's right…just Jolie, not 1Lt. Jolie Minh. Not anymore.

_Maybe I wasn't meant to be a soldier_, Jolie thinks, _Maybe I just can't fit in…especially when I can't trust the people I'm supposed to be fitting in with._

Jolie looks at the items she leaves behind…mostly military uniforms and other military equipment that really were Earth Federation property, not hers. There are the sexy civvy outfits she acquired, but she won't be needing those.

What for? The only man Jolie would ever love, could ever love…has become a stranger to her.

Jolie looks to the arm of one of her disowned uniform jackets, focusing on the "JoMi! JoMi!" patch sewed to it. She fingers it lovingly, her eyes brimming over with tears.

Jolie tears the patch from the jacket, and stuffs the patch into her backpack.

Jolie is attired in her normalsuit…the last time she will wear it. She needs it for what she has in mind, but once her objective is accomplished, she will never wear a military normalsuit again.

Which leaves one final item to discard.

From the holster of her normalsuit, Jolie draws out her Walther sidearm…the one Athena had given to her the previous Christmas. The one that she failed to use to fell Alexander Miguel's would-be assassin…and the one that she inexplicably failed to use to end that pig's life.

She has no use for it now. It's a symbol of a past that is broken for her.

For the second time in her life, Jolie has lost her family.

Jolie sets the gun down on the bed of her soon-to-be vacated quarters, atop two envelopes – one addressed to Athena, the other to Jonah.

Jolie sighs and starts towards the door…towards the rest of her life (however long it might last), and finds Major Athena Ibaz standing at the threshold.

Athena looks sadly at Jolie. After a moment of heavy, awkward silence, Athena finally says, "So you've decided to quit?"

"Yeah," Jolie says quietly.

Athena says to Jolie, "I'm disappointed. You've never been one to quit."

Jolie replies, "That's because there used to be things worth fighting for. When there aren't anymore, what else can I do except quit?"

Athena shifts to a different tack, "We've been here before. When you found out that I was Minerva Zabi, you also threatened to quit. You came back because you wouldn't let your friends down."

Jolie's eyes turn fiery with anger, "Don't look for that to happen a second time! I was able to forgive it once, but…!"

"You won't a second time," Athena finishes, then proceeds, "Why not?"

Jolie points an accusing finger at Athena, "How would YOU feel if the people you loved most turned out to not be who you thought they were again and again?! Do you know what it's like to have your heart ripped out of your chest once, twice, three times, 'Thena?! Do you know what it's like having your world turned upside down?! Do you know what it's like not being able to trust the people you love the most?!"

_More than you could ever know, Jolie_, Athena thinks privately, but wisely does not verbalize.

Jolie takes Athena's silence differently, "Can't answer that, can you? You'd never get it! You're the smartest person I know, 'Thena, but you don't get me at all!"

Jolie takes a step towards Athena, when she suddenly notices that Athena has pulled out her own Walther handpistol and, unbelievably, points it at Jolie.

Athena says calmly, "Earth Federation Forces, military ordinance 1-13A21: 'Any soldier of the Earth Federation Forces who deserts his or her comrades in the course of duty is subject to imprisonment or death.'"

Jolie cannot believe it! Would Athena actually shoot her? Jolie has always known Athena to have a certain callous ruthlessness to her, but this…

Jolie adopts a combat stance. Were Athena unarmed, Jolie is certain she could defeat her former commanding officer and best friend effortlessly, but Athena Ibaz is the finest markswoman…possibly in the world.

Even Jolie is wary of taking this risk…

…but she might not need to.

Athena raises the muzzle of her sidearm, saying, "I never was nearly as good a hand-to-hand fighter as you are. Looks like you beat me again."

Athena gives Jolie a knowing smile.

Jolie returns the smile, "Thanks, 'Thena. For being my best friend…for being my sister. I won't ever forget you."

Jolie chops Athena swiftly across the neck, rendering the Centurion Team Leader unconscious.

Jolie discreetly makes her way to the mobile suit maintenance dock of Garrison Noah. She sees the Centurion Gundam Unit-1 being maintained by 1Lt. Molly Duran's engineer and mechanic crews.

_Another thing I'm gonna miss_, Jolie realizes. Piloting the Centurion Gundam into battle was such a blood-racing thrill!

One last time…

Jolie nonchalantly approaches the launch gantry.

"Lt. Minh," the tech crew salutes her.

_That's one thing I _won't _miss! _Jolie thinks wryly, _Being called by rank all the time!_

Jolie says, "I'm gonna perform some field tests. Clear out your equipment. I'm gonna launch."

"Right away, ma'am," the chief technician on duty replies, instructing his crew to rapidly disengage the various maintenance gear in preparation for sortie.

_Got to work fast_, Jolie realizes, _They're gonna be onto me in a minute…_

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels drags himself down the corridor towards Jolie's quarters. After a day of self-recrimination and despair, he has finally worked up the courage to seek out Jolie again to try to come to an understanding with her. Their love for each other is too strong to simply crumble like this…even after the disastrous revelation that Jonah's brother is the man who murdered Jolie's family during her youth.

Jonah doesn't have much of a plan for this. He's not a schemer, and he's never been good at expressing himself through words. He could only show Jolie his heart, and pray that she recognizes that his love for her is unchanged…untainted by whomever his brother might be.

Jonah sees the door to Jolie's quarters open…an encouraging sign!

Jonah pokes his head into the doorway to find a scene that chills him: Jolie isn't there, but Athena lies motionless on the ground, unconscious!

"Ma'am…Athena!" Jonah exclaims with alarm, rushing to the side of his fallen commanding officer.

Jonah helps Athena into a sitting position, and the leader of the Centurion Team begins to regain consciousness.

"Jonah…" Athena says, recognizing her junior executive officer, "Jolie's…gone."

"Gone?!" Jonah says, the chill returning, this time freezing his heart, "Athena…what do you mean 'gone?!'"

Athena rises to her feet, rubbing her neck where Jolie had stricken her, "Jolie's leaving. Leaving the military…leaving us. She feels she can't trust us anymore, and that makes it impossible for her to continue fighting alongside us…"

"NO!" Jonah cries out, rushing out of Jolie's abandoned quarters, into the corridor, towards the mobile suit launch bay.

"Jonah, wait!" Athena calls out, chasing after the artist-turned-soldier.

Jolie has just begun the startup sequence on the CG-1's nuclear fusion engine when she sees Jonah approaching.

Jolie begins to seal the CG-1's cockpit, afraid the sight of Jonah will cause her to change her mind…

"Jolie!" Jonah cries out desperately, "Don't do it! Don't leave us! Don't leave _me!_"

Jonah pounds his hand desperately against the armored hatch behind which Jolie has concealed herself.

Jolie refuses to activate the CG-1's forward viewscreen, not wanting to see Jonah. It would only make what she must do next more difficult and painful.

"Energy output at 100," the synthesized voice of the CG-1's AI reports, "Ready for launch."

Jolie seals the visor of her helmet, and moves the control stick to the forward position.

The CG-1 disengages from its dock, and begins marching towards the launch bay.

Jonah falls back onto the launch gantry as the mighty Earth Federation Forces mobile suit goes into motion. He is helped up by Athena.

"Molly!" Athena calls out, "Seal the exit port! We have an unauthorized launch!"

"Roger, ma'am!" Molly replies, rushing to close the armored gate of the MS deck.

_That won't stop Jolie_, Athena realizes, _but it'll serve its role in establishing an alibi for our letting her get away_.

But Athena knows it'll take more than that to provide that illusion, so she activates her comlink, "This is Major Ibaz to all Centurion Team MS pilots: man your mecha. 1Lt. Minh is attempting an unauthorized launch of the CG Unit-1. Your orders are to stop her."

Jolie has brought the Centurion Gundam to the launch catapult, which to no surprise of hers, has been disabled. The exit port has been sealed by a mammoth armored door.

Jolie directs the beam rifle of the Centurion Gundam at the door and opens fire with a single shot that blasts the door apart. The door was meant to take heavy punishment from the outside, but is are more easily penetrable from the inside.

Jolie engages full thrusters…the CG-1 tears forth into space at 300 knots.

The CG-1 clears the launch bay just as the other Centurions board their mobile suits.

"Centurion Leader to all units," a normalsuited Athena says from the cockpit of the Cour de Leon, "Your priority is to recover the CG-1 and 1Lt. Minh intact and alive. Lethal force…is authorized only in case of extreme emergency.

There is a momentary silence across the tactical net before reluctant "Yes, ma'ams," come from the Centurion Team MS pilots. In the cockpit of his CG-2, Jonah experiences a sick feeling in his stomach.

The launch catapult system quickly reengaged by 1Lt. Molly Duran, Athena maneuvers her Cour de Leon to the launch catapult, "Major Athena Ibaz, Cour de Leon, now deploying!"

In pairs, the remaining Centurions also launch in their mobile suits in pursuit of their wayward member.

Jolie is pushing the CG-1 ahead at maximum thrust. She has a two minute head start on them, and will likely increase that lead on most of them, thanks to the superior thrust power of her Centurion Gundam.

But Jonah's Centurion Gundam will be able to keep that two-minute pace with her, and Athena's Cour de Leon, whose power is allocated in higher proportion to thruster output, is likely to overtake her…

…which it does, eighteen minutes into the pursuit, just as Jolie reaches the edge of the Side 7 Zone.

Jolie hits maximum reverse thrusters, leveling the beam rifle of the Centurion Gundam at the Cour de Leon in her path.

"You said you weren't going to stop me!" Jolie exclaims hotly into the tactical net, "Get out of my way, 'Thena, or I swear I'll blast you, sister or no sister!"

_Jolie,_ Athena connects with Jolie psychically, via their Newtype abilities, not wanting her communications picked up by anyone monitoring the Federation tactical net or recorded on either the CG-1's or the Cour de Leon's black box recorders, _I'm not going to stop you, but you need to leave the team an "out." Can you go in good conscience knowing that you've left your friends behind to take the fall for failing to stop you?_

_Right_, Jolie sparks back, _I'll take care of it._

Athena draws out the beam rifle of the Cour de Leon and fires it aimlessly into space.

Jolie brings forth the Centurion Gundam and draws out one of its beam sabers, approaching the Cour de Leon for a carefully guided slash.

Athena pulls out the Cour de Leon's own beam saber for a half-hearted parry.

The CG-1's beam saber tears viciously through the sword arm of the Cour de Leon, severing it.

Jolie arcs the CG-1's beam saber in a different direction, and eliminates the Leon's powerful thruster units.

"Jolie!" Jonah's voice comes through the tactical net.

Jolie spots the CG-2 approaching, no weapons drawn.

_Dammit, no!_ Jolie thinks to herself as Jonah's MS draws near hers.

"Jonah!" Jolie says, "Go 'way!"

"Jolie," Jonah pleads, "Stop, please!"

"Jonah," Jolie says, her eyes beginning to brim over with tears, "You don't understand. Maybe you can't…but I've got to leave. Let me go, please!"

"No!" Jonah persists, the armored hand of the CG-2 locking onto that of the CG-1's, "There's no way I'm going to allow for us to be separated, Jolie! I WON'T!"

"Dammit!" Jolie swears, forced into a confrontation she hoped to avoid.

The CG-1 twists its hand free of the grip of its twin, then strikes its newer counterpart hard in the camera/head unit, disorienting Jonah within the cockpit. Jolie then further disables the CG-2 by using the CG-1's beam saber to disable the former's thrust engines, just as she had done to Athena's Cour de Leon a moment earlier.

No sooner has Jolie accomplished this than does she notices that the rest of the Centurion Team's mobile suits have surrounded her, and are training her weapons upon the CG-1.

"1Lt. Minh," MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said transmits through the tactical net, "Stand down immediately, or we'll be forced to fire on you."

Jolie responds by vectoring the CG-1 away at maximum speed. Before the Centurions can react, Jolie opens fire with ALL of the Centurion Gundam's ballistic weapons payload, whose sum kinetic output of concussive power would equal to twice that of the first atomic weapon that destroyed Hiroshima, Japan centuries earlier at the end of the Second World War.

"Allah!" Karim exclaims as hundreds of missiles swarms towards the Centurion Team.

But Jolie's intent is not to destroy or kill…not against her family…

The massive ordnance dump creates a hellacious explosion that momentarily blinds the pilots of the Centurion Team, but Jolie had set the missiles to detonate well short of team's position. The Centurions are unharmed, but the tremendous flash and concussive wave generated by Jolie's maneuver prevents them from taking any further action for three minutes until the harsh, intense light and shockwave subside.

"Jolie!" Jonah cries out.

"Jonah," Athena says, trying to calm the youth down.

As their scopes clear, they see Jolie's CG-1, smoke emitting forth and instantly freezing solid in the coldness of the void from the opened access ports from which her last torrent of missiles had ripped forth.

The cockpit module is gone, having been ejected.

The Centurions gather around the CG-1 as if it were a corpse.

Athena orders her squad, "Centurion Leader to all units: the pursuit has ended. Sgt. Horowitz, see if you can get a tracking signature on the CG-1's cockpit module. The rest of you: begin recovery procedures on the CG-1."

"Jolie!" Jonah screams, tears flowing from his eyes, "JOLIE! JOOLIIIIEEEE!!"

Jonah fires the beam rife of his CG-2 into space, in each squeeze of the trigger is heartrending regret, lament, and self-directed anger.

"Ohmigosh, he's gone crazy!" Centurion Team MS pilot Cpl. Phoebe Mendoza exclaims.

MSgt. Al-Said and 1Sgt. Tomo Higashi move their Guncannon-100s in to restrain Jonah's thruster-disabled CG-2.

Sgt. Geoffe Sutcliffe and Cpl. Nick Van Dyck guide Athena's similarly thruster-disabled Cour de Leon towards the CG-2. When the Leon is within reach of the CG-2, the Centurion Leader's mobile suit reaches out with its arm, grabbing the CG-2 by its throat as if to strangle the other mobile suit.

"Chief Michaels, calm down, damn it!" Athena says with seldom-seen fury, "1Lt. Minh is now a deserter, and you need to pull yourself together and start acting like a soldier, do you understand me?!"

After a moment of silence, Jonah's sobbing, "Yes…ma'am" is heard on the tactical net.

"Let's go back," Athena says darkly, "There's still the fallout to deal with."

Hundreds of kilometers away, the CG-1's ejected cockpit module floats freely in space, abandoned by its occupant.

Jolie drifts away from the abandoned module, using her normalsuit's maneuvering thrusters to propel her towards the nearest space colony…from which it will be easy for her to smuggle aboard a cargo shuttle for…well, anywhere away from Side 7.

Jolie turns her head to face, one last time, the life she has left behind, and the people she loves most, _Jonah…Athena…my friends. I'm sorry. Good bye and God bless all of you!_

Later, at Col. Cairlay's office inside Reveille Hall, the Director of the Special Forces glares reproachfully at Athena.

"It's commendable that you were able to recover the RX-780-1 intact," Cairlay says, not taking his gaze off of Athena, "but allowing Minh to escape is inexcusable, Major Ibaz."

"Yes, sir," Athena says steadily, "we were overwhelmed by 1Lt. Minh's superlative skills and abilities, but that does not excuse our failure."

"I wonder if there isn't more to it than that," Cairlay rejoins menacingly, "You and the rest of your team do not lack for skill, not even against an opponent like Minh."

"We are human after all, sir," Athena responds reasonably, "1Lt. Minh was our comrade-at-arms."

"And you of all people," Cairlay replies, "Know better than to let personal feelings cloud your judgment or stop you from performing your duty as an officer."

"Yes, sir," is all Athena can manage to say, "Of course, you're correct, sir. It won't happen again."

"Pursuit of 1Lt. Minh will be left to the intelligence authorities, Major," Col. Cairlay says, "Finding her and bringing her back for court-martial and likely execution will be their responsibility. You and your team will be needed elsewhere."

"Yes, sir," Athena says again, her heart freezing at the prospect of the Federation's intelligence hounds pursuing Jolie, but her mind calming her heart as she reminds herself that with Jolie's skills, the intelligence personnel do not have a strong chance of locating or subduing her.

Cairlay says, "Athena, you and your team will be serving as the Federal Forces' official liaisons to the Phobos Zeon. Negotiations between the Federation High Council and General Miguel are progressing well, and General Blackhead tells me that a formal armistice agreement will announced within a week. The Zeon Confederation Forces are already deep into preparations to invade Cislunar Space, and our forces and the Phobos Zeon Forces will meet them as a united front. It's a historic occasion, Athena…and I do know you are enamored of history. This will be the first true alliance between the Earth and Zeon Forces."

Athena says nothing, knowing that to be a half-truth at best. The Federation and Zeon _have _collaborated before, but never under any circumstances that either side would wish to parade proudly and publicly…

"What are our orders, sir?" Athena finally says.

"You'll be reporting to General Miguel directly for the time being, Major," Col. Cairlay says, "Your first assignment will be to provide the General with security during his meeting with the High Council in Shanghai on Earth."

Athena salutes, "Yes, sir."

Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels sits alone dejectedly in Jolie's abandoned quarters, reading for perhaps the hundredth time the letter that Jolie left behind for him. The paper of the letter has gone limpid, and the text is smudged, the result of having been soaked in warm tears.

The text on the page lingers like a curse in Jonah's heart.

_Jonah,_

_I don't know what to say._

_I still love you. I always will._

_Forgive me for leaving you. I had to because of what your brother did to my family when I was little. Please try to understand._

_Goodbye forever. You'll always be in my heart. Forever. _

_Jolie_

Jonah folds the letter neatly and puts it into the pocket of his uniform jacket. Heavily weighed down by his aching heart, Jonah rises and leaves Jolie's room.

Jonah passes by the quarters of Major Athena Ibaz. Athena is reading a mission update report, glass of wine on the small table in front of her, lit cigarette in ashtray.

"Jonah," Athena says, without looking up from the report, "Please come in and have a seat. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies, entering the room and taking a seat on the sofa opposite Athena.

Athena lays the report aside and pours out a glass of wine, handing it to Jonah.

"I know you're not much of a drinker," Athena says with a bitter smile, "but I thought you might need this."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jonah says, taking the glass.

Athena fills her own wine glass halfway, and lifts it in a toast, "To absent friends."

Athena sips the wine slowly, as per habit. Jonah gulps it down in a single swallow, in a hurry to anesthetize the pain.

Athena takes a puff from her half-smoked cigarette, saying, "Are you going to be able to cope?"

"…Yes, ma'am," Jonah says absently, distractedly.

"You don't sound so certain," Athena remarks, "That will need to change, Jonah. With Jolie gone, I need to be able to depend on you more than ever."

"…Ma'am?" Jonah replies tentatively, suddenly alert.

"You saved General Miguel's life," Athena remarks, "To the extent that you thought about it at all when you acted, you probably thought only that you were saving your brother's life…but you've become a hero to both the Phobos Zeon and the Earth Federation, Jonah. Orders from Col. Cairlay have just come through: you've been promoted to Second Lieutenant, and with Jolie gone, you're my new senior executive officer. Congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jonah says unsurely, his mind still reeling with confusion and disorientation.

"The entire squad knows of your heritage," Athena says, "but unlike Jolie, each of them has assured me that this new knowledge will not affect their trust in you, or change their willingness to serve alongside you and someday, likely, under your command."

Under normal circumstances, such a proclamation from Athena would make Jonah anxious, but he is so distracted by thoughts of Jolie that it barely registers. He still feels as if he is ambling through a nightmare, expecting to awake and find everything, especially Jolie, back in place if only he could wake up.

Athena's next statement, however, brings Jonah back to reality with abrupt shock, "We've been assigned as liaisons to General Miguel's forces. We'll be providing his security on Earth during armistice negotiations in the coming week."

Jonah's eyes widen. He'll be coming face to face with Alexander again!

"It will be awkward for you," Athena says, understatedly as always, "General Miguel has put forth a request to meet with you beforehand…privately…as brothers. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah says with sudden resolve. He and Alexander were overdue for a confrontation. What does he have to lose? With Jolie gone, there's not much else worth lamenting if lost.

"Jonah," Athena says "I want you to level with me: why are you in the Earth Federation Forces?"

Jonah answers, "My brother Alexander wanted me to join the Phobos Zeon Forces, to honor our family's tradition of military service to the Zeon cause. But I detested war and the idea of being a soldier. I was an artist, so I ran away from Phobos."

Athena nods, and then comments, "Somewhere along the way, however, you lost your pacifist stance."

Jonah sighs as he recalls horrible memories, "I decided to travel to Earth to study at one of the art academies in France. I ran out of money before I could reach Earth, and spent a few months living with a family at Crosshaven. They were the kindest, most loving people I knew, the Hans. Two great kids, Kirby and Jocelyn. When Alexander's forces attacked the colony during a battle with the other Zeon warlords, they were killed. They died horribly, ma'am, in great pain and terror. And I wasn't able to do anything to protect or save them!"

"That's when you enlisted in the Federal Forces," Athena observes.

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah affirms, "and you know the rest."

Athena snubs out her exhausted cigarette, declining to light another, and says to Jonah, "You're an idealist. This world is hardest on idealists. Idealists are the first to be broken. I know that because I'm also an idealist...and so is Jolie."

The mention of Jolie's name darkens Jonah's mood again.

Athena continues, "It's a hard universe, Lieutenant Michaels. Horror and heartbreak are inevitabilities. Harden yourself to them, or you'll be broken by them. If you believe you have the mettle, I'll show you how."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jonah says.

Athena smiles, _This boy isn't like Jolie. He's not a warrior by nature. On the other hand, he's much better disciplined. He'll make a good second-in-command._

Plans and personnel change; the objective remains.

On Earth, the Federation High Council has agreed to accept General Miguel's terms of alliance, which include (in exchange for his full military support against the Zeon Confederation Forces):

1.Upon victory over the Zeon Confederation Forces, the Earth Federation will recognize General Miguel as the new Sovereign of Zeon, under the title Archduke of Zeon.

2.Side 3 will revert to Zeon control, and the Earth Federation Forces will withdraw its garrison. The Federal Forces and the Archduchy Zeon Forces will, however, provide each other mutual support to eliminate ISRLA resistance.

3.The Earth Federation forfeits all claims to the Outer System.

Other terms and conditions involving the exchange of military technology have not been specified, but are also a part of the negotiations.

At the end of the conference, General Bright Noah announces his imminent retirement from the Earth Federation Forces. In the veteran Federal Forces commander's words, "The Earth Federation has no further need for me, and I certainly have no further need for the Earth Federation. I wish you all well, but I fear that I wish, as I have so often in the past, in vain."

General Noah's retirement takes effect on the same day that the Federation will be signing the Shanghai Accords with General Miguel…ten days hence.

Deep in space…

Hundreds of space warships and thousands of mobile suits and assault fighters are _en rout _to the Cislunar Sphere. Their armor gleams, and weapons bristle from every nook and niche of their collective war machine.

Hundreds of thousands of Zeon-uniform clad soldiers stand at attention throughout the large war convoy, the fleet anchored by the asteroid fortress Deimos.

The Warlords of Zeon stand together in a show of unity on a high platform on the command deck of Deimos Fortress. Their images and words are transmitted throughout the Zeon Confederation Forces.

Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas of Titan Zeon speaks for all of them, "You are fighting for the pride and honor of Zeon, and for so much more: you fight for Zeon's homeland, now under the yoke of the Earthists and their ally, the traitor Alexander Miguel. Our people await us in the homeland to liberate them from these tyrants, and will welcome us as heroes when we have completed our sacred mission. We will not fail them or their dreams! Sieg, ZEON!'

"Sieg, ZEON!" comes the collective roar of hundreds of thousands.

On the _Cassius_, General Miguel receives a new officer aboard his flagship, one who has been awaiting for three years.

Wide-eyed, smooth-skinned, and beautiful in an almost otherworldly fashion, she steps forward from the shuttle that brought her from the New Flannagan Training Academy located at Phobos Fortress to the _Cassius_. Her long, raven-black hair falls like a river from the top of her head.

A girl of seventeen, of East Asian heritage, emanates powerful Newtype PSI energies that reverberate throughout the ship and beyond.

The girl, salutes General Miguel dutifully, her porcelain features the portrait of dedication and duty, "My lord, I am First Lieutenant Kyoko Yamaguchi, Phobos Zeon Newtype MS Corps, 13th Raven Squadron."

Alexander smiles, taking the girl's hand and kissing it gallantly, "Lieutenant, I've been looking forward to welcoming you into the service. Project K has proven fruitful…in more than one sense."

Alexander strokes the warm, smooth skin of Kyoko's cheek as her prototype transformable mobile suit, AMX-88 Elmeth Gamma is loaded onto the MS deck of the _Cassius_.


	21. Chapter 20: DEJA VU

2-20: DÉJÀ VU

December 1, U.C. 0099

For only the second time in history, a leader of Zeon (as the Earth Federation Government has provisionally recognized General Alexander Miguel of Phobos Zeon) will be addressing the Earth Federation Government's Supreme Council. The only Zeon leader to have addressed the Federation Supreme Council was Premier Zeon Daikun himself some thirty-five years earlier…the very year, incidentally, that Alexander Miguel was born.

General Miguel landed at Shanghai, China, on Earth the previous day, and the formal signing of the Shanghai Accords two days hence will the culmination of a three day tour of the Federation capital that is as much media event and public relations campaign as it is a historic act of international diplomacy.

The public, certainly, is buying into it. To the surprise of most, the citizens of the Earth Federation have embraced General Miguel as a peacemaker…General Miguel, who has been rumored to behind not a few atrocities against citizens of the Earth Federation in the Cislunar colonies during the late U.C. 0080s and early U.C. 0090s. Perhaps after twenty years of ruinous, if not continuous warfare against the Archduchy of Zeon, the people of the Earth Federation have become so desperate for peace that they have rushed to embrace a Zeon leader who apparently extends an olive branch instead of a beam cannon to them. Perhaps General Miguel represents the Second Century's answer to "only Nixon could go to China." Perhaps the people of the Earth Federation find General Miguel too charismatic and compelling to resist. Perhaps hope outweighs history.

Whatever the reason might ultimately be, Alexander Miguel, the most notorious Zeon warrior since Char Aznable, has found himself ironically hailed as a hero of peace by the citizens of the Earth Federation.

Few ironies have ever been this treacherous.

The Centurion Special Operations Team is now assigned as the official Federal Forces security liaison for General Miguel. Moreover, Major Athena Ibaz has been appointed as tactical liaison between the Earth Federation Forces and the Phobos Zeon Forces. Hence, the Centurion Team has accompanied General Miguel to Earth.

For most of the Centurions, it is not their first visit to Earth. Half of them had come to Earth almost exactly a year earlier, also to Shanghai, to provide security to Generals Noah and Blackhead during the strategic conference that ultimately resulted in their being sent to the Outer System for the bulk of the current year. A few of the Centurions were actually privileged enough to have been raised on Earth (Doc Wooster and Cpl. Nick Van Dyck among them). Athena had spent her teenage years in Switzerland, growing to womanhood among the majesty of the Alps (the real Alps, not their artificial approximations in a dozen space colonies).

2Lt. Jonah Michaels is one of the Centurion Team's few first-time visitors to Earth. A year…a lifetime ago…he had plans to come to Earth to matriculate at one of its illustrious art academies. He has arrived on the mother planet a year later than he had expected, and through a tortuous route that had, defying all expectations, seen him transform from an art student to a soldier of the Earth Federation Forces. During the past year, Jonah has taken more lives at the controls of his Centurion Gundam than he has completed paintings, much to his regret.

The past year has also seen Jonah encounter…and lose…the love of his life. From the moment he first set eyes on her, Jonah knew that Jolie Minh would be his soulmate – the one person in all the universe with whom he shared a connection that only the two of them could ever understand. Never naturally gregarious or energetic, Jonah took great delight in Jolie's boundless energy, her fearless outspokenness, and sheer zest for life. They had grown very close during the months they spent fighting and living side-by-side aboard the _Amuro Ray_, protecting each others' and untold millions' lives battling the Zeon Confederation Forces in the Outer System, and just a little over a month ago, pledged to each other to spend the rest of their lives together…loving each other, bearing children together, pursuing peaceful lives together.

All of it shattered three weeks ago, when Jolie discovered that Jonah's brother is Alexander Miguel…the same General Alexander Miguel of Phobos Zeon who, some eight years ago, had slaughtered Jolie's parents and older brother, along with hundreds of thousands of other citizens of the Quebec Colony of Side 5.

Jonah had known about this horrible truth since the first day that he and Jolie met, but he had never been able to tell her whom he really was. He was afraid…afraid of losing her…afraid of the truth causing her to hate him.

And that fear has led him exactly to what he feared most. Jolie is gone…gone from his life…gone from the Centurion Team…gone to a place and life unknown.

Jonah frankly does not know if things would have been different had he shared the truth with Jolie from the beginning. Perhaps it would have been better for her to know before they had become so deeply involved with one another, but their attraction to each other had been irresistible from the first instant, and had the truth come out then…perhaps they could never have gotten together in the first place.

Such ruminations have brought constant turmoil to Jonah during the past three weeks. When awake, Jonah is assailed by unrelenting thoughts of Jolie. When trying to attain fitful sleep, Jonah has found that what few moments of slumber he can steal come unfailingly with dreams of Jolie. Jonah has struggled to set thoughts and dreams of Jolie aside…to be the effective officer that his commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, expects him to be. Jonah's efforts to accomplish this have been valiant and dutiful, but hollow. Jolie continues to haunt him…and probably always will.

_I'll find you again, Jolie, _Jonah vowed the night after she disappeared from his life, _I'll find you and we'll be together again…forever._

At present, however, Jonah cannot even find the new junior executive officer that Col. Cairlay has assigned to replace Jolie on the Centurion Team…whom Athena had instructed him to meet and welcome into the Centurion Team. Jonah curses himself for allowing the distraction of Jolie to befuddle him and cause him to bungle even this simple responsibility that Athena has given him.

Jonah knows that replacing Jolie in the Centurion Team will be no less daunting than replacing the void she has left in his heart. Jolie was…_is _a warrior unparalleled…widely regarded as the greatest mobile suit ace in the Earth Federation Forces (or any military force) today. Many believe that she has surpassed, or will one day surpass, the accomplishments of Captain Amuro Ray, the famous Federal Forces ace who piloted the original RX-78 Gundam during the One Year War and who valiantly died thwarting Col. Char Aznable's attempt to drop Axis Fortress onto the Earth in U.C. 0093. Athena once characterized Jolie as the only soldier who likely could single-handedly shift the outcome of a war. The anticipation of going into renewed combat against the Zeon Confederation Forces without their ace has the leaders of the Federal Forces concerned. Of particular worry to General Blackhead and Col. Cairlay is the possibility that Jolie might defect and sell her services to the Zeon Confederation Forces. Jonah and the Centurions understand that Jolie would never betray them in such a manner, but the leaders of the Earth Federation Forces have issued orders that Jolie is to be terminated with extreme prejudice on sight.

_Terminated with extreme prejudice_. The pronouncement sends a shocking chill through Jonah's circulatory and nervous systems. Despite Jolie's superlative warrior skills, how long can she elude the might of the entire Earth Federation Forces?

This line of thinking has troubled Jonah since Jolie's abrupt departure, leading to many a sleepless night for the handsome young artist-turned-soldier.

He would likely dwell on that dark point all day, but for the sight of a young woman dressed in the Special Forces cut and trim of the Earth Federation Forces' duty uniform…a slight, long-haired young woman of about seventeen years of age…

"Jolie…?" Jonah whispers in disbelief.

No, not Jolie…although the physique and hairstyle are similar. This young woman's hair and eyes are brown, however, to Jolie's jet black, and although attractive in a wholesome, modest manner, distinct from Jolie's striking, near angelic beauty. And there is a familiarity to the young woman just out of reach of Jonah's consciousness.

Jonah says, "Identify yourself, officer."

The girl salutes, "Lieutenant, I'm Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah."

_Chieming…Noah?_

Jonah returns the salute, "At ease, Chief. So you're General Noah's…?"

The girl smile pleasantly, "Yes, sir. General Bright Noah is my father."

Jonah returns the smile, saying, "I'm 2Lt. Jonah Michaels, senior executive officer of the Centurion Team."

Chieming replies warmly, "I know that already, sir. Major Ibaz and 1Lt. Minh have told me all about you."

_Jolie again_, Jonah sighs internally, but quickly replies, "You already know Major Ibaz and 1Lt. Minh?"

Chieming nods, "Athena and Jolie are both good friends of mine. Jolie has already told me a lot about you…Jonah."

Jonah replies, "Jolie's not with the team anymore. She…resigned a few weeks ago."

Chieming says, "That's what I heard from Athena. I was pretty surprised to hear about it too. Athena wouldn't say why beyond Jolie having 'personal reasons,' though."

Jonah knows all too well about those "personal reasons."

Jonah says, "You've been assigned to us by Col. Cairlay…as Jolie's replacement…or maybe I should say as my replacement, since I was promoted to fill Jolie's old spot as senior executive officer."

Chieming offers that warm, friendly smile again, "I couldn't begin to replace Jolie…as a pilot or as the heart of this team, but I'll do my duty and do my best within the definition of my role on team."

Jonah extends a friendly hand to Chieming, "Welcome to the Centurion Team, Chief Warrant Officer Noah."

Chieming replies demurely, "Thank you, Lieutenant Michaels."

"Call me Jonah," the new senior executive officer of the Centurion Team replies, as the two begin walking together towards the Centurion Team's residence hall, "I'm not surprised, with your pedigree, that you joined the military. Both of your parents are Federation war heroes from the One Year War, after all. But how did you get into mobile suit piloting and the Special Forces?"

Chieming replies, "That was probably the influence of Amuro Ray, who was a good friend of my parents, and Jolie. I already knew since I was a little girl that I'd probably join the military when I grew up, but it was Jolie who inspired me to go into MS combat training."

Jonah nods, "I studied your files. Your scores were pretty good. Pretty solid performance overall."

Chieming grins again, "But not nearly as good as Jolie, of course."

"Nobody can compare to Jolie," Jonah says, meaning it on several levels, "There's nobody else like her."

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that," Chieming says in a gently chiding manner, "Hope I'm not being presumptuous here, but as I understand it, you and Jolie were…pretty close."

Jonah's eyes roll sidewise to glance at Chieming, "How much has Jolie told you?"

Chieming turns to Jonah, "Sorry, Jonah…that's something girls don't share with boys."

Jonah feigns disgust, "Girls' secrets: they're even tighter than military secrets aren't they?"

Chieming replies to that with an easy laugh. The two Centurion Team executive officers continue to find common ground as they head towards the team's temporary dormitories.

"We can commit three-hundred capital warships and two-thousand mobile suits to the effort," General Alexander Miguel says to Earth Federation Forces officers General Manron Blackhead, Colonel Peter Cairlay, and Major Athena Ibaz, "but the Zeon Confederation boasts five times the number of units that I have. Nevertheless, despite our numerical deficiencies, I believe that my forces hold the upper hand due to technological superiority and better-quality training. We will hold the line against the enemy; you needn't worry about that."

General Blackhead replies, "General Miguel, our intention is not to leave you and your forces to fight the Zeon Confederation Forces for us. We will honor our commitments to our allies, the Phobos Zeon Forces, and provide the full support of the Earth Federation Forces towards the effort to eliminate the Zeon Confederation's threat to peace. The Zeon Civil War must end: it is time for enlightened, civilized leadership to take root for Zeon, so that it might coexist in peace with the people of our Earth Federation at last."

General Miguel offers a humble nod and smile in response, "I am flattered, General Blackhead…by your trust in me. I am also deeply moved by the concern the Federation's leaders have shown for the welfare and future of the Zeon people. We of Zeon will not forget the Federation's benevolence and good faith, and will repay it in kind."

"They say 'blessed are the peacemakers,' General Miguel," Blackhead rejoins, "what we're doing is nothing less than securing our blessings for our people, those of Earth and Zeon, for the future."

Alexander turns to Athena, who has made no remarks throughout the discussion and appears to be inattentive and supremely bored by the exchange, staring absently out the window of the conference room on the penthouse level of the Earth Federation Government Deliberative Assembly's headquarters towers along the famous Bund of Shanghai China. Athena's attention seems focused on the white wintry wilderness beyond the city limits.

Alexander knows better than to believe that Athena's indifference is authentic. He sees too much of himself in her to be that naïve. Although Athena's attention seems to be far away, Alexander knows that her mind has been absorbing every detail of the conversation like a sponge absorbs liquid.

"Major Ibaz," Alexander prompts with a provocative smile, "You've said nothing throughout this conversation. Among the younger generation of Earth Federation Forces officers, you undoubtedly possess the finest tactical mind. We would benefit greatly from your input, Major."

Athena replies, "I'm content to leave policymaking decisions to those in a position to do so, General Miguel. My job is to execute the Federation's orders, not decide what those orders are. Until the discussion turns in the concrete direction of battle strategies, my input is of no value."

"You're too modest, Major," Miguel responds, "Your talents were clearly manifest in your leadership of the Special Forces against my forces and those of my former comrades in the Outer System. I trust that within a few years' time, you will indeed be among the most important policymakers in the Federation."

Miguel's remark, which he makes with a knowing smirk, directs reproachful glances towards Athena from General Blackhead and Col. Cairlay; Miguel's words land too closely to Blackhead and Cairlay's unspoken fears for the two Federation senior officers' comfort.

Athena narrows her eyes at Miguel and barely suppresses a smirk, unable to help feeling a slight admiration along with her discomfort at Miguel's placing her in such an awkward position with a few strategically chosen words.

Athena counters carefully, without appearing to do so, replying, "My job isn't to make policy, General Miguel, only to enforce it. I do have some thoughts towards that latter objective, sir, if you care to hear them."

"With great eagerness," General Miguel smiles.

Athena turns to her superior officers, "General Blackhead, Colonel Cairlay…if I may?"

Blackhead, his face still darkened by his displeasure at General Miguel's remark concerning Athena, reluctantly replies, "You are at liberty to share thoughts, Major."

"Thank you, sir," Athena says, then, turning back to Alexander, "General Miguel, is it your intention, after defeating the Zeon Confederation, to reestablish the base of Zeon sovereignty at Side 3."

"Indeed it is, Major," Miguel replies, "and that is the reason that I am insistent upon the return of Side 3 to Zeon control. The people of Side 3 deserve to have their nation back."

Setting aside the irony of Miguel's remark, Athena presses on, "Then Phobos Fortress, your current base of operations, will be of less importance to you after your base of power is reestablished at Side 3, correct?"

"What are you driving at, Major Ibaz?" Miguel says, sensing that he might not much like what Athena has in mind.

"I need to know, General," Athena responds, "if you're prepared to sacrifice Phobos, if necessary, to win the war against the Confederation."

Miguel leans back in his seat, steepling his fingers, contemplating quietly for a moment. He exhales with an air of uncertainty seldom seen from him.

"You're not in a position to ask General Miguel for sacrifices, Major," General Blackhead says ominously, "Don't forget that…"

"General Blackhead," Miguel interrupts, "Forgive me, but Major Ibaz asks a legitimate question that must be resolved if our allied forces are to have any success against the Zeon Confederation. Major…no war has ever been won without great sacrifices. Those who endeavor to alter history must be prepared to part with all that is dear to them…including their lives. Phobos Fortress is expendable, if such a sacrifice is necessary to winning the war."

"If that development manifests itself at all," Athena says, "it won't be until the final stages of the operation. It might never come to that, General Miguel, but I wanted you to be prepared if that does come to be the case."

General Miguel nods, "It's of great comfort to me to know that you are a leader willing to make great sacrifices for victory, Major Ibaz. But forgive me for being so presumptuous as to ask…are _you_ willing to make as great a sacrifice?"

Athena's reply is matter-of-fact, "I don't have a Phobos Fortress to sacrifice, General Miguel. I offer you my life, and those of my comrades-at-arms, in this struggle. Will that be sufficient?"

Miguel replies, "I could not, in good conscience, ask you for any more, Major."

Miguel rises, and shakes the hands of each of the Federal Forces' officers, "I believe that we have discussed as much of our plans as would be productive for the moment, my friends. If it is agreeable to you, I would like to adjourn our meeting for the day."

"Very well, General Miguel," General Blackhead says, wearing a transparently forced smile, "we will continue our discussion at 07:00 tomorrow morning."

As the quartet of military officers begin filing out of the conference room, General Miguel takes Athena gently by the arm, "Major Ibaz…?"

"Yes, General Miguel?" Athena responds dutifully.

"I would like to speak with you…privately," Miguel says, "about one member of your Centurion Team…2Lt. Jonah Michaels?"

Athena knew this had been coming for some time now, and is prepared for it, "I'm aware that Lieutenant Michaels is your younger brother, is that correct, General Miguel?"

"Correct," Alexander confirms, "I would like to thank you personally for having protected, cared for, and trained my brother during the past year."

Athena replies, "Jonah is a good soldier and an excellent friend. During the past year, I've come to regard him somewhat as _my _younger brother as well. General…is it your intent that I repatriate him to Phobos Zeon?"

Alexander shakes his head, and answers, "Jonah chose to stand his position as a man, and as his brother, I will respect that. As his brother, however, I would also…like to see him again. Major…as my brother's commanding officer and good friend…could you arrange it?"

Athena flashes the hint of a grin at Alexander, "Shouldn't be a reason that I can't. I'm getting accustomed to the role of liaison."

2Lt. Jonah Michaels and Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah of the Centurion Team are seated at a table in one of the officers' cafeterias at the Whampoa Military Base outside of Shanghai. Two cups of coffee grow cold as the two young Centurion Team officers seek out common round, and the relatively senior 2Lt. Michaels seeks to make the rookie Chief Noah feel welcome on the team.

To that purpose, Jonah has a startling revelation for Chieming…one that Jonah has learned is better made sooner rather than later.

"No way," Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah gapes, "You're kidding me!"

Jonah remarks bitterly, "Jolie's reaction was somewhat stronger."

Chieming, still incredulous, presses further, "Are you seriously telling me that you're the younger brother of Alexander Miguel, the notorious leader of the Phobos Zeon?"

"That's the truth," Jonah says solemnly, "and since you're joining the Centurion Team as of today, it'd be best that you aren't the only member of the team that isn't aware of it. I made the mistake of not being upfront about it with Jolie and the rest of the team; I'm not making that mistake again."

Accepting that Jonah is serious (because nobody would joke about such a thing), Chieming asks, "What I don't understand is…why? Why did you join the Earth Federation Forces if your brother is one of the leader of Zeon, Jonah?"

"I never wanted to be a soldier…for _any _army," Jonah confesses, "I'm an artist. I was planning to come to Earth to study art…I'd just gotten accepted at _L'École des Beaux-Arts_ down in old Paris. But Alex wanted me to join the Phobos Zeon Forces to 'honor our family tradition' of military service, and I was dead set against it. I was a pacifist."

"Something must have changed since then," Chieming comments, noting Jonah's Earth Federation Forces uniform with a slight toss of her head.

"On the way to Earth, I saw my brother lead a slaughter against a space colony," Jonah said, "I survived, but hundreds of thousands died. I felt that I had a responsibility to stop him…even if it meant I had to fight."

"But you never could have guessed that your brother would end up being an ally of the Federation, eh?" Chieming ventures.

"No," Jonah admits, "That totally threw me. Threw all of us. Athena doesn't trust Alex's motives, and you know something? Neither do I. I know my brother all too well. I think it's a mistake for the leaders of the Federation to trust him."

Chieming nods, becoming glum, "That's why Daddy decided to retire from the Federal Forces so abruptly a few weeks back. He was pleading with the High Council not to trust Alexander Miguel, but they basically ignored him. I guess the Federal Forces could only have one Noah enlisted at a time, hmm?"

That remark makes Jonah smile, and he says, "So did you join the Federal Forces to do what I wouldn't? Honor your family's history of military service? Or was it just to hang out with your friends, Athena and Jolie?"

Chieming replies, "All of the above, really. I'd been planning on joining the military since I was, oh, maybe about ten or eleven. Both of my parents served during the One Year War, of course, and so did Uncle Amuro. Then, of course, I met Jolie and Athena on Earth last year, and if I had any remaining doubts, meeting them swept those doubts away. I really want to be like them…heroes, helping people and fighting the good fight. I know I'm not as talented as they are, but I can serve…"

"Don't sell yourself short," Jonah says, "Your performance results on training tests were pretty good. You wouldn't have been able to make the Special Forces if they weren't."

"Yeah," Chieming says, "but Jolie and Athena…and _you_…you guys are different You're Newtypes. For all I know, I could be one too, but if I am, I sure haven't discovered it yet."

"Of course," Jonah says, turning the conversation in another direction, "You weren't expecting to get here and find Jolie…not on the team anymore."

"No," Chieming answers, "and _that _threw me. She…probably didn't take the news that you were Alexander Miguel's brother well, did she?"

"Not at all," Jonah laments, "It was stupid of me…"

"I don't know if I should concur with that," Chieming says with a slight air of mischief, "I'd hate to be disciplined for insubordination on my first day in the Special Forces…but it's understandable why you weren't prepared to share your secret with Jolie…and it's also understandable why she felt hurt by that."

Jonah sighs, "Maybe Jolie and I weren't meant to be…"

"From what Jolie has told me about how you two feel about each other, I don't think that's likely," Chieming says plainly, "You two have something…special. Odds are, you two are going to find each other again."

Jonah smiles, trying to accept that, "Then…"

He never gets to complete his thought, as he spots Major Athena Ibaz approaching. White flakes of fresh snow cover Athena's black command overcoat and she carries an umbrella, indicating quite a snowfall outside.

Chieming turns to see the familiar, pleasant visage of her good friend, who greets her with that pretty smile that is seen far too little…

"Athena!" Chieming enthuses, rising from her seat.

Athena wraps Chieming in a warm embrace, "I'm glad to finally see you here. Welcome to the team…at last."

Remembering protocol, Chieming steps back from Athena's embrace and offers a crisp salute, "Major Ibaz: Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah reporting for duty, ma'am."

"At ease, Chief," Athena replies, returning the salute, "you're not officially on duty until 04:00 tomorrow morning…so enjoy your last few hours of relative freedom."

"You must be even busier than usual," Chieming remarks, "as I understand it, they've put you in charge of coordinating the joint combat operations that the Federation and the Phobos Zeon are going to be undertaking against the Zeon Confederation."

"You don't know the half of it," Athena says, removing her overcoat, folding it on her lap, and taking a seat before continuing, "I'm guessing you've already gotten acquainted with 2Lt. Michaels, here."

"Yes," Chieming beams, "Jonah has already spilled his guts…about everything."

Having learned that, Athena decides that she can be direct and frank, "Jonah…General Miguel, your brother…he wants to see you."

A grim silence ensues for a long moment.

Athena then continues, "It's your personal choice. If you don't want to see him, you're not obliged to. General Miguel asked me to let you know that."

"It's all right," Jonah finally responds, "I think it is time that I talked to my brother."

Athena says, "You can find him at his private suite in the penthouse of the Peace Hotel at Number 20 the Bund in Shanghai. Snow's just begun to fall, so you can take my land rover after it's refueled."

Jonah nods with resolve. He will do what he should have done from the beginning. He will confront his brother.

An hour later, Colonel Ross Davenport salutes General Alexander Miguel in the latter's private suite at Shanghai's most historic and prestigious hospitality establishment, "My lord: Lord Jonah has arrived."

"Send him in, Ross," Miguel says placidly.

Ross turns, "Lord Jonah: Lord Alexander will see you now."

The brothers are face to face at last: Alexander, calmly seated on a grandly decorated sofa, in his Phobos Zeon Leader's regal raiment – Jonah, standing opposite to his brother, clad in his Earth Federation Forces uniform.

"Alex…," Jonah begins awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Alexander rises, and to Jonah's surprise, flashes him a pleasant smile, "Jonah…I've missed you, brother."

As if to prove his point, Alexander clasps Jonah's hand in his own, and then pulls his younger brother into a warm embrace.

Jonah says, "Alex…I…"

"Look at you," Alexander says with fraternal warmth, "an officer in the Earth Federation Forces. I could not have imagined…"

"Alex," Jonah repeats, resolving to speak his mind this time, "I want to know: just what are you planning? Why are you joining forces with the Federation?"

Alexander grins, remarking, "Your Major Ibaz has been teaching you well. You've finally started to lose that hopeless naivety of yours."

"After I left you…when I was on my way to Earth, I stayed at the Crosshaven Colony at Frontier 8 for a time. You attacked that colony, Alex, and you killed many people…including the family that I was staying with at the time. I joined the Federation after that because…because I had to stop you."

"Stop me?" Alexander says with a smirk, "Jonah…I regret that those people died, but if your hope is to prevent more such deaths, then your best chance is by working with me."

"I'm not joining the Phobos Zeon Forces, Alex," Jonah says firmly, "Don't even think about it."

Alexander laughs, "Jonah, I'm not going to ask you to join the Phobos Zeon Forces. You'd be of much greater help to me where you are…in the Earth Federation Forces."

Jonah can scarcely believe his ears, "What are you saying?"

"Jonah," Alexander says, "Like you, the leaders of the Earth Federation don't trust me. General Bright Noah has already resigned from the Federation in protest after the Federation High Council agreed to hear out my alliance proposal. I doubt that your Major Ibaz truly trusts me either, although she has been dutifully cooperative. I need your help to smooth over this lingering distrust so that the Federation and our Phobos Zeon Forces can work together towards a more peaceful future for all of us."

Jonah shrugs, "I'm just a junior officer…a mobile suit pilot. I don't have any influence on the policymakers in the Federation."

""For now, no," Alexander concedes, "but Major Ibaz has spoken to me of your accomplishments in the Federation, and I believe that it's only a matter of time before you are recognized by the leaders of the Federation as someone of import and substance."

Jonah shakes his head, "Even assuming any of that is true, Alex, the question remains: what is your goal?"

Alexander says, "I don't know if you'll accept this as the truth, Jonah, but it's the only reason I can give you: peace."

"Peace?" Jonah says incredulously, "I don't buy it, Alex. You raised me on the so-called 'virtues' of war, remember? You'll forgive me if I'm skeptical about your overtures to 'peace.'"

"And you can't be blamed," Alex says in a tone that sounds almost confessional, "but I'll be frank with you: I'm pursuing peace out of necessity. When your Special Forces launched its attack against the ore mines of Mars, you dealt more damage to my effort to combat the other Zeon warlords than you realize. The Phobos Zeon Forces were essentially crippled. I would not be able to hold out against the other warlords for more than four or five years, at most."

"The same would apply to them," Jonah says, "that was Major Ibaz's plan: to destroy the Zeon forces' capacity to wage war by crippling their industrial base."

Alexander nods, "They'll survive for a while by pooling their resources, but in the long run, their struggles are futile. Without resources from Earth, the Outer System space colonies cannot be sustained for long. That's why…I've decided that for the good of Contolism, Zeon as we knew it must come to an end."

Jonah glares suspiciously at Alexander, "That's hard to believe coming from you, Alex. You've always been the diehard Zeon ultranationalist. I can't believe that you'd give up on Zeon."

Alexander pats his younger brother on the shoulder, "It's not the ideal of Zeon that I've given up…it's the Zabi Family's vision of perpetual warfare with Earth. Jonah, while I don't fault you for having reservations, let me ask you this: are you prepared to let a chance for peace slip away because of your doubts?"

Jonah bites his lip silently, not knowing how to respond to that. If Alexander is sincere, then maybe…

Alexander's grim demeanor reshapes into a smile, and he says, "Enough of this heavy political talk. So how's life in the military been treating you? Still have plans to pursue that art career?"

"I met a girl in the Federation Forces," Jonah says, "her name is Jolie Minh. We fell in love."

"Jolie…Minh?" Alexander says in recognition, "as in the Federation MS ace 'White Phoenix?'"

"Yes," Jonah replies, "that's her. She and I became really close. We were talking about getting married. But…" Jonah chokes up, "…she's gone now."

"I'm sorry," Alexander says, "but I didn't receive any intelligence indicating that the White Phoenix perished in battle…"

"No," Jonah says, "she didn't die. She left…left the Centurion Team…left me…because she found out that I'm your brother!"

Alexander waits for Jonah to explain.

Jonah takes a moment to regain his composure, then continues, "Alex…do you remember…an attack you launched on Side 5's Quebec Colony back in U.C. 0092?"

Alexander's memory rolls back through the hundreds of battles in which he has engaged during his twenty-year long military career…he does remember that battle…which would have been unremarkable except that he had barely escaped with his life after a brief skirmish against Captain Amuro Ray, the Earth Federation Forces' greatest MS ace of the One Year War. Other than that encounter with a formidable foeman, however, there is little to distinguish that battle in Alexander's mind from so many other battles in which he has engaged during his long career as a mobile suit combat pilot.

Nonetheless, Alexander humors his brother with the reply, "I do remember it. I fought Amuro Ray that day, and I lived to tell about it. To tell you the truth, Jonah, that was the one and only time I ever feared for my life in battle. Amuro Ray was the one pilot in the Federation Forces who could best me. His skills were far superior to mine."

From Alexander Miguel, whose pride in his piloting prowess is second only to his ambition, that is a startling admission, but Jonah does not pursue this subject to discuss his brother's skill as a mobile suit pilot, "Alex…you killed Jolie's family that day…her parents and her older brother."

Alexander vaguely recalls a pretty Asian girl, around aged ten, who glared at him with fierce eyes…

"A ten year girl, Alex!" Jonah says through bared teeth, "Jolie was just ten, and on her birthday, you orphaned her!"

Alexander rejoins bluntly, "You resent that she turned against you because of me, Jonah?"

After a moment's hesitation, Jonah says, "Alex…whether I resent you or not, how can Jolie and I be together if you murdered her family? She hates you, Alex! She's vowed to kill you!"

"I understand," Alexander says, "would you let her?"

Jonah is silent, not knowing how he should respond to that.

"Jonah," Alexander says softly, "Don't forget: we are brothers. However much this Jolie Minh meant to you, remember: we are family."

Jonah begins, "That…"

Alexander quiets his younger brother by saying, "If you can help me to establish lasting peace between the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon, perhaps Jolie would be more willing to overlook our…past personal conflicts. Jonah: we're talking about a world in which tragedies like the one that happened to Jolie's family…and to that family you met at Crosshaven…don't need to happen anymore. You saw me kill that Crosshaven family. You heard of how I killed Jolie's family. But you know in your heart, Jonah, that your brother isn't the only one who has killed during this long war. How many people has the Earth Federation killed? How about you and your comrades in the Federal Forces? You recall from your history, what occurred in the U.C. 0080s with the Federation's Titans Corps?"

"Stop trying to justify what you've done by comparing it to what others have done," Jonah says bitterly, "but I do concede that you're right about stopping the war. If you're sincere…"

"I'll let you decide the verity of that," Alexander says, "Return to your squad, Jonah. I look forward to fighting alongside you…something I've dreamt about for years, though never with you in an Earth Federation Forces uniform."

Thus, the Miguel brothers part company again, leaving much yet to resolve between them.

After Jonah has left, Alexander calls for his aide, "Ross?"

Colonel Davenport reports in immediately, "My lord."

"Call Lieutenant Yamaguchi here immediately," Alexander says.

"At once, my lord," Davenport replies, and leaves to comply with the order.

Minutes later, the youthful, dark-haired beauty of 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi enters General Miguel's private chambers.

The teenager salutes her liege reverently, "General Miguel, my lord. 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi reporting, sir."

"At ease, Kyoko," General Miguel says with a smile that betrays true affection. He touches the silky smoothness of her cheek, "You are…beautiful."

"I'm flattered, my lord," replies Kyoko earnestly.

"Kyoko," Miguel says, "have you heard…of Jolie Minh?"

Kyoko nods, "Yes, my lord. Jolie Minh is the Earth Federation Forces' greatest ace pilot. She's called the 'White Phoenix,' and she has killed many of Zeon's best warriors."

"But you are superior to her," Alexander says, stroking Kyoko's cheek gently, "This 'White Phoenix' is a threat to Zeon, and a threat to me personally, Kyoko. When the opportunity avails itself, you must destroy her for me…and for Zeon, as I know you can."

"I won't let the White Phoenix harm you, my lord," Kyoko says, "not as long as I live."

General Miguel opens his arms to Kyoko in a welcoming manner. The girl leans upon the General's shoulder as he caresses her hair gently, planting a gentle kiss on the temple of her head.

"I've never doubted your skill or loyalty to me," General Miguel says softly, "and it brings me a great sense of security and comfort. You are special, Kyoko."

Kyoko says nothing, but continues leans her head on General Miguel's shoulder, taking comfort in the general's powerful presence. He had discovered her, and revealed to her the magnitude of her talents, treating her as a true treasure since she was eleven or twelve. In the five years since, she has grown more attached to and devoted to him by the day.

And any who threatened the general or his directives would be eliminated.

A few hours later, Jonah is back at the Centurion Team's temporary quarters at Whampoa Base in the rural zone just outside the Shanghai metropolitan area. He sits in the office of his commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, and the two Centurion Team officers discuss battle tactics and training exercises.

At length, the discussion turns towards Jonah's conversation with Alexander.

"You'll hate me for saying this, Jonah," Athena says gravely, "but you need to be careful about trusting your brother. He's very adept at manipulating emotions."

"I know that, ma'am," Jonah says, "I definitely have my reservations about Alex, but this could be the chance for peace that we're looking for."

"Perhaps," Athena says, "but personally, I'm not sanguine about it. Whatever we believe or don't believe about your brother, however, this much is true: we do need his assistance to meet the Zeon Confederation Forces' threat. As loathe as I am to make that concession, it's an incontrovertible fact. The Special Forces aside, the Federation's military strength has been in a state of constant decline since One Year War. During the past two years, I've run a complete internal assessment of the battle-readiness of the Earth Federation Forces, and it's completely unprepared to meet the threat of a Zeon invasion…and that was _before _the Federation lost Ceres Base in the Ouster System. Allying themselves with General Miguel's Phobos Zeon Forces would level the playing field, but nobody in the High Council seems willing to acknowledge the price the Federation will pay for Miguel's cooperation."

"It's quite a dilemma, isn't it, ma'am?" Jonah offers.

Athena nods, "The same that you face in your personal relationship with your brother, Jonah, except magnified to a universal scale."

The two officers sigh, and Jonah decides to turn the conversation in a more positive direction, "I think Chieming will work out fine in the Centurion Team. She's a very good team player, and she has good judgment."

Athena nods, "I don't foresee any problems integrating Chieming into the Centurion Team. She's a good, if unspectacular MS pilot, and a reliable, level-headed soldier. But you must admit…it isn't easy replacing the White Phoenix."

Jonah also nods in response, resignedly, "I know…"

"Right now, the Zeon Confederation Forces don't know that Jolie is no longer with us," Athena says, "as long as they believe that we still have Jolie, they have reason to fear us. We won't be able to maintain that illusion indefinitely, however."

Jonah says, "I've stepped up my training, ma'am,"

Athena replies, "And you're improving, Jonah. That's commendable, but let's be realistic: you aren't going to be as good as Jolie."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Jonah says contritely

Athena smiles, "You needn't be. Not everyone can be a White Phoenix."

The following day is a flurry of tactical conferences that Athena attends with the elite military staff of the Earth Federation Forces and General Miguel and his top-echelon officers. A plan for meeting the Zeon Confederation Forces in battle is drawn up, evaluated, discussed, and adjusted. By the end of the day, a basic framework of a workable battle plan has been agreed upon.

The plan calls for General Miguel's Phobos Zeon Forces to take the point in an offensive against the Zeon Confederation Forces, drawing the bulk of the Confederation's power while the Earth Federation Forces penetrate the Confederation's key strongholds and destroy the foundations of its military strength. Further details are known only to General Miguel and Major Ibaz…even General Blackhead and Colonel Cairlay are not privy to them. This is an agreement made between General Miguel and Major Ibaz privately, as they wish to implement their plan without interference from the Earth Federation High Council. Athena knows that she is dangerously close to insubordination, but General Miguel has agreed to keep the plan a secret…to be revealed as a "new" tactic only at the time of implementation. Despite her innate distrust of Miguel, Athena allows for this; she understands that Miguel has nothing to gain by exposing her ruse.

Athena boards her land rover and prepares for the drive back out to Whampoa Base. She is bone tired, and would like nothing better after getting back to base than a long, hot soak in a lathery tub…

Athena sees a road block ahead and sighs…perhaps not.

"Ma'am," the Shanghai public works officer says respectfully, "are you planning to drive out to Whampoa Base?

"Yes," Athena replies, "Road closed due to weather conditions?"

The officer nods, "'Fraid so, ma'am. Snowstorm is quickly approaching, and it's too dangerous to risk. If it's an emergency, I can authorize you to pass through, but I strongly recommend against it."

Athena says, "No need. I'll stay in town until the storm passes."

"Thank you for understanding, ma'am," the officer replies.

Athena turns her land rover around. She drives the city streets aimlessly for a few minutes before turning her vehicle onto a quiet suburban side street.

Athena parks the land rover in front of an apartment complex, and gets out from her vehicle.

_It's been a year…_ Athena realizes.

Not knowing what she expects, Athena rings the bell on the apartment's door.

The apartment occupied by Hathaway Noah.

The windows are dark. Athena concludes that there is likely no one home.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a voice asks.

Athena turns to find an elderly gentleman standing on the street.

The gentleman says, "I'm Mr. Zhou, and I'm the landlord here. Are you looking for the tenant of Apartment 106?"

"Yes," Athena says, "Mr. Hathaway Noah?"

Zhou shakes his head and smiles, "As far as I know, he still lives here because I still get rent from him every month, but I haven't seen him in a long time…at least four or five months. Nice young man, but he tends to disappear for months at a time. Makes me wonder why he bothers keeping this place."

"I've got a key," Athena flat out lies, "I've…made arrangements to meet him here. Would it be all right if I went inside? A storm is coming."

Zhou eyes Athena probingly for a moment, then nods his assent, feeling that he could trust the pretty young woman, a senior officer of the Earth Federation Forces, no less, "Just makes sure you turn off all the electrical, water, and gas facilities before you leave."

Athena thanks Zhou, and pulls out from her uniform belt a tool for picking locks. Athena inserts the tool into the doorknob and with a deft motion, opens the door.

A rush of stale air comes forth from inside the apartment. Evidently, no one has been here for months.

Athena turns on the lights. A light layer of dust has gathered on the furniture, further confirming her suspicions, and bringing her ambivalent feelings of both relief and disappointment.

_A year has passed, _Athena realizes, _but it feels that no time has passed at all._

Athena looks to the wall. The paintings that had hung there, works by Paul Cezanne, are gone, but have been replaced by a Goya and a Renoir. Hathaway has continued his art piracy sideline, doubtless to help funding the ISRLA…

Athena steps into the bedroom. She stares at the white sheets of the neatly made bed for a moment…the bed where one snowy night a year ago, a night like this night, she and Hathaway made love. She remembers the thrill of his warm, gentle hands stroking every centimeter of her body, his warm embrace, their mingling breath. She remembers numerous long, passionate kisses, and their mutual surrender to one another, body and soul.

Athena steps out of her uniform boots and lies on the bed, closing her eyes as weariness overcomes her. She closes her eyes as a single teardrop rolls down her cheek from memories she cannot bury.

In another, ritzier suburb of Shanghai, General Bright Noah (retired) stretches and yawns in his living room as he settles into an easy chair in front of the television. Clad in a cardigan sweater and slacks, his stocking feet covered in comfortable leather slippers, the recently retired former Commander in Chief of the Earth Federation Forces enjoys the good the life for the first time in his adulthood.

His wife, Mirai Yashima Noah, arrives home. Clad in a business suit, Mirai has returned from a long day of political campaigning. She has been running for the office of Earth Federation Senator of Eastern China…a seat from which she would have a vote in policymaking for the Earth Federation Government.

"Hi, honey," Bright says, rising to his feet and taking his wife into his embrace, "How did it go?"

"There was a larger than expected turnout," Mirai replies with a smile, "I didn't know that the Yashima family name still held such sway with the citizens of the Federation."

"Your father was well respected both on Earth and in the space colonies," Bright remarks, "they remember him as a selfless servant of the public whose record of honesty and humanity was impeccable. It's not surprising that the people see so much of him in you."

Mirai smiles, "Undoubtedly, some of it also comes from you. You are, after all, the Earth Federation Forces' great war hero."

"'Great war hero,'" Bright says bitterly, rolling his eyes, "Yeah…I'm so 'great' that Blackhead and that High Council refused to take my warnings about Alexander Miguel seriously. I'd sincerely like to be wrong, Mirai, but I have this feeling that trusting Miguel is a mistake and that many, many people will pay horribly for the Federation's misjudgment."

Mirai nods, "The Federation needs change…which is why I've decided to throw my gauntlet into the political ring."

Bright smiles at his wife, "Are you sure it's not just 'Empty Nest Syndrome' now that Chieming has left home and joined the military?"

Mirai hits Bright playfully, "You should have the nerve to talk, influencing our daughter to become a career soldier like you!"

"As if you weren't a dedicated officer back in the day," Bright says, remembering their perilous times together on the _White Base _all those years ago.

Mirai sighs, "If only you'd stop being so stubborn and let Hathaw…"

"I don't want to talk about that," Bright says darkly, releasing his embrace.

"Bright, whatever he's done, he's still your son," Mirai says.

Bright says sadly, "I had a son once. I lost him in the Second Neo Zeon War."

Bright leaves the room, and Mirai watches him go sadly. If there were anything the Mirai wanted in this lifetime, it would be a reconciliation between her husband and her son.

A few days later, at Whampoa Base, the mobile suit pilots of the Centurion Team and assorted other units watch as a space transport unloads its cargo: a pair of brand new jet black KMZ-X1 Karasu mobile suits, the latest product of the Kuromizu Corporation, and an equally ebony colored AMX-88 Elmeth Gamma unit.

All of these new mecha are unfamiliar to the MS pilots and technicians of the Earth Federation Forces, although a few of the engineers have suspected their existence for some time. The Federal troops stare at the new Phobos Zeon mobile suit with some awe and envy; with the possible exception of elite units such as the Cour de Leon and the Centurion Gundam, the Phobos Zeon's mobile suits are much better-engineered, designed, and built than theirs.

But the Special Forces are also receiving new mobile suits. The Centurion Team and other Special Forces units will be retiring their GM-IVs in favor of the new RXJ-99 Jet Jegan…the fourth iteration of the Jegan series mobile suits with improved thruster output, superior armor, and a more diversified payload of weapons. The Jet Jegan is still in experimental stage…to be used by the Special Forces before the High Commands decides whether or not the mecha is cost-effective for further mass production and assignment to the regular forces.

Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon unit and 2Lt. Jonah Michaels' remaining active Centurion Gundam unit (Jolie's Unit-1 now mothballed until a suitable new pilot for it can be found and trained) remain in active service, but have also received upgrades in anticipation of heavy combat against the Zeon Confederation Forces.

The Earth Federation Special Forces and the Phobos Zeon Forces have never fought alongside one another before. Hence, both General Miguel and General Blackhead agreed that it would be useful for pilots from both camps to conduct joint training exercises in preparation for the operations ahead.

Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah, having just completed inspections on her new Jet Jegan, looks up in awe at the Elmeth Gamma, "That's one mean looking machine, isn't it?"

2Lt. Jonah Michaels agrees, "It's designed to kill, and looks like it. The pilot of this thing must be a fearsome, ruthless character."

Major Athena Ibaz, having completed inspections on her Cour de Leon, approaches, and adds, "Along with being one of Zeon's best military commanders and mobile suit pilots General Miguel is also an excellent mobile suit designer. I understand that he worked side-by-side with Kuromizu's top engineers on the Elmeth Gamma, going back to the original Elmeth design by the Flannagan Agency and the Zeonic Company from the One Year War and eliminating the weaknesses and vulnerabilities of the original design. The Gamma unit also has a mobile suit configuration, as you see here. Lalah Sun's original unit was limited by its mobile armor configuration, which made it vulnerable to close-in attacks by mobile suits such as the RX-78 Gundam. As for the fearsome look of it…well, let's just say that General Miguel is a master of psychological warfare. He understands the power of fear, and he's a master of using it."

Chieming turns her head as she sees three figures approach, each dressed in signature black Phobos Zeon Forces normalsuits, helmets on, dark visors down. Very intimidating.

The leader of the squad, smaller than the other two, promptly waves the two subordinate pilots to their mecha, while remaining behind to address the Special Forces pilots.

The Phobos Zeon squad leader removes her helmet. Long, raven-black hair flows downward.

Jonah is agape, his voice lost for a moment, "It…can't be!"

"J-Jolie?!" Chieming, equally agape, says in disbelief.

The dark-haired, wide-eyed girl salutes, "1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, commanding officer, Black Raven Squadron, Phobos Zeon Forces reporting."

Athena, also somewhat surprised, but not betraying any hint of it, returns the salute and extends her hand, "I'm Major Athena Ibaz, Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces and commanding officer of the Centurion Team. These are my executive officers, 2Lt. Jonah Michaels and Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah."

Kyoko briefly regards Chieming with dismissive disdain, but says to Jonah, "2Lt. Michaels…or should I say, Lord Jonah?"

Jonah, still in shock at Kyoko's uncanny resemblance to Jolie, can only stammer, "Y-you know…?"

"General Miguel has told me," Kyoko says, "Among other things, I'm ordered to protect you in battle, Lord Jonah."

Athena says, "Your Black Raven Squadron will be working in close conjunction with my Centurion Team. It's important that we grow familiar with one another's combat idiosyncrasies and methods of operation."

"That's what we're here for, ma'am," Kyoko says with an air of razor-sharp coldness that cuts through the three Centurion Team officers, "if you'll man your mobile suits, we can begin our joint training exercise."

So saying, Kyoko re-dons her helmet and lets the boarding crane lift her to the cockpit of the Elmeth Gamma.

"She's just like Jolie…" Jonah says numbly.

"Except for that creepy cold aura," Chieming says, "She looks like she could be Jolie's twin, but…_brrr_…she's about as comfortable to be around as an asp."

Athena remarks, "It's uncanny that there could be another like Jolie…another White Phoenix."

"More like a Black Raven, if you ask me," Chieming says.

Twenty minutes later, the three Centurion Team mobile suits – Athena's Cour de Leon, Jonah's Centurion Gundam, and Chieming's Jet Jegan, sortie across the wintry Chinese wilderness, accompanied by 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma and her two wingmates in their Karasu mobile suits.

"This is Major Ibaz to all units," Athena says, "they'll be testing us with live units. The incoming fire and obstacles will be _real_, ladies and gentlemen, so…"

"Targets acquired," Kyoko cuts in, "weapons to combat mode."

"Roger, ma'am," the two Karasu pilots reply.

"1Lt. Yamaguchi, you aren't…" Athena begins.

Kyoko ignores her, "Targets identified as GM-III units. Eighteen in number. Range fifteen kilometers and closing. Fire at will, gentlemen."

"Roger, ma'am," the Karasu pilots reply in unison.

Racks of missiles unfurl from the shoulder-mounted launchers of the Karasus, corkscrewing towards the approaching targets. Of the eighteen GM-IIIs, six go down immediately.

Kyoko thrusts the Elmeth Gamma directly into the midst of the remaining, A.I. operated GM-III units, putting her transformable mobile armor right in the middle of their crossfire.

The GM-IIIs open fire with their beam rifles and missile racks, their fire concentrated on the Elmeth Gamma.

Kyoko swiftly transforms the mobile armor into mobile suit configuration, pulling out its beam saber and plunging it directly into the cockpit section of the GM-III directly behind her while ripping the beam rifle free from the hand of the GM-III in front of her, opening fire to destroy the second attacker even while drawing the Gamma's beam saber back from the wreckage of the first attacker.

The Elmeth Gamma then goes down on one knee and swings the beam saber in a wide arc that eliminates two more approaching GM-IIIs. Before those units even collapse, the Gamma is in the air again, beam rifle drawn, opening fire while in a spinning motion, quickly disabling three more enemy units.

That leaves five more.

One GM-III has drawn its beam saber and is descending from above the Elmeth Gamma, attempting to cleave the Phobos Zeon transformable mobile armor in half.

At the final possible instant, the Elmeth Gamma steps aside, bringing its armored knee up to split the GM-III in half with a titanic kick.

Another GM-III unit attempts to get the Elmeth Gamma into a full-nelson, but the Gamma, having tenfold the GM-III's strength, almost casually flips the attacking drone mobile suit forward, sending it careening into another approaching GM-III, disabling both.

Then, unexpectedly, Kyoko brings the Elmeth Gamma to a complete halt…the ebony mobile suit's arms resting almost casually at its sides as two more GM-IIIs close in for the kill.

An instant later, both GM-IIIs are simultaneously reduced to smoking, flaming wreckage as two Psychom units that Kyoko had discreetly deployed come to a neat rest back in the Elmeth Gamma's backpack unit.

"God in Heaven…" Chieming says, horrified by the carnage, despite the fact that the drone GM-IIIs were not manned by living pilots.

"Just like Jolie…" Jonah repeats listlessly.

Athena says nothing, opening the visor of her helmet. This is all too familiar, and not in a welcome manner.

Thirty minutes later, the mobile suits are docked once again at the hangar at Whampoa Base.

Major Athena Ibaz confronts 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi. As Yamaguchi is not a soldier of the Earth Federation Forces, Athena can't discipline her, but nevertheless, Athena gives the Phobos Zeon ace a piece of her mind.

"That was reckless and irresponsible, Lt. Yamaguchi," Athena says, "We're not going to be able to work together successfully unless you integrate your combat tactics with ours."

Kyoko smirks at Athena disdainfully, "I take orders only from Lord Alexander. If anybody will be making adjustments, it'll be you and your team, Major…not me and my people."

"That sort of insolence will get us killed, Lieutenant," Athena says grimly.

"Call it what you will," Kyoko says, "I'm frankly disappointed in your much vaunted 'Special Forces,' Major Ibaz. I thought we would be working as equals. As it is, you and your comrades-at-arms will likely hinder us."

With that, Kyoko turns and leaves.

Athena cannot help but smile…_arrogant bitch_, this Kyoko Yamaguchi. Jolie was never so insufferably high-handed.

_At least that's one difference between them_, Athena concedes.

December 31, U.C. 0099

Armistice Day has come.

Before an audience of the world, President Gloria Brenner of the Earth Federation Government and General Alexander Miguel, the Prince of Phobos, sign documents entailing a pact of peaceful coexistence and mutual cooperation between the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon. It is a momentous, historical occasion…likely to be remembered throughout the lives of those who witnessed it, and would be studied by schoolchildren for generations hence.

The documents signed, General Miguel is prepared to address the citizens of the Earth Federation.

"My brothers and sisters of Earth," Miguel begins, "it is beyond imagination that I find myself speaking freely before you as I do here tonight. Just a few short months ago, the historical exchange of peace and cooperation vows between the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon were unthinkable. But here we are now…"

After a dramatic moment's pause, the Zeon leader continues, "From today, the people of Earth and the people of Zeon have the opportunity to leave behind the mistakes of the past and build towards a different kind of future. Zeon Daikun envisioned a peaceful future for humanity among the cosmos, but his dream was darkened by the shadow of the Zabi Family. We awaken now from the nightmare of the Zabis, of Haman Karn and Char Aznable, to dream Zeon Daikun's dream anew. For both Earth and Zeon, and for all our posterity, we will not repeat yesterday's mistakes or dwell on yesterday's failures. My friends: the future is ours."

General Miguel's speech is met with applause that echoes wherever human ears can hear, where human eyes can see, where human hearts can be stirred, and where human hands can clap.

Major Athena Ibaz, watching the speech from her seat in the front row of the military VIP section of the Earth Federation Government's Deliberative Assembly Hall, can only bite her tongue and shake her head.

_Déjà vu_.


	22. Chapter 21: NEW FRONTS

EPISODE 21: NEW FRONTS

January 15, U.C. 0100

The Second Universal Century will begin much as the First ended – with war raging between the Earth- and Cosmos-based factions of humanity.

At Luna 2, final preparations are made for a massive space armada, five-hundred space battleships and ten times that number of mobile suits, to deploy beyond Earth orbit to meet the impending threat of the Zeon Confederation Forces, which have already overrun the outer frontiers of the Solar System and are pushing closer by the hour to the Earth Sphere.

This is a far more extensive operation than the previous peacekeeping expedition conducted by the Special Forces in the Outer System. The deployment of the Earth Federation Space Armada to the Outer System represents the single largest display of Earth Federation Forces' military power since the end of the One Year War. Supporting the Earth Federation Forces are the Phobos Zeon Forces led by General Alexander Miguel, which boasts three-hundred warships and two-thousand mobile suits of its own…plus the use of the mobile colony/fortress Phobos, which General Miguel has ordered to be moved out of its customary Martian orbit to form the spearhead of a defensive line between the advancing Zeon Confederation Forces and the Earth Sphere.

Many have noted the apocalyptic implications of this confrontation. The media has dubbed the conflict the "War to End the Threat of Zeon." All expect this to be the final showdown between Earth and Zeon after twenty-years of intermittent warfare.

Major Athena Ibaz, 2Lt. Jonah Michaels, and Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah watch as giant crane mechanisms load their mobile suits aboard the _Amuro Ray_. In the near two months since the _La Kaium-II _class space battle carrier returned to Luna 2, it has been completely refurbished and restored to prime condition after the terrible battering it sustained during the Battle of Ceres.

This time, the _Amuro Ray _will not be serving as the flagship of the Federation Armada (that role will fall to the larger, more powerful battleship _Agamemnon_, commanded by Admiral Christopher Stewart, field operations commander for the mission), but as a combat spearhead unit working in direct cooperation with General Miguel's forces. The Special Forces will be continuing their role as liaisons between the Phobos Zeon Forces and the main Earth Federation Forces.

Captain Beecher Olech greets the Centurion Team officers and enlisted personnel as they board the _Amuro Ray_.

Major Athena Ibaz salutes the commander of the space battlecarrier, "Captain Beecher, sir. Major Athena Ibaz and members of the Centurion Team requesting permission to board."

"Granted," Captain Beecher replies, returning the salute, "Welcome back aboard, Major Ibaz."

As the rest of the Centurions proceed to their assigned quarters (the same ones they occupied during their previous mission), Major Ibaz converses with Captain Beecher.

"I understand Jolie won't be a part of our mission this time," Captain Beecher says glumly.

"That's correct, sir," Athena replies, "1Lt. Minh…has left the Federal Forces."

"That's regrettable," Beecher says with a sigh, "she was the biggest tactical advantage we had in our previous operation. This is going to be a far more dangerous mission, and we're not going to have her abilities to rely on."

Athena nods, "The Phobos Zeon Forces have a Newtype pilot, 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, whose abilities are similar to Jolie's. She could offset the disadvantage of losing Jolie…maybe."

"You don't sound so sure," Beecher observes.

"The skills are comparable," Athena explains, "but Yamaguchi's loyalty is given strictly to Alexander Miguel. She'll help us for as long as we're useful to her general's agenda, but…"

Beecher nods in comprehension, "Having that kind of power under Miguel's command is a worrisome idea."

Athena responds, "Nevertheless, that's the situation that we'll need to work through. Even as we face the Zeon Confederation Forces up front, it'd be wise for us to be guarding our backs."

"I hear that," Beecher says in agreement.

Beyond Side 7, ships from General Alexander Miguel's Phobos Zeon Forces are preparing to deploy to rendezvous with their Federal Forces allies and the bulk of the Phobos Armada already situated in a defensive formation in the vast expanse between Earth and Mars. The Phobos Zeon Forces are to attack first, blunting the edge of the Zeon Confederation Forces so that the Earth Federation Space Armada can attack the industrial and logistical foundations of the Confederation deeper in the Outer System.

1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, commanding officer of the Black Raven Squadron, is on the mobile suit deck of the Phobos Zeon flagship _Cassius_. The beautiful, but intense teenaged Phobos Zeon officer tersely orders her subordinates to action, "I want a man in the cockpit of each mobile suit, ready to deploy, around the clock! We'll need to be ready to deploy at an instant's notice, and I don't want any of us to be caught off-guard!"

General Alexander Miguel approaches, confident smile on his lips, as he watches his favorite charge at work.

All the Phobos Zeon personnel present, including 1Lt. Yamaguchi, salute their beloved leader, "General Miguel, sir!"

Miguel casually returns the salute, and remarks, "You've been working hard, Kyoko."

"To meet your objectives, my lord," Kyoko says, "nothing else is of greater importance."

Miguel responds to that with a gentle hand on Kyoko's silk-smooth, perfect face, "I'd be a much weaker man without you, my dear."

"You flatter me, my lord," Kyoko says.

"On the contrary," Miguel says, "I flatter no one under my command. If my subordinates displease me, you can be assured I will let him or her know about it. If they merit my praise, however, they can be equally assured of that."

Kyoko accepts that as the truth, and then presses with a subject that has been on her mind for a number of days, "My lord, I'd like to speak with you candidly about something."

Miguel gives Kyoko an encouraging grin, "Go ahead, Kyoko. You shouldn't feel inhibited about speaking your mind to me."

Kyoko looks earnestly into General Miguel's eyes as she says, "I have concerns regarding the woman from the Federation – Major Athena Ibaz. I don't think we can trust her, my lord."

"Trust her, I don't," Miguel confides in his subordinate, "Use her talents, however, I will."

"My lord," Kyoko continues, "this Ibaz woman can't provide you with anything…that I can't provide you."

Miguel turns to Kyoko, hand upon her shoulder, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, my dear?"

Kyoko says evenly, "No, my lord. My objections to Major Ibaz are not personal."

Miguel nods, "I need you to work with Major Ibaz, Kyoko. You are an excellent warrior, but you are still inexperienced as a tactician. There is much you still need to learn about the finer points of the art of war. For now, I have use for Major Ibaz: hers is the most brilliant tactical mind I have ever encountered…possibly better even than mine, Kyoko. Thus, she is useful to me – for the time being. You are, however, correct: in time, she will prove a threat. When the time comes, I will be counting on you to eliminate her for me."

"I understand, my lord," Kyoko replies with a cold rasp.

Miguel plants a warm kiss on Kyoko's cheek, and moves on to tend to his other duties. Kyoko floats towards her Elmeth Gamma to make a final review of her pre-deployment checklist.

2Lt. Jonah Michaels looks glumly out of one of the viewports of the _Amuro Ray _as the Federation Space Armada pulls out of Side 7. Once again, the Centurion Team will find itself in the midst of combat…this time on a much larger and more intense scale than their previous mission…and this time, without Jolie.

_Jolie…_Jonah reflects, crestfallen. He pulls out from the interior pocket of his uniform jacket a photo taken of him and Jolie together nearly a year ago…not long after they had first met.

Jonah sighs, staring longingly at the comely visage of his disappeared fiancée.

_Where are you, Jolie?_

The impending war between the Earth Federation Forces and the Zeon Confederation Forces has deeply unsettled the global and universal economies. Suppliers of all varieties and manners of goods are stockpiling their inventories and raising prices in anticipation of the war ahead. Reciprocally, consumers have become more conservative about spending their assets in the face of encroaching uncertainty, resulting in the economies of both Earth and the space colonies grinding to severe recession levels.

Life is hard during wartime, even for those far from the combat zones.

Anman City on the surface of the Moon has been among Contolism's great success stories during the past quarter century. The home of Anaheim Electronics, Anman has been a boomtown for years…prospering where others have suffered through the long war between Earth and Zeon. Anaheim remains at the forefront of mobile suit research, development, and manufacturing, and infamously has been a supplier to both sides of the conflict for years.

Renewed warfare means a new flurry of business for Anaheim's industrial operations, pleasing the company's executives and major shareholders no end. But their prosperity does not necessarily trickle down, at least not immediately, to the common citizenry of Anman City and thus, many of its residents are left to struggle to survive…

…including its newest resident, a seventeen-year old military deserter.

Patrick McGregor has been an employee of Anaheim Electronics for twenty years. He started off as an assembly line worker at the Anaheim central plant's shipping and receiving department, and has gradually worked his way up to the position of assembly line supervisor.

It's steady work, and has so far financed two of his children's college educations while at the same time, setting aside a decent retirement fund for himself and his wife. Overall, he can't complain…life has been good for McGregor as an Anaheim employee.

McGregor is contemplating retirement within five years – he figures that by that time, the company will put him out to pasture anyway in favor of younger, less expensive, and more recently trained workers. That suits him just fine. The eight-to-six routine is getting old anyway…

McGregor orders up his usual morning cup of espresso from Boomer's, a local favorite coffee franchise in Anman City. McGregor reaches into his pocket for his wallet to pay the 8.75 EFc for the caffeinated beverage.

But his wallet is gone.

McGregor turns his head to catch the barest glimpse of a lithe, tiny feminine figure trailing long, raven black hair disappearing onto the roof of a nearby warehouse building….

Five minutes later and nearly a kilometer away, Jolie Minh drops down a chute leading from the roof of one of Anman City's scores of nondescript industrial structures and into a large metal receptacle filled with discarded cardboard.

Jolie lands (relatively) softly on the mound of cardboard, letting out an exultant, "WOOOO-HOOOO!" and breaking into giggles.

_It feels so good to be a civilian again…no more drills, no more routines, no more starchy uniforms, no more saluting…no more "yes, sir" this and "no, ma'am," that!_

Jolie thrashes around amidst the cardboard refuse for a moment before inspecting her spoils…nice leather wallet, stuffed with cash…at least 150 EFc. Can't use the credit cards, unfortunately…

Having secured enough funding for at least the coming week, Jolie leaps up, catches the interior top rise of the receptacle walls, and climbs up, over, and back into an alley.

Jolie Minh, onetime Industria Colony street thief and troublemaker, is back in circulation…now in a new town, which she'll make her own as sure she once did Industria.

It's been a week of the usual mischief for Jolie. Three days ago, on a whim, she deflated all four tires of a local police vehicle…all while the officers assigned to the vehicle were occupied by their morning pastries. Two days ago, she had covered the main entrance to City Hall in duct tape. The previous night, she had relieved herself on the doorstep of the Lord Mayor's office.

And during the past few weeks, the streets, alleys, benches, and buses of Anman City have become marked with the grease paint inscription, "Little Phuong rules these streets!"

But being the Princess of the Backstreets isn't as much fun at seventeen as it was when she was at fourteen or fifteen, and Jolie realizes as she chomps dejectedly into a supersized burger that has become a regular part of her diet since her departure from the Federal Forces.

_It's a good thing I've got this hyperactive metabolism_, Jolie says, taking another bite out of the burger, _or I'd be the White Piggy now instead of the White Phoenix._

Playing street urchin/juvenile delinquent again has provided its momentary thrills, but Jolie can't help but feeling that somehow…she doesn't belong on the streets anymore, living on the edge.

_I started living like this when I was ten_, Jolie reflects, _after my family was killed…until I was fifteen and 'Thena found me and enlisted me in the Federal Forces. I'm done being a soldier, but am I _really _gonna be living on the streets like this for the rest of my life?_

Obviously, that isn't much of an attractive plan, but what can Jolie do? Formally, her education ended in the fifth grade, and although Athena has helped Jolie to catch up on a great amount of her education during the past two years, Jolie isn't certain she can pass a GED…let alone get admitted into a college.

This isn't the life she had hoped for. Jolie's plan was marriage…children…_having a family again_.

Jolie takes from her pocket a photograph – a copy of the same image that Jonah also carries – of herself and Jonah together, happily, less than a year ago.

"Jonah…" Jolie says softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Jolie's melancholy lament is interrupted by the harsh sound of a man's rough, hoarse voice.

"Give me everything you have! Everything…NOW!"

A woman's voice meekly replies, "OK…you can have anything you want, just leave us alone and go away…"

A little girl's voice whimpers, "Mommy, I'm scared…"

The woman says to the child, "Don't worry, honey…"

"I SAID HURRY!" the man shouts.

Jolie hears the soft sound of a handbag dropping to the asphalt of the street.

Some twenty or thirty seconds later, the man says, obviously enraged, "FIVE CREDITS? Are you fcking kidding me?!"

"Please," the woman pleads, "It's all we have. Take it if you want, but please go!"

"I'll take something," the man says menacingly, "You bet I'll take something!"

There is the sound of a metal object, possibly a gun, striking against soft flesh, followed by the woman's pained cry and the child's terrified scream.

"SHUT UP, little btch!!" the man shouts, "SHUT UP!!"

Jolie has heard enough. She herself is a street criminal, but she will not stand by and watch innocents be harmed on her streets.

Jolie turns the corner out of the alleyway where she had been squatting and into the nearby street.

"Hey, yo!" Jolie shouts at the assailant.

The thug turns, aiming his weapon at where he heard the interloper's voice.

No one is there.

The gun, a 15-round Beretta handpistol, vanishes from the thug's hand.

The thug feels his kneecap shatter and his elbow break almost simultaneously.

Before he realizes what has happened, the thug is writhing on the ground, screaming in agony.

Jolie points the Beretta at the fallen thug's head.

"Nice weapon," Jolie says, "mind if I try it?"

Before the thug can say anything, Jolie arcs the gun a centimeter to the right of the thug's hand and pulls the trigger. Jolie swings her hand back and forth, squeezing the trigger fourteen times in rapid succession.

The whimpering thug hears the whiz of bullets alternately passing each of his ears, at least one bullet nicking the short hair on either side of his head.

The bullets crackle and echo through the night. Finally, their rings fall silent.

The barrel of the Beretta is once again pressed between the man's eyes.

"One round left," Jolie whispers harshly, "Might as well finish it so we can load a fresh clip, eh?"

Jolie's finger tightens around the trigger once again. The bullet enters the firing chamber from the magazine…

The thug faints, mercifully.

Jolie fires the final round into the darkness of the night, and then pockets the Beretta.

Jolie turns to the frightened woman and child, putting on her most reassuring smile, "Are you two OK? Anybody hurt?"

The woman turns to her daughter, "Are you OK, honey?"

The child nods, and the woman turns to Jolie, "We're…all right. Thank you for…Jolie?!"

A flash of recognition comes across Jolie, "Sang-ah?"

Sang-ah Han, born in U.C. 0079 and thus, three years older than Jolie, was once a resident of Side 5's Quebec Colony and a student at the same elementary school that Jolie had attended. Despite their difference in age and grade levels, Jolie and Sang-ah had been friends at school…often playing handball, softball, volleyball, or jump rope together during recess and after school. The friends had last seen other at school on October 10, U.C. 0092…Jolie's tenth birthday, and the day that the Phobos Zeon Forces launched their murderous assault on the space colony.

Through the years, Jolie and Sang-ah had assumed each other to be dead, casualties of the Phobos Zeon attack. During the past year, however, Sang-ah had heard and read news reports of a Federation mobile suit ace pilot named "Jolie Minh"…whom the media had nicknamed the "White Phoenix"…but was uncertain if this White Phoenix was her childhood friend.

Jolie and Sang-ah clasp arms and embrace.

"Jolie…it _is _you! You're alive!" Sang-ah exults.

Jolie grins at her childhood friend, "I thought I'd never see you again! After the Zeon attacked Quebec Colony, I didn't know if anybody else made it out!"

Sang-ah turns to her daughter, who looks up at Jolie with curiosity, "Sunny…this is mommy's friend, Auntie Jolie. She went to school with Mommy."

"Auntie…Jolie," says the little girl as she reaches out to Jolie; the child can't be much more than three years old.

Jolie smiles and lets the toddler tumble into her arms, "You are soooo cute!"

"She's three," Sang-ah confirms.

"Settled with kids already, huh?" Jolie says.

"Yes," Sang-ah says, "my husband is an engineer with Anaheim Enterprises."

"You're very lucky," Jolie says as little Sunny leans against her.

"Jolie," Sang-ah asks, "That 'White Phoenix' we keep hearing about on the news…um…"

"Yeah," Jolie nods, "That's me. But I've quit from the military."

"But…how? Why?" Sang-ah queries.

"It's a long story," Jolie says, noticing the thug who had attempted to rob Sang-ah moaning and coming to.

Jolie steps over to the thug and strikes him with a quick blow to the face, sending him back to oblivion.

"Let me package this guy for the cops," Jolie says, "then I'll tell you everything."

"Why don't you come home with me?" Sang-ah says.

"You don't know how glad I am you asked," Jolie says, tying the unconscious thug to a lamppost with a length of cord she finds among the refuse in the alleyway.

Five minutes later, Sang-ah, her daughter Sunny, and Jolie leave. The thug, still blissfully out cold, is bound to the lamppost, a note left tied to his chest:

_Yo, Anman PD cops,_

_Been causing you guys lots of trouble past few weeks. Sorry 'bout that. Nothing personal._

_Here's a gift for you guys to make up for it. Lock him up good. He's a creep._

_Little Phuong_

An hour later, Jolie is at Sang-ah's townhouse in a better part of Anman City – a comfortable, middle-class family home the kind of which Jolie missed so much.

Jolie and Sang-ah have caught up with each other's activities during the past seven years. Two years earlier, at age eighteen, Sang-ah married Steven Lin, a robotics engineer five years her senior. At the time, they had already had a one year old daughter together, Sunny.

Without getting into many specifics, Jolie tells Sang-ah about her five years on the streets of Industria Colony, her subsequent two years in the Earth Federation Forces, and the personal conflicts and trust issues that caused her to abruptly desert the military.

"So, you're homeless now?" Sang-ah asks, pouring Jolie another glass of fruit juice.

"Guess you could say that," Jolie says, gulping down the drink, "I lived on the street before I joined the military, so I can manage."

"You could stay with us," Sang-ah said, "if you don't mind sharing a room with Sunny here."

"I wouldn't mind," Jolie says, grinning at the lovable child, who grins back from her set of wooden block toys, "Sunny's adorable, but I can't just stay here like a leech, Sang-ah. You've got a family in this home."

"Maybe my husband can help you get a job," Sang-ah says, "Anaheim is always hiring people."

Jolie replies, "If he could, I'd really be grateful. All I need is something that pays decent."

The door to the townhouse opens. A young Chinese man around twenty-five years of age, of medium height and build, walks in. His eyes framed by dark-rimmed glasses, he appears bookish and polite.

"Steven," Sang-ah says, "This is my childhood friend, Jolie Minh…from Quebec Colony. I met her downtown earlier and invited her over."

"Hi," Steven says with an amiable grin, extending his hand, "I'm Steven…Sang-ah's husband and Sunny's daddy. I'm pleased to meet you. Did Sang-ah say your name was…?"

"Jolie Minh," Jolie confirms, "Yeah, the White Phoenix."

"It _is _you!" Steven says excitedly, "Wow! I'd never thought that Sang-ah had a famous war hero among her circle of girlfriends!"

Jolie laughs, "I've…left the military. I'm looking for a job, and Sang-ah says you might be able to help me."

Steven nods, "You pilot mobile suits, of course."

"It's about the only real skill I have," Jolie says.

"Let me talk to my supervisor," Steven says, "I think there might just be something for you…"

The next morning, Steven is in the office of the Head of Mobile Suit Research and Development (Special Weapons) at Anaheim Enterprises, speaking with his supervisor…a young gentleman whose hair is a distinctive shade of dark blue.

"Jolie Minh, eh?" says the soft voice of the young man with the blue hair…he chuckles, "Eventually, we would have had to find her anyway. It's just serendipity that she's come to us."

"Does that mean we'll bring her into the program?" Steven says eagerly.

The other man says, "Well, I'd like to talk to her first…make sure she's someone we can trust. Too much is at stake here to put into the hands of someone we can't count on. Invite her in. I'll interview her myself."

"Right," Steven says.

Dr. Camille Vidan steeples his fingers…anticipating meeting the most powerful Newtype yet identified by the Earth Federation.

Steven calls home and gets Jolie on the line, "Jolie…my supervisor says he'd like to meet you in person. Why don't you come down to the plant? He can talk to you this afternoon at two o'clock."

"That'll be great!" Jolie replies eagerly over the phone, "I'll come right down! I don't know how to thank you and Sang-ah for this, Steve!"

"Actually," Steven says, a smile in his voice, "You'll be of great help to us…assuming you take the job."

Jolie arrives at the Anaheim Enterprises Mobile Suit R&D Central Plant in Anman City within the hour. Having scrubbed and groomed, Jolie has also borrowed a business pantsuit from Sang-ah for the interview. Jolie has never worn a pantsuit before, and it's uncomfortable as all hell (besides, Sang-ah is somewhat taller than her, and the pantsuit is somewhat too big). Nevertheless, Jolie figures it's better than wearing her torn jeans and denim jacket to the interview.

Steven greets Jolie in the lobby, "My supervisor is waiting for you in his office."

"What's his name?" Jolie asks curiously as she and Steven board an elevator up to the Executive Suite.

"I'll let him tell you himself," Steven smiles mysteriously.

The elevator doors open, and Steve guides Jolie into a private office that more resembles an electronics workshop.

Sitting at a work desk is a handsome, blue-haired young man in his late twenties. Jolie finds him oddly familiar…

The young man smiles and rises from his seat, extending his hand, "You must be Jolie. I'm Camille Vidan, Head of Mobile Suit R&D."

Jolie's eyes widen in disbelief, "No…no way! You're HIM! You're Camille Vidan…pilot of Zeta Gundam!"

Camille says sheepishly, "I get that a lot…and you're Jolie Minh…pilot of Centurion Gundam."

The two Gundam pilots take each other's measure. In Jolie, Camille senses an intensity and depth of Newtype PSI-energy that dwarfs his own. Nobody that Camille has encountered…not Amuro Ray, not Char Aznable, not Four Murusame, not Rosamia Baudam, not Haman Karn nor Judau Ashta…has ever attained. The potential in Jolie is staggering…perhaps infinite…

In Camille, Jolie identifies a calm center…similar to what she sensed in Jonah, but more self-assured…more grounded by maturity and experience. It is a tranquility, Jolie notes, that was hard won…and not without its scars.

"Wow," Jolie says, finding her voice, "I can't believe I'm standing in a room with Camille Vidan, the hero of the AEUG!"

"You've compiled a combat record that puts mine to shame," Camille replies modestly, "and I haven't flown combat in over twelve years. Don't plan to take it up again either, if I can help it. Which brings us to why you're here today…"

"Huh?" is all Jolie can say in response.

Camille smiles encouragingly, "Come with me. I'd like for you to see something."

Camille guides Jolie from his office back to the elevator. They descend into the plant compound's underground levels. They thread a maze of corridors, along which way there are several security checkpoints that Camille must clear for them.

They finally arrive at a mammoth hangar complex. Several mobile suits, their designs unfamiliar, are under construction or study.

"Welcome to Anaheim Skunk Works," Camille says, "In a world of dozens of billions, only two or three dozen souls know that this facility exists…and for good reason."

Jolie spots it, and jaw drops in awe…a new Gundam prototype evidently near completion, at least fifty-percent larger than the Centurion Gundam, with an extremely powerful engine mount (far superior, Jolie reckons, to even the thrusters on Athena's Cour de Leon transformable MS). Moreover, the weapons pack mounted on the mobile suit's backpack unit includes a wing-like apparatus that bears…what Jolie can only characterize as metallic quills…like the wing feathers of an enormous bird of prey.

"Wh-what the fu…?" Jolie begins.

Camille says, "That's the NCX-01 _White Phoenix Gundam_…a new project we've been developing for the past six years, but only recently named."

"'White Phoenix Gundam?'" Jolie repeats dubiously.

Camille explains, "It'd be a lie to say that we designed it with you in mind. After all, the project started when you were still a little girl. It incorporates many of the lessons that we've learned over the years from the previous iterations of the Gundam mobile weapons platform…beginning with the RX-78 through the Mark-II, Zeta, Double Zeta, Psycho, and Nu units…as well as some of the Newtype bio-interface systems we acquired from the Flannagan, Murusame, and Augusta research facilities. The Centurion Gundam and Cour de Leon were offshoot products of this development project. We sent them to the Federation as stop gaps while we continued to develop the NCX-01. After we began receiving the combat data from your sorties in the Centurion Gundam Unit-1 last year, however, we've gradually been reorienting the development of the NCX-01 prototype to your specific combat idiosyncrasies. The plan was to deliver it to you after final testing…"

"Guess you had to scratch that plan after I quit, huh?" Jolie remarks.

"Yes and no," Camille replies, "We ran into a delay because the only suitable test pilot for this mobile suit…is you. You were occupied with the Special Forces in the peacekeeping exercise in the Outer System, however, so we've had to put the testing phase for the prototype on hold. We recently learned that you'd left the Federal Forces, however, so we'd been planning on delivering the prototype to the Special Forces' _other _Newtype pilot for testing…"

"Jonah," Jolie says with a sigh.

"Yes," Camille confirms, "We were hoping that your colleague Jonah Michaels, to whom we'd assigned the Centurion Gundam Unit-2, would be able to fulfill the role we had in mind for you. But now that you're here…"

Jolie says, "Let me get this straight: you're gonna have me test this bruiser of yours here, and then you're gonna send it for Jonah to use in combat?"

Camille nods, "That's the general idea. Will you do it, Jolie?"

Jolie thinks it over for a moment. Despite all that has happened, she still deeply loves Jonah and cares for him, and her greatest fear since leaving him is that she won't be able to protect him in battle. This White Phoenix Gundam is a devastating engine of destruction…far more powerful than the Centurion Gundam. It might just be the edge that Jonah needs to survive the war against the Zeon Confederation Forces…

"I'll do it," Jolie says.

Camille smiles and shakes Jolie's hand, "Welcome to the project, Jolie."

_Just like that, I'm a mobile suit pilot again_, Jolie reflects wryly, but it will be interesting to do it as a civilian contractor this time…a test pilot rather than a frontline combatant. Camille is already beginning to discuss with her the terms of a generous and attractive compensation package (Jolie hears something about six-thousand EFc per month, which is more than twice what she had made as an officer in the Special Forces).

Of far greater importance to Jolie, however, is the knowledge that the White Phoenix Gundam will be able to better protect Jonah in combat. For that, she would test pilot the White Phoenix Gundam…even without any other compensation, monetary or otherwise.

"You know something," Jolie remarks, "since I'm not gonna be the actual combat pilot of this MS anymore, maybe you oughta rename it."

Camille says, "What do you suggest?"

Jolie smiles, "Maybe you could call it the 'White Dove' Gundam."

Camille grins, "This mecha wasn't designed with peaceful intentions in mind, I regret to say."

"It suits Jonah perfectly, though," Jolie replies. _I wonder how he is now…_

In the vast expanse of space between the Earth Sphere and Mars orbit, the mobile suits of the Earth Federation Special Forces and the Phobos Zeon Forces converge on a number of mobile targets.

"Targets acquired. I have a lock-on," the cold, raspy voice of Black Raven Squadron Leader 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi transmits across the tactical net.

A dozen test drone Geara Dogas, operated by onboard A.I. systems, explode simultaneously in the wake of Kyoko's Elmeth Gamma transformable mobile armor. A beam rifle extends from an arm-housing to lockinto the Elmeth Gamma's left hand, a blinding white beam of energy erupting force to disintegrate two _Musai _drone ships.

2Lt. Jonah Michaels and Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah of the Centurion Team watch in awe from their Centurion Gundam Unit 2 and Jet Jegan mobile suits, respectively. 1Lt. Yamaguchi's demonstration of prowess invokes terror even among her allies.

"Damn, this girl's good," Chieming remarks, "We don't have anyone like her in our forces."

"Not anymore," Jonah says glumly.

Chieming replies ruefully, "Sorry. I know. If Jolie were still here, I bet she'd be better than this Yamaguchi chick."

Jonah responds, "I'm not so sure. I fought side-by-side with Jolie for months, and I have to admit: 1Lt. Yamaguchi has been able to, at the very least, duplicate almost anything I've seen Jolie do. Heck: during the past few training exercises, I've seen Yamaguchi pull a few maneuvers that I've never seen Jolie even attempt! It's scary to think there's another Newtype pilot like Jolie out there…and that she's loyal to Zeon."

"Especially if she ever turns on us," Chieming observes, "I think Daddy was probably right when he said that the Federation is trusting Alexander Miguel too readily."

"He's my brother," Jonah says, "I know him well enough to have to same doubts. Still, maybe…"

Jonah and Chieming continue to watch in silent amazement as they watch 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma methodically sanitize the training area of targets. They sense the cold touch of Kyoko's Newtype-PSI energies, and it chills them to the core.

Kyoko brings the Elmeth Gamma to a halt directly in front of Jonah's and Chieming's mobile suits…startling them.

"Lord Jonah," Kyoko says, addressing the brother of her liege. Kyoko ignores Chieming, as always.

"We were really impressed with that drill, Lieutenant Yamaguchi," Jonah says diplomatically, "your performance was remarkable."

Kyoko says coldly, "I understand that you were close to the White Phoenix, Lord Jonah. You are one of the few who has seen both of us in action. Tell me: how do her skills compare to mine?"

Jonah opens his mouth, but all that comes out is, "Uh…"

"Lieutenant Yamaguchi," Chieming says calmly, "Lieutenant Minh is no longer in the service. We're all counting on you, ma'am."

Kyoko eyes Chieming disdainfully on the communications monitor of her mobile suit's cockpit for a moment, then presses the question to Jonah, "Lord Jonah…?"

"She's great," Jonah says at last, "but you're probably better."

Kyoko offers a frigid smile, "You flatter me, Lord Jonah."

"I don't flatter," Jonah says evenly.

"In any case," Kyoko says, "it is my greatest regret that the White Phoenix resigned before I had an opportunity to test her skills. I would have given anything short of Lord Alexander's welfare for it."

_This chick is completely psycho_, Jonah and Chieming each think.

Kyoko zeroes in on Jonah, "I've heard that you're a formidable pilot yourself. Care to spar?"

"Uh, all right," Jonah says.

The Elmeth Gamma stands motionless in space, its weapon systems on standby mode.

Jonah draws the Centurion Gundam's beam saber and adopts an _en guard _stance.

"Well, come on," Kyoko says tauntingly.

Jonah maneuvers the Centurion Gundam into attack position, hitting the thrusters to 80, spinning around and over the Elmeth Gamma before bringing the crimson blade of the CG-2's weapon to bear on the heart of the Elmeth Gamma.

An instant later, the beam saber is detached from the CG-2's hand, swung into the hand of the Elmeth Gamma, the blade leveled at the throat of the Gundam.

Chieming advances her Jet Jegan forward, only to find her path to Jonah's mobile suit blocked by the same crimson blade.

Kyoko looks towards Jonah and Chieming as if in disappointment, and discards the CG-2's beam saber…flinging the weapon back towards its host mobile suit.

The Elmeth Gamma transforms into its mobile armor configuration and jets away, leading its Black Raven Squad of Nova Doga and Gellond escorts away with it.

"Well…there's a woman who's full of herself," Chieming remarks sourly.

Jonah says nothing.

_Death's Herald: the Black Raven, 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi._


	23. Chapter 22: WAR JOURNAL

EPISODE 22: WAR JOURNAL

_Log Entry: S333RF_

_Entrant Serial Code: __G1179587888_

_ID: Ibaz, Athena (Maj., Special Forces Team-C, C.O., C.M.C.U.)_

_Security Clearance: Privy-5_

_Date: 11-February-0100_

_Hour: 01:00_

_At 03:34 on 10-February-0100, combat operations began in Sector J-117 of the Mars Zone. _

_Sustained combat operations continued through 11-February and continues at the time of this log entry. Centurion Team has been called back to the _Amuro Ray _so that both mecha and personnel can be allowed time to refurbish. _

_Enemy forces included five _Gwadjin-kai _battleships_,_ eighteen _Kublai_-class destroyers, and seven _Prince Garma_-class carriers. Combat data from reconnaissance units have confirmed deployment of three-hundred-and-seventeen mobile suits of the Gellond, Letzter Doga, Dworvak, Zimmfer, Enma, Overlord, Geara-II, and Dreissen-II types. Of these three-hundred-and-seventeen_, _one-hundred and forty-six were destroyed by the mobile suits of our Alliance forces, and eighty-nine were heavily damaged. Moreover, two battleships, eleven destroyers, and three carriers were eliminated._

_Our forces have also sustained losses and damages. General Miguel's fleet lost one battleship, six destroyers, and two carriers. Our own Federation Space Armada sustained the loss of two battleships, and four destroyers, although we were fortunate to have sustained no losses to our carrier group. General Miguel's forces sustained the loss of seventy-two mobile suits, and our own forces lost forty-nine mobile suits. _

_Human casualties for our Alliance totaled two-thousand, five-hundred-and-ninety-seven dead, one-thousand, two-hundred-and-twenty-two seriously wounded, and five-hundred and-fifteen mildly wounded. Casualties on the enemy side can only be estimated, but are likely comparable to our own._

_Considerable losses sustained, and this is merely the opening salvo. The liberation of the Outer System will prove a costly operation._

The dual Guncannon-100 units of MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said and 1Sgt. Tomo Higashi hurl silent thunder into the cosmos, piercing the hull of a Zeon Confederation Forces space battlecarrier. The disabled Zeon warship is nonetheless able to disgorge a flight of missiles towards the two Federal Forces mid-range artillery MS, apparently dooming the two Centurion Team sergeants.

2Lt. Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam slices into the path of the oncoming salvo, spinning as it fires its beam rifle at the incoming projectiles.

The subsequent hellacious explosion sends heated shrapnel vectoring in multiple directions, extremely threatening to human flesh, but of little consequence to reinforced Gundarium armor.

"_Asante sana, _Lieutenant!_" _Karim calls out to his team's executive officer.

"_Arigato, gozaimasu!" _Tomo echoes.

_Log Entry: S334JS_

_Entrant Serial Code: __G1179587888_

_ID: Ibaz, Athena (Maj., Special Forces Team-C, C.O., C.M.C.U.)_

_Security Clearance: Privy-5_

_Date: 18-February-0100_

_Hour: 07:39_

_Combat operations have been in progress for eight days. The Zeon Confederation Forces have delayed our advance beyond the Mars Zone. Our Alliance forces have secured the Martian surface, including the heavily damaged mining facilities. Federation High Command has dispatched the Engineering Corps to begin operations to restore these facilities. I objected to no avail. Restoration operations will require, at minimum, three years even with full logistical support from Earth._

_The enemy's defense has begun to betray signs of fatigue, but so have our offense. General Miguel has proposed a more aggressive offensive program, and I am inclined to agree with the general. Out here, our forces cannot win a war of attrition against the Zeon Confederation. _

_The most heartening development in our combat operations has been the development of 2Lt. Jonah Michaels as both an officer and a mobile suit combat pilot. 2Lt. Michaels has made great progress in recent operations, and has grown to become an excellent combatant. I sense that this is his response to the departure of 1Lt. Jolie Minh, with whom 2Lt. Michaels shared an intimate relationship. He seeks to fill the void that she left in our ranks. For this, I must give him credit._

_At the same time, I recognize his limitations. 2Lt. Michaels' Newtype potential rivals 1Lt. Minh's, and his combat instincts grow more refined with each sortie. Nevertheless, he is not the natural warrior that 1Lt. Minh was, and he never will be. Hence, I do not hang my hopes of a breakthrough in current combat operations on him. _

_1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, however, of the Phobos Zeon Forces is a different matter._

"29th Mobile Suit Squadron Leader to all units," 1Lt. Seth McBride commands from his GM-IV Officer Custom, "Regroup to coordinates Foxtrot-Eight-Zero-Niner for second attack run."

"Lieutenant, sir," reports Chief Warrant Officer Nattie Turgeyev, "I have a correction on that. Enemy flagship signature now registering at coordinates Juliet-Six-One-Five."

"Copy, Recon-Niner," replies 1Lt. McBride, "All units: supersede previous regrouping order to new target coordinates Juliet-Six-One-Five."

"We have lock on," confirms Chief Turgeyev.

"All units: commence firing," McBride orders.

Missiles rush forth by the hundreds from the mobile suits' hip- and –shoulder mounted tubes, and beam weapons unleash streams of concentrated and superheated Minovsky particles in the direction of the approaching Deimos Zeon Armada, including the flagship _Kaiserkraft_, personal combat vessel of Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach himself

Explosions register in the distance, creating multiple hellacious flashes of silent light.

"Confirm positive contact of ordnance launch," Turgeyev says tersely, "awaiting data on damage to targets."

The flashes gradually dim, and the dark stillness of eternity reasserts itself.

The Deimos Armada remains intact.

"That CANNOT have happened!" McBride rages, "We hit them with enough ordnance to vaporize a city!"

But the evidence of McBride's eyes is undeniable. The ships of the Deimos Zeon Armada bear ominously forward like barracudas on the hunt.

"All units," 1Lt. McBride exhales grimly, "All right, let's…"

"Lieutenant," Chief Turgeyev interrupts, "We have incoming enemy ordnance closing on our position."

"Evasive maneuvers!" McBride shouts, "Deploy countermeasures!"

Too late.

A furious storm of Deimos Zeon firepower, both solid ordnance and beam energy, vectors in from multiple directions. McBride hears clipped, truncated screams through his helmet receivers as the mecha units of the 29th Mobile Suit Squadron, Earth Federation Space Armada, are quickly reduced to shards – the mecha's pilots dispatched beyond their bodies.

The armored, anthropoidal forms of Deimos Zeon Armada mobile suits, eighteen of them in all, storm into the area with palpable menace.

Barely concealing his terror, McBride shouts into the tactical network for any survivors of his squad to hear, "Retreat! We're…"

1Lt. Seth McBride's GM-IV Officer Custom is dispatched with a single slash from the beam saber of the Raker mobile suit piloted Captain Ricardo Peron, commanding officer of the Von Bach Corps.

Peron surveys the damage that he and his colleagues have inflicted, and nods with more resignation than satisfaction, "Not the best work we've done, but the hunt continues. Let's move on, gentlemen."

The Von Bach Corps, the most feared mobile suit pilots of the Deimos Armada, maneuver their Raker mobile suits into attack formation.

A single beam lances forth from an unseen distance, eliminating the Raker of Sgt. Jason Ortiz of the Von Bach Corps. Ortiz's death scream fills the pilots of the VB Corps with a dread that they have long been adept at inflicting, but have never themselves experienced.

"Ortiz is down!" Captain Peron growls hoarsely, "I want a fix on the origin point of that shot now!"

Before the VB Corps' reconnaissance specialist, 2Lt. Trien Pham, can comply, Pham suffers the same fate that his colleague Ortiz did a moment earlier.

"That beam came from a different direction than the first shot that took down Jason," chimes in Sgt. Zaire Nassar, VB-6.

"Break formation," Peron orders in response, "Keep moving! Don't let yourself get tracked!"

Then it soars among them…a titanic mass of black moving at a velocity that defies visual identification.

Two more VB Corps mobile suits are destroyed as a result of the UFO's pass.

"Did you guys see that?!" Sgt. Val Luger exclaims terrifiedly, "What the hell WAS that?!"

"Processing the scan," Peron says to reassure his men, "negative ID match with any mecha in our database. Best available approximation available is a cross between the old Elmeth mobile armor from the One Year War and a Federation Gundam-type. Something new in the Feddies' or Miguel's arsenal. Something fast…something dangerous."

"Captain," VB-9, Chief Warrant Officer Warren Corsair ventures, "It must be the White Phoenix!"

"Yes…you're probably right, Chief," Peron says, "Tell me: do men hunt birds, or do men allow birds to hunt them?"

Peron doesn't expect an answer from his men…at least not in words. He has trained them to respond through action, not language.

"Let's go bird-hunting," Peron finishes, "The wish bone for our fallen brothers, gentlemen."

Having overcome their fear, the VB Corps reclaims the attack position, both physically and mentally. The Corps are hunters; they will not endure the humiliation of being prey.

Their revelry does not last long.

This time, the beams come at them in a twisting funnel pattern, cutting off escape paths. Several of the VB Corps MS attempt to maneuver to safety, only to vector directly into a lethal beam of energy.

"Pham, Corsair…GET OUT OF THERE!" Captain Peron shouts to no avail.

One by one, his men…his _brothers_…the proudest, most skilled warriors in the Deimos Armada, whom he had personally trained and triumphed alongside in hundreds of sorties, are being systematically eliminated…by an unfathomable opponent.

Finally, he is alone. The Von Bach Corps is reduced to one man.

Peron draws out the beam saber of his Raker mobile sit, firing a blast from his beam rifle into space.

"Show yourself!" Peron demands, "Or do you only murder from a distance like a coward?!"

"Hypocrisy is unbecoming to a man who aspires to leadership," comes a lilting feminine voice through Peron's helmet audio receivers.

"Identify yourself!" Peron snarls, "Are you the White Phoenix?"

A black mobile suit, its form suggesting a raven, becomes visible as the distant rays of the sun reflect upon it.

"No," the feminine voice replies coldly.

Peron opens fire with every ranged weapon system of his Raker. Missiles, beam cannon, beam rifle, vulcan cannon…all come into play.

The black mobile suit avoids the fire deftly, with contemptuous ease. It draws a beam saber with a long green blade…

Peron draws the Raker's own yellow-bladed beam saber to block the incoming slash.

It never comes.

Peron's Raker explodes as two Psychom funnels blast it from the back.

The head unit of the Raker soars in the direction of 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma. Kyoko catches the unit casually in her mobile suit's hand, and crushes the Raker's head in the Elmeth Gamma's hand.

"…and it's your misfortune that I'm not the White Phoenix…or a man…or a leader," Kyoko finally finishes, "I'm the Black Raven."

And she is death.

_Log Entry: S339ZD_

_Entrant Serial Code: __G1179587888_

_ID: Ibaz, Athena (Maj., Special Forces Team-C, C.O., C.M.C.U.)_

_Security Clearance: Privy-5_

_Date: 22-February-0100_

_Hour: 21:17_

_1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi is the greatest ace pilot in the Zeon Confederation Forces. She is likely the greatest active mobile suit pilot in the world at present._

_I am ambivalent towards 1Lt. Yamaguchi. She is a great asset for the Alliance on many levels. Our breakthrough in the Mars Zone is largely the result of her efforts. Her contributions will be essential to our victory. Recent history has proven that the outcome of war can hinge upon one or two exceptional combatants._

_1Lt. Yamaguchi is fiercely dedicated to General Miguel. This loyalty is likely personal as well as professional. The extent of 1Lt. Yamaguchi's willingness to cooperate with our forces hinges upon her sense of how useful that cooperation will be to the general. Communicating with 1Lt. Yamaguchi is, at times, difficult. _

_1Lt. Yamaguchi fills the tactical void left by the departure of 1Lt. Minh. They are two of a kind. If the Alliance had the services of both the Black Raven and the White Phoenix, this war might already be won._

By early March, U.C. 0100, the Earth Federation/Zeon Confederation Alliance has established a beachhead on the surface of Mars, constructing an operations base for personnel, space warships, and mobile suits at the site of a former mining facility.

Surveying the maroon landscape of the Sol System's fourth planet, Major Athena Ibaz cannot help but smirk slightly at the irony. A year ago, she had led the Special Forces on a mission to this very location to destroy the mining facilities that had supplied the metallic ore necessary to forge the war machines of the Phobos Zeon and Deimos Zeon Forces. That operation, which was successful, had been hailed as a great triumph for the Federal Forces at the time.

Now, an exchange of calendars later, she is here again…helping to start operations for restoring the facility.

General Miguel's ore stockpiles are adequate, by his own calculation, to fully supply his Phobos Zeon war machine for approximately five more years. As early as four years earlier, the general had dispatched Astro geologists to identify suitable mining facilities within the Asteroid Belt. Already, one such facility is in operation…and one of the terms of the treaty that the Federation will sign with General Miguel's post-war Zeon government will cede all mining facilities and operations outside the Cislunar Sphere to the Zeon.

_Utter stupidity_, Athena realizes, but fatalistically resigns herself to upholding. She already registered her disapproval…and was ignored by the Federation High Council, as she had predicted she would be.

"You're thoughtful…as usual," 2Lt. Jonah Michaels says as he and Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah approach.

All three Centurion Team officers are clad in their normalsuits, as necessary for the human body to survive the atmospheric conditions and temperature extremes of the Martian surface.

"We've succeeded in decimating the Deimos Line," Athena says to her two subordinates, "but from here, we need to penetrate the Asteroid Belt and invade the Jupiter Zone. The easy part of the operation is over."

Jonah and Chieming exchange a glance, both thinking, _she's calling what we've been through the past two months "easy?"_

Two more individuals join the trio of Centurion Team officers…General Alexander Miguel and 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, as always, by his side. Since General Miguel appointed 1Lt. Yamaguchi as his personal bodyguard, he had dispensed with other security arrangements, and is escorted by no other guardsmen.

The Federation and Phobos Zeon officers exchange salutes.

General Miguel holds in his hand a sealed envelope, which he lifts into view, "You wanted these materials quite urgently. I needed time to hunt them down from the files of our Science and Engineering Corps. Of what value is this data, Major Ibaz?"

Athena takes the envelope from General Miguel, "Sir, please accompany me to atmospheric shelter module, and I'll explain."

The five – Athena, General Miguel, Kyoko, Jonah, and Chieming, enter a modular, prefabricated shelter facility for the troops and engineers stationed on Mars. The group sequesters themselves into a conference room within the facility.

Athena unseals the envelope and extracts from it a series of photographs, maps, charts, and documents concerning the location and compositions of various asteroids scanned and studied by the Phobos Zeon Astro Geology Bureau in recent years.

"This reflects the data most relevant to your requests going back six years into the Astro Geology Bureau's files," General Miguel says.

Athena nods, drawing out a marker from one of her normalsuit pouches and circling several asteroids identified simply as M-74, G-56, X-119, R-81, T-9, and B-10.

"Each of these is an asteroid that was a comet relatively recently in its life…say, within the past two-hundred years," Athena explains, "according to the data compiled by your scientists, these asteroids still contain high concentrations of volatile material…as well as considerable mass."

"Fascinating information, Major," General Miguel remarks, "but of what value is this matter of astro geology to us?"

Athena extracts a document of her own from one of her normalsuit's other pouches, "Please examine these figures, General Miguel."

In addition to being an excellent combat pilot, military commander, and political leader, Alexander Miguel is also a considerably gifted mathematician and space physicist. During his academy years, Miguel excelled in both advanced mathematics and physics.

Thus, it does not take him long to grasp the gist of Athena's plan.

"Yes…I see," General Miguel says, a smile of understanding and appreciation coming to his lips, "All that is required is an adequate kinetic source."

"I've already talked to the engineers aboard the _Amuro Ray _about increasing the intensity of the ship's Megaparticle Beam Cannon…" Athena begins.

"…but you'll need more thermal energy than even an MBC can supply," Miguel finishes, "I do have parts that were meant to be spares for Supreme Commander Giren's Solar Ray Cannon during the One Year War."

Athena says, "We can cannibalize them – convert them for use with our ships' MBC systems and amplify their beam intensity."

"It will be done," says General Miguel rising, offering Athena his hand, "It's a brilliant plan, Major. I'm extremely impressed."

Athena rises, shaking the general's hand, "We don't know its true merit yet, General. That'll be determined on the battlefield."

As the five officers leave the room, there is a momentary passing of glances: General Miguel glances towards Major Athena Ibaz with a wary admiration. 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi glances towards General Miguel with apprehensive protectiveness, and then spares a glance of smoldering malice towards Athena. 2Lt. Jonah Michaels glances towards his brother with a tinge of guilt, but also a growing hope. Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah glances towards Jonah glancing furtively at his brother and his brother's raven-haired protector and escort, and can only smile wryly.

_Never knew I was getting myself involved in something this complex_, Chieming reflects.

_Log Entry: S341XB_

_Entrant Serial Code: __G1179587888_

_ID: Ibaz, Athena (Maj., Special Forces Team-C, C.O., C.M.C.U.)_

_Security Clearance: Privy-5_

_Date: 7-March-0100_

_Hour: 23:33_

_Preparations are well underway for our plan to penetrate the Asteroid Belt. The goal here is to eliminate a large segment of the enemy attack fleet in a single strike._

_The Antarctic Treaty of U.C. 0079 and subsequent accords and agreements have outlawed the use of weapons of mass destruction. These refer to the armaments manufactured by human beings for the express purpose of waging war on other human beings._

_The accords are silent on the manipulation of the natural phenomenon._

_To violate the laws of humanity is to answer only to other men and women. To violate the laws of the universe is to have no answer at all._

Centurion Team, Black Raven Squadron, and dozens of other combined Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance units engage in a massive, vicious dogfight against the remains of the Deimos Armada and reinforcements from the Callisto Armada. The Zeon Confederation units operate out of the Federation's former Ceres Base, and retaking the base is the Alliance's first priority.

Major Athena Ibaz opens communications across the Alliance's tactical network, "Centurion Leader here: time to get our partners into the groove. This dance party ends with a fireworks show."

The Alliance mobile suit and space fighter pilots are well aware of the import of Athena's commands, as colloquial and embedded in coded language as they appear to sound.

The battle rages savagely amidst the drifting rubble of the Asteroid Belt. Mobile suits of numerous different Federation and Zeon-associated models pursue each other across space, hurling streams of beam fire and racks of missiles against each other, exchanging hacks, slashes, and jabs with beam sabers and beam tomahawks. Hundreds have already perished on both sides in the hours since the struggle began…

2Lt. Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam cartwheels through space as it fires its beam rifle, dropping two more Confederation mobile suits. Jonah has already taken down seven enemy targets today, and he searches for more, through both his traditional and Newtype senses.

_I've gotten too good at this_, Jonah realizes. The irony does not escape Jonah that he had left his brother and his home to avoid joining the ranks of killers, and now…

Jonah senses danger, not directed towards him, but towards his commanding officer.

Sure enough, a Gellond is closing in behind Athena's Cour de Leon.

"'Athena!" Jonah calls out, "bogey hot on your six!"

Athena has already sensed it. She hits the afterburner on her Waverider-configuration Cour de Leon, arcs her mecha back towards the assailant, and looses a spread of incendiary missiles at the Gellond. The enemy mobile suit fires its beam rifle in a desperate attempt to intercept the incoming ordnance, but finally collapses to the combined impact of three of the Cour de Leon's missiles and a beam rifle shot from the Centurion Gundam.

"Good shooting, Lieutenant," Athena says, "Thanks for the assist. Back into the groove now…"

Jonah can't help but chuckle in response to that. This battle is all about _getting into the groove._

If only Jolie were here, she'd appreciate the joke even more…

Jonah raises the beam rifle over the Centurion Gundam's head, gets a bearing on another incoming enemy target, and blows another Confederation mobile suit to shapeless metallic shrapnel.

Jonah notices a great amount of activity at his four o'clock low position…a whirlwind of flashing light and explosions concentrated in an approximately spherical zone of a ten kilometer radius.

Jonah knows that the area is where 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, the "Black Raven" of the Phobos Zeon Forces, is wreaking unfathomable havoc against the enemy. The Centurion Gundam's sensors register Confederation mobile suit signatures disappearing at a rapid pace in the area…much faster than even Jonah and Athena could eliminate.

Jonah has seen such complete dominance of the battlefield in only one other…

The battle has gone on for over five hours, and both sides are beginning to demonstrate fatigue. Athena knows that neither the Alliance nor the Confederation can sustain the battle for much longer…

A message comes to Athena from Sgt. Anna Horowitz, "Major Ibaz, ma'am. I'm picking up signatures of enemy reinforcements. It's a large force, ma'am: at least seventy ships, and a minimum of two-hundred and fifty mobile suits! They'll have us in range in three minutes, ma'am."

Athena responds, "Roger that, Sergeant. Centurion Leader to _Amuro Ray_ bridge command: have you been tracking, Captain Beecher?"

"Roger that, Major," Captain Beecher Olech's voice comes through the tactical net, "We've already started warming up the lava lamps."

Indeed, the Megaparticle Beam Cannon of the _Amuro Ray _and twenty other Federal Forces warships, begin to glow telltale sunrise pink to blood red.

"Open targeting scope," Captain Beecher orders, "set the range and adjust bearing. Correction fourteen degrees up, five degrees starboard. Target R-81. Standby for order to fire."

Aboard the Phobos Zeon flagship _Casstonius_, Captain Otto Kruger-Stahl receives parallel orders from General Alexander Miguel, engaged in combat alongside 1Lt. Yamaguchi and the Black Ravens.

The ships of the Phobos Zeon Armada similarly direct their recently retrofitted Megaparticle Beam Cannon towards targets in the Asteroid Belt.

Major Athena Ibaz issues the orders to all Alliance mobile suit units, "Partners are in the groove. Clear the dance floor for the laser and fireworks show."

All Alliance mobile suit units comply except for the Elmeth Gamma of 1t. Kyoko Yamaguchi, which continues to pursue and destroy enemy mobile suit units and ships even as her colleagues withdraw.

"Lt. Yamaguchi, you must withdraw from the target zone now," Athena says evenly.

Kyoko hears the order, but disregards it. She sees no need to take orders from that Feddie bitch.

…until General Miguel affirms those orders, "Let's withdraw, Kyoko. Our work here is done."

"Yes, my lord," Kyoko responds dutifully. The Nightingale and Elmeth Gamma vector out of the battle zone ahead of the remaining Black Raven MS.

Athena's voice comes through the tactical net again, "Be sure to _mach schau _on the way out. Make it look worse than it is."

The Alliance mobile suit forces withdraw in a limping manner from the battlefield as Confederation mobile suits give pursuit.

Aboard his flagship _Brandenburg, _Vice-Admiral Paolo Caboto, one of Governess Lara Constantinas' finest commanders, notes this development and nods with satisfaction.

"Press the attack," Caboto orders, "Decimate what remains of them! They leave their lives here with us!"

The Zeon Confederation Forces pursue the fleeing Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance Forces through the Asteroid Belt. A number of Alliance units, in their rush to flee, are destroyed by the massing enemy forces – unwilling to slow their escape momentum through counterattack measures.

_This victory is costing us_, Athena acknowledges as she accelerates her Cour de Leon, mindful of the location of her squad mates, who are, thankfully, all still present and accounted for.

A few near misses, however, has Cpl. Geoff Sutcliffe complaining vociferously, "Major!"

Athena raises the _Amuro Ray _bridge, "Enemy location status?"

The reply comes from the _Amuro Ray_'s long-range scanner tech, "Eighty-five percent within effect zone."

"All units," Athena orders her subordinates, "off this dance floor, NOW!"

An enemy beam strikes the thruster pack of Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah's Jet Jegan, sending her mobile suit careening out of control.

"Chieming!" Jonah shouts, eyes widening in alarm. The Centurion Gundam breaks the escape formation to come to the relief of the Jet Jegan.

"Damn!" Athena curses, leaving the formation to assist her teammates, issuing additional orders, "MSgt. Said, you take command. Get yourself and the rest of the squad out of the effect zone on the double!"

"Roger, ma'am," comes MSgt. Said's reply.

Athena and Jonah struggle to align their Cour de Leon and Centurion Gundam with Chieming's damaged Jet Jegan, which spirals out of control at multiple mach speeds.

Amidst all this, Athena receives an update from the _Amuro Ray_, "Major Ibaz, ma'am: enemy forces now ninety percent and counting in effect zone."

"Roger that," Athena says, even as she maneuvers the Cour de Leon around drifting asteroid debris and enemy fire to line up with Chieming's Jet Jegan, "As soon as the indicators read ninety-five percent, commence firing."

"But ma'am…" the tech begins.

"DO IT!" Athena insists.

"Yes, ma'am," comes the reluctant reply.

"Jonah!" Athena calls out, "Have you got match on speed and trajectory with the Jet Jegan?!"

"Affirmative, ma'am," Jonah replies.

"Closing to distance of one-hundred meters," Athena indicates, "Deploy magnetic clamp cables in five seconds…four, three, two, one…deploy!"

Magnetic clamp cables shoot forward from housings in the Cour de Leon and Centurion Gundam. The mighty steel cables attach themselves via magnetic heads to Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah's Jet Jegan.

An update comes from the _Amuro Ray_, "Major Ibaz, enemy forces now nine-two percent within kill zone."

The Cour de Leon and the Centurion Gundam are jostled by bone-rattling jolts. All three Centurion Team mobile suits are now in danger of spiraling out of control.

"Chieming, get a restart on the operational starboard thrusters of the Jet Jegan," Athena orders, "Jonah, ease up on the Centurion Gundam's engine…take it down to seventy percent and slowly decrease the output."

Simultaneously, Athena engages thrusters to one-hundred percent on the Cour de Leon's boosters.

Finally, after several tense moments, the Cour de Leon, the Centurion Gundam, and the Jet Jegan bring themselves and each other on a controlled course heading.

But time is running out.

"Ma'am," the bridge of the _Amuro Ray _indicates, "enemy is ninety-four percent within effect zone. We're thirty seconds from firing."

"Get out of there, Athena!" Captain Beecher shouts hoarsely, rising from his command seat.

Athena calmly intones, "Chieming, switch off all thrusters in t-minus five seconds. Jonah, engage thrusters at maximum overdrive in t-minus four…three…two…one…GO!"

The Jet Jegan's engines go cold and dead as the Cour de Leon and Centurion Gundam's flare to 110 thrust output.

The three Federal Forces mobile suits, tethered by strands of steel cable, erupt forth from the edge of the effect zone.

"Enemy now ninety-five percent within kill zone," the bridge tech on the _Amuro Ray _reports, "Megaparticle Beam Cannon set for firing on Captain Beecher's orders."

"Commence firing!" Captain Beecher orders.

The order is repeated on all ships of the Alliance fleet.

From the darkness and silence, red and yellow hellfire spews forth in jagged streams from barrels ten meters wide.

The beams strike none of the Confederation's ships, and Vice-Admiral Caboto can only wonder at how the Alliance's gunners could possibly have such abysmal aim.

Then, the beams strike in rapid succession on asteroids M-74, G-56, X-119, R-81, T-9, and B-10, each of which had been towed to this location days in advance to create the cataclysm to follow.

Concentrated Minovsky particles, superheated and supercharged through extreme pressure, ignite dormant volatile compounds within the ore of the asteroids, unleashing a hellacious explosion equivalent to the detonation of a half-dozen 500-megaton nuclear warheads.

A blinding flash lights the bridges of the Alliance ships beyond the edge of the effect zone. The Confederation ships and mecha, drawn to the center of the zone, are incinerated with unfathomable immediacy.

"Holy Mother of God…" Captain Beecher exhales. His bridge crew members have all risen from their seats, marveling at the unimaginable scope of destruction they have unleashed.

Aboard the _Casstonius_, General Alexander Miguel takes a glass of wine handed to him by 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi. Thanking her, Miguel takes a sip of the expensive, delicious spirit and smiles with satisfaction. Another piece of the puzzle in place…

In their mobile suits, Major Athena Ibaz, 2Lt. Jonah Michaels, and Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah are buffeted by the shockwave of the powerful explosion. For a moment, the powerful force threatens to tear their mobile suits apart, but Federation engineering prevails over cosmic cataclysm…for the moment, with the help of distance and velocity.

In the cockpits of their mobile suits, Jonah and Chieming are agape…left dumbfounded and speechless by the mass destruction they have just witnessed. A staff of Federal Forces and Phobos Zeon astrophysicists had explained to them before the battle the likely result of Major Ibaz's strategy, but that knowledge did not prepare them to see it for themselves. The two teenagers are deeply shaken.

In the cockpit of the Cour de Leon, Athena is silent and grim, _I finally did it. I've just unleashed more death and destruction than my father and my Uncle Giren did. Is that the inescapable destiny of a Zabi? _

Athena looks to her gloved hands, expecting to find them stained the crimson of blood, but their silver shine is suddenly glaring, blinding.

But the Alliance's path to the Jupiter Zone is now unobstructed.

_Log Entry: S382NF_

_Entrant Serial Code: __G1179587888_

_ID: Ibaz, Athena (Maj., Special Forces Team-C, C.O., C.M.C.U.)_

_Security Clearance: Privy-5_

_Date: 15-March-0100_

_Hour: 09:00_

_The ides of March are come, but not gone._

_Like Caesar, the Federation faces its greatest danger in the aftermath of triumph._

_Like Caesar, the Federation might find its most formidable enemies standing alongside it rather than opposite it._

_Like Caesar, the Federation places little stock in history, failing to take note of the final fate of Pompey. _

_The war continues, and to further the Caesarian metaphor, we have crossed our Rubicon – on more levels than one._


	24. Chapter 23: CELESTIAL PHOENIX

**EPISODE 23: CELESTIAL PHOENIX**

For eons, silence and stillness have were constants on the dark side of Earth's moon. The occasional meteorite impact notwithstanding, the half of the lunar surface that turned away from the mother planet was forbidding…unyielding of its mystery.

The dawn of the era of space colonization ended that long era of silence, as humanity brought its technology, its industry, and its attendant noise to the far side of the moon.

During the One Year War, the military forces of the Archduchy of Zeon established a vast military complex within Tsiolkovskiy Crater. The complex, christened "Granada," became the site of one of the larger battles between the Archduchy and the Earth Federation Forces during the closing phases of the One Year War.

During the Grypps Conflict and First Neo Zeon War of the late U.C. 0080s, Granada once again became a hotbed of military activity as the AEUG occupied Granada and used it as their base for space operations.

In the ten years since the end of the First Neo Zeon War, Grenada has once again fallen silent. In U.C. 0095, Anaheim Industries outright purchased ownership rights to the site from the Earth Federation Government, and has closed off access to Grenada and Tsiolkovskiy Crater ever since.

Anaheim's security measures over the former site of Grenada are elaborate and dense. The perimeter is ringed with multiple banks of motion sensors, automated beam cannon, missile launchers, and a squad of Nemo-7 and Rick Dias IV mobile suits on patrol at all times. Above, satellites in lunar-synchronous orbit constantly survey the area through visual, infrared, and ultraviolet scans. Sensors placed beneath the lunar surface detect any motion underground.

Such extreme security and secrecy has led to the rise of various modern folk tales concerning the secrets of Tsiolkovskiy Crater, reminiscent of the many myths spun during the late 20th and early 21st Centuries of the old Gregorian calendar surrounding the infamous "Area 51" in the deserts of New Mexico on Earth.

Just what is Anaheim hiding in that godforsaken wasteland…?

Near the center of the Tsiolkovskiy Crater, amidst the abandoned remains of Grenada's facilities, two human figures float lightly across the lunar surface.

The two figures, distinguished as one slender, shapely female and one somewhat taller, but thinly-built male, are clad in the black and grey helmets and normalsuits of Anaheim Industries' Skunkworks Division. On the upper left arms of each of their normalsuits is a patch bearing a fierce avian image, and the stylized inscription, "Project White Phoenix."

The figures float towards an armored, anthropomorphic mass that stands towering over the flat lunar surface and the abandoned buildings that once housed the Granada military base's facilities.

After the pair reaches the armored giant, the masculine figure fingers in a security code on an electronics control panel built into the side of a door in the giant's belly.

The door slides open, and the two figures disappear into the giant.

The female figure seats herself in the front, mecha pilot's seat of the mobile suit; the male seats himself behind and slightly above her in the auxiliary systems station.

A gloved feminine hand reaches out, and its index finger finds a button marked, "Startup Sequence Initiator."

The feminine finger applies slight pressure upon the button, which begins to glow a bright orange.

The NCX-01 White Phoenix Gundam's eyes light up…a brilliant shade of flame orange-yellow.

The voice of Camille Vidan intones, "Energy buildup to forty-five percent. T-minus thirty seconds to critical mass."

Jolie Minh's voice replies, "Roger, that. Combat system computer coming online…now."

The internal monitors of the White Phoenix Gundam fade in to life, displaying data in the 360-degree panoramic view of the linear seat cockpit.

Camille continues the countdown, "Ten seconds to critical mass: nine, eight, seven, five, four, three, two, one...all systems online."

"OK, go!" Jolie calls out with gusto as she pushes forth the lever that activates the White Phoenix Gundam's primary engines.

The White Phoenix Gundam lifts off from the lunar surface, tearing forth across the face of the moon at multiple mach speeds.

Jolie eyes the acceleration gauge, "Geezus…We've gone from zero to Mach Eight in just thirty-seconds!"

A flashing indicator on the forward view panel alerts Jolie, "Beam cannon array coming up! Contact in ten seconds!"

Camille says calmly, "Deploy deceleration system in five seconds…four, three, two, one."

Camille fingers the control that activates the White Phoenix Gundam's state-of-the-art deceleration system.

Multiple ion engines fire to bring the White Phoenix Gundam from nearly March Ten to a near glide with picoseconds to spare before the White Phoenix Gundam comes into contact with a sizzling beam of concentrated Minovsky particle energy.

Jolie thumbs a button on the thrust lever, "Main booster engaged!"

The White Phoenix Gundam vaults straight into the lunar sky, ascending twenty-thousand meters above the lunar surface.

Jolie issues the next command, "Disengage main booster."

"Main booster disengaged," Camille confirms.

The White Phoenix Gundam drifts in lunar orbit.

"Engage Wavediver configuration," Jolie instructs.

"Wavediver configuration engaged," Camille replies.

The White Phoenix Gundam changes its external configuration from that of an anthropomorphic armored warrior into a sleek aerospace craft, reminiscent of the Waverider configurations of the Zeta Gundam, the Re-GZ, and the Cour de Leon. The White Phoenix Wavediver, however, is much more heavily armed than any of its forbearers, and testing its capacity for mayhem is next on Camille and Jolie's agenda.

Jolie presses a button on the side of her helmet to activate the targeting scope, then intones, "Weapons systems to combat mode."

"Combat mode online," Camille confirms.

The "wings" of the White Phoenix spread open, each "feather" in those wings a deadly minimissile guided by Jolie's mind.

"Acquiring targets," Jolie reports.

The Wavediver hurtles towards the lunar surface at a gut-twisting velocity; Camille and Jolie are indifferent to its effects.

Jolie thumbs a trigger button and a half dozen missiles rip forward from multiple nacelles in the White Phoenix Wavediver's fuselage. The missiles swarm towards the cannon emplacements, annihilating them with precise hits.

"Target drones approaching," Camille warns, "Fifteen targets total, assorted types: MS-06, MS-R09, MS-14, RGM-79, RMS-154, RMS-106, RMS-108, and RX-178 signatures."

Jolie turns her helmeted head towards Camille, "We still have Gundam MK-IIs in the inventory?"

Camille grins, "That was my doing. You know how it is: you never forget your first ride."

The White Phoenix Gundam is, by a considerable margin, the most massive of the mobile suits on the battlefield. Standing twenty-five meters tall, it towers over the One Year War and Grypps Conflict-era mobile suit drones deployed as its target drones (or "stooges," as Jolie prefers to call them). Various advances in materials technology and construction methodologies, however, have resulted in the White Phoenix Gundam actually weighing less than its predecessors, and certainly, though massive, the White Phoenix Gundam moves more nimbly than the drone mobile suits sent to attack it, gliding like a ghost amidst unmoving trees.

A beam rifle extends from a nacelle of the White Phoenix Gundam's forearm, using less than a tenth of a second to lock into the attack position in the White Phoenix's armored right hand.

The White Phoenix Gundam rapidly squeezes off three shots, each of which catches a drone mobile suit square in the center. The White Phoenix has already taken off in pursuit of other prey before its first three targets explode.

The White Phoenix Gundam attacks next with the multiple rotating beam cannon mounted like a fan of gleaming metal sticks upon its back. Such a weapons system was first mounted on the Jupitorius mobile suit Pallas Athenas, designed and built by Paptimus Scirocco and piloted by former AEUG pilot-turned-Titans operative Reccoa Londo during the Grypps Conflict. Camille has since studied the design of the Pallas Athenas' cannon system and significantly upgraded it, integrating the improved rotating beam cannon into the armaments set of the White Phoenix Gundam.

Jolie, as can be expected, makes much more effective use of the weapon than Reccoa Londo did, dropping eight mobile suits with a single rotation of the cannon.  
Not a single drone mobile suit, programmed to mimic the maneuvers of such great bygone ace pilots such as Captain Quattro Bagina (AKA the Red Comet, Char Aznable), 1Lt. Emma Sheen, Captain Lyla Mira Lyla, and even Camille himself, has succeeded in landing a single shot anywhere near the White Phoenix Gundam.

Jolie draws out the White Phoenix Gundam's beam saber, stabbing it backwards to impale an attacking Hizack before swinging it forward to bisect an attacking Rick Dom.

Two targets remain: the Gundam MK-IIs, painted in old Titans colors.

Jolie's eyes flash.

Camille feels an enormous…well, he wouldn't exactly call it pressure. It lacks the stifling, choking sensation that he remembered from his dealings with Paptimus Scirocco and Haman Karn during the Grypps Conflict. The PSI-energy exerted by Jolie is vaster, more intense than theirs, but lacks their oppressive darkness. Jolie's PSI-energy burns like a gentle fire, capable of incinerating, but when controlled, warm and soothing.

The Gundam MK-IIs charge the White Phoenix Gundam, beam rifles blazing, beam sabers drawn and raised in attack position.

The White Phoenix Gundam's "wings" spread again, dislodging a single Psychom bit shaped rather like a bird's feather. The bit drifts slowly, almost lazily around the approaching MK-IIs before firing off four quick shots that deprive the MK-IIs of their primary and secondary weapons systems.

Jolie reaches out the White Phoenix Gundam's armored right hand like an enormous claw, grabbing the head unit of one of the MK-IIs, crushing it.

The second MK-II attempts to attack the White Phoenix Gundam with its vulcan cannon, but Jolie boosts the White Phoenix Gundam out of the MK-II's firing range.  
An instant later, the White Phoenix Gundam lands with bone-breaking force on the MK-II, crushing it.

Jolie opens the visor on her helmet, and after a moment, lets out a sigh, "I fucked up, didn't I, Doc?"

"What makes you say that?" asks Camille, his smile indicating that he already knows the answer.

Jolie replies, "I should have deployed the Psychom System immediately instead of fucking around with the beam rifle, beam sabre, rotating beam cannon, etc. The fight should have ended in fewer than ten seconds instead of the..." Jolie glances at the combat computer recorder, "...thirty-five seconds I wasted on these sonsabitches."

Camille pats Jolie's helmet, "Don't worry about it. We need a diagnostic of ALL of the White Phoenix Gundam's systems, not just the Psychom System. If there are any flaws and inadequacies in any onboard system, we need to recalibrate and adjust them before we deliver the White Phoenix to the front lines."

"The sooner we get it done, the better!" Jolie says hotly, "Jonah needs this!"

Camille cannot help chuckling, "Still worried about your boyfriend, hmm?"

"Well, yeah," Jolie confesses, "He and I were gonna get married, but…"

Already knowing the story, Camille decides to turn Jolie's thoughts in a more constructive direction, "We're not going to get much more accomplished today, because you burned out the neural link diodes in your helmet again."

"Again?" Jolie groans, "This is the third time in a week!"

"Tell me about it," Camille replies, "I've triple-reinforced the insulation since we first began testing the Psychom System, but your PSI-energy is just too intense for the insulation to handle."

"Back to the shop, then, I guess," Jolie says, goosing the thruster for the return trip to New Anman City, "Damn it, this is frustrating!"

Camille says, "Well, like I said when you signed the employment contract, I was going to make you earn your paycheck."

"Life in the military was so much easier," Jolie says mischievously, "At least 'Thena didn't count how many rounds I had left in my weapons at the end of the day!"

Camille returns with, "I could always send you back…"

"…to face a firing squad," Jolie says, humor dissipating, "I am a deserter, after all."

"They who test pilot experimental weapons also serve," Camille observes.

"Tell that General Blackhead and Colonel Creepy," Jolie says wryly.

"Seriously," Camille says, "we need to keep our test activities as discreet as possible. The Earth Federation doesn't know we've been working on this White Phoenix project. I don't plan on letting them know until the time is right. If we give them the technology now, they'd just abuse it."

As Camille says this, the White Phoenix Gundam lands on a platform in a remote sector of the moon's far side. The White Phoenix Gundam is thus returned to its secret maintenance facility deep below the surface of New Anman City.

Camille and Jolie emerge from the Skunkworks factory complex into the former's office in the Anaheim Industries Business Tower above ground level.

The mentor and pupil chat about the ongoing war between the Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance and the Zeon Confederation Forces raging in the Outer System when they spot a familiar, friendly face waiting for them.

Her hair is as black as Jolie's, though not as long. Her Chinese bloodline is evident in the shape of her features and the tone of her skin. Time has matured her gracefully, and a decade after she adventured as an AEUG pilot in the Grypps Conflict and First Neo Zeon War, Fa Yuri (now Fa Yuri-Vidan) is as beguiling a woman as ever.

Fa Yuri, originally of Side 7's Green Noah space colony, saw her life change forever on that fateful day in February, U.C. 0087, when her boyfriend Camille Vidan stole the Titans' new experimental mobile suit RX-178 Gundam MK-II with the aid of operatives from the AEUG. Fa and her family soon found themselves refugees fleeing from the Titans until Fa reunited with Camille aboard the Ahrgama. Fa then joined the _Ahrgama_ crew, first as a member of the support staff, and later as a mobile suit pilot assigned to the transformable mobile suit MSA-005 Metas. Fa continued piloting the Metas into combat until early U.C. 0088, when she elected to resign from active duty in the AEUG to care for Camille, who had fallen into a catatonic state after falling prey to a psychic attack by the dying Paptimus Scirocco during the Battle of Zedan. Camille finally recovered after a year of therapy and Fa's tender loving care.

The couple remained on Earth until U.C. 0090, and married in U.C. 0091. That same year, Camille began working in Anaheim Skunkworks, assisting his old friend and mentor, Captain Amuro Ray, in the design of the Re-GZ and Nu Gundam mobile suits. After Captain Amuro perished in U.C. 0093, Camille concentrated his efforts on designing and building the ultimate mobile suit. Using data from the original RX-78 Gundam, the Zeta Gundam, the Double Zeta Gundam, the Psycho Gundams, and the Nu Gundam, Camille labored for years to design a superior mobile suit. The RX-780 Gundam 100 (since redesignated "Centurion Gundam" after being assigned to the Centurion Special Operations Team) and the Cour De Leon were experimental byproducts, quickly delivered to the Earth Federation Forces to meet their demands for new high-performance combat mobile suits even as Camille and his team continued to the develop the NCX-01 unit.

Fa runs into her husband's warm embrace, and the two exchange a kiss. Four Murusame, Rosamia Baudam, Sara Zabiarov – Camille has since realized that they were all temporary infatuations. In the end, it was Fa who always has been his true soulmate.

Nevertheless, Fa says to Camille with a smile, "Dr. Vidan, if I didn't know you better, I'd suspect that you were having an affair behind my back."

Fa shoots Jolie a mischievous glare, and offers the younger woman a conspiratorial wink.

Jolie winks back, grins, and points her thumb back at the massive White Phoenix Gundam, "The doc is in love with that lady back there."

Camille brought Jolie home and introduced her to Fa on the day that he hired her as the NCX-01's test pilot. Wisely deciding that it would be better than setting up the field for awkward and embarrassing misunderstandings later on, Camille acquainted his wife with his attractive young charge.

To Camille's relief, Fa and Jolie became fast friends, and the Vidans have since practically adopted Jolie as an unofficial goddaughter…the joke being that their godchild is only a decade younger than the Vidans themselves.

Jolie continues, "Doc's lady's got some berko muscle, but she's still somehow light on her feet."

Camille remarks, "There's much more we haven't tested yet. You'll really be blown away by some of the things the White Phoenix Gundam can do…that no other mobile suit has EVER been able to do before."

Jolie asks as she rubs her belly, "Can it make dinner? I'm starving!"

Fa laughs, "If you want to eat, you two better get cleaned up so we can get home. We're having dumplings tonight, but I've only wrapped about half of them, and six hands can wrap them three times faster than two can…"

"Say no more," Jolie says, heading out of the office, "I'll meet you guys at your place."

After Jolie has left, Camille takes from his inner coat pocket a small metallic device and frowns at it.

"What is it, Camille?" Fa asks, knowing when her husband is troubled.

Camille shows her the metallic device, which looks a bit scorched, and tells her, "This is the neural link in Jolie's helmet…the one that enables her to mentally operate the Psychom systems in the White Phoenix Gundam. Look at it: Jolie overloaded it – completely fried its circuitry. It's the third time this has happened."

Fa says, "Camille, you can't blame Jolie for…"

Camille answers, "I'm not blaming her. It's just…unsettling how powerful Jolie's Newtype abilities are. I've never encountered anything like her. Nobody I've met…not Amuro, Char, Judau, Four, Rosamia, Scirocco, Haman…not myself…no one has ever demonstrated power like this."

Fa puts a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, "Are you worried that someone might abuse that power?"

Camille shakes his head, "Jolie's very strong…and very much in control of her abilities. She's not like Four or Rosamia. They were victims of the Federation, cruelly enslaved to be unwilling agents of destruction. I can't see anybody being able to subjugate Jolie that way, but she could be vulnerable in other ways…"

Fa remarks, "You sound like a worried father."

Camille cannot help grinning in response, "She's our little girl. I'm serious about Jolie's strength and self-control, however. She has a much better handle on her abilities than Four or Rosamia…or even I ever had. Four and Rosamia's left them emotional wrecks, deprived of individual thought and independent will. That isn't the case with Jolie at all. I'll tell you something, Fa: that attack by Scirocco that left me a vegetable for over a year…?"

Fa shudders to remember those dark days, and is surprised that Camille would even bring them up, but she responds, "Yes?"

Camille tells her, "If Scirocco had tried that on Jolie, she would have absolutely melted his mind."

Fa nods in understanding. Their newly adopted "goddaughter" is a walking mindbomb.

Thirty minutes later, the Camille, Fa, and Jolie are at the Vidans' home in New Anman City. The trio is in the kitchen, wrapping Chinese dumplings (a favorite recipe of Fa's mother) for dinner. While Fa and Camille's dumplings look proper and appetizing, the ones wrapped by Jolie are, without exception, hysterically deformed (the result of Jolie's incorrigible impatience). Nevertheless, within minutes, a pile of dumplings large enough to feed a small army are simmering in a pot of chicken broth, sending delicious odors throughout the house.

Since joining Anaheim Enterprises, Jolie has begun earning enough money to lease a comfortable bachelorette townhouse a block away from the home of her friend, Sang-Ah Han-Lin, whose husband Steven is a member of Camille's engineer staff. Hopelessly inept as a cook, however, Jolie, on most evenings, dines with the Vidans (with a promise by Camille not to take meal expenses out of her pay).

As has become customary for many households since the mid-20th Century, the Vidans and Jolie have gotten into the habit of late of dining with the television set on. The object of their attention, however, is not some frivolous sitcom, drama, or so-called "reality" program, but live news coverage of the war raging between the Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance and the Zeon Confederation in the Asteroid Belt and the Jupiter Zone.

UNN war correspondent Andrea Christensen reports from a press Ball pod, "…you're looking at live footage right now of a massive firefight between Alliance and Confederation mobile suit squadrons and warships. It's hard to tell from what we're seeing just who has the upper-hand. From our position here in the Ball pod, we can see massive explosions on both sides…wait…can we confirm that a warship registered with the Earth Federation Forces has just exploded? Robert, could you get us confirmation on that? This just handed to me, ladies and gentlemen: casualties today are listed in the thousands. We'll have an exact figure for you in just a few minutes. We have just confirmed the destruction of the Federation destroyer _Dublin_."

Fa leans closer to her husband while Jolie clenches her fists upon her knees, the teenager's teeth gritted in anxiety.

_How are Jonah, Athena, and the others doing?_ Jolie wonders, _If only I could be out there with them… _

Jolie's heart begins racing and her eyes widen as Andrea Christensen announces, "We're now going to live footage of a press conference with Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces."

'_Thena!_ Jolie's heart exults, breaking into a grin as she sees her friend appear on the screen.

Above a caption that reads_, _"Live: from the Conference Room of the E.F.S.S. _Amuro Ray_," Athena, still clad in her normalsuit having apparently just returned aboard ship from a melee of MS to MS combat.

"Major Ibaz! What's the progress of the battle?!" asks one reporter.

"Major Ibaz! Did your unit sustain any casualties?!" demands another journalist.

"Major! Is it true that the Alliance violated the Antarctica Accord of 0079 and used a nuclear weapon against the Confederation during the battle on March 15?!" comes another question.

"Major!" yet another reporter shouts, "Rumors are that the war is nearing its end and the Alliance Forces are winning! What do you say to that?!"

Athena stares down the reporters calmly, silently, waiting for the clamor to die down. Something about Athena's unflappable serenity…her unshakable self-possession amidst chaos, exerts a calming effect upon her audience, and soon, they fall into silent expectation.

Across four-hundred million kilometers of space, Jolie smiles_, Heh! That's my girl, 'Thena! Always knows how to shut 'em up without even saying anything!  
_

Athena finally speaks. Her voice is calm, firm, and even, "The Alliance Forces are presently engaged in combat against the Zeon Confederation at multiple points across the Asteroid Belt. The space colonies Frontier 8, Landsowne, New Syracuse, Ceres, Montserrat 9, Lacoste, St. Michael, Wuhan, Incheon, Yucatan, New Lagos, San Juan Salvador, and Everpool have been liberated from Confederation control, and relief convoys are already arriving at those colonies to assist civilians affected by the Confederation occupation. The war, however, is not close to an end. The explosion that destroyed a significant portion of the Deimos Armada on March 15 resulted not from the use of a nuclear weapon, but from the unexpected detonation of volatile gases contained within several asteroids in the area. To date, my unit has sustained no casualties. That will be all."

Athena leaves the podium despite the outpouring of further questions from the media. Military Police units keep the journalists at bay as Athena departs…likely for the MS deck to resume the battle.

Jolie breathes a sigh of relief; Athena said "no casualties"…meaning Jonah is all right.

_But how much longer will he be all right if the war continues?_ Jolie wonders, _We've got to get the White Phoenix Gundam to him as fast as we can!_

_  
_Jolie turns around to her employer and mentor, "Doc?"

"What is it, Jolie?" Camille responds.

"What time do we start continuing the tests on the White Phoenix Gundam tomorrow?" Jolie asks.

Camille replies, "We're scheduled to start at 06:00."

"Can we move it up a few hours?" Jolie asks, "Maybe 03:00?"

"Why the rush?" Camille inquires with a smile.

"The sooner it's cleared for combat, the sooner we can get it to the Federal Forces troops in the Outer System who need it!" Jolie answers.

Camille teases, "Your Jonah, you mean?"

Jolie reddens, but replies, "Well, yeah…"

Camille and Fa exchange grins, and then Camille says, "We can get started at 03:00 if you're up to it, but the maintenance crews need to check everything out before we can sortie. Don't expect to be able to lift off until around 05:30 at the earliest."

Jolie rises, saying, "I'll be ready! Gonna go home now! Gotta get enough sleep for work tomorrow! Thanks for dinner! Bye!"

So exclaiming in a single breath, Jolie dashes out of the Vidans' home, onto her motorcycle, and speeds off across town to her own home.

"That girl certainly has a flame in her fanny," Fa remarks.

Camille smiles, "I think she drinks jet fuel for breakfast. I like her energy."

Fa wraps her arms around Camille lovingly and leans against him, "Is she your kind of woman?"

Camille holds Fa closer, "No, I prefer mine more…domestic."

Camille and Fa share a passionate kiss.

A kilometer away, Jolie skids her motorcycle to a halt, makes a sharp 90-degree left turn, and tears down New Anman City's main boulevard.

Side 3, the birthplace of Contolism and of the Archduchy of Zeon, finds itself oddly tranquil during yet another period of fierce war between the Archduchy and the Earth Federation. Other than increased patrols of Federal Forces mobile suit squads, one could hardly tell by living at Side 3 that the Federation and Zeon were once again locked in a state of war.

Except, that is, for the mass immigration of the one million inhabitants of Phobos Fortress, which for the past several months has been moored within Side 3's orbit in proximity to the Zum City Colony.

Phobos Zeon's Civilian Relocation Initiative has given Side 3's infrastructure and economy a significant boost. For the first time since Major (then Captain) Athena Ibaz's plan to rehabilitate and restore Side 3 was thwarted by her superiors in the Earth Federation Forces the previous year, progress is evident at Side 3.

The Phobos Zeon come in with far greater resources than Athena Ibaz was ever accorded by the Earth Federation Government during her attempt to bring stability and functional government back to Side 3 the previous year. But Prince Alexander Miguel's plans for Side 3 run much deeper than merely restoring civil order and civilized life to Side 3; Miguel's plan is nothing less than restoring Side 3 to its historic place as the capital of the Archduchy of Zeon.

Hence, the return of a "ruling elite," the population of Phobos Fortress, exiled from Side 3 two decades ago following Zeon's defeat at the end of the One Year War, settle back into their homeland, reclaiming what they believe to be rightfully theirs.

Opinion among the citizens of Side 3 left behind by the Archduchy, to be subject to the Earth Federation's whim for the past twenty years, is decidedly ambivalent.

Approximately a third of Side 3's population enthusiastically greet the return of the Archduchy to Side 3. Believing the final heir of the Zabi Royal Family, Minerva, to be dead or at least, in deep seclusion, these diehard Zeon loyalists have accepted Alexander Miguel as their Prince (albeit self-proclaimed), and believe that the return of the Archduchy of Zeon to Side 3 is nothing less than the glorious restoration of their nation. The loyalists welcome the return of the Archduchy with fanfare. Zeon is reborn…Glory to the Archduchy!

The remaining two-thirds of Side 3's people, however, are not as sanguine about the Archduchy's return. They distrust the Archduchy and, in particular, Alexander Miguel as much as they do the Earth Federation, and fear the implications of returning to the rule of a militaristic regime that has already thrice led them to ruin. Some of these dissenters take to loud and violent protests on the streets, while others conceal their dismay and outrage, fearful that the returning regime might make examples of them.

Some, however, plot to undermine the regime before it can ever take root at Side 3 again…

Along with a substantial influx of population into Side 3 also comes a large infusion of material resources. Private suppliers from Anaheim Enterprises, the Luo Company, the Kuromizu Corporation and government/military suppliers from the Earth Federation are vast quantities of all manners of resources to Side 3, in exchange for terms known only to Prince Alexander, the President and High Council of the Earth Federation Government, and the top executives of the involved corporations.

And a few other enterprising individuals who make it their business to learn the details behind such machinations…

A cargo ship of the Earth Federation Forces quietly enters the Side 3 Zone. Having launched from the Federal Forces' Green Noah Garrison at Side 7, the ship is on a heading, not towards Zum City, but towards a more obscure colony of Side 3…a onetime industrial colony known as Rhedis, heavily damaged during the One Year War and in subsequent conflicts, and now abandoned.

The Federation cargo ship _Moonshadow _docks with Rhedis Colony's recently restored spaceport.

From behind the cover of a large piece of drifting detritus, a derelict solar power collection panel, three normalsuited figures observe quietly.

"That's it," the leader says to his two subordinates, "All right. Let's go."

The other two normalsuited figures nod and follow their leader towards Rhedis colony, propelled forward by vernier packs. As they approach the colony, the vernier packs are deactivated and the trio drifts towards their destination.

"This way," the leader indicates, leading his two subordinates through airlock doors and access passages until they are inside the colony spaceport facility.

The three figures, finally reaching a pressurized, temperature-controlled, and oxygenated environment, open the visors on their normalsuits to reveal their identities: ISRLA intelligence operatives Dory Ischinda, Hathaway Noah, and the Director of Intelligence himself, Kai Shiden.

"I'm almost afraid to look," Kai says bitterly, "That this ship is here means that our worst fears are coming to pass."

"We'd better look anyway," Hathaway says, "We didn't make this trip just to claim more frequent flyer mileage points."

The _Moonshadow _is under heavy security, greeted by troops from the Phobos Zeon Forces and members the Phobos Zeon Intelligence Corps. Most people would not have much hope of penetrating through their guard.

Kai Shiden, however, is a twenty-year veteran of covert ops, having briefly performed such operations for the Earth Federations in the early U.C. 0080s before putting those skills to use as an AEUG investigative journalist. Since helping Dr. Artasia Daikun and others to found the ISR movement in U.C. 0094, Kai has trained his own corps of ISR intelligence agents, two of the best being his two partners on the current mission, Hathaway Noah and Dory Ischinda.

In terms of covert ops talents, Hathaway perhaps has more raw talent than the more experienced Kai. Indeed, Hathaway has been fairly notorious during the past two years as _Mafty_, a Contolist assassin/polemicist who has lobbed bombs both actual and metaphorical against the Earth Federation. On an operation such as this, Hathaway's skills are essential.

Completing the trio is Dory Ischinda, once the royal handmaiden of the Duchess Minerva Zabi herself, and now Director of the Cislunar Free Media. What is uncovered here today will be exposed to the world media.

Kai triggers an explosive device that he had affixed to the other side of the colony, six kilometers away and five hours earlier, before the trio had made their entrance.

"We've got to make sure we document everything we see," Dory remarks, "or this operation is wasted. Minerva has already informed us what the Federation has hidden in its arsenal. It's almost beyond belief that it's giving it to Zeon…"

"…to use against Spacenoids," Hathaway finishes with disgust.

"We're not going to let that happen," Kai says firmly to his two charges, "but this is strictly an intelligence-gathering operation. The three of us aren't going to be able to do much here…even if we don't mind sacrificing our lives. We just don't have the resources."

Seeing that the bulk of the Phobos Zeon security has turned its attention towards the explosion on the far side of the colony, Kai, Hathaway, and Dory cautiously make their way aboard the _Moonshadow_, evading the Earth Federation Forces personnel aboard the ship through their well-trained, well-practiced stealth.

Naturally, avoiding confrontation all the way through is not part of the plan. To gain access to the sealed cargo bay, they'll need the cooperation of the ship's captain.

Kai indicates three Federal Forces MP officers in a corridor about twenty meters from the trio's present position. Kai points towards the MPs, and Hathaway goes to work.

Hathaway extracts a needle gun from a pouch in his normalsuit's left boot. With cold precision, Hathaway drops the three officers with three silent, accurate shots that send drugged needles into the men's bloodstreams, sending them to oblivion.

"Sorry, gentlemen," Hathaway says to the unconscious Federal Forces MPs, "We have use for your uniforms, and you weren't likely to surrender them willingly."

Hathaway begins dragging the insensible MPs out of the corridor into a seldom-used storeroom. He motions Kai and Dory to join him.

Ninety seconds later, the trio re-emerges dressed in the MP uniforms.

Kai cannot help a smirk, "First time I've worn a Federal Forces uniform in almost twenty years. _Still _doesn't feel right after all this time!"

"Did your commanding officer give you grief over your uniform?" Hathaway asks.

That commanding officer was Hathaway's own father, Bright Noah, under whose command Kai had served aboard the _White Base _during the One Year War. Father and son became estranged during the Second Neo Zeon War over the deaths of two women, Quess Parayana and Chien Agi, in a complex and consequential sequence of events.

"Your dad gave me grief over everything," Kai mutters, but then adds, "Still, I learned to respect the guy. Never grew to _like _him, but respected him, yeah."

Hathaway begins to respond to that, but decides against it. This is no time for a discussion about the animosity between himself and his father. Besides, Kai already knows the sorry tale.

Kai picks up the nearest intercom phone to the bridge, "This is Sgt. McClusky on Deck 9. Captain N'Gula. We've just subdued three suspicious individuals who boarded the ship shortly after the explosion. We're holding them down here, sir."

Captain Ilongo N'Gula responds, "I'm on my way, Sergeant."

N'Gula leaves his first officer in charge on the bridge and rushes down with a small security detail to Deck 9.

Minutes later, N'Gula confronts Kai on Deck 9, "Sergeant? Where are these saboteurs you captured?"

"Over here," says Dory Ischinda, pointing a needle gun directly at N'Gula's head.

The security detail attempts to draw a bead on Kai and Dory, but the team of six soldiers is swiftly and systematically dispatched by the precise, steady gunfire of Mafty, the ISRLA's best marksman.

"We want access to the cargo bay, N'Gula," Kai says menacingly, "Now."

"You aren't getting away with this," N'Gula warns.

"That isn't your problem," Hathaway says, cocking his sidearm, "staying alive is."

So saying, the trio walks the captain of the _Moonshadow _to the cargo bay access hatch.

At gunpoint, N'Gula taps in the access code and submits to the retinal and fingerprint scans to secure access into the ship's cargo hold.

The massive doors trundle open, and the trio enters.

Hathaway promptly drugs N'Gula with a needle. The commanding officer of the ship will sleep for hours.

"Lights," Kai orders, and Dory duly complies.

The lights in the massive cargo hold switch on, filling the cavernous chamber with illumination.

Although they came in with knowledge of what they would be confronting, the three ISRLA intelligence operatives and nonetheless stunned into silence by the reality that stands before them.

In stacks that stand up to thirty meters tall, running back in aisle after aisle, are crates marked with the universal skull-and-crossbones symbol for toxic material…and other, sealed cylindrical metal casings with the unmistakable symbol for radiation hazard.

G6 nerve gas and enriched and refined uranium for nuclear warheads.

Instruments of genocide.

Kai, Hathaway, and Dory gape wordlessly at the cargo of mass murder for a long, ominous moment. When they turn to each other, the three ISRLA agents are pale.

Dory finds her voice first, but it trembles…beset by sheer terror, "I…I can't believe what I'm looking at. Minerva….she warned me about this. Told me the Federation had these, but even now, looking right at them, I still can't believe it…"

Kai says, "Extermination. That's what Miguel and the Federation have in mind…they're going to exterminate anyone who opposes them!"

Hathaway's face is twisted with rage, "Those…animals! How could they…?"

The trio's thoughts are interrupted by sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Quick!" Kai says hoarsely, "Get as much footage as you can!"

Dory trains her video camera on the cargo crates, making sure to get multiple shots of the stacks of chemical and nuclear weapons that the Earth Federation is delivering to the Phobos Zeon Forces.

Kai and Hathaway train their weapons upon the approaching group of Phobos Zeon and Federal Forces troops, exchanging fire with them.

As the two men cover her, Dory continues to shoot footage of the deadly cargo, using her normalsuit's vernier thrusters to take her into the air for a sweeping, panoramic shot.

"I think we've got enough," Dory calls to her two comrades, "We'd better go! It won't be much good if we can't take it back!"

As if on cue, Kai is stricken on the arm by one of the Phobos Zeon troops' bullets. Hathaway pulls Kai to safety and continues to lay down counterfire.

Kai struggles, but manages to pull out a grenade from his belt pouch with his one good hand, "Use this."

Hathaway takes the incendiary from Kai and hurls it towards the mixed squad of Phobos Zeon and Federation soldiers. The field is clear for the ISRLA trio's escape.

Dory takes a moment to seal the rift in Kai's normalsuit arm with a piece of repair tape, which will also stop the bleeding.

The trio rapidly exits the _Moonshadow_, hitting their vernier thrusters.

"They'll launch mobile suits to pursue," Dory says.

"Then we'll have to reach ours first," Hathaway replies, "How are you holding up, Kai?"

"I'll be a lot better once we reach our Nemo 7s," Kai replies, "Come on!"

After an agonizing five minutes that feel more like five hours, the trio reaches their mobile suits: two standard Nemo-7s, and the third unit, a Nemo-7K Cannon Type, piloted by Kai.

Kai activates the linear seat display and signals his two partners, "Hathaway! Dory! You two get out of here now! I'll hold them off!"

"We aren't leaving you out here, Mr. Shiden!" Dory protests.

"Kai, come on," Hathaway urges from his Nemo 7, "We can get out of here together!"

"That's an order!" Kai barks, "I'm the Director of ISRLA Intelligence, and I'm telling you that if you fail to get that video back to headquarters, hundreds of millions of people will pay with their lives for it! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Hathaway clenches his teeth, then finally bites back reluctantly, "Acknowledged. Let's go, Dory!"

The Nemo 7 units take off just as a flight of GM-IVs arrive from the _Moonshadow_.

Kai brackets them in the targeting scope of his Nemo-7 Cannon. He opens fire with the artillery mobile suit's heavy shoulder-mounted beam cannon, skeeting two GM-IVs down into exploding shrapnel.

"Heh," Kai grunts painfully, "Just like shooting at Zakus in my Guncannon back in the old days. Remember, Hayato…Ryu…Amuro?"

It's been a long fight for Kai Shiden…twenty years for a man that Artasia Daikun once described as a coward, and whom Bright Noah had characterized as a shirker. Kai admits that for a good part of his youth, that's exactly what he was.

Now, he ends his life as a martyr.

Multiple beam strikes engulf the Nemo-7 in flames. Kai knows that the end has come at last for him, but the fight for Contolist freedom and justice will go on without him.

_Miharu_, Kai thinks in his final moments in his mortal shell, _I'll see you again at last._

An explosion of light…the dousing of another life.

And the war continues…

Twenty-four hours later, a downcast Hathaway Noah and Dory Ischinda report on the success of their intelligence gathering mission to Dr. Artasia Som Daikun…and the loss of the ISRLA's Director of Intelligence, Kai Shiden.

Artasia…Sayla Mass to Kai, cannot hold back her tears after receiving news of her longtime comrade's heroic demise. Their relationship back in the days when they served together aboard the _White Base _could be described as strained. The first time that Artasia met Kai, she slapped him on the face and cursed him as a coward for refusing to help the civilians of Side 7 to escape a Zeon attack on the colony.

As Kai grew into a competent and spirited soldier in the later days of the One Year War, Artasia grew to respect him, and over the years, they developed a strong camaraderie despite their drastically different attitudes and temperaments. When Artasia decided to found the ISR movement in U.C. 0094, Kai was among the first to answer the call…and his knowledge, skill, and experience as a former AEUG investigative reporter has been invaluable to Artasia. She will not be able to replace him.

To Artasia, it's one more loss to endure among so many over the years…Ryu, Sleggar, Katsu, Hayato, Amuro, her brother Cassoval…and now Kai.

Artasia allows herself a moment to sob before composing herself, and apologizes to her colleagues, "I'm sorry. Kai…Director Shiden was a good friend, and I'm heartbroken at his loss. But now I need to know what you discovered during your mission."

Dory responds, "Ma'am, we've confirmed what Minerva told us more than a year ago. The Federation does indeed have stockpiles of chemical and nuclear weapons in violation of the Antarctic Treaty of U.C. 0079, and has now given possession of these weapons over to the Phobos Zeon Forces."

"Alexander Miguel wants to wipe out the ISR movement," Hathaway adds hotly, "and when he's done with us, he'll turn against the Federation too!"

Artasia nods, having regained her composure, and takes the videodisc from Dory, "He's a madman, just like Giren Zabi and my brother, Cassoval were, and he might be more ruthless than either of them. We have to thwart him, but the time to show this to the world hasn't come yet. It would just be dismissed as propaganda, and we'd likely be shut down before we could expose Miguel and the Federation's treachery."

Dory asks, "Should I contact Minerva?"

Artasia shakes her head, "Not yet. Minerva is deeply involved in the war out in the Outer System and it's unlikely that you'd be able to make contact with her. We will likely need her help eventually, but for now, we have to make preparations to help the people of Side 3 resist the Phobos Zeon takeover."

Hathaway says, "We'll need support for that. Where will it come from?"

Artasia says, "I'll get into contact with the heads of Anaheim and Luo, and we have…friends within the Federation."

Hathaway sighs, "My parents."

Artasia nods, "We have to get moving on this as soon as possible. Dory, you'll temporarily take over Kai's position as Director of Intelligence. I know it's not your area of expertise, but I want you to assume those responsibilities for now."

"Yes, ma'am," Dory replies dutifully.

"We have so much work to do," Artasia says, her beautiful visage beset by anxiety, "and little time to do it."

Two hours later, an exhausted Hathaway Noah drops onto his bed in his apartment in downtown Zum City. He admits he misses his more comfortable apartment down on Earth in Shanghai, China, where has not visited in more than a year.

That's not all he misses.

Hathaway takes from his desk a framed photograph of Athena Ibaz taken by Jolie Minh and sent to him by way of his sister Chieming some time back. Hathaway strokes the image of the angelically beautiful Centurion Team Leader…and onetime Duchess of Zeon…and his heart aches.

_Minerva, _Hathaway reflects, filled with longing for her embrace, _please be safe, sweetheart. Don't die on me out in the cosmos._

Hathaway falls asleep with Athena's photograph on his chest, and his unwavering love for her in his heart.

At the moment, four-hundred million kilometers away, Major Athena Ibaz is finding herself hard-pressed to fulfill Hathaway's plaintive plea…

The Cour de Leon is surrounded by a swarm of Zeon Confederation Forces mobile suits. Athena has already smited a dozen of them from the skies, but for every one she shoots down, three more appear in its place.

Athena sees 2Lt. Jonah Michael's Centurion Gundam and Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah's Jet Jegan vectoring in to relieve her. Behind them is the rest of Centurion Team in its mobile suits. Their presence instantly takes a great amount of the pressure off of Athena, but the squad remains heavily outnumbered.

The Centurions fight fiercely, giving better than they get, but still, the tide turns against them.

Salvation finally comes on black wings.

1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi of the Phobos Zeon Forces' Black Raven Squadron swoops into the battle aboard her Elmeth Gamma. The deadly Phobos Zeon transformable mobile suit clears the screen of Zeon Confederation mobile suits with its deadly Psychom weapons systems. Behind her comes the Black Raven Squadron…Newtype pilots handpicked by General Miguel himself.

_In the absence of Jolie, we have to rely on Kyoko Yamaguchi_, Athena acknowledges, _but to what extent can we, really? She has all of Jolie's abilities…but her loyalty is to Alexander Miguel alone._

For the moment, that will have to be acceptable. Athena leads the Centurions into a counterattack alongside the Black Raven Squadron, as the war rages on.

The skies over Antarctica on Earth are, and have been for eons, prosaically quiet.

Two centuries after the beginning of the Space Age, humanity still knows less about its mother planet's southern polar region than it does about the entirety of other celestial bodies in the Solar System. Although one of the most momentous accords in recent history was signed on its frozen grounds, Antarctica remains obscure to _Homo sapiens_.

For that reason, none but two are aware on this otherwise uneventful morning over Antarctica as an angel of Gundarium makes a fiery fall from the sky.

Inside the cockpit of the NCX-01, Jolie Minh strains against her seat as her experimental mecha makes a rapid descent from space through Earth's atmosphere, grunting out, "Hey…Doc…you…sure…the…suit…can…han..dle…this…_argh_!"

Camille's voice is also strained, "We're…try...ing…to…find…that…out. The…Wave…dive…r…is…super…rior…to…Ze..ta…Cour…de…Le…on…Wave…ride...r…on…de…scent…mode!"

"Al…ti…tude….six…ty…thou…sand…and…de…scen..ding!" Jolie reports through clenched teeth.

"At…ten…thou…sand…hit…Mi-ni…M…Boo…ster!" Camille replies.

The White Phoenix Gundam continues to fall through Earth's atmosphere at multiple mach speeds. The cockpit of the White Phoenix Gundam has been reinforced to withstand incredible G-Forces, but nonetheless, Jolie and Camille are perilously close to losing consciousness.

Jolie feels herself drifting away…she begins to see images of her deceased parents and elder brother, Athena, and Jonah as a sick feeling fills her stomach.

Barely conscious, Jolie eyes the altitude indicator…twelve thousand meters, eleven thousand, ten thousand…

"HIT…IT!" Camille shouts.

With a scream of effort, Jolie hits the Mini M-Booster control.

With a powerful lurch forward that almost threatens to tear Jolie and Camille's arms out of their sockets through their seat restraints, the White Phoenix Gundam changes direction, rocketing back towards space, its armored shell lit aflame.

"Out…side…temp…ra…ture…ri..sing!" Jolie reports, "We're… burn…ing!"

"It'll…hold," Camille replies.

The White Phoenix Gundam continues to soar back out towards space. The fire around its Gundarium shell dies as it reaches an altitude beyond oxygen.

The mecha reaches escape velocity, and soon vectors back into the cosmos. Jolie and Camille feel the exhilarating relief of returning weightlessness.

"WOOO-HOOOO!!" Jolie exults, adrenalin practically seeping out of her ears.

"Quite a thrill ride, wasn't it?" Camille says, panting, "But now that we know we can do it, let's not EVER do it again!"

"Unless we have to, of course," Jolie says with a grin.

"Please," Camille says, shaking his head.

Late that evening, back in her apartment in New Anman City on the surface of the moon, Jolie is still too exhilarated from her hot ride in the White Phoenix Gundam to sleep. She figures she'll probably be wired for days.

Jolie considers getting a drink. There is that bottle of whiskey that Sang-Ah and Steve had bought her to congratulate her on getting the Anaheim job.

She decides against it. Instead, Jolie folds her long, lovely legs, exposed beneath the hem of her sleep t-shirt, and begins to meditate.

She sends her thoughts across the cosmos, four-hundred million kilometers (2.5 astronomical units) to the Asteroid Belt.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray_, simultaneously, 2Lt. Jonah Michaels disembarks from his Centurion Gundam after having survived another hellish battle, senses it.

It comes indistinctly at first, but soon, Jonah recognizes that familiar, comforting aura.

_Jonah…_

Jonah sends the thought back, _Jolie?_

_Jonah…_Jolie's aura emanates_…I still love you very much. Please be safe._

Jonah does not quite understand the phenomenon, but somehow is able to intuitively grasp it well enough to return the thought across the cosmos, _Jolie…have you forgiven me?_

No answer comes forth, but the warmth and comfort that Jonah feels does not fade.

Some things in the universe know no distance.


	25. Chapter 24: STURM AND DRANG

**EPISODE 24: STURM AND DRANG**

March, U.C. 0100, rolls into April, and the Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance Forces continue to push forward towards the Jupiter Zone. Although the Zeon Confederation Forces started the war in February with a 6:4 numerical superiority ratio over the Alliance, heavy losses among the Deimos Fleet in the Asteroid Belt and subsequent defeats at the Midway Colonies between Mars and Jupiter have cost the Confederation Forces its advance guard, making the balance of forces between the opposing sides close to 1:1 two months into the war.

The Alliance's success is attributable to the nimble, flexible, and seemingly limitlessly reconfigurable strategies and tactics deployed by General Alexander Miguel of the Phobos Zeon Forces and Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces. The Alliance has liberated space colony after space colony in the Midway Zone, and under Major Ibaz's direction, the Alliance has armed many of the colonies to help oppose the Confederation. Generally, the Spacenoids of the Midway Colonies and Outer System favor the Alliance, as Major Ibaz has persuaded the leaders of the Earth Federation Government to allow the colonies to maintain their autonomy (a plan to which General Miguel agreed and supported), casting the Alliance as liberators to the Confederation's occupiers.

The Alliance's next objective is to retake the Federation's Ceres Base, previously the stronghold of the Earth Federation Forces in the Midway and Jupiter Zones, but now occupied and converted into a key Confederation garrison.

A fierce firefight is currently underway near the space colony Westlake, which is an important supply depot for the Confederation armada. The destruction (relatively easy) or capture (likely difficult) of this supply base would cripple the Confederation's ability to operate outside the Jupiter Zone, trapping the Confederation forces within Jupiter orbit.

Naturally, Westlake is heavily fortified by the Confederation's best troops, including the Callisto Newtype Corps. Despite the presence of such Newtype aces as the Phobos Zeons' "Black Raven," 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, the Centurion Team's 2Lt. Jonah Michaels, and Major Ibaz herself, the Callisto Newtype Corps has offered unyielding resistance, and after three days of continuous siege, the Alliance and Confederation forces are at a stalemate. As the Alliance is the attacking force in this instance, that stalemate is, in effect, a disadvantage.

Athena dispatches a pair of Conferation Dreissen III mobile suits with well-placed missiles from her Waverider-configuration Cour de Leon. As she swings the Leon around for a second pass, she sees the mobile suits from both her own forces and the Phobos Zeon Forces beginning to flag from exhaustion. One Confederation MS had come perilously close to nailing Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah's Jet Jegan before Jonah came to her rescue, blasting the enemy mecha away…and Sgt Geoff Sutcliffe had nearly sustained a fatal hit before being bowled out of harm's way by an attentive MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said's Guncannon 100.

Athena recognizes that the Alliance Forces are at the brink of exhaustion, and will break if they attempt to sustain the battle any longer.

The Centurion Team Leader and Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces opens communications channels, "This is Major Ibaz to all units: disengage and withdraw from combat zone immediately."

The Alliance troops maneuver to comply with Athena's order, except 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, who continues to attack the Confederation MS forces with her Elmeth Gamma transformable mobile armor even as she appears on Athena's cockpit viewscreen to protest the order.

"Major Ibaz," the Black Raven says with a keening lilt, "This is not the time to order a withdrawal! Our forces are very close to breaking through the enemy defenses. If we maintain the attack, we'll…!"

"…be annihilated to the last man and mecha," Athena finishes, "Our soldiers are _not _expendable commodities, Lt. Yamaguchi. You'll follow your orders."

Clenching her teeth with rage, Kyoko nonetheless complies, but not before firing a series of parting shots that flame a dozen enemy mobile suits.

The Alliance Forces withdraw, allowing the Confederation a victory…for the moment.

The Earth Federation Forces Space Armada flagship, the _General_ _Abraham_ _Reville_, has arrived in the Midway Zone to serve as mobile command base for the Earth Federation Forces in the current operations theater. Aboard the flagship is General Manron Blackhead, who has replaced the retired General Bright Noah as Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces.

The Mars Zone being secured by the Alliance, and the Midway Zone now perhaps days away from Alliance control, General Blackhead feels it is safe at last for him to journey to the Outer System to oversee the remainder of the operation, which has thus far (on the Federation end) been under the trenchant command of Major Athena Ibaz.

General Blackhead has invited General Miguel and his aides, Chief of Staff Col. Ross Davenport and Black Raven Squadron commanding officer 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, to a strategy conference with Major Ibaz and her second-in-command, 2Lt. Jonah Michaels.

"What do you mean that we will not make a direct assault on the Westlake colony?!" the young, raven-haired leader of the Black Ravens demands, turning her furious black eyes to Athena, "Westlake is the Confederation's key supply base in the Midway Zone! We _must_ destroy it!"

Athena responds with measured equanimity, "Westlake is the enemy's most important supply base in this region. It's also home to two-million, six-hundred eighty thousand, five-hundred and twenty-three civilians. Sacrificing their lives is a strategy that's simply off the table, Lieutenant."

Kyoko smirks bitterly, "First, you withdraw our troops on the brink of victory because their lives are aren't 'expendable,' and now you refuse to use the trump card we have at hand because those people at Westlake apparently aren't 'expendable' either. This is war, Major! People die in wars."

Athena does not take her steady, penetrating gaze off the youthful, felinely beautiful Phobos Zeon MS ace, responding firmly, "Wars aren't won by antagonizing helpless noncombatants, Lieutenant Yamaguchi. Mass murdering an entire space colony will only turn the civilian population of the Outer System against the Alliance, and that will tip this war irretrievably in the Confederation's favor."

Kyoko bares her teeth at Athena, "You don't…!"

General Miguel puts a firm hand on his young charge's shoulder, "Kyoko, please. Major Ibaz is right. We're the custodians of the Spacenoids' future, not butchers. We won't sink to the level of our enemies. Moreover, I believe the Major has a better idea, am I correct, Athena?"

"Yes, General Miguel," Athena says, then turning to General Blackhead, "With your permission, sir."

The Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces nods his assent, and Athena proceeds, activating a projection screen that displays the layout of local space within a 500 kilometer radius of the Westlake Colony, "The enemy's rear guard armada and MS units are concentrated near the Westlake Colony. They've been entrenched there for months. They figure that their proximity to Westlake prevents us from mounting a substantial attack against them because we won't risk Westlake in a frontal assault…"

"…which is why we have to just forget about Westlake and wipe it off the map," Kyoko finishes.

"No," Athena continues, "a surgical strike by a small advance force at Westlake will draw them out without unduly threatening the colony. We'll pin them outside of Westlake with an irresistible target, and then ambush them with our main forces after we have them out in the open."

"And what's this 'irresistible target' you're proposing, Major?" Kyoko demands.

Athena stares Kyoko down, the slightest hint of a grin on the former Zeon monarch's lips.

Kyoko's eyes widen as she realizes the implications of Athena's statement, "You want me to bait the Confederation forces out of Westlake?"

Athena nods, "What objective could be more tempting for the Callisto Newtype Corps and their allies than the Black Raven? You've sent hundreds of them to fiery fates during the past few months. They want your blood, Lieutenant, so naturally, you'll be the irresistible target."

The challenge excites Kyoko's ego, "All right, Major Ibaz… I'll do it your way."

At his seat, General Miguel quietly smiles. He knew Kyoko would not back down from the challenge. He also knows that she will successfully meet the challenge.

The Prince of Phobos also cannot help admiring how Athena maneuvered Kyoko into going along with her strategy…it's just the sort of mind game that Alexander himself would play.

The surgical strike would commence at 03:33 the next morning…leaving approximately eighteen hours to prepare.

Far across space, at Anaheim Enterprises' Skunkworks Division headquarters beneath the surface of the lunar city of Anman, Jolie Minh earnestly and rigorously twists a crescent wrench to secure a loosened control interface component on the White Phoenix Gundam. Her fresh, youthful face is smeared with grease, as is her Anaheim Enterprises work jumpsuit.

Jolie peers out of the cockpit and glares at a crew of technicians struggling to repair the rear wing mount of the WPG, which was damaged during the previous day's test exercises. The former Centurion Team ace winces as she sees the technician crew misconnect the mounting unit, causing the unit to collapse.

"Come on, come on!" Jolie demands furiously, "There isn't time to fuck around! This mech needs to be finished and shipped to the front lines, _pronto_!"

Dr. Camille Vidan enters the hangar area, his jaw dropping in mild disbelief as he spots Jolie.

"She's still at it," the former pilot of Zeta Gundam mutters to himself.

As far as Camille figures, Jolie has been working on the White Phoenix Gundam…testing, diagnosing, tinkering, retesting, tinkering some more, etc., for at least thirty-six straight hours without sleep or anything more than a five-minute working meal or quick lavatory pit stop. This comes after a four hour sleep session (inside the cockpit of the WPG) that itself punctuated forty consecutive hours of work on the WPG.

The lack of sleep has made Jolie even more short-tempered and irate than usual, and she has been chasing around the technicians and engineers on Team Phoenix to speed up their work on the mecha, making impossible demands of them.

As hard as she's driven them, however, Jolie has driven herself the hardest…determined to bring the WPG to the end of its testing phase and the beginning of its operational phase as quickly as possible.

_She's certainly driven_, Camille acknowledges, _completing the White Phoenix Gundam has become her obsession._

Camille can understand. He recognizes that she's driven by love…her love of her estranged fiancé, Jonah Miguel. She obviously still loves him deeply, and fears for his life in the war being waged between the Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance and the Zeon Confederation in the Outer System. Unable to protect him directly, she can only ensure that he goes into battle armed with the most powerful mobile suit yet to be built by humanity.

"Get that fucking wing mount installed, NOW!" Jolie screams, leaping over to personally, manually ensure that the job gets done, pushing flustered and exhausted technicians out of the way.

Jolie pulls a welding torch from the hand of one technician and sets to work on the mount herself.

Camille has seen enough. He knows that his young protégée cannot, despite her seemingly boundless energy, keep this up. Camille has come to think of Jolie as a younger sister, perhaps even a daughter, and he can't stand idly by and watch her flame out.

Camille puts a hand gently on the younger Newtype's shoulder, "Hey, Jolie…"

"Leave me alone!" Jolie snaps, continuing to work furiously.

"Jolie," Camille says more firmly, "I understand your urgency to finish this project. That won't get accomplished any sooner if you burn yourself out. Take it easy."

"No!" Jolie retorts stubbornly, "We can't lose any more time! Jonah's out in that war zone and he needs this! His life's in danger! He's in danger because…I'm…not…there. Because…I…left…him."

That does it. Jolie collapses forward into Camille's arms and begins to sob. The nervous breakdown that Camille worried would hit Jolie has indeed come to pass.

"I…never…should…have…left…him," Jolie cries bitterly, clutching Camille's arms for support as she buries her face on his chest, "If he's hurt…or killed, it's because I wasn't there!"

Camille notices the crew of Project White Phoenix technicians and engineers having paused in their tasks to observe the drama happening on the hangar deck. Camille motions with a toss of his head to the crew to take advantage of this time to take a much-needed breather…away from the hangar.

Camille cups Jolie's silky smooth cheeks in his gentle hands, forcing her to look at him, "Jolie…JOLIE! Come on, get a grip. You can't help Jonah if you collapse from exhaustion. I want to get some rest…at least eight hours of sleep, do you understand?"

Jolie nods, wiping away her tears and forcing herself back into composure, "OK…OK. Can I at least stay here…at the hangar?"

"Just promise me you'll rest for eight hours," Camille replies.

"All right," Jolie agrees, floating towards the White Phoenix Gundam.

Camille looks worriedly at his charge as she disappears into the mighty experimental mobile suit's cockpit. The veteran AEUG hero sighs. He really can't blame her. If Fa's life were similarly in danger, he'd probably do the same.

As it is, Camille has come to believe that the White Phoenix Gundam might never make it to 2Lt. Jonah Michaels. News reports indicate that the war is approaching a critical turning point…one that will likely swing the balance of the conflict irrevocably in favor of one of the two warring sides. This will likely come down within weeks, if not days, and current technical problems ensure that the White Phoenix Gundam will not be ready for rollout for at least another two months.

More importantly, although reports he has read from the Federation's files that 2Lt. Jonah Michaels, while a powerful Newtype, is simply not an ace _pilot _the way Jolie is. In this, Camille recognizes a parallel between himself and Jonah, and between Amuro Ray and Jolie.

In his days as pilot of the Gundam MK-II and the Zeta Gundam for AEUG, Camille was considered the AEUG's best combatant…routinely dispatching the Titans' and the Neo Zeon's best. Camille knew then as he does now, however, that his victories were attributable more to his Newtype abilities than to his actual piloting skill. Camille understands that were it not for his Newtype abilities, he would not be at the level of Char Aznable or Amuro Ray, who in addition to being powerful Newtypes, were simply gifted pilots who would have excelled in combat even without the benefit of their Newtype abilities. They were classic hot doggers, aces in the old fashioned sense from the era of the 20th Century fighter pilot tradition.

Jolie fits this ace profile. She has the mentality and the physical talent for it. Jonah Michaels does not. Michaels would not, in Camille's estimation, be able to exploit the White Phoenix Gundam's full potential the way that Camille knows Jolie can.

Camille can't help smiling bitterly, reflecting, _Well, it is called the __**White Phoenix **__Gundam. Maybe this mobile suit's destiny is with Jolie, after all._

Jolie has sequestered herself inside the cockpit of the idle White Phoenix Gundam, tilting her head back in the pilot seat, trying futilely to sleep. The viewscreen of the mighty mecha is on, receiving a live feed from UNN reporting on the progress of the war raging in the Outer System. At the moment, there is no immediate action, and the coverage has turned to military and political analysts discussing the impending end of the war and its aftermath, and speculating about the postwar future of the Outer System.

Jolie follows the news intently for several minutes, but finally, her exhaustion takes over. The pretty teenager drifts into sleep…

She dreams of Jonah, her beloved Jonah, facing danger across the cosmos…

_Across the cosmos, he sees her drifting away…out of reach, but not out of his heart._

"_Jolie!" he calls out, "Come back!"_

_She turns and smiles bitterly at him, shaking her head in farewell as she disappears into eternity._

_No!_

"No!"

Jonah bolts awake in his quarters aboard the _Amuro Ray_. He checks the time. 22:11. One hour, eleven minutes after lights out. A little less than four hours before early reveille for a critical sortie.

Realizing that he just won't be getting any sleep, Jonah rises, dresses in his uniform, and leaves his quarters to stalk the corridors of the _Amuro Ray_.

Jonah notices the door open and lights on at Major Athena Ibaz's quarters.

Jonah pokes his head in. Sure enough, Athena is up, working through a cigarette (the latest of at least six, Jonah sees, noting the stubbed out butts in the ashtray) as she intensely studies a map of the space colony Westlake.

_She works so hard_, Jonah reflects, _What drives her? She seems to have given over her entire life to this war. Why does she do it? _

"Please come in Jonah," Athena says invitingly, although she has not looked up from the map on her desk. When she finally does, she offers Jonah that smile that he finds so irresistible.

_Athena's so pretty_, Jonah thinks to himself, admiring the allure of his comely commanding officer, _Other than Jolie, Athena is probably the prettiest girl in the world. But what's in her life other than this war? What would she be doing if she weren't a soldier? _

Out of respect for Jonah, who doesn't smoke, Athena butts out her cigarette. Knowing that he's not a drinker, she offers him a glass of water.

She also offers him an open ear, an open mind, and an open heart, "Tell me what's on your mind, Jonah."

In the months since Jolie's departure, Athena and Jonah have grown closer to one another. Their relationship, though increasingly affectionate, is not a romance; both of them are too loyal to Jolie to even consider such a development between them. Moreover, they relate more to each other like siblings…older sister and younger brother…two children of Zeon who have turned their backs on their nation's violent heritage.

In the past, Jolie had served the role of "younger sibling" for Athena, and Athena had taught Jolie as much as the younger girl would learn from her (and perhaps learned a few things from Jolie as well). Now that Jolie has left the Centurion Team, Athena finds herself transferring those feelings of fraternal affection to Jonah.

Jonah, as both "younger brother" surrogate and second-in-command, is far more tractable than Jolie ever was. Whenever Athena issues Jonah an order, she can expect him to carry it out dutifully, without protest or deviation, which hadn't always been the case with Jolie.

By that same logic, however, Athena finds that Jonah lacks Jolie's willingness to challenge her and provide her a counterpoint – something that Athena did not realize she would miss so much until after Jolie had left. Jolie served as Athena's conscience…a voice of passionate protest that served to check Athena's sometimes more callous tendencies, and although Jonah is more compassionate and humane than Jolie, he lacks the fiery assertiveness to be the same anchor of conscience that Jolie was.

Jonah answers Athena's question directly, "I couldn't sleep. I'm anxious about the war…how it's going to end…and what comes after."

"I've been thinking about the same things," Athena admits, "Your brother Alexander is a very ambitious and cunning man, Jonah. To be honest with you, I still don't trust him."

"Why are you helping him, then?" Jonah asks, "By helping him with this war, aren't we just setting up more wars in the future?"

_Maybe he's a better anchor of conscience than I credit him for, _Athena ponders, before putting her hand on Jonah's shoulder and replying, "Jonah…you'll find that often in life, there are things you can't help going through with…even when you know, deep down, it's utterly wrong. Sometimes, life gives us only choices we know we'll regret, but have to take anyway."

"I…don't understand, ma'am," Jonah says.

"You'll understand after you grow up some more," Athena says, winsome smile appearing again, "And don't call me 'ma'am' when we're off duty. You make me feel like an old biddy."

Jonah returns the smile, "You're far from an old biddy, Athena. You're actually one of the prettiest girls I've ever known…"

"…but Jolie is prettier, right?" Athena teases.

Jonah turns red with embarrassment, "Uh…well, she…you…that is…"

Athena is amused by Jonah's discomfort, and decides to let him off the hook, "You don't have to answer that, Jonah…I don't want you end up in the infirmary just a few hours before we have to sortie."

The discussion comes around, as it so often does, to combat.

Jonah asks, "Ma'a…um, Athena…do you think we can successfully carry out your plan?"

Athena gives Jonah a stern look, and replies with a query of her own, "What sort of a question is that to ask now, _Lieutenant_?"

Jonah gulps, "My apologies, ma'am. Of course, we'll succeed."

Athena sighs, "Then again, there are no 'of courses' in warfare, no matter what we tell our superior officers. It's always a gamble, Jonah…like so much of life is."

Athena turns to a photograph on her desk of a handsome young man who looks vaguely familiar to Jonah. He's noticed the photo before, but has never inquired about it.

"The guy in that photo," Jonah remarks, "That's Chieming's older brother, isn't it?"

Athena nods, "Chieming's brother…and General Noah's son, obviously. His name is Hathaway Noah."

Jonah says tentatively, "You two are in love, is that right?"

Athena gives Jonah a sidelong glare before flashing him another smile, "Jolie's told you everything, hasn't she?"

Jonah grins sheepishly in return, "She mentioned that you had a boyfriend named Hathaway, who happened to be General Noah's son, but didn't tell me much else."

"It happened more than a year ago," Athena says plainly, "the Centurion Team got caught up in providing security for General Noah during a high-level conference in Shanghai after his envoy was attacked by ISRLA assassins in orbit. I met Hathaway on Earth…"

Jonah remarks, "I'm surprised you had the time to start up a relationship under the circumstances."

Athena gives a short, bitter laugh, "It's not what you think: I discovered that Hathaway was an ISRLA agent, bent on murdering General Noah."

Jonah's eyes widen and his jaw drops in disbelief, "But…they're father and son. How could…why would…?"

Athena gazes intently at Jonah, "You and General Miguel are brothers, too."

Jonah protests, "But that's different. Alex and I have different beliefs, but we haven't tried to kill each other!"

"Yet," Athena amends gravely, then continues, "In any case, my duty required me to fight against Hathaway…to the point of killing him if I had to…no matter how deeply I loved him."

"You…didn't, did you?" Jonah asks, almost terrified of the answer.

"No," Athena says grimly.

Jonah breathes a sigh of relief. Although he has come to love Athena very much as a sister-at-arms, he has always been somewhat intimidated by her. Beneath the glamorous, gorgeous image was a sharp edged human weapon, capable of shocking callousness at times (though, Jonah must admit, not purposelessly or gratuitously so). Jonah finds it reassuring that his "big sister" can listen to and follow her heart.

Athena turns her gaze back on Jonah, "Hathaway and I can never be together, but love has a way of crossing any distance or any border. Bear that in mind, Jonah."

Jonah understands that Athena is referring to his own relationship with Jolie, "I will, ma'a…Athena."

"Come over here," Athena says, "Since it doesn't look like you're going to sleep tonight, I want to review our strategy for the surgical strike on Westlake with you. You're second-in-command of the Centurion Team now, Jonah, and there will come a day when you will be responsible not only for the lives of the soldiers in this unit, but also more lives than you could ever fathom. I want to know that you'll be ready…when that day comes."

That sounds a bit morbid to Jonah…all the "wills" and "whens"…as if Athena has already determined to meet some unspecified, but inescapable doom.

_It's always a gamble, Jonah…_

"I do not like that woman, Major Athena Ibaz," 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi complains to her mentor and commanding officer, General Alexander Miguel, aboard Phobos Zeon flagship _Cassius_, "she is given to scruples that hinder our efforts. You have always taught me that scruples are for weaklings and fools, Lord Alexander."

Alexander remarks in response, "Major Ibaz is neither, Kyoko, and she might not be as scrupulous as you believe. For now, however, I want you to follow her directives. Whatever problems Athena Ibaz might present, she is good at winning wars. I plan to use her as long as I can."

"I believe she will become a threat to us eventually," Kyoko adds, unwilling to concede a centimeter to that bitch Ibaz.

Kyoko seats herself in Alexander's lap. Alexander reaches under the hem of Kyoko's short uniform skirt to caress the warm, smooth skin of her thighs.

Alexander locks Kyoko's lips into a passionate kiss, and holds her head on his shoulder affectionately as he answers, "I understand. You are right, of course, Kyoko…and I'm very pleased by how perceptive you've become. In time, I will need you to eliminate Athena Ibaz for me. For now, I need you to be patient. Ibaz is right about one thing: wars are not won by antagonizing those whose support one needs. To win a war requires more than superior firepower, combat skill, and battle tactics, my dear. One also must be astute to the psychological effects one's actions has on the populace. I want you to bear that in mind."

Kyoko says warmly, "I'll do whatever you wish of me, my lord. I'm yours…."

Alexander smiles as he embraces Kyoko more tightly, allowing the beautiful teenager to fall asleep in his arms.

_Kyoko is young_, Alexander reflects, _and although highly gifted, she remains naïve to how this degenerate world operates. She will learn. She must learn. When I claim my destiny as the Sovereign of Zeon, she will be my Queen. Together, we will spawn the new pure race of Spacenoids that will claim the stars as their domain. _

03:33

Zero Hour has come.

Across the Alliance armada, troops rush to duty stations in preparation for the surgical strike on Westlake Colony. Gunners take positions behind their cannon emplacements. Communications technicians check for clear channels. Mobile suit pilots strap themselves into the cockpits of their mecha.

Major Athena Ibaz and 2Lt. Jonah Michaels take to their Cour de Leon and Centurion Gundam mobile suits, respectively. The commanding officer of the Centurion Team and her executive officer exchange a fist-bump wishing each other luck before disappearing into the cockpits of their mobile suits.

Athena opens communications to all Alliance Forces mobile suits, "This is Major Athena Ibaz to all units. We'll be entering the Westlake Colony through the access ports now displayed on your combat data screens. Our intelligence personnel have identified these access ports as relatively lightly guarded and thus, vulnerable to penetration, but use extreme caution. This could be an enemy entrapment ruse or, perhaps, the situation has changed since this data was last updated three hours ago. Good luck to all of you. Ibaz out."

On the mobile suit launch deck of the _Cassius_, 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi of the Phobos Zeon Forces straps herself into her Elmeth Gamma and runs a final systems check. The success of this operation depends greatly on her, so she can leave nothing to chance. She will not fail Zeon. She will not fail Lord Alexander.

The mobile suits line up on the launch catapults of their respective mother craft, and are hurtled once again into the blackness of space.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray…_

"Major Athena Ibaz, Cour de Leon, now launching."

"2Lt. Jonah Michaels, Centurion Gundam, now launching."

"Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah, Jet Jegan, now launching."

And aboard the _Cassius_…

"1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi, Elmeth Gamma, now launching."

At 04:11, all is quiet in the space surrounding the Westlake Colony. The Alliance Forces' disposition since breaking off the previous engagement has been characterized as a "withdrawal," and the Confederation Forces have taken advantage of the lull to lick their wounds and prepare a counterstrike.

Rear Admiral Glengarry McFarlane of the Callisto Armada has been given responsibility over the Westlake Colony by Fleet Admiral Lara Constantinas. McFarlane is a thirty-year veteran of the Zeon Forces, and commanded the Zeon destroyer _Spoiler _during the Battle of Solomon. He has a proven record of success in battle that stretches back decades across dozens of campaigns.

McFarlane is on the bridge of his current command, the battleship _Dessler_, supervising the maintenance and repair work being conducted on his forces' mobile suits and ships. Labor resources being insufficient among the enlisted personnel, the Confederation Forces have taken to conscripting the citizens of Westlake Colony, mostly unwillingly, to work as auxiliary personnel in the maintenance docks.

Westlake has been occupied by the Zeon Confederation Forces now for nearly three months, and the once peaceful and prosperous (and strategically located) colony has endured privation and acts of outright thuggery by their occupiers ever since. Westlake's security forces, supported by the Earth Federation, were overrun by the Confederation Forces in January. Those suspected of anti-Confederation activities were systematically rounded up and eliminated during the first weeks of the occupation, and as many as five-hundred thousand of the colony's inhabitants have been killed or have otherwise disappeared. All civil liberties have been suspended indefinitely, and Confederation mobile suits and foot soldiers constantly patrol the streets of the colony, attacking those whose actions they consider "suspicious" without trial or inquiry.

A few Westlake citizens have gathered in what was once a beautiful park near the middle of Westlake City, trying to eke out a poor meal of the meager rations provided by the Confederation Forces. Malnutrition and disease have begun to set in at the colony, and these factors will likely end up taking more lives at Westlake than will beam or missile blasts.

Thirty-five year old Matthew Colvin takes a seat in the park with his lifelong friend, thirty-two year old Ganeesh Bhatangar, sharing cans of cold rations. The two friends are lucky to be alive. Many of their friends and relatives, however, have not been as fortunate. Matt lost both of his parents and a brother, while Ganesh is now a widower…and the parent of an infant son who will never grow to manhood.

Matt scoops what remains of his rations into Ganesh's can, "These fucking Zeon bastards expect us the live off these rotten scraps. They've got to be fucking sadists. If they had any human decency in 'em, they would have just killed us and been done with it when the fighting started."

Ganesh, once a robust, bulky man, has since shriveled into a pathetic shell of his former self, lacking nourishment both from the shortage of edibles, and from the depression into which he has fallen since the loss of his wife and son, "I only wish they had taken me with my dear Gopi and little Sanjay. I had just seen them off on the shuttle leaving the colony, when one of their mobile suits…one of their mobile suits…"

Ganesh breaks down into sobs, replaying the events in his mind…his horrified screams as he watched the Zeon Confederation Forces' Dreissen-III mobile suit bring its beam tomahawk down on the space shuttle that would have borne his wife and son, and dozens of other helpless civilians, to safety.

"They said none of us could be allowed to leave alive," Ganesh continues, "That we were to remain here to serve whatever needs that the Confederation had. Then they…they…"

A heavy vibration alerts Matt to the approach of a Callisto Zeon mobile suit, escorted by a squad of rifle-bearing Callisto Zeon soldiers.

A stern faced Callisto Zeon sergeant approaches, demanding, "You two…what are you doing out here?!"

Matt replies, "Just trying to eat our rations, sir. Nothing else."

The sergeant un-straps his rifle, firing rounds at the feet of the two men, forcing them to scurry away, "Go eat inside your homes. If I catch you out here again, I'll be aiming for your heads rather than your feet next time."

Matt and Ganesh leave the park, fully aware of the guns trained on them.

"Zeke bastards," Matt mutters under his breath, "they'll pay for this some day…"

Ganesh, pushed over his limit by hunger, by fear, by a desire for vengeance, decides not to wait for this "some day" that might never come. His teeth bared in rage, his eyes wild, Ganesh turns around and charges towards his tormentors.

"ZEON PIGS! YOU MURDERED MY WIFE AND SON! I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU TO HELL WITH ME!" Ganesh screams.

"Ganny, don't, my man!" Matt pleads.

It's too late. The Zeon troops level their weapons towards the two friends.

Ganesh falls to his knees, his chest a cavity of blood.

"GANNY!" Matt screams.

There follows an explosion at one of the terminals of the space colony. The Callisto Zeon troops and mobile suit escort rush towards the explosion, to investigate its cause.

"Ganesh!" Matt cries, cradling the head of his dying friend.

Matt hears the roar of mobile suit engines engaged at maximum power. He looks above into the skies of the colony to see Earth Federation Forces mobile suits…a Gundam, and several mobile suits of the GM type.

"You see that, Ganny?" Matt says through sobs, "The Federation is here, my man! The Federation is gonna liberate us, teach these Zeke bastards a lesson, and make life good here good again…like it used to be…"

Ganesh sees the Federation mobile suits in skies, smiles briefly, and dies with a sigh.

"Target all military objectives," Major Athena Ibaz orders from the Cour de Leon, "Hit their ships, maintenance facilities, mobile suits, weapons stockpiles…but _stay clear of the residential zones!_"

Centurion Team and all Earth Federation Forces mobile suit units obey Athena's orders dutifully, well aware of the consequences they would face if they fail to respect the commands of the Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces. To fight with that precision is difficult, and adds to the risk, but Major Ibaz has been very specific that the surgical strike must minimize losses and damage to the civilian sectors of Westlake Colony.

"Get their forces off the streets and out of the colony!" Athena orders, switching the Cour de Leon from Waverider to mobile suit configuration to contribute to precisely to that objective.

Jonah uses the Centurion Gundam's armored right leg in a flying kick to down a Callisto Zeon mobile suit looming menacingly over an apartment complex near the center of the city. Having stunned the enemy unit, the Centurion Gundam grabs its enemy's armored body and engages thrusters, jetting towards a colony exit port.

Everywhere around the colony, the scene is the same, with Alliance mobile suits using the safest methods possible to drive the enemy forces off the streets of Westlake City towards the spaceport and out into space.

Athena surveys the scene around her…most of the chaos and mayhem is localized in the areas occupied by the Confederation Forces. Good…

"All forces withdraw now," Athena orders.

As quickly as they came, the Alliance mobile suits exit the Westlake Colony.

Aboard the _Dessler_, Rear Admiral McFarlane issues an order, "This is McFarlane to all hunting dogs. The hunt is on. Bring them back bloody."

McFarlane turns to his helmsman, "Take the ship out of the colony. We're going to pursue the enemy."

"Right away, sir," the helmsman replies.

The Alliance mobile suits burst out of Westlake Colony with the Confederation Forces in hot pursuit. The firefight continues, now with greater gusto that the Alliance Forces have the enemy out in the open, where they can fight without having to exercise caution to not endanger civilians.

Athena opens communications once again, "Centurion Leader to Black Raven. Breakfast is served, Lieutenant."

The Elmeth Gamma bursts onto the scene, faster than the senses can track, letting loose with its multiple weapons systems, immolating Confederation mobile suits and warships _en masse._

A new flight of mobile suits arrives in the melee zone, much faster and more nimble than the units that the Alliance Forces had heretofore been fighting.

The Callisto Newtype Corps has arrived.

Captain Renaldo Desmond, commanding officer of the so-called "Family," issues orders to his elite Newtype unit, "This is Daddy to his boys and girls. We're going bird-hunting kiddies. Ever skewer a black raven before?"

"No, sir, but we'd like to do it sir," comes the chorus of eleven.

"Ready the nets and the guns, then," Desmond replies, "Daddy will show you how it's done!"

From the Cour de Leon, Athena surveys the situation and contacts the _Amuro Ray_, "Captain Beecher, please deploy the fleet. Pin the enemy down so they can't get away from the Black Raven."

"Roger that, Major," replies Captain Beecher.

The Alliance Armada closes in, its weapons primed for bombardment.

Aboard her Jet Jegan EWAC unit, Sgt. Helen notices fire breaking out back at the Westlake Colony, "Major Ibaz!"

Athena spots it, "Centurion Team units to Westlake!"

The Centurions follow their commanding officer back to the burning space colony.

In the midst of her battle with the Callisto Newtype Corps, Kyoko makes contact with her squad, "Black Ravens…support the Centurion Team!"

"Roger, ma'am," comes the response from Chief Warrant Offer Charles Calley, Kyoko's second in command.

"Black Ravens to Westlake," Chief Calley orders.

Vice-Admiral McFarlane, having sensed that the odds are against his forces in this engagement, has ordered a "Scorched Earth" attack on Westlake. Perhaps his forces will not be successful in holding onto the colony, but better to destroy it than to allow the Alliance Forces to capture it.

The Centurion Team bursts back into Westlake to find a scene of chaos…a limited number of Confederation mobile suit units not lured into the battle raging outside the colony are wreaking havoc upon the city.

The Jet Jegans, Guncannon 100s, Centurion Gundam, and Cour de Leon take positions for urban combat, exchanging fire with the few remaining Dreissen-III and Gellond units in the colony.

The Black Raven Squad storms into Westlake Colony, attacking with abandon, filled with rage upon seeing its internecine kinsmen/foemen.

Mobile suits tumble over buildings, including apartment complexes, offices, shops, and public facilities. Westlake City explodes into conflagration.

Aboard the Cour de Leon, Athena seethes as she witnesses the Black Ravens' reckless attack, "Stop this attack now!"

The Black Ravens continue to attack the Confederation mobile suits heedless of the terrified human souls in the streets beneath their armored feet.

"Dammit!" Athena snarls, then orders her squad, "Separate them! I want all the hostile units: Confederation AND Allied, neutralized NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am!" comes the reply.

Setting the example, Athena takes the Cour de Leon to the air, dousing a Callisto Zeon Dreissen-III and the Black Raven Squad Nova Doga it is matched against with super adhesive that immobilizes the joints of both mecha.

Following suit, Jonah uses the magnetic clamp cables of his Centurion Gundam to discreetly neutralize three more mobile suits, coiling the cables around the allied and enemy units and sending a disabling surge of energy through the cable.

All around, it is the same, as the Centurions subdue both Confederation foes and battle-mad Alliance units alike.

All units are subdued except Chief Warrant Officer Calley's Nova Doga. The young Phobos Zeon officer has lapsed into a berserker rage, and is repeatedly shooting at and hurling an already disabled Dreissen-III mobile suit through the city blocks of Westlake.

"Confederation scum!" Calley growls, as he directs his mecha to lift the fallen Confederation mobile suit into the air again, "All of you deserve to die for daring to resist us!"

So saying, Calley extracts his mobile suit's beam saber from its storage nacelle, activating its green blade and preparing to plunge it into wreckage of the Dreissen.

The explosion would likely destroy Westlake City.

The beam saber is raised, poised to strike.

A single beam strikes through the back of the Nova Doga, felling the Phobos Zeon mobile suit.

Athena lowers the Cour de Leon's beam rifle.

Outside the colony, 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma has all but disposed of the Callisto Newtype Armada.

Captain Renaldo Desmond is now a "father" with no "children," his charges having all fallen to the Black Raven.

In his heavily damaged mobile suit, a gravely wounded Captain Desmond stares at the image of the black mobile suit facing him…the one who, in a matter of moments, has eradicated his proud unit as easily as they had vanquished so many other enemies in the past.

Desmond is down to his mobile suit's beam saber. He would use it, in one last valiant charge.

"You're not done, yet," Desmond bites out, launching his MS towards the Elmeth Gamma.

Kyoko dispatches him with a contemptuously effortless slash from the Elmeth Gamma's beam saber.

Captain Roland Desmond's mobile suit explodes, and his Newtype essence joins those of his recently departed comrades in eternity.

The Callisto Newtype Corps is no more.

All hail the Black Raven.

Kyoko turns the head unit of her Elmeth Gamma towards the Westlake Colony, from which can see the flags of the Earth Federation and the Phobos Zeon being raised. The Alliance Forces are victorious. Westlake is liberated!

But Kyoko also sees a disturbing sight, the Centurion Team's mobile suits escorting out enemy units…and her own Black Raven Squad units, forcibly disarmed by the Federal Forces and in postures of surrender.

Two hours later, Major Athena Ibaz glares furiously at General Alexander Miguel aboard the Phobos Zeon flagship _Cassius_.

"Your men flagrantly violated orders and jeopardized the mission," Athena says angrily, "They must understand that as long as the Alliance stands, they must operate under Alliance regulations and directives! If they won't comply with those conditions, then I refuse to continue to allow them to serve alongside my personnel!"

General Miguel, fingers steepled gravely, looks at Athena earnestly, and then says in a reassuring tone, "Major Ibaz, I understand and share in your anger. You are absolutely right. Insubordination is intolerable within the military, especially during a critical combat situation. I am deeply embarrassed by the actions of my men. I assure you that I will discipline them."

Miguel calls for Col. Ross Davenport, "Ross, send Chief Warrant Officer Calley in here immediately."

"Yes, my lord," Davenport replies, and leaves to retrieve Chief Calley from the detention cell.

"General Miguel," Athena says more gently, "I respect that these are your soldiers, and I'm not asking you to modify your military's culture on my behalf, but there must be a mutual understanding of our forces' shared objectives."

"Say no more, Athena," the general says, "my man was out of line, and he will face the consequences."

Chief Calley, looking rather beaten up after being extracted from the wreckage of his mobile suit, is ushered into General Miguel's office by Col. Davenport and two Phobos Zeon MPs.

General Miguel glares at his officer severely for a moment, then says, "Take a seat, Chief Calley."

The terrified Phobos Zeon officer sits, a cold sweat forming on his skin, his body trembling.

"Explain your actions, Chief," General Miguel says quietly.

"My lord, I…I was overcome with hatred for the enemy. Hatred that has always been encouraged to us since before our academy days…since we were schoolchildren. I…I was frustrated sir, and angry because the enemy refused to yield to us…so…so I…"

"That will be enough, Chief Calley," Miguel says, "You are guilty of insubordination and failure to observe Alliance directives towards the safety of civilians. Before I issue your penalties, I want you to apologize to Major Ibaz."

Chief Calley turns to Athena as if in supplication, saying tremulously, "Major Ibaz, I…apologize for my actions. I sincerely regret failing to observe Alliance directives and acting counter to your orders. I am unworthy of continuing to serve in the Alliance Forces."

Athena says nothing, turning her back to the Phobos Zeon officer.

"Chief Calley," General Miguel's intones with eerie calm.

Athena hears a gunshot ring out, and spins in alarm.

Chief Calley lies dead on the floor of General Miguel's office, a gunshot wound between his eyes oozing blood and smoke.

General Miguel holsters his sidearm.

"Col. Davenport," Miguel says grimly.

"My lord," Davenport responds.

Miguel issues the following order to the colonel, "Have Chief Calley's remains shipped to Side 3 for a proper military burial, with full honors. See to it that the Chief's surviving family members are well-cared for, and issue a special reward pension in his name to his survivors, collectable annually."

"Yes, my lord," Davenport replies, summoning the MPs to assist him in collecting Calley's remains.

"Military discipline is strict and certain in the Phobos Zeon Forces," Miguel tells Athena, "Chief Calley needed to pay with his life for his insubordination. However, I also recognize his devotion to Phobos Zeon and his valor in combat, and thus, I also reward him by ensuring that his family will be well cared for in perpetuity. The Chief himself would likely agree this is just."

_In it's own perverse way, perhaps_, Athena thinks.

"It wasn't necessary to kill him," Athena says darkly.

"On the contrary," General Miguel rejoins, "it was unequivocally necessary. Discipline would otherwise break down. If one of the men under your command were insubordinate in battle, Major, would you not do the same?"

Athena chooses not to reply to that question, saying only, "General, with your permission, I must take leave now and return to my command."

"Very well, Major," Miguel says, "Sorry to have detained you so long, and for all the trouble my personnel have caused you. I look forward to seeing you again at the next strategy conference."

Another hour later, Jonah lights a cigarette tucked between Athena's lips as the two and Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah sit at a booth in the Officer's Club aboard the _Amuro Ray_. The trio shares a round of drinks as an off-duty steward blows a mournful old jazz tune on a saxophone.

Athena exhales a stream of smoke and downs a shot of whiskey, shaking her head. Jonah and Chieming watch their commanding officer's smoldering frustration with mounting anxiety.

Athena eyes the two of them pensively, "You two sure are quiet tonight."

Jonah replies with a slight grin, "You haven't exactly been talkative tonight either."

Athena inhales from the cigarette again, creasing her eyes, "I had a discussion with your brother tonight over today's incident at Westlake."

"How'd it go?" Jonah asks, pouring Athena a fresh shot of whiskey.

"Chief Calley is dead," Athena says plainly, "Alex shot him right there in the office."

Jonah gulps, Chieming's expression is blank.

"Sometimes," Athena says through clenched teeth, knocking down another shot of whiskey, "I wonder why the hell I even bother."

Athena rises and leaves the Officer's Club, donning her officer's hat and overcoat before she leaves…undoubtedly to face another long, sleepless night of anxiety and remorse.

And this is after a day of victory. Westlake is no longer under Confederation control; the Confederation has lost a crucial supply base, and its hold over the Midway Colonies is in grave jeopardy.

Jonah takes a sip of his own shot of whiskey, hating its taste…_How can Athena drink this stuff?_

"An officer," Jonah observes, "and a lady…"

"…and it isn't easy to be either one," Chieming adds, sipping from her own glass of whiskey.

At that very moment, Phobos Fortress, now completely cleared of civilian residents and infrastructure, is on its way back to the Outer System to play its crucial role in the final phase of the war. Phobos is now truly a battle fortress, all of its facilities converted to combat configuration. Lurching through space on its nuclear pulse engines, the fortress is expected to enter the Midway Zone in three weeks…


	26. Chapter 25: TROIA

**EPISODE 25: TROIA**

Late April, U.C. 0100.

Zeon Confederation Dvorvak, Zimmfer, and Letzer Doga mobile suits hurl forth thunderous volumes of missile and beam fire, as vainly to avert their destruction as to create sound in the vacuum of space. Dozens of them vanish in heavy Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance bombardment.

From every direction through multiple access ports, Alliance mobile suits – GM-IVs, Jegan-IIs, Jet Jegans, Geara Doga-IIs, Gellonds, and Gryphons, storm into Ceres Base…driving the Zeon Confederation Forces from the stronghold just as the Confederation had driven out the Federal Forces from the same facility mere months ago.

Outside Ceres, Alliance warships of every active category and class open fire upon the fortifications of the asteroid base with beam cannon and missiles. Fire erupts within the fortress, and explosions burst forth from every weak point on the asteroid's surface.

Major General Brock Quinn, given command of Ceres Base by Generalissimo Ulysses Spector and Governess Lara Constantinas after its capture from the Federation, receives an emergency dispatch from the Confederation Forces' Command Central: "Abandon Ceres Base and begin recovery/regrouping of surviving forces in Jupiter orbit."

Major General Quinn orders the retreat. The tatters of the Confederation Forces stationed at Ceres Base commence an emergency withdrawal, losing a large number of units and remaining strength as the Alliance Forces continue to pound heavily upon them during their retreat.

The loss of Ceres Base is the latest domino to fall in a line of setbacks for the Confederation that began with the loss of a sizeable portion of the Deimos Armada in the Mars Zone nearly two months earlier. The subsequent loss of the Westlake supply base to Alliance Forces in early April further choked off the Confederation's logistical reach, making Ceres Base vulnerable to a long struggle of attrition. The Alliance has also sustained losses, but has been able to resupply, rearm, and recuperate from newly established bases on Mars, at Westlake, and now, apparently, from Ceres Base again too.

Moreover, the Confederation's intelligence source have determined that Phobos Fortress, General Alexander Miguel's erstwhile base of operations and domicile, has moved into the Midway Zone after having disembarked its civilian population at Side 3 in Cislunar Space. That means the Alliance will have three points from which to push the Confederation further into the Outer System, and that is without taking into account the resources that the Alliance has on Earth.

The Earth Federation Special Forces and the Phobos Zeon Forces' Black Raven Squadron fight their way into the heart of Ceres Base, neutralizing the last remaining dregs of resistance by the Confederation Forces.

Major Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon, in mobile suit configuration, deftly rips a Zeon Confederation Forces' flagpole from its mount, snapping the pole in half and dropping it on the rubble.

Two GM-IVs from the Federation's 85th raise the flag of the Earth Federation Government over Ceres Base, the first time the colors of the Federation have flown over Ceres in more than five months.

Ceres Base belongs to the Earth Federation Forces once again!

Angel Heights, Ceres, Cosmos Columbia, Duquesne, Houston Heights, Macrotown, New Plains, Providence, Queenstar, Rigel Crossing, Xavier…all colonies occupied by the Zeon Confederation Forces at the beginning of the war, have since been liberated by the Earth/Phobos Alliance Forces.

All that now remains is the Jupiter Zone, where the remaining Confederation Forces have concentrated their strength.

It will be a tough nut to crack…at least directly.

Some twelve hours after Ceres Base returned to Federation control, General Alexander Miguel of the Phobos Zeon Forces and General Manron Blackhead of the Earth Federation Forces jointly host a press conference from Ceres. The supreme commanders of the Alliance are prepared to discuss the progress of the war and the prospect of victory.

Miguel and Blackhead are surrounded by a veritable forest of microphones and cameras, and the glare of multiple flashbulbs is near blinding. A cacophony of voices raises a litany of questions.

"What's your next objective?!"

"Is the Confederation really on its last legs?!"

"How long do you think it'll be before you can declare victory?!"

"What plans does the Alliance have after the war?!"

"Do you believe the end of the war with the Confederation will open a new era of long-term peace between Earth and Zeon?!"

General Miguel allows General Blackhead to field the first round of questions. Never one to be reticent when he has an audience (and in this case, he has a potential audience of nearly all of twenty billion members of humanity), Blackhead is all pomp and circumstance (or perhaps, more accurately, pompousness and conceit) as he takes to the speaker's podium and eyes and ears, electronic and organic, turn to him.

Blackhead clears his throat meaningfully, his Earth Federation Forces dress uniform (with all medals on full display) immaculate and fussily arranged (Blackhead spent the past three hours with his image handlers in anticipation of the press conference).

Waiting grandiosely for the clamor to die down, Blackhead says richly, "Ladies and gentlemen. I'm General Manron Blackhead, Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces and Head of the Earth Federation Space Armada. It is my pleasure to report that the Alliance of the Earth Federation Forces and the Principality of Phobos Zeon Forces has secured the Mars and Midway Zones, and that the Alliance will liberate the Jupiter Zone soon. Our victory is imminent, and will stand as a testament to the strength of the Earth Federation, which has withstood every assault by every nefarious enemy since…"

…_but how long can it withstand a pig such as yourself in command, General? _Major Athena Ibaz thinks to herself.

Athena stands at the back of the large hangar bay that has been converted into a makeshift reception area for the press. Before the media was allowed into the hangar, Athena had already sequestered herself in the shadows...not wanting to be hijacked into performing in Blackhead and Miguel's dog and pony show (Blackhead had requested her presence, but as it had not been a direct order, Athena disregarded the request).

Now, standing safely behind press row, officer's hat pulled low on her head and command overcoat draped over her shoulders for greater anonymity, Athena watches Blackhead's grandiloquent dramatics through narrowed eyes, cigarette hanging loosely from between her lips in an expression of disgust.

_The downside of victory…glorifying bastards like Blackhead_, Athena reflects with some regret.

One of the _Cislunar Free Media_'s reporters presses Blackhead for specifics, "General Blackhead: you said that the Alliance's victory is "imminent." Could you elaborate on that? What specific plans do you have in mind to make that happen?"

_Here comes the good part, _Athena thinks to herself, her eye still narrowed, but her scowl curving up into a bitterly amused smile

Blackhead smiles uneasily, attempting to appear confident and capable, but clearly nettled by the CFM reporter's pointed question, "I can't comment on specifics, as it would jeopardize the safety of our mission, but perhaps General Miguel could offer some insights that you would find enlightening. General Miguel?"

The Leader of the Phobos Zeon takes the podium as Blackhead takes a place behind him. Miguel's confidence and poise is every bit as genuine as Blackhead's were feigned.

Miguel takes a glance back at Blackhead, the Federal Forces commander shifting uncomfortably in his place, and remarks dryly to the assembled media, "That's Federation policy for you: when in doubt, pass it to the Zeon."

That comment brings a round of approving laughter from the press corps; scathing wit is something that the media has not come to expect from a Zeon leader.

The journalists are amused, but behind Miguel, General Blackhead's face darkens with embarrassment.

Standing in the shadows, Athena finds herself enjoying the press conference after all; for once, she almost finds herself admiring Alexander Miguel.

Her cigarette nearly smoked out, Athena extinguishes its smoldering remains beneath her boot on the deck plate, and inserts a fresh cigarette between her lips. The graceful artist's hand of 2Lt. Jonah Michaels, bearing a lit match, ignites the cigarette for Athena. Athena thanks her subordinate and surrogate "younger brother" with a fond rub on the back of his head.

The journalists' laughter having subsided, Alexander also becomes serious, addressing the CFM reporter's original question, "Preparations for combat operations in the Jupiter Zone are already underway. The restoration of this base here is an important step of that process. Moreover, the arrival of Phobos Fortress in the Midway Zone provides us with an important launch point for the invasion of the Jupiter Zone. Phobos has been completely militarized and reconfigured for total combat application. We plan to drive the spear that is Phobos into the heart of the Zeon Confederation Forces."

Jonah whispers to Athena, "Isn't it dangerous for Alex to be discussing our strategy so openly like that? The enemy watches the news too."

Athena exhales a tongue of tobacco smoke and replies, "Your brother isn't stupid, Jonah."

So saying, Athena departs the press conference, leaving the generals to the media (and vice-versa). She has more important business to attend to.

Jonah follows his commanding officer and friend, "Aren't you going to stay for the rest of the conference?"

Athena shakes her head, replying, "I'm not much of a fan of soap operas, farcical comedies, or disaster movies. Go get some rest, Jonah. We're going to be plenty busy soon, so if there's anything you need to do: now would be the time."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies, very much having some unfinished personal business he wishes to attend to…

At Callisto Fortress, which is now the primary stronghold of the remaining Zeon Confederation Forces, the Warlords of the Zeon Confederation have gathered to discuss their plans for defending the Jupiter Zone from the advancing Alliance Forces.

Field Marshal Konrad Von Bach of Deimos Zeon, the Governess Lara Constantinas of Callisto Zeon, Viceroy Ulysses Napoleon Spector of Jupitorius Zeon, and Generalissimo Hadrian Reglas are seated in a conference room sequestered deep in the reinforced recesses of Callisto Fortress, grimly watching the press conference being broadcast live from Ceres Base.

After a long moment of grim silence, Generalissimo Reglas is the first to speak, "We're down to a third of our original strength. The losses in Mars orbit, at Westlake, and at Ceres have proven costly. Quite frankly, we're not in a good position to defend the Jupiter Zone from a full-on Alliance invasion at this point."

Viceroy Spector counters, "Then we shouldn't think about defending. We should think about _attacking_."

The other warlords stare at Spector in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, Spector," Field Marshal Von Bach erupts, "What makes you think that, in our current condition, we're capable of mounting a successful attack against the Alliance?!"

"Their forces are concentrated at Phobos," Spector says, "If we succeed in making critical strike there, doing as much damage as possible while they are still preparing for their invasion, then we can reduce their strength significantly…putting us back on an even footing with them."

"What about the Jupitorius Citizens' Defense Militia?" Governess Lara Constantinas queries, "If we move against Miguel and his Federation cohorts, we'll be leaving our backs exposed…"

Spector snorts contemptuously, "We don't need to worry about those upstarts. They're scarcely trained, inexperienced, toy soldiers…of no consequential threat to us. We need not waste time or resources on them. The focus of our efforts must be on the Alliance Forces alone."

Constantinas replies, "The Jupitorius Defense Militia's forces are not insignificant, Generalissimo, and could provide the Alliance another front from which to attack us. We'll be trapped between their forces if we don't take the militia down first."

"That's not likely to happen," Von Bach interjects, "the Jupitorius Defense Militia is ISRLA-sympathetic. They aren't going to support the Earth Federation."

Constantinas is not mollified, "I think the loss of your fleet has addled your mind, Von Bach. You cannot be ignorant of the fact that the Jupitorius Defense Militia uses weaponry supplied by the Earth Federation, and that its troops were trained by elements of the Federation's Special Forces. They are effectively auxiliaries for the Earth Federation Forces, and we would be wise to treat them as such."

"We should put it to a vote then," Reglas proposes, "All in favor of attacking Jupitorius before launching an attack on Phobos indicate their decision by drawing their sidearms and laying them upon this table."

Governess Constantinas slams her sidearm on the table with resolute finality.

She is the only one.

"It's decided then," Spector says, "We take the fight to Phobos."

Constantinas takes her sidearm, rises from her seat, and without excusing herself, begins to leave the conference room.

"Governess," Spector says challengingly.

"You gentlemen will do as you must," Constantinas says, "as will I. Consider the Callisto Zeon Forces as having withdrawn from the Zeon Confederation."

"You can't do that," Spector threatens. He and his fellow Zeon warlords rise from their places at the conference table to confront their wayward comrade.

"Can't I?" Constantinas responds saucily, pointing her sidearm at them, "You're welcome to try and stop me, if you think you can afford to waste precious time and resources on it."

Knowing that they won't, Constantinas turns her back on her erstwhile rivals and comrades and leaves.

"We don't need her," Von Bach mutters, "after we finish off the Alliance, we can deal with the Callisto Zeon as well."

Reglas, however, sighs, "That's another part of our strength gone, however. Our plan will be more difficult to implement than other."

"Perhaps not," Spector says, "if the Jupitorius Defense Militia is indeed, as the Goveness insisted, a threat to our rear flank, then it would be to our benefit to have the Callisto Zeon hold them off for us."

"I thought you didn't believe the Jupitorius militia would be a threat," Von Bach says, with the hint of a smile.

"I still don't," Spector responds, "let Constantinas busy herself with them. Our objective remains Phobos Fortress and the Alliance. We will eviscerate them at Phobos!"

"To Phobos!" the Zeon warlords chorus in agreement.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray_, 2Lt. Jonah Michaels waits anxiously by his easel, which is covered by a tarp.

The handsome young artist-turned-soldier is so preoccupied that he is startled when he sees his commanding officer, Major Athena Ibaz, leaning, arms-crossed, on the threshold to the door of his chambers.

"You know," Athena says with a mischievous edge, "it's against protocol for a junior officer to summon, no, _**insist **_that a senior officer to come meet him in his private quarters during off-duty hours, so this had better be good, Jonah."

"If it isn't," Jonah teases back playfully, "Are you going to throw me into the brig?"

"Only if I get to be locked up in there with you," Athena replies.

Jonah stares silently at Athena in surprise.

"KIDDING," Athena says, finally smiling that pretty smile that Jonah of which Jonah is so fond, "Don't get me wrong: you are cute, Jonah, definitely cute…but you and I are both otherwise committed, you know?"

Athena's remark more or less defines the parameters of her relationship with Jonah. They flirt with each other, at least verbally, quite often, but any sort of serious romantic relationship between them is off the table. To both of them, it would feel oddly and unbearably incestuous.

Jonah has an actual, biological sister…Nanai Miguel, who was once the final lover of Char Aznable and Director of the Neo Zeon Newtype Development Program. After Char's demise, Nanai went into seclusion. Her older brother Alexander had wanted Nanai to head his own Newtype development programs, but she repeatedly declined, and in recent years, Alexander and Jonah have lost track of their sister.

Jonah and Nanai had never been close. He had always been closer to Alexander. In Athena, Jonah sees a surrogate…the affectionate (though at times stern) older sister than Nanai never was to him.

Jonah takes Athena by the hand and pulls her into his quarters urgently, "I want to show you this!"

Jonah removes the tarp from the easel to reveal a portrait of Athena, beautifully rendered by Jonah's hand over the course of the past several months. The portrait conveys Athena's elegant, graceful beauty…and the rapier-sharp mind behind her fiery blue eyes, and the passionate soul within a warm heart that Athena too often hides behind a wall of titanium.

Athena studies the portrait carefully for a long moment during which Jonah is afraid to even breathe. He finally exhales in relief when he hears Athena whisper, "It looks great. You did a wonderful job on it."

"It's a gift for you," Jonah says, "please accept it."

"Thank you," Athena replies, recalling another occasion when she conversed about art with another handsome young man.

Athena remarks, "It's a wonderful portrait, and very flattering, but what am I going to do with it? It takes a certain kind of egoist to hang a portrait of oneself in one's office or bedroom."

Jonah laughs, "Alex has one of himself in almost every room of the manor back in Phobos City. I should know; I painted most of them for him."

Athena looks around Jonah's quarters at the various paintings he has displayed, a few more of Alexander, some of gorgeous natural landscapes that Jonah has never visited, a number of abstract and surreal images, but mostly…portraits of Jolie.

_No doubt who's in the boy's heart, and on his mind, _Athena thinks with a grin.

The Jolie portraits are telling, reflecting dreams and wishes as much as material reality. Some of the portraits depict Jolie in her familiar Earth Federation Forces' uniform or mobile suit pilot's normalsuit, others depict her in alluring civilian clothing that she has been known to wear, and yet others clearly reflect images in Jonah's dreams or imagination…Jolie in a bridal gown, Jolie with child, even one of Jolie in the throes of childbirth.

Also, tellingly, there are no self-portraits. Though as handsome as a youthful demigod of ancient myth, Jonah is so egoless of his own self-image that he likely has never even considered using himself as the subject of one of his paintings.

Athena says, "How much would you sell one of these portraits of Jolie for…and this one here of an Alpine landscape?"

Jonah looks surprised, "Sell? You mean…you're interested in buying my portraits?"

Athena replies, "If you feel it's against your artistic integrity to sell, I'm not going to insist…"

"No," Jonah says, "it's not that. I've sold a few of my paintings before during my high school days. It's just that…I didn't expect you to be one of my patrons."

"I can't call myself a collector," Athena responds, "but I do have an appreciative eye for well-rendered art. Your work is excellent, Jonah. After the war is over, I really hope you do continue to pursue your studies at _L'École des Beaux-Arts _like you had originally planned."

"Thank you," Jonah replies, resisting the urge to append "ma'am" to the end of his response, "But before I do, I have to find Jolie again first."

Athena smiles, "You still love her as much as ever, hmm?"

"Yes," Jonah admits.

Athena nods approvingly and lets out a sigh as she takes a seat on Jonah's workbench, "Hathaway is a bit of a connoisseur of the fine arts himself."

"Oh?" Jonah raises an eyebrow curiously, taking a seat next to Athena, "You mean he's a collector?"

That brings a quiet laugh from Athena, "You could say that. Hathaway is the ISRLA's top intelligence operative…meaning that his stealth and subterfuge skills are among the best in the world. He's used that skill to acquire a number of authentic Cezanne, Van Gogh, Rembrandt, Picasso works…you name it, he has it. Many of these works went missing after the Zeon occupations of Europe and North America during the One Year War and the Axis War. Hathaway's been collecting them, and selling them on the black market to wealthy investors as a way to help fund ISRLA activities."

"So your boyfriend is an art thief," Jonah says with some amusement, "You sure know how to pick them, Athena."

"It takes the wrong sort of man to fit the wrong sort of woman," Athena replies with her characteristic dark levity, "You're like one of those blank canvases on that easel, Jonah…unblemished. Unspoiled. If you continue hanging out with me, though, that's not going to last."

"Even if that's true, and I'm not sure it is," Jonah says resolutely, "I'm with you to the end."

The two youths embrace as siblings would, and Jonah says to his alluring sister-figure, "If you like those paintings, I could just give them to you. You don't have to…"

Athena cuts him off, "I'll accept the portrait you did of me as a gift, but as for the rest, I'll pay you fair market value. I…don't like to owe anyone anything...least of all my friends."

Jonah understands as much; Athena is nothing if not proudly and stubbornly independent. She would sooner die than be indebted to anyone. Jonah ponders whether that personality trait isn't more a liability than an asset.

As they reflect upon the numerous portraits of Jolie, Jonah and Athena cannot help but wonder what has become of their beloved White Phoenix…who haunts them from across the cosmos even after all this time.

At Anaheim Skunkworks' plant situated far beneath the Lunar surface, Jolie Minh gazes at the White Phoenix Gundam with a sullen, longing expression on her fresh young face as a maintenance crew lowers the powerful experimental mecha onto a launch platform.

Dr. Camille Vidan recognizes the expression, and floats down to the platform deck to lay his hand on Jolie's shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking, Jolie," Camille says, "but I also hope that you know better."

Jolie turns a hangdog expression to Camille or a moment before laughing bitterly, "Like _you're _one to say anything about that, Doc! Wasn't there a little incident at the Green Noah colony back in '87?"

Camille's expression darkens, not particularly liking to be reminded of those days, but he responds by saying simply, "I hope you're in top condition and ready to handle some tough work today."

"This sounds serious," Jolie remarks, folding her hands behind her head.

"About as serious as it gets," Camille affirms, "we're running final tests today."

Jolie's eyes widen like saucers and she unfolds her arms, "You're KIDDING! Why didn't you tell me before now?!

Camille smiles, "It would have ruined the surprise; and there'll be more surprises when you get out there."

Within ninety seconds, Jolie is strapped into the cockpit seat of the White Phoenix Gundam and is running a final, pre-launch, all-systems diagnostic of the mobile suit, which check out A-OK.

No longer seated in the cockpit with Jolie at the engineering and monitoring station is Camille; the training phase of operating the White Phoenix Gundam ended weeks ago for Jolie, and she has been operating the mighty machine solo ever since – Camille monitoring both the White Phoenix Gundam and its pilot from a control booth at the plant.

The White Phoenix Gundam is raised to the surface of the moon, emerging on the surface of Earth's only natural satellite as sunlight touches the side of Luna facing the mother planet.

"White Phoenix Gundam – energy now at 100, all systems go," Jolie reports back to the control booth.

"Roger that, White Phoenix," Camille replies, "Maneuver at military speed to lunar coordinates 43.3° S, 11.2° W."

"Roger that, Control," Jolie replies, "43.3° S, 11.2° W…hey, that's the Tycho Crater!"

"The location of today's final test run," Camille affirms, "large enough arena for the main event."

"Tracking systems online," Jolie announces, as the White Phoenix Gundam approaches the Tycho Crater at a speed of 686 knots before Jolie eases up on the throttle and brings the experimental mobile suit to a near crawl as it approaches within twenty kilometers of Tycho's southern rim.

"Jolie," Camille warns sternly, "Be careful: the target drones will be using _live ammunition_. If you feel, at any point of the test, that it's getting too hairy out there, just say "abort mission." That code will cause the target drones to stop firing."

"Yeah, right," Jolie says, thinking, _"Abort mission?"…yeah, right…as if!_

The White Phoenix Gundam's combat computer begins to acquire targets distributed across the disc of the Tycho Crater; positive identifications begin to appear on Jolie's systems monitor screen.

MAN-08 Elmeth

MSN-02 Ziong

MRX-009 Psycho Gundam

MRX-010 Psycho Gundam MK-II

AMX-004 Quebeley

PMX-003 The O

MSN-04 Sazabi

NZ-333 Alpha Azieru

Jolie blinks at the monitor in disbelief, "You HAVE to be fucking kidding me…!"

Camille's voice replies through Jolie's helmet receiver, "We've been restoring these older mecha almost since the time we started the White Phoenix project…in preparation for this final test. Moreover, each of the AI programs on those test drones runs on a series of logarithms based on the brainwave patterns of the original pilots. You're not just facing those mecha; you're also facing Lalah Sun, Char Aznable at two points of his career, Four Murusame, Rosamia Baudam, Ple-Two, Haman Karn, Paptimus Scirocco, and Quess Parayana."

Jolie remarks dryly, "I must have really pissed you off bad the past few months, huh, Doc?"

Camille chuckles, "You'll be fine. You're the White Phoenix, remember."

Jolie throttles the White Phoenix Gundam faster towards the rim of Tycho.

"Weapons systems to combat mode," Jolie reports, closing the visor of her helmet.

Jolie goes after the Psycho Gundam, the original -009 black model once piloted by Four Murusame, first…if only because it provides a big, fat, slow-moving target for her to get out of the way first before dealing with the faster, more mobile targets.

Jolie lines the Psycho Gundam in the White Phoenix Gundam's gunsight and opens with a salvo from the WPG's hyperbeam rifle. She scores a direct hit upon the center of the Psycho Gundam.

But the powerful stream of concentrated energy merely glances off the ebony shell of the dark Gundam.

_Damn!_ Jolie berates herself, _I forgot that thing has an I-Field defense system!_

Jolie arms the missile rack of the WPG and prepares to attack the Psycho Gundam a second time, but before she is able to get a bead on the Psycho Gundam, she is forced to dodge a heavy salvo of beams fired from the Elmeth, which swoops in from nowhere.

Jolie converts the White Phoenix Gundam into Wavediver mode to counter the Elmeth's speed and maneuverability. The One Year War-era mobile armor is on the WPG's tail, blasting at Jolie's Wavediver with its front mounted beam cannon.

Jolie jukes and twists her aerodynamic mecha, dodging the shots with relative ease. The WPG's combat computer soon has a doule-dose of bad news for her, however: the Elmeth has just deployed its Psychom Bits units, and Jolie's forward escape path is being cut off by a rapidly approaching Quebeley.

The Quebeley was Haman Karn's mobile suit during the closing phases of the Grypps Conflict and the Battle of Core 3 during the Axis War. Both Titans and AEUG pilots grew to fear it.

The Quebeley disperses its Psychom Funnels, which are descended from the Elmeth's Psychom Funnels, and suddenly, Jolie finds herself hemmed in by not only the Quebeley and the Elmeth, but their Psychom-attack units as well.

Jolie halts the Wavediver in mid-flight and reconfigures it to White Phoenix Gundam mobile suit configuration. Jolie holds the WPG absolutely still as the Psychom Bits and Funnels bear down upon her.

The Psychom Funnels and Bits unleash a torrent of beam energy, creating an impenetrable web of destructive energy.

The White Phoenix Gundam moves in that very instant, twisting, zigzagging, spinning around and between the trajectories of the deadly beams, negotiating through the tortuous, solitary path of escape.

The Psychom Bits and Funnels destroy each other, their beams having missed their intended target.

Jolie draws the White Phoenix Gundam's beam saber and stabs it through the center of the Quebeley. Extracting the energy blade, Jolie twists the WPG around to unleash heavy explosive missiles at the advancing Elmeth.

Two spherical explosions. Two targets down.

Jolie barely has time to register her first two kills before the White Phoenix Gundam is nearly gored from behind by a charging The O, which just misses impaling the WPG in the back with its beam saber.

"Be careful with this one, Jolie," Camille warns grimly.

_That's the one that got Doc at the end of the Gryps War_, Jolie realizes, _Paptimus Scirocco's mech._

As Jolie approaches, she senses a powerful and painful wave of PSI-energy reaching out for her like the coils of a giant snake, surrounding the cortex of her brain, attempting to squeeze the life out of her mind…to destroy the essence of who she is and plunge it into an everlasting miasma.

Jolie's eyes flash with white lightning as her own mind resists, shedding the coils that threaten to engulf her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jolie screams.

A burst of energy lances forth form the White Phoenix Gundam, instantly finding its way to The O and disintegrating it.

The effort of defeating the Jupitorius mobile suit leaves Jolie shaking and panting…and totally unprepared for the dual attacks of both Psycho Gundams.

PG-II lashes out at the WPG with its enormous Gundarium hand, slapping the WPG down into the lunar sand.

Jolie feels the bone-shattering impact and grunts in pain. When she opens her eyes, she sees the PG-I's armored foot about to stomp on the WPG.

Jolie bears her teeth in unbridled rage, "No, you DON'T!'

The WPG diverts the foot of the much taller, much more massive Psycho Gundam with the strength of its armored arms, sending the monstrous mobile suit toppling onto its back.

Jolie engages the thrusters of the WPG, freeing mecha from the lunar surface, diving headlong into the Psycho Gundam MK-II, bowling it over.

Jolie, berserk with rage, slams the fists of the White Phoenix Gundam against the shell of the Psycho Gundam MK-II again and again…severely damaging the larger mobile suit's critical systems with nothing more than the WPG's bare fists.

"You think you can beat me just because you're BIGGER?!" Jolie demands, "I'll smash you into bits small enough to SWALLOW!"

So preoccupied is Jolie with wrecking the already critically damaged and dying PGMK-II that she apparently fails to notice the first Psycho Gundam rising behind her, looming over the WPG ominously with its multiple beam cannon primed to blast the smaller mobile suit in the back.

At that instant, the WPG grabs the PGMK-II's massive super beam saber, which is mounted within the PGMK-II's forearm, and twists it around, boring it into the heart of the first PG like a knight slaying an immense dragon.

Jolie launches the White Phoenix Gundam in Wavediver mode away from Tycho Crater at maximum afterburner…not wanting to be caught in the wake of dual Psycho Gundam fusion engine explosions. Tycho Crater erupts into a hellish burst of light and lunar soil within seconds of the WPG's departure.

The concussion rocks the WPG, forcing Jolie to muscle the control stick to prevent her mecha from being sent hurtling into the void.

The erratic momentum of the WPG is halted with slamming impact that nearly knocks Jolie out. The teenaged Newtype ace pilot looks up at the shaking monitor display to see that the detached armored hangs of the Zeong now hold the WPG in their titanium grip.

"Thanks for the brake," Jolie bites out, "but you still can't touch me!"

Jolie attempts to shake off the Zeong's hands, but they are magnetized to the WPG's hull. Rapidly approaching are the Zeong's main body and the Sazabi.

Jolie manipulates a few switches that invert the electrical charge on the WPG's armored shell…a survival trick that Athena had taught her during Jolie's early days with the Centurion Team.

The Zeong hands are forced to release the Wavediver, allowing Jolie to maneuver her mecha freely and reconfigure it to mobile suit configuration.

But the Zeong body, to which the repelled arms reattach, and the Sazabi are on the WPG, their weapons already blazing.

Not even Jolie is able to completely avoid the incoming fusillade. Jolie's lightning reflexes kick in, and the White Phoenix Gundam maneuvers to dodge the incoming fire, but inevitably, the WPG suffers hits from the Zeong and the Sazabi's multiple weapon systems to its head, main body, and right arm.

But the White Phoenix Gundam was built to withstand punishment, and does. Despite the seemingly devastating direct hits, the WPG remains intact, its systems cycling up for counterattack.

And its pilot is just as game.

_Two Chars_, Jolie braces herself against her two enemies, _I'm up against the Red Comet times two!_

Every mobile suit pilot of Jolie's generation (and the generation before her) knows of Char, the Red Comet…the infamous ace of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces who terrorized the Earth Federation Forces during the One Year War and nearly perpetuated a hellish nuclear winter on Earth in the year U.C. 0093 by attempting to drop the asteroid fortress Axis upon its surface. Even now, seven years after his death, Char's name continues to haunt all who pilot mobile suits in combat.

And Jolie faces two of his most formidable war machines, operating on AI programmed to simulate Char's battle tactics.

Jolie's eyes flash, and she snarls, "Not even two Red Comets can beat the White Phoenix!"

Jolie senses the Sazabi taking aim at her WPG with its beam rifle, and maneuvers the WPG away just instants before the Sazabi's rifle fires. She dives the WPG underneath the Sazabi and counters with a beam rifle shot of her own, but the red mobile suit succeeds in eluding Jolie's shot.

Before Jolie can even consider a follow up shot, a PSI spark alerts her to the fact that the Zeong is attacking again, having separated into head and dual arm blaster units. Worse, the Sazabi has deployed its Fin Funnels ahead of its salvo of missiles and rapid beam rifle blasts.

But even that's not the worst of it; the WPG's sensors have detected the approach of the Alpha Azieru.

_Two Chars and a Quess too_, Jolie thinks wryly, _maybe Fa thinks I've been cheating with her husband behind her back and is trying to off me…_

The words begin form on Jolie's lips, "Abor…"

_No…no way!_

Jolie twists the WPG around as if to fire upon the Sazabi with its beam rifle, but then twists and spins away, allowing the Sazabi's Fin Funnels to destroy the attacking Zeong units.

_Killing a Red Comet with a Red Comet_, Jolie grins, pleased that her risky maneuver worked.

But there are still two more mecha to deal with, and a swarm of Fin Funnels on her back.

_On her back…_

Jolie sees the Alpha Azieru approaching, blasting at her with its multiple beam cannon, and thinks back a few minutes to when the Zeong had her in its iron grip.

Fending of the Sazabi and its Funnels for a brief moment with a torrent of missiles, Jolie blasts at the Alpha Azieru with the WPG's beam rifle, goading the massive mobile armor closer.

When the Azieru is in grappling range, Jolie activates the magnetic coating on the WPG, attaching the WPG to the back of the Azieru.

The Sazabi's Fin Funnels are suddenly confused…uncertain whether to fire upon its ally and unable to separate the WPG's profile from the Azieru's.

Jolie takes advantage of the Sazabi's confusion to fire a few beam rifle blasts at it.

The Sazabi counters with all of its weapon systems, hitting the Azieru with enough force to cause critical damage.

Jolie switches off the magnetic field, launching the WPG from the destructing Azieru's back and scoring a direct hit on the Sazabi with the WPG's beam rifle.

The Sazabi is crippled, and its Fin Funnels go into disarray. Jolie dispatches them with the WPG's own Psychom attack units, dubbed "Quills."

Even as he Quills systematically and ruthlessly destroy the Funnels, Jolie activates the WPG's beam sabre and with one mighty and vicious cleave, cuts the Sazabi clear in half.

Jolie is about to declare victory with a whoop when the WPG's combat computer acquires and identifies three new targets!

MSZ-006 Z Gundam

MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam

RX-93 Nu Gundam

Jolie groans, "Ah, great…just what I need…YOU guys too!"

Camille Vidan's transformable mobile suit goes into a kamikaze dive at the WPG in Waverider configuration…the same maneuver that Camille had used to kill Paptimus Scirocco at the Gate of Zedan years ago.

Jolie transforms the WPG into Wavediver mode and the chase is on….Waverider vs. Wavediver in a dogfight across the lunar skies.

In front of Jolie are the ZZ and Nu Gundams, blasting at the Wavediver with their weapon systems.

Jolie confronts the ZZ first, using her WPG's maneuverability against the ZZ's raw power, transforming the WPG back to MS configuration as it dives toward its ancestor.

The WPG sustains two blasts from the ZZ's double beam cannon with its arm mounted shield. The WPG's shield is sacrificed, but allows Jolie a clear shot from the WPG's beam rifle against the High Mega Cannon built into the ZZ's head.

The ZZ's most powerful weapon is thus neutralized, and the feedback from Jolie's beam rifle shot causes the ZZ's internal fusion engine to overload and explode.

The explosion of the ZZ creates enough concussion to tear the wings off the approaching Z Gundam Waverider, which Jolie dispatches with a torrent of Psychomm Quills.

That leaves the Nu Gundam.

_Captain Amuro's mobile suit._

Since her childhood, Jolie has admired Captain Amuro Ray more than any other person. Captain Amuro saved her life during her darkest hour, and gave to Jolie her image of what a hero should be…

Could she fire upon him…even if it's not really him, but a facsimile of his final mobile suit, guided by an AI system designed to mimic his combat idiosyncrasies as closely as a computer could?

Yes.

Jolie disengages all of the WPG's weapon systems…missiles, beam rifle, Vulcan cannon, Quills…all except the beam sabre.

The WPG minimizes its movements, except to dodge the incoming torrent of firepower from the approaching Nu Gundam.

The Nu draws closer, extracting and igniting its own beam sabre as it charges on.

The White Phoenix awaits.

A moment of silence, a flash of light.

The Nu Gundam passes the White Phoenix Gundam, the crossing of beam sabre blades, the searing and melting of metal.

The two Gundams drift past each other in space, a dance of death.

The crest antennae of the White Phoenix Gundam bends and falls off, and a diagonal gash emerges on the front of the WPG's body, from its left shoulder to near just left and slightly above the cockpit module. Spars spew from the gash and the WPG collapses on one knee upon the lunar soil.

The Nu Gundam stands still for a moment, before exploding into thousands of pieces of shrapnel, much of which bounces off the hull of the WPG.

In the cockpit of the White Phoenix Gundam, Jolie pants heavily, her body bathed in perspiration.

Camille's voice comes gently through the communications receiver, "Jolie…are you all right?"

Jolie takes a moment to gather herself before replying, "Yeah…yeah, just terrific. Thanks for nearly getting me killed, Doc!"

Camille's voice is full of relief and mirth, "Don't forget: you came looking for this job."

"Yeah, if I'd known…," Jolie begins.

Camille becomes serious, "We have all the data we need for now, Jolie, and the WPG did take quite a bit of punishment, so bring it in."

"Roger," Jolie says, limping the WPG back towards the Skunkworks facility.

Thirty minutes later, Jolie is disembarking from the cockpit of the White Phoenix Gundam.

Camille greets her with a grin and a tube of Megajolt Cola, which is infamously advertised with the slogan, "MORE PARTS CAFFEINE THAN CARBONATED WATER," which is only a slight exaggeration.

Camille hands Jolie the super-caffeinated stuff with a pat on the shoulder, "That was an unbelievable performance you put on, Jolie."

"Yeah, I know I'm great," Jolie says with her characteristically dismissive impatience, taking a long gulp from the tube of cola, "What about the White Phoenix Gundam, though? Did it pass?"

"We'll need to evaluate all of the data before we can make an accurate assessment of that," Camille replies, "but based on what I saw you do today, I'd say it's combat ready. Jolie: you took down eleven of the most powerful mobile weapons platforms ever devised!"

"I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?" Jolie smiles, eyes getting larger, buzzed on both adrenalin and the megadose of caffeine that has begun to circulate through her system.

"WPG took some hits during the simulation, which isn't surprising," Camille remarks, "We'll get the damage fixed within days, but it doesn't look like this war is going to go on much longer. Your Jonah might not get this mecha in time to use in battle, Jolie."

Jolie, her mind now floating high above the lunar surface, nonetheless pulls it together enough to ask her mentor, "Doyoureallythinkthewarisgonnajustendlikethatdoc?!"

Camille chuckles, managing to somehow make out that ramble, and replies, "It'll bring this phase to a close, at least. If history is any measure, though, it's just another respite before the next bloodletting."

Jolie nods in agreement (moving her head up and down a little more earnestly than her neck agrees with), feeling a measure of relief that the immediate war is almost over, but also feeling an unshakable dread that peace, even temporary peace, will not come without a climactic, nightmarish final battle.

_God_, Jolie prays silently, _please protect Jonah…please! Keep him safe for me. I'll do anything as long as Jonah is safe!_

Across the cosmos, aboard the _Amuro Ray_, 2Lt. Jonah Michaels looks up from his newest portrait of Jolie, as if sensing his beloved's thoughts of him…

Within General Alexander Miguel's private bedchamber aboard the flagship _Cassius_, on the General's spacious bed, two unclothed bodies, slick with warm perspiration, embrace each other passionately, engulfed in the midst of passionate lovemaking.

Kyoko Yamaguchi's long, slender, luscious legs are wrapped around Lord Alexander's chiseled, sculpted torso. She moans slowly, softly as the Prince of Phobos Zeon fills her with a thrill physical, emotional, and spiritual.

Their lips lock in a lustful kiss as their hands explore each other's physiologies. Their skin, covered in sweat, gleams by the faint lighting of the bedchamber.

"You're amazing, my dear," General Miguel says quietly, his hands gently caressing the smooth warmth of Kyoko's buttocks, "I truly believe that you are capable of anything."

"Of anything you wish me to be capable of, my lord," Kyoko whispers breathily, "I've committed all of myself to you. All I want in return…is that you cherish what I give to you."

"You are the jewel of my empire," Alexander says, "one day, you will rule it beside me as my empress, if you are willing."

The two kiss again, settling down into the comfort of the mattress.

An hour later, with Kyoko sleeping peacefully in his embrace, General Miguel hears the gentle buzz of his private phone.

Only Colonel Davenport has access to that extension, and he would only interrupt the General's sleep (or other activities) for matters of utmost, urgent importance.

Alexander picks up the phone receiver, "Go ahead, Colonel."

"My lord," Colonel Ross Davenport's voice comes through the line, "Forgive me for interrupting your rest. The fortress has arrived in local space, my lord."

Miguel is excited by the news, rising from bed and preparing to don one of his uniforms, "Excellent news, Colonel. Please summon Major Ibaz and have her meet me at Phobos."

"She's already on the way, my lord," Davenport reports.

Miguel laughs, "That woman…always two steps ahead. I'll be there in thirty minutes, Colonel."

Kyoko sits up in the bed, having awoken. She looks particularly alluring with the covers strategically draped around her unclothed form.

"Phobos Fortress has just arrived in local space, Kyoko," Miguel informs his most valued subordinate and lover, "That means the final offensive will soon be underway. I'm going to there to make a final run through to see that all is ready."

"I should go with you," Kyoko says, preparing to don her uniform.

"No," Alexander replies, settling Kyoko back into the bed, kissing her on the forehead, "I want you to stay here and rest. You'll need all your energy for the battle ahead. I will see to this myself."

"That Ibaz woman will be there too, I gather," Kyoko says, an edge in her voice.

Alexander smiles, "Kyoko…do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Kyoko does not reply, looking away, obviously not pleased that the General is leaving her side to rendezvous, albeit for official matters, with that Earth Federation woman.

Alexander kisses Kyoko again, holding her close, "Don't be silly, my precious. She is only a weapon to be used in war…"

"…just like I am," Kyoko concludes, tears in her voice and in her eyes.

"No," Alexander says gently, "she is nothing like you at all. She sees me as an adversary, as I see her, in time. You are what I look forward to most when war is over, and Zeon's light shines across the cosmos."

That is enough, more than enough to satisfy Kyoko. She embraces Alexander one final time before blessing his departure to Phobos Fortress.

General Miguel arrives at Phobos Fortress within thirty minutes, as promised. The Phobos Zeon leader finds Major Athena Ibaz awaiting, accompanied by Alexander's own brother, Jonah, now calling himself "2Lt. Jonah Michaels" of the Earth Federation Forces.

_When this is over_, Alexander thinks to himself, _I must bring Jonah back to Zeon with me. He has finally found his duty to serve in the military, but is doing so under the wrong flag, in the wrong uniform, for the wrong people._

For now, Miguel greets his two Federation liaisons, "Major Ibaz…2Lt. Michaels."

Jonah is, as always, notably uncomfortable in his brother's presence.

Athena says, "The armaments are all set. We'll be ready to move out as soon as you give the word, General."

"Excellent, Major," Alexander nods with approval, "Assemble your forces. We begin at 21:00."

"Yes, sir," Athena replies, signaling for Jonah to follow her.

Alexander takes a long look around Phobos Fortress. The asteroid fortress has been his home since his childhood. The city and palace where he came to manhood are no more, having been razed for purely military applications.

Miguel sighs. He is not a sentimental man. Sentimentality is a weakness of fools, and is a fatal flaw for a warrior. Nonetheless, a part of Alexander feels a pinge of regret that his home will soon be no more.

But for the Glory of Zeon, no sacrifice is too great to be given. If Phobos must be lost to that cause, then so be it…

Twelve hours later, the battle has begun…a titanic, climatic final struggle between the Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance Forces and the Zeon Confederation Forces. There is no doubt in anyone's mind, combatant in the midst of the battle, or observer from distant corners of the Solar System, that this will be the decisive sortie of the conflict.

The Zeon Confederation Forces initiated the attack at Zero Hour, catching the Alliance Forces, as Confederation expected, unprepared and unawares at Phobos Fortress. The Confederation has consolidated its strength for a devastating strike at Phobos, and thus far, their stratagem is meeting with success, as the Alliance Forces sustain heavy losses at Phobos.

The Warlord of Zeon regret that they do not have the additional strength of the Governess Lara Constantinas' Callisto Zeon Forces at their side. Constantinas withdrew her forces to pursue an attack against the Jupitorius Defense Militia, which she perceived a threat to the Confederation's rear flank. The warlords will deal with Jupitorius and Constantinas later, after they defeat the Alliance Forces…a goal whose completion now seems imminent.

Among the thousands of mobile suit pilots caught in the epic struggle, none fights more brilliantly than the Black Raven of the Phobos Zeon Forces. 1Lt. Kyoko Yamaguchi's ebony Elmeth Gamma stalks the cosmos like an angel of death…leaving a field of destroyed Zeon Confederation Forces mecha and ships in her wake, fighting with an effortless grace that renders war-making into an art form.

The casualty figures being reported are staggering…tens of thousands of deaths on both sides of the conflict in this single battle, a mere half dozen hours old.

Major Athena Ibaz blasts two more Confederation mobile suits to oblivion with missiles from the Cour de Leon and surveys the situation. The enemy forces are concentrated in the battle zone. The time has come…

"This is the Director to Alliance Productions' cast and crew," Athena says through the tactical net, "time to wrap up the movie, folks. Let's give them a final act that'll leave them applauding in a thousand years!"

The Alliance Forces withdraw into Phobos Fortress, heavily damaged and spewing sparks.

Viceroy Ulysses Napoleon Spector, who has assumed command of the overall Confederation Forces, issues an order: "All forces pursue! Rout them at Phobos! No prisoners!"

The Zeon Confederation Forces penetrate Phobos Fortress, the asteroid stronghold's artillery units unable to mount a meaningful resistance. Alliance mobile suit and capital ship escorts fall back into the fortress.

The Confederation Forces launch a massive assault within Phobos Fortress, destroying all within sight with vicious glee and reckless impunity. Phobos is broken, and Earth will be next…

Viceroy Spector frowns…_This is too easy._

From the safety of the space behind Phobos Fortress, at the head of a massive Alliance armada, Athena gives the order: "ACTION!"

Within Phobos Fortress, embedded within the ore of the asteroid's bowels, tens of thousands of heavy incendiaries are detonated simultaneously, creating perhaps the most powerful explosion of destructive force every unleashed by human technology.

Hundreds of Confederation mobile suits, and dozens of warships, are lost in the explosion…the bulk of the Confederation Forces are incinerated within the rapidly collapsing and burning wreck of Phobos Fortress.

"A Trojan Horse!" Viceroy Spector rages, "Phobos was a Trojan Horse! All surviving units: withdraw NOW!"

The fortunate Confederation troops not caught in Phobos Fortress' dying paroxysm, attempt to flee from the battle zone, but their escape routes are blocked by Alliance Forces that appear from behind the smoldering remains of Phobos Fortress, and from the _Salamis-III _warships and Nemo-7 mobile suits of the Jupitorius Defense Militia, now vectoring in from the Jupiter Zone.

The Governess Lara Constantinas and her Callisto Zeon Forces have already been routed by the Jupitorius Militia. The Governess had planned to launch a preemptive strike against Jupitorius, only to have the Jupitorius Militia attack (on a prompt from Major Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Forces) her unprepared forces first. The Governess fell in battle against the Shangrila Battalion, led by Judau Ashta and his allies Lu Luka, Eno Abbov and Mondo Agake, and what survived of her forces after they were routed by the Jupitorius Defense Militia has surrendered to the Jupitorius Colony authorities.

Governor Olivia King of the independent space republic of Jupitorius then dispatched the Jupitorius Defense Militia to relieve the Alliance Forces at Phobos Fortress, trapping the Confederation Forces in a closing pincer between the Alliance and the Jupitorius Militia. Months ago, Major Athena Ibaz had championed the decision by the Earth Federation Government to arm and train the Jupitorius Defense Militia, securing a gentleman's agreement with Governor King that the JDM would aid the Alliance if necessary against the Zeon Forces. Governor King and the JDM were more than willing to honor that agreement, ridding Jupitorius of the threat of the Zeon Confederation Forces.

From the Cour de Leon, Athena issues a new order, "ATTACK!"

The Alliance Forces charge the confused and badly mauled remains of the Confederation Forces, now pinned between the advancing Alliance and Jupitorius Militia.

"All ships," Athena commands authoritatively, "prepare to open fire with Hyper Particle Beam Cannon. Target: remaining Zeon Confederation Forces."

Dozens of Alliance capital ships direct their most powerful primary weapons systems at the remains of the Confederation Forces, now penned into an area of space between Phobos and the Jupiter Zone boundary. Many, many tongues of star flame spew forth from enormous cannon maws.

Once again, the cosmos glows angrily in the color of blood, when it ends, there is only a sudden, all-engulfing still silence, as there has been for billions of years.

The wreckage of men. The wreckage of mobile suits…as far as the eye can see. Space is a field of death, of destruction, of devastation.

From the bridge of the _Cassius_, General Alexander Miguel smiles, _And so Athena…the warrior goddess…unleashes her Trojan Horse and brings to an end the Warlords of Zeon…all except one…the true God of War. Well played…exquisitely well played, Athena Ibaz…__**Duchess Minerva Zabi**__. Now, the battle that remains will be between you and me._

The Great Zeon Civil War is over. The Archduchy of Zeon is reunified under the leadership of **Archduke Alexander Miguel**.

Cheers erupt among the surviving Alliance troops, through the colonies of Jupiter, Midway, and Mars, in the Cislunar Colonies, on the lunar surface, and on Earth itself. The war has ended, and a new day dawns.

At Anman City, Jolie Minh breathes a sigh of relief…she senses Jonah still with her, still in this cosmic plane, celebrating the Alliance's triumph, but like Jolie, apprehensive about the future.

At the Jupitorius Colonies, there is celebration, as the citizens of the space republic welcomes its heroes home.

At Side 3, there is apprehension in the office of Dr. Artasia Daikun. The woman once known as Sayla Mass wonders, as do her comrades Dory Ischinda and Hathaway Noah, what the Alliance's victory will mean for the people of Side 3…including the newly arrived Phobos transplants, who have begun to reestablish the old Zeon aristocratic order at Side 3, much to the chagrin of the colony's population.

In the council chambers of the Earth Federation Government in Shanghai, there is self-congratulations in the Federal Assembly and in the office of President Gloria Brenner. Victory for the Alliance means reelection for the incumbent officials. They would never vote out winners of war. Never.

At the Noah residence on the outskirts of Shanghai, retired Federal Forces general Bright Noah and his wife, Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah, watch the developments grimly. A Federation victory should be cause for celebration, but neither Bright nor Mirai feel like celebrating. They've both seen enough "victories" to know better…

In the hangar bay of the _Amuro Ray_, 2Lt. Jonah Michaels, Chief Warrant Officer Chieming Noah, and the rest of the Centurion Team embrace one another…brothers and sisters of war…glad that they have all survived the conflict.

Major Athena Ibaz sits on the shoulder of her Cour de Leon, still in her normalsuit, helmet removed, watching them with a bitter smile.

Athena removes a handkerchief from one of the normalsuit's pockets, using it to tersely wipe her fingers.

Re-pocketing her handerchief, Athena reflects as she watches her squad mates, _Let them enjoy this victory. The real war begins next._


	27. Chapter 26: DAY OF RECKONING

**EPISODE 26: DAY OF RECKONING**

June, U.C. 0100, forty days after the end of combat operations between the Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance and the Zeon Confederation…

The Governess Lara Constantinas, formerly the leader of the Callisto Zeon, stands before the Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance Military Tribunal, consisting of Archduke Alexander Miguel of the Archduchy of Zeon, Supreme Commander Manron Blackhead of the Earth Federation Forces, and a half dozen other Federation and Phobos Zeon flag-ranking officers.

The trial had been short: Constantinas has faced scarcely a half day of perfunctory questions about her role in the Zeon Confederation insurgency. Clearly, the tribunal has already decided her fate, and has only gone forth with this monkey show of a hearing to satisfy the foolish masses.

A military court clerk declares, "Lara Constantinas, this tribunal finds you guilty of all charges, including conspiracy, treason, and insurrection. The tribunal has sentenced you to termination, with extreme prejudice."

Constantinas looks defiantly at her killers, particularly Archduke Miguel, to whom she spits, "You consider yourself worthy of the throne of Zeon, Miguel? You will meet the same end as the rest of us. They will drag your corpse through the streets of Side 3!"

Alexander says nothing response, using a casual gesture of his hand to have Constantinas moved to the site of execution.

As two military bailiffs pull Constantinas to her final fate, the former Zeon warlord screams back towards the Federation officials, "He'll betray you, you fools! Mark my words: _he will betray you!_"

Constantinas is taken outside of the tribunal chamber. A moment later, a single gunshot is heard.

"This concludes our business here," Archduke Miguel says with a sigh, rising from his place at the tribunal desk. He shakes hands with General Blackhead.

"Now, we turn our attention towards eliminating the ISRLA," General Blackhead says with a cold, cruel smile.

"Indeed," Archduke Miguel replies with a nod, "They are misplaced idealists. Anachronistic bomb-throwers from a primitive time. Compared to the Zeon Confederation that we have already defeated, however, the ISRLA is a mere nuisance. We will deal with them quickly and effectively, and then begin the work of establish a new, prosperous age of peaceful coexistence between Zeon and Earth."

So saying, Miguel and Blackhead, along with their entourage of sycophants, depart: their destination is Side 3, where the restoration of the Archduchy of Zeon is already underway.

_One would think that the primary benefit of peace would be…peace._

But peace between the Earth Federation Government and Archduke Alexander Miguel's new regime of the Archduchy of Zeon has brought no personal peace to **Lt. Col.** Athena Ibaz. With victory came another promotion, but with that promotion came additional responsibilities. Indeed, Athena finds herself more swamped by work than ever. Combat operations have wound down from their apogee a month ago when the Zeon Civil War lurched towards its momentous close, but the Special Forces are still deployed throughout Cislunar Sphere and the Outer Solar System eliminating the remnants of the dissident Zeon forces.

Those details, however, have been left to the individual commanders of the Special Forces teams. The Deputy Director of the Special Forces has been assigned more important duties, which have generally kept her out of the mobile suit cockpit and in the thick of diplomatic meetings with members of Archduke Miguel's cabinet of ministers.

Before the Centurion Team had deployed to the Outer Solar System to survey and contain the Zeon Civil War six long months ago, Athena had wondered if she would ever return from that mission to work in her spacious office at Reville Hall in Side 7. Having spent the better part of the past month working average seventeen (and occasionally, twenty-four to seventy-two) hour shifts in that office, Athena finds herself wondering if she would ever return to the Cour de Leon's cockpit again.

The office is unchanged from the way she'd left it six months earlier. The housekeeping staff had done an excellent job at maintaining the elegant French rococo décor of the office. Even the ancient timepiece on the mantel over the fireplace had continued to meticulously mark time, despite Athena's not being present to wind it for so many months.

There was a time, not long ago, when Athena rather enjoyed the sound of the old clock's ticking. It helped her to maintain an orderly rhythm to her day as she completed assignment after assignment. Now, however, the gentle sound grates on her nerves…like the sound of a time bomb ticking down to disaster. Despite the unexpected advent of a peace that had been unconceivable a mere six months earlier, Athena feels a disquieting sense of impending doom.

For certain, the source of Athena's anxieties is one of the demands put forth by Archduke Miguel as a key tenet of the Treaty of Phobos: Miguel wants Side 3.

The demand was predictable, and not altogether unreasonable. After all, Side 3 is the birthplace and source point of Zeon civilization – the home of Contolism and the historic capital of the Archduchy of Zeon. For nearly twenty years, the Archduchy has been banished from Side 3, and the Zeon homeland had become a Federal Forces-occupied war zone. Archduke Miguel's objective is to restore the Zeon homeland to its former glory, reestablishing the Zeon civilization at its source. So far has Miguel won the Federation's trust that it was willing to concede this demand to him, a small price to pay, the Federation's leaders reckoned, for lasting peace between Earth and Zeon.

The Federation High Council might have come around to trusting the charismatic and apparently benign Archduke Miguel, but Athena has not. What Athena knows, but has declined to futilely discuss with her superiors, is the likelihood that the Federation would soon be at war with Zeon once again…this time more ruinously for both sides than ever before.

Side 3 has been occupied by the Earth Federation Forces for the past twenty years…from the day the One Year War ended and, except for a six month period when the cosmic city-state had been recaptured by Lady Haman Khan's Axis Neo Zeon Empire, almost continuously thereafter. Side 3 still remains the hotbed of the ISRLA Contolist movement led by Dr. Artasia Daikun, even though the ISRLA leadership itself was scattered across Cislunar Space and Earth by the Earth Federation Special Forces nearly a year ago. If the Archduchy of Zeon is indeed to reoccupy Side 3 as planned, it must first eliminate all dissident elements, especially the ISRLA. For its part, the Earth Federation Government has pledged its support to the Archduchy, lending whatever it can to the effort of stabilizing and securing Side 3.

Spacenoid vs. Spacenoid, to the death over derelict space colonies twenty years in need of repair. How bitterly the soul of Zeon Daikun would weep.

The telephone on Athena's desk rings. Athena answers it, "This is Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz."

"Lt. Col. Ibaz," the authoritative voice of General Manron Blackhead, commanding officer of the Federal Forces' Cislunar Forces, comes through the receiver, "Would you please join us in my office immediately? There are some important matters we must discuss regarding the, shall we say, restoration of Side 3."

"Right away, sir," Athena replies, her voice betraying no hint of the anxiety wrenching her guts.

Athena arrives at General Blackhead's Olympian-scaled office within Reveille Hall. The office formerly belonged to General Bright Noah, Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces, now retired. General Blackhead had been the next officer in the chain of command under General Noah, so he was the obvious choice to fill Noah's vacated position.

With Blackhead are Colonel Peter Cairlay, Director of the Special Forces and Athena's immediate superior, and a Zeon officer whom Athena recognizes as Colonel Ross Davenport, Archduke Miguel's adjutant. Miguel himself, however, is not present.

Athena salutes, "General Blackhead, Colonel Cairlay: Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz reporting, sirs. Colonel Davenport, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Blackhead and Cairlay return the salute, and Blackhead motions to the pair of facing couches where Cairlay and Davenport are seated, "At ease, Lt. Col. Ibaz. Please have a seat."

"Sir," Athena bows, and takes a seat next to Cairlay.

Blackhead sits opposite the two Special Forces officers, beside Davenport.

"I'll come right to the point," Blackhead says, "Archduke Miguel and the Federation High Council will soon be signing the Second Century Peace Accords, guaranteeing enduring peace between the Earth Federation Government and the Archduchy of Zeon. Before that can happen, however, the Federation needs to make good on its promise to help the Archduke secure Side 3 and restore the traditional Zeon homeland. As everyone here knows, the Treaty of Phobos stipulated that in exchange for Phobos Zeon's support in eliminating the Zeon dissidents, the Federation would lend its support to the restoration of the Archduchy of Zeon at Side 3."

Blackhead pauses briefly to light a cigar, perhaps a gesture of triumph now that his, not Bright Noah's policies guide the future of Earth/Zeon relations, before saying, "Athena?"

"Sir," Athena responds, butterflies churning in her stomach as she anticipates momentous orders.

"Athena, I'm assigning you to head this operation. From this moment forward, I want you to focus the Special Forces' total resources to one goal: the complete eradication of the ISRLA and its sympathizers."

"Yes, sir," Athena replies calmly, evenly, betraying no trace of the horror and revulsion within her.

"Archduke Miguel regrets not being able to attend our meeting today," Colonel Ross Davenport says with a Cheshire cat's grin, "occupied as he is in a conference with the leaders of your Federation's government. But he instructed me to inform you, Lt. Col. Ibaz, that our forces will be available to support the Earth Federation Special Forces in this effort. It is, after all, only fair that the Archduchy of Zeon do its part in looking after Side 3's affairs."

Athena says to Davenport, "Please convey the Federal Forces' gratitude to the Archduke, Colonel Davenport. Hopefully, the Federal Forces can meet its end of the terms of the Treaty of Phobos without inconveniencing the Archduchy of Zeon Forces."

"Helping the Earth Federation helps our cause," Davenport says diplomatically, "something that our previous leaders, unfortunately, never learned. Things will be different after the Phobos regime assumes control over Side 3, Lt. Col. Ibaz; you can rest assured of that."

"Athena," Col. Cairlay adds, "you've been assigned to head the operation because we need the absolute best officer to conduct this extremely vital and delicate situation. You are aware, I'm sure, that the outcome of this operation will affect the future of tens of billions of people. Only the best will do. The Federation High Council has great faith in your abilities, Lieutenant Colonel; don't let us down."

"I won't, sir," Athena replies with an inscrutable tranquility that mystifies and unnerves her superior officers.

One hour later, Athena is back in her private office a floor below the High Command staff's. With Athena is her executive officer, 1Lt. Jonah Michaels.

"Eliminate the ISRLA at Side 3?" Jonah whispers in horrified disbelief.

"That's our assignment," Athena says evenly, looking Jonah straight in the eye, "there's no doubt that the Federation High Command and your brother are prepared for and expect nothing less than a bloodbath, courtesy of the Special Forces."

Jonah's expression becomes angry, "Alex…he's gone too far this time."

"It wouldn't be the first time really, would it, Jonah?" Athena asks archly.

The remark brings a look of discomfort and hurt from Jonah; Alexander Miguel is, after all, Jonah's brother.

Realizing how insensitive that crack must sound to Jonah's ears, Athena says contritely, "I'm sorry, Jonah. That was out of line. This situation can't be easy for you: whatever he might have done…or will do, Alexander is still your brother."

"My brother practically raised me," Jonah confesses, "I grew up admiring and loving him, but that hasn't blinded me to the fact that he's done reprehensible things. He killed Jolie's family. He's killed so many for his selfish ambitions. I joined the Earth Federation Forces to stop him, Athena. I haven't forgotten that."

"You and your brother are two very different kinds of men," Athena says, "and I haven't forgotten that."

Jonah grins at the vote of confidence from his commanding officer.

Sensing perhaps that this is the right time, Athena decides that it is time to share with him thoughts that she had been harboring since Jolie left the Centurion Team, "Jonah, as officers in the Special Forces, each of our days is shadowed by peril. None of us can know which day might be our last day. If…if there comes a time when I'm not here anymore, you need to be prepared to take over responsibility for commanding this team."

"Ma'am?" Jonah queries, suddenly concerned.

Athena offers a reassuring smile, "I want you to be prepared…just in case. You've grown up a lot in the last few months, Jonah. You've become an excellent officer, and I'm very proud of you. I've taught you as much as I can about being a leader, and you've learned well. When the day comes that you're put in command, you will be ready. Above all: always remember your duty."

"You're creeping me out, Athena," Jonah says, "Why does it sound like you're saying 'goodbye?'"

Athena rises, heading towards the door of her office, "Because I'm leaving,"

"What?" Jonah says, gaping in alarm.

"For a walk," Athena says with a mischievous grin, "I need some fresh air after being cooped up in this building for so long. Maybe it'll help me think of some idea on how we can fulfill our duties at Side 3 without slaughtering innocent people."

Jonah exhales, "Want me to come with you?"

Athena puts on her overcoat and officer's hat, "No. I need to be alone. If anything comes up, contact me on the comlink. You have command of the squad until I come back. Shouldn't be gone more than an hour."

Green Oasis Park, a 220-acre expanse of lush greenery and wildlife, is the largest urban park in the space colonies governed by the Earth Federation. Only Zum Park in the capital of Zeon at Side 3, at 660 acres, is larger. The park is the true "green oasis" amidst the bustle of Green Oasis City, Side 7, with its flourishing civilian metropolis of three million and its active military base serviced by over one-hundred thousand Earth Federation Forces soldiers. It's a scarce quiet place where Spacenoids can come for solitude…to reflect and think.

Athena walks casually to a spot from which an observer can gain an especially scenic view of Green Oasis City. Athena has visited the park numerous times since she first came to Side 7 as a young Federal Forces green recruit at the age of fifteen. Whenever she needed a sanctuary of tranquility, she came here.

Athena feels that she has few tranquil moments left…few moments of any kind left.

The leader of the Centurion Team and Deputy Director of the Special Forces inserts a cigarette between her lips and lights it.

Inhaling and exhaling from the cigarette once, Athena says, seemingly to no one, "I knew you would come."

Dory Ischinda emerges from the shadows of an immense oak tree, "Your Newtype perception abilities have grown stronger, Minerva."

"Not so much my Newtype abilities as my gut sense," Athena replies, inhaling again from her cigarette.

"We need your help," Dory says, getting directly to the point.

"I need yours as well," Athena replies, "If I'm not mistaken, we have similar objectives."

Dory smiles, "If we do, then I can say that I'm glad to see that you've finally accepted the reality of who you really are."

"That's where you're wrong," Athena says, "I still plan on fulfilling my duties as a Federal Forces officer…but I'll fulfill them without sacrificing the lives of those who don't deserve to die."

Dory replies with a resigned sigh, "As long as you're willing to do that much, it'll be good enough for me. You are your own woman. You have your own path to follow."

"What is it specifically that you want me to do?" Athena asks, turning to face her old friend for the first time.

Dory hands a tiny package, most likely containing an Infochip, to Athena, "This will tell you everything you need to know."

"I gather that you'll need information," Athena says, pocketing the Infochip.

Dory says, "One of our intelligence operatives was able to obtain surveillance data on a suspicious transport convoy that passed from Earth to a warehouse at Side 7 eleven days ago. But he was unable to get close enough to identify its cargo."

"Hathaway," Athena says knowingly.

"Yes," Dory confirms, "How did you…?"

"It's his kind of job," Athena replies with a bitter smile, "The same kind I've done for the Federal Forces in the past. This suspicious transport convoy…you think its cargo is weaponry?"

"To be used against Side 3," Dory confirms, "Minerva…Athena, please…you have to help us stop them. There are hundreds of millions of innocent people at Side 3. They're still your people, even if you've abandoned the idea of guiding them."

Athena says, "Nobody will die at Side 3. Don't lay the guilt on me, Dory. I've turned my back on the Zabi legacy; I haven't turned my back on the Zeon people."

Dory's expression softens, "I haven't lost faith in you, Minerva. Come back to us. Come home, where you belong."

Athena shakes her head, and replies with a question, "What's the disposition of your resources?"

Dory says, "Thirty top condition Nemo-IIIs…with pilots who have been clandestinely trained at our base on the dark side of the moon."

Athena grins wryly, "Taken during the Doppler incident in U.C. 0096, during my second year at the Academy. The Federal Forces never did find out what happened to that convoy and its cargo."

Dory sits on a nearby bench and says somewhat wistfully, "That was Hathaway's first mission as an ISRLA mobile suit pilot…long before he became known as Mafty."

"Oh?" Athena says, her curiosity piqued, "Well, that comes as a surprise. To think that Hathaway has been doing this kind of work while I was still training at the Academy. And I thought I was the more experienced one between us."

The two old friends look at each other and laugh, cutting through the tension momentarily.

The conversation turns serious again as Athena, taking a seat next to Dory on the bench says, "Those thirty Nemo-III units won't be enough. I'll make arrangements to even the odds. For now, you need to do everything you can to fortify Side 3. I'll take care of the rest."

"Minerva…" Dory begins.

"I can't go back," Athena says, anticipating what Dory was about to say, "It's not my home anymore. Moreover, as long as I'm in the Federal Forces, I can keep it in check."

"You can't seriously believe that," Dory challenges.

"I wouldn't be able to help you know if it were otherwise. Consider that." Athena answers fairly.

Athena rises, heading back to her office at Reville Hall, leaving Dory with her thoughts.

Aboard the flagship Cassius, Archduke Alexander Miguel receives his chief of staff, Colonel Ross Davenport, and General Manron Blackhead and Colonel Peter Cairlay of the Earth Federation Forces.

Miguel pours glasses of blood red wine for all four of them, and says, "And so preparations are set for the, shall we say, 'purification' of Side 3?"

"Yes, your highness," replies General Blackhead, "with this operation, we exorcise at last the ghost of the Zabi family, and enter a new, more productive phase of Earth-Zeon relations."

"To our success," Miguel raises his wine glass, drinking its crimson contents with vampiric relish, then asks, "Tell me, General Blackhead: which of your officers will be heading the operation?"

General Blackhead drinks greedily of his glass, then remarks, "The liaison officer we're assigning to this operation will be Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, your highness."

Miguel smiles, "Ah, yes. Lt. Col. Ibaz. Amazing asset to your Federal Forces, General. I must confess: we might not have won the war against my former colleagues had it not been for Lt. Col. Ibaz's leadership and tactical brilliance. She has an astounding mind, that young woman."

"Thank you, your highness, that's very gracious of you," Blackhead says, having never been particularly fond of that smart-aleck girl of an officer, but even he must concede her usefulness to the Federation and even some pride that he has her under his command.

Miguel laughs, "It's unfortunate for me that she's already on the fast-track to being one of your flag-ranking officers in a few years; otherwise, I'd surely covet her for my own command staff."

General Blackhead replies with a hearty laugh of his own, "I'm sorry, your highness. Athena is ours. Her services will be available to you, however, for the duration of the Side 3 Reclamation Operation."

The new Archduke of Zeon rises to shake the hand of the new de facto Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces, "For that and so much else, General Blackhead, I am grateful."

"Lt. Col. Ibaz will be in contact with you tomorrow, your highness, regarding the details of the operation," Colonel Cairlay adds.

"Looking forward to it," Miguel says, "Lt. Col. Ibaz is a delightfully lovely and charming young woman as well as a brilliant officer."

"Oh?" Blackhead says, raising an eyebrow in amusement, "Is the Archduke of Zeon looking for an Archduchess?"

Miguel laughs, "It's been said behind every great man is a greater woman. Your Lt. Col. Ibaz, however, might be too great…even for me."

Final pleasantries exchanged, the Federal Forces officers are escorted back to Side 7 by Zeon space fighter craft and mobile suits.

Alone with his most trusted subordinate, Archduke Alexander Miguel is free to speak his innermost thoughts, "Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz…Duchess Minerva Zabi…a most fascinating and dangerous young woman indeed."

"I don't understand, your highness," Col. Ross Davenport says, "If this Athena Ibaz really is the former duchess, her very existence threatens your claim to the Zeon throne. We could eliminate her easily, without involving any of our people, if we out her to the Federation."

"Perhaps," Miguel says, "They shouldn't want to deal with the Zabis in any other way but to exterminate them, but I don't trust this foolish Federation to make sensible choices. Moreover, we lack concrete proof: an odd coincidence of naming is not evidence that the Federal Forces' brightest young Special Forces officer is the former Duchess of Zeon, although we know it to be true. For the moment, Ross, we still need the Federation's resources; we don't want to risk offending them. Not yet."

"With all due respect, your Excellency, leaving the former Duchess free is dangerous for us," Davenport says worriedly.

"Relax, Ross," Miguel says, blowing a ring of smoke inhaled from his cigar, a gift from General Blackhead, "I believe our former Duchess has no particular desire to have her true identity revealed to her commanding officers in the Earth Federation. As such, she's no threat to us in that aspect. To allow her to continue operating in the Federal Forces, however, will be a threat to us…in the future if not immediately. When the right opportunity arises…"

Miguel doesn't finish. Instead, he stubs out the remains of his half-smoked cigar with horrible finality, leaving his office in complete darkness.

The next day, Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz and her second-in-command, 1Lt. Jonah Michaels, escort Archduke Alexander Miguel, Col. Ross Davenport, Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi, the Zeon Newtype ace pilot and leader of the Black Raven Squadron, and a retinue of Zeon generals through an inspection tour of Garrison Noah. The tour, highly publicized and well-covered by the press, is designed as much to showcase the new level of trust and openness between the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Phobos Zeon as it is to fulfill any practical value, ostensibly to give Archduke Miguel and his command staff an opportunity to see what resources are available to them from their allies in assisting them regain control of Side 3.

Jonah and Alexander do their part to not publicly acknowledge their brotherhood in any way, although some have unlikely detected their familial resemblance. Jonah has already gained himself some measure of unwanted notoriety for having saved Alexander from an assassin months ago during the armistice conference that was the first step towards the current peace. That act of heroism won Jonah the accolade of the world…and cost him his beloved Jolie.

Not a moment goes by, it seems, that Jonah is not wracked with grief over Jolie's departure. Burnt into his memories are those bitter words with which she left him, words of recrimination and regret – a betrayal too deep and painful to overlook or forgive.

On that day, the link between them, once seemingly so strong and enduring, was shattered. Their love had been based on mutual trust, but the revelation of Jonah's kinship with the man who murdered Jolie's family left that trust in ruins.

The two brothers have met and spoken a few times secretly, privately, since the day of the armistice. Jonah had expected his brother to throw him into prison, if not execute him, for having abandoned his familial duty to serve in the Zeon military only to join the then-enemy Earth Federation Forces. Alexander, however, shocked Jonah by being unexpectedly accepting of the idea, even going so far as to ask Jonah to be his unofficial liaison within the Federal Forces, a request that Jonah denied, unwilling to betray his comrades…even for his brother. Especially not after the loss of Jolie.

Jonah sneaks a glance to the beautiful young woman at his brother's side, Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi. She is the Zeon Forces' greatest ace pilot and deadliest warrior, and also acts as Alexander's personal bodyguard. Jonah suspects that Kyoko's relationship to Alexander does not stop there, however. He senses a deep intimacy between them that is no less intense than that between himself and Jolie.

What Jonah finds unsettling is how much Kyoko resembles Jolie, not only in terms of their gifts for combat, but also in physical appearance. Though unlikely to be genetically related, they could pass for identical twins.

The morning inspection tour event is to be capped by a joint speech by Archduke Miguel and the Federal Forces' highest ranking active officer, General Manron Blackhead, on the front steps of Reville Hall…the first time a Zeon leader has ever set foot in the headquarters of the Federation's High Command in Cislunar Space.

"Lt. Col. Ibaz," Archduke Miguel addresses Athena elegantly, "Operation: Homecoming will be commencing within forty-two hours. I must confess that I was greatly relieved when General Blackhead told me you would be supervising all the details. Nothing can be left to chance, Lt. Col."

Athena smiles, "Rest assured, your highness, that all will be executed according to plan."

Athena cannot help but be amused by the irony of her addressing Alexander Miguel as "your highness" and "archduke." Although she has abdicated her own claim as the true Duchess of Zeon, Athena nonetheless finds the idea that leadership of Zeon has now fallen into Miguel's hands repulsive. Upon further reflection, however, Athena must admit that in one important way, Alexander Miguel is much more of the spiritual and ideological heir to the Zabi legacy than she could ever be, notwithstanding the fact that she is descended by blood from the Zabis and he is not. Miguel's philosophy is closer to that of Athena's eldest uncle, Prince Giren Zabi, although his tactic of using the Federation is more greatly resembles Col. Char Aznable.

Naturally, the eternally corrupt Federation has allowed itself to be deceived by a charismatic Zeon leader once again. It would only be a matter of time, Athena knew, before Miguel turned on the Federation. General Noah, prior to his leave of absence, had listened to Athena's admonitions of such, but was powerless to act upon them. Athena has not bothered to consult General Blackhead on this matter, knowing that he would refuse to listen to her anyway.

Archduke Miguel turns to the attractive leader of the Centurion Team and gives a subtle, malicious grin, "Lt. Col. Ibaz…I hope you won't be offended by my being forthright, but I must say that you have always reminded me of someone."

Athena replies evenly, "It's beneath an Archduke to use a pick-up line, your highness."

Behind his commanding officer and his brother, Jonah suppresses a grin. Jonah has always known his elder brother Alexander to be a slick and invariably successful womanizer; he finds it amusing how effortlessly Athena rejected his amorous overtures. Jonah also notices Captain Yamaguchi turning a brief, but venomous glance towards Athena.

The wickedly handsome Archduke of Zeon, however, merely smiles, "Lt. Col., I meant to say that you remind me of the Duchess Minerva Zabi, our late former monarch."

If Miguel's sudden allusion to her true identity nettles Athena, she doesn't let it show. She maintains her shell of composure even as her heart begins to pump like the particle generator of a mobile suit's nuclear fusion engine.

Athena says, "The Federal Forces never were able to locate Duchess Minerva in the aftermath of the First Neo Zeon War. How certain are you that the Duchess is dead, Archduke Miguel?"

Alexander, impressed by Athena's extraordinary self-control and wit as she turns his insinuations back against him, replies, "If her highness still lives today, she would be around the same age as you, Lt. Col. Like you, she was beautiful. My father served and protected her during those years when she ruled Zeon, and I have since taken on his duty to find her highness and restore her to her rightful place upon the Zeon imperial throne."

"I'm sure you've put your best effort into locating the Duchess," Athena says with latent irony, even has she fights down an urge to laugh at Miguel's brazenness, "Most likely, I regret to say, the Duchess perished in her childhood years, another victim of war."

"I'm afraid you might be correct," Miguel says with false lament, "Death is no more sympathetic to rulers of great nations than it is to paupers."

And speaking of death…Athena suddenly senses it. Its cold, clammy grip - creeping up her spine. She has often had this sensation in combat.

Athena spares a quick backwards glance at Jonah. An even more sensitive Newtype than Athena is, he feels it too.

Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi evidently senses it too, her sidearm drawn and pointed towards a target in the distance.

The two Centurion Team officers explode into abrupt action.

Much as he did during the first attempt on his brother's life, Jonah tackles Alexander to the ground…just as the sound of gunshots in the distance rings out.

Screams ring out amidst the crowd of reporters and civilian onlookers. Pandemonium, predictably, breaks out in an instant.

A bullet misses the Archduke of Zeon by centimeters, ripping a hole in his ceremonial cape.

Athena rolls away from the potential trajectory of further incoming bullets, putting herself between the gunman and his target. Jonah and the Archduke's staff of bodyguards and generals surround Alexander Miguel, forming a human shield around the Zeon leader.

Athena sees a slight glint in the distance. The Earth Federation Forces' finest markswoman takes aim at the target with her Walther handpistol.

The sense of death recedes…replaced a familiar sensation that paradoxically fills Athena with both hope and dread.

_Hathaway?! _Athena wonders, unable to believe what her Newtype senses are telling her.

Athena's finger tightens around the trigger, but is unable to actually pull it back.

Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi has pinpointed the target. The Black Raven pulls back the trigger of her sidearm.

Athena's arm swings, firing not upon the would-be assassin, but upon the pistol held in Kyoko's delicate, outstretched hand. The shot shatters the Zeon officer's weapon, but leaves Kyoko unharmed and surreally unperturbed.

The shadowy figure that fired the distant shots is gone, having apparently fled using the rocket pods of a normalsuit. Jonah has already contacted Federal Forces MPs and alerted them to the assassination attempt. Members of the media scramble to take photographs and otherwise record the rapidly unfolding events at a scene of panic.

Archduke Miguel, unhurt and hardly even shaken, glares furiously at Athena, as do Captain Yamaguchi and Col. Ross Davenport. Even Jonah finds himself staring at his friend and commanding officer in bewilderment.

Athena reholsters her sidearm, knowing that she is in for a long evening.

Three hours later, Athena is in the office of General Manron Blackhead. Blackhead hangs up the telephone, on which he has apologized to Archduke Alexander Miguel for the umpteenth time, and pledged to him that the Earth Federation Forces are completely behind the Archduke of Zeon, and will guarantee the Archduke's safety during his time on Federation territory.

Blackhead regards Athena with a severe scowl, grumbling, "That was an uncharacteristic lapse of judgment on your part, Lt. Col. Ibaz. You're smarter than that."

"My apologies, sir," Athena says, dutifully but without any strong sign of contrition, "I made an error in judgment. I accept full responsibility."

"Fortunately for all concerned, Archduke Miguel is being gracious," Blackhead says, not taking his glare off Athena, "Despite today's incident, he still has great faith in your abilities and wants you to continue directing the upcoming Side 3 reclamation operation. So do we. Nonetheless, I want an explanation for your actions, Lt. Col."

Athena replies evenly, "Sir, the enemy agent is unlikely to have worked alone. Capturing him alive for interrogation purposes would be vital to obtaining intelligence on precisely what the source of these attacks is."

"Unfortunately," Blackhead says critically, "the enemy agent remains at large, and nobody knows whom he is or where to find him. I don't think it's unfair to say that's a failure on your part, Lt. Col. Ibaz."

"Yes, sir," Athena says.

Colonel Peter Cairlay, Athena's direct superior, who has been standing quietly beside his deputy officer adds, "Your excellent record has accorded you a measure of grace, Athena. Were it any other officer, we'd be talking about court martial. In light of all you have accomplished so loyally for the Earth Federation Forces, however, we'll overlook this incident. We fully expect, however, that there will be no more of these lapses."

"Understood, sir," Athena says, maddeningly inscrutable as ever. Reading her mind is impossible.

Blackhead shows Athena a grin that is more predatory than friendly, but he says, "Perhaps we've been pushing our star officer too hard. Excessive stress can lead to errors of judgment even for the toughest of people. We've pushed you through one difficult assignment after another for the past eighteen months, Lt. Col. Ibaz, and seen you successfully complete each of them. You must be…tired."

"I won't use that as an excuse for my lapse today, sir," Athena says with that same inscrutable evenness that is almost mechanical.

"That's not what I meant," Blackhead says, "Perhaps you've been pushing yourself too hard. Tonight, many of our troops will be celebrating the new peace accord with the Zeon forces. We have authorized Archduke Miguel to permit soldiers under his command to participate in shore leave activities here at Side 7. It's a rare, festive occasion. Why not take this opportunity to unwind? It'll help clear your mind so that you can continue to perform at the top of your game."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Athena replies.

"Col. Cairlay and I have said all we need to say about this matter," Blackhead says, "And we're sure you'll be mindful of what we have said. Dismissed, Lt. Col. Ibaz."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Athena salutes the two senior officers and leaves.

Shortly after Athena has left, Blackhead leans back in his chair, brooding silently for a moment before rumbling, "Cairlay?"

"Sir," Col. Cairlay replies.

"Cairlay," Blackhead says, "Just how much do you trust your Deputy Director…the lovely and mysterious Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz?"

Cairlay decides to speak frankly, "From the time she was in the Academy, I knew she'd be an incredible asset…and also an incredible pain in the ass. Needless to say, she's smart…DAMN smart, which is both her greatest value and her biggest liability. We can count on Athena to get things done for us…but what we don't know is who she's really doing for, or why. She tends follow her own initiative in carrying out objectives, which would normally be considered a strength for a Special Forces officer, but which Athena is known for taking too far."

"Are you saying we can't trust her?" Blackhead asks darkly.

"We can't trust anyone, sir," Cairlay amends, "Athena Ibaz is dangerous if her loyalty to the Federation isn't firm. The threat she'd pose if she were to sell her loyalties to the Zeon or the ISRLA would be disastrous."

"There's nothing I loathe more than an ambitious woman," Blackhead says, "Athena Ibaz will serve us loyally, or she will be eliminated."

Cairlay says nothing, but the gleam in his eye suggests his agreeableness to that idea.

"Colonel," Blackhead says, "Lt. Col. Ibaz will continue to head Operation: Homecoming as planned…but I want you to personally supervise her activities."

"Yes, sir," Cairlay responds, concealing this eagerness.

"We've already removed Bright Noah from the equation," Blackhead says, "we'll also remove Athena Ibaz and anyone else in our ranks foolish enough to forget that humankind's place is on Earth, and the needs of Earth's people must come first. This is Ibaz's opportunity to prove her loyalty to the Federation: she will fulfill her oath of loyalty to Earth, or she will pay the price of disloyalty."

Unknowingly, Blackhead mirrors Archduke Miguel's earlier gesture of stubbing out his cigar in an ashtray.

Athena's destiny, it would appear, is set.

The bars, nightclubs, restaurants, and casinos of Green Noah City's glittering entertainment district play host tonight to a boisterously festive and surreal scene. Celebrating the imminent rapprochement of the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon, Federal Forces and Zeon Forces soldiers are seen drinking, dancing, gambling, and otherwise celebrating together…a sight not seen since Armistice Day in U.C. 0080. This time, everyone hopes, the newfound peace between the Federation and Zeon will stick…that history will, for once, not repeat itself. It is a gamble upon which the future of humanity is staked.

And speaking of gamble, Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz is losing badly at roulette at the Lady Luck Casino.

Athena has never been an enthusiast at games of chance. She prefers games over which she can exercise control through her intellect…or the strategic application of force. She is loath to leave her destiny to forces over which she cannot exercise control.

Athena had spent the early part of the evening reluctantly hobnobbing with the top brass of the Federation and Zeon forces, including General Blackhead, Colonel Cairlay, and Archduke Alexander Miguel…company from which she was glad to part after less than thirty minutes. From there, Athena was mobbed by hundreds of junior officers and non-commissioned troops of both sides, who insisted that she accept her accolades as heroine of the Zeon Civil War, however much she attempted to deflect their admiration. As far as they were concerned, her brilliance had won the war, and thus, saved all of their lives…and those of their loved ones.

Athena has never felt comfortable about receiving such praise; she knows that without the courage and capability of the young men and young women who serve beside her, none of her strategies would have been of any value. She cannot, in good conscience, accept the idea of herself as a "hero" when, for every five soldiers present tonight, one perished in battle…sacrificed in the name of a peace that even now, has not yet been secured.

_Me, a hero?_ Athena considers the idea laughably absurd, and even more ludicrous is the thought that she is being held up as a paragon for her fellow officers to emulate.

_If only they knew about the things I've done in the name of "victory."_

Soon, however, it would all be over…forever.

Athena has been at the roulette table ever since she managed to extract herself from the throng of admirers. Her status as war hero and military genius avails her little here; luck is not favoring here tonight. However victorious she might have been on the battlefield, Athena has known only defeat and loss here.

Athena realizes that she likely needs to grow accustomed to it.

In little over ninety minutes, the Deputy Director of the Special Forces has already blown eighty percent of her monthly salary.

1Lt. Jonah Michaels, who'd also been avoiding the bustle of the festivities, sees Athena's predicament. He approaches her with a grin.

"Maybe you'd better quit while you still have a few credits left," Jonah teases, "It'd be terrible for morale if the hero of the Zeon Civil War ends up having to beg for change on the street."

Athena acknowledges Jonah's quip with just the hint of a smile, cigarette perched between her lips.

She places the remainder of her monthly pay on the gaming table…on Black Thirteen.

"You really like tempting fate, don't you?" Jonah says.

As the wheel spins, Athena extinguishes her cigarette and turns to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Jonah calls out, "Aren't you going to stick around to see if you won?"

"It doesn't matter much at this point," Athena says enigmatically, "win or lose, all games come to an end. Sometimes, life forces you to play your hand even when you know for certain it's a losing one."

Jonah says earnestly, "I heard that you got chewed out by General Blackhead about the shooting incident today."

"Yes," Athena confirms, "I was thoroughly reamed by the High Command. Not unexpected…and it doesn't really matter. Not at this point."

Jonah knows that Athena never did anything for the accolades; she was no glory hound. The casual manner in which she is brushing off this unprecedented blemish on her otherwise stellar military career, however, is odd.

2Lt. Chieming Noah, who had been politely, but not particularly enthusiastically entertaining old colleagues and friends of her father's, answering their questions about his health and future plans as best she could, approaches her friends and superior officers, "You two look like you're having fun."

Jonah says, "Athena's had a great time. She just lost her entire paycheck on roulette."

Chieming's eyes widen, "Seriously? That isn't like you, Athena."

"There are many things that 'aren't like me' you'll probably need to get used to soon, Chieming." Athena says.

"What do you mean, Athena?" Chieming asks.

"Yeah," Jonah adds, "you're starting to freak us out."

"Sorry," Athena says with a tired smile, "Maybe I'm just getting morbid in my old age."

Chieming giggles, "Old age…right, Athena. Twenty-one is positively ancient."

Athena asks a steward to get her officer's hat and overcoat, and asks her two charges, "You guys ready to go back to quarters? I'll drive you back."

"Thought you'd never ask," Jonah says, relieved by the opportunity to leave the clamorous and increasingly debauched party behind. Chieming nods in agreement.

The steward brings Athena's hat and overcoat, and after she has donned these, the trio heads for Athena's military issue jeep parked on the street outside the casino.

At that moment, the roulette wheel has finally come to a momentous halt, landing on Black Thirteen.

Athena guns the engine of the jeep, and then turns her head upward as she notices a faint rumble…a transport ship, its guide lights mysteriously switched off, glides into the military spaceport towards the warehouse area. It's awfully late at night for a cargo ship to be coming into port.

Athena kills the jeep's engine, contemplating for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Jonah asks from the shotgun seat.

"Are you feeling sick?" Chieming asks, "Would you rather Jonah or I drive?"

"I'm fine," Athena says, "Are either of you two in a hurry to return to quarters?"

Jonah and Chieming look at each other and shake their heads, Jonah saying, "We've got an extended curfew tonight. We won't be AWOL unless we come in after 01:00, and it's only a little past 22:00 now."

"Right," Athena says, "I'd like to go to the spaceport to check something out. Mind coming along for the ride?"

Jonah and Chieming voice no objections.

Athena guns the engine of the jeep again, speeding towards the spaceport.

The jeep arrives at the spaceport twenty minutes later, just as the cargo ship is moored into the airlock.

Athena disembarks from the jeep, telling her two subordinates, "You guys wait here. I'll be back soon."

Athena disappears into the mist gathering around the massive warehouse building located on the grounds of the space dock.

When Athena is out of hearing range, Chieming whispers to Jonah, "Do you think Athena's been acting kind of weird lately?"

Jonah smiles, "She's always been like that. As long as I've known her, Athena has been moody."

"You don't get women, do you?" Chieming teases.

"What are you saying?" Jonah asks.

"Maybe Athena is acting strange because she has love problems," Chieming says, "she and my brother have been in love for over a year, but because of their work obligations, they haven't been able to see each other at all. I know he still carries the torch for her because he's always asking about her when he calls or messages me. Athena never talks about him, but I know she feels the same."

"It always comes back to love," Jonah smiles bitterly.

"You still miss Jolie, don't you?" Chieming whispers.

"I won't ever stop missing her," Jonah says, his eyes growing moist, "If the war is really over, I have to find her."

"I'll go with you," Chieming offers, "You and Jolie are both my friends. I'll do anything to help."

"Thank you, Chieming," Jonah smiles, taking her hand, "That's very kind."

Chieming says, "You and Jolie…my brother and Athena. War is so cruel. It keeps lovers from each other."

Just one of war's many cruelties, Jonah reflects.

Twice a week, during the late evening/early morning hours, many space colonies inject moisture into their internal atmosphere for the comfort and health of their residents. These injections of moist oxygen are scheduled for the evening hours because the condensation process typically results in the creation of fog, much as it does on Earth.

Athena seals the collar of her overcoat in the chilly, damp air, pulling her officer's hat down low.

At the gate to the warehouse, Athena is confronted by two armed, burly MP officers,

"Who goes there?! Identify yourself!"

Athena replies, "Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, Centurion Team, Deputy Director of the Special Forces."

Recognizing her, the two MPs salute, "Ma'am! My apologies, ma'am!"

"I've come to inspect the inventory, sergeant." Athena says.

"Yes, ma'am," the MP replies.

Standard procedure would dictate that the MPs ask a visiting officer for authorization, but General Blackhead and Colonel Cairlay have instructed the MPs that senior Special Forces officers have carte blanche access under the special circumstances of the moment.

The MPs have no idea what cargo has been stored inside the massive warehouse complex behind them…only that it is so vital that it needs to be guarded by mobile suits (ten of them; heavily armed GM-IVs) and that the Special Forces would be transporting the cargo away to a different site within forty-eight hours.

Athena is admitted through the gate. She approaches the warehouse, dwarfed by its immense bulk.

Athena keys in the access code that gains her entry into the enormous complex.

The interior of the cavernous facility is as dark as the void until Athena lights a portable lantern she had taken from the MPs' booth. The lantern, though easily capable of illuminating any average-sized room, seems hopelessly feeble in the great expanse of the warehouse.

But it is enough to show Athena more than she wanted to see…enough to fill her with a terror that chills her blood, stops her breath, and causes her to tremble.

Large crates, stacked by the hundreds, occupy half the space of the warehouse. Each crate is marked with one of three colored symbols: a black-and-white "Toxic" symbol, a green "Biohazard" symbol, and a yellow "Radiation Hazard" symbol.

Athena's mind races back over eighteen months, during the _Moonshadow_ incident that was Jolie's first official sortie. She remembered her shock at discovering that the Earth Federation Forces had been stockpiling nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons.

Now, at last, she knows precisely when, and against whom, they will be deploying these weapons.

Athena leans against one of the heavy crates to steady herself, her knees growing weak. She can't seem to will herself to stop trembling.

In her mind, Athena sees millions of dead people…killed by toxins that insidiously invaded and destroyed their peripheral nervous systems, or felled by viruses that caused their flesh to emaciate from within. Space colonies, homes to countless men, women, and children, burn in the flame of nuclear radiation.

And the screams…the horrified, anguished screams of millions.

After several, long minutes, Athena regains her composure. Steeling herself, she steps back out into the mist-enshrouded night.

A half hour has passed since Athena disappeared into the spaceport warehouse facility. Chieming and Jonah have since attempted to gain entry to the facility to look for their missing commanding officer, but the two junior officers are not granted admission to the facility by the MPs. Thus, they are resigned to waiting aboard the jeep.

Athena returns at last. She looks pale and shaken, her eyes blank and unfocused.

"Athena? Lt. Col. Ibaz, are you all right, ma'am?" Jonah asks, concerned.

"You might be coming down with something," Chieming suggests, "Let's get you back to the base and get Doc Wooster to have look at you."

"I'm all right," Athena says, climbing into the driver's seat of the jeep.

Athena hits the ignition. The ride back to the Special Forces' dormitory facility is silent and somber.

As soon as Athena returns to her quarters, she extracts her personal Datapad and sends a text message to Dory, "See me at Green Oasis Park, 00:30. I'll be there until you arrive. This is of greatest urgency."

Thirty minutes later, Athena is at Green Oasis Park, at the same spot where she had met with Dory the previous day. Athena has already smoked her way through three cigarettes and is working through a fourth when Dory arrives.

"Have you discovered something important?" Dory asks, dispensing with pleasantries.

Athena glances around circumspectly before replying softly, "The Federation has nukes, G3 toxin, and _Ebola_-X86 canisters stockpiled at the spaceport. One guess where they're headed and what they plan to do with that cargo."

Dory turns pale, "My God…no…"

"We have to act fast," Athena says, "Assemble your forces for a raid immediately. When you get the signal from me, move in."

"Minerva," Dory says, "Thank you."

Athena smirks, "Maybe I haven't completely lost my soul after all."

"No," Dory says warmly, "I wasn't wrong about you: the Zeon people still matter to you."

"People in general matter to me," Athena says.

"How about this one person in particular?" the voice of a young man cuts in.

Hathaway Noah, son of General Bright Noah, writer for the Cislunar Free Press, Mafty, top assassin/espionage agent of the ISRLA…and the man whom Athena loves, emerges from the shadows.

Youthful, handsome, and dashing, he appears, physically, little changed from how Athena remembers him from their first encounter in Shanghai, China on Earth two months shy of a year ago. His demeanor, however, is more straightforward than it was then…less attempting to hide behind a veil of secrecy.

"I knew you'd show up," Athena says, masking the palpitations within her chest behind a wall of apparent indifference.

"It would have been all over by now if you and your new second-in-command didn't interfere today," Hathaway says, more than a hint of genuine anger in his voice, "Alexander Miguel is a threat to all of humanity. I could have ended his threat then and there with just one bullet."

"Was that your only motive?" Athena challenges.

Hathaway surrenders his scowl, and unleashes his charming smile, "Hardly. I saw him trying to put the moves on you; I would have killed him for that alone."

That crumbles the wall. Athena and Hathaway had always admired each other's wit; it was, above all, probably what most greatly attracted them to each other to begin with.

Somewhat sheepish smiles replace somber scowls, and Hathaway extends a further gesture of goodwill (and more) with his hand.

Athena responds by leaning her head against Hathaway's chest; her Earth Federation Forces officer's cap falls upon the ground, landing on its crown.

Dory, on the sidelines, smiles and tactfully steps away from the couple, allowing them a few moments of privacy.

Hathaway gently strokes Athena's fine, feathery, honey-blonde hair…the touch bringing him great comfort after the long months of their separation.

Athena takes equal comfort in the warmth of Hathaway's embrace, the tension that has been mounting within her for months finally finding release and relief.

They open their hearts…and their minds to each other, in a way only Newtypes can.

"It's been so hard," Hathaway says softly, "so hard all this time not being able to be with you. I've missed you so much, _**Minerva**_."

Athena lifts her head off of Hathaway's chest and looks into his eyes, "…You know?"

Of course he knows. Dory wouldn't keep it from him, and of course, Hathaway is an espionage agent – he has probably been aware of Athena's true identity as long as she has been aware that he is Mafty.

Hathaway nods, once again stroking Athena's hair, "But it's of no importance to me. Minerva Zabi…Athena Ibaz…the Archduchy of Zeon…the Earth Federation. What do these names…these allegiances matter? None of that changes how much I love you."

In her heart, Athena is thrilled by Hathaway's declaration of devotion to her, but suspicious by conditioning, Athena is compelled to put Hathaway through one more test.

She says to him, "When we last met, I told you to disappear into my blind spot. Why didn't you listen to me? Why did you come back?"

"I haven't forgotten what I promised you," Hathaway says, "and I haven't forgotten what you did for me. Under other circumstances, I wouldn't have gone back on any promise I made to you. But Alexander Miguel is about to murder hundreds of millions of people, Minerva. I can't stand by and let that happen…even if it means breaking a promise to you."

"I know," Athena says, affirming for herself at last her faith in Hathaway's character, "I wouldn't have expected any less of you. In your own way, you've always been more…principled than I am, Hathaway."

"That's not true," Hathaway says, taking Athena into his embrace again, "or are you not the woman who put her life and military career on the line to prevent me from committing patricide?"

Athena asks, "Do you still hate your father, Hathaway?"

"For the longest time, I wasn't sure," Hathaway confesses, "For so long, I was angry…angry about what had happened to Quess. But I've come to realize that my anger was misplaced. It wasn't my father who killed Quess…or Lt. Agi…or even the Earth Federation. It was war. War that Alexander Miguel now perpetuates and thrives on."

Athena nods, disengaging from Hathaway's embrace and stooping to pick up her Earth Federation Forces officer's hat, which she does not place back on her head, "We'll stop him…together."

Their lips lock in a long, deep passionate kiss. Even after all this time, the exhilaration is the same as it was that first night. Their passion still burns as brightly and unwaveringly as the sun.

"I'm glad that we'll be on the same side this time," Hathaway says, "it was agonizing to be at cross-purposes."

Athena leans her head on Hathaway's chest once again, and he feels the warmth moist of her tears through his shirt, "When I had you at gunpoint…I…I felt so much like turning that gun on myself instead."

"I'm sorry," Hathaway says, "I'm sorry for putting you through that."

Athena lifts her head from Hathaway's chest, wiping away her tears and treating him to her smile, "There won't be any more secrets between us. Never again."

"Never again," Hathaway agrees, kissing Athena tenderly on the cheek.

Dory returns into the couple's presence, and turns the conversation away from Hathaway and Athena's personal matters to more pressing affairs, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to move forward with our plans. We'll be ready to move in as soon as you give the word."

Athena nods, finally donning her Federal Forces officer's cap again, "The success of the mission depends on the Federation High Command's trust in me, which I regret to say has been compromised by my rescuing Hathaway today."

Hathaway smiles, "Are you saying you wish you'd shot me?'

Athena replies with a smile of her own, "Actually, maybe I should have shot Miguel myself…would have saved you the trouble."

Becoming serious, Athena says to Dory and Hathaway, "Make sure you keep a lid on my identity. Don't let it slip that I'm helping you, even during the operation. I'm of greater value to you inside the Federation than as one more ISRLA operative."

Dory and Hathaway nod, agreeing that Athena is correct in that assessment.

Athena knows the consequences that this decision holds for her.

In life, as in roulette, one sometimes cannot help but make a losing bet.

Athena makes a stop at the mobile suit deck at Garrison Noah, where 1Lt. Molly Duran and her crew are working hard even at the unconscionable hour of 01:00 in maintaining the Centurion Team's mecha.

"Molly!" Athena calls out.

"Lt. Col. Ibaz," Molly says, floating down from where she's servicing 1Lt. Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam, "what brings you here at this hour, ma'am?"

"Molly," Athena says quietly, "I want a Hyperbazooka Particle Beam Cannon installed on the Cour de Leon immediately."

"You've got it, ma'am," Molly replies good-naturedly, "Um…just curious: why do you need it?"

"Don't question it; just carry out my order," Athena says sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Molly says, knowing better than to test Athena's patience. She orders her crew to acquire a HPBC from the arsenal and begin installing it onto the Cour de Leon.

After Athena leaves, Molly finds herself muttering to herself even as she rushes to comply with the Centurion Team Leader's orders, "Pushy bitch…coming down with an order like that at one in the morning. When does that bitch sleep? She's going to be up for reveille in just three hours from now."

In truth, 1Lt. Molly Duran admires and likes Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz…like herself, a tough, no-nonsense woman and soldier who doesn't take "no" for an answer from anyone. Athena is, however, extremely demanding of her subordinates, including the engineering and tech crew…often coming down with outrageous orders in the early morning hours.

Still, this latest order is more than just a little unusual: the Hyperbazooka Particle Beam Cannon, or HBPC, is without a doubt the most powerful weapon (other than a nuclear warhead, obviously, which would be in violation of the Antarctic Treaty) that can be mounted on a mobile suit. Capable of immolating a fleet of ships or a squadron of mobile suits in a literal flash, the HBPC can only be deployed with the authorization of a command staff officer ranking (O-4 and higher). Molly would not have been surprised if Athena had put in an order for the HBPC's use a few months ago when the war was raging at full throttle, but all major fighting had ended more than a month ago. The Centurion Team is in its own home territory and has no major combat operations scheduled.

Molly, good and loyal soldier that she is, does not question her commanding officer's orders, however. She carries them out efficiently and effectively, as expected of her.

08:00, the following day, General Blackhead's office at Reville Hall.

Once again, General Blackhead has summoned Athena into his office, this time not to reprimand her, but to advise her on the final details of that evening's critical classified mission.

"You and your personnel, who will include the Centurion and three other Special Forces teams, will provide security escort detail for Archduke Miguel's personnel as they transfer the materials we're providing them from our central supply depot to their convoy of transport ships," Blackhead explains, "it's critical that this convoy and its cargo reach Side 3 safely."

"Yes, sir," Athena replies.

"I see that you have requested and authorized an HBPC unit for use," Blackhead remarks, studying Athena's mission file, "Are you anticipating problems that would require such heavy firepower, Lt. Col. Ibaz?"

"Not specifically, sir," Athena says, "but as you said: the success of this mission is critical. All precautions should be taken to ensure such success."

"Indeed," Blackhead says, "We're all counting on you, Athena."

"Understood, sir," Athena salutes, "I won't fail."

Before Athena leaves, Blackhead asks probingly, "Lt. Col…are you aware of what the nature of the cargo is?"

"No, sir," Athena lies.

"Would you like to know?" Blackhead continues.

"Sir," Athena says, "surely, if you wanted me to know, you would have told me. The fact that you haven't means that I don't need to know."

Blackhead smiles, "There's no harm in telling you: Archduke Miguel has an ambitious rebuilding program in mind for Side 3 – to make the colony fit to serve as the capital of the Archduchy of Zeon again. The Archduke is a bit short on supplies as he is far from his industrial base of Mars, so we've loaned the necessary provisions to him."

"Yes, sir," Athena says, "I'll ensure that the convoy arrives at Side 3 without any trouble."

"Thank you, Lt. Col. The operation begins promptly at zero hour. You may be dismissed," Blackhead says.

After Athena has left, Blackhead mutters to Col. Cairlay, who had also been present, observing Athena, "Clever as ever, that smart-aleck. I don't believe she doesn't know what's really in those cargo crates, Cairlay. Watch her carefully tonight."

"Yes, sir," Cairlay replies, "and if Ibaz deviates from her orders, am I authorized to terminate with extreme prejudice?"

"Absolutely," General Blackhead says coldly.

Cairlay smiles…at last, he has found the opportunity to rid himself of the great asset that has since become a great nuisance. His position as Director of the Special Forces will be secure for as long as he pleases.

23:00, Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz's quarters, Special Forces HQ, Side 7.

Athena has already donned her silver and black normalsuit, its detached helmet sitting nearby on the table of the den area. Athena stares pensively at a photograph she had taken with her team, the Centurions, during a social outing some nine months ago. Jolie was still on the team then, and Jonah had just come aboard. Chieming had not been assigned to the team yet.

Athena sighs wistfully as she reflects upon the past two years. She has led the Centurion Team through numerous perilous adventures during these two years, and their exploits have already become the stuff of legend. They have achieved momentous victories that have turned the tide in favor of the Earth Federation and saved millions of lives during this time…accomplishments for which any soldier could be proud. But what Athena has taken the greatest satisfaction in is that during her time as Centurion Leader, not a single soldier under her command has lost his or her life.

Athena has trained and led her troops well, and she is proud of all of them. Their loyalty to her has touched her heart, and she has come to think of her troops as her family…her brothers and sisters.

She will miss them all dearly. Above all, she regrets Jolie's departure from the team. Athena wonders where her friend and "little sister" has gone in these several months since she left the Centurion Team, and if she would ever see the talented, pretty Newtype girl…or any of her friends and teammates again.

A buzz comes at Athena's door. Chief Warrant Officer Jonah Michaels and 2Lt. Chieming Noah report for duty, as Athena ordered.

Athena looks upon her two charges fondly, "I trust that both of you have read and thoroughly familiarized yourself with the mission report."

"Yes, ma'am," the two teenaged officers reply.

Athena approaches the pair, taking both of them in her arms, "I wanted to talk to both of you about something else…especially you, Jonah. Remember: there will come a time when you will be required to be a leader. When that time comes, lead not only with your mind, but also with your heart. Let your conscience be your guide."

"Ma'am?" Jonah says quizzically, unaccustomed to his commanding officer being so…personal.

Athena smiles at Jonah, stroking his hair fondly as an older sister would to a younger brother, "You'll be an excellent leader. I see great potential in you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jonah says, "but why are you…?"

"Pardon me," strikes in the voice of Colonel Peter Cairlay, Director of the Special Forces, "Sorry to interrupt. Lt. Col. Ibaz, are you and your personnel ready to move out?"

"Yes, sir," Athena replies, noting that Cairlay is wearing a normalsuit and helmet…the first time she's seen him thus attired in the five years that she has been acquainted with him. Although Cairlay has been tied to the administrative side of military work for the past fifteen years, he was, in his youth during the era of the One Year War, known as a formidable mobile suit pilot. A decade and a half having passed since Cairlay's last combat sortie, it is impossible to gauge where his skills as a mobile suit pilot stand now.

But that does not concern Athena; what concerns her is the very fact that Cairlay is suited up for combat at all…an unprecedented occurrence during her military career.

"Colonel, sir," Athena replies, "All Special Forces personnel are combat prepped and ready to deploy immediately upon receiving orders. Will you be directing the operation personally, sir?"

"No," Cairlay smiles, "I wouldn't dream of undercutting your authority like that, Lt. Col. Ibaz. You are the mission commander for this operation. I'm here to serve…in a supervisory role…more for diplomatic purposes than anything."

"I see, sir," Athena replies, not letting the nervousness encroaching into her show.

The four Federal Forces officers depart for the MS deck.

Athena straps herself aboard her idling Cour de Leon, bringing its myriad systems online and triple-checking their condition. More so than usual, Athena has been painstaking about ensuring that her mobile suit is in top working order. Today, more than any other day, she must be certain that the technology at her disposal does not fail her.

Aboard his Jegan II mobile suit, Chief Warrant Officer Geoff Sutcliffe gazes at the enormous Hyperbazooka Particle Beam Cannon and whistles over the tactical net, "Hey, Lt. Col. That's some huge gun you've got there. I thought this was just a cargo escort mission. What's with the heavy artillery, babe?"

"Geoff," Athena says darkly, "Do me a favor and just shut up."

"All right, all right! Some people just haven't got any tact," Geoff mutters, accustomed to Athena's occasional moody outbursts, but nevertheless taken aback by his commanding officer's prickliness.

Athena regrets her abruptness towards her teammate, but she cannot help being on edge. There are too many variables…too many things that could result in disaster, and she has precious little control over any of them. Just the kind of situation Athena hated most.

The deck traffic control indicators cycle from red to green. The time has come.

Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces' Centurion Team launches on what she knows will be her final mission.

Twenty-five Special Forces mobile suits from five Special Forces teams are deployed from Garrison Noah. A twenty-sixth mobile suit is the mecha of Col. Peter Cairlay…a transformable Cour de Leon mobile suit like the one piloted by Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, but painted a dark hue of black and grey instead of Athena's silver and blue.

This mission is officially off the record. Only the Earth Federation High Command and the Special Forces (and even then, only the units directly deployed for the mission) are aware of it. The regular military chain of command and of course, the civilian masses have no inkling of its occurrence.

The convoy consists of five large Galileo-class transports, each 500 meters long and capable of carrying several hundred thousand tons of cargo. Within their massive cargo holds is enough weaponry to create a catastrophe unprecedented in human history.

"Centurion Leader to all units," Athena directs, "Cease forward motion now."

The ships of the convoy and the escort mobile suit cut their main thrusters and engage retro thrusters, halting at an isolated point 50 kilometers outside the Side 7 Zone in the relative direction of Earth.

Athena sends a coded signal.

From the distance, a contingent of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces approaches…three Gwazine-class battleships and two Musai-class cruisers escorted by a force of twenty-five mobile suits, including ten Gellonds, ten Geara Doga IIs, four Gryphons, Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma, and leading them, Archduke Alexander Miguel's signature personal mecha…a black Nightingale transformable mobile suit.

The Zeon convoy comes to a halt. The Earth Federation and Archduchy of Zeon contingents face each other at an intervening distance of a half kilometer.

"Lt. Col. Ibaz, Col. Cairlay," the lubricious voice of Archduke Miguel comes over the tactical net, "you're most prompt."

"The cargo convoy contains the materials that we agreed upon," Cairlay tells the archduke, "as soon as your personnel are ready, you may inspect the cargo and escort it to the Side 3 Zone."

One cue, two Gryphon mobile suits break formation and surge forward to inspect the cargo ships.

"My people and I will never forget the assistance that the Earth Federation has provided us," Miguel says, "Let us hope that in the future, the Archduchy of Zeon and the Earth Federation will always cooperate for the betterment of humanity."

Athena says nothing, smirking at the irony of Miguel's statement, even as Cairlay exchanges empty pleasantries with the Archduke of Zeon.

2Lt. Mitch Curtis, reconnaissance officer in the 303rd Squadron, reports, "Your highness, sir. Thirty-two unidentified objects approaching fast from nine o'clock."

_It's begun_, Athena knows.

Thirty of the incoming thirty objects are Nemo-III mobile suits deployed by the ISRLA. The remaining two units leading the attack force are a Rick Dias III and a Hyakushiki Kai mobile suit, piloted by Dory Ischinda and Hathaway Noah, respectively.

Dory says through the tactical net, "This is Rick Dias One. All units, attack! Destroy as many enemy mobile suits as necessary, but use extreme caution, repeat: extreme caution to not hit the cargo ships. Their cargo includes nuclear weapons!"

The ISRLA Revolutionary Guard pilots are heedful of Dory's admonition, although if one were an opposing Federation or Zeon mobile suit pilot, one would never know it.

The Nemo-IIIs, Dory's Rick Dias III, and Hathaway's Hyakushiki Kai strike the combined Federation/Zeon forces with a devastating blitzkrieg attack. Two of the five large Zeon warships are stricken and heavily damaged, and a number of Zeon and Federation Special Forces mobile suits are hit as well.

"All units," Athena instructs the Special Forces, "we're under attack. Secure the convoy; defensive formations."

Responding to Athena's orders, the mobile suits of the Special Forces form a defensive ring around the five massive convoy ships even as Archduke Miguel orders his Zeon mobile suits to attack the incoming enemy.

"Targets locked," Miguel snarls through the tactical net, "commence firing! We'll teach those degenerates a lesson they'll never forget for daring to interfere with the resurrection of Zeon!"

Three forces…ISRLA, Zeon, and Earth Federation clash…a major engagement involving nearly one hundred mobile suits. A scene of chaos and confusion furiously erupts!

The battle swirls like a tornado of angry hornets bent on mutual destruction. Here, an ISRLA Nemo-III slashes a Zeon Geara Doga II in half with its beam saber. There, a Federal Forces GM-III riddles an ISRLA Nemo-III with beam cannon fire. Nearby, a Zeon Gellond immolates another Nemo-III with its shoulder-mounted rocket cannon. Scenes of violent death and destruction by beam cannon, missile, beam saber, and Vulcan cannon are repeated dozens upon dozens of times over an area of dozens of cubic kilometers of space near Side 7.

Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma joins the fray. Within an instant, she has reduced the attacking ISRLA forces by twenty percent.

In one small corner of the greater battle, Athena is fending off three Nemo-IIIs using her Cour de Leon's beam saber. Her mobile suit's movement is greatly restricted by the massive HPBC mounted on its back, but her superior skill in using the mobile suit's beam saber enables her to fend off her three attackers. Adding to this already difficult challenge is the fact that Athena is doing her best to pull her punches: the pilots of these Nemo-IIIs, after all, are her allies, although to preserve her cover, she must put up a reasonable charade of fighting them.

The ISRLA Nemo-III pilots, however, seem to have no such qualm as they assault Athena's Cour de Leon. Undoubtedly singling out her mobile suit as a commander's mecha, the Nemo-IIIs assault Athena aggressively in numbers. A glance at her monitors indicates to Athena that not far away, Col. Cairlay is experiencing similar difficulties. The old man is holding his own; fifteen years away from a mobile suit cockpit have not entirely eroded away his deadly skills.

Mac Cuevas, a seventeen-year old ISRLA pilot from Side 3 whose family was slaughtered by soldiers of the Earth Federation Forces during a security raid seven years earlier, takes aim at Athena's Cour de Leon with his Nemo-III's beam rifle. For the memory of his parents, his grandparents, and his younger sister, he would kill a Federal Forces officer today.

"Die, Federation swine!" Mac growls as his finger tightens around the trigger.

Hathaway Noah's Hyakushiki Kai shoves Mac's Nemo-III off course instants before the shot is fired. The beam misses Athena's Cour de Leon by fewer than five meters.

Mac, believing the collision from his ally to be accidental, reorients himself and takes aim at Athena's Cour de Leon again. Before he can fire, however, he finds his Nemo-III being bodily restrained by Dory Ischinda's Rick Dias-III.

"Mac, don't shoot!" Dory yells, "She's on our side…oh, my God!"

"Dory!" Hathaway cries out in helpless anger, "You just…!"

At this close range, the tactical communications network of all mobile suits in the local area, ISRLA, Federation, and Zeon, have blended into the same frequency (a limitation imposed by the heavy use of Minovsky Particles). Thus, radio communications among all the mobile suit pilots in the area are audible to each and every one of them.

Dory bites her lip and mentally kicks herself. In the heat of battle, her judgment slipped. In attempting to save Athena from being shot down by one of their ISRLA allies, Dory has just unwittingly implicated Athena as a traitor to the Federal Forces.

In the cockpits of their respective mobile suits, Col. Cairlay, Jonah, and Chieming gasp. None of them can believe what they have just heard.

_**That one's on our side!**_

That proclamation came from the pilot of the ISRLA Rick Dias; she was referring to Athena.

There is little time to contemplate the staggering implications, however, because the battle continues, growing fiercer and more intense by the second. Dory notes that the convoy is continuing to move forward, under combined Federation and Zeon MS escort.

"They're getting away!" Dory shouts, "After them, now!"

The Nemo-IIIs break off combat with the Federation and Zeon mobile suits to pursue the departing convoy. The Federation/Zeon Alliance mobile suits follow and continue their attack.

Hathaway's Hyakushiki Kai and Dory's Rick Dias-III lead the remaining Nemo-III units in a forward charge towards the convoy. Hard as they fight, however, the Zeon defense units of Gellonds are just too maneuverable and tough for their dated Nemo-IIIs to handle.

"We won't be able to catch them!" Dory groans with despair.

Perhaps not.

A flash of brilliant light suddenly seems to illuminate the entire universe. A beam of highly destructive charged particle energy a half kilometer wide lances forth like a tongue of star flame, causing the screen of Zeon mobile suits, dozens of them, to disappear in its wake. The beam stretches on seemingly into infinity, completely atomizing not only the mobile suits in its path, but also the three remaining Zeon warships escorting the cargo convoy.

The devastating display of power brings the battle to a momentary halt. For an instant, there is stillness and silence as the surviving combat units gather their senses and attempt to assess what has just happened.

Dory smiles as she spots Athena's Cour de Leon, the still glowing barrel of the HBPC extended in its outstretched arm.

"What are you waiting for?!" Athena demands, "Stop that convoy!"

Dory, Hathaway, and the rest of the ISRLA attack force, their path cleared by the powerful blast of the HBPC, move in to secure the convoy.

Athena discards the HBPC. The nature of this powerful weapon is that it drains power not only from its built-in nuclear fusion battery, but also from the nuclear fusion engine of its host mobile suit. Therefore, the HBPC is good for only one firing before it must be recovered and recharged at a fully serviced base. As far as Athena is concerned, the mighty weapon is now nothing more than dead weight.

The Cour de Leon's systems are running at only half power as a result of the use of the HPBC. For the next forty to sixty minutes, navigation, speed, and firepower on Athena's mobile suit will be extremely hampered.

But she has no choice but to continue the battle.

Transforming the Cour de Leon to Waverider configuration, Athena prepares to join her new ISRLA allies to eliminate the remaining Zeon guard mobile suits.

Col. Peter Cairlay's teeth clench in outrage, "Athena Ibaz, you traitor! You'll pay with your life for daring to betray the Earth Federation!"

So saying, Cairlay transforms his own black and grey Cour de Leon into Waverider mode and disappears in the direction where the convoy ships and the ISRLA mobile suits (and Athena's Cour de Leon) had gone moments earlier.

Jonah attempts to give chase. His Centurion Gundam is more powerful than a Cour de Leon, but is not nearly as fast as the Leon's Waverider thrusters.

"Col. Cairlay, no!" Jonah pleads with the Director of the Special Forces, "There has to be some kind of mistake! Athena would never…!"

Jonah finds himself cut off, verbally and physically, by a screen of ISRLA mobile suits that seem to come from nowhere to block his path. He is momentarily overwhelmed by surprise and numbers until Chieming and the rest of the Centurion Team arrives on the scene to back him up.

The Centurions fight fiercely. Each of them is anxious to locate Athena and find out what is going on. Above all, they hope to find her before Col. Cairlay or the Zeon do. Athena has been implicated as a traitor…meaning that she's a marked woman.

Each of the Centurions wonder with a heavy weight in their hearts: will they be able to shoot down their beloved commanding officer, who had led them through so much?

Some loyalties run deeper than loyalties to a flag or ideology.

Nearby, Archduke Alexander Miguel angrily immolates two Nemo-IIIs with his Nightingale's beam cannon as he sees Col. Cairlay's Waverider streak by. Transforming his mobile suit into mobile armor configuration, Miguel joins Cairlay.

"Your top officer has turned out to be a traitor, Col. Cairlay," Miguel says in a darkly sardonic tone, "I trust you will carry out your responsibilities as her commanding officer."

"Archduke Miguel," Cairlay says, struggling to contain his anger, "I swear to you that I will personally send that traitor to hell!"

"Do it," Miguel says, "and if you somehow fail, I will finish her. Athena Ibaz will pay for this outrage!"

The mobile suits of the ISRLA mount a furious and bitter assault on the remaining Zeon Gellond and Geara II mobile suits defending the convoy. Athena's HPBC blast had cleared away over half of their numbers, but the remaining half continues to put up relentless resistance. More mobile suits fall on both sides, a number of the pilots able to eject in their cockpit modules to relative safety, but just as many dying horribly in the extreme heat and shock of beam weapon strikes and missile impacts.

Athena's Cour de Leon streaks upon the scene in Waverider configuration, its celebrated speed halved by the drain of the HPBC, but even so still much faster than the allied and enemy mobile suits all around her. The difference between Athena's Special Forces training (and her individual talent as an MS ace pilot second in the Federal Forces only to the departed Jolie Minh) and the half-trained skills of volunteer militia of the ISRLA troops soon becomes apparent, as she deftly maneuvers around the Zeon mobile suits and eliminates them efficiently, one at a time.

Clearly, the best mobile suit pilot among the ISRLA freedom fighters is Hathaway Noah, who had proven to have an aptitude for mobile suit operation even when he was a boy of thirteen. His black-armored Hyakushiki Kai and Athena's Cour de Leon are soon back-to-back, covering each other and forming a circle of defense that the Zeon mobile suits are unable to penetrate. For both of them, there is the exhilaration of fighting side-by-side for the first time. The couple becomes an armored cyclone of destruction, annihilating any enemy mobile suit that dares come too near.

Hathaway spares a moment to remark, "Last time, we were trying to kill each other. What a difference a few months makes, eh?"

Athena replies archly, "This is almost as good as that one night in your apartment in Shanghai…you know, the second one."

Hathaway grins at the memory of that sultry evening…the complete sensual appeal of Athena's body, "Nothing can ever top that."

There is a smile in Athena's voice as she replies, "If we both survive this battle, maybe we can put that to the test one of these nights."

Having taken their momentary breather, and reaffirmed a future worth living for, Hathaway and Athena dive into the battle with renewed vigor.

An incoming object is picked up by the sensors of Athena's mobile suit…something moving extremely fast…a speed that could only be achieved by a Waverider.

Colonel Cairlay.

Cairlay transforms his Cour de Leon from Waverider back to mobile suit configuration, firing a salvo of shots from the mobile suit's beam rifle.

Athena spins her mobile suit in a corkscrew maneuver, avoiding the blast. Cairlay's mecha, having not powered an HPBC, has twice the energy of Athena's mobile suit, but her recent combat experience gives her an edge over Cairlay's fifteen year sabbatical from piloting a mobile suit.

"I'll deal with you later, traitor!" Cairlay snarls, as he heads for the cargo convoy.

Athena transforms her Cour de Leon to Waverider configuration and gives pursuit.

"Minerva!" Hathaway calls out, attempting to follow in his relatively slower Hyakushiki Kai. Before he can, however, he and the rest of the ISRLA squad are occupied by a new wave of Zeon mobile suits led by Archduke Alexander Miguel himself.

"Destroy them," Miguel orders his troops, "no prisoners! They must not be allowed to sabotage the convoy!"

Hathaway fights fiercely, in a state of desperation. He must clear these enemies out quickly and help Athena!

At the same time, the Centurion Team has fought its way through the squad of ISRLA mobile suits. Under Jonah's direction, using the training drilled into them by Athena, the Centurion Team was able to easily subdue the inexperienced ISRLA mobile suit squadron without killing them. Instinctively, Jonah knows that's what Athena would have wanted them to do.

_Athena. A traitor. It is still unfathomable._

Jonah opens communications to the team, "Centurion Two to all Centurion units: disengage from current combat. We have to go after Lt. Col. Ibaz!"

The ambiguity of the phrase "go after" shakes the Centurions. Does Jonah mean "go after" in the sense that they are to rescue their leader, or capture and destroy her?

The Centurions are family. They know their executive officer…steadfast, loyal, and compassionate. He must mean that they are to aid Athena, even at the risk of being branded traitors themselves.

The Centurion Team and other Special Forces units blast towards the area that the convoy and Athena had disappeared into.

Amid the ships of the cargo convoy, Athena and Cairlay engage in a spectacular and violent shootout. Between Athena's youth and more recent experience and the greater power of Cairlay's mobile suit, their battle is a near stalemate.

"Treacherous bitch!" Cairlay says through clenched teeth, "After all the Federation has invested in training you, how dare you turn against us like this?!"

Athena responds, "You and your Federation have murdered millions of innocent Spacenoids. People whose only crime was wanting freedom from the Federation's oppression and tyranny. This is your day of reckoning, Peter Cairlay. You'll pay for the lives you've taken!"

The two Cour de Leons exchange and dodge a dozen beam rifle shots, then fire salvoes of missiles at each other. The long-range weapons expended, the two Federation transformable mobile suits draw their beam sabers for a climactic duel.

Cairlay slashes the beam saber of his Cour de Leon towards the throat of Athena's mobile suit. Athena turns the slash aside with a twirling motion, nearly spinning the beam saber out of the armored hand of Cairlay's mecha. Cairlay responds with a rapid and unexpected kick that Athena barely manages to block with her own Cour de Leon's hand. She then raises her Leon's beam rifle for a vicious downward slash that Cairlay almost fails to block.

The duel continues for a long minute. Slash…parry…slash.

The flaming wreck of a Nemo-III crosses the battle zone. Mistaking it for an intruder, Col. Cairlay blasts at it. The subsequent explosion momentarily throws his mecha and Athena's apart.

The sudden appearance of the wrecked mobile suit strikes Athena with an instant of inspiration.

Athena disappears behind one of the larger convoy ships…one which she knows contains, among other weaponry, new mobile suits.

Using the beam saber, Athena cuts a hole in the hull of the transport vessel Mammoth. Within its cargo hold are dozens of GM-III and Jegan-II mobile suits, designated for use by the Archduchy of Zeon Forces for their "homecoming" operation. Among these general combat mobile suits, however, is another Cour de Leon, which had been assigned for use by Archduke Miguel's chief subordinate, Col. Davenport

Athena pulls the unmanned Cour de Leon, nearly identical to her own, from its docking station, and leaves the interior hold of the Mammoth from the same breach through which she entered. The beam rifle of her mobile suit is recharging itself from its host mecha's nuclear fusion engine, and will have enough power for a single shot in ninety seconds.

Jonah and the Centurions have arrived on the scene where Hathaway and the remaining ISRLA units are battling Archduke Miguel's Zeon forces. The tide has begun to turn against the ISRLA.

Jonah orders the squad, "Get between them! Stop the battle!"

The Special Forces units intervene between the Zeon and ISRLA squads, attacking both sides in an effort to halt the combat.

"Ale…Archduke," Jonah pleads with his elder brother, "Stop, please!"

Responding to Jonah's plea, and indeed unwilling to endanger his younger brother's life by continuing the battle, Alexander issues the order, "All units: cease firing."

The Zeon mobile suits end their assault.

Jonah's Centurion Gundam motions to Hathaway's Hyakushiki and Dory's Rick Dias-III to leave. They do, in the direction of the disappeared convoy.

"Archduke Miguel," Jonah says through the tactical net to his brother, "Lt. Col. Ibaz and the convoy are gone. We have to return to Garrison Noah and report this to General Blackhead and the Federation High Command."

"You do that, 1Lt. Michaels," Alexander snaps, wishing he could end this charade and bring his brother home to Side 3 where he belongs, "I intend to make your Lt. Col. Ibaz face the consequences of her actions, and recapture the convoy that she and her ISRLA allies have hijacked!"

So saying, Alexander leads the Zeon mobile suits in pursuit of the ISRLA.

"Archduke!" Jonah cries out to no avail. He then orders the team, "Let's go! We have to save Athena!"

Jonah leads the Centurions forward…something that he will be doing regularly in the days to come.

Col. Cairlay has lost track of Athena. In the chaotic swirl of combat, that traitor disappeared on him.

No matter. She cannot run forever.

Cairlay sighs…almost with regret. When a then fifteen-year old Cadet Athena Ibaz first enrolled at the Officers' Academy five years ago, Cairlay had high hopes for her, and she had surpassed all of those hopes. Athena had been the Federal Forces' brightest star, and Cairlay saw to it that her career path led her to his newly organized Special Forces.

She was to have been the ace in his pocket…the instrument he would use to fast track himself to flag ranking status.

But the girl, despite being more brilliant that he had dared to hope for, had a critical flaw: she was too independent and too willful…getting the results, but always doing things her own way…not the Federation's way…not Cairlay's way. She would always put on a good show of being an obedient, model soldier, only to follow her own directives when it came time to act.

Athena's independence made her a liability to Cairlay, but her abilities were simply indispensable.

But now…now the foolish girl has gone and turned traitor on the Federation, and in the process, ruined Cairlay's plans for personal advancement.

Or perhaps not.

Athena Ibaz is now a traitor; eliminating her personally would undoubtedly win Cairlay the Federation High Command's gratitude.

The unmistakably aerodynamic silhouette of a Cour de Leon emerges from around the stern of the cargo carrier Mammoth.

Cairlay grins cruelly, "Farewell, Athena. You were an excellent officer…the best I've ever served with. It's a pity, really."

Cairlay aims his beam rifle at the Cour de Leon, presses the trigger, and fires. The Cour de Leon is stricken through the cockpit and collapses into a smoldering ruin.

"Col. Cairlay," the voice of Athena Ibaz fills his helmet receivers.

_That's impossible!_ Cairlay's inner voice cries, _How could she…?!_

Cairlay never completes his thought. An energy beam fired from a beam rifle penetrates the back of his Cour de Leon, passing clear through the cockpit. Col. Peter Cairlay of the Earth Federation Forces, forty-nine years old, the blood of tens of millions of Spacenoids on his proverbial hands, is disintegrated in an instant…a more merciful end than he deserved.

One-hundred meters behind Cairlay's disabled mobile suit stands Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon, its beam rifle barrel still glowing from the recently fired fatal shot.

"May you continue to burn in hell, colonel, sir," Athena says quietly, her voice full of contempt. At last, the ghosts of Cairlay's many, many victims, including several hundred Cislunar Free Media journalists, will find some peace. One small part of Athena's own gnawing feelings of guilt is buried.

The ISRLA contingent, led by Hathaway Noah and Dory Ischinda, arrives upon the scene, noting that the cargo convoy is now theirs, no longer guarded by Zeon or Federation mobile suits.

"I've finally killed him," Athena says quietly, as much to herself as to her allies.

"Peter Cairlay was a mass murderer," Dory says, "As of today, you're the revolution's greatest hero, Minerva."

"And the Federation's most wanted traitor," Athena reminds Dory bitterly.

"Minerva, I'm sorry," Dory says contritely, "In the heat of battle, I was so worried for your safety that I forgot…"

"Forget it," Athena replies, "No point worrying about it now. Our priority now has to be getting this convoy to Side 3 safely. You need to…AGGGGHHH!!"

The shots strike suddenly, catching everyone off guard. Archduke Miguel and his forces have arrived, reinforced by fresh mobile suits and ships from his vast armada.

The Elmeth Gamma of Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi, the Black Raven, is leveled at Athena's heavily damaged Cour de Leon.

That first shot has taken off the left arm of Athena's Cour de Leon, rendering it impossible for her to transform the mobile suit to Waverider configuration. The Leon, already seriously mauled from its battle against Col. Cairlay and the earlier fight against the first wave of Zeon mobile suits, is in no condition for much further combat.

"Minerva!" Hathaway calls out, panicked, as he sees Athena's mobile suit go down.

Turning to Captain Yamaguchi's ebony-shelled mobile suit, Hathaway screams a throat tearing, "God damn you!"

Hathaway assaults the Elmeth Gammawith his Hyakushiki Kai's beam rifle, and the battle is renewed. Once again, the ISRLA and Zeon forces clash, but while the Zeon forces have been reinforced and renewed, the ISRLA contingent is spent and close to collapse.

_Minerva Zabi must die_, Alexander resolves, _As long as she lives, my claim to the Zeon throne will be challenged._

Throwing Hathaway's mobile suit aside with a powerful stroke of its hyper beam saber, Kyoko's Elmeth Gamma takes a second shot at Athena's Cour de Leon, hitting the Federation mobile suit right through its nuclear fusion engine.

Hathaway, Dory…and Jonah, Chieming, and the Centurions, newly arrived on the scene, gasp in unified terror. All share the same thought, _ATHENA/MINERVA!_

Aboard the cockpit of her rapidly destructing Cour de Leon, Athena fights through her pain and shock to press the "Eject" button on her control console. Within seconds, the spherical, reinforced cockpit module of her mobile suit is ejected from the body of the mecha, even as it explodes in a blaze of hellfire.

The cockpit module tumbles out of control, its trajectory taking it in the general direction of Side 7.

"MINERVA!!" Hathaway screams, ramming the thruster control of his Hyakushiki Kai to full throttle in pursuit.

He is cut off by the Elmeth Gamma, which assaults Hathaway's mobile suit again, blocking access to Athena.

"ZEON BITCH!" Hathaway snarls viciously at Miguel, "If Minerva's been harmed, I swear I'll kill you!"

Dory, sharing similar sentiments, opens fire on the Elmeth Gamma with her Rick Dias III's rocket launcher.

"Anna!" Jonah calls out to the Centurion Team's reconnaissance specialist, Chief Warrant Officer Anna Horowitz, "can you track the trajectory of Athena's escape module?!"

"I'm working on it, Lieutenant!" Anna says, ""Can't get an accurate trajectory, but it's in the general direction of Side 7!"

That brings a mixture of relief and worry to Jonah. On the one hand, at least Athena won't be drifting helplessly into deep space. On the other hand, she's headed for the heaviest concentration of Federal Forces troops in Cislunar Space…troops that undoubtedly will soon receive orders to capture or kill her.

A phone call rouses General Blackhead from his sleep. The time is 01:30. Ninety minutes have passed since the convoy exchange was to have taken place.

"General Blackhead, sir," comes the voice of Major Thomas Remard, the general's personal aide, "Sorry to disturb you sleep, sir. The classified Side 3 convoy operation has gone awry, sir."

"What the devil are you saying?" Blackhead demands, his head still muddled from being suddenly aroused from his sleep, "What went wrong? Where are Col. Cairlay and Lt. Col. Ibaz?"

Remard replies, "Sir, Col. Cairlay is dead. He was killed by Lt. Col. Ibaz. The lieutenant colonel is a traitor, sir. She helped the ISRLA to mount a sabotage raid against the convoy."

Blackhead rises to his feet, his face the portrait of volcanic rage, the phone receiver nearly buckles in the grip of his powerful hand, "Remard: sound general quarters. Put the base on alert. Tell all of our units that they have orders to bring that traitorous bitch back to Side 7, **alive…or dead!"**


	28. Chapter 27: FUGITIVE!

EPISODE 27: FUGITIVE!

An abandoned mobile suit cockpit module, recently jettisoned from a Cour de Leon mobile suit, sits in a derelict docking airlock unoccupied since the Gryps Conflict. Moments earlier, the sole occupant of that cockpit module had floated free of its confines, abandoning her normalsuit as soon as the airlock sealed.

Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Forces, if indeed that name and title still have any meaning, is now a fugitive from the very Federal Forces of which, until an hour ago, she had been a highly valued Special Forces officer. Now, her former colleagues have orders to hunt her down – to arrest her if possible, to kill her if necessary.

And Athena knows that her hunters are formidable adversaries; after all, she had personally trained a number of them. That, perhaps, could work to her advantage…

Athena had considered retaining her normalsuit…in case survival meant a quick escape into the void of space. She finally decided against it, however, reasoning that she would likely need to make her way through Green Oasis City to find transportation out of Federation-controlled Side 7 to independent Side 6…or anywhere else she would be relatively safe from pursuing Earth Federation and Zeon authorities. Wearing a normalsuit on the city streets, even in a military town, would be fatally conspicuous.

Realist that she is, Athena knows that her chances of escaping could be generously described as nil, but she is accustomed to betting her life on such odds.

Athena wraps her command overcoat around herself and pulls her officer's cap down low. Garrison Noah is home to tens of thousands of Federal Forces officers, including several thousand female soldiers who wear uniforms similar to hers. If she is cautious, she can use the uniform to blend into the mass anonymity of the Federation war machine. Perhaps, however, she should wait until morning…when Federal Forces soldiers will fill the streets of Green Oasis City. Only civilians, and mostly only unsavory nocturnal types, would be on the streets at this hour, and Athena's presence would surely attract attention…the last thing Athena needs. Besides, there are likely no spacecraft leaving the port at this hour, and Federal Forces MPs will doubtless be all over the spaceport looking for her.

Athena needs sleep, although she knows it will be difficult for her to get any. Even in the best of times, sleep did not come to her easily.

But alertness of mind will be necessary if she is to survive.

Athena hugs her long, shapely legs close to her body and places her smooth, pretty face between her knees. At the preprogrammed colony morning's first light, she will make her move.

"I've always had my reservations about Ibaz," growls General Manron Blackhead, having rushed back to his office at the indecent hour of 02:30 to address the current emergency, "but even so, this act of treason is shocking. She even killed Cairlay!"

Archduke Alexander Miguel, whom Blackhead had invited to meet with him upon hearing of Athena Ibaz's treachery, smiles wanly and hands a Datadisc to the commanding officer of the Earth Federation Space Forces, "Perhaps it won't be so much of a shock, General, after you've had a look at this. Something my intelligence personnel discovered."

General Blackhead takes the Datadisc and loads it into his personal Datapad. The general turns pale, then reddens as he studies the information contained on the Datadisc.

After several long minutes, Blackhead finds his voice again, and he rumbles angrily, "So…Ibaz was Minerva Zabi, the former Duchess of Zeon."

"My father and I had searched for her royal highness, the Duchess Minerva, for years," Miguel says, "we would never have thought that she had become an officer of the Earth Federation Forces."

Blackhead reddens again, not from outrage this time, but from embarrassment at allowing Ibaz…no, Zabi's deception slip by him, "It explains much…Ibaz's ISRLA sympathies, for starters. We were idiots! Allowing the last of the Zabis into our central command structure like that! Fools such as Bright Noah and their permissive attitude towards these Spacenoids…no disrespect intended, Archduke."

Miguel nods graciously, "What do you plan to do, General?"

Blackhead says, "The Zabi Royal Family is responsible for mass atrocities unprecedented in human history. It is the duty of the Earth Federation Forces to exterminate them…but Minerva Zabi is the sovereign of your nation, Archduke Miguel."

"_Was_," Miguel says, "but it's a new day for the Archduchy of Zeon, General. When I signed the armistice, I committed my nation to a new direction…one that rejected the genocidal ambitions of the Zabis and embraced a new era of cooperation with your Federation. For this reason, you need not have any reservations about fulfilling your duty as an Earth Federation Forces officer on the Archduchy of Zeon's account. In fact, we will gladly lend you our support in hunting down the last of that murderous clan that brought war and ruin to our illustrious nation. The people of Zeon have turned their backs on the Zabis and their genocidal legacy, and will join with the Earth Federation to eliminate their threat forever."

General Blackhead extends a hand of friendship to Archduke Miguel, "We're grateful for your assistance, Archduke."

Alexander Miguel shakes the Federation officer's hand, smiling a devious smile. With Minerva Zabi dead, the Zabi Royal Family will be extinct. No one will be left to challenge him for supremacy over the Zeon Empire.

And next, the foolish Earth Federation would fall.

"I don't believe that Athena turned traitor on us," 2Lt. Chieming Noah says, "I just can't believe it."

"She was our sister-at-arms," Msgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said agrees, "we loved and trusted her. This…this is unthinkable."

"I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest," Ssgt. Tomo Higashi adds, "First, Jolie leaves us…now, Athena turns against us. All due respect to the rest of you guys…this doesn't feel like the Centurion Team anymore. How can there be a Centurion Team without Athena and Jolie? It's like a lion with no teeth or claws."

1Lt. Jonah Michaels, who has been silent until now, observes, "There's more to Athena's apparent 'betrayal' than meets the eye. We know this woman: we've all been the beneficiaries of her loyalty to us. For her to turn against the Federation…she must have had her reasons."

"I don't think I'll ever understand those 'reasons,'" Sgt. Anna Horowitz adds, "we trusted Athena with our lives…"

"…and she never let us down to the end," Chieming reminds Anna, "All of us have always come back from our missions alive because of Athena's leadership. But…we won't have that leadership anymore."

A dark pall seems to fall over the Centurion Team. The heart and mind of their team has been ripped out, and the young Centurion Team soldiers know that their future is in doubt as a result.

The team's somber reflections are interrupted by the arrival of General Manron Blackhead of the Earth Federation Space Forces and Archduke Alexander Miguel of the Archduchy of Zeon. Even under the current unusual circumstances, the Centurions are caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of such high-ranking officers at their quarters.

"Attention!" an escort MP announces.

The Centurions rise as one and salute General Blackhead.

Blackhead looks at them severely, "At ease. As you are undoubtedly well aware, Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, commanding officer of the Centurion Team and Deputy Director of the Special Forces, is now regarded as a traitor to the Earth Federation Forces. For reasons yet to be ascertained, Lt. Col. Ibaz assisted ISRLA insurgents in sabotaging a shipment of vital supplies that was to have been delivered to the Archduchy of Zeon authorities. Consequently, both our forces and Archduke Miguel's are now under orders to locate and neutralize Lt. Col. Ibaz."

"Neutralize?" Jonah blurts out, "but sir, Lt. Col. Ibaz deserves a fair…"

"AS YOU WERE, SOLDIER!" General Blackhead cuts Jonah off wrathfully. After he has controlled his outrage, the general continues, "Archduke Miguel has revealed to us your former commanding officer was none other than Duchess Minerva Zabi of the old Archduchy of Zeon!"

A collective gasp of shock emanates from the Centurion Team members, "_**WHAT?**__!_"

"Athena…is…Minerva…Zabi?" Chieming whispers tonelessly, her mind spinning.

In a rare moment of lapsed decorum, Karim sits down without asking permission of the ranking officer in his presence. Tomo shakes his head angrily in denial. Anna's hands fly to her mouth in shock.

"Archduke Miguel has presented us with extensive and incontrovertible evidence that Athena Ibaz was nothing more than a false identity concocted by Minerva Zabi to infiltrate and undermine our Earth Federation Forces," General Blackhead continues, "she is extremely dangerous and must be exterminated."

The Centurions, against their training, begin to voice their protests, to which Blackhead replies with a thunderous "SILENCE!"

Having gained the team's momentary quiescence, the general continues, "In the course of her betrayal, Zabi also murdered Col. Cairlay, Director of Special Forces. I will assume direct command over the Special Forces during the interim until a new, permanent director is appointed. As for the Centurion Team…1Lt. Michaels?"

"Yes, sir," Jonah answers dutifully, but sullenly, retaining no respect for the highest ranking officer in the Earth Federation Space Forces

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain, and will assume the position of Centurion Leader," Blackhead says without any pleasure, "Archduke Miguel recommended you for the position, which is also appropriate in terms of chain in command."

Jonah steals a glance past General Blackhead to his elder brother. Alexander smiles and winks at him; Jonah responds with a distrustful and angry scowl.

"Thank you, sir," Jonah says with difficulty, suddenly unable to breathe, feeling a crushing weight suddenly upon his shoulders. _Is this how Athena felt when she led the team?_

Blackhead says to the team, "You all have understandably strong emotional ties to Minerva Zabi. The Federation does not believe that you can suspend your feelings and act objectively. Your colleagues in the Special Forces and the Military Police have been dispatched to locate Zabi, but the Centurion Team is collectively suspended from duty until further notice. Be warned that any attempt to aid Minerva Zabi in any way will be construed as an act of abetting treason and will be punished severely. Dismissed."

Blackhead and his entourage leave. Alexander stops in front of Jonah before leaving the Centurion Team's barracks, extending a hand to his younger brother, "Congratulations, _Captain_ Michaels. The future of your military career shows great promise."

"…Thank you, your highness…," Jonah replies tentatively, suspecting that Alexander has ulterior motives for supporting his promotion to Centurion Leader.

Jonah pauses to consider the irony of his situation: he has been doing the same thing that Athena…that Duchess Minerva has been doing all along. Like the Duchess, Jonah is Zeon royalty (now that Alexander has proclaimed himself Archduke), serving in the Earth Federation Special Forces under a false identity. Jonah wonders when he, like Duchess Minerva, will be exposed as a traitor.

It dawns on Jonah that he could actually be exposed easily by his own brother. Jonah finds it strange that Alexander has not done so, especially as it would force Jonah to leave the Federal Forces and return home to Zeon, as Alexander undoubtedly wishes.

A moment's further reflection reveals the truth to Jonah: Alexander considers him much more valuable as an insider with the Earth Federation Forces than just another junior officer in the Archduchy of Zeon Forces. With Jonah in the position of Centurion Leader, Alexander can use him for strategic, intelligence, and political objectives.

Jonah resolves that he will not allow himself to be used as his brother's pawn. Jonah understands Alexander all too well, and vows to thwart his brother's mad ambitions.

To accomplish that end, however, Jonah will need to play cooperative soldier and good brother…for now.

After General Blackhead and Alexander leave, the Centurion Team members turn to their new commanding officer.

"Jonah…Captain Michaels, what do we do now?" asks 2Lt. Chieming Noah.

"Officially, we do nothing," Jonah replies, "We've basically been put on enforced leave. We're not confined to quarters, so we're free to move about in the city as we please until new orders come down."

"Captain Michaels," MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said queries, "do you mean…?"

"We have to find Athena before they do," Jonah says grimly, "We're the only ones who can save her."

"But we don't even know where to begin looking," Sgt. Anna Horowitz points out, "she could be anywhere. She might even be dead. What makes you think she's here at Green Oasis?"

"First," Jonah says, "Athena needs transportation if she's going to escape to neutral space, and no hub of transportation is closer to the location from which she disappeared than Side 7. Second, it's the only colony in range of her Cour de Leon cockpit module's emergency thrusters. Third…I sense her presence here at Side 7."

"You do?" the Centurions press. They are aware of Jonah's Newtype abilities, and hopeful he can use it to locate Athena.

"Do you know where she is, Jonah?" Chieming ventures hopefully.

"No," Jonah replies glumly, "Unfortunately, I can't pinpoint an exact location, but I know she's here…nearby."

"Then let's go!" Chieming says, "Before the military police or the Zeon troops get her!"

"Right," Jonah says, "we'll split into pairs. Chieming, you're with me. The rest of you, pair up and search the city on foot. Dress civilian so that you'll be inconspicuous."

The Centurions salute their new commanding officer and rush to their quarters to change out of their uniforms and into civilian clothing for the task at hand. They vow to find their previous commanding officer…and save her life. It's the least they can do for a friend who has saved their lives so many times before. That loyalty runs deeper than their loyalty to the Federation.

Hathaway Noah's Hyakushiki Kai, painted a stark black color for stealth rather than the garish gold of Captain Quattro Bagina's (i.e. Char Aznable) infamous Hyakushiki prototype during the Gryps Conflict, is able to enter the Side 7 Zone undetected thanks to the density of Minovsky Particles in the region. The Hyakushiki Kai's sensor suite is attuned to distress signals that might be transmitted from the ejected cockpit of Minerva's Cour de Leon, but Hathaway knows that he is unlikely to locate Minerva through these devices. Minerva is smart enough to have disabled all the automatic communications and tracking systems in the ejection module so that her pursuers would be unable to track her.

A part of Hathaway is confident that Minerva would outwit and outmaneuver the Federation and Zeon troops pursuing her…just as she had outwitted and outmaneuvered Hathaway himself when he had attempted to assassinate his own father, General Bright Noah. Few could outfox Minerva Zabi.

But can even Minerva hope to maneuver two entire armies presently focused on finding and exterminating her? Hathaway feels his stomach churning in fear for his beloved.

_Got to find Minerva, no matter what_, Hathaway resolves, _I can't let the Feddies and the Zeon get her. If she's killed, I…I wouldn't want to live on anymore_.

Hathaway reaches out with his mind. He is a Newtype and so is Minerva. Where machines fail, his mind…his soul, will find its mate somewhere in the vast cosmos.

The Hyakushiki Kai enters an abandoned Side 7 spacedock, narrowly eluding a bypassing patrol squadron of GM-III Federal Forces mobile suits.

The Hyakushiki Kai's landing in this particular spacedock, of which Side 7 has several dozen, is no accident. A familiar sensation drew Hathaway here…to this dark, abandoned airlock through which no vehicle or person must have passed in years.

Save one, a few hours ago.

Hathaway fills the dark, cavernous space of the airlock with the floodlights mounted behind the shoulders of the Hyakushiki Kai. The space is cluttered with many articles of mechanical junk, but amid the myriad refuse, Hathaway recognizes the spherical structure of a current model Federal Forces' mobile suit's ejected cockpit module.

_It's the escape module of the Cour de Leon_, Hathaway realizes.

Hathaway disembarks from his mobile suit to investigate further; he floats downward towards the abandoned module.

The hatch is open, and no one is aboard. All that is left behind is a blue and silver female Federal Forces' officer's normalsuit. Hathaway inspects the interior of the escape module more carefully, and feels somewhat relieved that he finds no blood.

_Hopefully, that means she hasn't been hurt_, Hathaway muses, _she must have gone to the spaceport…or is trying to get there, to get transportation out of the Federation- and Zeon-controlled space. Could she be headed to Side 6?_

Rather than sit and speculate, Hathaway presses forth his search for the woman he loves…the woman who has put her own life in peril to save millions of innocents from horrific death.

Stripping off his normalsuit to reveal his civilian attire, a dark suit worn with a white shirt and no tie, Hathaway checks his sidearm. Anyone who seeks to harm Minerva will need to face his weapon first.

_Minerva, sweetie…I'm coming. Hang on. Please don't die. Please…_

05:00, Green Oasis City, Side 7. The celestial metropolis comes to life, as the giant mirrors affixed outside the colony adjust their angles according to programs run by sophisticated computers, bringing the effect of dawn's first light to the artificial environment.

For millions, the morning routine begins. Alarm clocks ring. Fresh coffee is brewed. Breakfast cooks on hundreds of thousands of stoves. Multitudes dress and groom themselves for work and school, enduring the traffic jams that are an unavoidable part of their morning routine. At the military base Garrison Noah, reveille had sounded more than an hour ago.

The morning news is read off of millions of personal Datapads. Prominent among the headlines this morning is news that Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, Federal Forces heroine of the Zeon Civil War, has been revealed as a traitor and war criminal…exposed as the Duchess Minerva Zabi of the old Archduchy of Zeon. Citizens are alerted to be on the lookout for the traitor, but to not confront her as she is dangerous. Federal Forces troops are already combing the streets of Side 7 and patrolling local space in mobile suits seeking her out.

Among the civilian community, the news is received with myriad reactions. Young men do not fail to note that the traitor was a real hottie. Those who admire fame, power, status, and wealth are fascinated that the traitor had once been the Duchess of Zeon, who had once ruled an empire that included the half of humankind that lived in space. The feminist community smells a plot by the patriarchal power structure of the Earth Federation Government and Archduchy of Zeon go squelch the rise of a capable, independent, and intelligent woman before she could pose a threat to their power base. Those who hate the Earth Federation and chafe under its rule quietly applaud the courageous young woman's act of defiance. Diehard Zabi Family loyalists weep at the imminent loss of the last heir of the Zabi legacy. More generally, however, there is simple astonishment that the Duchess of Zeon iss still alive…and was an important officer in the Earth Federation Forces…ten years after she had disappeared after the end of the First Neo Zeon War. Most had assumed that Minerva Zabi had perished long ago, or had been driven into an exile from which she would never emerge.

Among the military, particularly the Special Forces, the revelation of Athena Ibaz as Minerva Zabi…as a traitor…is proving demoralizing. The soldiers of the Special Forces, accustomed to conducting themselves with honor and pride, find themselves hanging their heads in shame as they come to terms with the reality that the best and brightest among them, Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, is a traitor. If Lt. Col. Ibaz could not be trusted, then just what is loyalty to the Earth Federation worth?

More pragmatically, with both Col. Cairlay and Lt. Col Ibaz gone, the brain trust of the Special Forces is dead. The Special Forces' illustrious record of victory during the two years of combat since their formation has been largely dependent on Lt. Col. Ibaz's tactical genius and astute leadership. Who will plot strategy and conduct combat operations now?

It is with great reluctance, therefore, that the Special Forces comply with their orders to hunt down Lt. Col. Ibaz…Minerva Zabi. The lieutenant colonel's own team, the Centurions, have been put on special leave…forced to sit this one out.

And there is friendship to consider. Beyond being an excellent leader, Athena has always been a good friend. Many of her colleagues in the Special Forces have been the beneficiaries of her generosity, both professionally and personally. Some owe the success of their careers in the Special Forces to her. Many owe their wide body of extraordinary skills to her tutelage. All of them owe her their lives. Athena has always demanded a great deal from them, but she repaid them all with her kindness: many of the Special Forces officers have a fond memory of Athena coming through with special leave time for Special Forces troops who needed to tend to a sick child or parent, who needed some extra credits to make ends meet at home, or who needed encouragement through the difficult life of sacrifices chosen by those who joint the Special Forces.

Could such a person really be a traitor? Even if she is, could the soldiers of the Special Forces turn on their beloved former leader…even though they are duty-bound to do so?

Squads of Special Forces troops, specialists at espionage and tracking down fugitives, join the platoons of military police and regular forces troops already deployed throughout the Side 7 Zone searching for Minerva Zabi. The troops of the Special Forces check their weapons, and pray that they will not need to use them….

Athena squats down in a dark alley in one of Green Oasis City's seedier, less densely populated districts. The distance between the airlock where she had landed the cockpit escape module and Green Oasis Spaceport is six kilometers…the entire length of the Green Oasis space colony. Normally, this walk would take around two hours, but having had to elude Federal Forces troops and suspicious civilians, Athena has barely made two kilometers' progress in four hours.

Athena takes stock of her surroundings. She is in the industrial district…an area of warehouses and factories. She is unlikely to be discovered here, but to reach the spaceport, she would need to cross the busy civic center area of Green Oasis City, around a kilometer ahead of her present position. By midmorning, there would be thousands of people on the street, which could mean more people to identify and implicate her…or larger crowds into which she could blend in.

And of course, even if she reaches the spaceport safely, she would need to sneak aboard a transport to Side 6…the only place that she would be out of the Federation and the Zeon's reach.

Athena rests a moment more, and looks at her surroundings…the dark, forlorn alleyway in which she finds herself reminds her of where she first met Jolie at Industria Colony…two years that now seem a lifetime ago. Back then, her career as a Federal Forces officer was just beginning; now, it's all over.

Athena smiles wryly as she thinks to herself, _I started my life as the Duchess of Zeon. I lived in a palace the size of a small city, sat on a jeweled throne of gold, and walked on floors of marble, and all who came into my presence bowed in obeisance. Then, I led young men and women into combat against the remnants of the very empire I once ruled…in the hopes that I could begin building a new world without empires. Now, however, I find myself here…a fugitive, no better than a street vagrant. I'll probably die on these streets._

Athena allows herself a moment for a wave of pain to wash over heart. She has no fear of death, but there are a few individuals in her short, but eventful life that she has come to love and will dearly miss:

The Masses: Don Teabolo Mass and his wife Amelia, old Earth aristocrats, Col. Char's foster parents, had been very much like Athena's own grandparents during her adolescent years. After the fall of the Haman Karn Axis Zeon regime and Duchess Minerva's ouster from power, it was the Masses who had taken Minerva into their peaceful home in the Swiss Alps, and had helped her to establish the new identity of Athena Ibaz. The Masses treated young Athena with a kindness and generosity that befitted real grandparents, and she has never forgotten their benevolence to her. Doubtless, they are already aware or would soon be aware of the events of the past few hours, and their hearts would break. The Masses had been reluctant to allow Minerva to join the Federal Forces when she turned fifteen, fearing that she would go down Char's path. For them, Athena feels a deep sense of affection…and regret that she had not adequately expressed to them how much she loved them.

Jolie Minh: Athena's protégée and sister at arms. They came from very different backgrounds, and yet, they also shared so much. Both orphaned by war, they were united in their desire to pursue justice in a universe that saw too precious little of it. Athena had taught Jolie so much, and had learned so much from Jolie in return. They had fought side-by-side against the worst that the world had to offer and through Athena's savvy intelligence and Jolie's phenomenal fighting prowess, they had always emerged victorious together. Ultimately, however, their dream of peace had not come true. They parted on awkward terms after Jolie first discovered Athena's true identity and then Jonah's, causing Jolie to lose faith in her closest friends and making her unable to continue fighting alongside them. So much between them remains unresolved.

Jonah Miguel, Chieming Noah, and the rest of the Centurion Team: Athena has always treated her teammates on the Centurion Team as her brothers and sisters…the only family she truly ever had. As their commanding officer, Athena's first priority, above even accomplishing a mission, was to keep her teammates alive. Athena has always prided herself on the fact that since she took command of the Centurion Team, not a single one of her subordinates has been captured (except for Jonah, briefly, but he was rescued within hours by Athena, Jolie, and the rest of the Centurions) or killed in combat. She will miss their camaraderie, but feels assured that through all their experiences together, they have each grown into tough, savvy soldiers who can survive on their own. Athena's greatest concern is for Jonah, who now is likely saddled with the burden of replacing her as Centurion Leader, and who carries his own false identity to conceal. Athena can only pray that Jonah will not share her fate.

Dory Ischinda: Athena's oldest friend, who had cared for her for as long as Athena can remember. As Duchess Minerva Zabi, Athena had few true friends: her regent, Lady Haman Khan, merely exploited Minerva's name and royal heritage for her own ascension to power. Col. Char was a sincere friend, but he was absent from much of Athena's life. Early on, it was a staff of royal nannies, servants, and tutors who were Duchess Minerva's company, and mostly out of national loyalty and duty rather than deep personal affection. Only Dory, the Duchess' royal secretary, was truly her confidante and friend. They were separated at the end of the First Neo Zeon War, and reunited almost a decade later…their friendship torn asunder by ideological and political differences. Dory remained a Spacenoid loyalist to the end, joining the ISR movement and becoming one of its propaganda chiefs. Athena chose to subvert the Earth Federation from within by becoming one of them, hoping that she could gradually take power within the Federation and make it more compassionate towards Spacenoids. In the end, they found common ground again…to save their Spacenoid brethren from the Federation's callousness and Alexander Miguel's mad ambition. In a moment of panic, Dory had inadvertently given away Athena's role in thwarting the Federation and the Zeon's plans to eradicate the current population of Side 3 (part of Alexander Miguel's plan to "purify" the Zeon "race" by "euthanizing" those who had been "contaminated" by Earthnoids for twenty years, preparing for the glorious rebirth of Zeon civilization at its ancestral home of Side 3). Athena has no regrets, and she does not blame Dory. Athena is grateful for the lifetime of friendship that Dory has shown her, and grateful for Dory's help in rediscovering her true self.

Hathaway Noah: Hathaway…Athena's relationship with him has been as confused and conflicted as it has been deep and passionate. They had been enemies…engaged in deadly combat against one another in mobile suits…he to murder his own father, the highest-ranking officer in the Earth Federation Forces…she to thwart him from carrying out that murder, her duty as an officer in that same Federation military. But the most unexpected, most absurd thing happened even as they schemed to kill each other: they fell in love. They had found in each other the kindred spirit that they each had unconsciously long sought: both knew the experience of hating their family legacies, of feeling a crushing sense of guilt for the sins of their fathers, of leading a secret double life in betrayal of their conscience. She had enabled him to feel love again after that feeling had been vanquished by tragedy early in his youth; he had compelled her to feel love for the first time. One cold, snowy night in Shanghai, China, they shared a night of passion that they would both fondly remember for all their lives. Athena remembers: it was the happiest she had ever felt during her entire life. A brief several hours of complete contentment in a lifetime of strife. If Athena has any regret, it's that she and Hathaway will likely never share such a time together again. Another life, another fate, they could have spent their lives together happily…peacefully, bearing and raising children together in a world without war. In this world - just an empty dream. Athena prays that in the end, Hathaway understands how much, how deeply she loves him.

Athena inserts a cigarette – the last one on her person – into her delicate mouth and lights it. It will likely be the last cigarette she will ever smoke in her lifetime – _apropos_ - for one facing condemnation.

_Looks like I was right about not living long enough for this vice to kill me_, Athena thinks to herself with a wry smile, _Dammit. I've never wished more to be wrong_.

After a few minutes, Athena stubs out the last of her final cigarette. She rises to a standing position, closes the collar of her command overcoat, and pulls her officer's hat low upon her head.

She steels herself to face her fate, _Time to move on._

Athena ventures into the streets of Green Oasis City, five kilometers through its streets separating her from the hope of salvation.

Elsewhere in the orbital metropolis of Green Noah City, two Federal Forces MPs lounge about their military issue jeep, listening to military frequency radio reports of several false Minerva Zabi sightings throughout Side 7.

Pfc. Jordan Angeleno says to his partner, Pfc. Spencer Briggs, "Hey, Briggs…you find this whole thing hard to swallow? I mean, that Lt. Col. Ibaz is really the Zeon queen or duchess or whatever?"

"It's a weird world out there these days, Jordy," Briggs replies, lighting his friend's cigarette, then pouring out a cup of coffee for himself from a thermos, "how else would you figure the Federation joining forces with the Zeon? The idea would have been crazy just a few months ago, now here we are."

Angeleno puffs from his cigarette before adding, "Ibaz was supposed to be a pretty bright chick…Deputy Director of the Special Forces at just twenty years old. A real 'supergirl.'"

"She couldn't have been all that bright," Briggs remarks, "Turning against the Federation is just about the stupidest thing you can do."

"She's definitely purdy, though," Angeleno grins, looking at Athena's image on his Datapad, "Woowee…what a babe! It's too bad they're gonna shoot her, huh?"

"Yeah, too bad," Briggs says, "I bet she woulda been great in the sack."

"Say," Angeleno says, "former Duchess of Zeon…a royal fuck."

Briggs laughs, spitting out his coffee, "Yeah, that's right!"

The two Federal Forces MPs laugh. Unbeknownst to them, standing twenty meters away, Hathaway Noah quietly eavesdrops on their conversation using a special listening device issued to him by the ISR Intelligence Bureau. Hathaway's blood boils, and he is tempted to shoot both MPs dead on the spot with his sidearm for speaking of his beloved Minerva in such a callous, filthy manner.

In the past, perhaps, that is precisely what Hathaway might have done, but among the many things Hathaway has learned from Minerva is the virtue of patience. Shooting these sons of bitches would be satisfying, but would do nothing to help Minerva. Yes, Hathaway realizes, Minerva's influence has greatly helped him in controlling his reckless impulses. Had he met her earlier in life, perhaps, things might have been different…might have been so much better.

Hathaway presses on, leaving Angeleno and Briggs behind, _Got to find Minerva before they do…_

Around a kilometer away, in the Uptown district of Green Oasis City, Hathaway's younger sister, 2Lt. Chieming Noah and her commanding officer, Captain Jonah Michaels, rendezvous after a fruitless hour of searching separately for Athena/Minerva. The only good news is that thus far, there has been no concrete news of Athena having been encountered by Federal Forces personnel. If she's present at the colony at all, Athena has been successful in maintaining her stealth…but for how much longer?

"Find anything?" Jonah asks Chieming with waning hope.

"Nothing," Chieming replies, despair evident in her voice, "Jonah, do you…do you think that Athena might already be dead?"

"We can't let ourselves think that!" Jonah snaps, then calms down and says more evenly, "Sorry. What I mean is we can't give up on Athena. We owe it to find her if she's alive…and even if she's dead."

"You're right," Chieming says, "we've got to hang on to the hope that Athena is still all right…and that she needs our help. I'm just scared, Jonah. I want to help Athena, but I don't know what to do."

"That makes two of us," Jonah nods in agreement, "the only thing we have going for us right now is that Athena probably hasn't been caught yet. But we're racing thousands of troops to find her first; if we don't, Athena will likely be..."

Jonah can't finish the sentence or the grim thought behind it. Both he and Chieming are thinking the same thing: they wish Jolie were here. They know that if Jolie were around, she could find and save Athena.

At the test pilots' commissary at Anaheim Industries' Mobile Suit Research and Development Center at Anman City on the moon, Jolie Minh watches the report on the television news with mounting anxiety. Like hundreds of millions of others, Jolie had woken up that morning to the news that Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces, honored heroine of the Phobos War, has been uncovered in the middle of a treasonous plot in cooperation with the ISRLA…and that Ibaz was, in fact, the former Duchess Minerva Zabi of the Archduchy of Zeon. Federation and Zeon authorities have been deployed in force to capture Zabi, alive or dead.

Jolie chafes her small, gloved hands together anxiously. She has been moody and irritable at work all day, worried sick for her dearest friend…a friend she regards as all but a sister. Several times today, Jolie has been tempted to steal the White Phoenix Gundam from the R&D compound, pilot it back to Side 7, and find and rescue Athena. That plan is impracticable, however, even for Jolie. It's a long way to Side 7 from the moon, and even if she makes it there, Jolie doesn't know where to begin looking for Athena.

Dr. Camille Vidan notices the worried look on his young protégée's face and takes a seat at the commissary table across from her, putting down a steaming cup of coffee, "You're worried about your friend, I gather."

"Oh, hi, Doc," Jolie replies, coming out of her cocoon of anxiety for a moment, "yeah…you've heard the news too, huh? I guess everybody has by now. I can't believe 'Thena got herself into a mess like this. She's too smart for that."

Camille says, "I met Minerva Zabi back during the Gryps Conflict, when she was only eight years old. Even then, I knew that she was quite a gifted child…although completely in the control of Haman Karn at the time."

"You met 'Thena back then?" Jolie asks, then realizes that she shouldn't be surprised, "I didn't know that."

"It was when the Axis Zeon invaded Cislunar Space in the middle of AEUG's war against the Titans," Camille explains, "Captain Quattro, Captain Bright and I were part of an AEUG envoy to secure an alliance with the Axis forces against the Titans. I liked the young Duchess; I could sense that she was a benign person, despite her Zabi Family heritage, but Haman Karn was pulling her strings."

That surprises Jolie. For as long as Jolie has known Athena, she has known her friend to be in complete control of any situation she saw fit. Jolie has only known Athena to be able to manipulate others; she can scarcely imagine the idea that anybody could manipulate Athena.

"Warfare is a series of feints and deceptions," Camille muses, "Undoubtedly, Char's and Haman's influence left its mark on the young duchess."

Camille notices that Jolie is no longer listening, transfixed again by the news report of her friend's having become the most wanted refugee in the world, "You want to help her, don't you? You want to take the White Phoenix Gundam and charge off to the rescue."

Jolie looks hopefully at her mentor.

Camille smiles sadly and shakes his head, "As much as I would love to, I can't consent to that, Jolie. First, the White Phoenix Gundam isn't fully repaired yet and until it is, I'm not going to risk you or it in combat. Second, your friend is in enough trouble as it is. Adding 'conspiracy to steal the Federation's most dangerous new weapon' won't help her. Third, Side 7 is a long way from here. By the time you get there, it'd probably be too late to help."

"You're right," Jolie concedes sadly, then angrily, "but it's driving me nuts to just sit here and watch while those bastards are out to kill 'Thena!"

"Jolie," Camille says soothingly, "you have to trust in your other friends back at Side 7. If everything you've told me about this Athena Ibaz…Minerva Zabi is true, she has many friends back there who won't let her get killed. You have to leave it up to them."

Jolie's mind turns to her former Centurion Team comrades…Anna, Geoff, Tomo, Karim…and Jonah. Their loyalty to and love for Athena are no less than hers; they would do everything in their power to save Athena.

But Jolie can't help wishing that she could help them. She regrets having left them…no matter whom Jonah's brother is.

Jolie offers a silent prayer that all of her friends will survive this ordeal, and that she will gain the opportunity to somehow help them.

Athena is precisely three kilometers from the Side 7 Spaceport, in the downtown area of Green Oasis. It is just before noon. The streets are extremely crowded with both pedestrian and vehicular traffic. As befitting a military town, about a third of the people seen on the streets are uniformed Earth Federation Forces soldiers.

Athena walks up the sidewalk of Green Oasis City's main longitudinal thoroughfare, busy Green Oasis Boulevard. Traffic is jammed in both direction for kilometers, and foot traffic is little better (except that it ironically moves faster). Clad in her Earth Federation Forces' uniform, covered by her command overcoat, officer's hat pulled low to obscure her face, Athena hardly looks out of place. She is hidden in plain sight; camouflage of the most obvious (and hence, most easily missed) kind. Her gait is natural…almost relaxed, deliberately so, to avoid the arousal of suspicion.

Athena feels momentarily lightheaded, and becomes conscious of the fact that she has not eaten anything during the past twenty-four hours. Her blood sugar level is getting low, which can be dangerous considering she has three kilometers left to walk, needing to keep her wits about her every step of the way to avoid detection by the Federation military authorities.

Athena spots a convenience store nearby and heads for it. Most likely, her military debit card has been suspended, and even it hasn't, Athena isn't foolish enough to give her pursuers a thread by which to track her, but it will not be difficult for her to shoplift a candy bar.

_The Royal Duchess of Zeon…and a former deputy director of the Earth Federation Special Forces…reduced to shoplifting for survival_. Athena does not think twice about it. She will do whatever she needs to survive, the indignity of it not even worth consideration.

It happens just before Athena can enter the store.

"Over there! It's Minerva Zabi!" a military police officer calls out.

"Get her!" a second MP snarls.

Rifles are taken from where they are slung off shoulders and leveled for firing.

Acting on instinct and training, Athena bursts into immediate action, catching the MPs off guard. Her Special Forces' training and experience far surpass their basic MP combat skills, and Athena knows she will need to capitalize on that advantage to survive.

In one swift motion, Athena draws off her command overcoat, lancing it forth like a whip so that it ensnares the first MP's rifle. With a single motion, Athena pulls the soldier's weapon out of his hands, catching it her own as she knees him painfully in the groin. Before his partner can react, Athena shoots him dead with a single shot placed right between his eyes.

A larger group of MPs, six in number, approach from further down the street, leaping out of their military issue vehicle, and drawing their weapons as they run towards Athena.

"Don't move, Minerva Zabi!"

Noting that there are scores of innocent civilian bystanders separating the approaching MPs from her, Athena decides against firing on the approaching MPs. She turns and runs, her commandeered weapon in hand…a thick human shield behind her.

"After her!" an MP sergeant bellows, then says into his comlink, "This is Patrol 327…Sgt. Marimbo reporting. Minerva Zabi sighted on Green Oasis Boulevard, northbound, just past the Kobayashi Avenue intersection in the downtown district! Dispatch additional units for backup!"

Athena stays on the boulevard, running as fast as her long, thin legs can propel her, pushing pedestrians out of her path. Screams are heard and people move aside as they see Athena and the MPs pursuing her all brandishing automatic weapons.

A patrol vehicle loaded with another half dozen MPs approaches from in front of Athena. A third vehicle bearing five MPs stops at the intersection of Green Oasis and Kobayashi, also congregating at the same position. Athena runs into an alley that she knows leads off the main thoroughfare onto a side street. No innocent bystanders in there.

"Stop!" the voice of an MP calls out.

Athena turns around and opens fire with her commandeered assault rifle.

The Earth Federation Special Forces' finest markswoman drops a half dozen men dead with a single sweep of her weapon. The return fire from the panicked MPs whizzes by Athena menacingly, but harmlessly.

More MPs enter the alleyway, steadying themselves before opening fire with a salvo of hundreds of bullets. Athena rolls away from the incoming gunfire, knowing very well the marksmanship training of Federal Forces MPs and their favored angles of fire, including how to elude them. She comes up on one knee, returning fire with her own weapon, rapidly gunning down four more MPs.

Athena, much to her regret, is piling up quite a body count, but she knows that the odds are against her. She could effortlessly outshoot every single man in the Earth Federation Forces Military Police, but not all of them _en masse_. Sooner or later, something would give.

Sure enough, Athena's assault rifle runs out of ammunition.

Desperate, Athena adopts a tactic that her pursuers least expect. She charges them, brandishing her expended assault rifle like a club, getting into close range where they cannot risk firing upon her without hitting each other.

With a throat-tearing battle cry, Athena pummels the lead MP in the stomach hard with the butt of the rifle, causing the soldier to double over and fall to the ground in pain. Before that first soldier even hits the pavement, Athena has swung the depleted rifle in another direction to break the jaw of a second MP. At the same time, Athena kicks down a third approaching MP, shattering his kneecap. Another vicious swing of the rifle fells a fourth soldier, concussing him to oblivion.

Four seconds, four movements, four men down. The deadly efficiency of the former Centurion Team Leader gives her pursuers cause for pause. By appearances, she is but one, small-framed woman, but that one woman has already wounded or killed more than a dozen men in just a few minutes. Special Forces officers are not to be tarried with…especially not _this_ one.

Athena sees more troops coming and knows she has to run. Despite her prowess, Athena knows she cannot hope to take on the entire military police of Side 7 by herself. Maybe Jolie Minh could, but she's no Jolie Minh.

Athena's appropriated assault rifle is out of ammunition, but her Walther P380 handpistol sidearm has a full sixteen rounds in it.

Athena fires a series of shots, dropping an MP with each report of her pistol. She shoots on the run…leaping over and shimmying around obstacles

One by one, the MPs fall, proverbial fish in a barrel to the Earth Federation Forces' best markswoman.

Then, Athena senses it…that frighteningly familiar feeling of cold, sharp death.

Athena turns, and sees a young girl with long, raven black hair framing her silky smooth complexion…wide, expressive eyes burning with passion. The girl's Archduchy of Zeon Forces uniform skirt reaches barely below the tops of her thighs.

Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi, the Black Raven of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces.

Kyoko levels a high-caliber magnum rifle…armor piercing…and completely devastating to human flesh.

Athena turns her Walther handpistol towards Kyoko.

Both fire simultaneously.

Athena's bullet whizzes by Kyoko's ear, so closely that the Black Raven can feel its heat scorch her earlobe, and loses a few hairs on the side of her head.

An explosive round from Kyoko's high-caliber rifle strikes Athena on the left arm, between the shoulder and the elbow. The bullet is no ordinary bullet, designed to shred and tear metal upon impact with secondary and tertiary explosions. Athena's entire upper left arm is shattered, bone and flesh torn and disintegrated, hanging on to her body through torn ligaments, tendons, and muscle.

Athena winces in pain as blood explodes forth from her wound. Never has she felt such excruciating agony in her life. She races away as quickly as her legs can carry her, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Kyoko, recovering from the shock of Athena's bullet so narrowly missing her, gives pursuit.

She is cut off from the pursuit by a hail of automatic weapons fire raining down near her from the roof of a nearby building.

Hathaway Noah continues firing his weapon at Kyoko. He then extracts a grenade from his belt pouch, removes the safety pin, and throws the grenade in Kyoko's direction.

Kyoko sees it coming, and leaps clear to the shelter behind a large, metal garbage container that protects her from the explosion of deadly shrapnel that follows.

Kyoko rises, preparing her rifle for another shot, but her quarry is gone.

There is a trail of blood, however, easily followed enough…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * *

Athena feels her head going light. Her legs have turned to jelly; she can no longer run. Shock and blood loss have caught up with her.

_I'm going to die here, on this street_… Athena realizes. Born a Duchess, trained a Special Forces officer…now to die like a dog in a lonely alleyway.

Athena collapses to the ground, blood running from the mangled remains of left arm onto the pavement of the alleyway. She is beyond fear…resigned to death.

Through the haze of her fading consciousness, Athena hears…more gunshots? Why would her pursuers bother shooting at her anymore? Surely, they see that she is helpless.

Athena next feels herself being lifted from the ground by strong, comforting arms. Through her blurring vision, she sees a familiar face…

"H-Hathaway?" Athena whispers weakly.

"Shhh," Hathaway says gently, "Come on, I've got to get you out of here."

Setting Athena down for a moment, Hathaway tears off a length of cloth from the undershirt of one of the Federal Forces MPs he has just slain. He wraps this as tightly as possible around Athena's shattered left arm, making a tourniquet to stem further blood loss.

Athena cries out in pain. Hathaway holds her close, "Easy. It's OK, baby. I've got you."

Hathaway lifts Athena's negligible weight in his arms again as she mercifully loses consciousness from the severe pain and blood loss.

_I've got to get her some help!_ Hathaway thinks desperately, _Minerva's going to die if I don't! But how? I can't take her to any clinic or hospital. They'll turn her over to the Feddies._

Hathaway carries Minerva in his arms as he slips between the shadows of alleyways, eluding pursuing Federal Forces MPs. The ISRLA intelligence operative/assassin known to the Federal Forces as "Mafty" is nothing if not a master of stealth. Even in a crowded city inundated with thousands of Federal Forces soldiers seeking the wounded young woman in his arms, Hathaway Noah has little trouble making himself invisible to them all.

Hathaway gathers himself and studies his surroundings, looking for any place that he might get at lest some rudimentary help for Athena without unduly risking her to capture. Down the alley where they are currently situated is a small church…_Saint Monica of the Merciful Heart. _

Realizing that it is the slim, but only chance that Athena has, Hathaway carries the unconscious Athena stealthily through the alleyway and across the street, reaching the church's door.

Hathaway knocks frantically on the door, "Open up, please!" he whispers harshly, "This is an emergency!"

A short, slightly built nun opens the door. Her gentle voice asks, "Who is it?" Upon spotting the gravely wounded and profusely bleeding Athena in Hathaway's arms, the nun's eyes widen in alarm, "Oh, my merciful Savior! What happened to this poor young lady?!"

"Sister," Hathaway pleads, "Sister, please…my friend here is badly hurt, and there are soldiers out to capture her…to kill her. You have to help her!"

"Please bring her inside," the nun says, opening the church door to admit Hathaway and Athena, before closing it quickly. The nun indicates a corridor beyond the vestibule, "There's a medical examination room in the back. The church doctor is not on duty, but I have paramedic training."

Hathaway carries the unconscious Athena into the medical examination room indicated by the nun. The nun switches on the light in the small, but well equipped medical facility and she and Hathaway share a flash of recognition.

"Aunt…Frau?!" Hathaway says in disbelief.

"Hathaway…Hathaway Noah!" Sister Frau Bow exclaims in surprise.

During the One Year War, fifteen year old Frau Bow was forced to evacuate from her home in Side 7 during a Zeon attack on the space colony the day that the Federal Forces space battlecarrier _White Base_ entered the port. Although she lost her mother and grandfather to the attack, Frau's life was saved thanks to the efforts of her then boyfriend Amuro Ray, who piloted the RX-78 Gundam in combat against the attacking Zeon Zaku mobile suits. Frau then volunteered to become a crewperson aboard the _White Base_, serving first as a medical assistant and then as communications officer. Frau became an integral part of a crew that included Amuro Ray, Bright Noah, Mirai Yashima, Sayla Mass, Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi (who had been Frau's neighbor and high school classmate at Side 7 and who would marry Frau after the One Year War), and three irrepressible war orphans named Kats Hawin, Letz Cofan, and Kikka Kitamoto, whom she cared for following their parents' deaths in the war and whom she adopted as her own children (with Hayato) after the end of the war. Although the least combat-oriented among the _White Base_ crew, Frau's courage and compassion won her the affection of her crewmates, who could always count on Frau to provide sensible, practical help when needed. Frau's good sense and kind heart was as vital to the _White Base_'s survival as Bright Noah's leadership and Amuro Ray's combat prowess.

Upon the war's end, Frau married Hayato Kobayashi, adopted Kats, Letz, and Kikka, and settled down to a peaceful life…for seven years. After the Titans began their oppression of Spacenoids, however, her husband Hayato and her former teenage-period boyfriend Amuro volunteered for the Karaba…an anti-Titans paramilitary unit based on Earth and allied with the AEUG. Frau was pregnant with Hayato's child when he returned to combat after a seven-year hiatus. The tragedies began to mount for Frau then: her adopted son Kats became an AEUG mobile suit pilot serving aboard the space battlecarrier _Ahrgama_ under the command of Bright Noah, only to lose his life in combat against the Titans in the waning days of the Gryps Conflict in late U.C. 0087. Just several months later, Frau's husband Hayato sacrificed himself in a noble, but vain attempt to prevent the Axis Neo Zeon from dropping a space colony on the city of Dublin, Ireland. The grief of losing her adopted son and husband in war caused Frau to miscarry Hayato's child, and her grief was compounded five years later when Amuro Ray met his end in combat thwarting Char Aznable's plot to create nuclear winter on Earth.

Frau had endured loss aplenty in war – her mother, her grandfather, her adopted son, her husband, her onetime boyfriend…and countless other friends and acquaintances along the way. Her remaining children grown to adulthood and having started happy, prosperous lives of their own, Frau became a woman of the cloth in U.C. 0094, and is now known as Sister Frau Bow of the _Church of Saint Monica of the Merciful Heart_.

During her years with the church, Sister Frau has expanded her medical knowledge beyond her military paramedic training, and now possesses rudimentary emergency surgical skills. Over the years, she has provided free medical service to the sick and injured, shelter to the homeless, food to the hungry, warmth to the cold, and compassion to the lonely and neglected. She has no enemy but war and violence themselves. Of her wartime experiences as a soldier, she does not speak, lest painful memories return to haunt her.

Old friendships, however, are never forgotten, and above all, Frau Bow has always been a good friend…especially to the Noah family.

"Hathaway," Sister Frau says fondly, smiling, "I haven't seen you since you were a boy."

"Aunt Frau…or I guess, Sister Frau," Hathaway says, recalling pleasant childhood memories of a friendly and pretty young woman who came with her husband and three older children to visit Hathaway's own family years ago, "It's been…so long."

"We'll catch up later," Frau says, gathering together medicines, bandage, and surgical tools, "let's help your friend first."

"Right," Hathaway says, helping Sister Frau to prepare the room to treat Athena's wounds.

Sister Frau gently tears away the blood-soaked remains of Athena's ripped and shredded left uniform jacket sleeve. The trauma to Athena's arm is devastating…large portions of bone, cartilage, and flesh torn away…destroyed. Sadly, Frau can already tell that the arm probably cannot be saved.

Frau does not tell Hathaway such just yet, saying simply, "First thing we need to do is to stop the bleeding, prevent infection, and try to bring her out of shock. She's going to need a blood transfusion too. What's your blood type, Hathaway?"

"I'm Type B," Hathaway says.

Sister Frau finds Athena's Federal Forces' ID card and studies it gravely. After a few tense seconds, she determines, "Your friend here is Type AB. You can donate blood to her."

Hathaway strips off his jacket and shirt, offering Sister Frau his arm.

"You have to lie down first, Hathaway," Sister Frau indicates the gurney next to examination table where Athena lies, barely breathing.

Hathaway complies, his voice pleading, near tears, "Sister Frau…please. You have to help me save Minerva!"

Sister Frau understands. She knows all too well the anguish of losing a loved one.

Sister Frau works through the afternoon and deep into the night, bringing all the medical knowledge she has gained through twenty years as a field paramedic in a desperate struggle to save the life of the severely wounded young woman Hathaway brought into her church.

Captain Jonah Michaels, 2Lt. Chieming Noah, and the rest of the Centurion Team sit dejectedly at Green Oasis Park. Earlier in the day, they had heard the comlink reports that Athena had been sighted in the downtown area…and they had heard gunshots coming from that area. By the time the team arrived, however, Athena had disappeared again. The latest report indicates that Athena had wounded or killed around a dozen Federal Forces MPs, but had herself been shot and seriously wounded. That final piece of information sent the Centurions into desperation, and they have searched vainly throughout the city for their friend and former commanding officer.

"Where could she be?" Jonah says, tucking his face between his knees as he sits on the grass of the park, "If she's wounded, she couldn't have gotten far."

"No sign of her at local hospitals or medical clinics," Anna Horowitz adds, "Athena's too smart for that."

"The alternative is that she's bled to death," Karim Abdul Al-Said adds grimly.

The Centurions fall silent, unwilling to entertain that possibility, but at the same time, unable to deny it.

"We can't just give up on Athena," Jonah says, rising to his feet, "she's meant too much to us…been to good us. She deserves better than that from us!"

On that, there is absolutely no disagreement. The Centurions rise, their determination to find their friend and former leader renewed.

But they haven't got a clue where to get started.

Jonah contemplates for a moment, "Athena was last sighted in the downtown area…we know she couldn't have gone far because she was injured. That means we ought to concentrate our search in the downtown area."

"It'll be crowded and busy there until about 01:00," Chieming says, "that could work for or against us."

"I hope that Athena is off the streets, wherever she is," Jonah says, "she's extremely vulnerable if she's out in the open."

"What are we doing fucking around here, boss man?" Geoff Sutcliffe demands, "We got to find Athena before she gets toasted! Sure, she used to chew me out a lot and beat the living crap out of me when I got out of line, but I'm going to really miss her if the MPs turn my favorite piece of cheesecake into Swiss cheese!"

Geoff's demeanor lightens the mood among the team momentarily, and then Jonah commands them, "Geoff's right. Every second we waste increases the danger to Athena. Let's get out there, now!"

The Centurions disperse back into the city, resolved to finding Athena…alive.

Sister Frau Bow strips off her surgical gown and mask, gazing pityingly at the pale, but beautiful sleeping young woman lying still on the surgical table, an IV drip attached to her still-good right arm, an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose.

Hathaway Noah, somewhat lightheaded and unsteady on his feet after having donated as much of his blood as he safely could to Athena, grabs the nun by the shoulders and asks, with a wild, desperate expression on his handsome young face, "Sister Frau…how is she?"

"I've stopped the bleeding," Sister Frau says calmly, "but…her left arm couldn't be saved. There was just too much tissue damage. I…I had to amputate..."

Hathaway sinks to the ground, his face colorless.

"Hathaway, I'm so sorry," Sister Frau says gently, compassionately, "I wish I could have done more for poor Miss Minerva."

Hathaway takes the nun's hands gratefully into his own as tears run down his cheeks, "You've done everything you could, Sister. Thank you. I won't forget this. May I…may I see her?"

"She's still unconscious," Sister Frau says, "and very weak at the moment. She'll need a great amount of rest…and time, to recover. But she's a very strong young woman. She'll survive. She'll make it."

Giving Sister Frau a thankful and affectionate pat on the shoulder, Hathaway steps forward to see his beloved Minerva. It breaks his heart to see her lying there, so still…so pale, a gauze-wrapped stump where her left arm once was.

"Minerva, sweetheart," Hathaway whispers into Athena's ear, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you're here like this. If only I had come sooner, this would never have happened to you."

Hathaway kisses Athena lovingly on the cheek, his tears falling upon Athena's face. He takes Athena's one good hand into his own, grateful that it is still warm.

Sister Frau steps forward tentatively, and says, "She needs more extensive medical care than I can provide here. You'll need to get her out of Side 7."

Hathaway nods, wiping away his tears, "I'm thinking of taking her to Anman City. I have…friends there that can help her."

"Dr. Sayla Mass?" Sister Frau ventures.

"Yes…how did you…?" Hathaway wonders.

"You told me that you were working with the ISRLA," the nun says plainly, "Sayla is the leader of that movement. She was a good friend during our time together as crewpersons on the _White Base_. I've always admired her strength and courage and…she's a much better physician than I am."

Hathaway nods, "But I won't forget that you're the one who saved Minerva's life, Sister."

Sister Frau smiles, "It was the Lord, Hathaway, not me. The Lord decided that it is not yet time for Minerva to leave you yet. I am sure the Lord has many blessings in store for the two of you in the future."

Hathaway smiles, "Thank you, Sister."

Sister Frau then says, "But how are you going to get Minerva safely away from Side 7? You told me that she's the Duchess of Zeon, and is regarded by the Federation as a traitor. Getting her out of Side 7 will be very difficult."

"I know, Sister," Hathaway replies gloomily. Then it dawns on him, "…sister?"

"Yes?" Sister Frau replies.

But Hathaway is not addressing or referring to Sister Frau Bow. He has suddenly thought of his younger biological sister, Chieming Noah, currently a Second Lieutenant on the Centurion Team…previously under Athena's command. Chieming and Athena are good friends, and Hathaway knows that he can trust his little sister.

"My little sister, Chieming," Hathaway tells Sister Frau, "She's a member of the Centurion Team, Minerva's unit. She and her teammates can probably arrange transportation for us out of Side 7."

"If you can trust her colleagues," Sister Frau, "then you need to get in touch with Chieming right away."

"Right," Hathaway says, pulling out his personal Datapad and sending an urgent text message to his younger sister.

In the downtown area, Jonah and Chieming are growing increasingly desperate as they have found no trace of Athena's whereabouts.

Chieming's Datapad beeps. She is tempted to ignore it, as she has more pressing priorities at the moment (like saving the life of a good friend), but something inside her tells her that this is one message she cannot ignore.

Chieming checks her Datapad. Her face pales as she reads the text message.

"Jonah, come here, quick!" Chieming says.

Jonah joins Chieming, looking over her shoulder at the Datapad text message.

"It's from my brother Hathaway," Chieming explains, "Somehow, he's found Athena and they're hiding at a church on Tomino Street."

"That's just four blocks east of here," Jonah says, "Let's get over there, fast!"

Ten minutes later, a frantic knocking is heard at the door of the _Church of Saint Monica of the Merciful Heart_.

"Hathaway?" Chieming's sweet, girlish voice is heard softly through the door, "Hathaway, are you in there? It's me, your little sister Chieming!"

Hathaway Noah opens the door, admitting Chieming and Jonah. He takes his younger sister in a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you again," Hathaway tells his sister.

"Yes," Chieming agrees, "but I didn't expect to see you here, like this. What's going on, Hathaway? Is Athena here? How did you find her?"

Hathaway eyes Jonah warily. He has seen Jonah before, from a distance, "You must be Jonah Michaels."

"Yes," Jonah says, eyeing the other young man with equal uncertainty, "You're Chieming's brother? General Noah's son?"

"I am," Hathaway replies somewhat coldly.

Sensing a need to thaw a chill, Chieming steps between the two handsome young men and says, "Hathaway, Jonah's a friend. I wouldn't have brought him unless I knew he could be trusted. Besides, he's Jolie's boyfriend!"

That last piece of information brings a smile to Hathaway's lips, remembering Minerva's beautiful, raven-haired former executive officer, "All right. I'm sorry for being suspicious, Jonah, but I can't risk endangering Minerva. But if you're close to Jolie, then I know I can trust you."

"Hathaway," Chieming says, "Where is Athena?"

"She's been badly hurt," Hathaway says sadly, "she…she's lost her left arm."

The color drains from Jonah and Chieming's faces upon receipt of this news. Chieming cannot help bursting into sobs.

Hathaway takes his sister comfortingly into his arms, "Would you like to see her?"

"Lead the way," Jonah whispers tonelessly.

Chieming and Jonah see Athena, lying helpless and unconscious on the sickbed in the church clinic, her left arm gone. It is crushingly demoralizing for the two young Centurion Team officers to see their once proud and strong commanding officer thus.

"Athena, hey girl…" Chieming whispers, taking her friend's hand, "Jonah and I are here. We're going to get you out of here safely."

Hathaway takes his sister aside and reintroduces her to a familiar family friend, "Chieming, you remember Auntie Frau, right?"

Chieming's eyes widen, "Auntie Frau…? Oh, my gosh! I didn't know you'd…"

"I became a member of the Church after my son, my husband, and my dear friend Amuro all died in the war," Sister Frau explains, "it's so good to see you again, Chieming. The last time I saw you, you were barely in Kindergarten. You've grown into a beautiful and strong young woman, just like your mother."

"Thank you," Chieming says gracefully, "Auntie Frau…you've been taking care of Athena?"

"If you mean Duchess Minerva," Frau says, "yes. Hathaway brought her here this morning. She was badly wounded. I had to amputate her left arm to save her life."

"Poor Athena," Jonah whispers.

Hathaway brings the topic around to the matter of greatest urgency, "Can you guys arrange for transportation out of Side 7?"

"The brass just put me in charge of the Centurion Team," Jonah says, "And I know that the Centurions are scheduled to escort a Federation diplomatic and economic envoy to Anman City via Side 7 tomorrow."

"I don't think that will do us any good," Hathaway says bitterly, "it's not as if Minerva can just hop aboard an envoy ship."

"No," Sister Frau points out, "but if I remember correctly, don't diplomatic envoy ships sometimes also carry the remains of soldiers killed in combat to be buried in their home communities?"

"That's right," Chieming Noah says, a daughter of a career soldier who knows well the military protocols, "I think see where you're headed with this, Sister Frau."

"I've received enough corpses of my own loved ones from the military to know," the nun replies with uncharacteristic bitterness, but then she says, "If you can arrange for a military coffin to be brought here to the church…"

"To get something like that, we're going to need our father's help…" Chieming says, "…Hathaway?"

Hathaway looks away.

Chieming's expression becomes angry, "I know you and Daddy are at odds…but we're talking about Athena's life, here! You love Athena, Hathaway! Are you going to let her suffer just because you can't face up to Daddy?!"

"No," Hathaway resolves, "For Minerva, I'd make a pact with the Devil himself if I had to. But…it's best if you contact him, Sis."

That much, Chieming has to concede to Hathaway. They aren't likely to get their father's support for what they are about to do if Hathaway contacts him out of the blue after years of estrangement. As it is, it's going to take some explaining to get what they need…if, indeed, they can get it.

Chieming sends a civilian band message to her father at his home in Shanghai on Earth…a signal unlikely to be traced by Federal Forces authorities uninterested in the daily conversations of billions of civilians. She explains the complicated situation to her father as best she can. Doubtless, the now virtually retired former head of the Earth Federation Forces has already heard the news of Athena's "betrayal" and the revelation of her new identity as Duchess Minerva Zabi. To increase the chances of success, Chieming neglects to mention Hathaway's involvement in the entire affair.

The message is sent. All they can do now is wait.

Twenty excruciating moments later, a reply returns on Chieming's Datapad.

_Chieming,_

_I've already issued the order for what you need. Although I could care less about the current High Command personnel, I still have friends in many sectors of the Federal Forces upon whom I can rely._

_When Athena served under my command, I'd felt that there was more to her than she let on. Nevertheless, today's revelations are shocking. That the former Duchess of Zeon could have served for several years as one of our key Special Forces officers, privy to highly confidential security information, speaks to the ineffectualness of the Federal Forces. Necessarily, I implicate myself in that judgment as well._

_Even so, I believe that Athena's…that Duchess Minerva's intentions are benign. I have heard rumors through unofficial channels that the convoy that she helped the ISRLA to sabotage included biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons that the Federation and Zeon forces intended for use against Side 3. If so, the Duchess' act of "betrayal" was an act of humanity. I am not so blinded by my military obligations as to not recognize that._

_For this reason, I have decided to support your effort to save the Duchess' life. But tread carefully. You must be aware that what we do now is abetting a traitor. It is not a risk that I subject my daughter, her colleagues and friends, and myself lightly, but there are loyalties that run deeper than loyalty to a flag._

_Eliminate all memory of this message as soon as you have read it. _

_Your Father_

"He's going to help us!" Chieming exults.

"Maybe…" Hathaway muses, "Maybe I've been wrong about him all these years. Maybe I've misjudged him."

"We should make preparations on our end," Jonah chimes in, "We'll need to get some normalsuits."

"A couple of extra clips of ammunition for our sidearms would be good too," Hathaway suggests.

"Consider it done," Jonah replies, "Chieming, let's head back to HQ and get ready."

"Right," Chieming says, "Hathaway, you take good care of…my future sister-in-law."

"Your…?" Hathaway begins, then smiles, "Right…_if_ she agrees to marry me."

"You have any reason to think she won't?" Chieming teases.

_None_, Hathaway realizes, his spirits brightening for the first time in a long while, _none at all_.

Within the hour, an Earth Federation Forces official military coffin is delivered to the _Church of Saint Monica of the Merciful Heart_. The appearance of a military coffin at the church's rear gate is not at all unusual; many military funerals have been conducted at the church.

Jonah and Chieming arrive back at the church after having returned to Garrison Noah. They return with sealed valises that contain two Federal Forces normalsuits, one cut for a male, the other cut for a female.

"We've got one of Athena's spare normalsuits, and Hathaway, you ought to fit into one of Jonah's spares just fine, since you guys are about the same size," Chieming explains, unsealing the valises and removing their contents.

"The plan calls for Athena and Hathaway to occupy a coffin together, posing as a coffin for an 'Unknown Soldier,' Jonah explains, "Your normalsuits have been equipped with auxiliary oxygen tanks that should last you up to seventy-two hours. The convoy should reach Anman City within that timeframe."

Sister Frau approaches Chieming, "Chieming, I'll help you dress Minerva in the normalsuit."

"Let me help," Hathaway offers.

Sister Frau holds Hathaway back, "This is a church, young man. You should show some respect for the Lord's sensibilities."

That remarks evokes a short giggle from Chieming, and a sheepish grin from Hathaway.

"Besides," Sister Frau says with a mischievous grin reminiscent of her more youthful years, "we're talking about royalty here. A bit of proper decorum is in order, I think."

Fifteen minutes later, Hathaway and the still conscious Athena are outfitted in normalsuits and space helmets.

Hathaway is anxious because Athena has not regained consciousness in the many hours that have passed since she was wounded, "Sister Frau…when do you expect Athena to wake up?"

"Her vital signs have stabilized," Sister Frau tells Hathaway, "She's not in a coma. But she's completely spent after having lost so much blood and endured surgery. She'll probably be unconscious for at least another day or two. During transport, it'll be up to you to keep her warm and comfortable, Hathaway."

"Uh…" Hathaway begins, confused. Wasn't this the same pious woman who had admonished him a few minutes earlier.

"With your body heat," Sister Frau explains, "it's cold in space, especially in the cargo hold of a ship. In her weakened condition, Minerva shouldn't be exposed to temperature extremes."

"Right," Hathaway says.

"She's ready," Chieming says, "Big brother, you want to lift Athena into the…um, coffin?"

"I'll take care of it," Hathaway says.

Hathaway gently lifts Athena's feathery weight off the medical room bed and into the coffin, lined with nothing more than a vinyl cot. He secures Athena's helmet, on her head, leaving the visor open. Hathaway knows he will need to conserve their oxygen supply until they are underway to Anman City.

Hathaway climbs into the coffin next to Athena, instructing his comrades, "Seal us in."

Together, Jonah, Chieming, and Sister Frau seal the lid of the shiny, silver-toned chrome coffin. Per military protocol and tradition, the flag of the Earth Federation Forces is draped over the coffin, befitting a military funeral.

"The death of Athena Ibaz," Jonah notes sadly.

"What?" Chieming asks.

"It's kind of fitting," Jonah says, "Athena Ibaz…that identity is as good as dead. Athena…the Athena we knew as our commanding officer…is gone."

Chieming nods, "Maybe that's not an altogether bad thing. At least Athena…I'm sorry, Minerva will be free to be her true self again."

"One of Athena's favorite Shakespeare lines was, 'To thine own self be true,'" Jonah tells Chieming, "I think she liked it because it was something she felt she couldn't live up to."

"No matter what," Chieming says, tears forming, as she leans her head on Jonah's shoulder, "I'm going to miss her. Goodbye, Athena. Oh, God, Jonah…it's silly, but it really does feel like Athena's dead and we're burying her."

"I know," Jonah says, stroking Chieming's back comfortingly, "I feel the same, but she's not dead. We'll see her again…maybe even fight alongside her again someday."

A transport truck arrives at the _Church of Saint Monica of the Merciful Heart_, upon which Jonah, Chieming, and the truck's driver and his assistant lift the coffin. Hathaway and Athena are on their way.

"God bless those two children," Sister Frau says in prayer.

Jonah and Chieming join Sister Frau in prayer. They wish safe passage for Athena and Hathaway, and pray that salvation awaits them in Anman City.

An hour later, a diplomatic/economic envoy departs from the Side 7 Spaceport _en rout_ to Anman City. Escorting the envoy's ships is the Centurion Team in their mobile suits, newly reinstated to active duty and assigned a relatively routine task…away, as far as the High Command knows, from the pursuit of Minerva Zabi.

Within the cargo hold of one of the envoy ships are a half dozen coffins draped with the flag of the Earth Federation Forces. Five of these contain the corpses of Federal Forces soldiers native to Anman City who were killed in the line of duty. The sixth, unbeknownst to anyone in the envoy, carries two living persons…a young man and a young woman, escaping from the jaws of death.

Hathaway holds Athena tightly in his arms, using his body heat to keep her warm, as Sister Frau instructed. Feeling her soft warmth against his own body brings him a reciprocal comfort as well.

"We'll make it, Minerva," Hathaway whispers to the sleeping Athena, "we're going to live, and we'll come back to the fight…and we'll win."

A vow…and a new resolution. Athena Ibaz is truly dead and gone, but Minerva Zabi lives again, and her dream of changing the world lives on with her.


	29. Chapter 28: REUNIONS

**EPISODE 28: REUNIONS**

After a six-year period of development, Project White Phoenix Gundam is now only days away from rollout. The prototype unit has been thoroughly combat tested and is ready for deployment.

Anaheim Enterprises had been developing the White Phoenix Gundam in secret, and had made the existence of their new wonder weapon unknown to the leaders of the Earth Federation Forces until just after the end of the Zeon Civil War.

Naturally, the Earth Federation Forces placed a high proprietary bid on the White Phoenix Gundam. By custom as well as by contract, the Federation always gets first-bid priority on Gundam-class mobile suits, and after Camille arranged a demonstration of the WPG's capabilities for a select guest list of Federation senators and flag-ranking officers, President Brenner rushed to green-light the purchase of the existing unit and any subsequent units.

The pre-delivery tests on the WPG are scheduled for later in the week. Test pilot Jolie Minh has decided, however, that today is the day she should make her plans known to her employer and mentor, Dr. Camille Vidan, the Project Director of the WPG development program.

"You're planning on resigning?" Camille says in mild disbelief.

"Yeah," Jolie says sheepishly, "I've had a great time working on the project with you and the crew, but I think it's time for me to…move on."

"To what?" Camille asks sincerely.

Jolie says, "I want to look for my friends. They need me."

Camille steeples his fingers in front of his lips, "Minerva Zabi, you mean?"

"Yeah, 'Thena," Jolie replies, "She's always been just like a big sister to me, y'know, Doc? She's missing right now and I have to go find her."

"I understand," Camille says, "I'll accept your resignation if you really mean it, Jolie, but I want you to think about it for a while first. How about this? I'll give you three weeks' paid leave while you look for your friend."

Jolie's eyes widen, "You mean it, Doc?"

"I mean it," Camille affirms, "Good luck."

"Thanks, Doc!" Jolie replies, kissing her mentor on the cheek, "You're the greatest!"

* * *

Jolie rushes back to her apartment in the suburbs of Anman City. She pulls out her knapsack and begins to stuff supplies into it.

Jolie is about to strap the knapsack onto her back when she suddenly drops it in mid-motion, sensing a familiar presence.

_No…no way. Not here…she can't be here. Maybe I'm just too focused on her right now._

But there's no mistaking it…or the proximity of it. Athena Ibaz is in or near Anman City.

Jolie streaks down to her motorbike, guns the engine, and speeds towards the spaceport.

* * *

The Anman Spaceport is, as ever, busy with all manner of traffic. Presently, an Earth Federation Government diplomatic envoy is arriving from Side 7…the good ship _Samsara _(so named because the ship was thrice destroyed, and thrice rebuilt).

Jolie parks her motorbike at the spaceport just as the ship docks. The familiar sensation within Jolie's mind intensifies.

_Is Athena aboard that ship? _

Twenty minutes pass before the ship is fully docked and disembarkation/unloading planks are extended.

Slipping past surveillance systems and security personnel, Jolie steals into the cargo hold of the _Samsara_.

Jolie finds a flashlight and ignites it, its feeble light providing only scant illumination.

Jolie counts sixty ginger steps forward before she sees six chrome coffins, each draped with a flag bearing the insignia of the Earth Federation Forces.

Jolie draws out a pistol and holds it ready. Jolie is hoping she won't need to shoot anybody, but she'll do what she must.

To Jolie's astonishment, the lid of one of the coffins opens internally, as if the restless undead within is rising to confront the hapless meddler who so thoughtlessly interrupted its eternal sleep.

Jolie points her pistol towards the rising coffin lid, her finger tensing around the trigger.

A normalsuited figure rises from the inside of the coffin. A part of Jolie is unnerved; has she lost her mind, is the dead really rising from the grave?

Casting caution aside, Jolie charges forward, leaps into the air, and catches the figure rising from the coffin with a flying kick.

The force of the kick is enough to knock the emerging figure onto his back. Jolie puts one knee on his throat and jams the muzzle of her pistol against the visor of his helmet.

"Who are you?!" Jolie demands, "What's going on here?!"

The normalsuited figure turns towards Jolie, pauses in a posture of apparent amazement for a second, and then opens the visor of his helmet, "Jolie? Jolie, it's me…Hathaway! Hathaway Noah!"

"Hathaway Noah?!" Jolie says, raising the pistol, a terribly confused look emerging on her fresh, pretty face, "What the hell…?"

"Jolie," Hathaway says, taking the girl's shoulders desperately in his hands, "You've got to help me get Minerva to a safe place!"

"Minerva?" Jolie says, trying to process the bizarre series of events that have occurred during the past few minutes, "You mean Athena is here?"

Jolie looks inside the coffin that Hathaway had so unexpectedly emerged from. Lying there is a second normalsuited figure.

"Ohmigod! 'Thena!" Jolie says, lifting the helmet off the unconscious figure.

Minerva lies pale and unresponsive in the coffin; she looks _dead_.

Panicked, Jolie checks for signs of respiration, and exhales with relief when she discovers that her friend still draws the breath of life. Jolie then attempts to raise her friend's left hand to check for a pulse, only to discover that the normalsuit's left arm sleeve to be empty.

"No!" Jolie cries, tears forming, "Hathaway! What happened to 'Thena?!"

"She was badly wounded while escaping from the Federal Forces," Hathaway says sadly, "Her arm had to be amputated to save her life."

"Oh, 'Thena," Jolie sobs, her hand balling into an angry fist, "I should never have left. If I'd been there, this wouldn't have happened to you!"

Footsteps are heard approaching.

"Get back inside!" Jolie orders Hathaway with a harsh rasp.

Hathaway Noah needs no further prompting. He quickly eases himself back into the coffin next to Minerva, and Jolie helps him to close the lid.

With catlike agility, Jolie leaps up to an overhanging catwalk, squatting upon it, waiting for the source of the approaching footsteps to emerge.

Two Earth Federation Forces troops, armed with assault rifles.

_This will be easy!_ Jolie smirks.

Jolie leaps silently between the two troops, knocking one out cold with a chop to the neck and the other to similar oblivion with an elbow to the forehead before they even notice her presence.

Having disposed of the two interlopers, Jolie lifts the lid off the coffin once again, and Hathaway Noah emerges, doffing his helmet.

"Hathaway," Jolie says, "help me get these two troops into the coffin. Let's get 'Thena out of here."

"Right," Hathaway says, already moving, "but what's your plan? There'll be more guards outside."

Jolie opens a nearby crate and begins removing its contents…electronic parts of various sorts, "This crate belongs to Anaheim Electronics. It's headed for the main plant. I'm an employee for Anaheim so…"

"Good idea," Hathaway says, already understanding Jolie's intent. He lifts Minerva gently from the coffin and places her within the crate, then assists Jolie in stuffing the two oblivious Federal Forces troopers into the coffin, leaving a crack open in the lid so that the two soldiers do not suffocate.

This done, Hathaway joins Minerva in the crate, closing its lid.

Jolie locates a forklift vehicle and manipulates the machine to lift the crate bearing her two friends. She drives the forklift out of the cargo hold.

"Halt!" an Earth Federation Forces guardsman orders, "Identify yourself!"

"I'm with Anaheim Electronics," Jolie says, flashing her identification card at the soldier, "This shipment is expected at the main plant ASAP, so I've come down to get it."

"Odd that I didn't see you go in," the soldier says, scratching his head dubiously, "and where are my two subordinates?"

"Oh, um," Jolie says, improvising, "They're still inside. Very helpful, those guys. They helped me get the forklift to move this big crate. I think they're still inside checking out the other stuff in there."

"Wait here. Better let me clear it," the soldier replies.

"Clear this!" Jolie says, flooring the pedal of the forklift, driving the vehicle off at its top speed, not especially fast, but faster than any human being can pursue on foot.

The soldier, nearly flattened by the forklift, futilely shouts "Stop!" towards the departing forklift.

Jolie drives the forklift towards a nearby parking lot. Over a dozen jeeps are parked there.

Hathaway emerges from the crate, Minerva held securely in his arms.

Jolie and Hathaway rush towards the nearest jeep.

Hathaway carries Minerva to the back seat of the jeep, laying her down tenderly. He jumps into the driver's seat and hotwires the ignition mechanism of the vehicle.

Jolie hops into the shotgun seat, taking aim with her pistol as a jeep of Federal Forces MPs approach.

Hathaway starts the engine of the jeep as Jolie exchanges gunfire with the MPs.

"Where to, Jolie?" Hathaway asks.

"First, drive around to the front so I can pick up my bike," Jolie says, ducking return fire from the MPs.

"Then?" Hathaway asks.

"Then follow me home," Jolie says, squeezing off more shots from her sidearm.

Some more bullets strafe by them. Jolie shoots back, blowing out the tires of the pursuing MPs' jeep, causing their vehicle to skid out of control.

Hathaway maneuvers the jeep towards the entrance of the parking lot, where Jolie quickly disembarks and hops onto her motorcycle.

Jolie pulls on her motorcycle helmet and guns the motorcycle engine. Within seconds, she is tearing down the street at speeds up to three times the legal speed limit.

Hathaway barrels down the road after her – caution being no more his natural inclination than it is Jolie's.

A half dozen military vehicles pursue them through the streets, no guns drawn as there are too many civilians in the vicinity, but closing upon the two fleeing vehicles rapidly.

Jolie looks into the sky; she smiles as she sees a familiar mobile suit approaching.

The White Phoenix Gundam lowers itself to street level, bringing the pursuing military vehicles to a halt.

An enraged platoon sergeant disembarks from his stalled jeep, shouting at the massive war machine, "Get that machine off the road! You're blocking road access and we're in the middle of pursuing a joy rider who's made off with a military vehicle!"

"Sorry," comes the arch voice of Dr. Camille Vidan, "I'm from Anaheim Enterprises and we were conducting a flight test on this mobile suit, but it stalled unexpectedly. Let me see if I can get it going again."

There is absolutely nothing wrong with the White Phoenix Gundam, the most advanced mobile suit yet conceived by the human mind and constructed by the human hand. But Camille, who had done a little high school drama before he became an AEUG mobile suit pilot, makes a good show of fumbling with the mobile suit's controls, finally raising the WPG's massive armored foot and coming within two meters of stomping on the lead military vehicle.

"Hey, watch it!" complains the platoon sergeant.

"Sorry," Camille apologizes again, barely able to restrain an urge to laugh.

_After all these years, I _still _get a kick out of harassing these goons!_ Camille admits to himself. _Well, at least they don't wear black anymore._

Realizing that Jolie and her friends are by now kilometers away, Camille decides to end the charade, lifting the White Phoenix Gundam into a hover.

"Many apologies for the interruption, gentlemen," Camille says blithely, "Good day to you all."

The White Phoenix Gundam lifts off, heading back towards the Anaheim plant just as Hathaway pulls the jeep into the enclosed parking garage beneath Jolie's apartment.

* * *

An hour later Minerva Zabi tosses and turns on Jolie Minh's bed. Together, Jolie and Hathaway have stripped Minerva out of her tight, uncomfortable normalsuit and dressed her in one of Jolie's revealingly short nightshirts.

Minerva moans miserably as Hathaway gently lays a cold, damp towel on her forehead.

Hathaway takes his beloved's hand gently in his own, saying softly, "Minerva? Minnie, honey…you're going to be all right. I'm here with you; you're safe now."

If Minerva can hear him, however, her consciousness is too deeply buried beneath a fevered miasma for her to respond.

Minerva's pitiable moans turn into barely audible words, "Mother….Father…Char…so sorry…I'm so…sorry. I failed. I failed you…I failed Zeon…"

Jolie comes into the room, bearing a basin filled with cool water and more towels, "How is she?"

"Not…great," Hathaway replies, taking another damp towel from Jolie and laying it across Minerva's throat, "She's very sick. She's running a high fever."

"Should I get a doctor?" Jolie suggests.

"That would be a great idea," Hathaway answers, "except that Minerva is a fugitive wanted by both Federation and Zeon authorities. We can't just call up some doctor we don't know."

"But you said it yourself, 'Thena's really sick," Jolie protests, "We've gotta do something!"

"Relax, Jolie," Hathaway says, rising from Minerva's bedside and putting on his sports jacket, "I know a doctor in town that we can absolutely trust. I'm going to bring her here. You take care of Minerva; I should be back in about an hour."

"Take my bike," Jolie says, throwing Hathaway the key, "that jeep we stole can't be seen on the streets."

"Right, thanks," Hathaway says, catching the keys and rushing out the door.

* * *

Back at Side 7's Garrison Noah, the Centurion Team is conducting its first regular conference under the command of Captain Jonah Michaels. Poor Jonah has slept hardly a wink since Lt. Col Athena Ibaz's abrupt and still inconceivable departure from the team, studying Athena's copious notes, doing his best to adjust to his new role as commanding officer.

After over six months of continuous combat duty, the Centurion Team has earned two weeks R&R time. Jonah has decided that he and his executive officer, 2Lt. Chieming Nonah, will make a working vacation out of it…search for their missing former commanding officer and friend, Athena, in Anman City on the Moon.

The young members of the Centurion Team, to a man and a woman, express their desire to join Jonah and Chieming in their search, but Jonah denies them permission.

"Going in as a group would just make the command staff suspicious," Jonah explains to his team reasonably, "We don't want to endanger Athena like that. Besides, most of you haven't seen your family in at least six months. Why not take advantage of this downtime to do that?"

"But…" Sgt. Geoff Sutcliffe begins to protest.

"Forget it, Geoff," Jonah says, "I'm making it an order: as of now, all of you are on leave for the next fourteen days, and you're free to go anywhere…EXCEPT Anman City."

There is initially some grumbling among the Centurions, but ultimately, compliance with the directive of their new commanding officer.

"There's a chance that some or all of you might be called upon to assist," Jonah points out, "but until then, spend the free time with your loved ones. If our experiences during the war have taught us anything, it's that it can all disappear suddenly…without warning."

That much, the Centurions agree on indisputably. They've seen enough of it to know that it is true.

Two hours later, Jonah and Chieming are at the Green Oasis City Spaceport. The pair of Centurion Team officers are dressed in civilian clothing, looking to all the world like a couple of young tourists. They board a commercial civilian space shuttle flight for Anman City on the moon, where they hope they will be able to locate Chieming's brother Hathaway and their former commanding officer, Athena Ibaz.

* * *

Minerva moans fitfully, struggling to open her eyes. Her body is drenched in her own perspiration, and she feels lightheaded and weaker than a newborn infant.

And what is that throbbing pain beneath her left shoulder?

Minerva makes out a familiar, girlish form approaching her, and for a moment, her heart is seized with terror…

_The Black Raven…Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi!_

_No_…_not Yamaguchi_, Minerva realizes as her head begins to clear, but she can hardly believe that an old friend, long disappeared, now stands before her.

"Jolie…," Minerva manages to whisper through dry lips, "Jolie…is that you?"

'Thena!" Jolie's eyes light up with delight as she rushes to her sister at arms and embraces her, "Oh, 'Thena, thank God you're all right!"

Minerva lets the younger woman hold her for a moment, then asks, "Jolie…where am I? Where's Hathaway?"

Jolie answers, "You're at my apartment in Anman City! Hathaway and I brought you here, and he went out to find a doctor to see you! You're burning up with fever."

Minerva turns her head to identify the source of intense pain beneath her left shoulder. Her eyes widen momentarily as she spots the bandaged, bloody stump where her left arm should be.

"'Thena," Jolie says, her voice shaking, tears rolling down her cheek, "I'm so sorry. You were shot and very badly wounded. You…your arm…"

Minerva closes her eyes and smiles a bitter smile, "The price paid for the things I've done…take it…as a warning, Jolie."

_Still being my 'big sister,' even now_, Jolie reflects, as she settles Minerva back onto the bed, "We'll talk later. You need to rest up. I'm gonna go into the kitchen and fix you some soup. You haven't eaten anything in days."

Jolie leaves the room to attend to that detail. Minerva reaches over to touch her wound; it is painful to the touch, leaving her biting her lip and wincing.

Tears run forth from Minerva's brilliant, clear blue eyes…moistening the pillow. She isn't sure if it's from the excruciating pain from what little is left of her arm, or from the ache in her heart.

Her dream is dead. Evil men rule space in the name of Zeon. What more is there to live for?

Minerva closes her eyes and lets the sobs come forth. Her strength, her courage, her honor and integrity…it had all amounted to nothing.

Perhaps all that is left for her is to await death.

* * *

It has taken Hathaway Noah ninety minutes to locate and reach the free medical clinic where Dr. Artasia Daikun has offered her medical services to those who need it, but cannot afford it, in Anman City. The clinic is located in a small room in an old, decaying structure located on a backstreet in the downtown zone.

Hathaway is chagrinned to discover, however, a sign on the door of the clinic indicating that Dr. Daikun is currently serving patients at a different location away from Anman City, and is not expected to return for at least three months.

Hathaway knows that the leader of the Independent Spacenoid Republic movement travels regularly, bringing her medical services to the critically ill and wounded throughout the space colonies and on Earth. She was last known to have been at this location for the past month, but has evidently moved on.

Hathaway sighs, knowing that there is no choice but to consider other options.

* * *

Hathaway returns to Jolie's apartment, telling Jolie of his failure to locate Dr. Artasia Daikun. Hathaway is surprised and delighted to find that Minerva has regained consciousness, but dismayed to learn that she is refusing to eat.

"I tried to feed her some soup," Jolie explains, "but I couldn't get her to even look at me. I went as far as trying to force the spoon into her mouth, but she just pushed me away. I've never seen 'Thena act like this, Hathaway. She's slipped into some kind of depression or something!"

"Let me try," Hathaway says gently.

The young man takes Minerva's bedside, "Minerva…honey?"

"Leave me alone," Minerva says miserably.

"Minerva," Hathaway says more firmly, "Come on, stop this. This isn't like you at all."

Minerva says, "Damn right, it isn't. I'm so tired…so tired of feeling afraid all the time. So tired of the plotting, the killing, and the guilt that comes after. I don't want to do it anymore, Hathaway…"

Hathaway says, "You don't have to."

Minerva rises from the bed, confronting Hathaway with burning eyes moistened by tears, "That's a lie! As long as I live, I'll have to do it! That's the curse of my family carries, Hathaway! A curse I can't bear anymore! I just can't! I'm too weak…and I'm afraid…"

Minerva leans on Hathaway's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Hathaway holds her close, gently stroking her slightly reddish blonde hair, whispering gently, "Just let it out, honey…let it all out…all those terrible things you've been holding inside all those years. If you can't bear them alone, I'll…I'll bear them with you."

Hathaway takes a different tack, "I remember that after Quess died…after I killed Lt. Chien Agi, I felt that life and all the values that people attach to it were just illusions. Lies that people told themselves to justify their empty existence. I felt that the only real passion was hate. I internalized that hate because it sustained me. And I turned that hate on my father and the Earth Federation he represented."

Minerva's sobs have subsided, though she continues to rest her head on Hathaway's shoulder, listening to his words and reflecting upon them.

"I came to realize that it was self-loathing more than anything," Hathaway confesses, "Misdirected feelings of resentment. It was destroying me, and for years, I couldn't see that…until you showed me."

Minerva lifts her head off of Hathaway's shoulder to face him. She looks deeply into his eyes for a long moment, before finally saying, very softly, "I love you."

Hathaway takes Minerva into his arms, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

Jolie smiles at the couple, united earnestly in their love, really, for the first time. No more do they need to keep secrets; they have opened their souls to each other.

_If only Jonah and I could do the same_, Jolie laments.

Discreetly, Jolie leaves Hathaway and Minerva to share some private moments together. After their long, painful separation, the couple needs time to be together…to heal together.

And speaking of healing, Jolie has come up with a possible solution for getting Minerva some much needed medical attention.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jolie is at the home of Dr. Camile Vidan and his wife, Fa Yuri.

After thanking Camille profusely for having interceded against the pursuing military police with the White Phoenix Gundam, Jolie informs her mentor about her predicament concerning medical care for the wounded Minerva.

"As a matter of fact," Camille says, "I do have a solution to your problem, but you might not like it: I can send Dr. Hassan from our company medical staff to attend to the Duchess."

"_That _perv?!" Jolie blurts back with mild annoyance, "Don't get me wrong, Doc. Hassan knows his medicine; he's no quack, but he's definitely a perv! I don't want him touching 'Thena! 'Specially since Hathaway's there! He puts any funny moves on her and Hathaway will cave his face in!"

Dr. Amir Hassan was the ship's physician aboard the AEUG flagship _Ahrgama _during the Grypps Conflict and the First Axis War. He was a dedicated and skillful physician who often patched up members of the _Ahrgama _after they returned wounded from battles against the Titans and the Axis Zeon, but, true to Jolie's characterization, the doctor is also known for being unable to help his rushing hands and roaming fingers when he has an attractive young female in his examination room.

"Jolie," Camille says calmly, "I understand your concerns about Dr. Hassan, but don't forget, you and Hathaway Noah will both be there. He'll be on his best behavior. More importantly, Hassan is the only physician on the staff that we know for sure has no Federation or Zeon loyalties that would cause him to sell the Duchess out. Hassan was an AEUG man. He hates both the Federation and the Zeon."

Jolie bites her nails anxiously for a moment, and then finally makes her decision, "All right. Athena needs medical care and I have to make sure she gets it. But I have to tell you up front now, Doc: if Hassan even _looks _at her the wrong way, I'm sending him back to you in little pieces!"

Camille grins, "We're Anaheim Enterprises, kiddo. We can put anything back together."

* * *

Dr. Hassan is summoned and, after being brought up to speed on the situation by Camille (and warned direly by Jolie about the consequences if he does anything untoward to Minerva), is dispatched to Jolie's apartment to do what he can for Minerva.

Hathaway has succeeded in coaxing Minerva into eating, feeding her the soup that Jolie prepared earlier. Having taken some nutrients into her body for the first time in nearly a week, Minerva looks stronger, although still significantly weakened.

Dr. Hassan undresses and examines Minerva's wounded arm (and, vigilantly watched by both Hathaway and Jolie, nothing else), assessing the extent of the injury and determining the next course of treatment.

Dr. Hassan nods approvingly, "Whoever performed the initial treatment procedures knew what he was doing. If the wounded tissue had not been cut away, infection would likely have set in, and things would have been even more complicated…perhaps fatally so. Good, clean work on the amputation procedure too."

_Thank God for Sister Frau_, Hathaway offers a silent prayer.

Dr. Hassan cleans out Minerva's wound and dresses it in fresh gauze. He also administers her some antipyretics to bring down her fever.

"The wound needs to be cleaned and re-dressed daily," Dr. Hassan tells Hathaway and Jolie, "other than that, Miss Minerva needs plenty of rest and tender loving care. I'll stop by again tomorrow."

Jolie sees the physician out, glaring at him when he takes a longer-than-necessary look at Minerva's attractive complexion (until Hathaway steps in front of her protectively).

After the doctor has gone, Hathaway strokes Minerva's silk-smooth cheek fondly, "You'll be fine; the doctor said all you need is some 'tender loving care.'"

Minerva leans her face gently against the warmth of Hathaway's hand, "Think I'll be able to find any on the Moon?"

"Depends which way you look," Hathaway replies lovingly, lifting Minerva's chin so that the two look into each other's eyes.

Minerva says, "I once told you to disappear into my blind spot…to a place where I could never see you."

Hathaway answers, "Compliance isn't one of my strengths."

Minerva reaches out to Hathaway with her one good hand, running it fondly through his dark hair, "That was a promise that you made to Athena Ibaz. Athena is dead now. Will you make another promise…to Minerva Zabi?"

Hathaway nods, "A hundred billion, if you ask."

Minerva leans forward into Hathaway's warm embrace, saying, "I always want to be able to see you…to hold you. Please never disappear into my blind spot ever again, Hathaway. Stay with me, please."

Hathaway smiles at the woman he loves, "Like you have to ask? We're in it together forever, honey."

The couple embraces warmly. For the first time in many, many years…perhaps the first time in her life, Minerva feels truly happy.

Jolie observes the loving couple from a crack in the door and smiles warmly. _At least this love story will have a happy ending._

A PSI-spark alerts Jolie…a familiar feeling that she has not sensed in months suddenly overwhelms her, sparking hope in her heart.

_Jonah? Can it be you…here?!_

Satisfied that Athena will be fine in Hathaway's care, Jolie steals out of the apartment, hops onto her motorcycle, and guns her vehicle to life.

* * *

Jolie turns her bike towards the spaceport, her heart pumping as if powered by a thousand pistons.

Minutes earlier, a space shuttle touched down at the Anman International Spaceport. Disembarking from Allied Spaceways Flight # 0287 are passengers Jonah Michaels and Chieming Noah, who as Earth Federation Special Forces officers, clear customs quickly.

Jonah and Chieming secure a rental vehicle…a small sports car.

As Jonah boards the vehicle, a PSI-spark erupts from his head, alarming him and filling him with impossible hope.

_Jolie?!_

Jonah hits the ignition on the auto and speeds out of the parking structure, speeding towards the heart of the city.

Ten minutes later, Jolie's motorbike is doggedly pursuing Jonah's rented sports car through the streets of Anman City.

Chieming notices their pursuer, "Jonah, we're being followed."

"I know," Jonah says, "Hang on."

Jonah takes the vehicle off the main boulevard towards a bridge that crosses into some parkland…

Jolie continues to pursue on her motorcycle, her features concealed behind the enclosed visor of her helmet.

Jonah brings the car to a halt by the park's artificial lake, facing the diminutive driver of the motorcycle.

The motorcyclist dismounts.

Jonah disembarks from the driver's seat of the auto, facing the anonymous female motorcyclist who faces him

Jonah experiences a sensation of _déjà vu_. When has this happened to him before?

The motorcyclist doffs her helmet, long black hair flows down around familiar, silk-smooth cheeks and wide eyes that burn like flaming pools.

"Jolie…" Jonah whispers in disbelief, convinced that he is hallucinating.

Teardrops roll down Jolie's cheek from each of her eyes as she sees Jonah standing not twenty meters from her, "Jonah…"

The teenaged lovers rush into each other's arms, collapsing into sobs as they embrace at last.

Jonah twirls Jolie around joyously, fearing only that this is indeed a hallucination or a dream, "Jolie…JOLIE! Oh, God, please be real!"

Jolie smiles through her tears, "I'm real! Jonah, it's me! I'm here!"

For the first time in over a half a year, the couple exchanges a kiss. The taste of each other's lips is the sweetest thing either of them has ever tasted.

"Jolie…Oh, God, Jolie…I've missed you so much," Jonah says through a quavering voice.

"Jonah," Jolie sobs, "Jonah, I'm so sorry I left you. I love you so much. I won't ever leave you again…never!"

Jonah drops to his knees, taking Jolie's hands, "Jolie, I'm so sorry for not telling you…about my brother…I…"

Jolie mirrors Jonah's kneeling posture, saying softly, "I forgive you, Jonah. It wasn't your fault. I was angry and I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't have left you. Can you forgive me?"

Jonah holds Jolie close, "Maybe we don't have to forgive anything…as long as we promise to stay together forever."

"Forever," Jolie agrees, "We'll never be apart again."

From the door of the sports car, Chieming smiles wanly at the couple. Most of her is happy for her friends, glad to see them finding each other again, and reigniting the flame of love between them. Another, smaller part of Chieming knows this is the end of something she had dared to dream…

Jolie and Jonah are so absorbed with each other that for several minutes, they forget that Chieming is there. They notice her as she tentatively steps closer.

Jolie's face becomes a mask of delight as she spots her old friend, "Chibi!"

Jolie rushes to embrace Chieming, who receives her friend warmly.

"Jolie," Chieming says with a fond smile, "It's been a long time, girl! It's so good to see you!"

"So you finally made it into the Centurion Team!" Jolie says with a grin.

"Yeah," Chieming replies, surprised, "I have. But how did you kno…?"

Jolie answers, "'Thena and Hathaway told me."

"Athena?" Chieming says, blinking, "You mean Athena's really here at Anman?"

"What's this about Athena?" asks Jonah, putting his arms around Jolie.

"She's staying with me," Jolie says, "with Chieming's brother, Hathaway."

"They're both all right, then!" Chieming exults, "Thank goodness!"

"I'll take you to them," Jolie says, "Follow me."

Jolie mounts her motorcycle and re-dons her helmet. Jonah and Chieming board the sports car and follow Jolie home.

* * *

After they arrive at Jolie's apartment fifteen minutes later, there is a tearful and joyous reunion among the five youths…Minerva, Jolie, Jonah, Hathaway, and Chieming. Never have all five been together in a room at the same time, but the bond among them is as undeniable as it is inextricable.

Jonah and Chieming are delighted to see that their former commanding officer and "big sister" has survived her terrible ordeal, but are saddened to see the cost that her courageous actions had incurred upon her. And soon, the discussion becomes grim as it turns to the issue of Alexander Miguel.

"I'm thinking that Alex's next move after Side 3 is secured is that he'll launch an attack against the Federation," Jonah says, "That's the way Alex thinks: infiltrate, compromise, and then destroy from within."

"You're right," Minerva says, "That's the same thing I've been thinking. Unfortunately, from our position right now, there's little we can do about it."

A beep from Hathaway Noah's Datapad indicates that he has received a message. After identifying the messenger as Dory Ischinda, Hathaway excuses himself to take and return the message.

"Hathaway?" Dory's voice comes through the Datapad.

"Go ahead, Dory," Hathaway says.

"Thank goodness!" Dory says, audibly relieved, "We haven't been able to make contact with you since the Side 7 incident!"

"I know," Hathaway says, "I'm sorry. I've been…on the run the past few days."

"Hathaway," Dory says almost fearfully, "What about Minerva? Is she…?"

"Minerva's alive," Hathaway says, "I was able to find her in time, but I couldn't…Dory, brace yourself for this. Minerva has lost her left arm. She was so badly wounded that we had to have her arm amputated to save her life."

There is shocked silence on the other side of the line for several, long minutes.

"Dory?" Hathaway says tentatively, "Dory, are you all right? Do you hear me?"

Dory finally responds, her voice weak and choked, "I…I'm here. I'm sorry. Oh…God."

Hathaway says reassuringly, "But Minerva's otherwise all right. She was very sick when we first got here, but she's better now. I tried looking for Dr. Daikun."

"Artasia's not at Anman," Dory says, "she left several days ago. She's down on Earth…at her foster parents' old home."

"I see," Hathaway replies, "Dory, what about…that stuff we picked up?"

By that, Dory knows that Hathaway refers to the various armaments…nuclear, biological, and chemical, that the ISRLA stole from the Earth Federation Forces and their Zeon allies with Minerva's help.

"It's all secure," Dory says vaguely, "but the bloodhounds are sniffing around our tails, so we've had to keep moving."

Hathaway decides it's better if they do not continue to discuss it over the transmission waves, and changes the subject, "I think I'll take Minerva down to Earth to see Dr. Daikun."

"Good idea," Dory says, "We need to get together a plan of action."

"I'll get in touch with you again after we've reached Earth," Hathaway promises.

"Right," Dory says, "Talk to you again then."

Hathaway returns to Jolie's living room, where the others are discussing future plans.

Hathaway interjects, "Minerva, that was Dory. She says Dr. Daikun is on Earth now, at her foster parents' home, wherever that is…"

Minerva nods, "I know where it is."

Hathaway's eyes widen, "You do? But how?"

"I'll explain later," Minerva says, "But we have to act quickly. Alexander Miguel will likely first purge Side 3 of all dissidents, consolidate his strength, and then move against the Federation."

Minerva turns to Jolie, "Jolie, I want you to go back with Jonah and Chieming. They're going to need you and that new Gundam prototype you've told us about."

Jolie says, "I'm planning to stay with Jonah no matter what, but I can't go back to the Federal Forces, 'Thena. I'm a deserter, remember? If the Federation authorities catch me, they'll throw me in military prison."

"Maybe my father can help us on that," Chieming offers helpfully, "I received a message from him the other day. He's rethinking his retirement and might be returning to active duty soon."

"It's decided, then," Minerva says, "Hathaway and I will go to Earth to see Dr. Artasia Daikun, while Jolie, Jonah, and Chieming will return to Side 7."

* * *

Two hours later, Hathaway, Jonah, Jolie, and Chieming are in Anman City making various travel arrangements. Minerva, still convalescing from her wounds, stays at Jolie's apartment.

Jolie returns first from her errand, carrying with her, among other things, a bag of newly bought clothing…a turtleneck sweater, a dark blazer, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of Chelsea boots…all in Minerva's size.

Minerva gratefully dresses herself in the new outfit, tired of feeling like an invalid. Besides, Jolie's nightshirts are too short for her and don't provide nearly enough coverage.

Jolie helps Minerva, still adjusting to living with only one arm, into the blazer, "You really should get some more rest. You're better, but nowhere near fully recovered, 'Thena."

"You really should stop calling me that," Minerva says grimly, "Athena Ibaz doesn't exist anymore, Jolie."

"To the rest of the world, maybe," Jolie replies defiantly, "You can be Minerva Zabi to everyone else, but to me, you'll always be Athena. I don't know Minerva Zabi. She's just a dead princess from history to me. My best friend…my big sister, is Athena Ibaz, and always will be."

Minerva smiles, "Still as stubborn as ever. Guess there's no dissuading you."

Minerva now properly dressed (and looking as ravishing as ever, missing arm notwithstanding), Jolie inserts a cigarette between her friend's lips and lights it for her.

"Thank you," Minerva says, genuinely grateful, "You don't know how much I need this."

"I really shouldn't," Jolie admits, "You're recovering from massive blood loss and a fever, and cigarettes aren't really the best thing for your body right now, but I know you well enough to know that you want to get your mind together before anything else."

Minerva grins at Jolie, beginning to feel like her old self again for the first time in what feels like years, "Jolie, could you turn on the news please?"

Jolie complies, switching on her television. UNN is hosting an interview with Archduke Alexander Miguel, the sovereign of the new Archduchy of Zeon.

UNN anchor and host Connie Walters (formerly of the Lunar Broadcasting Network) announces, "Welcome back to UNN Political Forum. I'm your host, Connie Walters. We're here with Archduke Alexander Miguel, Head of State for the new Archduchy of Zeon. Your highness: that phrase, 'Archduchy of Zeon,' still alarms most people, and understandably so. Twenty years ago, the Archduchy of Zeon initiated a war against the Earth Federation that caused more deaths than any other war in human history. It was a catastrophe whose effects we still feel acutely today, a generation later, and will likely continue to feel as the years roll on. And yet, you're asking people both at Side 3 and throughout the space colonies and Earth to trust you when you say that this is a new, different Archduchy of Zeon and that your goal is to establish peace for the people of space. Could you explain to us, your highness, just what your plan is and why the people of Earth and the colonies should look to your plan with hope rather than fear?"

Archduke Miguel presents his most charming smile for the cameras, "Connie, I knew from the beginning that the name 'Zeon' would cause apprehension for many people. As you say, it's understandable. The Zabi regime and the Char regime that followed it perverted the name of Zeon in the name of their personal ambitions, and left behind a legacy of destruction and terror that left billions dead. I can't undo the horrors that they inflicted upon the world, but I do hope to build a new, more positive legacy for Zeon…one that respects the sanctity of life and the common humanity we share, be we Earthnoid or Spacenoid."

Minerva, watching and listening to Miguel posture on the screen, cannot help but smirk and nod her head in ironic mock-admiration. As much as he disgusts her, Minerva cannot help respecting Miguel's shamelessly bold capacity to lie and manipulate. He does have that hypnotic charm that mesmerizes and deceives so many.

Jolie, her face registering only contempt for Miguel, spares a glance at Minerva. Jolie's look of disgust then transforms into one of delight as she catches _that look _in Minerva's eye…that gleam that indicates that she is already devising Miguel's demise. Jolie knows that Minerva's edge has returned

Minerva's eyes narrow as she watches Miguel on the television screen, exhaling a stream of tobacco smoke, _Enjoy your victory while you can, Alexander Miguel. You're going down._


	30. Chapter 29: CROSSROADS

**2-29: CROSSROADS**

A train speeds from Zurich, Switzerland towards the town of St. Moritz high in the Alps. Summer has come to Switzerland, and the trains are packed with tourists, students, businesspeople…and two ISRLA refugees.

Minerva Zabi and Hathaway Noah had departed Anman City on the Moon scarcely forty-eight hours earlier, on a private space shuttle chartered by the ISR. Making use of Minerva and Dr. Artasia Daikun's connections to the Earth Federation's powerful Mass family, the shuttle was able to bypass Federation security and customs to land at the Zurich International Spaceport unmolested by Federal Forces authorities.

Minerva and Hathaway are presently headed towards the Mass' home high in the Alps, approximately twenty kilometers outside of St. Moritz, where Artasia awaits them. It was there that Minerva grew to womanhood…as Artasia (as Sayla Mass) had before her.

Minerva snuggles closer to Hathaway, resting in his warm embrace as they sit together in corner seat of the train car. The young couple is dressed in civilian wear: dark blazers, pastel turtlenecks, blue jeans, and black boots, looking not at all out of place among the other passengers on the train.

"How are you feeling?" Hathaway asks Minerva, running his fingers gently through her soft, reddish blonde hair.

"Much better," Minerva answers, looking up at Hathaway with a reassuring smile, "I was a little faint when we got off the shuttlecraft in Zurich, but that's probably just reentry fatigue and Earth gravity adjustment. I'll be fine."

"Your wound isn't healed," Hathaway points out, "and you haven't fully recovered from your illness. Take it easy. Rest a while."

Minerva nods and leans her head on Hathaway's shoulder. He kisses her warmly on the cheek and covers her with his overcoat.

Hathaway sighs contentedly. The past few weeks have been harrowing – a dangerous cat-and-mouse game with the Earth Federation and Archduchy of Zeon Forces, and he and Minerva have nearly lost their lives on a half dozen occasions during that time. But the happiest, unplanned consequence of these incidents is that, at long last, he and Minerva are together.

To Hathaway, that alone is worth any sacrifice.

The other passengers aboard the train car in which Hathaway and Minerva ride range from young children to elderly people, and one particularly boisterous group are a dozen youths, from their early teens to their mid-twenties, dressed rather unconventionally in flowery shirts, headbands, beads, and bell-bottomed trousers.

_Hippies_, Hathaway recalls from his junior high school history lessons. Youths disaffected from the values of mainstream society seeking an alternative way of life…following a code of universal brotherhood and love. The hippies have made something of a resurgence during the past twenty years, since the One Year War and the beginning of the era of space warfare brought a whole new level of brutality to human history.

_Quess was a hippie_, Hathaway remembers, then quickly sets aside, feeling not just a little guilty to be thinking of Quess while holding Minerva in his arms.

Hathaway takes a moment to reflect upon the two women with whom, during his twenty years, he has been in love. Quess…she had been so full of life, so flighty. Quess had a pure, but untempered and immature soul. Her short life was mercurial, her ideals and loyalties easily malleable…and easily warped, as they had been by Char.

Minerva, in so many ways, is the antithesis of Quess. Though young in years, Minerva's soul is much older…that of an experienced and mature woman, steadfast in her principles and dedicated to those dear to her. Minerva is not one to easily share her heart with anyone, but when she does extend her trust, it is absolutely ironclad.

And then, Hathaway realizes it: Quess had been the infatuation of a boy; Minerva is the true love of a man.

Hathaway kisses Minerva gently above her eye, thanking his Maker that he has her, vowing to be true to her for as long as he lives.

Hathaway's reflections are interrupted by the sound produced by the leader of the hippie clan, a man of around twenty-five years of age, as he begins to animatedly strum an acoustic guitar, leading his clan through a rousing song:

"_Wash away my troubles, wash away my pain  
With the rain in Shambala  
Wash away my sorrow, wash away my shame  
With the rain in Shambala."_

The youths' singing has roused Minerva, who looks up from Hathaway's embrace to watch the performance, momentarily entranced by the song.

_"Ah, ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyone is helpful, everyone is kind  
On the road to Shambala  
Everyone is lucky, everyone is so kind  
On the road to Shambala_

_How does your light shine, in the halls of Shambala_

_I can tell my sister by the flowers in her eyes  
On the road to Shambala  
I can tell my brother by the flowers in his eyes  
On the road to Shambala_

_How does your light shine, in the halls of Shambala."_

Hathaway enjoys the melody, nodding his head to the beat, "Great tune…but what are they singing about?"

"Shambala," Minerva explains, "according to the Buddhists of Tibet, Shambala is a mythical kingdom hidden somewhere within or beyond the peaks of the Himalayas. The name of this kingdom comes from a Sanskrit term that means 'place of peace, tranquility, and happiness.' Shambala is said to be a 'Pure Land' by Buddhists: a place where all the inhabitants are enlightened and live in everlasting peace with themselves, with each other, and with nature."

Hathaway asks, "Do you believe such a place exists?"

"Every time you kiss me," Minerva replies with a smile.

Their lips lock, warm courses of positive energy flowing between their bodies, strengthening and reinforcing each other with their love.

The hippie clan continues its joyous performance of the song, blissfully oblivious to all else.

The lyrics of the song replay themselves again and again in Minerva's head…

_Wash away my troubles, wash away my pain  
With the rain in Shambala  
Wash away my sorrow, wash away my shame  
With the rain in Shambala_…

* * *

In Jolie Minh's bedroom at her townhouse in Anman City, Jolie and Jonah are also enraptured by a flow of positive energy generated between them, but in a much more carnal and intimate context than Hathaway and Minerva can in a public train car crowded with passengers.

Jolie pants gently, her tiny body slick with hot perspiration, as Jonah's hands caress the twin globes of her buttocks. Her panting culminates in a lustful cry and a laughing sigh as the pleasant sensation reaches a climax.

Jolie leans her face forward to lock Jonah's lips in a long, ravenous kiss…her long, black hair flowing freely down into Jonah's face.

Jonah lightly brushes aside the hair to examine his fiancée's flawlessly beautiful, silk-smooth face, the same now as he remembers it. His hands run up the sides of Jolie's slim, curvaceous form, drinking in the stimulating sensation greedily through his sensitive figures.

"Wonderful…" is all he can say.

"That…felt…_so_…good," Jolie breathes, "especially after all this time."

"I missed you," Jonah says, "I'm so relieved we're together again."

Jolie leans her head on Jonah's chest, "Forever this time."

"Forever," Jonah agrees.

Jolie lifts her head off of Jonah's chest, looking at him with those fiery eyes that he so adores, dismounting from where she straddles his supine, naked form.

Jolie picks up a towel, wraps it around her unclothed body, and heads for the bathroom, "Better get dressed, soldier boy, I've got a full itinerary scheduled for us today."

"Uh-oh," Jonah replies with a knowing grin, "Where are you taking me, Jo-Girl?"

"To work, Jo-Boy," Jolie says, her body already behind the bathroom door, her head still peering at him, "It's 'Take Your Significant Other to Work Day,' or in other words, there's something I want to show you."

Jonah rises from the bed and the couple takes to the apartment's lone shower together…

* * *

An hour later, Jolie has brought Jonah to the headquarters of Anaheim Skunkworks Division, and introduces Jonah to Dr. Camille Vidan.

"So you're Captain Michaels," Camille says, shaking the younger man's hand with a pleasant smile, "Jolie can't stop gushing about you."

"Probably exaggerating as usual," Jonah says good-naturedly.

"What'd you want me say?" Jolie interjects mischievously, "That you're a pansy artist type?"

Jonah shoots Jolie a sidelong glare, and Camille has a chuckle. Jolie and Jonah together are everything he imagined them to be.

Camille explains, "We've been working on this prototype for several years, Jonah, and luckily, we've had Jolie to help us test it during the past few months. It was meant to be assigned to Jolie, initially, and after she left the Federal Forces, the plan became to assign it to you. Right now, however, it's up in the air as far as exactly which one of you will actually pilot it, but it'll definitely be one of you."

"I got dibs," Jolie says, eyeing Jonah with a mock-serious glare.

Jonah's reply is genuinely serious, "That's probably out of our hands. Chieming went down to Earth to see what her father can do about getting your desertion charge pardoned, but we don't know how that's going to work out."

Not willing to worry about that particular problem at the moment, Jolie takes Jonah by the hand and takes him on a run to the White Phoenix Gundam's maintenance dock, where the mighty war machine is undergoing routine testing and inspection.

Jonah's jaw drops when he sees it, "What a monster…"

"It totally blows away the Centurion Gundam," Jolie comments, "and it can transform like the Cour de Leon. It's also armed with enough weapons to blow up half the moon!"

"That's a lot of power," Jonah observes, "It has to be used responsibly."

Jolie responds to that by pushing an Anaheim Enterprises normalsuit/helmet combination into Jonah's arms, "Get dressed. We're gonna go for a test drive!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jolie and Jonah have boarded the White Phoenix Gundam, straightening their helmets and sealing the O-ring collars of their normalsuits. Jolie sits in the pilot/mecha commander's seat, while Jonah is strapped into the secondary systems/engineering substation slightly above and behind her.

"Initiating start-up sequence on nuclear fusion engines one and two," Jolie announces, hitting the switches that bring the mighty mobile suit to life.

"Combat computer online," Jonah announces, "All systems clear for launch."

"Seven seconds to critical mass," Jolie affirms, "six, five, four, three, two, one…"

The White Phoenix Gundam's eyes flare star-flame white as the mobile suit's engines roar, boosting the mecha into the lunar skies.

"Camille says that the Centurion Gundam can dock with the WPG," Jonah remarks, "Then it becomes an even more powerful machine…the _Psi_-Gundam."

"Yeah," Jolie shoots back cynically, "Like _that_ isn't going to confuse us with those mechanical nightmares the Titans used back in the late 80s."

"The Titans," Jonah says thoughtfully, "I'm afraid the Federation is headed back in that direction again, Jolie. Athena…I mean, Minerva told you why she helped the ISRLA to hijack that convoy, didn't she?"

"The Federation was giving those nukes and nerve gas to your brother to use against the people of Side 3," Jolie answers grimly.

"We can't let them succeed," Jonah says resolutely, "We have to stop those madmen, Jolie, before they murder more people."

Jolie nods in approval as she throws the WPG into a series of wild maneuvers to impress Jonah. She then deploys the WPG's multiple weapon systems at target drones to demonstrate what the White Phoenix Gundam can do offensively.

"We will," Jolie resolves, "We'll do it together."

Jonah feels reassured. For the first time in a very long while, he feels a sense of hope.

* * *

At the same time, Chieming Noah has returned to her family's home outside the Federation capital of Shanghai, China. Chieming meets with her parents, retired General Bright Noah and newly elected Federation Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah, discussing recent events concerning the Earth Federation, the Archduchy of Zeon, the ISRLA, Chieming's friends Minerva Zabi, Jolie Minh, and Jonah Michaels…and Chieming's brother, Hathaway.

The Noahs listen to their daughter's long explication of recent events with taut attention. Senator Mirai, in particular, wears the look of a worried mother, concerned for her firstborn.

A long, grim silence follows the end of Chieming's recounting of the recent past.

Bright breaks the silence with a deep sigh, "So where is Hathaway now? I assume he's still with Duchess Minerva."

Chieming nods, "They're also here on Earth…in Switzerland, I think. They're going to line up some support against Alexander Miguel's new Zeon regime."

"They must have gone to see Sayla," Mirai observes, "Sayla has connections with the Mass family. The Masses have great influence in the Federation. Don Teabolo Mass was a good friend of my father; they served in the Federation Senate together during the U.C. 0050s and 0060s."

Bright acknowledges his agreement with a nod, "So difficult to believe that the Duchess of Zeon had been right under our noses all this time, and we had no idea…"

"We also had no idea that our son had fallen in love with a duchess," Mirai smiles wryly, "Your brother certainly has exquisite taste in women, Chieming."

Chieming is amused by her mother's comment, but Bright strokes his beard anxiously, "A potentially dangerous young woman, this Duchess Minerva, but I trust her. Even though she was operating under a false identity as Athena Ibaz, my instincts tell me that her actions are sincere, and her intentions benign."

Chieming's eyes light up, "Does that mean you approve of Hathaway and Minerva being together?"

Bright smiles, "Hathaway is his own man. I'm his father, but it's not my place to tell him whom he should or shouldn't love. He can decide that for himself. However…I must admit that I'm pleased it's the Duchess Minerva…or perhaps I should say 'Athena.'". That's a young lady with a good head on her shoulders; she'll be able to keep that brother of yours in line much better than I ever could."

Chieming is delighted by this apparent thaw in the long-chilly relations between her father and her brother, but then more grim thoughts come to her, "Daddy, what are we going to do about the Federation and Alexander Miguel? According to Hathaway and Minerva, they tried to wipe out Side 3, and they suspect that Miguel is going to turn against the Federation after he's consolidated his power over Zeon."

"That fool Blackhead and his sycophants have no idea what they're doing," Bright says bitterly, "and the Federation High Council is governed by cowards and idiots. Your mother is working hard in the Senate to thwart their crazier ideas, but there's lots of resistance. As for me…I suppose forty-one is too young for a man to be retired, isn't it?"

Chieming grins, "Daddy, do you mean you'll be returning to active service?"

Bright nods, "That's my plan. Now isn't the best time to make my move, though. I have to wait until Miguel exposes himself for the snake he is."

Chieming says, "But what about Jolie? Jonah and I think it's best if we can get her back on the Centurion Team, but…"

Bright replies, "I'm a good friend with one of the chief magistrates in the military courts, Justice Michael Neumann. Unfortunately, in his opinion, barring extraordinary circumstances, it's difficult to find a legal way to get Jolie's desertion charge waived."

Chieming looks disappointed, and Bright places his hand comfortingly on his daughter's shoulder, "I understand how you feel. The Federation will _need _Jolie if war erupts with the Zeon. We'll think of something…"

That's enough to satisfy Chieming, who finds herself wondering how Hathaway and Minerva were doing in pursuing their plans.

* * *

Minerva and Hathaway arrive at last at the Alpine estate of former Federation Senator Don Teabolo Mass and his wife, Amelia, located by a crystalline mountain lake twenty-odd kilometers outside of St. Moritz.

Minerva allows Hathaway to help her from the horse-drawn carriage that had brought them here from St. Moritz.

_I'm home_, Minerva realizes, breathing in the clean, fresh Alpine air, gazing longingly at the Alpine cottage where she lived for five years from the time she was ten until she joined the Earth Federation Forces.

_Athena Ibaz was born here_, Minerva reflects, _but Athena is dead now. Minerva Zabi has returned._

Minerva seems rooted to the spot, unable to command her legs to move her forward towards the home where she spent her adolescent years.

Hathaway takes Minerva by the hand; she feels reassurance in its warmth.

Together, the young couple approaches the palatial, but friendly and inviting house.

Minerva spots a white-haired old woman, in her seventies, but still commanding much of the vigor and agility of her youth, attending to the garden of beautiful flowers in front of the house. Minerva immediately recognizes the elderly woman's elegant grace, with a pleasant, kind face that, though aged, retains the imprint of the beauty she had in her earlier years.

The kind face brightens in delight when her eyes spot Minerva approaching.

"Oh, I must be dreaming," the woman says in a dulcet, musical voice, "Minerva, is that really you?"

"Yes, Lady Amelia," Minerva replies, her eyes brimming with tears of joy, "I'm home."

Lady Amelia Mass runs to embrace the young woman she has treated as her own granddaughter, "Minerva, I'm so happy to see you…thank God you've come home. When I heard news of what had happened at Side 7, and your involvement in it, I feared the worst."

"Lady Amelia," Minerva says, her voice choked, "I'm so sorry I made you worry."

"What you did was very courageous," Lady Amelia says, "Don and I…oh, my God!"

Lady Amelia feels the emptiness of the left sleeve of Minerva's blazer, and the old woman's eyes go wide with horror, "Minerva, what…?"

"The price paid for doing something 'courageous,'" Minerva says, "Don't worry, Lady Amelia. I'm all right now. I'll be fine."

"Oh, Minerva," Lady Amelia repeats softly, breaking into gentle sobs.

"I'm still alive," Minerva says gently, reassuring the woman who has been so much like a grandmother to her, "Please, don't be so upset."

An elderly man, also in his seventies, approaches. He is elegant and refined, a head of silver hair matched perfectly by an equally silver moustache. His wiry frame is the build of a scholar's, and his eyes sparkle with both keen intelligence and deep compassion.

Between the early U.C. 0050s and early U.C. 0070s, Senator Don Teabolo Mass had been one of the stalwart champions of Contolist rights in the Earth Federation Government. Senators Zeon Daikun and Degin Zabi had been among his closest friends in those years, although Senator Mass was a Federation loyalist and disagreed with Daikun and Zabi's separatist stance. Senator Mass's voice had been among the most influential in the Federation Senate and High Council for two decades, but after the assassination of Zeon Daikun and the subsequent slide of Side 3 into fascism and militarism, a disillusioned Senator Mass retired from public life in the early U.C. 0070s, turning his energy and attention to raising Zeon Daikun's two orphaned children, Casval and Artasia, who would become better known later in their lives as Char Aznable and Sayla Mass.

Senator Mass's only biological son, Theodore, died in the line of duty as an officer in the Earth Federation Forces during the Battle of Luum at the beginning of the One Year War. The Senator's grief over the loss of his son further disillusioned him, and he vowed to dedicate his remaining years and still-potent political influence towards reforming the Earth Federation Government and establishing peace and justice in the space colonies.

In the late U.C. 0080s, Char brought back to Switzerland a young child, the ten year-old Duchess Minerva Zabi of the Archduchy of Zeon, now homeless and nationless. Senator Mass adopted Minerva into his home and raised her almost as a granddaughter, much as he had earlier raised Char and Sayla. As Minerva grew to womanhood and began to pursue her ideals, which were also Senator Mass's, he assisted her in fashioning the identity of Athena Ibaz, and supported her enlistment in the Earth Federation Forces in that identity.

The retired Federation statesman, now an avuncular figure, greets Minerva with a warm smile, "Welcome home, Minerva my dear."

Noting Minerva's lost arm, Senator Mass's smile becomes a frown, "You've suffered terribly."

Minerva replies, "A small price to pay for the lives of hundreds of millions, Senator sir."

Minerva embraces the old gentleman who has been like a grandfather to her, more than Degin Zabi ever could have been, "I've missed you, sir."

"We've also missed you," the aged senator says, feeling his adopted grandchild's silk-smooth cheeks, "Can it be? You're even thinner than when you left us five years ago, and you were a waif even then!"

Minerva smiles wanly, "Life on the run has disagreed with me."

"Minerva?" Lady Amelia inquires, indicating Hathaway Noah, "Who is this young man you came with?"

"I'm sorry," Minerva says to all three of her companions, "Senator, Lady Amelia: this is Hathaway Noah. He was the one who saved my life in the aftermath of the recent incident at Side 7."

Senator Mass scrutinizes Hathaway carefully for a moment, as if in half-recognition, and then it dawns on the older man, "Bright Noah and Mirai Yashima's son?"

"That's right, sir," Hathaway says, with an unfamiliar hint of pride in his voice.

The old senator pats Hathaway on the shoulder amicably, "Your father and mother are among the few who truly uphold the ideals that the Earth Federation was founded upon. Your grandfather, the previous Senator Yashima, was a great friend and colleague of mine."

Hathaway finds himself taking a great liking to the senior statesman, and begins to wonder if there is more nobleness among the Federation's old guard than he had imagined.

As Senator Mass engages Hathaway in a discussion about his experiences with Hathaway's maternal grandfather, Lady Amelia pulls Minerva aside and whispers conspiratorially into her ear, "Minerva, sweetie, please tell me: there's more to your relationship with Hathaway besides his having saved your life, isn't there?"

Minerva smiles sheepishly, "It's a very complicated story, Lady Amelia, but yes…we're in love."

Lady Amelia is pleased by the revelation, "That's wonderful to hear: I always did worry when you were growing up with us that the life you were forced to lead would make it difficult for you to ever start a loving relationship with a young man."

"I made it hard on myself," Minerva admits, "but I've learned from my mistakes."

_Maybe there's a lesson for the world in that_, Minerva muses.

The two discussions are interrupted by the sound of approaching hoof beats.

"Artasia is returning from her work at the local village clinic," Senator Mass says, "She's been expecting you, Minerva."

"You two should be like sisters," Lady Amelia adds, "both of you practically are half sisters, having both grown up in our care. And yet…you've only met Artasia once, is that correct, Minerva?"

"Yes," Minerva confirms, "Only once…very briefly."

Dr. Artasia Som Daikun, the elegant woman also known to some as Sayla Mass, dismounts from her steed. Spotting Minerva, she approaches with a smile.

"Your Highness," Artasia says, "It's been a very long time."

"It has," Minerva replies, sizing up the other woman cautiously, "I…never thought we would meet again."

"I believe we were always destined to meet," Artasia counters, then adds, "Minerva…will you walk with me by the lake? I need to speak with you – privately."

Artasia and Minerva walk together towards the shore of the beautiful crystalline lake, while Senator Mass and Lady Amelia invite Hathaway into their palatial home.

Before he disappears into the warm, welcoming cottage, Hathaway turns around to glance at Artasia and Minerva approaching the lakeshore, sensing that the discussion they are having will change the course of humanity's future forever.

* * *

Artasia and Minerva slow their pace as they near the lakeshore. The short, five-minute walk from the Mass's cottage to the lakeside has been silent, awkward, and somewhat tense.

They stop at an old oak tree by the lake.

Artasia touches the trunk of the ancient arbor gently with her hand, saying, "Casval and I loved this tree when we were children. I remember we spent so many afternoons playing on it and around it. He was always a great athlete, and was able to jump up onto its lower branches with the greatest of ease. I always needed his help to climb its trunk, and always ended up with skinned knees and elbows as a result."

Minerva says nothing, taking a seat by a rock located on the lakeshore near the tree. She pulls a pack of cigarettes, extracting a single stick from the package with her teeth.

"I'd offer you one," Minerva says, the unlit cigarette wagging between her lips, "but you're a medical doctor, so I assume you don't smoke."

Even as she says so, however, Minerva extends the pack of cigarettes to Artasia, who looks dubiously at the small paper box in Minerva's outstretched hand for a moment before extracting a single cigarette from the package and inserting it between her lips.

Minerva's hand extends a lit match, igniting Artasia's cigarette before returning to light Minerva's own.

Minerva and Artasia exchange a chuckle; the barrier has fallen. They know they can communicate with each other.

"Char played with me often when I was a child," Minerva says, looking across the peaceful waters of the lake, "He did help me up to its branches once, but after that first time, he made me learn how to climb it on my own. He made me learn how to do _many _things on my own. He taught me almost everything I came to know, but mostly he taught me how to survive on my own…without others."

Artasia looks down towards her feet and whispers, "You loved Casval as much as I did. He was my brother in blood, but he was just as much your brother in spirit."

"Casval Rem Daikun was your brother," Minerva points out, "The man whom I knew was Char Aznable...Char the Red Comet."

Artasia leans back against the trunk of the oak tree, "All of us have become so fractured that none of us truly knows who or what we are anymore. Perhaps the time has come to mend all that has broken. To make ourselves whole again."

"Spoken like a physician," Minerva observes wryly, drawing a breath from her cigarette again.

Artasia inhales from her own cigarette, the first time in her life she has ever smoked one, before saying, "We have much in common, Minerva. We're practically half-sisters. You grew up in exile under the care of Senator Mass and Lady Amelia, just as I did. They renamed me Sayla Mass, just as they renamed you Tina Mass."

Minerva exhales from her cigarette, shaking her head, "We're not alike at all. Your father was a martyr, and you are an inspirational leader to billions. You're a physician who saves lives with her knowledge and skill. I come from a family of mass murderers; I drink too much, smoke too much, I had sex with a man I hardly knew, and I've been killing other men since I was twelve years old. I'm a _**Zabi**_, Artasia…just like the man who murdered your father years ago. We have as much in common as an angel and a devil do."

"Good and evil are the consequence of choices," Artasia says, "not our heritage. You carry in your heart the crushing burden of guilt for all the bloodshed your family has unleashed."

Minerva turns away from Artasia so that the older woman cannot see the teardrop rolling silently down her cheek.

"I'll always carry it," Minerva whispers, "A Zabi deserves no less."

Artasia approaches Minerva, crouching before the younger woman, taking her shoulders in her hands, "Minerva, I need your help. I need someone to help me reorganize and refocus the ISRLA. It's beyond my capabilities, but not beyond yours."

Minerva wipes away the teardrop and turns to face Artasia, saying, "You were a soldier in the Earth Federation Forces in the One Year War, fighting alongside Bright Noah and Amuro Ray on the _White Base_. Your experiences during that war must have taught you something about conducting warfare."

Artasia nods, "They did, but I'm not a soldier by disposition, Minerva. I don't know how to wage war and frankly, I'd rather not wage war at all if I can help it. But I need someone at my side who can. I need you, Minerva. In the past, I relied on Kai Shiden to direct the ISRLA, but Kai gave his life for our cause, and with all due respect to his memory, he wasn't the military genius that you are, Minerva. That too is a legacy of your heritage, Minerva, if you want to look at it that way."

Minerva looks at Artasia with a penetrating gaze, and says, "You know what you're asking, don't you? A Daikun and a Zabi leading a Contolist rebellion against the Earth Federation. This is how it all started, Artasia. Are you planning on repeating history?"

"Not repeat it," Artasia says, "Rewrite it. Minerva, you and I can correct the mistakes that our forefathers made. We can make the dream of Spacenoid liberation come true. We, the women, can succeed where the men failed. We can bring peace to Earth and to the universe. If you want redemption for your family's past, Minerva, this is your chance. Will you take it with me?"

Artasia extends her hand to Minerva with an earnest and benign smile.

Slowly, somewhat hesitantly, Minerva extends her one good hand to Artasia. The two young women finally clasp their hands together tightly in a gesture of unity.

"Welcome to the ISR movement, Minerva," Artasia says warmly.

"That's an unwieldy name," Minerva says, "and it projects an impersonal, menacing aura. ISRLA is no name suitable for what's conceived as a Spacenoid paradise, Artasia."

"I've given that some thought myself," Artasia confesses, "but we really can't go back to calling ourselves the 'Republic of Zeon.' The name of 'Zeon' is no less toxic than the name of 'Zabi,' Minerva."

Minerva smiles, "Why not call it the Shambala Republic?"

Artasia's expression brightens with delight, "The mystical 'Pure Land' of Buddhist faith?"

Minerva nods, "A place of peace, tranquility, and happiness…a place where people's hearts and minds are truly free, unhindered, unburdened, and true justice prevails."

"Shambala Republic," Artasia intones, "It sounds so right."

_Wash away my troubles, wash away my pain  
With the rain in Shambala_

_  
Wash away my sorrow, wash away my shame  
With the rain in Shambala_

_How does your light shine, in the halls of Shambala?_

* * *

But the old regime, and its old ways, is not ready to yield its dark dominance.

The attention of the entire world is drawn to Zum City, the capital of Zeon, where Archduke Alexander Miguel formally reinstates the Archduchy of Zeon at Side 3 in an elaborate ceremony that does not lack for pomp and pageantry. Zum City, for over a decade a Federation-occupied No Man's Land, has been restored to the opulent glory befitting its as the capital of a mighty empire.

The sides of the main thoroughfare of Zum City, Degin Boulevard, are lined with throngs of people. Tens of thousands have jammed the streets to gain a glimpse of the Archduke as he prepares to take his crown and assume leadership of the new Archduchy of Zeon.

Archduke Alexander Miguel, flanked by his generals and by ranking officers of the Earth Federation Forces (now, in the ultimate stroke of irony, greeted as friends by the citizens of Zeon), strides proudly towards his new residence at Zum Palace. At his side, holding his hand, is Major Kyoko Yamaguchi of the Archduchy of Zeon's Black Raven Battalion, and it has been rumored, soon to be the Archduchess of Zeon.

Archduke Miguel takes to the podium in front of Zum Palace to the deafening applause of tens of thousands of hands. It was at the very spot that Miguel stands that Zeon Daikun once first declared the independence of the Republic of Zeon, and where Degin Zabi later declared the establishment of the first Archduchy of Zeon.

Miguel raises his hand regally, bringing the masses to attentive silence.

Miguel speaks, "My people, Eternal Zeon rises again!"

The response comes in waves that literally shake the mighty stone edifice behind Miguel, "Sieg, Zeon! Sieg, Zeon! Sieg, Zeon!"

A document protected in a gold titanium codex is presented to Miguel, which he signs with a golden pen. The document is also signed by President Gloria Brenner of the Earth Federation Government, with General Manron Blackhead of the Earth Federation Forces looking proudly on.

Miguel raises the Second Century Accords above his head triumphantly for his people to see, "My people…peace for our people…FOREVER!"

Side 3, Sieg, Zeon!

Sides 1, 2, 4, and 5, Sieg, Zeon!

The Mars Zone, the Asteroid Belt, and the Jupiter Zone, Sieg Zeon!

Across the lunar surface, Sieg Zeon!

On Earth's cool blue seas and green forests, Sieg Zeon!

"Sieg, Zeon! Sieg, Zeon! Sieg, Zeon!"

Outside Zum City, in the space between the colonies of Side 3, the ships of the new Armada of Zeon, consolidating the remaining forces of the former Phobos Zeon and Zeon Confederation Forces, mass and swarm...hundreds of capital warships and thousands of mobile suits. The greatest concentration of Zeon military might since the One Year War.

Poised to serve the needs of Archduke Alexander Miguel and the Zeon Empire.


	31. Chapter 30: WAR GAMES

**EPISODE 2-30: WAR GAMES**

"Try picking these items up, one at a time," Dr. Artasia Daikun tells Minerva Zabi, "using your left hand."

Minerva reaches out tentatively with her new cybernetic left hand, picking up a small wooden cube from the foldable table placed on her bed. The metallic fingers find purchase around the wooden cube and, to Minerva's surprise, there is sensation…she actually _feels _the texture of the wooden cube through the sensor diodes built into the cybernetic prosthesis.

Two days earlier, Artasia had performed a ten-hour surgical procedure on Minerva that replaced the latter's lost left arm and hand with a new, state-of-the-art cybernetic replacement limb. The cybernetic limb is designed to mimic, as closely as possible, the full range of motion and sensation provided by an organic limb. As Minerva fingers the cube around her new hand, she is pleasantly surprised by how dexterous it is…perceptively not much different from the hand she lost in its ability to lift and hold objects.

Minerva sets down the wooden cube and picks up and handles, in turn, a rubber ball, a paper cup, a pencil, and a piece of string. Artasia instructs Minerva to tie the string into a bow using both hands. At first, coordinating that delicate motion presents Minerva with a slight challenge, but after a minute, she makes the adjustment and succeeds in tying the bow.

Artasia smiles and nods with approval, "Very good. You're adjusting to the prosthetic very well, Minerva."

Minerva picks up the wooden block again and, as an experiment, squeezes it as hard as she can. The block crumbles into dozens of splinters.

"Your new hand and arm are much stronger than the one you lost," Artasia says, "It can apply 100 kilograms of mass per square centimeter, and it's easily capable of lifting weights up to 500 kilograms…"

"But you don't recommend it because even though the prosthesis can handle that weight, the tissues in my neck, back, and legs can't, right?" Minerva completes.

Artasia laughs lightly, "Casval always did say how smart you are…which is why I've appointed you the IS…, sorry, the Shambala Republic movement's new Director of Operations, Minerva Essentially, you'll be taking on the movement's executive role; my role is more that of a figurehead."

"You're the movement's inspirational leader," Minerva says, "Without you, the movement doesn't exist at all. Don't sell yourself short, Artasia."

"Just being realistic," Artasia replies with a smile, "I'm a doctor, Minerva; I'm not a politician or military leader."

Minerva smiles wryly, "I've heard that before. It's possible to be both: Sun Yat-sen of China was a physician before he became a revolutionary."

"So were Che Guevara of Argentina," Artasia points out, "and Jean-Paul Marat of France."

"Just play your role as Sun," Minerva says darkly, "I'll handle the Guevara/Marat end of the business. Just like Daddy and Granddaddy, hmm?"

The two young women laugh bitterly.

Minerva gazes at her powerful new left arm. Aesthetically, it's a mixed package. The sleek contour of its design mimics the delicate, pleasantly feminine form of her original, organic limb…right down to the shape of the long, slender fingers, but its skinless, metallic gray external shell leaves no doubt that the limb is an artificial mechanism.

_Guess I'll have to get used to wearing a glove_, Minerva concludes.

"What about Hathaway?" Minerva inquires.

Artasia replies, "I'm appointing him Director of Information and Intelligence – Kai's old position. I think he's up to it."

As if on cue, Hathaway Noah appears in Minerva's bedroom, clutching a bouquet of freshly picked flowers in one hand and a tiny, wrapped package in the other.

"How's my favorite amputee?" Hathaway jokes, sitting on Minerva's bed and handing her the bouquet of flowers.

Minerva accepts the bouquet in her cybernetic left hand, "Armless no more. Artasia tells me this new arm of mine packs the wallop of a mule kick, so don't tick me off, Hathaway."

"I value my life too much for that," Hathaway says, handing Minerva the tiny box, "You'll like these."

"Thank you," Minerva says, setting aside the bouquet of flowers and testing her new hand by using it to undo the wrapping on the package. Within a small flat box is a pair of feminine black leather gloves.

"Real Italian leather," Hathaway says, "They don't sell the cheap imitation stuff here in Switzerland. That cost quite a few ducats, but fortunately, you girls are rich."

That prompts the conversation to turn in another direction, as Artasia says, "The Shambala Republic movement has been operating, thus far, on the funds from my late father's remaining estate and what we could recover from the old Republic of Zeon's treasury before the Archduchy of Zeon took over. Minerva has also provided us access to the Zabi Family's fortune, but even the combined Daikun and Zabi family fortunes aren't enough to fund a revolution."

"No, they aren't," Minerva agrees, "which is why I've scheduled a meeting with the heads of Unibank, Luo, Anaheim, and Kuromizu at Side 6 later this week. If the Shambala Republic is going to evolve from idealistic concept to reality, it's going to need powerful, corporate financial backing."

"This week?" Hathaway says, concerned, "Shouldn't you spend a little more time resting and recovering? You were shot, Minerva…and you lost an arm."

"And got a stronger one back," Minerva says, "I'm not going to get any better just sitting around in bed. I have to get back to work…the future won't wait for any of us. We have to run after it and seize it."

So saying, Minerva dons one of the two gloves in the package – the left glove.

_Not bad_, Minerva concludes, rather liking the effect.

_Alexander Miguel is going to pay for the arm I lost_, Minerva resolves, _and for so much else…_

* * *

In the space near Side 7, the White Phoenix Gundam uses its massive power to hollow out a large, drifting asteroid.

A phoenix busily constructing its own hidden nest.

After a half day's labor, the WPG has cleared out a hollow lair within the asteroid, which drifts lazily in an orbit synchronous with that of Side 7's, whose zone border lies mere kilometers away.

Jolie Minh settles the White Phoenix Gundam into the asteroid and deploys harpoon chains in the mecha's shoulder and legs to secure it within the hollowed core.

"Mecha secure," Captain Jonah Michaels calls from the engineering station behind and slightly above her, "Now powering down."

"Roger," Jolie acknowledges, "Shut down sequence initiated."

The computer guidance system of the WPG logs off as mobile suit's mighty nuclear fusion engine powers down.

"It'll be safe here," Jolie remarks, "Sort of, I mean."

"Maintenance will be an issue," Jonah says, "It's not as if we can just fly Molly and her team, with all their equipment, out here every day."

"We'll just have to maintain her ourselves for now," Jolie says, prepping her normalsuit for EV flight, "It's only temporary, anyway."

"Until we can get you reinstated in the Federal Forces," Jonah completes the thought, "We don't know when that's going to go through, though. It could take anything from days to months to never depending on how things work out."

"Can't worry about that now," Jolie says, "the important thing is that I'm here and I'll help you guys when you need me."

"Right," Jonah says, smiling, glad to have Jolie at his side again despite the circumstances.

A small personal shuttlecraft approaches, piloted by 2Lt. Chieming Noah of the Centurion Team.

"Chibi to JoMi, JoMi," Chieming's voice comes through Jolie and Jonah's helmet receivers, "You guys done?"

"Roger," Jonah replies, "Come pick us up, Chibi."

Jolie and Jonah float forward from the cockpit of the WPG. After Jolie seals the mobile suit and activates its security systems, the couple uses the vernier rockets in their normalsuits to fly towards Chieming's waiting shuttlecraft.

Jolie and Jonah board the single passenger seat behind Chieming, Jolie settling herself in Jonah's lap.

"I heard from Hathaway and Minerva on Earth," Chieming tells the pair, "they'll be headed back to space soon to begin organizing the Spacenoid resistance against Alexander Miguel's new Zeon regime."

Jolie and Jonah receive that news well, but then Jonah brings up an issue that has been in the back of their minds for the past day or two, "Jolie, just what do you have in mind for a place to stay at Side 7? There's no way you'd be able to hide out for long on the base."

Jolie grins, "Who said anything about the base, silly? I grew up on the streets, remember? I've got a plan."

* * *

Thirty minutes after Chieming lands her shuttle in a seldom-used access port of Side 7's Green Oasis 1 Colony, home of Garrison Noah, Jolie reveals her solution to Jonah and Chieming.

"When these colonies were built, there were lots of facilities built for the construction workers to use," Jolie explains, leading them through long-abandoned service corridor in the bowels of the colony, "the workers would bunk in these facilities, but they haven't been much used since then. They're still around. Nobody has serviced them for years, but they're around ready to be used."

Jolie hotwires an electronic lock system to gain access to a small cubbyhole in which there is a cot, a small sink, and a latrine.

"Home sweet home," Jolie says, indicating the space, "at least for now."

"It's more like a prison cell," Chieming remarks.

"That works, because I am a criminal, after all," Jolie says archly, "I can get the plumbing working again; it's no worse than back at Industria Colony."

Jonah puts an arm lovingly around Jolie's waist and kisses her, "We'll do everything we can to get you back into the Centurion Team as fast as we can."

Jolie leans against Jonah, "In the meantime, we'll keep in touch using Datapads. I'll be just a call or message away."

"That's better than halfway across the Solar System," Jonah concedes, "We'll get you food and other stuff you need."

"Sound like a plan," Jolie replies, "This is one hell of a way to start a counterattack, huh?"

Jolie's Datapad begins trilling, and she responds to it, "Jolie here."

"Jolie," Minerva's voice comes through the Datapad.

"'Thena!" Jolie's eyes widen with delight.

Jonah and Chieming look at the monitor of Jolie's Datapad to see the former commanding officer of the Centurion Team, looking healthy and strong once again.

And once again, she has two arms.

Jolie can hardly contain her joy at the sight, "Good to see you're not a cripple anymore, 'Thena!"

Minerva smiles at Jolie's politically incorrect, but nevertheless accurate observation, "So am I…and what's better is that with this new arm, I could possibly thrash even your rear end in hand-to-hand combat."

Jolie decides that's something they should test out some other day, then asks, "So where do we go from here, 'Thena?"

Minerva says, "Dr. Daikun and I are going to line up some financial and material support for the Shambala Republic movement…"

"The Sham…what?" Jolie asks quizzically.

"Shambala Republic," Minerva reiterates, "that's the new designation for what we used to call the ISR. It's going to be a new nation, Jolie, not a loosely knit, ill-defined revolutionary movement."

"If anybody can make that work right, it'd be you, 'Thena," Jolie says, "but what do we do now?"

In response to that question, Minerva says, "Jonah?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah responds, unable to shake old habits despite the fact that Minerva is no longer his superior officer.

Minerva says gravely, "Hathaway's intelligence sources tell me that your brother is planning a joint exercise…war games, apparently, with the Federal Forces in about ten days from now, in the area between the Side 7 Zone and Luna 2. You might or might not receive orders from the High Command to deploy, but you should be on high alert regardless. I suspect that the Archduke will make his opening move there."

"Yes, ma'am," Jonah replies, "We've got the White Phoenix Gundam embedded like you instructed, and Jolie's ready to go at any time."

"Good," Minerva nods, pleased that her former subordinates are proving capable at handling matters without her direct guidance, "Jonah: you're in charge of the Centurion Team now. I have my own matters to attend to as Director of Operations for the Shambala Republic. Take good care of your comrades."

"I will, ma'am," Jonah says.

"Right," Minerva answers, "I'll be in contact from time to time. Good luck to all of you."

"Good luck," comes the chorus of responses from the Centurions past, present, and… future.

* * *

The rearmament of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces is proceeding according to schedule, ahead of schedule, really, as Archduke Alexander Miguel has long planned. Wartime production of combat mecha and warships reached a new peak during the months of the Zeon Civil War, and with the Earth Federation's material support, the Archduchy of Zeon Forces are now five times larger, five times more potent than the former Principality of Phobos Zeon had been a year earlier. This is because many of the surrendered former Zeon Confederation Forces that had once served the Archduke's rival warlords have now pledged their fealty to Archduke Miguel and the new Archduchy of Zeon.

The remaining threat to the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon is the ISR movement, which, according to the latest intelligence from ZIB, is currently regrouping under the fanciful name of the "Shambala Republic." Whatever it calls itself, the ISR movement is a nuisance that must be eliminated before it can grow into a real threat.

That subject is now at the center of discussions between Archduke Alexander Miguel, accompanied by his adjutant _General_ Ross Davenport, and General Manron Blackhead of the Earth Federation Forces.

"ISRLA activity remains heavy not only at Side 3, but also at Sides 6, 2, 1, and 4, to say nothing of the Lunar Cities," General Blackhead says, "it wouldn't even surprise me that we've got some ISRLA sympathizers at Side 7…not after learning that Athena Ibaz was actually Minerva Zabi all along."

"They also have a substantial cache of weapons that were intended to be used against them," Archduke Miguel reminds General Blackhead, "and which are still at large. Have your personnel had any luck in locating them, General Blackhead?"

"No," Blackhead admits embarrassedly, "but rest assured that we are diligently pursuing…"

The Archduke curtly cuts Blackhead off, "Please don't bother any further, General. Since the weaponry in question was transferred, however abortively, to the Archduchy of Zeon, then it will be a matter for the Archduchy of Zeon to resolve. Your Federal Forces have more important priorities…such as the war games scheduled with our forces on sixth of next month."

Blackhead, feeling affronted by Miguel's dismissive demeanor, replies darkly, "Our forces are preparing to host the Archduchy's best as scheduled in the Luna 2/Side 7 Zone, your highness. We can certainly handle both tasks."

"No," Miguel replies with quiet, but unyielding authority, "The Federation had its chance, but it's out of the Federation's hands now. This is a Zeon matter. I hope, General, that the Federation will respect that."

"Of course, your highness," Blackhead replies with uncharacteristic meekness.

Knowing that he has Blackhead, indeed the entire Earth Federation, right where he wants them, Miguel smiles at the Federal Forces' highest-ranking active officer, "The joint exercise between our forces will mark the dawn of a new era in the relationship between our Archduchy and your Federation, General. Earlier this week, I spoke at length with President Brenner about the shared future of our two states, and I am sanguine about what the new century holds for us both."

"Indeed, your highness." Blackhead says, not sure of what to say next, still stinging over Miguel's insolence.

Miguel lifts his hand casually to signal General Davenport, who rises in response, "Ross, please see General Blackhead out."

"Yes, my lord," Davenport replies faithfully, then to Blackhead, "General, this way, if you please."

Sensing that he is being bum-rushed out of the regal presence, Blackhead departs in a huff.

Blackhead's boorish presence is soon replaced by one that Miguel finds a universe more pleasant.

"Kyoko," Miguel smiles at his Black Raven.

"My lord," Major Kyoko Yamaguchi salutes the Archduke of Zeon.

Alexander wraps his arm around Kyoko's waist, pulling her into his lap, dispensing with all pretense of protocol or formality.

Alexander holds Kyoko's warm, light form close and whispers into her ear, "The next phase of our plans begins soon. I trust that you're ready."

"I am, my lord," Kyoko replies softly, leaning her head gently upon his chest, "I am prepared to give my life for you and for the glory of Zeon."

"No," Miguel corrects gently, "Your life is of great personal value to me, Kyoko, and I do not want for you to discard it recklessly. Your skill is far greater than any other mobile suit pilot, Zeon or Earth Federation. You will prevail against all others."

"My lord, I…" Kyoko begins.

She does not finish, her lips sealed by the Archduke's passionate kiss.

* * *

Several days later, an unpublicized meeting is called at the Hotel D'Savoy at Side 6's Colony Beauvais. The quiet nature of the conference is unusual in that its attendees include some of the most prominent names in the universal financial and industrial sectors, including executives from the Unibank Corporation, the Universal Media Corporation, Anaheim Enterprises, the Luo Corporation, Kuromizu Industries, the heads of labor unions from Side 1 to the Jupitorius Colonies, and not just a few of major crime syndicate leaders wanted by Earth Federation and Archduchy of Zeon law enforcement authorities alike…

Not much is known about this gathering, not even by officials of the Hotel D'Savoy that is hosting it. It is a quiet, guarded affair, officially known only to be a "business conference" of some sort, to be convened for several days under extreme security. Hospitality management knows better than to ask too many questions.

Dr. Artasia Daikun, Principal Director of the newly renamed Shambala Republic (formerly the Independent Spacenoid Republic) movement, presents her new Executive Director of Operations to the corporate, finance, trade, labor, and black market leaders.

"Gentlemen, Miss Minerva Zabi."

A collective gasp fills the room. Eyes widen in disbelief. Some are unable to remain in their seats, rising in their shock. Heads shake. Faces are rubbed. Soon there are murmurs.

Mallon E.H. Carbine, longtime Chairman of the Board of Anaheim Enterprises, asks Artasia, "Dr. Daikun…is this young woman truly Minerva Zabi, the Duchess of Zeon?"

Artasia turns to Minerva, giving the younger woman the authorization to speak with a slight nod of the head.

Minerva says clearly, confidently, "Yes, Mr. Chairman. I am Minerva Zabi. Dozle Zabi was my father, and Degin Zabi, my grandfather."

The murmurs rise to a small roar upon the revelation of Minerva's identity.

"You were supposed to be dead!"

"How did you survive?!"

"Are you really Minerva Zabi of Zeon?!"

"…answer for your family's crimes!"

Dr. Artasia Daikun rises, and silences the room with a gesture of her hand, "Miss Zabi is now a member of my staff. I recruited her because she shares our ideals, and because she has the acumen to be of great value to our cause. Like myself, and like many of you, she is committed to correcting many mistakes of the past."

Vice-President Roger Davis, CFO of the Luo Corporation, says, "I've met you before, haven't I? At a party in Shanghai over a year ago. You came with Dean James, the _Cislunar Free Media _writer. You called yourself…"

"Tina Mass," Minerva confirms, "For years, until recently, I was also Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces."

"We'd heard that Athena Ibaz had perished in the incident near Side 7 last month," remarks Carbine, "when the ISR disrupted some sort of cargo exchange."

"You know full well what exchange involved, Carbine," remarks Commissioner Salvador de la Cruz of the Side 6 Trade Union, "I wonder how much Anaheim grossed in that little transaction!"

"It's a mistake to bring a Zabi into the discussion," interjects Burt Oldman, leader of the Colonial Starshoremen's Labor Union, "the blood of billions are on their hands!"

"You should talk of blood being on anyone's hands, Oldman," remarks President Derek Masters of the Kuromizu Corporation, "You can't have forgotten the bedlam your people created at our docks at Frontier 8 back in 0095."

"Because you fat cats wouldn't pay for services," Oldman bites out in response, "and for the abusive…"

"Gentlemen," Minerva says commandingly, cutting through the argument, her eyes fiery, "We are not here to reassess the past, but to prepare for the future."

All eyes turn expectantly to the former Duchess of Zeon.

Minerva speaks to them again, "You see me, and you see the horror of the Archduchy of Zeon and its brand of nationalism, imperialism, and militarism. Now the Archduchy of Zeon rises again under the leadership of Alexander Miguel. Some of you are undoubtedly delighted by that prospect..."

Minerva turns an eye towards Chairman Mallon E.H. Carbine of Anaheim Enterprises, and adds, "…a new Archduchy of Zeon means more war, and more war means more war profiteering. What could be more stimulating to the universal economy and the military industrial complex, as Eisenhower called it centuries ago, than war?"

"What are you insinuating, your highness?" Carbine retorts nastily.

"Mr. Carbine," Minerva says evenly, "Anaheim Enterprises researches, develops, manufactures, and markets mobile weapon systems to the Earth Federation, the Archduchy of Zeon, and even to private militia groups. Everyone knows this. The use of your company's products in war can only drive supply down and demand up – which is very helpful to Anaheim's profit margins. A very simple business model, no doubt."

Carbine is silent, and then finds his voice to say, "And what if it is?"

Minerva raps the fingers of her metallic hand upon the table for a moment before pointing the cybernetic appendage's index finger at Carbine and saying, "What if the paradigm of that model were to shift? What if the balance of power that Anaheim has prospered within all this time…were to cease to be a balance?"

The various industrial, trade, and finance leaders look at one another nervously. They begin to understand what Minerva is driving towards.

"Our facilities at Side 3 have been nationalized during the past month," confesses Derek Masters, "All our assets at Side 3 and in the Outer System colonies have been seized by the Archduchy of Zeon. We've essentially lost forty percent of our corporate infrastructure during the last forty-five days."

"Miguel will not stop there," Minerva says, "His next move is to eliminate the Earth Federation Forces, and he as the means to accomplish that goal. A world dominated by the Archduchy of Zeon is at hand. Are you prepared to thrive in it?"

The ensuing silence indicates a negative response.

"What's the alternative?" Carbine says at last.

Minerva offers the barest hint of a smile, "For all of you to prosper, a balance of power must continue to exist. Alexander Miguel wants no part of such a balance. He seeks his own domination at the cost of everyone else, all of you included. Surely, none of you believe that a megalomaniac such as Miguel would continue to allow you to operate freely. You can, however, become important players in establishing a new status quo…one in which the balance will exist between the Earth Federation…and the Shambala Republic."

The financial and industrial movers and shakers of the Second Universal Century discuss the implications of Minerva's proposal among themselves for a moment before Carbine, the unofficial spokesman for the group, voices one of their foremost concerns, "What do you want from us?"

Minerva says plainly, "Your full logistical and financial support…to eradicate Zeon and to build new infrastructure for establishing the Shambala Republic as the new vanguard of Contolism."

"What assurance do we have that you won't be the same as Miguel," Carbine challenges, "or for that matter, your Zabi Family forebears?"

Artasia steps in, "Chairman Carbine. Degin Zabi murdered my father and usurped his dream. If anyone should distrust and hate the Zabis in this room, it would be me. And yet…I trust Minerva entirely. I've entrusted her with my own dream, which I inherited from my father. This is an opportunity to right a wrong that changed all of our lives forever, to set the Contolist dream back on its proper course…the one my father meant to direct before the Zabis murdered him. To accomplish that, I am willing to trust a Zabi. Are you willing to do the same?"

Carbine and the others discuss it for a moment, and then Carbine replies gravely, "I'm sorry, but we need to consider it more in depth. We'll be in touch."

So saying, the cabal of powerful corporate and industrial leaders files out of the conference room, leaving Minerva and Artasia alone.

Artasia looks discouraged by the response, but she notes Minerva smirking confidently at her place at the conference table.

"Minerva," Artasia says, "What do you think? Do you believe they'll support us?"

"I don't know for certain," Minerva says with eerie serenity, "that's out of our hands now. We've made our pitch. Now it's up to Alexander Miguel."

"Miguel?" Artasia responds quizzically, unable to comprehend the import of Minerva's words.

Minerva smiles enigmatically and says, "I'm sure the Archduke won't let us down."

* * *

Captain Jonah Michaels floats towards decommissioned service hub MP1179 in the Green Noah Space Colony, now the temporary residence of Jolie Minh. "Residence" really isn't the word…more like crawlspace.

Jonah carries two paper bags (truly a luxury item up in the space colonies), each loaded with identical contents: a Triple Double Cheeseburger, Large Fries, and a Large Coca-Cola, all from the Last Enter/Exit Burger Stand.

Jolie, perhaps smelling the delicious scent of the fast food, pokes her head and shoulders out of the tiny crawlspace, "Well, finally! Thought you were going to leave me to starve here!"

"I wouldn't do that my wife," Jonah remarks to Jolie with a smile, "I'm not the abusive spouse type."

"We aren't married _yet_, silly," Jolie says, biting into the cheeseburger.

"You aren't thinking about backing out on me, are you?" Jonah teases.

"Hell, no," Jolie replies, sipping from the Coke, "I plan on riding you until we both drop dead."

Jonah sits down crosslegged outside Jolie's crawlspace, and Jolie mirrors his actions. The two continue to work away at their fast food dinner in silence for a few minutes until Jonah says, "The Zeon and the Federation are conducting joint exercises…some sort of war games, between Side 7 and Luna 2 next week. So far, the Special Forces haven't received orders from the High Command to participate."

"That's weird," Jolie remarks between french fries, "you'd think the Special Forces would be right in the thick of something like that."

"I think it's Alexander's doing," Jonah remarks, somewhat nervous about bringing up the subject of his brother with Jolie, "He's got something big planned, and he wants to keep me out of it."

"Which means we have to be right in the middle of it," Jolie says, sipping from the Coke again, "Your brother is crazy enough to actually attack the Federation at Side 7 and Luna 2, you know?"

"If that's the case," Jonah replies, "then we've got to warn General Blackhead and the High Command!"

Jolie shakes her head, biting from the burger again, "They're not gonna listen to you, Jo-Boy. Blackhead and his flunkies have their heads too far up their asses. They totally think your brother is the shit, and they're gonna let him stab them in the back!"

"You're probably right," Jonah says, "I wish Athena were here. She'd know what to do."

Jolie finishes the burger, _pours _the remaining fries down her gullet, and says between chews, "We're gonna need to be ready to move quick if something happens."

"The Zeon Forces have an ace pilot called the 'Black Raven,'" Jonah says, "She's just as good as you are, Jolie. It's freaky: she even _looks _identical to you."

Jolie replies, "I've heard about her. She's not me, and she isn't as good as I am. I can beat her. I know I can."

So saying, Jolie takes Jonah's unfinished french fries and begins polishing them off as well.

Jonah looks at Jolie in disbelief; how could that tiny body absorb all that greasy fat and still look so gorgeously svelte?

"Not if you keep eating like that. Pretty soon, you're not going to be able to crawl out of that cubbyhole of yours," Jonah says with a laugh.

"Nah, don't worry," Jolie says, washing it all down with a gulp of Coke, "I'll just shit it all out, remember? Probably won't be able to sit down for a while after that, though…"

The couple laughs, remembering those first days after they met.

Jonah places his face close to Jolie's, staring into her eyes, "My God, you're so pretty."

Jolie attempts to bite Jonah's nose.

"And fierce too," he remarks wryly.

"You ever wonder why you fell in love with me?" Jolie asks.

Jonah nods, saying, "I finally figured it out: it's because you have enough 'fierce' in you for both of us!"

Jolie and Jonah kiss. For a while, the world disappears around them, and the crawlspace is as large as the entire universe.

* * *

Minerva enters the private suite in which she has temporarily resided at the Hotel D'Savoy at Side 6.

Minerva has lived a life on the run practically since she was born. As an infant, she was forced to fleet to Axis Fortress with what remained of the Zabi regime in the final days of the One Year War. Eight years later, she returned to the Earth Sphere as the puppet ruler of the Neo Zeons of Axis and was exploited for Lady Haman Karn's ambitions. From there, Char Aznable liberated Minerva and brought her to Switzerland, laying the foundations for her to become Athena Ibaz. Now, Minerva finds herself on the run again…running from colony to colony to line up support for the Shambala Republic.

_I probably won't stop running until I'm dead_, Minerva reflects morbidly.

Minerva flops tiredly onto the bed, closing her eyes.

A pair of gentle, warm, comforting hands begin to knead her shoulders and neck, relieving much of the tension.

Minerva opens her eyes to look upon the handsome, smiling face of Hathaway Noah.

Minerva smiles tiredly, "I must be dead already. I'm seeing angels."

Hathaway rubs his beloved's shoulders gently, "I thought you were convinced you were going to Hell."

"Hell would be worth it for this," Minerva remarks, "How'd you make out with the media big shots?"

"I've got most of them on board in principle," Hathaway says, "It didn't take much convincing on my part to get them to sign on. They're all fervently anti-Zeon, and only slightly less anti-Federation."

Minerva smiles wanly, "That isn't surprising."

"How about your meeting with the corporate heads and the trade leaders?" Hathaway asks, "Do we have funding for this revolution of ours, or don't we?"

"Not yet," Minerva replies, stretching her long, willowy arms and legs, "you don't plant a seed…and expect to harvest on the same day."

"You look tired," Hathaway observes worriedly.

"I _am _tired," Minerva concedes, "but the revolution must go on. Just let me sleep for an hour or two. I'll…be all right."

Hathaway lies down next to Minerva, taking her gently into his arms, stroking her fine, honey-blonde hair. He kisses her adoringly on her silky-smooth cheek before they fall asleep in each other's arms, for a while.

A calm before storm.

* * *

August 6, U.C. 0100, the zone of Federation space between its strategic central hub in Cislunar orbit, Luna 2, and its central space garrison at Side 7.

Something unprecedented is happening in this zone of space today…something that, had it happened some twenty-one years ago, would have constituted the citizens of the Earth Federation's worst nightmare.

By day's end, the nightmare would be real.

The pride of the new Archduchy of Zeon Space Armada…hundreds of warships, thousands of mobile suits, enter the Luna 2/Side 7 Zone in parade formation. A spectacular display of renewed Zeon military power that is now being transmitted live across the humanity-occupied cosmos.

Meeting them is an equally large representative force of the Earth Federation Forces' finest, somewhat battered, from the recent struggle against the Zeon Confederation Forces, but still formidable.

As this is merely a joint training exercise…a war game, both sides have agreed to deploy only tracer armaments…duds, unable to do significant damage.

Archduke Miguel commands the Zeon Armada from the bridge of his flagship _Cassius_. Across an expanse of dozens of kilometers, General Blackhead does the same for the Earth Federation Forces from the flagship _General Reville_.

"Allied salute," General Blackhead orders.

The Earth Federation Armada opens fire with its guns…harmless tracer units filling the sky with brilliant light to honor its guests and sparring partner.

Aboard the _Cassius_, Archduke Miguel watches the fanfare with suppressed amusement, "Return…salute."

"Yes, my lord," the techs reply in compliance.

Zeon guns swivel towards the Earth Federation Armada…by the dozens, by the hundreds.

Light erupts forth.

But this is not harmless, colored ceremonial light.

Streams of Minovsky particles rip forth in massive volleys, rending Earth Federation armor to shreds.

The _General Reville _is stricken, and begins to burn where onboard oxygen seeps out.

The sheer force of the opening salvo knocks General Blackhead off his feet to the deck. Blood runs down the General's face from a large gash opened on his left temple, just above his eye.

"What the devil happened?!" Blackhead demands, slowly rising to his feet, "Report!"

"Sir," a tech reports from his station, "We're under attack!"

"Under attack?!" Blackhead says in disbelief, "Who…?"

"The Zeon Armada, sir," the tech replies tersely.

"Archduke Miguel is hailing us from the _Cassius_, General," another tech interjects.

"Put him on the video panel!" Blackhead orders.

The sinisterly suave image of Archduke Alexander Miguel appears on the video panel.

"Your highness!" Blackhead begins, "What's going on?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"War games," Miguel replies coldly, "The games continue, General Manron Blackhead, and this is a game that I determined from the beginning that you and your Federation would lose."

Archduke Miguel rapidly cuts off the communication feed. Another massive volley slams into the _General Reville_, filling its bridge with light, shrapnel, and screams…

* * *

Mere minutes later, the Centurion Team and other Special Forces units rush towards their mobile suits for an emergency scramble. No one is quite sure what is going on, but the prevailing rumor is that the Zeon Armada has inexplicably fired on the Federation Armada with live ammunition, in apparent violation of the Second Century Accords.

A Special Forces Team prepares to deploy from Garrison Noah, only to be met with a squadron of Zeon mobile suits. The Zeon Forces take advantage of their adversaries' momentary shock to get in the first strike.

The Federation Special Forces squadron is systematically eliminated. Dozens of Zeon mobile suits rush into Side 7 and begin laying waste to Garrison Noah.

"Emergency! Emergency! Deploy all available units!"

"Heavy damage reported in…!"

"Enemy intrusion in Sector Block B-13!"

"We've got incoming…"

At Luna 2, it is much the same scene, as squadrons from the Zeon Armada open fire on the unprepared Federation stronghold, pummeling the fortress with a punishing volume of firepower, gutting the unsuspecting and unprepared Federal Forces.

From his command seat on the _Cassius_, Archduke Miguel watches it with dispassionate satisfaction.

Jonah and the Centurion Team have succeeded in reaching their mobile suits, and are desperately attempting to repel the Zeon attack on Garrison Noah.

Jonah flips open his personal Datapad to a civilian frequency, managing to grunt out, "Jolie…!"

Jolie replies immediately, "Hang in there, Jonah! I'm on my way!"

Jolie, having donned her normalsuit at the first indication of trouble, is already _en rout_ to the hollowed asteroid that conceals her White Phoenix Gundam. Within moments, she is aboard the mighty prototype mobile suit.

"Combat systems online," the synthesized voice of the WPG's combat computer announces, "Engine output at 87% and climbing."

Jolie steels herself, and prepares to deploy, "Jolie Minh, White Phoenix Gundam, deploying now!"

The White Phoenix has returned to the battlefield.


	32. Chapter 31: SIEG, ZEON

**EPISODE 31: SIEG, ZEON**

"Fall back! Fall back!" Captain Jonah Michaels, commanding officer of the Centurion Special Operations Team, calls out desperately to his allies.

They try…space battleships, transatmospheric fighter planes, mobile suits, all desperately struggling to escape from the inferno that was Side 7's Garrison Noah, the heart and central nerve center of the Earth Federation Space Forces.

But the Federal Forces are being systematically routed, with alarming ease, by the advancing Archduchy of Zeon Forces. Federation resistance, such as it is, crumbles like a sandcastle in the wake of a tsunami. To describe the situation as a "massacre" would obscenely dilute the import of the term. The Earth Federation Forces began the day with a slight numerical superiority in combat units to their former Zeon allies-suddenly-reverted-to-adversaries, but that superiority was quickly whittled away by a blitzkrieg attack that has been as devastatingly thorough as it was utterly unexpected.

Shock and awe…a simple doctrine of military domination first practiced during the Twentieth Century of the old Gregorian calendar, and greatly magnified in this era of space warfare.

This is not the first time that Zeon military forces have succeeded in breaching Side 7. During the One Year's War, an assault on the colony by a Zeon fleet commanded by Major Char Aznable to reconnoiter and possibly disrupt the development of the Earth Federation's V-Project was, historians have concluded, the turning point of the war. Momentous as it was, that assault was a small operation by a relatively small battalion against a Side 7 that the Earth Federation had only just begun to militarize. In sheer scale, it cannot compare to the apocalyptic assault currently underway at Side 7.

Not far away, at Luna 2, the story is much the same. The Federation Space Armada, still heavily battered and undergoing reconstruction after the recent struggle against the Zeon Confederation Forces in the Outer System, was caught flatfooted by the lightning assault of Archduke Alexander Miguel's attack fleets. As devastating as the loss of operation combat units is on its own terms, even worse is the loss of Luna 2's logistical resources. Manufacturing, maintenance, and manpower facilities are thoroughly and brutally eliminated, denying the Federation a sanctuary from which to rebuild what the Zeon destroy today.

Terrifying reports are rolling in of Archduchy of Zeon Forces simultaneously striking out at Sides 1, 2, 4, 5, and even neutral Side 6, as well as the Lunar cities of Anman and Von Braun. Additionally, the Zeon fleets have taken advantage of their domination of the high orbital zone to rain beam fire and missiles down on targets on Earth itself, including a massive missile and beam bombardment of the Federation capital of Shanghai in the East Asia sector, among other soft targets on the planet's surface.

To the citizens and government/military leaders of the Earth Federation, however, nothing could be more terrifying than the sight that had been unfolding on flickering, static-filled glimpses from media spacecraft and automated cameras that had operated for a few minutes after the initial attack before being eliminated by the Zeon: glimpses of Side 7, burning, sent careening out of orbit…Zeon combat units occupying the Federation's orbital stronghold in numbers that are legion.

Archduke Miguel has obviously planned this operation for a long, long time. A coordinated mass assault such as this could be executed with such efficiency only after years of meticulous planning.

_I should have seen this coming_, Jonah curses himself in the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam, even as he and his Centurion Team colleagues mount a valiant, desperate, and ultimately futile struggle to turn the overwhelming tide, _I know my brother: this is only what I've long feared would happen. _

The rout is thorough…as devastating as Genghis Khan's sweeps across the Eurasian steppes in the early 13th Century, the advance of the German Third Reich across the plains of central and Western Europe during the middle of the 20th…or Imperial Japan's attack at Pearl Harbor during that same war.

Not far from where the Centurion Team is doing its best to safely withdraw from the combat zone, Jolie Minh attacks the advancing Zeon forces with her mighty White Phoenix Gundam.

Jolie wants nothing more than to unleash the full power (whatever that might be) of the WPG against the Zeon, but she knows that she must fight discreetly. The situation is volatile and fluid, and any misguided moves could have unforeseen consequences for the fleeing survivors of the Federal Forces. Moreover, the Federation officially doesn't know that the WPG exists…the rank and file of the Federal Forces don't know the WPG from Adam, and to them, the WPG would just be a dangerous UFO that, under the circumstances, the Federal Forces would be inclined to shoot at.

So Jolie keeps her presence mostly concealed, using the WPG's power in a discreet manner to protect the withdrawing Federal Forces instead of initiating an aggressive counterattack.

Jolie is handily disposing of a pair of Zeon Gellond Striker mobile suits assailing a fleeing Federation personnel carrier unit when a sudden, overwhelming headache…a thousand times worse than any migraine…seizes her. PSI-energy lances forth, unbidden from Jolie's helmeted head as she begins gasping and panting for air like a woman in labor.

Then she spots it…a black Zeon mobile suit, elegant as it is deadly, creating a tornado of death as it annihilates a squad of Federation Special Forces mobile suits.

Major Kyoko Yamaguchi…the Black Raven!

In the cockpit of the Elmeth Gamma, Kyoko feels the reciprocal effect of Jolie's presence. Her breathing becomes labored, and her vision begins to blur as an excruciating pain explodes through her skull.

Kyoko clutches the throttle and guidance levers of the Elmeth Gamma tightly, hissing with pain, as electric flame tears from her crown and a glint in the distance catches her eye.

Jolie Minh…the White Phoenix!

The two greatest mobile suit ace pilots of their generation meet at last.

The WPG and the Elmeth Gamma level their weapons at each other, but do not fire. Before any physical exchange is initiated, the two Newtype dynamos engage one another on the level of the mind…

_You're her! _the mind of Kyoko Yamaguchi sends towards her adversary like a tidal wave of malice, _You're Jolie Minh…the White Phoenix!_

_Who…what are you?! _Jolie's subconscious demands of her enemy, _You're…just like me?! How can that be?! _

Kyoko does not answer Jolie, instead bringing all her weapon systems to bear on the WPG.

Jolie, sensing the threat, responds likewise.

_You're a threat to Lord Alexander_, Kyoko's thoughts reach Jolie, _you must not continue living._

_This chick is crazy_, Jolie concludes, _She seriously wants to kill me. I'd better finish her off before she causes any more trouble!_

The two aces, however, are locked in a Mexican standoff. Both attempt to calculate a vector of attack and retreat that will down the other and preserve her own life, but neither can find any avenue to victory without also ensuring her own destruction. For every attack Jolie can conceive, Kyoko has a defense; for every strike Kyoko can make, Jolie has an answer.

The White Phoenix and the Black Raven simultaneously decide to go for broke.

_Ah, to Hell with it! _Jolie concludes, her finger tensing on the trigger.

_She must die, even if I die with her!_ Kyoko resolves, primed to fire.

But their duel will not be resolved today.

The explosion of multiple heavy warheads saturating the space between them creates such a concussive force that the WPG and the Elmeth Gamma are thrown in opposite directions, the Elmeth Gamma back towards the advancing Zeon legions, and the WPG away from the Side 7 Zone.

"Warning! Warning!" the electronic voice of the WPG's onboard AI guidance system intones, "Directional stability of unit compromised! Correct headings immediately!"

Jolie clenches her teeth as the concussion waves wash over the WPG, thankful that Camille and his crew had built the WPG to take punishment, "Got…to…get…stabilized!"

Jolie strains against the control yoke of the MS, firing the thrusters in precisely timed intervals at just the correct energy output to bring the WPG to a stable position. She raises her weapons to fire only to see a heavily damaged, but still operating (and fighting) fleet of three Earth Federation Space Armada _Salamis_-class space battleships filling the space that the Elmeth Gamma had occupied moments earlier.

_They must be the ones who fired that missile barrage_, Jolie concludes, _I can't let them see me!_

Jolie vectors away, _en rout _to locating Jonah and her former teammates on the Centurion Team.

At the same time, Kyoko has also succeeded in stabilizing her Elmeth Gamma. Her eyes flash with outrage as she spots the Federation warships that disrupted her duel against Jolie.

_You were not my intended target_, Kyoko sends the thought to the crew of the ships (at least, the Newtypes aboard who can read it), _but you will pay for your interference!_

The shots intended for Jolie's WPG ring out, reducing three Federation warships to ballooning masses of searing hot, hyper-expanded metal alloy.

Kyoko prepares to hit the Elmeth Gamma's thrusters in pursuit of the WPG, but she receives a direct audio communiqué from Archduke Alexander himself.

"Kyoko," the Archduke's regal voice comes through Kyoko's helmet comset, "Disengage from current combat heading and lead our forces into Green Noah City. Crush all resistance: no prisoners."

"Yes, my lord," Kyoko replies obediently, redirecting her mecha towards Side 7.

_Some other day, White Phoenix_, Kyoko vows.

The Special Forces are the elite of the Earth Federation Forces' MS Corps. Any one of its pilots would qualify as an ace pilot in a regular MS Corps unit. They are, without a doubt, the finest, most deadly combat pilots enlisted in the Federal Forces, armed with state-of-the-art MS unavailable to their comrades in the regular forces.

None of that avails them as the Archduchy of Zeon Forces systematically eliminates them with sheer numbers and no mean deadly skill themselves. Several Special Forces Teams have been completely annihilated, and the surviving units rally around Captain Jonah Michaels' Centurion Team…the only Special Forces Team that has, thus far, managed to keep all its units intact.

"This is Centurion Leader to all units!" Jonah calls desperately from the Centurion Gundam, "Fall back! There's too many of them!"

"Fall back where, Captain?!" Chief Warrant Officer Geoff Sutcliffe demands as he downs another Zeon mecha with Vulcan cannon fire, "There's nowhere to fall back to, man! Our base is a Zeke inferno now!"

"We need backup units!" MSgt. Tomo Higashi grates as his Guncannon 100 is strafed by enemy fire until Jonah blasts the assailant away.

"There is no back up!" 2Lt. Anna Horowitz growls in despair, "There's nobody left but us! We're isola…hold on! I've got a bogey approaching…fast from coordinate G-7!"

"Friendly or unfriendly?!" someone demands.

"Don't know," Anna says, fear and uncertainty in her voice, "My combat archive can't identify it! But it's fast, it's powerful, and…it's here!"

The White Phoenix Gundam streaks onto scene, tearing into the advancing Zeon forces with its multiple weapon systems, reducing them to space debris.

"What the hell is that?!" Geoff demands.

"The White Phoenix Gundam," Jonah replies, a smile in his voice.

The Special Forces pilots watch in awe as the White Phoenix Gundam spreads the metallic wings on its back, wings whose "feathers" detach to reveal themselves as Psychom attack units.

The Psychom attack units deploy and hunt down the Zeon mobile suits, catching them in inescapable cross vectors of triple-amplified beam fire. What the Psychom bits don't catch, the WPG itself makes short work of with a sweep of its powerful beam rifle.

The surviving Zeon forces withdraw in terror of this mysterious white juggernaut.

"Dear God in Heaven…" Anna breathes as she surveys the carnage unleashed by the unidentified white mobile suit.

Uncertain of the identity of this interloper, the Special Forces lock their weapons onto the WPG.

"Hold it, guys!" Jonah orders, "Stand down!"

"What's the matter?" Jolie's voice comes through the Special Forces' frequency, "Don't you guys love me anymore?"

There is a moment of silent disbelief.

"Jolie…?!" Geoff says tentatively.

"In the flesh, hotshot," the unmistakably playful, girlish voice returns.

The pilots of the Special Forces whoop in jubilation as they welcome back their comrade-at-arms and ace pilot. If they were not all strapped into mobile suit cockpits, surely Jolie would have been buried by an avalanche of affectionate embraces by now.

That would have to wait, however.

"We have to withdraw," Jonah reiterates, "We've lost Side 7, and I'm getting reports of the other colonies and the Lunar cities being overrun as well. The Zeon control the orbital zones…for now."

"Where can we go, Jonah?" 2Lt. Chieming Noah asks.

The Centurion Gundam points towards the comforting blue mass of the Earth, "Down there. If the Zeon go by historical tradition, then Earth is their next target. We'll be needed down there."

The Special Forces pilots maneuver their mobile suits towards Earth, preparing their vallute reentry systems for deployment.

For most space-combat oriented mobile suits, vallute reentry systems are not installed onto the mecha unless atmospheric reentry is anticipated during operations planning. The conventional wisdom is that installing such a system needlessly restricts an MS's range of motion and the pilot's field of vision.

When she commanded the Centurion Team, however, Major Athena Ibaz had dismissed the conventional wisdom to make it a standing order to have all mobile suits in the Special Forces outfitted with a vallute system at all times, even when atmospheric reentry was not anticipated. Major Ibaz's order was criticized in some quarters as being needless and wasteful.

Today, the former Deputy Director of the Special Forces' sagacity becomes manifest once again.

The Special Forces units and the White Phoenix Gundam prepare for atmospheric reentry, hoping for a landing in the vicinity of the Federation capital city of Shanghai, China in the East Asia Sector of Earth.

Behind them, Zeon reinforcements prepare to burn them as they attempt to make landfall…

Anman City on the Lunar surface is a venue of chaos and panic as Zeon mobile suits sweep across the city, targeting all Earth Federation assets, but caring little about whatever and whoever stands in their way.

One of Zeon's key objectives is Anaheim Enterprises' main plant, whose mobile suit manufacturing facilities Archduke Miguel sees fit to nationalize.

In an underground hangar that the Zeon have yet breached, AE Skunkworks Division Director Camille Vidan and his wife, Fa Yuri Vidan, don combat normalsuits. For Fa, it is her first sortie in over a decade.

"Never thought we'd be in combat again," Fa says to her husband.

"Yes," Camille admits as he seals the collar and gloves of his light blue normalsuit, "I really rather not have to do this again, but when crisis calls, we have to set aside what we want for what we have to do."

So saying, Camille boards his MSZ-006 Z Gundam, lovingly restored and fitted with improved avionics and weaponry systems that make the Gryps War era transformable mobile suit suitable for combat against modern MS. Likewise, his wife Fa's RX-178 Gundam MK-II with G-Defensor (the "Super Gundam" combination once used by 1Lt. Emma Sheen and Katsu Kobayashi) has been upgraded with new generation components to make it combat worthy for the new Universal Century.

"Camille Vidan, Zeta Gundam, launching now!"

"Fa Yuri, Super Gundam, launching now!"

Camille and Fa burst out of hangar, engaging the Zeon mobile suits attacking the lunar city that has been there home for a decade, but only briefly. The objective is not to combat the Zeon here and now, but to escape, regroup, and return to the fight on a more favorable day.

Camille receives a coded signal, "It's the AE exodus fleet. We're to rendezvous with them _en rout _to the Jupitorius colonies. President Carbine is already on his way there, as are Dr. Artasia Daikun, Operations Director Minerva Zabi, and the rest of the Shambala Republic leadership committee. The resistance is gathering at Jupitorius."

"Then we'd better rendezvous with the fleet as fast as we can," Fa says.

Zeta Gundam and Super Gundam fire their thrusters, on a course for the Anaheim Enterprises' exodus fleet. They vow to return to Anman City, to free its people from Zeon domination.

The Special Forces mobile suits begin hitting the outer edge of the thermosphere. Their system displays indicate rising skin temperature on their external shells as friction mounts in the slowly thickening air, and soon, the dual effects of gravity and atmosphere begin buffeting the mobile suits.

"Thermospheric contact," Chief Warrant Officer Horowitz replies, "650 kilometers and descending at 50 kilometers per minute. T-minus 700 seconds and counting to vallute system deployment. Current angle of descent will put us in the Pacific Ocean, 12 kilometers due east of the Port of Shanghai."

The mobile suits descend towards earth with their backs towards the planet, the only safe position for mobile suits to achieve atmospheric reentry using a vallute system.

Jolie's White Phoenix Gundam, however, is the exception. The experimental mobile suit is configured in its Wavediver profile, capable of independent atmospheric reentry.

_We started with seventy-five_, Jonah laments, _but the Special Forces have been reduced to just twenty-one surviving units. This wouldn't have happened if Athena were still in charge…this is my fault._

Jolie sensing Jonah's thoughts, sends a response, perceived only by him, _Don't be silly. Even if 'Thena was in charge, things wouldn't be any different. It's not your fault. It's your brother's, and those idiots in charge in the Federation High Command!_

_Alex, _Jonah fumes, seething with outrage at his brother's treachery and cruelty.

There is no time for reflection, however, as a beam blast eliminates a Special Forces mobile suit as it descends helplessly lower into Earth's atmosphere.

Twenty Special Forces MS and pilots remain.

"Enemy bombardment coming from a _Gwadjin_-class cruiser directly above us beyond the ionosphere," Anna announces, "There's no way of counterattacking them from this position…or avoiding the incoming fire."

Another blast. Nineteen remain.

"The hell there isn't," Jolie snarls, breaking the landing formation and blasting back up _towards _the ionosphere.

"Jolie, don't!" Jonah pleads as he watches the White Phoenix Gundam soar back towards space.

"Whoa…" Sgt. Sutcliffe breathes, even as the gravity pins him down to his seat, "I didn't know a mobile suit could do that! Shouldn't Jolie's MS be ripping apart at the seams from the G's from that maneuver?"

"The White Phoenix Gundam isn't any ordinary mobile suit, Geoff," Jonah explains, "It can do things no other MS can…but I can't help but worry about Jolie anyway."

"That makes nineteen…"

BLAST!

"…eighteen of us," Geoff replies with a grunt and a sigh.

The Zeon _Gwadjin_-class battleship deployed to pick off the remainder of the Special Forces is the _Choudin_, commanded by Captain Matthias Stone, one of the finest, most experienced commanders in Archduke Miguel's armada.

"It's imperative that no Special Forces units survive," Stone instructs his men from the bridge of the ship, "We must deny the Earth Federation any source of strength from which to…"

"Sir," a tech reports, "My apologies: we have an incoming bogey."

"Identify it," Stone demands.

"Negative ID, sir," the tech replies, "it's coming up at us from Earth."

"From Earth?" Stone says in disbelief, "One lone attack craft from Earth? What sort of desperate…?!"

Stone never completes the thought. The bridge erupts in hellfire.

Through the wake of the exploding space battleship soars the White Phoenix Gundam in Wavediver configuration, briefly transforming to mobile suit mode before once again assuming the aerodynamic profile of the Wavediver.

Jolie directs the WPG back towards the Earth, pouring on extra thrust to catch up with her comrades, who have descended into mesosphere by now.

The mobile suits of the Archduchy of Zeon MS Corps march through the streets of Green Noah City, whose surviving civilians (approximately a third of the people who had lived there at the beginning of the day) cower fearfully in their collapsed homes and crude shelters as the Zeon lay claim to their space colony.

Archduke Alexander Miguel lands his Nightingale mobile suit outside the steps of Reville Hall. He disembarks from his MS, and is soon joined by Major Kyoko Yamaguchi and General Ross Davenport.

Miguel marches into the office of General Manron Blackhead (previously the office of General Bright Noah), supreme commander of the Earth Federation Forces, now listed as missing in action and feared dead.

Alexander takes Blackhead's seat, extracts one of Blackhead's cigars, and moistens the cigar with his lips.

General Davenport lights the cigar for his commanding officer, blowing out the match.

Alexander inhales a long, deep, satisfied toke from the cigar, "All mine, as it should be."

Outside Reville Hall, the cry rings out at a frighteningly stentorian volume, as it does across Sides 1 – 6 and the Lunar colonies.

"SIEG, ZEON!"


	33. Chapter 32: DARKEST SUMMER

**EPISODE 32: DARKEST SUMMER**

August 18, U.C. 0100…

Midsummer has arrived in Earth's northern hemisphere. It is at this time of the year, every year, that the sun shines brightest, longest, and hottest in the skies above North America, Asia, Europe, and the northern sectors of Africa. Trees are at their most lush, and the warm balm of summer breezes lighten the spirits of young and old alike.

This year, however, would be different. Historians would later recall the summer of U.C. 0100 as humanity's darkest summer ever…the summer when humankind came closest to perishing forever from the Earth.

Archduke Alexander Miguel peers down at the fragile cosmic blue marble that is humanity's cradle from his private office aboard his flagship _Cassius_. He regards the planet with much the same demeanor as a savvy, world-class jewel thief would regard the most precious sapphire.

General Ross Davenport, the Archduke's chief of staff, knows what his lord is thinking, "That too will be yours before long, my lord."

Miguel smiles, "There's no rush, Ross. It looks small from up here, but in fact, it's enormous…too enormous to be swallowed in a single gulp. If we don't soften it up properly first, we'll just be forced to regurgitate it like our predecessors were."

"You're right, my lord," Davenport replies, "and that's why the takeover of ALL the Sides colonies needed to be completed prior to the Earth operation, correct?"

Miguel nods, "The Zabis and Haman Karn were too hasty. They attempted to take the Earth with mobile suits, bombardment air/spacecraft, and land invasion units. They both knew the value of using a colony drop to make a bold and unmistakable statement, but failed to use it to break the Federation's backbone in a substantial way. The fact is, Ross, for all the spectacular damage that resulted, the Federation recovered from both the Australia and Ireland drops. Those drops no more hurt the Federation's infrastructural core than did the destruction of the World Trade Center towers during the 9/11 attacks damage the United States. We need to accomplish much more than simply make a statement: we must bury the Federation, Ross. Colonel Char had the right idea, but he too moved too soon. We have learned from the mistakes of the Zabis, of Haman, and of Char."

"With your leave, my lord, I'll go see to it that preparations are on schedule," Davenport offers.

Miguel gives his trusted subordinate leave to do so, "Winter has come for the Earth Federation…a long winter from which it will never again rise into the light of the summer sun."

The remaining Special Forces mobile suits, now led by Centurion Team Leader Captain Jonah Michaels, deploy their vallute systems as they descend deep into Earth's atmosphere, slowing their red-hot descent to a drift.

"All units, standby to jettison vallute packs in t-minus thirty seconds. Engage atmospheric maneuvering verniers at eighty-percent power," Jonah commands.

"Roger, sir," the Special Forces pilots respond in compliance.

For Jolie Minh's White Phoenix Gundam, no such provisions are necessary. The sophisticated, ultra-powerful experimental MS is in its aerodynamic Wavediver configuration, fully capable of atmospheric reentry and maneuvering without the assistance of a vallute system.

"Captain Michaels," 2Lt. Anna Horowitz reports, "I'm receiving a coded transmission from Federation High Command at Whampoa Base."

"Decode and retransmit on intra-wave frequency, Lieutenant," Jonah orders.

"Yes, sir," Anna replies.

The message comes from Col. Eduard Radmonovic, chief of operations at Whampoa Base, "Captain Michaels: a detachment from our Northeastern Pacific Naval Fleet, the carriers _Yue Fei _and the _McArthur_, will receive your units at coordinates A-771 approximately three kilometers due west of your current heading. They'll transport your units ashore."

"Thank you, Colonel," Jonah replies, "Any word on the status of our remaining orbital forces?"

The colonel's reply is grim, "Our Space Armada has essentially been decimated. We were able to recover General Blackhead. The general has survived, but is gravely wounded. He has already been transported to a medical facility for treatment."

Jonah asks, "Who is in provisional command?"

Colonel Radmonovic replies, "Word is that General Noah has been called out of retirement to resume command of our remaining forces. President Brenner is scheduled to make an official announcement later this afternoon."

If there is a silver lining to be found in the disaster unfolding around them, it would be this announcement of General Noah's return to command. Maybe that's the one hope the Federation has to turn this catastrophe around…

Jonah opens communications to the units under his command, "This is Captain Michaels. We'll rendezvous with the naval unit and regroup at Whampoa Base. Then, we'll await orders from General Noah on how we should proceed next."

"Roger, sir," comes the collective reply.

At the Federation's Deliberative Assembly located in a bunker far beneath the streets of Shanghai, China, the Earth Federation's most prominent civic and military officials rise and applaud as a familiar tall figure strides into the chamber.

General Bright Noah has returned to command of the Earth Federation Forces.

President Brenner, who has already addressed the public from her office and encouraged the people of Earth to stand firm against the new Zeon invasion, turns the podium over to General Noah.

Bright brings the assembly to a hush with a simple gesture of his hand, "Ladies and gentlemen, please: we face a grave crisis. The Archduchy of Zeon Forces have seized complete control over the Cislunar Sphere: our space-based forces are crippled and cut off from access to our facilities here on Earth. If history is a guide, then I anticipate that the Zeon Forces will turn their attention next to the Earth itself. We must move quickly to evacuate population centers located within the vicinity of significant military and government objectives."

Senator Koichi Saito asks, "General Noah, where do you believe the Zeon will attack next? What form do you believe the attack will take?"

Bright sighs inwardly, _If only you all bothered to ask these questions months, even years earlier._

"Shanghai/Whampoa will almost certainly be a target," Bright says, "as will our bases in Central Asia, Eastern Europe, the British Isles, North America, South America, and northern Africa. NOTHING, Senator, is off the table. As for what form that attack will take…not everyone in this chamber is yet aware that Miguel has obtained nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons…from a Federation stockpile whose existence has only recently come to light."

A shocked silence ensues, followed by several tense moments of hushed murmuring. Should the Earth Federation survive, numerous recriminations would dominate its political milieu for years…

Finally, President Brenner asks, "How much time do you think we have, General Noah?"

"As much as whatever limitations have prevented Miguel from attacking Earth up until now hold, ma'am," Bright replies somberly, "which is information we simply do not have. It could be years from now…or it could be mere hours. We cannot wait until we know to act. We must begin evacuating our people and preparing to defend our planet NOW."

There is only a moment's discussion before an ashen-faced President Brenner instructs Bright, "General Noah…relay orders to all regional commanders on Earth to begin the orderly evacuation of all terrestrial bases and associated population centers."

The Special Forces mobile suits, heavily damaged from their battle to escape Garrison Noah and the subsequent emergency reentry into Earth's atmosphere, finally dock at Whampoa Base located in the wilderness approximately thirty kilometers outside the Federation capital of Shanghai, China.

Crews of technicians rush forth with equipment trucks, cranes, and lifts to repair and rearm the mobile suits as quickly as they can. Whampoa Base has been placed on Red Alert, and the expectation is that the base and the nearby Shanghai metropolitan area could come under assault at any time. All available mobile suits must be ready for combat deployment at a moment's notice.

For the young MS pilots of the Centurion Team, however, there is also an additional priority.

Jolie Minh has scarcely debarked from the cockpit of the White Phoenix Gundam when she is mobbed by her former teammates from the Centurion Team. Jolie's "family" rushes forth to take their ace pilot and former executive officer into their arms and bury her in hugs and kisses, all but knocking Jolie off her feet in their enthusiasm.

Jolie accepts their affection warmly, but not without a pang of guilt. She remembers that she deserted them before they were to enter the peril of combat against the Zeon Confederation Forces, and she thanks her Creator that none of them perished in her absence.

From Jolie's teammates, however, there are no such recriminatory thoughts – only relief that Jolie is back among them, and a sense of confidence that with Jolie once more fighting at their side, they can overcome even the dire crisis that the Earth Federation Forces now face.

But not everyone is so enthusiastic or so forgiving about Jolie's return.

Colonel Eduard Radmonovic, commander of Whampoa Base, leads a platoon of armed Federal Forces MPs towards the White Phoenix Gundam. The MPs bark out orders for the Special Forces troopers to clear the way and level their weapons at Jolie.

Jonah steps protectively in front of Jolie, his eyes flashing with never before seen rage.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the leader of the Centurion Team demands.

"Move aside, Captain," Col. Radmonovic orders, "1Lt. Jolie Minh is a deserter, and especially in light of the current circumstances, we cannot permit any lapses of discipline or acts of insubordination. 1Lt. Minh will be confined in the stockade pending court martial."

"The hell she will!" Jonah snarls, rushing forth as if to attack the MPs moving forth to arrest Jolie.

The MPs level their weapons at Jonah, and Jolie grabs him by the arm, "Jonah, don't!"

MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said, the strongest member of the Centurion Team, grabs his commanding officer and holds him in a half nelson, "Sir, calm down!"

Jolie takes the seething Jonah aside and tries to settle him down, "Jonah, I'll be okay. I'll go with them. You've got to lead the team."

"But…" Jonah protests.

"The Zeon could attack at any time," Jolie says earnestly, "the Special Forces are depending on you. All those people out there are depending on you. You can't let them down because of me. You and 'Thena always taught me to think through my actions. You've got to do that now, Jonah…you're Centurion Leader."

Realizing the truth of Jolie's words, Jonah allows himself to calm down, but he turns to the MPs and Col. Radmonovic with a fiercely admonitory look, "I expect you to treat 1Lt. Minh humanely and fairly. If you harm her in any way, I swear I'll personally make all of you pay for it!"

Col. Radmonovic is not pleased by being on the receiving end of such a contemptuous attitude by a junior officer, and on any other day, under better circumstances, he would have had Jonah thrown into the stockade along with Jolie. Now, however, is not the time to pursue any such measure.

Nonetheless, Radmonovic indicates the White Phoenix Gundam and orders the MPs, "I want this…unidentified Gundam-class mecha that 1Lt. Minh brought here with her impounded immediately. Gundam-class though it might be, it isn't listed as one of ours and thus, must be treated as dangerous."

The Centurions and remaining Special Forces pilots feel their hearts collectively sink as Jolie is led away in handcuffs and Whampoa Base GM-IV MS move in to impound the White Phoenix Gundam. Neither is likely to be available to them as they redeploy to meet the Zeon threat.

The mammoth colony mining ship _Jupitorius IV_ makes its way towards its home berth in the Jovian orbit, having left Cislunar Space a scant three hours ahead of the initial attack by the Archduchy of Zeon Forces on Garrison Noah. Ostensibly, the colony ship is merely returning home after having delivered its cargo of hydrogen gas to Side 6, but the _Jupitorius IV _is now also operating as the mobile headquarters of the Shambala Republic movement.

Gathered in a conference room aboard the titanic spacecraft are Dr. Artasia Daikun, the leader of the Shambala Republic movement, Minerva Zabi, Executive Director of Operations for the movement, Hathaway Noah, Director of Intelligence, Dory Ischinda, Director of Communications and Information. Representing Anaheim Enterprises is Chairman and CEO Mallon E. Carbine and Dr. Camille Vidan. Representing the Luo Corporation is President Stephanie Luo and Vice President Roger Davis. President Derek Masters and his longtime chief assistant, Logan Simmons, represent the Kuromizu Corporation. Also gathered are the leaders of Unibank Corporation, the Universal Media Corporation, and dozens of other business and labor leaders of great power, wealth, and influence over the universal economy.

"The Earth Federation is collapsing before our very eyes," Chairman Carbine says, "and the new Zeon regime of Alexander Miguel sees fit to establish complete economic as well as political and military domination of the Cislunar Sphere. Ladies and gentleman, only one question remains: what do we plan to do about it?"

Dr. Artasia Daikun speaks, "The Shambala Republic is currently organizing an armed resistance at Jupitorius, using the Jupitorius Civilian Defense Militia as a spearhead. The Archduchy of Zeon presently does not have a large military presence, and they're currently tied down fighting the Federal Forces based at Ceres Fortress. The JCDM might be able to hold its own against a Zeon attack, at least temporarily, but to mount a counterattack…"

Carbine does not need Artasia to say more, "Our plants, shipyards, and other facilities in the Asteroid Belt, Mars, and Jupiter Zones will be at the Shambala Republic's disposal. We will produce the armaments needed. Compensation for the use of our resources can be and will be negotiated."

Roger Davis of Kuromizu adds, "The Kuromizu Corporation likewise pledges its resources, material, human, financial, to the support of Spacenoid independence and liberation from the Zeon!"

President Stephanie Luo interjects, "The Luo Corporation concurs and is willing to commit to the joint effort."

And so too, Unibank Corporation, Universal Media, and other conglomerates and trade unions…all pledging their support for the Shambala Republic movement.

Artasia turns to Minerva and, with a nod, indicates that she wishes for the Executive Director of Operations to address the conference.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Minerva begins, with a commanding demeanor befitting a one-time duchess, "be advised that the Archduchy of Zeon Forces' next objective is Earth. If the Zeon capture the planet, then their ability to crush our resistance will likely prove overwhelming. Therefore, we must work with whatever remains of the Earth Federation Forces in preventing the Zeon from occupying Earth."

There are nods of agreement, as the leaders of the Shambala Republic movement and the world's industrial and financial chiefs make ready to unite in a desperate resistance effort against Zeon.

But one who nods with his head does not agree in his heart.

Logan Simmons first joined the Kuromizu Corporation in U.C. 0081, gradually working his way up from mailroom clerk to chief administrative assistant to the president over a period of nine years. Little was known about Simmons prior to his joining the corporation…only that he had graduated with a degree in economics from Zum University at Side 3 the year prior to the outbreak of the One Year War. Like so many others, Simmons had found himself displaced by that war, and few questions were asked when he came to Kuromizu looking for a job eighteen months after the conclusion of hostilities. Kuromizu took his work seriously, and was meticulous, dedicated, and a good keeper of secrets. For these reasons, he was valued at Kuromizu and soon attracted the favorable attention of the company's corporate heads. Simmons was efficient, smart, and dutiful, and thus, a valuable cog in Kuromizu's corporate machine.

If only Simmons' employers had known that their valued employee had been, during U.C. 0079 – 0080, known as Captain Logan Simmons of the Zeon Intelligence Bureau, key to several espionage operations that resulted in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Federal Forces troops during the One Year War. Nor did they know that Captain Simmons had been a crucial intelligence link that enabled the Zeon to launch the Operation British, which had been intended to destroy the then Federal Forces headquarters at Jaburo in South America, but ultimately was diverted to save Jaburo at the expense of the eastern coast of Australia.

The destruction of the Archduchy's computer databases at the end of the war meant many ex-Zeon soldiers who wanted to get a fresh start in a post-war life could do so without much fear of recrimination. For years, Simmons did just that…setting aside his role in the most heinous war crime in history to live a more or less normal life

But civilian life did not agree with Simmons. The world of expense account sheets and earnings margins did not provide the same thrills as being part of a process that could alter, even end the lives of millions.

The power to be a god…a god of death…raining death from the heavens on the heathens below.

Simmons brought his former training and skill to use with subsequent Zeon regimes that required his expertise…to Regent Haman Karn when she ordered the Dublin colony drop, and to Col. Char Aznable in his drop of 5th Luna on the previous Federation capital at Lhasa, Tibet and the subsequent abortive drop of Axis Fortress on the planet's surface.

Simmons watched them all from space, and felt that perverse, almost erotic thrill as he saw devastation descend from the heavens. The feeling was almost orgasmic.

But all of Simmons' previous experiences would pale before what Archduke Alexander Miguel has in mind…a prospect that leaves Simmons' shaking at the prospect.

In his private quarters aboard the _Jupitorius IV_, Simmons makes notes of the Shambala Republic's activities on his Datapad, preparing to transmit his data to ZIB after the _Jupitorius IV _has docked at the Jupitorius Colonies. Transmitting from the _Jupitorius IV _is too risky; Simmons' cover would almost certainly be blown.

Feeling nature's call, Simmons leaves his quarters and walks down one of the ship's long corridors to the men's head located at his section of the residential decks.

Simmons finds Hathaway Noah at one of the sinks, who turns to him with a friendly grin as he washes his hands.

Simmons loosens his fly and stands before the urinal, attempting to steady his nerves and get his mind off his fervent anticipation of the firefall to come…

A strong hand suddenly grabs the back of Simmons' collar, dragging him back away from the urinal and sending him crashing to the floor of the head.

The last sight that Simmons remembers before fading into oblivion is a flash of Hathaway Noah's fist.

Sometime later…hours? Days? Simmons awakens in a small, dark room. The constant hum of a powerful nuclear fusion engine confirms to Simmons that he is still aboard the _Jupitorius IV_.

Through the haze, Simmons can make out the tall, wiry frame of Hathaway Noah, flanked by two armed men…Shambala intelligence agents.

"You look well rested now, Mr. Simmons," Hathaway says, placing his face close to Simmons', "There are some questions I need to ask you."

"What is this?!" Simmons demands, "Why have you detained me like this?! My employer won't be…"

"…coming to your aid," Hathaway finishes, "We've already confirmed to President Masters your role in various Zeon colony drop operations dating back to the One Year War. Kuromizu is a munitions company. War and death mean steady profits for Kuromizu, so the company isnt exactly a bastion of ethical and humane people. But even Kuromizu doesn't have much use for a proven mass murderer. Imagine the P.R. shitstorm that would create."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Simmons says with a weak smile, "You're space happy, Noah!"

"You don't have to talk to me," Hathaway says, stepping away, "You can talk to someone more pleasant."

Minerva Zabi steps into cone of light trained on Logan Simmons; the former Duchess of Zeon's eyes are unnervingly cold.

"Being personally questioned by ex-royalty," Simmons smirks, "I'm deeply flattered."

Minerva says nothing. She drops deliberately into an alluring crouch in front of Simmons, taking his jaw in her hand…her cybernetic left hand.

The hand, still evincing a delicate femininity despite being constructed of silicon and aluminum alloy, feels the contours of Simmons' jaw gently for a moment, arousing him almost as much as witnessing a drop.

But when the gentle hand finds its way to his throat, it suddenly constricts, cutting the flow of air out of Simmons' windpipe.

"You've done your part for the Archduchy gassing in the past," Minerva says in an icy tone, "those people in the colonies: they all asphyxiated slowly to their deaths, much as you're doing now."

Minerva increases the pressure ever so slightly as Simmons attempts desperately to gasp, but can emit nothing more than a dry, strained rasp. Saliva begins to spill from the corners of his mouth.

"I haven't fully mastered the use of this prosthetic," Minerva says to Simmons with deliberate plainness, which is all the more menacing for its lack of direct and apparent menace, "I understand, however, that it's capable of indenting steel."

So saying, Minerva intensifies the pressure around Simmons' throat…ever so slightly.

"We take much for granted," Minerva says, "the breath of life being the most obvious and thus the most overlooked. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Simmons?"

Simmons' eyeballs have begun to go white as his face becomes purple.

"If I give you back the breath of life," Minerva says, "will you use it to tell me a story…a true story about an Archduke and his ambitions?"

Straining his neck muscles, Simmons attempts furiously to nod.

Minerva releases her grip on Simmons' throat; the ZIB operative begins gasping and sobbing for air as the two Shambala Republic intelligence agents aim pistols at either side of his head.

Minerva sits at a chair opposite to Simmons, Hathaway standing ready at her side. She lights a cigarette as she gives Simmons a moment to catch his breath.

"So tell me a story, Mr. Simmons," Minerva repeats, blowing out the match with which she lit her cigarette.

Half an hour later, Logan Simmons, having given a deposition unlike any other on multiple levels, is taken away by Shambala authorities to the _Jupitorius IV_'s brig. A trial for mass murder awaits Simmons upon his arrival at the Jupitorius Colonies.

As Hathaway and Minerva make their way to the conference room to make their findings known to Dr. Artasia Daikun and the Shambala Republic's backers, Hathaway cannot help remarking to Minerva, "You've elevated strong arm interrogation techniques to a whole new, _literal_ level."

Minerva smirks, "Sorry. Old family habits die hard."

An hour later, Dr. Daikun is in an emergency teleconference with General Bright Noah of the Earth Federation Forces and President Gloria Brenner of the Earth Federation Government. Both Federation leaders turn sickly pale as the implications of what Artasia tells them sinks in.

"Are you sure, Sayla?" Bright asks of his friend and former _White Base_ subordinate.

"I wish I could tell you otherwise, General," Artasia replies somberly, "but the reality is very, very grim right now. You have to evacuate Earth's bases and cities right away. We'll do our best to assist you from our end."

Dr. Camille Vidan then appears over Artasia's shoulder, "Dr. Daikun: if I may, I need a word with General Noah and President Brenner."

"Of course, Camille," Artasia says, stepping aside.

"Camille," Bright says in recognition, "it's been a very long time."

"Bright," Camille says, dispensing with the pleasantries that would normally accompany this first contact with his former commanding officer on the _Ahrgama _for over a decade, "listen to me. You need to use Jolie Minh and Jonah Michaels in the Psi-Gundam."

"I'm sorry," Bright says, not quite comprehending, "What are you saying, Camille? What about Jolie Minh, Jonah Michaels, and…_Psi_-Gundam?"

"The combined unit formed by the Centurion Gundam and the White Phoenix Gundam," Camille explains hurriedly, "their combined Newtype powers focused through the Biosensor system of the Psi-Gundam is the only chance you have of diverting a colony drop. I'm not entirely sure it'll work, but it's the one shot you have."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bright replies, "Thank you, Camille. Sayla: we're going to have to end this communication for now. We need every second we have to get ready."

"Understood," Artasia replies, "good luck to you, Bright…and President Brenner."

As the communications monitors in the Federation government headquarters beneath Shanghai go dark, President Brenner asks Bright desperately, "General, what about the nuclear option?"

"Not an option," Bright replies curtly, "even disregarding the Antarctic Treaty, if we deploy nuclear warheads against the descending mass of the colonies, all we'd do is send radioactive fallout raining back down on us. It'd just compound the disaster."

"What can we do, then?" President Brenner asks, hands racing nervously through her silvery hair.

"Precisely what Dr. Daikun and Dr. Vidan recommended," Bright says grimly.

Within hours, the cities and military bases of Earth become sites of mass hysteria and pandemonium as hundreds of millions of people are mobilized to flee their homes and duty stations to seek shelter in the rural outbacks of every continent on the planet. A disaster of a magnitude never before seen in human history, and only glimpsed at in the most terrible days of earlier wars, will soon strike upon the Earth.

In the halls of academia, meteorologists, climatologists, ecologists, and geologists alike grimly forecast the short- and long-term consequences for planet Earth and its people of the horrific event to come. The most optimistic assessment is that the planet's northern hemisphere would see two to three years of darkness, with a maximum 60% loss of life (the minority through initial impact; the majority through the mass starvation that would follow the destruction of the agricultural base). Others believe that nothing short of complete extinction of humanity on Earth is the more likely result.

The Earth had sustained two colony drops in eight years, and the ecological fallout of those horrors linger to this day…but the Earth and its people did survive those catastrophes if only because of their singularity.

But how could the people of Earth survive a dozen simultaneous colony drops from multiple vectors of space?

General Bright Noah rushes out of his staff limousine at Whampoa Base. Col. Radmonovic, who had been expecting the general, salutes the recently reinstated Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces.

"Sir!" Radmonovic salutes.

Bright returns the salute, then issues his orders crisply, "Col. Radmonovic, I want 1Lt. Minh released from custody NOW."

"Yes, sir," Radmonovic replies, "But…"

"But NOTHING," Bright says forcefully, his eyes flashing, "She might be the only hope we have of averting catastrophe! Get her out of that cell right now, colonel!"

Jolie is released within minutes, running into the loving embrace of Captain Jonah Michaels.

Bright turns to the young couple, "Jolie, Jonah: Alexander Miguel is about to drop twelve space colonies on Earth. There's no way we'll be able to divert all of them, but the first one from Side 1 is estimated to descend right over Shanghai in just about two hours from now. Our forces are deployed around the globe attempting to evacuate our other bases and cities, but we need to buy them as much time as we can. Dr. Camille Vidan says that your combined Newtype powers can be of help if you use the Psi-Gundam, can we rely on you?"

"Yes, sir," Jolie and Jonah reply resolutely.

"1Lt. Minh," Bright says gravely, "By the power vested in me by the Earth Federation Government as Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces, I hereby grant you a conditional commutation of any conviction or sentence the Federal Forces military tribunal might see fit to give you for your act of desertion. You are hereby reinstated to the Earth Federation Forces as senior executive officer of the Centurion Special Operations Team at your old rank of First Lieutenant, with the caveat that no matter your merit, your rank will never advance beyond that of Captain."

_So I'll never make General_, Jolie reflects wryly, _I'll take it: it's no punishment at all considering I was looking at a firing squad or a small cell for life at best. _

"Thank you, General Noah," Jolie replies.

"Thank you, sir," Jonah echoes.

Bright smiles at the couple, taking their hands in his, "As has been so often the case, our future is in the hands of Newtypes. I wish you both well."

Jolie and Jonah rush to deploy in their mobile suits. The fate of millions is now up to them.

The Centurion Team members see 1Lt. Jolie Minh, back in her silver and red Earth Federation Forces normalsuit (with silver bar 1Lt. ranks at the O-ring collar) and cheer.

The White Phoenix has returned to the Centurion Team!

Before boarding the Centurion Gundam, Jonah turns to 1Lt. Chieming Noah, "Chieming…you take command of the Special Forces team to assist the regular forces in securing the evacuation of the base and the city. Jolie and I are going to try to tackle this head on."

"Yes, sir," Chieming replies dutifully, "But what do you mean by 'head on?'"

"Don't have time to explain," Jonah says donning his helmet, "With any luck, it'll be your kids' bedtime story some day!"

White Phoenix Gundam and Centurion Gundam rocket into Earth's stratosphere even as the rest of the Special Forces' mobile suits join with the units of the regular forces to begin the process of evacuating the base and the city…no mean task given the very limited time crunch.

At 2,000 meters altitude, Jolie begins the combination link-up sequence for the Psi-Gundam. She has performed this operation perhaps a dozen times in simulation…never before in actual combat.

"Link-up modules deployed, power up 80%," Jolie announces.

"Roger," Jonah acknowledges, "Centurion Gundam link up procedures complete…standing by for lock on."

"Power at 100%...engage maximum boost, linkup engaged!" Jolie confirms.

The White Phoenix Gundam begins folding…not to Wavediver configuration or to mobile suit configuration, but to a somewhat flat, polygonal form that wraps itself module by module around the body of the Centurion Gundam in a manner somewhat like a suit of armor around the body of a warrior, fitting snugly over shoulders, hips, forearms, torso, and legs.

The two Gundams have merged into a single, powerful machine.

The PSI-GUNDAM!

"Biosensor up!" Jolie yells over the din created by the powerful dual nuclear fusion engines.

"Boost engaged!" Jonah confirms.

The PSI-Gundam rockets towards space…just as the massive bulk of a Side 1 colony becomes visible.

From the bridge of the _Cassius_, Archduke Alexander Miguel watches impassively as thirteen colony cylinders from every Side with the exception of Side 3 are maneuvered into position by Archduchy of Zeon mobile suits escorted by the Zeon Armada. Miguel has handpicked the best pilots in his forces for this job; precision and steadiness will be indispensable of each colony is to successfully hit its predetermined targets at a dozen sites on each of Earth's continents…and at coastal waters to ensure that massive tsunamis finish the jobs that initial impacts do not.

Hence, he has deployed Major Kyoko Yamaguchi and her Black Ravens to supervise the Shanghai drop.

Miguel had not bothered to evacuate the colonies used in the drop. Too much lead time would be wasted in such a measure, which had preceded the Operation British and Dublin drops, for the Federal Forces to prepare. Miguel determined that he would not give the Federation that time.

As for the millions of Spacenoids in those colonies…let them be martyrs for the Zeon cause. It's the only redemption available to them after their foolish choice to support the degenerates of the Earth Federation. This way, they can salvage some of their honor as Spacenoids.

_At long last, _Miguel reflects, _Zeon's finest hour has come. _

The mass of Side 1's Colony California, one of the oldest space colonies still in orbit, looms in front of the advancing Psi-Gundam, the mighty mobile suit looking so tiny and insignificant compared to the billions of tons of metal, glass, and reinforced ceramic now bearing down upon the Earth.

"Oh…my…dear…God," Jolie gapes, realizing the enormity of what they're up against.

"Jolie, snap out of it!" Jonah calls out from the Centurion Gundam, "We've got to try to stop it!"

"Right," Jolie says, composing herself, "We have to merge, just like we used to do in our joint attack method."

"JoMi?" Jonah says, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"JoMi," Jolie confirms.

The couple surrenders their conscious thought process, opening their minds to one another…opening their hearts to one another.

The two become one…White Phoenix...White Dove.

Waves of Psi-energy, little understood by scientists, but capable of literally shifting the heavens, emanate forth from the Psi-Gundam.

Colony California's descent slows, but does not stop.

Aboard the _Cassius_, Archduke Miguel receives a report that the descent of Colony California into Earth's atmosphere has inexplicably slowed.

Archduke Miguel is not particularly disturbed by this development, although he is curious. Thus, he contacts Major Kyoko Yamaguchi aboard her Elmeth Gamma.

"Captain Yamaguchi," Miguel says, "the descent of the Colony California has slowed for some reason. Could you please check it out and report in?"

"At once, my lord," Kyoko's ice cold voice replies.

Jolie and Jonah have entered a state of absolute bliss…of ultimate release. Here, there is no conflict, no uncertainty, no fear…only of unity and tranquility.

That positive energy flows outward and upward, suspending the Colony California's fall toward the Earth…

_But can we push it back into its orbit? _Jolie's mind wanders of a second.

_Don't focus too much on it_, Jonah's mind replies, _It won't work that way…got to release…let go…_

But a sudden Psi-spark warning of danger breaks the couple's concentration.

The Psi-Gundam narrowly dodges a fatal strike by Major Kyoko Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma!

"Damn it!" Jolie curses, coming out of her trance.

"It's the Black Raven!" Jonah bites out, then gasps, "Colony California is falling again! It's losing altitude!"

"We have to stop it!" Jolie cries out desperately.

Not so easily done, as the Black Raven attacks them again.

"Zeon bitch!" Jolie snarls, "I'll have to kill you first!"

Assuming manual control, Jolie deploys the Psi-Gundam's multiple weapons systems…Psychom funnels, missiles, beam cannon, beam rifle, in a mad, desperate assault against the interloper.

With great difficulty, Kyoko succeeds in avoiding most of the fusillade, but takes some damage to her Elmeth Gamma…a first for her.

New orders from the Archduke come in, "Kyoko, please withdraw from the battle immediately. Your mission is accomplished. I don't want you engaging that 'White Phoenix' right now."

"Yes, my lord," Kyoko replies dutifully, but without masking the disappointment in her voice.

The Elmeth Gamma vectors away. The Archduke is correct, as always. Her job is done. A showdown with the White Phoenix can wait for another day.

Kyoko spares a moment for a thought of compassion for the millions of Spacenoids whose lives will be sacrificed to break the backbone of the Federation. An orphan herself, she is not insensible to the suffering and death that will be experienced by those unfortunate souls both in the colony and on Earth.

But for humanity's future, some must inevitably make sacrifices. Kyoko understands this, as does the Archduke. She has pledged her life to Archduke Miguel and the Archduchy of Zeon, and would gladly give her life for both of them.

"Jonah, it's no use!" Jolie cries out, "I can't focus! I can't get into the Psi-state!"

"I know," Jonah says in torment, "I have the same problem here. Jolie, we've failed…there's nothing we can do for those people…in the colony, or on Earth!"

"Alexander Miguel…" Jolie snarls, her voice full of rage.

For once, Jonah is in full agreement with Jolie about his brother. If Alexander were here now, Jonah is not certain he would spare him either…brother or no brother.

Jolie and Jonah's efforts prove to not be completely futile. Although ultimately unable to halt Colony California's descent, the couple has succeeded in altering its entry trajectory so that it will land in the wastelands lying several hundred kilometers northwest of Shanghai in the Gobi Desert rather than directly over the Shanghai metropolitan area and Whampoa Base. Millions of lives will still be lost, but millions of others have been saved thanks to the couple's efforts.

But the same cannot be said in many other parts of Earth.

One by one, they come down…over Central Asia, the Indian subcontinent, Australia (now twice devastated), Central Europe, North America, Western Africa, and a half dozen other crash sites.

Earth-shaking impact, followed by fiery explosions that send burning embers shooting dozens of kilometers away, followed by deadly vacuum and cyclonic winds.

Over the course of several hours, tens of millions of people die on six continents.

And then the skies over the beautiful blue planet, humanity's home, darken. The sun disappears behind a massive dark, burning cloud, seemingly never to return.

It is humanity's darkest hour…its darkest summer.


	34. Chapter 33: ASHES TO ASHES

**EPISODE 33: ASHES TO ASHES**

First came the ground-shaking initial impacts, which resulted in the destabilization of multiple networks of fault lines resulting in massive earthquakes and activating over a dozen volcanic vents, throwing tens of millions of tons of soot and ash into the skies above Earth.

The colony cylinders were targeted to fall not only on the continental plates, but also into the coastal waters…one within twenty kilometers of the California coast near Los Angeles, another within thirty kilometers of the Yokohama waterfront in Japan, a third within view of Boston Harbor on the Eastern Seaboard, and a fourth into English Channel between the ports of Dover and Calais.

And thus, even as the skies darkened with smoke and ash, the waters of the ocean rose and crashed upon the land, flooding thousands of square kilometers of populated and fertile land with the cold, salty touch of hundreds of billions of liters of sea water.

And after the ash and the water, the fire…the fire of hundreds of forests, tens of thousands of trees set aflame, further choking the air and blackening the sky.

It is humanity's darkest day…the day that the prophets have warned of since before the beginning of history.

In the hours after the initial impact, frightened, desperate masses of the faithful gather in their houses of worship, begging their Creator for deliverance from the catastrophe long warned of, now finally come to pass.

In one church, a pastor opens his Bible to the _Book of Revelation_ and reads to his frightened parishioners even as they cower between peers, sobbing with horror and despair, "_**And I beheld, and heard an angel flying through the midst of heaven, saying with a loud voice, Woe, woe, woe, to the inhabiters of the earth…**_**"**

On the other side of the soot-choked, burning, inundated globe now gripped by terror and death, another priest, of another faith, reads from another holy scripture in an ancient tongue words made famous in the modern age by the man who gave his fellow man the power rend the atom. The ancient Hindu text of the _Bhagavad Gita_ would read, translated, would approximate, _**"**__**Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."**_

Above the fray, suspended in space over the darkening hangs the Black Raven, an ebony angel of death, heralding the death of the world.

From his command chair aboard the _Cassius_, Archduke Alexander Miguel watches the beginning of humanity's extinction on Earth with fire in his eyes and a smile on his lips, "And now, the Earth will be cleansed…cleansed of the degenerates that have ruled it for too long, and a new age will dawn at long last."

Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh struggle to regain control of their interlocked mobile suits as they descend into the stratosphere. The multiple impacts of the colonies on the surface of the Earth have created a massive disruption of air currents in the lower atmosphere, and Jonah and Jolie find themselves struggling to maintain any sort of course or heading as powerful winds buffet their mecha, overwhelming even the migthy engines and stabilizers of the Psi-Gundam's Super Wavediver.

"Jonah!" Jolie calls out over her helmet's internal comset, "Can you get any kind of reading on our coordinates…or even how close the ground is?!"

"Negative," Jonah's voice crackles through the static, "There's too much interference from all this dust and the wind, to say nothing of the Minovsky particles. We were falling back towards Whampoa Base when we began our descent, but we're at least a thousand kilometers off course now."

"Damn it!" Jolie snarls as another eddy of superheated air buffets the Psi-Gundam with bone-breaking force.

After recovering from the shock, Jonah manages to gasp out, "Near as I can tell, we're somewhere over the Gobi Desert…Inner Mongolia."

"Mongolia?" Jolie responds, "Does the Federation have any bases in Mongolia?"

"One remote perimeter station," Jonah replies, "established to combat the Zeon in the Taklamakan Desert during the One Year War. This region is sparsely populated, as it's been for centuries. Mostly nomadic herdsmen, probably fewer than a quarter million in the area."

"I guess that passes for good news," Jolie says grimly,"Look up ahead!"

Jonah sees it on the horizon…perhaps a good 100 kilometers dead northeast of them, but still looming massively over the land, dwarfing mountains…the burning, smoldering wreck of California Colony.

"Oh…my…God…." is all Jonah can manage as a wave of terror washes over him.

The five million or so souls within the colony are undoubtedly alerady dead. Their suffering is over. On the ground, in the immediate area, at least, there are relatively few casualties (if several tens of thousands can really be thought of as "few" in the context of human lives lost). Jonah knows, however, that as spectacular as this horror is, the true suffering will be measured in weeks, months, years...perhaps even the rest of time for as long as there are people to reckon it.

_Maybe that time won't be as long as feared_, Jonah reflects bitterly.

And all because of one man…one man with whom Jonah shares a surname…his own brother, Archduke Alexander Miguel.

"Get as many civilians into the _Garuda_-class air transports and _Pegasus-IV_ class MS carriers as possible!" General Bright Noah bellows from the command seat of the _Amuro Ray_, rapidly pressed back into service from where the ship was being refurbished at the Harbin Dockyards.

Captain Beecher Olech, back in command of the ship after a two-month furlough following the end of the war against the Zeon Confederation Forces, responded immediately to the distress call from Whampoa Base after the Federal Forces detected the movement of the colonies. Initial orders came down from the High Command for all available space warships ready for service and stationed in the Far East sector to attempt to intercept California Colony and attempt to blast the descending mass off course, but that need having been met by the Psi-Gundam, General Noah ordered all ships to the Shanghai area and other metropolitan zones to assist in evacuation procedures.

"We have to move quickly!" Bright continues, his voice full of urgency, "We expect the tsunami to reach Shanghai in a little over an hour! We must evacuate all personnel from the area before that!"

Shanghai in the year U.C. 0100 remains the most populous city on planet Earth, home to over 20 million people and the seat of the Earth Federation Government since U.C. 0093. Whampoa Base, located in the wilderness outside the immediate urban zone, has supplanted the former Jaburo Base as the Federation's main military hub on Earth.

Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh succeeded in averting disaster for the Earth Federation by diverting the falling Colony California from a direct hit on Shanghai to a relatively "safe" crash landing in the Gobi Desert of Outer Mongolia some 2,500 kilometers to the northwest. Even at that great distance, however, the citizens of Shanghai could feel the ground vibrate beneath their feet from the impact of the colony with the sand and rock of the Gobi, and the towering cloud of dark ash from that impact has already begun to darken the skies above midday Shanghai.

The more immediate peril to the citizens of the city, however, comes from the tsunami resulting from the crash of Colony Oahu near the islands ofJapan. That ocean landing of a space colony has generated a tsunami that has already inundated the Japanese coastal cities, generating tens of millions of casualties, and is now bearing down on Shanghai.

Bright switches channels to the frequency of the Centurion Team, raising the interim Centurion Team Leader, his own daughter, 2Lt. Chieming Noah, "2Lt. Noah, do you copy?"

"Yes, sir, Da…General," Chieming replies, "Go ahead, sir."

"Lieutenant," Bright says tersely, "Have you had any success in contacting or locating Captain Michaels and 1Lt. Minh?"

"Negative, sir," Chieming replies, "We lost communications with them while they were diverting Colony California, and we haven't been able to locate them again since. We're getting very worried here, sir."

"Same here, Chieming," Bright replies grimly, dropping protocol momentarily, "There are no words to describe the magnitude of the catastrophe we're facing here. This could be the end…of everything."

"Daddy," Chieming says, choking back tears.

"Your mother is safe," Bright says reassuringly, "She's on a _Garuda_-class aircraft headed south, along with other officials of the government. Can you handle interim command of the remaining Special Forces?"

"Yes, sir," Chieming says.

"All right, Lieutenant," Bright replies back on protocol, "Your orders are to provide security for the departing air- and spacecraft. There are over twenty million people leaving Shanghai…the largest single exodus in human history. We won't be able to transport even a fraction of a single percent of that in our ships and planes. We couldn't do it if we had a month, but all we have are hours."

"What can we do, General?" Chieming asks her father.

"We'll save as many as we possibly can," Bright answers, "as best we can. As for the rest…may God help them."

Chieming understand the import of her father's words; for most of Shanghai's teeming population, there is no hope at all.

Jolie and Jonah have disengaged the interlock system on the Psi-Gundam, reverting to separate White Phoenix Gundam and Centurion Gundam units. The White Phoenix Gundam remains in its Wavediver configuration, with the Centurion Gundam prone aboard its fuselage like a surfer on his board.

"It's just complete devastation down there," Jonah remarks, surveying the damage, "No sign of anything living…"

"It's getting hard to stay airborne with the atmospheric turbulence created by the impact," Jolie says, "I'm gonna set her down."

In response to that, Jonah jumps the Centurion Gundam off the back of the WPG even as the latter mecha converts to mobile suit configuration.

Side by side, the dual Gundams fly over the seemingly endless expanse of desolation and fiery wind.

"This is 2Lt. Jolie Minh, Centurion Team, Earth Federation Special Forces," Jolie broadcasts via the WPG's powerful telecommunications suite, "Are there any survivors out there? Please acknowledge. Federation High Command, do you copy?"

No reply other than static.

Jonah scans through the various views his scopes are feeding into his monitor…nothing but dust, fiery ash, and desolation for over a hundred kilometers.

The onboard communications receivers aboard Jolie and Jonah's mobile suits continue to give them nothing to listen to other than bursts of static for several long minutes, but then at last…faintly, indistinctly, from behind the wall of white noise…a human voice?

Yes, a human voice…poorly defined, but coming into focus as the static breaks and words become intelligible.

"…ster Sergeant….ningham Tanaka…8th Bat…ion, 15th MS orps, 3rd Army E…th Fede…ion Forces."

"Roger, Sergeant Tanaka, I'm receiving you," Jonah replies into the comnet, "This is Captain Jonah Michaels, commanding officer, Centurion Special Operations Team, Earth Federation Forces. Do you copy?"

There follows another maddening burst of static before Tanaka's voice replies, more clearly, "Roger, Captain…I'm receiving you. Special Forces, huh?"

"Sergeant," Jonah says, "What's your location? My second-in-command and I will rendezvous with you."

Tanaka's rough, gravelly voice replies, "Broadcasting coordinates to you now, Captain. We're about fifty kilometers northwest of our base station, which itself was located twenty miles due west of the impact site. The base was heavily damaged, but most of the personnel managed to escape. We're escorting those surviving personnel and whatever supplies we could load up away from the strike zone."

"Wait there," Jonah answers, "we'll rendezvous with you in…ETA to their location, Jolie?"

Jolie has already run the ETA to the coordinates through the WPG's onboard combat computer, "At our current speed, approximately eight minutes."

"…eight minutes, Sergeant," Jonah finishes.

"Roger that, Captain," Tanaka replies crustily, "the Desert Dogs are waitin' here for ya! Tanaka out!"

Jonah asks Jolie, "The Desert Dogs?"

"Must be the code name of their unit," Jolie replies, "Never heard of them. Space-based forces and land forces never get together much."

_Just one of the problems with the way the Federation Forces work_, Jonah reflects.

Looking around at the devastating all around, however, Jonah wonders if that isn't a moot point now; perhaps he, Jolie, and these so-called "Desert Dogs" are all that's left of the Earth Federation Forces.

In the Shanghai metropolitan area, complete pandemonium has taken over the city as only fifteen minutes remain before the waters of the Pacific are expected to swell, overwhelming the Yangtze River Delta behind which the city of Shanghai rests. The anticipated deluge is expected to be, in the paradoxical words of the geologist tapped to forecast the extent of the damage, "biblical."

All available air and spacecraft that could be located and sent to the region in time have already transported tens of thousands of people away from the doomed capital of the Earth Federation, leaving behind tens of millions more. These condemned people have taken to their motor vehicles, which jam the highways leaving the city, and ultimately, to their feet…trampling tens of thousands in a mad desperate exodus from the impending disaster.

Many more have resigned themselves to their fate, awaiting the end in their homes, gathering together with loved ones one last time. Those who are faithful pray for deliverance, even as many others doubt salvation will come.

One ship remains…the _Amuro Ray_. General Bright Noah has resolved that his ship would not be leaving the city until after the massive wave hits…to provide whatever aid it can to whatever survivors might remain.

"General Noah, Captain Beecher," a bridge tech reports, "We have visual confirmation of approaching tidal wave."

They see it from the bridge of the ship: a wall of water…dozens of meters tall…taller than any mobile suit, and thousands of kilometers wide.

Bright, Beecher, and the others can only gape in terrified awe. Bright has seen plenty of horrors in his twenty-plus years as a soldier in the Earth Federation Forces, but he has never, ever witnessed anything as horrific as this.

The officers and enlisted personnel aboard the _Amuro Ray _can only cringe helplessly as they watch the advancing wall of salt water crash past the dockyards of Shanghai and inundate the city proper. Within minutes, millions are swept into the tide, to drown and be washed dozens of kilometers away.

The mobile suit pilots of the Special Forces, under the temporary command of 2Lt. Chieming Noah, watch in silent terror as scores upon scores of lives are lost in an instant, and the world's most populous city for over two centuries is reduced to a watery mass grave.

Buildings crumble, walls shatter, a mighty tower collapses to the ground, sending electrical sparks shooting into the sky.

The silence is broken moments later by the sounds of sobbing over the comnet, issuing from more than the one MS cockpit. Chieming recognizes one of those sobs as her own.

Shanghai has been Chieming's hometown for the past seven years. So many of the friends she loved…the teachers who had taught her so much…how many of them were lost in that instant? She would never know, just as she would never be able to say farewell to them…just as she was unable to save them from this disaster.

Chieming has heard Jolie and Minerva tell her about their experiences of losing loved ones in the war, of watching helplessly as innocents died.

Chieming has not held any illusions that she would live her entire life without knowing something of this experience herself, but that does not truly prepare her for it.

But 2Lt. Chieming Noah is a soldier, like her father and mother were before her. They had all known the loss of loved ones. Grief is no license for dereliction of duty.

Not even in a moment of apocalypse.

"Centurion Three to all units," Chieming says through a voice she holds steady only through the greatest effort, "as soon as the waters begin to recede, get down there and start looking for survivors!"

Burning ashes from the sky, blotting out the sun, the sea rushing into the streets of the city…if only that were all Shanghai had to endure today.

From high orbit, an army of armored soldiers and air/spacecraft have begun to descend towards the ruined city…to complete its ordeal.

Centurion Gundam and White Phoenix Gundam ease off on their forward thrusters and slow to an approach velocity of 40 knots. Through the thick, noxious haze, Jonah and Jolie can see a convoy…a half-dozen flatbed trucks, the same number of trailers, three vans, all escorted by a squad of six Federation-type mobile suits.

Jonah and Jolie also notice that the mobile suits are, without exception, older models…GM-IIs and GM-Cannon mobile suits dating to the era between the One Year War and the Gryps Conflict…and one single Guntank-II model. Each of the mobile suits has been modified for desert combat, painted the same dull tan as the desert sands around them. In lieu of beam weapons, these MS are outfitted with heavy chain guns and missile tubes.

"This is Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh of the Centurion Special Operations Team," Jonah announces, setting his Centurion Gundam down on the planet's surface as Jolie does the same with the White Phoenix Gundam, "are you the men of the 'Desert Dogs?' Which one of you is Master Sergeant Cunningham Tanaka?"

For a moment, there is no response from any member of the convoy, which including the drivers of the trucks, numbers twenty-one men, all ragged, weathered veterans by the looks of them.

The hatch of the driver's cockpit of the Guntank-II, located in the treaded mobile suit's midsection, swings open. A tall, beefy man, easily the same height as the familiar MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said, but broader of chest and shoulders, emerges. Clad in a khaki normalsuit, he removes his helmet to reveal a rugged face that has seen dozens of savage battles. His black crew cut is as rigid as his stance.

Transferring his helmet from his hands to the crook of his arm in a precise, well-honed manner, the grim-faced Master Sergeant Cunningham Tanaka marches towards the Special Forces officers. Jonah and Jolie can tell by the NCO's walk that he is a mighty man in both body and spirit.

MSgt. Tanaka stops in front of Jonah and Jolie and salutes the two officers, "Captain Michaels, 1Lt. Minh: MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka of the 8th Battalion, 15th MS Corps, 3rd Army Earth Federation Forces, codenamed 'Desert Dogs,' reporting for duty, sir and ma'am!"

Jonah returns the salute, "At ease, Sergeant. Are these the only survivors from your unit?"

"Sir," Tanaka replies, "these are the only survivors we've been able to confirm. We only had a few hours to act after learning of the colony's descent. We'd heard that it would make impact near Whampoa Base, but somehow, it was landed here."

Jonah and Jolie look sheepishly at one another, and then Jonah turns to Tanaka again, "That was our doing, I'm afraid to say, Sergeant. Colony California was on a trajectory to make landfall over the Shanghai/Whampoa area, but 1Lt. Minh and I diverted its landing site. I regret to say we failed in our planned endeavor to keep the colony in orbit."

"With all due respect, sir," the towering master sergeant replies, "it was far more important that Whampoa Base and the capital be saved than our remote base station. Do you have any word on what happened to the base and the city, sir?"

Jonah shakes his head glumly, "We lost contact with them while we attempted to divert the colony. We haven't been able to reestablish contact through all the interference caused by the downing of the colonies."

"My recon man got word at 14:03 that Shanghai might have been hit by a tsunami caused by another colony going down near Japan," Tanaka says, "We're still trying to confirm that."

Jolie and Jonah's eyes widen in horror...their teammates on the Centurion Team…General Noah…the tens of millions who live in or near the capital!

"We have to try to make our way back there," Jonah says resolutely.

"It's over two-thousand kilometers southwest of here, sir," Tanaka points out, "through desert, mountains, forests. Even under the best conditions, sir, we'd be looking at a two week journey with our MS and vehicles. Now we've got this impact ash to deal with too…"

"And the Zeon Forces," Jolie points out, "You know they're not gonna just settle for letting the colonies themselves do all the work. They're gonna come down with their MS and their troops to occupy the planet."

"That's very likely," Jonah agrees, "and if that is the case, then it's imperative we make our way back to Shanghai as quickly as we can."

"Captain Michaels, sir," Tanaka says, "with your permission, sir: my unit would like to join you."

Jonah and Jolie smile at Tanaka and his "Desert Dogs," and Jonah nods his assent, "We've already counted you in. We're not Earthnoids; we're going to need your help making our way across the continent."

"Yes, sir!" Tanaka replies with enthusiasm, then, he asks, "Sir…if I'm not out of line, I want to ask: is 1Lt. Minh the 'White Phoenix' we've heard so much about?"

"The one and only," Jolie affirms with a grin, "So you guys have heard of me even out here in Mongolia, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tanaka says, "we've heard a lot during the past two years about the Special Forces' missions out in deep space. Your unit…Centurions…you were originally under the command of Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, weren't you? The one who was later found to be the Duchess of Zeon?"

"Yes, Sergeant," Jonah confirms, "Lt. Col. Ibaz was our original commanding officer."

"The Lieutenant Colonel was a traitor," Tanaka says coolly.

Jolie's eyes light up with anger, "You take that back! 'Thena wasn't any traitor!"

"With all due respect, ma'am," Tanaka continues, "Lt. Col. Ibaz turned against her comrades, you and your team, and helped the ISRLA pull off the theft of Federation property."

"You stupid ox!" Jolie rages, "You don't know half of what went on up there! The Zeon were gonna use that…!"

Jonah gets between Jolie and Tanaka, separating the two before the dispute comes to blows (and Jonah knows that despite Tanaka's size, strength, and fighting experience, Jolie would likely kill the man if it came down to a fight), "1Lt. Minh, MSgt. Tanaka…both of you stop it! We have a mission to accomplish, and we don't have time or energy to waste fighting each other!"

"Yes, sir, Captain," Tanaka says in a tone that indicates a willingness to concede to Jonah's authority, but not his point about the former Athena Ibaz.

Jolie backs off and seethes silently, fixing the beefy master sergeant in a vicious glare.

Jonah gets everyone focused back on the objective, "We've gotta move out now."

"We have to wait for this dust to clear a bit first," Tanaka says, "Maybe a few days. We'll just get lost out there otherwise, sir."

"Maybe you're right," Jonah replies, surveying the darkening skies, "you understand this environment much better than 1Lt. Minh or I do. What do you recommend?"

"We have to find a place to camp out for the night," Tanaka says, "get our bearings, get oriented…and come up with some kind of plan to make our way to the capital. Fight our way there, if we have to."

"You'll have to, all right," Jolie says, her anger having subsided, "That much I can promise you."

"Sergeant," Jonah says, "get your men together. We'll move out to locate a suitable campsite."

Tanaka salutes, "Yes, sir," then turns to his squad, whose members he addresses with a mighty bellow, "Captain Michaels and 1Lt. Minh are leading us to defend the capital! Are we with them?"

The Desert Dogs answer in the affirmative with frightfully loud howls, sounding literally like a pack of wild desert dogs on the hunt.

Tanaka smiles at Jolie and Jonah, "That means 'yes,' Captain."

"All right, then," Jonah says, "Desert Dogs: let's move out!"

The convoy heads due south, towards the Kunlun Mountains of eastern central China.

Thousands of kilometers to the southwest in Shanghai, the catastrophe of skyfall and tsunami is further compounded by an invasion by Zeon bomber craft and mobile suit legions.

On the seawater-flooded streets of what had, only a day earlier, been a thriving metropolis, the Earth Federation Special Forces fight valiantly, but futilely against the advancing Archduchy of Zeon Occupation Forces, which vastly outnumber the pitiable remnants of resistance in Shanghai.

2Lt. Chieming Noah extracts a grenade from the backpack of her Jet Jegan, lobbing it in the direction of a squad of Gellond-Terra units firing their beam rifles towards the outcroppings of rubble where the Special Forces have chosen to make their stand. That eliminates a pair of Zeon MS, but six more arrive to replace them.

MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said and MSgt. Tomo Higashi arrive with their Guncannon-100 mobile suits, laying down a heavy volume of fire from their shoulder-mounted cannon.

The Zeon Forces, however, are simply too numerous, too well-equipped, too endowed with EVERY advantage.

General Noah's voice comes through to the Special Forces from the _Amuro Ray_, which itself is engaged in combat with several Zeon bomber craft high above the city, "Attention all Federal Forces units: withdraw from the Shanghai/Whampoa area immediately!"

Agreeing with her father's judgment, Chieming issues the order to the Special Forces units, "You heard the general, people! We're withdrawing! Move out, now! Watch your backs, and cover for each other as you pull out!"

The last of the Federal Forces units withdraw to the _Amuro Ray_, which pulls away from the Earth Federation's destroyed capital, trailing pursuing Zeon Forces.

Moments later, the tattered, scorched, and bedraggled remains of the Earth Federation Government's flag, still aloft the Federation government headquarters building, is removed from its place by normalsuited Archduchy of Zeon soldiers. In its place, the Zeon flag rises.

All around, a scene of devastating unlike any other seen in human history.

From the bridge of the _Cassius_, high above the scene of ruin, Archduke Alexander Miguel surveys it all with satisfaction.

_And so it has begun,_ Miguel reflects, _the Earth will be rendered barren…purified of the decadence and corruption of those degenerates who have exploited her and ruled her too long. Now, a new day can begin on Earth…where the Chosen People of Zeon can take root and make this world the glorious place it is meant to be. _

Ashes to ashes…


	35. Chapter 34: THE DESERT DOGS

**EPISODE 2-34: THE DESERT DOGS**

August 23, U.C. 0100

Five days have passed since the sky fell onto the land and into the sea, redrawing the map of Earth and reducing its population from a staggering eleven billion to nine billion. Those lost two billion would be considered, in retrospect, the relatively fortunate ones: their end came swiftly.

The four billion others who would be lost in the years to come, however, would come to see death as a release that could not come soon enough, because they are the ones who would inherit a world broken.

Years would pass before Earth's ecosystem would once again sustain life, and generations would pass before forests, meadows, jungles, and swamplands, reduced to barren deserts and tundra, would once again grow lush and green. The great grandchildren of the great grandchildren of those who are children today, their numbers greatly reduced, would see it.

Until then, however, Earth and Hell could be regarded as synonymous.

* * *

Shanghai, China…

The former capital of the Earth Federation, and the most populous city on Earth for centuries, is now devoid of human life. The Chinese metropolis' once opulent boulevards are now soaked in brine. Infrastructure, both physical and social, lies in ruin, swept away.

The streets of the city, once alive with the noise of daily life and commerce, are now silent and desolate. Gone is the sound of automobile traffic, of businesspeople negotiating deals, of schoolchildren laughing, of homemakers discussing the daily routines of their family lives.

The silence is broken only by the sound of heavy metallic feet lurching over the flooded streets.

Mobile suits of the Archduchy of Zeon Occupation Army reconnoiter and patrol the ruins of the once thriving city. What few pockets of survivors remain are quickly rounded up by the Zeon infantry patrols, searching ruined building by ruined building for the few who remain alive amidst the ruins. Although on Earth, the Zeon soldiers remain clad in their space combat normalsuits. The inhospitable conditions created by the massive colony impacts, plus the pathological atmosphere created by millions of bedraggled, rotting corpses, has created a toxic environment rendering such a measure not merely advisable, but necessary

On a stretch of wide stretch of flooded boulevard winding along the contour of the Yangtze River – known as Shanghai's famous Bund, the corpse of a twelve year old girl floats upon the slowly receding waters. Her name will never be recalled. She and her parents were among the millions who were unable to flee the city in time, and could only wait to die together.

Her parents' corpses were swept dozens of kilometers away, and apart. Together in life; separated in death.

A pair of strong arms, clad in a black normalsuit in the style of Zeon, lifts the girl's corpse from the water. The normalsuit-clad figure gazes upon the face of the slain girl, pale with death, through the dark visor of his helmet with a disposition that seems almost compassionate.

"Such a beautiful child," Archduke Alexander Miguel of Zeon says in a hushed, almost whispered tone, "A child of the Earth. It is her misfortune to have been born at the wrong time…to have been born before the remaking of the world."

The Archduke of Zeon holds the dead girl's corpse close to his body for a moment, then abruptly drops her remains upon the inundated pavement, stepping over the pitiable form on his way to his ebony mobile suit, the Nightingale.

Once aboard his combat mecha, the Archduke brings the war machine's nuclear fusion engine to life. Standing beside the Nightingale is the equally dark-hued mobile suit of Major Kyoko Yamaguchi, the Elmeth Gamma, which takes to the skies along with the Archduke's mobile suit and the remainder of the Black Raven Squadron.

"We'll need to sanitize this area with incendiaries after the floodwaters recede," the Archduke says, "In a quarter century or so, a new metropolis will arise here…a metropolis of the pure, of the enlightened, of an evolved humanity…not of degenerates like those who once polluted this ground."

Having tilled the ground for his new global garden, Archduke Miguel leaves it to his generals and their troops to see to the next step of the process: extermination of remaining undesirables and pests.

* * *

_Log Entry: T418RJ_

_Entrant Serial Code: B120613681644_

_ID: Noah, Bright (General, Supreme Commander, Earth Federation Forces)_

_Security Clearance: Privy-5_

_Date: 23-August--0100_

_Hour: 11:21_

_Surviving allied forces from Whampoa/Shanghai region are now disseminated to various locations across Asia and the Pacific. No word from our forces in Australia, the Americas, Northern Europe, the Mediterranean, the African subcontinent, or Central Asia. Long range communications are down across the globe. Planetary infrastructure is completely shattered, and the enemy disabled our communications satellite network even before the first colony fell._

_We cannot even begin to assess the damage. One hardly need be a scientific analyst to conclude what is plainly evident: what men have feared for centuries has finally come to pass. Planet Earth, the Cradle of Humanity, is an untenable hell. Years will pass before the planet will be able to sustain life normally again, if it ever can._

_The Federation High Command, the Special Forces, and the heads of government including President Brenner and the Deliberative and Legislative Assemblies, are now secured at one of older remote bases on the island once called Taiwan. Our immediate forces include eighteen Jet Jegan and three Guncannon-100 mobile suits from what remains of the Special Forces (most of the Centurion Team minus Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh, who are currently missing in action, plus isolated remains of other Special Forces teams), thirty-two GM-IV mobile suits from the 83rd Armored Corps, and nineteen FF-710 Skyhawk fighter jets. The _Amuro Ray _and two _Salamis-_class ships and three _Galluda_-class transport aircraft comprise our "capital ship" fleet, and we have munitions and consumables to sustain us perhaps for three weeks. _

_Prior to our departure from the Shanghai/Whampoa region, Centurion Team units briefly engaged elements of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces amidst the ruins of the Shanghai metropolitan area. More likely than not, that was merely the vanguard of an occupation force. This planet is now inhospitable to human life, and yet, the Zeon demonstrate a keen interest in occupying it. _

_What use the Zeon could possibly have in mind for the air, land, and sea to which they have brought such devastation is unfathomable, but we of the Earth Federation Forces are sworn to defend this planet from acts of aggression, whatever the condition of the planet might be. However many of us remain scattered across the Earth and the cosmos, we will continue to resist the Zeon._

_I am hopeful that other elements of our Federal Forces have survived the onslaught, and are even now reorganizing for their own counterstrikes. _

* * *

The Kunlun Mountains of western China have, for centuries, stood as natural monuments to the Chinese faith of Daoism. The Daoists believe that amidst its peaks lies an earthly paradise, an oasis of tranquility well suited for contemplation. Indeed, secluded and inaccessible as the Kunlun mountain range is, it has long served as a refuge from all worldly concerns…including the conduct of war. Conquerors from Macedonia's Alexander to Mongolia's Genghis found their peerless ambitions and their seemingly unstoppable armies checked at the foothills of the Kunlun range.

Such as it was then, and such as it is now…when cavalrymen and archers have been replaced by mobile suits.

The Desert Dogs have encamped in one of the most remote sections of the Kunlun range, in an area known as Keriya. Hidden beneath the towering, snowy peaks, the Dogs are secure from attacks by ground and air, provided no more space colonies are sent hurtling toward the Earth.

"Best we can tell," MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka says in his hardboiled manner to his troops, "Zeon Forces have made landfall and are occupying the Chinese coastal cities and some of our bases and towns farther inland. We have no idea what their numbers and firepower is like – we'll get a better idea about that after SSgt. Elias Gharameni and his recon team get back here – but you can bet your last roll of toilet paper that it's gonna be way more than ours."

Captain Jonah Michaels, commanding officer of the Centurion Special Operations Team, blows cold steam from his mouth and nostrils, and closes the collar of his heavy parka around his throat before responding, "Our objective is to rendezvous with whatever remains of our forces and dislodge any Zeon footholds we encounter along the way. Wherever we can…however we can…we must stop the Zeon from entrenching themselves on Earth."

Tanaka takes a sip of weak hot coffee from a tin cup and replies, "Yes, sir. But we're not in any position to enter any engagement using straightforward siege tactics. We're gonna have to rely on stealth and strategy. That's where you and 1Lt. Minh will be most helpful to us, Captain."

As an officer and a member of the Special Forces, Jonah has, by way of protocol, the highest authority among the resistance group comprised mostly of the Desert Dogs. Jonah, however, has effectively conceded operational command to MSgt. Tanaka, a ten-year war veteran who has led the Dogs on numerous peacekeeping campaigns, and has a much better grasp of terrestrial combat (particularly in desert and mountainous regions) tactics than Jonah knows he ever would. Jonah is more than glad to follow MSgt. Tanaka's lead on these matters.

Nevertheless, Tanaka is a disciplined military professional, and as such, follows proper protocol in always consulting with and respecting the authority of the ranking officer, who is now Jonah.

"We'll do our part, Sergeant," Jonah replies, shivering from the intense cold of the high elevations. It's _midsummer_, but that means nothing at the peaks of Kunlun, especially when dust and soot from multiple impact events have blocked the sun from the skies.

"When do you think it would be best for us to move out?" Jonah asks.

Tanaka turns his sun- and sand-worn eyes towards the dusty skies, "This haze might let up in a few days if some wind gets going. We also need to wait for Ghara's intelligence before we really know where we need to go and who we need to tussle with. We probably ought to just sit tight for a few more days, Captain…work on our MS with the little equipment we've got and get them in as good shape as we can. Your Gundam suits took a pretty nasty beating on reentry."

"I know," Jonah laments, "1Lt. Minh and your technicians are doing what they can about that right now."

"Which isn't much," Tanaka says gruffly, "My boys and your girl are good, but they ain't gonna be able to do much with the limited tools and equipment we've got."

"We'll do what we can," Jonah says firmly, "We're fighting a guerilla war now, so that's not unexpected."

"No, sir," Tanaka says in agreement.

Jonah then brightens, "If we can cross the Tibetan Plateau into the Chinese central plains, we might be able to resupply at one of our regional base stations in Qinghai or Chengdu."

"Assuming they haven't been overrun by the Zeon, sir," Tanaka amends, "But Ghara and the others will have that intelligence for us in a day or two."

Jonah folds his arms and nods. He is gravely concerned for his subordinates in the Centurion Team. He has no way of knowing if any of them survived the tsunami rumored to have stricken the Shanghai region.

* * *

Not far away, 1Lt. Jolie Minh and the men of the Desert Dogs do the best they can to clean the dust and soot that has fallen upon their mobile suits and perform whatever maintenance work they can. Each is trained and experienced in rudimentary MS maintenance, but none is an engineer or technician by trade. Nor are any of them medical doctors (although all have had paramedic training), cooks, religious ministers, tailors, or experts in ANY discipline other than war. They are combatants by training and experience; they are everything else by need.

At the moment, Jolie is struggling to twist loose a frozen socket nut that is restricting the motion on the left knee joint of her White Phoenix Gundam. The component took some damage during the WPG's hard landing from space following the diversion of Colony California, and the combination of the frigid temperatures and the soot in the air has frozen the joint solid.

The flare nut wrench that Jolie has in hand, however, is clearly inadequate for the job, and no amount of lubricant fluid (which now must be conserved) seems to make the component more cooperative. Never before has Jolie missed 1Lt. Molly Duran, the Centurion Team's head engineer, as much as she does now. The sassy-tongued, bleach blonde 1Lt. Duran had always been a consummate professional who, with her crack crew of technicians, painstakingly kept the Centurion Team's mecha in top operating condition. Jolie now fully realizes what a luxury it was to have them.

_I wonder if Molly and her tech crew survived the attack on Garrison Noah_, Jolie reflects, _Molly and I used to josh around all the time, but she was cool to me…always kept my mobile suit in good working order. I hope she and the others are all right. What if they were taken P.O.W. by the Zeon?_

That last, disturbing thought is punctuated with a final twist that sends the flare nut wrench flying out of Jolie's hand, clattering with an echoing ring as it falls to the base of the lift crane below.

"Dammit!" Jolie curses, shaking out her hand.

Jolie spots one of the Desert Dogs, Corporal Val Crenshaw, passing by a large communal toolkit _en rout _to his own GM-II Desert Type mobile suit.

"Yo, Corporal Crenshaw!" Jolie calls down, "Throw a torque wrench up to me, will ya?!"

The corporal duly obliges, sending the required torque wrench skyward with a mighty thrust of his arm, "Heads up, Lieutenant!"

But Jolie does not need to turn her head up to sense the approaching tool. She extends her hand deftly, almost casually, and catches the torque wrench in her left hand.

_Must be Newtype reflexes_, Crenshaw concludes, as he continues trudging towards his own mobile suit.

Jolie applies the torque wrench to the recalcitrant socket nut, but the damn thing still won't turn…

A pair of warm hands closes around Jolie's, and a gentle, soothing voice says, "Let me help you."

Jolie looks into the handsome face of Jonah and smiles.

The couple combines their strength; soon, the socket nut begins to turn at last.

Everything seems possible when they work together.

From below the gantry upon which Jolie and Jonah perform their work, MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka glances up at them, inhales from his cigarette, grins, and shakes his head.

_Heh. These officers are just kids._

* * *

The fall of actual night causes the chill of the day to drop to true frigidity. The dull glow of the daytime sky is reduced to a literally pitch black night, the skies no longer glittering with distant stars or lit by the soft incandescence of the moon. Atmospheric science experts believe that these celestial bodies would not be visible again from the surface of the Earth for at least three years…

If, indeed, anyone remains on Earth come that time.

The Desert Dogs have set up their shelters, collapsible, igloo-shaped structures constructed of malleable ceramics and insulation material, on a mountain ridge under a canopy of conifers that would likely perish within weeks.

The Desert Dogs comprise twenty-one men. Eight shelters have been erected, seven of them each shared by three men. The eighth shelter is shared by the two Special Forces officers, Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh.

The time has come for the Federation soldiers to retire for the evening. Although the chaotic atmospheric conditions brought about by the colony drops have rendered it difficult to distinguish night from day, Jonah has seen fit to enforce regular sleeping schedules among the troops to maintain proper circadian biorhythms – a common enough practice among Spacenoids, but seldom consciously practiced by Earthnoids.

Therefore, at 21:00 promptly, Jonah orders the Desert Dogs to douse the campfire and retire to their shelters for the evening; reveille is scheduled for 04:00.

Jonah leaves the detail of lights out inspections to MSgt. Tanaka, not wanting to appear to be usurping too much of the man's authority over the troops he has commanded and worked with for years. Although Jonah is the ranking officer of the group, he knows that in terms of experience, he is greatly Tanaka's junior.

Jonah enters the shelter, with Jolie following close behind. At the entrance, Jolie turns to see the men of the Desert Dogs grinning suggestively at the sight.

Jolie glares at them momentarily, "What's the matter? Never seen a husband and wife sleep together before?"

With that, Jolie seals the entrance to her and Jonah's shelter.

Pfc. Li Fang nudges one of his shelter-mates, Pvt. Gabriel Bertillini, "Those two kids are married?"

Bertillini shrugs in admission of ignorance.

Cpl. Val Crenshaw grins as he pours a bucket of Kunlun snow on the campfire, "You guys sound like a coupla junior high girls. What's so weird about the Captain and the Lieutenant shacking up – whether they're married or not?"

"Sure'd be a shame if they are," Li replies, "shame for the rest of us, I mean. That Lt. Minh is awful cute, y'know? If she ain't married, then…"

"Forget about it, Fang," Cpl. Crenshaw says, "but I know what y'mean, though: she's definitely a purty one all right…purtiest girl I think I've ever seen, and I've seen some real purty ones in my time!"

"Wouldn't it be a protocol issue, Sarge?" one of the Dogs turns to their commanding NCO.

"Who fuckin' cares, Manny," Tanaka replies, "Not like there are any MPs around to enforce the codes on anybody. Anyway, you guys wanna gossip about other people's sex lives, you do it after you're discharged from the service. Lights out!"

"Yes, sir!" the Dogs respond in unison, with a discipline drilled into them by training and experience. Within seconds, shelters are sealed and lamps are doused.

MSgt. Tanaka spares a moment to smile in the direction of Jolie and Jonah's shelter before disappearing for the evening into the one he shares with two of his comrades.

* * *

Jolie settles her naked form on top of Jonah's, pulling covers over them both to shield against the cold outside; the little power lamp provides a modicum of warmth as well as light.

Jonah's fingers dance over the contours of Jolie's slender, curvy form, "What was that talk about 'husband and wife sleeping together?'"

Jolie shows Jonah a radiant grin, "Am I not your wife, Jonah?"

Jonah places the tip of his finger between Jolie's teeth, "I don't remember a wedding ceremony…except in my dreams."

Jolie leans her head on Jonah's chest, and Jonah begins fingering her hair gently.

"Like we need a wedding to know we're married," Jolie sighs contentedly.

"You're right," Jonah says softly, "In every way that matters, you are my wife - laws, documents, and ceremonies be damned; we promised each other we'd be together forever, whatever came our way, even what's happened to the world. As long as we believe in each other and in the promises we made, we are husband and wife."

Jolie kisses her _de facto _husband before replying, "But we'll have a wedding someday anyway…"

"Someday," Jonah promises, "when this terrible war ends, and we can begin the work of making this planet healthy and beautiful again."

With that thought in mind, Jonah and Jolie, husband and wife, drift off to sleep…hoping better dreams can ward off nightmares.

* * *

Dreams, pleasant or otherwise, are abruptly interrupted at 02:23 local time.

Jolie is roused from her sleep first, sensing a discomforting feeling, then hearing a distant roar descending from the sky.

She rolls out from Jonah's warm embrace in an instant, even as he too, is awakened by the approaching presence and rushes out from the sleeping bag.

Without wasting time with needless words, Jolie and Jonah don their normalsuits and helmets, strapping on utility belts and extracting side arms.

Thirty seconds later, they are ready for action, rushing out of their shelter.

They are joined by the members of the Desert Dogs, who are similarly scrambling out of their shelters, armed and combat ready.

The roar in the sky has grown louder, and is approaching rapidly. Whatever it is, it is far too small to be another space colony falling from the sky…although from now on, all would look to the skies with that ominous thought on their minds.

The Desert Dogs and the two Centurion Team officers take up positions underneath the canopy of trees. They point their weapons skyward.

The roar grows inexorably closer, louder, and they spot a flaming object, likely an aircraft or mobile suit, descending from the sky, crash-landing a half kilometer away from the campsite with a hellacious explosion.

"C'mon, let's go!" MSgt. Tanaka waves his men forward, towards the crashed object, which has been positively identified as a mobile suit.

The Desert Dogs run towards the crash site on foot; Jolie and Jonah take to the White Phoenix Gundam and the Centurion Gundam, to provide extra firepower if necessary.

Instants later, WPG and CG land next to the burning wreckage of a GM-II Reconnaissance Type bearing the markings of the 15th MS Corps, 3rd Army Earth Federation Forces – the Desert Dogs.

WPG and CG immediately extrude fire extinguisher nozzles and douse the wreckage with flame-retardant foam. As the flames subside, Jolie and Jonah disembark from their mobile suits to liberate the pilot of the GM-II Recon Type (or what's left of him) from the wreck.

MSgt. Tanaka and the other Dogs reach the crash site at that moment; Tanaka's eyes go wide with terror, "Ghara!"

Jolie and Jonah extract from the smoking, sparking cockpit of the GM-II Recon Type a gravely wounded man…SSgt. Elias Gharameini, reconnaissance specialist.

Jolie and Jonah lay SSgt. Gharameini on the ground, cutting open his normalsuit to examine his wounds. The man has third- and fourth-degree burns throughout his body; his face is almost unrecognizable from how it looked when he departed on this reconnaissance mission with two of his comrades over 72 hours earlier.

"Ghara!" MSgt. Tanaka grunts out again, cradling his wounded comrade in his arms, "What about Corporals Pippen and Raja?"

"Pip…and Raj…dead," Ghara chokes out weakly, "Barely…got…back…m'self…"

"What happened to you guys?!" Tanaka demands.

"Z-Zeon," Ghara gasps, "M...mo…bile oc…occupation…force. Outnumbered…hundreds…maybe more!"

"Hang in there, Ghara," MSgt. Tanaka tells his subordinate in as reassuring a tone as he can manage, "We'll get you help."

Deep down, however, Tanaka and the others know that to be untrue; there is not a single medic among the Desert Dogs or the two Special Forces officers…no one with enough of a grasp of medicine to treat third- and fourth-degree burns beyond first aid.

"Sarge," Ghara says, gripping the fabric of Tanaka's normalsuit in a grip stronger than it should be, "Z-Zekes might…have followed…me. Might…find…this…camp. Y-you've got to…"

SSgt. Elias Gharameni's days of duty are done; his pain is over.

Tanaka closes his reconnaissance specialist's eyes with the palm of his hand. The commanding NCO of the Desert Dogs rises and salutes his fallen comrade.

The rest of the Desert Dogs do likewise, some of them unable to hold back their tears.

Jolie and Jonah also salute the brave man who gave his life to bring them intelligence…to warn them of danger.

"Let's bury him," MSgt. Tanaka says grimly, at last, "Then we'll see what's on the memory drives of Ghara's MS. Maybe…maybe we can see about recovering Pip and Raj's remains too."

First, then, respect for those who fell in battle; then, the battle continues.

* * *

Two hours later, the memory drives from SSgt. Gharameni's mobile suit have been extracted and installed into powerful combat computer of the White Phoenix Gundam. Fortunately, Jolie and Jonah were able to extinguish the flames consuming the GM-II Recon Type before the memory drives had burned. The data on those drives _are _recoverable, albeit incomplete.

The recovered data reveals that the Zeon have occupied that Federation base near the Chinese city of Chengdu. The occupation force includes approximately 100 mixed Zeon mobile suits of current manufacture, modified for terrestrial combat. Accompanying the mobile suits are some 200 tanks, 75 combat aircraft, and five _Gaw_-VI aerial assault carriers. The Federation's own weaponry at the base was quickly destroyed by the occupation forces, but other supplies…food, medicine, fuel, etc., were confiscated by the Zeon.

"If we can liberate this base," MSgt. Tanaka remarks, "then we've got a logistical foothold to move closer to the coast. At any rate, we'll have to overcome the occupation forces at Chengdu if we ever hope to get outta these mountains. 'Course, we are outnumbered ten to one here, and we've next to no logistical backing while those Zekes have an entire base plus whatever gets sent down to them from space…"

Jolie rises, her hand clenched into a fist, "We can take them!"

Jonah rises as well, standing by his wife, "Jolie's right. We can overcome their advantages if we wisely apply our own. We won't be able to recover the Chengdu base, but we can deny it to the enemy. Jolie and I will go in and run interference – our Gundams will give them all they can handle. The Desert Dogs then can infiltrate the base, recover whatever supplies they can, then destroy the remaining facility."

"It's risky," MSgt. Tanaka remarks, "but we haven't got much to lose. What do you say, boys?"

The men of the Desert Dogs howl in affirmation, eager to avenge their slain comrades-at-arms, "Let's get those Zeke bastards, Sarge!"

"All right, Captain," Tanaka says to Jonah with a nod, "Me and my boys are in."

The course of action being settled, Desert Dogs and Centurions settle in to map out the details of their plan…

* * *

Colonel Wulf Dekker is the commanding officer of the Archduchy of Zeon Occupation Forces' Grauwulf Battallion, charged by Archduke Alexander Miguel with exterminating any and all "degenerate" pockets of resistance in East Asia.

Col. Dekker, a veteran of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces whose experience dates back to the Axis Neo Zeon campaign of U.C. 0087-0089, has distinguished himself as a master of terrestrial MS combat on numerous campaigns on behalf of Regent Haman Karn and later, General Alexander Miguel. Having conducted numerous combat operations in the ruddy wastelands of Mars against the Deimos Zeon Forces, Dekker thrives wherever there is dirt and sand to assist in helping to confuse and demoralize his enemies.

But even for the infamous Grauwulf, the duty with which Archduke Miguel has tasked him is staggering in its scale: extermination of all Oldtype and Earthist resistance in East Asia. The impact winter conditions created by the colony drop will, in the course of the next few weeks, do ninety-nine percent of Dekker's job for him, but even one percent would mean several million resisters to neutralize…a tall order even for one of Zeon's deadliest MS pilots.

Fortunately for Dekker, the Archduke has seen fit to equip the Grauwulf with the tools he needs for mass extermination, should he need them.

"Colonel Dekker!" salutes Captain Babak Tikrit of the Grauwolf Batallion; the rank and file of the battalion likewise salute their commanding officer.

Captain Tikrit hands Col. Dekker a pair of nightvision binoculars, which Dekker uses to scan the surrounding terrain.

"Quiet," remarks Dekker, a tall, handsome, muscular man of about forty topped with a mop of curly golden hair, "but it was quiet too before those Feddie spy mecha showed up two days ago."

"We eliminated them easily as soon as we spotted them, sir," Tikrit answers smugly.

Dekker's mouth turns up in a very slight grin, "You eliminated two, and managed to inflict severe damage on a third. 'Severe damage' is not the same as 'eliminated,' Captain."

So saying, Dekker hands the binoculars back to Tikrit, "This eye accessory will be of more use to you than it will be to me. Remember: the Archduchy of Zeon is a well-endowed nation, and the Archduke has a special neck accessory that he grants generously to those who are imprecise in heeding his directives."

Tikrit swallows nervously at the colonel's softly threatening insinuation. Archduke Miguel's leadership style is evident among his elite cadre of upper-echelon officers…archly droll, but at the same time, replete with menace.

"Yes, sir," Tikrit croaks through a suddenly parched throat.

* * *

Some thirty kilometers away, the Desert Dogs and the dual Gundams of the Centurion Team are concealed amidst the foliage of the central Chinese wilderness. The Federation soldiers make one final review of their plan before proceeding.

"The thing we need is a loud, spectacular diversion," MSgt. Tanaka says, "That'll give me and the boys a chance to move in. We're trained for infiltration and sabotage operations, and we actually had a training exercise doing it to this base about eighteen months ago, so we can pull this off if we do everything right."

"You can count on us, Master Sergeant," Jonah replies, as he and Jolie give the commanding NCO of the Desert Dogs thumbs up.

Tanaka grins, "It's time for you space jockeys to show us your stuff! We'll see if you've got what it takes to win a fight down here on good ol' Mother Earth!"

Jolie responds that challenge, "Meh...it's not like we suddenly lose the ability to fight when we're in Earth gravity, Sarge. I've done some of my best fighting on Earth."

Tanaka nods, "Yeah, I know that you killed the White Wolf near Whampoa about two years ago. How 'bout a repeat performance for me and the boys? Ya up to it, Lieutenant?"

"Showtime," Jolie says, closing the visor on her helmet and stepping towards the White Phoenix Gundam.

Jonah does likewise, headed for his Centurion Gundam, pausing only to remind MSgt. Tanaka, "Wait for our signal. When it's clear, you guys can move in."

"Roger that, sir," Tanaka says, saluting.

Turning to his men, Tanaka remarks, "That damn chick is cocky. I hope she sticks with the program and doesn't start showboating out there."

1Lt. Jolie Minh secures the shoulder harness and restraint in the cockpit seat of the White Phoenix Gundam. She then fingers the sequence of touch controls that bring the mecha to life.

"Energy output at 80% and rising," the Combat A.I. of the mighty war machine announces in its icy electronic intonation, "Combat systems diagnostic complete. All systems online."

Jolie reviews the system data, affirming, "Weapons systems to combat mode."

The White Phoenix Gundam's eyes shine a fiery green.

The Earth Federation Forces' first counterstrike against the Archduchy of Zeon Forces since the Skyfall begins!

* * *

SSgt. Terry Hsuan and 2Lt. Vincente Cruz of the Grauwulf Battalion were handpicked by Col. Wulf Dekker for their excellent combat instincts and battle savvy. Both distinguished themselves in numerous combat operations during the Zeon Civil War. Hsuan is credited with twenty-seven kills, and Cruz with thirty-nine. Neither man has sustained so much as a paint nick on his mobile suit during his military career, and each represents the sort of elite warrior with which Archduke Miguel mans his forces.

They are the first to fall, appetizers for a phoenix's appetite – their Rick Diablo Terrestrial Combat MS collapsing, then imploding as if stricken by Jovian lightning bolts.

As planned, multiple Federation-type ordnance rain down on Chengdu Base, targeting volatile fuel storage tanks, vehicles, and mobile suits.

"Where is that missile fire coming from?!" Captain Tikrit demands inside the control tower.

"We're attempting to trace the source of the incoming enemy fire right now, sir," a surveillance tech reports from his station.

"Mobilize all mecha," Tikrit orders, "Deploy all units for combat and establish a secure perimeter!"

"We're already…!" another tech begins, but never finishes.

The control tower collapses in a fiery ruin. Before he perishes, Tikrit has time for one final thought: he would escape Col. Dekker's fearsome "neckwear" after all…

* * *

1Lt. Jolie Minh takes the White Phoenix Gundam through a precise, methodical takedown of Chengdu Base's fortifications and infrastructure…destroying communications gear, ammunition depots, mobile suit maintenance docks, and fuel storage facilities and pumping mechanisms. The resulting conflagration becomes visible for dozens of kilometers, with flames towering high into the cold, dry air.

The mobile suits that the Zeon Occupation Forces deploy to meet the White Phoenix's assault, mighty mechanisms of mayhem in their own right, piloted by among the deadliest warriors to fight under the flag of Zeon, are unable to slow, let alone stem the young Federation Newtype and her advanced mobile suit's assault. Zeon's finest are cut down like so much chaff.

Within the White Phoenix Gundam's cockpit, Jolie uses a combination of her MS's sophisticated tracking and targeting systems and her advanced sensory abilities to quickly locate enemy targets and eliminate them with ruthless efficiency.

Just as planned.

From his Centurion Gundam, Captain Jonah Michaels closely observes his second-in-command…_his wife_'s progress, ready to intercede immediately should the tide of battle turn against her.

Not that such a scenario presently appears probable.

* * *

Col. Wulf Dekker boards his custom mobile suit Grauwulf-S, the prototype of the Grauwulf-class terrestrial combat mobile suit developed via a collaborative effort by the Zeonic Company and the Kuromizu Corporation specifically for use by Col. Dekker's elite battalion on Earth. These represent but the starter set of the myriad instruments that Archduke Miguel has consigned to Col. Dekker to facilitate his extermination orders.

Col. Dekker brings the war machine to life, then opens communications to the dozen Grauwulf-A type mobile suits piloted by twelve of his best pilots.

"This is Dekker," the Zeon officer says in his latently malicious tone, "Let's move out. If it moves, make it stop moving…permanently. Maximum brutality is strongly encouraged."

Not that the men of the Grauwulf Battalion need much encouragement. They were selected for the honor of serving in the battalion because Archduke Miguel and Colonel Dekker recognized the innate brutality within them, and under the colonel's personal guidance and tutelage, that brutality has become as natural as breathing to them.

Anticipating kills, the Grauwulf Battalion find their breaths accelerating as their MS take to the skies.

* * *

Jonah transmits a coded message to the Desert Dogs, "Area secure. Move in now."

"All right men!" MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka bellows, "Take only what you can easily get out with! Plant your explosives at the pre-designated objectives, and then get outta there! Move in!"

About half of the Dogs will infiltrate the former Federation base by foot; the remainder will attack by MS.

The Desert Dogs' GM-II Desert Type mobile suits make short work of the electrified, barbed wire fence along the perimeter of the base, useless as ever against armored assault. The MS also clear the minefield through which their comrades on foot must cross to enter the base proper.

The Dogs encounter no resistance; all of the ZOF's attention is focused on the White Phoenix Gundam.

MSgt. Tanaka spares a glance to the mayhem that the WPG is causing in the distance, _That's one hell of a diversion the Lieutenant's got going there._

Tanaka and eleven of his men, laden with assault rifles, grenades, and plastic explosives, scramble past the cleared perimeter and onto the base proper, covered by their comrades in mobile suits. Transport trucks await, to haul away whatever the infiltrators manage to recover from the base.

Tanaka is glad that he decided against bringing his Guntank-II into the battle. Although it would have lent an extra degree of firepower and protection, stealth and mobility would have been compromised, and the tradeoff would not have benefited the Dogs' objectives.

Neither does the squad of Rick Diablo TC units converging upon the Desert Dogs' position without warning.

The Diablo TCs open fire with vulcan cannon, forcing the Dogs' infiltrators to take cover. The GM-II DTs return fire, but they are plainly outnumbered and outgunned.

"Nuts!" Tanaka complaints as he radios Jonah, "Captain Michaels! MSgt. Tanaka here! We're pinned down at the west perimeter! We need fire support!"

Jonah receives the distress call from Tanaka just as Col. Dekker and his Grauwulfs land in a circle around Jonah and Jolie's Gundams.

"Jolie," Jonah commands, "Break through this enemy formation and assist MSgt. Tanaka and the Desert Dogs, immediately!"

"I'm not leaving you, Jonah!" Jolie retorts vehemently.

"1Lt. Minh," Jonah says sternly, even as he directs the Centurion Gundam in exchanging volleys of beam rifle fire with the Grauwulfs, "I'm giving you a direct order: go assist the Dogs, now!"

Jolie seethes, but her loyalty to her commanding officer and husband overrides all else, including her compulsion to protect him.

The White Phoenix Gundam tears forth, blasting a number of the Grauwulfs as it departs, with the intent to draw the Grauwulfs away.

The strategy meets with success, as the Grauwulfs launch in pursuit of the streaking White Phoenix Gundam.

Jonah, in the Centurion Gundam, prepares to depart after them, to cover Jolie from the rear.

* * *

Col. Dekker, however, has seen through the two Centurions' ploy, and has let his men chase after the White Phoenix Gundam while he isolates the apparent commander unit, the Centurion Gundam.

"Not a bad idea," Dekker remarks, "but Archduke Miguel has already perfected the tactic of dividing and conquering."

With that remark, Dekker also unleashes a torrent of missile and beam rifle fire at Jonah's Centurion Gundam, which Jonah dodges and counters with beam rifle strikes of his own.

Jonah sets everything else, even his concern for Jolie and the Desert Dogs aside, to focus on the battle. He knows that he is facing an enemy ace pilot. In the past, when faced with a dangerous opponent, Jonah always had Jolie or Athena to cover for him. This time, he would need to face down his foeman on his own.

Jolie senses Jonah in peril and is sorely tempted to turn back to help him, but she recalls his orders, and realizes that turning back would not be so simple…even for her. She has a dozen deadly enemy MS on her tail and perhaps another dozen up ahead where the Desert Dogs are pinned down. If she is to reach Jonah, she would need to fight her way back to him.

Jolie unleashes her last salvo of missiles at the Rick Diablo units assaulting the Desert Dogs. Jolie expended half the payload of the WPG's 148-round missile launcher system during the battle near Side 7. The Desert Dogs equipped her with an additional forty missiles from the stockpile they had managed to salvage from their patrol station, but she had expended most of those earlier in the present operation against Chengdu Base.

Fortunately, all of Jolie's remaining missiles find their targets, eliminating the Rick Diablo squadron and freeing the Desert Dogs to move through the perimeter and onto the base.

"Now for the rest of you!" Jolie declares, her eyes flashing.

The Grauwulf MS open fire with a torrent of missiles at the WPG, which Jolie cannot counter with any missiles of her own because she has none remaining.

"Psychom System to Combat Mode," Jolie indicates.

The Psychom Quills detach from the back of the White Phoenix Gundam's rear wing unit, which now spreads to give the impression of the mythical bird that is the mobile suit's namesake.

The Quills, as numerous as the missiles themselves, each instantly selects a target among the incoming torrent, traces its respective target's trajectory, and opens fire.

The resulting explosion creates pile-driving concussive force, plasma-hot blasts of heat, and hyper-accelerated shrapnel slamming against the incoming Grauwulfs, disabling or destroying a quarter of their number.

From behind the ballooning cloud of destruction emerges the White Phoenix Gundam, its beam rifle blasting, its beam saber hefted high to slash, and its eyes flashing a vengeful green.

Col. Dekker finds himself quite enjoying his duel against the Centurion Gundam. The Earth Federation Forces have produced an excellent close-in combat mecha, and have trained quite a pilot to operate it.

_Too bad there will be no more of their kind coming_, Dekker laments.

Dekker takes a shot at the Centurion Gundam with the Grauwulf-S's beam rifle, but the CG blocks the incoming beam fire with its arm mounted shield. The Grauwulf-S succeeds in dodging the CG's counterfire, but nearly loses its gun arm to a slash of the CG's beam saber.

"So close…" Dekker remarks with unnerving calm.

Dekker drops the Centurion Gundam with a flying kick by his Grauwulf-S. The CG drops its weapon as it goes down.

Dekker drops the full weight of the Grauwulf-S upon the fallen Centurion Gundam, weighing down the Federation MS with its crushing tonnage.

The Centurion Gundam is helplessly pinned down. Jonah fires the thrusters of Centurion Gundam to no avail; the Grauwulf-S's own thrusters are more than equal to the task of canceling out the CG's thrust, and it has Earth's gravity and mass on its side.

Jonah strains against the controls of the CG; if he can just get an arm free…

The Grauwulf-S reaches back to extract its beam saber for the _coup de grace_.

The Grauwulf-S's beam saber, however, is not in its familiar place on the rear thruster mount.

It is in the hand of the Centurion Gundam, which soon places the emitter end of the deactivated melee weapon directly against the external shell of the Grauwulf-S's nuclear fusion engine.

"Something I learned…from my…wife," Jonah says over the tactical net, "she was a pickpocket once…guess there are benefits to marrying bad girls…after all."

Dekker, however, has one last surprise for Jonah. The Zeon combat veteran directs the Grauwulf-S to rise, carrying with it to an upright position the Centurion Gundam, with its appropriated beam saber still at the Grauwulf's back.

Jonah is about to activate the beam saber, sending Dekker (and very likely himself) to destruction, but before he can, Jonah sees the White Phoenix Gundam 100 meters across the battlefield.

"Don't," Dekker warns Jolie, "or he and I go up in flames together."

From the cockpit of the White Phoenix Gundam, Jolie clenches her teeth helplessly.

Dekker aims the Grauwulf-S's beam rifle directly at the WPG.

Jonah goes into action! He activates the Grauwulf-S's beam saber, which instantly begins to meltdown its host MS's nuclear fusion engine. At the same time, Jonah directs the Centurion Gundam to tuck its legs backward, pressing its metalshod feet against the front chestplate of the Grauwulf-S, to kick itself away from its enemy.

Jonah tumbles clear of the exploding Zeon MS.

Dekker lets loose a final laugh as he is consumed by flame, _Well played! _

"Jonah!" Jolie thrusts the WPG forward next to the Centurion Gundam, which begins to rise to its feet, "You OK?!"

"Yeah," Jonah replies, gasping, "That was close, though. That guy was dangerous."

Jolie sighs with relief, then says, "That was a pretty slick move, boy-o."

Jonah smiles wearily, "I learned it from you."

Jolie returns the smile, "What _don't _you learn from me?"

Jonah gets back to the business at hand, "The Desert Dogs?"

"Already on the base and doing their thing," Jolie confirms, "Let's get back and help them!"

"Lead the way," Jonah says.

The two Centurions having cleared the way, the Desert Dogs find the remaining resistance manageable. Two-to-one odds are something the Dogs can deal with.

"Get whatever you can loaded onto the trucks!" MSgt. Tanaka bellows, "Then set up the explosives at the soft points!"

"Hey, Sarge!" Cpl. Crenshaw calls out, "Look in here!"

Tanaka and several of the Dogs rush over to the large warehouse indicated by Crenshaw. Entering the mammoth building, they see over one hundred men…gaunt, poorly nourished, and in many cases wounded. All of them are clad in tattered and beaten Earth Federation Forces uniforms.

"P.O.W.s," Tanaka acknowledges, "Ours. Let's get these men out of here."

One of the officers steps forward, "I'm Major Simon Raynor, commanding officer of Federation Base Chengdu. You are?"

Tanaka salutes, "Major, sir. Master Sergeant Cunningham Tanaka, 15th MS Corps, 3rd Army Earth Federation Forces, at your service, sir!"

Maj. Raynor returns the salute, "Master Sergeant, we thank you and your men for having come here and liberated us, but your objective is not complete."

"I don't follow, sir," the Master Sergeant replies.

Raynor indicates the crates stored inside the mammoth warehouse, "The cargo inside these containers include various biochemical weaponry that the Zeon plan to use against the civilian population. Destroy it, Sergeant."

Tanaka salutes, "Yes, sir," and radios the Centurions, "Captain Michaels? Lieutenant Minh?"

"We're here," Jonah's voice replies, "just outside your location at the warehouse, Sergeant."

"Captain, sir," Tanaka says, "We've liberated some of our P.O.W.s , and their commanding officer tells me this warehouse is loaded with Zeon weapons that they plan to use against civilians. We need to destroy those weapons."

"Roger that," Jonah replies, "Clear the warehouse. Lieutenant Minh and I will take care of the rest."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all personnel have been cleared from the warehouse at Chengdu and moved to a safe location far beyond the base perimeter. Supply trucks have been loaded with whatever equipment the Dogs could salvage from the base.

Jolie and Jonah have the WPG and the Centurion Gundam high above the base. They open fire upon the warehouse with all their remaining firepower…Psychom Quills, beam rifles, missiles (from Jonah's Centurion Gundam only).

The explosion is spectacular (more so because the Desert Dogs had placed whatever stockpiles of ordnance they could find on the base into the warehouse). Zeon's tools of extermination, at least at Chengdu, have themselves been exterminated.

Mission accomplished. This mission…this day. A day that ends, surprisingly, with rain…a dirty, sooty black rain, stinking of ash and sulfur.

A raindrop in a firestorm…


	36. Chapter 35: VENUS, MARS, AND MINERVA

**EPISODE 35: VENUS, MARS, AND MINERVA**

The island of Formosa (also called Taiwan) off the coast of China has, for centuries, been a small parcel of land that has played a surprisingly large role as a military and political pivot point of some notoriety. During imperial China's Qing Dynasty, it became the stronghold of the fallen Ming Dynasty's loyalists, from which those loyalists conducted an ultimately futile resistance for several decades after the Ming had fallen. Similarly, three-hundred years later, Taiwan became the refuge of the Nationalist Kuomintang Chinese Republic after it was driven from mainland China by Mao's Communists in 1949 of the old Gregorian calendar. From Taiwan, the Nationalists held out for decades before ultimately becoming the flashpoint of an East Asian regional conflict that grew into a global war during the first half of the 21st Century.

And now, at the beginning of the Second Universal Century, Taiwan once again finds itself as the last refuge of a regime in exile…this time, the Earth Federation Government.

The tsunami that engulfed Japan and the coastal cities of China after the splashdown of Colony Oahu did not spare Taiwan. Taipei lies in flooded ruins, as do Tokyo/Yokohama, Shanghai, and Hong Kong. The Earth Federation Forces' Taiwan Base, however, was constructed far beneath the island itself, in environmentally fortified and isolated subterranean chambers designed to resist the effects of a global assault from orbit. The site, codenamed the "Holy Sepulcher," (official designation: Base Site 31) was built for the specific purpose of housing what remained of the Earth Federation Government and its military forces in the event of a catastrophic attack on Earth. First constructed a quarter century ago when the era of cosmic warfare began, it was hoped that it would never need to be used.

That hope is dead.

The President of the Earth Federation Government, approximately sixty-five percent of the Legislative and Deliberative Assemblies, and nine of the fifteen High Court Justices were rescued with their families and brought to the relative safety of the Holy Sepulcher. The base site also hosts the 8th Army Corps, the Federal Forces' final line of defense, and has fortified its position with the addition of surviving forces from the abandoned Whampoa Base.

General Bright Noah is in conference with President Gloria Brenner and Defense Minister Jools Rowle, gathering whatever information is available to them about the damage that the Zeon have inflicted upon the world outside the Sepulcher.

"Reconnaissance reports tell us mostly the same thing," Bright says grimly, "the devastation is global in nature. Our climatologic, geologic, and ecologic consultants tell us that we're looking at a minimum of three years before conditions on the planet even _begin _to restore themselves to normal. Full ecological balance will not be recovered during the lifetime of anyone alive today."

President Brenner sighs deeply, "And yet, the Archduchy of Zeon has seen fit to post a fairly large occupation force on each continent."

Bright nods, "They want this planet, ruined as it is. We have unconfirmed data that the Zeon have begun systematic elimination of the remaining population on the surface that managed to survive the immediate catastrophe. The conditions that the Zeon created through the colony drops would have ensured that result within a year or two maximum anyway, but Archduke Miguel appears to be in a hurry to use what remains of the planet…for what purpose, we can only speculate."

Defense Minister Rowle asks, "General, do we have any foothold from which we can mount a counterattack?"

Bright shakes his head, "None at all, sir. We'd be hard pressed simply to defend this position should the Zeon discover it and decide to attack it. A counterattack isn't feasible given our situation."

Brenner removes her glasses and rubs her eyes wearily, saying in a low voice, "Then there's no hope."

Bright looks meaningfully at the President of the Earth Federation Government.

Brenner turns to Bright, "General?"

Bright says quietly, "Madame President, the colonies of the Outer Solar System remain, as far as we know, free of Zeon control."

"The Shambala Republic," Brenner says, her voice hardly a whisper, "They're barely organized. Can they help us?"

"More importantly, will they?" Rowle interjects, "Shambala isn't much different from Zeon, except they're less well armed. They're Spacenoid terrorists. If anything, I'd suspect that Shambala is helping the Zeon consolidate control over the Outer System right now."

"Minister Rowle," Bright says evenly, "the Shambala Republic stands to lose as much as we have if Zeon prevails. Their leaders know that. Whether or not they have an interest or stake in 'helping' the Earth Federation, it's reasonable to believe that they will oppose the Zeon. Don't forget: Dr. Artasia Daikun and Minerva Zabi were the ones who alerted us to the colony drop attack, although not in time for us to do anything to avert the catastrophe. We'll need to establish an alliance with them if we're to stand any chance of striking back against the Zeon and retaking control of Earth…so that we can begin the long process of rebuilding it."

"If that's the case," President Brenner queries, "how are we going to reach out to them without attracting the attention of the Zeon?"

"We can send an envoy to discuss the terms of an alliance with them," Bright says, "That envoy will be Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah…my wife."

President Brenner and Defense Minister Rowle mull that proposal over. Among the casualties of the government apparatus in Shanghai was Foreign Minister Charles Bertrand. Given the present state of extreme emergency, replacing the Foreign Minister has not been at the forefront of the remaining Federation government's priorities, but now…

President Brenner says, "General, could you please summon Senator Yashima-Noah immediately?"

* * *

At the end of the same day, SSgt. Anna Horowitz of the Centurion Team locates the team's provisional commanding officer, 2Lt. Chieming Noah, at the makeshift MS hangar built into the cavernous bowels of the Holy Sepulcher.

A breathless Anna inquires of the daughter of Bright and Mirai Noah, "Hey, Chieming! Have you heard that your mom is going to be sent to Jupitorius to discuss an alliance with the Shambala Republic?"

Chieming smiles, "Your intel is a little late this time, Anna. Yeah, I heard a few hours ago. The trick is getting Mom…I'm sorry, Senator Yashima-Noah across enemy lines…VERY BROAD enemy lines. We have only two space cruisers here at the Sepulcher that can reach the Outer System. One is the President's long-range passenger cruiser, the _Centennial Condor, _and the other is the _Amuro Ray_. Naturally, nobody here is crazy enough to think that the Zeon would let the ships escape Earth's atmosphere…let alone make the voyage all the way to Jupitorius."

Anna's hands curl into fists of frustration, "I wish Athena were here…and Jonah and Jolie. If they were all here, they'd be able to come up with something…"

"Yeah, but the reality is that they aren't here," Chieming says, "Athena is one of the people that Mo…that Senator Noah will be seeing at Jupitorius, but it's up to us in the Special Forces to see that she gets there."

"But how?" Anna demands, "Is it even possible for a ship to get off of Earth right now?"

"We'll know in a few more days," Chieming says, "Dr. Loren of the Federal Climatologic Institute believes that five days from now, we'll have a window of about forty minutes when the atmospheric conditions above Taiwan will settle down just enough for us to launch two spacecraft. It'll be risky, but it'll be the only shot we have."

Anna frowns, "You know, for someone whose mom is going to be going on a very dangerous voyage in a few days, you sound strangely unworried."

Chieming smiles bitterly, "If I let my worries rule my actions, I'd have been fitted for a straitjacket and sent to a nice, padded room a long time ago. Yeah, I'm worried for my mom, Anna,…and for my dad…my brother…Jonah…Jolie…Athena…and all of us. In fact, I'm downright scared and I'm not afraid to admit it. But scared or not, we have to act. An entire world of scared people is depending on us."

Anna laughs, "Spoken like a leader of men and women."

Chieming shrugs, "I'm the daughter of two of the best leaders in the world today: there are expectations I'm obliged to meet."

* * *

Many millions of kilometers away, at the Anaheim Enterprises' manufacturing hub colony in Jupiter orbit, appropriately named Colony Arsenal, hundreds of new Nemo VII and Javelin mobile suits are being rushed into production. Over the past month, Anaheim has produced two-thousand mobile suits for the Shambala Republic Defense Guard, with a target production total of five-thousand combat-ready units by summer's end.

Colony Arsenal was jointly established by Anaheim Enterprises and the Jupitorius Corporation a decade earlier for the purpose of providing a manufacturing bulwark to supply the Earth Federation Forces and the Jupitorius Zeon Forces. Originally, Colony Arsenal was primarily dedicated to manufacturing combat peripherals – support ships, mobile weapons systems, ordnance, etc., with only a relatively small part of its operations dedicated to the manufacture of mobile suits. With the loss of Anaheim's main manufacturing facilities on Earth's moon to Zeon national control, and the urgent need for mobile suits and other weaponry by the Shambala Defense Guard, Colony Arsenal has been rapidly converted to a full mobile weapons platform manufacturing center with greatly expanded facilities.

Minerva Zabi, Director of Strategic Operations for the Shambala Republic, observes the manufacturing process gravely, her active and nimble mind already devising a plan for streamlining the production process. The beautiful honey-blonde former Duchess of Zeon's attention is suddenly drawn high above her by the arrival of two new mobile suits, not of the general Nemo or Javelin designs, that are being lowered by heavy cranes to the pre-testing inspection deck.

The two mobile suits are Dr. Camille Vidan's newest designs, the **Kizi Aslan** and the **Oglu Aslan**…high performance transformable combat mobile suits directly descended from the Cour de Leon model that Minerva knows so well. The Aslan-series mobile suit, of which the Kizi (custom painted brilliant scarlet) and the Oglu (painted forest green) are thus far the only existent prototypes, have expanded upon the Cour de Leon design with a fifty-percent increase of thruster output, an enhanced biosensor system, and new additional weapons systems, all derived from insights that Dr. Vidan gained while designing and constructing the White Phoenix Gundam.

_It's been fewer than two months_, Minerva reflects, _but it feels like another lifetime that I last piloted a mobile suit into combat. In a sense, it was indeed another lifetime…_

Hathaway Noah notes the ever-pensive Minerva lost in thought as he approaches her on the observation catwalk. He places his arms comfortingly around her, kissing her on the cheek.

Minerva looks back at Hathaway with a smile, "We'll be taking the new units out for a shakedown flight at 14:00. Ready for action…_Mafty_?"

Hathaway leans his chin atop Minerva's scalp, replying mischievously, "Ready if you are, _Athena Ibaz_."

_Mafty…Athena Ibaz_…_the names of ghosts._

"I wasn't expecting to pilot a mobile suit into combat again," Minerva confesses, "especially not so soon."

"No matter what lofty ideals we aspire to," Hathaway observes, "in the end, it seems, we always have to enforce them through the point of a gun."

"So it's always been," Minerva affirms resignedly.

* * *

An hour later, Minerva and Hathaway, clad in normalsuits (the same colors as their respective mobile suits), receive a final preflight briefing from Dr. Camille Vidan before taking the new experimental mecha on their shakedown flights.

"One feature we've incorporated into the Aslan-series mobile suits is the ability to cast multiple false ID signatures," Camille explains, "Enemy tracking devices will identify many more targets than are actually present…and at locations far from where the Aslan units are actually situated at any given time. This is ideal for decoy operations; it'll throw off enemy defenses."

"That'll prove useful," Minerva remarks, "What about its limitations?"

Camille says, "Most of the power limitations you might have encountered in the Cour de Leon have been adjusted; the Aslan's power output for non-thrust functions can match that of the Centurion Gundam, although it falls short of the White Phoenix Gundam."

"It's well suited to our purposes," Minerva remarks, pulling her helmet on and sealing her normalsuit's O-Ring collar as she steps towards scarlet-bodied mobile suit, idling in its graceful, aerodynamic Waverider configuration.

Minerva boards the Kizi Aslan (SRX-6S). The cockpit layout is remarkably similar to that of the Cour de Leon, with a few new features thrown in. For the most part, however, Minerva finds it to be very familiar.

Minerva reaches upward with her cybernetic left hand (the first time she has used it in piloting a mobile suit), flipping the switches that bring the Kizi Aslan's avionics systems to life. She then places that same left hand on the Kizi's throttle, feeling the powerful throbbing of the mobile suit's nuclear fusion engine behind her cockpit seat.

Hathaway Noah's normalsuited and helmeted image appears on the upper right corner of the forward monitor screen, "Minerva, it's been two months since you've logged any combat hours in a MS cockpit. Take it easy up there."

"I'll be counting on you to back me up if I run into anything unexpected," Minerva says, closing her helmet visor.

"Roger that," replies Hathaway, doing the same aboard the cockpit of his verdant-hued Oglu Aslan (SRX-6J), which is being conveyed via hydraulic lift system to the catapult launch deck.

"Minerva Zabi, Kizi Aslan, deploying from Deck A-7 at 300 knots!"

A burst of thrust, and the Kizi Aslan soars amidst the stars.

"Hathaway Noah, Oglu Aslan, deploying from Deck A-8 at 300 knots!"

* * *

Test targets approach…drone Hizacks, Marasais, GM-IIs, and Nemos left over from the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War.

"Targets acquired," Minerva says with the same cool efficiency she evinced when she was Athena Ibaz, commanding officer of the Centurion Special Operations Team, "Weapons systems to combat mode."

"Roger," Hathaway replies, "Combat mode engaged."

"Five targets acquired. I have target-lock on," Minerva continues, "Fox-Three."

Five missiles rip forth from launch tubes affixed to the Kizi Aslan's wing modules. Eight seconds later, three GM-IIs and two Hizacks explode into shrapnel.

A sixth mobile suit, a Marasai seems to get the drop on Minerva, gunning at the Kizi Aslan with its beam rifle.

Minerva casually dodges the incoming fire, shifts the Kizi to mobile suit configuration, and in a single motion, draws the Kizi Aslan's beam rifle to immolate the Marasai with a single shot.

"Not bad," Hathaway enthuses, "Looks like you haven't lost your edge..."

Hathaway then notices the approach of a Nemo, the muzzle of its beam rifle aglow. Minerva will not be able maneuver the Kizi Aslan out of the way in time.

Fortunately, Hathaway fragmentizes the Nemo with a shot of the Oglu Aslan's beam rifle before the drone can do any damage.

"…for the most part," Hathaway amends, with a sigh of relief that paradoxically carries a tone of concern.

"It'll take time for the rust to come off," Minerva observes sourly, "Until then, thanks for watching my back."

"Back, front, top, bottom," Hathaway replies, "No way I'm letting anyone or anything get through to hurt you, Minerva."

Behind her darkened helmet visor, Minerva smiles, her heart warmed by Hathaway's complete devotion to her.

_We're really two of a kind in more ways than either of us is comfortable with_, Minerva reflects, _Other than Char, only Hathaway has ever really understood…_

But there is no more time for such reflection; a second wave of test drones, this one fifteen MS strong, approaches.

"Fifteen incoming targets," Minerva reports, her active mind instantly reverting to combat mode, "This time, let's pretend that our piloting skills are unremarkable and let Dr. Vidan's tracker scrambling device do the work."

"Roger," Hathaway replies, fingering the touch control that brings the device online.

At first, there is no notable change…nothing to affirm that the system is functioning at all except for the indicators that appear on the systems monitors of the two Aslan-class mobile suits.

Then, it happens.

The drone mobile suits cease to direct their fire at the Aslans, and instead redirect their fire towards all vectors _except _for where the Aslans are…in some cases, directing their fire at each other as if allies were enemies.

"Doc's device has them completely fooled," Hathaway remarks, "The false signatures we're sending out are 'pasting' themselves on their own allied units, causing them to attack each other while thinking they're attacking the enemy."

"It's not going to work so well on units piloted by actual human beings," Minerva notes, "and it's definitely not going to fool a Newtype. Still, if it functions as it should, it'll confuse the enemy just enough for us to do what we need to."

"Which is…?" Hathaway inquires.

"You'll learn soon enough," Minerva says cryptically.

* * *

That evening, after the successful conclusion of the Aslans' test flight (the data from which will be analyzed carefully by Dr. Camille Vidan and his team of Anaheim Skunkworks' engineers), Minerva and Hathaway are in a strategy conference with Dr. Artasia Daikun and Dory Ischinda. Also present at the meeting, at Artasia and Minerva's request, are Judau Ashta, his wife Lu Luka-Ashta, Mondo Agake, Eno Abbov, and Elle Viano-Olech, wife of Captain Beecher Olech, commanding officer of the Earth Federation Forces space battlecarrier _Amuro Ray_ and mother of Beecher's infant daughter, Athena (named after Minerva's Federal Forces alter-ego).

"According to our analysts, the mining facilities on Mars could be made operable again, to a very limited extent, within two months assuming that our corporate supporters throw all of their resources behind the effort. Restoring full production capacity, however, will take years," Dr. Artasia Daikun says, "I'd like to know the reasoning underlying your plan for seizing those facilities, which the Federal Forces destroyed nearly a year ago. In fact, you were the officer who masterminded and led that operation, if I recall correctly, Minerva."

Minerva replies, "My objective then was to destroy the Martian mining facilities to deny them to the Zeon Forces, and the dividends of that mission became manifest at the end of the Zeon Civil War. Our objectives now are similar: Alexander Miguel was able to afford losing those facilities because he had the support of the Earth Federation, but he's made the mistake of cutting off his lifeline. He's defeated the Federation, and as was undoubtedly his plan from the beginning, he's looking to lay claim to the ore mines of Earth to supply the raw material for his war machine. Miguel, however, underestimated the survivability of those resources against his colony drop attacks. Miguel did too thorough a job for his own good: the Federation's industrial infrastructure is broken and it'll take years for the Zeon to make them serviceable again. We'll cut the Zeon off from ore resources at two ends: they'll be unable to obtain the raw material they need from both Earth AND on Mars. It's important for us to keep the Zeon off-balance. If Miguel establishes a secure base in Cislunar Space, he'll come after us next. Beyond his insatiable territorial ambitions, he needs our hydrogen fuel supplies, and he'd be all too willing to crush us to get it. Moreover, our production facilities are operating at maximum output, and though we have access to ample fuel supplies, our raw ore stocks are close to depletion point. You're right in that there won't be ample time to get these facilities into full production status in the immediate future, but having them under our control now, while we can obtain them at relatively low cost, will pay off in the long-term viability of the republic."

Artasia nods approvingly, "All right, I'm sold on your reasoning behind the purpose of the mission. Now, as far as execution of the strategy…"

"Yes," Minerva says, anticipating the question, "Miguel has directed the vast bulk of his military forces to Earth and the Cislunar Sphere. He's left only a token force behind out in the Martian orbit that was once his stomping grounds. He's outgrown his roots, or so he believes. A special infiltration force, which will include many of the personnel in this room, should be sufficient to execute the plan…especially with the advantage provided to us by Dr. Vidan's new target signature simulator device, which has been installed into our mobile suits."

"It's been a long, long time since I've sat at the controls of the Double Zeta," Judau enthuses, "I never thought I'd miss it, but I have."

The infamous "Shangrila Gang" that had been so instrumental to winning the First Neo Zeon War for the Earth Federation/AEUG Alliance in U.C. 0089 eagerly volunteered to support the fledgling Shambala Republic, and to facilitate them, Anaheim Enterprises has built new, improved units of their familiar mobile suits from that war: MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (Judau, Lu, and Eno), MSZ-006 Z Gundam (Dr. Camille Vidan), RX-178 Gundam MK-II (Mondo). The "Gundam Team" will support Minerva and Hathaway's new Aslan mobile suits and a small strike force of Javelin Stealth MS.

"We've acquired an infiltration ship from our friends in the Jupitorius Corporation," Minerva says, refocusing the discussion on the means of executing the Shambala guerrillas' plans, "All personnel assigned to this mission will depart from the Jupitorius colonies at 01:00 tomorrow morning…"

* * *

A Jupitorius Corporation fuel tanker, the _Mapother_, a mammoth cargo vessel 500 meters long, has been converted into a blockade runner of sorts…appearing as an innocuous and somewhat ponderous cargo vessel, but in fact a veritable battle fortress bearing a cargo of eighteen Shambala Republic Guard mobile suits.

At precisely 01:00, as specified by Minerva, the _Mapother _departs from the docks of the Jupitorius Colony's industrial spaceport, with a manifest showing its final destination, by way of Mars, to be Side 1...with a delivery of hydrogen fuel for the now Zeon-occupied colony.

All very routine…and all very unremarkable…a journey that the _Mapother _has made on dozens of occasions in the past, uneventfully and perhaps even dully.

Not this time, however…

It is past 02:30 (ship's time, synchronized with Jupitorius local time) by the time that the shadow crew of the ship is settled into their quarters. Living space is plentiful aboard the ship, although for efficiency purposes, the crew has been bunked two per suite.

An arrangement that is particularly well-suited to the couples aboard…

* * *

Hathaway drops wearily upon the bed in the cabin that he shares with Minerva, exhausted to the bone. Between the testing of the Aslan units (which AE had delivered literally at the last possible minute) and preparation for departure, Hathaway has been up and active for over thirty-five hours.

_Nobody ever said that life as a revolutionary was cushy…_Hathaway reminds himself as he rubs his eyes tiredly.

When he removes his hands and opens his eyes, he finds a sight that makes everything…_everything _worthwhile.

Minerva's strikingly curvaceous, naked form moves gracefully towards the bed…an electrifying sight whose thrill has not diminished the slightest for Hathaway even in its increasing familiarity.

Hathaway's weariness transforms into a sensation of sublime comfort and ecstasy as Minerva's warm, feathery weight settles upon him. Her fair, downy hair falls softly down around his face as their lips lock into a deep, passionate kiss.

Hathaway's fingers play upon the warmth of Minerva's breasts, his hands then caressing her silky smooth skin down the length of her body towards the twin mounds of her buttocks, which Hathaway massages for a long minute as his lips and Minerva's remain locked in their kiss. Hathaway's hands then find their way down the warm, silky length of Minerva's thighs before resting momentarily upon her shoulders, and down the length of her arms...both her natural right arm, and her cybernetic left arm.

Hathaway has been long amazed by the excellent surgical skill of Dr. Artasia Daikun, and by how far the state of cybernetic prosthetic technology has advanced. The connection between the flesh of Minerva's left shoulder and the silicon and lunar titanium of her bionic left arm is virtually seamless, and the arm itself duplicates the graceful feminine contours of Minerva's lost organic left arm with remarkable accuracy...except for its cold metallic touch…and its dark grey metallic sheen. Skin grafts to mask these features are available, but Minerva has declined them…preferring to let the bionic arm stand as a reminder of what she continues to struggle against.

Hathaway holds Minerva close, reflecting upon his attitude towards the war. Once, not long ago, he was dogged by a sense of self-pity for the various hardships he has endured as a consequence of this war, but Minerva…Minerva has given so much more to this war than he has…the loss of her arm being only the most manifest among them. The true wounds, the ones that produce the most enduring pain, are the ones that remain unseen.

For this reason, among others, Hathaway has a message of utmost importance to convey to Minerva tonight.

As if to ready Minerva for his momentous declaration, Hathaway rolls over to turn Minerva onto her back on the bed. Hathaway knows that Minerva prefers to be on top of him during lovemaking (as she does in almost every situation, including those not at all sensual), but this time, he wants to be sure that the upper hand is his.

But Hathaway notices a distant look in Minerva's eyes as she turns away from him, focusing on something else…far away.

"What is it?" Hathaway asks, concerned.

"I'm worried," Minerva whispers, "I'm worried about my friends…Jolie, Jonah, and the other Centurions. We lost contact with them after the colony drop attacks on Earth. I'm so afraid that they might…"

"I know," Hathaway says, frowning, "My sister Chieming, my mother, and…my father…to say nothing of all those other innocent people on Earth. The planet must be like Hell now. God help those souls who are still trapped down there."

"For them, and for so many others, we must succeed in our mission," Minerva says.

"You're right," Hathaway says, his hands gently massaging Minerva's breasts again, "Minerva, I..."

Minerva turns back towards Hathaway, sensing that he has something of great importance to tell her. The young couple looks into each other's eyes quietly, passionately for a long moment before Hathaway speaks again…

"Minerva," Hathaway whispers at long last, _"…will you marry me?_"

Hathaway's proposal does not exactly catch Minerva off-guard…practically nothing does, but her radiant smile and moist eyes…the accelerated beating of Minerva's heart that Hathaway feels through the palms of his hand…reflect the genuine joy of a wish at long last fulfilled.

"Hathaway," Minerva chokes out at last, and then whispers, "Yes…I very much want to be your wife."

Hathaway smiles broadly, and their lips interlock once again.

"There is one condition I need you to agree to, however," Minerva says when their lips are free once more.

"What condition?" Hathaway asks, knowing that his bride-to-be is always calculating an angle.

"I need for us to defer our marriage for three years," Minerva says.

"Why?" Hathaway inquires, not letting his impatience show.

"That's the amount of time I think we'll need to finish this war and get the Shambala Republic on its feet," Minerva says, "Hathaway, I know it's hard to wait. I don't want to wait either. If this were a safer, more stable world, I'd marry you tomorrow. But I don't want to fight forever. I don't want to lead people forever. My entire life, I've been fighting…been leading. There was a time, not long ago, when I thought I had dedicated my entire life to changing the world. I'm not as ambitious these days. I only want to change the world enough so it'll be safe for you and I to spend the rest of our lives together…to have children and raise them together…to see them grow up to live long, peaceful lives. Do you understand, Hathaway?"

Hathaway fingers Minerva's downy hair gently, fondly, "Yes…yes, I do, Minerva, and I agree. Three years isn't so long to wait…not when we have our entire lives ahead of us...Minerva Zabi-Noah…wife and mother, eh?"

Minerva smiles at her husband-to-be's gentle chiding, "Like I said, my ambitions are more modest these days: right now, Minerva, wife and mom, sounds much more appealing to me than Duchess Minerva of Zeon, or Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Operations Forces, or Minerva Zabi, Director of Operations for the Shambala Republic. I know who I've been, Hathaway, and I know whom I really want to be."

So saying, Minerva rolls to flip Hathaway onto his back, straddling his prone form with her long, luscious legs. Hathaway has never ceased to be surprised by the strength Minerva has hidden in her sylphlike form.

Hathaway's hands caress Minerva's buttocks, hips, and thighs as they kiss once again. Hathaway dims the lights within the cabin as, for a few hours at least, the husband and wife-to-be allow the troubles of the world around them disappear.

* * *

The _Centennial Condor_, the President of the Earth Federation's designated air/space transport, is readied for imminent launch from its subterranean berth far beneath Formosa Island. Dr. Loren's forecast of a forty minute window of relative atmospheric calm during which the _Condor _canbreach Earth's atmosphere and enter the cosmos is close enough to being on the money to take the calculated risk to reestablish contact between the Earth Federation Government with the Shambala Republic.

For 2Lt. Chieming Noah, the calculated risk is personal: after all, it is her mother, Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah, who will be the envoy to the Shambala.

Mirai is the logical choice for this mission for several reasons: first, she is among the most respected and trusted officials of the Earth Federation Government among the Spacenoid population. Second, she has been a good personal friend of Dr. Artasia Daikun for more than twenty years, and it is hoped that their good personal relations will ease the establishment of a formal alliance between the Federation and the Shambala Republic. Third, as a trained and experienced combat veteran with expert knowledge of capital spacecraft (Mirai was, after all, once the helmswoman of the _White Base_) and space navigation, she is among the Federal Forces' foremost experts in evading Zeon surveillance systems.

Escorting the _Centennial Condor _in its climb out of Earth's soot-choked skies, but not accompanying the ship on its long voyage to Jupiter, is the Centurion Special Operations Team, provisionally commanded by 2Lt. Chieming Noah.

"This is Centurion Three," Chieming says, retaining her usual callsign despite effectively serving as Centurion Leader in Jonah and Jolie's absence, "all units deploy ahead of the _Centennial Condor_. Exit azimuths provided by Dr. Loren are now being uploaded into your avionics computers."

None of the Centurion Team's remaining mobile suits was constructed with atmospheric flight in mind. Only Jolie's White Phoenix Gundam (and previously, Athena Ibaz's Cour de Leon) is capable of sustained atmospheric flight and combat. Thus, several Dodai-class jet platforms have been procured from the Holy Sepulcher's arsenal to enable the Centurion Team's Jet Jegan and Guncannon 100 mobile suits to take to the skies.

Like inverted snowboarders, therefore, the MS of the Centurion Team burst into Earth's darkened skies.

Almost immediately, the MS are stricken by tooth-breaking rush of turbulent air.

"Whoa!" Sgt. Geoffe Sutcliffe grates as his Jet Jegan is buffeted by the powerful, sooty winds, "Almost lost it there. It's hard enough to fly one of these Dodais in good weather conditions, but as it is…"

"We already know what the conditions are, Geoff," Chieming says flatly, "Just hang on and pay attention to your scopes."

"Yes, ma'am," Geoff replies.

Chieming receives word from the control tower back at the Holy Sepulcher that the _Centennial Condor _has left the dock and has ascended to an altitude of 3,000 meters and climbing.

Thus far, no interference from any Zeon units. Navigating Earth's ruined skies is no easier for the Zeons' mecha than it is for the Federation's.

The bridge of the _Condor _contacts Chieming, confirming the ship's ascent through the atmosphere and supplying data on the progress of its flight. So far, it's holding up.

"2Lt. Noah," Anna Horowitz chimes in, "I've got a bogey at approximately 40 km out, coordinates H-19."

"Damn," Chieming curses, "I want you all to stay close in a defensive formation to the _Condor_. FSgt. Higashi, you and I will investigate that bogey."

"Roger, ma'am," FSgt. Tomo Higashi replies from the cockpit of the Guncannon-100.

Chieming and Tomo's MS peel of from the formation and ply towards the coordinates indicated by Anna. For several long minutes, there is only a maddening blur of brown and grey haze, and then through the haze…the tracer lights of an aircraft.

"Target identified," Chieming says, "A Zeon recon plane: ZF-22 Flying Fox. I've got lock on."

"Roger," Tomo indicates, "Lock on engaged on target. Range 4 km and closing."

"Commence firing!" Chieming orders.

The Jet Jegan and the Guncannon-100 fire simultaneously. Chieming and Tomo's shots hit home, sending the ZF-22 recon craft falling from the sky as a burning wreck.

"No indication that the pilot bailed out, Lieutenant," Tomo indicates, "I think we caught him off-guard."

"Hopefully, we also got him before he could send word back to the Zeon's nearest base," Chieming replies, "His people will notice he's missing soon enough, though...Anna?"

"Here, Lieutenant," the reconnaissance officer replies.

"What's the status on the _Centennial Condor_?" Chieming asks.

"It's just entered the ionosphere," Anna reports, "retracting atmospheric flight mechanisms and transitioning to spaceflight mode. I've got Senator Yashima-Noah on voice communications for you, Lieutenant. Patching you through now."

"Chieming," the voice of Mirai Yashima-Noah comes through Chieming's helmet receiver.

"Senator," Chieming replies.

"You're allowed to call me 'Mother,' sweetheart," Mirai says, a smile in her voice, "your father isn't listening in on our communications."

"Mom," Chieming amends, "You be careful out there. Send Big Brother my love."

"I'll be fine," Mirai says, "I hope I'll be able to see Hathaway while I'm out there…maybe convince him to reconcile with Daddy. My entire mission is about reconciliation…about rebuilding old bridges, and maybe building new ones."

"It'd be good to build _anything_ again," Chieming observes.

"I know what you mean," her mother replies, "You take good care of Daddy…and of everyone while I'm gone. God bless, Sweetie."

"Godspeed, Mom," Chieming says softly as the _Centennial Condor _departs Earth.

"Senator Yashima-Noah," reports Captain Howard Blake of the _Centennial Condor_, "We've just made contact with Captain Beecher of the _Amuro Ray_. They've just left the Holy Sepulcher and will be escorting us the rest of the way to Jupitorius. They've pulled together a crack Special Forces team to provide us extra protection."

None of that Special Forces escort group, however, includes the Centurions, whom General Noah has elected to keep Earthside to assist in protecting the Federation's last stronghold, and to be the spearhead of a counterattack, should the opportunity arise.

"Thank you, Captain Blake," Mirai replies, "Inform Captain Beecher to follow our lead. I know these spaceways, and I can navigate us a path that will enable us to exploit the Zeons' surveillance gaps so we can avoid a confrontation on the way out of the Cislunar Sphere."

The _Centennial Condor _and the _Amuro Ray _ascend out of the haze of Earth's skies into the clear blackness of space…on a mission of building bridges.

* * *

Some days later, the _Mapother _has arrived in Mars orbit.

Inside their shared quarters, Minerva Zabi and Hathaway Noah don their normalsuits, pulling on their respective red and green helmets. They touch hands wishing each other luck, and then float towards the converted cargo ship's makeshift MS launch deck.

Also boarding their MS are Judau Ashta, Lu Luka, and Eno Abbov (ZZ Gundam), Dr. Camille Vidan (Z Gundam), and Mondo Agake (Gundam MK-II). Minerva and Hathaway welcome their veteran experience as well as the extra firepower they'll bring into the fray.

Minerva, as can be expected, serves as the mission commander, and presently transmits to her colleagues, "This is Director 1. All units confirm launch status."

"Roger, ma'am," comes the chorus of replies.

"Let's move out," Minerva instructs.

The Aslans and Gundams deploy quietly from the _Mapother_, not deploying their thrusters, but simply drifting into space…allowing Mars' gravity to bring them closer to their objective.

* * *

The Zeon presence in the Martian Zone has been greatly reduced since the end of the Zeon Civil War. With the transferral of Alexander Miguel's power base from the destroyed Phobos Fortress to Side 3, there has been very little interest by the Archduchy of Zeon to invest resources in securing the cosmic hinterlands to which they had once been banished. Hence, only three battlecarriers based at a single orbiting station, armed with fifty mobile suits, remains at what was, as recently as a year ago, the power base of the Principality of Phobos Zeon.

Major Antoine Sarina is the commanding officer of the Zeon Forces that Archduke Miguel has left to patrol the Mars Zone. The Archduke's long term plans call for the reconstruction of the mining facilities on Mars, but that plan is relatively low on the Archduke's present list of priorities. Consequently, the Mars Zone has been quiet for many, many months now, and no action is expected.

"Major Sarina," a surveillance tech reports, "A Jupitorius Corporation cargo tanker, the _Mapother_, is requesting permission to enter the Mars Zone. They've got a hydrogen gas drop off for us as they're _en rout _to Cislunar Space."

"Grant them permission to pass," Sarina says, "We're quite familiar with their registry and their routine."

"Yes, sir," the tech reports, granting permission to the _Mapother _to approach.

"These prosaic days have begun to wear on me," Sarina sighs, dropping into his command seat.

Relief is coming sooner and more spectacularly than the major could ever suspect…

* * *

From the Z Gundam, Dr. Camille Vidan opens communications to the rest of the infiltration squad, "All right, boys and girls…time to open your presents."

A series of controls are activated; the response is awaited.

* * *

"Sir," the same Zeon surveillance tech reports anxiously, "We've got incoming bogies…five…wait, no…eleven…hold on…twenty-four…wait…"

"What the hell is going on?!" Major Sarina demands, rising from his seat.

"Sir," the terrified surveillance tech reports, "They just showed up out of nowhere! Thirty-three targets! Earth Federation Forces MS! Jet Jegans and GM-V types!"

"How could the Federation mount an attack out here?! From where?!" Sarina rages, then gets on the horn, "MS squads deploy! This is not a drill!"

The Zeon pilots, most of whom have not been in combat for months, rush to their MS and launch immediately, all of them as perplexed as their commanding officer as to how the Federal Forces could suddenly mount such an attack against them.

Captain Sasha Danilovic boards his Gellond and leads his squad from the launch bays of the Zeon battle carrier _Loum _into space.

"Continuing to receive enemy target signature data," Captain Danilovic reports following the launch of his MS, "but no visual confirmation. Have the Feddies started manufacturing invisible MS now?"

The answer to Danilovic's rhetorical question comes in the form of a well-placed missile launched from a tube mounted to the wing of Minerva Zabi's Kizi Aslan. All around her, similar explosions ensue as her colleagues launch similar attacks on other Zeon targets.

"Where is that fire coming from?!" Major Sarina demands angrily.

"Sorry, sir," the surveillance tech reports, "Our computers indicate multiple targets, but they're all false signatures. There ARE enemy targets out there and our pilots were able to visually confirm them, but our tracking and surveillance systems are completely scrambled!"

"Tell our pilots to…!"

The _Loum _explodes into a balloon of hot shrapnel.

Systematically, the Zeon MS and ships disappear, stricken by enemies that are like ghosts…seen in glimpses, but intangible.

Below them looms Mars…its angry red surface invoking the name of the Roman war god.

_Once again, my mission begins here_, Minerva reflects…

The Kizi Aslan makes footfall to the ruddy Martian surface, claiming the fourth planet for the Shambala Republic.


	37. Chapter 36: REQUIEM FOR THE INNOCENT

**EPISODE 2-36: REQUIEM FOR THE INNOCENT**

Late September, U.C. 0100…

For the first time in two decades, Side 3 has begun to once again take on the character of a great national capital. For twenty years, the capital of the Archduchy of Zeon had been reduced to a war ghetto occupied by the Earth Federation Forces. Today, Cosmic Alexandria, the new designation for the former Zum City, is a city whose skyline is dominated by gleaming new skyscrapers, with dozens more already under rapid construction. The streets of Cosmic Alexandria are immaculately clean and impenetrably secured, with an armed and operation Zeon mobile suit stationed at each city block, and two dozen more surrounding the restored Alexandria Palace (former Zum Palace). The Zeon flag flies proudly from each city lamppost and balcony, and the citizens of Cosmic Alexandria go about their daily business under the watchful eye of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces and ZIB.

For the past few months, the citizens of Side 3, once again bearing the designation "The Archduchy of Zeon," have enjoyed a level of material prosperity that those among them younger than twenty years of age have never known, but only heard described by their parents and grandparents, who lived during the reign of the Zabi Family during the 0070s. Indeed, the streets of Cosmic Alexandria are conspicuous with signs of newfound affluence: luxury automobiles fill the lanes of the colony's newly repaved internal streets and highways, which are lined with immaculately maintained rows of tall, sturdy green conifers and colorful, fragrant flowers that fill the reprocessed atmosphere within the colony with their sweet, pungent scent. The retail shops that line the restored boulevards and avenues of Cosmic Alexandria display their fine wares, which for the first time in years, many citizens of the Archduchy of Zeon find themselves able to afford as the restoration of the Archduchy by the Miguel Regime has spurred robust new economic activity that has engendered new affluence. Five-star restaurants and sidewalk cafes do brisk business as numerous diners, who only a year earlier had been surviving off meager rations provided by the Earth Federation Government, enjoy sumptuous meals of which they previously could only dream. Schools have reopened for the first time in years, to educate the youth of Zeon, and the University of Zeon's halls of research and learning have once again found themselves populated by aspiring academics (with Archduke Miguel placing a particular emphasis on supporting studies in the sciences). Libraries and museums have opened or reopened, producing a new blossoming of Zeon culture and civilization. It is a new Golden Age of Zeon, and it has come about through the will of the Great Leader, His Beloved Majesty Archduke Alexander Miguel.

At the many Zeon elementary schools that have opened within the Archduchy, young children are taught of the ideals of Contolism, and of the great leaders whose sacrifices brought about these glorious times…Zeon Daikun, Degin Zabi, and especially His Majesty Archduke Alexander Miguel, who defeated the enemies of Zeon and reunited and revived the nation after a long period of disunity and diaspora. If the Archduchy had a state religion, it would perhaps be the worship of Archduke Alexander, whose portrait is affixed in a place of honor in every Zeon home, business, and public building. A popular saying within the Archduchy these days is that Alexander II of ancient Macedonia, who for millennia has been addressed with the sobriquet of "Alexander the Great," must relinquish that epithet to Archduke Alexander, whose greatness has far surpassed that of the ancient Macedonian leader. Still, amidst the opulence of the new Zeon Empire, many of its citizens have silently come to wonder, although few dare to express, a gnawing unease: is it truly an age of greatness when those who refuse to celebrate or support Zeon's rebirth, or who express any hint of doubt, disappear suddenly without explanation…or when laughing children must make their way to school beneath the armored legs of mobile suits, whose ominous monoeyes watch them even as the play in their schoolyards?

The Archduchy of Zeon now covers a greater territory than it ever has in its thirty year history. In addition to Side 3, its domain extends to the Lunar cities of Von Braun and Anman, and the remaining Sides colonies of Cislunar space, including the previously independent Side 6. Already, Archduke Miguel is planning a vast military campaign to the Outer System to reestablish Zeon's sovereignty in Mars orbit and to eradicate that upstart nuisance calling itself the "Shambala Republic" in Jupiter orbit.

…and Earth? The Archduke's armies have reduced that old gravity well to a smoldering ruin. The Archduchy of Zeon will claim from the Earth its still-vast mineral and energy resources, then leave the husk for nature to regenerate over the millennia, long after humankind has ceased to need it, for humanity's destiny lies not on its tired mother world, but in the vastness of eternal space, and the Glory of Zeon's Light will lead humanity to the stars.

There remains, however, the matter of the Earth Federation's lingering resistance, as pathetic and ineffectual as it is. Archduke Miguel has seen enough to know that not a single seed of revival must be allowed to take root for the Federation.

Every seed of hope must be annihilated.

* * *

Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces enters the Imperial Court of Zeon, where Archduke Alexander Miguel contemplates the newly thriving capital of his vast domain through the expansive window of the court chamber.

"My lord," Kyoko salutes smartly.

Alexander turns to face his most valued subordinate, smiling as his eyes descend upon her pleasant, raven-haired visage.

"Kyoko," Alexander says, "I'm sending you down with an elite detachment from the Phobos Division to mop up a troublesome group of Federation resistance fighters down in central China. They'd be little more than a nuisance and I wouldn't waste your time with this, but this group improbably succeeded in wiping out Col. Dekker's Grauwulf Battalion."

"You suspect the White Phoenix's involvement, do you not, my lord?" Kyoko offers.

Alexander replies, "The Federation's remaining troops would not otherwise have any chance of overcoming Col. Dekker's superior forces. Only the White Phoenix could have accomplished such a feat."

Kyoko salutes Alexander again, "My lord. With your permission, I will destroy the White Phoenix and bring Lord Jonah back to us."

Alexander smiles, holding Kyoko close to him, letting Kyoko rest her head upon his chest, "In all the universe, Kyoko, only you truly understand."

Indeed, only Kyoko can bring a feeling of tenderness to the Archduke's otherwise cold heart…a feeling otherwise alien to him.

For this reason, Alexander offers Kyoko one final admonition, "Kyoko, above all: I need you to return from this mission safely. I would like for you to eradicate the White Phoenix and the remains of the Federation's resistance for me, but those objectives are secondary to your own survival, do you understand? I only want for you to carry out my orders, but I _need _you to return to me."

Kyoko's moist black eyes reflect absolute understanding, "Yes, my lord. Do not worry for me. My life is given to you and to the Archduchy."

"Then make sure that life stays with me," Alexander says gently, stroking Kyoko's fine black hair, "because ruling this empire without you as its empress would make all we have accomplished vain."

The Archduke of Zeon and his intended future Archduchess look out over the central hub of their domain, with plans to choke the life out of any who resist Zeon's destiny.

* * *

Two months have passed since The Skyfall (as the event has come to be called) brought Earth's ecology to its knees.

Less than half of Earth's population of eleven billion that lived on the planet as recently as three months earlier remains living, bringing the total population of the planet to a level not seen since the final decades of the 20th Century. The accumulation of carcasses, not only human, but those of other animal and plant life, has created toxic conditions in the planet's atmosphere, making the air unsafe to breathe in many areas of the planet, particularly near former urban areas.

Conditions are somewhat better in higher elevations far removed from urban centers, such as the remote heart of the Kunlun Mountains in central China. Here, normalsuits and sealed helmets can be dispensed with, for the most part, although the air remains extremely sooty and difficult to breathe…a nightmare for asthmatics and those afflicted by allergies. Respiratory conditions once considered mere nuisances are now frequently fatal.

For those who remain on the Earth, survival is a greater struggle than at any other time it has been since _Homo sapiens _first came to dominate the planet, but unlike previous occasions when ecological change transformed the balance of life on the planet, this time, those same _Homo sapiens _were the conscious catalysts of that change – a change not foreordained by nature.

* * *

The tension is palpable among even stalwart allies as they discuss the Federal Forces' seesaw struggle against the Archduchy of Zeon Occupation Army across the Asian steppes. The surviving Federal Forces have reorganized themselves (in a very liberal interpretation of the term "organize") into guerilla units that have had some success in harassing the occupation forces and denying them the stability to more quickly establish complete air, land, and sea superiority over the continent (especially the swampy rural south, the mountainous heartland, and the dry steppes of the north), but at the same time, the survivors of the Federal Forces are clearly on their heels…being increasingly marginalized by a far better supplied, better equipped, better conditioned Zeon Occupation Army.

The Desert Dogs have succeeded in fighting their way to the region of China called Shaanxi, near what was once the Chinese city of Xian. The city was once one of China's major metropolitan areas, and the hub of the nation's aerospace industry during the early 21st Century of the old calendar. In fact, the Earth Federation Government assumed control of many of the spaceport facilities originally constructed by the People's Republic of China and upgraded and modernized them for their own use during the recently First Universal Century.

As such, the Zeon Occupation Forces made sure to take control of Xian as a key tenet of their occupation of Asia and, indeed, Earth in general.

As the Zeon occupy the city itself, the Desert Dogs and other former Federation units have encamped in the Qinling Mountains approximately 100 kilometers to the west of Xian, which lies on the Guanzhong Plain. The Dogs' camp is located in the shadow of Mt. Taibai, where it would be difficult for the Zeon Occupation Forces to locate and get at them.

The Desert Dogs partake conservatively of their dwindling rations, uncertain if there will be any more nourishment available when the current supply does run out, they estimate, around ten days from now (maybe up to fourteen days if they really stretch it). Three weeks have passed since the Dogs took on supplies at a ruined and abandoned Federation supply depot on the China/Mongolia border. Foraging for crops that haven't yet perished as a result of the new climatic conditions isn't a promising prospect, and the Zeon occupy the plains below the Qinling Mountains in any case.

"I say we take Xian NOW," MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka insists, "we can't just sit here and rot! Let's take it to the Zeon! We're soldiers! We win the war or splatter our guts in the attempt!"

Captain Jonah Michaels of the Centurion Special Operations Team shakes his head, "No. We can't just die valiantly, Sergeant; we need to persevere until we're in a position to actually turn the tide. Those who remain are depending on us."

Tanaka bares his teeth, "You Spacenoids have no idea how to conduct a combat operation on Earth! If we don't…!"

1Lt. Jolie Minh cuts the sergeant off, "Let's decide in the morning, Sergeant. The weather isn't cooperating with us anyway…not that we should expect anything much better by what passes for daylight nowadays."

"Agreed," Jonah says, "We're all tired and tense right now. We're not going to get anything resolved. We'll consider it again in the morning, after we see what the weather is like."

The ranking NCO of the Desert Dogs grumbles, but he and his men begin putting down their cots within their tents for the night.

Jolie and Jonah retire to their collapsible ceramic tent, their home for the past two months, for the night. Another bleak, fruitless day comes to a close.

* * *

Jonah watches as his very beautiful _de facto_ wife, who would turn nineteen within a few days' time, works her delicate hands through two knitting needles, creating what looks like a miniature Earth Federation Forces uniform jacket from several balls of thread that the Desert Dogs had managed to salvage along with other supplies from their raid on Chengdu Base some months earlier.

Jonah grins at the image of Jolie, seated crosslegged wearing nothing but a large t-shirt, exposing her long, shapely, silky smooth legs up to her upper thighs, looking absolutely contented as she works through her knitting, which she has done every night for at least three weeks now.

Jonah can't contain his laughter any longer and lets out a chuckle, "You know, I've heard that women change a lot after they get married, but seeing Jolie Minh _knitting _has GOT to be the most bizarrely surreal sight ever!"

"Hey, well, my mom did teach me how to knit when I was a little girl," Jolie says with a grin that melts right through Jonah's heart, "but I really hated doing it and pretty much sucked at it. It was too girly for my tastes!"

"So why are you doing it now?" Jonah asks, taking a sip of hot tea and offering Jolie a cup, which she declines.

"Times change," Jolie replies, "People change…and needs change."

"You obviously didn't learn proportion from your mother," Jonah cracks, noticing the very small size of the jacket, "or are you making that jacket for a doll?"

Jolie finally sets aside the knitting, runs her hands through her gorgeous long black hair, and unfolds her lovely legs to crawl towards Jonah on her hands and knees.

She stares deeply into his eyes as she says, "Special Forces commanders are supposed to be smart people, and you are, most of the time. Sometimes though, Jonah, you're as thick as a brick."

"What do you mean?" Jonah asks, taking another sip of tea.

Jolie sighs and shakes her head, "Some people don't get it until it's explained to them in very simple words."

Jolie whispers those words into Jonah's ear, and the young Centurion Team commander's eyes go wide in astonished delight.

"No…really? Are you serious?!" Jonah exhales, his mouth arcing into a wide smile of pure joy.

Jolie blushes and smiles, nodding. To Jonah, Jolie looks more adorable than ever, and that's saying something!

Jonah takes Jolie lovingly in is arms and holds her close, "Oh, Jolie…I don't know what to say. This…this is great! But…"

They look around the wastelands around them, the realm of darkness and mist that was, only months ago, a thriving, living planet.

What kind of a world would this be to bring new life into?

"How long now?" Jonah asks, concerned.

"I'm guessing around three months," Jolie replies, putting her hand over a lithe belly that has not begun to bulge yet, "it's been three months since I've…"

The couple's discussion is interrupted by the sound of an approaching aircraft.

Jolie and Jonah rush outside of their tent and cast their eyes skyward, spotting the guidance lights of the aircraft.

"A Zeon reconnaissance plane," Jolie hisses, "a Z-25 Fox Volante."

"They're looking for us," Jonah replies, "and they'll find us soon. We've got to organize with the Dogs and prepare to counterattack."

* * *

Within a quarter hour, the Desert Dogs, many of whom also heard the approaching Zeon recon plane, are gathered with Jonah and Jolie in the large tent that functions as the resistance group's conference area and mess hall. The sighting of the enemy recon craft means that the Zeon forces have discovered the presence of the Federation resistance force, or are very close to discovering it.

Clearly, the Desert Dogs and their two Special Forces comrades will need to get moving quickly.

"You might have been right about the need to make that offensive after all, Sergeant," Jonah says to MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka, "if it wasn't a good idea before, it definitely is now."

Tanaka grins, "Why the sudden change of heart, Captain?"

Jonah crosses his arms and replies, "The situation looks very different now from how it looked just a few hours ago, so our strategy needs to shift to accommodate those changes."

"Simple as that?" Tanaka asks quizzically.

"Simple as that," Jonah affirms, his face not betraying his concerns.

* * *

The conversation takes a turn for the vociferous after Jonah has dismissed the Desert Dogs, leaving only Jolie and himself in the commons tent.

"What do you mean you want to suspend me from combat operations?!" Jolie protests, "I'm NOT sitting out this battle, Jonah! No!"

"You're in no condition to be out there fighting," Jonah counters, "I want you in the rear guard…to support us from the back, if necessary."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Jolie insists, "I can fight just as good as I ever did!"

Jonah sighs, "I'm not risking you and the baby out there, Jolie. No way. I'm going to make it an order."

Jolie fumes silently for a moment, then explodes, "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm just gonna sit back and just watch while you're out there against…!"

Jolie doesn't finish her sentence…suddenly, she feels lightheaded and weak as a kitten.

"Oh, no!" Jonah groans as he sees Jolie about to collapse, and rushes in to catch her before she falls to the ground.

Jonah settles his wife onto a bench, placing his hands on her shoulders, his brows beetled with concern for his beloved, "Are you all right?"

"I'm OK," Jolie says, the faintness beginning to pass, "I don't know why…"

"This is precisely why I don't want you in any more combat operations," Jonah says gently, but firmly, "Of course we all know how great your fighting skills are. We'll miss them terribly, but you know what the risk is."

Jolie growls in frustration, and finally collapses into sobs, confused by the dilemma she suddenly finds herself in.

Jonah envelops Jolie in comforting embrace, and says to her reassuringly, "I know you want to help out and protect all of us because you can, but circumstances aren't the same now that our baby is growing inside you. Think about it, Jolie: I know how much you love this baby. You don't want to endanger him or her unnecessarily."

Jolie agrees, her hand running to her mouth in realization of what she is up against.

"We'll be all right," Jonah says soothingly, "I promise…we'll be OK. Want to have something to eat? You've got to stay healthy…for yourself, and for the baby."

Jolie nods, never one to turn down a chance to eat.

* * *

The Desert Dogs, on MSgt. Tanaka's recommendation, have decided not to wait for morning's light to make their move, and have suggested as much to Jonah. Thus, they make plans to move out to reconnoiter the local area before sunlight, as limited as it is, reaches the Kunlun Mountains. The morning mess, normally taken at 04:30 after reveille, is taken two hours earlier today.

Jonah, Jolie, and the Desert Dogs make the best of their limited food supply…pouring out the contents of their ration cans (some combination of beans, corn, and rice) into a common pot and heating the contents before redistributing it, one can per soldier. It is probably all the nourishment they'll have for the day.

That likely being the case, Jonah spoons almost the entire contents of his rations can into Jolie's can…as much as the latter can hold.

"Hey, stop," Jolie protests, "I've got enough."

"You're eating for two," Jonah says, "Skipping a meal won't kill me."

"It will if you go down from low blood sugar in the middle of a battle," Jolie continues, scooping the rations back into Jonah's can, "and that _will _kill me. You've got to eat too."

"What's this about 'eating for two?'" the solicitous as ever MSgt. Tanaka demands amicably, taking a seat next to the couple.

Realizing that they're unlikely to be able to keep the secret for long, and that the Desert Dogs have become more than just valuable allies and comrades-at-arms, but good friends, Jonah tells Tanaka, "Sergeant…1Lt. Minh is expecting a baby."

"No kidding?" Tanaka says, grinning, "Well congratulations to you, Lieutenant! I'm, er, guessing that Captain Michaels here is the daddy!"

Jolie begins giggling as Jonah crosses his arms and stares at Tanaka fiercely, "What do you mean 'guessing,' Sergeant?! Who else would it be?!"

"I kid, I kid," the beefy sergeant replies, then turns to his men, "Hey, boys! Got some good news for a change: Lt. Minh and Captain Michaels are gonna be a young mommy and daddy in a few months!"

That brings a raucous round of congratulatory cheers from the Dogs, which Jolie and Jonah accept with humility.

MSgt. Tanaka puts a spoonful of his rations into Jolie's ration can, and then gestures each of his men to come forward to do the same.

"Guys," Jolie says, "Thanks, but c'mon! You all need to eat! You can't share all your rations with me just because I'm gonna have a baby!"

"We're tough men, Lieutenant," the sergeant says, "We can survive on a little less food if we have to. Your baby shouldn't have to do the same."

Jonah says, "Because of Lt. Minh's condition, she's off the combat roster for the foreseeable future. I trust that you gentlemen understand."

Tanaka nods, affirming for his squad, "Don't worry about a thing, Captain. Like I said, we're tough men: we don't expect a pregnant girl to protect us, even if she can kick all of our asses single-handed. We'll just have to dig in and fight like the soldiers we are, no biggie. We'll protect the Lieutenant and her baby with our lives, right boys?"

"YEAH!" comes the response from each Desert Dog.

Jolie smiles affectionately at the men of the Desert Dogs, as tender hearted as they are tough of muscle and sinew. As much as their teammates on the Centurion Team, Jolie and Jonah have come to see the Dogs as their brothers.

* * *

Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi and her detachment of elite shock troops from the Phobos Division have landed on Earth at the Zeon Occupation Army's new base camp near Xian. Even as her Elmeth Gamma descended through Earth's ruined atmosphere towards central China, Kyoko could sense the White Phoenix's presence….a presence that exerts tremendous pressure upon Kyoko, and that she finds eminently threatening.

But there is something…different, something odd about the White Phoenix's aura that Kyoko did not sense during her previous, brief encounter with her. The harsh light of the Phoenix's aura seems blunted, dulled somehow…

Kyoko finds that idea disturbing. It is contrary to her warrior's code to attack an enemy who is vulnerable or weakened, and yet, she has her vow to the Archduke to honor…

"All units, follow my lead," Kyoko instructs the fifty Phobos Division mobile suits under her direct command.

"Yes, ma'am," comes the collective response.

* * *

Jolie hands Jonah his normalsuit helmet as he finishes sealing the wrists of his gloves.

Jonah smiles tenderly at Jolie, "We're going to miss having you up there with us, but you understand this is for the best."

Jolie looks down at her booted feet and says, "Yeah, I understand, but I still hate it. I'm a soldier too. I should be out there with the rest of you."

Jonah puts his arms around Jolie, his gloved hands upon her belly, "It'd only distract me, and that's something I can't afford. Knowing that you and our baby will be safe here will help me focus on the battle, which increases our chance of survival."

Jolie looks into Jonah's eyes, "Please come back safely, Jonah. I don't want to raise our baby alone."

Jonah nods, "I'll be back. I promise."

Momentarily, Captain Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam lifts off, with the GM-IID mobile suits of the Desert Dogs assuming a reconnaissance formation behind his mecha.

Jolie watches them depart forlornly from the camp, her White Phoenix Gundam idle. Jolie is not accustomed to the role of noncombatant, watching from the sidelines as her beloved Jonah goes into battle. The grounded eighteen-year old Federation ace chews her fingernails in anxiety as her husband's mobile suit disappears into the horizon.

Corporal Lonnie Kingston has been ordered by MSgt. Tanaka to remain behind to protect Jolie, as ludicrous as the idea of "protecting" the White Phoenix is, even if she is carrying a child within her.

"Don't worry about a thing, Lieutenant," Corporal Kingston says reassuringly, "Captain Michaels and the Sarge know what they're doing. They'll make it back without any problems."

"Thanks, Lonnie," Jolie says, "Let's hope so."

* * *

"Ma'am," reports 2Lt. Roy Lithgow of the Phobos Division, "We have enemy targets up ahead…seven units, five signatures of GM-II, a Guntank type, and the seventh, a Gundam-100 type."

Kyoko smiles, "It's them. No White Phoenix Gundam?"

"No, ma'am," Lithgow replies, "Only those seven."

"Phobos units converge on targets," Kyoko instructs, "Leave the Gundam-100 to me. Destroy the GM-II units at will."

"Yes ma'am," the Phobos pilots reply.

* * *

"Captain," MSgt. Tanaka reports, "Looks like we're gonna be outnumbered…_badly _outnumbered."

"That's not surprising, sergeant," Jonah replies, "but we've got the advantage of knowing the lay of the land, and being used to fighting in these conditions. Drop down to ground level!"

"Roger," respond the Desert Dogs.

The Earth Federation Forces drop to the heavily forested valley below, concealing their mobile suits amidst the dense woodlands.

"Ma'am," 2Lt. Lithgow reports, "Enemy targets have disappeared from our scopes."

"They're down there," Kyoko rasps, "They're trying to take advantage of their knowledge of this terrain. Clever strategy, but it won't save them."

So saying, Kyoko fires a shot from the beam rifle of the Elmeth Gamma, striking down one of the Desert Dogs' GM-IIs, reducing it to burning wreckage.

Kyoko's eyes flash as she seeks other quarry.

* * *

"Scatter!" Jonah orders, "and counterattack!"

The Desert Dogs fill the skies with thundering volume, using both beam rifles and tube-launched missiles. MSgt. Tanaka's Guntank unit directs shell after shell skyward, denying combat formation to the Phobos Division MS. The mass firepower finally brings down a Gellond Ground Striker, forcing the ebony-armored MS to crash into a soot-polluted nearby lake.

"Down!" Captain Kyoko Yamaguchi orders, "Into the forest!"

"But, ma'am," 2Lt. Lithgow begins.

"Do it," Kyoko says coldly.

"Yes, ma'am," Lithgow responds uncertainly.

The Gellond Ground Strikers descend into the forest to stalk their prey.

Cpl. Ollie Bowser of the Desert Dogs gets a fix on a Gellond GS on the scopes of his GM-IID, and squeezes his finger around the joystick trigger, hitting home and watching with satisfaction as the Zeon MS collapses. His satisfaction is short-lived as another Gellond GS descends from above him and cleaves his MS in half with its beam saber, creating an explosion that sparks the parched conifers into an inferno.

Less than a kilometer away, Lt. Col. Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma has located her quarry, Captain Michaels' Centurion Gundam, and hammers away at it with vulcan cannon and beam strikes that seem deliberately off-target.

_Lord Jonah_, Kyoko communicates with the Centurion Team Leader, _Lord Alexander has ordered me to bring you back to Zeon, alive. Please cease your resistance. _

Jonah's reply is to fire a volley of beam blasts towards the Elmeth Gamma…blasts that the black, birdlike MS dodges with ease.

MSgt. Tanaka adds the firepower of his Guntank unit to Jonah's efforts, and nearly draws a fatal counterstrike from the Elmeth Gamma, but Jonah's Centurion Gundam leaps in front of the Guntank, forcing the Elmeth Gamma to withhold its attack.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Tanaka demands.

"It's an Elmeth Gamma," Jonah replies, "Its pilot is a Newtype, like Jolie."

"Well, that's great," Tanaka gripes, "What a time for us to be caught shorthanded."

Jonah says nothing, directing the Centurion Gundam to another beam rifle attack.

The Elmeth Gamma dodges Jonah's shot, then moves in with its beam saber drawn.

Jonah counters by drawing the Centurion Gundam's own beam saber. The duel is engaged.

With an almost contemptuous casualness, the Elmeth Gamma drives the Centurion Gundam back, fifty meters, a hundred meters, and knocks the Federal Forces MS onto its back with a powerful roundhouse kick.

* * *

Back at the Desert Dogs' campsite, a spark to her forehead alerts Jolie to Jonah's danger, _Jonah! He's being attacked by the Black Raven! I have to go help him!_

Jolie sprints towards the White Phoenix Gundam.

"Hey, wait a minute, Lieutenant!" protests Corporal Lonnie Kingston, "We've got orders to stay behind! You can't…!"

"The unit's in danger, Lonnie," Jolie says, pulling on her normalsuit and donning her helmet, "I'm not gonna sit here and let them get killed!"

"But…!" Kingston protests.

Jolie chops Kingston across the neck, knocking the Desert Dog unconscious before he can protest any further.

"Sorry about that, Corporal," Jolie apologizes as she boards the White Phoenix Gundam and brings its combat systems to life.

The White Phoenix Gundam takes to the sky, rushing to the rescue.

* * *

The Phobos Division has the Desert Dogs on their heels, their superior numbers and skill outweighing the Dogs' deep knowledge of the terrain. The Dogs' experience fighting in these conditions has enabled them to draw the battle out and prevent a quick rout, but to a man, they know it is only a matter of time before the Zeon finish them off.

A Gellond GS takes aim at MSgt. Tanaka's stalled Guntank with its beam rifle, preparing to send the Federation MS and its pilot to oblivion with a single shot.

Instead, the Gellond is skeeted from the sky by a precision strike from the rapidly approaching White Phoenix Gundam.

"Hey! Look at who's just joined the party!" Tanaka exults, seeing the mighty Federal Forces MS tear across the sky.

The Elmeth Gamma is about to decapitate the Centurion Gundam with its beam saber when it finds its strike blocked by the beam saber of the WPG, the move forcing the Elmeth Gamma to withdraw momentarily.

Jonah spots the WPG through the Centurion Gundam's scopes, "Jolie! What are you doing here?! I ordered you to stay at the camp!"

Ignoring her commanding officer and husband, Jolie launches the WPG in pursuit of the Elmeth Gamma, which has recovered from the WPG's unexpected arrival and counterattacks.

"The White Phoenix shows herself at last," Kyoko hisses, her lips curling into a smile.

"I'm taking you down today," Jolie threatens from the cockpit of the WPG, "You won't threaten anyone I love again, Zeon bitch!"

An awesome duel of beam sabers ensues, with movements so exquisite and refined that it seems scarcely possible that two armored mechanisms could execute them with such flawless precision and fluidity. A strike, a parry, a block…moves anticipated milliseconds ahead of execution. Such uncanny grace…combatants on both sides are compelled to pause in mid-battle to watch the awesome spectacle.

For several long minutes, there is stalemate, as neither the White Phoenix Gundam nor the Elmeth Gamma seems able to gain the upper hand against the other, but then…the WPG seems to begin to falter…

Jolie feels herself going lightheaded, and gripped by nausea…her limbs growing weak.

_No…not now, _Jolie tries to clear her head and reorient herself.

The Elmeth Gamma kicks the beam saber out of the White Phoenix Gundam's armored hand, then proceeds strike the WPG in the midsection near the cockpit hatch with several powerful punches.

Jolie is jostled violently in the WPG's cockpit, feeling an intensifying pain in her abdomen. She coughs, and blood seeps from her mouth.

_No…_

Kyoko, sensing that the advantage has shifted in her direction, prepares to end it with a _coup de grace_, a beam saber strike that will immolate the White Phoenix Gundam.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" comes the scream of Captain Jonah Michaels, who positions his Centurion Gundam in front of the disabled WPG, prepared to take the strike for his wife.

Kyoko then senses it…within the White Phoenix, a second presence…innocent…helpless…afraid…

She realizes the truth.

_No…I can't! _

"All forces withdraw," Kyoko orders.

"Ma'am?" comes the confused response from 2Lt. Lithgow.

"I said withdraw!" Kyoko spits out more vehemently, launching her Elmeth Gamma high into the air and vectoring away in its mobile armor configuration by way of example.

At the cusp of victory, the Phobos Division pulls away, on a heading for their base camp.

"Why'd they withdraw?" one of the Desert Dogs asks, "They had us!"

"We'll figure that out later," MSgt. Tanaka says grimly, "We've got wounded."

The Centurion Gundam has helped the White Phoenix Gundam to a landing in a clearing in the midst of the forest.

Jonah removes his helmet, leaps forth from the Centurion Gundam's cockpit, and rushes to the unmoving WPG.

Jonah pounds on the armored cockpit, "Jolie! Jolie, are you all right? Open up!"

The cockpit hatch slides open. Jonah finds his wife slumped in the cockpit seat, panting shallowly, her face pale through the open visor of her helmet.

"Jonah…" Jolie moans pitiably, "It hurts…"

Jolie puts her hand on her abdomen to indicate where the pain us.

Jonah removes Jolie's helmet and scoops her into his arms, "It's going to be OK, sweetie. Let's get back to the camp."

Jonah radios MSgt. Tanaka, "Tanaka, come in."

"Sir," the MSgt. replies.

"Let's get back to base," Jonah says, "Lt. Minh is wounded."

"Roger, Captain," Tanaka replies, "We'll cover the withdrawal…make sure the Zekes don't catch us on a return run."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Jonah answers.

Jonah switches on the WPG's flight systems; he will pilot Jolie's MS, and carry the Centurion Gundam on the larger WPG's back.

* * *

Later, back at the Zeon Occupation Army's base at Xian, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi explains her failure to Archduke Miguel, who appears to her on a video communications screen at Xian Base.

"I should not have spared her," Kyoko says contritely, "It was my weakness that cost us a crucial victory, my lord, and for that, I am prepared to accept any punishment you deem fit."

Were it any other officer, a report of such failure would have guaranteed a swift execution, but to Kyoko, Archduke Miguel only smiles, "You did comply with my most important order, Kyoko, which is that you survived the battle. That pleases me. There will be other opportunities to destroy the White Phoenix. In fact, the National Armory will soon roll out a new mecha that I will provide you specifically for that purpose. You've done well. Please get some rest and I will provide you with new orders shortly."

"Thank you, my lord," Kyoko says, thankful for Archduke Alexander's generosity, but still disappointed in her failure to kill the White Phoenix.

But on another level, Kyoko does not fully regret her lack of action. She is a loyal warrior of Zeon, and a true believer in the doctrines of Archduke Miguel.

But Kyoko is no murderer of children, especially unborn children.

Even now, the Black Raven cannot help but wonder about the condition of her enemy, whom she desires to someday defeat in a fair struggle.

Someday…

* * *

The Desert Dogs' resources were spartan even before the colony drop attack on Asia, owing to the remoteness of their base in Inner Mongolia. Even so, they had access to engineering and maintenance facilities for their mobile suits and other armored weapons, and a hospital facility for their wounded troops.

Now, however, they do not even have so much as a fully trained paramedic on hand.

Special Forces officers have more training in this area, although combat personnel not specifically trained in the Medical Corps had little more than advanced paramedic training, and certainly, the Special Forces' paramedic rubric didn't have much in the way of helping a pregnant woman through a miscarriage…

The Desert Dogs guard the tent occupied by Jolie and Jonah at a respectful distance, with MSgt. Tanaka checking in periodically to ask if he can lend a hand. Jonah thanks the Sergeant, but confirms that there is not much the NCO can do other than have his men stand guard and ensure that his and Jolie's privacy is not disturbed.

Corporal Tolui Sansar asks his commanding NCO, "How's the Lieutenant, Sarge?"

"Not good," Tanaka replies, "Captain Michaels is hoping for the best, but it looks like 1Lt. Minh is probably gonna lose her baby."

Sansar spits, "Fuck those Zeke pigs!"

"Yeah," Tanaka nods, kicking the dirt at his feet, "Next time we meet 'em out there, we'll tear those bastards apart for this."

* * *

Jonah is seated behind Jolie on the floor of the tent, holding her gently in his arms. Jolie sits on Jonah's lap, clad in only her uniform jacket, with her exposed legs spread wide and drawn back, knees nearly level with shoulders. Although the air within the tent is frigid, Jolie perspires profusely as she pants rapidly.

"Just keep panting, Jolie," Jonah says as reassuringly as he can, "It'll be all over soon."

"Jonah…" Jolie moans fitfully, "Help me…I'm gonna push."

Jonah can feel Jolie's pelvic muscles begin to contract on his lap. He holds her more tightly, taking her hand into his as he whispers into her ear, "OK. Push slowly, gently…not too hard. Just a little, like when you're constipated."

"_Hnnnnnghhh!_" Jolie grimaces as she begins to strain.

Jonah places his hands around Jolie's thighs as she pushes, bearing down into her bottom as if to relieve severe constipation, as Jonah suggested.

"_Unnnnngh….nnnnnngh_!" Jolie grunts, her hands gripping Jonah's tightly as she continues to strain and push.

A warm gush of blood soon splashes from between Jolie's legs, followed by a small, pitiful mass of dead flesh.

Jonah stares in deep, soul-deadening grief at the tiny, pitiable fetus that Jolie painfully passed from her womb. The developing child lies pale and still in the silence of death.

Their child…the latest casualty of this obscene war.

Jolie takes the lifeless fetus into her arms and holds it gently, breaking into uncontrollable sobs as she buries her face in Jonah's chest

Jonah holds Jolie tightly and begins sobbing with her, stroking the slain child's head lovingly with his gentle artist's hand.

Today is the darkest day the couple has ever known together. Jonah then remembers that, just a year earlier at the Woodhaven Colony near Jupiter, he and Jolie had shared a dream of starting a family together in a peaceful, beautiful place where they would be happy.

That dream has been corrupted into a nightmare of a reality.

And Jonah knows who is responsible…his brother, Archduke Alexander Miguel, Sovereign of the Archduchy of Zeon.

_You and I will have our day of reckoning, Alex_, Jonah vows, clenching his teeth in hatred, _you're my brother, but now, you're also the murderer of my child. I swear I'll make you pay for that, Alex. _

* * *

A day has passed since Jolie miscarried her and Jonah's baby, which was to have been a little girl…a girl that they would have named "Joanie."

Jolie dresses the remains of Joanie in the tiny Earth Federation Forces jacket she had been knitting. It was to have been little Joanie's first article of clothing. Instead, it will serve as her burial shroud.

Jolie and Jonah set the remains of their beloved daughter in a grave dug in the mountain wilderness, marking the site with a stone inscribed by their military-issue survival and combat knives.

_**Joanie Athena Miguel**_

_**October 6, U.C. 0100**_

_**Forgive us for being unable to protect you and bring you into this world. **_

_**We will love you forever.**_

_**Mommy and Daddy**_

The Desert Dogs, having learned of the couple's tragic loss, have come by with their condolences, vowing to protect and support the couple as far as they can.

"Captain," MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka says in as gentle a fashion as he can, "The boys and I are really sorry for your and the Lieutenant's loss. If there's anything we can do…"

"Thank you, Sergeant," Jonah says, putting a hand on the man's shoulder, "We appreciate the thought. Right now, though, we just need some time alone."

Tanaka places a comforting hand on Jonah's shoulder, and leaves the young officer with his thoughts and his boundless grief.

Tanaka takes a seat on a nearby stone, and draws from his pocket a photograph…a photograph of a younger version of himself with his young wife and their newborn son, a decade ago.

All ghosts…all memories.

_Fuck those Zeke bastards_, Tanaka thinks as he lights a cigarette.

* * *

Jolie remains bedridden (or cot-ridden). The bleeding has thankfully subsided, and there are no complications thanks to a very thorough detoxification job by Jonah using the meager medical supplies available. Jolie's womb has not been significantly wounded, and she will be able to bear children again someday.

Someday…

At the moment, however, Jolie is an emotional wreck…unable to come to terms with the loss of her unborn child. The cot beneath her is wet with an unrelenting flow of tears.

Jonah shakes Jolie gently on the shoulder, "Jolie…"

Jolie doesn't respond.

"Jolie," Jonah says, his voice cracking, "I understand. Joanie was my baby too. We dreamed of having children together, but that dream turned into a nightmare."

Jolie remains motionless and silent.

"Nightmares like this will keep happening, to other people, in other places, unless someone does something about it," Jonah says, "That someone has to be us, Jolie. No one else is around to do it."

Jolie turns to face Jonah. He raises her to an upright sitting position and lets her bury her face in his chest to sob.

"We'll win this war, Jolie," Jonah vows through his own anguished sobs, "We'll set things right again and then, I promise you, we'll have that family we promised ourselves."

Jonah feels Jolie nodding her head, knowing that she understands. Today, they grieve, but soon, they will need to set aside their grief to act again.

War is by nature cruel. It produces sorrow like the land produces wild grass, and allows no time to grieve before inflicting its cruelty elsewhere. For Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh, war's cruelty has come home, uninvited, but unavoidable.

And the only response is a resolution: to bring the war to an end, whatever sacrifices might be asked of them.


	38. Chapter 37: A NEW UNITED FRONT

**EPISODE 2-37: A NEW UNITED FRONT**

By the third week of October, U.C. 0100, the resistance among the remaining Earth Federation Forces against the Zeon Occupation Army has trickled to almost nil. The Occupation forces have established a firm foothold on the planet's surface and have already begun the long, difficult process of reconstructing the ruined planet's industrial base. Resistance units have done their best to disrupt the process via hit-and-run strikes, but realize with sagging hope that they are merely delaying the inevitable.

Captain Jonah Michaels sighs as he stares at a crude map of the local region, in particular the Zeon encampments and supply bases and the approximate strength of each hard point, as best as the Desert Dogs' reconnaissance personnel have been able to determine. With a red colored pencil, he draws circles around several possible targets that the resistance could strike to cause the Zeon Occupation Forces some substantial delays, but reconsiders when he does a reality check on the resistance's resources versus the Occupation's.

MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka's voice comes outside Jonah's tent, "Captain Michaels, sir. MSgt. Tanaka requesting permission to enter."

"Please come in, Sergeant," Jonah replies, still studying the map.

"Thank you, sir," Tanaka replies. The beefy Master Sergeant then steps into the Centurion Team Leader's tent and salutes, "Sir."

"What is it, Sergeant?" Jonah asks, even as he crosses out another target selection.

"Sir," Tanaka says, "I wanted to report that all mobile suits have been repaired…at least to the extent they can with our resources. Most of the remaining units will function at 80% capacity or higher."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Jonah replies.

Tanaka eyes the map with its numerous red marks, "Planning a little hunting expedition for us, Captain?"

"Yes, Sergeant," Jonah answers wearily, "but it's not going well, I'm afraid. We're simply not in a position where we can make an offensive strike. The only thing that's prevented us from being flattened by the Zeon Occupation Forces are these mountains."

"Even these mountains can't hide us forever," Tanaka remarks, "the recon boys got a few pics on their last run: images showed some new Zeon land MS that look designed specifically for mountain terrain combat. You can betcha we're gonna be seeing those guys up here before too long."

Jonah turns to Tanaka, "Have you seen Lieutenant Minh around?"

"Saw her at the morning conference and a few times around the WPG," Tanaka answers, "but not in the last hour or so, no."

"I think I know where she might be," Jonah says, donning his parka.

* * *

In a clearing in the wilderness a half kilometer from the Desert Dogs' base camp, 1Lt. Jolie Minh kneels before the grave of her slain, miscarried daughter, Joanie Athena. Jolie's hands are folded in prayer, pleading that her daughter's soul is now at peace in Heaven, never to be troubled again by violence and war.

Jonah approaches the site and sees his wife kneeling in the distance. With a heart as heavy as granite, Jonah walks to Jolie's side, and kneels beside her.

Jolie turns to her husband. One look at the forlorn expression on her youthful, silk-smooth face transfers the anguish in her heart into his.

Jonah puts an arm around Jolie, holding her close, "I know…it still hurts. It probably always will."

Jolie closes her eyes, "I'll be all right. You're hurting as much as I am. This entire world has been hurt, Jonah."

Jonah nods in agreement.

Jolie takes her head off Jonah's shoulder and stares into his eyes, the look of sorrow now supplanted with fiery eyes of hatred and rage, "It's because of them…Kyoko Yamaguchi and Alexander Miguel. They're the ones who destroyed this world! They're the ones who murdered our baby! I swear, Jonah…I swear to God I'll kill them for what they've done."

Husband and wife rise to a standing posture, and Jonah says, "They have to be stopped, but we can't do it by ourselves. Even we don't have that kind of power. We'll need help from our friends. ALL of our friends."

Jolie turns her eyes skyward, "'Thena…the Federation needs the Shambala Republic's help if it's going to make a counterattack."

"That's right," Jonah says, "The Zeon Occupation Forces are simply too overwhelming for us to take on with the meager forces we have. We need something to draw them back into space…to divide their strength."

Jonah also casts his gaze towards the skies, through which, at long last, a few stars are faintly visible again on occasion.

A star, perhaps, to wish upon…

* * *

On the surface of the planet Mars, Anaheim Enterprises' utility Hydrosuits and heavy work vehicles ply the surface and low orbit of the planet, bringing in thousands of tons of materials and equipment, as well as tens of thousands of engineers, technicians, and laborers, to expedite the process of making Mars' many metallic ore mining facilities, destroyed by an Earth Federation Special Forces attack over a year ago, serviceable again.

Dr. Camille Vidan has been charged by Dr. Artasia Daikun and Executive Director of Operations Minerva Zabi with overseeing the operation…not so much because he has any expertise in mining operations (he does not), but because he is able to apply the knowledge supplied by the geological engineers working with him to developing new industrial work mobile suits capable of increasing the efficiency of mining operations. To date, most of Camille's designs have been war machines, but an ingenious engineer can turn his craft to many more applications than war…

A platoon of mammoth digger/drill MS, appropriately nicknamed "Moles," are tunneling their way into the Martian crust. Waiting are scores of utility MS that will descend into the newly excavated holes in the red planet's surface to begin new construction (or reconstruction) of the infrastructure that will permit ore mining once again. Already, surprisingly, 15 percent of the mines destroyed in the previous year's assault have been brought back online, and their products have already been sent back to Jupitorius for production of combat MS.

Fa Yuri, Camille's wife of nearly ten years, floats over to her husband, "Camille, Mr. Carbine is at the office. He wants to talk to you."

That would be Mallon E. Carbine, Chairman of Anaheim Enterprises, and Camille's employer.

"Did he come to hand me my pink slip at last?" Camille jokes.

"He can hardly afford to lose you," Fa smiles, "When you see him, demand a raise. We'll probably need a new house after the war because I bet the Zeon plowed down our old one!"

Camille wishes he could kiss Fa through the visors of their helmets, but that being impossible, he settles for taking her hand as they drift from the work site towards the office compound.

Ten minutes later, Camille sits for coffee with Mallon E. Carbine, the corpulent chief executive of Anaheim Enterprises. In truth, Camille has never had much fondness for the man. Carbine had grown rich profiteering from a series of wars that has killed billions…supplying mobile suits to the Earth Federation, the Zeon, the AEUG, and now, the Shambala Republic as well. Nevertheless, Camille has been willing to cooperate with the man, if only to gain access to resources that Camille hopes will enable the forces of justice to bring an end to the wars.

"How soon do you estimate the mining facilities will be at full capacity, Dr. Vidan?" Carbine asks, blowing a ring of smoke from his very rare, very expensive Cuban cigar.

Camille replies, "From what our geological and industrial experts have told me, Mr. Carbine, we're looking at a timetable of between eighteen to thirty-six months before full capacity is feasible, but we've already been able to achieve nearly twenty percent capacity in a much shorter time than anticipated."

"Thanks in no small part to your 'Mole' mobile suits, Dr. Vidan," Carbine says with a greedy smile, undoubtedly as he contemplates future profits, "We always knew you had a talent for designing war machines. Who knew that you were equally adept that creating industrial wonders?"

"I look forward to a time when any machines I design will be used strictly for peaceful applications," Camille says, even as he casts an eye out of the office windows to the army of Javelin MS (also his design) protecting the work site from Zeon attack, "but I can see that that time might still be far off."

"In any case," Carbine says, rubbing his hands greedily, "Anaheim Enterprises will support your efforts, Doctor."

"I'm sure it will," Camille says acidly, "profit margins depend on it, after all."

Pretending that he didn't hear that remark, Carbine simply grins and leaves Camille to his work, taking his large entourage of bodyguards, handlers, and sycophants with him.

_Hard to imagine we'll ever see peace with men like that controlling so much wealth and power_, Camille reflects darkly.

* * *

"Javelins 179, 223, ID three bogies Gellond-S on your six," Operations Director Minerva Zabi calls out from the cockpit of her Kizi Aslan, "watch for aft incoming fire!"

Even as she warns her comrades about the impending threat to her lives, Minerva sends her sleek Waverider-configured Kizi Aslan into a steep dive to intercept the enemy units. Minerva's missiles pick off two of the incoming enemy units, and a third is eliminated with single flash of Kizi Aslan's beam rifle.

Minerva sees a fresh wave of Rick Diablo type mobile suits approaching, seven in all, led by a Gellond-S, bearing down on Minerva's position, weapon systems primed for assault.

Minerva notes their presence and pays them little more heed; she knows she does not need to.

Hathaway Noah's Oglu Aslan streaks into the fray, sweeping the field with a massive barrage from its beam rifle and following with a devastating volley from the Aslan's missile packs.

The troublesome Zeon mobile suits are reduced to ballooning masses of superheated, fragmenting metal.

"Great shooting," Minerva compliments, "and even better timing."

"A man needs both to win a lady's heart," Hathaway replies, a smile in his voice.

"You've always known how to please me," Minerva replies, even as she directs her Kizi Aslan in taking down two more enemy MS.

"This won't please you, though," Hathaway says, studying his cockpit monitor, "We've got two Zeon space carriers joining the fray…_Garma_-class ships, Honey."

"Must be new reinforcements from Cislunar," Minerva observes, "We've been lucky that the Cislunar and Earth occupation have tied down the bulk of the Zeon forces so far, but that had to change sooner or later."

Minerva is about to order a retreat when two more large objects appear on her scopes. Minerva is expecting more Zeon warships, but the combat computer identifies one ship as a large _Atlas_-class civilian transport and the other as an Earth Federation Forces _La Kailum-II_ class space battlecarrier.

Minerva receives a hailing signal from the _Atlas_-class ship, "This is Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah of the Earth Federation Government hailing Shambala Republic Citizens' Militia Forces…we're requesting permission to approach aboard our cruiser, the _Centennial Condor_, escorted by the battle carrier _Amuro Ray_."

"That's my mother!" Hathaway exclaims in surprise.

"…and Captain Beecher," Minerva adds, "Have the Centurions somehow escaped from the Cislunar Sphere?"

Deciding that the answer to that question can be obtained later, Minerva orders the Shambala Forces to mount a stiff defense until the Federation envoy can safely pass.

Aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Captain Beecher Olech orders the mobile suits of the 35th MS Squadron, comprised of Jegan-IV class mobile suits, into the fray.

The reinforcements from the _Amuro Ray_, combined with the Shambala Forces, prove adequate to repel the Zeon attack. Within minutes, the undeclared alliance between the Earth Federation Forces and the Shambala Republic Citizens' Militia succeeds in forcing the Zeon armada to retreat.

"Mom…Mom, it's me, Hathaway!" the pilot of the Oglu Aslan calls over the tactical net.

Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah is taken aback upon hearing the voice of her firstborn, "Hathaway? Hathaway, is it really you?"

"It's me, Mom," Hathaway replies happily, "Mom…it's so good to hear your voice, to know that you're all right. Chieming and…Father…?"

"They were fine when I left Earth several weeks ago," Mirai answers, "I can only hope that's still the case."

"Senator Yashima-Noah," Minerva Zabi says diplomatically, "We'll escort your vessel and the _Amuro Ray_ back to the Jupitorius Colonies. We're vulnerable out here in open space."

"Lead the way," Mirai replies.

The Shambala Militia Forces and the Federation envoy set a course for the Jupitorius Colonies, current stronghold of the Shambala Republic.

* * *

At Xian Base in the China Sector of Earth, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi meets in video teleconference with Archduke Alexander Miguel, who remains at Cosmic Alexandria (formerly Zum City) at Side 3.

"I'll be diverting a significant portion of our forces towards the Outer System colonies to eliminate that Shambala nuisance," the Archduke informs the Black Raven, "Eventually, I'll want you to join them, but for now, I want you to continue your work in eradicating the last traces of Federation resistance on Earth."

"Yes, my lord," Kyoko replies, "I deeply regret that I have not, as yet, succeeded in delivering the corpse of the White Phoenix to you."

Miguel grins viciously, "That will come in due time, Kyoko…all in the natural flow of your duties. No need to fixate upon that goal; you will accomplish it when the time is right. Remember: you are superior to her. You have already defeated her once."

"But that…" Kyoko begins.

"We will continue our discussion later, my dear," Miguel says as he is signaled by General Ross Davenport, "my attention is needed elsewhere at the moment."

"Yes, my lord," Kyoko salutes as the videoconference comes to an end.

Kyoko sighs. A month has passed since she has been at her lord's side, and she knows that until her mission is accomplished, she will remain apart from him.

Perhaps this is the Archduke's way of punishing her for failing to eliminate the White Phoenix…by keeping her removed from his presence?

Kyoko pushes such thoughts aside. If this is punishment, then she very well deserves it…for having failed her lord, for having disappointed his complete faith in her.

Kyoko finds herself wondering about her rival, her enemy, her doppelganger…Jolie Minh, the White Phoenix of the Earth Federation Forces. The Archduke was correct: Kyoko did have Minh at the brink of defeat…at the door of death, but Kyoko relented when victory would have been hers…relented because she sensed a second presence within the White Phoenix…a child.

Jolie Minh's child.

A part of Kyoko wants to blame the White Phoenix herself for the disastrous outcome of that battle. Minh must have known that she was expecting, and if that were indeed the case, Minh should have known better than to go into battle against Kyoko thus disadvantaged. Were the situation reversed, Kyoko believes, she would not have taken the risk.

Or would she have? Kyoko is unsure…if Archduke Alexander's life had been threatened, Kyoko cannot be certain that she would not have done the same.

Nonetheless, Kyoko cannot help but harbor a feeling of deep unease. Whether it ultimately was an act of murder or not, Kyoko knows she had her role in contributing to whatever fate befell Jolie Minh's child, and if that is the case, Minh will have the advantage of righteous fury on her side during their next confrontation…a confrontation that Kyoko knows is inevitable.

* * *

The _Centennial Condor _and the _Amuro Ray _dock at Jupitorius' Woodhaven Colony. The passengers and crew of both the civilian government transport and the military battle carrier have not left the confines for their respective vessel for weeks, so all of them are grateful to feel the gentle tug of gravity again, even if it is artificial gravity produced by the centrifugal force of the space colony's rotation.

Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah disembarks from the _Centennial Condor_. Though born a Spacenoid, this is the first time Mirai has ventured so far away from Earth in her thirty-nine years of living.

Two normalsuited figures, a dark-haired young man and a honey-blonde young lady, run towards her. Mirai recognizes the young man as her son, Hathaway.

"Mom!" Hathaway calls out, breaking into a grin as he spots his mother.

"Hathaway!" Mirai cries out in response, waving her hand wildly as she smiles broadly.

Mother and son embrace warmly, having not seen one another in several years…and each recently fearing the other to be dead.

"Mom, it's so good to see you again," Hathaway says quietly, "After the Zeon attacked Earth, I thought you might…"

"I've lived with that fear for years, Hathaway," Mirai says, looking earnestly into her son's eyes…so similar to her own, "Why have you been avoiding your family?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Hathaway says, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and…"

Perhaps not wanting to discuss that sore old subject immediately, Mirai turns towards Hathaway's companion, whom Mirai has never met, but whom she recognizes immediately.

Mirai greets the younger woman cautiously, "Miss…Zabi."

"Senator Noah," Minerva nods respectfully, "Please…it's Minerva."

They extend their hands for a first handshake, which grows in warmth and firmness after a moment's tentativeness.

Mirai smiles warmly at the very beautiful young lady…known at various points of her life as Her Royal Highness, the Duchess Minerva Zabi, as Miss Tina Mass, as Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces, and now as Executive Director of Operations Minerva Zabi of the Shambala Republic.

"Minerva," Mirai says amiably, "I'm so pleased to meet you at last. Please, call me Mirai."

Hathaway glances back and forth between the two most important women in his life, and exhales in relief that their first encounter has been a friendly and pleasant one.

"Mirai," Minerva says earnestly, "We're very glad you're here. For personal reasons, of course, but also because we've been desperately attempting to reestablish contact with the Earth Federation's leadership."

Mirai nods, "Hathaway and Chieming have always told me that you are very business-oriented, Minerva."

Mirai winks at her son, causing him to blush with mild embarrassment.

Minerva cannot help but smile sheepishly.

A brief, awkward silence is broken by the sound of an approaching jeep. Mirai's eyes brighten as she recognizes the attractive blonde middle-aged woman at the vehicle's wheel.

"Sayla!" Mirai calls out.

Dr. Artasia Daikun, the former Sayla Mass, smiles as she sets eyes upon her old colleague and friend, "Mirai…"

Twenty-one years ago, a young 2Lt. Mirai Yashima and 2Lt. Sayla Mass were two of the most important crew members aboard the Earth Federation Forces space battle carrier _White Base_. Mirai was the _White Base_'s helmswoman, guiding the mighty warship through peril after peril as they fought against the forces of the Archduchy of Zeon. Sayla started out her military career as the _White Base_'s communications tech, but eventually was reassigned as a fighter pilot. The two women had grown up together on the bridge of the _White Base _during those four long months in U.C. 0079, and their friendship continued even as the war they fought together came to an end.

Sixteen years have passed since Mirai and Artasia last met, but now, as they regard each other across locked arms, very little time seems to have gone by.

"Mirai," Artasia says affectionately, "You look just like you did all those years ago."

"Time has been kind to you too, Sayla," Mirai returns the compliment, "Although I suspect taking care of my son has aged you a few years."

The two women laugh, turning to Hathaway, who turns with mild embarrassment towards his fiancée, Minerva.

"Hathaway has been a very loyal and dedicated comrade," Artasia says sincerely, "He's passionate and loyal, like his parents. You should be proud of him. He's taken over many of the responsibilities I previously gave to Kai."

Kai Shiden – another former crewman of the _White Base_, who had later served as Artasia's Director of Intelligence until he died heroically during an intelligence-gathering operation some months ago.

"I'd heard that Kai perished in battle," Mirai says sadly.

"It's true," Artasia confirms, her smile fading, "If not for Kai's brave sacrifice, many people would have been killed at Side 3 by Alexander Miguel and his lackeys. I remember how I'd castigated him for being a coward, but he wasn't one. Not at the end."

Mirai decides that this would be a good time to segue into the purpose for her having come to the Jupitorius Colony, as Minerva had attempted to do just before Artasia arrived, "Sayla, we need to talk: we need to discuss how we can join forces…the Earth Federation and the Shambala Republic…to end Zeon's threat to humanity."

"You're right," Artasia says, "Come with me to my office. That'll be a better place for us to discuss that. Hathaway, Minerva: we'd like for you two to be there as well."

"Yes, ma'am," the couple replies, heading to the pilots' lockers to change from their combat normalsuits into some more appropriate attire for a strategy discussion.

As they watch the two youngsters leave, Artasia cannot help asking Mirai, "How do you like her? Minerva, I mean."

Mirai smiles, "A lot, actually. She's a very bright young woman, and very much full of grace and elegance….and confidence and strength. Everything you'd expect from a young lady who was born and raised a duchess."

"Does it bother you?" Artasia probes, "That she's the former Duchess of Zeon?"

Mirai laughs, "I think what you mean to ask is if it bothers me that my son is in love with the former Duchess of Zeon."

Artasia covers a laugh of her own with her mouth.

Mirai says, "I can definitely trust her if you do, Sayla. I don't care who her parents were. This war will go on forever if we don't let go of certain things from the past."

Artasia grins. Having Mirai as the Federation's representative to Shambala will make things go much, much smoother.

* * *

At Side 3, Archduke Alexander Miguel is in a conference with his staff of generals and admirals, laying down final plans for the invasion and subjugation of the Outer System.

"We first built our strength in the orbit of Mars after we were driven from the Cislunar Sphere by the Earth Federation," Miguel says to his men, "and we abandoned the cosmic frontier to take back the Cislunar Sphere and Earth for ourselves. Now that that goal is accomplished, we once again extend our control to deepest space. We will crush those upstarts of the so-called 'Shambala Republic,' and then, Zeon will truly reign supreme. Do I have your support, gentlemen?"

The staff of generals and admirals, among the finest military minds in the history of human warfare, rise and salute in unison, "Sieg, Zeon!"

Miguel smiles, and then singles out one of his generals…a veteran experienced in terrestrial combat operations, "General Mortorff?"

General Craig Mortoroff, a twenty-year veteran of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces who had begun his career under the command of Captain Garma Zabi during the One Year War, responds crisply, "My lord!"

"General," Miguel says, "You are hereby ordered to take the Zeon Second Army down to Earth to assist Lt. Col. Yamaguchi and the Phobos Division in eliminating all remaining resistance on Earth. You may use any means necessary, General."

"Understood, my lord," Mortoroff bows, "With your leave, I will see to it that your wishes are carried out."

Miguel dismisses Mortoroff with a casual gesture, and then addresses his other generals, "The rest of you will stand by for deployment to the Outer System. I anticipate that we will be ready to deploy within four days' time."

"Yes, my lord," comes the chorus of replies.

* * *

Dr. Artasia Daikun, Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah, Executive Director Minerva Zabi, and Intelligence Director Hathaway Noah meet in Dr. Daikun's office in a modest government building in Woodhaven City. The humble surroundings belie the importance of their discussion to the fate of all humanity.

"The Zeon Forces almost certainly have set preparations into motion to attack our position here in the Outer System," Minerva tells her colleagues, "This is a development we've anticipated, and, strange as it may sound, welcome."

Mirai speaks next, "Your forces were successful at helping our forces to repel the Zeon at Ceres Base; our combined forces could mount an assault on Cislunar Space, but the Archduchy of Zeon Forces would still outnumber even our combined forces four to one."

"We're not going to attempt a head-on assault," Minerva says, "That would be playing to the enemy's strength. The plan calls for us to draw them with a baiting force. I want to take them down to the surface of Mars…the sectors on the other side of the planet from where the mining operations are being restored."

"What sectors have mining operations not being restored?" Dr. Daikun asks, "There's mining infrastructure all over the surface of the planet, except maybe at the polar regions."

Minerva and Hathaway turn to each other and smile, and then Minerva explains, "The mining infrastructure on the planet's eastern hemisphere represents authentic, operable facilities. The infrastructure on the western hemisphere we've erected for show."

Dr. Daikun begins to see the logic behind Minerva's reasoning, "Another Trojan Horse, Minerva?"

Minerva nods, "Archduke Miguel knows a thing or two about Trojan Horses. He's used a few himself, and he saw me use one during the war against the Zeon Confederation. He and his fleet commanders won't be easy to fool, so we have to make it look real. The thing is: those mining facilities in the western hemisphere of Mars _are _legit. They can be used for mining, except that we'd need a decade or more to reach the ore veins located deep below the planet's surface. The established ore veins are the ones in the eastern hemisphere. Miguel knows Mars. It was his bailiwick for years. Undoubtedly, over his years ruling from Phobos, he's sent geological survey teams to Mars to determine where the ore resources are, and his industrial base had already begun exploring and building infrastructure on the planet's western hemisphere before the Federation attacked and destroyed his Martian mining facilities more than a year ago. Miguel knows that there are ores down there…ores that we would want, in the long term, if not in the immediate future. He's cynical that way, and we're counting on his cynicism."

"You expect him to launch an attack on the western hemisphere of Mars?" Artasia asks, "To deprive us of mineral resources?"

"Yes," Minerva says, "Especially if we make a strong pretense of guarding it zealously. We must make them think we're desperate to keep them off the western hemisphere of Mars, when in reality, we want them to land there…to occupy it."

"And then…?" Artasia ventures.

"Endgame," Minerva replies mysteriously.

* * *

Artasia and Minerva remain in the office to discuss the details of Minerva's plan, allowing Mirai and Hathaway time to catch up. Mother and son have many important issues to discuss outside of the war. They go together to an apartment that Artasia has provided for Mirai's comfort while she stays at the Jupitorius Colonies to help coordinate joint efforts between the Earth Federation and the Shambala Republic. Mirai represents the Earth Federation Government, and has been placed in a position by President Brenner and the remaining members of the Legislative and Deliberative Assemblies and the Federation Supreme Court to make diplomatic decisions for the Federation in regards to securing an alliance with the Shambala Republic.

None of that, however, is of particular interest to Hathaway Noah at the moment.

"So how do you like Minerva?" Hathaway asks his mother.

Mirai smiles, "She's a very charming young lady, very beautiful, and with a good head on her shoulders…a commanding presence, to be sure. There seems to be a part of her that's…inaccessible, however."

"Are you saying that you don't trust her?" Hathaway ventures.

Mirai laughs, "No, that's not what I mean at all. She does seem somewhat guarded, but I suppose that's to be expected, being born into the Zabi Family and raised, according to what you've told me, by Char Aznable."

Hathaway sits down on a chair in the tiny kitchenette of the apartment, "Mom…Minerva and I decided we want to get married, although we're going to wait until the war is over before we actually go ahead and do that. I want to know…"

Mirai finishes for him with a smile, "Hathaway, I'd be very happy to have Minerva for a daughter-in-law. I like her very much and she's welcome to be part of the family."

"But Father," Hathaway says with uncharacteristic uncertainty, "Will he…?"

"Hathaway," Mirai says gently, "Your father and I want you to be happy. If you know in your heart that Minerva is the woman who will make you happy for the rest of your life, then by all means, we'll fully support you in that. It doesn't matter to us that Minerva is the former Duchess of Zeon, or what her family did during the One Year War. None of that is Minerva's fault. In fact, I feel real admiration for her dedicating her life to rectifying the problems caused by her forebears. But on the subject of your father, Hathaway: I think the time has come for you and him to mend fences."

"I know," Hathaway replies, "I've been wrong about so much. About him, especially. I'm not sure I'd be welcome in his presence. He did threaten to shoot me once."

"That was a long time ago," Mirai says, "and in the heat of the moment. Hathaway, do you really believe your father would do that?"

"He's a man of his word," Hathaway says, "and so was I, I once thought…"

"Hathaway…" Mirai whispers.

"Mom," Hathaway says grimly, in a low voice, "There's one more thing you should know about Minerva."

"What is it?" Mirai asks.

Hathaway faces his mother, "She saved Father…twice…from me."

"What do you mean?" Mirai continues.

"Do you remember," Hathaway says haltingly, "two attempts on Father's life in Shanghai…two years ago?"

"I couldn't forget it," Mirai confesses, "but Hathaway, are you saying that…?"

"Yes," Hathaway says, his eyes full of shame, "I was the pilot of that mobile suit that attempted to take Father's life. If not for Minerva's intervention, I'd have succeeded…"

"Hathaway," Mirai says in a tone that is not judgmental, "What are you really trying to say?"

Hathaway chokes out, "I'm glad Minerva appeared when she did, and did what she did, because if she hadn't…you'd be a widow…and I'd be a murderer….the murderer of my own father."

"But you didn't…" Mirai begins tentatively.

"Because Minerva was there to stop me," Hathaway confesses, "I've already wrongfully killed one innocent person, Mom…I'll never forgive myself for it. I can understand the sense of guilt that tortures Minerva, because it's also tortured me. Like her, I've decided to dedicate my life to making amends for it."

Mother and son embrace, knowing that painful process of reconciliation and coming to terms with past mistakes must follow, and will be the work of a lifetime. But that's what Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah has come to Jupitorius for…why Dr. Artasia Daikun and Minerva Zabi, the heirs of Zeon Zum Daikun and Degin Zabi, have come to work together.

A time of reconciliation must begin now.

* * *

On Earth, Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh lead the Desert Dogs on a patrol…on foot. First, because mobile suits would attract undue attention and second, because the site they are patrolling is inaccessible by mobile suit…or any large vehicle, for that matter.

The Federation troops' interest in the site was first aroused during a reconnaissance patrol the previous evening, when the sensitive radiation sensors of 1Lt. Minh's White Phoenix Gundam detected the presence of a radioactive energy source in the wilderness about twenty kilometers due south of the Dogs' base camp in the Kunlun Mountains. It is a remote, desolate area, likely never seen by human eyes or trodden by human feet, much less occupied by human installations.

Or so most of the world believed…

A closer examination of the site reveals to the group a subterranean installation, apparently belonging to the Earth Federation Forces, hidden deep beneath the crust of the Earth, known to few…accessible to fewer…until now, that is…uncovered by cataclysm.

The subterranean installation is reminiscent of the Earth Federation Forces' old Jaburo Base in the Amazon River region of South America, which had served as the Federation's primary planetary base until its destruction in U.C. 0087. This facility is only a quarter the size of the old Jaburo Base, but seems designed along similar principles.

The two Centurion Team officers and their Desert Dogs allies, to a man and woman, are clad in their environmental normalsuits, helmets and O-rings sealed as if they were performing EVA in deep space. The WPG's radiation sensors had detected only a faint trace of radiation from the air, but the exact roentgen count is unknown. The normalsuits can absorb 5,000 roentgens safely, provided the suits are properly sealed.

The group uses nonelectrical glowsticks for illumination, not wanting to risk setting off an explosion or fire. Radiation sensors built into their normalsuits detect unusually high levels of radiation…

The group descends down an elevator shaft, its lift mechanisms long disabled, rappelling down via rope.

Jolie, being the smallest, lightest, and most agile among them, takes the point. Her illuminated glowstick clipped to the hip of her normalsuit, Jolie descends first into the darkness. The girl known as the White Phoenix descends through 100 meters of darkness before she spots the bottom of the shaft.

Jolie somersaults down the final ten meters, landing deftly on her feet. Taking a moment to determine that the surroundings are safe, she signals for her comrades to come down to the base floor.

Jonah, MSgt. Tanaka, and the Desert Dogs having all completed the descent, the group cautiously makes their way through the dark...fanning out to minimize the chance of total personnel loss in case of some unanticipated problem.

Finally, after a seemingly interminable amble through the dark, they arrive at a sealed metallic door…solid and heavy, and though no longer impregnable after a series of massive earthquakes that have rocked the region following the cataclysmic Skyfall, nevertheless remains an imposing barrier.

"We need a crowbar," Jonah says.

"Right here, Captain," Tanaka says, producing the needed tool.

Tanaka jabs the crowbar into a small tear in the alloy door, straining his mighty brachial muscles in an attempt to open the door.

Jonah and Jolie each grab hold of a section of the crowbar, as do two other of the burlier Desert Dogs, heaving, bending the metal of the crowbar, until finally…

The large metallic door creaks open, and the Federation soldiers enter the tomblike environment.

Within the chamber are half a dozen five-meter tall armored cylinders…

The Federal Forces troops' eyes go wide with shock and horror as they recognize the cylinders for what they are.

Thermonuclear warheads, each possessing five megatons of destructive power…


	39. Chapter 38: DUST TO DUST

**EPISODE 2-38: DUST TO DUST**

_**Author's Note: The events of Episodes 38 and 39 occur concurrently, and the storylines depicted in both episodes end at a common point. **_

Early November has come to Earth once again. In the past, this would be the time across most of the Northern Hemisphere that the weather would grow cooler, and people would begin donning heavier clothing and admired the changing colors of the season as the green of spring and summer gave way to the red and yellows of autumn.

None of that is relevant anymore in a world that has been changed, perhaps irrevocably, by the single most obscene act that humanity has ever committed against Nature.

Cold gusts of gray, sooty wind blow across the silent steppes of a world that perhaps would never again know the turn of seasons as humanity had known it for time immemorial. It is a different world now – a world no longer resplendent with the cyclic colors of changing foliage, but of the monotonous gray of ash.

A gray mood too has descended over the pitiable few who remain living on the planet that was humanity's cradle. Theirs is a mood inescapably suppressed by the morbid realization that the time during which Earth could support human civilization has, very likely, come to an end.

Amidst the grayness, however, red hot passion continues beating in the hearts of a few who are unwilling to surrender or die…

* * *

"No," Captain Jonah Michaels of the Centurion Special Operations Team says firmly for the umpteenth time, "We won't do it, Jolie…my decision is final."

Jonah's wife and second-in-command, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, throws her hands up in exasperated disgust, "Why the hell not?! You can't be telling me that you're still hung up over some goddamned fucking treaty signed more than twenty years ago! The men who signed that treaty are dead, Jonah, and none of them were really serious about respecting that treaty in the first place! One look out there, one breath of that toxic air, is enough to prove that!"

"That's exactly the reason why we can't use those nukes we found down in that abandoned installation," Jonah says in his characteristically gentle, patient manner, "The damage already done by the Zeon to this planet has already brought it to the brink of complete ecological meltdown. The detonation of those nuclear weapons could push the planet past the point of no return."

"Haven't you been listening?!" Jolie demands hotly, waving her hand wildly towards the world beyond the opening of the couple's plastiform shelter, "Haven't you been paying attention to what your senses have been telling you for months, now?! This planet is already 'past the point of no return,' Jonah! The only damage those nukes will do is to those Zeon bastards who did this to the Earth!"

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore," Jonah says firmly, "You're making decisions based on your emotions rather than on good sense, and that's only going to lead you to more mistakes."

Jolie suppresses an urge to smirk bitterly; Jonah has started to sound like _Athena_ used to, and Jolie remembers how much she used to hate it when Athena went into _righteous_-mode.

Too proud to back down, however, Jolie clenches her fists and lets out a frustrated growl before turning to Jonah, pointing at him, and screaming, "You're a bleeding-heart idiot!" before storming out of the tent.

"Jolie, come back here!" Jonah demands, having come to the decision that he must stand firm with his second-in-command and the love of his life. Jonah loves Jolie deeply, and for that reason, he feels it to be his responsibility as both her spouse and commanding officer to rein in her more impetuous qualities.

But Jolie, consumed by her outrage, is having none of it. She picks up a piece of scrap metal lying on the ground, turns, and chucks it in Jonah's direction, "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Jonah sees the missile coming and deftly dodges it.

"Jolie!" Jonah calls out, feeling more than a little frustrated himself now.

Jolie covers her ears and rushes away from the scene; Jonah decides to let her go…so she can cool off.

Jonah sighs and turns around, finding MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka, half-smoked cigarette hanging from his lips, chuckling at him.

"Marital problems, huh?" Tanaka says with a shit-eating grin.

"You might say that," Jonah says noncommittally, heading towards the makeshift mobile suit lot to see to maintenance on his Centurion Gundam.

MSgt. Tanaka joins the young Centurion Team commander, "That's how it is with newlyweds, Captain. You know: when people are young, like you and the Lieutenant are, sometimes they'll…"

"Sergeant," Jonah says abruptly, "Is there a reason you came to see me?"

"Yes, sir," Tanaka says, "Sorry about getting off-subject, sir. The boys and I were wondering about those nukes we saw in that underground installation the other day…"

"I've already made up my mind," Jonah says, "We're not going to use those nukes."

"We aren't?" the beefy master sergeant replies, genuinely surprised, "but sir, if we could use those nukes strategically, we could…"

"I know," Jonah concedes, "We probably could wipe out a sizable chunk of the enemy's occupation force…maybe even eradicate them from the face of the planet altogether. But just take a look around you, Sergeant: can we afford to do any more damage to this world?"

Tanaka looks around for a moment and sighs heavily, "I understand what you mean, sir. This planet's become enough of a hellhole as it is…"

Jonah nods, "I wish Jolie would realize that too…"

* * *

An hour later, Jonah finds Jolie performing maintenance on the White Phoenix Gundam. The absence of a proper crew of technicians and engineers has forced the two Special Forces officers and their Desert Dog comrades to be innovative and resourceful in the upkeep of their war machines.

Jonah notices the disassembled remains of an inoperably damaged coffee percolator that one of the Desert Dogs troops had managed to recover from the ruins of the Federal Forces installation that the group had discovered a week earlier. As a dispensary of coffee, the percolator was too far gone to be used to provide caffeinated liquid reinvigoration again, but that hardly meant that the salvaged artifact of kitchenware didn't have its uses…

Jolie grins in satisfaction and wipes the light perspiration that has formed on her forehead as she secures two disjointed units with a metallic ring-unit taken from the discarded coffee percolator.

Jonah takes a seat next to his wife, who continues working on her mobile suit seemingly oblivious to his presence.

Jonah attempts to break the ice with some small talk, "You think that binder ring you took out of the coffee percolator is going to hold those two power conduit units together?"

"The actual component from Anaheim Enterprises would probably cost at least 6,000 Federation credits," Jolie says dryly as she continues working, "which is about twice what I make a month. Lucky for me, though, a binder ring from that old Mr. Coffee machine does the job just as good…at least until we can find some place stocked with spare Gundam parts from Anaheim."

Jonah smiles, "What a waste of taxpayer money."

Jolie replies, "I know. Before the next election, I'm gonna demand an explanation from the President about how our tax money is being spent…"

Jolie and Jonah exchange a smile, knowing that their earlier argument has not diminished the love they feel for each other the slightest.

Jolie acknowledges as much, whispering contritely, "I'm sorry I lost my cool earlier, Jonah. I've thought about it, and I realize you're right. Destroying the Zeon isn't worth causing more damage to the Earth."

"We won't use the nukes," Jonah says resolutely, "But we're still going to drive them off this planet. They've hurt this world enough; as soldiers of the Earth Federation Forces, we'll be damned if we let them hurt it any more."

Jolie nods in agreement, and sets aside her work for an embrace with her husband. The couple shares a kiss even as a cold wind blows through the mountains that have become their fortress.

* * *

General Craig Mortoroff, the commanding officer of the Zeon Second Army, specially trained and equipped for terrestrial combat, has landed with his forces at the Zeon Occupation Forces' operational headquarters at the site the former Federation regional base near Xian, China. Mortoroff's forces consist of some 3,000 combat aircraft, 500 combat mobile suits, and over 100,000 combat personnel. They have come to support the Phobos Division previously dispatched to Earth by Archduke Alexander Miguel.

Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, commanding officer of the Phobos Division, salutes General Mortoroff as the senior Zeon officer disembarks from the transatmospheric shuttle craft that brought him to Earth from Cosmic Alexandria, the new designation of the former Side 3 space colonies.

"General Mortoroff, sir," Kyoko says smartly, "Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi at your service, sir."

Motoroff returns the salute and shakes Kyoko's soft, feminine hand, "At ease, Lt. Col. Yamaguchi. Archduke Miguel has dispatched my forces to lend you support in eradicating the remaining Federal Forces resistance on the planet."

"I'm grateful for the Archduke and General Mortoroff's support," Kyoko says diplomatically, although deep inside, she is disturbed by the idea that Archduke Alexander is showing a lack of confidence in her abilities by sending such an overwhelming ground force in her support.

"We'll begin stepping up operations against the remaining noncompliant forces," Motoroff continues, "I've brought with me a wide range of specialized terrestrial assault weapons to help us in that endeavor. Have your personnel been able to determine the location or locations of the remaining enemy strongholds, Lt. Col. Yamaguchi?"

"Yes, sir," Kyoko replies, "We believe that the Federation's resistance forces are penned in the Kunlun Mountains, but we've had difficulty pinpointing their location because of the adverse terrain. They've eluded us by moving around constantly within that range of mountains."

"We'll flush them out with our forces," Mortoroff declares confidently, "but before we discuss the details of that operation further, the Archduke has asked me to give you this, Lt. Col. Yamaguchi."

From the inner pocket of his command overcoat, Motoroff takes a small, green velvet box and hands it to Kyoko.

Motoroff smiles, "The Archduke specified for you to open that personally, privately."

"Thank you, sir," Kyoko responds, understandably curious as to the contents of the velvet box.

* * *

Two hours later, inside her private office at Xian Base, Kyoko at last opens the velvet box. Within is a diamond gold ring, along with a note written in the inimitable penmanship of His Majesty, Archduke Alexander Miguel of Zeon.

_Dearest Kyoko,_

_No empire can be complete without its empress._

_This is a plea, not a command. In all my life, I have only commanded, never plead._

_I plea to you now, to you alone, to serve Zeon…and to serve my heart, by being the one and only Archduchess of Zeon._

_This is destiny. Please embrace it._

_With deepest love,_

_Alexander_

Kyoko cannot contain a brilliant smile as her spirits soar. She has long anticipated this moment, but now that it has finally come, she can scarcely accept that it is real. She fears that it is all but a dream.

_Alexander_, Kyoko vows, _My love: I will fulfill the responsibility you have placed upon me. I will eradicate the Earth Federation Forces, and when my duty on the field of battle is done, I will serve you faithfully as your wife._

* * *

"Hey, Captain Michaels, Lieutenant Minh!" MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka grunts as he rushes towards them at Desert Dogs' makeshift mecha maintenance yard, "We've got big news from the boys in recon!"

"What is it, Sergeant?" Jonah asks; Jolie quickly and gracefully leaps down from the maintenance platform where she performs work on her White Phoenix Gundam to take in the news.

"Recon patrol has sighted a HUGE Zeon force headed in the direction of these mountains," Tanaka says grimly, "We're talking about a massive army, Captain; they're gonna try to overrun our position here."

"Assemble the Dogs for emergency deployment, Sergeant," Jonah orders, "On the double!"

"Yes, sir," Tanaka replies, rushing to assemble his men.

Jolie wipes lubrication grease from her delicate hands with a beaten rag and begins donning her normalsuit, "Here we go again…"

Jonah grins bitterly as he begins donning his own normalsuit, "Once more into the breach..."

* * *

Within minutes, the mobile suits of the Earth Federation Forces' resistance force has taken to the air and ground…moving stealthily across the Chinese wilderness to elude their numerically superior Zeon enemies.

Jolie pilots the Wavediver configuration White Phoenix Gundam, using the mighty mobile suit's stealth and VTOL capabilities to great effectiveness as she skims over the regional treetops.

The Federation mobile suits pass over the ruins of a city that as recently as three months ago, had hosted a population of over 100,000 people. Previous sweeps through the ruins had indicated no survivors within a 20 kilometer radius of the city limits.

This time, however, Jolie and Jonah simultaneously experience a PSI-spark from the ruins below, and both spot a tiny figure scrambling amidst the ruins.

"Jonah," Jolie says over the tactical net, "Down there…I think I saw…"

"I saw it too," Jonah replies.

"Set 'em down?" Jolie suggests hopefully.

"Roger that," Jonah responds, and then says to MSgt. Tanaka, "Tanaka. Establish a perimeter."

"Roger sir," Tanaka answers dutifully, passing the order to his subordinates.

The Federation mobile suits land within and around the ruins of the abandoned Chinese city.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jolie and Jonah search through the rubble of collapsed buildings and blasted streets.

"Find anything?" Jonah asks Jolie over their helmet radio wavelength.

"Not yet," Jolie replies, "But I'm sure...wait…."

Jolie senses it, and so does Jonah. The two young Newtypes follow the trail of PSI-energy towards the narrow entrance of a collapsed building…formerly a shopping center, much of its merchandise still on display for consumers who will never come…an artifact of a civilization whose time has seemingly passed forever.

Jonah lights a portable lantern as Jolie draws her sidearm. The couple enters the collapsed structure gingerly, their senses alert for the slightest hint of danger.

The young couple walks farther and farther into the once-opulent marketplace, its abandoned displays of plenty seemingly mocking them with memories of a world that would never be the same again, and then…they hear it. A soft, pitiable sound that soon is identifiable as the frightened sobs of a young child.

Jonah turns his lantern towards the source of the sound, and the sobs become a terrified scream.

Jolie sets eyes on her…a young Chinese girl, no more than ten years old, attractive with long, straight, jet black hair. The child's beautiful eyes are swollen from having cried numerous tears, and her thin arms and legs suggest inadequate nourishment.

Jolie feels almost as if she were looking through a mirror of time, and seeing herself nine years ago…when the evil of Alexander Miguel transformed her life forever.

Jolie smiles at the frightened child, holstering her sidearm, saying in a warm, gentle voice, "Hi, Sweetie. No need to be afraid. We're not gonna hurt you. We're friends."

The frightened little girl backs away, unwilling to trust.

Jolie recognizes that look of sheer terror and isolation in the little girl's eyes; it is the same look Jolie remembers having in her own eyes the day her parents and elder brother were slain, and when her home was destroyed.

Jolie remembers that her own sanity might have been forfeit in the horror of that day were it not for the comforting presence of a hero…a protector, Captain Amuro Ray, the great White Knight of the Earth Federation Forces. It was Captain Amuro who had driven away the darkness with his valiant spirit and his supreme warrior skill, and who provided tenderness and sympathy to an orphaned child in her hour of greatest need.

Jolie reaches out to the little girl with open arms, "Come here. Please, don't be afraid. We're here to help you."

The little girl reaches out tentatively, doubtfully at first, and then decides to place her faith in the very pretty young woman whose kind, reassuring smile induces trust.

The girl surrenders herself into Jolie's arms and begins sobbing, giving release to what must have been months of nightmares. Jolie's embrace brings the girl great relief.

"It's OK, Sweetie," Jolie says gently, "It's OK. Don't worry. We'll take care of you. What's your name?"

"A-Ah-Mei," the little girl says, "Amy…Amy…Chu."

"Amy's a pretty name," Jolie replies with a smile, "My name is Jolie. That young man over there is my husband, Jonah. We're here to protect the people of this city from the Zeon."

"They attacked!" the little begins to scream hysterically, "Those soldiers from space! They made Heaven fall down on us and then they attacked us with their giant machine men!'

"It was terrible," Jolie agrees, "but we're fighting them. We're not going to let them win."

Jonah kneels by little Amy and begins to stroke the child's fine hair fondly, "She looks hungry, and she's got some minor injuries. Let's get her back to the base camp and give her something to eat and some clean clothes."

"Right," Jolie says, and then turning to the child, "Will you come with us? We'll get you some food to eat and some new clothes to wear. Then we'll find you a new home."

Amy nods, entrusting herself to the care of the young couple that represents her first benevolent human contact in months.

Jonah radios MSgt. Tanaka, "Sgt.: withdraw all forces to the base camp. We've found a young girl in the city. She needs food and medical care."

"Roger that, sir," Tanaka replies, relaying the withdrawal order.

* * *

Two hours later, Jolie hands little Amy Chu a third bowl of beans, corn, and rice…likely the first decent meal the child has had in months. Amy is wearing one of Jolie's spare uniforms, which is somewhat oversized for the child, but is at least clean and warm.

"There's more here if you're still hungry," Jolie says with a smile to the little girl, "After you're done eating, you should get some sleep."

"Thank you, Jolie," Amy says gratefully.

"Amy," Jolie says to the child, whom she is increasingly beginning to see almost as a younger sister, "I hope I'm not asking you for something you can't share, but I want to know: what happened? How did you end up by yourself in that city?"

Amy stops eating, putting down the bowl and her spoon and says, "I'm ten years old. I'm in the 5th Grade. I live in Shanghai with my Mommy and Daddy, but I was on a field trip to the Kunlun Mountains with my school…when those bad space soldiers made Heaven fall!"

_That explains the Shanghai Central Primary School uniform patch_, Jolie realizes, _and it also means that Amy's parents are probably dead._

Shanghai, the most recent capital of the Earth Federation Government, was stricken hard by the one-two punch of a massive tsunami and a Zeon air- and ground-assault. Jolie and Jonah had managed to avert the complete destruction of the city by diverting the space colony California to a landing in the wastes of Mongolia, but were unable to counter the other disasters the Zeon inflicted upon the city.

Not that little Amy needs to know any of that just yet…

"It's over now," Jolie says comfortingly to the little girl, "I promise I won't let anybody hurt you, Amy. I'll also help you look for your Mom and Dad."

"Really, Jolie?" the little girl asks searchingly.

"Really, I promise," Jolie replies, meaning it.

Jonah enters the tent, bearing a smile and a pair of comfortable-looking child-sized boots.

"Hey, there," Jonah says with his natural gentleness and easygoing demeanor, "We found some boots here that will probably fit you. They'll help keep your feet warm. Here: let me help you put them on."

"Jolie," Amy says, her eyes brimming with tears, "What if my Mommy and Daddy are dead?"

"Don't think about that," Jolie says encouragingly, "You have to believe that they're alive, and Jonah and I will help you find them."

"That's right," Jonah adds, "We'll take care of you until you find your Mom and Dad. Until then, we'd happy to have you stay with us."

Amy sobs, perhaps partly in the fear that her parents might indeed be lost, and partly in gratitude to the young couple that has been so kind to her, "My Mommy and Daddy are workers for the government. We all live in Shanghai together!"

Jolie and Jonah look at each other; government officials…there's a slim chance that Amy's parents might have been evacuated in time.

"It's getting late," Jonah says, "You must be very tired, Amy. Get some rest. Jolie and I will be right here."

"Jolie," Amy asks plaintively, "Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Sure," Jolie says smiling, "A long time ago, a terrible dark devil threatened the people of the great village. He hurt people with his terrible demon armies, and caused the people to live in fear and misery. But one day, a shining White Phoenix flew down from Heaven to challenge the devil and his demon armies…"

Jonah smiles, leaving the tent to have a discussion with MSgt. Tanaka and the Desert Dogs about the resistance group's next move as Jolie soothes Amy to sleep with her fantastic story.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jolie meets Jonah outside the tent. The night is cold…so cold that their breaths exhale as steam.

"Is she asleep?" Jonah asks.

"Sound asleep," Jolie confirms.

Jonah smiles, "'Shining White Phoenix,' eh? Is there no limit to your ego?"

Jolie smirks, "Hey, well: Amy liked it."

Jonah nods, "She's a sweet little girl."

Jolie replies resolutely, "I promised her we'd help her find her parents."

Jonah nods again, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, "We're going to keep that promise. We're pushing to Shanghai…find out what happened to the survivors of the Federation government and military. I'm confident that General Noah, President Brenner, our Centurion Team members, and Amy's parents all made it. We have to find them."

"Right," Jolie agrees, "We'll fight our way through the Zeon army to get there."

Jonah bites his lip, "But we can't endanger little Amy."

"I know," Jolie says, "Taking a little girl into battle isn't exactly the best idea."

Jolie and Jonah stare silently at the ground for a long, grim moment. The same thought is on both of their minds: their daughter Joanie Athena, who died six months before she was ready to be born, victim of a violent encounter against the Zeon forces.

Jonah says quietly to Jolie, "You look at Amy, and you see little Joanie, don't you?"

Jolie sighs and nods, "We failed to save our daughter, but maybe we can help this little girl, Jonah. If we can somehow reunite her with her family, then maybe…maybe everything we've gone through would be worthwhile."

Jonah puts his arms around Jolie. It is slightly difficult for Jonah to believe that this is the same young woman who, a day earlier, had been advocating using a weapon of mass destruction to slaughter thousands of enemy troops. Jonah knows that at heart, his wife…the White Phoenix, is a valiant protector of the innocent and upholder of justice. But in her fervor to see justice done, Jolie will, at times, veer towards vengeful tendencies…something Jonah knows that Jolie struggles to rein in. That is the aberrant part of her personality; Jolie's true heart is the one she has opened up to the little girl, Amy…that of the hero…the protector.

"I agree," Jonah says at last, "To put one small part of this broken world back together: it'd be worth the effort."

Jolie and Jonah enter the tent, finding little Amy sleeping peacefully. Jolie fixes the little girl's covers…the way a mother…or a big sister would.

* * *

The Desert Dogs huddle around a campfire, exchanging jokes around late night mugs of increasingly weak and watered-down tea. What horrors have the Dogs not seen? What privations have they not endured during their many campaigns across the deserts and steppes? To be a Desert Dog is to know no fear, and to think only of today, never of tomorrow.

…or yesterday.

MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka flips open a locket containing a single photograph…of himself as he had been ten years earlier, of the young woman who had been his wife, of the toddler who had been his son. They are in the past now – cursed with living in the wrong place at the wrong time, and thus condemned to live in it no more.

Tanaka regards the tent in the distance where Captain Jonah Michaels, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, and that little girl, Amy Chu, now reside: those kids, and that's what they all are...they represent the future…those who might someday rebuild and repopulate this scarred planet.

Tanaka closes the locket and speaks to his comrades, "Boys, I've gotta tell ya: our next mission could be our last. I wanted ya all to know that through all these years, you guys have never let me down. Never. We've been through a helluva lotta shit over the years together, and the one thing I'm glad about is that we got to go through it as a team because you guys are the fucking greatest. Now before ya guys start saying I'm going soft on ya, remember this: tomorrow, I expect every single last one of ya to lay it all down on the line. We might be the Federation's last line of resistance: let's make the people of this planet proud!"

The Desert Dogs howl in support of their commanding NCO and his rousing address, "For the Earth Federation!"

* * *

In the predawn hours of the following morning, the Zeon Occupation Forces, now consisting of the Phobos Division and the Zeon Second Army, rolls towards the Kunlun Mountains from their base in Xian.

The Zeon Occupation Forces have been deployed around the globe for a decisive, overwhelming, strike against the last vestiges of Federation resistance on the plane, but three-quarters of the Occupation Forces' total strength is concentrated in central Asia, where ZIB has determined that most of the remaining Federation resistance forces have taken sanctuary. Since the early U.C. 0090s, the Earth Federation had concentrated the terrestrial base of its political, military, and economic strength in Asia and hence, it has become the focus of the Zeon Occupation Forces' mass offensive.

Aboard her Elmeth Gamma, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi fixes her gaze upon her mecha's scanners, even as her mind seeks out the presence of her adversary…her nemesis, the White Phoenix. Before returning to space to serve her lord as his wife, Kyoko must bring victory over her lord's enemies back to him.

* * *

"My spare normalsuit is a little too big for you," Jolie tells little Amy Chu as she helps the 5th Grader into the protective garb, "It'll be a little uncomfortable, but it'll protect you from some of the dangers of riding in a mobile suit."

"It's OK, Jolie," Amy says, "It's kind of cool. I haven't worn a spacesuit before."

After much discussion with Jonah the previous evening, the couple has decided that as great as the potential risk is in taking Amy into a likely combat scenario with them, the risk is even greater leaving her alone in the mountains. There is a chance that none of the adults will return from this operation alive, and if they do somehow break through the enemy blockade, then the Federation units will make a run for the Chinese seaboard several thousand kilometers to the east.

Without unduly frightening the little girl, Jolie and Jonah have explained the risks involved, and she has chosen to go with them into battle. Young as she is, the child has come to the conclusion that being left alive, but alone, would be a fate worse than perishing alongside her friends in combat.

Such is the insanity of this war.

The normalsuit secured as well as it can be on her, Amy allows Jolie to help her into the cockpit of the White Phoenix Gundam. The powerful battle mecha leaves the little girl gaping with understandable awe.

"Wow…" Amy manages, wide-eyed.

Jolie smiles, "That was my first reaction too. The White Phoenix Gundam is amazing, isn't it?"

Amy can only nod as Jolie straps the child into the engineering station seat.

Jolie takes the opportunity to warn Amy, "Now you've got to be a good girl and not touch any of those devices you see on the console. Those instruments are very sensitive, and if you accidentally hit the wrong switch, we might crash. So you leave those controls alone unless I say otherwise, OK?"

"OK, Jolie," Amy replies.

Captain Jonah Michaels passes by, _en rout _to his Centurion Gundam. He peeks his head into the cockpit of the WPG and offers Amy an encouraging smile, "Amy, you sit tight in there and listen to Jolie, OK? We're going to do everything we can to get you home."

Amy nods.

Jolie and Jonah share an embrace for luck. They are determined that this will be their final showdown with the enemy on Earth.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two Centurion Team mobile suits and those of their Desert Dogs allies are airborne, ready to meet the Zeon Forces they know lie ahead.

"How's it going back there?" Jolie calls back to Amy.

"I'm fine," Amy says, then pauses for a moment before continuing, "Jolie, is it OK if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," Jolie says, keeping her eyes on her scopes even as she holds her conversation with the little girl.

"Are you and Jonah really married?" Amy asks.

Jolie is caught off-guard by the question, turning her head at a 90-degree angle to glance over her shoulder at Amy before replying, "Well, yeah…even though we aren't, officially, yet. We just sort of agreed to it between ourselves. Why are you asking?"

Amy says, "Because you and Jonah are so young. Married people are supposed to be older like my mom and dad. They're about forty years old. But I think you guys are like in high school or something right?"

Jolie smiles, "I just turned nineteen years old last month. I stopped going to school in 4th Grade, but yeah, if I had continued going to school, I would have graduated from high school last year. Jonah is twenty. He did graduate from high school two years ago and he should be in his second year of college now, but both of us are caught up in this war instead."

Amy grins in response, "When I grow up, I want to be a pilot like you guys."

Jolie sighs, "You might change your mind about that when you grow up. What we do isn't always so cool. Jonah and I have had to kill people before, you know? It's part of our job. We're soldiers."

Amy says, "I don't like killing people."

Jolie nods, "I'm not too crazy about the idea either. Sometimes, though, it can't be helped. There's just too much evil in the world."

The two girls continue the flight in silence. Jolie and Amy have given each other much to think about.

* * *

At the "Holy Sepulcher," the last stronghold of the Earth Federation Government on the island of Taiwan, General Bright Noah receives a report from an excited intelligence officer, "General Noah, sir! Our intelligence units have determined that the Zeon Forces are massing for an attack in the Kunlun Mountains region!"

"Which means they haven't discovered our position here," Bright says with some measure of satisfaction, "But what's out there in that wasteland that's got the Zeons' attention?"

The intelligence officer replies, "As best as our people can determine, a group of resistance fighters have been harassing the Zeon Occupation Forces out there for weeks. The Zeon are trying to stomp them out there in one big decisive blow."

Bright mulls that over, "If that resistance group can sap away enough of the occupation forces' strength, maybe that'll give us the chance we need…"

In the three months that have passed since the Skyfall, General Noah has marshaled the remains of the Earth Federation Forces to utilize their resources to rebuild their forces as best they can. Their resources are very limited, but Bright's forces do have at their disposal approximately forty combat-worthy mobile suits and twice that number of combat aircraft. That is but a pittance compared to the massive occupation force that the Zeon have dispatched to take control of the planet, but if they were to strike in a coordinated, well-planned way…

Bright hedges on observing the results of the Zeon's attack on the resistance fighters in the Kunlun region. The outcome of that struggle would likely determine his next course of action.

* * *

The JoMis and the Desert Dogs have grounded their mobile suits in a thick forest at the entrance to the Kunlun Pass. It is here that they will make their stand.

Jolie sits in the darkened cockpit of the WPG; behind her in the engineering station seat, Amy closes her eyes, attempting to sleep.

In the cockpit of the Centurion Gundam, Jonah steeples his artist's fingers nervously, his mind reaching out.

"They're here," the Centurion Team Leader whispers.

The Federation resistance fighters take up combat positions. Cannon are swung skywards; targeting computers begin seeking out objectives.

From beyond the horizon, they appear: a massive force of Zeon mobile suits and combat aircraft, overwhelming the pitiably small Federation resistance forces several dozenfold.

Each of the Federation soldiers finds his or her skin drenched in perspiration. The anxiety of waiting is agonizing. It is an experience worse than fear.

The word forms on Jonah's lips, locking in their destiny, "STRIKE!"

White Phoenix Gundam, Centurion Gundam, GM-II Desert Types, and a Guntank-III. One dozen Earth Federation Forces mobile suits against more than forty times that number of enemy Zeon mecha…hopeless.

The way that heroes achieve the greatest of glories.

The Federal Forces hurl thunder and lightning into the skies above the Chinese wastelands.

* * *

"We're being fired upon," reports the pilot aboard a Zeon AWAC, "enemy ground units!"

General Mortorff rises from his command chair aboard the _Gaw-_III class assault aircraft _Skystalker_, "Saturate the area."

Zeon aircraft, hundreds of them, begin raining heavy explosive bombs down upon the Earth – an aerial bombing raid dwarfing the scope of similar operations during wars of centuries past.

* * *

In the cockpit of the WPG, Jolie and Amy brace themselves against the concussion of nearby explosions. Jolie keeps the WPG one step ahead of the descending bombs.

"Jolie," Amy cries tremulously, "I'm scared!"

"Hang in there, kiddo," Jolie replies calmly, "I won't let these bombs nail us."

"Jolie," Jonah's voice comes through the tactical net, "Let's get into the air."

"Roger, that," Jolie replies, launching the WPG skyward.

Jonah follows suit, rocketing the Centurion Gundam into the sky.

Jonah opens communications to the Desert Dog units, "This is Michaels. All Desert Dog units, disperse. We'll run as much interference as we can from the air. You guys keep on hitting them from below."

"Roger that, Captain," MSgt. Tanaka replies.

The White Phoenix Gundam switches to Wavediver configuration. In this aerodynamic mode, the WPG assaults the larger, slower, more cumbersome _Gaw_-III aircraft, lancing them out of the sky with precise shots from its multiple beam cannon.

At the same time, the Centurion Gundam meets the Zeon ground mobile suit units head on, challenging them to melee combat with beam rifle, beam saber, Vulcan cannon, and armored shield.

* * *

At Cosmic Alexandria, Archduke Alexander Miguel receives a communiqué from General Mortoroff.

"We've initiated contact with the enemy," Mortoroff reports to the Zeon leader, "I expect that we will be able to declare the success of our mission within the hour."

"Avoid haste," Miguel says casually to his subordinate, "Be thorough rather than quick."

"Yes, my lord," Mortoroff salutes.

Miguel leans back in his seat, contemplating the battle. It seems unlikely that anything could go wrong at this point…Motoroff is among the finest commanders in the Zeon Forces, and he is more than well-equipped to accomplish this mission.

And of course, Kyoko is present to ensure the success of the mission.

* * *

Across the Chinese sky, White Phoenix and Black Raven exchange thunderous volumes of beam rifle fire. The White Phoenix Gundam and the Elmeth Gamma create a white and black whirlwind of pure combat…the upper hand shifting between them dozens of times per second. The margin between life and death is measured in millimeters and microseconds.

A flashing signal on Jolie's monitor screen indicates an engine failure on one of the starboard side stabilization thrust nozzles, causing the WPG to overcorrect in its defensive rolls.

_Damn it_, Jolie realizes, _That quick fix with the coffee machine binding ring isn't holding up!_

"Amy?" Jolie calls back to the little girl seated behind her.

"Jolie," Amy answers.

"I need a little help, kiddo," Jolie grates as she struggles to dodge the WPG out of the Elmeth Gamma's field of fire, "Could you type in the letters 'RNRST' for me?"

"Yeah, sure I can!" Amy answers, fingers flying to the keyboard, "Just like IMing with my friends back at home!"

"Just like it," Jolie says, with a grin.

The little girl types in the letters deftly, "R-N-R-S-T."

The right thruster nozzle of the WPG flares to life as Jolie throttles the thrust output level into overdrive.

Jolie is about to launch a counterstrike against the Elmeth Gamma, but is preempted by the arrival of Jonah's Centurion Gundam, which strafes the transformable mobile armor with beam rifle and Vulcan cannon fire that forces the enemy mecha to fall back momentarily.

"Looks like you damsels in distress could use a knight in shining armor," Jonah says.

"We girls can take care of ourselves," Jolie replies lightly, "but since you were so kind, why not stay for our party?"

"Roger that," Jonah replies with gusto, "First, some fireworks to keep our guests entertained?"

"Showtime," Jolie affirms.

The WPG and the Centurion Gundam unload a heavy torrent of missiles at the Elmeth Gamma and other Zeon mobile suit units. Numerous Zeon units are destroyed by the salvo, but the Elmeth Gamma remains untouched. Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi's unit is, however, forced to momentarily retreat…

"Initiating Psi-Gundam docking procedure," Jonah intones.

"Docking procedure Stage 1 engaged," Jolie confirms, "Energy output at 120%. Standby for linkup."

Gears and servos turn on both Gundam units. The White Phoenix Gundam converts into a configuration that is neither its anthropomorphic MS mode nor its aerodynamic Wavediver form, but instead form that wraps itself around the Centurion Gundam like an extra suit of armor.

The PSI-Gundam's eyes flash and burn a bright green.

"Psi-Gundam combat mode engaged," Jonah confirms.

"All right!" Jolie enthuses, "Now take this!"

The Psi-Gundam draws out its beam whip, which lances out to singe the armor of the Elmeth Gamma.

Inside the cockpit of the Elmeth Gamma, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi is shaken as sparks fly momentarily from her mecha's instrument panel.

Kyoko clenches her teeth in rage, "You insolent Earthist dogs! You think that you can defeat me?!"

The Elmeth Gamma deploys dozens of Psychom Funnels that swarm after the Psi-Gundam.

Jolie and Jonah respond by deploying the Psi-Gundam's own Psychom Funnel units…a storm of concentrated kinetic Minovsky particle energy rends through the sky, flashing like Jovian thunderbolts.

Jolie turns to Amy, "Still think this is fun?"

Amy says nothing, too stunned to think, let alone speak.

* * *

On the ground, the Desert Dogs have sustained grievous losses. Of the twelve mobile suit units, only five, including MSgt. Tanaka's Guntank-III, remain.

"Withdraw to the south!" Tanaka orders, ignoring the pain of his singed and shrapnel-gored right arm, "Towards that installation we found!"

The remaining Desert Dogs obey, withdrawing from the battlefield, rushing south.

MSgt. Tanaka engages the Guntank-III's Core Fighter ejection system. The top half of the Guntank disengages, revealing the fighter aircraft hidden within. With the flip of a few switches, Tanaka takes the fighter aircraft into the sky.

Tanaka takes the control stick in the hand of his uninjured left arm, struggling to keep the aircraft aloft.

Tanaka hits turbo thrusters; the Core Fighter streaks southward.

* * *

"General Mortoroff," a bridge tech aboard the _Skystalker_ reports, "Enemy units are retreating."

"Follow them," Mortoroff says, "They're likely heading back towards their base of operations. This is our opportunity to root them out and destroy what remains of their ability to resist us."

The Zeon Occupation Forces head southward in pursuit of the dwindling, fleeing Federation Forces.

* * *

Jonah notes the movement of the Desert Dog units southwards.

"MSgt. Tanaka," Jonah says into the tactical network, "Where are you going?!"

"Captain Michaels," Tanaka replies, "The boys and I are trying to lead the enemy towards the installation we found. We're gonna use those nukes against them."

"The hell you are," Jolie interjects, "You guys are gonna get killed trying that!"

"Yeah, well," Tanaka replies, "This is war. Sacrifices are expected."

"MSgt.," Jonah says, "We're not letting you get yourself or your men killed. I'm ordering you withdraw back into the mountains. Do you understand me? This is a direct order! Withdraw to our mountain base camp now and await further orders!"

Tanaka does not acknowledge.

"MSgt. Tanaka," Jonah tries again, "Do you hear me?! I'm ordering you and the Dogs to…"

"Captain," Tanaka's voice comes through the tactical net, "Sir, my men and I have been honored to fight by your and 1Lt. Minh's side. You two are fine soldiers…and fine young people. The world's gonna need more people like you two."

"Tanaka…," Jonah says helplessly.

Tanaka's voice is tranquil, resigned when he speaks again, "We're just a pack of old dogs, and our den has been scorched, flooded, and poisoned by these Zeke bastards. As fucked up as this planet is, its still our den. We're gonna go down making sure these Zekes don't lay their dirty, stinking hands on it."

"Sergeant, don't!" Jolie pleads.

"This is goodbye, Captain, Lieutenant," Tanaka says, "You guys…you have to take care of that little girl. People like her and like you: you're the future of this world. Maybe someday, you can make it a world where the sky is clean and blue again…where kids can play and go to school and not have to worry about the sky falling on them. That's what we're doing it for."

Jolie, Jonah, and Amy are all in tears; as loath as they are to acknowledge it, they know that the brave master sergeant is right, and that there is no turning him away from his destiny.

Jonah salutes, a heavy lump in his throat as he whispers, "Godspeed, MSgt. Tanaka. And thank you…for everything."

The last two of the Desert Dog units fall as they are stricken by beam fire from the pursuing Zeon mobile suit units.

"Go ahead, boys," Tanaka says to his fallen comrades, "I'll be joining ya'll in just a minute. Just gotta finish up our business here…"

Tanaka sees the massed Zeon Occupation Forces bearing down behind him, well within the kill zone.

One last time, Tanaka extracts the locket containing the photograph of himself and his family, "Maddie…l'il Richie…Daddy's coming home…"

The Core Fighter plows into the entrance of the underground installation.

* * *

General Motoroff receives from disturbing news from his bridge tech.

"Sir," the tech says nervously, "I'm detecting a massive surge of thermal energy coming from beneath the ground."

"Is it volcanic?" Mortoroff asks.

"Negative, sir," the tech replies, "It…SIR!!!"

Pure hellfire erupts from beneath the Earth's surface, as if Satan himself has awakened after a long sleep of eons, angered and prepared to vent his rage upon the inhabitants of the earth and the heavens.

The wave of destructive heat and concussion radiates upward and outward, flattening and igniting forests, leveling hills, and incinerating Zeon war machines by the hundreds…aircraft, ground assault vehicles, mobile suits…their reinforced titanium armor is no match for forces that divide molecules into atoms.

* * *

"MSGT. TANAKA!!!" Jolie and Jonah scream simultaneously even as they convert the Psi-Gundam to Wavebooster configuration and vector away at multi-mach speed from the wave of annihilation speding towards them.

Aboard her Elmeth Gamma, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi also sees the destructive heat and concussion wave coming, and converts to mobile armor mode, hitting maximum thrust to stay ahead of the destructive energy.

The all-consuming shockwave continues to expand…10 kilometers, 20 kilometers, 30…until finally petering out at a radius of 45 kilometers.

Once again, the surface of the Earth has been scarred by a gaping, smoking, radioactive crater…

From her damaged Elmeth Gamma, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi calls out to the half dozen or so remaining Phobos Division mobile suits under her command, "Withdraw! To the mountains in the north!"

An army that numbered into the thousands mere moments ago, now reduced to a mere six or seven, soars north of the towering mushroom cloud looming over the Chinese wilderness.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and more than 100 kilometers away, Jolie, Jonah, and Amy have disembarked from their mobile suits, but continue to wear their normalsuits, helmets sealed against potential radiation hazard.

All three youths look towards the smoldering mushroom cloud in the distance with tears in their eyes, silent with shock and grief.

Jolie, Jonah, and even little Amy offer a final salute to their fallen comrades, MSgt. Cunningham Tanaka and the Desert Dogs.

It is Jonah who speaks for them, "Rest well, my comrades. You were the bravest, most noble men we've ever known, and we were proud to serve alongside you. Please rest assured that we will defeat the Zeon and bring peace, freedom, and justice back to this world. Your courageous sacrifice will not have been in vain."

* * *

At Cosmic Alexandria, Archduke Alexander Miguel receives word that a massive nuclear explosion from beneath the Earth's surface has apparently destroyed nearly the entire Zeon Occupation Army.

Miguel receives the news with eerie calm, but his frustration…and worry, are palpable. The first words from the Archduke's lips are, "Lt. Col. Yamaguchi…?"

"We've received contact from Lt. Col. Yamaguchi," General Ross Davenport says, "she and seven units of the Phobos Division survived and have made contact."

Alexander breathes a sigh of relief, "Send a transport ship to the Earth's surface immediately to bring Kyoko home."

"Yes, sir," General Davenport says.

An aide rushes in, whispering something into Davenport's ear that causes the senior Zeon officer to blanch.

"Your Highness," Davenport whispers grimly.

"What is it Ross?" Miguel says, his teeth clenched.

Davenport says after a moment's grim silence, "I just received word from Vice Admiral Karlitz in Mars orbit. I'm afraid I've got more bad news…"

* * *

The Psi-Gundam soars eastward, unopposed by enemy forces. Two hours after departing from the Xian region, the Psi-Gundam closes in on the former Federation capital city of Shanghai, China.

Jolie, Jonah, and Amy are stunned by the devastation they witness. The once great metropolis is an ash-covered ghost town, with few of its buildings standing.

"Devastating," Jonah exhales.

Little Amy begins to cry, "Jolie…Jonah…my parents… are they?"

"We don't know that, honey," Jonah says reassuringly, "We know that some of Shanghai's people were evacuated before this happened. There's still a chance. Don't give up hope."

"Jonah," Jolie says, "I'm receiving a communications signal…Federation frequency!"

Jonah has picked it up too, "This is Captain Jonah Michaels…Centurion Team. Please acknowledge."

After a moment of maddening static, Jolie and Jonah can hardly believe their ears as a girlish, familiar voice comes through their communications receivers.

"Centurion Three to Centurion Leader…Jonah…Jolie, is that you guys?" comes the voice of 2Lt. Chieming Noah.

"CHIBI!!!" Jolie yells, unable to contain her joy!

Jonah smiles broadly as he replies, "Roger, Centurion Three. Centurion Leader and Centurion Two are here."

Jolie and Jonah hear spontaneous whoops of joy on the tactical net; they recognize the voices as those of their teammates on the Centurion Team…MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said, SSgt. Tomo Higashi, Cpl. Anna Horowitz, Cpl. Geoff Sutcliffe…

The Centurion Team is reunited at long last.

* * *

An hour later, the newly reunited Centurion Team has landed at the Holy Sepulcher in Taiwan.

Jolie and Jonah are recipients of tearful, elated embraces from their teammates, who had long believed their two officers to have perished.

General Bright Noah arrives aboard a military jeep with an escort. Jolie and Jonah salute to the Commander in Chief of the Earth Federation Forces.

Jonah salutes smartly, "General Noah. Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh reporting, sir!"

Bright returns the salute and offers warm embraces to Jonah and Jolie, "Welcome back, Captain…Lieutenant. We were afraid we'd lost you both forever. It's so good to have you both back."

From one of the other jeeps, a middle-aged Chinese couple steps forward, summoned by President Brenner herself after word was received from Centurion Leader and Centurion Two that they had brought a little civilian girl named "Amy Chu" back with them - a girl whose parents were Mr. and Mrs. Feng and Lan Chu, administrative employees of the Earth Federation Government.

Little Amy looks at them and her eyes widen in disbelief.

Tears flow from the child's eyes, and her mouth opens in a wide smile as she cries out, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

The couple rushes towards their child, sobbing with uncontainable joy, "Ah-Mei…Amy?! Oh, thank God!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amy cries as she rushes into her parents' arms.

A miraculous moment…a rare moment of joy and triumph in a war that has brought so much suffering and misery.

Jolie gazes at the reunited family, who are bursting with love and joy. Jolie smiles as relieved, happy tears run down her cheeks…of all the victories she has won in battle, none has been as sweet as this.

Jonah puts an arm lovingly around Jolie and holds her close, kissing her gently. He too, cannot hold back his tears as he smiles broadly at the reunited Chu family.

Amy says something to her parents and indicates Jolie and Jonah. Mr. and Mrs. Chu…father Feng and mother Lan, warmly embrace the two young Centurion Team officers with infinite gratitude.

"Thank God for you," Mrs. Chu says to Jolie, all but bowing before the young woman, "Bless you two angels for saving our daughter."

Jolie is about to make a humble reply to Mrs. Lan Chu, but before she can think of what to say, the group is interrupted by the arrival of a breathless aide to General Noah.

"What is it, Lieutenant Stevens?" Bright asked, concerned.

Stevens has a fiery look in his eye and a twisted grin on his face as he reports, "Sir! Surprising news from Mars! A massive explosion on the Martian surface has taken down a third of the Zeon space armada!"

Jolie and Jonah look at each other with the same thought…_Athena!_


	40. Chapter 39: WRATH OF THE WAR GODDESS

**EPISODE 39: WRATH OF THE WAR GODDESS**

_**Author's Note: The events of Episodes 38 and 39 occur concurrently, and the storylines depicted in both episodes end at a common point. **_

The Jupitorius Space Colonies, late October, U.C. 0100…

The E.F.S.S. _Amuro Ray_, rearmed, restocked, and refurbished at the Shambala Defense Fleet's main dockyards amidst the asteroids of Jupiter's rings, is running through departure procedures. The ship leaves early the following morning to rendezvous with a joint Earth Federation Forces/Shambala Defense Guard armada operating out of Ceres Base, where the united Federation and the Shambala forces recently succeeded in repelling the Archduchy of Zeon Forces that had occupied the fortress for two months.

An important operation will take place on the surface of Mars – the defense of industrial bulwarks vital to the Shambala Republic's future, and determined by the Shambala Intelligence Ministry to have been targeted for destruction by the Zeon. Time is of the essence, as the Zeon forces dispatched from Earth are expected to arrive in Marspace within ten days.

A shuttle bears Captain Beecher Olech of the Earth Federation Forces from his home in the Jupitorius Colonies to his command ship. Accompanying Captain Beecher is his wife, Elle Viano-Olech and their daughter, Athena Elle Olech, just over a year old.

"Goo ga goo ga!" Captain Beecher utters, making comical faces to the delight of his infant daughter.

Elle smiles, "Maybe you shouldn't, Beecher. It's sort of unbecoming for an Earth Federation Forces officer…a space cruiser captain, no less, to be making silly noises and silly faces!"

Beecher smiles at his daughter and gently fingers her delicate little nose as he replies, "Don't sweat it, babe. I'm gonna have to be serious, grim ol' Captain Beecher soon enough. I think I'm entitled to be little 'Thena's silly daddy for a few more minutes."

Elle becomes serious, "Beecher, what's going to happen? Are we going to win this war?"

"Nobody can say for sure," Beecher says soberly, even has he cradles little Athena gently in his arms, "but I have a lot of faith in Minerva. When she served with me during the war against the Zeon Confederation, I never knew her judgment to ever be wrong. If anybody can lead us to victory, it's Minerva."

"It's still so risky, though," Elle says worriedly, "No matter how great a plan you go in with, war is so unpredictable. And every time you go into combat, I…"

Elle does not finish – her thoughts being too terrible to give utterance to.

Beecher places a comforting arm around Elle, "Look, stop worrying: I'm gonna be fine. Judau, Lu, Eno, Mondo, and Camille are all going to be part of this operation too. There's nothing they can't handle. We're gonna be all right, I tell you. I'm not gonna make a widow of you, Elle."

"Promise?" Elle pursues, her eyes watering.

"Promise," Beecher says, taking her into his arms.

Even as he holds his wife closely to him, Captain Beecher Olech can only wonder if keeping that promise is entirely his decision to make.

* * *

From Ceres Base, a United Forces (Earth Federation and Shambala Republic) fleet prepares to deploy for Mars orbit: heading the fleet is a newly delivered space battlecarrier, the _Ahrgama_-III, commanded by Captain Mark Crane, former crewman of the _White Base_ during the One Year War.

The bridge of the mighty warship, third-generation descendant of the AEUG's flagship during the Gryps Conflict and the first phase of the Neo Zeon War, buzzes with activity as the ship makes its way out of spacedock.

"Engine room reports maximal turbine capacity," a bridge tech intones, "energy output now at 100%."

"Airlocks sealed and pressurized," reports a second bridge tech, "all personnel in position for spacedock departure."

"Engage primary and secondary thrusters," orders Captain Crane.

"Roger, sir," the bridge techs report.

Also on the bridge of the ship are Executive Director of Operations Minerva Zabi and Intelligence Director Hathaway Noah. Although strictly speaking, they are leaders in the civilian government of the Shambala Republic, Minerva and Hathaway's previous combat experience has led Prime Minister Artasia Daikun to assign Minerva as operational commander of the Shambala Republic Defense Guard. All United Forces officers, including generals and admirals of the Earth Federation Forces, are subordinate to Minerva for at least the duration of this mission.

Minerva bites down nervously on fingernails enveloped within the gloves of her scarlet normalsuit. Her nerves could certainly use a cigarette right now, but Minerva has been a military officer long enough to know the hazards and improprieties of smoking on the bridge of a warship…particularly one that is leaving spacedock.

Hathaway puts a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder, the presence of other personnel on the bridge inhibiting him from a more exhibitive display of his concern and affection, "Nervous?"

"Yes," Minerva replies candidly, "I can't help but consider the consequences for so many people if we fail."

"We're not going to fail," Hathaway says reassuringly, "not with you in charge."

Minerva smirks, "I'm only human, Hathaway. God knows I've made many mistakes in the past."

"Never when it mattered, though," Hathaway counters, "and those who follow you see you as more than human: to them, you're their war goddess. _Pallas Athena_."

Minerva sighs, "If only reality were as predictable as mythology, and besides," Minerva continues with a sly glance in Hathaway's direction, "_Athena Parthenos _was a _virgin _goddess."

That brings a chuckle out of Hathaway as he tickles her chin with his finger, "Fortunately, we've debunked that part of the myth."

Hathaway is about to engage Minerva in a kiss, but she pushes him away gently and whispers, "Hey, we're on the bridge of a warship at the beginning of a major campaign; let's show a little decorum and discipline here. We don't want to set a bad example."

"True," Hathaway says, taking a half step back and attempting to look attentive and serious, "This good enough?"

Minerva covers her laugh with her gloved hand, "Not nearly, but I'll take it."

"Glad you're feeling better," Hathaway says earnestly.

Minerva sighs again, "Let's see how I feel after the Mars operation goes down."

* * *

Admiral Rondo Buchard, commanding officer of the 86th Zeon Mechanized Fleet, has been given command of a task force of 300 capital vessels, 2,500 space fighter craft, and 1,300 mobile suits and mobile armors. This task force represents a third of the Zeon Armada, and has been organized by Archduke Miguel for dual purposes: 1. the complete eradication of Earth Federation and Shambala Republic resistance in the Outer System and 2. subjugation of the outlying space colonies in Martian and Jovian orbits to the control of the Zeon Empire. The Archduke has instructed Admiral Buchard to use any and all means deemed necessary towards accomplishing these goals: maximum brutality has not only been authorized, but strongly encouraged by the Archduke.

In the Archduke's own words, "Return to Cosmic Alexandria with an empty arsenal, or do not return at all."

And what an arsenal it is, loaded not only with the usual beam cannon and heavy explosive missiles, but also toxic gas canisters and viral bioweapons. "Rewards," as Archduke Miguel characterized them, for those who demonstrated enough mettle to resist.

The Zeon fleet's first objective is Mars, mineral base for the Outlying Colonies. Once, the ore mines of Mars supplied the backbone of the Phobos Zeon Forces' military might, and were Alexander Miguel's most valued asset. Miguel temporarily sacrificed control over the mines of Mars to maneuver his enemies against one another, but that objective now long met, he seeks to take this valuable resource back into his possession.

Thus, those who occupy it, who seek to benefit from it and turn its ores into weapons of war that could be leveled against him, must be crushed like the vermin they are in the Archduke's ennobled eyes.

Admiral Buchard's fleet bears down upon Mars; their ETA to Martian orbit is approximately forty hours. Surely, their enemies…the so-called "United Forces" of the Earth Federation and Shambala Republic, are aware of the Zeon fleet's advance towards the Red Planet.

For all the good it will do them…

* * *

On the surface of Mars' Western Hemisphere, industrial crews working under the joint corporate aegis of Anaheim Enterprises, the Kuromizu Corporation, and the Luo Company…an unholy troika of soulless greed that, nonetheless, will do its part in providing the industrial background of the resistance against Zeon. Greed, after all, feeds vampirically upon conflict and strife, and conflict is impossible under singular, totalitarian rule. The nationalization of their assets by Zeon is definitely not in the interest of profits for Anaheim, Kuromizu, and Luo, so they are willing to stand against the Miguel regime, in the name of profit.

Genocide vs. Profiteering – choosing between the lesser of evils. Such a universe.

At present, the industrial machines of the unholy troika are being pushed to the limit…digging into the Martian soil, erecting yet other machines that will swallow the Red Planet's precious ores so that they can be used to build the materials for living…and dying, in space.

Or so it seems…

The mining sites are heavily guarded by United Forces mobile suits, most of which are registered to the Shambala Republic Defense Guard (the Earth Federation Forces have traditionally had very little presence in the Mars Zone). They await the arrival of their enemy in an apparently defensive position.

A cargo ship arrives on the Martian surface, as they do routinely, at least a half dozen times per day, delivering the scores of supplies necessary to facilitate the process of reaching the rich ore deposits deep within Mars' substrata.

This ship, however, the _Mapother_, bears a different kind of cargo, though meticulously disguised to appear as nothing out of the ordinary. The _Mapother_'s cargo, quite apart from the norm, consists of implements not of construction, but of destruction.

The newly arrived cargo is unloaded from the _Mapother _with a sort of routine casualness that belies its grim, all-important purpose. The cargo is distributed onto over a dozen flatbed trucks, and then driven to various pre-designated locations across the Western Hemisphere, to be taken by hydraulic lift systems deep into the newly excavated mining tunnels.

Buried deep beneath the angry red planet named after the Greco-Roman god of war, who by the grace of one given the name of his half-sister will drink deeply of the libation of blood to be spilled upon the face of the world given his name, are instruments designed not to excavate stones, but incinerate them. Today, the miners bore into the flesh of Mars not for mineral ore, but to plant steel seeds that will blossom most terribly into flowers of fire…

* * *

At the Woodhaven Colony at Jupitorius, Shambala Republic Prime Minister Artasia Daikun and Earth Federation Government Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah, confer on present and future plans. There is tension between the two friends, arising not from one another, but from the tremendous responsibility that has been placed into their hands. Twenty-years earlier, as crewwomen aboard the E.F.S.S. _White Base_, Artasia (then known as Sayla Mass) and Mirai had felt the pressure of being responsible for the lives of the hundreds of fellow crew members aboard the legendary Federation warship. At times, the two women had felt that the pressure was more than they could bear…particularly during such moments when Captain Bright Noah (now General Bright Noah, Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces and Mirai's husband of nearly twenty years) fell ill and Mirai needed to take temporary command of the ship as it crossed the Zeon lines of the Taklimakan Desert on Earth…or when Artasia filled in as temporary Gundam pilot in lieu of Amuro Ray while Amuro served time aboard the ship's brig for desertion and insubordination.

Such pressures now seem trivial by comparison as Artasia and Mirai carry forth with plans that will affect tens of billions of lives on Earth and across its star system.

Direct communications between Earth and the Outer System have been completely severed by the Archduchy of Zeon Forces. Hence, the leaders of the Earth Federation Government had sent Senator Noah as their envoy to the Shambala Republic – to ask the Republic for its assistance in resisting the Zeon. To facilitate this process, the Federation has vested Senator Noah with emergency executive powers to make any and all treaty agreements and military alliances with the Shambala Republic on behalf of the Earth Federation Government…an extraordinary measure for extraordinary circumstances, and one that has placed a great burden of responsibility upon Mirai's shoulders, but one that she bears with grace; she is a stronger woman than she was twenty years ago.

Helping matters is that Mirai has complete trust in her partner in these developments, Dr. Artasia Daikun.

"If we're successful with the Mars operation, then Minerva's plan calls for our United Forces to advance quickly into Cislunar Space for a counterattack," Artasia says, "Hopefully, Bright will be able to deploy some forces from Earth so that we can have a two-pronged attack against the Zeon and outflank them."

Mirai sighs, "Really hard to be sure about that, Sayla. When I left Earth, there wasn't much left of the terrestrial forces. The Skyfall attack by the Zeon Forces left everything in disarray. There were vast losses of personnel, equipment, weaponry, and infrastructure. It's doubtful that much recovery has taken place on the planet since I left several weeks ago."

Artasia recognizes the tone of a worried wife and mother in Mirai's voice, and places a comforting hand on the Federation senator's shoulder, "I understand. You're worried about Bright and Chieming. The smoother our operation turns out, the sooner we'll be able to help them."

Mirai nods, "That much is understood. Sayla…"

"Mirai?" Sayla replies tentatively, sensing a momentous turn in the conversation.

"Sayla," Mirai begins again, "The Earth Federation. It'll never be the same after what's happened. The Earth itself will never be the same. Sayla…if we succeed in defeating Zeon, the Shambala Republic will represent the hope of humanity's future. Can we…can we rely on your help in rebuilding the Earth?"

Artasia smiles warmly, "My father always believed that although humanity's destiny lay among the stars, humankind should never forget its roots upon the Earth. Father loved our home world, and that's one of the reasons why he encouraged humanity to migrate into space. Our exploitation of the planet had left it exhausted…like a mother who has struggled to raise her children. Our responsibility, as adults, is to take care of ourselves…and our aging, ailing mother. The Zeon twisted my father's ideals, taking his name to act upon their greed and malice. That ends when Alexander Miguel falls. After that, Mirai, yes…the people of Shambala will extend a helping hand of friendship to our brothers and sisters upon the Earth. We will work together with the Earth Federation to make the planet beautiful and whole again, no matter how difficult the task…no matter how long it takes."

Mirai takes Artasia's hand in her own and smiles, "Thank you, Sayla. Just like during our days on the _White Base_, I know that I can count on you."

Artasia says, "Whatever our plans might be, we're depending on the success of Minerva's plans now. Both of us have been soldiers, but neither of us are tactical geniuses. Minerva is. It's in her Zabi blood."

Mirai asks Artasia, "Does that worry you…her Zabi blood?"

Artasia cannot help but grin, "I seem to remember asking you a similar question not long ago."

Mirai returns the grin, "I answered your question; answer mine. Her grandfather murdered your father. Her father nearly killed all of us during the One Year War. Doesn't that ever cross your mind?"

"All the time," Artasia admits, "Maybe I should hate Degin Zabi for murdering my father. Maybe I should hate Giren Zabi for murdering so many in my father's name. But I've never been able to. I think my brother did enough hating for both of us."

_Char…_

"But…" Artasia continues poignantly, "I have no reason to hate Minerva. She is as much a victim of the Zabis as any of us were…even though she is a Zabi herself."

Mirai nods, "She's not like her grandfather and father. She has no malice in her that I can sense."

"No malice…no," Artasia agrees, but then demurs, "but just as capable of being ruthless, when needed…and that's why I needed to recruit her."

Mirai's eyes gleam with understanding, "To do the things that you need to do, but can't."

Artasia sighs, "I've always been something of a bleeding heart. I give the Shambala Republic its conscience, perhaps, and that's not unimportant, but until I was able to persuade Minerva to join me, I didn't have anyone to serve as its fist of arrows in times when war was unavoidable. Fortunately, Minerva is one Zabi who doesn't believe in gratuitous brutality as a workable doctrine."

Mirai folds her hands together thoughtfully, "Strategic application of force…the goddess Minerva of Antiquity?"

"As your daughter-in-law," Artasia teases playfully, "Tell me the idea doesn't make you tingle a bit, Mirai."

Mirai smiles, "My entire family has been defined by war, on one level or another. Without war, this family of mine wouldn't even have started."

"You must all be ready to give peace a chance," Artasia observes, "to quote the great John Lennon."

Mirai nods, "Not just my family, but yours…all the world's families."

The two friends settle down to the business of building bridges to peace, even as their charges prepare for more acts of war.

* * *

The _Amuro Ray _and its escort fleet have rendezvoused with the _Ahrgama_-III and the United Forces armada just beyond the far side (Earth-relative) of Martian orbit. Final preparations are made for a third of the United Forces' armada to land on the Western Hemisphere of Mars.

Captain Beecher is among the fleet commanders who have gathered aboard the _Ahrgama_-III, which has been designated as the flagship for the United Forces armada. Beecher cannot help but gaze nostalgically around the environs of the ship's decks. The original _Ahrgama_, after all, had been the vessel aboard which Beecher had begun his life of adventure, and the first _Ahrgama_'s immediate successor, the _Nahl Ahrgama_, became Beecher's first command through a series of bizarre twists of fate never to be repeated and too implausible to believe.

Bizarre twists of fate indeed, for the same young girl against whose armies Beecher and his allies fought in that war more than a decade ago is now the young woman under whose command they will fight against the successors of those enemy Zeon armies. This war has seen the lines between allies and foes blurred, erased, and rewritten numerous times.

Gathered in a conference room aboard the _Ahrgama_-III are Shambala Republic Executive Director of Operations Minerva Zabi, Intelligence Director Hathaway Noah, Dr. Camille Vidan and President Mallon E. Carbine of Anaheim Enterprises, President Stephanie Luo of the Luo Company, President Akira Kanazawa of the Kuromizu Corporation, Admiral Shane McBride of the Earth Federation Ceres Command Armada, Judau and Lu Ashta of the Jupitorius Defense Force, and Captain Beecher.

Beecher sidles up to his old friends Judau and Lu, with whom he shares a bond of comradeship forged over years. Their unity is but a part of a greater unity that now fills the conference room…a confluence of Earth Federation, Zeon, A.E.U.G., and Shambala Republic personnel that, until recently, had been unthinkable.

"I'm concerned about the fact that we have only one trigger mechanism for the weapon system," Minerva says tactfully, but insistently, "The enemy need only to destroy the location of the trigger and our plan becomes worthless. Those weapons are designed to detonate only upon receipt of a coded electronic signal; they cannot be detonated by mere impact."

Hathaway addresses the cause of that problem, "The weapons themselves and their trigger mechanisms were stored in separate cargo ships when we…liberated them from the Federation/Zeon Alliance control. Since then, we've had to move the weapons cache from location to location to avoid their being discovered and recovered by the enemy. According to Dory Ischinda, our personnel had a close call in the Asteroid Belt just one week after we acquired the weapons. Our forces were able to transport the weapons to safety intact, but the trigger mechanisms were lost. Fortunately, Dr. Vidan was able to reverse engineer the trigger mechanism and install it aboard the _Amuro Ray_."

"That's why I came late for the rendezvous," Captain Beecher fills in, "Installing the trigger mechanism took some time."

Minerva turns to Camille, "Dr. Vidan: how much time would it take you to construct a second trigger mechanism?"

"At least twenty-four hours," Camille replies, "Now that I've done it once, it'll be easier the second time, but it's still an extremely complex and delicate procedure."

"We'll need it," Minerva says, "Redundancy might be the key to success; please begin work on it right away, and when it's functional, install it onto the Kizi Aslan."

"Will do," Camille answers with a nod.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Minerva continues, "The outcome of this campaign will set the course for the war ahead. The nature of the plan, however, yields the likelihood that casualties will be high. I trust that you've prepared your personnel for that."

The Shambala Republic Defense Guard and Earth Federation Forces commanders solemnly nod. Beecher bites back some guilt and regret that he hadn't told Elle just how dangerous this mission would be.

The conference ends, and the United Forces commanders return to their duty stations to clarify the details of the plan with the rank and file of their subordinates.

* * *

Aboard his flagship _Leviathan_, Admiral Buchard is in communications with Archduke Alexander Miguel.

"Our forces have reviewed and simulated the assault campaign in triplicate, Your Majesty," reports Buchard, "Our blitzkrieg attack will lay waste the Shambala Republic's mineral supply base, leaving the Outer System at our mercy."

The Archduke of Zeon amends, "Butcher their forces if you must, Admiral, but try to leave as much of the mining infrastructure as possible intact. Eventually, we will need those resources."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Buchard replies dutifully.

"Buchard," the Archduke continues emphatically, "I want you to accelerate the timetable for the operation."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Buchard says once again.

"We cannot allow the enemy time to marshal their forces at Mars," the Archduke explains, "Intelligence reports that a large combined fleet of Shambala Republic militia elements and Federation survivors from Ceres Base has convened near Mars; they know we're coming. We must assume that the advantage of surprise is no longer ours, but the surprise of speed might still be if you and your personnel act accordingly."

"It will be done, Your Majesty," Buchard vows with a chest salute.

"Burn and bury the enemy on Mars, Buchard," Archduke Miguel says darkly, ending the communication, the coda of "or do not return," left unspoken, but understood by Buchard.

* * *

"I'm afraid this is the best I was able to do with our limited resources and time," Dr. Camille Vidan explains apologetically to Minerva Zabi even as he works with the Executive Director of Operations for the Shambala Republic in installing a remote nuclear detonator device to her mobile suit, the transformable Kizi Aslan, "This detonator is functional only within 300 meters of the primary warhead. If we had the time and the materials, I could extend that range a thousandfold to match that of the _Amuro Ray_, but…"

"You did the best you could, Camille," Minerva says, "how much lead time is there between ignition and detonation?"

"One-hundred and eighty seconds," Camille replies, "the blast radius of the sequential detonations will reach approximately 60 km from ground zero."

Minerva does a quick calculation in her head, then radios Admiral Shane McBride of the Earth Federation Forces, "Admiral McBride: Minerva Zabi here. Do you have any M-Booster packs in your arsenal?"

* * *

Minerva and Hathaway return to their quarters aboard the _Ahrgama_-_III _late that evening, with various details concerning the Mars operation requiring their attention. It is well past midnight by the time they drop wearily, still clad in their normalsuits, onto the bed in the small room.

A uniform design has been approved by Dr. Artasia Daikun and Executive Director Minerva Zabi for use by the Shambala Defense Guard: a simple, dignified coat, shirt, and tie costume patterned after the military uniforms used by the armed forces of the United States of America during the late 20th and early 21st Centuries of the old Gregorian Calendar, down to the blue and green colors that once characterized American military forces nearly two-hundred years ago. The uniform lends a new psychological edge to the young recruits of the Shambala Defense Guard: it provides them a sense of unity of purpose and legitimacy that the movement lacked when it was still called the ISRLA. It gives them the sense of being something new…something different and unseen in the Universal Century era – the birth of a nation of Spacenoids that owes its allegiance to neither the Earth Federation Government nor the Archduchy of Zeon.

None of that is on Minerva or Hathaway's minds, however, as they sprawl (as much as they can, anyway) on the not-quite queen-sized bed in the quarters they share. As members of the civilian government rather than the Defense Guard military apparatus, they would not wear those uniforms, despite their present active combat status.

The military-grade combat pilot normalsuits wrapped tightly around their bodies, however, are decidedly uncomfortable, but neither one of them has the energy at the moment to make the minimal effort it would usually take to rectify the problem.

And they'd be deploying for combat again in fewer than four hours.

Minerva and Hathaway lie motionless and silent on the bed for what each of them reckons is ten minutes before Hathaway finally says wearily, "So…did the second detonator get installed onto the Kizi?"

Minerva replies equally tiredly, "It's done…but the range presents a problem. Because of time and material limitations, Dr. Vidan was only able to give it a range of 300 meters."

Hathaway covers his forehead and eyes with both hands, "That's what the M-Boosters are for, I'm guessing."

Minerva nods, "McBride only had two on hand. That's all the Federal Forces managed to salvage from Ceres Base. I had the engineering crew install one on each of our Aslans."

Hathaway takes Minerva's normalsuit gloved hand into his own and clutches it tightly, "This could be it. These might be our last few hours."

Minerva says, "It's always in the realm of possibility; we're not fighting to die, though it might be unavoidable."

With that, Hathaway rolls towards Minerva and unseals the O-ring of her normalsuit. He undoes the zipper mechanism along the front of the suit, removes it from her upper torso, and then goes to work on removing the duty suit underneath…

Minerva smiles, "Don't you ever get enough?"

"Of you, no," Hathaway says, as he continues to disrobe Minerva, "I'm greedy by nature, especially for you…especially if there's a chance…"

Hathaway doesn't finish; it would ruin the mood.

Minerva's hands go to work, beginning to remove Hathaway's normalsuit and underlying clothing. Their lips join together in a long, deep kiss.

"You know, I just realized," Hathaway says with a lightness that belies the danger they are due to encounter mere hours from now, "that almost every time before we've gone into a major battle, we've had sex…and we always came back unhurt those times. The one time we didn't have sex, you got hurt."

Hathaway gently fingers Minerva's cybernetic left arm, which replaces the natural arm that needed to be amputated after she had been gravely wounded by the Archduchy of Zeon Forces' Black Raven, Kyoko Yamaguchi.

Minerva bites her lower lip seductively before she replies, "We'd better not break with tradition, then. I've never been superstitious…but why take chances? 'Virgin war goddess'…it's mythological bullshit, anyway."

The two young bodies, finely sculpted and emanating graceful sensual appeal, are now completely unfettered by normalsuits or any other attire. The discarding of the clothing is accompanied by the discarding of unsettling stray thoughts, and dread for the future is, for the moment, replaced by the passion of the moment.

A joining of bodies and minds, the sum of which would be known shortly.

* * *

The ships of the Zeon assault armada commanded by Admiral Rondo Buchard maneuver themselves into attack formation based on what Admiral Buchard, his second-in-command Vice Admiral Darius Karlitz, and Archduke Miguel himself have determined to be most capable of dealing a devastating blow against the United Forces elements defending Mars.

Mobile suits and space fighter craft are swung onto catapults and launched by the dozens….Gellonds, Rick Diablos, and Griphons, primarily, with the officer's Sazabi-II model for every thirty standard mobile suits. Armaments include heavy missile packs, grenades, and shock cannon in addition to the standard beam rifles and beam sabers.

"Cover fire for the landing force," Admiral Buchard instructs, "all cannon and long-range artillery pieces target enemy forces at designated coordinates; avoid damaging mining infrastructure if feasible, but above all…eliminate the enemy."

Hundreds of cannon swing into attack position, their muzzles glowing with hypercharged Minovsky particle energy. The shots blast forth, almost invisible against the daytime Martian sky.

The battle for Mars resumes…

* * *

"Emergency! Emergency!" a voice rings out aboard the _Ahrgama-_III, "This is not a drill! All mobile suit units deploy for combat!"

Hathaway Noah and Minerva Zabi, once again clad in their normalsuits, the sticky film of perspiration resulting from the previous night's passion still on their youthful skin, sprint towards their mobile suits…the Oglu Aslan and Kizi Aslan. Exchanging a quick, final kiss for luck before donning their helmets, the two mobile suit pilots rapidly board their combat mecha.

Minerva and Hathaway deftly bring the combat systems of their mobile suits online, checking and rechecking multiple systems that they had already checked a dozen times over just hours earlier.

Minerva tests the nuclear detonator device through a few "dry runs," with the actual trigger mechanism disengaged. She'll need to trust that it'll work properly when she needs it to…

"Hathaway Noah, Oglu Aslan, launching now!"

"Minerva Zabi, Kizi Aslan, launching now!"

Just two of hundreds of assorted mobile suits launching from dozens of ships…to meet the challenge of Zeon.

* * *

Amidst the derricks, cranes, drills, and trams of Mars' mining systems, hundreds of mobile suits from the Archduchy of Zeon Forces and the United Forces of the Earth Federation and Shambala Republic engage in a fierce, brutal firefight. Thunderous volleys of beam cannon fire and missiles are exchanged, while other mobile suits engage in close-quarters combat using beam sabers and beam tomahawks. Mobile suit leap forward to gain momentary positions of advantage, only to be stricken down by enemy units, which are in turn brutally knocked out of position.

It is the most expansive, most mobile suit rumble ever on the surface of Mars…involving hundreds of mobile suits from both sides. A ground-based mobile suit struggle on this scale has not been seen on *any* planetary surface since the final weeks of the One Year War, and neither side, it would appear, is willing to give up as much as a meter of the Martian surface.

High above the Martian surface, the situation is no different, as the Zeon and United Forces armadas clash…hurling voluminous volleys of firepower at one another across the darkness of the cosmos. Ships are sunk in the coldness of space, and hundreds of men and women perish in instants.

The war gods drink greedily and thirstily from this mass libation, and eagerly await the promise of more as the battle drags on.

Minerva Zabi's Wavediver-configured Kizi Aslan unleashes a torrent of missiles at a squad of Rick Diablo mobile suits menacing a small fleet of parked mining vehicles on the Martian surface. Military jargon would characterize Minerva and her mobile suit as combatants in a "theater of war," but in this case, "theater" is not so much metaphorical as literal, and Minerva and her comrades are serving as much as actors as they are combatants.

The United Forces struggle as if desperate to keep the Zeon forces from the surface of Mars' Western Hemisphere; efforts are concentrated towards repelling enemy units arriving on the Martian surface.

So it appears.

"How long do we keep this act going, Honey?" Hathaway asks inconspicuously over the tactical net as he blasts two Gellonds with the beam rifle of his Oglu Aslan two-hundred meters above the Martian surface.

"As long as we need to," Minerva replies cryptically, "They're still coming."

_Good_, the thought forms, but remains unuttered.

* * *

On the bridge of his flagship, Captain Pieter Eckhorn of the _Leviathan_ turns to Admiral Rondo Buchard, "The United Forces are putting up very stiff resistance, Admiral. You have to admire their resilience, but they won't be able to maintain their defenses much longer. They're already beginning to crack."

Buchard nods, "Press the attack. Maneuver all ships towards the Martian surface for landing. It's time to make the final push."

As Eckhorn passes on the command, Buchard contacts his second-in-command, Vice Admiral Darius Karlitz aboard his battle cruiser _Hiro_, "Darius, we're moving in. Maintain your group's orbit and stand as rear guard for us. Don't let us get ambushed from behind."

"Roger, sir," the vice-admiral replies.

Buchard smiles, anticipating a declaration of victory for Archduke Miguel within the hour.

* * *

"Minerva, they're moving in!" Hathaway reports.

Minerva contacts the _Amuro Ray_, "Captain Beecher, get into position."

"Roger, Athe…Minerva," comes Beecher's reply.

* * *

"Prepare for transmittal," Beecher orders his bridge techs.

"Roger, sir," the techs reply, preparing to send the coded signal that will open the gates of hell…

* * *

"Target sighted at 4,000 meters," says a Zeon gunnery tech aboard the destroyer, "energy charge to guns at 100%. Ready to fire upon your orders, sir."

"Strike!" orders Captain Raul Saucedo of the destroyer _Blackthorn_.

The guns of the _Blackthorn_ flash blindingly, unleashing waves of destructive energy that strike the hull of the _Amuro Ray_. The Earth Federation Forces space battleship begins leaking flame from breaches through which oxygen gushes forth before being sealed by internal airlock bulkheads.

* * *

The impact knocks Captain Beecher and his bridge crew out of their seats. The lights on the bridge darken momentarily before emergency lighting kicks in.

"Damage report!" Beecher demands, scrambling back into his command seat, putting his officer's hat back onto his head.

"Heavy damage to the starboard bulkhead, sir," a bridge tech reports, "A fire crew is already on its way…Decks 5-13 are heavily damaged on the starboard side."

"Are we still spaceworthy?" asks Beecher.

The tech answers, "Yes, sir, but we'd better not take another hit like that one again."

"Descend towards the surface," Beecher orders.

"Sir?" the tech replies dubiously.

"Do it!" Beecher orders, his eyes fierce.

"Yes, sir," the tech answers.

The heavily damaged _Amuro Ray_ descends towards Mars' surface.

* * *

Minerva receives word from Captain Beecher and orders the mobile suit forces to withdraw…slowly, and to continue fighting even as they withdraw…to make the withdrawal look as reluctant as possible.

Casualties are mounting on both sides; the battle cannot be sustained much longer.

* * *

The _Amuro Ray _continues descending towards the Martian surface, fighting off attacks by enemy mobile suits and warships with the assistance of its own squad of mobile suits and several escort cruisers.

"Minerva," Captain Beecher reports, "You've got five minutes to get your people out of there."

"Roger," Minerva replies, passing on the withdrawal order.

The United Forces lift off from the Martian surface.

* * *

"Sir," Captain Eckhorn says to Admiral Buchard, "Enemy forces are retreating."

"Mars is Zeon's domain once again," Buchard says, "Have our forces secure the surface."

"Yes, sir," Eckhorn replies, once again relaying the orders to the front lines.

The mobile suits of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces land on the Martian surface in triumph, having dislodged the United Forces, which are now withdrawing in disarray…

* * *

"All personnel and mecha are clear," Minerva reports to Captain Beecher.

"Begin the countdown," Beecher orders.

"We're at the edge of the safe zone," a bridge tech replies, "T-minus ten seconds to ignition... nine, eight, seven, six, five, for, three, two, one, ZERO!"

"Execute!" Beecher orders.

A sequence of commands is typed onto keyboards.

No response is received from the warhead's detonator…no indication that critical mass has been achieved…or is even impending.

"What's wrong?!" Beecher demands.

"Sir," the tech replies, "Our transmitter mechanism isn't functioning. Most likely, it was damaged when we took those hits from the Zeon destroyer."

Beecher blanches, raising Minerva on the tactical net, "Minerva, this is Captain Beecher. We've got a problem here…"

* * *

"Roger that, Captain," Minerva replies after receiving word from Captain Beecher, "Withdraw the _Amuro Ray_. We'll take care of it."

"Roger, Minerva," Captain Beecher answers ruefully, "I'm sorry…so sorry."

_So sorry I've condemned you to certain death_, Captain Beecher almost seems to say.

"Hathaway," Minerva says, "Back me up."

"You've got it," Hathaway replies.

The two Aslans, transformed to Wavediver configuration, dive back towards the surface of Mars…two mobile suits against hundreds of enemy units.

* * *

Admiral Buchard receives word of the final two interlopers…diehards, apparently, refusing to withdraw with the rest of their defeated allies.

"Smite them quickly," Buchard orders, "They've wasted enough of our time already."

* * *

The Aslans skim the Martian surface, dozens of enemy mobile suits on their tail, dozens more ahead of them.

Minerva and Hathaway fight deftly through it all, weathering the storm of enemy fire, answering with precisely-placed fire on their own, taking glancing hits and realizing that they will probably last only thirty seconds more against the overwhelming pounding.

"Minerva," Hathaway grates, "We're not going to be able to hold up much longer."

As if to underscore that statement, both Aslans take hits that threaten to destabilize the two mecha and send them crashing upon the Martian surface before the two pilots regain control.

"Target approaching," Minerva announces calmly, "Six-hundred meters and closing…five-hundred…four-hundred…three-hundred…EXECUTE!"

Minerva thumbs a special trigger button newly installed on the joystick of her Kizi Aslan.

Without waiting to confirm the results, Minerva orders Hathaway, "Engage M-Booster system NOW!"

The M-Booster systems attached to the Aslan units flare to life, and with sickening, lurching force, push the Aslans away from the Martian surface at speeds that soon reach Mach 60.

* * *

"Sir," a bridge tech reports on the _Leviathan_, "Ground mobile suit forces report seismic activity on the planet's surface."

"Seismic?" Captain Eckhorn says curiously, "That's…wh?!"

The surface of Mars explodes…such sudden, all-consuming release of cataclysmic force has not been witnessed on the face of Mars since the planet's formation some five billion years ago.

And the mines of Mars' Western Hemisphere…and the Zeon mobile suits and warships sent to wrest control of them from the United Forces, disappear with them…disappear into the closest that the physical realm has ever come to emulating the hell of legend.

In a single instant, a third of Zeon's Space Armada is rendered nonexistent…atomized.

Racing just ahead of the destructive wave of kinetic energy are two transformable mobile suits, one step ahead of annihilation at sixty times the speed of sound.

* * *

From the bridge of the _Hiro _high in Martian orbit, Vice Admiral Karlitz and his crew shield their eyes from the blinding flash and brace themselves against the ensuing shockwave.

Several long, tense moments later, as their eyes overcome their momentary flash blindness and their nerves begin to calm, their minds reel as they take in the reality behind the hellish spectacle they see through their viewport….half of Mars engulfed in a billowing cloud of dust and choked fire…their fleet amidst the firestorm.

After several more long, silent minutes, Vice Admiral Karlitz croaks through a parched throat and lips, "We…we need to contact Archduke Miguel…"

Karlitz can only imagine the Archduke's reaction when he hears of this…

* * *

Aboard the Kizi Aslan, Minerva opens the visor of her helmet, gulping in oxygen through quick, deep breaths. Her youthful, pretty face shines with the gleam of perspiration.

"Minerva," Hathaway Noah's voice sighs tiredly over the tactical net, "We did it."

""We did," Minerva says in a tone that is equal parts relief and lament, "blew half a world to hell to send our enemies to hell. What price victory, Hathaway?"

"We can discuss that when we get home," Hathaway says gently.

_Home_, Minerva ponders, wondering what that word means to her now.

* * *

At Cosmic Alexandria, Archduke Miguel covers his eyes and shakes his head as he receives word from Vice-Admiral Karlitz regarding the destruction of the assault armada.

Combined with the destruction of the Zeon Second Army in the Kunlun Mountains of Earth, the Archduchy of Zeon has lost half of its fighting strength within a day.

The rout has once again become a war.

The wrath of the war goddess…_Pallas Athena_…_Athena Parthenos_…has visited itself upon Zeon.


	41. Chapter 40: TIMEPIECES

**EPISODE 40: TIMEPIECES**

The Holy Sepulcher, Taiwan, Earth, the second week of November, U.C. 0100…

The last military hub of the Earth Federation Forces on humanity's mother planet hums with more activity than it has seen in the three months since it began operations following Zeon's Skyfall operation. Ships, aerospace fighter craft, and mobile suits are ready for combat deployment. Troops receive briefings down the chain of command from their superior officers…something momentous is about to happen, and an atmosphere of anticipation washes over every man and woman on the base.

The destruction of the Zeon Second Army in the highlands of western China, and the nearly concurrent destruction of a third of the Zeon Armada on Mars, has emboldened the survivors of the Earth Federation Forces. The planet being no longer occupied by Zeon forces, other surviving Federal Forces units from all the continents of Earth have succeeded in routing the last of the Zeon Occupation Forces, and are congregating at the Holy Sepulcher, bolstering the forces already stationed there.

General Bright Noah, supreme commander of the Earth Federation Forces, has summoned Captain Jonah Michaels, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, his daughter 2Lt. Chieming Noah, and all other surviving Special Forces officers to a conference. The initial Zeon assault at Side 7's Garrison Noah some four months earlier had gutted the Special Forces, leaving the Centurion Team the only remaining intact Special Forces Team of the twenty-six that once performed special-ops duties for the Federation.

During the past few months, General Noah has worked towards recruiting new talent from the regular forces…to rebuild the Special Forces in the likely event that their special training, skills, and talents would be needed. The numbers and ability levels are not as robust as they once were, but with the return of Jolie and Jonah to the fold, General Noah is confident that the Special Forces will be able to reassert themselves on the field of battle.

But the Special Forces need new leadership, having lost their director Col. Peter Cairlay (killed in action, allegedly during an illegal operation involving the unauthorized shipment of weapons of mass destruction to Zeon forces) and deputy director Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz (now Executive Director of Operations Minerva Zabi of the Shambala Republic, rumored to have been the killer of Col. Cairlay) months ago. Hence, General Noah's reason for convening this conference…

"Ladies and gentlemen," General Noah announces, "I present to you the new Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces: Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie."

The young Special Forces officers look with some degree of wonderment at the attractive, red-haired woman who stands before them, clad in an Earth Federation Forces uniform of a similar cut to their own. She is in her late thirties, and her green-hued eyes are bright, clear, and full of energy, intelligence, and understanding. In many ways, Christina reminds them of Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, the previous commanding officer of the Centurion Team.

Twenty years earlier, 2Lt. Christina McKenzie had been the test pilot of the RX-78NT1 Gundam Alex, an improved version of the RX-78 Gundam, that was to have been delivered to 2Lt. Amuro Ray on the front lines of the One Year War, but was never completed in time for delivery to Amuro.

The NT1 Gundam unit was lost in a battle against a Zeon infiltrator, and Christina was reassigned to duties Earthside. She applied for duty with the Titans upon the establishment of the Federation elite corps, but withdrew her application upon learning of the group's brutal practices. For much of the mid-0080s, Captain Christina McKenzie was sidelined for her constant opposition to the Titans. At one point, she had been considered as a test pilot for the RX-178 Gundam MK-II, but those plans were scrubbed after AEUG stole the three RX-178 prototypes from Garrison Noah (then called Green Noah 1) in U.C. 0087. Captain McKenzie served with distinction during the subsequent war against the Titans and Axis Neo-Zeon, serving as a Federal Forces liaison to the AEUG and Karaba forces. Upon the establishment of the Special Forces in U.C. 0095, Major Christina McKenzie was shortlisted as a possible candidate for the role of Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces, but for political reasons, was beaten for the job by Col. Peter Cairlay. General Bright Noah had supported Christina's appointment to the role of Director of the Special Forces, but General Manron Blackhead, who had the Federation Security Council and the President's ear with his anti-Spacenoid fear-mongering after successive Zeon invasions, prevailed in persuading the Council and the President to appoint Cairlay instead….a decision that has, in so many ways, backfired on the Earth Federation.

For General Noah, therefore, this appointment, at last, of Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie, who once again proved her valor by standing her ground with the forces under her command at Whampoa Base against the initial Zeon attack after the Skyfall, as Special Forces Director is a vindication of his judgment and much more – it is the scale of justice balancing itself in response to the inequities of the past.

The young officers of the Special Forces have little to disagree with in General Noah's assessment, as they immediately take a great liking to their new Director, especially after she offers them her warm smile and an earnest hand of friendship.

"I'm pleased to know that I'll be serving alongside you," Lt. Col. McKenzie says in a voice that is both strong and gentle at the same time, "I know of your many courageous exploits in defense of the people represented by the Federation, and it's my privilege to stand among you."

Captain Jonah Michaels takes Lt. Col. McKenzie's hand and shakes it warmly, "Thank you, ma'am. We're so glad to have you leading us."

Lt. Col. McKenzie acknowledges the remark with a smile, and then says, "The priority of the Special Forces at present is to prepare for a counterstrike against the Zeon at Garrison Noah. We plan to take our base of operations back when the opportunity presents itself…which we have reason to believe will be very soon."

"Yes, ma'am," the Special Officers reply, already growing accustomed to taking orders from Lt. Col. McKenzie.

"Orders to deploy will come as developments progress," Lt. Col. McKenzie instructs her new charges, "For the time being, please direct your attention to training of new personnel and maintenance of combat mecha. Dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am," the Special Forces officers salute their new Director before they file out of the conference room back to duty stations.

* * *

As they stride down one of the Holy Sepulcher's myriad labyrinth corridors, Captain Jonah Michaels of the Centurion Team says to his wife and second-in-command, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, "I have a great amount of faith in this new Director, Lt. Col. McKenzie. I think she'll provide the kind of leadership that the Special Forces have needed for a long time."

Jolie nods in agreement, "Yeah, she's hell of a lot better than Col. Creepy. It's nice to finally have a human being instead of a snake in charge."

Jonah continues, "Lt. Col. McKenzie mentioned an operation to take back Garrison Noah. I, for one, am really happy to hear about that. I can't wait to get back into space."

Jolie smirks, "Spacenoid!"

Jonah smiles back, "You're one too, remember?"

"Yeah, like most of our generation," Jolie concedes, "but I know what you mean. Besides not being our home turf, Earth…really hasn't been the most enjoyable place to be, has it?"

Jonah sighs and nods. The past several months have been hell – in an environment that the Zeon attack has rendered nightmarish. Jonah regrets not having been able to see more of the mother planet when it had still been beautiful, lush, and green, and when the sun's light reached the planet's surface in brilliant glory each and every day.

Jonah fears that even if he is fortunate enough to live to be a very, very old man, he likely will never see such sights on Earth.

The indelible "gift" of Jonah's brother, the Archduke of Zeon, Alexander Miguel.

* * *

At Cosmic Alexandria, the current designation of Side 3, Bunch 1 (formerly also known as Zum City), Archduke Miguel receives a gift of his own: Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, the "Black Raven," of immeasurable value to Miguel's ambitions both as a combatant in his armies and…on a personal level.

Kyoko steps down the disembarkation ramp of the space battle carrier _Starchild_, which has transported her and the rest of what remains of the Phobos Division back to Side 3 from Earth. The Zeon Occupation Forces' final engagement against the Federation's resistance forces on Earth ended in a catastrophe for the occupation forces after the resistance very unexpectedly deployed nuclear weaponry against them.

Archduke Miguel has vowed to make those Earthist pigs pay for the loss to his troops, which includes a substantial portion of the elite Phobos Division, but at the very least, his most important subordinate has returned safely…

A downcast, but as always, breathtakingly beautiful Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi salutes her liege, "Archduke Miguel, my lord. Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi reporting."

Alexander smiles fondly at Kyoko and places his hands on her shoulders, "It's good to see you again, Kyoko."

"My lord, I…" Kyoko begins, her eyes moist with hot tears of lament, "I…I failed you, my lord. I was unable to destroy our enemies as you ordered me to, and I lost so many of the comrades-at-arms you sent to assist me. I am unworthy of the faith you've placed in me, my lord, and I ask that you punish me to the severest extent possible for my failure. It is the Zeon way."

"Kyoko," the Archduke says with uncharacteristic gentleness, "You are being silly, my dear. You have already fulfilled the most important order: you have returned to me alive. As to what you call your 'failure,' it was my failure first. I underestimated our enemies. They have more resilience than I was willing to believe. Defeating them decisively will require a reconsideration of our strategies."

"My lord…," Kyoko begins again.

"Say no more," Alexander whispers, holding Kyoko gently and leaning her head on his chest, "You received my proposal letter from General Mortoroff while on Earth?"

Kyoko lifts her head from Alexander's chest and looks deeply into his black eyes, "Yes, my lord…but I do not feel worthy…"

Alexander cuts Kyoko off, "Two things, Kyoko, that you must bear in mind: first, you must stop referring to me as 'my lord.' You are among the very privileged few whom I would call a peer…no, more than a peer…a partner. You should call your partner by his name."

"Alexander," Kyoko says, "I…"

"Kyoko," Alexander continues, a gleam in his eye, "You have not answered my proposal. Will you be the Archduchess of Zeon?"

Kyoko smiles, "If it pleases you, Alexander, I will be anything you ask."

Alexander shakes his head, "My question is if it pleases you."

Kyoko replies resolutely, "What pleases you, pleases me, Alexander."

Alexander takes Kyoko's hand in his own, "It's decided then. We will defeat the Earth Federation and the Shambala Republic together, and then we will lead humanity – the _true _humanity, into a glorious new age."

Kyoko smiles, thrilled by Alexander's passion…not only for her, but for humanity's future. As a young girl, she had idolized Alexander Miguel as a charismatic leader of the Spacenoid peoples, but now…now her girlhood idol is asking her to realize his dreams.

A request that Kyoko cannot, and would not, refuse.

* * *

The United Forces Armada, which includes an assortment of warships remaining from the Earth Federation Space Armada, others salvaged from the Zeon Confederation Forces, and a number of entirely new ships constructed for the Shambala Republic Defense Guard by the Troika (Anaheim Enterprises, the Luo Company, and the Kuromizu Corporation), approaches Cislunar Space from multiple vectors, which goes against the standard military procedure of space armadas crossing great distances _en masse _in an intimidating display of force and projection of invulnerability. Executive Director Minerva Zabi dismissed such traditional tactics as "stupid" – a ridiculous anachronism from a time when warships were confined by gravity to Earth's oceans, and utterly inapplicable to gravity-free space warfare.

Minerva is not about to put her forces in danger of being eliminated in a single strike by the Zeon. Having mastered the tactic of drawing and concentrating enemy forces at one location, then eliminating the enemy in one hellacious strike of swift, overwhelming force, Minerva will be damned if she tolerates conditions that would make her own forces vulnerable to such a strike.

Thus, the United Forces Armada, which numbers dozens of capital warships, has been separated into smaller fleets of three to six ships, distributed based on needs and strengths. These fleets will each enter Cislunar Space at different times, from different locations, and will rendezvous only when so instructed by Minerva.

In the conference room of the flagship _Ahrgama_-III, Minerva outlines her strategy to her fleet admirals and vessel captains, a mixed force of Earth Federation Forces, Shambala Republic Defense Guard, and ex-Zeon Confederation personnel with no love lost for Alexander Miguel, and are thus willing to fight against Miguel as mercenaries under Minerva's command. Security, as usual, is a top priority concern, especially now with mercenaries in the fold. Minerva has three leverages to use here: first, the hatred these ex-Zeon Confederation soldiers hold towards Alexander Miguel (many of them are loyalists to the late Governess Lara Constantinas of Callisto, the last of Miguel's former rival Zeon warlords to fall in the Zeon Civil War that concluded some six months earlier) Second, the greed that spurs these mercenaries to continue fighting, despite the loss of their nation of allegiance. Third, the fear that Minerva has instilled in them…threatening swift and severe retribution for any elements found to have gone rogue and betrayed the United Forces.

Although the additional personnel, equipment, and firepower that the ex-Callisto Zeon troops turned mercenaries significantly bolsters the strength of the United Forces Armada, Minerva has brought them into the fold for another consideration: she has use for the fallen Governess' former base of operations, Callisto Fortress, of which the Shambala Republic has taken control and, with the financial and material support of the Troika, has converted into a weapons manufacturing center…capable of the mass production of military equipment ranging from drinking canteens to mobile suit combat systems.

"Our first strike will be against Side 3," Minerva informs her comrades, "we plan a bombardment raid by capital ship, aerospace fighter craft, and mobile suits against Zeon military objectives distributed throughout the Side 3 Zone, as highlighted by our intelligence personnel."

"Opening with an attack on Side 3?" Admiral Shane McBride of the Earth Federation Ceres Command Armada responds dubiously, "With all due respect, Miss Zabi, I don't believe that's wise. Side 3 is where the Archduchy of Zeon Forces are most heavily concentrated, especially in light of the losses they've suffered on Mars and on Earth in recent days. With our current forces, I think our chances of penetrating through Side 3's defenses are nil."

"I agree," Minerva says plainly, "Alexander Miguel would, logically, concentrate his forces there in anticipation of a massive attack, and I'm counting on him to."

McBride smiles, "This isn't another one of your Trojan Horses, is it, Miss Zabi?"

Minerva returns the grin, "Not this time….at least, not yet. This time, it's a diversion. We need the Zeon to divert their forces to defending Side 3, which you're right, we aren't in a position to penetrate yet, because our real objective is Side 7."

Minerva hears murmurs among the command staff, and continues to address their concerns.

"For our forces to have any chance of success in eradicating the Zeon from Side 3," Minerva explains, "we must first secure a beachhead from which to conduct offensives within the Cislunar Sphere. Therefore, we must regain control of Garrison Noah and revive the Earth Federation Forces' Cislunar Space Armada."

The murmurs of doubt become murmurs of approval, as the various command staff officers begin to see the benefits of Minerva's plan: for the Federation officers, it's chance to liberate their surviving comrades and avenge their slain brothers-at-arms. For the Callisto Zeon, it is an immediate opportunity for revenge against Alexander Miguel. For the Shambala Republic, the strategy simply makes sound tactical sense: they must build towards an invasion of Zeon rather than attempting vainly to crack that tough nut immediately.

Minerva turns to Commodore Garwin Kerr, commanding officer of the surviving Callisto Zeon Forces. Kerr was the last of Governess Constantinas' fleet officers to survive after the bulk of the Callisto Zeon Forces were wiped out by the Earth Federation/Phobos Zeon Alliance Forces that, ironically, Minerva (then as Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces) commanded. The war has made for some strange alliances.

"Commodore Kerr," Minerva says, "as a veteran commander of the Zeon forces, you are more familiar with Side 3's fortifications and weaknesses than most others. Therefore, I'm giving you and the former Callisto Zeon personnel forces under your command responsibility for the Side 3 diversion operation."

Kerr grins, tipping his head forward respectfully, "It'll be my pleasure, Miss Zabi."

"Admiral McBride," Minerva continues, "I'd like you to take charge of the operation of securing Side 7 and Luna 2. My mobile suit forces will be at your disposal."

McBride nods in acknowledgement and gratitude, "I appreciate that. You and your special unit are among the best mobile suit pilots this side of Jolie Minh. We'll really be able to use your help."

"We'll be ready," Minerva affirms, "For now, it's advisable to coordinate the details of the operation with your subordinates."

* * *

At 15:30 (ship's time), Minerva makes her way to the _Ahrgama_-III's galley, where she had agreed to meet with her fiancé and intelligence advisor, Hathaway Noah.

Hathaway, as usual, is fashionably late (unlike Minerva, who is fussily punctual). Minerva sighs. She can't really blame him. The nature of intelligence work sometimes necessitates that an intelligence agent be timely only when he needs to be. Minerva has done enough espionage-ops to understand that.

Minerva lights a cigarette as she waits patiently for Hathaway. A steward brings her a cup of tea…straight, hot…the way she prefers it.

Minerva has time for only one drag on the ciggie before she spots Hathaway entering the mess hall. He takes a seat opposite Minerva at the table.

"Hi," Hathaway smiles with his usual debonair charm, "Miss me?"

Minerva smiles, pulling the cigarette away from her mouth and holding it casually in the air, "Not really. I've decided to leave you for Admiral McBride. You know how fond I am of tough, chiseled military men."

Hathaway feigns a hurt look, "Well, damn it all, then…I've got to get out of the journalism business and start pumping iron."

"Not before you deliver me the front page, spy boy," Minerva says, taking another drag from the cigarette, and offering one to Hathaway, lighting it for him.

Taking a drag from the cigarette and then setting it aside in the ashtray, Hathaway installs a datachip into the miniprocessor built into the mess hall table. Data appears momentarily on the screen.

"This info is realtime," Hathaway says, "you're seeing Zeon troop movements within the Cislunar Sphere as they're occurring."

Minerva asks, "How'd you get your hands on this kind of tech?"

Hathaway takes up his cigarette and says, "Kuromizu designed trackers for the Archduchy of Zeon's mecha before the Alliance broke down, and now, they've supplied us with the same technology.

Minerva exhales a curl of smoke thoughtfully, "Don't you think the Zeon have anticipated that, and have modified the technology to throw us off?"

Hathaway answers, "We've had our flesh and blood agents verify the data: what they report is consistent with what the datachip tracker is indicating."

Minerva extracts the datachip and hands it back to Hathaway, "Make sure that Admiral McBride gets one of these."

"Will do," Hathaway says, then takes out another item…a cardboard box he has kept hidden behind his back.

"And what's this?" Minerva asks.

"Birthday present," Hathaway grins.

"My birthday was more than two months ago, Hathaway," Minerva, a Virgo born on September 2, U.C. 0079, says matter-of-factly.

"I know," Hathaway says guiltily, "I meant to give this to you back on your birthday, but we were so caught up driving the Zeon forces off Mars at that time that I never had the chance to."

"You're always punctual when you have to be," Minerva smiles, "If you weren't, I wouldn't be alive right now."

So saying, Minerva opens the gift box, within which lies an elegant French Rococo clock…very similar to the one she once kept at her office at Garrison Noah back when she called herself Athena Ibaz.

Minerva grins beautifully, "It's wonderful. Where did you get it?"

"Down in Switzerland when we went to visit your foster parents during the summer," Hathaway says, "When you first met Artasia again."

"It's very fitting," Minerva observes, "Something to help both of us keep track of time, or to remind me how old I'm getting?"

"You turned twenty-one two months ago," Hathaway points out, "Not exactly retirement age."

Minerva smirks as she replies, "In some older societies, I would barely be old enough to drink, gamble, or get married."

Hathaway's mood becomes more serious, "You could think of it, the clock, I mean, as a reminder of that three-year deadline you set for yourself."

"I'm still intent on meeting it," Minerva says, repackaging the clock for later display…at an appropriate place…an appropriate…time, "Thank you very much. I'll always treasure it…like I treasure you."

Hathaway and Minerva lean forward until their lips touch, exchanging a kiss that lasts seemingly forever…or at least until their cigarettes, hardly smoked, have burned themselves out in the ashtray.

Reluctantly, the couple disengages their kiss. Duty calls once again…their time consumed by their mission.

"See you tonight," Hathaway says warmly.

"Right," Minerva responds, rising to attend to another aspect of preparing for the battles ahead.

"Oh," Hathaway says, turning to Minerva once again, "You told me to share the data on this chip with Admiral McBride…but what about Commodore Kerr?"

"No need," Minerva says coldly.

"Why not?" Hathaway asks, "If the Commodore is leading his Callisto Zeon Forces into Side 3 for a diversionary attack, this data would be of use to him."

"My objective," Minerva says with unnerving calm, "is to destroy ALL Zeon forces, not just Alexander Miguel."

Hathaway's eyes widen with understanding…and a bit of horror. His fiancée is playing Alexander Miguel's own game.

"The Callisto Zeon Forces are of precisely two points of value to us," Minerva says, "the first is access to Callisto Fortress and its resources, which they've given us. The second is the impending diversionary attack. After they deliver on that, they will be of no value to us…or anyone else, any longer."

Hathaway inhales, "Terminate…?"

"…with extreme prejudice," Minerva affirms, exhaling a stream of tobacco smoke and wiping her fingers, both flesh and mechanical, with her pocket handkerchief.

* * *

Back at the Holy Sepulcher on Earth, Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh await an important rendezvous…but not with a superior officer or any sort of military personnel.

They await ten-year old Amy Chu, a little girl whom the couple befriended amidst the ruins of the western Chinese city of Xian, and whom they helped to reunite with her parents.

Although the Holy Sepulcher is, for the most part, a military installation, it also serves as the provisional seat of government for the Earth Federation and a sanctuary for what few civilians the Federal Forces have been able to save. Within the barracks of the facility, the civilians attempt to continue their lives as normally as possible. Hence, Amy's parents, both government administrative employees, have returned to work and Amy, to school.

Among the civilians rescued from Shanghai and brought to the Holy Sepulcher were 797 children under the age of thirteen. The addition of Amy has brought that number to 798. Also surviving were 436 teenagers between the ages of thirteen and eighteen, of which the 221 over the age of fifteen have been recruited into the Earth Federation Forces in various capacities, ranging from administrative assistance to frontline combat. Since Jolie and Jonah arrived at the Holy Sepulcher fewer than two weeks ago, they've been pressed by General Noah and the command staff into training some of these teenaged recruits, many of them only a year or two younger than Jolie or Jonah, to pilot mobile suits in combat.

But Amy is meeting with Jolie and Jonah for a different reason, at the couple's request and with the blessing of Amy's parents; they wish to say goodbye to a friend whom they will be leaving behind to return to the war.

Little Amy, looking adorable in her school uniform and wearing her copious backpack, smiles broadly and waves excitedly as she spots her friends. Jolie and Jonah are pleasantly surprised by the child's resilience: just two weeks ago, Amy was lost, alone, and terrified in a dangerous war zone; now, she is back to living a life as close as possible to normal under the circumstances, and not showing any lingering effects from her ordeal. Who knows for certain, however, what long-term effects the horrors of war can have on the psyche of a child?

Amy runs over to the couple…her friends and her heroes, who delivered her from a hellish experience as the lone survivor of a school field trip that had been turned into a nightmare by the Zeon invasion.

"Hey," Jolie says, grinning, taking little Amy into her arms and swinging her around affectionately, "How's my favorite 5th Grader?!"

Amy turns to Jolie and Jonah, "You guys haven't come to visit me in like a week now!"

"We're sorry about that, Amy," Jonah says, "We've been really busy…we've had to prepare for a possible attack against the Zeon in outer space."

"Right," Jolie says, "And that's why we wanted to see you today. Amy, Jonah and I are gonna go back to space pretty soon…to destroy the Zeon and finish the war."

A look of dismay crosses Amy's face. Evidently, the child doesn't wish to lose her friends, "When are you guys gonna go?"

"We don't know," Jonah says, "but General Noah believes it's going to be soon. Maybe in a few days."

"Will you come back?" Amy asks, tears forming in her eyes.

Jolie smiles reassuringly, "We're going to space to defeat the Zeon so that you, your family, and your friends will be safe. You guys will stay on Earth for now, but when the war is over, you'll be moving into the space colonies. People can't live on the Earth anymore because the Zeon have damaged the environment too much with their colony drop attack. You'll see us again…up there."

Jolie points towards the sky, and Amy turns her head towards the heavens, imagining…dreaming.

Amy's tears begin to flow, "I don't want you guys to go. I'm gonna miss you so much. Promise me you guys won't die up there?"

Jolie holds Amy close, "We won't die, Sweetie. You said you wanted to be a pilot like us when you grow up. Well, take care of yourself…study hard in school and some day, when you're old enough, maybe you can be part of our Centurion Team!"

"Right," Jonah smiles, grinning, giving Amy an affectionate pat on the head, "Be a good girl and listen to your mom and dad. We'll be out there fighting for all of you."

Having said their goodbyes to their very young friend, Jolie and Jonah escort little Amy back to her parents. The couple resolves to do their best to keep their promise to Amy…and to each other, but both know such promises are not necessarily theirs to keep.

* * *

On the bridge of the Callisto Zeon flagship _Ahrkov_, Commodore Garwin Kerr meets with Lt. Cmdr. Benjamin Sundollar, commanding officer of the 29th Mechanized Assault Corps, a mobile suit unit known colloquially as "Viper Squad." Their CZS-90 Rick Dom Sting units are specially designed for lightning bombardment strikes.

"Our objectives are Miguel's supply depots and manufacturing facilities," Kerr tells Sundollar, "Our attack is expected to be a diversion for Zabi's main attack on Side 7 and Luna 2, but even so, we don't want to waste our efforts; we're going to try to do as much damage as possible."

"Damage is something we do very well," Sundollar, a handsome blonde of about thirty, says plainly.

"Governess Constantinas treated us very well," Commodore Kerr says hoarsely, "and had we not failed her, it would be we, not that bastard Miguel, who rule Zeon today."

"Agreed," says Sundollar, "Alexander Miguel is unfit to rule Zeon. He is a mad dog, and Zeon deserves better than the rule of a mad dog."

Kerr puts a hand on Sundollar's shoulder, "I'll be counting on you, Benjamin. The Governess will be counting on you. The future of Zeon will be counting on you."

Sundollar places his hand atop his friend's in a show of solidarity, "Sieg, Zeon, Commodore."

"Sieg, Zeon," Kerr affirms.

* * *

**"SIEG, ZEON!"** the cry rings out from hundreds of Zeon soldiers at Cosmic Alexandria's newly restored (and renamed) Alexandria Spaceport.

The Zeon soldiers stand at stiff attention as a mobile stairway is brought to the bulkhead of the shuttlecraft that has just taxied to a halt at the spaceport.

Waiting at the foot of the stairs, at the head of a red carpet, is Archduke Alexander Miguel himself and his entourage – Lt. Col Kyoko Yamaguchi, General Ross Davenport, and members of the Zeon High Command.

The passenger of the shuttlecraft, a beautiful, auburn-haired woman of about forty years of age, steps gracefully down the staircase to the artificial turf below. Elegant, svelte, and regal in bearing, Dr. Nanai Miguel is every bit as alluring a woman as she was when she was Col. Char Aznable's last known lover.

Dr. Nanai Miguel, elder sister to both Alexander and Jonah Miguel, has been the Director of Zeon's Newtype Laboratories for the past decade. After the death of Char, Nanai disappeared into seclusion, but never stopped working. For years, Nanai has worked quietly behind the scenes to supply her younger brother, Alexander, with the advanced weaponry that he needed to fulfill his ambition of reunifying Zeon under his rule and destroying the Earth Federation. In no small part due to Nanai's work, Alexander's forces have always enjoyed superior weaponry to those of their enemies.

Alexander's forces have also been bolstered by Nanai's work with Newtypes cultivated and trained from childhood to be adept mobile suit combat pilots. Of all of Nanai's "acolytes," as they are sometimes jokingly called, she is most proud of Kyoko Yamaguchi, whom Nanai discovered when the girl was scarcely old enough to walk, and who has trained under Nanai's guidance virtually since she could remember to become the ultimate mobile suit pilot…superior even to Col. Char himself or his hated rival, Amuro Ray.

Amuro Ray….Nanai's abiding hatred of the late Earth Federation Forces ace pilot is what has kept her alive and functioning all these years after the loss of Char. It was Amuro who took her beloved Char away from her, who had thwarted Char's ambitions at every turn, and then had the temerity to die before Nanai could wreak her vengeance upon him for it, curse his soul. But Nanai has redirected the focus of her malice. Amuro Ray is synonymous with Gundam, and always…always, it has been a Gundam that stood in Char's way. Nanai has thus dedicated her life to the destruction of all Gundams and the men and women who pilot them…Camille Vidan, Judau Ashta, and now, this Jolie Minh of whom Nanai has heard so much during the past two years, and whose abilities seem to rival even Kyoko's. Nanai has marked each of them for death by her war machines.

And then, there is her youngest sibling, Jonah, who has committed the unforgivable act of treason by joining the Earth Federation Forces, and (much to Nanai's bitterness), become a pilot of one of those accursed Gundams.

Archduke Alexander Miguel greets his elder sister with a demure kiss on the cheek, "It's good to see you, Nanai. It's been a long time."

"Thank you, Alexander," Nanai says somewhat colorlessly, "It's good to be back in Zeon. I am very proud of all you have accomplished, and our father too, would have been proud, had he lived to see this day."

Nanai looks beyond Alexander to lay eyes upon Kyoko, whom she has not seen in over a year since Kyoko was deployed to the frontlines of combat for the then-Phobos Zeon Forces.

Kyoko salutes, "Lady Miguel: Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi reporting, m'lady!"

"I've followed your activities since you left the institute, Kyoko," Nanai says with the barest hint of a smile, "and I've been very pleased with your accomplishments."

"Thank you, m'lady," Kyoko responds, "None of it would have been possible without the preparation you gave me over a lifetime, m'lady."

Nanai puts a hand fondly on her protégée's shoulder, "Soon, you'll need to grow accustomed to addressing me by a different title: Sister-in-Law."

Kyoko blushes and smiles, and Alexander places an arm around his future Archduchess, "Nanai, you've outdone yourself: I expected for you to provide me with an excellent warrior. I did not expect you to provide me with an excellent wife as well."

"We gain a member to our illustrious family," Nanai observes, "but we also lose one."

Alexander sighs and nods, "Jonah…"

Nanai clenches her teeth, "I understand that he pilots a Gundam for the Earth Federation Forces now."

"I regret having not been stricter with him," Alexander confesses, "I indulged his weaknesses…his goal to be an artist and his stubborn pacifist stance. Now he is a traitor to his people and a disgrace to his family."

Nanai says, "I loved Jonah…I love him still. He is, after all, my brother, but treason against Zeon…dishonoring the Miguel family name: these are crimes that must not be tolerated."

"Agreed," Alexander says, "Kyoko?"

"Alexander," Kyoko replies dutifully.

"Kyoko," Alexander begins, "Should you encounter Lord Jonah on the battlefield, remember this: you need show him no deference as a member of the Miguel family. Treat him as you would any other enemy combatant. You need not single him out for destruction, but conduct the battle as you normally would."

"It will be as you wish, Alexander," Kyoko nods.

"Enemies, old and new, gather against us," Alexander says, "So soon after we have reestablished Zeon are we again challenged. But the Miguels of Zeon will not fall!"

Nanai and Kyoko have resolved as much. The Miguels of Zeon stand together against the United Forces of Earth and Shambala who challenge them.

* * *

Shortly afterward, Nanai brings Alexander and Kyoko to the mobile suit maintenance dockyards of Cosmic Alexandria, where a cargo ship is unloading the Zeonic Corporation's newest weapon…a design that Nanai has finally perfected after seven years of painstaking work.

"We speeded up development of this weapon after learning about the Federation's White Phoenix Gundam and the problems it was presenting," Nanai explains, "Kyoko can defeat the Federal Forces' Jolie Minh, but her Elmeth Gamma might not be up to taking on the White Phoenix Gundam. We've eliminated that disadvantage with this new unit: the Gamma Azieru."

It is simply an awe-inspiring engine of horrific destructive power. Built with a more anthropomorphic bent than its first ancestor, the NZ-333 piloted by Quess Parayana during the Axis conflict of U.C. 0093, the Gamma Azieru is designed primarily as a combat mobile suit, with a good balance of power and speed/maneuverability. It can also, however, convert into mobile armor configuration like Kyoko's Elmeth Gamma, becoming a mobile battlefortress. The Gamma Azieru's Biocontrol system has been specifically calibrated to Kyoko's brainwave patterns, meaning that it will respond not only to her conscious commands, but will also anticipate and act upon her needs before she is even conscious upon them. The new Biocontrol system has been codenamed "Oracle," literally capable, it would seem, of predicting Kyoko's future up to thirty seconds in advance.

A gleam appears in Kyoko's eye as she fingers the external lunar titanium shell of her new mobile suit. She can sense the machine's great power…greater even than that of her previous mecha, the Elmeth Gamma.

Nanai explains, "The Gamma Azieru has a suite of thirty-six different weapons systems, all of which are keyed into your brainwave patterns, Kyoko. These systems will be fully operable through your PSI-energies, and one system…will even project and magnify that energy into a destructive wave of force."

Kyoko smiles, "You want me to take this mobile suit and destroy the Gundams, m'lady."

Nanai replies with a rasp, "All of them."

"But Jolie Minh most of all," Kyoko says insistently.

At that point, an aide comes to Archduke Miguel, breathless and obviously anxious, "Your Majesty. We have reports of an infiltration of the Side 3 Zone by hostile forces!"

"The Federal Forces?" Miguel asks coolly.

"No, Your Majesty," replies the aide, "Initial intelligence reports indicates a squadron of Zeon-type warships, identification registry associates them with the former Callisto Zeon Forces."

Miguel smiles darkly, "The ghost of Lara Constantinas rises to haunt me. Kyoko?"

"Alexander," Kyoko responds with anticipation.

"I'd like you to perform an exorcism for me," Alexander says, fingering the armored shell of the Gamma Azieru.

* * *

The Rick Dom Stingers, numbering three dozen total, initiate a quick, devastating raid on several of the Zeonic Corporation's key supply depots and assembly facilities. With speed, stealth, and surprise on their side, the Callisto Zeon attack group is routing the Archduchy's Gellond and Rick Diablo defense forces in the opening phases of the battle.

"We're under massive attack!" shouts Col. Robin Cantilever of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces, "Deploy all units for defense and counterattack! Do we have a count on the number of enemy units?!"

"Negative, sir," replies a tech, "Enemy struck at our tracking satellites and stations with the initial salvo! Judging from the damage done, though, their numbers are likely to be substantial!"

"Contact central command," orders Cantilever, "Tell General Davenport we need reinforcements!"

* * *

General Davenport, having received the call for reinforcements, consults with Archduke Alexander Miguel.

Alexander says after a moment's thought, "We cannot risk their penetrating too deep into Side 3; pass forth the order for reinforcements from our outlying bases. Have them form an iron perimeter around the Side 3 Zone. We'll trap the enemy within the Side 3 Zone and crush them with a pincer formation."

General Davenport leaves to pass that order through the chain of command. The Archduchy of Zeon Forces mobilize to safeguard their Homeland.

* * *

At the Federation's former Garrison Noah at Side 7, a Zeon fleet deploys, its escort force of one-hundred mobile suits with it. Simultaneously, a similar-sized force deploys from Luna 2, all beginning the five hour voyage to Side 3 to strengthen the Archduchy's defenses against those rogue Callisto Zeon traitors.

The main United Forces Armada, still lying in wait several dozen thousand kilometers from the Side 7 Zone, awaits in nervous anticipation. Combat pilots, including Minerva Zabi, Hathaway Noah, Camille Vidan, Judau Ashta, and Lu Luka, are strapped in their mobile suits, which are situated at launch catapults, awaiting the order to scramble.

But the time to strike has not come…not yet.

* * *

At the Holy Sepulcher on Earth, the Centurion Team and other remaining Special Forces units, their ranks bolstered by new recruits, also board their mobile suits and begin prepping the combat systems of their mecha for action.

Captain Jonah Michaels, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, 2Lt. Chieming Noah, MSgt. Karim Abdul Al-Said, FSgt. Tomo Higashi, Corporals Anna Horowitz and Geoff Sutcliffe sit quietly within the cockpits of their mobile suits. None of them speak. The tense silence is broken only by the system beeps of their mecha and occasional bursts of static from their helmet audio monitors. Nobody dares speak, fearing his or her next word could be his or her last…

* * *

Assorted delays related to the first combat deployment of such a sophisticated combat system has set back the first sortie of the Gamma Azieru by over ninety minutes. The engineering crew must make a few more adjustments before the Azieru is cleared as safe to operate.

Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, the Black Raven, chews her fingernails in nervous anticipation, watching in agony as the mobile suit's chronometer slowly ticks the minutes away, the combat computer feeding her data about the tide of battle between the Archduchy and Callisto forces locked in stalemate.

Finally, after two hours of waiting, Kyoko receives the word, "Gamma Azieru, authorized for launch deployment."

Kyoko's eyes flash with PSI-energy, "Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, Gamma Azieru, deploying!"

The Gamma Azieru tears forth into space, hunting for death…

* * *

Aboard the _Ahrkov_, Commodore Kerr grits his teeth as two Archduchy missiles slam into his ship's hull. The battle has continued for over two and a half hours, and the toll on both sides has begun to show.

"Damage report!" Kerr demands.

"Severe breach of hull on all upper decks, sir," a tech reports, "Repair crews have been dispatched."

"Get me Lt. Cmdr. Sundollar," Kerr grunts.

The Callisto Zeon mobile suit ace's helmeted visage appears momentarily on the forward monitor, "This is Sundollar. Commodore, do you need assistance?"

"Negative," Kerr replies, "Continue pressing the attack. How many of our units remain?"

Sundollar replies, "Sixty-percent of our units are still in the battle, sir."

"Good," Kerr answers, "Don't let up. We've got to break through!"

"Yes, sir," Sundollar says, even as he directs his Rick Dom Stinger Officer Custom in a deft maneuver that brings down a Nova Doga and a Gellond-S unit, "We're….hold on, sir…"

It's coming…whatever it is…too fast to track…too fast to see.

In a flash of blackness, six of the Rick Dom Stingers disappear in balloons of exploding shrapnel.

"Saints and sinners…" Kerr hears Sundollar say, with a tone of awe that the commodore has never heard from the voice of the mobile suit ace.

Aboard the Gamma Azieru, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi's eyes flash as she eliminates another half-dozen Callisto Zeon mobile suits and three warships with seemingly but a gesture of the Azieru's beam-weapon-laden armored hand.

* * *

"All mobile suit units deploy immediately!" the voice of Federal Forces Admiral Shane McBride rings through the _Ahrgama_-III.

Minerva Zabi and Hathaway Noah's Kizi Aslan and Oglu Aslan units swing forth from the launch catapults of the United Forces flagship. From the _Amuro Ray_'s launch decks, Camille Vidan's Zeta Gundam, Judau Ashta's Double Zeta Gundam, and Lu Luka's Gundam MK-II also deploy for combat.

From dozens of other United Forces ships, hundreds of mobile suits…Javelins, Nemo-7s, Rick Diablos, Jet Jegans, and GM-IVs, deploy in combat formation, bearing down upon the Side 7 Zone.

* * *

On Earth, three dozen Special Forces mobile suits and fifteen Federation Space Armada warships, including the _La Kaelum-_II, from where Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie, Director of Earth Federation Special Forces, conducts the operation, launch from the Holy Sepulcher, their destination also Side 7.

The United Forces' counterstrike against the Archduchy of Zeon has begun.


	42. Chapter 41: COUNTERSTRIKE AT SIDE 7

**EPISODE 41: COUNTERSTRIKE AT SIDE 7**

November 15, U.C. 0100

Cislunar Space sees its greatest space battle in over ten years. Not since the closing battles of the Axis War of U.C. 0088-0089 has there been such an extensive combat engagement between space warships, aerospace fighter craft, and mobile suits. Now, as then, the combatants are the forces of the Archduchy of Zeon and alliance of the Earth Federation and a populist, anti-Zeon Spacenoid movement.

One of the key figures of both conflicts has also seen the struggle from both sides, and thus, with a gnawing consciousness of the irony, Minerva Zabi, former Archduchess of Zeon and now, Executive Director of the Shambala Republic Defense Guard, leads a motley army of Shambala volunteer militia, Earth Federation Forces survivors, disaffected ex-Zeon troops, and assorted privateers and mercenaries in battle against the Archduchy of Zeon's Space Armada. The objective of Minerva's forces: the Side 7 space colonies, particularly the former Federation stronghold of Garrison Noah and the Luna 2 Asteroid that lies beyond it.

Minerva's forces have two advantages working in their favor: first, naturally, is surprise. Having routed the Earth Federation Space Armada and driven them out of the Cislunar Sphere three months earlier, the leaders of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces had not counted on the Federal Forces being able to marshal what remained of their resources to mount a counterstrike. So complete and overwhelming had the Zeon forces' victory been over the Federation that Zeon's leaders, from Archduke Alexander Miguel on down, had reasoned that the Federation was irreparably broken; what the Zeon leaders had not counted on, however, was the resilience of the fledgling Shambala Republic in the Outer System, and how Shambala would lend its burgeoning power to support what remains of the Federal Forces.

Second, thirty percent of the Zeon garrison at Side 7/Luna 2 were dispatched some three hours earlier to Side 3 to bolster the Zeon central command and capital of Cosmic Alexandria against a lightning attack by surviving Callisto Zeon Forces. Its strength cut by a third, Zeon's remaining forces at Side 7 are vulnerable to a quick, unanticipated strike.

The chaotic grand battle swirling like a cyclone of steel around her, Minerva takes advantage of the maneuverability and speed of her combat mobile suit, the Kizi Aslan, to dart around and through the Zeon forces' defenses. Among the finest markswomen ever to pilot a mobile suit into combat, Minerva downs numerous Zeon mobile suits, mostly Gellonds, Rick Diablos, and Griphons, with efficient, energy-conserving single shots that land on enemy targets with pinpoint precision. That is the training and experience of a former Earth Federation Special Forces officer combined with Minerva's innate talents.

The same cannot be said of most of the other Shambala Defense Guard mobile suit pilots, many of whom are young recruits between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. Inexperienced as combatants and thus, fighting with the burden of fear as much as with their enemies, these young pilots, typically, expend large amounts of E-clip energy charge in saturation blasts that mostly fail to inflict meaningful damage upon the enemy.

_I'd better cover for them_, Minerva resolves, unwilling to let her charges get picked off by the relentless, skilled, and experienced Zeon forces.

Minerva transforms the Kizi Aslan into Wavediver mode, then corkscrews into the enemy formation behind a torrent of missile fire, each stream of which finds a target to which to connect. Having broken the formation, at least momentarily, Minerva transforms the Kizi back into mobile suit configuration, picking off the disoriented enemy units before they can recover and counterattack.

Minerva finds the welcome relief of her fiancé Hathaway Noah's strafing run in his own Oglu Aslan, the Kizi's slightly better armed, slightly less swift counterpart. Hathaway converts the Oglu to mobile suit configuration, and is soon back-to-back with Minerva's Kizi. Together, they clear a screen of Zeon mobile suits.

Minerva opens communications channels to her subordinates through her helmet transmitter monitor, "All units: advance into Garrison Noah. Eliminate all resistance, but use caution. There are allied survivors we don't want to endanger, and we're also very much interested in Garrison Noah's facilities."

"Roger, ma'am," comes the collective reply.

_Seems like I've been giving commands my entire life_, Minerva reflects, _it's always been more a burden than a privilege; success will be determined by how soon and how completely I can leave that burden to someone else._

There'll be time for reflection later – for now, only the battle exists.

* * *

Halfway between Side 7 and Side 3, Commodore Harlan Horn of the Zeon Space Armada, from the bridge of his flagship _Torazon_, receives the distress call from Zeon's Side 7 Command.

"They attacked without warning!" comes the voice of Brigadier General Ivan Venz, Zeon commander of Garrison Side 7, "I need backup units over here right now, Commodore Horn!"

Horn takes a moment to consider that. From Side 3, General Davenport had called for reinforcements over three hours ago, and Horn's relief force is presently halfway between the Side 3 and Side 7 zones. To whose aid should he go?

Horn arrives at a decision within seconds; his forces will go to Side 3. Archduke Miguel would forgive Horn for sacrificing Side 7 if it meant preserving Cosmic Alexandria and the main garrison.

Horn opens his mouth to deliver his reply of regret to General Venz that his forces will not be able to come to the Side 7 garrison's aid, but before he can utter a single syllable, the _Torazon _is slammed with an impact so forceful and a flash of light so brilliant that they defy human comprehension, let alone expression.

For better or worse, Horn will never need to concern himself with understanding or describing the experience, which lasts but a fraction of a second. Indeed, Horn is rendered into atoms before the firing of neurons to form such considerations can even begin.

As the ships and mobile suits of Horn's fleet balloon into superheated shrapnel, over one-hundred kilometers past the shattered fleet's position streak the mobile suits of the Earth Federation Special Forces, propelled by M-Booster packs at a speed approaching Mach 60 towards the heading of Side 7. A torrent of hundreds of missiles, fired backwards from the M-Booster's weapon system launch nacelles (opposite to the flight direction of the M-Booster), were responsible for the quick destruction of the _Torazon _and its accompanying fleet.

What of the _Torazon _fleet survived the Special Forces' blitzkrieg bombardment is quickly mopped up by cannon fire from the Earth Federation attack fleet spearheaded by the _La Kaelum_-II and its escort fleet of destroyers, frigates, and battle carriers launched from the Holy Sepulcher on the island of Taiwan on Earth.

* * *

On the bridge of the _La Kaelum_-II, captained by Captain Chad LaRosa, but serving as the flagship for the Federation assault force, Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie, the newly appointed Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces, orders the forces under her command forward.

"Advance quickly into the Side 7 Zone," Christina commands with a calm that comes from confidence, "We'll rendezvous with the United Forces Armada already assaulting the Zeon forces at the garrison."

* * *

Across the Cislunar Sphere, in the Side 3 Zone, the situation is not nearly as sanguine for the Callisto Zeon Forces. Though reinforcements for the Archduchy of Zeon Forces have not arrived to bolster the units deployed from Cosmic Alexandria, the force dispatched by General Ross Davenport under the orders of Archduke Miguel are proving more than adequate in repelling the Callisto Zeon with brutal effectiveness.

That result is due primarily to the contributions of a new war machine that the Archduchy's forces have just posted to the battlefront…an ebony titan of terror designated NZ-555 Gamma Azieru, piloted by the Archduchy's dark angel of death – the Black Raven, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi.

Using the staggeringly awesome power at her command, which dwarfs even that of her previous combat mecha, the mighty Elmeth Gamma, Kyoko toys with her enemies…dispatching them with contemptuous ease.

_Not so much "exorcise" as "exercise," _Kyoko laments, _Where is Jolie Minh? Who else can make combat an art rather than acts of mindless slaughter?_

As if by design, a Rick Dom Stinger, painted a distinct shade of yellow and black as opposed to the dark crimson and black of the standard RD Stinger units, darts towards the Gamma Azieru's six o'clock position, deftly firing a triple barrage of rocket propelled grenades with the sort of effortless precision characteristic of an ace pilot.

In the cockpit of the Azieru, Kyoko grins…not the White Phoenix, but for now, Kyoko will settle even for someone who can provide a momentary diversion.

With casualness unnatural to such intense combat, Kyoko twists the Gamma Azieru out of the converging flight paths of the three incoming missiles.

* * *

In the cockpit of the Rick Dom Stinger (Officer's Type), Lt. Cmdr. Benjamin Sundollar, commanding officer the Calliston Zeon Forces' 29th Mechanized Assault Corps, the infamous "Viper Squad," hisses in frustration…and growing unease.

_Nobody has ever dodged all three of my Triple Shots before_, Sundollar considers, _even if an enemy managed to not get bitten the first two times, he's always fallen to the third. She's something special, this "Black Raven."_

Having acknowledged as much, Sundollar sets aside his pride in his own prowess and calls in the rest of the Viper Squad to circle in for a brood kill.

The Vipers move in for the kill, surrounding the Gamma Azieru in an unbreakable coil of lunar titanium…a coil that constricts more tightly, suffocating, like the muscles of a mighty giant python.

Kyoko allows the pressure to build upon her for a moment…just so that she can feel something other than a gnawing sense of growing _ennui. _Kyoko knows that her adversaries are formidable – likely among the Callisto Zeon Forces' elites. Their superior skill was likely the factor that has enabled them to survive for so long after the demise of the bulk of their erstwhile comrades.

But the extraordinary skill that saved them previously will be inadequate for the Viper Squad today…inadequate against the Black Raven's overwhelming might.

The Rick Dom Stingers' multiple weapons systems are brought to bear upon Kyoko's advanced transformable mobile suit, leaving no time or margin for error.

As if there could be any…

As Nanai had promised, the Gamma Azieru's advanced Biocontrol system anticipates Kyoko's needs ahead of the incidences of the battle itself. Five seconds ahead of when she needs to, Kyoko twists and spins the Azieru out of the enemy's attack trajectories. Before the Rick Dom Stinger pilots' minds have even begun a transition from attack to evasion/defense, the Gamma Azieru has already targeted, locked on, and deployed a selection of its thirty-six weapons systems against them.

All wreckage, all memories, in an instant…all except Lt. Cmdr. Benjamin Sundollar and his lone remaining Rick Dom Stinger…not so much as a consequence of his considerable skill as Kyoko's unwillingness to let the game end so soon.

Desperate, his mobile suit's ranged weaponry expended and his comrades all fallen, Sundollar makes one last final gambit to survive – to avenge his brothers-at-arms – and to bring victory to the Callisto Zeon. Drawing the Rick Dom Stinger's heat saber, Sundollar twists his mobile suit in an upward thrust and brings the weapon down in a beautifully executed, unstoppable downward arcing slash towards his enemy.

But the Gamma Azieru simply isn't there.

An instant later, the Azieru's beam saber flashes through the Rick Dom Stinger's midsection before Kyoko withdraws her mobile suit's weapon and returns it with a quick flourish to the Azieru's internal nacelle.

As Sundollar's Rick Dom Stinger Officer Custom begins to collapse, he has time for one final curse – directed not only towards Kyoko, but towards Alexander Miguel and his regime, "Minerva Zabi will BURY YOU!"

Sundollar's defiance is rewarded with a quick blast from one of the Gamma Azieru's beam cannon completing his destruction.

The cream of the Callisto Zeons' mobile suit forces eliminated, Kyoko turns her attention to their capital ship fleet…

* * *

On the bridge of the _Ahrkov_, Commodore Garwin Kerr receives word of the Viper Squad's demise.

_If only we had better intelligence on Miguel's troop movements before we committed to this assault_, Kerr laments, _maybe we could have…_

It is to be Kerr's final, incomplete thought as a bolt of beam fire from the Gamma Azieru atomizes the _Ahrkov _and its crew, putting an effective end to the Callisto Zeon's final assault on Side 3.

* * *

At Side 7 clear across the diameter of the Cislunar Sphere, the United Forces continue to mount a furious assault against a relentless Archduchy of Zeon Forces defense. The United Forces are gradually chipping away at that defense, whittling it down at a steady, but agonizingly slow pace. Casualties are beginning to mount on both sides, although at a much more alarming rate among the Zeon defenders than among the United Forces' assault force.

Still, Minerva knows that unless her forces can score a breakthrough soon, they will be very much in peril. They are in hostile territory now; there is nowhere to which to retreat.

Cognizant of that fact, Hathaway Noah opens communications to Minerva, "Babe, we're going to need to score that knockout punch soon or this whole operation is going to holy hell."

"Don't worry," Minerva says reassuringly, "it won't."

Prophesy on the dime.

With flash and fury, the mobile suits of the Earth Federation Special Forces streak into the midst of the battle, still hot from the velocity achieved by the M-Booster packs they had ditched several thousand kilometers back. The Special Forces take the scene by storm, striking out with a vigor that has been held in store for too long.

"TELL me you didn't plan this!" Hathaway exhales in disbelief.

Minerva does not reply, offering nothing more than a slight, enigmatic grin.

The Zeons' defense, which until now had proven stubbornly resilient, collapses completely – unable to resist the intervention of the Special Forces on top of the United Forces Armada's sustained assault against them…

…especially not against the White Phoenix Gundam piloted by 1Lt. Jolie Minh.

For a moment, the WPG appears to be routing the entire Zeon Armada by itself. Dozens of Zeon mobile suits and at least seven Zeon capital warships disappear in a storm of beam and missile fire.

The Zeon forces fall back towards Side 7 in disarray.

Minerva hails the incoming Earth Federation Special Forces assault group, "This is Executive Director Minerva Zabi of the Shambala Republic Defense Guard - thank you, Federal Forces support."

A familiar, girlish voice comes excitedly over the receiver unit in Minerva's normalsuit helmet, "'Thena! 'Thena! It's us!"

Minerva can't help smiling at the sound of the familiar voice, "It's good to hear your voice again, Jolie."

Soon, Minerva's helmet receivers are filled with the sounds of other familiar voices…her former teammates on the Centurion Team, all eager to greet her again after having lost her for so many months. Without exception, the voices are warm and affectionate, as the Centurions remain loyal to their previous commanding officer, who had led them through peril after peril to so many improbable victories.

But sentimental reunions will need to wait; the Zeon still occupy Side 7 and until that is changed, the mission cannot be judged a success.

Minerva opens communications to her present and former charges alike, "We must take Side 7 and Luna 2 now."

The United Forces follow Minerva's lead past the perimeter of the Side 7 Zone on a heading directly towards Green Noah 1, site of Garrison Noah.

Before they can penetrate the space colony, however, the United Forces are met by fresh resistance from Zeon Forces deployed from within the stronghold that is Garrison Noah.

The United Forces, however, prove superior, and quickly gain the upper hand.

But there is something else accounting for the quick collapse of the Zeons' resistance beyond the superiority of the United Forces. Minerva observes closely and notices that more than a few of the enemy mecha are simply…falling apart…or beginning to function poorly of their own accord.

"Hey, 'Thena," Jolie demands, "What's going on? We're not even hitting 'em and these Zeke mecha are breaking up like cheap toys! Is Miguel getting crappy merchandise from his arms suppliers or…?"

"Saboteurs," Jonah surmises.

"Jonah's right," Minerva concurs, having reached the same conclusion, "somebody inside Side 7 isn't much of a supporter of Zeon, and has access to Zeon military technology."

Minerva has half a guess about whom that "somebody" might be…

* * *

Within the MS docks of Garrison Noah, currently occupied by the Archduchy of Zeon Forces, Zeon military technicians scramble to get mobile suits ready for deployment…a hectic enough demand under optimum circumstances, and presently, circumstances are far from optimum.

One immediate problem is that the mobile suits on both the active and reserve deployment rosters are suffering from myriads of maintenance problems. These problems range from comparatively minor to catastrophic, but they are hindering at least a third of the mobile suits from deploying, and even those that can be deployed are functioning at less than full capacity.

Upon gaining control of Side 7 in August, the Archduchy of Zeon Forces took a number of Earth Federation Forces personnel as POWs. A majority of these, the Zeon Forces summarily executed soon after taking command of Garrison Noah, but some have been spared and imprisoned because their specialized skills have proven useful…particularly the MS engineers and technicians whose expertise is of immeasurable value.

Thus, Earth Federation Special Forces MS Chief Engineer 1Lt. Molly Duran and the team of junior engineers and technicians with whom she has worked for years have been pressed into forced service by their enemies after the fall of Garrison Noah to the Zeon. At first, Molly and her crew fiercely resisted the Zeons' attempt to force them to service their combat mecha, but after several weeks of imprisonment, torture, and threats, Molly and the crew finally acquiesced…

...or at least pretended to, so they could gain access to the Zeons' weaponry and sabotage it.

Not long after 2Lt. Molly Duran graduated from the Earth Federation Forces Officers' Academy, she was assigned to duty with the Special Forces. From their officers, particularly her commanding officer Athena Ibaz, Molly learned not a few things about the art of warfare…

Molly and her crew's monkey work with the Zeons' mecha has been subtle…nothing that would cause undue notice. A missing component here…an improperly calibrated gear or nut there. Everything would *seem* to pass muster…until the Zeon pilots pushed their mecha to meet the demands of combat.

A harried Zeon junior officer opens the lock to Molly's cell, barking fiercely at her, "You! We need you on the launch deck immediately! Our Gellonds' thruster systems are breaking down! You'll repair them or face a firing squad!"

Molly has heard such threats before, and knows that she can risk the enemy not carrying those threats out. Her expertise, and those of her crew, are simply to valuable to squander that way.

As Molly is led at gunpoint to the launch deck by three Zeon MPs, she overhears a conversation between two other Zeon officers in a nearby corridor, "…Federal Forces are breaking through are last lines of defense. We might have to give up the Side 7 Garrison…"

Molly's heart pounds in excitement…is it possible? Is the Federation about to mount a counterattack? Is Garrison Noah about to be liberated?

Molly receives the answer to her unspoken questions in an equally nonverbal form…as a series of hellacious explosions that throw her and the Zeon officers off their feet and send them crashing violently upon the corridor walls.

Molly opens her eyes and coughs as dust and soot choke the air around her. Through the dry, grey mist, she sees and hears chaos as Zeon soldiers rush – some in fearful flight, others bravely towards combat, and most simply out of shock and confusion. It takes a moment for Molly to gather herself and figure out precisely what is happening.

The sight of Captain Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam through the blasted roof of the barrack provides Molly all the information she needs.

Molly grins, _Well, it's about freakin' TIME, guys!_

Molly notes one of the MPs who had been escorting her towards the MS dock rising, groaning in pain. His partner lies dead.

Molly sends the enemy soldier to oblivion with a sharp elbow to the nose. As the man goes down, Molly dispossesses him of his rifle.

A few more Zeon soldiers rush into the corridor, Molly chases them off with some rapid fire from her newly acquired rifle.

Molly searches the corpses of the fallen Zeon MPs for keycards…time to spring her people from the coop.

* * *

The Battle for Side 7 has become an urban MS battle on the streets of Side 7. MS from both sides take behind multistory buildings and other large structures as they snipe each other out of the war.

Both the United Forces and the Archduchy of Zeon Forces have fielded the some of their best warriors to this engagement, but the sabotage that the POW ex-Federation engineers and technicians have inflicted on the Zeon mecha is telling. Even if they hadn't been saddled with that disadvantages, Archduke Miguel's finest would be hard pressed to deal with 1Lt. Jolie Minh and her White Phoenix Gundam, which simply immolates the Zeon mobile suits one after another as if they were stationary objects the size of the sun.

To Jolie Minh, they might as well be.

The struggle continues for the better part of an hour and then, responding to a retreat order from Side 3, the Zeon Occupation Forces at Side 7 withdraw.

"After them," Minerva orders tersely, "No prisoners!"

The United Forces surge forward, complying with their leader's instructions to spare not a single fleeing Zeon combatant.

Only one member of the United Forces contingent seems hesitant: Captain Jonah Michaels, commanding officer of the Centurion Team.

"_No prisoners?" Is that what Minerva's game is? To kill anyone and everyone who stands in the way? What makes what she's dong any different from what Alexander has done? And Jolie…Jolie seems so eager to follow Minerva's lead._

Despite these misgivings, Jonah joins his comrades-at-arms in a massive bombardment attack against the fleeing Zeon forces. Their ordnance, though plentiful, will not be equal to the task that Minerva has given them.

Minerva, of course, is already aware of that, and thus, her next command, "Jolie…finish them!"

"Roger, ma'am," Jolie replies reflexively.

But Jolie does not prime the WPG's targeting computers for a beam or missile attack. To carry out Minerva's orders, Jolie must use an entirely different dimension of the WPG's power…and her own.

Jolie focuses, channeling her PSI-energy, coalescing it into a singular force.

Jolie screams fiercely as she unleashes that power through the WPG's Biosensor system.

A sheet of white flame…many dozens of kilometers wide and hundreds of kilometers long, lashes forth from the WPG, engulfing the fleeing Zeon units…mobile suits, aerospace fighters, and warships in pure light. The light shines impossibly bright, overwhelming the tinted light filters of the United Forces pilots' helmet visors, forcing them to cover their faces with their arms and hands.

Then, the light fades; of the Zeon forces, there is no trace.

"Oh my God…," someone gasps.

"God" is perhaps the only appropriate word to describe what has just transpired.

* * *

An hour later, a wild reunion erupts in the streets of Green Oasis City as the citizens and Federation troops who reside in the colony celebrate their liberation after three brutal months of occupation by the Archduchy of Zeon Forces.

"Molly!" Jolie screams joyfully as she spots the Centurion Team's chief engineer and her crew of mechanics.

"Hey, punk!" Molly says, grinning, giving her teammate a warm embrace, "Thought you fucking DIED!"

Jolie makes a face, "You think those Zekes could nail me? Get real, Molly!"

Molly sees Captain Jonah Michaels...and Minerva Zabi, whom Molly once knew as Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, and embraces them both.

"Jonah…Athena," Molly says fondly, "God, I'm so glad to see you guys again. I knew you wouldn't let us down."

"It's 'Minerva Zabi' now, Molly," Minerva says to the loyal Federation MS engineer, "We all missed you too."

"What now, Minerva?" Jonah asks, looking out at the smoking ruins of the streets of Green Oasis Colony.

Minerva says, "Get Garrison Noah up and running again as soon as possible. Help the people here rebuild their homes and their lives as best we can, then move on. We still have many miles to cover before this war is over."

Side 7 belongs to the Earth Federation (under the aegis of the United Forces) again, but the rest of Cislunar Space remains.

* * *

At Cosmic Alexandria, Archduke Alexander Miguel gazes coldly out a colony window, watching as construction crews work feverishly on a dozen of Side 3's abandoned colony cylinders…hollowing them out for some unspecified purpose.

General Ross Davenport enters and salutes, "Your Majesty, my apologies. I regret to report that our occupation forces at Side 7 have been routed. The United Forces have taken Side 7, Your Majesty."

"That is regrettable," Miguel says resignedly, "but we have not lost the war – not by a long shot. Let the United Forces come closer…we will burn them with the flame of the stars themselves."

As Miguel gazes on the construction crews working endlessly on the nearby colonies, he smiles as images of flame, light, and death come into his imagination.


	43. Chapter 42: SIEGE AT LUNA 2

**EPISODE 42: SIEGE AT LUNA 2**

November 18, U.C. 0100…

The United Forces have secured Side 7, and are working rapidly to refurbish Garrison Noah to full active combat status. Mobile suit repair and production facilities, inactive or in the process of being converted to Zeon use, are restored to their original function of servicing and producing Earth Federation Forces combat mecha, and are swiftly returned to service. Already, work is being performed on these facilities in repairing damaged Federal Forces mobile suits and other mobile war machines, and production of new mecha and weaponry expected to begin again by the end of the week.

At the same time, newly produced mecha manufactured for the Federation and the Shambala Republic by the unholy corporate triad (Anaheim, Kuromizu, and Luo) have begun to arrive at Garrison Noah from the Triad's manufacturing plants in Jupiter orbit along with a sizable supply of compressed hydrogen gas fuel and a fleet of warships from the Jupitorius shipyards.

A plan is coming together to drive the Archduchy of Zeon Forces out of Cislunar Space…entrap them, and eradicate them from the universe.

A hunt of cosmic proportions is on, and the prey is one man: Archduke Alexander Miguel.

But this prey is himself a dangerous predator, and will not have his blood spilled without spilling that of his tormentors first…

* * *

Garrison Noah hums with activity as the United Forces make preparations to continue their counteroffensive against the Archduchy of Zeon. The base, which is being reinforced by personnel and equipment being shuttled up from the "Holy Sepulcher" on Earth, is on 24-hour alert.

Even so, there is much necessary downtime, and the members and ex-members of the Earth Federation Special Forces' Centurion Team are taking advantage of a few quiet hours to catch up with each other after several months apart.

The bulk of the Centurion Team was forced to retreat to the Holy Sepulcher on the island of Taiwan in the aftermath of the Zeon Skyfall assault. The team was under the temporary command of 2Lt. Chieming Noah after commanding officer Captain Jonah Michaels and senior executive officer 1Lt. Jolie Minh went missing action while attempting (unsuccessfully) to thwart the Skyfall operation. To a man and woman, the team speaks of their feelings of utter helplessness and frustration as the Zeon Occupation Forces unleashed catastrophe upon the people of Earth, and the Centurions could do nothing to protect the planet's people or put a halt to the Zeon assault upon the planet. They are thus now eager to take the fight to the Zeon…to put an end to the threat of those murderous fanatics and avenge the memories of the billions they slaughtered on Earth and in the space colonies.

Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh relate a harrowing tale of their experiences fighting alongside the 8th Battalion, 15th MS Corps, 3rd Army Earth Federation Forces – a ground-based unit nicknamed the "Desert Dogs" commanded by a gritty master sergeant named Cunningham Tanaka. Jonah, Jolie, and the Dogs were pinned down for months in the Kunlun Mountains of the central China, and only MSgt. Tanaka and his men's brave sacrifice finally resulted in inflicting crippling losses to the Zeon Occupation Forces in East Asia via the detonation of nuclear weapons hidden at a previously undiscovered subterranean Federation base located far beneath the Chinese hinterlands.

Executive Director Minerva Zabi of the Shambala Republic Defense Guard, who was once Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, commanding officer of the Centurion Team and Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces, catches her former charges up on her activities during the past few months in her new role, particularly an operation she directed on Mars that resulted in the destruction of a third of the Zeon Armada, paving the way for the current counteroffensive.

The gathering takes place within the Special Forces Commissary, a once-familiar venue for the Special Forces operatives that they frequented to unwind as well as dine. Thankfully, the Zeon occupation of Garrison Noah did not alter Special Forces' favorite old haunt much…

Footsteps alert the Centurions and their onetime commanding officer to the arrival of an attractive, red-haired woman. The Centurions rise and salute as they spot Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie, the newly appointed Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces.

Christina crisply returns the Centurions' salutes, and then extends her hand and a smile to Minerva. Minerva returns the smile and takes the other woman's hand in her own.

As a cadet at the Earth Federation Forces Officers' Academy, Minerva, then operating under her Athena Ibaz name and identity, trained in MS combat tactics under then-Major Christina McKenzie's tutelage. Christina found Athena more than simply an extraordinary student; indeed, Athena taught Christina a few new maneuvers and strategies based on exploiting innate weaknesses in Zeon MS combat techniques. Instructor and pupil became good friends, and it was Christina who endorsed Athena's enlistment for Special Forces duty even before Athena had graduated from Academy.

Christina says warmly, "It's been a long time, Athena…or is it 'Minerva' these days?"

Minerva replies, "More than three years, Chris…or is it Director McKenzie these days? You don't know how much it's pleased me to hear that the Federation has finally deigned to appoint you the new head officer of the Special Forces."

That earns a chuckle from Christina, "The Command Staff finally ran out of sycophants to promote."

"Peter Cairlay was much more than a sycophant," Minerva remarks dryly, "He was a dangerous anti-Spacenoid reactionary who saw genocide as a legitimate military tactic."

Christina nods knowingly, "You purged him from our ranks…at considerable personal cost."

Christina indicates Minerva's cybernetic left arm with a sympathetic glance at the synthetic limb.

"While we're on that subject," Christina continues, her expression lightening, "I want to be the one to tell you that the Federation Security Council and President Brenner have cleared you of all charges. You're no longer wanted by the Federation authorities for treason, murder, or any associated charges."

Minerva responds with a knowing smirk, "So I figured: I've been here for days, and no Federal Forces MPs have seen fit to throw me into the stockade."

"You're too valuable right now for the Federation to even think of pressing charges," Christina answers, "You say that you have a plan for taking back Luna 2?"

"I do," Minerva says straightly, "Jonah, Jolie?"

"Yes, ma'am," the couple responds reflexively.

Minerva can't help chuckling, "At ease, you two. I'm not in the Federal Forces anymore, so you two aren't my subordinates any longer. Still, I'd like the _favor _of your private company, along with Lt. Col. McKenzie here, in my office for an hour or so if that's possible."

Christina answers for them all, "Lead the way, Minerva."

_Lead the way…_

* * *

The quartet gathers in Minerva's temporary office, which in a stroke of irony, is the same office she occupied when she was Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces.

_I've made a long, tortuous journey only to find I've just completed a huge circuit to return here_, Minerva sighs internally.

Seating herself at her old desk, Minerva turns her head to find her old Rococo clock still in its place on the shelf…still ticking away.

Jonah smiles, "I left your office exactly the way it was when you were still here; I am surprised, though, that the Zeon were similarly considerate."

"The Zeon might be militant fanatics," Minerva points out, "but we have, historically, also proven to have a touch of class."

Minerva gives Jonah a knowing wink as she voices the pronoun "we." Her own identity as the former Duchess of Zeon is no longer a secret to anyone, but Jonah's identity as Jonah _Miguel_, younger brother of the notorious Archduke Alexander, is known only to his teammates on the Centurion Team. The Federation at large does not know of the current Centurion Team Leader's Zeon noble lineage. Although Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie is a friend who can be trusted with such a secret, Minerva decides that some things are best left unsaid…

Christina gets down to business, "Minerva, what of this plan to assault Luna 2? Despite our regaining control of Garrison Noah, Luna 2 is an extremely tough nut to crack."

Minerva nods, "Nuts are always difficult to get at from the outside…but what about rotting them from within?"

"What do you mean?" Christina asks.

"My intelligence people have been surveying Luna 2 for the past few days," Minerva says, "The Zeon have stationed quite a force there…more than we can overcome in a direct confrontation. If we launch a direct assault, our chances for success are only 40 percent, and even if we do succeed, the cost in terms of personnel and equipment lost would be unacceptably heavy."

A knock comes at the door. An operative of the Shambala Republic Intelligence Agency enters, handing Minerva an Infochip.

"This was obtained by Director Noah within the hour, ma'am," the operative reports, "It contains the data you wanted on the current internal schematics of Luna 2."

"Thank you," Minerva says to the operative, "When is Director Noah due to return from the field?"

"Ma'am," the operative says, "Director Noah reported that he'd be back at approximately 06:00."

"Eight hours from now," Minerva remarks, glancing at her Rococo clock, "Please return to your duties."

"Ma'am," the operative salutes and departs.

"You haven't lost that command confidence," Christina observes with a grin.

"You saw too much of it back when you were my instructor at the Academy," Minerva grins.

"Tell me about it," Christina says, "I wrote in your file that the officer staff should give you command immediately because if they didn't, you'd _take_ it from them."

Minerva only smiles; Christina jests, but the red-haired Director of the Special Forces is closer to the truth than she could even guess.

Leading the discussion back on topic, Minerva inserts the Infochip into the terminal built into her desk. Momentarily, an image of Luna 2's current internal schematic layout appears as a three-dimensional hologram in Minerva's office.

"Ever since taking over Luna 2," Minerva explains, "the Archduchy of Zeon Forces have been converting it for their use. For the most part, these conversions have been relatively minor modifications, but the Zeon have almost completely overhauled Luna 2's nuclear fusion power core…which is understandable as it was running on pre-One Year's War technology. The key change to the system is the installation of a tripartite energy route from the core to the three major fueling and maintenance dock platforms that comprise the Luna 2 Strategic Command Headquarters. These energy routes operate on a relay system. If we can compromise this relay system, then we can effectively shut Luna 2 down."

"What's the best way to accomplish that?" Christina asks.

"Infiltration by a small number of personnel without mecha," Minerva replies, "Three operatives will do…provided that they're the right people for the job."

So saying, Minerva turns to Jolie and Jonah.

Jolie rises with a grin, "The Three Musketeers are back in business?"

Minerva returns the smile, "Seems like we can't get away from it."

Jonah interjects, "How are we going to get into Luna 2, Minerva?"

Minerva says, "My people are working on it. Details in a few hours."

Sensing that the three close comrades need some more privacy, Christina rises and says diplomatically, "You'll need MS support for a follow-up attack and to cover your getaway after you've succeeded in crippling Luna 2. I'll make arrangements for it."

So saying, Christina leaves to see to that detail. Minerva, Jolie, and Jonah smile. Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie is an immeasurable improvement over Col. Peter Cairlay as Director of the Special Forces. Cairlay expected them all to die to execute his anti-Spacenoid vision; McKenzie's expectation is to do whatever can be done to preserve as many lives as possible. Trust, never an expectation within the Special Forces during Cairlay's tenure as their director, is now a more viable expectation under Lt. Col. McKenzie's leadership.

Even so, certain things can only be discussed among those who have faced death together in the fires of combat.

Minerva inserts a cigarette between her lips and lights it as she says, "I sense there was something you two wanted to tell me earlier, but didn't want to mention to the others."

Jolie and Jonah look at each other solemnly, and are silent for a long moment before Jolie whispers, "When we were on Earth, Jonah and I were going to have a baby. We lost her during a battle against the Zeon Occupation Forces."

Minerva exhales with a sigh, "I'm very sorry to hear that, Jolie…and Jonah. Both of you deserve better than that. But this damned war…"

Minerva shakes her head and takes another toke on her cigarette.

"We were going to name her 'Joanie Athena,'" Jolie continues, "after you."

Minerva, genuinely touched, slowly unfurls a smile, "Such a burden, that name."

Jonah sighs, "I only wish she could have had a chance to live up to it."

The mood in the room turns somber.

Minerva rescues the situation with the remark, "In Joanie's memory then, we must bring an end to this war."

Jolie and Jonah nod in agreement – their thoughts the same as Minerva's.

Seizing the initiative to turn their spirits in a more positive direction, Minerva takes her two friends' hands into her own and smiles at them, "So you two have finally gotten married?"

Jolie and Jonah smile and blush, and Jonah answers first, "We've sort of agreed to it ourselves. We consider each other as husband and wife now, even though our marriage isn't registered with or sanctioned by any government or church."

Minerva nods, "Then you two are married, congratulations. In a world where doom can literally fall out of the sky at any moment, of what importance is a government or a church? If you love each other uncompromisingly in your hearts, then you're married in the only sense that it matters."

Jolie and Jonah find themselves once again in agreement with Minerva's perspective, and the subject provokes Jolie to ask, "'Thena…what about you and Hathaway? Are you two…?"

Minerva smiles coyly, "We're not as freewheeling and footloose as you two. We still want government sanction, but…Hathaway proposed to me a few months ago, and I accepted."

Jolie and Jonah burst with delight, taking turns hugging Minerva tightly.

"Oh, 'Thena!" Jolie gushes, her joy uncontainable, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations, Minerva," Jonah adds warmly, "You two will be very happy together."

"So when's the wedding?" Jolie asks with a mischievous grin, "I so wanted to be your bridesmaid, but I jumped the gun and got married first myself…sorry!"

Minerva laughs, "You wanted to beat me at something other than MS combat. You finally did it. You got married before I did. Like you and Jonah, Hathaway and I already regard ourselves as husband and wife, but we're putting off the wedding for three years."

"Why?" Jolie asks.

"That's about as much time as I figure we'll need to end the war and get the Shambala Republic really functioning as a sovereign state," Minerva says, "I want to be married and settled in an orderly, peaceful world…not a chaotic and ceaselessly violent one."

"We can understand," Jonah says quietly, his thoughts turning again to his unborn daughter, as do Jolie's.

Not giving discouraging reflections a chance to settle in, Minerva says, "We'd better turn our attention to the details of how this plan will work. Hathaway and his personnel are bringing back a Zeon hydrosuit mobile work pod. That'll be our ticket into Luna 2. Apart from needing its facilities to supply further attacks into Zeon-controlled space, we also want to do as much damage to the Zeon forces stationed there. That'll significantly reduce the Zeons' ability to resist our attacks against them in Cislunar Space."

Minerva directs Jolie and Jonah's attention to the schematic of Luna 2's inner layout, highlighting the vulnerable areas where she wants them to attack, "We'll lay a series of timed explosives at these points here. We don't need a large number of explosives; just a few at the right spots will get the job done."

Jolie and Jonah study the schematic carefully, memorizing the layout of Luna 2, with which they are generally familiar from routine patrol stops in the past. The locations indicated by Minerva are no mystery to them. The trio then discusses their best options for entry, delivery of the explosives, and exit.

Just like old times…

* * *

Three Shambala Republic Defense Guard mobile suits, led by Hathaway Noah's Oglu Aslan, guide a slightly damaged Hydrosuit work pod into Garrison Noah. The Zeon had brought a number of these with them to Side 7 when they occupied the colony, but all the units that the United Forces were able to find in the aftermath of the battle to retake the colony were too severely damaged to be salvaged, thus necessitating Hathaway and his personnel capturing a unit from their surveillance sweep of Luna 2.

The Hydrosuit docks at Garrison Noah's military spaceport, and 1Lt. Molly Duran and her crew of technicians immediately get to work on it. For Molly and her technician crew, there is the tremendous satisfaction of plying their expert skill and knowledge for the Earth Federation Forces again after months of being forced to work at the behest of those damned Zeon dogs, even though there had been some gratification at having sabotaged the Zeon's war machines enough to contribute to their defeat at Side 7.

Within two hours, Molly and her personnel have completed their repairs to the Hydrosuit unit. All is ready.

Almost…

* * *

"I really wish you'd let me go with you," Hathaway Noah says to his fiancée, "You guys are putting yourself into a very dangerous situation. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"You aren't Special Forces," Minerva replies with a coy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Hathaway says with mild exasperation, "I wouldn't want to interfere with your Feddie fraternity business."

Minerva cannot help having a titter at Hathaway's jealous tone, then says soothingly, "I know you're good…the finest espionage and intelligence man in the world, maybe. But this is a Special Forces mission. There are certain procedures…certain areas of intuitive knowledge that comes only with our shared training and experiences. As good as you are, Hathaway, you weren't trained a 'Feddie,' like Jolie, Jonah, and I were."

"I know," Hathaway says, wrapping Minerva warmly in his embrace and holding her close, stroking her feathery blonde hair, "I just want to help."

"You will," Minerva says, "I'll need you in another aspect of the operation…leading the MS assault and recovery operation with your sister and the other Centurions after we accomplish our end of the mission. That'll be no less important to achieving our objectives than what the three of us will be doing inside Luna 2."

Hathaway smiles and nods understandingly, "I won't let you down."

He means that on several levels beyond the most direct and literal.

Fifteen minutes remain before the operation is set to begin. The couple makes the most of it, holding each other quietly for a few minutes.

"You say that you and Jolie and Jonah have a shared intuitive sense because of your training and combat experiences together," Hathaway says at last, "As Newtypes, though, isn't it possible for all of us to share that?"

Minerva gives Hathaway a gentle slap on the shoulder, "You just won't give up, will you?"

"I'd never have gotten you if I gave up so easily," Hathaway points out.

"Probably," Minerva says, addressing both the original question and the follow-up comment, "But part of trusting…of loving…of being together, is knowing when it's necessary to be apart for a while."

Hathaway accepts that at last, "Good luck, honey. Please come back to me safely. If something happens to you, I…"

"…will complete the mission," Minerva finishes for Hathaway, "That's more important than anything else, Hathaway. If…if I can't come back, then finish what we started. Promise me that."

Hathaway looks worriedly at his beloved for a moment, and then their lips draw closer until they touch. The two drink deeply of each other's love, perhaps fearful that it could be a final taste.

* * *

Jolie and Jonah take advantage of the final few minutes before deployment to re-familiarize themselves with the internal layout of Luna 2…their targeted locations, and the details of how they will execute Minerva's plan. They commit the knowledge to their memories, as ironclad as their own names.

Jonah closes his Datapad and stores it away in his utility belt. The young commanding officer of the Centurion Team sighs, closing his eyes. Even now, after more than a year as a combat officer with the Special Forces (and more near-death experiences during the past eighteen months than some other, more fortunate troops see in decades), Jonah cannot help but experience that creeping sense of anxiety in the moments before a battle begins. He's gotten quite good at tuning everything else out and focusing on the moment during a battle, but the pre-battle fears are something he still hasn't overcome.

Jonah opens his eyes as he feels the warm, soft touch of Jolie's hand on his. Her beautiful smile dispels all the fears.

Jolie leans her head against his shoulder, and Jonah holds her gently. When they are together, as they are now, they have nothing to fear…

* * *

Executive Director Minerva Zabi, Captain Jonah Michaels, and 1Lt. Jolie Minh board the repaired Hydrosuit, each clad in a current style Zeon technicians' normalsuit. Strategically concealed about their persons are the various mini-explosive devices essential to executing their plan, as well a sidearm each.

Three handpistols, a total of 24 rounds of fire against an army of thousands…

The mood within the cockpit/cabin of the Hydrosuit, piloted by Jolie, is surreally calm. Aside from the lack of banter among the three operatives, there is no indication of the apprehension that would come as a natural consequence of the daunting challenge before them. The journey towards Luna 2 is as sedate as a sleepy Sunday afternoon drive through the countryside.

Hard-drilled professionalism, or hard-driven fatalism? Perhaps both…what Castiglione had called _sprezzatura _and Hemingway later rephrased as "grace under pressure"… a quality that comes naturally to Minerva Zabi, and that she has imparted to her charges.

Special Forces _Esprit de Corps_.

* * *

"Luna 2 Zeon Command to Hydrosuit Unit K-11997214," a Zeon traffic control tech from Luna 2 Command intones icily, "Transmit your security code now."

From the Hydrosuit's engineering station, Minerva transmits a security code she had hacked out of the work pod's onboard computer. Obtaining the code had taken some doing, buried as it was under multiple layers of logarithmic encryption that took even Minerva and a bank of the most powerful computers at the United Forces' disposal many hours to fully unsnarl.

But the code proves viable, as Hydrosuit Unit K-11997214 is cleared to dock with Luna 2 at Berth 953-V on Platform Three.

They have crossed the point of no return.

* * *

The United Forces Armada lies in wait just within the Side 7 Zone, awaiting the signal to deploy. They anticipate no such communication for at least three hours.

Aboard their mobile suits Oglu Aslan and Jet Jegan-S, siblings Hathaway and Chieming Noah wait in tense silence for word from lovers and friends gone into the heart of danger…word that they can intervene and help.

The Earth Federation Special Forces, newly reorganized, and the Shambala Republic Defense Guard are ready in combat formation, ready to swarm in on Luna 2 after they receive a pre-designated coded signal.

For now, however, they can only wait…

* * *

Jolie drops Jonah and Minerva off at their respective target sites, and then maneuvers the Hydrosuit towards her own target objective. They are synchronizing their efforts towards accomplishing the mission in precisely ninety minutes…

* * *

Minerva approaches Power Conduit Route 1 with unaffected casualness, giving no hint of her true intentions. Clad in the work coveralls of the Zeon Engineering Corps, she looks quite inconspicuous with toolkit in hand among the dozens of similarly garbed and equipped engineering personnel within the mammoth maintenance deck.

Minerva stops at a security checkpoint near the power conduit, a mammoth construct dwarfing the largest petroleum pipelines built on Earth during the 20th Century of the old calendar.

Minerva flashes the two Zeon guards her most winning smile and says, "Hi! 2Lt. Tina Mass, Engineering Corps! I've come to replace some worn components on this section of the conduit!"

So saying, Minerva hands the guards a forged authentication chip that she had crafted before she had left Side 7; she had given similar chips to Jolie and Jonah.

Minerva plants herself near the conduit, opening an access hatch and making a believable pretense of repairing its components.

With a deft sleight of hand, she slips in a tiny triggering mechanism and sets the countdown for forty-five minutes.

Minerva closes the access hatch and moves on to plant a second such device further along the relay conduit.

* * *

At another maintenance deck on the opposite side of Luna 2, Jolie uses her stealth and agility to shimmy around the Zeon security. Not nearly the great thespian that Minerva is, Jolie has opted against trying to act her way through the security detail; Jolie's gifts have always been more physical, and she exploits that gift to circumvent the Zeons' security provisions.

Jolie drops gracefully and silently near the massive Power Conduit Route 2. She opens an access hatch as a guard passes by, looking as inconspicuous as possible as she makes a pretense of maintenance work.

At a moment she deems safe, Jolie plants an explosive in a strategic position as pre-designated by Minerva. This is the most vulnerable part of the relay pipeline.

Jolie closes the access hatch and moves on.

* * *

At Maintenance Platform 3, Jonah makes his way past security using a combination of the thespian skill of Minerva and the physical stealth of Jolie. He's not as good at either skill as either of the two young women, so he must rely on a combination of both to clear the security lines.

But get through the Centurion Team's commanding officer does, and soon, he is also affixing explosive charges to the vital power conduit.

Thirty minutes remain until detonation.

* * *

Aboard the Federation flagship _La Kaelum_-II, Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie receives the first of two coded signals she expects from Minerva Zabi.

Christina says, "Begin moving our forces towards Luna 2."

The United Forces Armada collectively fires their engines, _en rout _to Luna 2.

* * *

Jolie picks up Jonah in the Hydrosuit at their pre-designated rendezvous.

"We've got only eight minutes," Jonah says as he climbs into one of the engineering seats, "We'd better get Minerva, fast."

Jolie nods, "On the way," jetting the Hydrosuit towards Maintenance Deck 1.

* * *

Minerva is waiting for Jolie and Jonah to arrive in the Hydrosuit when she is approached by a burly trio of Zeon MPs.

"2Lt….Mass, is it?" the brusque sergeant of the MPs demands, "We'd like to check your security credentials again. We think there might have been a misunderstanding."

Minerva remains calm as the two MPs flanking the sergeant sling their rifles off of their shoulders.

At that moment, Jolie's Hydrosuit blasts onto the scene, forcing the Zeon troops in her path to scatter or risk being impaled on the suit's utility arms.

Minerva takes advantage of the MPs' momentary distraction to act. With three deft maneuvers faster than the eye can follow, Minerva punches out the sergeant (no simple task, as he's nearly twice her size and weight), wrenches a rifle away from one of the MPs, and kicks the last MP painfully in the groin.

Minerva fires her appropriated weapon in a wide arc, not so much to kill as to scatter and create chaos.

Having created enough of it, Minerva scrambles into the Hydrosuit.

"Ninety seconds before the explosives detonate, Jolie," Minerva says, settling into the remaining engineering seat, "Better get us out of here."

"You got it," Jolie replies, gunning the thrusters and heading for the nearest exit port.

* * *

In the Luna 2 Command Center, Brigadier General Ty Bolton of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces receives word that a massive United Forces Armada is bearing down upon Luna 2.

"Alert our forces for immediate counterattack," Bolton says.

Before his order can be relayed, however, Luna 2 is rocked violently by several large explosions emanating from within the asteroid fortress!

"That didn't come from enemy fire!" Bolton grumbles as he rises from where the violent vibrations had dropped him.

"No, sir," a tech replies, "We're getting reports of multiple explosions along the energy relay system. We have fire on several decks and, we're losing power…"

Ominously, the instruments and lights in the command center go dead. Luna 2 is left in dark, cold silence. After a few seconds, emergency backup power comes on, re-starting life support systems and bathing the interior decks of the fortress in an eerie red glow.

But the major systems, those needed to service and launch warships and mobile suits, are inoperable.

* * *

"Commence attack!" Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie orders.

The United Forces launch a massive strike against Luna 2, targeting Zeon gun emplacements, mobile suits, and fighter craft. Care is taken to avoid damaging the fortress' infrastructure.

* * *

"All units, follow my lead," commands 2Lt. Chieming Noah from her Jet Jegan. The mobile suits of the Special Forces descend towards Luna 2.

At the same time, Hathaway Noah's Oglu Aslan leads an MS transport carrier towards a pre-designated rendezvous point.

Momentarily a Zeon Hydrosuit blasts free from an access hatch within Luna 2's rocky external shell.

Three figures, clad in normalsuits, float free from the Hydrosuit's cockpit as its reinforced transparent plastic shield opens.

The transport carrier opens its hatch to unleash its cargo…the Kizi Aslan, the Centurion Gundam, and the White Phoenix Gundam.

Minerva, Jonah, and Jolie board their mobile suits and join the attack that has already commenced against Luna 2.

* * *

Without power for their communications systems or launch mechanisms, the Archduchy of Zeon Forces at Luna 2 are caught flatfooted and helpless by the lightning strike of the United Forces Armada. Hundreds of Earth Federation and Shambala Republic mobile suits rush into the asteroid fortress weapons blazing, targeting Zeon weaponry and personnel in a swift, brutal strike.

History would record this as the Siege of Luna 2, although "rout" would be a more apt characterization. The United Forces mobile suits continue their relentless advance, unopposed and unchallenged by the immobilized Zeon forces.

* * *

Within three hours, the struggle is over, with the Zeon forces crippled and taken as prisoners of war. An Earth Federation Forces flag is once again raised at Luna 2 for the first time in three months.

On the newly reclaimed Maintenance Deck 1, Minerva Zabi collapses into Hathaway Noah's arms, exhausted, but immensely gratified for the success of the mission. Luna 2 is free of Zeon control, and the United Forces have an industrial/military base for further attacks against the Zeon Forces in Cislunar Space.

Jolie and Jonah approach Minerva and Hathaway. There are hugs and smiles aplenty, especially after the couples are joined by 2Lt. Chieming Noah and the Centurion Team.

"What next, Minerva?" Jonah asks.

Minerva says, "Sides 1 and 5 are suffering under the yoke of Zeon oppression. We liberate them next."

The war continues, drawing closer each day to Side 3…


	44. Chapter 43: OMENS

**EPISODE 2-43: OMENS**

From the window of her temporary office at the Luna 2 Command Center, Executive Director Minerva Zabi of the Shambala Republic inhales deeply from a cigarette as she watches through creased eyes the marshaling of the United Forces Armada outside the Earth Federation Forces' asteroid fortress. The armada represents a massive collection of strength, but Minerva knows that the application of brute force by itself will not bring forth the better world she and her comrades have striven so long and hard for.

For this reason, among others, Minerva is dreading the arrival of Dr. Artasia Daikun at Luna 2 in approximately four hours – or to be more precise, the arrival of the guest that Artasia had mentioned she would be bringing in her communiqué…a guest whose name had set off alarms in Minerva's mind, and has deeply troubled her in the days since.

Thus, Minerva finds the entrance of her best friend, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, the senior executive officer of the Earth Federation Special Forces' Centurion Team, a welcome relief.

"Where's your Jonah?" Minerva says coyly, not turning around to greet Jolie as the younger woman enters Minerva's office.

"In a meeting with Lt. Col. McKenzie and General Noah," Jolie replies, "Command-level officers only, so I wasn't asked to attend."

"Feeling left out?" Minerva chides gently.

"Hell, no," Jolie says, "I hate meetings. But it has kept me and Jonah apart for several hours already. Hey…where's your Hathaway?"

"Away on an intelligence-gathering mission," Minerva replies, "He…wasn't comfortable with his father being at Luna 2."

"He's gonna have to face up to it sooner or later," Jolie remarks, "General Noah is his dad, after all."

Minerva nods, "You're right."

Jolie fixes Minerva in a thoughtful gaze, "Something's bothering you…I can tell, and it's got nothing to do with Hathaway or his dad."

Minerva smiles wryly, "Is that Newtype empathy, or women's intuition?"

"Both or maybe neither," Jolie says, "Maybe it's just a friend knowing when another friend has a lot on her mind."

Minerva takes one final toke on the cigarette before dropping its butt on the ground, stamping it out beneath her boot. She wraps a sisterly arm around Jolie's shoulder, "Let's go for a cup of coffee. I'll try to help you understand it."

* * *

At Side 3, Archduke Miguel, escorted by Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi and Gen. Ross Davenport, takes an inspection tour of a space colony whose population has recently been transferred _en masse _to another Side 3 colony (although not Cosmic Alexandria, which the Archduke has set aside as the exclusive domain of Zeon's aristocratic class). In all, three dozen of Side 3's colonies have been depopulated and hollowed out…converted for a new purpose known only the Archduke Miguel and a privileged few.

The work, however, is intense and heavy…mobilizing the bulk of the Zeonic Corporation's industrial muscle. Even the production of mobile suits and warships has taken a second priority to this project, codenamed "Zeon's Celestial Light."

Archduke Miguel gravely observes the coldly efficient construction work and nods with approval as he turns to Dr. Lenape Timberland, former dean of the College of Applied Sciences at Zum University and a longtime engineering and sciences consultant to the Archduchy of Zeon since the days of the Zabis.

"When do you estimate we'll have complete operational capacity, Dr. Timberland?" Miguel asks.

"Your Majesty," the scientist replies, "We will have at least five of the systems online within the next ten days. We will gradually be able to bring the other systems online within the next thirty."

Miguel smiles, glancing towards his boots, "You have fifteen days, Doctor."

Timberland grins nervously, "Your Majesty, accelerating the construction process could have unintended and unwelcome consequences."

"Kyoko," the Archduke says, not taking his eyes away from his immaculately shined boots, upon which his dark reflection appears.

"Your Majesty," Kyoko says, addressing Alexander in the manner required outside of their private relationship.

"Dr. Timberland intimates that he will have difficulties bringing our plans to fruition within the allowed time constraints, Kyoko," Miguel says, not taking his eyes from his boots, "I therefore must send you to the front line to buy some time for the doctor to do his work properly."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kyoko replies dutifully, sparing the scientist a glance that chills his heart before she leaves to comply with the Archduke's order.

"She is of great value to me," the Archduke, still staring at his boots, says with quiet menace, "I have plans for Lt. Col. Yamaguchi to become the Archduchess of Zeon after we conclude our war with the Earth Federation and those upstarts of that so-called 'Shambala Republic.'"

"Congratulations, Your Majesty," Dr. Timberland says timorously.

"I would be devastated if something where to happen to the Lieutenant Colonel before that time," Miguel says, his slight grin turning into a scowl.

"I understand, Your Majesty," Timberland says through dry lips.

Miguel looks up at the scientist at last, his smile returning, "Remember, Doctor: your weapon is only the _second _most important in the Zeon arsenal."

* * *

Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi's mobile armors Elmeth Gamma and Gamma Azieru are loaded aboard the Zeon battle carrier _Haman Karn_. Archduke Miguel has ordered both of Kyoko's signature mecha to be deployed to give Kyoko greater flexibility for all situations.

The Elmeth Gamma has been painstakingly repaired and restored after sustaining serious damage in a nuclear attack by the Earth Federation Forces on the planet's surface. Moreover, the transformable mobile armor/suit has been refitted and upgraded for better performance.

Newtype Laboratories Director Nanai Miguel personally advises Kyoko on her newer mecha, the Gamma Azieru, "We've recalibrated the Biosensor control system on the Azieru since your previous sortie…fit them more precisely to your unique brainwave signature. You'll find her even more responsive to your commands than before."

Kyoko smiles coldly, "She functioned very well the first time, but I need every edge I can have to defeat the White Phoenix. She's a formidable opponent."

"From the intelligence we've been able to gather on her, including your previous skirmishes against her, I'm inclined to agree," Nanai remarks, "but she does have a vulnerability that you can exploit."

Kyoko nods, "Lord Jonah."

Nanai sighs, "I must confess that I'm not as ready as our Archduke to write off the life of our youngest sibling, traitor though he might be. I helped to raise Jonah, Kyoko…"

Kyoko says, "The Archduke has ordered me to destroy the White Phoenix at any cost, m'lady…including Lord Jonah's life, if it comes down to it."

"Accepted," Nanai says, "but remember, Kyoko: I had no small role in your development. If you feel obliged to ever return that favor, I urge you to remember that Lord Jonah is my brother."

Kyoko says, "I will not deviate from my objective of destroying Jolie Minh for Lord Jonah's sake…not when Alexander has ordered me not to. However, I will not go out of my way to target Lord Jonah. His fate is in the hands of something beyond us, m'lady."

Nanai was afraid of as much, and as abhorrent as the thought is to her on one level, a part of Nanai cannot help but hope, for Jonah's sake, that Jolie Minh is as good as her reputation would indicate.

* * *

Minerva and Jolie sit at a table in one of Luna 2's dozens of mess halls, this one with external windows giving a terrific view of the landing route to Platform 1, where the largest ships are received.

Minerva sits silently, cup of coffee growing cold before her, cigarette dangling loosely between her lips. She pulls out a gold pocket watch, held on a chain and fastened to a button in the lining of her blazer, checking the time gravely as she exhales a stream of heated tobacco smoke.

Jolie notices the gold watch and smiles, "You still have it!"

Minerva returns the smile and pockets the watch, "Somehow, through all the calamities we've been through, I've managed to hang on to it."

"God," Jolie says, "How long was it ago I gave that to you?"

"Two years, come Christmas," Minerva replies.

"Is that all?" Jolie asks, eyes widening in surprise, "It feels like a lot longer than that."

"Only because so much has happened to us since then," Minerva says, "It's not the amount of time that passes; it's what happens within that time that you feel."

"A lot has happened to both of us," Jolie agrees, "Who'd have thought two years ago that now both of us would be married women?"

Minerva smiles again, flicking burning ash from her cigarette into the ashtray, "That's how it goes with expectations. Few of them ever materialize in the manner you want them to. And speaking of marriages…"

Minerva rises as she notices a passenger shuttle marked with the emblem, _BUCH CONCERN_, enter Luna 2's Platform 1 Main Dock under heavy mobile suit escort…mobile suits of unfamiliar design, being not of Earth Federation, Archduchy of Zeon, or Shambala Republic design or registry.

"Who are they?" Jolie asks, noting the crossbones-and-dagger design emblazoned on the shield of each mobile suit.

"The Crossbones Vanguard," Minerva replies.

"The Cross…what?" Jolie says quizzically.

"A private army sponsored by and supporting the Buch Concern," Minerva replies.

"You mean that big corporation that makes…well, pretty much everything?" Jolie presses, "The one owned by Meizu..Metzer…Whasisname?"

"Meitzer Ronah," Minerva corrects, then abruptly adds, "Jolie, I've got to go now; we'll catch up again later, all right?"

"Sure," Jolie says, "Executive Directors are busier than mech jockeys."

To that, Minerva takes an item from the inner pocket of her blazer and tosses it at Jolie, who catches it deftly in her right hand.

The small, gleaming object is Jolie's sidearm…a Walther handpistol that Minerva had given her as a gift during the same Christmas that Jolie had given Minerva the gold pocket watch.

"I've been holding on to that for you," Minerva says, "I didn't know if there'd ever come a day when you'd be in a position to reclaim it, but it's yours again."

"Thanks," Jolie says, holstering the pistol.

"I only hope that when the time comes for you to use it, you'll know whom to shoot it at," Minerva says darkly as she leaves the commissary.

* * *

In Conference Room F-91, Director Artasia Daikun of the Shambala Republic introduces Minerva to Chairman Meitzer Ronah of the Buch Concern.

Meitzer Ronah, age forty-six, was born the year before his father and uncle, Jormer and Dieter Ronah, founded the Buch Concern in U.C. 0055. From its inception, the corporate organization has been an industrial powerhouse…beginning in the U.C. 0050s with Buch Construction and Buch Salvage, expanding into Buch Energy and Buch Aerospace during the U.C. 0060s, and further expanding into Buch Financial and Buch Mobile Systems during the U.C. 0070s. Along with Anaheim, Jupitorius, Kuromizu, and Luo, Buch was among the Zeon Republic's corporate and industrial backers when Zeon Daikun and Degin Zabi began their separatist movement during the early U.C. 0060s, and continued to back the Zabi Family's first incarnation of the Archduchy of Zeon during the U.C. 0070s, but at a much lower profile than its rivals (mostly to avoid too much scrutiny from the Earth Federation). This judiciousness served the Buch Concern (first renamed such from the Buch Corporation in U.C. 0080) well during the Eighties, when it lent its monetary and industrial muscle to the Federation as it had the Zeon during the previous decade.

Buch continued to expand and grow into every conceivable field and industry – from artificial environment agriculture (Buch Agriculture) to medicine (Buch Biotech) to, of course, armaments…including the unique mobile suit systems of the Crossbones Vanguard, the Buch Concern's own private security army, established during the early U.C. 0080s to protect Buch's interests from Federation and Zeon alike. Knowledgeable mobile suit engineers, on the whole, hold the opinion that the Crossbone Vanguard's mobile suits are built with a level of technological sophistication that neither the Earth Federation nor the Zeon can match…at least not on the mass-production level. Some of the Vanguard's frontline infantry MS are believed to be Gundam-class in their combat performance profiles.

The Federation and Zeon political authorities, though both beneficiaries of the Buch Concern's support in the past, are wary of this corporate wolf in sheep's clothing. The Earth and Zeon governments agree on little else, but both agree that the Crossbones Vanguard are essentially gangsters armed with mobile weapons, making them, at the very least, a deadly nuisance.

Meitzer Ronah inherited the Buch Concern a decade ago, at age thirty-six. His dark hair now giving way to salt-and-pepper, the man has lived his entire life an aristocrat, as evident by his mode of dress (an immaculately tailored three-piece suit) and his haughty bearing. A lifelong man of industry, Ronah sees other human beings as mere utilities – valued according to their usefulness to the growth of his corporation, to be discarded when their usefulness is spent.

Notwithstanding, Ronah puts on his most benign smile as he extends a hand…his left…to Minerva.

Minerva extends her own left hand, the bionic one that has replaced her natural limb, to the corporate titan. The sensors embedded within the synthetic fingers and palm of Minerva's cybernetic hand detect the coldness of Ronah's grip, no warmer for its flesh than the cold metal and plastic of Minerva's own hand.

Minerva notes the irony that her bionic arm is a product of Buch Biotech, the Buch Concern's medical products wing. Through Ronah's (figurative) iron grip, Minerva cannot set aside the message Ronah sends her in the seemingly cordial gesture: _you are mine to command_.

"Your Majesty," Ronah begins grandly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Minerva offers a wan smile in return, "It's not 'Your Majesty' anymore, Mr. Ronah. These days, it's just 'Citizen Zabi.'"

Ronah says, "My father was a good friend of your grandfather's, and of Artasia's father. Perhaps it is destiny that we would come together today to do the work of Spacenoid liberation as our forefathers did before us."

Artasia explains, "Mr. Ronah is pledging the full financial and industrial support of the Buch Concern to the Shambala Republic…including establishing an independent agricultural and manufacturing base after the war's end."

_The cord that feeds us and strangles us_, Minerva thinks to herself, but she says with a deferential bow of her head, "We value the contributions that you and your corporation will bring to the Shambala Republic, Mr. Ronah."

"As a citizen of the Shambala Republic," Ronah says, "I could do no less. What a future our nation has ahead of it! And what a privilege it is for all of us to be at the vanguard of it."

_A Crossbones Vanguard_.

* * *

An hour later, after Ronah has departed to attend to other business, Artasia and Minerva share a tense private conversation about the Buch Concern's joining the Shambala Republic movement.

"I understand and share your misgivings about establishing ties with the Buch Concern, Minerva," Artasia says imploringly, "However, there's also no denying how useful their financial and industrial backing will be to the Republic…both during and especially AFTER the war. Earth's agricultural and industrial base is all but destroyed. Life on the planet is threatened with extinction unless we do something, Minerva, and we need all the resources we can marshal to take the necessary steps."

"You don't need to sell me on the idea, Artasia," Minerva says, her back turned to her senior partner, "I understand the needs that prompted you to make this decision, and I don't blame you for making it. Even so, you're right that I don't like it; I think we'll all pay later for this 'marriage of convenience' with the Buch Concern."

"But you'll support it?" Artasia asks hopefully.

Minerva only smiles, leaving Artasia to her thoughts.

* * *

Jolie sits atop the shoulder of her White Phoenix Gundam on Maintenance Platform 1, hugging her knees close to her chest, waiting impatiently for her husband Jonah to emerge from the meeting with General Bright Noah, Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie, and other commanding officers of the Special Forces as they reorganize and establish new priorities in bringing the war against the Archduchy of Zeon to a close.

Jolie can't help smiling as she rests her chin atop her knees and thinks about how much she's acting like one of those traditional housewives waiting for her husband to come home at the end of a workday. The smile turns into a giggle as she sees Jonah approaching, attaché case in hand…precisely matching the image in her mind.

Jonah spots Jolie floating down from the White Phoenix Gundam to greet him. Perhaps sensing her thoughts, he greets her with a cheerful, "Hi, Honey! I'm home!"

The attractive young couple meets in zero gravity, floating gracefully into each other's warm embrace before they exchange a sultry kiss.

Jolie leans her head softly against her husband's chest, "How was work today, Sweetie?" she asks, going along with the running joke.

"We've got overtime," Jonah says, indicating the attaché case, "General Noah and Lt. Col. McKenzie want to rebuild the Special Forces from the ground up, and since the Centurions are the only one of the original teams still intact, we're taking the point on this."

"Is it a good plan?" Jolie asks.

Jonah nods, "It's better than the system that General Blackhead and Colonel Cairlay had in place. It incorporates many of the ideas that Minerva recommended, but were never implemented because Blackhead and Cairlay didn't like how they decentralized authority."

"In other words," Jolie amends cynically, "they didn't want to use them because they were afraid 'Thena's ideas would work, and if they did, everybody would figure out how useless Blackhead and Creepy really were."

"Pretty much," Jonah smiles.

"Anyway, let's talk business after dinner," Jolie says, tugging Jonah along, "I'm starving!"

"Me too," Jonah says, "Lead the way."

The couple floats towards the nearest commissary.

* * *

Minerva and Hathaway are already at that same commissary, sitting down to an early dinner in anticipation of a busy evening of work ahead. The couple is more interested in conversing than dining, leaving their meals mostly untouched as they commiserate about the newest developments.

"This is going to be costly in ways we haven't even imagined yet," Minerva remarks to Hathaway, "and the worst part of it is that we do indeed need it."

Hathaway sips on his cup of coffee and says, "I did an expose on the Buch Concern a few years back, so I understand why you're worried. On the surface, Buch is one of the largest, most respectable, and well-established entities in the universe…a household name to two generations…with great blue chip value and a name and reputation that command instant respect across the universal markets. Even school kids know their corporate slogan…"

"'Buch Concern…_Your _Concerns,'" Minerva recites.

"Right," Hathaway smiles, "but dig deeper, _way_ deeper, and you see the foul brew churning below the gleaming surface. Lots of contracts…and I'm not talking about the kinds of contracts that get things built or honest business deals made."

"That's what I was afraid of. We can't afford to be careless, Hathaway," Minerva says, "Or at the very least, we'll be setting ourselves up to repeat the mistakes of the past thirty years…and speaking of past mistakes, have you gone to see your father yet?"

Hathaway takes another sip of coffee before replying, without looking at Minerva. "Not yet. I know I probably should, now that he and the rest of the family are all here at Luna 2, but I just I haven't been able to work up the courage yet."

"I know how you feel," Minerva says sympathetically, reaching out a hand to gently touch his, "Sometimes, it's easier to face your mortal enemy than it is to face your family."

Hathaway smiles bitterly, "Not long ago, I thought at least one member of my family _was _my mortal enemy."

"But that's not the case," Minerva says, "You're very lucky, Hathaway. I wish I could say the same, but…"

"You're not one of them, Minerva," Hathaway says, taking her hand into his own, "You carry their name and their blood, but your soul is yours."

Minerva answers Hathaway's smile with one of her own, whispering, "Go talk to him…your father, please, for my sake. Before I can be accepted into your family, you have to be reaccepted into your family."

Hathaway nods quietly as Minerva peers past him to spot Jolie and Jonah entering the commissary.

"Hey, you two," Jolie says, taking a seat next to Minerva while Jonah takes a seat next to Hathaway opposite to Jolie.

Jonah hands an Infochip to Minerva, saying, "This is the Special Forces' plan for the assault on Side 2 and Side 5…our next objective. General Noah and Lt. Col. McKenzie wanted me to give this to you."

Minerva accepts the chip, "I'll stop by to thank the general and Lt. Col. McKenzie personally later."

"You guys sure don't look happy," Jolie observes, noting the glum expressions on Minerva and Hathaway's faces, "What's bothering you?"

Minerva answers straightforwardly, "The Buch Concern has just pledged its support for the Shambala Republic."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asks Jolie.

Minerva and Hathaway's quiet, downbeat responses indicate otherwise.

Jonah explains by way of question, "Minerva…are you and Hathaway worried about what Meitzer Ronah wants in exchange for his support?"

Minerva and Hathaway's silence says it all.

Minerva finally says with a wan grin, "Congratulations and condolences, Jonah: you've finally lost your innocence."

* * *

Some hours later, General Bright Noah, his wife Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah, and their daughter 2Lt. Chieming Noah patiently await a rendezvous at the Noahs' temporary quarters at Luna 2.

At 22:30, Hathaway Noah approaches, Minerva Zabi on his arm.

Bright, Mirai, and Chieming rise.

Father and son face each other for the first time in over seven years.

At first, there is only a tense, awkward silence as Bright and his firstborn stare intently at each other…neither one, it seems, prepared to take the first step. Neither one willing to concede.

Chieming opens her mouth and steps forward as if to say something, but Mirai stops her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and a shake of the head.

Minerva, at Hathaway's side, looks on impassively, supportively.

Hathaway finally gathers up the strength to do what he knows he had needed to do for years, "Father…"

A long moment passes before a slight smile tugs at the corner of Bright's mouth and he says softly, "Hathaway…_son_."

"Father, I…" Hathaway says, faltering.

Bright puts a hand Hathaway's shoulder, "You've traveled a billion kilometers, and asked yourself a thousand questions. And now that you've reached the next milestone of your journey, you look back with some wonder…and some regret…at all that has passed before you."

"Father," Hathaway begins again, "I've made many mistakes…beginning with the way I…murdered Chien Agi all those years ago. I almost murdered you too at one point…except that fortunately, Minerva stopped me. I…"

"We both acted out of anger," Bright says to his son, "And in my anger, I wanted nothing more than to see you pay for your crimes with your death."

A chill passes through the room as Mirai and Chieming's heartbeats begin accelerating; Minerva remains impassive and calm.

"But death is wasteful," Bright continues, "And God knows there's been too much of it these past twenty years. Hathaway: if you want redemption, it lies in what you do with the rest of your life."

"I…understand, Father," Hathaway says, "I've dedicated my life to building a new nation with Minerva…and with Dr. Daikun. I'm helping them to work towards a more peaceful, more just world."

"A man must be willing to undertake challenges," Bright tells Hathaway gently, "but he cannot do so alone. He needs the support of family. You have ours…_all _of ours."

Father and son embrace at last. Chieming and Mirai cannot hold back their smiles and their tears as they welcome their brother and son back to their family at last.

Minerva smiles at them benignly. Somehow, this victory matters to her more than any of those she has attained on the battlefield.

"And on the subject of family," Bright says, "Yours is beginning."

The patriarch of the Noah family turns to Minerva Zabi, a warm smile on his face, "Minerva…I understand that you and Hathaway plan to be married."

"Yes, sir," Minerva replies, "I don't know if we'll be able to do so with your blessing, but nevertheless, that is our decision."

Bright says with a smile, offering an open arm to Minerva, "I cannot think of anyone else I would be prouder and happier to call 'daughter-in-law.' Will you be a member of our family, Minerva?"

Minerva allows herself to join the family embrace…the Noah family…_her _family.

United at last, the Noahs…Bright, Mirai, Hathaway, Chieming…and Minerva.

Chieming cannot help letting out an excited giggle, "I can finally call you my sister-in-law, Minerva!"

Minerva is momentarily overwhelmed by emotion. For the first time in her life, she feels that she truly belongs to a family…one whose legacy is not a terrible burden on her conscience…one for which she feels genuine feelings of love.

"You all right?" Hathaway asks, concerned, placing his hands on Minerva's shoulders.

Minerva wipes away her tears, "I'm…all right. It's…just…"

Hathaway holds her close, bringing her into the fold with his sister and his parents.

The war would return to darken their lives soon enough; for now, however, there is harmony and true affection.

* * *

_The star falls upon the earth, engulfing the blue globe in hellish flame…_

_From the flame, a white phoenix rises…its color turning the red of rage._

_Lightning shoots forth from the phoenix's angry eyes, striking upon a white dove, bathing it in its own blood._

Jolie awakens with a scream, her body drenched in her own perspiration, her breathing quick and shallow.

Next to her, Jonah rises, turning worriedly to her, "What's wrong?"

Jolie buries her face in her hands, "Nightmare…same one I've been having off and on for months."

"You too?" Jonah asks. The couple doesn't need to describe the content of those nightmares to know they've been seeing the same terrifying images…hearing the same terrifying sounds.

"Jonah," Jolie says at last, "I'm afraid."

That admission, coming from Jolie, is extremely disturbing to Jonah. As long as Jonah has known Jolie, he has never heard her admit to being afraid.

But, as any good husband would do for his wife if she were to make such an admission, Jonah offers his arms and soothing words of comfort, "It's all right; I'm right here."

Jolie buries herself in the warm comfort of Jonah's arms, but nevertheless, she trembles from a cold that comes from no external source…the coldness of the void.

The stillness of their quarters is soon broken by the sounds of alarm klaxons wailing and emergency lights flashing.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! All personnel to battle stations! Enemy units approaching!"

Jolie and Jonah rush out of bed, hastily donning their normalsuits and sprinting towards the launch docks.

Minerva and Hathaway also rush towards their mobile suits, the Kizi Aslan and the Oglu Aslan. Within minutes, the Aslans, Jolie and Jonah's Gundams, and dozens of United Forces mobile suits deploy for battle.

Awaiting them is a Zeon assault armada, headed by Vice Admiral Hoang Tran, with a mobile armor assault force led by Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi and her Gamma Azieru.

* * *

Watching it impassively from the office of his private passenger shuttle, departing Luna 2 for Jupitorius, is Meitzer Ronah, escorted by his Crossbones Vanguard.

"All in the game," Ronah remarks to no one in particular, studying the battle on his office monitor, martini in hand.


	45. Chapter 44: BIRDS OF PREY

**EPISODE 2-44: BIRDS OF PREY**

_Side 3, early U.C. 0088…_

_Oshima-_sensei_ meditates in complete stillness and silence, as does Yamaguchi Kyoko-chan, Oshima_-sensei_'s six-year old student of _bujutsu. _Since the age of two, Kyoko-chan has trained under the tutelage of Oshima-_sensei_ in the arts of _Ittō-ryū, Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu, Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, _and, when she is ready at the age of ten, Togakure ryu Ninjutsu Hidensho_. _Kyoko has proven an extraordinarily apt student – the most adept and gifted that Oshima-_sensei _has encountered in a half century of training martial artists. The _Sensei _knows, however, that what makes a warrior truly dangerous is not so much prowess of the body, but the disposition of the mind._

_Kyoko-chan opens her eyes, exhaling gently. A thought has been on her mind for several days, and now she broaches the subject with the _Sensei.

"_Sensei," the girl, clad in an elegant kimono, asks her teacher, "There is something that I find curious."_

_The _Sensei _is silent for a moment more before he says, "A child is naturally curious about so many things. You have a question for me, Kyoko-chan?"_

"_Yes, _Sensei_," the child bows her head respectfully, "You took me to Earth for ten days last month. We meditated in the wilderness and observed the animals, and did little else. I do not understand the purpose behind that exercise."_

_The _Sensei _smiles, "Do you remember the hawk?"_

"_Yes, _Sensei_," the girl replies._

"_How did it behave when it killed the viper?" Oshima-_sensei _continues._

"_It struck viciously, without mercy,"_ _Kyoko replies, "it ripped the snake to shreds with its claws and its beak."_

"_And why did it do so?" the _Sensei _presses._

"_Because the viper was a dangerous enemy," Kyoko says, "and it would kill the hawk if the hawk did not kill it first."_

"_And how did the hawk treat the rabbit?" Oshima_-sensei _asks._

"_In the same way," Kyoko says._

"_Is the rabbit as dangerous as the viper?" the _Sensei _asks his disciple._

"_Of course not, _Sensei_," Kyoko replies somewhat impatiently, wondering why the answer must be so opaque._

"_Then why does the hawk expend the same amount of energy and focus to kill the rabbit as it does the viper?" the _Sensei _finishes._

_Kyoko is silent, unable to grasp an answer._

"_Remember, Kyoko-chan," Oshima_-sensei _says at last, "to a true hunter…a true warrior, all prey is the same. When you strike, it must always be with all the ferocity your heart can muster. Do not relent even for an instant, for in that instant, your prey will elude or perhaps even make a fatal counterstrike against you."_

_Kyoko bows her head to her teacher, "Thank you, _Sensei. _I now understand."_

_An attendent to the _Sensei _then enters the meditation room, "Oshima-_Sensei_, please forgive my interruption. Miss Miguel is here to see Kyoko-chan."_

"_Ask her __to join us," the _Sensei _orders._

"_Yes, _Sensei_," the attendant nods before departing to comply with the master's orders._

_Momentarily, an attractive, auburn-haired young woman in her late twenties enters the meditation room, doffing her high-heeled shoes and kneeling and bowing slightly to the _Sensei.

"_Oshima-_sensei_,"Nanai Miguel, Director of the Axis Newtype Laboratories says, "I bring you greetings from Lady Haman and my father, Lord Carloman."_

_The _Sensei _returns the bow, "I thank them for the courtesy, Lady Nanai. You have come for Kyoko-chan?"_

"_Yes," Nanai responds, "Time has come to continue with other aspects of her development."_

_The _Sensei _nods, "She is a singularly gifted child. I have no doubts that with two more years of training, she will master all that I can teach her."_

"_She'll be the perfect human," Nanai observes, "the perfect human __**weapon**__….Kyoko?"_

"_Yes, ma'am," little Kyoko responds dutifully._

"_Come," Nanai says, extending her hand to the child, "We're due at the institute."_

"_Will I be meeting your brother, Lord Alexander again?" Kyoko asks._

_The question catches Nanai somewhat off guard, but the young Director of the Newtype Laboratories smiles and replies, "It's possible. Why?"_

"_I enjoyed meeting him last time," Kyoko says, sounding a bit star-stricken, "He's a very charming gentleman. I enjoyed playing billiards with him the last time you took me to your home."_

_Nanai says, "My brother is a very busy man, assisting my father and Lady Haman in advancing Duchess Minerva and the Archduchy's interests. He is likely on the front lines at my father's side, battling the Earth Federation and the AEUG."_

_If Kyoko is disappointed by that revelation, she doesn't let it show, "Someday, I will fight alongside Lord Alexander…I will fight for him."_

"_You will fight for Zeon," Nanai amends._

"_It is all the same," Kyoko insists, "Lord Alexander _is _Zeon."_

* * *

November 29, U.C. 0100

Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi of the Archduchy of Zeon's Black Raven Battallion (originally the Black Raven Squadron, now expanded) viciously attacks enemy unit after enemy unit with the weapon systems of her mighty transformable Newtype mobile suit, the Gamma Azieru. Kyoko strikes at her enemies with cold-hearted precision, and absolutely no quarter. Battleship, mobile suit, aerospace fighter…rookie, veteran…Federation, Shambala Republic….man, woman, boy, girl…innocent, guilty…these distinctions mean nothing to the Black Raven.

They are all prey, and Kyoko does not distinguish among them any more than the hawk distinguishes between the viper and the rabbit. Her focus is singular. In her heart, there is no malice…she has turned whatever malice it held into deadly action. Kyoko does not hate her enemies any more than the hawk hates the snake or rabbit it must kill for food. It is simply a matter of natural imperative in the life of a predator.

Psychom Funnels combine with missiles and beam rifle strikes in a swirling torrent of destruction that threatens to engulf the United Forces Armada.

If the Black Raven's attack persists for an hour, the United Forces Armada threatens to be completely lost…

* * *

_Quebec Colony, Side 5, U.C. 0089…_

_1Lt. Dominic Minh of the Earth Federation__ Forces' Side 5 Civil Defense MS Squad, Quebec Patrol, returns home from a relatively quiet day at work at 16:00. With the Zeon in retreat after their defeat at Core 3 late the previous year, an uneasy peace has settled into Cislunar Space. The Earth Federation Government has taken to the prosecution of former members of the Titans Corps' leadership, ending a dark period in the Federation's history. The Neo Zeon forces are in disarray following the deaths of Haman Karn and Glemy Toto and the disappearance of Duchess Minerva Zabi, meaning that for the present, there is no one left for the Earth Federation Forces to fight._

_But Dominic is not naïve enough to believe that this represents an enduring peace. It is just a matter of time before war flares up again…_

_One thing that has lifted a weight off of Dominic's mind is his recent clearing by the Earth Federation Military Tribunal for any wrongdoings of the Titans. Although Dominic was a member of that elite corps for three months in U.C. 0087, Dominic took no part in any of their brutal colony gassings or mobile suit assaults upon civilians. Dominic, in fact, had no knowledge of his fellow Titans' actions until Char Aznable's speech before the Federation's Deliberative Assembly in Dakar. Following Aznable's revelation of the Titans' hidden record of atrocities against the Federation's own citizens, Dominic and many other Titans troops disavowed the elite corps' dark colors and joined the wing of the Federation sympathetic to AEUG. _

_But none of these thoughts are on Dominic's mind as he enters the comfortable suburban home he shares with his wife Lucie and their two children, Jean-Michel and Jolie, in the Quebec Colony of Side 5._

_Dominic finds Lucie at work in the kitchen, preparing the family's evening meal._

_Dom's spirits are light enough that he greets her with a corny quote from a centuries-old television sitcom, complete with feigned Latin accent,"Luuuuuuuucie, I'm home!_"

_Lucie Soo-Minh, a slim, highly attractive young woman who, like her husband, is of Chinese-Vietnamese descent, the _Hoa _Chinese of southeastern China who immigrated to Vietnam during the first half of the 20__th__ Century, turns and smiles as her husband plants a loving kiss upon her cheek._

"_You're home early today, Dom," Lucie says._

"_Slow, quiet day at the base," Dom says, "the kind I like best because it means that I can come home to you and the kids early. Say, where are the kids?"_

"_Jean-Michel's at soccer practice, and Jolie went to the park," Lucie says, cutting vegetables on a wooden board, "You might want to get something to eat; dinner won't be ready for at least another hour and a half."_

"_Jolie goes down to that park every day," Dom remarks, "Our little girl sure has lots of energy. Hope she uses it wisely."_

_Dom opens the refrigerator in search of the dumplings left over from the previous evening's meal, but they are nowhere to be found, "Honey? What happened to the dumplings left over from last night?"_

_Lucie replies, "Jolie took them with her to the park."_

_Dom takes out a container of Jello-pudding, "Our little girl also an energetic appetite; wish she had more size to show for it."_

_Lucie smiles, "Like you say, she's always running around…doesn't leave much left for growing."_

_The couple laughs as they share loving thoughts of their spritelike daughter._

* * *

_At _Jardin Jean D'Arc _just a few blocks from the Minh residence, a tiny, willowy, seven-year old girl runs to a secluded part of the park, a tiny basket of dumplings in hand._

"_Hey, old man!" the pretty little girl screams, "I'm here!"_

_An wizened vagabond, (like Jolie) of East Asian descent, shabbily dressed, and of a weathered, ruddy face framed by a long white goatee, emerges silently…as if borne by the wind. In his hand is a long, wooden stick._

_The stick is in motion before Jolie can draw another breath, a singular motion that gently removes the basket from her grasp and brings it into the old beggar's hands. The beggar is comfortably seated on the ground in a crosslegged position before Jolie can exhale._

_Jolie mirrors the old beggar's posture._

_The beggar smiles as he sniffs the contents of the basket, "Dumplings…these are great."_

"_Old man," Jolie begins._

"_Eh? 'Old man' again," the beggar says, mild irritation in his voice, "I do have a name, you know. Just because I'm old and poor doesn't mean I don't have a name."_

"_Sorry, Master Chang," Jolie says sheepishly, hands running through her long, straight her. _

"_Such disrespect," __Master Chang mutters, extracting four dumplings between the fingers of his right hand._

_Without warning, the beggar flicks the four dumplings in Jolie's direction, shooting them forth with such kinetic energy that they might as well have been fired out the barrels of four guns._

_Jolie's hands are in action before her mind even realizes what is happening. With a series of motions that blend into a single, graceful motion, Jolie catch__es the four incoming projectiles with a deftness that is not as easily achieved as she makes it look._

_Master Chang smiles, nodding, "Your reflexes are extraordinary. In just three months, you've mastered skills that most could not learn properly in a lifetime. __You're truly a unique prodigy."  
_

_So saying, Master Chang whips his stick forward again towards Jolie. The wooden cane lances forth with lightning speed, seeming to split into multiple forks as it changes trajectory a dozen times in midthrust. _

_Jolie's hands are in motion again, diverting the tip of the stick harmlessly around and over herself, dispersing the incoming force and rendering them harmless. Her tiny hands then coil backward before thrusting forth towards the old beggar in a counterattack._

_The beggar stops the child's incoming fist with the flat surface of his palm just a centimeter from his face and nods again approvingly, "I'm very impressed with your skills, little girl, but there is something you need to understand."_

"_What's that, Master?" Jolie asks curiously._

"_Do you understand why you fight with such extraordinary skill?" Master Chang asks._

"_I guess I'm just fast," Jolie says._

"_Physical prowess is less important than state of mind in martial arts," Master Chang says, taking the dumplings back from Jolie and chewing on one of them, "You fight successfully because you fight fearlessly. Your lack of fear is the source of your strength. To control your fear is to control the combat."_

"_But I do have fears, Master," Jolie admits._

"_What is it that you fear?" the Master asks._

_Jolie does not answer, but in her mind, she sees images of her family and her friends being violently torn away from her…in smoke and in flame, in screams and the shattering of glass and steel._

"_Master Chang," Jolie says, her curiosity coming to the fore again, "You've been teaching me for a long time now. Where did you learn your skills from?"_

_The old beggar says, "When I was a young man, I trained with the Masters of Wudang in the mountains of China. It was there that I learned the art of _neijia."

"_What's '_neijia?'" Jolie asks, "_It's something Chinese, I know. Like words my parents taught me._"

"Neijia_ refers to the internal _qi _arts of our ancestral homeland, Jolie," Master Chang explains, "Bring those two rocks over here and I'll show you.."_

_Jolie picks up two heavy stones lying nearby and hands them to the old beggar._

_With a force that comes from within, Master Chang smashes the two stones together. Both stones crack and shatter._

"_That is what happens when you meet force with force," Master Chang says, "Mutual destruction. _Neijia _does not meet force with force. It counters force with dispersal and redirection, as you did when you intercepted my cane."_

_Jolie nods in understanding. _

* * *

November 29, U.C. 0100

1Lt. Jolie Minh of the Centurion Special Operations Team of the Earth Federation Forces meets an onslaught by a dozen elite Archduchy of Zeon mobile shock troops. The enemy mobile suits throw a thunderous torrent of missile and beam fire towards Jolie's White Phoenix Gundam…enough firepower to saturate an entire space colony in flame many times over.

The White Phoenix Gundam swoops, soars, and spins away the multifarious paths of death with a dancer's grace and a gymnast's agility. Not an electron of Minofsky particle energy or a molecule of solid projectile comes close to touching the armored skin of the streaking White Phoenix Gundam.

The WPG's beam rifle extends forth from its grip in the mighty mobile suit's metalshod right arm. Dozens of gears turn in perfect coordination as power cells are loaded into the weapon's firing chamber, charged by a stream of electrons into a superheated stream of kinetic energy that rips forth, guided by Jolie's brainwaves, to strike with period-on-paper precision upon the points of collapse on multiple targets moving at several times the speed of sound dozens of kilometers away.

Following the precision beam strikes his a storm of missile fire, as dozens of projectiles rip forth from launch tubes concealed in the WPG's shoulders, hips, and lower legs. Each of the missiles is guided to a target by a tracking mechanism more sophisticated than any electronic computer…Jolie Minh's mind, which sees all her targets as if they were turtles crawling around in a small terrarium.

A flight of Rick Diablo and Gellond-S mobile suits apparently get the drop on the White Phoenix Gundam, swooping in to attack the Federation mobile suit's unguarded lower right flank.

But the WPG's apparent moment of vulnerability is but a ruse. Jolie allows the enemy to come to her, their weapons unleashed upon her at full throttle. The WPG vectors away to safety as the enemy units eliminate each other in their crossfire.

"_Friendly fire," _Jolie muses at the absurdity of the oxymoron.

But the moment of cynical levity passes, as Jolie senses a suffocating, cold darkness enveloping her heart…creeping into her mind like hundreds of tiny venomous snakes.

Even before she sees the ebony mobile suit, Jolie knows…

_The Black Raven!_

* * *

The United Forces maintain a resilient defense against the Zeon Forces' assault. As has often proven the case when Minerva Zabi is involved, the defense force was never as unprepared to meet the attacking force as the attackers had initially believed. Sent in to launch a shock assault aimed at crippling the United Forces at Luna 2, the Archduchy of Zeon Forces instead bewilderedly find themselves in an increasingly untenable defensive position.

The Zeon Forces' struggles are a result of Minerva's strategy of focusing the United Forces' counterattack against the Zeons' capital ship armada, mostly ignoring the mobile suit force, whose capacity to do damage is limited against a target as large as Luna 2 and is being, for the most part, blunted by 1Lt. Jolie Minh and her White Phoenix Gundam. As the United Forces sink Zeon capital ship after capital ship, the Zeon mobile suit attack forces soon find themselves in the predicament of having nowhere to which to retreat, forcing Zeon troops to abandon their offensive formations against Luna 2 in a desperate attempt to defend their fleet. The Zeon Forces begin to fall into disarray as they receive contradictory orders from their fleet captains to continue the assault on Luna 2 or withdraw and defend the fleet, even as the White Phoenix punishes them with a brutal counterattack that diminishes their numbers with frightening rapidity.

Within Luna 2, all maintenance and construction work within the asteroid fortress has been suspended and the power-generator stations and conduits placed under extreme security measures, provisions that Executive Director Zabi has put in place to frustrate any attempt by the enemy to use the same tactics she used to take back Luna 2.

Jonah senses an encroaching darkness and his heart freezes with worry for Jolie. He opens communications to 2Lt. Chieming Noah, "Centurion Leader to Centurion Three. Take command and continue the counterattack. Centurion Two needs back up."

"Roger, Centurion Leader," Chieming responds, though she can't help thinking, _Always rushing off to _Jolie_'s rescue. What about the rest of us, Jonah?"_

Chieming shoves such thoughts aside and redirects her focus towards guiding the counterattack, "Centurion Three to all units: chase the remaining enemy ships into designated radius and maintain the assault."

The Centurion Gundam breaks formation and seeks its counterpart.

_Godspeed, Jonah, Jolie, _Chieming directs her thoughts towards her friends.

* * *

To most observers, the struggle between the White Phoenix and the Black Raven does not resemble their concept of "mobile suit combat," at least not in its opening moves.

The White Phoenix Gundam and the Gamma Azieru do not blast at each other with beam cannon, missiles, or Psychom Funnels, but instead draw to within grappling range of each other. The two mobile suits also do not draw their beam sabers, instead lashing out with their armored hands…exchanging taps, circular arm motions, pushes, pulls, flips…almost as if feeling each other out.

At last, the Black Raven draws the Gamma Azieru's beam saber for a vicious thrusting strike towards the White Phoenix Gundam's back, only to find the WPG has spun away and is slashing its own beam saber upward to cleave the Azieru in half from the bottom-up.

Kyoko avoids the attack by thrusting the legs of the Azieru relatively upward and backward, the tip of her mecha's beam saber once again closing in on the WPG's nuclear fusion engine block, nearly penetrating it before Jolie manages to divert the thrust with a circular motion and counterattack with a powerful downward thrust that the Azieru's beam saber nearly fails to block.

_Close, _both Newtypes think simultaneously.

Kyoko instantly goes on the attack again, her beam rifle raised and pointed directly at the WPG's cockpit.

Jolie's reflexes react immediately, bringing up the WPG's own beam rifle and firing out simultaneously.

Two hellacious streams of kinetic energy clash, creating a massive explosion that throw the WPG and the Gamma Azieru vectoring in opposite directions.

The WPG's careening motion is arrested by Captain Jonah Michaels' Centurion Gundam, which streaks onto the scene and offers a stabilizing hand to its counterpart.

"Thanks," Jolie says to her commanding officer and husband, momentarily opening the visor of her helmet before sealing it again.

"You all right?" Jonah asks gently.

"Fine," Jolie says, "But what about that Zeke bitch? Is she…?"

The reappearance of the Gamma Azieru on the scene, somewhat battered, but intact, provides a dismaying answer to Jolie's question.

"Jolie," Jonah says, "PSI-Gundam!"

"Right," Jolie replies with a knowing grin.

The Centurion Gundam and the White Phoenix Gundam align themselves in formation. Servos and gears turn as the two Gundams' systems interlock and combine into a single combat configuration.

"PSI-Gundam combat mode engaged," Jonah affirms, "Power up at 80% and climbing."

"Combat computer online," Jolie confirms, "Target: enemy mobile suit, Azieru-type, according to the computer."

From the cockpit of the Gamma Azieru, Kyoko observes the formation of the PSI-Gundam with trepidation. She was able to duel the White Phoenix to a stalemate in single combat, but Kyoko finds herself overmatched by the combined strength of Jolie Minh and Lord Jonah, a formidable Newtype in his own right with whom Minh forms a synergystic bond that powers the juggernaut PSI-Gundam.

Kyoko watches this not with fear or awe, but with an inexplicable feeling of…_envy_. Lord Jonah and Jolie Minh's togetherness…that complete integration of mind and soul at a level of intimacy that transcends all else…it is greater, Kyoko realizes, than the bond that she shares with Archduke Alexander. Kyoko adores the Archduke, has pledged her life to him, and he has returned her affection, but it is nothing like the complete unity of being that Jonah and Jolie share.

Feelings of bitterness and anger well up in Kyoko as she swings the Azieru's multiple beam cannon towards the PSI-Gundam in preparation to continue her assault, only to be maddeningly interrupted by a distress signal from the assault fleet.

"We're taking heavy casualties, Lt. Col. Yamaguchi!" comes the terrified voice of Vice Admiral Hoang Tran from the heavily damaged batttleship _Haman Karn_, "We need immediate support!"

Kyoko gnashes her teeth in rage, but responds, "Roger, Admiral."

The Gamma Azieru transforms to mobile armor configuration and vectors towards the location of the _Haman Karn_.

"Pursue?" Jolie asks hopefully.

"Roger," Jonah confirms.

The PSI-Gundam switches to mobile armor configuration and speeds after the Gamma Azieru.

* * *

The Archduchy of Zeon Forces find themselves in full retreat as further United Forces reinforcements arrive from Luna 2 and Side 7.

"Eliminate all enemy targets," Minerva instructs.

The Gamma Azieru streaks onto the scene, launching a fierce attack against the United Forces mobile suits tormenting the _Haman Karn_. The United Forces mobile suits scatter for a moment, but then, additional intense fire rains upon the _Haman Karn_, destroying the ship and further whittling down the few remaining Zeon mobile suits.

Minerva glances at her cockpit monitor to see mobile suits from the Crossbones Vanguard arriving upon the scene, adding their firepower to the United Forces'.

The PSI-Gundam also arrives, separating back into the Centurion Gundam and the White Phoenix Gundam, further trapping the remaining Zeon Forces in a constricting wall of doom.

"Damn it!" Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi rages inside the cockpit of the Gamma Azieru, "All units, fall back!"

The few remaining ships and mobile suits of the Zeon assault force, heavily damaged, withdraw slowly from the Luna 2 Zone.

"Stand down," Minerva orders, "Do not pursue."

Maj. Barker Rice, a veteran ex-Federation mobile suit pilot and one of the key _caporegimes_ of the Crossbones Vanguard, opens communications to Minerva's mobile suit, "Executive Director Zabi, Mr. Ronah ordered us back here to lend our assistance."

Minerva replies, "Please extend my gratitude to Mr. Ronah."

_Like vultures to a carcass, _Minerva reflects as she eyes the Crossbones Vanguard's mobile suits lending their assistance to the United Forces in the mop-up operation.

* * *

Nearby, Jolie laments their failure to destroy the Black Raven, "We had her, but she got away from us again!"

"We'll have our day of reckoning with her soon enough, Jolie," Jonah says, "But our duty to the Federation takes precedence."

Jolie nods in affirmation, but her disappointment is evident. She wants the blood of her unborn baby's murderer.

* * *

Aboard the Zeon frigate _Daklan, _Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi reports the assault's failure to Archduke Alexander Miguel.

"It's regrettable you weren't able to eliminate them," Alexander says, "but you've accomplished the primary goal of buying us time for Dr. Timberland to finish his work. Bring our forces back in, Kyoko."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kyoko says, then continues, "Alexander…?"

"What is it, Kyoko?" the Archduke asks.

Kyoko is silent for a moment, then swallows her question, deciding that later, when she is in Alexander's private company, she will broach the question with him, "It's nothing, Your Majesty."

_It's nothing…_


	46. Chapter 45: THE HOME FRONT

**EPISODE 45: THE HOME FRONT**

The completion of Side 1, originally known as the Zarn Province, marked the beginning of the Universal Century era in the equivalent old Gregorian calendar year of CE 2081. At ninety-nine years old, what was cutting edge four generations ago is, by current standards, antiquated. Even before the One Year War introduced the era of mobile weapons warfare to the space colonies, Side 1's infrastructure had been atrophying from sheer age. Twenty-plus years of warfare have only accelerated this deterioration, with huge swaths of the first human space colonies no longer suitable for human habitation.

Still, there are those who call Side 1 home, and for this reason, refuse to allow it to remain subject to the yoke of the Archduchy of Zeon's authority.

* * *

Judau Ashta and his wife, Lu Luka Ashta, look longingly out from the viewport of the United Forces space battlecarrier _Amuro Ray _at the cluster of Side 1 colonies that includes their home, the Shangrila Colony. Judau and his friends grew up there, and it was where Judau and Lu first met more than twelve years…seemingly a lifetime ago. Judau's younger sister, Reina, still lives there…teaching at the same high school where Judau once studied as far as the 10th Grade before the war with the Zeon changed all of their lives forever.

The fact that Reina is still at Shangrila, with the Zeon occupying the colony, gives their mission to liberate Sides 1 and 5 all the more personal urgency. Judau remembers all too well his days as a young AEUG freedom fighter, separated from Reina by the Zeon, believing for months that she had been killed, only to joyously discover that she had survived thanks to the assistance of Dr. Artasia Daikun, now the Director of the Shambala Republic movement. Judau has no desire to relive those days.

Sensing as much, Lu touches Judau gently on the arm, saying to him quietly, "Worried?"

"Yeah," Judau replies with a heavy sigh, "I just have this really weird feeling about this, and it's nothing good."

Not knowing what to say to that, Lu settles for leaning her head gently against Judau's arm.

Captain Beecher Olech, unlikely Earth Federation Forces officer, shipmaster of the _Amuro Ray_,and another native resident of Side 1's Shangrila colony, joins his two old friends at the observation port, gazing longingly at their home colony, "Look at that…we're home, people! Home!"

"I don't remember you loving it so much when we left," Judau wisecracks, "You couldn't wait to escape the junkyard!"

"I also pulled a near mutiny on the _Ahrgama _to take us back when I found out that life with the AEUG wasn't going to be as cushy as I thought it'd be," Beecher amends.

"And now you've chained yourself to a career of commanding battleships," Lu observes with some amusement.

"Yeah, well," Beecher says, "I've made stupider choices, you know?"

"You top yourself at that all the time," Judau says with harmless acidity.

The three old friends laugh, breaking the tension.

But their mirth is short-lived as Judau's concerns return to the forefront of his mind, prompting him to ask Beecher, "How soon before we can go in?"

Beecher swallows nervously and shuffles his feet uncomfortably for a moment before answering, "It's hard to say. The Federation High Command and the leaders of Shambala are taking a different approach to this than they did Side 7 and Luna 2. They seem to think a full scale military assault isn't the way to go…at least not at the outset. This part of space is closer to Side 3. The closer we get to the heart of Zeon, the stronger their defenses are. What worked out at Garrison Noah might not work out here."

"Sounds like a Minerva Zabi scheme," Lu observes, not bothering to mask the distrust in her voice.

Beecher replies with a wry grin, "She was definitely on the committee that made that decision, but it was hardly her call alone. There were also the heads of Anaheim, Kuromizu, Luo, and the Buch Concern."

"Corporate fat cats will get into bed with anyone if there's a juicy profit in it for them," Judau says darkly, "We've seen their kind before."

"Their kind will probably always be around," Lu says, "as long as there are wars to make them rich. Their fortunes are built on mountains of corpses."

Lu's observation is closer to the mark than even she suspects. Even after a century in space, humanity's soul has not escaped the material pull of its mother planet so far that it has transcended avarice.

The bulk of Side 1's space colonies loom ahead, obscuring the light of the sun, throwing the observation port of the _Amuro Ray _into darkness…

* * *

A light cargo transport, one of thousands that normally cross in and out of the Side 1 Zone each day, tears forth at a speed that is neither legal within a space colony zone's navigational lanes nor within the spacecraft manufacturer's recommended safe space range. Such considerations, normally taken seriously and observed conscientiously, are presently of no value…not when said cargo transport is on the run from a dozen United Forces mobile suits…Javelins, GM-IVs, and Nemo VIIs.

Light cargo transports of the STS-83 class are extremely common, and are used by both private and government entities to transport light goods, often consumer items ranging from stationeries to dry food products to clothing, and sometimes, if the cargo is important enough to its owners, a private security attachment is hired to accompany the transport to its destination.

It is remarkably unusual, however, for that security to include over a dozen Rick Diablo and Gellond mobile suits from the Archduchy of Zeon Forces.

The Zeon and United Forces mobile suits begin to exchange salvoes of beam and missile fire, rocking local space with silent explosions of lunar titanium shrapnel. The battle hardly ranks among the largest in the numerous combat engagements between the United Forces and Archduchy of Zeon Forces in recent months, but is as brutal as any other. As has been the case so many times before, brave men and women die…often in tongues of flame that engulf and disintegrate their flesh before they can even acknowledge death with terrified screams.

Certainly, this much bloodshed and loss of valuable mobile weaponry would not be incurred on account of a shipment of pharmaceuticals, which the transport, registered as belonging to "Galen Biomedical Technologies, Inc.," and whose widely-recognized corporate logo the external hull of the cargo transport bears. Medicine is a valuable commodity, particularly during times of war, but not to the extent that it warrants the combat deployment of mobile suits…particularly for the negligible amount represented in a single STS-transport shipment.

No, smuggled medical supplies do not represent the _raison de la guerre _for this latest violent exchange between mobile weaponry-armed forces. Instead, two passengers aboard the would-be medical supply transport are of interest to both sides.

Col. Jeremiah Putnam of the Zeon Occupation Forces is the officer assigned by the Zeon Forces as liaison to the Side 1 civilian authority, meaning that Putnam's function is to enforce Side 1's compliance with the directives of the Zeon Occupation Forces. A veteran of the Zeon Intelligence Bureau, Putnam is authorized and under orders by the Zeon High Command to control the flow of information into and out of Side 1, and to inflict whatever brutality is necessary to ensure that Side 1 remains docile within Zeon's sphere of influence.

Putnam's coconspirator in this business is Governor James D. Cadena, who had been elected Lieutenant Governor of the colony two-years earlier on a platform of security and reform. Governor Cadena's idea of "security" and "reform" was to rapidly sign off on the surrender of the colony's autonomy to the Zeon authority after his predecessor and former superior, Governor Henry K. Yeh, was summarily executed by the Zeon Occupation Forces for refusing to acquiesce even after the Col. Putnam's Zeon mobile stormtroopers had overrun the paltry defenses that the Earth Federation Forces had stationed at Side 1.

During the past several months, Cadena has essentially been a puppet for Side 1's Zeon overlords, gladly, fawningly providing the Zeon whatever conveniences he could supply to deprive the very constituents who had voted him into office of life, liberty, and property - all for Col. Putnam's promises of a retirement of wealth, luxury, and privilege among the Zeon elite at Cosmic Alexandria.

Of course, Cadena had expected a far less perilous voyage to Zeon…

A shot from one of the United Forces' mobile suits disables the last of the STS-83's thruster nozzles, sending the spacecraft careening through the void.

The pilot at the helm of the STS-83 struggles to correct course, but without engine power, there is little that the can do but guide the craft into a semi-controlled veer.

The craft spins violently along its axis as it is blasted by a salvo of Vulcan cannon fire, strategically aimed to disable further motion, but to spare the spacecraft's passengers.

Within the cargo-hold-come-passenger-cabin of the transport ship, Col. Putnam and Governor Cadena strain against their restraint harnesses as their spacecraft is violently rocked and buffeted.

Finally, all motion stops with sickening, bone-shattering abruptness.

The two men look out the port window in terror to see that their motion has been stopped by the powerful armored hand of a United Forces mobile suit…a red Kizi Aslan.

* * *

Two hours later, Governor Cadena wakes up in a large, dark room…a warehouse, by the looks of it. Metal crates filled with unidentified contents are stacked a dozen meters high, dozens of rows deep. He is seated on such a metal crate, its cold surface palpable through the fabric of his trousers.

His woozy vision slowly coming into focus, Cadena notes that his arms and legs are free…unbound. The reason for this becomes immediately apparent as he feels the cold steel of rifle muzzles on both sides of his cranium.

Across the small clearing within the warehouse, seated at a table, is Col. Putnam. Cadena can see that his Zeon puppet master has been beaten – his face bruised and blistered, his teeth broken, and his uniform soaked in blood.

In the darkness, Cadena can make out a feminine silhouette…that of a slim, attractive young woman, her shapely profile barely illuminated by the flame at the end of the cigarette extending from between her lips.

"Col. Putnam needs to freshen up before he's ready to speak to us," the feminine figure says, her voice seductive and definitely that of a woman no more than twenty years old, "Can we have a basin of fresh water here for the colonel's use?"

Momentarily, two armed young men bring the requested basin of water…water boiled to such a high temperature that, even now, removed from a heat source, its gurgling can be heard, and steam can be seen rising from its surface even in the dim light of the warehouse.

The basin of boiling water is brought before Col. Putnam, who swallows through a parched throat as he gazes through pain-wracked vision at the superheated liquid.

The hands of the young woman begin to gently loosen the collar of Col. Putnam's uniform, preparing him for his toiletry with the tenderness of a _masseuse…_

But tenderness turns to brutality with sickening swiftness, as the young woman's left hand grabs Putnam by the hair and dunks his head violently into the boiling liquid.

Cadena closes his eyes, and wishes he could close his ears as well, as he listens to Putnam's painful screams.

After twenty seconds, which to Putnam must feel like twenty hours, the young woman pulls the Zeon officer's head out of the liquid.

Putnam gasps for air, his voice choked and sobbing, his face blistered and bleeding.

"Where?" the young woman asks softly, patiently, without a hint of rancor, but with her quiet menace all too apparent.

Putnam coughs and sputters, "I…I…don't…know…!"

The young woman submerges Putnam's head deep into the boiling water once again, letting the man thrash helplessly in the titanium grim of her left hand, through which the scalding heat of the water is not detected with its sensors deactivated.

"The central nervous system suffers irreversible damage after about four minutes without fresh oxygen," the young woman says, more for Cadena's benefit than Putnam's (who cannot hear her beneath the water), "The Archduchy will undoubtedly honor the memory of a martyr such as Col. Putnam…pity if he were to spend the rest of his days in a vegetative state of mind, unable to savor the glory."

The young woman lifts the bedraggled and blistered Col. Putnam's head and face from the scalding water again. The fingers of her organic, flesh-and-blood right hand pass a centimeter above the surface of the water, drawing back as it feels the intense heat.

"This water will cool soon," the young woman says to the colonel, "my colleagues, however, already have another basin waiting. If you need a fresh basin…"

"Nostos…!" Putnam chokes out at last, "Our…our armada has withdrawn…to Nostos! W-waiting for your forces to enter…Side 1…then ambush you…with new weapon!"

"What weapon?" the young woman asks with unnerving casualness, no hint of urgency.

"D-don't…know!" Putnam sobs, "H-high command…told…us…classified! I…"

The young woman mercifully sends Putnam to oblivion with a single strike of her mechanical left hand. When he awakes, Putnam will find himself in a jail cell, awaiting trial for his crimes against Side 1.

Having gotten the information she wanted from Putnam, Minerva Zabi, Executive Director of the Shambala Republic movement, turns her attention to Governor Cadena.

Despite Minerva's pleasant appearance, Cadena recoils from her fearfully. The young woman's pretty face and gorgeously sultry body, Cadena knows, belies a heart capable of a ruthlessness the likes of which even Cadena, no saint of compassion himself, has never seen until today.

Minerva gently fingers Cadena's facial wounds with her right hand…the flesh one. She smiles benignly at him as she extracts a handkerchief from the breast pocket of her black blazer and begins gently dabbing his bloodstained cheeks.

"Governor Cadena," Minerva says, again in a soft, gentle voice, "the people of Side 1 need their leader. They need him to look like a leader. I hope you'll forgive my being frank, but at the moment, you look more like a stray mutt than the Governor of Side 1. You'll also need a freshening up."

Minerva's assistants bring a fresh basin of boiling water into the room.

Cadena's eyes widen in horror and his breath accelerates into sobs.

Minerva takes a towel from one of her assistants, submerges the towel into the boiling water with her left hand, and squeezes the water from the towel with that same hand. She brings the towel gently to Cadena's wounded face, providing the governor with a soothing sensation that nevertheless causes him to cry out in fear.

"Why so afraid, Governor?" Minerva says in her unnervingly gentle tone as she wipes the blood and grime from his cheeks, "Surely, a grown man…a leader of men like yourself, isn't afraid of a hot towel. Did you react this way as a boy when your mother washed your face?"

Minerva drops the towel into the basin and takes the Governor's jaw in the grip of her titanium left hand, "You've worked hard for the Archduchy of Zeon, Governor Cadena. Now, you'll do some working for us."

Cadena swallows painfully and nods, too afraid to do much else.

* * *

The Earth Federation Special Forces are currently deployed aboard the battle carrier _La Kaelum-II_, which leads a Federation armada to the edge of the Side 1 Zone. Side 1 orbits Earth on the opposite side of the LaGrange Point 5 that it shares with Side 6, home of the Riah Republic…the first successful independent Spacenoid state…or at least nominally so.

Side 6 came to an agreement with the Earth Federation Government in U.C. 0077, two years before the outbreak of the One Year War, gaining the Federation's recognition of its independence in exchange for neutrality in the impending war against the Archduchy of Zeon that would break out two years later.

The citizens of the Riah Republic have proudly vaunted their peaceful independence from the Federation, especially compared to the bedlam that characterized the Zeon Republic's bid for independence, but beyond Side 6's borders, the rest of the Cislunar Sphere knows the reality: the Riah Republic remains dependent upon the Earth Federation for logistical support and defense in times of peace, and has been at the mercy of the military might of the Archduchy of Zeon during times of war.

Despite its boasts of two decades of independence, the people of the Riah Republic are more beholden to the Federation and more at the behest of the Zeon than their leaders would ever let them know…

None of these matters, however, are upon the mind of 1Lt. Jolie Minh of the Earth Federation Special Forces' Centurion Team as she watches Side 1's Shangrila Colony, the oldest human space colony, loom into view. In recent days, only one thought, one image has dominated her thoughts.

She sees Archduke Alexander Miguel lying dead in a pool of his own blood, and prays that her vision is prophetic.

Captain Jonah Michaels, commanding officer of the Centurion Team and Jolie's husband, approaches his wife cautiously, almost as if afraid to disturb her ruminations. As the United Forces Armada has drawn closer to Side 3, and as the war reaches a critical phase in which the final showdown against the Archduchy of Zeon appears to be impending, a veil has seemingly fallen between the young couple, and they no longer feel transparent to each other.

Jonah removes his command overcoat and drapes it upon Jolie's shoulders. Jolie turns to him and offers him a brief smile, but it is devoid of the usual warmth.

After several moments of awkward silence, Jonah tentatively attempts to initiate a conversation, "I've spoken with Christina. She's gotten word from Minerva: we'll be deploying soon…perhaps as soon as tomorrow. We're on standby alert status until we receive further orders."

"Damn it," Jolie mutters under her breath, "We waste half our lives on 'standby.' If there's one thing that shouldn't move slowly, it's a war."

"Take it easy," Jonah says soothingly.

"YOU take it easy!" Jolie snarls, ripping Jonah's overcoat off her shoulders and flinging it angrily to the ground, "That pig Miguel murdered my family! He's murdered too many people for his insane ideology! I swore I'd make him pay with every drop of blood in his body, and I'm not going to 'take it easy' until that happens! He took away my home, Jonah…_he took away any chance I have of ever going home again!_ "

Jonah steps forward, cupping his hands gently around the soft, smooth, delicate curves of Jolie's cheeks, "Jolie…we swore that we'd bring Alex to justice together, but murder isn't justice. You're right that Alex has committed too many crimes against humanity and he must pay for them, but justice has to be delivered in the right way…in an ethical and humane way…a way that Alex himself hasn't…"

"Save it," Jolie fumes, shaking free of Jonah's touch, "I've had enough of your pacifist philosophizing. I only want to know one thing: when the time finally comes that we kill Miguel, can I count on your backing me?"

It's a question Jonah has been dreading. He opens his mouth, but not a sound emerges.

Jolie glares at him, a bitter smile emerging on her lips, her voice full of acid, "I should have known. He is your brother, after all, isn't he, Jonah?"

Jonah sighs, "Jolie, come on! That's not fair!"

Jolie backs Jonah down as she fixes him in an angry gaze, "Not fair? I'll tell you what's not fair: my parents, my brother, and my friends have been dead for nearly ten years, but Miguel still lives to kill millions more like them…again and again! Do you call that fair, _**Captain Michaels**_? Or is it Captain Miguel?"

Jonah covers his eyes and shakes his head in exasperation. After another sigh, he says to Jolie quietly, "I can't go home either…"

Realizing the truth of that statement, Jolie is at a loss for more to say, staring at the ground, perhaps in realization of how hurtful her words have been.

"The day I chose to leave Phobos, I rejected everything my brother stood for," Jonah says, "I've seen him do those terrible things of which you're speaking, Jolie…I haven't been blind to any of it. I've been there with you in all the battles…I've seen the streets run red with rivers of blood….I've seen corpses stacked by the thousand…I've seen good people needlessly lose their lives because Alex saw them as obstacles on the path to his vision of a so-called 'pure and perfect' world. I'm an artist, Jolie. I see the beauty this world has to offer…and I also see its horrors. In you, I see all the beauty I could ever want in the universe, but in the anger and hatred inside you, I see horror that makes me want to close my eyes forever."

Jolie finally looks up at Jonah, the fire in her eyes smoldering in tears.

Jonah holds her close as her fury subsides, "The only home either of us has to go to is each other, Jolie."

As the couple embraces, a squad of Earth Federation Forces MS streaks past the large viewport behind them, deployed on a reconnaissance mission that Jolie and Jonah know heralds their own deployment into combat.

* * *

Executive Director Minerva Zabi is in a private meeting with her superior, Director Artasia Daikun, in the latter's mobile office aboard the converted heavy freighter _Mapother_.

"I don't quite understand your reasoning for keeping Cadena in charge as acting Governor of Side 1," Artasia says, tying her luscious blond hair into a ponytail for convenience, "He's a collaborator with the Zeon; he should be facing a citizens' tribunal like Col. Putnam, not restored to office."

Minerva gently wipes the fingers of both of hands, the flesh and the mechanical, with her handkerchief and repockets it before replying softly, "Cadena was legitimately elected to office by the people of Side 1."

"As _Lieutenant_ Governor," Artasia points out reasonably, "and before he became a collaborationist and sacrificed thousands of his constituents."

"He will face the wrath of those whom he betrayed," Minerva nods, "but they who elected him to office must be the ones to remove him from office. If the Shambala Republic orders Cadena's removal from office, we'd be no different in the eyes of Side 1's people from the Zeon who appointed him their overlord."

Artasia begins to understand the twisted logic of Minerva's plan, and she smiles, "I have much to learn from you about politics."

"Politics," Minerva says, pouring out two tumblers of whiskey, handing one to Artasia, "is a game played not for immediate gains, but for future goals. If your objective is to win a war, you need to win the home front first."

Minerva raises her glass in a toast, and sips the whiskey as she turns towards a map of Cislunar Space hanging on the wall of Artasia's office…her gaze fixed upon Side 6, the Riah Republic.

* * *

At Cosmic Alexandria, Archduke Alexander Miguel stands in front of the vast dressing mirror that forms one wall of his palatial private quarters, donning not the usual military uniform that serves as the Zeon ruler's state attire, but a combat normalsuit…a black affair emblazoned with a muted gold Zeon state emblem.

On most days, Alexander would be preparing for another long day of conferring with the dozens of military experts and bureaucrats that assist him in managing the glorious sprawl of the Zeon Empire. The United Forces, that infernal gaggle of upstarts comprised of Earth Federation holdouts and Shambala Republic radicals, is proving more resilient than anyone had anticipated. The Empire would not be secure until this resistance is flattened beneath Alexander's proverbial boot.

Today, however, Alexander will see to the future of his empire from a different seat of government…the linear seat of a mobile armor cockpit.

Alexander seals the collar of his normalsuit. More than a year has passed since he has personally engaged in mobile suit combat. He has certainly been in mobile suit cockpits during that time…supervising vital combat theater operations, but he has not actually logged any real combat time in eighteen months.

Too much time has passed since Alexander has personally shed blood, and while he does not necessarily thirst for the experience, he is curious about whether or not the skills with which he once terrorized the enemy combatants are intact. As the supreme ruler of Zeon, Alexander has found that affairs of state have claimed more of his attention than combat over the past two years, and so he relishes this rare opportunity to once again exercise the battle prowess upon which he first built his fearsome reputation as a young man.

An important factor to Alexander's infrequent sorties has been the introduction of Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi to his forces. With Kyoko directing the Archduchy's mobile suit corps, Alexander has had little need to face the enemy in personal combat.

Alexander lifts his helmet from where it has long sat on idle display on his desk as he turns to look fondly upon Kyoko, who lies sleeping upon the bed they have now shared for months.

Alexander strides silently towards the bed, sitting upon it as he strokes Kyoko's hair gently: _Poor girl – she's exhausted. I've been driving her too hard. I'll let her rest today._

Kyoko stirs, becoming alert as her vision lands upon Alexander, "Alex…did I miss the call to reveille? Why…?"

Alexander settles Kyoko back onto the bed, shushing her with a finger to her lips, "I've ordered the high command staff to give you a three-day furlough."

"But why?" Kyoko asks, "I have…"

Alexander smiles, shushing Kyoko again, "You need to rest. You nearly collapsed when you returned from your last mission. That was my fault. I've been driving you to the point of exhaustion. I want you to stay home and rest for a while, Kyoko."

Kyoko's expression becomes gloomy and her eyes moisten, "I know: you've lost faith in me. I've failed you so many times. You ordered me to destroy the White Phoenix for you, but to this day, Jolie Minh lives. I know I don't deserve your trust anymore."

Alex cups Kyoko's face in his hands, gazing deeply into her black eyes as he says, "That's nonsense, Kyoko. Other than myself, I trust only one other in this vast universe, and that other is you. Today, I need you here…on the home front. When the war is over, your work will require you to invest much more time here, because you will be the Archduchess of Zeon, not an officer in my army."

Kyoko shakes her head, "I only want to be by your side. Being an archduchess isn't important to me, Alex. Even if you were only a common soldier, I'd still always be at your side."

Alexander smiles and holds Kyoko close, "I know that. You're my partner in everything I do. My quest was a lonely one until you became a part of it, Kyoko. Soon, we'll win this war and light the flame of Zeon for ten thousand years. After that, there will be a different and most vital duty I'll need you to fulfill for me."

Kyoko gives Alexander an attentive nod, ready to consign her soul to the devil for him if that's what he wants from her.

Alexander strokes Kyoko's hair again, offering her a fond grin as he says softly, "I want you to bear our children. We will raise them together as the first of a new breed of superior humanity. The breed of Zeon."

Kyoko smiles at the prospect of becoming the mother of Alexander's children, an idea she has dared to dream, but presently blushes at now that it has grown from mere fancy to probable future.

Alexander kisses Kyoko tenderly on her forehead and says, "Rest well. I'll return before this time tomorrow."

"Are you going into combat, Alex?' Kyoko asks, wrapping the bed sheets around portions of her naked form as she rises into a sitting position.

"Yes," Alexander replies, "As I told you before, I want for us to be partners, not superior and subordinate. You are my only true peer, Kyoko, and I've been remiss in not treating you that way. I've been sending you out alone to defeat our enemies when I should have been fighting them by your side. That was…my mistake. Our strength comes from our unity. To defeat our enemies, be it the White Phoenix or anyone else, we need to fight together."

"Then I should deploy with you today," Kyoko insists, dropping the sheets, exposing her breathtakingly alluring figure.

"Not yet," Alexander says, "It's been too long since I've engaged in actual mobile suit combat. If my combat instincts or my reflexes have become dull due to my long period of inactivity, then it's important that I rectify that before I join you in combat. I can't endanger you, Kyoko."

Kyoko dons a black nightshirt that barely covers the tops of her thighs, and takes Alexander's hands into her own, "I'll be waiting for you. Please come back to me safely, Alex. I only want to live so long as we live together."

She rises on tiptoe to kiss him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Alexander is aboard a troop carrier from Cosmic Alexandria bound for the Side 1 Zone. To avoid undue attention, Alexander has elected to travel discreetly amidst his troops rather than with his usual retinue.

The new mecha Alexander will be piloting into combat has already been posted to the Zeon Forces' temporary regional base of operations at the Nostos Colony of Side 1. The presence of their Archduke among them...going into combat alongside them…greatly lifts the morale of the young Zeon troops who share the troop carrier with Alexander. The impressionable, idealistic young Zeon soldiers, many of them youths who would be in high school in a more peaceful world, are heartened by the knowledge that their Archduke is not one who would send them into peril's path without willingly putting himself in the same jeopardy. Archduke Miguel is a leader that each of them is willing to lay down his life for.

A torrent of thoughts rushes through Alexander's mind as the transport departs the Side 3 Zone: the future of Zeon (including the fates of the young men now about to join him in battle), his own future with Kyoko, and the future of…Jonah. Although he has all but signed Jonah's proverbial death warrant as a traitor to Zeon and to the Miguel Family, a part of Alexander cannot help wishing that his younger brother would have a change of heart and come home.

Alexander shunts these thoughts aside; his many months in a command chair rather than a combat cockpit have made him soft…sentimental. The Archduke of Zeon can afford to be neither.

Zeon's destiny is to rule the best of humanity, and if Jonah is an obstacle to that destiny, he will be eliminated.

* * *

The United Forces mobile suit squadron aboard the _Amuro Ray _is being prepped for deployment. Among the mobile suits is an MSZ-010S ZZ Gundam…an upgraded version of the mobile suit that famously won the First Neo Zeon War by defeating Regent Haman Karn and her Quebeley at Core 3 in U.C. 0089. The new ZZ Gundam is a gift from Dr. Camille Vidan to Judau Ashta for all the things that Judau and his friends did for Camille and his wife, Fa Yuri, during those dark days when Camille's sanity had been lost to Paptimus Scirocco's final act of malice.

Eno Abbov and Mondo Agake, junk salvagers-turned-freedom fighters-turned-mechanical industry proprietors-turned freedom fighters again, cannot help but feel a wave of nostalgia wash over them as they assist their old friends Judau and Lu in fine-tuning the systems of the ZZ Gundam's component Core Base, Core Fighter, and Core Top units. If only Elle Viano, wife of Captain Beecher Olech, were present, their old "Gundam Team" from the war against Axis Zeon would be together again. Fortunately, Elle and her one-year-old daughter, Athena, are safe far across the Solar System at Woodhaven Colony in Jupiter orbit.

As freedom fighters during that earlier war, Eno and Mondo were never the bravest of men. Although ultimately, neither ever let his allies and friends down, both would be liars if they didn't admit they spent much of the war scared shitless of buying it from the business end of a Zeon gun. There were times when they'd toyed with the idea of abandoning their friends to the Zeon…even JOINING the Zeon if Zeon happened to be the winning side. In the end, they never did: Eno and Mondo discovered heroism late, but discovered it they did, and after discovering it, they've never relinquished it.

Presently, Eno is beneath the Core Base, soldering together a partially ruptured thruster nozzle unit. Mondo is recalibrating the targeting computer of the Core Top, ensuring that the firing mechanism works fluidly and reliably.

Mondo rises from his work to take a breather, grinning as he sees Eno, Judau, and Lu approaching him with boxed containers of food.

"Just in time," Mondo says cheerfully, "My stomach was getting ready to digest _itself_!"

"I wonder if the food on these warships has gotten any better since we last served," Eno says, opening his boxed meal.

"Not if Beecher's still the Captain," Lu remarks sourly, "This potato salad here looks like it dates from our _Ahrgama _days!"

Lu's comment brings everyone to laughter, and Judau adds, "_Ahrgama_? That's giving Beecher too much credit! I think he scooped this stuff out of a refuse bin in the wreckage of the _White Base_! Oh, look: isn't this a sandwich that Captain Bright didn't finish back in October, 0079?"

The four friends laugh. They always had been a wacky crew…the "Kids From Shangrila," though kids they no longer are.

"Still talking shit about me behind my back?" Captain Beecher says, approaching with his own boxed lunch, "Some things never change, I suppose."

Beecher takes a seat among his friends as they continue dining on their rations.

"It's so much like old times that it's scary," Mondo remarks, drinking cola from a pressurized tube, "I thought that after we beat Haman Karn and Glemy Toto, that was it: our days as freedom fighters were over. But now here we all are doing it all over again more than ten years later!"

"It is different in lots of ways, though," Judau answers, making a face as he sniffs the contents of his food container, "We were all a lot younger back then, and we didn't give a damn because we couldn't see tomorrow anyway. Now a lot of us are settled with families."

"I'm married with a child and I'm wearing an Earth Federation Forces uniform collecting an Earth Federation Forces paycheck," Beecher says, "all of which would have seemed ridiculous ten years ago.

"Even more ridiculous is the idea that we're now fighting under the command of Minerva Zabi," Lu says, "Last time, she was the reason that we had to fight."

"That's not really fair," Eno points out, "she was just a little girl back then, and she was being manipulated by Haman Karn. You tried to rescue her from Haman once back then, so you know that she didn't want the war any more than any of us did."

"You've heard the old saying about 'the apple not falling far from the tree,' right?" Lu responds, "We shouldn't lose sight of the fact that she's a Zabi. She also used to be Federation Special Forces…you know, like the Titans? Beecher, you worked with her…you know about how Minerva Zabi gets her results."

Beecher stares hard into the black coffee inside his thermos bottle, and reflects a moment before replying, "She can be pretty ruthless about meeting her goals, but we all have to be. This is war, Lu. You can be sure that Alexander Miguel won't have any trouble being ruthless towards us…and the people we love."

Judau, Eno, and Mondo nod in agreement, and after a moment, even Lu has to agree. Back in their _Ahrgama _days, Lu had been the most ruthless among them…every bit as willing to use underhanded methods to accomplish her mission.

The reassembled Gundam Team continues their lunch in grim silence as the _Amuro Ray _disappears behind Side 3's shadow.

* * *

"We'll be deploying on two sequential fronts," Archduke Alexander Miguel instructs his troops, now collected on the Zeon flagship _Enforcer_, "the first group will consist of three shock trooper squads. These squads will launch a fire bombardment and toxin gas assault upon the Shangrila colony, whose 2.5 million inhabitants make it the most populous as well as the oldest space colony of Side 1. This will draw out the United Forces Armada. The shock troops will then engage the United Forces Armada inside Shangrila. When the enemy is entrenched there, the rest of our forces will then move in on them while they are trapped inside Shangrila. Is that understood?"

"Yes, m'lord!" comes the collective reply.

"We will be deploying within the hour," Archduke Miguel says, returning his men's salutes, "Sieg, Zeon!"

Thousands of voices answer in unison, "SIEG, ZEON!"

* * *

At around the same time, Minerva Zabi addresses the troops of the United Forces Armada through a prerecorded hologram that was hand-delivered to each vessel commander to eliminate the risk of the message being electronically intercepted.

Mineva's holographic image appears simultaneously aboard the thirty-eight ships that comprise the United Forces Armada, "Judging from Alexander Miguel's previous strategic patterns, he will likely instruct his forces to launch a two-sequence attack: the first as a luring tactic, the second being the actual assault. We'll beat the Zeon to the punch by attacking them at Nostos first. We're presently operating with the advantage that the enemy isn't aware that we know where they're located, but we shouldn't expect that situation to endure. Consequently, the Earth Federation Special Forces will deploy to attack Nostos while the remainder of our forces will defend Side 1 against likely attack. Even if the plan should go awry, the enemy will not be able to wipe us all out in a single strike."

Minerva pauses for a moment before finishing, "The Special Forces will begin their assault on Nostos at precisely 06:00."

* * *

Scarcely ten minutes after Minerva's hologram relays the order, Captain Jonah Michaels, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, and the rest of the Earth Federation Special Forces are aboard their mobile suits, bringing the combat systems to life, prepared for immediate deployment.

Elsewhere, aboard the _Amuro Ray_, Judau Ashta, Lu Luka-Ashta, Eno Abbov, and Mondo Agake have boarded the ZZ Gundam, and are similarly ready for deployment.

Aboard the _Mapother_, Minerva Zabi aboard her Kizi Aslan and Hathaway Noah aboard his Oglu Aslan are also ready to sortie, as are hundreds of other United Forces mobile suits under Minerva's command.

The command comes at 05:18: "Move out."

* * *

05:56, Nostos Colony…previously an agricultural colony that supplied grains, fruit, and vegetable products to Side 1 until damage to its solar lighting, temperature regulation, and hydration systems during the One Year War rendered it lifeless and useless. Over the years, Nostos has fallen into disuse and has been scheduled for decommissioning for nearly two decades, but the bureaucracy that rules the Earth Federation Government has left the colony drifting uselessly for years.

Since their occupation of Side 1 started three months earlier, the Archduchy of Zeon Forces have gradually converted Nostos into a military fortress…a location ideal for hosting the occupation forces they posted to Side 1.

Archduke Alexander Miguel is aboard his new mobile armor, the Azrael. The successor of the Sazabi and Nightingale mobile suits, MSN-14S Azrael was designed by Alexander's own sister, Nanai, specifically to fit Alexander's Newtype biorhythmic idiosyncrasies. His ability to synchronize his mind and body with the mecha, and for the mecha to anticipate his needs, is unprecedented…utilizing refinements of the technology incorporated in Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi's Elmeth Gamma and Gamma Azieru mobile armors. The Azrael is devilishly quick, and packs enough weaponry to liquidate an entire space colony or terrestrial city.

Alexander can feel the Azrael's power throbbing, not only through his muscles and bones, but through his mind. This is a far more powerful war machine than any other he has operated in his long career as a combat MS pilot, and Alexander knows that it is more than merely the return to active combat after many months of inactivity that is causing this sensation. The Azrael seems so much more than mere mobile suit; it is a mechanical embodiment of the Angel of Death from which it derives its name…a name chosen by Archduke Alexander himself.

Around the Azrael, the Zeon Occupation Forces, fifty warships and three-hundred mobile suits deployed to apply an iron heel to Side 1 – to ensure that the colony's civilian government understood that the Archduchy of Zeon was its current overlord, and that no vestige of the Earth Federation would be tolerated.

Miguel issues the order, "Attack forces, move ou…"

Before Alexander can even finish relaying the order, multiple explosions rock Nostos Colony, with a hail of beam fire targeting the Zeon assault forces.

Before they can make their first move to attack, the Zeon forces find themselves under attack.

"Order update," the Archduke Miguel says calmly, his mind already adjusting to the unanticipated circumstances, "All forces focus on retreating from Nostos Colony! Repeat: all forces retreat. Take down as many enemy units as you can on the way out, but retreat!"

_The enemy took the first strike away from us_, Alexander acknowledges, _but their timing and their sudden knowledge of our position here fit too well to be coincidental. Col. Putnam and the civilian government of Side 1 were supposed to have laid the groundwork for luring the United Forces to Side 1, and they succeeded in accomplishing that objective, so how…?"_

As he adroitly fights off a few attacking United Forces Javelin mobile suits using the Psychom-operated weapons systems of his Azrael, Alexander raises the ranking command officer of the Zeon Occupation Forces at Side 1, Vice Admiral Alphonse Stacker.

"Stacker, come in," Miguel's voice comes through the com-net.

Vice Admiral Stacker replies from the bridge of the _Enforcer_, "Your Majesty. Vice Admiral Alphonse Stacker reporting, sir."

"Stacker," Miguel says with unnerving coldness even as he dispatches another United Forces' mobile suit, "I need to speak with Col. Putnam."

Stacker swallows uneasily before replying, "My regrets, Your Majesty: Col. Putnam…isn't available to speak with Your Majesty."

"Explain," Miguel demands.

"Your Majesty," Stacker continues, sweat dripping from his jowls, "Col. Putnam was captured by the enemy over twenty-four hours ago. He's likely POW…possibly even dead."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Miguel asks, his voice soft and steady as he obliterates two Nemo-VIIs with well-placed beam rifle strikes.

Stacker says with a resigned sigh, "I…I feared that you would be displeased by that information, Your Majesty."

Miguel bares his teeth, "Stacker…"

Stacker replies with a quavering voice, "Y-your M-Majesty…"

Miguel hisses, "You no longer have a home in Zeon, Vice Admiral. In fact, you no longer have any home at all."

A pistol appears in a gloved hand behind Stacker's head, unleashing a single shot that collapses Stacker's skull.

Stacker collapses to the deck as Captain Wyman Stone re-holsters his sidearm.

"I admire your decisiveness, Captain Stone," Miguel says, "I hereby promote you to the rank of Rear Admiral. You are to carry out the orders I gave to Stacker."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Stone salutes.

_A part of this is my fault_, Alexander reflects, _I've cultivated a culture of fear in my forces. Fear is a wonderful motivator, but it also has its liabilities._

Alexander sets his reflections aside as he notes a whirlwind of activity that quickly eats away at his forces. A dozen of his mobile suits are quickly eliminated by bursts of powerful beam strikes.

Alexander spots two Federal Forces mobile suits approaching…two Gundams.

_Jonah…_Miguel realizes, _…and Jolie Minh._

* * *

The Shangrila Colony of Side 1 was the first space colony ever occupied by humanity. To this day, it remains among the most populous…with 2.5 million inhabitants, it is home to over twice as many Spacenoids as most other space colonies.

In spite of its historical value, Shangrila is a colony that has fallen into an obvious pattern of disrepair and neglect. The Earth Federation Government has curtailed support for Shangrila for decades in favor of newer developments at Side 7 and colonies outside the Cislunar Sphere. The aging and decay of infrastructure within the colony has persisted and grown worse for years, but nevertheless, the people of Shangrila have persisted and lived their way of life within the colony as best they can. Shangrilaers are a tough, proud bunch known for their tenacity and their knack for survival.

At 06:30, the faculty and students at Shangrila Central High School are about to settle in for another day of Language Arts, Social Sciences, Mathematics, and Physical Sciences. In the hallways, teenagers gossip about which of their friends are dating (or cheating on) other friends, where to score reefers, tomorrow's Physics AP test, or trying out for the school production of _Romeo and Juliet_. A day like any other…

In Room 287, mathematics teacher Miss Reina Ashta is getting her class ready for the day's Algebra 2 lesson. Reina has just started her discussion on polynomials when they feel the first vibrations.

"What's that noise?" a student asks.

"Sounds like an explosion," another answers.

The entire school building shakes as something heavy crashes outside.

"Quick!" Reina cries out to her students, "Get to the far side of the wall! Cover your heads!"

As her students scramble for safety, Reina looks out the window. To her horror, she sees dozens of Zeon mobile suits on the streets of Shangrila!

* * *

Jolie's White Phoenix Gundam and Jonah's Centurion Gundam attempt to fight their way through a thick screen of Zeon mobile suits to reach their objective: Archduke Alexander Miguel's Azrael mobile armor, but the Zeon mobile suits that oppose them pose a difficult challenge…even for them. These are not ordinary Gellonds or Rick Diablos piloted by rank-and-file Zeon troops, but members of Archduke Miguel's handpicked Newtype Guard, each piloting a Sazabi-S type mobile suit superior to the unit used by Col. Char Aznable during his insurrection in U.C. 0093.

Seeing that his two most dangerous adversaries are momentarily occupied, Alexander transforms the Azrael to mobile armor configuration and uses its powerful thrusters to vector away from the Nostos Colony.

With unshakeable determination, Jolie and Jonah fight their way through the elite Zeon Newtype Guard, destroying one enemy unit after another. They have momentarily lost sight of the Azrael…

Jolie reaches out with her mind…reaches out to the man she has hated for half a lifetime…

"He's headed for Shangrila!" Jolie says.

"Let's go!" Jonah affirms.

White Phoenix Gundam and Centurion Gundam merge into PSI-Gundam and blasts towards Shangrila.

* * *

Miss Reina Ashta and her students run desperately for their lives as Zeon and United Forces mobile suits engage in vicious combat on the streets of their beloved cosmic city. The air within the colony is choked with smoke, and fires burn out of control throughout the colony. Shangrila has reached the end of its days…

A particularly large, frightening-looking Zeon mobile suit lands in front of Reina and her fleeing students and colleagues, blocking off their path of escape.

Archduke Miguel takes stock of the civilians at his mobile suit's feet.

_Young Spacenoids_, Miguel notes, _I cannot understand why these fine young people, born of the cosmos, choose to live under the inept rule of the degenerate Earth Federation. _

Another mobile suit lands behind them, and Reina cannot help smiling as she recognizes it, "Double Zeta! JUDAU!"

The voice of Judau Ashta, Reina's older brother, booms from the ZZ Gundam's loudspeaker, "Reina! You and those kids get out of here, now!"

Judau scarcely gets the word out before he is forced to dodge a shot from the Azrael. The ZZ Gundam clears out of the way just in time to avoid being stricken by a lancing beam from the Zeon mobile suit's beam rifle.

The Azrael transforms into mobile armor configuration and lifts off into the skies, wanting no part of this combat.

"Hey!" Judau yells, "You can't just leave!"

With that, Judau launches the ZZ into the air, transforming the United Forces mobile suit into its Core Fortress configuration.

"Be careful, Judau," Judau's wife, Lu, warns him from the engineering station behind and slightly above his own cockpit station.

Within the Core Base and Core Top units, Eno and Mondo stand by, waiting for the call to separate and engage the enemy as individual combat units…

Judau takes aim with the Double Zeta's double beam rifle, launching several thunderous blasts towards the Azrael, but the Zeon mobile suit proves blindingly nimble, dodging Judau's shots and charging towards the ZZ Gundam with its beam saber drawn.

"Damn!" Judau curses, "This guy's even better than Haman Karn!"

And how…with a deft maneuver, the Azrael reconfigures its beam saber into a beam scythe, scoring a cut across the ZZ Gundam that damages several key systems.

From the shelter of a mound of nearby rubble, Reina responds with horror, "Oh, no!"

"We've taken a critical hit!" Lu reports from her engineering station, "We're losing power!"

"Eno! Mondo!" Judau orders, "Separate Double Zeta into Core units now!"

"Right!" comes the response.

The ZZ Gundam's components disengage into three separate combat units: Core Top, Core Fighter, and Core Base. The three component pieces swarm after the Azrael, forcing Archduke Miguel to retreat.

A fresh squad of Zeon mobile suits joins the fray, chasing away Judau and Lu's Core Fighter, leaving Eno and Mondo isolated against the Azrael.

"Let's finish this Zeon bastard, Eno!" Mondo calls out!

'Right, Mondo!" Eno replies, "These Zeon have hurt enough people! How dare they come into our home colony and hurt our friends and neighbors like this!"

The Core Base and Core Top assault the Azrael in unison.

Archduke Miguel's eyes flash in anger, "Swine…"

Alexander lines up the Core Base and Core Top in his sights. A single blast catches Mondo's Core Top, incinerating it. The flaming wreckage veers into Eno's Core Base, causing both craft to crash in a fiery explosion on the streets of Shagrila!

"MONDO!!! ENO!!!" Judau and Lu scream in simultaneous horror.

Through his tears and rage, Judau bares his teeth, "You'll pay for that!"

But a blindside shot by a Zeon mobile suit tears off the Core Fighter's rear stabilizer, forcing the craft to land in the streets of Shangrila. Judau is able to deploy the aerospace fighter craft's emergency parachute in time to cushion their landing, but rejoining the battle is out of the question.

Judau and Lu look up in horror as they see the mass of the Azrael looming over them, beam rifle pointed directly at them.

Husband and wife stand together in heroic defiance of their enemy, daring him to disintegrate them.

_A powerful Newtype_, Alexander notes, _Judau Ashta, I believe…the man who defeated Lady Haman Karn. Such a talent. Such a shame that he chooses to oppose Zeon even now. I could use such talent in my forces._

Alexander's finger tightens around the trigger.

The Azrael is blasted by an impact so powerful that it fractures Alexander's left shoulder blade, immobilizing his left arm. The cockpit of Azrael begins to smoke and spark, burning the Archduke's arm, upper back, and side before internal sprinklers put the conflagration out.

The Azrael, heavily damaged, transforms into mobile armor configuration and speeds away.

In pursuit is 1Lt. Jolie Minh's White Phoenix Gundam.

Jonah's Centurion Gundam lands on the street in front of Judau and Lu.

"Are you two all right?" Jonah asks the couple.

"We're all right, Captain Michaels," Judau confirms, "Go after that one: he murdered two of our friends!"

_Two more_, Jonah reflects bitterly, _How many more are you going to kill, Alex?_

The Centurion Gundam takes off in the direction where the White Phoenix Gundam and the Azrael disappeared.

* * *

Jolie has the Azrael in her sights.

_No doubt about it_, Jolie thinks to herself, _that pig Miguel is in that mobile armor. All I have to do is shoot and my family's spirits can finally be at rest._

Jolie is about to unleash the fatal beam when she is forced to dodge a firestorm.

Critically wounded, bleeding from injuries to his head and back, Alexander looks up in disbelief, "Kyoko!"

"Alex," Kyoko says gently, "Do not worry. I'm here."

"You're not supposed to be here," Alexander insists, wincing from the pain of his injuries.

"Say no more," Kyoko says, "I have to get you out of here."

So saying, the Gamma Azieru pulls the damaged Azrael away from the battle as dozens of Sazabi-S mobile suits from the Zeon Newtype Corps rush in to occupy the approaching White Phoenix Gundam.

Systematically, Jolie eliminates the Sazabi-S units with torrents of missiles, beam rifle shots, and Psychom Bit blasts. Her rage fuels her attacks, making her like an enraged tigress among frightened wolves.

Momentarily, Jonah's Centurion Gundam joins the fray and within instants, the Zeon Newtype Corps is reduced to wreckage.

But their true quarry, Archduke Alexander Miguel, has escaped.

"RRRRGH!" Jolie rages, pulling off her helmet in frustration and throwing it angrily against the inner cockpit hatch of the White Phoenix Gundam.

The Centurion Gundam puts its armored hand on the shoulder of the White Phoenix Gundam in a calming gesture. Within the cockpit of the CG, Jonah breathes a sigh of momentary relief. Neither Alex nor Jolie was killed…this time.

* * *

The Archduchy of Zeon Forces withdraw from the Side 1 Zone in disarray. Side 3 is too far to fall back to, so the Zeon retreat towards Side 6, which they continue to control.

Through the pain of his wounds, Alexander Miguel hisses, "Kyoko…why did you disobey me? I ordered you to stay home."

"If I had obeyed you, you'd be dead," Kyoko says, "Alex, I would do anything you ask me to do, but I refuse to see you die."

Alexander cannot help smiling, "I love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko's heart flutters upon hearing those words, "Then listen to me, for once: retreat and rest. When your wounds are healed, we'll punish the United Forces together."

"Lead the way," Alexander responds, enjoying the taste of blood in his mouth.

* * *

At Side 1, there is jubilation in the streets as citizens of the colonies, having endured the terror of Zeon rule for over three months, taste freedom once more. Rescue and recovery efforts begin under the vigilant eye of the United Forces.

From the shoulder of her Kizi Aslan, Minerva Zabi looks out at the smoldering ruins of Shangrila, _Such horrific waste. This must end soon._

Minerva descends from her mobile suit, as does her husband and partner Hathaway, as they join the effort to relocate the colony's many now homeless civilians.


	47. Chapter 46: SIDE 6

**EPISODE 46: SIDE 6...YESTERDAY, TODAY, TOMORROW**

_Side 6 (The Riah Republic), Baldur Bay Colony, December 5, U.C. 0079..._

_The Earth Federation Forces' space battle carrier _White Base _prepares to depart from the Baldur Bay Space Colony of Side 6, _en rout _to the Texas Colony of Side 5. As the flagship of the Federation Armada's 13__th__ Autonomous Corps, the _White Base _and its mobile suit contingent of RX-78 Gundam (2Lt. Amuro Ray), RX-77 Guncannon (2Lt. Kai Shiden and Sgt. Hayato Kobayashi), and Core Booster aerospace fighters (1Lt. Sleggar Raul and 2Lt. Sayla Mass) represent the spearhead of a diversionary attack to draw the Archduchy of Zeon Forces away from the space fortresses Solomon and Abowaku. _

_The _White Base _prepares for a quick departure, the impending arrival of a Zeon attack fleet spurring the authorities of the Riah Republic to pull the welcome mat for the Earth Federation troops. The Riah Republic wants no part of the war between the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon, which has now raged nearly a year and claimed billions of lives. _

_District Attorney Cameron Bloom, a firm believer in the Riah Republic's independence, is eager to see the ship go. He has little use for those warmongers from the Federation or the Zeon alike, and in their few days of supposed shore leave at Baldur Bay, they have been enough of a nuisance. Cameron has had no peace of mind since the _White Base _docked at Baldur Bay, and its departure would bring much-needed relief._

_But Cameron is not eager to see one member of the Federation's warship leave – its helmswoman, 2Lt. Mirai Yashima._

_He finds her leaning on a guardrail on an observation walkway in the docking bay where the _White Base _is being loaded with (non-military) provisions in preparation for its departure from the colony. _

_Cameron approaches her slowly. Less than a year ago, they had been so close…so intimate. Now, for reasons that Cameron cannot fathom, there is a barrier between them…intangible, invisible, but more impermeable than the titanium bulkheads that separate Side 6's artificial environment from the void of space._

_Leaning against the guardrail, standing so close to Mirai that he can feel her warmth across the fabric of her Federal Forces uniform, Cameron opens his mouth to speak, but it takes an awkward, agonizing half-minute before he can finally ask, softly, "You're…really going to go?"_

"_I _must _go," Mirai replies evenly, not looking at Cameron, then adds, "My comrades need me. I'm the ship's helmswoman. Without me, the _White Base _goes nowhere."_

"_You're not fooling anyone, Mirai," Cameron says, "Sayla Mass can helm that ship. Even that gorilla Sleggar Raul can muscle that ship. It's not really about your duty to the Federation…I know it's about Bright Noah."_

_Mirai says nothing, looking uncomfortably at her uniform boots, her face betraying silent anguish._

"_Do you love him?" Cameron asks Mirai._

"_I...," Mirai answers, "I…don't want to answer that, Cameron."_

_Cameron sighs, "I always thought you were more decisive than that. I also thought you had more integrity. You made me a promise…"_

"_Yes," Mirai concedes, "I did. That was a different Mirai, from a different time. The war has changed everything, Cameron. It's changed all of us. I…I can't keep those promises I made because they were made by a different person. Please accept that, Cameron. You don't have to forgive me if you feel you can't."_

_Mirai leaves Cameron to return to her place on the bridge of the _White Base_…leaving Cameron with an emptiness that would not be filled…_

* * *

…twenty years later.

December 5, U.C. 0100

Former Prime Minister Cameron Bloom of the Riah Republic, now more commonly referred to as Prisoner # 11101979, is led in restraints by two Zeon guards within Baldur Bay's Central Men's Penitentiary, previously used for housing Side 6's own criminal element, who have since been exterminated ("If they're of no use to Side 6, then they're of even less use to Zeon," Archduke Miguel remarked) to make room for Zeon political prisoners – namely, those of the former Riah Republic's government who have refused to recognize Zeon rule over Side 6. Those who have acquiesced to the Zeon have been rewarded with prestigious positions as administrators of Zeon's rule over the formerly independent space colony; those who have resisted have either been executed or, if like Prime Minister Bloom, remain of value, been cast into the hellish environment of the men's penitentiary, jokingly named "The Riah Resort."

Cameron was popularly elected Prime Minister of the Riah Republic in U.C. 0096 on a campaign platform of staunch resistance to Earth Federation hegemony and administrative reform within the Riah government. Prime Minister Bloom was also known to be an outspoken supporter of the ISRLA movement (before it had adopted the name of "Shambala Republic"), providing various forms of support to the nascent Spacenoid independence movement, with whom the prime minister often reminded his fellow citizens that they shared an ideological kinship.

When the Archduchy of Zeon Forces invaded Side four months earlier, Prime Minister Bloom deployed the Side 6 Civil Defense Guard to repel the enemy. The Riah Forces fought bravely and spiritedly, but their defenses collapsed after fewer than twenty-four hours in the face of the Zeons' superior technology and numbers. The Archduchy of Zeon Forces flattened all resistance in less than a week's time, and while guerilla resistance forces remain scattered across Side 6, they are too small and ill-equipped to provide any meaningful resistance.

Prime Minister Bloom and his cabinet members refused to surrender to the Zeon Forces. Even when Archduke Miguel's new Zeon military governor arrived with a legion of armed Zeon troops within the halls of the Riah Parliament, Cameron and his people resisted…some at the cost of their lives. The remaining resisters, including Cameron himself, have stubbornly refused to acquiesce even after four months of imprisonment…imprisonment that has yielded constant torture and privation.

Presently, Cameron is forced to kneel on a floor of broken glass. Deprived of his spectacles months ago, Cameron is unable to see the faces of his tormentors clearly…not that his eyeglasses would have helped him much in the darkness.

Momentarily, Cameron feels the shock of impact as a half dozen weighted batons rain down heavily upon his arms, legs, face, and body. This has been a part of Cameron's daily routine for the past two weeks. Previously, there had also been oxygen-deprivation, electro-shock, and waterboarding "treatments," as the Zeon officials like to call them. All very much against Antarctic Treaty agreements, which Riah never signed and which the Zeon have long disregarded.

Cameron hisses in pain as he feels the hard impact of the cold, hard steel of the batons against his flesh. Compared to some of the other things he has been subjected to during the past few months, this is relatively mild. The Zeon seem to be going soft…

From the darkness, Captain Trotter, the Zeon officer in charge of the prison facility, blows a ring of smoke from a stinking Cuban cigar and asks, "Prisoner 11101979…Mr. Prime Minister…do you have anything to say to me today?"

Cameron spits out the blood gathering in his mouth, "Go to hell, Zeon scum."

This response is met by a flurry of renewed and more intense baton strikes, which continue until Trotter calls an end to it.

"We'll talk again tomorrow, Mr. Prime Minister," Trotter says, indicating to the guards to take Cameron back to his cell.

_As bad as it is for me,_ Cameron reflects, _it's probably worse for the citizens outside the prison. Mirai…will I ever see you again?_

* * *

Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah is in a conference with the leaders of the Earth Federation Government, now provisionally based at Side 7. The mother planet is now virtually uninhabitable; ironically, the *Earth* Federation Government is unlikely to return to Earth for years; those who have spent a lifetime waging war against Spacenoids find themselves forced to become Spacenoids.

President Brenner and the Federation's Deliberative and Legislative Assemblies are discussing an initiative to lend more support to the Riah Republic until the United Forces have succeeded in liberating it from Zeon control. The majority vote is to send support, mostly in the form of transport vessels for evacuation and work Hydrosuits for repair and maintenance work. The loss of Earth means that the Federation's resources are stretched very thin indeed. The "help" that the Federation is providing to the Riah Republic is more a show of solidarity than anything of much practical value.

Mirai understands that she serves a diminished Federation…one that is far removed from the mighty world government that her father had served a half century earlier - before the wars against the Archduchy of Zeon took their devastating toll on the Federation, which now resembles a dying old bear…growing increasingly feeble and impotent by the day.

Even as she casts her vote in support of the relief effort for the Riah Republic at Side 6, Mirai cannot help feeling a pang of guilt that she is more concerned about an independent orbital state than she is about the Federation she represents - perhaps a macrocosmic parallel to a similar dilemma she feels on a more personal level…

* * *

An hour after the meeting adjourns, Mirai finds herself leaning against a rail in the upper level of the Federation's provisional Deliberative Assembly Hall at Garrison Noah…recently converted to that function from a multimedia assembly theater that the Earth Federation Forces had previously used for large-scale training sessions or strategy presentations.

General Bright Noah, Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces, approaches his wife, draping his command overcoat over her shoulders, and not failing to note the expression of worry on her face.

"There's something on your mind - I can tell," Bright says, "Care to talk about it?"

Mirai sighs and answers, "I'm worried about what's going to happen to Side 6. Hathaway, Minerva, and Sayla have gone there to see if they can liberate it from Zeon control."

Bright smiles wanly, "There's more to it than that, isn't there? You're worried about Cameron."

Mirai acknowledges with a quiet nod.

Bright continues, probing gently, "Do you still love him?"

Mirai, dreading that question, considers her response before saying, "He's a very dear friend. I…"

"Mirai," Bright says softly, without any hint of displeasure, "It's all right. I understand. Cameron is my friend too, and I'm also concerned for him."

Bright and Mirai smile at each other. In twenty years of marriage, an unbreakable bond of trust has developed between the couple. Mirai chides herself for entertaining the thought that Bright would be jealous if she were to express concern for Cameron, for whom she has had great affection since she was a teenager, but who was ultimately not the man she wanted to marry.

"Don't worry too much," Bright says with a reassuring smile, putting his hands on Mirai's shoulders, "Hathaway, Minerva, and Sayla will see to it that Side 6 and Cameron will be safe…and free of Zeon control."

"I'm just as worried about them," Mirai says, "Alexander Miguel is a dangerous man. I fear…"

"They'll be all right," Bright says, not entirely sure he believes it himself now.

"Like Amuro?" Mirai asks, her eyes turning moist, "or Hayato…or Kai…or Ryu…or Sleggar?"

Bright has no answer for Mirai other than to take her into his arms and hold her tightly. Standing back and watching friends and family throw themselves into the jaws of peril is more agonizing than diving headfirst into that danger oneself.

* * *

At Side 1's Shangrila Colony, Judau Ashta, his younger sister Reina Ashta, and his wife Lu Luka Ashta lay wreaths of fresh flowers at recently erected memorials to Eno Abbov and Mondo Agake, friends who fell in battle against the Archduchy of Zeon Forces. Only Eno is interred here, at a memorial park in the same colony where he was born and raised, and to which he gave his life to defend from the Zeon. Mondo had, in his will, indicated his preference to have his remains buried at the space colony Moon Moon, alongside the woman he loved, Rasara Moon.

Reina uses her handkerchief to bring Eno and Mondo's memorial stones, tastefully-shaped transparent crystals bearing holographic images of the two young men's visages and notations of their accomplishments. She sheds tears for them both…dear, dear friends who cared so much for her and her brother, and who saved both their lives so many times. Eno…so gentle and compassionate, never meant for war, but brave in the face of it. Mondo, who could be peevish and petty at times, but in times of need, never turned his back on those whom he loved or on what was right. She would miss them both.

If Eno and Mondo's deaths are hard on her, however, Reina notices that her brother Judau is taking it much worse. He lays a hand on each of his friends' memorial crystals, and in a quaking voice whispers, "Two more…how many more tomorrow?"

Lu puts a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, and then turns her head to see more fresh flowers being placed before Eno and Mondo's memorials.

"Dr. Artasia!" Reina's eyes light up with joy as she recognizes one of the two newly arrived women.

Dr. Artasia Daikun, known to some as Sayla Mass, smiles warmly as she engages Reina in a long embrace.

A decade ago, ten-year old Reina Ashta was gravely wounded on Dakar, Earth during a firefight between Haman Karn's Axis Zeon Forces and AEUG freedom fighters. Reina would have died of her wounds if not for the intervention of Dr. Artasia Daikun, who saved Reina's life and reunited her with her brother Judau.

Artasia and Reina have remained friends over the years although they have seen little of each other. Since U.C. 0094, Artasia has been busy leading the Independent Spacenoid Movement (now called the Shambala Republic Movement) and Reina completed her high school studies and went on to teacher's college. Three or four messages have been exchanged each year, and Artasia has received a package of Reina's Christmas cookies every December…except this year, as Artasia has been traveling so much on behalf of the Shambala movement that she has not had anything resembling a permanent address in months.

"It's good to see you, Reina," Artasia says fondly, "You're looking good…much stronger and healthier than when I last saw you on the _Nahl Ahrgama_…almost twelve years ago, was it?"

Reina nods, "Thanks to you, Artasia."

Judau rises from where he has been kneeling near Eno's memorial stone. He looks at Artasia with a look of ambivalence…caught between gratitude and a growing sense of distrust.

Towards Minerva Zabi, the other young woman, Judau shoots a venomous look and turns away.

If Judau cannot bear to look at Minerva, then Lu's furious glare has all the intensity of a beam weapon.

"It's because of you," Lu points accusingly at Minerva, "You and your goddamned unholy crusade! Our friends are dead because of you!"

Minerva casts her eyes down silently, not challenging the accusation.

"Lu," Judau says quietly, "That's enough. Let's go."

"Judau," Artasia begins.

"Dr. Artasia," Judau says, not turning to face the leader of the Shambala Republic Movement, "I thank you for all you've done for Reina and me. I wish you well. I pray that the dream of Spacenoid independence comes true. But my family and friends want no more of part of your war…or any war."

"Judau," Artasia begins again, "Where will you go? What will you do?"

"I plan to stay here," Judau says, "To help rebuild Side 1. When you're ready to build instead of destroy, we'll welcome you back here. Both of you."

Judau walks away…from his friends' graves…from the war, forever.

Lu spares Minerva and Artasia one last angry glare before joining her husband.

Reina looks towards Artasia and Minerva with some regret, "Dr. Artasia…Miss Zabi. My brother and sister-in-law…"

"Don't worry about it," Artasia says reassuringly, "I understand how they feel."

With mutual nods of understanding, Artasia and Reina part ways again…not knowing when they might meet next.

Minerva silently watches Reina depart after her brother and sister-in-law, their figures becoming indistinct in the distance.

Artasia puts a gentle hand on Minerva's shoulder, "Don't take it to heart. They don't really hate you; it's the grief they're feeling."

Minerva smiles wryly, "It's not me they hate; it's what my name represents…and what your father's name has come to represent. We need to finish destroying, Artasia, so that, as Judau said, we can begin building."

Artasia nods, "What Zeon and Zabi destroyed, Zeon and Zabi will restore."

Minerva does not answer, but gives another silent, wry smile, wondering if Artasia senses the irony as acutely as she does.

* * *

Three hours later, Artasia and Minerva have made the short space shuttle flight from Shangrila to Londenion, where the Earth Federation Special Forces were founded with the first Special Forces Team, Lond Bell, in the early U.C. 0090s. Londenion is also the headquarters of the Earth Federation Forces' Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI), under whose auspices Minerva (as sixteen-year old Earth Federation Special Forces Cadet Athena Ibaz) trained for a period of six months in field intelligence disciplines.

Londenion Colony was also host to the infamous negotiations that ceded control of Axis Fortress to Col. Char Aznable, who then proceeded to use the asteroid fortress to create nuclear winter on Earth. Char's plot was foiled by the intervention of Captain Amuro Ray and the Lond Bell Force, but where Char failed, Alexander Miguel has succeeded all too well less than a decade later…

Ironically, it is the chambers of Londenion's Lords' and Commons' Hall, Side 1's seat of government, where officials of the Earth Federation Government signed away control of Axis Fortress to Char, into which Artasia and Minerva presently find themselves stepping. With them is Hathaway Noah, son of General Bright Noah and Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah and Minerva's fiancé.

Artasia, Minerva, and Hathaway quietly and unobtrusively take seats near the back of the grand assembly hall as Side 1's government administers a matter of jurisprudence: the trial of its previous Governor, James D. Cadena, on a charge of treason.

As they take their seats, Hathaway mutters under his breath, "This is the place where Quess' father sold out the Federation to Char by giving him Axis Fortress."

Minerva gives Hathaway a sidelong glance, but says nothing. Minerva has never been the jealous type, and Hathaway's lingering preoccupation with his first love, Quess Parayana, does not faze her. What does trouble Minerva, however, is her fiancé's continuing preoccupation with the corruption within the ranks of the Earth Federation.

This is a problem that Minerva herself has come to accept as a given; as long as there is an Earth Federation, it will likely be rife with internal decay. It cannot be helped. The Federation is weighted down by the Earth's gravity…now by a _dead _Earth's gravity. Being preoccupied with that decay is a waste of valuable time and energy.

"This tribunal declares former Governor James D. Cadena guilty of the charge of treason," recites the tribunal magistrate, "He is now relieved of his position as Governor of Side 1 and is sentenced to deportation from Side 1. The government of the Archduchy of Zeon at Side 6 has extended political asylum to Mr. Cadena."

With that, armed security personnel lead Cadena away. A space shuttle already awaits the disgraced former Governor of Side 1 to transport him to Side 6, where the Archduchy of Zeon authorities will decide his future.

The magistrate's mood lightens as he moves onto the next order of business, "Now that our government is no longer under the domination of the Archduchy of Zeon, I declare that Miriam Mandara has been elected, by consensus vote of the people of Side 1, as the new Governor of Side 1."

The assembled leaders of Side 1's government collectively rise to their feet and loudly applaud the election of their new governor. Miriam Mandara is a popular grassroots leader at Side 1, known for her opposition to both the Archduchy of Zeon and the Earth Federation. A close friend of murdered former Governor Henry Yeh, Mandara became a political refugee during the months of Zeon occupation and was named the head of the underground resistance against Cadena's Zeon-sponsored puppet regime. Her election to the post of Governor is a reflection of the will of Side 1's people.

"My fellow citizens," Governor Mandara begins, "I am humbled by the enormity of the responsibility you have elected me to fulfill. Side 1 suffered grave losses as a result of the Zeon invasion and occupation. Cadena's treachery has hurt us all."

Mandara pauses a moment before continuing, "Although our spirit is undiminished, our ability to protect our citizens from further incursion by the Zeon has been severely weakened. The Earth Federation Forces have been severely battered by the Zeon assault, and we cannot expect that they will be able to protect us as they have in the past. Moreover, Side 1 is past the era that should be ruled by the Earth Federation: the Federation cannot look after even its own interests, let alone ours. Henceforth, we reclaim the name Zarn Province, and we stand independent of both the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon."

To that, the chamber explodes with cheers, shouts, and applause that threaten to overwhelm the building's walls. Those within the chamber are not sure if the vibration they feel is an emotional or physical sensation.

Mandara continues even before the clamor has completely subsided, "To survive, however, we will need friends. Today, the Zarn Province is free of Zeon control only through the assistance of our fellow Spacenoids, the freedom fighters of the Shambala Republic of Side 3. I would like to invite the Director of the Shambala Republic Movement, Dr. Artasia Daikun, to address this assembly."

Artasia rises to respectful, but muted applause. She can tell that even with Governor Mandara vouching for her, the leaders of the Zarn Province are wary of her…or at least of the movement she represents. Artasia understands that her job is to win their trust.

The applause falls away as Artasia takes the lectern and podium vacated by Governor Mandara, the seal of Side 1/the Zarn Province displayed on its front.

Artasia speaks in a clear, strong voice, "My friends: four decades ago, my father took the first step towards the realization of the Spacenoid dream of liberation from Earth. He did not have the opportunity to take a second step, however, before militarists bent on imperialist goals twisted that dream into a nightmare of subjugation and mass murder that has persisted for forty years…a nightmare you have experienced four times over, most recently in the form of Alexander Miguel's attempt to extend the reach of his domain into your home."

One of Hathaway's aides in the Shambala Intelligence Agency approaches and whispers something into his ear. Hathaway, in turn, whispers that same information into Minerva's ear.

Minerva nods, and she and Hathaway both rise from their seats and quietly leave the assembly hall, noting that Artasia has things well in hand in her address to the Zarn Province's leadership.

Artasia has her audience's rapt attention as she continues, "…our hope that the citizens of the Zarn Province will join the Shambala Republic movement as allies and friends. Shambala's goal is not to rule over you…or to determine your destiny, but to extend a hand of mutual assistance the achievement of our common goals..."

* * *

An hour later, a private space shuttle chartered by the Archduchy of Zeon ferries former Governor James D. Cadena from Side 1 to Side 6, where he will in turn board another shuttle to Cosmic Alexandria at Side 3.

Others, however, have already determined that the recently ousted governor would never see the capital of Zeon.

Ahead of the space shuttle, a mobile suit arms its beam rifle, charging it to full power for a lethal blast…

To that mobile suit's side, six more identical mobile suits perform the same series of actions. One-by-one, the muzzles of their beam rifles begin to glow.

The concentrated Minovsky particles are superheated and released in seven devastating streams…all of which converge upon the space shuttle bearing Cadena.

Cadena has only a moment to comprehend what is happening before he is ejected from the exploding spacecraft, his body reduced to atoms by the streams of energy.

The explosion dies within seconds. In deep space, with little oxygen other than what escaped from within the cabin of the destroyed space shuttle, there is nothing to burn.

Only debris remains.

The squad of seven mobile suits, their work done, departs the scene with ghostlike swiftness. Emblazoned on each war machine's chest is a crossbones-and-dagger insignia…

Two Shambala Republic Defense Guard mobile suits, a red Kizi Aslan and a blue Oglu Aslan, arrive on the scene to observe, but take no part of the destruction.

"We're too late," Hathaway Noah exhales.

Minerva Zabi says nothing in response.

* * *

A day later, Minerva is in the office of Meitzer Ronah, Chairman of the Buch Concern, aboard the Buch Concern's corporate space carrier _Nebuchadnezzar_, which rivals the Jupitorius Corporation's largest tanker ships for scale and mass and serves as the Buch Concern's mobile headquarters. The Buch Concern has deployed a dozen such ships across the Solar System, using them as manufacturing sites and distribution centers as well as corporate bases. Their mobile nature (to say nothing of their heavy armament; each Buch Concern Cosmic Supertanker is a veritable battlefortress, armed from bow to stern with dozens of beam cannon and missile battery emplacements, to say nothing of the crackerjack force of mobile suits stationed on each ship) makes the Buch Concern much less vulnerable to takeover or destruction by hostile forces, which is how and why the Buch Concern has largely escaped the attention and influence of both the Earth Federation and the Archduchy of Zeon.

Ronah pours two snifters of cognac from a vintage bottle and hands one of the snifters to Minerva, with whom he exchanges a toast.

Ronah swills the expensive spirit in his mouth for a moment, nodding with appreciation, before remarking, "Excellent brandy."

Minerva smiles enigmatically, her gaze fixed on Ronah, "Refined, like the marksmen who pilot your mobile suits."

Ronah is silent for a moment, and then lets out a low rumble of a laugh, "So you've learned of Cadena's fate."

"In this universe," Minerva remarks dryly, "the only secrets are those that stay within the mind…and in this age of Newtypes, even those aren't necessarily sacrosanct."

Uncomfortable with the subject, and with Minerva's probing remarks, Ronah redirects the course of the discussion, "I'm pleased that you were impressed with my mobile suit pilots. They are indeed, as you say, excellent marksmen and all-around warriors, but I believe that you would be worth more than a hundred of them. If you're interested, Miss Zabi…"

"I'm interested," Minerva says, cutting off Ronah in mid-sentence as few others in the universe would dare do, "in purchasing a thirty-percent interest in the Buch Concern."

The proposition is so stunning that it takes Ronah a moment to process what he has just heard and formulate an appropriate response, "With what do you plan to purchase this thirty-percent interest?"

Minerva answers directly, "The Zabi Family fortune."

Ronah nods, "Quite a substantial treasure your family piled up in the U.C. 0060s and 0070s…undoubtedly at the cost of quite a few broken backs. But surely, most of what was once the Zabi Family fortune must be gone by now. Over the years, the Federation and these new Zeon regimes must have taken every last scrap of it."

"Mr. Ronah," Minerva says, "When you have a good idea, it is wise to assume that someone else has also thought of that idea. You demonstrated keen wisdom in choosing to keep the Buch Concern's assets mobile and fluid. I've done the same. After I left the Earth Federation, I took my family's assets, which were based on Earth, and reconfigured and redistributed them into shares of ownership in the Anaheim, Luo, Kuromizu, and Jupitorius operations. I am a thirty-percent shareholder and voting member on the board of directors in each of these corporations."

"Very impressive," Ronah says with a smile, "and so you'd like to complete your collection with a thirty-percent stake in the Buch Concern."

"You of all people know that nothing can be had for free," Minerva says keenly, "if you want a part in the Shambala Republic government, then you'll first need to sell me thirty-percent interest in your company. I can live quite happily without your thirty-percent, Mr. Ronah. Are you willing to give up your stake in Shambala?"

Ronah scowls. This insolent girl drives a hard, but irresistible bargain.

"I'll let you know, Miss Zabi," Ronah says at last.

"Thank you for your time," Minerva says, rising from her seat, heading towards the French rococo double doors.

There is the slightest, practically imperceptible stirring movement to the left, and Minerva deftly whips out her Walther handpistol in a single, swift, fluid motion…firing a single shot towards the ornamented _shoji _screen at the office's left wall, and then arcs her firearm towards a large wooden cabinet standing against the room's right wall, pulling the trigger a second time.

The sniper behind the _shoji _screen falls forward, his blood staining the white paper of the screen a dark red. The second sniper concealed within the large wooden cabinet to the right of Ronah's mammoth desk falls forward a moment later, his own pool of blood staining the marble chessboard-pattern of the office floor.

Minerva points the gun directly at Ronah and savors the man's terror for an instant before re-pocketing her sidearm.

"I deal with you in good faith," Minerva says softly, "I hope that you will reciprocate."

Ronah smiles nervously, then says, "Very well, then, Miss Zabi. We have a deal. Thirty-percent it is."

"I really must leave now," Minerva says over her shoulder, "Mr. Ronah: please be warned that you must not delay me any further. My people have orders to destroy this ship and several others in your fleet by any means necessary if I do not report back to them within a quarter hour from now."

Minerva leaves without being accosted any further; behind her, Meitzer Ronah fumes.

"Arrogant Zeon bitch," Ronah snarls through clenched teeth, _I will make certain you regret this._

* * *

An hour later, Minerva is back aboard the Jupitorius Super Cargocruiser _Mapother_, which along with the rest of the United Forces Armada, is departing Side 1 for Side 6 on the opposite arc of the same LaGrange point…a short journey that should last only a few hours.

"I didn't leave Ronah much of a choice," Minerva tells Hathaway Noah in one of the _Mapother_'s many lounges, "By the time I left, he was prepared to agree to anything."

Hathaway hands his strikingly attractive fiancée a fresh cup of steaming hot black coffee and smiles knowingly, "You do have a way of getting what you want…but do you really trust him?"

"Not at all," Minerva confesses, "For now, though, I've put enough fear in him that he'll sell that 30% share of the Buch Concern."

"You've never stricken me as the greedy capitalist type," Hathaway says, sipping from his own mug of coffee.

Minerva smiles, "A growing new nation needs its captains of industry…and to keep a watchful eye on them."

Hathaway nods in agreement, then changes the subject, "Next order of business: Side 6. Artasia wants us to rescue its former Prime Minister, Cameron Bloom, from Zeon captivity at the Baldur Bay Men's Penitentiary. Naturally, the Riah Republic will want its elected leadership restored, after it's liberated…and there's also a personal angle to it."

"Cameron used to be Mirai's lover," Minerva says.

Hathaway nods, "Somehow, I'm not surprised that you know. Mom and Cameron were close before she met Dad. They were engaged at one point, but we all know how that ended up working out. Still, I know she has a soft spot for him. Even my dad considers Cameron a friend. I promised them that we'd rescue Cameron."

Minerva rises from her seat as she replies, "Then we'd better start making preparations to move out. We're going to need to go in personally on this one."

Hathaway, who has also risen from his seat, nods. The couple makes their way to begin organizing their resources for their next move.

* * *

The Baldur Bay General Hospital is one of the finest inpatient medical facilities to be found anywhere. With the destruction of Shanghai General on Earth following the Skyfall Assault, Baldur Bay and Cosmic Alexandria's Lady Senna State Memorial Hospital represent the world's foremost houses of medicine.

Baldur General, or "BaldGen" as local residents affectionately call it, is a sprawling facility boasting two-thousand beds on seven acres of land. The staff includes over three-hundred physicians and seven-hundred additional personnel.

BaldGen has served the people of Side 6 since the founding of the colony, but in recent months, all patients (regardless of their medical condition and needs) were evicted from the facility so that it could be used exclusively to treat Zeon troops wounded in combat.

During the past two weeks, BaldGen has become the focus of a massive concentration of security detail, as has Baldur Bay in general, because of the admission of one particular patient of utmost importance…His Majesty Archduke Alexander Miguel of the Archduchy of Zeon.

Archduke Alexander was wounded in combat against the Earth Federation Forces during the Battle of Side 1. The Archduke suffered his injuries during single combat against the White Phoenix, 1Lt. Jolie Minh – the ace pilot of the Earth Federation Forces and her mighty White Phoenix Gundam. Despite his own extraordinary skill as a mobile suit pilot and the formidable power of his new mobile suit MSN-14S Azrael, the Archduke likely would have perished were it not for the intervention of the Zeon Forces' top ace, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, the Black Raven, who is also the Archduke's betrothed.

The Archduke suffered a shattered shoulder blade and first- and second-degree burns to his arm and back, but his physicians expect the Archduke to make a full recovery. The doctors have urged the Archduke to remain in bed for at least the remainder of the current week, a proposition that the Archduke grudgingly agreed to after the doctors persuaded him that his combat abilities remain impaired by his injuries and that returning to combat in his current condition would be imprudent.

Alexander found the doctors' prognosis irritating, but incontrovertibly correct. When he was first admitted to the hospital, he was unable to move his left arm even slightly without excruciating agony. Emergency surgery has repaired his shoulder, but the doctors informed the Archduke that it would be weeks before his arm would be healed sufficiently for him to return to combat.

As the week has progressed, however, the Archduke has found his recuperation less irritating…particularly because of the tender love and care he has been receiving from his wife-to-be, Kyoko, without whose intervention he would have surely died in the space outside Side 1.

Presently, Kyoko offers Alexander one of her beautiful smiles as she wipes his mouth with a napkin after having fed him a bowl of chicken soup. Feeling her warmth so close to him, Alexander wonders for the hundredth time what he would ever do without her…or how he ever did for so long.

Alexander takes Kyoko's hand in his own and stares into Kyoko's large, black eyes, whispering to her, "I can't tell you…how grateful I am that you came into my life. My destiny is to lead all of humankind, but without you at my side, I would not be able to lead anything."

"Serving you and serving Zeon are all that I wish for, Alexander," Kyoko says, "I do this because I choose to. It is not destiny because destiny is foreordained. Only through choice can there be an expression of true love."

Alexander gives a slight laugh of amusement, "You've grown philosophical, I see….do you think that I should give our people a choice? That to show our love for our people, we must allow them to choose their own future?"

Kyoko says, "Fear is a powerful motivator, but love might be an even stronger one."

Alexander shakes his head, "But people, given choice, do not always choose wisely as you did, Kyoko. If they did, the Earth Federation would have crumbled away long ago, as it should have."

To that, Kyoko responds, "It's not good for you to focus on such things before you've fully recovered. Please rest. There will be plenty of tomorrows to consider such things."

So saying, Kyoko leans her head on Alexander's chest, and Alexander strokes her long, fine black hair fondly.

* * *

Aboard the _La Kaelum-II_, which is headed as is the rest of the United Forces Armada towards Side 6, 1Lt. Jolie Minh is tormented by her confusion and frustration.

Three years that to Jolie, now seem a lifetime ago, not long after Jolie joined the Earth Federation Forces, Athena Ibaz (Minerva Zabi) gave her Shakespeare's _Hamlet _(among dozens of other texts) to read. At the time, Jolie thought that Hamlet was the stupidest character in the history of fiction…unable to resolve whether or not to seek justice against his mother and uncle for the murder of his father. To Jolie, the answer was plainly obvious: the murderers had to pay with their lives for the life they had taken. It was simple, and Hamlet was a fool for agonizing so long about it, driving himself insane in the process.

Only now, Jolie realizes that it isn't quite so simple…and that Hamlet's agony might not have been so silly after all.

Jonah emerges from the shower in the bedroom that the couple shares aboard the _La Kaelum-II_. He spots Jolie sitting on their bed, staring out the viewport at the distant stars, the colonies of Side 6 still too distant to be visible. Jolie sits with her long, gorgeously-shaped legs tucked up to her chest, her chin resting upon the tops of her knees. Clad in only a pink button-up shirt, Jolie is seated in a position that gives Jonah a wonderful and electrifying view of her legs and the graceful curve of her buttocks, setting his senses on fire.

Jonah's pleasant stimulation, however, turns to dismay as he recognizes _that look_ on Jolie's beautiful young face again – that morose, moody scowl that has increasingly come to replace the carefree, vivacious smiles that Jonah once knew.

Jonah, clad only in a blue terrycloth bathrobe, takes a seat next to his very pretty fiancée. He gently fingers the warm, silk-smooth skin of the bottom of Jolie's exposed upper right thigh and buttock, enjoying the sensation but failing to evoke the usual passionate response.

"Jolie…" Jonah begins.

Jolie says nothing.

"Jolie…" Jonah tries again.

"Just say what's on your mind, Jonah," Jolie says quietly, "I hate it when people aren't straightforward with their feelings."

Jonah removes his hand from Jolie's thigh and puts it on her shoulder instead, "Jolie…I think you should reconsider this goal of killing Alexander."

"We've already talked about this, Jonah," Jolie says with a sigh of resignation, "That Zeon pig has to die to pay the price for all those people he murdered. And to stop him from murdering any more people. Haven't you always told me that you believe in justice? You can't tell me you think it's justice to let Miguel get away with killing all those people he's killed…or to let him continue to live to kill again."

Jonah crosses his arms, "Jolie, Alexander deserves justice for the evil he's done, and he must be stopped from committing more acts of evil against humanity. Killing him in cold blood, though, isn't the best way to do that…"

Jolie rolls her eyes and shows a wry smile, "All this 'ethics' bullshit again. Just tell it like it is, Jonah: you just don't want me to kill your beloved big brother, right? That's what all this preaching you're doing is all about, isn't it?"

"It's not to protect Alexander," Jonah says solemnly, "It's to protect you. You're losing your soul to your hatred for Alex, Jolie, and I love you too much to just watch you condemn yourself to that kind of hell."

"It's my soul," Jolie says darkly, "and my choice."

With that, Jolie straightens her legs and pulls the hem of her shirt down lower to cover her bare legs just above the knees, as if cutting off access to herself to Jonah.

She pulls the covers over herself and lies down, facing away from Jonah.

Jonah sighs and lies down next to Jolie, also turning away from her.

So close, yet so far apart…

* * *

Early the next morning, Minerva Zabi and Hathaway Noah have entered the Baldur Bay Colony…secretly, and in the assumed guises of Archduchy of Zeon officers escorting newly captured political prisoners into the Baldur Bay Men's Penitentiary.

Minerva and Hathaway's disguises are no mere cosmetic alterations, although there are plenty of those to help conceal their true identities. As Executive Director of the Shambala Republic (to say nothing of Archduchess of Zeon and Deputy Director of the Earth Federation Special Forces before that) and Director of the Shambala Intelligence Bureau (and son of Bright and Mirai Noah), Minerva and Hathaway's faces are too well known to not take some discreet measures. Makeup has been applied, hairstyles altered, false identity and personnel record files have been entered into the Zeon authorities' databases, and all of the couple's thespian talents are on display to create the false identities of 1Lts. Katrina Max and Hank Nobel of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces.

Along with Minerva and Hathaway are a dozen "political prisoners," who in reality are Shambala espionage and intelligence agents and commandos, trained in infiltration and special ops. To a man, they are clad in prisoner grays, helped by strategic use of makeup to resemble authentic prisoners of war.

Minerva, Hathaway, and their group pull up to the gates of the penitentiary in a Zeon ground vehicle that they had commandeered at Side 1. Nothing has been left to chance, despite the limited time they have had to prepare for this operation.

Minerva, in the assumed persona of 1Lt. Katrina Max, rolls down the window of the transport vehicle and says in Katrina's characteristic Germanic accent, "We're transferring prisoners…Shambala and Federation elements taken prisoner when our forces overran Side 1."

The gate guard responds, "Hold for clearance, 1Lt…."

Katrina (Minerva) finishes, "Max. 1Lt. Katrina Max, 2nd Fleet, 89th Military Police Corps."

The guard checks the database, confirming the origination of such a transfer order from Side 1 logged eighteen hours ago.

"Ma'am, you are admitted," the gate guard salutes.

Katrina returns the salute, "_Ja…danke_!"

The van rolls forward as the gates to the prison open.

When they are far out of the guards' earshot, Hathaway, wearing a false moustache along with a Zeon officer's uniform in his guise as "1Lt. Hank Nobel," exhales, "You don't know how glad I am that your hack program worked."

"Their security software will detect and expunge that code in less than an hour," Minerva remarks, "We'd better work quickly."

* * *

Zeon prison personnel open Prisoner 11101979's cell door, to bring the prisoner out for his daily interrogation.

Today's interrogation, however, is planned not to end like the others…with former Prime Minister Cameron Bloom returning to his cell after another unproductive interrogation. Archduke Miguel has already issued the direct order from his hospital bed that if Bloom does not cooperate after today, he is to be immediately terminated with extreme prejudice. The fall of Side 1 and its pledge of allegiance with the Shambala Republic has led the Archduke to judge that the situation has gotten out of hand, and political delicacy must give way to brutal force.

The Zeon guards drag Cameron to his feet roughly by his arms, but then Cameron feels their grip go limp following two muffled _"phut…phut!"_ noises.

Cameron, through the haze and the limited lighting of the cell, makes out the figure of a young, moustached Zeon soldier, a smoking pistol with a silencer on its muzzle in his hand.

Cameron finds something vaguely…familiar about the young Zeon soldier, and senses that the young man means him no harm…that he is here to aid him in some way.

"Prime Minister Bloom?" the young man says.

"Y-yes," Cameron responds uncertainly, "Who are you? What is this?"

Hathaway Noah removes the false moustache to reveal his clean-shaven visage, so much like that of his parents, "Uncle Cameron…I'm Hathaway Noah."

"Hathaway?" Cameron says in momentary disbelief, "Hathaway, is that really you, my boy?"

Hathaway smiles, "Mother and Father send you their best wishes. I've come to get you out of here."

"Hathaway…" Cameron begins, attempting to warn the youngster about the inherent danger of such a venture.

"No time to argue," Hathaway says, handing Cameron a normalsuit, "Put this on now, Uncle Cameron. We're getting out of here."

Trusting his former lover and her husband's son, whom Cameron has always thought of fondly as a nephew, the once and future Prime Minister of the Riah Republic dons the normalsuit and steels himself for what he is certain to be an incredible ordeal of an escape.

* * *

Approximately twenty meters away in the corridor, Minerva, still in the guise of 1Lt. Katrina Max, lights a cigarette between her lips…the signal for a five-second countdown.

As Minerva removes the cigarette from her lips and exhales, explosions rip through several different locations around the prison…all far removed from Cameron Bloom's cell.

Fire, smoke, noise, and chaos erupt throughout the penitentiary compound.

Minerva extracts her sidearm, while her "prisoners" also draw out concealed weaponry.

The Shambala insurgents lay down fire against Zeon guardsmen, clearing an escape route.

* * *

Hathaway and Cameron make their way through the smoke-choked corridors. Hathaway has given Cameron a sidearm that the lifelong civil official scarcely knows how to use.

Hathaway fires his submachine gun down a corridor, wounding two Zeon guardsmen. He can hear the footsteps and voices of more guardsmen up ahead.

Hathaway removes a grenade from his belt clip and hurls it down the corridor, clearing both enemy personnel and hindering wall.

"Let's go!" Hathaway whispers harshly to Cameron.

The two men make their way down the corridor, where they encounter Minerva and the other Shambala agents in a firefight against Zeon personnel.

Minerva calmly transmits a voice signal outside of the colony, "Jonah, Jolie…commence your attack."

* * *

Upon receiving Minerva's signal, the Earth Federation Special Forces launch into immediate action. Centurion Gundam and White Phoenix Gundam lead a force of three dozen Federation and Shambala Republic mobile suits in a direct assault upon the Zeon Forces at Side 6. Behind them, the United Forces Armada approaches to lend additional fire support.

The United Forces MS descend upon Baldur Bay, launching a lightning attack upon all Zeon military installations, weaponry, and personnel.

Minerva and Hathaway's infiltration and rescue team is about to confront a fresh squad of Zeon guardsmen when the guardsmen are vaporized by a stream of beam rifle fire.

Minerva and Hathaway cast their eyes skyward as the comfortingly familiar shadow of 2Lt. Chieming Noah's Jet Jegan looms over them.

"Chieming!" Hathaway shouts up to his younger sibling, "Get Prime Minister Bloom safely out of here!"

"Roger," Chieming's voice booms from the Jet Jegan's external speakers.

Cameron steps onto the palm of the Jet Jegan's armored hand, which lifts him to the cockpit hatch, where he is greeted by another familiar, youthful face.

"Welcome aboard, Uncle Cameron," the pretty visage of Chieming Noah smiles at him.

"Chieming," Cameron smiles, "Mirai and Bright have done a fabulous job raising you and your brother."

"We'll talk about that later, Uncle Cameron," Chieming says, closing the cockpit hatch, "Right now, I've got to get you out of Baldur Bay Colony...at least until we've destroyed or chased away the Zeon Forces."

Chieming brings the Jet Jegan to its feet and launches the mecha into the sky, her path cleared by her allies, who engage any Zeon mecha that might pursue.

* * *

At BaldGen, a heavy security escort rushes Archduke Miguel to a waiting vehicle, which will take him to a shuttlecraft that will in turn ferry him to the flagship _Cassius_, waiting outside the Side 6 Zone. The Zeon military leaders have decided that the situation at Side 6 has become too fluid and that it would be unwise to risk the Archduke's life by having him remain at Side 6 any longer.

Though wounded, the Archduke walks proudly, on his own power, without assistance towards his destination…his long, strong strides indicating that he is recovering well from his wounds and will soon be fit to lead his forces into combat against the enemy once again.

At the Archduke's side, as always, is Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, the Black Raven, clad in her normalsuit…ready to protect her liege and her love from the cockpit of her Gamma Azieru.

* * *

On the streets of Baldur Bay, Centurion Gundam, White Phoenix Gundam, and the Jet Jegans, Guncannon-100s, and Javelins of the Earth Federation Special Forces make short work of the Zeon mobile suits posted at the colony. The battle cannot be accurately characterized as such; it is a rout in obvious favor of the United Forces.

The remaining Zeon Forces relinquish Baldur Bay and exit the colony into local space.

Captain Jonah Michaels orders his forces to pursue.

United Forces and Archduchy of Zeon Forces take the battle into space.

A PSI-spark crosses Jolie, and she notes the Gamma Azieru and a dozen Gellond-S mobile suits escorting a shuttlecraft away from Baldur Bay.

"It's them!" Jolie snarls, "They're getting away!"

Jolie turns the White Phoenix Gundam's weapons in the direction of the departing convoy, but the armored hand of the Centurion Gundam restrains her.

"Not now, Jolie," Jonah commands, "Our priority is to secure the Side 6 Zone."

Jolie fumes at yet another missed opportunity, but complies, venting her frustration on an incoming flight of Zeon MS, striking them down with beam rifle blasts and missile strikes.

Within the hour, the last of the Zeon Occupation Forces are expelled from the Side 6 Zone or eradicated, and the United Forces move in to secure Side 6 from further attack.

* * *

Aboard the Shambala Republic flagship _Mapother_, Cameron Bloom is reunited with Mirai Yashima-Noah and General Bright Noah, who have made the journey from Side 7 to welcome their friend back from his long ordeal.

"Mirai," Cameron says fondly, embracing her, "I didn't know that I would ever see you again. Thank you for sending the kids to rescue me."

Mirai smiles at him, "The kids couldn't just stand by and watch their 'Uncle' Cameron being held prisoner by the Zeon. I'm very relieved that you're all right, Cameron."

Cameron extends a friendly hand to Bright Noah, once his rival for Mirai's affections, "Thank you for everything, Bright."

Bright takes Cameron's hand, "You've helped us on several occasions in the past, Cameron. We owed you this one."

Cameron looks beyond Bright to notice the approach of an attractive blonde woman, who is also familiar to him.

"Sayla Mass," Cameron says, "or is it Dr. Artasia Daikun these days?"

Artasia grins, offering Cameron her hand, "It's been a long time, Mr. Prime Minister. You need some time to rest and recuperate from your ordeal. When you feel up to it, there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

* * *

Two days later, Prime Minister Cameron Bloom, soon to be restored to office, is looking much healthier and stronger, having exchanged his prison grays for his more familiar and comfortable business suit, and having eaten several decent meals and had an opportunity to bathe and groom properly for the first time in months. "Prisoner 11101979" has regained his identity, although Cameron would remember for the rest of life his harrowing days as a prisoner of war.

Cameron is lost in thought as he watches the mobile suits of the Shambala Republic being armed and maintained on the launch deck of the _Mapother_, readied for deployment to protect the Riah Republic from further Zeon incursions.

Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah approaches her old friend and puts a gentle hand upon his shoulder, offering him a tender smile, "You seem to be heavily weighed down by thoughts."

"I've been talking with Artasia," Cameron says, "and she's proposing for Side 6 to join the Shambala Republic."

Mirai says, "You don't trust her?"

Cameron shakes his head, "It's not about personal trust, although her being Char's sister is something that does make me a little nervous, reasonably or not. It's just the idea of the Riah Republic giving up its independence to become a part of another nation. I don't know if I can sell that idea to the people of the republic, Mirai. The people of Riah are very proud of their independence, but I can see the reality as well as anyone can: we don't have the means to protect ourselves against the Zeon."

"Being a leader isn't ever easy," Mirai agrees, "That's something I learned when I was a crewperson aboard the _White Base_, and that I'm learning again now as a senator in the Federation. Nobody can make that decision for you, Cameron, but from one leader to another, I'll offer a few words of advice: lead with your conscience, and you'll always be able to live with your decision, whatever the consequences."

Mirai leaves Cameron with that thought and a chaste kiss upon the cheek.

Cameron leans against the guardrail of the observation deck, resolve building in his heart.

* * *

"…we are the first cosmic democracy," Prime Minister Cameron Bloom tells his constituents in a televised address before the Parliament the following day, "and so we will choose our own destiny through the exercise of the democratic process. Today: we, my fellow citizens of the Riah Republic, will decide if we will become a part of the Shambala Republic movement."

Cameron's remarks are met with a mixed response…some polite applause, and some murmurs of discontent.

Following the speech, Cameron meets with Artasia and Minerva in his restored office at the Riah Republic Paliamentary Building. The votes are still being tallied, and a definitive answer would not be known until the next morning at the soonest.

"I need to emphasize that the Riah Republic is in no way obliged to join our movement," Artasia reminds Cameron reassuringly, "We're extending a hand of friendship to our brothers and sisters here at Side 6, but if your people choose to remain independent, we will accept that choice and protect your sovereignty regardless."

"I appreciate that," Cameron says, "and so do the people of this republic. We will know soon what their will is."

Minerva has said nothing, but a thoughtful gleam appears momentarily in her eye.

* * *

Across Side 6, people switch on their television sets and personal communications devices to receive the latest news.

Reporter Selica Chu appears on the screen, "This is UNN. Selica Chu reporting. Breaking news from Side 6: the Riah Republic authority has voted 54% to 46% in favor of joining the Shambala Republic…"


	48. Chapter 47: FIAT LUX

**EPISODE 47: **_**FIAT LUX**_

December 11, U.C. 0100

Hydrosuits deploy by the hundreds from Baldur Bay and dozens of other space colonies that comprise the Riah Republic of Side 6, industriously putting back in place what was upended by the Archduchy of Zeon Forces during their four-month occupation of the colony. Damaged solar panels are replaced…nuclear fusion facilities are restored to civilian use, and wrecked infrastructure is repaired.

Within the space colonies, construction crews are similarly engaged in restoring the cosmic communities of the Riah Republic to prewar conditions. The recovery process will take years to complete, but the people of Side 6 approach the monumental challenge with a new sense of energy because, for the first time in decades, they have reason to believe that the future will be brighter instead of darker.

_Fiat lux._

* * *

Prime Minister Cameron Bloom of the Riah Republic, General Bright Noah of the Earth Federation Forces, and Bright's wife Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah of the Earth Federation Government are sharing coffee at a sidewalk café on the newly liberated streets of the Baldur Bay Colony of Side 6. Scarcely a week earlier, the colony had been occupied by the Archduchy of Zeon Forces, but the United Forces have driven the Zeon from Side 6.

Cameron offers friendly waves to passersby as he sips his coffee. Of his fellow Riah citizens' resiliency he is not surprised; Side 6 Spacenoids have always been a tough breed, but he finds himself marveling at how quickly the people have taken to putting back in place what the Zeon ruined during the four dark months of their occupation. Public transportation is already back in service, schools began operating again three days earlier, and most businesses have returned to the transaction of commerce. Damaged infrastructure is replaced or repaired as needed, all with remarkable efficiency and swiftness.

"It's good to see the people of Baldur Bay getting their lives in order again," Mirai remarks, as if reading Cameron's thoughts.

Mirai's husband, the supreme commander of the Earth Federation Forces, nods in agreement, "The people here cherish their freedom…something that those of us who grew up under the Earth Federation lost sight of. It's ironic to think that to preserve their freedom, the people of Riah have willingly chosen to forfeit their sovereignty to the Shambala Republic."

"The irony isn't lost on me," Cameron says with a wry smile, "If you asked me six months ago whether something like this would ever happen, I would've had you committed to an asylum. It's happening, though, because many of our people have decided that becoming a part of the Shambala Republic movement is a step that will make our freedoms safer."

"Do you really believe that, Cameron?" Bright ventures.

Cameron nods, "I do. Artasia Daikun and Minerva Zabi have more than just a vision; they have a plan: Riah will retain its independence, but become a member of a partnership led by Shambala, a partnership that already also includes the Zarn Province of Side 1 and that Dr. Daikun and Miss Zabi hope will also include Sides 2 and 4 and the Lunar cities. Effective at the beginning of the new year, the Riah Republic will be called the Riah Province, and my title will change from 'Prime Minister' to 'Governor.' Other than that, however, little will change except that the Riah Province will provide whatever support we choose to give to the Shambala Republic movement and in return, Shambala gives Riah its protection. We've chosen to become part of an alliance of popular consent, Bright. We're not being coerced by military force to join a totalitarian empire or a paternalistic overseer."

"A Daikun and a Zabi," Bright muses aloud, "We've been down this road before…"

"I think it's the 'Zabi' side of that consideration that you're uncomfortable with," Cameron remarks, spooning powdered creamer into a fresh cup of coffee, "that's what you're getting at, isn't it, Bright? You don't trust Minerva Zabi."

Bright and Mirai exchange a knowing smile, and Mirai finally says with a twinkle in her eye, "You're wrong about that, Cameron. Both of us trust Minerva Zabi without reservation. If we didn't, we couldn't have accepted her as our future daughter-in-law."

Cameron stares blankly at the couple for a minute until finally, Bright and Mirai let out the laughs that they can no longer contain.

"Minerva Zabi…she's Hathaway's fiancée?" Cameron asks, needing to hear confirmation from Bright and Mirai before he can believe it.

Mirai says, "That's right."

Cameron's expression twists into an amused grin, "Bright and Mirai, I've got to say it: you two have raised yourselves one hell of a son! Not only has he become an incredible espionage man, but he's somehow lucked into marrying a former duchess!"

The trio laughs, but then the laughter fades into a more serious tone.

"We've had some difficult times, though," Mirai confesses.

Bright nods and sighs, "You remember the incident with Quess Parayana and 1Lt. Chien Agi."

Cameron mirrors Bright's body language, "As if I could forget…you were hard on the boy in the aftermath of that."

"Hathaway took an innocent life in a moment of blind rage," Bright said, "and in my own rage, I wanted to end his. But I've seen enough war to understand the madness that drives men to do things they would otherwise never do. That does not excuse them, and I do not excuse what my son did that day. But I've come to see what a waste it would be to exact a death for a death. Hathaway is doing now what he must do: he's atoning for his past mistakes by dedicating his life towards building a better world, and he has my support in doing that."

Cameron smiles, saying, "Hathaway stayed with me briefly after you kicked him out of the house. He figured Side 6 was the one place he could stay out of the way of both the Federation and the Zeon, but it was only a couple of months later that he hooked up with the ISRLA movement, which was just getting started at that time…"

Not particularly keen on revisiting those dark days, Mirai turns the discussion in a more forward- (or at least present-) looking, positive direction, "The reconstruction work is going much faster than I would have expected. Just two weeks ago, this place was a ruin. Now, it's quickly becoming very livable again."

"Credit that to your daughter-in-law to be," Cameron replies.

That response draws surprised looks from Mirai and Bright, the latter of which asks, "Minerva? She's involved in this?"

Cameron nods, "Minerva mobilized the resources of Anaheim, Kuromizu, Luo, and the Buch Concern towards the reconstruction effort. She wants Side 6 up and running again as soon as possible, and she wants it to be better than it was before the Zeon occupation."

Bright nods, "Last time we saw Hathaway, he did mention that Minerva had gotten herself onto the boards of directors on each of those corporate bigs. Still, this comes as a surprise…"

Bright's hand wanders worriedly to his lips.

"Where are the kids now?" Cameron asks, "They were around for a day or two after the liberation…to coordinate and oversee the beginning of the reconstruction effort, but they seemed to just vanish after that."

"Moving on to Side 4, to liberate it and Side 5 from Zeon occupation to use as a beachhead to take the Lunar Cities and Side 3," Bright replies, "And there's something going on at Side 3…something ominous. Hathaway and Minerva have gone to check it out."

Mirai turns her eyes out the mammoth glass solar panels to gaze beyond the Baldur Bay Colony of Side 6 towards the endless cosmos. Somewhere out there is her son, placing himself in peril again, bringing anxiety once more into the heart of a mother…

* * *

When Anaheim Enterprises developed the Aslan series of mobile suits, its goal was to provide the fledgling ISRLA movement (now known as the Shambala Republic Movement's) mobile suit forces with a mecha that could contend with the Earth Federation Forces' powerful Gundam-series mobile suits.

For that purpose, Dr. Camille Vidan, Chief of Anaheim's Mobile Suit R&D Division, looked long and hard at two of his earlier creations: the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam that he himself had piloted into battle against the Titans and the Axis Zeons during the late U.C. 0080s, and the RMS-100S Cour de Leon, attempting to improve upon their hallmark speed and maneuverability, and adding a new stealth element that would be required by the often clandestine nature of the Shambala Defense Guard's operations.

What Camille ultimately came up with was a modular system of interchangeable units that could be attached or removed from the Aslans' core systems with relative convenience and ease to suit the particular needs of specific missions. If either the Kizi or the Oglu Aslan prototypes were to be deployed into a heavy combat situation, they could be quickly outfitted with extra weaponry and armor. If, on the other hand, the mobile suits were to be dispatched on an espionage mission, the weaponry and armor could be replaced by suites of sensors and detection-suppression devices.

It is the latter that have been incorporated onto Hathaway Noah's blue-tinted Oglu Aslan today, as the mobile suit drifts undetected within the shadow of the asteroid to which it is attached…its cameras and scanning devices fixed upon a number of apparently abandoned space colonies in the Side 3 Zone. For months, now, there has been an extraordinary amount of activity there…activity that cannot be explained away as construction projects, no matter how ambitious.

Hathaway's partner on this reconnaissance sortie is Dory Ischinda, outfitted with an Eyezack-II type mobile suit also heavily decked with surveillance instrumentation.

The scanning equipment that Anaheim's engineers installed into both the Oglu Aslan and the Eyezack-II for this reconnaissance mission are as multifarious as they are sensitive: the various monitoring systems include radiation scans at all wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum as well as vibrational scans and chemical scans.

What interests and horrifies Hathaway and Dory the most, however, are the readings they are getting off the thermal scans; the internal temperatures that their mechas' sensors are detecting from the Side 3 Zone…thermal readings that far, far surpass the normal heat output from the operation of a space colony's life-support and industrial systems.

"This isn't a good sign," Hathaway mutters, as much as himself as to Dory, "you just don't see readings like these on the thermographs like this unless you've got a nuclear weapon on the verge of reaching critical mass. We're looking at Giren Zabi's 'Zeon's Light' project all over again…or the colony laser that the Titans had at Grypps!"

"This one might one up even those monstrosities," Dory says grimly, "Giren Zabi and the Titans' cannon utilized a concentrated and hyper-amplified solar beam…so does this one, but that sort of thermal reading indicates that it also uses a nuclear core to supplement and perhaps boost the power."

"I see construction crews at around at least a half dozen colonies," Hathaway says, "We're not just dealing with one of these. My God…if the Zeon get all of these things online…"

"We've got to get our data back to Minerva and Artasia…" Dory begins.

"Let's get some more data first," Hathaway replies, "We don't have enough hard information on this new weapon."

Without waiting for Dory's concurrence, Hathaway maneuvers the Oglu Aslan farther into the Side 3 Zone.

Against her better judgment, Dory follows him.

* * *

On the bridge of the flagship _Cassius_, Dr. Lenape Timberland, nuclear physicist tenured at Zum University for three decades, explains to Archduke Alexander Miguel the underlying physical principles behind the phenomenon that the Archduke will momentarily witness.

"In principle, this weapon system is fundamentally not unlike the Solar Ray Cannon used during the One Year War, or the Gryps Colony Laser used by the Titans," Dr. Timberland explains, "but the state of engineering technology has improved since those times to the point that we have a much more efficient and sustainable power source for the weapon, meaning that not only can we build a superior weapon to those of the past, but we can build more of them with the resources available to us."

"Twelve will suffice…" says the Archduke, now well on his way to full recovery from wounds sustained in combat, with Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, as ever, by his side, "…to draw, as the expression goes, the moths to the flame. I do not wish to place any additional burden on our populace. We have already demanded great sacrifices from them, and though as loyal citizens, they make these sacrifices gladly, I would be remiss in my responsibilities to them as their leader to ask them to bear more sacrifices then necessary for victory."

Timberland nods, then advises the Archduke, "This would be a good time to put on your flash goggles, Your Majesty. The Celestial Light System, at this range, does produce a flash of sufficient intensity to cause permanent damage to the optic nerves."

The Archduke does not need a second admonition from the engineer and scientist, pulling down dark protective goggles around his eyes. At his side, Lt. Col. Yamaguchi and General Ross Davenport do likewise, as does the bridge crew of the _Cassius_.

"CLS Projector Cannon Unit 1: shot test energy buildup at 85%," announces one of the bridge techs, "T-minus forty-eight seconds to critical mass."

"Target acquired: derelict colony Bunch 77-8," another tech intones, "Locking onto target."

"T-minus thirty-five seconds and counting," the first tech notes.

Alexander takes Kyoko's hand as they prepare to witness the first firing of the Celestial Light.

"Five, four, three, two, one…zero!"

The blackness of space silently becomes brighter than whiteness, rendering the universe momentarily invisible.

A beam of concentrated solar energy, boosted by the power produced within the nuclear fusion reactor of an O'Neill Island Three-type space colony, bursts forth from the massive metallic cylinder's gaping, kilometer-wide maw…with an intensity of light and heat that mimics the moment of cosmic creation.

The beam reaches out silently, devoid of mass, but instantly causing the entire mass of a second colony cylinder, identical in structure to the first, to disappear in its wake.

"Target destroyed," a tech announces, "now acquiring new target at 230 degrees starboard. Lateral maneuvering thruster system engaged at 100% output."

"The moon?" the Archduke inquires.

"Yes," Timberland replies, "so that Your Majesty may see the system's mobility as well as its firepower."

The intense light fades to blackness for two minutes as the colony laser weapon momentarily powers down. The massive cylinder swivels 230 degrees towards the right as it builds up energy for a second salvo.

"Target acquired," the tech says tersely, "T-minus sixty seconds to firing."

In those sixty seconds, Archduke Miguel asks Dr. Timberland, "Doctor, are you a follower of sports?"

Timberland, taken aback by the seemingly _non-sequitor _nature of the question, replies, "I played soccer and basketball during my high school years, but not so much since my college days."

"Ever take an interest in boxing?" the Archduke continues.

"No, Your Majesty," the scientist replies, wondering how the discussion turned in this direction.

"I've been a boxer since my boyhood days," the Archduke says, "Truly the most exciting of all sports. A few nights ago, I viewed some old footage of a great match from the 20th Century: Muhammad Ali vs. George Foreman in 1974. Do you know of it?"

"I can't say that I do, Your Majesty," Timberland says, "My area of expertise is nuclear physics, not sports history."

"Ali was considered the greatest sportsman of his time," the Archduke explains, "but he was a champion not because of superior physique or brawn, but because of superior willpower and superior application of the mind. I named this flagship that we're aboard after Ali, who was called Cassius Clay before he converted to Islam."

The references are lost on the scientist, as the universe once again attains lightness beyond whiteness, and a concentrated beam of energy as hot as the core of the sun rips forward, cutting into the Lunar surface.

The beam burns a gash onto the face of the moon, erasing craters and leveling mountains…carving a trench a kilometer wide, sixteen kilometers long, and seven kilometers deep onto Earth's largest natural satellite.

The light fades, leaving behind blackness, as the powerful weapon momentarily expends its charge.

_Fiat lux_.

The Archduke and other personnel on the bridge of the _Cassius _remove their flash goggles, their vision momentarily obscured by the aftereffect of the hellacious light despite the protection provided by the goggles.

One of the hotline phones on the _Cassius _trills, and General Ross Davenport takes the call. His face becomes ashen as he receives the news.

"Your Majesty," Davenport says, "We've just received word that our forces have withdrawn from Side 2 and Side 4. The United Forces are now occupying the Side 2 and Side 4 Zones."

The Archduke acknowledges with a nod, "So noted."

Davenport raises a curious eyebrow, "Your Majesty, shouldn't we send reinforcements?"

"No." Miguel replies, twirling the flash goggles on his fingers absently.

"Your Majesty," one of the techs pipes up, "We're picking up some irregularities at bearing eight-four-zero, approximately two-hundred kilometers from our current location."

"Kyoko," the Archduke says, "Go check it out."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kyoko replies, sprinting towards the mobile suit hangar.

Miguel turns gain to Gen. Ross Davenport, noting the man's confused look, and offers a reassuring pat on the shoulder along with a smile, "Another Muhammad once observed that if he could not go to the mountain, the mountain would come to him. War is chess, Ross, and it's also poker. You don't show your real hand early in the game…"

* * *

In the cockpits of their mobile suits, Hathaway Noah and Dory Ischinda sit slack-jawed, eyes wide in silent horror at the display of power they have just witnessed.

Several long, breathless moments ensue before Hathaway can find his voice, a dry croak that can only stammer, "W-we'd…let's…get the hell out of here."

The Oglu Aslan reconfigures itself into Wavediver configuration, and Dory's Eyezack-II magnetizes itself onto the hull.

Hathaway opens the throttle wide on the thruster and the Wavediver accelerates rapidly towards Mach 3, tearing towards the perimeter of the Side 3 Zone.

After a grim minute, Dory finally says, "This…changes everything."

"That's an understatement," Hathaway mutters through their helmet communications link, "Minerva has been suspecting that our victories from Side 7 onward have been too easy. Now we've got an idea why…Miguel wants to lure us to Side 3 so he can wipe us out with that new colony laser weapon!"

Dory exhales, "That thing was MOBILE, Hathaway! You saw how easily the Zeon were able to swing that thing around and blast the moon after zapping one of their own colonies! The data we've collected has to give us something useful we can use to…"

"Hang on," Hathaway interjects, worry-to-fear in his voice, "We've got a bogey incoming fast at our seven."

In another aspect of his life and career as a Spacenoid independence activist, Hathaway Noah is a journalist and a writer. His skill with the spoken and written word is not inferior to his skill in the cockpit of a mobile suit.

Even so, "fast" is the best he can do in describing the object now approaching his and Dory's mobile suits, and even as Hathaway winces at how pitiably inadequate that word is in describing what he sees on his MS's scopes right now, there is arguably no word that would be up to the task…

_What the hell could be faster than an Aslan or Leon series mobile armor in Wavediver configuration? _Hathaway marvels.

Marveling becomes disbelief before settling on utter terror as the approaching bogey disgorges a dozen even _faster _objects, all of which bear down towards the Oglu Aslan and the Eyezack-II mounted on its back.

Reflexively, Hathaway attempts to push the throttle on the Aslan's thrusters, only to realize in dismay that the thruster is already at its maximum capacity.

The missiles close in. The Aslan's onboard computer has calculated forty-four seconds to fatal impact…

"Hang on, Dory," Hathaway says breathlessly.

Calling upon all his piloting skill and the maneuverability of the Oglu Aslan, Hathaway twists and jukes his mobile armor, corkscrewing and zigzagging while at the same time laying a trail of heat emission flares and assorted ECM jamming waves…all to no avail. Something else is guiding those missiles inexorably towards the Oglu Aslan.

"Thirty seconds to impact," the combat computer reports with eerie detachment.

Desperate, Hathaway unloads a torrent of his own missiles and a stream of beam fire behind his streaking mobile armor. A few of the antimissiles hit home, and the beam fire manages to take down an incoming missile or two. But of the original twelve missiles, seven are still bearing down upon the Oglu Aslan and the Eyezack-II.

"Hathaway!" Dory cries out, her voice filled with terror.

"Ten seconds to impact," the combat computer announces ominously.

Hathaway has already begun a review of his life…his regrets, of which there are only two: he regrets having killed 1Lt. Chien Agi in a moment of blind rage years ago…a good woman who had done nothing wrong, but whose life Hathaway took in anger.

The other regret is that he will not be able to keep his promise to Minerva of spending the rest of his life with her.

Hathaway closes his eyes, waiting for the end.

In the cockpit of the Eyezack-II, Dory does likewise.

"Five seconds to imp…"

The computer goes silent.

Hathaway feels no impact. It's been said that the passage from life to death is a serene experience, however violently it might arrive.

In no account of what the experience of death might be like that Hathaway has encountered, however, was there any mention of hearing electronic beeping noises, or the sound of mobile suit engine thrusters fully engaged.

Hathaway opens his eyes…he is still inside the cockpit of the Oglu Aslan, still alive…his mobile suit intact.

The incoming missiles have disappeared from his scopes.

Another incoming object, from in front this time…closing in at high speed.

"Hathaway!" a familiar young female voice comes through the communications net, "Get the hell out of here, now!"

_Jolie! _Hathaway realizes, smiling.

The White Phoenix Gundam, in Wavediver configuration, streaks past the Oglu Aslan.

Ahead, Hathaway's scanners pick up a group of about two-dozen friendly-signatures…mobile suits from the Earth Federation Special Forces and the Shambala Defense Guard, headed by Minerva Zabi's scarlet Kizi Aslan.

"'Bout time you showed up, lady," Hathaway says, relief and affection in his voice.

Minerva's response comes with an arch lilt, "I did some thinking, and decided I'd be miserable as a widow, so I had to come."

All mirth is set aside as the United Forces find themselves up against an elite Zeon mobile suit squadron. A firefight is engaged, and casualties begin mounting on both sides.

* * *

The White Phoenix and the Black Raven face each other across an expanse of space that is farther than the edge of the universe, and at the same time, closer than skin upon muscle. A dozen volleys are exchanged in the blink of an eye…beam sabers are extracted, their blades twirling around each other like some elaborately choreographed dance.

The Gamma Azieru, in its mobile suit configuration, uses an elegant sweeping, dancing motion to nearly decapitate the White Phoenix Gundam, which manages to avoid the blade by microseconds and millimeters.

When Jolie has brought the WPG up to counterattack, she finds the Gamma Azieru in mobile armor mode, streaking towards an abandoned satellite fortress…Solomon.

Jolie switches to Wavediver configuration and pursues, chopping at the Azieru with the White Phoenix Gundam's beam cannon, but unable to score a hit upon her foe.

The Gamma Azieru leads the White Phoenix Gundam into the bowels of Solomon Fortress, through its dozens of winding tunnels and bays. Several times, the two mecha nearly barrel to their destruction against the narrow confines of fortress' innards, obliteration averted only through deft maneuvering and blasting through barriers when there is no space in which to operate.

The Gamma Azieru finally enters a large docking bay, once used to service large battleships for the Archduchy of Zeon Forces.

The Gamma Azieru comes to a halt, as does the pursuing White Phoenix Gundam. The lights of the enormous docking bay partly illuminate, throwing the mammoth space into shadows. Airlocks seal, and oxygen begins to fill the space, as does limited gravity.

Aboard the White Phoenix Gundam, Jolie pants as she awaits her foe's next move.

…which is something that Jolie completely did not expect.

The cockpit of the Gamma Azieru opens, and a small, helmeted figure floats out, signaling with her hand for Jolie to do likewise.

Jolie checks her sidearm and cautiously exits the cockpit of the White Phoenix Gundam.

They float in the low-gravity environment, the hissing sound of pressurized oxygen audible through their helmet audio pickups. Steam from automated hydraulics mechanisms slowly begins to fill the space, and the sounds of distant machinery at work echoes throughout the bay.

Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi doffs her helmet, letting her long, black hair flow down the length of her back.

_No way…_Jolie thinks, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Jolie removes her own helmet, letting her own river of jet black hair flow downward.

The two young women stare at each other, mesmerized, for a long moment, the same thought running through both of their minds.

_She looks exactly like me!_

"Jolie…Minh?" Kyoko says tentatively.

"Kyoko…Yamaguchi," Jolie says, by way of affirmation.

Kyoko stares at Jolie silently for another long moment, and then lets out a laugh, "It's unbelievable, but it's also fitting…a mirror image!"

Jolie says, "I don't think we can coexist."

"You're right," Kyoko says, "Because you hate Alexander…hate him with such passion that you've committed your life to destroying him. I warn you, Jolie Minh, that my love for him, however, is greater than your hatred: as long as I live, you won't ever harm Alexander."

Jolie points an accusing finger at Kyoko, "It's not just Miguel! There's also you! You murdered my daughter, Zeon bitch!"

Kyoko's expression, on a beautiful, silky-smooth face so much like Jolie's, becomes remorseful, "On Earth…in China's Kunlun Mountains?"

A tear rolls down Jolie's cheek as her eyes flash with fiery rage, "Her name was Joannie…she never…never even had a chance to live…because of you and that pig of an Archduke you call Alexander Miguel!"

Kyoko hangs her head and bites her lip before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Jolie cannot believe what she has heard; did Kyoko just apologize to her for killing her unborn daughter?

"You are my enemy," Kyoko says with a hint of warmth through the coldness, "I have no reason to be merciful to you, especially as you intend to murder Alexander, but I…regret your loss of your child. Had I a choice, I would not choose to inflict that upon you."

For a moment, Jolie experiences a feeling of…respect…maybe even admiration for her enemy, but then remembers that this woman, her own mirror image, stands in the way of her vengeance.

Jolie reaches for her sidearm.

"Not now," Kyoko says, leaving her own sidearm in its holster at her hip, "We've fought indecisively on a half-dozen occasions now. Each time, our combat was interrupted by the greater struggle going on between our forces. At any moment now, your comrades and mine will enter this fortress and interfere with our battle again. You and I are too closely matched: we will resolve nothing in a short, quick battle. Only without interference can we truly learn which of us is superior."

"Then when?" Jolie asks, reholstering her weapon.

"Forty-eight hours from now," Kyoko says, "At a location of your choosing."

Jolie looks around, "Right here."

Kyoko smiles keenly at Jolie, "Ceding the home field advantage to me?"

"Because you remembered and recognized my daughter," Jolie says.

Kyoko extends a hand to Jolie. Jolie takes it, sealing their pact to duel.

"To the death," Kyoko rasps.

"Yours, not mine," Jolie responds coldly.

Jolie and Kyoko release their gloved grips on each other's hands, take a hard look into one another's eyes, and then place their helmets back on their heads, hiding their beautiful visages behind dark visors.

The ace pilots of the Earth Federation Forces and the Archduchy of Zeon Forces activate their respective mecha, the White Phoenix Gundam and the Gamma Azieru, and separately depart from Solomon Fortress.

* * *

Nearby, the battle between the United Forces and the Archduchy of Zeon Forces has reached a stalemate when a large shadow looms ominously over the battle site.

"That's the weapon," Hathaway says, "the new colony laser."

"Maneuvered by a nuclear pulse thruster system," Minerva observes, "Everybody scatter!"

The United Forces mobile suits break battle formation, at great risk to themselves, and scatter as far as they can from the barrel of the colony laser, whose maw has begun to glow with hellfire.

"Anna," Captain Jonah Michaels of the Centurion Team orders, "What's their target objective?!"

"They're targeted the 11th Bunch of Side 4," Chief Warrant Officer Anna Horowitz says, "the Amsterdam Colony. Population: 918,472, including 11,228 Earth Federation Forces military personnel."

"Warn them!" Jonah cries out.

"It's too late," Minerva Zabi observes sadly.

The universe turns white once again as a stream of superheated energy a kilometer wide and hundreds of kilometers long lances forth. The energy engulfs the Amsterdam Colony of Side 4 like an icicle in the path of a blowtorch.

Multiple voices scream expletives of shock and horror as hundreds of thousands perish.

Even before the harsh glare of the colony laser's death beam fades, Minerva orders the United Forces, "Retreat! Fall back to the Side 6 Zone!"

_Fiat lux._

* * *

Having also witnessed the firing of the colony laser, an enraged Jolie sends the White Phoenix Gundam in a headlong attack against the massive weapon.

She is unable to launch even a first fusillade, however, before being chased away by the Black Raven's Gamma Azieru, Archduke Miguel's Azrael mobile suit, and a squad of mobile suits from the Zeons' elite Newtype Corps.

"Jolie," comes Jonah's orders through the White Phoenix's helmet receivers, "Withdraw now."

"Roger," Jolie replies, knowing that not even she can hope to handle that much opposition by herself.

* * *

Four hours later, the situation is grim as Minerva consults with General Bright Noah, Lt. Col. Christina MacKenzie, and Dr. Artasia Daikun. Alexander Miguel has a powerful new weapon…possibly more than just one of them, and invading and liberating Side 3 will be an unattainable goal unless and until this weapon is dealt with.

"I had been suspecting that our recent victories had been coming a bit too easily," Minerva confesses to her comrades, "Although we did manage, with a bit of luck, to severely weaken the Zeon Forces on Mars and on Earth, their resistance against our attacks since Side 7 has not matched their actual strength…and now, we've gained a better understanding of the reason behind that."

"It's a 'rope a dope' tactic," General Noah agrees, "They want us to enter the Side 3 Zone…so that they can wipe us out in one decisive strike."

Minerva nods, "Which is why for now, we need to stay as far from Side 3 as possible….at least until we can eliminate their colony laser weapons systems. Hathaway and Dory believe that there might be more than just that one cannon."

"One of them is already being maneuvered towards our position here at Side 6," Dr. Daikun says, "Minerva, do what you must do…stop them."

Minerva nods, "Yes, ma'am," even as she privately acknowledges that accomplishing this task will present a difficult challenge.

Celestial Light System Projector Unit 1 is already _en rout _to the Side 6 Zone, even as Units 2 and 3 are aligned to fire upon colonies in the Side 2 and Side 4 Zones. The remaining units remain on standby status at Side 3, awaiting their prey.

_Fiat lux. _


	49. Chapter 48: DUEL

**EPISODE 2-48: DUEL**

_MS Hangar Deck, _La Kaelum-II, _22:49, December 12, U.C. 0079…_ship and personnel are on Combat Level 1, hanging literally in the shadow of the enemy's new colony laser weapons system.

The loud hiss of hydraulics mechanisms fades into the distant echo of metal tools dropping onto metal floors, a sound that is in turn replaced by the whir of powerful mechanical servos and the _kata-chak! _of machine parts locking into place. Amidst this mechanized symphony comes complementary organic sounds…a piercing whistle through pursed lips, a shouted demand for a replacement joint component, hearty laughter following an inaudible joke, a raspy cough from lungs that have inhaled both too much tobacco smoke and lubrication fluid-choked air…

…so much activity and noise, all in preparation for the relentless stillness and silence of death.

* * *

An extended mop reaches upwards, probing uncertainly for several seconds before settling upon Gundarium armor to begin scrubbing away debris that has accumulated on the external armor of the White Phoenix Gundam. In time, these minute particles, if allowed to collect within the mobile suit's hinges and joints, could slow the mecha's reaction time, with fatal consequences for its pilot.

_Get rid of anything you don't need_, 1Lt. Jolie Minh thinks to herself for the umpteenth time as she works the mop in a circular motion, _The little things that slow you down can kill you…just as much as the big things can._

For a combat pilot, the most obvious danger comes in the form of enemy weapons fire, but more nefarious are the distractions created within the pilot's own mind…the hang-ups that she brings into combat. The hesitation that occupies less time than an inhalation of breath will frequently alter the outcome of a battle.

From the corner of her eye, Jolie spots her husband, Captain Jonah Michaels, approaching along the maintenance gantry. She swiftly turns away, as if not noticing his arrival, and rubs the mop against the armor of her mobile suit with more intense rigor.

Jonah arrives, strikingly handsome clad in his Earth Federation Special Forces' officer's uniform, supplemented with an officer's hat and command overcoat…a stylish touch of flare he cribbed from his predecessor, Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, whose influence on the sartorial sensibilities of young Federal Forces officers rivals that of her strategic and tactical contributions.

Jonah sets down a small container on the gantry, and says softly to Jolie, "Time to take a break, Jolie. You skipped dinner tonight."

"Didn't notice," Jolie says brusquely, as she turns the mop at a more oblique angle to remove debris that has accumulated within a hinge joint just below the WPG's left frontal heat exhaust nozzle.

"Brought you something to eat," Jonah says, indicating the container.

"Thanks," Jolie replies, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Jolie," Jonah says more insistently, although as always, gently, "I need to talk to you."

Jolie exhales irritably, and returns curtly, "Can't talk right now."

"You mean you don't want to," Jonah challenges mildly.

Jolie says nothing, swinging the mop towards another waiting section of armor.

Jonah leans back against the railing of the maintenance gantry catwalk, watching silently as Jolie works the mop with almost comically exaggerated rigor.

Several agonizing moments of awkward, tense silence pass…punctuated only by the mechanical noises of the MS maintenance deck…the distant clatter of machine parts…the hiss of hydraulic mechanisms…the shouted orders and requests.

Jonah grins wryly as he murmurs, "Two years…"

"Hmmm?" Jolie responds absently as she continues to swing the mop.

"I mean to say it's been almost two years since we met," Jonah explains, "and it was in a place just like this. I remember when the drill sergeant…Atsuka, I think? He brought me down a gantry just like this one and you came out of the Centurion Gundam with your helmet on. I must admit when I first saw you, I thought you were a really short and thin…_guy_."

"That's 'cause you're fucking blind, Jonah," Jolie replies acidly, but Jonah hears the amusement and thaw in her voice.

"A blind painter?" Jonah asks, subdued levity in his voice, "Sounds like something out of a circus sideshow."

"Something tells me you didn't come here just to reminisce," Jolie says, her standoffish demeanor returning.

"Actually, I sort of did," Jonah says more seriously, "I wanted for us to both remember what things were like at the beginning…before everything became so complicated."

"That kind of thinking will get you killed in battle," Jolie says, finally withdrawing the mop and turning to face Jonah, "The past is the worst place to put your focus when you're on Combat Level 1 status."

"Understood, _Lieutenant _Minh," Jonah says with a smile.

Jolie deigns to smile at last, saying, "Everything has changed, and nothing has at the same time. At first, I was your training officer, but you're _my_ commanding officer now! Weird how that happened."

"Weird how everything during the last two years happened," Jonah amends, "I originally left home because I didn't want to be a soldier for the Zeon as Alex wanted me to be, then I ended up becoming a soldier for the Federation…and meeting you."

"And that rat bastard you call your brother murdered my family," Jolie says, all warmth disappearing, the mop returning to the WPG's armor, "I often ask myself why God played such a cruel trick on us."

Jonah has no answer for that. Another long, awkward silence ensues…Jolie working the mop on the armor of the WPG, and Jonah watches her…longing for her although she stands not a meter away from him.

"Don't stay up too late," Jonah says, "Being rested and alert is part of a soldier's duty as well."

"Yes, sir," Jolie answers. Never one to doggedly observe military protocol, Jolie's uncharacteristically formal reply is all the more cutting to Jonah's sensibilities.

As Jonah turns to leave, Jolie drops the mop the ground and calls to him in a voice laden with desperation and despair, "Jonah!"

Jonah turns, looking deeply into Jolie's eyes, and takes a moment before asking, "What is it?"

Jolie opens her mouth, but says nothing. Her eyes burn with liquid fire.

Jolie finally casts her eyes down, whispering, "It's nothing. Nothing important. I'll talk about it with you later."

Jonah puts his hands comfortingly on Jolie's shoulders, "All right then. If it's something important, don't be afraid to share it with me. We're fellow soldiers…and we're husband and wife."

Jolie looks up to Jonah and offers a forced smile and a whispered, "Yeah…right."

Jonah turns to leave. Jolie plaintively watches him go.

_No words are harder to say than "good-bye."_

* * *

The Archduchy of Zeon's imperial flagship _Cassius _and the armada under its command prowl the cosmic sea – a school of armored sharks menacing enough on its own, but overshadowed, literally and figuratively, by the titanium leviathans that are Celestial Light Projector Systems Units 1 and Unit 2, whose kilometer-wide cannon barrels are directed towards the Side 6 Zone and the United Forces Armada now widely dispersed both within and immediately outside its perimeter.

Archduke Miguel holds council with his command staff, plotting the Archduchy of Zeon Forces' next move.

"The United Forces are scattered throughout the Side 6 Zone and the open space between Side 6 and Side 1," Miguel tells the audience of admirals and generals, the best under His Eminence's command, "We'll need to corral their forces together to make the most effective use of the CLPS. I'll be relying on you gentlemen and the valiant forces under your command to carry out that directive. Our old Solomon Fortress, which the Federation Forces relocated to the perimeter of the Side 6 Zone ten years ago, would be the ideal site to lure them to. Its internal nuclear generator facilities are inactive, but the core materials have not, according to our intelligence reports, been stripped by the Federation. Using the CLPS on Solomon itself will likely cause the widest range of destruction. Do any of you have any questions or concerns remaining?"

"No, Your Majesty," reply the Zeon commanders in unison, saluting their leader.

The Archduke returns their salute, "Gentlemen, the people of Zeon place their hopes into your capable hands."

* * *

In the mecha hangar bay of the _Cassius_, Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi sits within the cockpit of the Elmeth Gamma. Since the rollout of her new transformable mobile armor Gamma Azieru, Kyoko's first mobile armor has sat on standby status.

Today, however, Kyoko prepares her original combat mecha for one final, crucial sortie…

The Elmeth Gamma and the Gamma Azieru were both specifically designed for Kyoko's use by Dr. Nanai Miguel. Dr. Miguel's technical knowledge is unrivaled except by the mobile armors' pilot, who is as familiar with their combat operating systems as she is with the features on her own face.

Kyoko interfaces with the Elmeth Gamma's combat A.I., meticulously inputting the logarithms so that the Elmeth unit will carry out the precise set of operations vital to Kyoko's plans.

Kyoko hears the familiar footsteps of Archduke Alexander Miguel approaching. Within a minute, the Archduke's familiar, handsome visage appears at the cockpit hatch.

"We will be deploying shortly, Kyoko," the Archduke says, "Are you planning to deploy in the Elmeth Gamma for this operation?"

"No," Kyoko replies, "the Gamma Azieru is better suited for the operation, but the Elmeth Gamma must be prepared…in case it is necessary. Lady Nanai and her staff of engineers and technicians are readying the Azieru for combat deployment."

The Archduke nods, "Kyoko, the White Phoenix Gundam is the one enemy that can ruin all of our plans. I'm counting on you to eliminate her."

Kyoko rises from her seat and meets Alexander at the hatch, "I won't fail, Alexander. Either the White Phoenix dies…or I do."

Alexander cups his hands around Kyoko's soft, smooth chin, "Then the White Phoenix must perish."

The lovers kiss…one more time; Kyoko's lips ooze the warmth of life.

* * *

Deputy Director Minerva Zabi of the Shambala Republic is in conference with General Bright Noah and Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie of the Earth Federation Forces, deciding the best course of action for dealing with the Zeon Forces' frightfully powerful new Celestial Light weapons systems.

"Miguel is likely to attempt to goad us into concentrating our forces," Minerva says, "so that he can eliminate us in a single strike with his new weapons. He'll use that large and very well-armed fleet at his command to hem us in; he has numbers on us, three-to-one, so that's well within the range of the enemy's abilities."

"We could keep our forces widely dispersed," General Noah muses, "but will we be able to defend Side 6 in that disposition?"

"Negative," Lt. Col. McKenzie says, confirming her statement with a display of data from her handheld computer, "as presently distributed, our forces are momentarily safe from attack from the enemy's colony laser weapons systems, but Side 6, Side 1, and possibly the areas we recently secured will be wide open to attack by the Zeon armada."

"That puts us in quite a dilemma," General Noah says grimly, "We can't let the Sides fall to the Zeon again, but we also don't want to walk into their trap."

"We need to use our elite units to sabotage and disable their colony lasers," Minerva says, turning to Christina McKenzie.

"I could assemble a surgical strike team," Christina says, "but we'll need to move quickly. I received an intelligence report just a few minutes ago indicating that the Zeon Forces will be deploying imminently; we don't have much time."

"We'll provide as many units as you need for support," Minerva says, "The outcome of this battle likely determines the outcome of this entire war."

* * *

General quarters sounds aboard the _La Kaelum_-II and other ships across the United Forces Armada: "Red alert! Red alert! Enemy spacecraft sighted within defense perimeter! All combat units to battle stations!"

Captain Jonah Michaels and 1Lt. Jolie Minh, normalsuited, strap themselves into the cockpits of their mobile suits, the Centurion Gundam and the White Phoenix Gundam, and prepare to deploy.

"This is Centurion Leader to bridge control," Jonah says into his helmet's communications network pickup, "Control, please relay enemy disposition and numbers."

The reply comes from the bridge control tech momentarily, "Recon report indicates one enemy unit."

"What th'…only one?" Jonah muses, "Target identification."

"AMX-88 Elmeth Gamma," comes the reply.

"The Black Raven," Jolie hisses, knowingly.

"All right," Jonah resolves, "Centurion Leader to all un.."

"Jonah," Jolie interjects, "If the enemy is deploying only one enemy unit, then there's a chance that this is a diversionary attack. The Zeon might be trying to draw us away from their real objective…or drawing us together so they can wipe all of us out at once."

Jonah considers Jolie's assessment momentarily, then nods, "Recommendation, Lieutenant?"

"Let me go out and meet the Elmeth Gamma," Jolie says, "I'm the only one who can handle her anyway. You and the other units should deploy, but remain on standby until we get a clearer picture of what's going on."

"Out of the question!" Jonah replies hotly, "You're not going to face the Black Raven alone, Jolie!"

The _La Kaelum_-II is rocked by enemy cannon fire, causing the young mobile suit pilots of the Special Forces to brace themselves within the cockpits of their mecha.

"You're the commanding officer of the Centurion Team!" Jolie bites out, "Start acting like it! We can't BOTH get wiped out!"

Jonah clenches teeth momentarily, then, as another salvo rattles the _La Kaelum_-II, confirms the order, "1Lt. Minh: deploy White Phoenix Gundam to meet enemy unit. All other units: we will deploy and disperse across the perimeter: maintain ten kilometer distance between each unit."

"Roger, sir," come the replies from the Special Forces units.

The White Phoenix Gundam mounts itself on the launch catapult.

"1Lt. Jolie Minh, White Phoenix Gundam, now deploying!" Jolie announces.

Jolie opens the throttle to 110% thrust for launch; the WPG swings forward on the launch deck of the _La Kaelum_-II, catapulting as the deck control light changes from red to green.

* * *

Jolie finds the Elmeth Gamma precisely where she expected to meet it, at the prescribed time she planned to meet it...outside the abandoned wreck of the old Zeon space fortress Solomon. The Zeon mobile armor that took the life of Jolie's unborn daughter looms ahead, just beneath massive iron-ore octahedron that is Solomon. Extending "six ways from zero," even a dead and disarmed Solomon carries an aura of unrelenting menace.

Jolie has the Elmeth Gamma bracketed within the crosshairs of the WPG's combat targeting system; her finger tenses on the trigger, which Jolie has armed with the WPG's beam rifle, medium-range plasma missiles, and dual backpack-mounted heavy particle beam cannon…more than enough firepower to incinerate the Elmeth Gamma.

Before she can unleash hellfire, however, Jolie senses something amiss about the Elmeth Gamma. Its movements are too regular, too predictable, too _static_…and she does not sense the aura of the Black Raven centered around the Elmeth Gamma.

_Behind!_ a voice in Jolie's head that she recognizes as her own says as Jolie hits reverse thrust on the WPG's yoke, backing the WPG away from a massive beam of superheated and hyperaccelerated Minovsky particles that streak fewer than two meters past the WPG to strike the Elmeth Gamma, delivering the Zeon mobile armor the fiery fate that Jolie had planned for it just instants earlier.

Within the cockpit of the Gamma Azieru, a spark flashes in the eye of Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, the deadly Black Raven of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces.

_Unfortunate loss_, Kyoko muses, _but the Elmeth Gamma has already served its purpose._

The Gamma Azieru and the White Phoenix Gundam streak upwards along the longest vertex of Solomon Fortress, climbing each side of the fortress to meet at its peak. Behind the fortress looms the glowing disc of the moon, casting Solomon in an eerie and foreboding silhouette.

Silhouetted as well are the armored, anthropomorphic forms of the Archduchy of Zeon and the Earth Federation Forces' most advanced, most dangerous combat mecha…set for their final confrontation.

For a moment that seemingly extends into eternity, the two rivals and enemies gaze across the space between them in silent stillness. There is no movement…no sound. The entire universe seems to come to a tense halt.

In the eternal blackness beyond, the flash of a streaking comet serves as the only reminder of time's passage…of movement. Deep within Solomon's abandoned corridors, debris eddies as automated pressurization systems perform their programmed routines, loud hisses echoing in the air within. Light-years away, the stars twinkle impassively as they had and would for eons.

Blood races at an accelerating pace through the arteries and veins of the two combatants, and both can almost hear the fluid of life racing through their bodies. The loudest sounds are those of a heartbeat…of a breath.

Not far from Solomon Fortress are the flashes of light created by the ordnance explosions and beam cannon salvoes exchanged between the armadas of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces and the United Forces.

One stray beam, its point of origin unknown and unimportant, strikes the side of Solomon Fortress, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris.

The preparation and the waiting have come to an end.

Gamma Azieru and White Phoenix Gundam draw out their beam rifles and fire them simultaneously. Two powerful streams of kinetic energy meet head-on, creating a hellacious, blinding explosion that turns the world between them an intense, blinding white.

The flash-suppressing properties molded into her helmet visor and her eyes' natural adjustments restore vision to Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi just in time for her to see more than a dozen missiles twisting towards her Gamma Azieru, and behind them the White Phoenix Gundam that launched them, its beam saber extended, streaking forth like an angry thunderbolt.

Kyoko jukes the control stick, deftly threading the Gamma Azieru through the storm of missiles that threaten to engulf her, narrowly avoiding deadly contact a half dozen times in the blink of an eye. With her other hand, Kyoko fingers the control that deploys the Gamma Azieru's Psychomm Funnels.

The Funnels form a defensive perimeter around the Gamma Azieru, pinpointing, targeting, and finally blasting the WPG's missiles to oblivion, sparing their parent mecha a fiery finish.

That leaves the remaining problem of the WPG's beam saber, whose superheated tip is now mere meters from burning through the armor of the Gamma Azieru.

_Gotcha! _Jolie thinks, a vicious smirk emerging on her lips.

The WPG's beam saber lances forth…thrusting forward for the kill.

But the Gamma Azieru is no longer visible.

_Where? _Jolie clenches her teeth in momentary confusion and dismay.

An open access tunnel, steam rising from its mouth indicating the recent passage of a heat-generating body, provides the answer.

The White Phoenix Gundam dives into the hellish bowels of the long decommissioned space fortress.

* * *

Dozens of kilometers away, the Centurion Team and other Special Forces units are locked in pitched combat against mobile suits from the attacking Zeon Armada. Captain Jonah Michaels and his troops' orders are to penetrate the Zeon advance and enter the massive former colony cylinders of the Celesial Light System…to destroy the Zeons' instruments of mass catastrophe before they can be deployed against the United Forces again.

But the tide of Zeon mobile suits and ships seems limitless and relentless. Despite the skill and valiance of the United Forces' troops, they can make no headway towards their objective, and are increasingly struggling to hold the line against the advancing Zeon Forces.

Jonah opens communications to Captain Chad DeLaRosa of the _La Kaelum_-II, "Captain DeLaRosa, we're not going to be able to hold this position indefinitely. We're going to need reinforcements."

"Negative, Captain Michaels," DeLaRosa replies, "Calling in reinforcements means concentrating our forces. General Noah and Lt. Col. McKenzie specified that under no circumstances can we concentrate our forces together."

Jonah sighs, "Understood, Captain. We'll hold this perimeter."

Jonah understands the logic of General Noah and Lt. Col. McKenzie's reasoning (which Jonah is sure was vetted if not conceived by his former commanding officer, Minerva Zabi: it is the same logic that informed Jolie's suggestion to have her meet the Black Raven while Jonah and the Special Forces dealt with the Zeon Armada.

_Jolie…_Jonah winces…_be safe. Please be safe!_

* * *

Jolie slowly, cautiously maneuvers the WPG through the dark and narrow confines of Solomon's complex labyrinth of service corridors, the thrusters of her mobile suit held a paltry 10% output. It would be too risky to maneuver any faster than that…both because of the uncertain terrain and because the Black Raven might have an ambush prepared.

Likewise, it is unsafe for the WPG to use any of its weapons systems other than the beam saber, and even that entails significant risk.

For the moment, Jolie's quarry has seemingly disappeared. Jolie can sense the Black Raven's presence permeating throughout the space fortress, but cannot pinpoint it. Her enemy seems to be everywhere at once, confusing Jolie's senses.

Ahead of Jolie is only pitch blackness and emptiness. The corridor cannot be more than a kilometer long, but at the moment, to Jolie, the distance seems effectively interminable…a path from nothingness to further nothingness.

But in less time than is needed for the human mind to comprehend the change, the nothingness is filled by a dozen avatars of obliteration.

Only after Jolie has hit 110% reverse thrust on the control yoke, pushing the WPG backwards through the narrow tunnel (approximately thirty meters high and twenty-five meters wide) is she able to positively identify the impending threat…one that turns her blood cold.

_Hypernapalm missiles!_

Hypernapalm, as intensely hot as the heart of the sun, capable of reducing even Gundarium armor to slag upon contact.

The WPG continues to blast back through the tunnel at extremely treacherous speeds, Jolie barely holding the mecha from colliding against the corridor's walls, ceiling, and floor. The Hypernapalm-loaded missiles approach closer with each passing second. Jolie knows that even if she can get the WPG out of the tunnel and into open space, the missiles will likely catch her.

_Aw, crap! _Jolie thinks as she points her beam rifle downward, past the WPG's feet, towards the advancing missiles, _Only chance I've got. _

With a sick feeling in her stomach, Jolie squeezes the trigger. The WPG unleashes a beam from its rifle that strikes the lead missile head-on.

An explosion follows so powerful that it tears the superstructure of the corridor to shreds. Armored bulkheads become melting walls of liquid star fire in an instant, and cold iron ore becomes flaming brimstone.

_Oh, hell!_ Jolie thinks…appropriately.

The WPG is expelled from the corridor with bone-shattering force, trailing flame, spinning out of the control.

Jolie muscles the thrust and maneuvering sticks of the WPG, fighting desperately to stabilize her burning, careening mobile suit. Status indicators within the cockpit warn of extreme overheating on the external armor and loss of structural integrity. The WPG is barely holding together.

_C'mon, C'MON! Dammit! _Jolie grates, coaxing the WPG's thrusters to return some semblance of control to her.

From the corner of her eye, Jolie spots the Gamma Azieru, its beam saber extended, bearing down upon her still-spinning WPG.

Twirling, tumbling, and still dangerously out of control, the WPG draws its beam saber, raising it just in time to intercept a vicious swing of the Gamma Azieru's energy blade that comes perilously close to gutting the WPG.

Ironically, the force of the impact finally slows the WPG's momentum, and its deadly spin begins to slow.

The Gamma Azieru extends its left arm to the side, disgorging two more Hypernapalm missiles. Instead of directing these missiles towards the WPG, however, the Azieru uses the missiles against the nearby, drifting wreck of a _Moussei _battlecruiser of One Year War vintage, the warheads exploding within the long-inactive warship's nuclear fusion engine.

What had been a derelict a moment earlier has become a massive burning bludgeon, which the Gamma Azieru pushes towards the WPG.

_Holy fucking shit! _Jolie's eyes widen as she sees the burning mass approaching.

Jolie knows she does not have enough time…or enough power in the WPG's engines to avoid impact with the flaming wreck. Despair washes over her for a moment until she remembers something Master Chang told her long ago…

_Force cannot always be dissipated or avoided, but it can always be redirected._

The White Phoenix Gundam reaches out with its armored right hand, stabilization thrusters set at maximum output.

Jolie pushes forward with the WPG's right hand as she carefully shifts the WPG's thrust output, moving the mecha in a circle, guiding the mass of the burning _Moussei_ along…not so much meeting its momentum as riding with it, and shifting it back towards its original angle of approach.

The burning _Moussei _turns, returning towards the Gamma Azieru.

_How?! _Kyoko marvels before directing the last of her Hypernapalm missiles to disintegrate the menacing, burning wreck.

Corkscrewing through the last burning vestiges of debris that were the _Moussei_, the Gamma Azieru transforms from MS to MA and back to MS configuration to launch a sweeping kick towards the White Phoenix Gundam's head…making contact and putting out the WPG's lateral cameras.

Jolie counters with a stream of fire from the WPG's head-mounted Vulcan cannon, scoring a few hits on the Gamma Azieru's extended right leg before blowing out and falling inoperable…too badly damaged by the Azieru's kick to continue firing.

Jolie sees another open service corridor and dives the WPG in…needing to get away from her enemy for a minute or two to regain her footing and take stock of damage.

_Where can you run? Where can you hide?_ Kyoko smirks, directing the Gamma Azieru to follow.

* * *

"Hold the line!" Jonah commands from the Centurion Gundam as he blasts another Nova Doga, "We can't let them penetrate into Side 6!"

But Jonah's orders are not so easily realized. The Zeon Forces have numbers, and are pushing the United Forces farther and farther back into the Side 6 Zone.

The normalsuited, helmeted visage of Minerva Zabi appears comfortingly on Jonah's screen, "Jonah…hang in there. We're coming."

"Minerva…ma'am," Jonah says, "We're going to hold this position. Get to the colony laser! Disable it!"

"You read my mind," Minerva answers, "That's precisely where we're headed."

* * *

The White Phoenix Gundam has come to rest on the hull of a long decommissioned _Gwadjin_-class Zeon battlecruiser. The _Gwadjin _is but one of a dozen wrecks floating in a massive docking bay…one that still hosts numerous undeployed Zakus and Rick Doms of U.C. 0079 vintage.

Jolie runs the WPG's combat computer through a quick diagnostic. The MS is heavily damaged. The thrusters will not fire at anything above 80% capacity, and only four of the six nozzles at that. Worse, Jolie has expended all of her MS's missile supply, the Vulcan cannon are disabled, and the beam rifle has only enough charge for two more shots.

Jolie senses the Black Raven's approach from behind her. She hits the thruster forward.

The WPG's engines fire, but the mecha fails to lift off.

"Dammit!" Jolie curses, "I'm magnetized stuck here!"

Jolie knows that she can escape the magnetic trap by inverting the magnetic polarity of the WPG's own armor, but that would take at least thirty seconds, and she had…none.

The beam saber of the Gamma Azieru burns through the back of the WPG, which Jolie manages to twists just far enough aside so that the enemy's beam blade misses the cockpit and vital systems. Still, the Azieru's beam saber grazes the edge of the WPG's engine/thruster pack, causing sparks to fly and smoke to leak…

Jolie gazes in horror at the gauges on the WPG's screen indicate her mobile suit's loss of power…80%....78%....74%....

_Got to get out of here!_ Jolie thinks, panic creeping up her spine.

The combat computer indicates that external magnetic polarity of the WPG's armor has been inverted. The WPG floats away from the _Gwadjin_…and the Gamma Azieru awaits.

Jolie launches the WPG in an aggressive, all out beam saber assault…which is met with almost contemptuous deftness by the Black Raven's Gamma Azieru. The WPG continues to lose power and speed…54% and dropping.

Jolie uses one of her two remaining beam rifle blasts to blow an opening in the wall of the fortress…attempting to jet through the breach she creates.

_No…no way out for you, Jolie Minh..._Kyoko thinks coldly as she fires the Gamma Azieru's beam rifle upward, bringing more flaming wreckage down upon the heavily damaged WPG.

Jolie succeeds in dodging the bulk of the wreckage, moving the WPG with deft and ginger grace despite energy output level dwindling to 46%.

But finally, the mass of an abandoned, damaged Zakurello mobile armor falls upon the WPG, pinning it down.

"_Nyaaggrh!" _Jolie strains, pushing the thrust stick forward, consuming most of what remains of the WPG's strength to move the Zakurello's mass off.

The WPG's energy levels have dropped to 29%...warning indicators flash a dire message of complete power loss within three minutes.

The Gamma Azieru thrusts forth, putting the tip of its beam saber right to the WPG's throat. Jolie presses the emitter of the WPG's own deactivated beam blade directly against the cockpit hatch of her enemy's mobile armor.

"Go to hell, Zeon bitch!" Jolie snarls, thumbing the beam saber activator.

The WPG's beam saber briefly emits a sputter of energy, scorching the surface of the Gamma Azieru cockpit hatch's external armor, but doing no greater damage, before going dead and cold.

"Energy insufficient for beam saber activation," Jolie's monitor indicates.

"Damn!' Jolie bites out, slamming her fist against the monitor.

_What have I got left?_

Two Psychomm Funnels still deployable.

Jolie deploys the Psychomm Funnels, which turn and fire…upon each other!

Kyoko is forced to back away from the ensuing explosion. When the glare and debris passes, Kyoko sees the WPG lying still on the docking bay floor…its cockpit hatch open, and the pilot's seat empty.

In her peripheral vision, Kyoko sees the twin glow of a normalsuit thruster belt gradually disappearing into the distance.

Kyoko draws her sidearm and opens the hatch of the Gamma Azieru, drifting out and activating her own belt thrusters to continue pursuit of her prey…

* * *

In her Kizi Aslan, Minerva Zabi leads her crack force of Shambala Republic Defense Guard MS (including Hathaway Noah in his Oglu Aslan and Dory Ischinda in a Nemo VIIS) through the defensive screens of the Zeon Armada. They remain ten kilometers beyond their mobile suits' effective firing range of the closer of the two massive CLPS units looming so ominously beyond the Side 6 perimeter.

_Their defenses will be concentrated at the barrels of the weapons, where the weapons are most vulnerable_, Minerva notes, _If we can hit the reactor core mechanisms at the bottoms of the barrel, we can collapse the entire system. The enemy will pull out all the stops to prevent us from doing that…good._

* * *

Kyoko takes the dark, narrow corridor carefully, her sidearm held high in her right hand, near her right ear. She cautiously approaches an intersection with another corridor, and peers tentatively around a corner.

She ducks just in time to avoid a bullet whizzing through her helmet and embedding inside her brain.

Without rising, Kyoko fires back…the bullets creating sparks that provide enough brief illumination to reveal a tiny, feminine figure scrambling to the safety of darkness.

Kyoko swims forward through the low-gravity…sensing the White Phoenix…everywhere.

Small hands and slender arms grab Kyoko from behind, and a gun barrel is pressed against her chest. Likewise, Kyoko pushes her own gun barrel against Jolie's abdomen.

Both young women pull the triggers simultaneously, determined to send the other to the devil even if it means condemning herself to the same doom.

_Click. Click._

Kyoko and Jolie cast aside their spent firearms.

With an angry, feral cry, Kyoko thrusts the edge of her open hand towards Jolie's neck. Jolie turns the blow aside with a circular motion.

The two youthful warriors exchange dozens of strikes and parries, Jolie landing a punch on Kyoko's chest…Kyoko landing a chop in Jolie's ribs.

In their respective memories, Kyoko and Jolie recall the lessons of Oshima_-sensei _and of Master Chang, respectively….their disparate, but equally effective martial philosophies: the relentless efficacy of the first strike versus the measured response of the fluid defense…encapsulated in elegant exchanges of fists that appears to be as much dance as combat.

Her patience spent, Kyoko draws out a combat knife from her normalsuit utility belt, thrusting it forward with malicious speed towards Jolie's chest.

Jolie grabs Kyoko's knife-wielding hand, snaking around the other young woman's arm to hold off the deadly strike. As Jolie's left hand strains to twist away Kyoko's blade, Jolie's right hand draws her own combat knife and slashes towards Kyoko's thigh, cutting through normalsuit material and flesh, drawing blood.

Kyoko pulls her knifehand free, slashing in an arc to tear through Jolie's upper right arm.

Blood leaks from their exposed normalsuits to coagulate in the low-gravity environment.

Jolie throws her blade at Kyoko, who dodges the incoming projectile and tackles Jolie to the ground, dropping her own knife the process. The two young women tumble across the metallic floor, rolling atop each other several times, each bent on claiming the life of the other.

Jolie puts her hands around Kyoko's neck, squeezing with as much strength as the hatred in her heart can muster. Kyoko's vision begins to blur.

Kyoko reaches out desperately. Her fingers find purchase around a length of metallic pipe, which she brings down upon Jolie's helmet with deadly force.

The visor of Jolie's helmet cracks. Jolie kicks Kyoko in the abdomen, hard, and activates her belt rockets…jetting back towards the abandoned WPG.

Kyoko follows suit…returning to the Gamma Azieru.

Jolie resumes the cockpit seat of the WPG. The combat computer indicates that the MS is now charged to 63% energy.

Jolie hardly enough time to strap in before the Gamma Azieru is on her…beam saber pressing towards her.

The White Phoenix Gundam brings up its remaining beam saber to block. The two MS are saber-locked.

"Energy level dropping…49%," the WPG's combat computer indicates.

Jolie knows that if the energy level drops below 30%, her beam saber will out again.

_Have to…win this fight…NOW!_

Jolie focuses her mind…gathering an energy within her…turning her thoughts…into a weapon.

Kyoko, sensing Jolie's intent, responds in kind….

The Black Raven extends its cosmic wingspan…engulfing everything in darkness.

Jolie can no longer sense herself…she feels her consciousness…her awareness of herself…slipping away…disappearing into eternal oblivion. Jolie struggles against this encroaching obliteration, replacing it with utter terror…terror that accumulates, and transforms into rage.

_In her mind's eye, Jolie sees a lonely grave on a desolate expanse of wilderness on Earth…the grave of a child never born._

_Joanie Athena Michaels…her daughter._

_Jolie remembers the painful, exhausting sensation of pushing the dead fetus out of her womb, obscenely passing her Joanie's tiny, lifeless corpse from her body as if it were a mass of excrement instead of the child she and Jonah loved so dearly and yearned so painfully for._

_Joanie…dead before she was born, because of this Black Raven…this avatar of death._

"YOU TOOK JOANIE FROM ME!!!" Jolie screams, her eyes aflame.

From deep within her soul, a fire hotter than that of the stars burns forth…converting to energy, assuming form…the form of a burning phoenix…screaming its rage across the cosmos.

Kyoko's eyes widen as she feels a fire upon her brain…the electronic systems of the Gamma Azieru begin to burn out and shut down, overloaded by the massive influx of energy.

Thousands of volts of electricity rain down around Kyoko's body, causing her to scream through the excruciating pain as blood trickles forth from her nose, mouth, and ears.

Tears cascade forth from Jolie's eyes as a fiery glow envelopes both the WPG and the Gamma Azieru, expanding to incinerate the wreckage within the devastated docking bay.

And then…silence, stillness, darkness…no trace of the savage battle that ended a moment past.

* * *

"Minerva, we're in range," Dory informs the Deputy Director of the Shambala Republic.

"Roger, Dory," Minerva replies, and then, "All units, open fire. Target: CLPS lateral and ventral thruster ports!"

Circumventing the legions of MS that the Zeon Forces have concentrated to meet the United Forces' assault at the barrel of the Zeons' massive weapon, the Shambala Republic MS direct their missile and beam fire towards the massive maneuvering thrusters alongside the colony cylinder…destroying or heavily damaging a dozen of these units across the cylinder.

"Confirm hits on CLPS maneuvering thrusters. Nine units destroyed, three heavily damaged," Dory confirms.

"All forces retreat," Minerva orders.

The Shambala MS squad retreats from the battle zone.

* * *

"How bad is the damage?" Commodore Markus Shaw of the Zeon Armada asks his bridge operators.

"Sir," reports one of the techs, "the barrel and firing mechanisms of the CLPS are undamaged. Maneuvering thrusters have been disabled, however. We won't be able to aim the weapon until we replace those thrusters."

"Same story on Unit 2," another tech pipes up, "The colony lasers are temporarily immobilized, Commodore."

Shaw sighs, "This is sure to infuriate his Majesty."

* * *

Having received word of the damage to the CLPS's maneuvering systems, the Zeon Armada is ordered to retreat.

"Captain Michaels, do we pursue?" FSgt. Abdul Al-Said asks.

"Negative," Jonah replies, "We're falling back…at least you are. I'm going to look for 1Lt. Minh."

Before anyone can protest, Jonah thrusts the Centurion Gundam towards Solomon Fortress.

* * *

Jolie collapses in exhaustion to the cold, metallic floor of the cavernous docking bay deep within Solomon Fortress. She has never felt so spent in her entire life…not even after miscarrying Joanie.

Steeling herself, Jolie crawls forward, then rises unsteadily to her feet. She strides forward, wobbling and nearly collapsing again. She continues determinedly forward…inching towards a prone feminine form in the darkness.

Jolie kneels before Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi, sensing the other young woman's life force fading away…

Jolie reaches forth, opening the visor of Kyoko's helmet…the beautiful face behind the visor is identical to her own.

Kyoko reaches forth weakly, blood coursing out of her nose and bubbling forth from her lips, grabbing hold of the collar of Jolie's normalsuit…not out of malice or desire for further violence that her body can no longer support, but plaintively…desperately.

"J-Jolie…" Kyoko gasps.

"You're badly hurt," Jolie says, "Don't try to talk."

"How…how does it feel," Kyoko says through increasingly short, painful breaths, "now…now that…you've avenged your daughter?"

Jolie isn't sure how to answer that. Presently, she feels…nothing. No hatred for the dying young woman…her own doppelganger…that she cradles in her arms. No satisfaction that the woman who murdered her daughter will soon join Joanie in eternal oblivion.

_This isn't what I expected_, Jolie thinks.

"Jo…Jolie," Kyoko manages weakly.

"What is it?" Jolie asks, no malice or menace left in her voice.

"Take me back…please, I beg you. Please take me back…to Alexander," Kyoko pleads pitiably.

Jolie says nothing…her eyes widen in realization…in understanding her dying enemy's soul.

"I love him…" Kyoko says, tears flowing forth from her dark, clouding eyes, "Love him more than I could ever love anything in this world. I…I want to…"

"I understand," Jolie says, "I promise…I'll take you back to him."

Kyoko smiles in gratitude and closes her eyes to begin an eternal sleep.

Jolie holds Kyoko closely in her arms, then lifts the fallen Zeon ace gently in her arms, carrying her towards the open cockpit of the idling White Phoenix Gundam.

* * *

"Enemy unit approaching!" the alarm sounds aboard the _Cassius_, "All personnel: battle stations! Defend his Majesty!"

A troubled Archduke Miguel sits in the command seat of the _Cassius_, looking more haggard and unsteady than the men under his command remember having ever seen him. An ominous air permeates the bridge…the entire ship.

"Your Majesty," a tech reports, "the approaching enemy MS is hailing us on our communications network."

"Open communications channel," the Archduke replies darkly.

A youthful female voice, sounding somewhat similar to Kyoko's, comes through the receiver, "This is 1Lt. Jolie Minh of the Earth Federation Forces. Request permission to approach and board the _Cassius_. I've brought back…Lt. Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi of your forces."

"Your Majesty?" the tech turns to Alexander.

The Archduke's face has gone pale and blank, and a long, painful moment passes before he is able to whisper listlessly, "Permit her to board."

* * *

The heavily damaged White Phoenix Gundam lands in the MS hangar bay of the _Cassius_ amidst heavy security. No fewer than four dozen heavily armed troops and a half dozen mobile suits stand ready, their weapons pointed towards the Earth Federation Forces' advanced prototype Newtype combat mecha.

Archduke Miguel arrives at the MS hangar deck, flanked by heavy security.

The cockpit hatch of the WPG opens. A slight, slender figure in an Earth Federation Forces normalsuit emerges, carrying in her arms an almost identical figure in a familiar black Zeon Forces normalsuit. The black hair flowing from the fallen young Zeon woman's hair is unmistakable.

Jolie strides forward, deliberately, towards Archduke Miguel. Dozens of gun barrels are aimed towards her, trigger fingers at the ready.

Archduke Miguel orders them to stand down with a simple gesture.

Jolie faces her enemy at last…Alexander Miguel, who took away her parents, her older brother, and her childhood, in an act of cruelty and malice years ago.

At last, Jolie has returned the favor.

Jolie hands Kyoko's corpse to the Archduke of Zeon; Alexander takes Kyoko's cold, lifeless form gently in his arms.

Jolie opens the visor of her helmet, revealing a face that shocks the Archduke in its remarkable similarity to that of the dead young woman in his arms.

"How does it feel, Your Majesty?" Jolie asks softly, "To lose someone you love?"

Without saying any more, Jolie turns around…throwing a contemptuous smirk over her shoulder at Alexander before returning to her mobile suit.

The Zeon troops prepare to open fire on the WPG and Jolie alike, but the Archduke again gestures for them to stand down.

"Not now," Alexander says quietly. His troops know better than to act against his Majesty's wishes.

The WPG blasts out of the _Cassius_' MS hangar, _en rout _to Side 6.

Alexander holds Kyoko close. Traces of her evaporated final tears are still visible upon her beautiful, silk-smooth cheeks.

Alexander plants a kiss upon Kyoko's lifeless lips…they are cold.

The MS bay of the _Cassius _falls ominously silent, save for the soft sound of Archduke Alexander's sobs.

A teardrop rolls down Alexander's cheek, his eye cold as he gazes into space beyond the launch deck.

_Jolie Minh…_

The Archduke's teeth clench savagely.


	50. Chapter 49: SACRIFICE

**EPISODE 49: SACRIFICE**

10:00, December 14, U.C. 0100

Cosmic Alexandria, Side 3 – the heart of the Archduchy of Zeon – a heart that has, momentarily, gone silent amid the ominous rumble of impending battle.

The silence is finally broken by a sound characteristic of modern warfare – artillery emplacements blasting out a furious salute into the artificial sky of the space colony, creating a thunderous echo irreproducible on Earth. The mournful din belies a silent fury that would soon find expression in blood and fire…

An imperial color guard heralds the procession of an imperial casket of onyx-colored titanium, draped with the crimson and gold standard of the Archduchy of Zeon. The casket is carried by a staff of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces' finest - flag-ranking admirals and generals…a funereal escort worthy of an emperor.

Or an empress.

Behind the casket walks a solemn Archduke Alexander Miguel, clad in a black version of his imperial dress uniform, his chiseled features a frigid mask all the more frightful for its lack of expression.

The guns fall silent as a Buddhist priest utters a mourning chant for Kyoko. In life, Kyoko Yamaguchi had been a Buddhist, and the Archduke has arranged for a memorial ceremony that would honor the late Zeon ace's faith.

The priest's chants are given in Sanskrit, an ancient language in which many of Buddhism's sacred texts were originally composed. It is a language with which Archduke Miguel is not conversant, but even had he understood every word that issued forth from the old monk's lips, the leader of the Archduchy of Zeon would have paid them no heed, or disdained them with deepest contempt, for they spoke of a peace that Miguel has no desire to embrace.

After a long, long time, the chant finally ceases. The Archduke removes a gold band from the fourth finger of his right hand and places it on Kyoko's corresponding digit, now cold and limp.

The titanium crypt is sealed, its shining onyx surface emblazoned with the words –

_**Col. Kyoko Yamaguchi Miguel, Archduchess of Zeon…**_

For a moment, the defining element in Archduke Miguel's eye is water…the element that sustains humanity and perhaps most conducts the direction of its soul, but in a moment, the elements shift in Alexander's eye as much as it does in his heart…from water, to fire. The fire of rage…and of retribution.

As the late Archduchess' coffin is lowered into the artificial turf, one thought consumes the Archduke's mind…

_She will pay, Kyoko…_

* * *

Mere minutes after the Black Raven is laid to rest, Archduke Alexander has gathered his command staff…the best of Zeon's generals and admirals, to convene with him in his office within the Aerie, the central command headquarters of the Archduchy of Zeon Forces. Also present is Dr. Lenape Timberland, Technical Director of the Tartarus Initiative – the official codename given to the Archduchy of Zeon Forces' new colony laser weapons systems.

An ominous tension, more palpable and oppressive than the thick film of burned tobacco vapor that permeates the room, cows each man, usually as bold of speech as of action, into silence. In Hell, no one speaks before Satan does.

From behind steepled fingers, the voice of Alexander Miguel finally says, clearly though quietly, speaking first not to his staff of senior officers, but to the only civilian present, "Dr. Timberland: give us a technical feasibility assessment for maneuvering our operational colony laser units to the L5 Zone."

After a moment's silence, taken more out of fear of the consequences of the response than unavailability of information, the engineer answers, "It would be no more difficult than it was to send the _Scylla _and the _Charybdis_,the two units we've already deployed to the front lines, Your Majesty. However, I must say that factoring in the current limitations of our resources, the remaining six colony laser units under construction will not be operational for at least another eighteen to thirty-six months. Even bringing one more unit online will require a minimum of four months."

"Time is another resource that will become very limited if we do not take decisive action," the Archduke says plainly.

Vice Admiral Benz Acheron of the Zeon 2nd Mechanized Fleet rises and says, "Your Majesty, I would like to take the liberty to speak freely."

"Go ahead, Acheron," Miguel says coolly.

"Your Majesty," Acheron says, a barely perceptible tremble of his hand belying the steadiness of his voice, "I humbly ask that you reconsider the strategy of deploying our colony lasers to the L5 Zone. We have exhausted our fleets and mobile units in previous engagements against the United Forces. With the colony lasers protecting the Zeon homeland, we could possibly hold out against the enemy indefinitely. Without the colony lasers, however, the homeland will become vulnerable to infiltration and attack."

The Archduke levels a withering glare at Acheron, completely incongruous with the cold smile on his lips.

The imperial voice says, "…a condition brought about, at least in part, by our failures to defeat the enemy on previous occasions."

Acheron swallows painfully – not from fear, but from shame. Upper-echelon Zeon officers who came up through the ranks alongside Archduke Miguel are beyond fear…particularly fear of their own deaths…a notion that no man on the Archduke's command staff could comprehend. Dying for the Archduke and for the honor of Zeon was the greatest glory…the highest privilege…an opportunity to be coveted and vied for. There is no fear in death for Acheron or his allies, but failure…failure to serve the needs of Zeon: that is an ignominy that no Zeon officer is willing to face.

Miguel continues, "It is unfair to blame any of you without turning that same blame towards myself: your failures are merely extensions of my failures. Ultimately, the fate of Zeon comes down to my decisions."

After a moment's tense silence, Miguel says in a voice in which his most attentive officers detect only the most subtle hint of faltering, "Our beloved late comrade-at-arms, Lt. Col. Yamaguchi, loved Zeon…loved Zeon such that she gave her life for it. None of us should ever forget that. And we will not squander her sacrifice. Therefore, gentlemen, I agree with your recommendation that we utilize only the previously deployed _Scylla _and _Charybdis_ against as part of the Tartarus Initiative.

The Archduke's proclamation is met with standing applause by his staff. They had expected no less of him.

"Vice Admiral Acheron," Miguel says, turning to the veteran officer, "Benz…"

"Your Majesty," responds Acheron, attentive and ready to rise to the service of Zeon.

"Benz, you are one of the finest fleet commanders that Zeon has," Miguel says, not taking his eye off the officer, "Your service record is replete with victory after glorious victory. I am counting on you…all of Zeon is counting on you. Benz…Vice Admiral Acheron…meet the enemy at L5. Force them into the jaws of _Scylla _and _Charybdis_.

Acheron nods resolutely, "Your Majesty, I stake my career and my life on the outcome of this operation: the enemy falls at L5, or this is farewell, my lord."

Miguel pats Acheron on the shoulder and smiles, "Not farewell, Vice Admiral. I have no intention on sending you or our men and women out to face the enemy alone. I will join you in battle."

The Zeon officers begin murmuring, both in equal parts admiration and alarm.

"The cause of Zeon is greater than any of us," the Archduke says, "and I am no exception. Kyoko understood that. Any citizen of Zeon would."

Miguel's officers nod, each man prepared to lay down his life for the greater Glory of Zeon.

* * *

23:53, December 14, U.C. 0100

The Archduke is in the company of his sister Nanai, at the Imperial Military Science and Engineering Research Institute (formerly the Flannagan Research Institute), of which she is the director.

Nanai leads her brother through the cavernous interiors of one of the institute's weapons development hangars. High above the heads of the Nanai siblings, suspended on thick, strong titanium cables, are unconventionally-shaped mobile weapons systems still in development…

"It's still in the final stages of development," Nanai says to her brother, "We were planning to deploy it on Kyoko's Gamma Azieru, but…"

Alexander sets the discussion back on course, "Is it adaptable for my use?"

"Yes," Nanai responds, "We did not have a chance to encode it to Kyoko's EEG wave pattern, which will make it much easier for us to program it with yours."

Alexander glances upward towards something suspended high above the floor of the massive testing hangar into which he and Nanai have stepped.

"You've put a great amount of work into it," Alexander remarks with cold admiration.

"Our work began on it shortly after…Char left us," Nanai says, "We recovered the Psycho Frame from the Earth Federation Forces, and examined both its metallurgical properties and its circuitry. Over the years, we've fielded four prototype field models, each of which was lost during testing due to various design flaws and limitations. This final model was the first to survive all field tests."

Alexander nods as he regards the massive, armored frame suspended high above him and Nanai by cables…what appears to be a set of enormous avian wings the same stygian tone as the eternal cosmos, each quill a deadly Psychom weapons system.

"This can be fitted on the Azrael?" Miguel asks his sister.

"Yes," Nanai replies, "the components are adaptable to multiple Zeon mobile weapons platforms."

"Get to work on right away," Alexander says at last, "I'll be needing…does it have a name?"

"We've given it the designation 'Ravenwing,'" Nanai answers.

"'Ravenwing,'" Alexander intones, "Fitting."

Alexander examines the Psychom weapon once again as a singular thought occupies his focus…

_Jolie Minh…_

* * *

The sector of space outside the L5 Zone has become a killing zone, as warships and mobile suits belonging to either the Archduchy of Zeon Forces or the United Forces clash by the dozen.

Here, a Zeon Nova Doga mobile suit sends an Earth Federation Forces Jegan-IV pilot screaming to his death with a volley of shots from its beam rifle through the Federation mobile suit's cockpit and nuclear fusion engine.

There, a Shambala Republic Javelin mobile suit impales a Zeon Gellond on its beam saber, then kicks the wreck of the critically disabled mobile suit towards a Zeon _Dozle_-class destroyer, resulting in a ballooning explosion that catches three more mobile suits in its wake.

Elsewhere, a squad of Zeon Rick Dom Stingers has overrun a team of Federal Forces mobile suits and begins to advance towards the L5 Zone line, only to meet an explosive demise amidst a field of orbital mines maneuvered into their path.

Command-level officers on both sides have come to a similar assessment: the struggle has reached a point of stalemate, with both the Zeon Forces and the United Forces approaching the point of exhaustion.

And the commanders of both forces also agree that the stalemate must be broken soon…

* * *

Key personnel of the United Forces have gathered aboard the supply ship _Moonshadow_ to discuss bringing about a quick end to the stalemate. The nondescript cargo cruiser is presently stationed at the rear ranks of the United Forces Armada amidst three dozen very similar vessels and military support ships. Perceptible security measures have been deliberately dispensed with as to draw no attention to the unremarkable transport ship, the better to misdirect prying eyes and ears…

The Shambala Republic Movement's Deputy Director, Minerva Zabi, stands before a video screen upon which is displayed the real time disposition of the United Forces and the Archduchy of Zeon Forces. Seated at a large table around her are Dr. Artasia Daikun (Principal Director of the Shambala Republic Movement), General Bright Noah of the Earth Federation Forces, Chairman Meitzer Ronah of the Buch Concern, and Lt. Col. Christina MacKenzie, Captain Jonah Michaels, and 1Lt. Jolie Minh of the Centurion Team of the Earth Federation Special Forces.

Minerva's audience watches and listens intently as the former Duchess of Zeon lays out her plans, "We are presently at an overwhelming firepower disadvantage vis a vis the enemy forces. To reverse this disadvantage requires that we accomplish one of three objectives. The best of these objectives is to capture both of the enemy's colony laser units intact for our own use, but the strength of the enemy's defenses and our own relative lack of resources renders our chances of reaching this objective extremely remote. More realistic is the prospect of capturing one of the colony lasers and destroying the other…an operation for which we already have a plan in place. The final option is to destroy both colony lasers – an objective that would be relatively easy to achieve, but which would deny us important resources for taking the war to Zeon and bringing this conflict to a decisive end."

Minerva's audience mulls over her observations, and Minerva remains silent for a moment to allow the implications of what she has told them sink in before she continues, "We're taking the option of destroying one of the colony lasers and taking control of the other."

Cutting through the resulting murmurs of both approval and objection, of hope and doubt, comes the firm, authoritative voice of General Bright Noah, who plies Minerva with penetrating demand, "Details, please."

Minerva replies without the slightest hesitation, "The Earth Federation Space Armada will keep the Zeon fleets occupied while Shambala and Federation Special Forces units assail the colony laser units that our intelligence agents have revealed to bear the designates _Scylla _and _Charybdis_."

The significance of the names of two weapons of mass destruction is lost on most of small congregation, but Captain Jonah Michaels draws in his breath nervously, causing the anxious eyes of 1Lt. Jolie Minh to turn to him.

"What is it?" Jolie whispers.

Jonah exhales and says, "We're going to be between a rock and a hard place."

General Noah, having digested Minerva's plan, responds with, "The armada will do its best, but your infiltration force, will…?"

"It needn't be large to be successful," Minerva says, anticipating the question, "but we won't be going in facing an overwhelming disadvantage in numbers or firepower. Battle-ready new Shambala combat units will be arriving shortly, as are Chairman Ronah's Crossbones Vanguard units. We will more than adequately supplied for the task at hand."

"Indeed," the Chairman of the Buch Concern interjects, "the Crossbones Vanguard stands ready to support the United Forces in ridding humanity of the curse of Zeon."

"Then it's decided," Minerva says, "with Dr. Daikun's approval, this is the strategy we will pursue."

Artasia, who has been silently and attentively listening up to this point, smiles wanly as she answers, "Although I was a combat officer myself once, I'd be a fool to think that my acumen as a strategist compares to any of yours. I find your plan basically sound, though risky, and I support it."

Minerva nods at Artasia, then continues, "Ladies and gentlemen, make no mistake: this is a decisive moment for the future of both the Shambala Republic and the Earth Federation. If we do not break the Zeon here and now, then the Zeon will break us. You must be aware that it is probable that the Zeon will deploy additional colony laser units to liquidate us, and so we must secure our ability to defeat them by depriving them of at least one colony laser while gaining at least one for ourselves."

"We'd better get moving then," Bright says, the first to rise despite his preeminent rank, "we can be sure that the Zeon already are."

"Right," Minerva says, rising as well, "be prepared to move out within forty-eight hours."

* * *

Minutes later, Jolie, Jonah, and Minerva duck into a turbolift together, _en rout _to shuttlecraft to bear them back to the warships to which they are assigned.

Once an inseparable trio, the past few months have seen fitfully few occasions when Minerva, Jolie, and Jonah have found themselves together. Now that they do have a brief, quiet moment together, none of them seems to have much to say.

Jolie, leaning back against the wall of the turbolift, breaks the silence with a breathy, "Final showdown, y'think, 'Thena?"

"Not until we reach Side 3, hopefully," Minerva replies, covering her eyes with her cybernetic hand.

Jonah chimes in, "Even if we win here, we need to finish of the Zeon at Side 3 before we can declare victory. Every time the Federation has beaten back the Zeon, the Zeon have always come back in some new form…under some new leader, to menace the world again. We need to make sure that the Zeon won't come back this time."

Minerva uncovers her eyes, "That's right."

Minerva lifts her eyes to examine Jolie closely; she recognizes the fiery, intense look in the teenager's eyes, "Jolie…set aside your personal vendetta against Miguel and focus on the mission objectives. If you let this get too personal, you're going to jeopardize the people you care about. I know that's the last thing you want."

Jolie says nothing, but her sullen expression says it all. Her eyes burn with malice.

* * *

Some hours later, Minerva's shuttle docks with the Buch Concern's corporate flagship, the _Nebuchadnezzar_, which is also the personal vessel of Chairman Meitzer Ronah.

Minerva perches herself upon Ronah's desk, lighting a cigarette between her lips, not bothering to even look at Ronah, whose visage disgusts her.

"Everything ready?" Minerva asks the Chairman.

"Everything ready," Ronah says, "as per our agreement."

"As per our agreement," Minerva repeats, exhaling a cloud of smoke, "but to be frank, Mr. Chairman, I'm not yet certain that you're taking that agreement seriously."

Ronah directs a ferocious grin towards Minerva's back, "'Never trust anyone'…it's a doctrine that deeply saturates your Zabi blood isn't it, Miss Deputy Director? It's very understandable…backstabbing allies has been something of a tradition in your family, hasn't it, your Majesty?"

Minerva says nothing, turning her head casually towards Ronah and treating him to a sly grin.

The telephone on Ronah's desk rings. Ronah glares at the phone gravely. Nobody calls that line except in a dire emergency.

Upon the second ring, Ronah picks up the receiver, "What is it?"

Ronah recognizes the panicked voice of Montgomery Cleaver, a member of Ronah's executive staff, shouting through static, "Your…cellency! One of our mun..tions production fac…ities here….up in smoke! We're….!"

"Cleaver!" Ronah snarls into the transmitter, "What the devil's going on over there?!"

"Attac…!" comes the distorted reply a moment later.

"Who?!" Ronah demands, "Who could have attacked one of our factories?! Where is the Vanguard?!"

Minerva rises from where she has sat on Ronah's desk and stares coldly at the Chairman of the Buch Concern, stubbing out the last of her cigarette into his ash tray.

"That facility was secure!" Ronah sputters, "The Zeon couldn't have known about it! How…?!"

A realization comes to Ronah as he puts down the phone; he fixes Minerva in a withering glare, "You…"

Minerva says, "Don't double cross me, Chairman. If you do, I'll do everything…everything to take down your entire operation."

Minerva leaves as a bloodcurdling death scream issues forth from the receiver of the telephone.

* * *

Buch Concern Mobile Munitions Production Facility CB-3210 is a cold ruin floating adrift outside L5 orbit. Tens of thousands of tons of ammunition earmarked for use by the Crossbones Vanguard has been immolated, and left for dead are dozens of Buch Concern personnel who staffed the facility.

Departing the scene before the arrival of United Forces and Buch Concern authorities are a dozen mobile suits, each of which bears a shield marked with the stylized legend, "MAFTY"

* * *

Jolie and Jonah disembark from a shuttlecraft that has just docked with the Federal Forces' carrier _La Kaelum-II_, to which the Centurion Team has been assigned. The two young Special Forces officers drag themselves from the shuttle slowly, tiredly, as if a great weight were upon them.

The flight from the _Moonshadow _to the _La Kaelum-II _had been quiet and tense, mirroring the condition of Jolie and Jonah's relationship has been during the past several weeks. Constant combat duty has compelled them to spend more time together than they ever have before, but the great paradox, not lost on either of them, is that they have never been more distant.

Jonah glances over at Jolie…still ravishing to the eye as ever, but surrounded by a perpetual aura of anger that has made her increasingly inaccessible to him.

_I've heard people say that after a while in a marriage, spouses start chafing against each other_, Jonah reflects with a sigh, _but I thought that didn't start until they'd been together twenty years. Jolie and I have barely been together twenty months and it's gotten to the point that we barely seem to know each other anymore. _

"Hey, look at that!" Jolie says pointing upwards.

Jonah glances upward to see a large poster of a Christmas tree newly pasted onto one of the walls of the MS hangar bay.

"I forgot it was almost Christmas," Jonah remarks absently, "Another year over…"

"…and a new one just begun," Jolie finishes quoting an ancient carol, "Well…almost, anyway."

Jonah playfully places an arm around Jolie, trying to rekindle some of the old warmth, "What do you want for Christmas this year?"

"For this war to end," Jolie replies, leaning against him.

"Amen to that," Jonah says, pulling her closer.

* * *

Jolie and Jonah arrive within the quarters they have been assigned to share…small and intimate, and suited to their simple needs as soldiers.

They will have, at best, a few hours to rest here before they are called to duty again, so they waste no time in removing their uniforms.

Jolie notices Jonah's easel in the corner of the room, a canvas covered by an easel.

"Didn't figure you had time for this anymore," Jolie remarks, pulling a nightshirt over her curvaceously slender form.

"I've been working on it intermittently," Jonah says, stripping off his uniform jacket, "Go ahead: check it out."

Jolie does, removing the tarp to reveal Jonah's newest painting. It is a formless wash of blazing orange fading into star-white, surrounding myriad slashes of red that create an impression of relentless rage…

"What the hell is it?" Jolie asks, "This isn't like any of the other paintings you've done before."

"It's called _The White Phoenix_," Jonah says, "It's you, Jolie…just like all the other paintings you've seen."

Jolie is speechless for a long minute before finally saying, "But…that's not…it's not even _human_, Jonah!"

"It's you," Jonah says again quietly, "It's how I've come to see you lately."

"I don't get it," Jolie frowns.

Jonah wraps his arms around Jolie, "I've seen you in so many ways…in so many moods. I've seen you happy…like when we used to go dancing together when we first met. I've seen you sad…like when…when we lost Joanie. I've seen you compassionate…like when you reached out to little Amy down on Earth. And I've seen you when you've let hatred and anger take over…"

"And this is what it looks like to you?" Jolie challenges, that selfsame anger rising, "You see me as some kind of…monster?!"

"Is that what you see in the painting, Jolie?" Jonah asks, "A monster?"

"Isn't it?" Jolie asks, looking at the painting again, "It's some sort of…I don't know…some sort of fire/bird beast thingy."

"An artist creates an image," Jonah explains, "but interpretation is up to the viewer. You see what you're meant to see…based on who you are. I see you in this painting, Jolie."

Jolie looks at the horrifying image again, its red streaks seeming to drip like burning blood…ravenous, insatiable, unrelenting. As Jonah's words sink in, Jolie feels her blood running cold with recognition.

Jolie shakes her head violently in denial, "That's NOT me! I am not a fucking monster, Jonah!"

"You aren't," Jonah says soothingly, "but the hate that you carry in your heart is. You've got to walk away from it, Jolie…before it takes over you completely."

"I'll walk away from it," Jolie snarls out, "the day after that bastard Miguel goes to hell."

Jonah looks deeply into Jolie's eyes, "My name is Miguel."

"Stop it," Jolie cuts in, "Jonah, just…don't. We've talked about this a thousand times already. He's your brother, but he still has to pay the price for all those lives he's taken. He has to be stopped before he kills any more people."

"He has to be stopped," Jonah affirms, "that much is true, but Jolie…killing Alexander might end up harming you more than anyone else."

"WHY?!" Jolie whirls on Jonah demands hotly, "To you, he's family! I get that, Jonah, I'm not stupid! But you can't stand here and tell me that you believe in justice if you're gonna let him get away with mass murder! There's a price to be paid for all the lives he took, and I swear to God I'm gonna make him pay! It's what I've waited for all these years and I'm not gonna be denied no matter what!"

Jonah sighs, "The price might be your soul, Jolie. If you go there, it's going to eat you alive, and I'm not going to let that happen to you."

Jolie's eyes flash dangerously as she hisses through clenched teeth, "If that's what it takes…the price has to be paid, Jonah."

Jonah looks down at the ground for a moment, and then back up at Jolie, resolved, "Yes, Jolie…you're probably right. The price does need to be paid. I only wish…that you could be spared the consequences."

"I'll take whatever consequences come," Jolie replies tersely.

Jonah has nothing left to say to that. All that can be said has already been said. He can only look at his beloved Jolie through anguished eyes, seeing the burning white phoenix engulfing her.

* * *

A trio of black Psychom bits, streamlined into the shape of a bird's quills and colored the ebony of space, swivel rapidly into position after having sufficiently decelerated from multi-mach speeds. They lock a target drone in their sights, then swivel again into position as the target drone takes evasive maneuvers. In mid-flight, and while taking evasive maneuvers of their own, the three Psychom bits fire with hyper-accelerated particle beams, immolating the target drone with a crossfire from which there is no possible vector of evasion.

The same scene is repeated simultaneously in a half dozen other venues in an area within a three kilometer radius of space centered around Archduke Alexander Miguel's Azrael mobile suit, now fitted with the Ravenwing Psychom weapons platform.

From the personal space shuttle from where she observes the action, Dr. Nanai Miguel nods with approval, "You're adapting well to the system, Alex...and likewise, it's adapting well to you. The conversion went much more smoothly than I had anticipated."

"This weapon is Kyoko's," Alexander remarks, even as he continues running the system through increasingly complex and difficult maneuvers, "I sense her spirit in my actions…as if she is guiding me."

Nanai objects, "You need to be careful out there, Alex. The Ravenwing greatly enhances the amount of damage you can do, but there's no guarantee it'll enough for you to overcome the White Phoenix. If Kyoko were still here, the addition of the Ravenwing would have been enough to guarantee victory. But Alex…you aren't Kyoko."

"Kyoko will not let me be defeated, Nanai," Alex insists, "You are a scientist, I know, but even science must sometimes give way to faith."

Nanai is skeptical, but nevertheless wishes her brother, "Godspeed."

"This war will end soon, Nanai," Alex says with the solemn tone of a vow, "but before it can, I must destroy the White Phoenix. If she lives, she will always be a threat to Zeon. It's such a pity, really…such a powerful Newtype being a pawn of the Earth Federation and its confederates."

"She is very much like Kyoko," Nanai observes.

"Yes," Alexander concedes, "but in all the ways that matter most, she is not like Kyoko at all…and I will have no regrets in sending this 'White Phoenix' to a dark grave from which her light will never shine again."

So saying, Alexander directs a Psychom bit to fire upon and disintegrate a target drone shaped very much like a Federation Gundam-class mobile suit…

* * *

All MS maintenance decks on all United Forces warships fitted with MS docking and launching facilities have become rushing hives of frenetic activity as combat mecha are prepped for impending combat. Engineering and technician staffs, already pulling multiple consecutive work shifts, set aside their exhaustion to hurriedly (but no less exactingly) ensure that all mobile suits are combat ready.

With maintenance crews stretched to their limits, pilots have been enlisted to supplement the maintenance personnel's efforts…doing whatever maintenance they can on their mobile suits to leave the engineers and technicians to handle more complex matters.

Her White Phoenix Gundam being serviced by 1Lt. Molly Duran and her crackerjack team of mechanics, 1Lt. Jolie Minh is helping Captain Jonah Michaels to arm and test his Centurion Gundam. The couple works together, as they always have, like perfectly and uniquely matched dual gears, needing no words…not even an exchange of glances, to know what the other has in mind. Presently, they load a fresh rack of short-range incendiary missiles into the weapons/thruster pack of the mobile suit…as they have so many times in the past.

The morning is thus spent by the couple…recharging the E-Cap for the Centurion Gundam's beam rifle, dry-testing all firing mechanisms, running through the avionics systems…

By early evening, the work is done. Jolie and Jonah, weary but not quite exhausted from their day's labor, lean back to back seated on the boarding gantry in front of the Centurion Gundam's cockpit. The couple grips each other's hand tightly, the tension that they feel bleeding between them and permeating them.

"Where are we going to go after the war is over, Jonah?" Jolie asks, "Most of Earth and half the space colonies are uninhabitable because of this damn war. I'm not sure that we aren't fooling ourselves thinking that anybody can actually 'win' this war. Even if we win, we're gonna be left with a world that's fucked up beyond hope."

"Maybe that's going to be our work after the war is over," Jonah says, "To begin the process of rehabilitating the Earth and the colonies…to put things right. We're still young, Jolie. If we survive the war, we might live decades more…but even if we do, we're only going to be able to contribute to the beginning of it. The work of putting the world right again is going to take many generations…even our grandchildren's grandchildren will still be working for it."

"Grandchildren's grandchildren, huh?" Jolie returns, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah," Jonah says with an answering smile, "Despite everything, I'm still hopeful about that."

Jolie closes her eyes, "So you really think…we can still make our dreams come true?"

Jonah replies plainly, "Yes, I think we can…if we make wise choices."

A soft glow begins to envelop the couple…in the manner it always does when their PSI-energies are in harmony…in precious moments of tenderness such as this.

"No matter what happens," Jonah says after a long silence, seemingly straining to produce the words, "No matter what happens, Jolie, remember: I'll always, always be with you."

Jolie finds herself shaken by the ominous tone of the words, delivered gently and lovingly, as is in Jonah's nature, but frightened by the implications.

Jonah leans forward to kiss her, and their lips interlock. For a minute, the din of pre-combat is silenced, and the passage of time seems suspended.

A minute…a final, peaceful minute.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL: battle stations! Priority 1 Alert! This vessel is now on Combat Status 1!"

"Combat Status 1?!," Jolie's eyes flash in alarm, "but we're not even fully combat-prepped yet!"

"We're under attack," Jonah concludes darkly.

* * *

The Earth Federation Forces' space combat frigate _Great White_ finds port hull rapidly penetrated by a dozen beam strikes, most of the hits inflicting critical damage to engineering, power generator, and life support systems. Atmosphere leaks from the ship even as a few of its cannon valiantly, but feebly and vainly attempt to counterfire. A final strike connects with the ship's bridge, and half the lights on the vessel goes dark.

A squad of Zeon mobile suits, Rick Diablos and Gellonds, vectors past the dying wreck, two other United Forces' vessels suffering similar fates to the _Great White _in their wake.

A fleet of Zeon warships – destroyers and MS carriers - move in to fill their place.

The Zeon destroyer _Marathon _rushes forth, its multiple batteries of beam cannon and missiles blazing, bathing the Federation armored cruiser _Hastings _in fire and rapidly disintegrating steam. Personnel aboard the latter ship rush towards gunnery stations and emergency facilities, only to find themselves immolated by sudden waves of hyper-accelerated, burning metal wreckage.

But the _Hastings _will not go down without a final show of resistance. Two of the ship's crewmen, though nursing severe shrapnel and burn injuries to which they will ultimately succumb, manage to deploy two torpedoes out of the _Hastings'_ forward gun tubes.

One torpedo connects with the _Marathon_'s main particle beam cannon, while a second finds its way to a Rick Diablo upon whose electronic signature the torpedo's homing system has locked upon.

After several long minutes, the _Hastings_' primary and secondary systems shut down as the ship dies. The surviving personnel, approximately a third of the ship's full crew, rush for the lifeboats – unable to even offer their ship in sacrifice for lack of power to steer the ship.

The _Marathon_, brutally mauled, but still combat-worthycontinues to ply forward, escorted by two other Zeon vessels_, _the _Ortega _and the_ Daklan_. They are promptly met by a pair of Federation destroyers, the _Westmoreland _and the _Hardesty_, whose main particle beam cannon battery and missile tubes pour forth vengeance for their fallen brother. The _Marathon _takes three critical strikes that cripple it and cause it to collide with the _Ortega_, sending personnel screaming to fiery death or injury.

Even as similar scenes play out in several dozen venues spread over a thousand-kilometer radius of space, batteries of nuclear pulse engines begin to glow on the massive hulls of two former space colonies of Side 3, previously industrial and residential colonies, now depopulated and rechristened _Scylla _and _Charybdis_.

Monsters…like the monsters of myth in that they devour men _en masse_, but unlike those ancient monsters that were the spawn of titans and gods, these monsters are the spawn of man himself.

* * *

Aboard the _Mapother_, Minerva Zabi and Hathaway Noah, who returned only an hour earlier from a classified mission, rush to their respective mobile suits Kizi Aslan and Oglu Aslan.

No sooner is Minerva seated in the cockpit of the Kizi than does General Bright Noah's image appear on the monitor, "They've stolen the first move, Minerva. Do we still carry out the original plan?"

"Yes," Minerva replies to her father-in-law-to-be, "The timetable has been accelerated, but the fundamental plan is unchanged. We're going to be depending on you and your Federation fleet to keep the Zeon fleet at bay while we make a charge for the colony lasers."

Bright nods, "United Forces Main Armada is proceeding here from Side 7…they departed from Luna 2 thirty-six hours ago, meaning their ETA is approximately…three hours from now."

"We'll need to hold them off for at least that long," Minerva says, bringing the Kizi Aslan's systems to life.

On another channel, Hathaway chimes in, "Our scouts report that the Zeon have already activated the nuclear fusion engines on the _Scylla _and the _Charybdis_, Minerva. If we don't get out there fast, not only will we be unable to implement your plan, but the United Forces and Side 6 will be reduced to a memory!"

"I hear that," Minerva says, lowering the visor of her helmet, and then adds, "Nice work by the way."

"For you, I'd give nothing other than the best," Hathaway replies with a grin, knowing that to which Minerva cryptically refers.

"If you want people to bend to your will, you need to put the fear of God into them," Minerva remarks, "That's certainly an idea my family lived by."

"What about you?" Hathaway asks.

Minerva's reply is, "Minerva Zabi. Kizi Aslan, now launching from Deck 1."

* * *

The Centurion Team and other Special Forces units find themselves in the midst of a swirling rat race – the largest engagement they have seen since the winding down of the war against the Zeon warlords in the Outer System the previous year. The battle has been joined less than half an hour and already, no fewer than three dozen mobile suits have been lost on both sides.

Presently, Jolie is attempting to not become the latest casualty as sixteen heat-seeking missiles fired by a quarter that number of Rick Diablo units bear down on her White Phoenix Gundam. Although Jolie has taken down such pilots as Braniff Oskar, Shin Matsunaga, and most recently, Kyoko Yamaguchi, she is canny enough to know that just because one has downed aces does not mean that one will not fall to an anonymous rookie pilot's wild strike.

That is the reality of combat piloting.

This sweet sixteen of heatseekers stay tight on the WPG's tail…Jolie's deft twisting and turning only delaying the inevitable, and even the WPG's tremendous thrust output is unable to put more distance between the missiles and the mobile suit.

Jolie clenches her teeth, _All right…if they want heat that bad, let 'em have it!_

Jolie deploys a flight of incendiary plasma missiles from the WPG's arsenal, programming them to detonate six seconds after deployment. At the assigned time, the incendiaries project concentrated liquid heat into the cold of space, attracting the Rick Diablos' heat-seekers like ravenous sharks to a fresh carcass.

The plasma goes to work, heightening the heat, the shock, the harsh glare of the resulting light…bright even behind the protective visors of the Rick Diablo pilots' helmets and the suppressive filters of their camera lenses.

The pilot of the lead Diablo has only begun to check for confirmation of target destroyed when the WPG suddenly streaks up behind them, stopping to aim its beam rifle in one hand and squeeze off three rapid shots that immolate three Diablos.

The fourth, however, reacts quickly enough to extract its beam saber and launch itself towards the WPG in a suicide dive, bearing down upon Jolie's mobile suit with surprising speed and precision.

For an instant, Jolie reflects upon her earlier self-admonishment that even an ace can fall to an anonymous grunt under the right circumstances…

Jolie tilts the WPG backwards, to put her mobile suit's back to the sun and, hopefully, blind the enemy pilot long enough so that she can pull off an evasive maneuver or counterattack. Jolie's combat instincts are on the mark; certainly, the idea is right, but Jolie's instincts also tell her that time is not favoring her. The tip of the enemy MS's beam saber is almost at the cockpit hatch of the WPG.

And Jolie is not even slightly concerned.

The telltale red flash of an Earth Federation Forces mobile suit beam saber slashes in a horizontal arc above the decaying backwards tilt of the WPG, halving the advancing Rick Diablo and altering its trajectory so that the beam of its saber falls well short of the WPG.

The Centurion Gundam turns towards its companion as the two halves of the wrecked Rick Diablo explode.

Captain Jonah Michaels' concerned voice comes through Jolie's helmet audio monitors, "You OK?"

"Fine," Jolie replies, "Never need to worry with my guardian angel looking out for me."

The two Gundams link hands, their pilots' hearts sinking in dismay as they survey the disposition of the battle.

The Centurion Team is holding its own, but the United Forces and Archduchy of Zeon Forces appear deadlocked in stalemate. Thus far, the United Forces have halted the Zeons' advance outside the perimeter of L5 orbit, but have failed to gain a meter in pushing the Zeon back.

Even so, the distant, flickering nuclear pulse flares hundreds of kilometers away, but drawing closer by the minute, is a harbinger of the scales tipping further and further against the United Forces' favor…

* * *

From the bridge of the _Cassius_, advancing at matched speed behind the _Scylla _and _Charybdis _colony lasers, Archduke Alexander Miguel demands from a bridge tech, "How much time remains before Side 6 comes into range of the colony lasers?"

"Your Majesty," comes the prompt, crisps reply, "Side 6 colony Baldur Bay will be within effective firing range of colony laser unit _Scylla _in precisely one hour, fifty-one minutes, twenty-two seconds…within firing range of unit _Charybdis_ in…one hour, fifty-six minutes, fifty-two seconds."

"That is at maximum possible thrust output?" the Archduke inquires.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the tech rejoins, "In fact, that's with 110% pulse overdrive. Any higher and we seriously risk damaging the colony lasers' targeting alignment mechanisms."

"That something so immensely powerful can be also so delicate," the Archduke laments, perhaps thinking of more than just the colony lasers.

_Watch as your enemies burn, Kyoko…_

* * *

At the Baldur Bay space colony, Prime Minister Cameron Bloom and his friend, Earth Federation Senator Mirai Yashima-Noah personally help to direct fleeing refugees to numerous awaiting passenger, cargo, and war vessels prepared to evacuate the colony in anticipation of Zeon attack. Despite the generous number of civilian and military spacecraft that have volunteered to assist the mass exodus, the endeavor is more noble than practicable: there is simply no way to effectively evacuate one million people in two hours' time.

Nonetheless, Cameron, Mirai, and thousands of other volunteers do what they can…to save as many as they can. Mobile suits ply the streets of Baldur City, maintaining order and assisting as best they can. On the streets, Earth Federation and Shambala Republic personnel corral civilians towards waiting spacecraft jamming the spaceport…all desperate to reach safety.

But many, many will be left behind…there are simply not enough ships or enough time.

"Mirai," Cameron says discreetly into his cell phone, "How many people have left the colony?"

Mirai replies, "There's no way to get anything like an accurate head count under the circumstances, but I've heard that something like 90,000 people are known to have boarded spacecraft during the past few hours."

"Damn it," Cameron curses, "That's probably the fastest mass evacuation in human history, and it's not NEARLY enough to avoid…what's coming."

"We'll do the best we can," Mirai says, "and pray that Bright, Hathaway, and Minerva will succeed in what they have planned so that none of this will have been necessary."

* * *

On the bridge of the Earth Federation Space Armada flagship _Admiral Tianem, _General Noah braces himself against the restraints of his command seat as the shockwave from the explosion of the Federation battle carrier _Fortitude_, which had taken the brunt of a massive bombardment from three Zeon destroyers in an attempt to thwart their drive towards Side 6.

"Deploy all torpedoes and ready the megaparticle beam cannon," Bright orders, "We can't let the Zeon get any closer to Side 6! At this point, they're only five kilometers from their weapons being within effective firing range of the colonies!"

The _Admiral Tianem _cuts loose with a barrage of over four dozen incendiary torpedoes, about an eighth of which penetrate the Zeon destroyers' counterfire to drill their way deep into the starboard hull of one the destroyers, the _Sidra_, melting the interior decks of the Zeon warship with plasma whose heat rivals that of a star's core. The second and third destroyers, the _Cyprus _and the _Regan_, evade the torpedoes and continue to bear down on both the _Admiral Tianem _and the Side 6 Zone. The beam cannon of the two destroyers pummel the hull of the Federation flagship, tearing away hull from several forward decks.

But the megaparticle beam cannon of the _Admiral Tianem _glows ominously red, electric scarlet fire erupting from its projection surface, and finally a stream of superheated and hyperaccelerated Minovsky particles rushes forth to render both the _Cyprus _and the _Regan _into exploding wrecks.

Bright and his crew scarcely have time to confirm the destruction of the two destroyers before a larger Zeon warship, the battleship _Tsar Ivan_, advances towards the _Admiral Tianem _and a squad of Federation frigates that have rushed into the fray to defend the Federation's flagship.

But even this momentous struggle is merely one small corner of a much larger conflict, and its final outcome will be determined at a juncture yet to come.

_Hathaway…Minerva…don't let us down_.

* * *

Hathaway Noah dispatches a Gellond with a well-placed beam rifle shot from his Oglu Aslan, then groans as he sees four more blips emerging on his forward scanner, "There's no end to them! And we haven't gotten a meter closer to those colony lasers!"

"We're not going to get to them right now," Minerva says as she directs her Kizi Aslan in hacking down a Rick Diablo with her mecha's beam saber, "our goal is to hold the line until the main fleet gets here…about two hours, thirteen minutes from now."

"I don't know that we're even going to last another two minutes under this pounding," Hathaway replies morbidly, "and although we aren't getting any closer to those colony lasers, THEY'RE getting closer to firing range of Side 6!"

"Keep them off balance," Minerva says…not only to Hathaway, but to the forces under her command, "We might not be able to stop the advance of those colony lasers, but we can make it hell for the Zeon to aim them accurately. Disrupt them as much as you can, for as long as you can!"

It's a sound strategy, Hathaway recognizes, and really perhaps the only strategy possible under the circumstances. Still, Hathaway is realistic to know that it can't be sustained for long, and surely Minerva is aware of that too. Minerva is betting on the United Forces' relief fleet from Luna 2 arriving before the colony lasers can reach Side 6.

_Damn it, Minerva_, Hathaway muses wryly, _do you _always _have to gamble with such high stakes?_

Yes. Yes, she does. Minerva Zabi has laid her chips on the table, and the stake is humanity's future.

The battle rages on…scores of warships and mobile suits are lost on each side, and thousands of lives are snuffed out in exchanges of artillery fire and beam salvoes. As Death drinks her fill, time drips away…a minute…an hour…life by life…

* * *

"Your Majesty" a bridge technician aboard the _Cassius _reports, "Riah Republic space colonies are now within firing range of _Charybdis _colony laser unit."

"Can we hit Baldur Bay from here?" the Archduke inquires.

"Negative, your Majesty," the bridge tech answers, "Colony Baldur Bay still twenty minutes from coming within firing range. We can hit Colony Manchester from here. Predominantly a residential colony. Population: 612,337."

"Paltrier target than would be ideal," Alexander sniffs, "but likely adequate to induce surrender. Artasia Daikun and Bright Noah won't suffer the deaths of Riah Republic civilians on their consciences. That's the weakness we can exploit. Initiate firing sequence. Target: Colony Manchester."

* * *

Minerva receives the word from Dory Ischinda, who is aboard her Javelin-AWAC Type – a standard Shambala Javelin mobile suit fitted with the most sensitive surveillance equipment yet to be developed.

"Minerva, we've got massive thermal buildup over at the _Charybdis_…it's going to reach critical mass in T-minus four minutes, forty-four seconds."

"Damn it," Minerva hisses, getting a corroborating report from Sgt. Anna Horowitz of the Centurion Team and a half dozen other recon units spread across the theater of operations, "Dory…what are they targeting?"

The reply comes after ten poignantly slow seconds, "Colony Manchester: Bunch 1 of Side 6. Population upwards of 600,000…and not a single soul evacuated yet, Minerva."

Minerva raises Captain Jonah Michaels of the Centurion Team, "Jonah…Jolie! Can any of you reach _Charybdis _or hit it with your weapons systems?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Jonah replies ruefully, "We're pinned down by the Zeon fleet closer to _Scylla_. There's no way we can get within firing range of _Charybdis _within the critical timeframe."

"Captain Beecher?" Minerva tries.

"Negative, negative," comes Captain Beecher's Olech's reply from the _Amuro Ray_, "we've taken heavy damage and not a single weapons system is online. The _Amuro Ray _needs to withdraw Minerva."

"General Noah?" Minerva ventures.

Nothing but static from the frequency of the Earth Federation Forces' flagship…which could mean anything from excessive Minovsky particle interference to the Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces and his crew having been disintegrated.

_No time to think of that now._

"Minerva…!" Hathaway calls out, his mouth parched, his heart pounding.

Minerva remains as inscrutably impassive as ever.

* * *

"Colony Laser _Charybdis_: solar energy charge at 97% and counting. T-minus eighty-six seconds to firing. Target: Colony Manchester, Side 6…Vector 3-4," announces a control technician from the command center of the massive weapon.

Space begins to glow before the massive maw of the _Charybdis_ as concentrated solar energy refracted through massive ruby lenses prepare to spew forth a stream of death.

Archduke Alexander Miguel watches it from the bridge of the flagship _Cassius_, donning flash goggles for the impending glare of a miniature sun igniting regional space.

"T-minus forty-two seconds to firing," comes the update.

Alexander Miguel regards the Colony Manchester with cold impassivity. Six-hundred thousand lives…and all of them would not buy back a second of Kyoko's life…

Making them utterly worthless to him.

"T-minus twenty-eight seco…!"

A hellacious bombardment slams into the _Charybdis _beam salvoes and missile hits.

"What…?!" Archduke Miguel rages through clenched teeth.

"Enemy bombardment from six o'clock relative, Your Majesty," a bridge tech reports, "unidentified warships and mobile suits."

Instead of wasting time and energy chewing out the bridge tech for his failure to identify the enemy units, the Archduke casts his eyes towards the aft view port to do so for himself.

But even Archduke Alexander Miguel finds himself at a loss to identify the unfamiliar swarm of warships and mobile suits bearing down upon the rear of the _Charybdis _and the Zeon Armada…warships and mobile suits bearing a distinct dagger and skull insignia…

A further update comes from the _Charybdis_, "Targeting mechanism compromised…angle of fire now off-target by 1.38 degrees. Colony Laser _Charybdis _commencing fire in five, four, three, two, one…ZERO!"

Space turns from darkest black to brightest white as the _Charybdis _discharges its deadly energy…

The deadly energy beam reaches forth…disintegrating all matter in its path…including a number of United Forces warships and combat mecha that had inadvertently drifted into the beam's now-errant path…

The edge of the beam scorches Colony Manchester, ripping apart superstructure, tearing reinforced bulkheads, causing atmosphere, debris, and human flesh to be torn violently from the artificial environs of the space colony's interior.

Four-thousand, seven-hundred and thirty-nine individuals perish at Colony Manchester from the attack.

The Crossbones Vanguard's attack, Minerva Zabi's gambit, had tilted _Charybdis _1.4 degrees downward from its programmed vector of attack on Colony Manchester.

The difference is 612,598 lives.

* * *

Despite having thwarted the _Charybdis_' initial attack against Colony Manchester, Minerva realizes that it is far premature to declare victory. The Crossbones Vanguard's initial salvo was sufficient to knock the _Charybdis_' solar beam off target, but not enough to disable the colony laser. The weapon requires slightly over an hour's time to recharge before it can be fired again…and by that time, it likely will be within firing range of the Baldur Bay Colony…capital of the Riah Republic, as well as a half dozen other space colonies in its path.

The Zeon Armada still stands between the United Forces and the _Charybdis_, and even now, the Zeon fleet is advancing towards Side 6…pushing the United Forces back.

But then, a curious thing begins to happen…Zeon mobile suits begin to collapse and fragment, and Zeon warships begin to erupt into paroxysms of ejecting shrapnel and sparks of electrical energy…

Minerva glances towards the four to eight o'clock arc high and sees a vast fleet of warships and mobile suits…all Earth Federation and Shambala Republic signatures.

"It's the main fleet!" a voice…Hathaway Noah's, exults.

And amidst the furious and thunderous entry of dozens of fresh United Forces warships and hundreds of United Forces mobile suits, the _Admiral Tianem_, horribly battered, but still serviceable…its primary cannon still belching forth beam fire.

"Move in," General Bright Noah commands from the bridge.

"We need to make our way to _Charybdis_ now," Minerva amends, "It'll be ready to fire again in less than an hour, and it's still moving closer to Side 6's more heavily populated colonies, including Baldur Bay. We'll entrap the Zeon fleet and the colony laser between the Crossbones Vanguard and the main fleet."

"Minerva," Hathaway says, "What about the _Scylla_?"

"Later," Minerva answers, "Let the Special Forces hold it off for a while longer until we take _Charybdis_."

* * *

Aboard the _Cassius_, Archduke Miguel is in teleconference with his flag-ranking officers.

"Do not let them take _Charybdis_," Miguel instructs his officers, "If necessary, sacrifice the colony laser, but at all costs, do not allow the enemy to take it intact. The _Cassius _will withdraw from this position."

Vice Admiral Benz Acheron cannot mask his surprise, "Your Majesty? Where…?"

"I plan on personally defending the _Scylla_ using the Azrael with the Ravenwing," Miguel replies, "in the event that you fail at _Charybdis_. I trust that you won't fail, Vice-Admiral."

"The enemy will not have _Charybdis_, Your Majesty," Acheron affirms, "I'll die for that if need be."

The Vice-Admiral and the Archduke exchange salutes before Alexander departs for the mobile suit deck in preparation to launch the Azrael and Vice-Admiral Acheron directs the Zeon Armada in one final surge against the rallying United Forces.

* * *

The United Forces and the Archduchy of Zeon Forces exchange heavy salvoes of fire amidst the advancing _Scylla_ and _Charybdis_ colony lasers for the next forty-five minutes, with the momentum turning between the two opposed forces seemingly by the minute. The Earth Federation Special Forces, with their attendant fleet, have kept _Scylla_ beyond effective firing range of the Side 6 colonies, but Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie's assessment is that the Special Forces will not be able to keep _Scylla _at bay for any more than another half hour at best. The Special Forces desperately need for the main armada to take the _Charybdis_ quickly and come to their relief.

"Concentrate on their flagship," Minerva commands, "It'll be easier for us to advance if we take out the head of their command structure. The Zeon military is built on a strict hierarchy; cut off the head, and the body dies quickly."

Responding to Minerva's orders, the United Forces concentrate their firepower on Vice-Admiral Benz Acheron's flagship, the _Falcoria_. The circle of the battle continues to contract. When the struggle started hours ago, the battle spanned a radius of hundreds of kilometers. That radius is now a mere three dozen kilometers, and grows shorter, it seems, with each new salvo of United Forces weaponry.

* * *

The _Falcoria _is rocked by another fusillade from the United Forces. The Zeon flagship's weapons are nearly depleted (down to antiaircraft batteries and a few remaining torpedoes), and a bridge tech gives Vice-Admiral Acheron the grim report that the last of the _Falcoria'_s mobile suits has just gone down.

"We need to hold the line!" the Vice-Admiral shouts.

"But with WHAT, sir?!" a bridge tech retorts.

Acheron draws his sidearm and fires a shot into the tech's skull, reinforcing discipline on the bridge with that action.

"Prepare to use this ship as a battering ram on the Federation's flagship," Acheron orders darkly, "If they want to cut off our head, then they'll need to reciprocate with theirs. Do it NOW!"

The remaining bridge crew, having witnessed the Zeonlike fate of their comrade as a consequence of his un-Zeonlike conduct, rush to comply. A ship-to-ship collision is obviously hazardous, but somewhat more survivable (in theory) than a bullet to the skull.

* * *

General Bright Noah rises from his command seat as the bulk of the _Falcoria _looms ominously through the forward viewport of the _Admiral Tianem_'s bridge. Collision, it would seem, is imminent.

"Evasive maneuvers, now!" Bright orders.

The _Admiral Tianem_'s helmsman throws all of his skill and experience into the attempt, but the angle of the enemy ship's approach, the distance, and time do not favor the Federation's flagship.

Not that Bright casts much blame on his helmsman…the _Admiral Tianem_ isn't the _White Base_, and the helmsman isn't Mirai, for which he can be grateful.

It all might be moot if the United Forces fail to take the _Charybdis_ soon.

Such thoughts are on General Noah's mind when a bright light through the forward view port convinces him that the end has finally come.

Bright looks out the view port a moment later and spots the Oglu Aslan mobile suit he knows is piloted by his son Hathaway, who has just blasted the _Falcoria_'s bridge to oblivion with a shot from the Oglu Aslan's beam rifle.

Momentarily, the other Aslan, the Kizi…arrives in Wavediver configuration, its incendiary missiles slamming into the remains of the _Falcoria_ and sending the Zeon ship's wreck safely off course.

"General…" Hathaway's voice comes through the bridge speakers, "Father…are you all right?"

"Fine," Bright answers his son, "Thank you, Hathaway…and Minerva."

"No time to waste," Minerva interjects, "Now, while they're disoriented from the loss of their command ship: attack!"

The United Forces push closer to _Charybdis_.

* * *

In the mobile suit deck of the _Cassius_, the normalsuited Archduke Miguel receives word of the _Falcoria_'s demise.

Miguel hisses in frustration, slamming his fist into the armor of the idling Azrael, "Damn them! Damn ALL of them! Now we must not lose _Scylla_ as well!"

"This is Leader to flight deck command," Miguel announces, "Azrael now set to deploy."

"You're cleared, Leader," comes the reply.

The Azrael launches into combat...Archduke Miguel's blood fiery with hatred, determined to vent his frustration against any enemy who approaches.

* * *

The United Forces break the Zeons' last line of defense at _Charybdis_, as the few remaining viable Zeon combat units withdraw to consolidate the defense of the _Scylla_.

United Forces mobile suits and warships rush into the enormous barrel of the colony laser, firing upon the Zeon mobile suits still valiantly attempting to defend their prize.

"Minerva," Hathaway says, "They're ready to fire the colony laser again."

The chief gunner of the _Charybdis_, prepared to carry out the Archduke's directives, prepares to fire the weapon a second time…directly at the United Forces armada, then detonate the weapon's self-destruct system.

Pressure tightens on the trigger mechanism.

The trigger, the gunner, and the entire chamber and all the personnel within it are lost in a wash of pure Minovsky beam energy fired from the beam rifle of the Kizi Aslan…the last shot of the rifle's energy charge.

"Secure the _Charybdis_," Minerva orders, "Round up all Zeon survivors and incarcerate all who surrender. Eliminate those who resist."

The United Forces do so…taking custody of surrendering Zeon troops and confiscating their weapons, mindful of possible sabotage.

Minerva receives an urgent message from General Noah on the _Admiral Tianem_, which with the support of the United Forces Main Armada, is securing _Charybdis _from the outside, "Minerva, I just got word from Lt. Col. MacKenzie. The Special Forces are in grave trouble. They need reinforcements, in the double!

"We're on our way," Minerva says, transforming the Kizi Aslan to Waverider configuration, "Did Christina specify what kind of problem they're running into?"

"Some sort of new mobile suit/mobile armor combination is ripping through the Special Forces and its fleet," Bright replies grimly, "They can't seem to get through it, and the _Scylla_ is just minutes from firing range of Baldur Bay."

"Where are Jonah and Jolie?" Minerva demands.

"They're fighting their way towards _Scylla_," Bright replies, "They'll be going head-on against that enemy prototype."

"Hathaway and I will be there as fast as we can," Minerva says, "Deploy two squadrons to accompany us."

* * *

The Azrael stands before the mouth of the _Scylla_ like a black angel guarding the Gates of Hell…a monster defending an even larger monster. The Azrael's Ravenwing Psychomm quills inflict horrible casualties upon all Special Forces mobile suits who dare to approach it.

"_Scylla _colony laser will be ready fire in T-minus nine minutes, thirteen seconds, Your Majesty," the report comes to the Azrael's cockpit, "Target: Baldur Bay Colony."

"I'll hold the line for you," Miguel answers, "When Baldur Bay is in range and the charge in the _Scylla_ is ready, open fire immediately…even if I haven't cleared the path of fire."

"Your…Majesty?" the tech asks…horror in his voice.

"Zeon is greater than any of us, even me," Alexander says, "I ask my soldiers to die for Zeon. I expect no less of myself."

* * *

The White Phoenix Gundam and the Centurion Gundam have combined into PSI-Gundam configuration, and in this mode, slice a path through the legions of Zeon MS obstructing its path to the _Scylla_. With frightening regularity, the PSI-Gundam eliminates each Zeon combat mecha in its path…a juggernaut on an inexorable rampage.

They see their enemy at the end of the long gauntlet…a mobile suit as black as death, with an armored wing like that of a medieval demon's.

* * *

_It's them._

Archduke Alexander Miguel spots the PSI-Gundam and feels the hate coursing through his heart.

_Now, Kyoko_…_watch as I send the White Phoenix crashing to hell!_

The Azrael and the PSI-Gundam fire upon each other simultaneously with their beam rifles, creating an explosion of kinetic energies that send both mecha careening momentarily out of control. Control regained, the two mobile suits lunge at each other with beam sabers drawn, commencing a duel of intricate maneuvers and feints that few other individuals could execute with such grace and fluidity.

Both MS deploy their Psychomm units, engaging the battle in dozens of different venues simultaneously even as the two host mecha continue the central struggle.

"MURDERER!" Jolie screams, her eyes flashing with rage.

"DEGENERATE!" Miguel answers, teeth gnashing with hate.

Without warning, PSI-Gundam disengages and separates into White Phoenix Gundam and Centurion Gundam. The WPG continues its assault on the Azrael while the Ravenwing detaches to attack the Centurion Gundam.

"Jolie, don't!" Jonah warns, even as his attention is occupied by the Ravenwing and its Psychomm funnels.

Jolie's assault drives the Azrael back…deep into the maw of the _Scylla_, which has started to glow.

_No…it's going to fire…we need to stop it!_ Jonah's mind screams.

* * *

"Baldur Bay Colony within range," the chief gunner of the _Scylla _notes, "Solar energy charge at 94%. T-minus one-hundred and forty-two seconds to firing."

* * *

With a deft shot from the WPG's beam rifle, Jolie shoots the primary cannon of the Azrael out of the enemy mobile suit's hand.

Jolie raises the WPG high above the Azrael…her heart, her eyes…her entire body on fire.

"NOW YOU DIE FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!" Jolie screams.

A powerful burst of white energy erupts forward from Jolie's forehead…expanding beyond the cockpit of the WPG…amplified by the MS's biosensor system. The energy glows white hot…no less destructive than the energy that the _Scylla_ or _Charbydis_ can spew…but more concentrated…focused upon one target: Alexander Miguel.

The deadly energy assumes form…the shape of a burning, fiery phoenix…a White Phoenix of PSI-energy…and reaches forth vengefully for the Azrael…unleashing a scream of rage and malice.

_Glory forever to Zeon…_Miguel has time to think.

The energy is met by another, energy stream…which also assumes an avian form…the noble form of a proud dove, which halts the momentum of the phoenix…creating an expanding white hot bubble of concentrated PSI-energy.

"JOLIE!" Jonah's voice comes through the tactical network.

"Jonah…don't," Jolie grunts, "I…I can't stop this…you'll…"

"Alex," Jonah says, his voice straining, "Get out of here! Go, NOW!"

The Archduke hesitates for a moment until his younger brother screams emphatically, **_"NOW!!!"_**

The Azrael vectors away from the dual Gundams and the lethal bubble of concentrated PSI-energy between them.

"Jolie…," Jonah grunts out as he feels his energy waning, "I'm…sorry…so sorry."

Jonah's energy bubble collapses, and the White Phoenix's energy washes across the armor of the Centurion Gundam, sending an electrical current of hundreds of thousands of volts coursing throughout the mecha's superstructure, including straight into the cockpit.

Jonah feels cold as the electricity runs through his body…burning out tissues, organs, nerves, and frying his blood solid. His muscles lose strength.

Jolie, her eyes blinded with tears, screams desperately, **_"JOOOONNNAHHHHHH!!!"_**

The White Phoenix energy reaches out beyond the Centurion Gundam to strike at many critical components of the _Scylla_, including the focal lenses and the aiming mechanisms. The command center through which firing commands are sent to the cannon's mighty servos is also annihilated by the White Phoenix PSI-energy…which consumes everything in its path.

* * *

Minerva and Hathaway, approaching in their Aslans, see it as a burst of energy in the form of a White Phoenix…exploding out the side of the _Scylla_. Minerva swears she sees a look of indescribable anguish on the "phoenix's" face, tears of energy leaking from its white eyes.

The _Scylla_, which had glowed white hot only a moment earlier, goes dark and cold.

* * *

The Centurion Team approaches…each of them feeling an ominous wave of awareness arising in their hearts. 2Lt. Chieming Noah's heart, in particular, goes cold with terror and grief.

"Jonah…?" she whispers weakly, tears coming suddenly from her eyes, "Jolie? Oh, no…oh God, no!"

* * *

"What happened?" Hathaway demands, "We heard Jolie scream out Jonah's name through the tactical net, and then everything went dead. What happened to the _Scylla_? Where's Alexander Miguel?"

"Later," Minerva says in a subdued, trembling voice, "We have something more important to deal with now."

* * *

Jolie stares at the burnt-out wreck of the Centurion Gundam in disbelief. This is a nightmare. It must be a nightmare.

"Jonah…" Jolie whispers numbly.

The WPG reaches out to its fallen companion, holding the other mecha in its arms.

"No," Jolie whispers, shaking her head in denial, **"NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!!"**

The White Phoenix Gundam magnetizes the Centurion Gundam to itself, and rockets out of the silent, dark, cold maw of the _Scylla_…blasting towards the _La Kaelum-_II, which arrives upon the scenes with the rest of the United Forces Main Armada.

* * *

"Minerva," Dory Ischinda's voice comes through the audio monitors of the former Zeon monarch's helmet, "the enemy forces are pulling back…leaving the Side 6 Zone. Should we pursue?"

"Yes," Minerva replies flatly, "Please ask General Noah to lead the mop-up. I'm…going to be tied up for a while."

With that, Minerva opens the visor to her helmet and places a gloved hand over her eyes. She begins to tremble as tears rush forth.

_Oh, Jonah…Jolie…_

* * *

Aboard the _La Kaelum_-II, there is pandemonium on the ship's mobile suit deck as medical personnel extract Captain Jonah Michaels from the cockpit of the destroyed Centurion Gundam and rush him to the ship's emergency medical room.

Jonah's consciousness flickers in and out…he is vaguely aware of the medical personnel around him, fighting valiantly to preserve his life, knowing that they work in vain. But the only presence that concerns him is Jolie's…whose warm hand he can still feel through his own, albeit fadingly, and whose anguished expression is the saddest sight Jonah's eyes have ever beheld.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jolie sits catatonically on the floor of the medical bay waiting room, held down by two burly MPs, who had managed to subdue her only with the assistance of a tranquilizer.

Jolie, still clad in her normalsuit, its gloves stained with the blood that Jonah had coughed onto them, trembles fitfully…her eyes blank…her lips pale and tight.

Dr. Dennis Lu, the _La Kaelum_-II's chief surgeon, emerges at last from the emergency treatment room. His expression is grim.

"1Lt. Minh," Dr. Lu says gently, "I think you'd better join Captain Michaels. I've contacted the ship's chaplain…"

"No!" Jolie growls, bursting free of the two MPs to rush into the emergency room.

"Jonah!" Jolie sobs, her heart breaking as she sees her mortally wounded soulmate lying on what is destined to be his deathbed, his life ebbing away.

Jolie takes Jonah's hand in her own, sobbing, "Jonah…Jonah, I'm so sorry. This is my fault…all my fault. If I'd listened to you when…"

"Jolie," Jonah says weakly, coughing up a bloody mist, "No regrets. The price…the price is paid now, Jolie. For your parents…for your brother…and for Joanie. You…you can let go of the hate…of the ghosts."

"Jonah…" Jolie shakes her head.

"Jolie," Jonah whispers, "I'm so…sorry. We…we promised we'd be together always. That we'd start a family together…spend our lives together happily."

"It's my fault," Jolie repeats listlessly, "I'm…"

"Jolie," Jonah says, his eyelids beginning to flutter as his consciousness continues to fade, "I…failed…to keep my promise to you. Will you…make one for me…and keep it?"

"Anything," Jolie vows, "Just tell me."

Jonah whispers painfully, "Jolie…you have a power…greater than anyone…even you…can understand it. You must not…use it for hate, Jolie. That power…must be used…to protect the innocent. To save lives…you have to promise…me…even after I'm gone…"

Jolie nod in understanding, "I will, Jonah. I promise: I'll finish the work we started. I'll do _anything_…damn it, _**Jonah…STAY WITH ME, please!**_"

Jonah shakes his head, and continues, "Alexander…Jolie, stop him. _Save him!_"

Jolie nods again, sealing the vow.

The ship's chaplain arrives, and begins administering last rites as per Catholic tradition.

"Pardon me…Father," Jonah says weakly, "No last rites…wedding vows. Jolie…she is my wife."

The minister hesitates for only a brief instant before exchanging the ceremonies of last rites to wedding vows.

"Jonah Michaels," the minister says gently, "do you take Jolie Minh to be your wife before the blessings of the Lord, in sickness and health, 'till…death do you part?"

"I do," Jonah whispers, smiling lovingly at Jolie, reaching out weakly with his hand to touch Jolie's warm, smooth cheeks.

"Jolie Minh," the minister says, "do you take Jonah Michaels to be your husband before the blessings of the Lord, in sickness and health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do," Jolie whispers.

"Then in the power vested to me by our Lord and Saviour, I pronounce you now and forever…husband and wife," the chaplain concludes.

Jonah's consiousness begins to slip away as his arms embrace Jolie one last time. His hands then go cold as his heart goes still, and Jonah Miguel exhales his last breath.

"No," Jolie growls, blinded by tears, "No…"

Jolie buries her face on Jonah's chest, her heart filled with a pain more horrible than anything she has ever experienced…even the loss of her parents and her brother those many years ago…or the loss of the daughter that she and Jonah had conceived.

The chaplain says a final blessing for the couple, and a prayer for the departed, and then quietly leaves the emergency medical treatment room, switching the lights off as he exits…leaving Jolie and Jonah in darkness and silence…silence punctuated only by the bitter sound of Jolie's sobs.

* * *

Aboard the _Cassius_, now on its way back to Side 3, Archduke Alexander Miguel removes his helmet as he listlessly exits the cockpit of his damaged Azrael mobile suit. He floats down to the deck, with the gait of a zombie risen from the grave.

The Archduke halts in mid-stride, throws his helmet down upon the deck, creating a resounding echo, and unleashes an inhuman scream that reverberates across the MS deck and terrifies all who hear it.


	51. Chapter 50: THE ETERNAL FLAME

**EPISODE 50: THE ETERNAL FLAME**

_December 16, U.C. 0100…the perimeter of the Side 3 Zone_

A dozen destroyers, three _Salamis_-class battleships, and three battle carriers from the Earth Federation Space Armada's 2nd Division, 5th Fleet pound at the massed _Chivay-advanced, Moussei_-kai, and _Qwajin_-III Zeon Armada war vessels opposing them with heavy beam cannon salvoes and missile barrages. The attack of the Federal Forces' fleet is savage, targeting each opposing Zeon warship with dozens upon dozens of heavy incendiary and plasma rockets and megaparticle beam strikes.

On the bridge of the _Qwajin_-III class battleship _Ram_, Captain Buckingham Longfellow perspires profusely as smoke rises on to the bridge from a conflagration burning on the lower decks. His communications officer already lies dead, slumped over his barely functional communications data terminal. Longfellow's helmsman still lives, but has only one good arm with which to muscle the failing controls of the ship…his other arm shattered by the impact of a large section of falling metal debris from the collapsing ceiling of the bridge.

"Fire! Fire!" comes a horrified, distant shout from below decks…Longfellow can't be sure if it's an exhortation to shoot or a warning of the flames making their way closer to the deck. Shipwide internal monitoring systems went down more than ten minutes ago, and the veteran Zeon commander cannot even be certain that any of the _Ram_'s thirty-six gun emplacements or twenty-one missile tubes remains functioning. Longfellow believes that he _might _have seen the streamer tracks of a beam cannon issuing forth from the port side of his ship two minutes earlier, but in all the crisscrossing fire, it is difficult to be certain.

There is no uncertainty, however, about the missile impacts that slam into the starboard hull of the _Ram_, causing all but the emergency lighting on the bridge to fail.

"For God's sake, if you hear me, we need support…NOW!" Longfellow screams desperately into an emergency communications line that he cannot be sure is still functional.

"…ndby," comes a crackling, static-distorted reply, "…aser…nnon…wo minu…!"

"WE HAVE NO TIME, GOD DAMN YOU!" Longfellow erupts with a mixture of terror and rage that even twenty years of military experience and training cannot suppress any longer, "YOU HAVE TO…_YEAAAGAHHHH_!"

That final death cry echoes through a frantic Zeon Central Command back at Cosmic Alexandria, as the _Ram _and two more Zeon cruisers go down in a hail of Federation Forces ordnance.

* * *

At that same moment, aboard the Federation battleship _Hanoi_, Captain Felipe Marcos witnesses the destruction of the Zeon warships _Ram, Berlin, _and _Dervish_, but has no time to take any satisfaction as a swarm of Zeon mobile suits…Nova Dogas and Gellonds…rush forth towards the Federation fleet.

"Incoming enemy mobile suits," Captain Marcos says into his communications link with Captain Roy Kramer, commanding officer of the 11th Mobile Suit Squadron, nicknamed the "Orkin Men" in tribute to their battle tactics.

Kramer's response comes quickly and dryly, "Roger that, Captain. 11-Leader to 11-crew. We've got bugs coming up the pike. Ready the Raid."

"Roger, 11-Leader," comes the reply.

"Acquire targets and let loose when you've got lock-on," Captain Kramer intones calmly.

Lock on achieved in sequence, the muzzles of the GM-IV's beam rifles glow red and the covers of their missile launching tubes slide open to unleash a torrent of ordnance that cuts down the advancing Zeon combat mecha.

"Just like roaches," Kramer enthuses with a wolfish grin.

"Hey, Cap," Sergeant Sung-uk Han pipes up, "What the hell is that?"

"Hell," indeed.

What begins as a faint glow in the distance grows rapidly brighter, seeming to double its incandescence and diameter by the second.

Before any of the "Orkin Men" realize what they are witnessing, they are awash in it…the concentrated and amplified energy of the sun, disintegrating their flesh and the reinforced titanium alloy of their combat mecha with seemingly equal ease.

The blinding, scorching, all-consuming energy continues to rush forth in an inexorable stream…eating away Captain Marcos' _Hanoi _and its attendant assault fleet as if they had never existed.

"Fall back! Fall back!" come panicked orders from a dozen surviving Federation armada ships.

The Earth Federation Forces withdraw from the Side 3 Zone…back towards the relative safety of Side 6.

The massive maw of the colony laser cannon unit dubbed _Chimera_ is done for the moment spewing its hellfire, and gradually fades from nova intensity brightness as the titanic weapon recharges its solar energy stores for its next firing.

More deaths incurred, even as earlier deaths are mourned…

* * *

_09:00 hours, December 17, U.C. 0100, Baldur Bay, Riah Republic of Side 6._

Candles light the cavernous Gothic interior of Saint Matthew's Cathedral located in the suburbs of Baldur Bay. A pastor solemnly recites a funereal rosary, bestowing his blessings upon the soul of a departed warrior.

No, not a warrior, although the departed did indeed take up arms in combat and ended his life in battle. He had entered the life of a warrior, so uncharacteristic of and repulsive to him, only because it was the only means by which he could work towards realizing the peace that he so cherished.

Captain Jonah Michaels, commanding officer, Centurion Team, Earth Federation Special Forces, was an artist…a painter who saw the beauty and the horror within humanity and captured both in images with his watercolors and oils. Of all the arts that Jonah mastered during his lifetime, cut short at a mere twenty years, the art of war was the one that came most unnaturally to him. Yet he pursued it well, albeit reluctantly, and in so doing saved countless lives…more than he ever knew.

Above all, however, Jonah is gone because he pursued even to the cost of his own life the salvation of one soul that he cherished more than any other... that of his wife, nineteen-year old 1Lt. Jolie Minh.

Jolie, clad in a black version of the Earth Federation Special Forces officer's dress uniform, issued to officers mourning a fallen fellow officer, stands amidst a congregation of fellow mourners…many of them similarly clad in mourning dress. Their numbers include members of the Centurion Team, most notably 2Lt. Chieming Noah, whose eyes are red and swollen with unabated grief. Also present is Deputy Director Minerva Zabi of the Shambala Republic Movement, who was once Jonah's commanding officer as Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz of the Earth Federation Special Forces – finding comfort in the arms of her fiancé Hathaway Noah, Director of the Shambala Republic Intelligence Bureau. Also present are General Bright Noah, Supreme Commander of the Earth Federation Forces, Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie, Director of the Special Forces, and three dozen other Special Forces officers who had been acquainted with and served alongside Jonah. Rounding out the congregation are Dr. Camille Vidan of Anaheim Enterprises with his wife Fa Yuri, Captain Beecher Olech, commanding officer of the Earth Federation Forces space battle carrier _Amuro Ray_, and Shangrila heroes Judau Ashta and Lu Luka.

These individuals had been closest to Jonah during the final two years of the young idealist's life, and had become like family to him. Conspicuously, though unspokenly so, none of Jonah's _actual _family is present…

The pastor concludes his rosary with a series of blessings for the soul of the departed, delivered in the tongue of the Caesars. A choir of young boys then delivers a solemn dirge as an Earth Federation Forces Color Guard neatly folds the Earth Federation Government flag that had been draped over Jonah's casket when it entered the cathedral early that morning, then grimly offers the flag and a Medal of Superlative Valor, to Jonah's widow.

Jolie receives these items numbly. Her youthful, beautiful face is wan and lifeless…her eyes are devoid of the spark of life as twin trails of teardrops roll down her cheeks. She steps forward to Jonah's open casket, kneeling before it as she looks upon the face of the man whom she loved more than any other one last time…a face so immaculately and strikingly handsome, even in death…his expression tranquil…serene…having finally left the war's horrors behind forever.

Jolie touches Jonah's cold, silent lips lovingly with her hand and then leaves two items on his uniform-clad chest…a golden wedding ring, and a customized Federal Forces uniform arm patch…emblazoned with two bounded hearts and the legend, "JoMi, JoMi!" in the form of a cross.

Jolie is pulled away from Jonah's casket by Minerva and Chieming, just before the color guard closes the casket forever with a resounding finality.

* * *

In his sprawling private office within the Palace of Alexandria (formerly Zum Palace) at Side 3, Archduke Alexander Miguel buries his head in his hands. A large glass of brandy stands untouched on his desk.

Seated opposite the Archduke across the vast expanse of his desk is his sister, Dr. Nanai Miguel, whose tear-lined cheeks are evidence of her own grief.

"How much…how much did Jonah suffer?" Nanai asks at last, her voice a faint whisper.

A long minute passes before Alexander replies, "There's no way I would know that, Nanai."

"He was our brother…Alex," Nanai says, "He turned against Zeon and became a soldier for the Earth Federation, but he was…_is_ nonetheless our brother."

The Archduke of Zeon sucks in his breath painfully, and on the exhale says darkly, "Assemble the Imperial Staff. We will begin making plans for our final assault on the enemy."

Through her grief, Nanai shows enough reserve of sensibility to be alarmed, "Final assault? Alex…"

"Nothing else matters," Alexander exhales without tone or inflection.

* * *

Throughout many of the heavily populated colonies of Side 3, multitudes of terrified and confused civilians are herded by armed Zeon authorities into forced evacuations…taken from their homes, schools, businesses, and places of worship _en masse _for reasons that Archduke Miguel's troops, their supposed protectors, do not explain.

"Into the carriers, all of you!" a Zeon officer bellows as his troops prod and push the civilians towards the spaceport, "If you're slow, you'll be left behind! Trust me: you DON'T want to be here when we blast those Federation swine to atoms!"

"Don't want to leave…!" one civilian protests.

"…our homes!" another civilian's voice complains over the din.

"…no right to do this!" a third civilian's voice is heard briefly before being lost amidst the clamor.

"QUIET!" the officer thunders, "The Archduke was right: the future belongs to those unafraid to make sacrifices! You cowardly, selfish degenerates have no place in it! We should leave you to the Federation's guns!"

There is pushing, shoving, blows exchanged, and debris thrown. Finally, there is gunfire, and scores of corpses felled by bullets. There is the rage of masses weary of being oppressed by uniforms of all cuts and colors, and contrary to the Zeon officer's judgment, are not so cowardly as to continue to accept it without a struggle.

* * *

"…reports of mass rioting at over a dozen colonies," General Davenport finishes telling Archduke Miguel, "They don't understand that we're trying to help them…to spare them the humiliation of becoming subjects of the Earth Federation again."

"Then Zeon does not need them," the Archduke replies coldly, meticulously cleaning out the barrel of his sidearm, "Zeon is a fortress of the strong – not a refuge for the weak."

Davenport hedges, "Extermination?"

"No," Miguel replies, peering across the top of the barrel of his pistol, "Waste of ordnance. Just let them burn."

The order is received, conveyed, and carried out within the hour. Zeon troops begin to abandon the colonies, not neglecting to destroy or disable the life support systems before they leave. The Archduke has determined that the disloyal are to be left to die, but he has also made it understood that they are not necessarily to die quickly…

* * *

_The _La-Kaelum-II, _December 20, U.C. 0100, 16:00_

Appropriately, the Centurion Team's temporary billeting aboard the _La Kaelum_-II is as dark and silent as a tomb. With their commanding officer, Captain Jonah Michaels, slain, the team is rudderless and has temporarily been taken off the active duty roster, although combat needs assure that such will not be the situation for long.

The central issue concerning the immediate future of the Centurion Special Operations Team, by far the most accomplished and capable combat unit in the Earth Federation Forces, is chain-of-command. With the loss of Captain Michaels, protocol and procedure dictate that his second-in-command, 1Lt. Jolie Minh, should succeed him as the commanding officer of the team.

Based on the ship's surgeon's and ship's psychologist's reports, as well as plain observation, however, that plan does not seem tenable, because 1Lt. Minh is not only Captain Michaels' second-in-command, but now also his widow. After appearing unresponsive after three days of observation, Jolie has been taken off the active duty roster by Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie, Director of the Special Forces, who has also appointed 2Lt. Chieming Noah as acting commander of the Centurion Team until either 1Lt. Minh is able again or a new permanent commanding officer is assigned to the team.

Paralyzed with grief and guilt, however, the White Phoenix of the Earth Federation Forces might never spread her wings again…

"C'mon, Jolie, snap out of it!" 2Lt. Chieming Noah implores, "You're going to dry up if you don't at least drink something!"

_Maybe that's her intent_, Chieming reflects sadly as she determinedly pushes a spoonful of broth in the direction of Jolie's face.

Chieming could not have gotten less of a response if she'd offered that spoonful to a corpse. Jolie lies on her infirmary bed, as she has for three consecutive days, silent and unmoving, her black eyes fixed upon nothing. If not for the barely perceptible shallow chest motions indicating the drawing of exhalation of breath, Chieming would doubt that Jolie is still alive at all.

"Jolie…" Chieming pleads for the umpteenth time that day, perhaps the hundredth time in the past three days, "Jolie: the team needs you. The war isn't over yet. Alexander Miguel is still out there and he's still dangerous. If we don't finish him off now, who knows how many more he'll kill?"

No response. No sound. No movement.

"Jolie, I know you hear me," Chieming persists, "Answer me, damn it!"

Nothing…nothing except the wretched mask of unfathomable grief that, to Chieming's eyes, appears as if it has burned itself onto Jolie's visage forever.

In a moment of uncharacteristic anger born of frustration, Chieming snaps, "Enough is enough! You're not the only person who's ever lost someone she loved to war! Billions of people have known that kind of heartbreak since the wars broke out twenty years ago! There's only going to be more unless we put an end to it! We need you, Jolie!"

Silence. Stillness. Indifference.

Chieming withdraws the spoon, setting it back in the bowl that lies on the nearby bed table. She takes a seat on Jolie's bed and sits silently for a long moment, emotionally spent.

"I loved Jonah too," Chieming says at last in a low, choked whisper, "I loved him too…"

Jolie turns her head towards Chieming; it's as much of a response that Jolie has given to _any_ stimulus in as many days.

"I know that I couldn't love him more or better than you did," Chieming says through tears she can no longer fight back, "but God help me, Jolie, I sometimes dreamed…I sometimes wished…"

Chieming feels Jolie's hand as it reaches out and takes Chieming's own. Jolie says nothing, but in her mind, Chieming hears Jolie's voice, _I understand. _

Chieming and Jolie embrace, sobbing quietly…pouring out their shared grief. If they had ever been rivals for Jonah's affection, their rivalry was never stronger than their friendship. The loss of Jonah has laid things bare between them, and the two young women know that whatever might happen from here onwards, the bond between them has only grown stronger.

* * *

Two hours later, Chieming waits patiently on the flight deck of the _La Kaelum_-II as a space shuttle registered to the Shambala Republic arrives. A few minutes pass as the deck operations crew properly moors the spacecraft and the airlock fills with atmospheric pressure and oxygen.

The hatch of the space shuttle opens and two passengers disembark…one is Chieming's older brother, Hathaway Noah, and the other is the Deputy Director of the Shambala Republic, Minerva Zabi, once known as Lt. Col. Athena Ibaz, commanding officer of the Centurion Team.

Minerva gets to the point before Chieming can even offer her a greeting, "How is she?"

"Alive, but not living," Chieming replies, "Jolie's a wreck, Minerva. What can we do?"

"I'll talk to her," Minerva says, "but it's not up to us. It's up to Jolie. She must be willing to continue living."

* * *

Minerva enters Jolie's darkened room alone, leaving Chieming and Hathaway behind. The former Centurion Team commander lingers at the door for a moment, quietly watching her friend as she languishes upon her sickbed.

Minerva then approaches slowly, the only sound in the darkness being the subdued click of her boot heels upon the tiled floor.

Minerva notes that Jolie's eyes are open, but Jolie does not turn to face her. Even so, Minerva knows that Jolie is aware of her presence, even if she is indifferent to it.

Minerva crouches before Jolie, gazing penetratingly into large, dark eyes that seem to have died.

Minerva breathes deeply before whispering, "Do you still remember…the promise I made to you the day I asked you to join the Federation Forces?"

Silence.

Minerva continues, "I remember promising you that if you joined me, we'd create a world in which we'd never need to see any of our loved ones die in war…ever again."

Jolie's eyes moisten; her cheeks are already streaked red.

"We haven't succeeded…yet," Minerva says quietly, "I don't want to fail…neither do you, I know."

Silence.

Minerva persists, "You can lie in that bed and cry forever. That's your right if you want to claim it. But the death and suffering that sickens you will continue. I made a promise long ago. So did you that day. So did Jonah. Do you remember?"

* * *

"_Jolie," Jonah says, his eyelids beginning to flutter as his consciousness continues to fade,"I…failed…to keep my promise to you. Will you…make one for me…and keep it?"_

"_Anything," Jolie vows, "Just tell me."_

_Jonah whispers painfully, "Jolie…you have a power…greater than anyone…even you…can understand it. You must not…use it for hate, Jolie. That power…must be used…to protect the innocent. To save lives…you have to promise…me…even after I'm gone…"_

_Jolie nod in understanding, "I will, Jonah. I promise: I'll finish the work we started. I'll do anything…damn it, __**Jonah…STAY WITH ME, please!**__"_

_Jonah shakes his head, and continues, "Alexander…Jolie, stop him._ _Save him!_"

* * *

Jolie begins sobbing…the first sound that has issued forth from her in many, many days.

"Jolie," Minerva says gently, placing a hand lightly on her younger sister-at-arms' shoulder.

"I understand…," Jolie says at long last between sobs, "But 'Thena…there's so much I _don't_ understand…that I'll never understand!

Jolie buries herself in Minerva…in _Athena_'s embrace and releases her grief with sobs that seem like they will tear through her chest. Minerva holds Jolie gently, and sobs with her.

And they remain in that state for long, long moments…in the silent, still darkness.

Athena Ibaz and Jolie Minh.

_Sisters_.

* * *

Half an hour later, Minerva emerges alone from Jolie's still darkened sickroom. Chieming sees Minerva's somber expression and her hopes sink.

"Any change?" Chieming asks.

"We'll see," Minerva says cryptically.

Hathaway Noah puts a comforting hand on his younger sister's shoulder, "Jolie will be all right, Chibi. She's tough. Minerva…got word from Da…from General Noah and Dr. Daikun. They want us to meet with them at Baldur Bay right away."

Minerva begins striding towards the space shuttle awaiting on the _La Kaelum_-II's deck, "Let's go then. Chieming: watch over Jolie."

"Affirmative, ma'am," Chieming responds instinctively.

Minerva and Hathaway are about to leave, but the couple has not taken two steps towards the awaiting shuttle when Minerva turns back towards Chieming and says, "Actually, Chieming, why don't you come with us? Jolie needs some time alone to work things out, and as it's likely that you'll be assigned to command the Centurion Team, at least for the time being, you're going to need to hear this."

* * *

The trio is at Baldur Bay an hour later, gathered in a reinforced bunker that is the United Forces' temporary headquarters. In a conference room are gathered General Bright Noah and Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie of the Earth Federation Forces (as well as a few assorted other Federal Forces flag-ranking officers), Director Artasia Daikun of the Shambala Republic, Governor Cameron Bloom of the Riah Republic, Chief Executive Meitzer Ronah of the Buch Concern, and a young Earth Federation Forces Intelligence Corps officer (in the Intelligence Corps' distinctive grey-hued uniform) who has the attention of the gathering.

Minerva, Hathaway, and Chieming promptly step into the conference room. Within an instant, the Intelligence Corps officer, a tall, handsome, dark-haired young man of about twenty-five years of age, locks eyes with 2Lt. Chieming Noah.

"Sorry we're late," Minerva says, "If you're all ready, let's begin."

General Noah begins the proceedings by indicating the Intelligence Corps officer, who stands near the projection screen wall at the front of the conference room, "This is Captain Eric Gardner of the Intelligence Corps."

Minerva smiles in recognition, "It's been a long time, Captain Gardner."

Gardner salutes smartly, "Yes, ma'am. It's good to see you again, Lt. Col. Ibaz."

"It's 'Miss Zabi,' now, Captain," Minerva responds.

General Noah cuts in, "Let's get down to business: Captain Gardner has brought us vital new intelligence that we need to act upon immediately. We're facing a grave, imminent threat. Captain…?"

Gardner darkens the room and projects an image onto the screen wall, "These are images that we captured from Side 3 about ten hours ago: we noted the abrupt movement of five space colonies towards the perimeter of the Side 3 Zone. Thermal scans indicate much higher energy levels coming from within those colonies than required for standard colony operations."

"Colony lasers," Minerva says.

Gardner nods, "Yes, ma'am. They're being maneuvered via nuclear pulse thrust in the direction of our forces. At current speed, they will breach the Side 3 perimeter in about three hours and will arrive within firing range of our position within nineteen hours."

"We don't have any time to waste," General Noah declares, "If we do not liquidate Miguel now, he'll liquidate us. All forces will mobilize immediately."

"What's our battle plan?" Minerva asks after a moment's thought.

"We don't have time for finesse," the supreme commander of the Earth Federation Forces confesses, "Our armada will launch a frontal assault."

"We can't afford to concentrate our resources and give the enemy an opportunity to wipe us out in just a few strikes," Minerva says, "It would be more prudent for us to use a multi-pronged approach: the Federation armada should deploy to disperse the advancing colony lasers and Zeon fleets – draw their fire and drain their energy – and then our Shambala forces can strike at them with our nuclear stockpile."

Meitzer Ronah nods in agreement, "I concur. We already have nuclear armaments armed on a dozen Shambala and Crossbones Vanguard ships. We can blow those colony lasers to stardust."

Minerva adds, "Repairs are almost completed on the _Charybdis_ – the colony laser we captured from the enemy. I'm planning to put that into lunar orbit…let it just drift like space debris towards the dark side of the moon. After we hit the Zeon Forces with the armada and the nukes, we can use _Charybdis _for a knockout punch. I need to warn you, however, General Noah, that the casualties to the Federal Forces will be extraordinarily high. We'll be counting on the Federation armada to take the brunt of the enemy assault while we ready the nuclear and colony laser options."

General Noah closes his eyes for a long moment, then sighs, "I understand. The Shambala fleet simply isn't large enough to hold the colony lasers and the Zeon Armada at bay, and your chances of deploying the nuclear warheads successfully while under fire is minimal. Very well, then – drawing the fire of the enemy falls to the Federation Forces."

The flag-ranking Federal Forces officers in the conference room raise their voices in protest, but General Noah overrules and silences them, "I understand your concerns, but I concur with Miss Zabi's judgment: it's the best option available to us under the circumstances. We knew the day that we became soldiers that sacrifice is essential to winning a war. So many of our comrades-at-arms have already made that sacrifice."

_Jonah…_

"All prepare to move out," General Noah orders.

As the personnel begin to file out of the room…with a series of looks that go unnoticed.

Minerva Zabi looks towards the back of the departing General Noah, her father-in-law to be, with a knowing gleam in her eye.

Meitzer Ronah looks towards Minerva Zabi with a self-satisfied smirk.

Director Artasia Daikun looks towards both Minerva and Ronah with distrustful reproach.

Soon, the conference room is empty except for two pairs of eyes…2Lt. Chieming Noah's and Captain Eric Gardner's.

Gardner packs up his gear and prepares to depart, but before he leaves, he turns to Chieming, "You're with the Special Forces, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Chieming replies with a salute, "2Lt. Chieming Noah, Centurion Special Operations Team, sir."

"General Noah's daughter?" Gardner ventures.

"Yes, sir," Chieming answers.

"Wow," Gardner says with a smile, "Hey, Lieutenant…after this is over, I'd like to meet up with you again."

"I'd…enjoy that, Captain," Chieming replies, her heart pounding.

"Good luck out there," Gardner says, "because I _do _really want to see you again."

Chieming smiles, "I'll bear that in mind, sir."

"Nobody's here right now," Gardner replies mischievously, "Call me Eric, Chieming."

"Right, Eric," Chieming answers with a smile.

* * *

"The enemy is likely to attack on three fronts," Archduke Miguel informs his high command staff, "their fleet will advance upon Side 3 from L4, L5, and will likely also overrun Grenada for use as a beachhead in a direct invasion of Zeon. Before they can do so, however, they will be incinerated by the fire of the TARTARUS INITIATIVE."

_The Tartarus Initiative_: the top echelon officers of the Zeon High Command have been privy to that name for weeks now, and most of them even have a general idea of what it entails, but the Archduke's present discussion is the first time they have gained any extensive knowledge about the plan.

"Discounting the colony lasers _Scylla _and _Charybdis_, which were previously disabled by the enemy and abandoned by our forces at L5, we now have five colony lasers online: _Polyphemus, Cerebus, Antaeus, Argus, and Chimera_, the last of which we have already deployed to successfully repel an enemy attempt to pierce our perimeter. When the enemy attempts to invade Side 3 with the bulk of their forces, we will burn them in the crossfire of five colony lasers."

The Zeon High Command staff exchange worried looks, knowing that the Archduke's gambit is high-reward, but also high-risk. Success, they know, will depend on how effectively they can corral the attacking United Forces armada into the crossfire of the colony lasers.

As if reading their thoughts, the Archduke says, "Gentlemen: Zeon is depending on you. This is the time when heroic legacies are set forever."

* * *

Back at Baldur Bay, Minerva Zabi fixedly contemplates the data provided to her by Captain Eric Gardner detailing the locations and dispositions of the Zeons' five newly deployed colony lasers.

In Minerva's hand is a titanium Earth Federation Forces ink pen, one of the few possessions she's managed to hang on to from her days as an Earth Federation Forces officer. She twirls it nervously in her cybernetic left hand as she ponders the battle to come…a battle that Minerva knows will be decisive.

Minerva reasons that Miguel's forces will likely attempt to concentrate the United Forces attack fleet at a vector from which they can eliminate the United Forces in a single strike…perhaps catching the bulk of the United Forces into the crossfire of the five colony lasers.

To avoid such a fiery demise, the United Forces would need to disperse their forces so that the Zeon cannot bring the five colony lasers to bear on the entire United Forces armada at the same time, but that would greatly hamper the United Forces' ability to contend with the Zeon Forces at Side 3, to say nothing of taking control of the colony.

Which means that the five colony lasers must go…

_I have one colony laser at my disposal, _Minerva considers, _Miguel and his officers might or might not be aware of that. What they definitely are unaware of, however, is the nuclear stockpile that we've got. If we get in a good first strike with the colony laser and the nukes, we might throw them off just enough for the Federation fleet to penetrate the Side 3 perimeter with minimal casualties. _

_The question is…do I _want _it to?_

Minerva squeezes the titanium pen in her hand, shattering its shell with the power of her bionic fingers and palm. The red ink within the implement oozes out, spilling upon the stainless steel of Minerva's hand.

A pair of warm hands comes to rest gently upon Minerva's shoulders, startling her momentarily until she recognizes the handsome, familiar face of Hathaway Noah.

_He looks so much like his father_, Minerva reflects, removing a handkerchief from the breast pocket of her jacket to wipe the red ink from the fingers of her artificial limb.

"I brought you some coffee," Hathaway says with a tender smile, "I figured you wouldn't be sleeping tonight."

"Thank you," Minerva responds, taking the tin cup from him, "Are…how's your relationship with your father these days?"

Hathaway takes a sip from his own mug of coffee before giving Minerva a quizzical look, "That's an odd question to suddenly ask…especially right now."

Minerva smiles, "I wanted to think about something else besides the war for a moment."

"Considering where we were for years," Hathaway says, "it's been one hell of an improvement. I think both of us now have a better understanding what had happened all those years ago…with Quess and with Lt. Agi. I think there was once a great military leader who said that war doesn't allow us to be our better selves."

"I know which one," Minerva says cryptically, repocketing the handkerchief, "and he was right. Damn him: he was right."

_Is it the inescapable destiny that we Zabis will always betray those who trust us? _Minerva wonders bitterly.

* * *

Two hours later, the captured and repaired colony laser cannon nicknamed _Charybdis _is maneuvered into lunar orbit by a fleet of Shambala Republic ships, including the _Mapother_.

Debris accumulated from recent skirmishes against the Zeon forces is strewn about the _Charybdis_, whose internal mechanisms have been restored to working order, but whose outward appearance has deliberately been left battered and scarred. For all practical purposes, _Charybdis _appears to be just a massive derelict colony, like so many hundreds of others created by these twenty years of war.

_Charybdis _begins its slow orbit around the moon, drifting almost prosaically from Luna's light side to its dark side…

* * *

_December 22, U.C. 0100, 21:54 hours_

On the _La Kaelum_-II's MS deck, the Centurion Team is on standby alert…prepared to deploy at a moment's notice. They have inspected their combat mobile suits' systems in triplicate, and have complete confidence in the readiness of their machines.

What they are much less certain about is their own readiness.

The Centurions are still reeling from the loss of Jonah, who was not only their commanding officer…their _leader_, but also the best friend any of them have ever had. Jonah never had the combat instincts or tactical acumen of his predecessor, Athena Ibaz, but no other commanding officer was ever so empathetic…so _humane_.

Such a characteristic perhaps was not ideal for a combat unit leader, but Jonah's spirit has nonetheless bound the Centurions together during these long months of intense combat. His passing has left them rudderless, feeding their fears and anxieties because they know that in combat, a unit disunified is a unit doomed.

Holding them together has fallen upon the shoulders of 2Lt. Chieming Noah, who prays that she doesn't buckle under the strain. While it is true that she commanded the team on an interim basis for several months on Earth while Jonah and Jolie were MIA, the team did not see much heavy combat during that period. Now, however, they are about to enter perhaps the decisive battle of the war…one that entails much more than the team's survival.

Their failure could turn the course of history in favor of Alexander Miguel and the Archduchy of Zeon.

Chieming would do her best…give her life if need be, as she vowed to do the day she became a soldier, but she has no illusions that she can be the difference-maker…

The door from the ship's interior cabin decks to the MS launch deck slides open, and the Centurions collectively turn their heads; their eyes widen and their jaws drop in disbelief as they take in the sight.

1Lt. Jolie Minh stands before them, clad in her silver and red-trimmed normalsuit, her helmet carried in the crook of her elbow, sidearm strapped to her side. She looks the same as ever…girlishly beautiful…but there is a solemnity to her expression and a focus that they haven't seen in her before.

"Jolie…?" Chieming ventures uncertainly.

"Ship's surgeon has given me a clean bill of health," Jolie says flatly, "I'm taking command. I want all of you ready to deploy…not just physically, but mentally…emotionally, at an instant's notice. Of all the battles we've fought, this one will be the most important…and one way or another, maybe the last…at least with this enemy. We're not going to fail!"

"Ma'am!" the Centurions salute in unison, their morale meters having gone from nearly zero to one-hundred and ten during the past two minutes.

Another familiar figure appears in the mobile suit deck, Lt. Col. Christina McKenzie, Director of the Special Forces. The Centurions turn to salute their Director.

Christina returns the salute crisply and says, "I've come to make it official: as of now, 1Lt. Jolie Minh is the commanding officer of the Centurion Special Operations Team."

The Centurions restrain their urges to cheer, knowing that under the circumstances, it would not be appropriate.

Christina continues, "The Centurion Team and other remaining Special Forces units will be deploying to support the United Forces' assault on the Zeon Armada at Side 3. Our objective is to destroy the Zeon war machine and liberate Side 3. Details of the operation will be uploaded directly into your MS combat computers shortly, but I'll tell you all this much: the Zeon Forces have five operational colony lasers waiting for you near the Side 3 Zone."

The Centurion Team has already known about this for a few hours, having been informed by Chieming after she learned the information from her new friend, Captain Eric Gardner of the Intelligence Corps. Still, having it affirmed by Lt. Col. McKenzie causes them to draw in their breaths in apprehension.

"We'll be relying on the Special Forces to help us neutralize the colony lasers and break through the Zeon perimeter," Lt. Col. McKenzie says, "your MS will be armed with extra payloads of heavy ordnance for that purpose. 1Lt. Minh…I need a private word with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Jolie replies with a salute, with subsequent orders for her team to assist the technicians in arming the extra weapons payloads onto their MS.

Christina takes Jolie into a private conference room, and says to her grimly, "Minerva gave us one of Shambala's nuclear warheads; she asked me to have it installed onto your White Phoenix Gundam."

"To hell with the Antarctic Treaty, eh?" Jolie says sarcastically.

"To hell with that since Miguel dropped those colonies on Earth," Christina affirms, "We have a plan to eliminate the enemy's colony lasers, but if somehow, our plan comes up short…Jolie, we need you to be our ace in the hole. Literally."

"I'm ready," Jolie says, staring out of the conference room's view port towards the direction of Side 3.

* * *

_01:38 hours, December 23, U.C. 0100_

Across dozens of warships and aboard hundreds of mobile suits among the United Forces and Archduchy of Zeon Forces, soldiers deploy for combat. Farewells have been said, prayers offered, combat preparations made ready, and fears set aside.

1Lt. Jolie Minh's silver-gloved finger plays across, then presses the "Startup Initiator Sequence 1" button on the console, then drifts lightly over to the right to press "Startup Initiator Sequence 2." The powerful hum of her mobile suit's engine confirms critical mass.

The NCX-01 White Phoenix Gundam is raised onto the launch deck of the _La-Kaelum_-II, and swung out onto the launch catapult. Launch crew technicians clear the deck as the datum lights of the _La Kaelum_-II's OLS sequence from red to yellow.

Jolie draws in an audible breath and closes her eyes for a moment, offering a silent prayer.

_Jonah…help me fulfill the promise I made to you, my love._

Jolie opens her eyes as the datum lights glow green.

Jolie exhales her breath and says into the communications link in her helmet, "This is _**Centurion Leader**_ to all units…move out!"

The White Phoenix Gundam tears forth from the launch deck at 110 knots. Within moments, the rest of her squad follows behind her.

* * *

Aboard the _Cassius_, almost simultaneously, Archduke Alexander Miguel seals the collar and wrist links of his black and red normalsuit as an aide hands him his helmet.

General Ross Davenport says, "Alex, surely you don't need to go into MS combat personally. We need you to command."

"I'll command from the front," the Archduke says dryly, "the way a true Zeon warrior does."

Perhaps sensing the sting of those words, Alexander turns to his loyal subordinate with a smile and a pat on the shoulder, "But of all the Zeon warriors I've served with during these many years, none have been truer than you, old friend."

Davenport is tightlipped as he replies, "I dedicated my life to service to the Archduchy long ago, Alex…even when you were just a boy and I served under the command of your father during the One Year War."

Alexander says, "That's why I need you to stay behind and command our forces from the rear, Ross. I will be depending on you. All of Zeon is depending on you. I can think of no better man to take command."

Davenport salutes, "I will not fail you or Zeon, my lord."

"Thank you, Ross," the Archduke says, pulling on his helmet, "For today…for everything."

* * *

The Archduchy of Zeon Space Armada, deployed in full force, forms a protective perimeter around the Side 3 Zone, flanked by five massive colony laser cannon - _Antaeus, Argus, Cerebus, Chimaera_, and _Polyphemus_. More than 600 mobile suits have been deployed as well, amassed for a final showdown with the approaching United Forces.

At the front of the Zeon Forces is Archduke Alexander Miguel, aboard his ebony Azrael mounted with the Ravenwing Psychomm Weapons System.

"Have all colony laser weapons systems on standby," Miguel orders, "but do not fire until the enemy is concentrated in position where we can eliminate the bulk of them in crossfire."

The cosmos is naturally silent…at least to the hearing of the living beings that originated from the Earth. Sound, as human beings perceive it, is caused by the vibrations that travel through the air to reach their eardrums. Airless space accommodates no sound, although scientists as far back as the 21st Century of the old calendar had built instruments that reinterpreted the infrared energy wavelengths given off from the dawn of the universe as "background noise" that human ears could discern…

Whatever the disposition of the universe to sound might be, a preternatural silence has fallen upon the relatively (in cosmic terms) miniscule space between the surface of Earth's moon and the space colonies of Side 3, where two great armies are arrayed against one another, prepared for their decisive clash.

In terms of numbers, the Archduchy of Zeon Forces hold a nearly two-to-one advantage in capital warships and a three-to-two advantage in mobile suits, to say nothing of the five colony laser cannon that the Zeon have proverbially hidden in plain sight amidst the heavily-populated space colonies of the Zeon homeland.

Under Archduke Miguel's direction, the Zeon Forces have organized themselves into assault forces of five warships attended by twenty mobile suits, spread fairly thin, each assigned to hunt down a corresponding United Forces combat unit and herd it towards a pre-determined set of coordinates at a pre-determined time.

* * *

As per Minerva Zabi's recommendations, the United Forces have dispersed themselves widely across the combat theater, making them a difficult target for the Zeon Forces to pinpoint; this maneuver will spare them the fury of the Zeon's colony lasers, but will leave them vulnerable to the Zeon Armada.

The long prelude to this final battle has finally passed; for the children of the First Universal Century, the day of Ragnarök has finally come.

* * *

"I want an opening salvo directed towards the greatest concentration of their warships!" General Bright Noah bellows from the bridge of his command ship, "All ships: fire at will with all missiles and mega particle beam cannon!"

And so, with what would certainly be a thunderous cadence if sound could travel through the emptiness of space, scores of missiles disgorge themselves from the launch tubes of the massed Earth Federation Space Armada's ships…and mega particle beam cannon flash an angry red.

Some of the missiles and beams strike home on Zeon warships and mobile suits, causing them to collapse inward like aluminum cans stricken with sledgehammers. Many more Zeon combat craft, however, survive the salvo, and answer with hellfire of their own…sinking one Federation frigate and damaging at least three others.

Even the Federation command ship captained by General Noah takes a hit from a stray missile, though damage is localized to nonessential decks and the ship remains combat-worthy.

Bright sends a general order down the chain of command throughout the entire Federation Armada, "Remember that no matter how the enemy pushes you, do NOT concentrate forces! We don't know exactly where their colony lasers are stationed at this point, and the enemy will get us all if they catch us in the cannon's crossfire!"

The order is received and adhered to as much as possible, but with the Federal Forces units outnumbered by the enemy nearly two-to-one, the Federation commanders know that it is only a matter of time before the enemy forces them to close ranks.

* * *

Archduke Miguel reduces another Jegan unit to scrap with a searing burst of beam fire from the Azrael's beam rifle as he surveys the situation. His forces are pushing the Federation fleet away from the Side 3 perimeter, but have not yet corralled them to a location from which the colony lasers can take out majority of them.

_Maybe they need some more aggressive coaxing_, the Archduke decides.

"This is the Leader," Miguel instructs, "Ready the _Cerebus _for firing."

"Yes, m'lord," comes the prompt reply, "Target, m'lord?"

"Anywhere there are Earthist scum to incinerate," Miguel says coldly.

* * *

Colony Laser _Cerebus_, Colony 57 of Bunch 19 of Side 3, was known as "Sunnydale" in its previous incarnation. It had been a lush residential colony, and also included a light industrial section that housed the corporate headquarters of many of Side 3's consumer electronic firms.

Severely damaged by fighting between the Federation and Zeon forces in U.C. 0079, the colony was abandoned for a number of years until it was reincarnated into its current configuration as a weapon of mass destruction.

Yesterday's placid Sunnydale is today's terrible _Cerebus_, and instead of casting the warm, life-affirming rays of the sun upon the people who lived within it, _Cerebus _now converts that same solar energy into an irresistible destructive stream of heat energy that sears flesh, bone, and alloy alike.

The _Cerebus_' massive, maw-like barrel begins to glow with the telltale signs of imminent catastrophe.

* * *

From his command ship, General Noah sees it, and his eyes widen in alarm, "ALL SHIPS AT COORDINATES G-6! CLEAR THE AREA NOW!"

Bright's orders barely escape his lips before the blinding light surges forward, passing a kilometer above the bridge of his command ship, and rushing forth to consume no fewer than seven Federation warships and as many as twenty-eight mobile suits. The destructive energy does not stop until it burns a new crater six kilometers wide and two kilometers deep into the lunar surface, a mere twelve kilometers from the perimeter of Anman City.

"That madman!" snarls Bright.

"General," comes Minerva Zabi's voice through Bright's headset, "We're preparing the second phase of the attack."

"You'd better hurry," Bright advises.

Minerva replies, "I saw what just happened. We're going to respond."

* * *

On the Crossbones Vanguard destroyer _Corleone_, a single missile, its armored shell painted bone white, is lifted out of its protective chamber and sent through a system of automated chutes into a high-pressure barrel.

"Missile armed," a tech intones, "Target acquired. Ready to fire on your command."

The captain of the _Corleone_, having received the command signal from Meitzer Ronah and Minerva Zabi, gives the order, "Fire at will, Lieutenant."

The missile is raised into firing position, aimed with the assistance of targeting computers, and launched…straight into the midst of the Zeon Armada. Then, responding to a microwave signal from the _Corleone_, the warheads unleash 50 kilotons of force, engulfing a dozen Zeon warships and three times as many mobile suits.

* * *

Mere instants after the pile-driving impact of the detonation of the nuclear warhead from the _Corleone_, Minerva Zabi issues a new order, "_Charybdis_, standby…make sure to line up both target objectives before opening fire."

"Roger, ma'am," comes the reply from the tech.

The _Charybdis_' maneuvering thrusters come to life, directing the barrel of the massive weapon at an angle in line of sight of two high-heat signatures.

"Targets acquired," another tech says flatly, "energy buildup at 80%. T-minus fifteen seconds to firing."

During those fifteen seconds, a dozen more Federation and Zeon mobile suit pilots die in exchanges of beam rifle fire and missile salvoes. Who is to say whether or not they were fortunate to miss what comes next?

_Charybdis_' six-kilometer wide, thirty-kilometer long barrel churns with concentrated and hyper-accelerated starlight, which belches forth a burning stream of plasma energy that lances forth from the shadow of the moon towards Side 3.

The beam smashes through a squadron of Zeon warships before immolating _Charybdis_' two brothers _Antaeus _and _Polyphemus_.

Fratricide, just like Cain and Abel and Romulus and Remus.

* * *

"DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!" Archduke Miguel rages through clenched teeth as he strikes the control console of the Azrael with his fist, causing the combat computer to flicker momentarily after he witnesses the destruction of the _Antaeus _and the _Polyphemus_.

Through his helmet monitors, Miguel receives reports from a dozen fronts indicating chaos and disorientation among his forces in the wake of the enemy's one-two punch of the nuclear missile detonation and the colony laser attack.

"_Argus_ standby to fire," Miguel orders darkly, "Target the source of that last colony laser strike: let's see how effective they are after being defanged."

Within moments, the _Argus _has achieved critical mass…its energy stores at 100%. For the third time in thirty minutes' time, a colony laser unleashes the sun's energy in a concentrated beam across the expanse of space between Side 3 and Luna.

The _Argus_' beam strikes the _Charybdis_ head-on, completely destroying its counterpart before boring yet another circular scar upon the face of the moon's dark side.

* * *

Minerva Zabi witnesses the _Charybdis_' demise without surprise or trepidation; the weapon has fulfilled its function.

Minerva contacts General Noah, "General…move in now."

The Earth Federation Space Armada begins to congregate upon the Side 3 perimeter from numerous directions, finding the resistance of the Zeon armada suddenly porous and feeble…still reeling from the double-blow of the nuke strike and the sudden loss of two of its colony lasers from the firing of the _Charybdis_.

But the Archduchy of Zeon did not become one of the greatest military powers in the history of human warfare by lacking in resilience. As the shock of the double-strike by the United Forces fades, the Zeon Forces regroup and reassert themselves, fighting with renewed intensity as the United Forces press them back into the Side 3 Perimeter.

"Hold them outside the perimeter!" General Ross Davenport orders from the Zeon High Command's reinforced bunker at Cosmic Alexandria, "We still have the _Argus, Cerebus, _and _Chimera_, but we won't be able to bring them to bear on the enemy if they penetrate into Side 3!"

* * *

Aboard the Azrael, Archduke Alexander overhears his trusted subordinate's commands and dark inspiration alights upon him…

"With all due respect to General Davenport," Alexander says across the Zeon Forces' tactical network, "I'm overriding that last order: all forces withdraw into the Side 3 perimeter…"

"Your Majesty?" Davenport says, "Why…?"

"Those Earthists won't concentrate their forces so long as they fear that we'll strike at them with our colony lasers," Miguel replies, "They'll lose that fear after they enter the Side 3 Zone because they believe that we can't fire the colony lasers into Side 3."

"Your Majesty," Davenport responds with alarm, "Then you mean…?"

"We'll draw them into Side 3," Miguel affirms, "Into the heart of Zeon. There, they will concentrate their forces, believing that they have us. And then…"

"Your Majesty," Davenport says a third time, "Our people…"

"…will understand," Miguel finishes for him, "The Zeon people are strong. They understand the value of sacrifice for a greater cause. My brother…my brother Jonah understood. The Archduchy of Zeon is more than a cluster of space colonies. Zeon is greater than any and all of us. They will understand."

"Yes, m'lord," Davenport responds at last, "The Earthists will perish: I vow it, my lord!"

_En masse_, the Zeon fleets and mobile suit squadrons begin to withdraw into the Side 3 perimeter…fighting fiercely as they go, but clearly falling back.

* * *

General Noah's many years of combat experience and soldier's instincts sense something wrong about that. The Zeon Forces are heavily battered, but no more so than the United Forces. They put up a resilient resistance only minutes ago; why would they suddenly withdraw?

Nonetheless, the path to Side 3 has opened up for the United Forces, and as their strength has already been nearly halved by the battle up to this point, Bright knows that his forces must take Side 3 now because they will not have another, better opportunity.

"All forces," General Noah says decisively, "Advance into Side 3 Zone, but exercise caution."

* * *

Amidst all this activity, the Centurion Special Operations Team has been struggling through its own small niche of the war, pitting its mettle against that of the best of the Archduchy of Zeon's MS pilots…the Archduke's Guard – Alexander Miguel's handpicked elite, normally assigned to his own personal security detail, but now deployed to the front lines to meet the demands of this decisive battle.

The pilots of the Archduke's Guard have certainly proven their mettle to the Centurions and the other MS pilots of the Federation's own elite Special Operations Forces. The Archduchy of Zeon originated MS warfare, and these daughters and sons of Spacenoids have demonstrated that space is their domain, and they are well-versed in how to wage war in the airless void.

1Lt. Jolie Minh, the newly christened commanding officer of the Centurion Team, jukes and twists her White Phoenix Gundam to dodge the incoming beam and missile fire from three Gellond-S types at her five, six, and seven o'clock positions.

The pursuit has gone on for approximately seventy seconds. Jolie's teammates are each engaged in his or her own struggle with enemy units and cannot come to her relief.

_What's the matter with me?_ Jolie berates herself. _I'm the __**leader **__of this squad now. It's my responsibility to make sure they all survive. _

Jolie reconfigures the WPG to mobile suit configuration and turns the WPG around, opening fire with the beam rifle while thrusting out the WPG's left knee and simultaneously drawing out the WPG's beam saber.

During the two years of her career as a combat MS pilot to date, Jolie has been known as a quick-killer pilot…invariably targeting and always striking at the enemy unit's cockpit or nuclear fusion engine, guaranteeing fatality.

Her approach today, however, is one that seemingly seeks to avoid death: her beam rifle shot strikes at an essential command relay conduit in the Gellond's upper torso, the destruction of which severs the connection between the control cockpit and the weapons and maneuvering systems of the mobile suit, but leaves the mecha intact and its life-support systems functional. The knee to the second Gellond's thoracic area breaks several key gears that immobilize the MS, but spares its pilot anything worse than a concussion. The beam saber drag, rather artistically, cuts the reinforced cockpit out of the Zeon war machine with surgical precision.

A PSI-spark emanates from Jolie's helmet, as she senses a mounting danger at the coordinates where the Federation Armada is bearing down.

"Damn!" Jolie curses, _General Noah and the armada are sailing into a trap!  
_

"This is Centurion Leader to armada command ship: General Noah! Get out of there, now!" Jolie calls out desperately.

Nothing. Too much Minovsky Particle interference.

"Jolie, what is it?" 2Lt. Chieming Noah, having monitored the tactical network, asks.

Not wanting to alarm Chieming, Jolie says, "Just mind that bandit at your four o'clock position, Lt. Noah."

Jolie's eyes flash as her PSI-energy cuts through the Minovsky Particle field.

* * *

On the bridge of his command ship, General Bright Noah hears…no, doesn't quite hear…at least not with his ears, but he's had this sensation before…during the One Year War…with Amuro Ray…during the Gryps Conflict with Camille Vidan and during the First Neo Zeon War with Judau Ashta…

He detects the thoughts of Jolie Minh in his own mind.

_General Noah! The enemy is about to fire its colony lasers at the Federation Armada! Get out of there, now!_

Bright's eyes widen in alarm. His intuition had proved correct, and his experience tells him to _always_ heed the warnings of an allied Newtype.

Bright looks out the viewport of his command ship; to his horror, a large part of the Federation fleet is already deeply engaged in fever-pitched broadside combat against the Zeon armada amidst the colonies of Side 3.

"This is General Noah! All ships disengage and withdraw imme…"

General Noah has not even finished getting the orders out when the hellacious light of three colony laser cannon rip forth simultaneously, immolating Federation and Zeon warships alike, and not sparing even the still-populated Side 3 colonies in their path.

_That insane bastard! _Bright realizes, even as he shields his eyes from the horrible glare, _He's willing to sacrifice his own troops…even his own citizens, just to destroy us!_

The glare passes, and Bright's techs confirm what his slowly returning vision begin to tell him.

More than two-thirds of the Earth Federation Space Armada has been atomized.

* * *

Aboard the Shambala Republic ships _Mapother_, _Cruz_, and _Mitchell,_ a trio of missiles, each tipped with 50-megaton nuclear warheads, are armed and loaded into launch tubes. The colony laser units _Argus, Cerebus_, and _Chimera_ having been fired fewer than three minutes earlier, still glow with residual heat…making them obvious targets.

"Targets acquired and locked: colony lasers _Argus, Cerebus, _and _Chimera_ within firing range," a tech announces.

"Open fire," Minerva Zabi rasps harshly.

The missiles sail forth at multiple Mach velocity. Within minutes, dual ballooning conflagrations spanning dozens of kilometers mark the destruction of the _Argus _and the _Cerebus _as the warheads hit home, rendering the two colony lasers into debris.

The third missile, however, is sent careening off course by a well-placed shot by a pursuing Zeon mobile suit; the missile veers into deep space…far, far off-target.

"Two hits, one miss. _Argus _and _Cerebus _confirmed destroyed," the same tech intones, "_Chimera _remains intact and functional."

"Damn it!" Minerva curses. The United Forces Armada has only one more nuclear missile.

Minerva raises Jolie on the tactical network, "Minerva Zabi to Centurion Leader."

Jolie replies immediately, "Here, 'Thena."

"Jolie, listen," Minerva says grimly, "We're out of options. It's up to you. Down the _Chimera _before Miguel can do any more damage with it."

"Roger, ma'am," Jolie responds.

Jolie hits maximum thrust on the WPG, jetting through the Side 3 perimeter, fighting her way through screens of Zeon MS obstructing her path.

2Lt. Chieming Noah gives the order to the rest of the Special Forces, "You heard Minerva: we'll back Jolie up! Go! Go! Go! GO!"

Heeding Chieming's spirited command, the Special Forces MS tear through the Side 3 perimeter.

* * *

Archduke Miguel's visage has taken on a decidedly demonic mien in response to the destruction of the _Argus _and the _Cerebus_.

He has only one functioning colony laser remaining, and although he has succeeded in eliminating seventy percent of the Earth Federation Forces Space Armada, he has not touched the Shambala Republic's forces, which have only now started to enter the Side 3 Zone _en masse_ and, fresh and undamaged in any significant manner, and are routing the already badly mauled Zeon forces.

Archduke Miguel's forces fight valiantly and relentlessly, as he expects them to, but the Federation Armada's initial assault has whittled them down too much for them to resist the onslaught of the second wave of the United Forces' attack, led by the Shambala Republic Forces.

Miguel knows that his forces will struggle down to the last man, mobile suit, and ship, but will only delay the inevitable.

_These degenerates and their traitorous confederates will not defile the heartland of Zeon again_, the Archduke resolves.

The Archduke issues the order to the command crew of the last remaining colony laser, the _Chimera_, "This is the Leader: you will target and open fire upon Cosmic Alexandria immediately."

There is a moment of terrible, utter silence across the Zeon tactical network as the implications of Miguel's order sinks in: the Zeon homeland, where Zeon Daikun founded the Zeon Republic a half century ago, where the Zabis came to power and ruled over the Archduchy of Zeon for a decade, and had long been the ultimate refuge of Contolist ideology, has been targeted for destruction by the Archduke of Zeon.

The question is in every man's mind: _Has the Leader gone mad?_

General Davenport, however, lends the necessary perspective, "Your Majesty, we understand and agree with your objective. We are the people of Zeon: we will never submit to those Earthist swine and their collaborators. We will perish proudly, like true Zeon men and women, before we allow that filth to profane us with their touch. Our people are ready and waiting, Your Majesty: send us to the eternal cosmos!"

"Thank you, Ross," Miguel says with uncharacteristic warmth, "It is decided. This will be the final testament of our people. We are Zeon, and we are indomitable!"

"SIEG, ZEON! SIEG, ZEON! SIEG, ZEON!" comes the thunderous response.

* * *

"Power at sixty-five percent," a tech in the command center of the _Chimera _announces, "Seven minutes, fifty-two seconds to firing."

* * *

From the cockpit of the Kizi Aslan, Minerva sees the telltale glow of the _Chimera _charging up, ready to fire another salvo. Minerva's heart begins pounding in horror as the Aslan's combat computer confirms what her eyes have already told her.

Minerva raises Jolie on the tactical network again, "Jolie! You have to hurry! Miguel is going to fire the _Chimera _at Zum City!"

The capital of Side 3, one of the most heavily populated space colonies in orbit, home to fifteen million citizens.

In the cockpit of the White Phoenix Gundam, Jolie responds by shifting her Wavediver configuration mobile suit into overdrive thrust…pushing the thrusters into near meltdown conditions.

"Danger!" the AI of the WPG's combat computer warns, "Power output to thrusters surpassing design limits! Unit integrity threatened!"

Jolie tunes out the warning, diverting energy from non-essential systems further to the thrusters.

Ahead of her lies the _Chimera_, but it remains still more than a dozen kilometers out of range, every meter of which, it seems, is obstructed by enemy mobile suits and warships.

Jolie screams with rage as she dives among them, weapons blazing from the WPG; she no longer has the luxury of finesse or mercy.

The timing indicator on the WPG's cockpit monitor indicates that she has precisely six minutes, thirty-seven seconds to reach her target objective.

Jolie is within two minutes of coming into range of the _Chimera_ and already arming the single nuclear missile with which Minerva equipped her, when she sees the final obstacle in her path, and her heart runs cold.

Confronting her is Archduke Miguel's signature mobile suit, the Azrael, with its Ravenwing Psychomm device armed and primed.

* * *

"All forces, move in!" Minerva orders, "Relieve the remains of the Earth Federation Forces Armada! Take down as many enemy units as you can and beat a path straight to the _Chimera! _We must disable it before it fires!"

The Shambala Forces respond with a devastating show of force that further decimates the already gutted Zeon Forces, but _Chimera _still remains tantalizingly out of reach of their weapons. Even if they reach the _Chimera _in time, their weapons systems might not do enough damage quickly enough to save Zum City…

_Jolie…_Minerva prays.

* * *

The Azrael and the White Phoenix Gundam exchange beam cannon fire. Miguel chops viciously at the WPG with the multiple weapon systems of his WPG, the Federation mobile suit barely avoiding his strikes.

Inside the cockpit of the WPG, Jolie has retracted the nuclear warhead within the WPG's armored shell and concentrates on avoiding the Azrael's strikes. Alexander Miguel is a formidable foe, and coupled with the advanced technology of the Ravenwing, is proving nearly as dangerous as Kyoko Yamaguchi had been.

A shot from the Azrael's beam rifle following a dynamic spin maneuver comes perilously close to striking the nacelle that houses the nuclear warhead.

Jolie counterfires, but hits nothing other than empty space. Before Jolie can regroup for a second shot, Psychomm Funnels from the Ravenwing attack from behind, buffeting her off course and ensnaring the WPG in a web of electron energy.

"NO!" Jolie snarls, a PSI-spark from her helmet expanding into an energy beam that radiates from the armor of the WPG and neutralizes the energy bubble in which the Psychomm Funnels had trapped her mecha, also immolating the offending funnels in the process.

"Two minutes to firing," the combat A.I. indicates, referring to the firing of the _Chimera_. Jolie's eyes confirm the computer's assessment.

"You!" Alexander Miguel snarls across the tactical net, "You are the one who murdered Kyoko and Jonah! Degenerate Earthist bitch: even if all of Zeon must be destroyed as the price, **YOU WILL DIE TODAY!**"

"Stop it, Miguel!" Jolie snarls back, "Don't make me break my word to Jonah!"

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Miguel spits back, slashing at the WPG with the Azrael's beam saber, "You ruined my brother, and then you murdered him!"

Jolie answers with a parry from her WPG's own beam saber, and these words, "Jonah gave his life to redeem all the evil you've done! If there's any human decency in you at all, stop this attack NOW!"

Miguel responds to Jolie's demand by simultaneously deploying ALL of the Azrael's weapons systems at the WPG.

Jolie twists, jukes, and thrusts away from the incoming hail of fire…missiles and Psychom Funnel beam strikes by the dozen…all pushing her farther away from the nuke's range of the _Chimera._

"One minute to firing," the A.I. announces.

Jolie lets out a grunting scream and directs the WPG to reverse directions, nearly snapping the mecha in two in the process. She fires the weapons of the WPG to counter the incoming firestorm, allowing the mecha's armor and the energy shield created by her own PSI-powers to deflect the rest.

The WPG soars back within range of the _Chimera._

Jolie fingers the controls to re-arm the nuclear missile. A reinforced hatch opens in the WPG's armor and the nuclear-armed rocket emerges from an interior nacelle.

"Missile armed. Acquiring target," the A.I. intones coldly.

Jolie has the _Chimera_, once a space colony that housed three million souls, bracketed in the targeting scopes of the WPG's cockpit.

Jolie's mind sparks; the Azrael dives upon the WPG with its beam saber extended.

Jolie strikes with a counter thrust of the WPG's own beam saber.

The golden beam of the Zeon mobile suit's weapon passes three meters to the left of the departing nuclear warhead, slicing off the WPG's right arm.

The red beam of the WPG's beam saber, carried in the Federation mobile suit's left hand, sinks directly into cockpit of the Azrael.

As his body begins melting away, Alexander Miguel, the Archduke of Zeon, has time for one final thought…

_Kyoko…_

* * *

"Five seconds to firing," the A.I. announces as the nuclear missile hits home on the _Chimera_.

A hellish glow emanates from within the _Chimera _as violent energies intermingle for a moment before the colony laser explodes with nova intensity.

The exploding remains of the Azrael and the heavily damaged, but still mostly intact WPG are thrown apart by the resulting catastrophic explosion…the WPG's computers transform the MS into Wavediver configuration and expends the last of its thrust to stay barely ahead of the destructive shockwave.

In the cockpit of the WPG, Jolie holds her helmeted head and screams with frustration and rage…she has destroyed the _Chimera_ and saved countless lives at Zum City, but has failed to keep her promise to Jonah.

_Jonah…_Jolie sobs bitterly…_Jonah, I'm so sorry…I failed…I couldn't save your brother…_

* * *

The battle continues to rage across Side 3, but over the course of the next thirty-six hours, the direction of the tide is clear as ship after Zeon ship broadcasts its surrender message or is destroyed by United Forces warships. Federation and Shambala Republic mobile suits begin flushing the remaining occupying Zeon Forces from the Side 3 colonies.

And then, at precisely 14:59, December 25, U.C. 0100, the message is received from Cosmic Alexandria from General Ross Davenport of the Archduchy of Zeon, "The Archduchy of Zeon hereby accepts the terms of surrender issued by the United Forces Armada…"

At long, long last…the war is over.

* * *

In Zum City, no longer called Cosmic Alexandria by its inhabitants, there is mass celebration and rejoicing in the colony's wide boulevards and open plazas as the flag of the Archduchy of Zeon is lowered and subsequently replaced by the flag of the Shambala Republic…a white field surrounding a cluster of pristine space colonies lit by the warmth of a gently radiant yellow sun….

By that evening, Director Artasia Daikun of the Shambala Republic is received by the people of Side 3 with warmth and affection. The people chant triumphantly…not "Sieg, Zeon" or even the director's name, but a word that has taken a paramount value to these people besieged by a generation of war, "PEACE! PEACE! PEACE!"

* * *

Minerva Zabi steps reluctantly into the dark, abandoned halls of Zum Palace, the residence once occupied by the Zabi Royal Family and, more recently, by elements of Archduke Miguel's regime. The population is still reveling in their newfound peace and independence, and the looters and vandals have not found their way to the palace yet.

Minerva is in the Hall of Portraits, where massive oil paintings of her grandfather, Archduke Degin Zabi, and her uncles and aunt Giren, Garma, and Kishiria…and her father, Dozle, hang on the walls. Their portraits are the embodiment of disdain for life and all that they could not subjugate or crush under their iron heels.

But Minerva spares no attention for those portraits, looking instead at a much smaller portrait hung in that same chamber…a portrait of a family…her own. Prince Dozle, his wife Princess Zenna, and their infant daughter Princess Minerva…oblivious to the terrible future that awaited.

Minerva sinks to her knees before her parents' portrait and begins to sob uncontrollably, "Father…Mother…forgive me. I betrayed and destroyed all that you built so that there might be hope for a better world than the one you left behind…"

Another figure, Hathaway Noah, enters the chamber. He steps quietly towards his fiancée and takes her into his arms, kissing her on the cheek and holding her gently as she unleashes her sobs.

Minerva and Hathaway linger in the chamber for a quarter hour longer, and then, Minerva removes the portrait of her family, clutching it lovingly in her arms. She then reaches into the breast pocket of her jacket with her cybernetic hand and extracts a flame pistol, aiming it at the portrait of Archduke Degin Zabi.

Minerva pulls the trigger and sets the portrait of her late grandfather on fire. Soon, the flame spreads…igniting the portraits of Giren, Dozle, Kishiria, and Garma. The ghastly images of the Zabis burn as if demons in the fires of Hell…

Minerva and Hathaway depart the Palace of the Zabis forever, not looking back as the room burns…

* * *

_12:00, January 1, U.C. 0101_

_Shambala City, Side 3, __**The Republic of Shambala**_

The sound of musical chanting is heard in the streets of the newly liberated and renamed capital city...a song...not quite a national anthem...but a folk song in the truest sense...a song of the people.....

_Wash away my troubles, wash away my pain  
With the rain in __Shambala__  
__Wash__ away my sorrow, wash away my shame  
With the rain in Shambala._

_Everyone is helpful, everyone is kind  
On the road to Shambala  
Everyone is lucky, everyone is so kind  
On the road to Shambala._

_How does your light shine, in the halls of Shambala?_

_I can tell my sister by the flowers in her eyes  
On the road to Shambala  
I can tell my brother by the flowers in his eyes  
On the road to Shambala._

_How does your light shine, in the halls of Shambala?_

The joyous chanting subsides as **Prime Minister Artasia Daikun**, elected almost unanimously by the Congress of the People of the Shambala Republic as the new republic's first head of state, takes the dais in the central plaza of the city as an audience of billions prepares to listen to her first address as Prime Minster. The Prime Minister is greeted with joyous applause and cheers that echo throughout the space colonies.

Artasia waits for the applause and cheers to fade before she begins, "Fellow citizens of Shambala: the long, dark night that threatened to engulf us for a generation has finally passed. The dawn of a new sun has appeared on the horizon, and at long last, the light of peace and freedom will shine upon humankind. A generation ago, my father stood before you at this very spot and proclaimed the dawn of a shining new era, but ominous clouds of war soon darkened his bright dreams. But as is the case with each new morning, the light returns. This is a new day, and a new century. In this Second Universal Century, we the people will set right the wrongs of yesterday, and we will bring fresh hope for peace and justice for tomorrow…not only for the people of space, but for our brothers and sister of the Earth."

Artasia's speech is greeted with a multitude of cheers…and a few knowing smiles, particularly on the lips of Meizuar Ronah, now **Defense Minister Meitzer Ronah**, who sits behind Artasia on dais.

* * *

Not far from the central plaza where Prime Minister Artasia gives her speech, **Deputy Prime Minister** **Minerva Zabi** shares some time with her best friend, **Captain Jolie Minh-**_**Miguel **_of the Earth Federation Special Operations Forces, before she takes the dais to deliver an address of her own. Minerva is characteristically dressed in the refined, respectable pantsuit of a state diplomat, and Jolie, in her Earth Federation Forces' dress uniform, an overcoat draped over her shoulders in the style that Minerva herself once favored when she called herself Athena Ibaz.

Jolie is somber as she listens attentively to Prime Minister Artasia's speech until Minerva puts a comforting hand…her right, flesh hand, on Jolie's shoulder.

Jolie smiles wanly at her sister-at-arms, "Mission accomplished?"

Minerva replies, "This mission, at least. My parents' war is over, but a new, different kind of struggle is just beginning."

Jolie nods, "We'll support each other. Just as we always have."

"Thank you, Jolie," Minerva says, "How are you holding up?"

Jolie replies grimly, "I'll be fine. I vowed to Jonah to continue what we started…to secure the peace that we've won. There's a great amount of work to be done to keep that vow."

Minerva answers, "Take care, Jolie. There's still a great amount of evil in this universe, some of it hidden in plain sight. Always be vigilant."

The two friends exchange a warm embrace as they bid each other farewell to pursue their separate paths.

* * *

Deputy Prime Minister Minerva Zabi takes to the dais to address the republic at 13:13, the response to her presence muted and polite compared to the wild enthusiasm that had greeted Prime Minister Artasia Daikun. Minerva understands and the people's reluctance to fully embrace her. She is a Zabi, after all, and she has accepted that she must earn the people's trust.

Beginning now…

"Fellow citizens of Shambala. Forty years ago, my grandfather Degin Zabi committed a horrible crime against Prime Minister Daikun's father that precipitated a tragedy that has claimed more than half of humanity over the course of the past three decades. As such, many of you rightfully believe that I have no place speaking before you today. Prime Minister Daikun has set aside our familial vendettas to work with me so that we could rectify the crimes and errors of the past…to make the Second Universal Century a more peaceful, just, and secure time than the First. Once before, a Daikun and a Zabi led the Spacenoids in a quest for freedom to embrace humanity's destiny, but all too human flaws such as greed, envy, selfishness, and lust for power twisted that noble dream. But I vow to you that in the Second Century, we will succeed where our forefathers failed. In this Second Century, we will realize that dream. In this Second Century, we will fulfill the promise of a better tomorrow."

* * *

The speech is overheard by the members of the Centurion Team on their communications band…MSgt. Anna Horowitz, FSgt. Geoff Sutcliffe, Chief Warrant Officer Tomo Higashi, Chief Warrant Officer Karim Abdul Al-Said, 1Lt. Chieming Noah, and Captain Jolie Minh-Miguel, aboard their mobile suits on the deck of the _La Kaelum_-II as the ship prepares to depart Side 3 for its home dock at Garrison Noah in Side 7.

Jolie extracts from the pocket of her normalsuit the "JoMi/JoMi" patch that she and Jonah had made seemingly a lifetime ago. She holds the patch close to her heart.

_Jonah, my love…I'll always remember all that we shared, and I'll continue the work that we started._

A disembodied voice that Jolie recognizes at Jonah's responds within her soul.

_Jolie…I'll always love you, and I'll be waiting for you._

The crescent of the emerging sun rises brightly over the rim of the moon, shining brilliant rays of life-affirming light upon the _La-Kaelum_-II, the mobile suits of the Centurion Special Operations Team, and the space colonies of Side 3…the eternal flame of life and hope.

Jolie grips the controls of the WPG in her normalsuit-gloved hands, and announces to her squad, "This is Captain Minh-Miguel to all Centurions: let's move out."

"Mission objective, Captain?" Chieming Noah asks.

"To protect all of our tomorrows, Lieutenant," Jolie replies.

Thrust controls are set to maximum, and the Centurion Team's mobile suits swing forward on catapult launches…soaring into the light of a new day.

**_FINIS_**

_This concludes the narrative of _MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM: THE SECOND CENTURY, PART 2: THE SECOND CENTURY.

_The author would like to thank Nicholaus Abarr, Eric Gardner, Gary Wagers, and others who have supported this story. _

_The adventures of Jolie Minh and Athena Ibaz conclude in_ **MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM: THE SECOND CENTURY PART 3: THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**, in 2010!


End file.
